


Uncomfortable Truths

by mizutanitony



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorkable, Adult Content, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bittersweet, Breaking Up & Making Up, Butt Slapping, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Cesarean Section, Champagne, Childbirth, Childhood, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Complete, Conversations, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Kids, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Disney References, Divorce, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Exes, F/F, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Friendship, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Gen, Getting Back Together, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Half-Siblings, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Bites, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Manga & Anime, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Not A Fix-It, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Old Age, Old Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Other, Over, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Party, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plans For The Future, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Post-Wedding, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Recovery, Rejection, Relationship Issues, Reunion Sex, Rings, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, School, School Festivals, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shoujo-ai, Shut Up Kiss, Slapping, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, Sports, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Story within a Story, Stress Relief, Studio Ghibli References, Stuffed Toys, Surprise Kissing, Swimming, Tears, Teasing, Threats, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tsunderes, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Over 100.000, Wordcount: Over 20.000, Wordcount: Over 200.000, Wordcount: Over 30.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000, Yuri, Zoo, beach, beach wedding, couples fighting, meidom, yuzutop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 397,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutanitony/pseuds/mizutanitony
Summary: After weeks away on business, Yuzu returns home to find out that she and Mei have a visitor. After accidentally waking, their guest, what follows is a series of conversations that have Yuzu and Mei reliving some of their most difficult moments as a couple while keeping their family grounded.This is a post story headcanon I came up with! Please enjoy.BEWARE SPOILERS INSIDE!Changing to an m rating so please bookmark, comment or what have you to keep you posted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So…I know we’re all recovering from the pain that is chapter 36 and I needed to write a fanfiction to deal with it. So here it is. It is a post story concept I have of a few paths the series may take. For the LOVE OF GOD, don’t take this as canon or overly serious. I’m just playing around, decompressing, and trying to work through the hurt and psychology of these girls and I want to find a believable happy ending for them! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little trip down into my brain pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you’re reading this because of the Citrus Saburo Uta Manga fansite and Manga community pages on facebook, YES THAT IS ME commenting on this being my fanfiction. That is my real name you’re seeing so...please say “Hi” I don’t accept random friend requests or messages so if I don’t get back to you right away I apologize. But I will ASAP now on with the show. and I am the same person on the amino app as well as facebook.

chapter 1

Yuzu couldn't help but feel it; the familiar nervous pounding in her chest that always began whenever she came home from a work trip. Sometimes it was because she was worried about getting chastised for some chore she forgot to do before leaving, other times it was because Yuzu was afraid of what Mei would do once she got her hands on the blonde.

She'd only been at her current job for six months, and this was her fourth work trip in just as many, and Yuzu was dead tired. In college, the idea of working for a major hotel chain as a hospitality manager had sounded great, and most of the time it was. But lately, all she could think about was getting home and having a nice long soak before curling up on the couch with her head in Mei's lap and watching a movie.

But since it was past midnight, Yuzu knew that wasn't going to happen. Mei's schedule was nearly as hectic as hers, and with them having their monthly visitor, the school director was probably fast asleep by now.

"I'm home," she said quietly out of habit and received silence in return.

Sighing at the realizing no one would answer, Yuzu pulled her shoes off and dropped them lazily off to the side along with her suitcase before locking the door. Yawning loudly, she wandered into the kitchen and set her computer bag down on the counter and headed to the fridge to find something to eat. When she opened it, Yuzu was surprised to see a plate of omurice placed front and center with a folded up piece of paper on it.

Picking up the paper, Yuzu smiled when she read a short note written in familiar tidy print.

_Yuzu,_

_I know you're supposed to be home tomorrow, but if there's a chance you come back early, I hope you enjoy this meal. It took a while to make, but our visitor was adamant in making you a good dinner, so please enjoy it and be honest with him about how it tastes. Not too honest, but honest enough so he can learn what to do better next time._

_With all our love_

Yuzu chuckled at the note and gave it a deep sniff making her sigh happily. She could smell the slight fermented scent of kimchi along with basil, mushrooms, onions, and other things that were making her mouth water.

Her stomach growling, Yuzu took the plate and did her best to warm it up quietly. After it was warmed through, Yuzu joined Kumagoro along with a large stuffed tiger at the table and clapped her hands together.

"Thanks for the meal," she whispered before taking a colossal first bite. The moment her teeth broke the egg, flavor flooded her mouth, and Yuz let out a small squeal of delight. It wasn't as potent as the kind her mother made, but it was very delicious for a first attempt. The kimchi and herbs balanced each other rather well. The rice was a bit dry, but Yuzu figured that was more from the microwave than the skill of the chef. Before she knew it, Yuzu had devoured the entire thing and found herself wishing she could make another one.

"Maybe in the morning," she sighed contentedly before placing her dishes in the sink.

When she was done cleaning up, Yuzu opened her phone and flipped through her messages to make sure nobody would need her the following day and was glad that only one person from her job said they'd need help with some online paperwork.

Replying that she'd help him after some sleep, Yuzu made the long trek down the hall and stopped when she saw the door to her bedroom opened a bit, illuminating the hallway with lamplight. Making sure to keep her steps light, Yuzu pushed the door open a bit more and smiled at what she saw.

Ever since they'd started sharing a bed again, Mei and Yuzu either slept wrapped around each other or with one of them holding onto the other. This was the first time in a long while that Yuzu had seen Mei sleep on her own and she found it adorable.

Usually, Mei was somewhat composed and still while she slept. But tonight, Yuzu was lucky enough to find Mei with one of her legs sticking out from under the covers, with her right arm crushing Yuzu's pillow while her left dangled lazily over the side of the bed.

Yuzu's heart melted at the sight, and as much as she wanted to climb into bed, she had something more important to handle first.

After taking a quick picture of her sleeping lover, Yuzu headed to the room that had once been hers, took a deep breath, and entered, making sure to keep the door open a small amount. Glancing around the room, Yuzu still couldn't believe that it had once been hers. When she'd lived in it, clothes had been strewn everywhere along with her textbooks and other study materials. But now, now it was filled with toys, children's books, and even a small desk that had several elementary school preparatory items on it, though there were small pieces of clothes here and there.

As she straightened her work blouse and bow, Yuzu heard the ruffling of fabric and stopped when she saw a large lump begin stirring on the bed. Stepping outside, Yuzu watched quietly through the crack, waiting to see if the occupant would pop out from beneath the covers but instead was rewarded with the sight of a tiny foot covered in tiger patterned pajamas. Unable to stop herself from giggling at the sight of what she guessed was a wiggling butt, Yuzu stepped back into the room, making sure to put some of the clothes into the hamper before grabbing a stuffed tiger that had fallen on the floor. Approaching the bed, Yuzu knelt down and pulled the covers away to reveal a small boy with untidy black hair and pale skin sleeping peacefully with his butt propped in the air.

Yuzu couldn't contain herself and knowing it would wake him, she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, making the boy stir and sleepily open his eyes.

Despite his age, it wasn't difficult for Yuzu to see that the boy took after his mother. He may not have had her eyes, though there were some small flecks of purple here and there, he had her hair, her complexion, and he even spoke like Mei most of the time. But as Yuzu watched him blink in the dim light from the lamp, his hair disheveled with one arm sticking out over the collar of his pajama shirt exposing half his chest, she liked to think that part of him was starting to take after her as well.

"Mama," he asked groggily as he wiped the sleep from the eyes that were almost identical to his father's. "You're back?"

"Yeah," she whispered while running her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I had to be gone during your visit baby boy."

"Don't call me that," whined the boy as he continued rubbing his eyes, but Yuzu could see the smile break his lips. "I'm not a baby anymore; I'm almost five."

"You're right," chuckled Yuzu as she set the tiger down the bed next to him and helped him put his arm back into his sleeve. "You're going to be five soon, but you'll always be my little boy."

"I'm a big boy," he grunted as he slipped off the bed and wrapped his small arms around her neck, completely contradicting himself.

"That's right," she said with an amused sigh. "I keep forgetting my little Hideki is all grown up. So how about, instead of calling you 'baby boy' can I call you 'little man' instead?"

"I guess," he yawned before kissing her cheek and resting his head on her shoulder. "Did you find the omurice, Mommy and I made for you?"

"I did," answered Yuzu as her arms instinctively cocooned him. "Mommy even left a note saying that you wanted her to teach you how to make it, is that true?"

Hideki nodded and yawned, "Yep." He smacked his lips and squeezed his mother saying. "Mommy said it's one of your favorites and that you'd be home tomorrow, so I wanted you to have something yummy to eat. Was it good?"

"It was delicious," replied Yuzu wholeheartedly. "You did so well for your first time cooking. You were safe when you were cooking it, right? Mommy had you wear an apron and handled all the dangerous things like the knives and getting all the stuff out?"

"Yeah." Hideki's brown eyes locked onto hers and Yuzu couldn't help but feel like she was talking to a young Mei for a moment. "Mommy was pretty strict about me not touching the knives, but I did get to whip the eggs, and she stood behind me and held my hands while I cooked everything. I even got to mix all the spices and stuff into it too."

"Did she get any pictures," asked Yuzu nearly collapsing from the imagery that passed through her head. The mere thought of Hideki standing on the step stool while Mei stood behind him, her hands guiding him as he cooked, both dressed in aprons, was so adorable that Yuzu felt like her brain would explode at any moment.

"I think Grandma Ume did," sighed the boy with a blank stare as he watched his mother's face light up with excitement. "She came by for a little bit and had dinner with us."

"And she didn't send them to me," asked Yuzu with a low growl. "Grandma said she'd email me any pictures the moment she took them if she stopped by."

"She said she had to pick Grandpa Sho up from the airport," reported the boy in a monotone similar to Mei's. "So I think she forgot."

"Grandpa is back home," asked Yuzu in surprise. It'd been months since her step-father had been in town and Yuzu was worried about how Mei would handle it. "Is he planning on seeing Mommy?"

Even though much of their relationship had been repaired over the past several years, Mei and Sho still weren't on the best of terms. While the years had helped them be more cordial and more affectionate with one another, Yuzu wondered if her step-father and step-sister would ever fully repair their relationship.

"I dunno," replied the boy as he began playing with his mother's hair. "But I think he's gonna try and come visit. Grandma said he's gonna be home for a long time and Mommy said she wanted him to visit. I think she's excited."

"I bet she is." Yuzu felt a sad smile creep across her lips as she looked down at her son. "What about you, are you happy he's back?"

"Yes," squeaked the boy as he reached up and grabbed his tiger off the bed. "Grandpa said he got to see real tigers and has pictures for me! He even said he'd take me to the zoo to see some!"

"That sounds fun," said Yuzu as he plopped back into her lap and began playing with the tiger. "Do you want me and Mommy to go with you?"

"Yep." Hideki held the tiger up to his mother's face and pretended that it was kissing her. "Grandma said she wants all of us to have a nice big visit. She even said Daddy could come if you and Mommy were okay with it."

"I'm okay with it, and I'm sure Mommy will be too," answered the woman as she kissed the tiger on the nose. "Do you think your dad would like to come?"

"I dunno," sighed Hideki was he pulled the tiger back into his lap. "He and Mommy are always busy with work, and I don't want to bug him. But he did ask me if there was something I wanted to do while I was with him and Mama Rena. Maybe we can make it a family trip?"

"I don't think that would be a problem," sighed Yuzu as she squeezed the boy. "I'll make sure to talk to Mommy and Daddy about it tomorrow."

"Okay," answered the boy anxiously but Yuzu could hear the faint sound of hope in his voice.

As they sat in the room, Hideki focused on playing while Yuzu held him close, she could feel the stress of her work and the busy day of travel begin to set in. As much as she wanted to go to bed, the wriggling body of her four-year-old son was forcing her to remain awake. Despite her best efforts, Yuzu felt her eyes start to close, and her chin begin to drift into the boy's soft hair. It felt so much like a pillow that Yuzu felt herself slip into light sleep.

"Are you okay, Mama," inquired Hideki when he felt his mother's cheek on his head. "I think you're sweating."

"H'im fffifne," slurred Yuzu after lifting her head and wiping some drool from the side of her mouth. " I'm sorry, Hideki. Mama just had a long day, so she's a little tired."

Hideki gave her such a piercing gaze Yuzu felt all the sleep instantly leave her body.

"Are you sure," he asked unsure of his mother's sincerity. "You were starting to snore."

"I'm sure," said Yuzu with her trademark grin. "I might be tired, but if it means I get to stay up with you, I will stay awake forever."

"If you say so," answered the boy with a slight roll of his eyes.

"What you don't believe me," asked Yuzu somewhat dramatically while sticking her nose in the air. "I'm telling you the truth, but if you don't believe me, I'll just go back to work."

"Don't leave, Mama," squealed the boy as he dropped his tiger and desperately wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "I do believe you, Mama, don't go. I didn't get to see you this visit, please don't leave."

Yuzu felt a warm wetness on her shirt and as her son shook against her body, tears pouring down his face.

"It's okay, Hideki, please don't cry." Yuzu was so caught off guard by his reaction that Yuzu's instincts told her to hold him tight and begin rocking him back and forth. "Mama's not gonna leave; it was just a joke, okay? I was just teasing you."

"Promise," sniffled the boy as his mother patted him softly on the back, wiping the tears on the back of his sleeves. "You promise you were kidding?"

"I promise." Yuzu held him tight against her chest and continued to console him. "You know Mommy and I wouldn't leave you like that, right?"

"I know," whimpered the boy, his arms squeezing her almost as tight as she was squeezing him. "But I heard Mommy tell Grandma that she was worried you'd want to leave one day."

"Why'd Mommy say that?" The news that Mei was having these thoughts came as a surprise to Yuzu, and she was wanted to know why. She pushed him away gently and lifting his chin with her finger Yuzu asked, "Hideki, did you hear why Mommy said that to Grandma?"

Hideki gave the door a nervous look before whispering, "Mommy said it's cuz you're still mad at her cuz she dumped you a long time ago. Is that true, Mama? Would you leave us cuz Mommy made you angry?"

A familiar chill spread down Yuzu's back as her son stared up at her expecting an answer.

It wasn't the first time Yuzu, Mei, or even his father had to have a conversation like this with the boy. Over the past couple of years, he'd grown curious about why he had two moms and why his dad was engaged to another woman. They'd done their best to explain everything to him, including a few details about the nature of Yuzu and Mei's relationship and for the most part, he seemed to handle it reasonably well.

But now, now Yuzu could see the fear in her son's eyes and Yuzu could feel her heart breaking at his doubt. Doubt that she didn't love him enough to stay in his life, let alone in Mei's just because they got angry.

"Hideki," whispered Yuzu as she patted her son's head as she wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. "I promise that I won't leave you just because your Mommy and I fight. Neither of us would do that to you or each other."

"I know," sniffed the boy as he continued to stare up at his mother. "But Mommy said..."

"What happened with your Mommy is very difficult to explain," sighed Yuzu as she tried to figure out how best to describe the events that had transpired between them.

"Why's it difficult," asked Hideki, slightly calmer than he had been now that Yuzu was attempting to answer his question.

How as she supposed to explain to him the events that had lead to her mother's departure, the months of pain both of them had endured during their separation.

There was no easy way to tell him all that unless Yuzu completely lied and she could never do that. She, Mei, and Udagawa had agreed to answer their son's questions as honestly as possible but that usually required at least two of them to be in the room to help fill in the gaps, but Yuzu didn't have that luxury this time. Hideki needed answers and Yuzu knew that Mei would more than likely not wake up and that Udagawa was either asleep or handling some social event with his new fiancee leaving Yuzu alone to answer the boy's questions.

"What I mean, Hideki," gulped Yuzu slowly planning how she'd answer him, "is that Mommy and Daddy lived and still live in a world a lot different than the world we do."

The boy gave his mother a quizzical look and asked, "Don't we all live on Earth though?

"That's not what I meant," giggled Yuzu after hearing her son's question.

"But then how…."

"Hideki," sighed Yuzu after placing a finger on the boy's lips to quiet him. When he stopped talking, Yuzu smiled at him and said, "You are right when you say we all live on Earth, but when I said Mommy and Daddy live in a different world it's what people call a figure of speech. Do you know what that is?"

Hideki shook his head, and Yuzu began to wonder how her mother had survived raising her alone.

"Okay," Yuzu pinched her nostrils and took a deep breath. "A figure of speech is when you describe something without really using it. So when I say your Mommy and Daddy live in a different world, what I mean is that there are things that apply to them don't apply to you and me. Do you understand?"

"Kinda." Hideki's brow was furrowed, and Yuzu could see he was trying to put the pieces together.

"All right," Yuzu felt her head begin to hurt at trying to sort all this out. "You know how sometimes Mommy has to take you to dinners that I don't get invited to?"

"Uh huh," grunted Hideki. The boy hated going to those dinners with his parents, but unfortunately, they were always going to be a part of his life. "Why don't you get invited to them? I thought Mommy told Daddy's parents to invite you?"

"Part of it," sighed Yuzu as she tried to explain without badmouthing his father's parents, "part of it is because of the divorce. They put some of the blame on me, so they don't like me coming around. Mommy, goes because of her family and they get invited to a lot of those things, and she needs to go to make business contacts for the school and other things."

"So, why can't you go?" Hideki reached in and pulled out Yuzu's ring and fingered it. "You and Mommy have rings like what Daddy and Mama Rena wear, so shouldn't you get to go?"

"Some people don't agree with relationships like mine and Mommy's." Yuzu thought back to the day in the library when Mei had promised her that they could be together, only to leave her a few months later. "So, Mommy and I have to pick and choose what events I go to."

"Is that why Mommy married Daddy? Because it's easier to go to parties to make money?

"Kind of," chuckled Yuzu, amused at her son's attempt to understand his mother, though with how he described it Yuzu couldn't help but imagine Mei in a slinky dress and make-up. "Money was a part of it, but that's not why Mommy left me."

"Then why did she?" Yuzu could see the confusion return to her son's face. "Did she love Daddy more than you?"

"Your mommy and daddy's relationship was different, and she and your daddy divorced because what they had wasn't the same as what Mommy and I have." Yuzu felt a sting in her eyes as she began reciting the letter Mei had left her in the back of her mind. "When Mommy left me, she was hurting, and she didn't know how to handle it."

"Why was she hurting?" Hideki had stopped crying by this point, and now his eyes were wide with curiosity. He always loved hearing stories about his parents and Yuzu was glad he was still curious.

"Because Mommy loved me." Yuzu stroked her son's cheek and gave him a weak smile.

"But if she loved you then why'd..."

"Sometimes," interrupted Yuzu again by placing a finger on his lips, "people do things because they feel it's for the best. Mommy was hurting, very badly because she didn't know how to love me, so she left. She felt that she had to do that to take over the school and to make her family proud."

"Mommy left you for the family?" Hideki's face screwed up in frustration at trying to process his mother's explanation. "But aren't you and Mommy..."

"That's not what I meant," Yuzu practically shouted only to catch herself half-way through her shout.

Hideki's eyes widened in shock at his mother's yelp and backed away slightly, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Hideki. It's not your fault, okay," grinned Yuzu, waving her hands apologetically. "I'm not mad at you. Mama's mad at herself, all right?"

"Okay," answered Hideki skeptically and keeping what little distance he'd created between him and his mother.

Yuzu felt a pang of failure in her chest at being unable to explain the situation to Hideki adequately. Shaking her head, Yuzu tried to figure something out, but when nothing came, she waved him forward and felt relieved when he allowed her to embrace him.

"I'm sorry I'm not better at explaining this to you."

"You're doing fine," came a soft voice from outside the door.

Hideki and Yuzu both let out small gasps of surprise as Mei stepped into the room. She looked a bit more awake than Yuzu, though it was clear to see the younger woman could have benefited from a few more hours of sleep.

"Hi, Mommy," whispered the boy as he began inching toward the bed in preparation for his mother to tell him to go back to bed.

"Good morning," yawned Mei as sat down next to Yuzu and pulled the boy between them, her hand wrapping around his shoulder.

"It's still night time," answered the boy as he pointed at the clock. "So don't you mean, good evening?"

"If it's after midnight, you can say good morning," said Mei with the faintest hint of a grin at her son's attempt to correct her.

"Oh." Hideki chewed on his lower lip for a moment to process this new information. "That's kinda interesting. Good morning, Mommy."

Mei smiled down at her son and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before casting a suspicious glance at her fiancee.

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"You know why," answered Yuzu with a blush embarrassment as she patted Hideki on the head. "I had to make sure our little man was safe and sound."

"Stop," grunted the boy, his ears turning red at the unwarranted attention.

"Don't tell us what to do," teased Mei, the small smile still plastered on her lips. "We're your mothers, and we can make you go back to bed if you keep talking to us like that."

"Sorry, Mommy. Sorry, Mama." Hideki looked up at his mothers and then bowed his head in submission, allowing them to dote on him.

"There's no reason to apologize, Hideki," answered Mei in the warm voice she reserved for only Yuzu and their son. "It's Mama that needs to apologize for waking you up."

"Wha….," gasped Yuzu glaring at her fiancee. "Since when is it a crime for a mother to want to see her child after spending two weeks away on business?"

"Normally it isn't," retorted Mei, casting an alluring gaze in her lover's direction. "But I missed you as well, and you said you'd come see me the moment you got home after our talk last night."

"Well, yeah I guess I did," confirmed Yuzu, her face turning even more red as she remembered all the things she'd said she'd do to Mei when she returned. "But, I wanted him to see me before he left. Can you at least pardon me for wanting to spend some time with our son?"

"We'll see what the future holds," sighed Mei with the faintest hint of a wink, "but I think our son is getting impatient waiting for us to answer his questions. Isn't that right, Hideki?"

The boy nodded and said, "Yes, Mommy."

"What do you want to know," asked Mei, her hand gently massaging the top of his back. "If I heard properly, Mama was trying to tell you about why I married your father, correct?"

Hideki nodded and said, "Mama said it's because you had to do it for the family but she also said that you left her to marry Daddy because you loved her too much. I thought you were marrying Mama because you loved her more than Daddy so if you love Mama more, why did you marry Daddy first? Also, how come it took so long for you and Mama to start dating again did you two hate each other or was it something else?"

Yuzu watched as the smile faded from Mei's face, knowing where her fiancee's mind was heading.

Neither of them enjoyed the memories from those months apart. The memories of playing at happiness and being satisfied with the directions their lives had taken and the pain of missing the other. The memories of playing at happiness and being satisfied with the directions their lives had taken and the pain of missing the other.

 

Yuzu remembered their reunion like it was yesterday and as much as they hated it, both of them couldn't resist getting lost in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback to a POSSIBLE reunion between Mei and Yuzu. I hope you guys enjoy! We also get Harumin YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of heading back to the present after this chapter...thoughts?

 

 

Chapter 2

Their reunion hadn't come at the most opportune time.

 

It had been during their second year of university, and it wasn't what either of them would have called well planned, in fact, it wasn't even intended.

 

Yuzu and Harumin had both taken jobs at a cafe near the university they’d chosen to attend, due to the pay being better than most restaurants in the area and the relaxed atmosphere. But even with their busy schedules, the girls were pestered by constant appearances from Matsuri, Nene, and Mitsuko trying to get a rise out of them for some reason or another. Some days Himeko and Suzuran managed to visit, both out of a longing to see their friends but also to check on Yuzu and to get away from their fiancees.

 

Most visits ended up being the same.

 

A few drinks, some food, a hanging around to distract Yuzu and Harumin when they could for an hour and finally a check on Yuzu to see how she was coping with whatever person she was seeing at the moment.

 

Yuzu's answer's consisted of her saying that things were okay, or that she'd dumped them. Matsuri and Shiraho would give her curious looks, Nene would try and set up her up with Harumin, and Himeko would get very quiet as she was the only person who had somewhat regular contact with Mei.

 

Himeko would occasionally offer her information about Mei, but Yuzu would decline and say she didn't care. Fat good it did her since none of them ever believed her, but she was getting tired of the questions and just wanted them to leave her alone about her dating life.

 

Her latest fling had barely lasted a month, and while he was a nice guy, Yuzu couldn't bring herself to like him all that much. She'd told him that she needed to focus on her studies, which was partially correct. In reality, she'd never been able to rid herself of the longing to see Mei or even touch her, despite having cut off all contact with her step-sister and spent most of her dates fondling the ring she kept in her pocket.

 

The night she'd broken up with him, he'd cussed at her over the phone before hanging up. Yuzu just shrugged it off and spent the night of stress eating with Harumin and watching movies. The following day, Yuzu went back to doing what she had been for the past two years which was focusing on her studies and keeping the promise she'd made to Mei while Harumin's attention remained focused on Yuzu.

 

Ever since Yuzu had told her the truth, Harumin had been the most persistent in trying to help Yuzu in getting over Mei. She had been the one who set Yuzu up on most of her blind dates, whether with guys or girls, Harumin made sure to take Yuzu's interest to heart when picking out a prospective mate for her friend.

 

But even Harumin had her limits, especially when it came to Mei and Yuzu's relationship.

 

Yuzu remembered how Harumin had slowly torn the magazine she was reading apart when she explained the events that lead up to Mei leaving her. The brunette had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, her face slowly going from shock to silent fury as Yuzu spoke and when the blonde finished, Harumin’s magazine was nothing more than a pile of confetti.

 

After she’d calmed down, Harumin had pelted Yuzu with questions about the relationship and Yuzu had answered them all in her own time until her best friend was satisfied and vowed to help the blonde in whatever means she could.

 

Yuzu had told her she didn’t have to, but in true Harumin fashion, the brunette said, “I told you I’d be there for you no matter what! What the hell kind of a best friend would I be if I just left you alone after hearing all of that!?”

 

Caught off guard that Harumin was willing to stand by her promise, Yuzu accepted and although she appreciated Harumin's efforts, the blonde ended up telling Harumin that she wasn't interested in dating for a while after this current break up.

 

"If that's what you want," sighed the brunette before giving Yuzu a light kiss on the forehead. "You know I'll always be here for you Yuzucchi."

 

With their deal settled, Harumin and Yuzu just did what they usually did; live an uneventful life of shopping, school, and working.

 

Up until that point, the day of Mei's return hadn't been anything special. They didn't have any classes and instead chose to work all day for a little bit of overtime over lounging about in bed talking on the phone or watching television. It had been a peaceful, relaxing day and Yuzu had a bounce in her step until the bell of the door sang its familiar chime.

 

When it happened, Harumin and Yuzu were finishing up some of their closing duties. The shop was almost closed, and while they weren't in a rush, it had been a long day, and both of them wanted to head home and get some sleep. Most of the remaining staff had already left, except for the closing manager, and Yuzu had been in the storeroom grabbing condiments and other things for the tables when she heard the shouting.

 

“I’m sorry we’re going to….WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!”

 

Yuzu nearly dropped the tray she was carrying when she heard Harumin’s voice. They hadn’t been expecting any new customers, and the first thing Yuzu’s mind went to was that someone was trying to rob them. She remembered setting the tray down and grabbing the first piece of kitchen equipment she could find before rushing into the dining area where a few straggling employees stared at Harumin and the last two people she ever expected to see.

 

“Please,” chuckled Udagawa nervously as he stepped between a posturing Harumin and a withdrawn Mei, “we weren’t looking for trouble. We didn’t know well...we knew you worked around here...but we didn't know it was this cafe so...”

 

“So what,” growled Harumin her voice aimed more at the former student council president than her husband. “You thought you’d come in and...”

 

“I just need to use the bathroom,” answered Mei stoically. She was in a blue blouse with jeans and a light jacket. Yuzu could see the familiar chain around her neck and an empty, hollow look in her eyes. “If we need to buy something to use it, I will pay, but if not just let me do what I need to do, and I will be out of your hair.”

 

“You've got a lot of nerve," growled Harumin. Yuzu could see she was puffing up, ready to return to verbally assaulting Mei, but Yuzu knew she had to stop it. If she continued, Harumin could get fired or worse.

 

“Harumin,” spoke up Yuzu, her voice an odd amalgam of a squeak and its usual volume.

 

Harumin stopped and turned her attention to Yuzu, the fire in her eyes still burning.

 

“Yuzu don’t do this,” begged her best friend fiercely. "There's plenty of other places around here where she can take a piss."

 

“It’s fine,’ replied Yuzu in her normal volume. “It’s just the bathroom we can at least let them use it. Everyone, we’re fine you can go home, Harumi and I can finish up. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

“Thank you,” muttered Mei as she walked past Yuzu and headed to the signs that marked the bathroom, her eyes focused on the floor.

 

Yuzu didn’t say anything, her focus on the assistant manager that had been watching this exchange.

 

“Yuzu-chan.” The woman waved at Yuzu, and the younger woman obeyed. “What's the problem? Do I need to get these people out of here? Or is Harumi I should be worried about?"

 

“It’s a complicated situation,” said Yuzu with a nervous smile, “but I’ll be fine. I’m sorry this happened right now.”

 

“I’d like to…,” the woman looked at the nervous Udagawa, and the still fuming Harumin and let out a deep sigh. "If you need me to stay I'll stay. I trust you and Harumi, but if you're worried I'll stay."

 

“It’ll be fine,” smiled Yuzu with an unusual amount of confidence. “They’re just old friends that Harumi has had some problems with, but I promise that it won’t get out of hand.”

 

“All right,” sighed the woman as she watched Mei step out of the bathroom, “I’ll put my trust in you. Just make sure you lock up after whatever this is gets resolved, and I'll be checking the cameras tomorrow, so watch yourself."

 

Yuzu gave the manager her word, and after she left, Yuzu picked up the glass pitcher she’d brought out as a weapon and retreated into the kitchen as Harumi began laying into Mei and Udagawa.

 

“So, you two done or are you just gonna sit here and rub it in her face some more?”

 

“Taniguchi-san," Udagawa's voice was so shaky that Yuzu thought he was about to pass out and before he could finish Harumin had turned on him.

 

“It’s not you I’m talking to,” snapped Harumin so loudly that Yuzu nearly dropped the pitcher. “I’m talking to that cold-hearted bitch you married. Do you have any idea the shit you put her through or do you just not give a shit?

 

Yuzu put the pitcher away as quickly as she could and headed out into the dining area just in time to see Udagawa take a step between Mei and an advancing Harumin.

 

Harumin's voice was beginning to break, and Mei was slowly backing away; looking between Harumin and the door. "Answer me you selfish, ice-hearted bitch!"

 

“Hey!” All three women looked up in shock at Udagawa; his face so contorted that Yuzu was certain he'd get violent if pushed far enough. “I know you’re mad and that you’re Yuzu-chan’s best friend but as much as I care about her and you, I will not stand by and allow you talk to Mei like that!"

 

"Do you have any idea what she did to Yuzu?" Harumin was refusing to back down as well and was drawing herself up to her full height. "All the pain Mei put her through because she was too afraid to say no to you and that fucked up proposal?!"

 

"He knows," answered Mei quietly. She had managed to get to one of the tables, her hand resting on one of its chairs. "I told him everything."

 

"When?" Harumin turned on Mei, her voice a bit lower but with a noticeable amount iciness. "When'd you tell him? Before or after you fuc..."

 

"That's enough Harumin."

 

As grateful as Yuzu was to Harumin for sticking up for her, Yuzu knew that her best friend was going to create more problems if she continued.

 

"No it's..."

 

"Harumin, I said enough!"

 

Everyone in the room all stared at Yuzu amazed that she'd raised her voice at her best friend.

 

"Are you serious," Harumin asked with tears in her eyes. "Yuzu she left you! She ran away because she couldn't....she doesn't even know..."

 

"I have an idea," grunted Mei as she walked toward the counter. Yuzu couldn't help but notice that Mei was paler than usual. "Even if I haven't been talking to her, HImeko, Shiraho-san, and Mother have been keeping me updated as much as they can."

 

"And that makes the past two years okay?" Tears were pouring down Harumin's face at this point, and both Mei and Udagawa were beginning to look like they regretted coming into the shop.

 

"It doesn't," answered Mei breathlessly. "But before we continue can I trouble you for some water, please? I'm not feeling too well."

 

"Mei, do we need to leave?" Udagawa approached the counter and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "The d..."

 

"I need to do this," whispered Mei as Yuzu went behind the counter and filled a glass and placed it in front of her step-sister. "We can't drag this out any longer."

 

"Drag what out?" Yuzu gave a nervous look at her ex and her husband. "Are you two in trouble?"

 

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Mei cast a pleading look at both Harumin and Udagawa. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me, Taniguchi-san but please, I need to speak to Yuzu alone."

 

"I'll do whatever Yuzucchi wants," declared Harumin, wiping away her tears. "I trust her judgment, not yours."

 

Yuzu took a moment and stared down at Mei. Besides being paler, the blonde could only remember one time she'd ever seen Mei look this tired. Yuzu was reminded of the day she'd found Mei on a school landing arguing with Himeko about how to handle the student council meeting.

 

A familiar wave of emotion washed over her as Mei gulped the water eagerly and Yuzu nodded at Harumin.

 

"I think I can handle this, Harumin," answered Yuzu confidently.

 

Udagawa and Harumin both stared at the blonde in surprise while Yuzu saw a small smirk flash across Mei's face.

 

"All right," shrugged Harumi as she wandered toward the kitchen, trying to regain some control over her emotions. "I'll be in the back cleaning if you need me. Just say the word, and I'll toss them out on their asses."

 

"Thanks but no thanks," chuckled Yuzu as she refilled Mei's glass. "I love you!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Harumin as she disappeared behind the swinging doors.

 

"What about me," asked Udagawa nervously. "Do you want me to stay here or I can step outside if you like?"

 

"You can stay," said Yuzu quietly. "You came with her and...," Yuzu took a deep breath and shook her head. "And you are her husband, so it's only right that you stay."

 

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan," replied Udagawa taking a seat at the furthest end of the counter.

 

"You don't have to..."

 

"I do," answered the man as he wiped his glasses off. "I've caused you two enough trouble over the years."

 

"You didn't, Udagawa-san." Mei stayed focused on her water as she spoke, casting a nervous glance at Yuzu. "I asked you to lie for me, and I asked Mother to lie as well. I'm to blame, not you."

 

Yuzu let out a small unintentional snort that caught Mei's attention which made the younger woman ask, "Did I say something funny?"

 

"Kinda," answered Yuzu a bit annoyed that Mei dared to speak to her like that after everything that had happened. "I mean I find it funny that you didn't have a problem talking to Mama or the others about me. But you never once thought to call me directly. I haven't changed my number; you can ask any of them."

 

"I know you haven't," answered Mei; her voice strained as she sipped at her water. "I confirmed that with Mother and Father the last time I spoke to them. I'm...I'm glad you kept your promise about your studies...I'm proud of you, Yuzu."

 

Yuzu watched as Mei rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffed as she stared at the counter.

 

"That's good to know." Yuzu's voice was colder than she'd intended but for some reason she found herself beginning to get angry at her step-sister's presence. "But I didn't do it all for you, not after what happened. After you bailed I needed something to focus on and with Papa gone all the time and Mama at work, I didn't have much else."

 

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm proud of you." Mei's voice was louder if a bit shakier. "You've always been the one to move forward without hesitation, meanwhile I..."

 

"You just run away when things get too real," said Yuzu with a slight hint of venom.

 

"Yuzu-ch..."

 

"Please, Udagawa-san." Mei gave her husband pleading look and held up a hand. "She's...she's earned this."

 

"I 'earned this'?" The dam Yuzu had built to keep her emotions in check was slowly beginning to crumble and what was once confidence was slowly turning into boiling anger. "I 'earned' coming home one day to find a fucking note from you saying how you had to leave me to follow your chosen path? I 'earned' crying myself to sleep for months on end and having to play being the bright and cheery Yuzu that everyone expected?!"

 

Yuzu reached into her shirt and pulled out the slightly tarnished necklace and the ring she'd worn around her neck daily for the past few years.

 

"I earned you lying to me! You lying about it being okay to love you and that I could stay by your side only to have you abandon me because you didn't have the spine to tell Gramps 'no' after he said you could do what you wanted with your life?!"

 

"I did what was expected of me, Yuzu." Tears were flowing down Mei's face, but they did little to dampen Yuzu's anger. "It's what I thought I had to do to take over...."

 

"So the school and Gramp's approval were more important than us?!"

 

"Of course they aren't!" Mei's face was twisted in pain as she shouted back. "Leaving you was the most painful thing I've ever done and if I could take it back I would, but I can't!"

 

After her shouting, Mei clutched at her chest and began breathing heavily, and despite her anger, Yuzu felt a sudden rush of panic and started asking if the younger woman was all right.

 

"I'll be fine," answered Mei through her heavy breaths. She still looked upset, but Yuzu noticed that Mei kept her vision on the floor and not on her or Udagawa. "I just need to catch my breath."

 

"Do you need some more water?" Yuzu began refilling the glass while Udagawa disappeared into the kitchen only to come back with a damp towel.

 

Mei wiped the tears from her face and allowed the coolness of the cloth to sink into her skin while Yuzu and Udagawa watched apprehensively.

 

"Thank you," said the woman before taking a drink of water.

 

"Are you sick," asked Yuzu quietly as she watched Mei's face slowly return to its standard color. She was still upset, but after what just happened to Mei, Yuzu couldn't find the energy to yell again.

 

"In a manner of speaking." Mei wiped her nose on the towel before reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of paper and sliding it to Yuzu. "You're the first person I wanted to tell."

 

Yuzu took the paper and read it quietly for a moment before snorting and asking, "Are you serious?"

 

"When am I not?" Mei's eyes were still red from the tears, but her face was set with determination.

 

"How long," asked Yuzu who, despite her affection for her former boss, couldn't help but give the man a nasty glare.

 

"Twelve weeks," he answered with a nervous grin. "We went to an appointment before a business dinner. Everything is looking good so far."

 

"Congratulations." Yuzu handed the paper back to Mei before slipping back into an awkward silence.

 

"Is that all you have to say," asked Mei mildly stunned at Yuzu's lack of excitement.

 

"Right now, yeah." Yuzu's jaw was clenched so tight that her words were barely able to escape her mouth. "I mean you're pregnant and I'm not...."

 

Yuzu wiped away a series of tears and shook her head and asked, "Why are you showing me this, Mei? Why the hell would you think I'd want to know to know that you're pregnant?"

 

"Because you deserve to know," replied the younger woman with a nervous glance at her former lover. "For better or worse you're still family, and you deserve to know him."

 

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?" Yuzu's eyes were beginning to sting from the tears, and she decided to busy herself with wiping down the counter rather than face Mei.

 

"Do you remember when you found Grandfather on the floor of the director's office?"

 

Yuzu stopped working for a moment and nodded. "Kinda hard to forget seeing someone almost die in front of you."

 

"That's why I chose to get tested." Mei's hand began absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she spoke. "It was risky, but the tests found nothing wrong with him but only time will tell."

 

As she listened to Mei speak, Yuzu noticed that Udagawa kept his distance, his eyes locked on the speeding cars.

 

"Are you all right, Udagawa-san? You seem a bit off."

 

"I'm fine," he said after blinking slowly and giving Yuzu a nervous smile. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

 

"Anyone would after finding out news like this." Yuzu did her best to sound comforting, but she the words felt hollow.

 

"I'm going to step outside for a minute. I think you two need a bit of privacy." Udagawa zipped up his jacket and gave Mei and Yuzu a small smile. "Let me know if you need me for anything; I'll be right in front of the window."

 

"Thank you," whispered Mei.

 

The watched him head toward the door, and before he opened it, he gave them both a reassuring node and opened it.

 

The bell above the door jangled and after it shut, Udagawa began messing around with something on his phone.

 

As much as she hated it, Yuzu couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay with you two?"

 

"In a manner of speaking." Mei watched her husband play around on his phone for a moment and said, "We're divorcing after the baby is born."

 

"WHAT," shouted both Harumin and Yuzu making Mei smile in earnest for the first time since she'd walked in the door.

 

"Wha...what do you mean you're getting divorced?" Yuzu looked at her old boss and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. "What...what about the baby or Gramps or his parents?"

 

"We have notified them of our decision and while they are upset there is little they can do about it since we've both fulfilled our ends of the marriage contract." Mei gave the man a sad smile as she continued speaking. "He's a good man, and I do care for him. He's been good to me, and he'll make an excellent father, but we're not very happy together. I think we both knew we wouldn't be the moment the engagement happened and we tried, but in the end, we've decided this is for the best."

 

Yuzu watched as one of Mei's hands tugged at something beneath her shirt.

 

The blonde knew what her ex-girlfriend was gripping, but instead of embracing the woman, Yuzu said, "Mei, if you need me to help you a bit, I will do my best to be supportive but if you're expecting us to..."

 

"I'm not expecting anything from you, Yuzu." Mei gave the necklace one final squeeze before letting her hand fall into her lap. "You've every right to turn me away. Like I said in my letter, I am selfish and I am a coward. Instead of giving you the love and support you needed I just took from you and left when it was most convenient; just like my father did to me."

 

"Mei, that's...that's not a fair comparison," argued Yuzu, though in the truth was that the blonde had on more than one occasion said something similar to Harumin and Matsuri.

 

"It's the truth, Yuzu." Mei's right hand began rubbing her left ring finger, and for the first time, Yuzu noticed that Mei wasn't wearing her wedding ring. "I took so much from you, and I never returned it. When I realized how I felt, instead of reciprocating your feelings, I ran away and hid from you. I left you and Mother alone all because I was too afraid to love you." Tears were pouring down Mei's cheeks again, and against her better judgment Yuzu left the counter, grabbed a towel and began helping Mei clean herself up.

 

"Thank you." Mei gave Yuzu an appreciative smile and asked for another glass of water. Yuzu obliged and waited while Mei recomposed herself. When she was ready the soon to be divorcee said, "I know this is difficult for you and I'm sorry to be such a burden."

 

"You're not a burden Mei; not really. No matter what you're family, and this is what family does," replied Yuzu as she poured herself a small cup of the remaining coffee while Mei helped herself to the water.

 

As she sipped her coffee, Yuzu noticed that Mei's hand rarely left her stomach and Yuzu felt the urge to comfort Mei build.

 

Ever since she'd learned about Mei's past, Yuzu had never been able to resist helping her younger step-sister. Whether it was an emotional shutdown, a problem with a friend, or sometimes even Mei's inability to understand specific social cues, Yuzu was ready to give Mei whatever she needed at the moment despite the girl's protests. But this time it was different. This time, Mei was coming to Yuzu, setting aside her pride and willingly asking her former lover for the help she'd so often resisted, and Yuzu was at a loss for words.

 

"Mei?" The black-haired woman looked up a hint of anxiety in her eyes. If it'd been a couple of years ago, Yuzu would have felt her cheeks flush, but now, now she didn't know what to think.

 

"Are you sure you want me to help you?" It was a stupid question since Yuzu knew Mei would never risk showing up like this unless she was serious, but Yuzu needed to hear Mei say the words. "What about Himeko or Shirapon? I'm sure they'd be willing to help."

 

"I know they'll help," answered Mei with a small laugh while wiping away a couple of stray tears. "I'm sure once I tell them the news, they will start sending me clothes and Himeko will try and take me on shopping trips and try to dress the baby in those weird outfits she wears."

 

"You're probably right," chuckled Yuzu and before long she and Mei were giggling together at the thought of Himeko dressing the baby up in frilly gothic style outfits.

 

When they finally collected themselves, Mei risked another sip of water and said, "I will need their help, as I will need Mother's and Father's, whenever he is in town. But out of all the people in my life, regardless of what's happened between us, I still trust you more than anyone Yuzu."

 

The look of pure adoration in Mei's eyes hit Yuzu like a wrecking ball, and Yuzu felt her resolve begin to waver.

 

Deciding that it was in her best interest to busy herself, Yuzu began clearing up their glasses and with a strangled cough asked, "So what....what is it you would need me to do?"

 

"Is that a yes," asked Mei with a similar sense of frustration.

 

"It's a question," answered Yuzu, keeping her back toward Mei and wasn't surprised to see Harumin facepalming and shaking her head through the service window. Yuzu gave Harumin a dirty face of her own before returning to her conversation. "Like you said, I can't hold the baby accountable for your actions, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and get along. I just need to know the specifics about what you'd need from me if I did say yes."

 

"We wouldn't need you for a while," said Mei with a sudden burst of energy, "but it would mostly entail you helping around the apartment and going to doctor's appointments with me."

 

"And what about, Udagawa-san?" Yuzu pointed at the front window where Mei's soon to be ex-husband was now laughing at something the person on the other end was saying.

 

"He's been very supportive, and we've discussed a parenting plan that works with both of our schedules, and you'd fill in for him should he be unavailable." To Yuzu's surprise, Mei sounded fond of the man despite their impending separation. "But he's trying to prepare himself for the inevitable and the woman he's talking to is making him happier than I ever could."

 

"Mei, don't tell me he's..."

 

"I told you that we're getting divorced," Mei rolled her eyes, but Yuzu noticed the corner of her mouth twitch for a split second. "He's more than welcome to go and find a partner who is better suited for him."

 

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird meeting his mistress, don't you think?" Yuzu'sbrain began to drift back to when she and Harumin had heard Amamiya on the phone back during her first week at the academy. "How long has this been going on? Jesus this is just like when...."

 

"Before you begin comparing him to Amamiya," said Mei with a hint of laughter, "I want to be clear that we both agreed that if we were to find a suitable partner before the divorce, then we would be free to pursue them. Provided that we were honest with each other and our partner about the arrangement, of course."

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this though?" Yuzu continued to watch as her old boss happily chatted away while Mei and Yuzu discussed one of several possible futures. "Won't this make things a lot more complicated?"

 

"If I were worried about the two of them I wouldn't have agreed to it." Mei turned her attention back to Yuzu and gave the blonde a small smirk at the look of surprise on her face. "Don't look so surprised. I told you once before that it's not an uncommon practice in families as old as ours and she understands our predicament. She's a very nice person, and I enjoy talking to her on the rare occasions we see each other."

 

"Yeah, but is Udagawa-san okay with it?" Yuzu couldn't get the look of disappointment the man had on his face when Mei said that it was okay for him to leave. "I know he's smiling now, but when he was in here, he didn't look too happy that we wanted him to leave."

 

"He cares," shrugged Mei with the faintest hint of admiration. "We may not be in love, but we care enough about each other that we don't want either of us to get hurt. I know your opinion of him has soured due to my actions, but please give him the benefit of the doubt. He's done nothing but support me since our marriage. I'm...I'm grateful Grandfather found someone like him."

 

Jealousy began to boil in the back of Yuzu's mind and chewed on her lower lip for a minute and asked, "When's the first appointment?"

 

"Is this a yes," repeated Mei, giving Yuzu a hopeful fleeting glance.

 

Bending down, Yuzu smiled at Mei, heart pounding in her chest. Their faces close for the first time in years. Yuzu's mouth felt dry, and despite her better judgment, she wanted to kiss Mei and let the woman know how much she still loved her. But she couldn't, not yet.

 

No matter she saw in Mei's eyes, Yuzu wasn't ready to risk opening up like that again, but she was at least willing to risk helping.

 

The fact that Mei had come to face her personally told Yuzu volumes about how much Mei had grown, and Yuzu felt as proud of Mei as Mei felt of her, but she needed time to figure things out for herself.

 

"Yuzu," whispered Mei jerking the blonde from her thoughts.

 

Yuzu blinked and felt her face burn when she realized how close she'd come to unconsciously kissing Mei.

 

Moving back, she scratched the back of her neck and looked at the clock and sighed.

 

"Harumin can you grab me..."

 

"I already told the boss you haven't punched out and she said she'd take care of you," groaned the brunette from the kitchen. "Just hurry it up so we can get outta here. I wanna go home and sleep."

 

"Ri...right," answered Yuzu before slapping her cheeks a couple of times to clear the cobwebs, turned around and gave Mei a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

 

"I wouldn't have minded," whispered Mei as she tried to cover her ears with her hair.

 

"I would have," coughed Yuzu after regaining her senses.

 

"I understand." Mei looked upset by this declaration but said nothing else and began to gather her things.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Home," grunted Mei as she made sure she had everything in her bag. "It's late, and you need to get some rest. I'm sorry for intruding on your night that was rude of me. I'll call you in a few..."

 

"Mei," Yuzu ran out from behind the counter and took Mei by the hand.

 

"Let me go, Yuzu," Mei begged but did not attempt to pull away. "I don't need an answer right now."

 

"Even if I'm telling you, 'yes'?"

 

Mei's widened in shock as she turned her head to face her step-sister.

 

"You're serious?"

 

Yuzu nodded and gave a loud defeated sigh, "Against my better judgment I'm gonna help. You've made a good case, and I kinda wanna get to know the little guy, even if we never get back to where we were."

 

Before she could stop herself, Mei pulled Yuzu into a bone-crushing hug and sniffled into the blonde's shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Yuzu."

 

A strong urge to return the hug overtook Yuzu, but all she could manage was giving Mei's head a gentle pat. "Just don't make me regret this."

 

"I promise you won't." Mei wiped her eyes before rummaging through her purse which Yuzu found unusual.

 

"Mei, don't worry writing down your number, I can ask...what the hell is that?!" Yuzu pointed at a smartphone that she'd covered in a protective panda bear case.

 

Mei glanced down at the phone and then back up at Yuzu, a blank expression on her face. "It's a phone."

 

"I know it's a phone," groaned Yuzu as she felt her brain begin to grow fuzzy. "What I want wanna know is why the hell do you have a cell phone?"

 

"Oh, well," Mei rubbed her neck nervously and gave a slight shrug. "It just makes things easier. I'm not always going to be at the office or near someone who has a phone. Given my current condition, I thought it would be prudent to...to have one. Should I not have bought it?"

 

Yuzu smiled and said, "I think it was the right choice. Go ahead I can wait while you get me your number."

 

Mei's eyes lit up at the acknowledgment and began eagerly tapping her phone. After a moment, Yuzu's smile faded as Mei's frustration grew.

 

"Why won't this thing..."

 

"Me...Mei, give it here." Yuzu stepped in and took the phone and began showing Mei how to navigate it.

 

Mei watched, eyes wide in wonder as Yuzu showed her some of the essential functions that she hadn't even figured out.

 

After Yuzu showed Mei how to find the phone's number and copied it into her phone, the two said goodbye. When Mei was gone, Harumin stepped out of the kitchen and wrapped her arm around Yuzu's shoulder and rested her head on the blonde's.

 

"You okay, Yuzucchi?"

 

Yuzu shrugged at the question and asked, "Harumin, what the hell did I get myself into?"

 

Harumin gave Yuzu a gentle kiss on the top of the head and chuckled, "Your guess is as good as mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick discussion with Hideki, Mei and Yuzu continue telling their son a bit more about how they got back together. This time about how they had a fight after their first visit to the doctor and the fallout that ensued. You guys wanted a bit more drama so...we're gonna get it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this series is gonna take a bit longer than I planned. I wanted only to do a 3 or 4 chapter story, but you guys seem to want to see the rest of our Academy girls as their future selves. So that means...I need Nene, Momokino, Mitsuko, Shirapon, possibly Kayo, MAYBE the Tachibanas, the parents, Matsuri...this...this is gonna get long and involved.
> 
>  
> 
> So for several chapters, we shall deal with the past, and the rebuilding of trust, an idea I was toying around with, that you guys seem to want that.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, then this is gonna happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Also...I’m playing up Mei’s Luddite tendencies for a bit of comedic effect. But I do believe she’s...just not that knowledgeable about current technology except its primary functions. Same with Yuzu being Bi and then there’s also the whole thing with ummm...the drama. I’m just working on getting feet wet with them I’m sorry if it’s not as dark and as dramatic as some feel it should be but...they are...in a sense different people after and may not be as overly dramatic but I dunno. I’m playing around with it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I don’t screw this up.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I didn’t intentionally pick this but Mei’s name can be read, depending on character can be interpreted as "reliable sprout," Yuzu is a citrus fruit and when I picked Hideki’s name it was because I was thinking of Chobits. Oddly enough the characters for Hideki are going to be interpreted as "timber trees" so...they’re all plant related. Did not mean for that to happen, but it fits.
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys want to be done with Hideki? Because you guys apparently LOVE him and I've been trying to figure it out. Should I start each chapter with Mei and Yuzu talking to Hideki while commenting on some of the things they omit from telling him? And what about the possibility of a Hideki side series? That sound fun?

Chapter 3

 

~Present Day~

 

"So you and Mama got into a fight when you guys saw each other," asked Hideki as he poked his tiger in the nose.

 

"I wouldn't say it was a fight," coughed Mei as she gave Yuzu a look before nudging her with her toe.

 

"What was that," asked Yuzu as she regained her sense.

 

"Mommy was telling me that you two met at your old job and got into a fight," repeated Hideki as he gave his mother a pat on the knee.

 

"I wouldn't call it a 'fight' Hideki," coughed Yuzu with a shrug. "Mommy and I had a lot of issues to work through, and after not seeing each other for a long time, we lost our cool."

 

"I thought you were going to get a lot worse," chuckled Mei when she remembered how Yuzu's moods had changed so quickly.

 

"I was at work," retorted Yuzu with a wink. "If I'd gone fully psycho on you I'd probably still be paying off the damages to the restaurant."

 

"You were that mad, Mama?" Hideki's eyes grew wide at the possibility of his mother getting angry enough to break things.

 

"That was a bit of an overstatement," chuckled Yuzu as she ruffled Hideki's hair. "But, I was pretty mad at your Mommy. I was still hurting, and I had to try very hard not to say start saying hurtful things to her."

 

"Were they bad words," asked Hideki with a mischievous grin.

 

"Don't think about it young man," grunted Mei when she realized what her son was trying to do. "Remember what happened the last time you said one of those words?"

 

Hideki's hands unconsciously went to his butt while his ears turned bit pink. After an apologetic nod, the boy asked, "So what happened after you and Mama saw each other?"

 

"What do you mean," asked Mei as she tried to keep Hideki still. "You know what happened."

 

"Nuh uh," giggled Hideki as he broke his mother's grip and hopped into Yuzu's lap. "All you said was that you went to Mama's work and you asked her to help you and Daddy, and then you got into an argument. You still haven't said why all of this happened and I wanna know why you and Mama took forever to fall in love again!"

 

Yuzu chuckled at her son's precociousness, and as she squeezed him, she gave Mei a smile that read, "Now you know what I've been dealing with."

 

The younger woman glared at her fiancee, but she had no one to blame but herself. Both of them had realized that while it was in Hideki's best interest to omit that his conception had sped up the divorce proceedings, it also meant she and Yuzu would be spending that much more time explaining to him how they ended up back together.

 

Unable to resist the curious look in his eyes, Mei gave a defeated sigh and said, "Okay, okay, you win. But don't blame me if you're tired and I don't want to hear any complaints to your father that Mama and I kept you up late, deal?"

 

"Deal," laughed Hideki as he burrowed into Yuzu's lap, his tiger clutched in his tiny arms. "So what happened next?"

 

Crossing her legs, Mei leaned in close and said, "Well, after your Mama and I reunited, we had spent..."

 

~Six years prior~

 

“I thought she said…,”

 

Mei looked up from the map on her phone and stared around at all the shop signs and felt overwhelmed.

 

It’d only been a few weeks since she and Yuzu had reconnected and Mei was beginning to feel like she had back when Yuzu had been by her side. That constant state where she couldn't tell if she was excited or scared wasn't new to Mei, but it wasn't exactly welcome. She wanted to be calm and collected, but all she could think of was what would happen when she and Yuzu spent time together, and her heart raced.

 

As she focused on the small circle, Mei took a couple of deep breaths and her focused returned. Feeling a sense of calm return to her, Mei looked at the map again before checking the address Yuzu had sent her the night before.

 

After confirming that she was indeed in the right location, Mei started looking for the building number, apologizing to the few people she nearly walked into in her search for Yuzu’s new apartment.

 

As she roamed the streets, Mei felt a small amount of admiration toward her step-sister for moving out of their parent's home.

 

Though she wasn’t a stranger to hard work, Mei had been spared much of the hardship most people her age had to go through when it came to college. While Yuzu was working hard at maintaining partial scholarships, working a hard job, and balancing her studies, Mei’s life was considerably more relaxed in some ways. Granted she still had social events to attend and business meetings at her grandfather’s side. But unlike her step-sister, Mei was free of the many of the financial burdens the older woman had to handle.

 

Yuzu, on the other hand, had opted to figure out her way and as she approached the apartment building her ex and Taniguchi-

san was now living in; Mei was beginning to wonder if the older girl wasn’t in over her head.

 

While it was by no means a hovel, Mei had severe misgivings about the condition the building was in.

 

Though it looked sturdy enough, Mei found herself inspecting every imperfection she came across. It was three levels with concrete stairs leading between them as opposed to wooden ones and Mei noticed several small cracks in the foundation and began making notes. Next to the building were a couple of dumpsters that looked like they were about to collapse due to rust and it looked like the recycling area was in dire need of attention as well.

 

Mei could also hear loud music coming from a few of the apartments, and she thought she heard what sounded like a couple fighting on top of that, though she couldn't be sure.

 

After finalizing her notes on the building, she headed up to the third floor and began looking for the number Yuzu had sent her. As she searched, she heard a loud bang and nearly jumped out of her skin followed by a few more shouts.

 

Deciding she needed to hurry up and find the apartment, Mei quickened her search and was grateful when she saw her destination.

 

“There it is.” Mei let out a deep breath of relief when she saw the numbers, “347” appear outside of a shabby looking door.

 

After making sure her jeans and shirt were presentable, Mei also used the dark screen of her phone to check her hair before knocking.

 

There were a series of noises from inside the room followed by a voice shouting, “Watch where you’re going Yuzucchi! You nearly knocked over the table!”

 

“Sorry, Harumin," yawned Yuzu, her voice drawing closer.

 

Mei smiled internally at the small argument and waited calmly while a series of chains rattled followed by the clicking of a lock.

 

The door opened, and Mei couldn’t help but let the faintest hint of a smile pass her lips when she saw Yuzu’s face, her eyes red and drooping; her hair sticking up in several directions while dressed in only an overly large sweater.

 

“Mei,” yawned the blonde while adjusting one of her sleeves.“What are you doing here?”

 

Mei rolled her eyes at the complaint and was reminded of the mornings Yuzu would stumble out of bed thinking that it was Sunday when it was Wednesday.

 

“It’s Thursday,” huffed Mei at the older girl’s poor memory. “We talked about this last night, remember? My...my husband is too busy to accompany me to my appointment, and you said since you didn’t have work or class, you were free to come with me.”

 

Yuzu stared at her ex for a minute and wiped a bit of dried drool from the corner of her mouth; her eyes half closed as she snorted at Mei’s words.

 

“It’s not Thursday,” answered Yuzu after a few moments of silent reflection. “It’s Tuesday.”

 

“No,” sighed Mei as she held her phone up to Yuzu’s face. “It’s Thursday.”

 

Yuzu took the phone and looked at it for a minute while Mei tapped her foot impatiently.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yuzu’s eyes flew open in shock.

 

“Oh crap!” Yuzu handed the phone back Mei and waved her in as she began running around the apartment trying to get ready. “Just sit wherever you want, Mei! I’ll be ready in a few!”

 

Mei stepped into the apartment and after taking her shoes off greeted Harumi with a small bow and looked around the apartment.

 

It wasn't large, but the decor made it easy to tell that Yuzu and Harumi lived there.

 

The living room was filled with manga, fashion magazines, and a small rolling coat rack that was burdened with the girl's jackets, dresses, and work clothes. There was a small table in the center of the room and an LCD television in the corner on a small stand surrounded by DVD cases and a couple of small potted plants. A few posters and pictures decorated the walls, and upon inspection, Mei noticed that she wasn’t in any of the photographs and resisted the urge to tug at her necklace.

 

“You gonna sit,” asked Harumi as she flipped through channels. “She’s gonna be a while so you may as well get comfortable.”

 

“Thank you for the offer,” answered Mei and sat down a few feet away from the brunette.

 

A tense silence began to build between them, and Mei tried to find something to occupy herself with. Mei was unsure of how the younger Taniguchi felt about her, but she knew enough about hers and Yuzu's friendship that the blonde had probably told Harumin everything Mei had done and she expected the worse.

 

After a few minutes of discomfort, Harumin gave Mei a peripheral glance and clicked her tongue before asking, “You want a drink or something? We don’t have much, but I’m sure I can find something.”

 

“Some juice if it isn’t too much trouble.” Mei stared at the television, trying to focus on the fashion show they’d been watching.

 

“That's doable.” Harumin got up without even looking at Mei and headed into the small kitchen unit. “Do you want something to eat?”

 

Mei looked over her shoulder at Harumi and shook her head, “No thank you, I’m fine.”

 

“Eat this,” grunted Harumi as she sat back down and began flipping through a magazine.

 

Mei took a sip of juice and picked up the protein bar Harumi had offered her.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Harumi shrugged and said, “It’s food. You got a kid in you, don’t you need to keep your energy up?”

 

“I’ve already had breakfast, but I already ate."

 

"Take it anyway," yawned Harumin she rubbed her eyes. "You don't know when you're gonna eat next so keep it just in case. I don't Yuzu coming back here and freaking out because you passed out due to low blood sugar."

 

"Thank you," said Mei before putting the bar into her purse. While they waited, Mei drank her juice and Harumi continued to flip through her magazine, the silence punctuated by the occasional rustle of paper and the sounds of Yuzu slamming things.

 

“Harumin,” Yuzu’s head popped out from the sliding door to the bedroom and Mei took notice of how close their futons were and the small mess that they’d built around it. “Do you know where my...”

 

“Second drawer underneath all your shorts.” Harumin didn’t even bother to look up from her magazine as she spoke.

 

“But you don’t even know what….,”

 

“You’re looking for your emergency ones right?” Harumin looked at Yuzu and gave the blonde a knowing wink.

 

Yuzu’s face turned bright red, and without another word, she disappeared into the room. There was a slamming of drawers followed by Yuzu shouting, “Found them,” before the noise continued.

 

Mei cast a curious look at Harumin, her hands fidgeting as she held back the urge to inquire about their living situation. Instead, she focused on her juice and the show in-between answering some questions her grandfather had sent her about a few decisions she’d made in regards to the school budget.

 

After lowering her phone, Mei noticed Harumi turn her head away quickly.

 

“Is there something you need to ask me, Taniguchi-san?” Mei set aside her phone and finished her juice.

 

“No,” Harumi got up, stretched loudly, and stomped into the bedroom, “Yuzucchi are you almost ready?! It’s a doctor’s appointment, not a photo shoot!

 

“Harumin!” Yuzu shouted after the door shut. “What the heck!? I’m almost ready; I just can’t find a clean shirt.”

 

“Seriously!? You’re so freaking useless!” There was the sound of struggling followed by giggles. “Come on! Just put this shirt on!”

 

“No,” laughed Yuzu before letting out a loud squeal followed by a thud. “Harumin I don’t want to...”

 

Mei’s hands began pulling at her jeans as she listened to the sounds of laughter. She felt a familiar pain in her chest and the sting of tears. Instead of gripping her necklace, Mei tore into the protein bar while she listened to Harumi and Yuzu giggle and teased each other. Finally, after several excruciating minutes of what Mei could only assume was playful teasing, Yuzu appeared dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt that had half of the words “Best Friends” on it while Harumin wore a matching shirt consisting of the other half.

 

“Took you long enough,” sighed Mei avoiding looking at the tee-shirt “Are you ready?”

 

“Just let me grab my jacket,” Yuzu grunted as she pulled away from Harumin.

 

Mei glared at Harumin, and the brunette returned it by pointing two fingers at her eyes and then turning her fingers on Mei.

 

“All right,” sighed Yuzu after grabbing a bottled water. “I am all set. Harumin, do you need me to pick up anything for dinner?”

 

“I’ll figure it out.” Harumi smiled after warning Mei. She kissed Yuzu on the forehead and smacked her friend hard on the ass before winking at Mei.

 

“OW!” Yuzu gave her butt a quick rub and glared at Harumin. “What was that for?”

 

“I dunno.” Harumin shrugged, and when Yuzu tried to get a look at where her best friend had hit, Harumin gave Mei a snide wink. “Just something for good luck.”

 

“God, you’re weird today.” Yuzu shook her head gave her butt one last painful rub before going to the door and began pulling on her shoes. “Mei, you coming?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” Mei gave Harumin one final sneer before heading to the entryway.

 

“Have fun,” sang Harumin before giggling as she sat back down in front of the television.

 

After saying goodbye to Harumin, the two girls headed toward the station where Yuzu made a quick stop to buy a few onigiri and offered one to Mei, pulling the young girl's mind from the scenes she'd just witnessed.

 

Mei gave them a suspicious sniff and asked, “What’s in them? I can’t have fish.”

 

Yuzu looked through them and pulled out, extending it to Mei. “This one’s kombu, is that safe?”

 

“Not in large quantities,” sighed Mei and shook her head and looked at the remaining onigiri. “Is there any umeboshi? I’m feeling a little under the weather.”

 

“Yep,” Yuzu reached in and pulled out the pickled plum rice ball and handed it over.

 

“Thank you.” Mei began munching on the rice ball as they headed toward their train, with Yuzu keeping a few steps ahead.

 

Mei continued to nibble on the rice while watching Yuzu. She had the same confident gait that always did, but Mei felt something was off. Mei wanted to ask what was going on between her and Taniguchi, but she bit her tongue and said nothing when Yuzu placed her bag on the seat between them.

 

I should have expected that, thought Mei as she sat down next to the purse. The urge to move closer to Yuzu growing stronger every minute.

 

Deciding not to push the issue, Mei pulled out her phone and checked to see if anyone had sent her any requests for help with some paperwork. To Mei’s surprise, neither her grandfather nor any of her business contacts had replied to her earlier inquiries no answers. With nothing else to do, Mei reached into her bag and began reading her pregnancy book.

 

“Whatcha reading,” asked Yuzu after putting her phone down. When Mei didn’t answer, Yuzu bent down and read out, “’What to Expect’….”

 

“Please don’t read out the title of my book.” Mei lifted her gaze from a page she was reading about cramps and focused on Yuzu. Not because she wanted to look at Yuzu, but rather because Mei had made a slight miscalculation and was beginning nauseated due to the train blurring the words.

 

“All right,” answered Yuzu sounding annoyed. “So should I just wait for the doctor to give me all the information or am I just supposed to wing it.”

 

Mei felt her blood pressure begin to rise and took a deep breath. She wasn’t trying to be rude; she just didn’t want Yuzu to start asking her personal questions while on the train. She was having a difficult enough time on this trip thanks to Harumi’s overly affectionate actions with Yuzu, but now as wave after wave of nausea washed over her, Mei was praying for the train to reach their stop.

 

As luck would have it, it didn’t take them much longer, and once the door opened, Mei raced off the train, leaving Yuzu behind. She could hear Yuzu shouting for her but didn’t pay any attention and ran into the nearest barrier-free stall and locked it before emptying her stomach into the toilet.

 

“Mei,” Yuzu’s voice cut through the echoes of the concerned voices which made Mei feel a bit better “are you in here?”

 

“Ye...yes,” was all Mei could manage before vomiting up the rice ball, cringing at the taste of the pickled plum.

 

“Do you need something?” Yuzu’s voice was growing closer, and Mei could see her sneakers approaching from the other side of the door. “I have bottled water in my bag if that’ll help.”

 

“In a minute,” gasped Mei as she waited to see if anything else wanted to come up.

 

“Is she okay?” It sounded like an older woman, but Mei was too focused on trying to keep her stomach under control to answer. "Do I need to call for somebody?”

 

“She just ate something that didn’t agree with her,” replied the blonde with a quiet voice. “Bad rice ball.”

 

“Got it,” said the woman and Mei could hear a sense of relief. “Well take her home and get her into bed. She doesn’t need it turning into something worse.”

 

“I will. Thanks for your concern, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” After the woman walked away, Yuzu knocked on the stall door and gave it a gentle push, making the lock rattle. “Mei, can you unlock the door?

 

After catching her breath, Mei climbed to her feet and unlocked the stall before heading back to the toilet and letting out the last bit of the food in her stomach

 

Yuzu entered and locked the door behind her before crouching down and placing a hand on Mei’s shaking back.

 

“You okay,” asked the blonde while rubbing the younger woman’s back.

 

“I think so.” Mei spat out a bit of rice that had gotten caught in her teeth and cleaned herself up with some toilet paper before climbing to her feet.

 

“Easy,” cautioned Yuzu as she helped Mei up off the floor.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Mei once she was on her feet. She took a couple of breaths and managed to take a few steps before collapsing into Yuzu.

 

“Whoa,” grunted Yuzu when she felt Mei’s weight push her against the wall. Catching herself on the railing, Yuzu held onto it for dear life, her face turning red as she felt Mei’s warm breath on her neck. After a few tense moments, Yuzu quietly asked, “Mei, are you going to move?”

 

“Just let me stay a bit longer, please? I’ve almost recovered from,” Mei pointed at her body and sighed, “whatever that was.”

 

“Just a bit longer,” coughed Yuzu and the woman made no further attempts at comforting her younger sister.

 

Mei’s request was as much of a lie as it was the truth and she wondered if Yuzu knew that. She couldn’t be sure as Yuzu didn’t make much of an effort to comfort her. Mei needed Yuzu to wrap her arms around her or at least rest a hand on her head, but she didn’t. When she looked up, Mei saw Yuzu staring restlessly at the door.

 

Knowing that she couldn’t press her luck much further, Mei pushed herself off Yuzu, whispered a quick, “Thank you,” and headed off to a sink to clean herself up and eat a breath mint.

 

“Feel any better,” asked Yuzu as she watched Mei anxiously.

 

“It sounded worse than it looked,” retorted Mei as she dried herself off. “Turns out the plum didn’t help out as much as my reading suggested. Can I have that bottled water?”

 

“Sure.” Yuzu handed over the water and watched with a small smirk as Mei gulped down half of it.

 

“What?” Mei wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and handed the bottle back to Yuzu.

 

“I’m trying to figure out how a plum rice ball is supposed to help you out during pregnancy.”

 

Mei felt her face grow red again in embarrassment and said, “I read somewhere that plums are supposed to help with things like stress and fatigue, but only if done in small amounts. I even read that they could help with nausea, but I think we proved that benefit to be false.”

 

“Or maybe this is a sign to not read on the train while pregnant,” said Yuzu with a smile. “How about you try that on the way home?”

 

“Then what am I supposed to do on the train,” snorted Mei as they exited the bathroom. Mei noticed that Yuzu was still keeping a respectful distance between them, though not too far in case Mei had another spell.

 

“You can listen to music.” Yuzu pulled out her phone and opened up her playlist. “See, your phone has a lot of memory on it so you can do more than just take pictures, and send messages.”

 

“Can I put books on it?” Mei was still getting used to her phone, and she’d seen people using headphones with them, but outside of Matsuri and Yuzu, she’d never known what people were listening to.

 

“You can buy books too." Yuzu opened her playlists and showed Mei all the files she had downloaded. “I'd recommend audio-books though since the screen is so small. My school even lets us download our lectures. I sometimes listen to these while I’m doing homework in case I missed something during class."

 

“Amazing,” whispered Mei as she wrapped her hands around Yuzu’s and stared at the phone.

 

“Um, Mei.”

 

“Yes,” Mei looked at Yuzu and saw the same discomfort on her face that she’d seen in the bathroom.

 

“Your hands?” Yuzu shook her hands and gave Mei a nervous smile “Can you let me go so I can put my phone away?”

 

Mei looked at the phone and dropped her hands, freeing Yuzu.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” apologized Mei as she quickened her pace. “I’m still getting used to the concept of having something so tiny that can do so many things.”

 

“It’s all right.” Yuzu gave a nervous cough and began walking in step with Mei, once again maintaining her distance. “Just ask me if you want to touch my phone, next time.”

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

Neither of them said much for the remainder of their journey, outside of Mei telling Yuzu where they needed to go. Mei felt herself wishing for the old Yuzu, the one who’d cling to her when they were out on dates or the one who’d hold onto her while they slept, but the more time she spent with her, the more Mei began to wonder if she’d missed her chance.

 

“Hey, Mei,” asked Yuzu stopping the expectant mother.

 

“What is it Yuzu,” asked Mei with a heavy voice.

 

“Isn’t this the address?” The blonde pointed at a giant placard that listed the names of all the buildings occupants. “You said the doctor’s name was ‘Ikeda’ right?”

 

Mei turned around and looked at where Yuzu was pointing, and after inspecting the building number and characters in the name, she nodded.

 

“This is the right address.” Mei felt another wave of nausea hit her.

 

“Mei?” Yuzu approached Mei and gave her a probing look. “Do you need help getting upstairs, you're looking kinda pale?”

 

“I’m fine,” answered Mei after taking a few more deep breaths and heading inside. “We need to get up there or else we’ll be late and get pushed back in the queue.”

 

“Seriously?” Yuzu fell into step behind Mei and followed her into the elevator. “What kind of doctor does that if you’re a few minutes late?”

 

“One of the best in the country,” sighed Mei as she hit the button for the ninth floor.

 

“Bet I could find a doctor just as good that wouldn’t pull this crap.”

 

“If you wish to go up against Grandfather and my in-laws then you’re more than welcome to find me another doctor.”

 

Mei turned her gaze to Yuzu and smirked when she saw that Yuzu's cockiness had turned into anxiety.

 

“I’ll pass,” groaned Yuzu just as the door opened. “Last thing I need is Gramps getting on my case.”

 

“That’s understandable,” chuckled Mei as the headed down the hallway. “But should you wish to put in the work, I’m sure he’d be willing to listen.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” grunted Yuzu as Mei stopped in front of the door to the doctor’s office.

 

“Please don’t embarrass me,” warned Mei with her hand on the knob. “There are a lot of important people that come in here, some of whom I regularly conduct business with.”

 

“I’ll behave,” promised Yuzu with her trademarked smile, complete with the hand gesture.

 

“Please don’t do that,” grunted Mei, though internally she was fighting the urge to smile at Yuzu’s sincerity. “This isn’t just an OBGYN but also a pediatricians office. There are children here as well, some of whom attend the Aihara elementary school.”

 

“I understand,” answered Yuzu with a short nod and pulled a tablet out of her bag. “I have some study aids I can go over while I wait for you to get done.”

 

“Only, study aids,” warned Mei with a cautious glance at the tablet. “If there’s anything on there that can be considered inappropriate...”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuzu looked at the tablet then at Mei. “What do you...ooooohhhh.”

 

Realization dawned on Yuzu’s face, and the blonde giggled, “Yeah, I haven’t bought anything like that in a long time. This has some movies and shows on it, but I mostly use it for school work. I promise there’s nothing pervy on it.”

 

Mei gave Yuzu another suspicious look but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and opened the door.

 

Immediately there was a smell of sterilizing chemicals and Mei began to feel nauseous again. Breathing through her mouth, Mei approached the desk and checked in while Yuzu sat down in a lone chair in the corner of the room. After the receptionist said she’d be seen shortly, Mei sat down on the small sofa and began flipping through her book and decided to focus on the chapter about nausea.

 

There was nobody else in the waiting room with them, which made Mei feel even more uncomfortable.

 

Despite having the book to distract her, her mind drifted back to the day when they’d tried on those wedding gowns.

The sight of Yuzu walking into the room, her face shining bright, and the sudden surge of warmth and desire she had for her former lover had been unbearable and all she could remember from that day were the tears that had followed.

 

As she sat there reading her book, Mei wondered if she’d even be sitting here if she hadn’t married.

 

She knew it was possible, but Mei couldn’t help but think about how long it would take for them to decide this or if they’d have lasted long enough to discuss having children.

 

Though it hurt, Mei found herself wondering if it would have been possible. But the more she thought about it, the more Mei worried it wouldn't happen.

 

From the way Yuzu and Harumin had been acting, the blonde had moved past her feelings for Mei and had decided that Harumi would make a better match. Mei wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

 

Taniguchi had always been more comfortable with Yuzu in public. The pair were nearly always joined at the hip and Mei had always been jealous of that level of openness the two had. The freedom that they could be whatever they wanted to be without worrying about the restrictions of familial legacy.

 

Harumi had been there to give Yuzu the support she’d needed, unlike Mei. While the younger Taniguchi had her issues, when it came to Yuzu, she always had the blondes best interest at heart.

 

Mei wished she’d been able to convey that level of unconditional love to Yuzu but the few times she’d been able to manage it, she’d either scared Yuzu off with her inconsistent behavior or pushed her away in fear.

 

At least with Taniguchi, Yuzu wouldn't have to worry if she was loved.

 

Mei felt her eyes begin to burn and she heard the sound of tears splatting onto the pages of her book.

 

“Udagawa, Mei,” asked a nurse forcing Mei to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands and stand up, announcing her presence.

 

Mei felt a sudden rush of dizziness, but the nurse and Yuzu were both paying attention and managed to keep Mei from falling.

 

“Thanks,” said Mei breathlessly as she let herself recover.

 

“How much water have you had,” asked the nurse as she began leading Mei into the back with Yuzu following behind them.

 

“I know she’s had half of this one,” answered Yuzu pulling out the nearly empty bottle she’d given Mei earlier.

 

“Who are you,” asked the nurse, stopping their procession.

 

“I’m...” Yuzu paused for a moment and then said, “I’m her step-sister, Aihara Yuzu.”

 

Yuzu reached into her bag and pulled out her identification and an old family photo of them and Ume.

 

"Oh!" The nurse's demeanor changed immediately, and she gave Yuzu a huge smile. "Well, that's so sweet of you to come and help her. This visit's going to take a while and can be a bit stressful if there's no one here to keep the patient company."

 

"What are you going to do to her?" Yuzu sounded a little worried and Mei was glad the blonde had agreed to come with her.

 

"Mostly it'll be like a standard physical," said the older woman as she let them into a room where she pointed at a gown that was resting on the examination chair. "But we'll also do things like an ultrasound to check for any obstructions or irregularities as well as to check on the baby's growth and heartbeat."

 

"So you'll need to take blood and stuff like that," Yuzu gave Mei a cautious glance. "She's not sick, or anything is she?"

 

"I can't say," answered the nurse with a wink. "If she wants you to stay you'll know when the doctor gets the results. But that's up to her."

 

"Mei," Yuzu turned to see that Mei had disappeared behind the changing curtain. "Mei did you hear her."

 

"I heard her," sighed Mei as she changed into the gown. "You're here so you can know how best to help me. It would be counter-productive for me to ask you to leave."

 

"There you have it," grinned the nurse as she stepped outside. "I need to go grab a few things, but I'll be back in a minute so you two can get comfortable."

 

When the nurse left, Mei appeared from behind of blind, and she was shocked to see Yuzu staring at her, making the black-haired girl blush.

 

"What?" Mei 's arms instinctively covered her body as best as they could.

 

"I just....," Yuzu looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's just the first time I've seen you like this in a long time. Not to sound mean, but that gown is making it obvious you've put on a little weight."

 

"I'm pregnant," snorted Mei as she climbed up into the examination chair. "Putting on weight is normal."

 

"I know," mumbled Yuzu looking for a chair off to the side. "I'm just saying that...well...I guess what I mean is that it suits you...being a mom."

 

Mei's face burned red and before she could say anything the nurse returned and began her work.

 

While everything was routine for Mei by this point, Yuzu was a machine gun of questions about everything the woman was doing. From the blood test to the blood pressure check, Yuzu asked several questions and took as many notes as she could on her tablet with the electric pen she had hidden in her purse. By the time the nurse finished, both of the nurse and Mei were at their wit's end, and after Mei snapped at Yuzu to sit still, the blonde proceeded to hide in her corner.

 

"You know they have pamphlets for all those questions you were asking," grunted Mei as she checked the bandage the nurse had wrapped around the spot where she'd drawn blood.

 

"I know," chuckled Yuzu as she began flipping through something on her tablet, "but I wanted to hear it from a professional. Hey, quick question, that book you were reading is called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting,' right?"

 

"Yes," sighed Mei as she felt a small pain begin to grow in her head. "Why?"

 

"No reason," hummed Yuzu as she tapped the screen.

 

"If you want the book I can buy it for you." Mei felt a smirk on her lips but let it fall before Yuzu could see.

 

"Already downloaded," Yuzu held up her tablet and showed the cover of her new purchase to Mei. "Much easier than carrying around a heavy book."

 

"I prefer books," snorted Mei as she began rubbing her stomach. "No battery to worry about and it gives me some much-needed exercise.."

 

"Good point," chuckled Yuzu as her eyes turned to the door, an anxious look on her face. "How long does it take for the doctor to get here?"

 

"She should be here soon," grunted Mei as she placed a hand over her eyes. "Just read your book or something. I'm going to try and take a short nap."

 

"Okay," whispered Yuzu as she settled into reading her book while Mei tried to fall asleep.

 

It was all for naught, however, since Mei's mind kept drifting off toward Yuzu. She was feeling better now that she was lying down, but she kept waiting for Yuzu to reach out and touch her. She was aching for some physical contact, but none came. Instead Mei the smell of Yuzu's nostrils out of her mind and wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Yuzu's hair and drift of to sleep.

 

Though it took longer than she liked, Mei finally began to fall asleep only to have a knock at the door brought her back to consciousness.

 

"Come in," groaned Mei as she tried to sit up.

 

"Easy," cautioned Yuzu as she helped Mei.

 

"Good morning, Udagawa-san," said an older woman, dressed in scrubs and a doctor's coat. "I heard you had a bit of an episode in the waiting room."

 

"I just stood up too fast," grunted Mei before thanking Yuzu. "If it weren't for Yuzu or the nurse it would have been a lot worse."

 

"I don't doubt it." The doctor gave Yuzu a scrutinizing look after noticing Yuzu flinch when hearing Mei's married name. "You're her step-sister?"

 

"I am," answered Yuzu after taking a seat. "She asked me a few weeks ago to come with her in case her husband couldn't make it."

 

"That's very thoughtful," commented the doctor as she pulled out her chart and began reading it over. "Udagawa-san, I do need to ask before we continue, if you are consenting to my revealing sensitive medical information to her."

 

"I am consenting," answered Mei as she held out her hand expectantly.

 

The doctor handed over the clipboard and Mei signed and after asking Yuzu to retrieve her seal, stamped it before handing the board back.

 

"Now that we have that taken care of we can finally begin." The doctor flipped through a series of papers and asked, "So everything is looking good, but your blood work is showing a slight bit of anemia which is most likely the reason you had that dizzy spell. Have you been experiencing any nausea or shortness of breath?"

 

"Last month after you gave us the results of the test," answered Mei giving Yuzu a look that made the blonde cringe. "And I did throw up after getting off the train today."

 

"You were reading on the train though," commented Yuzu before covering her mouth. "Sorry."

 

"Don't be," chuckled the doctor as she wrote down both Mei and Yuzu's responses. "The more information I have, the better."

 

Mei shot a glare at Yuzu, but the blonde just shrugged and began gently twisting in her chair while Mei and the doctor continued talking. When they were done, the doctor went through a few necessary examinations, a couple of which Yuzu required Yuzu to leave the room.

 

When she was let back in, Yuzu found Mei sitting with her stomach exposed and the doctor giving her a warm smile.

 

"Come on in," announced the doctor as she began putting on some gloves and pulling a large machine out. "We're about to get to the fun part."

 

"I don't think I should be here for this." Yuzu turned toward the door and said, "I'll be in the...

 

"Yuzu."

 

Yuzu turned to find Mei pointing at the chair she'd been occupying until recently.

 

"Please sit down."

 

Yuzu looked to the doctor but noticed that the woman was ignoring their conversation and with a sheepish smile, Yuzu asked, "Are you sure?"

 

Mei nodded, and after a few moments of contemplation, Yuzu took the seat next to Mei and waited quietly and Mei whispered a quiet, "Thank you," as the doctor prepped her.

 

"This is weird," commented Yuzu as Mei choked back a giggle due the doctor began running the sensor on her stomach.

 

"Well, I've had three kids and delivered god knows how many in the past thirty years." The doctor looked at Mei and asked, "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine," sighed Mei as the sensor moved along her belly until finally a booming series of thuds emanated from the tiny speakers.

 

"What the heck is that," asked Yuzu staring at the odd shapes that had appeared on the screen.

 

"That's the heart," Mei answered with a roll of her eyes. "Shouldn't you be familiar with this after all those romance movies you've watched?"

 

"This is my first time hearing one," snipped Yuzu before sticking her tongue out at Mei. "It sounds a lot different in real life than in a movie."

 

"If you want," chuckled the doctor as she began hitting buttons on the screening machinery. "I can send you home with a disc of it and a couple of pictures for your friends and family. I do not see anything out of the ordinary, so after this, you should be all set. The video and pictures should only take a half-an-hour to get done."

 

"Can we, Mei?" Yuzu's eyes were wide and shining at the possibility of showing off the pictures to her friends.

 

"Um," Mei felt her cheeks burn. She hadn't planned on taking home a video, but the look on Yuzu's face was enough to break her defenses down.

 

"I don't see any reason why we can't take a few home with us."

 

Yuzu let out an excited squeal, and an hour later the two girls were walking down the street, Yuzu staring at the picture of the baby the doctor had printed off for her.

 

"This is so cool," giggled Yuzu as they walked into a small restaurant that Mei had suggested they try.

 

"It's only a picture," answered Mei trying to sound indifferent about the picture. But the truth was, Mei had a small collection of images hidden away in a box in her closet.

 

"Still doesn't make it any less cool," giggled Yuzu as she put the picture carefully in her purse. "Harumin's going to flip when she sees this."

 

"I'm sure she will," hummed Mei as she ordered a tea and a small salad. "You two seem as close as ever, I'm sure she'll be happy for you."

 

"I know she will," Yuzu giggled as she ordered a coffee and a sandwich. "Are you going to show Udagawa-san any of the pictures or the video?"

 

"I'll let him know I have them," commented Mei as she took one of the iron supplements the doctor had given her. "I don't know when he'll have the time since he's taken more responsibilities in his family business and Grandfather won't be too interested."

 

"That doesn't surprise me." Yuzu accepted her coffee and began seasoning it to her tastes. "Has he at least visited you since you got pregnant?"

 

"No," answered Mei as she stared out the window and watched the passersby. "We don't see each other much outside of work, nor do we talk about much else. Ever since we told him about the divorce, he and my in-laws don't talk to Udagawa-san or me that often."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Mei shrugged at her step-sister's response and asked, "What about you? Have you had anyone special recently?"

 

"I dumped someone a couple months back," chuckled Yuzu as she remembered the fit the guy threw.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," answered Mei flatly, though inside she felt a small glimmer of hope return.

 

"Don't be." Yuzu sipped her coffee and pulled her phone out. "He was a bit of a jerk, so I'm not missing out."

 

"He?" Mei was surprised to hear that Yuzu had dated a man.

 

"Yeah," Yuzu giggled at Mei's surprised look and shrugged. "I mean, if you want me to be honest, I thought Amamiya was pretty hot before you and me...well...you know so yeah, I've dated a couple of guys."

 

"I guess that makes some sense." Mei gulped slowly, a massive lump in her throat. "Have you dated any women or has it been exclusively men?"

 

"I've dated some girls too," said Yuzu with a small shrug. Yuzu wasn't too keen on discussing her love life with Mei, but she felt a few things needed to be said. "Just nothing has stuck. No one's really been able to keep my interest for long."

 

"What about you and Taniguchi-san?"

 

Yuzu nearly choked on her coffee and sputtered, "What?"

 

"You and Taniguchi-san. I saw how she touched you earlier and that kiss on the forehead." Mei kept her eyes on the street as she spoke, afraid to look Yuzu in the eyes. "Are the two of you currently dating?"

 

"No," Yuzu chuckled derisively and rolled her eyes. "You've known Harumin almost as long as I have. It's just the way we are."

 

"But you two share a bed," Mei felt her eyes begin to burn again, but she managed to keep her cool. "And you two have always been somewhat casual about how comfortable you are in displaying physical affection."

 

"And because of that, you think Harumin and I are sleeping together?"

 

Mei could hear the anger rising in Yuzu's voice and sighed saying, "I misspoke and..."

 

"No, you didn't." Yuzu set her mug down and glared at Mei. "You think that just because our futons are so close that we're sleeping together. Our apartment is small, and we don't have a lot of room, so we have to keep our futons close in order have enough space for all our clothes and furniture."

 

"I apologize," answered Mei at hearing Yuzu's explanation and finally realizing Harumi had been messing with her. "It was rude of me to assume something like that was happening between you two."

 

"Why would you care if it was," snorted Yuzu. Her foot was bouncing so hard that it was shaking her whole body. "You left, and I had to sit there and figure out how I was going to move on with my life. I did as you asked and stayed away from you so you could 'walk your path.' I hated what you did, but I at least respect it enough not to ask questions about why you slept with him."

 

"If you want to know why I will tell you." Mei had no qualms about being honest with Yuzu about her decision to sleep with Udagawa, and if it helped repair any damage, she was willing to take the risk.

 

"I don't need to know, Mei." Yuzu pointed at Mei's stomach and shrugged. "I get how important it is for families like you married into to have heirs ready to go in case something happens. I don't like it, but I understand it."

 

"But what I don't understand," Yuzu's voice was so low that Mei had to lean in to hear the blonde speak, "is why you think you should have any say in who I do and do not sleep with."

 

"I still care, Yuzu." Mei's voice was as low as Yuzu's but nowhere near as cold. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

 

"I care too," answered Yuzu though her voice still contained its icy edge. "And I know that you need help, it's why I'm here. But if you want me to stay, we need to set some ground rules."

 

"I'm listening." Mei felt her heart beginning to ache, but if it meant keeping Yuzu near her, she was willing to do as she asked.

 

Yuzu held up a finger and said, "The first thing is, that you do do not ask about my love life. Unless I come to you about it I don't want you asking me, is that clear?"

 

"Yes," squeaked Mei feeling like she'd just had a small knife stuck into her stomach.

 

"The next is that I don't want any unnecessary contact, specifically physical."

 

"What if I need help standing up or getting to the bathroom?" Mei was still months away from needing that much help, but she wanted to make sure she understood the boundaries.

 

"If it comes to that I will help you." Yuzu's face turned a bit red, but her voice was unyielding. "What happened in the bathroom, while uncomfortable was necessary and I'll allow it then, but I don't want you getting any wrong ideas."

 

"What are you..."

 

"Mei, I saw how you looked when I put my purse between us."

 

Mei's ears turned red at this revelation couldn't help but ask, "What about what happened at your work."

 

"That was a mistake," sniffed Yuzu as her meal arrived. Her appetite was beginning to fade, and she asked if she could get it to go. "I should have had more control, but I guess I lost it."

 

"You looked like you wanted to kiss me," whispered Mei as the waitress returned with Yuzu's food.

 

"I did." Yuzu's hands fidgeted beneath the table as she spoke. "But the truth is Mei, I've had a lot of time to think, and I don't think it's good for us to fall back into old habits."

 

"Yuzu...," Mei felt like a second knife had been thrust into her, this time in her heart.

 

"You're about to be a mother Mei, and you're going to be getting divorced right after." Yuzu sighed and shook her head. "I know you're going through a tough time, but I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly think jumping into a relationship with me is what you want right now? We have school, work, bills, and I'll repeat that you have a baby on the way. A relationship is the last thing you need right now."

 

"Yuzu, please don't push me away." Mei felt on the verge of tears, and her hand clutched at her ring.

 

"I don't want to, but I have to." Yuzu wiped away a stray tear as she spoke. "I'm not healthy for you right now, neither of us is Mei. We both...I loved you but how we went about it was messed up in so many ways that I can't risk doing that again. We've both hurt each other, and you have no idea how many times I almost gave up on you because I realized that my loving you was the last thing you needed and right now is one of those times."

 

"What about your ring," asked Mei as she began squeezing hers so tight that she thought she'd crush it. "You kept it."

 

"I did." Yuzu reached into her shirt and pulled out an empty chain and felt her stomach clench when she saw the tears begin pouring down Mei's face. "I still have it, but if I'm going to help you in the way you need me to, I can't get my priorities screwed up."

 

"Yuzu, I..." Mei tried to find the words, but they got lost in her sobs.

 

"I know you do," sighed Yuzu as she got up and grabbed her sandwich. "But can you tell me with a straight face that that's what you need right now? Can you truly tell me what it is you want right now?"

 

Mei's jaw clenched, and she could feel the words on the tip of her tongue and when she spoke all she could manage was an, "I don't know."

 

Tears flowed, and Mei began to feel as lost as she had been back when she was trying to figure out her feelings for Yuzu.

 

She heard the scraping of a chair, and when she managed to wipe away enough of her tears, she saw Yuzu had moved a bit closer to her a sad smile on her face.

 

"I'm sorry, Mei." Yuzu did sound regretful, but Mei was too upset to care. "I'll be there when you need me, but I can't...I can't be that person because I'm not her anymore."

 

"Leave me alone," whispered Mei, aware that several people were now staring at them.

 

"If that's what you want," sighed Yuzu before standing up and taking her sandwich. She set a few bills down on the table and took a few steps toward the door, stopped and walked back asking, "Are you going to...."

 

"Go to hell," growled Mei after wiping her eyes.

 

Yuzu felt a small ball of anger begin to smolder in the back of her mind and before she could stop herself, she snapped, "Thanks to you, I've already been there," and stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei put Hideki to bed, leaving the couple to satiate some of their pent-up frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, Chapter 4...here we go. I just had to deal with Emerald City Comic-con where I met Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham dressed as Percy from Critical Role! WOOO! If you know who I’m talking about you are all awesome! 
> 
> And now we go onto this one where we will be spending more time in the present, and I have a theme figured out in how to handle all of this so...I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Also...I haven't written a scene like this in a LONG time. And by that I mean involving two women so...this may be awkward and not my best...and by a LONG time I mean 13 years..so...yeah. Sorry for the quality.
> 
> P.S. I'm gonna use an unpopular concept...why...because I was challenged by people on tumblr.
> 
> P.P. S this is the chapter that will make this an M rating...so spread the word.

Chapter 4

~Hideki’s Room: Present Day~

“You left Mommy at the restaurant?” Hideki looked up at Yuzu, a Mei-like scowl on his face.

"I didn't want to," grumbled Yuzu.

She was thankful that Mei had once again held back on explaining the darker details of their argument, but as usual, their discretion led to Hideki asking more questions.

"Then why did you?" Hideki reached up with his tiger and began tapping Yuzu on the face.

"Because" Yuzu sighed and fidgetted beneath her son, "I was scared."

"Like Mommy was scared?"

"In a way," coughed Yuzu as she gave Hideki a nervous shrug.

"What's that mean?" Hideki turned his attention to his mother, his lower lip disappearing into his mouth.

"It means that your Mama," answered Mei casting a regretful look at Yuzu, "was afraid I'd hurt her again. So she set up limits between us and I didn't like them."

"Is that why you told her to go away?" Hideki began to look unsure of which one of his mothers he should console.

"Yes." Mei began rubbing her hands together and shook her head. "I had certain expectations when your Mama and I reunited. But when she rejected me, I..."

"Mei," Yuzu moved Hideki off her lap and moved toward her fiancee. She pulled Mei close and kissed her forehead before letting Mei rest her head on her shoulder. "You had every right to be upset."

"I shouldn't have expected you to take me back." Mei sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. "I don't know why..."

"Because you loved me," chuckled Yuzu, kissing Mei again, "and you still love me, and I still love you. You're a human, Mei. It's okay to get jealous or upset when things don't go your way."

"I came off as a spoiled brat," sighed Mei but looking more at ease.

"How many times did I chase you down and make you listen to me, huh?" Yuzu nuzzled Mei's hair and ignored Hideki's grunt of disgust at his parents. "Or what about all the times I completely misinterpreted your feelings and nearly destroyed everything?"

"You do make a valid argument," smiled Mei before turning to face Yuzu. "But that obstinance is one of the things I love about you."

"What are you talking about?" Hideki wandered over and placed himself between the two women, finally fed up with being ignored. "I thought you weren't supposed to chase people down and make them do what you want? And what's 'obstint' mean?"

"It means your mother doesn't know how to give up," said Mei before kissing her son on the head. "And it's pronounced obstinate, Hideki."

"But you're right about how you're not supposed to chase people down and force them to do things," smirked Yuzu while rubbing Hideki's back. "Your mom and I kind of didn't follow that rule for a long time. It's one of the reasons why I told her 'no' after we went to the doctor."

"But isn't it a good thing to not give up," asked Hideki looking confused. "If you gave up, you and Mommy wouldn't be getting married in a couple months."

"In many cases it is." Mei gave Yuzu a sad smile and added, "But it's how you do it Hideki. Your Mama didn't give up on us, but she had every right to be cautious."

"Cuz you two didn't listen to each other?" Hideki looked up hopefully at his mother's, wanting at least some praise for being able to follow their logic.

"That's probably the biggest reason." Yuzu nodded down at him and gave him a soft smile. "We needed to learn to listen to each other and express ourselves like we taught you or else we'd keep making the same mistakes."

"Oh," Hideki looked like he understood and after a moment he added, "So it's kinda like why Mommy won't let me get the eggs out of the fridge without her watching me."

"What happened to the eggs?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow at a now crimson Mei.

"Mommy was reading off the stuff we needed for the omurice, and I tried to help by getting the eggs out." Hideki seemed to shrink as he spoke and seemed oddly focused on the carpet. "I ended up dropping them on the floor, and we had to go to the store."

"Stop laughing," warned Mei as soon as the first giggle left Yuzu's mouth.

"Why?" Yuzu couldn't help it, her head filled with images of Hideki and Mei trying desperately to catch falling eggs. "That's even more adorable than your note telling me he wanted to cook me dinner."

Mei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Yuzu continued to laugh.

"Oh come on, Mei." Yuzu extended an arm and ran her hands through Mei's hair. "You have to admit it's kinda funny, right? You drop stuff sometimes; I do it too. At least it was just eggs and not something dangerous."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Mei with the faintest hint of a smile. "And it is a rather appropriate metaphor to what we were just talking about."

"I'll say," hummed Yuzu as she wrapped her arm around Mei's. "We did break quite a few eggs to get here."

"You two are weird," grumbled Hideki as he picked his tiger back up.

"And you're our son," snorted Yuzu before flicking him in the back of the ear. "So if we're weird what does that make you?"

"Don't," whined Hideki at Yuzu's flicking. "That hurt."

"Sorry." Yuzu reached out to pat Hideki on the head, but the boy dodged her and bolted toward the door.

"Hideki," warned Mei as her son's footsteps thundered down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go potty," he shouted back before slamming the door to the bathroom.

"This is all your fault," sighed Mei after they were left alone.

"Why is it my fault," Yuzu asked in mock offense.

"You're the one who woke him up," snorted Mei as she wrapped her hand around Yuzu's waist, pulling the blonde closer. "So it's your fault we're spending the night telling him all these sordid details about our past."

"They aren't sordid," chuckled Yuzu as she kissed Mei on the neck. She smirked when she felt Mei shiver and nuzzled the spot saying, "We're just telling him the truth, well mostly."

"I hope we aren't doing more harm than good," sighed Mei, staring at the door.

"Mei." Yuzu turned her fiancee's face to hers and rested her forehead against the younger woman's. "It's gonna be okay."

Mei's eyes closed and slowly began to relax when she felt Yuzu's hand stroke her hair. Unable to resist, Mei leaned in and gave Yuzu a deep kiss. The sensation of her kiss caused the blonde to grab a fistful of her step-sister's hair, making Mei whimper.

"Sorry," panted Yuzu, pulling away quickly. "Did I hurt you?'

"A little," smirked Mei before giving Yuzu another kiss. "But if you're curious, I didn't find it unpleasant."

"Go...good to know." Yuzu felt her face grow even hotter with this information but contained herself when she heard Hideki coming back down the hallway.

"Are you okay with telling him some more?" Yuzu was beginning to feel even more drained, but if Mei was willing to continue so was Yuzu. "I know it's late, but I don't think he's gonna go to sleep until we tell him pretty much everything."

"Just as long as we don't tell him certain things. Like what I said to you before you left the restaurant or like what happened during our first Christmas." Mei nuzzled Yuzu's forehead before kissing her. "I want to keep him in the dark about those things until he's old enough to understand them or we have no other choice but to tell him."

"So we stick with the plan we already have," nodded Yuzu before giving Mei another quick kiss.

Mei couldn't tell if Yuzu was teasing or not, but the appearance of their son wandering into the room and tripping over his pajamas had them shift their priorities.

"I'm 'kay," he grunted as he stood up and yawned loudly.

"You're tired," explained Mei as she took his hand and led him toward the bed, gesturing for Yuzu to follow her.

"'m no..not," he whined as his mothers began tucking him in.

"Yes you are," giggled Yuzu, handing over the tiger and helping Mei pull the covers up to his chin. "You need to go back to sleep."

"I wanna know more," he whined with a small kick of his feet. "You promised!"

"Hideki." Both Mei's and Yuzu had slipped into their 'mother' voices, and Hideki buried under the covers.

"Sorry," he whispered, clutching the tiger. "But you said I could ask questions, and you'd tell me why."

"We've answered enough for tonight," explained Mei as she brushed some hair out of his eyes. "And we'll tell you more on your next visit. But you have to go to sleep. Your father will be here in the morning, and I don't want you giving him problems because you're tired."

"Promise," asked Hideki looking at Mei and Yuzu holding up his pinkies.

"We promise," smiled Yuzu before kissing him on the forehead before joining Mei the pinky promise. "And I'll make sure it's on a day I'm home, so Mommy doesn't get mad at me for accidentally waking you up."

"You can wake me up," yawned Hideki with a mischievous grin. "I liked being up this late."

"Don't get used to it," chuckled Mei before kissing her son on the cheek. "Tonight was an exception, the next time this happens, if it happens, will be when you're out of school, understood?"

"Fine," groaned Hideki before sitting up and hugging both his mothers. "I love you."

"I love you too," said both Mei and Yuzu in turn.

When Hideki was back beneath the covers, Mei leaned down and pressed her forehead against Hideki's. Yuzu smiled at the sight but resisted the urge to take a picture. When they separated, Mei kissed their son once more on the forehead, brushed his cheek and got up and headed for the door, with Yuzu right behind her.

"Mama."

Yuzu and Mei stopped when Hideki called out for Yuzu, and both turned.

"What is it Hideki," asked Yuzu with a tired sigh. "It's late, and Mama needs to get some sleep."

Hideki pulled his arms out from under the blankets and waved her to him.

Yuzu Mei's hand gently push her forward. Yuzu did as the two requested and approached their son. When Yuzu was level with him, Hideki sat up, placed his hands on his mama's cheeks, and pulled her head forward until their foreheads were touching.

When their skin made contact, Yuzu froze, unsure of how to frame this sudden show of affection.

Unlike his mother, Hideki had a more significant grasp on his emotions. While he sometimes threw tantrums or had moments of inconsideration, Yuzu, Mei, and Udagawa made sure that he was well aware of how he should and shouldn't act, and most of the time their advice worked. Hideki was a respectful and kind boy, but he had his moments.

In the case of Mei, the forehead to forehead contact was something she alone was allowed to do. It'd been that way ever since he was a baby and anyone else who tried was either rewarded with a tantrum or a screaming, retreating child. Yuzu remembered trying it once when he was a two, and Hideki had accidentally scratched her out of shock. He'd cried how sorry he was at hurting Yuzu, but she'd forgiven him and gave up on trying. But now, her son was coming to her willingly, and Yuzu felt her eyes stinging.

"Mama, are you okay?" Hideki reached up and helped Yuzu wipe away the tears.

"I'm better than okay," answered Yuzu before kissing him on both cheeks and giving him a light tickle.

"You sure," giggled Hideki as he tried to burrow beneath the blankets to escape her fingers.

"Yeah," sniffed Yuzu before wiping away the last of the tears. "I got you and Mommy here with me, so I'm going to be just fine."

"Okay." Hideki pulled the blankets back up over his body, stared up at Yuzu and yawned, "Thanks for being my Mama."

"Thanks for being such a good son," replied Yuzu with another kiss. "Now go to bed or else I won't make you breakfast."

"Okay!" Hideki buried himself deeper and looked at Mei and said, "I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too, Hideki." Repeated Mei with a faint smile. "Now go to sleep."

After the boy shut his eyes, Mei and Yuzu exited the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

Once inside their room, Yuzu shut their door and rested her head against it, a huge smile on her face as more tears began to flow.

"Yuzu."

Opening her eyes, Yuzu saw Mei sitting on the bed her arms extended. Out of reflex, Yuzu walked forward, and when she reached the edge of the bed, she collapsed into Mei's arms.

"He said 'thanks,'" cried Yuzu into Mei's chest. "He thanked me for being his mama."

"I heard," said Mei as she held onto Yuzu, gently stroking the blonde's hair. "You're an excellent mother. A little inconsistent at times, but..."

"Oh shut up," sniffled Yuzu as she wrapped her arms carefully around Mei's waist, allowing herself to relax into the embrace.

A slight smile spread on Mei's lips, and she kissed Yuzu's head, her grip slowly tightening as Yuzu's cries began to ease.

"Mei," whispered Yuzu after a couple of moments silence.

"Yes, Yuzu," answered Mei, unaware of how tight her grip had grown.

"I can't breathe."

Mei looked down to see Yuzu staring up, her eyes and face red from the tears and excess warmth.

"If you can talk, you can breathe," retorted Mei with a small huff.

"Come on," grumbled Yuzu as she tried to wiggle free. "I'm a mess, and I want to get cleaned up; unless you want to kiss dried snot."

"You forget how many runny noses and diapers we've both changed," snorted Mei as Yuzu struggled. "You'll have to do more than that to get me to let you go.

"Then you won't mind me using your shirt as a tissue." Yuzu took a deep breath and placed her nose against Mei's shirt.

"You wouldn't." Mei's eyes narrowed, daring Yuzu to make good on her threat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Yuzu slowly began blowing her nose, and she felt Mei's grip grow lax.

"All right, you win." Mei released her fiancee and gave Yuzu a small scowl. "That's a dirty trick."

"You can punish me for it later," grinned Yuzu before heading into the bathroom.

"I'll keep that in mind," answered Mei as she checked her shirt. It was damp, and though she enjoyed comforting Yuzu, Mei did not relish the idea of sleeping in it. "I mean that's why we have that locked drawer correct?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," laughed Yuzu through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Mei made a note to keep that particular promise and headed to the large oak vanity dresser that occupied the wall next to the wall and pulled out a clean shirt. When she went pulled her dirty one off, Mei's eyes focused on her stomach, and her hand instantly drifted to the long scar on her abdomen.

"Mei?"

Yuzu's voice broke Mei from her trance, and she hastened to put her shirt on. From the reflection, Mei could see that Yuzu's face was still a bit red and puffy but looked a great deal calmer.

"Mei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Mei flatly as she adjusted her shirt, trying to hide what she'd been doing. "I was just..."

"Don't hide from me." Yuzu approached Mei and wrapped her arm's around the taller woman's waist, and slipped a hand beneath her fiancee's shirt, her fingers caressing the stretch marks and Mei's cesarean scar.

"Were you thinking about these again?" Yuzu's hands carefully caressed the marks while her lips kissed Mei's neck and shoulder. "Or this?"

Mei shivered when she felt Yuzu touch the scar that had been Hideki's way into the world.

"Both," whispered Mei as she felt Yuzu's lips on her bare skin. "All those things we told Hideki got me thinking about us."

"What about us?" Yuzu's hands stopped, and Mei could hear a familiar sound of fear in her voice. "Mei, do you still want...."

"I want to marry you," smirked Mei when she saw the reflection of worry in Yuzu's green eyes. "I want to be with you."

"So then what's bothering you?" Yuzu continued her massaging of Mei's stomach, accompanied by soft kisses. "You think I don't find you attractive? Because if you are, I have a few ways I can prove you wrong."

"It's not that," chuckled Mei when she felt Yuzu try and kiss her ears. 

Even though Yuzu had grown a few centimeters over the past few years, Mei's height had increased as well, and the younger girl now had to bend just to kiss her fiancee; not that it mattered. Even though she couldn't reach Mei's ears anymore, Yuzu had found other ways to move things forward.

"Then what is it?" Yuzu placed a kiss on Mei's neck, her teeth grazing the skin. "If you don't tell me I'm gonna keep kissing you until you do."

"Yuzu...," Mei's knees trembled at the small twinge of pain, and she had to grip the dresser just to remain standing

"What is it, Mei?" Yuzu's lips and teeth continued working on Mei's neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuzu dared a glance into the mirror and smiled at the reflection. Mei's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape. Her ears had the familiar red tinge that Yuzu took that as a clear sign to continue kissing Mei's soft skin.

"You haven't answered, Mei."

Yuzu's hand traced its way up Mei's stomach toward her breasts, her nails lightly scratching their way up Mei's stomach. Yuzu felt Mei's breath quicken, and when she reached the nipple, Yuzu couldn't resist giving it a gentle tug.

Mei let out a loud gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure, her arms almost giving out.

"Don't tease, Yuzu," panted Mei, trying her best to keep her composure, but her head was growing cloudy from the excitement

Smirking, Yuzu licked her fiancee's neck while her fingers began massaging Mei's nipple. Mei's gasp turned into a moan, and Yuzu felt the younger woman's legs start to shake. Yuzu couldn't resist biting into Mei's neck, eliciting a low growl from her step-sister.

"How's that feel," Yuzu growled, pressing herself against Mei, her hips slowly grinding into Mei's ass.

"That feels...," began Mei but her words turned to air the moment Yuzu started grinding. Her thighs clenched and Mei felt her underwear grow damp.

"Mei you're not answering me." Yuzu's grinding stopped, and her lips managed to find their way to Mei's ear, and Yuzu gave into temptation.

Standing on her tiptoes, Yuzu gently bit down on the rim of Mei's ears while simultaneously twisting her lover's nipple.

Mei was barely able to keep herself upright in the rush of pleasure. Her breath turned to small shuddering gasps, and her underwear become soaked. She could hear Yuzu chuckle and when she looked up; Mei saw the blonde staring back at her hungrily.

After recovering some strength, Mei took Yuzu's hand in hers and began moving it beneath her pants. Her chest heaved, and When Yuzu's fingers touched her pubic hair, Mei felt herself grow more excited when she heard Yuzu giggle victoriously.

"That didn't take long," chuckled Yuzu as scraped her fingernail against the bit of skin covering Mei's clitoris, the back of her hand growing damp from the soaked fabric. "You must have missed me this trip."

Daring another glance into the mirror, Yuzu felt her face burn when she saw Mei staring back at her. Eyes half open, but filled with a longing that Yuzu knew only too well. Yuzu knew what Mei wanted, and she was more than willing to indulge her.

"Yes," panted Mei, her voice filled with a familiar aching. "Please, Yuzu. I...I missed you. I want you to touch me."

"I missed you too," answered Yuzu as she released Mei's nipple, much to the younger woman's disappointment.

"It's okay," whispered Yuzu. She pulled her other hand from Mei's pants and placed them on her lover's hips and motioned for Mei to turn around. "I just want to look at you."

Mei followed her fiancee's guidance and propped herself up with one hand on the dresser while the other traced its way along Yuzu's face, drinking her in. Yuzu had matured over the past several years. She'd gradually toned down her make up, though she didn't shy away from dressing up when they went out. And her hair wasn't nearly as elaborate as it used to be, but she was still the same Yuzu.

Her eyes were filled with that courageous light that Mei had ached to see during their time apart. Her hands were as tender as ever, and the moment Yuzu's hand slipped up her shirt again, Mei found herself melting once more.

"You're beautiful," whispered Yuzu as she cupped Mei's cheek.

Mei nuzzled the hand, allowing herself to get lost in Yuzu's eyes.

"I love you."

The words were out of Mei's mouth before she could stop herself, but she didn't care. She'd wasted too much time not saying them, and she'd promised herself never to forego an opportunity to tell Yuzu how she felt.

"I love you too." Yuzu curled some of Mei's shirt on her finger and tugged.

Their lips touched, gently at first, but with each consecutive kiss, their hunger grew. Mei's hands buried themselves in Yuzu's hair, causing the blonde's breathing to become heavier. Mei couldn't resist sneaking her tongue out and daring to lick Yuzu's teeth.

The blonde took the bait, her tongue massaging Mei's while her hands began rubbing Mei's lower back and ass. Mei moaned into the kiss, sucking on Yuzu's tongue while small beads of sweat poured down her neck and chest. The droplets tickled Mei's chest, but it only served to entice her.

Removing her tongue, Mei nipped Yuzu's lower lip and moaned when she felt Yuzu's nails dig into her ass.

"Yuzu," panted Mei when she felt Yuzu's nails bite into her skin.

Yuzu said nothing. Instead, her lips moved to Mei's neck, and the blonde began biting and sucking on the exposed skin.  
Mei wanted to protest, but she couldn't. Her head was swimming from the scent of Yuzu's perfume and the pleasure she was feeling and decided a few hickeys were worth it.

"Mine," growled Yuzu as she began kissing her way toward Mei's collarbone.

Mei smirked at the word and managed to put Yuzu's hand on her left breast, allowing the blonde to feel her heartbeat for a minute before whispering, "Prove it."

Yuzu removed herself from Mei's neck and stared up at her, eyes twinkling at the challenge.

Mei's tried to keep a straight face, but she felt the corner of her mouth twitch when she saw Yuzu subconsciously lick her lips while her hands removed themselves from Mei's posterior and began tugging at Mei's pajamas.

While her hands were busy, Yuzu attached herself to Mei's collarbone, allowing old habits to take over.

"You're going to make it difficult for me to go back to work," panted Mei as Yuzu continued chewing on her neck while simultaneously removing her pants.

"It's still March," chuckled Yuzu as she began running a finger along Mei's slit through her panties. "You can still get away with wearing a scarf."

All Mei could manage was a nod while her hips followed Yuzu's finger, wanting her to push in even further. She wanted to feel Yuzu inside her; it was all Mei could think about over the past couple of nights. The feeling of Yuzu's fingers curling inside her walls, or the sensations her tongue caused while probing into her. Mei wanted all of it, and she was starting to grow impatient with Yuzu's teasing.

"Yuzu." Mei's voice was little more than a choke, but she hoped the message was clear.

"I know," smirked Yuzu as she removed her hand, making Mei groan in protest. Yuzu's smile grew, and her hands began pulling at Mei's shirt, revealing the bare torso underneath.

Mei felt an impulse to cover herself, but Yuzu's hands kept her arms in place, while her mouth continued its work. Gentle kisses sent shivers down Mei's spine while soft hands slowly moved up Mei's arms, while manicured nails carefully scratched her skin.

A dull warmth began growing in Mei, starting in her chest and slowly filling her body. She felt her thighs become damp, and Mei had to bite down on her lip to keep herself in check, but Yuzu was making it difficult.

Yuzu had begun the slow journey down Mei's body. Her teeth nipping at Mei's flesh, while her tongue licked at the small beads of sweat that were making their way down Mei's breasts.

When Yuzu reached her nipple, Mei felt her nails dig into the wood of the dresser. The combination of Yuzu's tongue circling her nipple and the suction of her mouth turned Mei's pants into deep moans. Her chest heaved on instinct forcing more of her breast into Yuzu's mouth, and when she was able, Mei moved one of her hands toward Yuzu's shirt and began trying to unbutton it.

"Mei," Yuzu asked before blowing gently on the nipple. She felt Mei's hand shake and watched as her lover's eyes clenched shut at the cold sensation. Yuzu repeated the woman's name before giving the erect bit of flesh, hoping to get a response.

"Wh...what, Yuzu?" Mei was beginning to lose the strength in her arms, but she managed to stay upright. She could hear the teasing in Yuzu's voice, and Mei felt herself get more excited with each word that followed.

"Mei, look at me," requested Yuzu after a few moments of silence.

Before she opened them, Mei heard the sound of something shifting, and when she laid eyes on Yuzu, Mei felt her heart stop.

Yuzu had finished Mei's work for her and was standing in front of her, naked except for her necklace and bow. Her nipples were erect, and her skin flushed with excitement. Mei couldn't help but drink in the sight of her lover, the small bumps on her skin accentuating the perkiness of her nipples and the view of her dark pubic hair clashed with the brightly colored hair on her head.

Unable to resist, Mei reached out, her hand finding the necklace she caressed the small ring that rested between Yuzu's breasts. The luster had gone from it, and Mei made a mental note to take it to get cleaned, but it could wait. All she wanted was Yuzu, and on reflex, she pulled on the necklace, almost like a leash, and Yuzu followed. When she was close enough, Mei bent her head down and kissed her lover. Yuzu accepted it readily, her lips parting, allowing Mei's tongue to massage hers briefly before pushing the younger woman away.

Mei started to protest but, Yuzu placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

Yuzu returned to her earlier caresses, her fingers stroking along Mei's sides and stomach in an attempt to keep Mei satiated only to have her hands stopped just as they reached the underside of the taller woman's breasts.

"No more teasing," begged Mei as she moved Yuzu's hands down her sides and onto the waist of her panties. "Please?"

Yuzu nodded and gave Mei a gentle kiss before saying, "If that's what you want."

Mei nodded and let go of Yuzu's hands when she felt Yuzu's thumbs curl around the waistband.

Yuzu's kissing resumed, but she didn't linger. Each kiss was lower than the last and the lower she went, the lower she pulled Mei's panties.

Mei shuddered when the fabric left her crotch, the cold air of the apartment blowing across her warm damp flesh had her biting her lower lip. Small throbs of pleasure washed over her, and when she felt Yuzu's lips on her stomach, Mei let out a loud moan when she kissed her scar.

"You're beautiful," Mei heard Yuzu say again before kissing the small patch of pubic hair beneath her stomach.

"Stop," whimpered Mei when she felt Yuzu's breath on her lower lips.

"Stop what," asked Yuzu as she began kissing the small patch of pubic hair. Yuzu could taste Mei on her lips, and with each kiss, Yuzu added a gentle lick, causing Mei's hips to follow her tongue.

"That," panted Mei as the warmth of Yuzu's breath blew across her clit and lips. Her knees buckled and if it wasn't for Yuzu's arms, Mei was sure she would fall.

"You like it," replied Yuzu huskily as she licked the juices that had spread across Mei's thighs. The muscles spasmed driving Yuzu to kiss her way up Mei's inner thigh. More liquid dripped down Mei's leg, and Yuzu followed greedily followed the trail, savoring how Mei tasted.

Looking up, Yuzu watched Mei's face. Her eyes were clamped shut in concentration, her mouth hanging open as heavy breaths passed her lips. Yuzu dipped her tongue between the folds and watched as Mei's lower lip disappeared into her mouth.

Yuzu didn't take her eyes off Mei as she continued to lick hungrily at Mei's warmth. Her lips wrapped around the engorged lips, giving them the occasional suck. Mei's hand disappeared into Yuzu's hair pulling her closer and Yuzu abided.

Her hands wrapped around Mei's thighs, giving her lover some extra purchase as she continued lapping at the sudden increase of fluids; saving the slight bitterness of her lover's taste.  
Mei's hips began moving on their own accord, following each flick of Yuzu's tongue. Yuzu's breath caught in her chest, and she had to pull away, causing Mei to groan in longing.

After catching her breath, Yuzu placed soft kisses on the swollen entrance, moving upwards toward the small nub that had appeared just above her slit.

Mei's knee jerked at the sudden contact and had to catch herself on the dresser. She heard Yuzu whisper her name, and Mei gave her hair a reassuring stroke and looked down at Yuzu giving her a reassuring nod. Mei felt Yuzu's right hand leave her thigh and begin stroking the fingers of her left. Mei opened her fingers and intertwined them with Yuzu's.

Yuzu's licks became more intense, and Mei's hips began moving on their own. Yuzu's tongue probed deeper, lapping at the fold while her free hand teased Mei's clit.

Mei's fingers tightened around Yuzu's, and her hips followed each lick. Slowly, Yuzu increased her pace and Mei was having difficulty keeping up. Her mind was growing cloudy from the increase of pleasure, and the only thing she could focus on was panting her lover's name over and over while the blonde's hot breath and wet tongue continued to pleasure her.

Her fingers clutched Yuzu's hair, keeping her locked in place while her hips rocked against Yuzu's face, driving her tongue deeper. Mei could feel her release slowly building; her skin prickled as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her. Sweat trickled down her neck, her body stiffening when Yuzu's tongue started circling her clit.

Mei's body collapsed into the dresser, her elbows the only thing keeping her standing. Her fingers curled into Yuzu's hand, biting into the skin. She heard the blonde hiss in pain, but the amount of pleasure washing over her was the only thing Mei cared about. Her hips rocked against Yuzu's tongue, in an attempt to extend her bliss and it worked.

Yuzu understood and fought through the pain in her hand. Her tongue massaged Mei's clit while her free hand gripped her lover's ass in an attempt to help her stay upright. Mei's hips rocked against her and Yuzu could feel the juices on her chin. Moving her face lower, Yuzu inserted her tongue into Mei's entrance and began licking feverishly at the flowing juices.

Mei's body grew limp, and she knew that if it weren't for Yuzu, she would have collapsed onto the floor. Her body was warm from the constant ebb and flow of pleasure; her hair was plastered to her back and forehead. Mei felt the occasional wave of pleasure roll over her body as Yuzu's tongue cleaned the remaining bits of liquid that covered her thighs and legs.

Her heart was still pounding, and Mei stroked Yuzu's hair for a moment before stroking her cheek, causing the blonde to her caresses.

Looking up, Yuzu wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and smiled before kissing Mei's inner thigh and asked, "Feel better?"

Mei nodded and felt her thigh quiver at the feeling of Yuzu's kiss and gasped, "Much better."

Yuzu smiled and continued her kissing Mei rubbed her thumb along the back of Yuzu's right hand and stopped when she heard the blond wince and pulled her hand away.

"Yuzu?" Mei looked down and saw Yuzu rubbing the back of her hand.

"I'm fine," answered Yuzu with a weak grin. "You just dug your nails in a bit too hard."

Mei dropped carefully to the floor and took Yuzu's hand and gulped loudly when she saw the injuries.

"I'll be fine," said Yuzu after kissing Mei on the forehead. "I just need to clean it up and put a bandage on it."

"I'm sorry," sighed Mei; as she rested her head against Yuzu's.

"Don't worry about it." Yuzu gave her a soft kiss and felt relieved when Mei returned it. "I left worse on you."

Yuzu ran a finger along all the marks she'd left on Mei's neck and chest, small bruises were already beginning to appear. Mei smirked and ran her fingers along Yuzu's cheek.

"That's true," answered Mei before looking at Yuzu's hand. "I ruined the mood didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Yuzu took Mei by the hand and helped her off the floor and chuckled when she saw Mei stagger slightly. "Looks like I did a good job."

"You were...effective," answered Mei with a slight blush as she fondled Yuzu's bow. Leaning in Mei, kissed Yuzu's neck and asked, "What about you," before placing a gentle bite on Yuzu's shoulder.

"What'd you have in mind," gasped Yuzu as a small surge of pain shot up her neck. Her hand wrapped around Mei's waist and pulled her toward the bed.

"I have a few things in mind," whispered Mei as she began kissing Yuzu's throat.

"I can't...wa...wait," Yuzu tried to sound excited but was betrayed by the yawn that escaped her throat.

Mei stopped her kissing and gave Yuzu a small scowl.

"Sorry," yawned Yuzu again as she fondled Mei's necklace.

"It's fine," snorted Mei as she moved over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers up over her body.

"Come on, Mei." Yuzu pulled her bow off and climbed under the covers, wrapping her body around Mei's.

"I said 'it's fine,' Yuzu." Mei rolled over and nuzzled Yuzu's forehead. She still sounded upset but looked like she understood. "You've been working hard, and we both had a long day. It's only natural you'd be tired, I just.."

Mei's face flushed instead of finishing she turned her back on Yuzu and buried her face in her pillow.

"I see," Yuzu chuckled, fighting back a yawn. "Are you feeling bad because you don't get to..."

"Shut up," growled Mei as she pulled her head out from underneath the pillow only to be silenced by a kiss.

Taking advantage of the surprise, Yuzu pinned Mei beneath her and rested her chest, pressing their necklaces together.

When they parted, Yuzu caressed Mei's neck before kissing her on the nose.

"Thanks, Mei."

"For what," grunted the woman as she ran her hand along Yuzu's arm. "I didn't do..."

"For caring." Yuzu made sure to avoid Mei's ears as she spoke.

"I love you," sighed Mei as she shifted Yuzu off her stomach to breathe easier. "If I didn't care I'd make an awful lover."

"You're an incredible lover," answered Yuzu with a reassuring smile. "And don't worry about me being tired, I'm off the next couple of days so you'll have me all to yourself."

"If you say so." Mei tried to push Yuzu off of her but had no luck. After her response, Yuzu climbed on top of Mei and was now pinning her all her weight onto Mei's shoulders, making it almost impossible for Mei to move.

"Yuzu get off of me."

"No," snipped Yuzu pushed Mei back onto the mattress. "Not until you tell me what's been bothering you."

Mei's eyes narrowed up at Yuzu and asked, "Didn't we just tell Hideki that he wasn't supposed to do things like this?"

"We also told him that we learned how to communicate better," countered Yuzu. "So that makes both of us hypocrites."

Mei tried to find a counter-argument, but nothing came to mind. She looked up into Yuzu's eyes and saw a familiar fire burning in them and knew Yuzu wouldn't let this die until they talked about it.

"All right, you made your point" sighed Mei in defeat as she began fingering Yuzu's ring.

"Good," grunted Yuzu as she rolled off Mei and settled in next to her fiancee. "So what's bothering you? Is it all the questions Hideki's been asking?"

Mei let out a small breath and nodded before saying, "It's like I said before, I'm just worried about what this knowledge will do to him." Mei rolled over and brushed a stray bit of hair out of Yuzu's face, "I don't want him hating himself or us."

"Isn't that why we're telling him?" Yuzu entwined her fingers with Mei's and kissed them. "So he can understand?"

"I know." Mei buried her face in Yuzu's chest and squeezed her hand even tighter. "But I can't help worrying about him and how our relationship will affect his life."

"Mei," Yuzu slid further into the covers until she was face to face with her lover, "do you remember what you told me in the library?"

"I'd rather forget about that afternoon," Mei released Yuzu's hand began stroking the blonde's side. "Remember, I broke my promise."

"That's not what I meant." Yuzu reached up and gave Mei a gentle tap on the nose. "What I meant was, do you remember what you told me about how we can't control what people think about us?"

"Vividly," blushed Mei, trying to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in Yuzu's neck and sighed when she figured out what Yuzu was trying to tell her and she was right.

Mei couldn't protect Hideki forever, but by being honest with him, they could prepare him for the worst, like Mei had tried to help Yuzu.

Nuzzling Yuzu's neck, Mei gave it a soft kiss and wrapped her arm and leg around Yuzu's and squeezed her tightly. "Thanks for setting me straight, Yuzu."

"I knew I would," chuckled Yuzu as she cradled Mei in her arms. "I know you're scared; I am too. But he'll be fine; he's got us as moms."

Despite the feeling of relief, she felt thanks to Yuzu; Mei couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend steps in to help Yuzu answer some questions of an uncharacteristically bratty Hideki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5...here we go. 
> 
> I apologize if my….well my foray into their bedroom activities wasn’t that great. Like I said it’s been over a decade since I wrote two women doing something like that. I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> Now we go back to the original formula I have for a bit before some more present day stuff. Here I am..bringing in a new character...God, I hope I don’t fuck this up. I’m just gonna say that...with this character, I am taking some minor leaps in logic...mostly because I don’t wanna touch that concept with a ten-foot pole and based upon how they act and stuff...I can see it being caused more by separation anxiety instead of actual romantic feelings...that being said...have fun. 
> 
> Now onward!
> 
> PS if you’re on tumblr...reblogs and likes as well as comments are very much appreciated. Also...umm..anyone know someone who can do some decent artwork for me? I kinda have some scenes I want to see done. And truthfully I enjoy hearing what you guys think about the story. It really does help a lot in keeping my drive for writing up.

Chapter 5

~Present Day~

“Mama!” 

Yuzu looked up from the book on management tips she’d been reading to see Hideki running towards her with an excited look on his face. He’d just got out of class and Yuzu left work early to pick him up for his monthly visit. Since her company wasn’t opening any new properties for a while, Yuzu’s schedule had been a little more flexible over the past few weeks allowing her to focus more on her family. 

Though Hideki hadn’t been with them, Udagawa made sure they got to join in on story time most nights, and to both Mei and Yuzu’s surprise, Hideki hadn’t asked any more questions about her and Yuzu’s time apart. He seemed content for the moment, but when Yuzu saw the complexity of the books he’d picked out, she was beginning to wonder when he’d start asking more questions. 

“What’d you find,” asked Yuzu as she began flipping through the books. 

“Books on kanji and math,” beamed Hideki as he pointed at the one on the bottom. “Mommy said that I needed some new ones since I already figured out the others.”

“Of course you did,” sighed Yuzu as she closed the books. “But I think these might be a bit too advanced for you.” 

“Nuh-uh.” Hideki stuck his tongue out at Yuzu which earned him a flick on the forehead. 

“Watch it,” Yuzu was glad that Hideki was advancing quickly but it caused a bit of a stubborn streak, and she didn’t want him to get too full of himself. “Just because you’re ahead of the other kids doesn’t mean you get to act like you know everything, got it?”

“Got it,” pouted the boy as he rubbed the spot where she’d struck him. “But I can do the work in the books.”

“I’m sure you can. But before I spend the money on them can you….,” Yuzu flipped open a math book to one of the earliest pages and pointed at the equation. “Can you tell me what these are?” 

Hideki studied the page for a minute, his brow furrowed as he looked over the pages and after another minute muttered, “I don’t know.” 

“They’re called fractions,” explained Yuzu as she took the book back. “Do you know what they’re used for?” 

“Do you,” snapped Hideki making Yuzu’s eyes widen in shock. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” warned Yuzu after recovering from her son’s attitude. “But the next time you say something like that to me, I’m going to tell your mother, Mama Rena, and your dad and we’re all gonna set you straight, got it?”

Hideki looked around nervously and pulled his hat down over his head and nodded when he realized no one would help him. He whispered something and reached for the books, but Yuzu brushed his hand away and said, “Look at me when you apologize.”

Hideki pushed his hat back and looked up at Yuzu, a flustered look on his face as he said, “Sorry, Mama.”

“Thank you,” nodded Yuzu as she took his hand. “Come on; you’re going to show me where you got them so we can put them away.” 

“But Mommy said,” started Hideki trying to explain to Yuzu that Mei wanted him to have the books.

“I heard what you said about Mommy wanting you to have them,” interrupted Yuzu as she gave him a gentle tug. “But thanks to your mouth, I’m not buying you anything 'til I talk to her about your attitude.”

“But…,”

“No buts,” Yuzu handed Hideki the books and pointed at the shelves. “Put them back where you got them, and we’re going home.”

Hideki snatched the books and shoved them onto the shelves before stomping back to Yuzu and extending his hand.

“There, I put them away.”

“And they're all probably in the wrong spot,” muttered Yuzu before taking Hideki by the hand and leaving the bookstore. 

Once back on the street, Yuzu looked at her phone and said, “So we can still make the grocery store, or we can call Mommy and see if she wants to go to dinner. What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t care,” huffed Hideki as his mother began pulling him down the street. 

“Your attitude isn’t helping,” warned Yuzu as she began looking for a place to possibly buy groceries. “If you keep this up you’re going to go to bed without dinner.”

“So,” snorted Hideki as he looked at a store where some kids were playing a video game. “I’m not hungry.”

“Okay,” smirked Yuzu as she continued sending a text. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll tell Mommy to call a babysitter, and we can go out and have a date tonight.” 

Hideki was about to retort when a voice suddenly shouted for his mother. Turning around, the boy saw a tall, silver-haired woman waving at Yuzu. Fearing that she wouldn’t stop, Hideki pulled his hand from Yuzu’s and hid behind his mother’s leg just as the woman came to a sudden stop, threw her arms around Yuzu’s neck and began squeezing her tightly. 

“Yuzu,” shouted the woman almost pulling Yuzu off the ground. "Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

“Nina,” gasped Yuzu as the woman continued to hug her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here for work,” sighed the woman as she stepped back and looked at her friend. “Business attire suits you.” 

“Thanks,” blushed Yuzu as she looked down at her light blue three-piece suit and orange bow. “I gotta keep up appearances you know?” 

“I bet.” Nina leaned in and gave her a friend another hug and for the first time noticed Hideki clutching Yuzu’s pants. 

“Oh my god!” Nina pushed herself away and stepped behind Yuzu, pointing at the boy and clapping her hands. “Is that Hideki?!”

“It is.” Yuzu found Nina’s delight infectious and found herself smiling. “Hideki, this is Nina-san. Do you remember her?” 

“No,” snorted the boy as he continued hiding behind his mother. “Who is she?” 

“I’m a friend of your moms.” Nina extended her hand and smiled at Hideki. “I haven’t seen you in a couple of years, but you met me, my sister Sara, and her girlfriend at your second birthday party. You got sick and threw up your birthday cake.” 

“I did not!” Hideki swatted Nina’s hand away and tried to run only to have Yuzu pull him back by the loop in his backpack. 

“Hideki!” Yuzu tried to keep a struggling Hideki under control while simultaneously apologizing to Nina. “I’m sorry about that he’s normally not like this.”

“It’s okay.” Nina shook her hand and stared down and gave Hideki a gentle tap on the head making him settle down. “Is he in kindergarten?” 

“Yeah,” sighed Yuzu as she finally managed to get Hideki to sit on a nearby bench. “He’s one of the brightest in his class, but he’s been a royal pain ever since I asked him a question about a math problem.” 

“Is he good at math?” Nina looked over at Hideki and watched his legs kick furiously. 

“He is,” nodded Yuzu. “Mei and I have been getting him ready for school, and he’s up to third-grade lessons at home but….” 

“I’m good at math all the time!” Hideki looked like he was about to cry and Yuzu and Nina moved their attention to him as he repeated through tears, “I’m good at math. It’s the kids at school that are dumb.” 

“I know you are.” Based on his reaction, Yuzu was finally starting to understand what was bothering her son and sat down next to him. “I know how smart you are and so do your mom and dad. You can do all your workbooks by yourself and get almost every answer right without Mommy or me helping you.”

“That’s right,” nodded Hideki as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I know how to do all the stuff in my books, and I can do it right, unlike the other kids.” 

“Did someone say you were doing it wrong?” Nina sat down next to Hideki, causing the boy to move closer to his mother. “Or were they teasing you for knowing how to do it when they did it?”

“They were mean to me because I tried to help them.” Hideki chewed on his lower lip for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a letter and handing it to Yuzu. “The teacher sent me home with this.” 

Yuzu took the letter and quietly read it. 

To Aihara-san and Udagawa-san,

I regret to inform you that there was a slight incident today regarding your son, Hideki. While Hideki was not the instigator, we are required to notify you as per school policy. We’ve sent an email as well as left voicemails, but we are sending this home as like with many parents, we know you are incredibly busy and are covering our bases. 

First, we would like to notify you that Hideki is adjusting well to school and while quiet has been a welcomed addition to the class and is very helpful. He does what is asked of him and rarely raises any complaint. 

This, however, along with his accelerated learning, has led to a few minor instances. 

While Hideki hasn’t engaged in any bullying himself, he has stood up for other children and has attempted to help some with their work, but this has resulted in him being outcast by most of the other children. 

Today, was the first time he has ever acted out and I would like you to know that nobody was hurt. The instance was caused when he tried to help another student with some math problems which resulted in both of them shouting at each other. 

Luckily the issue was resolved before they ended up hurting each other and we made sure that both he and the girl involved were separated and talked to the counselor. Both seemed to regret their actions, but we advise you to speak with him to make sure he’s okay. If not we can advise you on any help you may require should you need it. 

Best Regards, 

Wakada Nozomu

Yuzu folded the letter back up and stuck it into her purse and pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No,” sighed Yuzu after letting go of her nose. “I’m upset at you, but I’m not mad.” 

“Okay.” Hideki chewed on his lip again and looked up at Nina. “I’m sorry I hit you.” 

“Apology accepted,” answered Nina as she looked at Yuzu. “What’d it say.” 

“He got into an argument with a kid at school because he was trying to help them with a math problem,” snorted Yuzu with a small smirk. “It sounds like something Mei would do.”

“I was just trying to help her.” Hideki continued kicking his feet as he looked at his mother. “It’s why I wanted the books so...so I could prove to the other kids that I knew how to do the work.” 

“And you think that makes it okay to throw a fit in the middle of a store and then hit one of my friends,” Yuzu asked through a clenched jaw. 

“No.” Hideki shook his head and began wringing his hands together. “I just thought you were saying I was stupid cuz I didn’t know what a fraction was, and it made me mad.” 

“That’s not an excuse, Hideki.” Yuzu sighed and was about to continue her explanation when her phone began ringing. Pulling it out, Yuzu saw that it was Mei and chuckled. “I’ll be right back. Your mom is calling, and we’re gonna talk about your punishment, can you be good for Nina while I talk to her?” 

“Can we get a drink?” Hideki pointed at a small coffee shop that was a couple of doors down. “Also I need to pee.” 

“Nina, do you mind? What? Yeah, hold on a second, Mei.” 

Yuzu began fishing around in her pocket for some cash, but Nina waved the money away and said, “I got it. It’s only a drink and maybe a snack.”

“Thanks,” said Yuzu with a frustrated smile. “Hideki, you be good! Do you hear me? No, Mei, we’re fine. We ran into Nina and...”

Hideki gave Yuzu a nervous glance and then at Nina who was holding out her hand. Reaching out, he took Nina’s hand tentatively and followed her into the coffee shop. After a quick pit stop, Hideki followed Nina out into the cafe and stared up at the menu looking for words he recognized.

“All righty Hideki,” chuckled Nina as she walked up to the counter, ‘what can I get you?” 

“Can I have oolong tea and some dumplings?”

“Sure.” Nina placed their order and after sitting down noticed Hideki looking nervously at the door. His mother was standing outside the giant front window and was reading the letter, and he began to feel sick. 

When they got their food, Hideki wolfed down a dumpling and sipped his tea while Nina took a few sips of her drink before asking, “Worried about your moms?”

Hideki stopped his chewing and gave Nina a blank stare and asked, “How do you know Mama?”

Nina nearly dropped her iced coffee at the question and after cleaning up her mess nervously chuckled, “Ummm, I met them on a class trip a long time ago. My sister ran into your...you call Yuzu, Mama right?” Hideki nodded, and Nina continued. “My sister and your mama missed their train because your mama overslept and my sister had to go get a souvenir, and after that, things kinda spiraled out of control and your mama and I became friends.”

“Did you know Mommy?” Hideki took a few gulps of his tea as he waited for his answer. 

Nina gave a nervous chuckle and shook her head. “I didn’t know your birth mother that well back then, but over the past few years, we’ve become...I guess friendlier is a good word.” 

“Oh,” Hideki sipped at his tea again, swished it around in his mouth and then asked. “Are you jealous that your sister has a girlfriend?”

Nina choked on her coffee and a couple of people stared at them in amazement at the boy. 

“Wh...why are you asking me that?” Nina felt the urge to run but Yuzu was counting on her and she didn’t want to let her down. 

“Well I know that Mommy didn’t like it when Mama was dating other people and…,” Hideki stopped talking for a moment and fidgeted nervously before going back to his tea. “I don’t know if I should tell you that.”

“Do you mean about your moms being step-sisters,” whispered Nina.

“You know about that?” Hideki gripped his cup so hard that some of the dripped out of the container and onto his hands. 

Nina smirked and helped Hideki clean up before giving him a wink and saying, “I know a lot of stuff about your moms, that included. So you can ask me a few questions if you like.”

“ ‘kay.” Hideki ate one of his dumplings and after a minute asked, “Ummmm were you around when my moms were mad at each other?” 

“I was,” answered Nina quietly before sipping her coffee. “I went to college with your mama. Is there something you want to know?” 

Hideki nodded and said, “Do you know what happened after Mama left the restaurant?” 

“Restaurant?” Nina set her coffee down and stared at the boy. “What are you talking about?”

“Uh….,” Hideki stared at the door and then shook his head. “Never mind.” 

“That wasn’t fun,” muttered Yuzu as she sat down next to Hideki and snatched up a dumpling and chewed it rather hastily.

“Am I in trouble?” Hideki looked up at his mother nervously, his hands shaking slightly. 

“Yep,” sighed Yuzu as she popped a dumpling into her mouth. “Your mom and I will talk to you about later.” 

“’Kay,” whispered Hideki before eating the last dumpling.

“So what were you two talking about before I showed up?” 

“Hideki was asking me about a conversation you and Mei had at a restaurant.” Nina drained half of her remaining coffee and asked, “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

Hideki nearly choked on his food and shook his head sputtering, “I did not!”

“Hideki,” warned Yuzu with a gentle tug on his ear. “You’re in enough trouble, so I suggest you watch it.”

“Sorry, Mama.” Hideki drained the rest of his tea and glared at Nina. “Why’d you tattle on me?”

“Because your mama asked me,” smirked Nina as she finished her coffee. “But if you want, I can tell you some of what I know, as long as you’re okay with it Yuzu.”

“I don’t mind,” answered Yuzu as she ordered another plate of dumplings and coffee. “Last time he got curious he kept Mei and me up half the night so telling him now will at least give Mei and me some peace and quiet later.”

Yuzu cast a peripheral glance at her son and smirked when she saw the intensity in her son’s eyes. 

“All righty, now let’s see,” Nina cracked her knuckles and stretched loudly. “I don’t know everything that happened at the restaurant your moms keep tight stuff like that a secret but here’s what I do know.” 

~Six years previous~

It’d been weeks since Yuzu had heard from Mei, which wasn’t surprising. After their disagreement in the restaurant, Mei hadn’t even bothered to contact her and Yuzu was beginning to worry. She didn’t want to say those things to Mei, but she couldn’t help herself. Mei’s attitude had got on her nerves and before she knew it, Yuzu had retaliated and left Mei alone and crying.

She’d tried to ask Himeko about it, but the former vice-president was so busy with her wedding preparations that she’d barely heard from Mei after they’d had dinner where she’d been told about Mei’s condition. 

Yuzu could only imagine what had happened during that dinner and couldn’t resist pulling her ring out of her pocket and slipping it back onto her necklace. After everything was in place, she picked up her school bag and began heading toward the train when a familiar voice shouted at her, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

She hadn’t seen either of the Tachibana sisters in over a year and the appearance of the statuesque Nina had Yuzu and most other people in the vicinity enthralled with her. 

“Nina?!” Yuzu couldn’t resist smiling and running to meet her friend halfway and hugging her tightly. “It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?!”

“I just transferred in from my old school!” Nina kissed Yuzu on the forehead, making the blonde blush and several people begin whispering excitedly. 

“You trans…,” Yuzu realized became very self-conscious about all the eyes on them and waved Nina toward one of the entrances that lead to the library. “Come on; we can catch up in the library.” 

“Oh, okay.” Nina followed her without hesitation and after several minutes of hurried steps, they found a quiet alcove in the library where Yuzu began pulling her school work while Nina stared around in awe at the facility. 

“Wow, this is a way nicer library than my old university.” 

“It’s pretty nice,” sighed Yuzu as she flipped through her books, unable to concentrate. “So, you were saying something about transferring here?” 

“Oh yeah,” Nina pulled out a few pieces of candy and began nibbling on a piece. “I had to transfer because my school no longer offers the courses needed to finish my major and this was the closest university that I was able to get into.” 

“Sounds nice,” mumbled Yuzu as she flipped through one of her math books. “What about Sara? Is she here too?” 

“Nope,” giggled Nina as offered a piece of candy to Yuzu. “Sis is at another school with her girlfriend, so I’m here all by myself.”

“Gi...GIRLFRIEND?!” 

Several heads turned in Yuzu’s direction and the blonde took her seat and buried her face in her book. 

“Yep.” Nina ate the candy instead and chewed it happily. “Sis finally found that special someone her fortunes were always talking about. Though in truth she would have found her eventually if she put in half the effort in looking for them instead of believing in fortunes.”

“But I thought you and her, were…you know…,” Yuzu couldn’t bring herself to finish the question and instead focused on the book in front of her. 

“Nothing ever happened,” smirked Nina, enjoying the sight of Yuzu squirming. “I mean I think part of me wanted it to but when you think about it...well...we are twins and I think a lot of it was just fear about having to live our own lives, ya know?”

“Not really,” commented Yuzu as she looked up from her book. “Until I met Mei if I wasn’t hanging out with the friends I did have I spent a lot of my time alone since my mom was always working. I was used to living my own life and doing what I wanted so I never really felt something like that.” 

“I kind of envy that.” Nina leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. “You’re pretty amazing Yuzu.” 

“What are you talking about?” Yuzu set her book aside and took a drink from her water bottle. 

“I’m talking about what happened with Mei,” said Nina with a knowing shrug. 

Yuzu nearly ripped the page she was reading from her book at the comment and grumbled, “That’s a low blow, Nina.”

“It’s the truth,” chuckled the taller girl. “I know it wasn’t easy for you, but you were able to let her go so she could pursue her own life and you could pursue yours. It takes a strong person to do that."

“You’re pushing your luck,” grumbled Yuzu as she shut her book with a dull thud, causing something to flutter out from one of her notebooks. “I haven’t seen you in a year and the first thing you do is bring all that crap up?”

“It wasn’t trying to start a fight.” Nina raised her hands in submission and chuckled nervously. “I was just making an observation.”

“Well, don’t. Just keep observations like that to yourself for right now,” snorted Yuzu as she took another sip of water. “I’m having a hard enough time as it is.” 

“Why’s that?” Nina picked up the bit of paper that had floated out of Yuzu’s notebook and began reading the words on the back, while Yuzu stared at the people coming and going. 

“Yuzu,” asked Nina after finishing reading the words, “what’s with all these names you’ve got written down? I thought you liked girls, not boys.” 

“Huh?” Yuzu turned her attention back to Nina and all the color drained from her face when she saw that Nina was holding up the ultrasound photo Mei had given her. 

“Ni...Nina,” stammered Yuzu, reaching a shaking hand for the picture. “Can I get that back?” 

“Huh, why?” Nina turned the paper around and stared at the photo, her eyes growing wider with each passing second. 

“Yuzu?” A lecherous grin spread across Nina’s lips, pulling the picture away from Yuzu. “Are you knocked up?”

“No, I’m not pregnant,” hissed Yuzu, trying her best to keep her voice down.

“Then why do you have this? Oh is it Harumi-chan or maybe Matsuri-chan? Wait I thought they were dating...oh maybe it’s..” 

“It’s none of them,” growled Yuzu after grabbing hold of Nina’s arms and prying the picture carefully from her fingers.

“Then who is it,” Nina asked as she began chewing on her final piece of candy, watching as Yuzu tenderly inspected the picture. Finally, everything fit into place and Nina asked, “It’s Mei, isn’t it?” 

Yuzu stopped her inspection and placed the photo back inside her book and said, “Yeah, it’s Mei. She...she came back about a month ago with her husband.”

“How’s she holding up?” Nina swallowed her candy and motioned toward Yuzu’s water bottle. The blonde handed it over without any complaint and Nina watched the struggle across her friend’s face as she tried to find the words. 

“She’s fine, I for being almost three months pregnant.” Yuzu shook her head and sighed heavily. “We haven’t talked since she got that picture for me. I...think I made her hate me.”

“What’d you do?” Nina was trying her best to sound non-judgmental but she couldn’t be so sure as Yuzu seemed to flinch at the question. 

“Well, she came back because she’s pregnant and she needs help. So she came to where Harumin and I work and asked if I could help her out if I had the free time and I said yes.” 

Yuzu looked up and Nina could see tears in her friends smile, but she believed in talking things out so after taking another sip of water she nodded and said, "Go on."

Yuzu gave a dry chuckle and gave a sigh of defeat before saying, “So about a month ago she asked me to go to the doctor with her since Udagawa-san had family business to attend to and I told her I would and everything was going fine until the end of it.”

“What happened?” Nina hadn’t been privy to everything Yuzu had gone through after Mei left, so she was doing her best to reserve judgment. She and her sister had more contact with Yuzu than with Mei so it made sense they’d want to take Yuzu’s side, but Nina was trying to follow her sister’s example by trying to see both sides of the story. She knew about the letter and a few other events, but that was it and jumping to conclusions would do more harm than good. 

“Well, we went to the doctor which was an...eye-opening experience,” Yuzu remembered the information she’d read in the book she’d downloaded on top of what she’d heard Mei and the doctor talk about. “And afterward we went to lunch where….well...we kind of got into a fight.” 

“Lovers quarrel,” teased Nina with a small smirk. 

“That’s what Mei wanted it to be,” sighed Yuzu as she placed her hand on the book that was holding the picture.

“Wait what?” Nina looked shaken at this information and gave Yuzu a suspicious look. “Yuzu you aren’t trying to break up Mei’s marriage are you?” 

“What the heck are you talking about?!” Yuzu was now on standing over her friend, face bright red n embarrassment at Nina’s insinuation. “When have I ever given you the idea that I’d do something like that?!”

A loud cough echoed from the corner, followed by the appearance of a stern-looking man towering over them. Yuzu and Nina both gave an apology and gathered up their belongings and exited the building, Nina humming happily while Yuzu clutched the ultrasound book close to her chest. 

“Sorry about that,” chuckled Nina as they wandered toward the train station. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I could study anyway. I’ve got too much on my mind.” 

“Or you’re just making this more complicated than it needs to be.” Nina turned around and gave her friend a smile. “So what did you tell her?” 

“What are you talking about?” Yuzu wasn’t keen on discussing the fight anymore and she just wanted to go home and collapse under the coffee table for a long nap. 

“The fight you and Mei had.” Nina walked up and poked Yuzu on the cheek. “What’d you guys fight about?” 

“Shut up,” growled Yuzu as she batted Nina’s hand away. 

“Oh come on.” Nina took Yuzu’s head in her hands and pointed it at a crepe stand. “I’ll buy you a crepe to make up for getting us kicked out of the library.”

Yuzu relented and allowed Nina to buy her a crepe and as they ate, Yuzu explained everything to Nina. The younger Tachibana remained quiet and listened patiently. When Yuzu reached the part where she left, Nina got up and purchased some drinks, and sipped quietly before speaking. 

“So what do you think,” asked Yuzu, growing tired of the silence. 

“Well,” sighed Nina after a long sip, “I think you made the right call.” 

“What,” coughed Yuzu through a mouthful of soda. “You think I was right?” 

“Yeah.” Nina smiled as she watched Yuzu clean up. “I mean, if I’m sure if my sister were here she would tell you that fate brought you together and that you should run after her and tell her how you feel about her, but I honestly think that you did the right thing. You stood up for yourself and you set boundaries and I don’t blame you for wanting those.”

“Huh,” grunted Yuzu after hearing Nina’s explanation. “I didn’t expect you to say something like that considering...”

“Considering how clingy I used to be?” Nina smiled as she remembered her and Yuzu’s first meeting in Kyoto. “That was a long time ago and since we graduated, Sara and I kinda slowly drifted apart. I mean we still talk nightly, so we still know practically everything that’s going on in each other's lives, but school separated us and it’s for the best. I mean...when we first started school I’d text her constantly and she blew up at me one time during our breaks and well...”

“Boundaries,” sighed Yuzu when she knew what Nina was getting at. 

“Bingo,” giggled Nina after taking another sip of her coffee. “She set up some boundaries between us and the less we talked, the more I realized I didn’t worry about her as much and I could enjoy school more and I ended up getting more of my own friends. I even went on dates, and Sara was able to find her own group of friends and even a girlfriend to help keep her company. I still miss her, but I’m not as lonely as I thought I would be. It's kinda nice, and we wouldn't have achieved this without setting up those boundaries."

“I never thought about it like that.” Yuzu hated putting those boundaries between her and Mei, but this wasn’t like Nina and Sara’s relationship. Nina and Sara had flirted with the idea of a possible romance while she and Mei had gone much further and Yuzu was worried that she was forcing Mei to live through past experiences and would return to old habits. 

“But, what if I’m being a bit too selfish,” asked Yuzu after a couple of heartbeats. “Mei’s dad up and left her which led to her closing herself off. What if my telling her no shuts her down again and she ends up making similar mistakes?”

“She won’t,” smiled Nina after giving Yuzu’s hand a gentle pat. “You told her to her face and you’ve started thinking of names for the baby. You gave her clear limits and you asked her what she wanted, that’s a lot more than anyone else has ever asked her from the sound of it. I think she’s just in shock that you didn’t reciprocate right away.” 

“There’s also this.” Yuzu pulled the ring out of her shirt and waved it slowly. “I took the ring off before I left the house that morning and I showed her that I wasn't wearing it.”

“So….you basically made it seem like you’ve moved on? I can see how that'd complicate things.” Nina shook her head and rubbed her temple. “But, you’re still in love with her aren’t you?”

Yuzu’s face turned a deep shade of crimson and in an attempt to avoid answering she drained her soda in three gulps before saying, “I mean, she’s the first person I ever felt that way about, and I haven’t been able to keep a boyfriend or girlfriend since she left. And...I didn’t tell you this but I almost kissed her when she came to my work.”

“But then you went and you put up all those barriers.” Nina slapped her hand against her forehead sighed. “You’re really sending mixed messages aren’t you.”

“Yeah.” Yuzu gave a heavy shrug and chuckled nervously. “I am….still in love with her, but I’m afraid of falling down that rabbit hole again, ya know? We...we did a lot of weird things to one another and hurt each other… a lot. Mei’s had enough of that with Gramps setting her up and Papa ignoring her. Then there were the times we forced ourselves on each other and Mei even said she seeks people out when she’s lonely to help fill the void. I don’t want her to come back because she’s lonely or afraid. I wanted her to come back because she’s still in love with me. She almost said she loved me but I cut her off, not because I didn’t want to hear it but because...I just was afraid of what would happen afterward. I don’t want to rush things if that’s the case. But if she decides that she doesn’t want that anymore, I want her to be happy, even if I’m on the sidelines again.” 

“That’s a smart move.” Nina moved her chair next to Yuzu’s and pulled her friend close. “It’s okay to be afraid of what will happen, Yuzu. You opened yourself up and tried to help Mei realize her feelings and she made a choice. That’s not your fault and it’s not your fault for her telling you to go away. We make our own decisions and our own luck. You took a stand and if Mei is serious, she won’t give up, just like you didn’t give up on her back when you were together. All you can do is try and keep together what you have, and if you two end up together, then that's great. If you don’t...then take the time you need to move on. You’re a good person...weird...but a good person and Mei or any other person you fall in love with is gonna be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Nina,” sniffed Yuzu as she rested her head on Nina’s shoulder. “And who’re you calling weird,” Yuzu gently elbowed Nina in the ribs and both girls laughed. “You’re the one who chased me down in a shopping center and tackled me. Not to mention your crush on Sara.” 

“You got me there,” chuckled Nina as she squeezed Yuzu close. “I’m weird, Sara’s weird, we’re all a little weird and as long as you own up to your faults and mistakes, I’ll respect your decisions.”

“Ditto,” giggled Yuzu as she felt herself relax. “Thanks for seeing my side at least. You aren’t mad at Mei, are you?”

“I’m not.” Nina gave Yuzu a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder. “I don’t know Mei that well, but from what little you’ve told me she’s been through a lot and I can’t judge her on her past and things I don’t know about. So, whatever you decide to do I’ll support, and you can call me whenever you feel the itch, okay?”

“I’ll do that.” Yuzu gave Nina a grateful smile and before she could say anything her phone rang. 

“Speak of the devil,” grinned Nina as she handed Yuzu the phone. 

Yuzu’s face turned beet red when she saw Mei’s number appear and after a couple of tense rings, Yuzu hit accept and asked, “Ummm, hello Mei. Umm, no I’m not too busy. I’m hanging out with Nina, yeah that Nina. She’s going to my school now.”

Nina moved away and allowed Yuzu to converse in quiet, watching the blonde’s face. She looked calm and her voice had a bit more energy to it and after a minute. Yuzu hung up and waved Nina back over.

“Things went well,” asked Nina with a wink. 

“Kinda,” answered Yuzu as she stared down at her phone fondly. “Mei said she needs some help going to a doctors appointment in a couple of weeks so she asked me if I could come and if I’d go to dinner with her since it’s a late appointment; said we needed to talk.” 

“Sounds like progress,” chuckled Nina after sitting back down. “So you gonna dress up and try to impress her?”

“Will you stop already,” giggled Yuzu as she looked around. “I’m just gonna go in regular clothes. Maybe a little light make-up, but that’s it. But I should maybe take something as a congratulatory gift. Got any ideas?” 

Nina looked around for a minute and then back at the book and pointed at it, “What about that list of names you wrote? I think she’d like some of your suggestions. I’m really liking Hideki and Genta.” 

“Using which characters,” snorted Yuzu as she pulled out the picture and began reading over the names. 

“Well,” Nina stared around at a few signs and scratched her chin before saying, “for Hideki, you can use the characters for ‘superior’ and ‘timber trees,’ and for Genta maybe the characters for ‘fist’ and ‘many.’”

“I think weird is an understatement when applied to you,” snickered Yuzu as she began flipping through her phone and then stopped and began bouncing in her seat. “Hey, Nina, can you come with me for a minute. I think I found the perfect gift but I need a second opinion.” 

“Sure!” Nina grabbed her stuff and waited for Yuzu. 

“Thanks,” panted Yuzu as she grabbed all of her things and began leading the way toward the toy store she’d found. 

“Don’t worry about it,” answered Nina with a soft pat on Yuzu’s back. “I think it’s kinda cute how even after all your tough talk, you’re still wrapped around her finger.”

“Well she’s still my family,” grumbled Yuzu as they wandered through the crowds. “I gotta help out when I can ya know? Plus if I don’t, Mama and Papa would rip me a new one if I told her ‘no.’”

“Sure they would,” muttered Nina as they made their way to the toy store. 

Once inside Yuzu began searching through all the stuffed animals while Nina kept close behind. Toys like these were more Sara’s forte, but it was a nice change of pace and Nina had to admit she was enjoying the scene of Yuzu on the prowl for a toy like some sort of hunting dog. When she finally found it, Yuzu let out a squeal so loud that Nina thought somebody was dying. 

“You find what you were looking for?” 

Yuzu nodded happily and held up a bright red tiger and waved it in front of Nina’s face saying, “I did! Nina say hello to Momotora!” 

“Interesting name.” Nina gave a nervous glance around the toy store and was glad that there weren’t too many people paying attention. “Why Momotora? He doesn’t look like a peach.”

“I dunno,” Yuzu turned the tiger around and gave it an affectionate pat on the head. “Most of the stuffed animals in our house had names, so I figured why not him.” 

Nina reached out and gave Yuzu a pat of her own and said, “It’s a good name. I’m sure she’ll like it.” 

“It’s not for her,” huffed Yuzu as she headed up to the register. “It’s for my nephew.” 

“Nephew, eh?” Nina gave Yuzu a lecherous grin making the blonde blush. 

“Ye...yeah, my nephew.” Yuzu paid and after allowing the clerk to wrap the tiger for her, headed toward the exit. “I figured the little guy would want something to keep him company in his crib so Mei could sleep better at night.”

“Sure you did, Yuzu,” teased Nina as they headed back out into the street. “So what you gonna do now?” 

“I dunno.” Yuzu shrugged and then looked at her phone and seeing that it was almost dinner time asked, “Wanna get some drinks and head back to my place? Harumin should be home soon, we can spend the night hanging out catching up.”

Nina smiled and said, “Booze and food it is. Lead the way Yuzu!”

~Present day~

“You were with Mama when she bought Momotra?!”

Nina smiled and nodded. “I was. He was bright red and had these charming stripes running all over his body that he kind of looked like a candy cane.”

“He still does,” giggled Hideki as he pulled on Yuzu’s arm. “Mama, can you show her that picture of him and me, please? You know which one right?” 

“I guess,” sighed Yuzu at her son’s enthusiasm. It took her a minute, seeing as how she had several hundred pictures of her, Mei, and Hideki saved to her phone and when she found it, Nina burst into laughter at the sight of Hideki using what looked like a children’s training knife and his tiger to cut some vegetables.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable.” Nina handed the phone back to Yuzu and asked, “Hideki what made you think Momotora could cook?”

“Mama said he could help, so I was trying to show him how to use my knife.” Hideki’s ears burned bright red but he seemed proud that he was able to show his tiger how to prepare a meal. “And since Mommy was tired she watched and took that picture.”

“He’s showing off that picture again,” sighed Mei who’d just appeared from the small crowd of people gathered around their table waiting for their orders. “Nina-san, it’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you as well.” Nina gave Mei a small smile and checked her watch and let out a groan of disappointment. “I’m sorry to do this but I have a dinner meeting to get to. It was good to see all of you. Yuzu, I’ll be in town for a couple of weeks if you need that babysitter or if you two would like to go out for a night on the town.” 

“We’ll talk about it,” answered Yuzu with a wink. “Be safe.”

“You too. Bye!”

The three said returned the farewell and when she was gone, Mei bent down and gave Yuzu a warm kiss, both of them ignoring the whispers around of the onlookers while Hideki looked uncomfortable. When they separated, Mei turned her attention to Hideki, kissed him on the cheek and said, “Come on. I want to get to the store and pick up dinner before it gets too late.”

“Am I still in trouble,” asked Hideki with a worried his look at his mother. 

“What do you think?”

Hideki reached out and took Yuzu’s hand, hoping that she’d talk to Mei about his punishment, but Yuzu shook her head. 

“Sorry, kiddo. There’s no getting out of this.”

“I’ll say,” grumbled Mei as they walked down the street toward the store. “Phone calls with your mama, and three from your school, your father, and that girl’s parents. What were you thinking getting into a shouting match in the middle of class?”

“I was trying to help her,” snapped Hideki pulling his hand from Mei’s. “She’s the one who started yelling at me, calling me stupid and saying I didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“That doesn’t mean you turn around and start shouting back.” Mei turned and stared down at her son with a frustrated look. “We raised you better than that, Hideki. You need to understand that what you do doesn’t just reflect on you, but me, your mama, and your father.”

“So what am I s’pposed to do?” Hideki was doing his best to hide behind Yuzu but the blonde made sure to keep him front and center. 

“You prove them wrong,” answered Mei. “You ask the teacher to come over and look at your work and explain it so the next time you try to help they listen. Or you find another way to help them if they won’t listen. There’s always an alternative, you just need to learn to control your temper.”

“I do.” Huffed Hideki as he folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at the ground. 

“Then why did you smack Nina on the hand and shout at her? What about that attitude you were giving me in the bookstore, hm?” Yuzu tilted Hideki’s head up, a small glare on her face. “Does that sound like you know how to control your temper? Hitting people just because they’re trying to be nice to you or biting their head off because you think they’re being mean by asking you a question?”

Hideki took a few deep breaths before lowering his eyes and shaking his head. 

“No.”

“Good answer,” sighed Mei as she adjusted her skirt and stood up. “You’re grounded for the next week.” 

“What’s grounded,” asked Hideki looking confused. 

“It means no television, no games, and no computer,” answered Yuzu.

“That’s no...”

“Keep it up and we’ll make it two weeks,” threatened Mei, her form now towering over her son.

Hideki closed his mouth at Mei’s threat and nodded in defeat.

“Okay,” whispered the boy as he held out his hands. 

“And you’re going to write Nina-san, your teacher, and that girl an apology,” added Yuzu as she took Hideki’s hand. “Understood?”

“Yes, Mama,” muttered the boy as they continued walking down the street. 

“You’re a smart boy, Hideki.” Mei gave her son’s hand a tight squeeze as they headed into a grocery store. “Sometimes too smart. But you need to learn when and where to help. Not everyone is going to want your help and you can’t argue with them just because they tell you no.” 

“Yes, Mommy.” Hideki let out a deep sigh. “Are you not proud of me anymore?”

“Hideki.” With Yuzu’s help, Mei placed Hideki in a cart and once he was settled, rested her head against his and said, “Your mama and I are so proud of you. You have my brains and your mama’s heart, but this is one of those times where you need to learn that there are consequences to your actions. You're an Aihara and an Udagawa, and as much as I wish you didn't have to, you're going to be held to a much higher standard than most of the other kids in your class, so you need to learn these lessons earlier, okay?”

“Okay.” Hideki nodded and looked at Yuzu. “I’m sorry I was a brat.” 

“I know you are,” replied Yuzu, following Mei and resting her head against Hideki’s. “But you need to prove it and how are we gonna prove it?”

“By being grounded and writing the letters," asked Hideki with a nervous grin.

“That’s my smart little man,” chuckled Yuzu as they began making their way through the store. 

While Yuzu and Mei began gathering supplies for dinner. Hideki started thinking about what he was going to do for the next week and when he couldn't think of anything outside of his lessons, coloring books, and toys he quietly whispered, "This week's gonna suck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain girl with pink hair shows up and helps shed some light on Hideki's burning questions while giving Mei a few ideas on how best to approach Yuzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6..let’s do this! 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys didn’t find my...adulting of Nina too off-putting. It was just an idea that I had and wanted to play around with it. I apologize for the non-Tachibana fans (myself included), I just felt having a non-biased perspective could be useful outside of the core group.
> 
> Oh and I’m getting some artwork done by a friend of mine….gonna cost a pretty penny, but she’s worth it. She’s been doing art for me for years, and I can’t wait to see how her style has evolved since my last commission...now what to pick...what to pick. I have two ideas right now of what to get done. One hasn’t happened, but I think it’ll be so cute, and the other has happened, and it’ll be adorable!
> 
> Anywho...off to a slightly more Mei focused chapter! Cracks the riding crop and no I didn’t get this from their locked drawer!;)
> 
> Some parts might seem reminiscent of chapter 2, but given who I’m using, she’d probably say similar things. Sorry if it’s redundant!

 

~Present Day Aihara Academy~

“Thank God,” sighed Mei as she made her way down the front steps toward the entrance of the academy.

It’d been a long day, and Mei had barely been paying attention during her meeting, which was highly unusual. She’d been feeling sluggish all day and had been drinking cup after cup of coffee with little effect. But in the end, she’d managed to finish all of her business and was looking forward to leaving for the night, surprised to see the sun hadn't fully set.

As she slipped on her shoes, Mei grunted at a spasm of pain and pulled her right foot out and massaged the arch, before sliding it back on. As she began gathering up her belongings, Mei reached for the door handle and pushed it open just as she heard a familiar voice call for her.

“Madame Director?”

Mei let out a tired sigh as she heard the footsteps of her assistant hastily approaching.

“Yes, Watanabe-san?”

A young man in his mid-twenties stopped in front of her, clipboard in hand and a haggard look on his face.

“I apologize for the interruption. I know you’re trying to get home, but there are just a few extra pieces of the budget I need you to finalize before I can send them off.”

Mei took the clipboard with an annoyed grunt and scanned them. Everything looked to be in order, but Mei knew a quick scan wouldn’t tell her what she needed to know. Pulling her glasses out of her jacket pocket, Mei spent the next fifteen minutes overlooking the numbers, and after making a few small corrections, she gave her approval.

“Is there anything else,” she asked after approving each piece of paper with her signature and seal.

“No ma’am.” Watanabe took the paperwork and gave her an apologetic bow. “I apologize for keeping you. I know you have a busy night planned.”

“I wouldn’t say busy,” huffed Mei as she put her glasses away. “But it will be a long one.”

“Does Hideki-kun have a school event? Or does Aihara-san have a business dinner you must attend?”

“It’s a mixture of many things,” answered Mei feeling a bit uncomfortable with him asking questions about her family. Mei wasn’t against it, but she wasn’t too keen on discussing how busy her life had gotten over the last couple weeks.

Yuzu was going to be a bit late due to a dinner meeting, and Hideki was with a sitter at the moment, leaving Mei the chance to have some time to herself. With Udagawa out of the country for work and Rena barely at home due to her career, Hideki’s visit had been extended for the foreseeable future.

As much as she loved her son, Hideki had gotten a cold earlier in the week leaving both Mei and Yuzu drained from long nights of taking care of him. Luckily since Hideki was being watched for the next couple of hours, Mei had some free time to herself and was thinking of getting a foot rub and a haircut. She’d mentioned the haircut to Yuzu the night before, and her fiancee had said she didn’t mind how long her hair was getting. However, Mei felt that it was growing too long and decided a small change was in order, given that summer would be arriving before they knew it and she had been planning a surprise trip for the three of them.

“Well, at least it’s the weekend,” chuckled Watanabe, breaking Mei from her thoughts. She noticed he was doing his best to try and sound elated, but the slight falter in his smile caught Mei’s attention.

“What is it now?” Mei was not in the mood to stay any longer than necessary.

“Nothing, ma’am,” answered the man with a nervous chuckle. “At least nothing that involves you. I just realized I had something important to do this weekend and I’m not prepared for it.”

“Is this event anything that will keep you from finishing your work?”

Despite what some of her staff thought, Mei wasn’t insensitive to her employee's personal lives. She had her own life outside of the school and company to live, and over the years she’d considered their needs, but she still held them to the academy’s standards; requesting that they finish all their work before leaving for the night.

“No, ma’am.” Watanabe put everything into his briefcase and gave her a genuine smile. “I’m just meeting my girlfriend’s parents for the first time tonight, so I’m a bit nervous.”

“Oh.” Mei fidgeted slightly at this sudden revelation. She wasn’t unfriendly with Watanabe. He was capable and consistently exceeded Mei’s expectations, and she was considering talking to him about applying for a promotion; though her position as director required she at least try and keep her personal and work lives as separate as possible. The only reason her staff knew about her life was that many of them were around during her divorce and pregnancy and Hideki and Yuzu had become regular fixtures at the school.

While some of the older staff had been uncomfortable with the revelation, especially the teachers that had been around when she was a student, nobody said anything; at least not to her face. Mei knew some people talked about her behind her back; a few had even quit a short time after she’d taken over. It had hurt since she’d held some of those who’d left in high regard, but it was their choice, and she wouldn’t stop them. Mei couldn’t control their feelings and wouldn’t impose her beliefs on them. So long as she had Yuzu, Hideki, Mei felt she could face any challenge in front of them.

“I’m sorry for bringing that up,” apologized Watanabe. “I seemed to have crossed a line.”

“Thank you for your consideration.” Mei gave him a slight nod of gratitude before continuing. “But there is no reason for the apology. You’re typically the first person they talk to when they call or come to the school so it’s expected of you to establish a relationship with them and they respect you for all the help you’ve given me, so I don’t mind the occasional personal question from time to time.”

“Thank you.” Watanabe looked embarrassed at Mei’s candor and looked unsure of what to do. “Still, I am sorry for bringing up my personal life with you.”

“You’ll be fine, Watanabe-san. She’s a lucky woman, and you’re a good man, and I appreciate everything you do for me.” Mei managed a reassuring smirk which caused Watanabe’s mouth to go slightly agape. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Uh, no, no you didn’t.” Watanabe returned Mei’s gesture and looked at his watch. “I’m sorry, Director but would you mind if I filed these tomorrow morning?”

“That’s fine, Watanabe-san. Enjoy your evening.”

Watanabe gave Mei another bow and headed out the door with a slight spring in his step.

Mei let out a small chuckle and stared around the entrance hall, feeling a bit less tired after the conversation. Despite her aversion to personal discussions she had grown to understand the necessity thanks to Yuzu, and she had to admit she rather enjoyed knowing about her employees. It wasn’t much, but thanks to her learning about her employees she’d managed to gain a broader perspective about what the school needed and had gone through significant efforts to make the changes she found most necessary.

Most had been minor, such as improvements to specific equipment and supplies, but others had been more major. One of them had been Mei implementing a less strict policy for the students after school. Some of the parents had objected, but after showing a few studies she’d found, Mei had persuaded them, and for the most part, her plan had worked. The students were happier, and staff morale had also improved along with test scores. Though she was still receiving some backlash, mostly because a few girls had found people they liked outside of the academy which caused some issues in regards to their arranged marriages.

Regardless of these issues, Mei remained steadfast in her decisions. She understood what the girls were going through and though some of the parents had removed their children, she supported those who chose to make their own choices. She’d been in their shoes once and like she, Udagawa, and Yuzu had decided with Hideki, she’d find a way for those girls to have whatever freedom she could grant them.

As she passed by the flower beds, Mei made a note of the condition of the brickwork and tennis courts. She even took a page out of Yuzu’s book and took several pictures for her records. As she wandered around the grounds, Mei relished in the familiar silence. For years she had enjoyed the privacy of the school. The work and the distractions it offered her, everything had been for moments like this, when she could bask in the contentment that all the pain and suffering had been worth it. The control she’d given up, the complacency of her role as her father’s successor, and her life being used as some sort of currency.

But now, now she could do as she pleased.

She’d achieved her goal, and though Mei had taken a long way around, for the first time in her life, she felt genuinely fulfilled.

As she stared up at the building, taking in the pristine windows and surfaces, she found her office and noticed she’d left the lamp on. Part of her screamed to turn it off, but instead, Mei turned her back on the light and exited the grounds for the cab that was waiting for her. After giving directions to the driver, Mei stared out the window, a small smile on her lips as she let the stresses of her work life wash away.

She still had some paperwork to fill out, but as she approached the salon, Mei decided it could wait. After paying the cab driver, Mei headed in and let herself get lost in the pampering. The intense feeling of the stylist's hands as they massaged her scalp while another worked on her feet had Mei nearly falling into a blissful sleep before regretfully being escorted over to a chair where the stylist began cutting.

Mei was so lost in her what was happening to her, she ignored the phone vibrating in her pocket and remained focused on answering the questions her stylist and masseuse were asking her.

After indulging in the relaxing atmosphere of the salon, Mei found herself wanting to stay for the rest of the night but it wasn’t meant to be.

“I apologize,” chuckled the stylist as he began showing Mei his work. “You aren’t the first person to nearly fall asleep in the chair.”

“That’s quite alright,” replied Mei as she began the process of waking herself up. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“You do look like you need a bit of a break,” said the man as he showed Mei how much he’d cut off. “Is this the length you wanted.”

Mei looked in the mirror and nodded. Her hair was just a bit shorter than it had been back when she was in high school, and he’d layered it expertly and had even managed to do her eyebrows while she was semi-conscious. While her hair wasn’t nearly as outlandish as Yuzu’s used to be, Mei found it a pleasant change and wondered if Yuzu would enjoy it as well.

“This looks wonderful,” she answered with a nod. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” The man pulled out his card and handed it to Mei. “If you’d like to come back again we’d be happy to accommodate you Udagawa-san.”

Mei nodded, thanked the man, and left the establishment. Pulling out her phone Mei was surprised to see a missed call from an ordinarily unwelcomed number along with several text messages from Yuzu.

Opening her phone, Mei dialed Yuzu and waited for one of two things to happen. If Yuzu answered, Mei knew she was either finished with her dinner or had managed to slip away for a few moments, if she got voicemail, she’d end up having to call the other number which was something she’d rather avoid.

After several rings, the phone went to voicemail, and with a heavy sigh, Mei left a message, telling Yuzu where she was and when she expected to be home.

Hitting, end she then dialed the other number and almost immediately the other person picked up.

“Yo, Mei-san,” said an all to familiar voice. Though deeper than it had been as teens, there was still the mischievous air to it that kept Mei on edge.

“Matsuri,” replied Mei somewhat annoyed. “Why are you calling me? Did something happen with Hideki?”

“What makes you say that,” asked the younger girl. Mei could hear loud noises and hoped that Matsuri hadn’t taken Hideki out somewhere she shouldn’t have. It was almost nine, and Hideki was supposed to be ready for bed.

“Because it’s getting late and from the sound of it you’re out when you’re supposed to be watching mine and Yuzu’s son.”

“Oh, yeah I guess it is kinda late.” Matsuri gave a small giggle and sighed happily. “We were having so much fun that we kind of lost track of time since it’s the weekend. The kid looked like he needed to have some fun."

“Where are you,” snorted Mei as she began looking for a cab to flag.

“Calm down Mei.” Matsuri’s voice wasn’t so much annoying as it was goading. “I’ve got Nene with me, and Hideki is having fun. He’s been telling us all about his school and how he got grounded; which was a little harsh if you ask me.”

“I didn’t,” answered Mei as she finally waved down a driver. “Just give me the address of whatever place you’re at, and I’ll come and get him. You know you aren’t supposed to take him out after seven Matsuri.”

“All right, all right,” sighed Matsuri, knowing she’d made a mistake by thinking she could play games with Mei. “We’re at the arcade a couple of blocks away from your apartment. I’ll text you the address.”

“Thank you,” snorted Mei before hanging up her phone and waiting. When she got the address, she gave it to the driver and remained quiet throughout the journey.

While she and Matsuri had gotten over most of their issues, the tension between remained.

Of all their friends, Matsuri and Harumi still held some mild contempt for Mei. While the others, including Himeko, had held Mei responsible for what she’d done, they’d at least accepted Yuzu’s explanations for her faults the path their relationship had taken. Matsuri and Harumi, however, had a bit of a blind spot when it came to Yuzu, and even after six years, they tended to hold things over Mei's head.

She couldn’t blame them for it, and she knew the only reason they’d even forgiven her was that Yuzu had asked them.

Mei had never asked Yuzu about it; she never had to. Matsuri had made it clear that it was Yuzu who’d approached the pair and begged them to at least try and forgive Mei for her transgressions. They had, but that didn't stop them from making what they called casual visits to their apartment to make sure Mei was faithful.

To their disappointment, Mei had made good on her word, though not without a few hiccups, and in the end, the three could at least sit in the same room without wanting to claw each other's eyes out.

When the cab came to a stop, Mei let out a groan of disgust at the sight of the place Matsuri and Nene had brought Hideki.

She’d never gotten used to arcades. All the noise and lights bothered her, not to mention the crowds. Too many people gathered together in one place like this would be a problem, mainly because if they were close to her height and they ended up getting near her ears. Steeling herself, she entered the facility and started looking her son.

Given the time of day, the arcade was filled with high schoolers spending their Friday night wasting time on video games instead of their homework, but as none of them were wearing her school’s uniform, she had no control over them. She could hear people whispering about her, some of them were boys, some were girls, but she ignored them. Mei knew that her new haircut and her work attire would garner her unwanted attention, but she had little choice in the matter since Yuzu had picked the babysitter this evening.

Mei would have preferred it Yuzu had used their regular sitter, but according to the blonde, the boy was out of town on a family trip, and Matsuri and Nene were nearby and had offered to watch him on short notice. Mei had relented, given that she had work to finish, but no matter how busy she got she always worried when Matsuri was involved.

As she made her way past a few skeeball games, Mei heard a voice shout at her and saw a girl with black hair and two small pigtails walking toward her. She had dressed in a simple outfit of jeans a tank-top and a hoodie; a broad smile on her face.

“Hello, Mei-san,” sighed the girl with a small bow.

“Nene,” answered Mei with a curt nod. “You’re looking well.”

“Thank you,” chuckled the younger woman as she straightened up. “I finally got a weekend off from work. I was planning on spending it at home getting some sleep, but Matsuri called me and asked if I'd like to come and see Hideki. Between you and me it sounded a lot more interesting than sitting at home in bed."

“I can understand that impulse.” Over the past few years, Mei had found herself wanting to spend more time with Yuzu and rebuilding old relationships with the few friends she had, the most frequent being Himeko and Shiraho. “Are you here with Taniguchi as well or just Matsuri?’

Mei knew the answer, but she wouldn’t be surprised if Harumi had followed along with Matsuri’s spontaneity.

“They got into an argument earlier,” answered Nene as she started leading Mei through the crowd. “I think that’s why Matsuri called me to tag along.”

“Do you know what the argument was about?” Mei was somewhat surprised at this news. While Matsuri and Harumi fighting wasn’t uncommon, the fact that they could have one bad enough to cause them not to want to even be in the same room was highly unusual.

“You know Matsuri,” sighed Nene as they approached the section with the shooting game Matsuri was so fond of, “she’d rather take her frustration out in a video game rather than talk to anyone about it.”

 _Shows what you know_ thought Mei just as Hideki’s small frame came into view.

Outside of the shock that Hideki was wearing actual layers of clothing, Mei noticed that Matsuri was wearing an outfit similar to Nene’s, but she had a slight puffiness around her eyes, and she seemed to be killing everything on screen while barely paying attention to Hideki’s whines of her not being fair.

When Hideki finally died the boy set his gun back with a huff and looked around for Nene and smiled when he saw Mei.

“Mommy!”

Hideki ran down the platform and wrapped his arms around Mei’s waist and squeezed tightly.

Matsuri’s concentration finally broke away from the game, and she set the gun back into the holster and followed the boy down the ramp and leaned against the metal railing.

“Mei-san,” grunted the younger woman as she messed with her headphones.

“Matsuri,” replied Mei as she looked down at Hideki, her hand subconsciously feeling for any signs of a lingering fever. He was warm, but given the environment and the fact that he was wearing a sweater, Mei deduced that he was in good health. Grateful that Matsuri had at least considered the boy’s condition, Mei gave him a small smile and said, “Hello, Hideki.”

“Your hair’s different,” giggled the boy as he stepped around his mother and began pulling at a few strands.

“I went to the salon,” blushed Mei when she saw Matsuri and Nene looking her over. “My hair was getting too long, and I thought I should get it cut.”

“I like it,” answered Hideki before looking at Nene. “Nene-san do you like it?”

“I think it suits her.” Nene gave Mei a quick wink and looked at Matsuri who was chewing on the straw of her now depleted soda. “What do you think, Matsuri?”

The pink-haired girl continued to stare at Mei and after a minute, shrugged and asked, “Do you need me to hang around since you got him? Or do you want me to get the hell out of here?”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d watch the language,” snorted Mei as Hideki began looking at some of the other games.

“He can’t hear me,” snorted Matsuri, pointing at all the games. “Besides I don’t swear when I’m near him, not after last time.”

“What happened last time?” Nene looked at Mei with an anxious smile on her face.

“Mei-san threw me out of the house, and said I couldn’t see Hideki for a while,” snorted Matsuri as she handed the boy a coin for the game.

“Are you talking about when I said that bad word,” asked Hideki staring up at Matsuri. “I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”

“It’s not your fault,” smiled Matsuri as she patted the boy’s head. “Your mom and I just don’t get along ever since…”

“Please don’t,” sighed Mei when she saw Hideki’s eyes grow wide. “It’s late, and I need to get him home and in bed.”

“Can she tell me about it on the way home?” Hideki ran over to Mei and began gently pulling on her blouse. “Please, Mommy? We can walk so it’ll take longer.”

“What’s he talking about,” asked Matsuri and Nene, both fully invested in the boy’s excitement.

“Mama and Mommy have been telling me stories about how they got back together,” beamed Hideki as he gave Matsuri back her coin. “Nina-san told me some stuff last week so can you tell me some, Auntie Matsuri?”

“Hideki, that’s not...”

“I’ll tell you a few things, Hideki.” Matsuri flashed the boy an impish grin. “What do you say, Mei, can I stick around a bit longer?”

“If you do,” sighed Mei who looked at Matsuri seeing a similar wide-eyed stare on Nene’s face, knowing she was defeated, “there are a few ground rules that Yuzu, Udagawa-san, and I have agreed on. If you follow them, I will allow you to tell him. Is that agreeable?”

Matsuri nodded, and after a private conversation with Mei about the ground rules, the three exited the building where Matsuri began her explanation of how she’d affected some of the events of Mei and Yuzu’s reconciliation.

~Six Years Prior, Shibuya Shopping District~

Matsuri had spent most of her day wandering around Shibuya.

Her parents were once again out of town, her job had closed for the day due to renovations, and she was still waiting for her entrance exams to start. She’d already passed all of her practice exams, and since she was ahead on her lessons, she’d decided to ditch her prep school for the day and take it easy.

Most of the stores held nothing of interest for her since she bought almost everything online, and she’d already bought several new outfits, so most of it was window shopping to fill the time.

Harumi was busy with classes and her job, Nene was busy with work as well and avoiding her parents trying to set her up with people through marriage services, Shiraho was working with her husband, and Momokino was busy with her wedding preparations. Of all her friends that were left, Yuzu was the only one she didn’t know too much about. Her surrogate sister had once again dropped off the face of the Earth and Matsuri, though she would never admit it to the others, was getting worried.

Over the past few years, Matsuri’d made it a point to keep an eye on Yuzu. Though the blonde had recovered, every time Matsuri and she would meet up; the younger girl would watch to see whether or not Yuzu was still wearing her necklace. Up until recently, Yuzu had been wearing it, but a month ago, Matsuri had noticed Yuzu had stopped wearing it and was wondering if she’d finally found someone. Matsuri had asked Harumi about the situation, but the older girl had remained tight-lipped, saying that Yuzu would tell her when she was ready.

As she put another shirt back on the rack, Matsuri changed the song on her phone and began wandering around the department store, looking for something to eat.

She barely paid any attention to the crowd, their faces just a sea of blank faces. Instead, Matsuri chose to focus on the song that was blasting through her well-worn headphones, and as she headed into another store to purchase a manga, she found her attention being drawn toward a familiar looking man and woman. A violent urge to run up and shout at them surfaced in the back of her mind, but she knew that Yuzu wouldn’t want her to.

Deciding to avoid them, Matsuri was prepared to head home when the man shouted at her.

“Matsuri-chan?!”

Matsuri began to pick up the pace, pushing her way through the crowd as the man shouted at her. She didn’t want to look at them; she could barely stomach the sound of his voice. She’d trusted both of them, and now she wasn’t even sure she could trust herself. Matsuri had banked everything on that trip, her hopes that Yuzu and Mei would finally get through all their bullshit, and admit how they felt, but it wasn’t meant to be.

From what Yuzu had told her, Matsuri’s yell had interrupted them and in true Yuzu fashion, the blonde had shifted her attention to help someone she thought was in need, ruining any chance of Mei being able to voice her feelings. Instead, Matsuri had done the childish thing and lashed out in anger and though she wanted to do the same thing now, she was trying to be the bigger person.

The only problem with that was a sudden group of people blocked her exit, meaning Matsuri had to turn back to try and find another way, only to run into the very person she’d been trying to avoid.

“Matsuri-chan!”

Udagawa was smiling brightly at her and tried to embrace her only to have her step away from him.

“Manager.” Matsuri crammed her hands into her pockets and kept her arms tight to her chest as she spoke.

“Ummm,” the man was taken aback by the lack of warmth from her but gave a deep exhale before speaking. “It’s good to see you. You’ve grown quite a lot.”

“That’s what happens when you disappear for two years, people change.” Matsuri noticed that Mei was following shortly behind him looking a bit more full in the face and said quite loudly, “How’s married life treating you?”

Mei stopped when she heard Matsuri’s voice and kept several steps away, trying to blend into the wall.

“It’s…,” Udagawa turned to look at Mei, and his face dropped when he saw how distressed his wife was.

“Trouble in paradise,” asked Matsuri noticing the unease in both their faces. “Guess that’s to be expected considering how you two...”

 

“Matsuri.” Udagawa turned his attention back to his former customer, a dark look in his eyes. “I want you to think very carefully about the next few words that come out of your mouth.”

“Or what,” she spat back, her attention focused on Mei. “You’re gonna tell Yuzu-chan on me? See if I care, at least I’m not some coward who leaves only some sorry ass letter behind.”

“Matsuri, enough!”

Udagawa’s shout had caught Matsuri so off-guard that the pink-haired girl had no idea what to say.

“First Harumi-chan and Yuzu-chan and now you. She’s not the only one to blame in this.” Udagawa looked over at his wife and saw a small smile on her lips. “She’s a good person who made a mistake so why can’t you just...”

“She hurt, Yuzu-chan.” Despite her shock at him yelling at her, Matsuri’s temper hadn’t dampened. “She played us all like idiots and just left without a word while we picked up the pieces!”

Udagawa’s face softened, and he tried to reach out to comfort Matsuri, but she slapped his hand away and wandered over to Mei doing her best to match the older girl’s height.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?! Or are you just going to sit there and say nothing like you did back then? Back when Yuzu was putting on a brave face in front of all of us while you were whoring yourself? She loved you, and you didn’t even care enough to say it to her face!”

Before she knew it, Matsuri’s hand flew back followed by a loud crack and a sharp pain spread across Mei’s cheek.

Several passersby stopped and stared at the two women, and Udagawa had to rush in and separate them before security was called. Matsuri didn’t even fight him as he pulled them into what looked like a busy toy store where they were sure no one could hear them talking.

Mei followed, her eyes focused on the path in front of them, ignoring the daggers Matsuri was staring at her. She’d expected this back when she and Yuzu had first talked, but luckily her step-sister had kept Harumi in check. The run-in with Matsuri, however, hadn’t been planned and this time she didn’t have Yuzu’s calming effect to save her. Instead, thanks to her condition, she had to rely on her husband to help her out. Mei didn’t enjoy counting on him, nor Yuzu, but Matsuri was right.

She was a coward; that much was true and everyone now knew it.

Mei would have been a fool to think Yuzu would have kept the letter a secret for long. She was an honest soul, and if asked what was bothering her she’d have broken enough to tell them most of what Mei had said and Mei was grateful to all of them for it.

Unlike her, Yuzu had people she could trust and confide in. She’d tried to help all of them in her way, and that had earned her their trust in return. Mei, on the other hand, had rarely done anything to deserve such affections and if letting Matsuri slap her could help begin to heal the rift then the pain was worth it. As they settled into a quiet corner of the store, Mei started to looking around at all the toys, and when she found a section filled with bears, Mei made the conscious effort to focus on Matsuri’s hair.

“So now what,” snorted Matsuri as she crossed her arms and rested against the shelf. “You gonna give me some fucking sob story about how you’re sorry for everything you did? In case you forgot that crap doesn’t work on me, I’m not as naive as Yuzu-chan.”

“I know you aren’t.” Mei locked eyes with Harumin and ran a finger along her stinging cheek. “You certainly don’t hit as hard as her.”

Both Matsuri and Udagawa stared at Mei in shock, while Mei simply shrugged.

“Do I even want to know,” asked Udagawa in disbelief.

“I had....done something rather cruel to her,” explained Mei as she remembered the night her father came back. Mei felt her neck warm at the memories of how Yuzu’s skin felt and the soft grunts as she touched. Deciding that she needed to focus, Mei took a couple of calming breaths before saying, "And the only way she could get me to stop was to slap me.”

“You deserve worse,” quipped Matsuri, taking notice of the flush to Mei’s skin. “You deserve a lot worse.”

“Maybe I do,” answered Mei without hesitation. “You are right. I am a coward Matsuri, I've never denied that, and I am sorry that you had to care for Yuzu while I...”

“Opened your legs to make your grandfather happy?”

“Matsuri,” warned Udagawa with a low growl. “The next time you say something like that we’re leaving and I swear you will never get near either of us again.”

“Fine by me.” Matsuri didn’t even bother looking at Udagawa, her attention solely on Mei. “It'd make it easier for me to keep Yuzu-chan away from you."

“I’ve already made contact with Yuzu,” stated Mei with a slight bit of hesitation in her voice.

“Didn't go the way you wanted did it?” A wicked grin spread across Matsuri’s face as she spoke. “ What happened, did she tell you that she missed you and wanted you back? Or was it the other way around? Maybe Yuzu-chan saw through all your crap and told you to go to hell.”

“You’re half right.” Mei shifted her weight awkwardly as a small wave of nausea hit her. “I needed her help with something and she, with some hesitation, helped me. However, I expected too much from her. I expected her to want us to pick things up where we left off, and she told me, 'No.'"

Matsuri scoffed and shook her head. “So someone finally told the princess ‘no’? Good. It’s nice to see you finally get knocked down a peg.”

“You would be the expert at that,” smirked Mei as she remembered some of the antics Matsuri used to pull. “You and I both seem to have a knack for….exploiting people’s faults and using them to our advantage.”

“Don’t try and flatter me,” snorted Matsuri. “You’re not going to get off my shit list with a couple of compliments.”

Udagawa shook his head a the language the girl was using and said, “What about me? Am I on that list as well?”

“Damn right you are.” Matsuri finally looked at Udagawa, a slightly less hardened look on her face. “You think that I’m going to forget about your part in all this.”

“Matsuri, I didn’t know it was her until the night her grandfather came and introduced us.” Udagawa ran a hand through his hair and gave a dry laugh. “She asked me not to tell anyone about this she even told her Ume-san to...”

“I know what she said to Auntie Ume. I’ve seen the letter, all of us except for Nene and Himeko have read that piss poor excuse of an apology.”

“Why hasn’t Himeko seen it?” Mei was sure Himeko knew everything, but in all their conversations since she’d left, Himeko never let on that she knew the more delicate details of what she’d said to Yuzu.

“Probably because Yuzu wanted her to keep some amount of respect for you.” Matsuri rolled her eyes as she explained, amazed that Mei was so dense. “But she saw enough and tried to help Yuzu before getting dragged off to her fiancee. Didn’t stop her from making my life a living hell though.”

“Matsuri-chan, did you transfer to the academy to keep an eye on Yuzu?” Udagawa had a small chuckle when he saw a slight twinge of pink line Matsuri’s ears.

“What do you think?” Matsuri rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration. “Yuzu-chan’s my sister and best friend. As much as I hate seeing her in pain, it was better than leaving her alone.”

“You have my grat...”

“You can shove it up your ass,” snapped Matsuri cutting off Mei. “I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know,” answered Mei undeterred. “But I am still grateful that you were strong enough to look Yuzu in the face and protect her when I couldn’t.”

Matsuri didn’t know whether to take Mei seriously and instead decided to change the subject.

“So what the hell are you two doing here anyway? According to Auntie Ume, you don’t even live around here anymore.”

“I don’t,” answered Udagawa with a bashful grin. “Well, not all the time. Mei, however, recently purchased a nice apartment close by since she’s doing more work at the school.”

“Of course she did,” sneered Matsuri. “Everything comes back to...”

“There are other reasons,” interjected Mei. “There are many more reasons, and I wanted Yuzu to be a part of it. I know none of you have any reason to trust me after with what I did, but as I said earlier I need her help, and somehow when things were going well I managed to once again drive a wedge between us.”

“Good, maybe this time you’ll get the message stay the hell away from her.”

“I should,” agreed Mei with a sad nod. “I should have gotten the message, but the fact remains that I can’t avoid her forever and I need to find a way to make all of this right before….”

Mei turned to Udagawa expecting him to say something, only to receive a shrug.

“I can’t tell you what to say, Mei.” He gave a small chuckle and adjusted his glasses. “I’m not going to be around much in a few months time, and Yuzu-chan has a big mouth, so she’s going to spill the beans at some point.”

“But what is your opinion on the matter?” Mei was glad that her soon to be ex was respectful of her independence, but there were times she wished he was a little more assertive. “You are involved as well; you are still my husband for the time being.”

“’The time being’?” Matsuri raised a suspicious eyebrow, and before they knew it, she burst into a fight of giggles and pointed at Mei. “You mean to tell me; you put Yuzu through all that crap only for you to end up getting divorced? Oh my god!”

“There’s no reason to laugh, Matsuri,” Udagawa sighed when he started to notice people staring at them. “These things happen all the time.”

“I’m sure they do,” snickered Matsuri. “But it’s nice to see Miss Perfect finally get what she deserves. How’s it feel to know it was all for nothing?”

“It wasn’t all for nothing,” whispered Mei, her eyes narrowing at her former friend. “If anything it gave me some perspective on my life, perspective that I thought I had lost. I’m thinking clearly for the first time in a long time.”

“Oh yeah?” Matsuri stepped away from the shelf, her face inches from Mei’s. “You finally figured out what you want? How nice for you. Do you know how many people Yuzu’s gone through to try and figure that out? People she liked and thought could fill the void you left?”

Mei’s face turned bright red as Matsuri spoke. The memories of her failed attempts to learn about Yuzu's life came drifting back, and mei couldn't help but feel diminished. Save for Udagawa, Mei's own experiences had been disappointing for the most part, but after her last visit with Yuzu, Mei knew for sure she wasn't ready to know about the disappointment Yuzu had faced because of her cowardice.

“I know she dated,” answered Mei hoping the answer would satisfy Matsuri. “But like I said, we weren’t together long before I managed to ruin everything.”

“It was enough,” scoffed Matsuri with a slight grin. “But you know, none of them could satisfy her. Apparently, none of them could measure up to her sweet Mei-chan.”

“I gathered as much.” Mei didn’t back down, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Udagawa growing nervous. “And if you think that’s the only reason I’m back, then you don’t know me as well as you think.”

“I know you well enough,” Matsuri growled in anticipation of Mei’s challenge. “And if you think Harumi and I are gonna let you get away with something like that again, you’re in for a world of hurt.”

“All right ladies,” chuckled Udagawa as he placed his arms between the two women and began to separate them. “Remember that we’re in a public place, and I don’t want any of us to get arrested. Especially you, Mei, that's the last thing you need in your condition.”

“What condition?” Matsuri blinked in confusion and looked at Mei. “What are you sick or something?”

“Most mornings I am,” answered Mei nonchalantly.

Matsuri stared at Mei, her eyes wide in shock before devolving into a fit of laughter.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” laughed the girl as she clutched her stomach. “You’re pregnant, and you’re getting divorced?! How the hell did you manage that?”

“It has been less than ideal,” coughed Mei nervously. “But we were talking about a divorce long before we found out I was pregnant.”

“Great way to screw up the kid...”

This time it was Matsuri’s face that stung as Mei’s palm collided with her cheek, making the younger girl’s head turn.

“You will not talk about our son like that, do you understand me?”

Matsuri’s eyes grew wide with shock at the fact that Mei had hit her. It was even more surprising the kiss they’d shared in the parking garage, and the only thing Matsuri could manage was a simple nod.

“I am not my father, nor am I my grandfather,” declared Mei as she turned to Udagawa who gave her an approving nod. “Our son will not be subjected to the things I was and if you think I’m going to sit back and let you believe for one second that I’d...”

“Relax, Mei,” whispered Udagawa as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mei was shaking so violently that she thought she was about to lose her balance.

After several deep breaths, she pulled her arm away from her husband and said, “He will have some of the responsibilities that I had, yes. He will have to represent both the Aihara’s and the Udagawa’s but he will live his own life and he will be free.”

“Is that what your kid is for you, some sort of redemption,” asked Matsuri, finally recovering from her shock.

Mei could hear the venom in Matsuri’s word and couldn’t help but admire the girl’s audacity.

“In a way,” answered Mei as she touched her stomach. “As parents, it is our job to give him the opportunities we never had, and I’m going to give him those.”

“And what’s that got to do with Yuzu-chan?” Matsuri’s gaze drifted to Mei’s hand and snorted. “You plan on using the kid to guilt her into coming back?”

“I know you don’t respect me anymore,” answered Mei, her blood boiling slightly, “but don’t insult me. I came to Yuzu because I trust her and need her help. I don’t...I don’t have too many people like that in m life right now outside of Himeko, Mother, and Udagawa-san. As I said, I burned too many bridges and...”

Before Mei could finish, Matsuri’s hand shot forward and disappeared into Mei’s shirt.

“Matsuri,” hissed Udagawa, looking around for any signs of people or cameras. He tugged at her arm and in doing so pulled out not only Matsuri’s hand but also Mei’s necklace and ring.

“Is that you’re only reason,” asked Matsuri, letting go of the ring. “Because if it’s not, then you better quit talking and come up with a better excuse.”

Tucking the ring back into her blouse, Mei nodded and said, “I would be lying if I didn’t say that I want Yuzu back. But as I said earlier, I expected too much, and she has placed...limits on what we can and cannot do.”

“Good,” snorted Matsuri as she crammed her hands into her pockets. “Yuzu doesn’t need that kind of bullshit in her life right now.”

“I know she doesn’t.” Mei gave an understanding nod and looked at Udagawa, who smiled at her in turn. “And you are correct in your assumpting that I want her to stay around for the baby. Not because I expect anything from her, but because I simply want him to know her. She can give him things I’m still uncomfortable expressing and I’m hoping she’ll be able to show me how to convey them to him.”

“Did you tell Yuzu-chan that?” Matsuri’s expression softened at Mei’s words, but the older woman could see she was still skeptical of her intentions.

“If she ever talks to me again, I will.” Mei reached up and touched the small bulge her ring made.

“She won’t, not on her own.” Matsuri looked at a pair of teddy bears that were hidden behind Mei and noticed how two of them looked to be holding hands. “She’s too scared.”

“I gathered as much.” Mei refused to allow her curiosity to take over and remained focused on Matsuri. “I want to make it up to her though. I...I miss her.”

“You can’t.” Matsuri rolled her eyes at Mei’s words and gave a dry laugh. “You can’t make it up. Not with a gift, not with some half-assed apology, there’s not a damn thing you can do to make up for what you did. You destroyed her, Mei, and whatever trust she had in you. This isn’t something you can just say, ‘I’m sorry,’ for and then expect it to go back to normal. You left her for _him_ ,” Matsuri jabbed her finger into Udagawa’s chest making him hiss slightly. “You left her for your family and a damn school. You’re going to have to earn back every shred of respect and trust she placed in you.”

Matsuri placed a finger on Mei’s ring and began slowly increasing the pressure as she spoke.

“This ring Yuzu gave you, meant everything to her, and I told her not to give it to you, but she did and when she said you accepted it...I finally thought…,” Matsuri stopped and took a deep breath. Her eyes were stinging, and she took a moment to recompose herself. “It doesn’t matter what I thought, not anymore. What matters is what I think and feel now.”

Matsuri straightened herself up and fixed her gaze on both Udagawa and Mei as she spoke.

“You two broke my best friend. I don’t care why anymore, the only thing I care about is that you two don’t do it again because if you do, Yuzu-chan won’t be able to protect you this time. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” answered Mei without any hint of backing down. “I don’t intend on making the same mistakes twice.”

“What about you,” asked Matsuri, her eyes shifting to Udagawa. “You have anything to say?”

“Just that I plan on helping Mei and Yuzu-chan in whatever capacity they need,” answered Udagawa with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Good.” Matsuri’s foot collided with Udagawa’s shin making the man let out a loud groan of pain.

“What was that for?! I said I’d help!”

“What do you think it was for?!” Matsuri’s lips parted in a triumphant smile. “Did you think I was gonna let you walk out of here without some amount of payback?”

“Well, you could have warned me,” hissed Udagawa as he carefully applied pressure to his foot.

“Then you wouldn’t have learned the lesson,” smirked Matsuri as she folded her arms in victory.

“Yeah well, lesson learned,” grunted Udagawa, finally able to stand on his own.

“It better be,” snorted Matsuri with a look at Mei. “I’m not going to interfere, this time,” warned the pink-haired woman, “but I’m going to be asking Harumi and Yuzu for updates. If I even get wind that you’re screwing this up or you’re doing something she doesn’t want...”

“I won’t,” answered Mei, doing her best to sound confident. “I can’t promise it will be easy, but I’m going to go at her pace this time, she deserves that much.”

“Sure you will,” snorted Matsuri as she pulled out her phone and began flipping through it. “Do you have Yuzu-chan’s number, because if not…..”

“I have it.” Mei pulled out her phone and smirked when she saw Matsuri’s mouth drop open. “I was planning on calling her in a couple of days once my workload goes down. Is that acceptable?”

“Sure.” Matsuri stuffed her phone back into her pocket and focused intently on the panda bear in Mei’s hand. Unable to resist, Matsuri pulled her phone back out and asked Mei for her number. Before leaving, Matsuri gave Mei another once over and said, “I’ll be checking in on her to make sure you’re holding up your end of the bargain so expect a phone call from time to time."

“I’ll be waiting,” answered Mei to Matsuri’s retreating back, as her hand subconsciously reached for her ring.

~Present Day in front of the Udagawa/Aihara apartment building~

“So you and Mommy didn’t even yell at each other?” Hideki looked up at Matsuri, amazed that his ordinarily emotional aunt had managed to keep her temper.

“We almost did,” chuckled Matsuri, amazed that she’d been able to keep so much of their conversation hidden from the boy. “Your mom and I still get on each other’s nerves, but that’s because we both have different ideas about what Yuzu-chan needs to be happy, so we get into arguments about it sometimes.”

“But Mommy and Mama are happy,” said Hideki with a smile up at his mother while he squeezed her hand. “They make each other laugh and smile all the time. I’ve seen them when they’re on the couch talking or at dinner. Sometimes I even hear them laugh in their room when I get up to go potty in the middle of the night."

“I’m sure they do,” replied Matsuri biting back whatever scathing remark had formed on the tip of her tongue.

Matsuri knew Hideki thought the world of his mothers and Matsuri had to admit that Mei had owned up to her end of the bargain, so she didn’t want to tarnish the boy’s image of either Mei or Yuzu. Matsuri didn’t enjoy altering the facts, but she could at least respect what they were trying to do for him.

“You don’t believe me,” pouted Hideki as he gripped Mei’s hand tighter making his mother wince in pain.

“I do, Hideki.” Matsuri sighed and patted the boy on the head. “I just have some issues to get over.”

“Your Auntie just cares too much,” offered up Nene as they came to a stop in front of the apartment building. “And after everything that happened with your moms, it’s made her skeptical.”

“What’s that mean?” Hideki looked up at Mei curiously, and his mother smiled.

“It means she’s suspicious,” answered Mei.

“Oh.” Hideki looked at Matsuri and said, “You don’t need to be. I can answer your questions about how...”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Matsuri ruffled Hideki’s hair and chuckled.

Hideki looked like he was about to say something when a voice shouted out over the crowd.

“Matsuri!”

All three women and Hideki looked up, the boy being the only one to let out a squeal of delight.

“Auntie Harumin!”

Hideki began pulling on Mei’s arm, but she held him back knowing that this was something the boy couldn't interrupt.

Harumi looked almost as worn out as Matsuri and judging by how red her eyes were; Mei knew the pair needed some privacy.

“But I want to see Auntie Harumin.”

“Next time, Hideki.” Matsuri gave him a reassuring smile, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Nene, I gotta go, can you get home by yourself?”

“I can.” Nene waved a nervous hand at Harumi and relaxed when her friend returned the gesture.

“Thanks for the help today,” said Matsuri before nodding at Mei. “Tell Yuzu-chan I’m sorry I kept him out this late.”

“I will and thank you both for taking care of him.” Mei looked at Nene and gave her a small smile.

Matsuri left without another word, her steps turning into a brisk jog and then into a full-on sprint. Mei watched as Harumi struggled to keep her balance and after seeing the brunette’s arms envelop the shorter girl, said her goodbye to Nene and took Hideki upstairs.

After a small snack and a quick bath, Mei helped Hideki get dressed for bed and read him a story. When he was tucked in, Mei gave him his usual kiss on the forehead before pressing them together and was about to shut off his light when he asked her a disturbing question.

“Mommy, am I screwed up?”

Mei turned on the spot and said, “Of course you aren’t. Why would you think that?”

“Because Auntie Matsuri said in her story that she hoped I didn’t get screwed up because of the divorce and having to go between you and Daddy all the time.” Hideki squeezed his tiger tightly and rested his chin on its head, eyes staring at her expectantly. "Since all that happened, does that make me screwed up?"

“Hideki,” Mei turned on the lamp near the door before shutting off the overhead light and approached the bed. She knelt down and placed a hand on his head and said, “You’re not screwed up. Your life is just a bit different than a lot of kids. There are a lot of people that think your Mama and I raising you together isn't in your best interest and that constantly going between homes can be stressful. So what Matsuri meant was that she was worried it would do more harm than good.”

“I don’t mind,” smiled Hideki as he nuzzled Mei’s hand. “I like having three moms, and I get to do stuff here I don’t get to do with Daddy and Daddy does stuff with me that you and Mama don’t like doing.”

“I know you do,” said Mei adoringly. “And I’m so proud of you for handling everything so well, but if it gets to be too much, I want you to tell me so I can talk to your father, all right?”

“Okay,” yawned Hideki as he buried himself in his blankets. “Do you know when Daddy is coming back? We’re supposed to go on the zoo trip soon, and I want him to be here.”

“You can ask him when he calls tomorrow. You know his business trip is taking a bit longer than he thought but we'll talk to him and your grandparents so we can keep our promise. All right?"

“All right.” Hideki yawned again and squeezed Momotora tight against his chest. “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too.” Mei gave both the tiger and Hideki one more kiss before leaving the room.

Wiping away a tear, Mei headed into the kitchen and made herself some tea and grabbed the book she’d been reading out of her bag. As she settled into the couch, Mei turned on the stereo. It blared momentarily, and she quickly turned it down and listened for Hideki. When he didn’t say anything, Mei continued to get lost in the world of her book, forgetting about the time until she heard a light banging from the entryway.

Grabbing one of the bats she and Yuzu kept in the living room in case of an intruder, Mei headed into the hallway and heard two hushed voices whispering. One of them sounded frustrated, and the other was giggling madly and Mei immediately understood what had happened. Putting the bat in the umbrella stand, Mei approached the door to find a tired-looking woman glaring down at a giggling Yuzu.

“How much,” sighed Mei as she watched Yuzu try and haphazardly pull her shoes off.

“A couple of small bottles of sake and a few glasses of whiskey,” sighed the woman as Yuzu let out a small cheer as she pulled her foot from the shoe.

“Hi, Mei!” Having removed one foot, Yuzu had little difficulty in freeing her other foot and with a little help from her friend managed to climb off the floor and pinched the woman on the cheek. “Thanks, Machiko.”

“You’re welcome.” Machiko pointed at Yuzu and Mei nodded.

“Come here, Yuzu.” Mei took Yuzu’s hand and felt her eyes burn at the scent of cigarettes and booze. “I’ll take her from here. Do you need me to...”

“I have a cab downstairs waiting for me, and Yuzu already gave me her part of the fare.”

“Okay.” Mei gave the woman an appreciative nod and took Yuzu by the waist and began pulling her toward the living room. “Please message her that you got home safely and thank you.”

Machiko bowed appreciatively and exited the apartment.

“I missed you,” said Yuzu, burying her face into Mei’s hair.

“I missed you too,” sighed Mei, grateful that the couch was now in sight. “Come on, let’s get you some water.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuzu let go of her Mei’s neck and stumbled toward the couch and collapsed onto it, humming along with the song that Mei had been listening too. “Did you have a good night?”

“It was fine,” answered Mei as she grabbed some aspirin to go along with Yuzu’s water. “I had to get Hideki from the arcade.”

“Why was he at the arcade?” Yuzu seemed to sober up at this news and took the water and aspirin Mei offered her. “I told Matsuri she was only supposed to take him out for food and then come back to the house.”

“I think she and Harumi fought,” sighed Mei as she began stroking Yuzu’s hair. “She looked upset when I found them playing that zombie game; luckily she’d had the good sense to bring Nene along.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuzu rested her head on Mei’s shoulder and began fiddling with Mei’s necklace through her tanktop. “If I’d have known that I wouldn’t have called her.”

“It’s not your fault.” Mei pulled the hand up to her mouth and gave it a light kiss. “Besides, it got me out of having to tell Hideki about our reunion for the night, so some good came out of it.”

“Oh, God.” Yuzu’s head rolled off Mei’s shoulder, and into her lap causing the blonde to moan in pain. “That wasn’t smart.”

“If you’re going to be sick, tell me right now,” warned Mei as she brushed some hair out of Yuzu’s face. “I don’t want to spend the night cleaning the carpet.”

“I’m fine,” grunted Yuzu after a deep breath. “The room’s...the room is just spinning a bit. I’ll be fine after I close my eyes for a minute.”

“Don’t you do it.” Mei knew what would happen if Yuzu closed her eyes and did not relish the idea of being used as a pillow for the rest of the night. “Last time you got like this my legs were numb for an hour.”

“I’m fine,” laughed Yuzu as she opened her eyes and poked Mei’s cheek. “See, all be….did you get your hair done?”

“I did.” Mei felt her cheeks burn at Yuzu’s acknowledgment and couldn’t contain her smile. “Do you like it?”

“Help me up so I can see.”

When she was up and stable, Yuzu had Mei turn around so she could investigate.

“It’s nice,” whispered Yuzu as she ran her hands through the raven locks. “They did an excellent job.”

Mei felt Yuzu’s arms wrap around her neck and begin playing with the necklace.

“Matsuri didn’t say anything out of line did she?” Yuzu knew discussing their past was a sensitive subject for Matsuri and hoped Hideki’s presence would help restrain her.

“She did fine,” answered Mei as she relaxed into Yuzu, amazed that the blonde was so sober. “I had to reassure Hideki that he wasn’t ‘screwed up’ but other than that everything went fine.”

“Why’d he ask that?” Yuzu was beginning to sound upset, and Mei was worried she’d end up calling Matsuri or worse sending her a bunch of regretful texts.

“Matsuri didn’t mean anything by it,” explained Mei hoping that she’d calm her fiancee down. “She modified her language to say that she had hoped the difficulties of our relationship wouldn’t screw him up and he was just worried. I reassured him that he was fine and I told him if he had any concerns that he should talk to us.”

“All right.” Yuzu didn’t sound convinced, but she trusted Mei enough to let the situation drop. “I trust your judgment.”

“Thanks, Yuzu.” Mei couldn’t resist turning around and taking Yuzu’s chin in her hand and kissing her full on the lips, sucking every ounce of air from her fiancee’s lungs.

When they parted, Yuzu’s cheeks were flushed even more and her eyes glossed over an impish grin on her lips.

“I’m drunk you know,” whispered Yuzu, her hands moving up Mei’s stomach. “You okay with that?”

Mei shuddered at the sensation of Yuzu’s nails on her skin, and before she could stop herself, Mei was marking Yuzu with one of her trademark bites.

“Mei,” whimpered Yuzu as her body gave out, collapsing into the couch as the strange mix of pleasure and pain surged through her. “Are you...”

“I’m sure Yuzu,” panted Mei as she began working on Yuzu’s belt. As she pulled the slacks down around Yuzu's hips, Mei gave Yuzu's ear a gentle bite and said, “Just sit back and let me do all the work.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu has to leave for work and unfortunately, it causes some issues at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I may have been a bit misleading in chapter 6...ummm...there’s no Meidom planned yet. Not for a few chapters. Just was kinda building up that Mei wanted to...have her way with Yuzu but soon...soon we shall see what happens when Mei takes control. I’m just trying to space out the love scenes because while they are helpful to the story...it can pull away from it and I want to focus some more on Hideki and Mei and Yuzu...and yes I added in Harumatsu...we shall deal with that soon. 
> 
> Also...someone...actually offered to pay for some art of this story and I have some ideas like Hideki and Yuzu’s head touch with Mei watching in the background and just this picture of having them do a family stroll in a park holding hands with Hideki in the middle…
> 
> ummm...if I made a Kofi would you guys want to help and make suggestions or is that too much? It’s your call! 
> 
> Sorry to ask that.
> 
> Also, a lot of this is gonna be from Hideki’s perspective so...use of the words mother and mama in place of Mei and Yuzu...hope that’s okay. And also we’re gonna get a little heavy on some stuff, and as Hideki is VERY prominent in this chapter, some conversation will follow child logic; which means a few detours and his Mei having to repeat herself.
> 
> Also I'm posting this on my birthday so....HAPPY BDAY TO YOU GUYS! YAY

Chapter 7 

“Okay, so what else am I supposed to do?! Say ‘no’ and throw away the past eight months?!”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t do your job," argued his mother after his mama quit yelling. "But they want to fly you halfway across the world without even a couple days notice?! What about Hideki and me? Do they even stop and think before making demands like this?”

Hideki looked at his door and let out a deep sigh. He’d been working on one of the new books his moms had bought him for the past hour, but he couldn’t focus. It was too hard with all the shouting that was going on out in the living room, and he was beginning to worry. They’d fought before, but he’d never heard them get this loud.

For the most part, it’d been a typical night.

He’d talked to his dad on the computer; he worked on some of his lessons with his mom, they’d played with him, all in all, it hadn’t been a bad night until his mama's work called.

They’d been in the middle of trying to figure out where to go for dinner when his mama's phone rang. His mother had ignored it since it wasn’t unusual for her to get calls like that. All of his parents got calls at all hours, and Hideki was used to it. He was usually able to occupy himself with a book, show, or one of the other hundred things he could do in the house, but this time was different.

When his mama came out of the bedroom, she’d asked Hideki to go to his room and play for a bit, which he did for a while but got bored with pretty quickly. Not because he disliked his toys, but because he was worried. He usually wasn’t sent to his room unless he was in trouble so he’d wondered if that’s what it was. He didn’t remember doing anything wrong at school, and he thought he’d been pretty good for the babysitter the past couple of nights.

But as he thought about it, he remembered that he’d accidentally broken a couple of dishes at his Aunt Harumin and Aunt Matsuri's house and wondered if that’s why his mama looked so upset.

After coming to that conclusion, Hideki raced through cleaning up his room and began working quietly on his books when he heard his mother’s raise, and Hideki felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

His mother was usually so calm and collected that anytime she yelled it meant that either somebody was in trouble or she was on the verge of tears.

“I don’t get why it has to be you,” was the first thing he heard his mother shout. “It’s one thing when you’re away by train but...”

Hideki couldn’t make out the rest. He didn’t know why, but he guessed it was because she lowered her voice. He knew they didn’t like yelling at each other, mainly when he was around, but adults were weird. They almost always said one thing but would do another, and he found it confusing. He figured he’d know about it when he was grown and did his best to try and not worry, but after a while their voices continued to rise, breaking his focus.”

“This is getting to be ridiculous Yuzu,” shouted his mother as Hideki closed his book. “You were gone for almost two months when they last pulled something like this. He’s barely seen you; I’ve barely seen you lately, not to mention we still have to get an official date for the wedding and Hideki’s birthday….’

“You knew this could happen,” retorted his mama as Hideki wandered over to his bed and cuddled up with Momotora. He put his head under his pillow, but he could hear their footsteps and knew they were heading to their room. “I’m the one who set this up, and I’m the one who has to finish it! I told you what could happen with this job and you said you’d support me!”

“I am supportive!” Hideki winced when he heard a small crack in his mother’s voice and didn’t like the thought of them crying, but he knew enough to know it could happen. “I’ve been nothing but supportive since you got hired, but...”

“But what?!” Hideki heard something slam and began burrowing under his blanket. “Did you think I’d just start at the top, Mei?! I know you worked your ass off, but not all of us had Gramps to help get us ready to be the boss. I don’t have the luxury of always being able to set my schedule or have someone help fill in for me! Right now if someone says ‘jump,’ I have to jump. I’ve been working from almost the bottom up at this place, and the moment I get some responsibility for a project I had the idea for and build from nothing, you...”

Hideki heard his mama let out a loud, frustrated growl before continuing to slam drawers.

“I mean, do you even want me to have this job? Or do you want me to quit so I can stay home and take care of Hideki while everyone goes on about how you’re this great working mom who...”

“That’s not fair!” Hideki began to sniffle when he heard his mother scream. “I have never once nor would I ever ask you to do that! If you don’t think I’m proud of you for all the hard work, you’ve….”

“Have you told that to Gramps?” He heard his mama ask. Her voice was cracking, and Hideki was trying his best not to cry. “What about the Udagawas or all those people you have to go to dinner with and drag Hideki in front of? You tell them how proud you are and how hard I bust my ass while you’re at all those parties I can’t go to because I’m the gold digging slut that broke up your marriage?”

“Is that what...Yuzu!”

“I can’t do this right now.” Hideki heard his mama’s footsteps and what sounded like a rolling suitcase. “I need to get to the airport.”

“Yuzu,” called his mother and he heard the wheels stop.

“What is it, Mei? My cab’ll be here in a couple of minutes.”

“You need to say goodbye.” Hideki could hear his mother’s voice cracking. “You do not leave him without saying goodbye.”

Hideki heard the knob on his door begin to turn and her an over and pressed all his weight against it and latched the bolt.

“Hideki.” He heard the sniffle in his mama’s voice after realizing what he’d done. “Hideki, can I come in?”

“No!” Hideki kept his weight on the door even though his mama couldn’t open the door. “I’m mad at you two! I don’t want to talk to either of you!”

“I know.” His mama sounded heartbroken, but he recognized that tone as meaning she wouldn't push him. “I’m sorry, but Mama has to go away again, and I’m sorry for yelling. But is it okay if we talk for a minute before I leave?”

“No! I said I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Okay.” Hideki heard the scraping of the wheels and when she spoke her voice came from a spot lower on the door. “You don’t have to talk, but can you listen? If you can listen, knock once for ‘no’ and twice for ‘yes.’ Can you do that?”

Hideki didn’t say anything, but he knocked on the door a couple of times and heard his mama chuckle.

“Thanks, Sweetie.” He heard his mama take a deep breath while his heart banged in his chest. “Listen, I just want you to know that I’m only going to be gone for a week. I need to go and finish a project that I helped start at work. I’ll be back in plenty of time for the zoo trip, okay?”

Hideki sniffled and rested his forehead against the door.

“Hideki, did you hear me?”

Hideki knocked twice but couldn’t resist asking, “Why do you have to go? Why do you always have to go? You, Mommy, Daddy, you always leave.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Hideki heard the pain in her voice and bit back his tears. “I love you so much, and I’m going to be back as soon as I can, okay? I'm just...Mama has been working very hard on this project for a long time, and I know you don’t understand now, but I want you to know that I wouldn’t leave unless I had to.”

“Do you like the job more than me,” Hideki asked before he could stop himself.

“Hideki,” he heard his Mama sniff and heard something move in the hallway. “Can you open the door a bit for me?”

“Why?”

“Cuz I want to see your face.” Hideki heard something touch the door followed by his mama’s voice. “Is it okay if I see you before I leave?”

Hideki chewed on his lower lip for a second and then unlocked the door and cracked it open. He saw his mama’s face and noticed her eyes were red, but she had a big smile on her face.

“Hi, Sweetie.”

“Hi,” replied Hideki sheepishly.

“How are you?” His mama wiped a tear away and moved a bit closer to the door.

Hideki shrugged and said, “I dunno.”

“That’s okay; there’s nothing wrong with that.” His mama moved closer and stuck a finger through the crack and stroked his cheek. “I’m gonna miss you. I always do.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Hideki opened the door a bit more and inched closer. “I miss you lots when you’re gone. I miss Daddy and Mommy too when they leave.”

“I know you miss us.” His mama’s smile dropped, and she cupped his cheek. “I know this is hard for you, Sweetie; it’s hard for me too. But you’ve been so brave and strong for Mommy and me, and I promise I’m gonna talk to my boss as soon as this is done so I can make sure I’m home more.”

“Promise?” Hideki nuzzled his mama’s hand, relishing the familiar warmth.

“I promise.” His mama leaned in and kissed him on the top of the head and let out a loud sigh.

“Umm, you didn’t answer my question, Mama.”

“Which question?” His mama asked looking confused.

Hideki shifted uncomfortably and again asked, “Do you like work more than me?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” His mama pulled away, and she looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach. “Of course I don't like my job more than you. You’re more important than anyone or anything in the world to me.”

“Even Mommy?”

“Yeah,” giggled his mama as she wiped away a tear. “I like you more than Mommy. But don’t tell her, okay?”

“Okay,” chuckled Hideki as he saw his mother watching them from the end of the hall. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

His mama nodded and tried to look brave as she said, “I know, baby. And I promise that as much as I like my job, I will always like you more.”

“Okay,” Hideki knew she was telling the truth, but he felt something in his heart that he couldn’t explain. “I’ll like you more than my job too when I grow up.”

“That’s my good boy.” His mama leaned in and gave him one last kiss and took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you and Mommy so much, Hideki. Please remember that.”

Hideki didn’t say anything, he just nodded, and after another loud sniff, he watched his mama stand up and grab her suitcase. She blew him a kiss he blew one back and watched her walk down the hall. When she reached his mother, Hideki heard her say his mama’s name watched her stop and give his mother a sad sigh.

“Mei, I have to go,” said his mama. “My cab...”

“I know.” Hideki noticed his mother’s hand twitch before placing it on his mama’s shoulder. “I just need to do something before you go,”

Hideki watched as his mother took a step forward and pulled his mama into a hug. They embraced for a minute, and when they separated, he noticed that their mouths were moving, but couldn’t make out the words. After his mama nodded, she gave him one final wave goodbye and then headed for the front door. They heard it click and Hideki watched as his mother walked off and headed to the kitchen.

Hideki heard the sound of dishes and the occasional slam of the cabinets and retreated into his room. He knew that his mother needed a few minutes alone, they always did after they got into a fight or were upset about something and decided to finish picking up his room.

He spent a reasonable amount of time cleaning up his books and school supplies before moving onto his clothes. After he made sure they were all put away neatly and ensuring that his dirty clothes were in the laundry, he tried to figure out what else he could do. The problem was that the room was pretty much spotless and having nothing else to occupy himself with, he left and headed toward his mother's bedroom only to find it empty.

“Mommy,” he asked as he opened their bathroom door and found it dark and empty.

Confused, he felt a small amount of panic build in the back of his mind and began wandering throughout the apartment looking for his mother.

“Mommy?” Hideki looked at the kitchen and didn’t see her there. Growing even more frightened, Hideki ran to the laundry room, hoping to see her there but she wasn’t, and the door to the bath was wide open. Feeling his heart pound, Hideki ran into the living room and let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw his mother laying on the couch with one arm draped over her face while the other one held Kumagorou tight against her chest.

“Mommy,” sang Hideki as he gave her a gentle prod on the cheek. “Wake up.”

His mother didn’t move, and Hideki poked her a few times in the shoulder. “Mommy wake up; we gotta eat.”

She grunted, and Hideki sighed loudly, knowing what he needed to do. He knew it was dangerous but seeing as how she wasn’t moving, Hideki knew that there was only one way to wake her up. Taking a deep breath, Hideki reached out and brushed his mother’s hair away from her ear. She fidgeted, and Hideki took a few steps back. His mama and mother had both explicitly told him to stay away from his mother’s ears after he’d seen his mama blow on it to wake his mother up after she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Bracing himself, Hideki extended a shaking finger toward his mother’s ear. He took a deep breath and moved his hand forward and carefully scratched the rim of her ear.

Hideki tripped over his feet and hit the ground with a loud thud as his mother shot up and sent Kumagorou flying to the other end of the couch. Her cheeks were flush, and her chest was heaving as she scanned the apartment. When she turned toward the television, she noticed Hideki sprawled out on the floor staring up at her and looking frightened.

“Hideki.” His mother got off the couch, pulled him up off the floor, and hugged him tight against her legs. “What’s the matter? Why were you on the floor?”

“I was worried you left.” Hideki clutched his mother’s leg and squeezed it. “But you were sleeping and wouldn’t wake up. I tried poking you and asking you to get up, but you didn’t move...so...I touched your ear, and you sat up so fast that I got scared and tripped.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Mei pulled him toward the couch and curled up with him, making sure his head was nowhere near her ear and began stroking his hair.

“Are you okay?” Mei kissed the top of his head before tilting his face up. “I’m sorry there was so much yelling tonight.”

“It was scary.” Hideki reached down and began fiddling his mother’s ring. “I don’t like it.”

“I know.” His mother kissed the top of his head and squeezed him gently. “I don’t like the yelling anymore than you do.”

“Are you and Mama getting divorced?”

His mother chuckled and buried her nose in his hair.

“No, we aren’t getting divorced.” Mei ran a thumb along his cheek and gave him a weak smile. “We’d have to be married to get a divorce, but due to certain reasons she and I can’t get divorced, we can only break up.”

“How come?” Hideki held up the ring and rolled it through his fingers. “I thought you and Mama were getting married so doesn’t that you’d get divorced, like you and Daddy?”

“How about,” his mother took her ring back and began rubbing it gently, “we wait until your mama gets back before we have that conversation?”

“Okay,” sighed Hideki as he looked at his mother’s hands and realized he’d never seen his moms wear their rings. “How come you and Mama don’t wear your rings?”

“Because,” Mei slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, and it stopped halfway down her finger, “my fingers aren’t the same size as when your mama bought them. Not to mention, your mama and I promised that we'd wear them together, but since I can’t wear it on my finger, we only wear them on our necklaces.”

“Oh,” Hideki took his mother’s finger in his hand and began rubbing it.

“But to answer your first question, your mama and I won’t be breaking up. We’re just…,” Mei wrapped her hand around Hideki’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “It’s difficult seeing your Mama work this hard and not be home, so it’s causing us to have some problems.”

“I miss her” Hideki looked up and began tapping her chin with his finger.

“I do too.” Mei nuzzled his forehead and sighed.

Hideki could swear he saw the faint hint of a smile on her face but ignored it thinking it was some adult thing.

“I don’t like her new job.” Hideki buried his face in his mother’s chest. “You work a lot, but you don’t go away this much. Daddy’s been gone a lot, and Mama Rena works a lot, and now Mama. I want you home.”

“I know,” Mei held him tight against her chest massaged his back. “We’re trying, Hideki and I’m sorry you’re feeling this way. I promised you that you wouldn’t have to experience this, but we’re doing our best. But there is good news."

"What's that," asked the boy sounding rather excited.

His mother chuckled, and Hideki felt calm when he saw her smile.

"Well, the good news is that your father will be back soon and your Mama Rena is almost done with her work so they’ll be around more and you can spend a little bit of time with them.”

“Yes," cheered Hideki before calming down and giving his mother an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I miss them.”

“I miss them too.” Mei smiled at Hideki and rubbed his cheek.

“You do?” Hideki sat up so quickly that he nearly fell off the couch, but luckily his mother caught him and kept him stable.

“I do,” smirked Mei as she continued to cradle him. “I know your father, and I aren’t together anymore, but he’s a good man, and he’s been a good friend to me and your mama, despite what happened.”

“What about Mama Rena?” Hideki her a curious look. He knew a few kids at school had parents and step-parents who didn’t get along and wanted to know if his mother felt that about his soon-to-be step-mother. “Do you like her?”

“I like your Mama Rena too,” Mei smirked and gave him a soft Yuzu-like tap on his nose and felt the pain from the fight lessen a little. “It took her some time to come to terms with a few things about your Mama and me, but once she had some time to process it she started to support us in her way. Also, she loves you like you’re her son and that has earned her my respect.”

“I like her too.” Hideki returned the tap his mother had when he felt the metal of his mother’s ring in his hair he asked, “Why’d Mama buy you your rings?”

“Because she loves me, Hideki.” Mei lifted her hand and stared at her ring finger and smirked at the memory. “Do you want to know how she bought it?”

“Yeah!” Hideki nodded furiously before staring wide-eyed at his mother. “I wanna know.”

“Settle down,” cautioned Mei, but she smiled at how much he enjoyed hearing these stories. When he calmed down, Mei began curling his hair in her fingers before asking, “Are you calm?”

“Yes,” Hideki answered so loudly that he made his mother wince.

“All right,” chuckled Mei at his excitement and pulled her ring out again and let him hold it.

“So, why’d she buy it?” Hideki played with the ring and examined it closely. “Did she make you mad and buy it as a gift?”

“No,” Mei reached down and scratched the gold circle. “Your mama bought it as a gift for me to show her how much she loves me.”

“So can I buy you a ring as a gift?” Hideki sat up and pointed at his room. “I have a jar of coins that Grandma Ume helped me start.”

“That’s very sweet, Hideki but save your money for now." Mei grinned at the frustrated look on his face and said, "That's your money, and I want you to save it for something you really want to buy."

“Are you sure?” Hideki returned his gaze to his mother and smiled down at her.

“I’m sure.” Mei sat up and pulled him back onto the couch and pulled him into her lap and continued to watch him play with her ring. “But, instead of worrying about what you want to spend your savings on, can you let me finish my story?”

Hideki nodded and relaxed into his mother’s embrace and waited patiently while his mother found the words to explain.

“It’s not a long story, because I didn’t know a lot of what happened but, do remember how your mama and I said we weren’t very good at expressing ourselves?”

“You still aren’t.” Hideki his mother tug at some of his hair and whimpered. “That hurt!”

“That’s for the backtalk,” smirked Mei as she stroked his hair. “Now if you’ll be quiet and pay attention, I can finish the story. It’s either that or I don’t tell you, and we just go to dinner, and you come home and go to bed. Which will it be?”

“Ummm…,” Hideki was getting hungry, and dinner was beginning to sound really good, but the urge to know more was more enticing to his young mind. “Can you tell me the story and then we have dinner?”

“That’s amenable,” chuckled Mei as she wrapped her arms around his waist and watched him as he played with the ring.

“What’s that mean,” Hideki asked as he looked from it's tarnished interior.

“It means that I agree with your terms.” Mei patted his back and kissed his cheek. “Do you want me to tell you the story or are you going to keep asking me diversionary questions?"

“I still wanna know,” smiled Hideki as he tried on the ring and stared at his hand. “I like hearing this stuff.”

“All right.” Mei fondled the ring as she spoke. “So the whole story starts with Mama and I having, I guess what you could call our official first date as a couple, and to be honest, it was a bit of a disaster.”

“How come?” Hideki pulled the ring off and handed it back to his mother who put it back on her necklace.

“Well,” Mei’s arms wrapped around Hideki’s stomach as her heart began pounding in her chest, “Mama went out of her way to make what I guess you could call a list of what she wanted our first date to be like. It was this kind of roadmap she came up with to get us to fall in love with each other, but Mama and I managed to screw that up as well.”

“How’d you do that,” Hideki asked skeptically.

“Because I didn’t want to deviate from the list,” chuckled Mei as she remembered Yuzu throwing the notebook away. “You see, it was your Mama and I’s first attempt at a date. You see, neither of us had been on one before then.

"How come?" Hideki began playing with his mother's hair as she spoke.

"First was because we were the first person either of us had ever dated, so we had no idea to do. Which is why Mama came up with a rather unorthodox plan. You see, she wanted to have a date like the ones she'd seen in manga and movies and things like that and thought it would work for us, and I thought it was rather sweet and wanted to go along with, so I took the plan literally. I told Mama that we were to do everything she wrote down because I thought that’s what she wanted, but also because I didn’t know how to have a date and it upset your Mama to the point where she took the list and threw it in the water.”

“You didn’t know how to have a date?” Hideki looked up at her with the same blank look his mother used when his mama did something weird. “But you and Mama go on dates all the time.”

“We do now,” Mei smirked at his reaction and nuzzled his hair with her nose. “But back then we didn’t have a lot of time to do that. I was busy with student council and learning to take over for your great-grandfather, and Mama was busy being herself, so that caused a few issues as well. But,” Mei sighed and began rocking against him, “the biggest issue was that we had to keep our relationship a secret so we couldn’t go out that much without making people suspicious.”

“I’m sorry.” Hideki kissed her on the hand and smiled up at her. “But it’s better now, right?”

“Yes and no.” Mei smiled at him and stroked the hair out of his face. “There are things I can’t tell you right now, but it was harder back then for Mama and me. We couldn’t be as open about it with each other and the people we cared about; that caused us some problems. But also, I was busy trying to figure out how to talk to your mama and how I felt about her. Mama, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to let me know her feelings. So one day, she got the idea to use your Aunt Harumi to lie about what she was doing after school so she could work a part-time job to pay for our rings.”

“You didn’t yell at her did you?” Hideki looked worried about having to hear about another fight.

“No, I didn’t yell at her, Hideki. But I did get upset because she stopped talking to me for a while and I didn’t know why.”

“Did it scare you?” Hideki’s lower lip disappeared into his mouth, and Mei watched as he chewed.

“It did.” Mei smiled at how her perceptive her son was. “I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what was wrong. I looked through books and watched her mood, but I couldn’t figure it out. It was only for a day, but I just couldn't get it out of my mind. But luckily the day after your mama had her little issue, she managed to run into me in the library, and I was finally able to ask her what was the matter."

“What’d she say?” Hideki looked up at his mother, eyes wide as he waited to hear what had transpired.

Mei took his hands in hers and squeezed them as she said, “She told me about how she went to her hometown to buy the rings. And how after mama bought them, she ran into two people she used to be friends with and how she wanted to tell them about me, but when they saw two girls kissing, they said some hurtful things and Mama didn’t know how to handle it.”

“What happened?” Hideki sounded worried, but the feel of his mother’s hands kept him calm. “Was Mama okay?”

“She was after we talked,” Mei smiled as she remembered the look on her fiancee's face after their talk. “But, Mama still had to process how she felt. She wasn’t prepared for what they said, but the damage was done, and she ended up having to take summer lessons because she couldn’t focus on her exams. The good part about those lessons though was that's where Mama met Shiraho-san, and afterward, we were able to go on a date where I met Shiraho-san, and she helped me understand just how much I loved Mama.”

“That sounds like a lot of trouble,” hummed Hideki as he continued to stare up at her, looking a bit annoyed that it took so much for his mother’s just to say what they felt.

“It was,” giggled Mei as she rested her forehead on her son’s. “But, sometimes love doesn’t work the way we expect it to, and it can take a long time for us to figure out what we want.”

“But you’re getting married, right?” Hideki looked confused, and Mei felt a small hint of guilt when she saw the fear in his eyes.

“We are,” answered Mei with a heavy sigh and squeezed him tight. “And if I'm honest, there's a chance that we wouldn't be if we hadn't experienced what we had. We would have broken up, or never talked to each other again. I could still be with your father, or we would have been divorced, and I'd be living here with you and without Mama."

"I don't like the sound of that," snorted Hideki as he squeezed his mother's hand. "I like being here with you and Mama."

"I like living here with you two as well." Mei gave his hair a fond stroke and smiled. "But life is about choices Hideki, and I made many painful ones that caused your Mama and I a lot of pain. But, those hardships helped me realize what I wanted, and a lot of them started the day your Mama gave me this ring.”

“It did? How?” Hideki took his mother’s necklace and pulled the ring out and stared at it.

“Because,” whispered Mei as she pulled the necklace off and let Hideki hold it again, “when your mama first put it on my hand I cried.”

Hideki was unsure of what his mother meant. He knew there were many different kinds of crying but from the way his mother was explaining it, it sounded more sad than happy.

“Was it happy crying,” he asked hoping that she'd explain it more.

“It was.” Mei felt her heart pounding again as she remembered the moment Yuzu slipped the ring on her finger. “I didn’t know it at first, but I was crying because I was happy."

"Why'd you do that?" Hideki fiddled with the ring some more as he talked. "Mama's given you lots of gifts, and I've never seen you cry.

"Because this was a special gift," Mei watched Hideki fondly, as she felt her memories drift back to the moment Yuzu pulled the rings out from behind her back. "It was the first time that I could remember somebody giving me something like this. Not because they had an obligation as a friend or a family member, but because they loved me.”

“That sounds important," hummed Hideki as he handed the ring back to his mother. "What happened after you cried?"

Mei felt a pang of guilt at the memory of what she’d done, and said, “Your mama tried to make me feel better, and I pushed her away.”

“Why? You don’t push mama away now.”

“You’re right,” Mei gave him a warm smile and chuckled. “I don’t do that now because I now know what she means to me. We sometimes have our disagreements, and we fight, but we make it work, and I can't imagine my life without her or you.”

Mei closed her hand around the ring and felt the cold metal press into her flesh. “When we were apart, I wore this ring as often as I could. It reminded me every day of how much I loved her; it still does, and it’s why she still wears hers so that when we’re apart, we’re always together.”

Hideki remembered how his mother had patted his mama's chest before she left for the front door and asked, “Is that what you were talking about when you hugged her?”

“It was.” Mei handed the ring back to Hideki and waited until he put it around her neck before continuing. “I just wanted to remind her that we would be here when she got back and that we’d get through this.”

“Are you gonna yell at each other again?” Hideki watched as his mother reached up and squeezed the ring.

“Hideki, I’m going to be honest with you, all right? But this is the last time I'm going to say this.” Mei was growing a little frustrated with his lack of understanding, but she let it slide. He knew that this was a lot to process and after four years of constant questions, she was used to repeating herself.

Hideki nodded and looked into his mother’s eyes. He’d heard people say that she had cold eyes, but he didn’t know what they were talking about. Whenever he looked into his mother’s eyes, Hideki only saw love and acceptance and knew that whatever she had to tell him wasn’t because she was trying to be mean, but because she was being honest with him.

“Okay,” his mother lifted him out of her lap and set him down next to her, one arm holding him close. “I want to make it clear to you that your mama and I are going to fight. We’re going to have disagreements, and we will get upset with each other, and there is a good chance we will yell. I don’t like doing that with her; I certainly don’t enjoy it. But I promise you that Mama and I will talk and figure out an alternative. But you need to accept that what happened is probably not going to be the last time it happens, but we will make it less scary, okay?”

“Okay,” whispered Hideki as he tried to do the same to his mother, only to have his arm get stuck halfway between her back and the couch. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not upset, Hideki." Mei rubbed the small of his back and sighed. "I'm just tired, and you ask a lot of questions."

"But I like asking questions," countered Hideki looking offended. "You and Mama always tell me not to be afraid to ask questions."

"We did," smiled Mei, proud that she'd raised such an inquisitive child. “But, even adults have their limits, and sometimes we lose patience when we get asked too many."

Hideki nodded and said, "I understand, Mommy. I'll try to ask less questions."

"I don't want you to stop asking, Hideki." Mei brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Just space them out a bit more, okay?'

"Okay, Mommy." Hideki nodded and smiled at his mother.

"Okay." Mei kissed him on the forehead and asked, "Did anything I say help you understand mine and Mama’s relationship more?”

"Yes Mommy," answered Hideki but he had one other question on his mind. "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course, Hideki." His mother squeezed his shoulder as she spoke and smiled at him. "What do you want to know?"

Hideki let out a deep breath and asked, “Did you wear your ring on your hand or around your neck when you and Mama weren't together?”

“I had to wear it around my neck,” answered his mother with a sad smile. “Unfortunately there were reasons I couldn’t wear it on my finger.”

“Was it because it didn’t fit?”

“That was part of it,” smiled Mei as she stroked his cheek. “My fingers got too big because I got pregnant with you and they haven’t been the same size since.”

“I made you fat?!”

Laughter erupted from Mei, and Hideki felt both amazed and relieved that he’d make her do so. Usually, his mother only let out light giggles and chuckles, but there were moments when he and his mama were able to say just the right thing that could make her truly express herself through laughter.

“No, Hideki, you didn’t make me fat.” She wiped away a stray tear, and kissed him on the cheek. “I was pregnant, and afterward I couldn’t lose all the weight, which is why my finger is too big for my ring. But I have you, I have Mama, and I can still wear my ring around my neck and believe me when I say that the trade-off was more than worth it.”

Hideki felt his face grow warm and he buried his face in her chest and hugged her tight.

“I’m sorry you can’t wear it anymore.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Hideki.” Mei gently pushed him away and stared into his eyes. “Don’t ever be sorry for being our son.”

Hideki nodded and noticed that his mother looked like she was ready to cry.

“Okay, Mommy.” Hideki did his best to smile at her but when he tried to his stomach let out a loud gurgle, and his mother chuckled.

“Are you hungry?”

Hideki nodded and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"It was why I tried to wake you up." Hideki rubbed his hands together and nervously asked, "Since it's late can we go out like we were planning on doing with Mama?'

"I like the sound of that." Mei stood up and off the couch and began leading him toward the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

Hideki thought about it for a moment before asking, “Can we get somen or rei shabu?”

“Which do you want more,” asked Mei as she went to the kitchen to grab her purse and other necessities.

"Rei shabu," shouted Hideki excitedly, almost slipping on his socks.

"Settle down," smirked Mei as she helped him stay upright. "Rei shabu sounds excellent, and if you behave, maybe I'll treat you to kakigori or watermelon afterward."

"Okay!" Hideki ran toward the door and began looking for his shoes. While Hideki got his shoes on, he heard his mother’s phone vibrate and watched her read it and noticed her eyes gloss over.

“Mommy?” Hideki walked over to her and took her hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Hideki.” Mei squeezed his hand and headed out the door. “I just got a text from, Mama. She’s at the airport.”

“Where’s she going,” asked Hideki as they headed down the elevator. “You said she had to go far away.”

“She’s going to London,” sighed his mother just as the elevator door opened.

“Is that far?” Hideki could swear he’d heard that word before, but he couldn’t remember where.

“Very.”

Hideki noticed that his mother was about to cry and decided to keep any more questions he had to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu have a discussion about some of the issues that face their relationship.

Chapter 8

The next few days passed by so quickly that Hideki barely noticed since all of his time was spent either at school or with his mother.

Ever since his mama had sent her text message, Hideki noticed that his mother had been quieter than usual. She still talked with him, helped with his homework, and read him his stories. She even took him to the movies a couple of times during the school week which was unusual for her. Usually, his mama would be the one pull a stunt like that, but Hideki didn’t mind going with his mother. He liked the extra time with her, and it gave him the chance to fulfill the promise he made to his mama.

Whenever Hideki could, he made sure he kept his eye on his mother and helped her as much as he could. He helped with the cooking and cleaning after his homework. He even tried to sneak into her bed and snuggle her, but for some reason, his mother had sent him back to bed so fast that Hideki couldn’t even ask her about the strange buzzing noise coming from underneath the covers.

Despite his worrying, Hideki noticed that his mother’s mood was slowly getting better and after his bath one night she allowed him to watch a movie before bed. She fell asleep within the first few minutes, but he didn’t mind. He knew that she was tired, she always got tired early whenever his mama wasn’t around, and Hideki was more than capable of taking himself to bed.

After the movie finished, Hideki took the remote and shut off the television, grabbed one of the blankets off the back of the couch, and grabbed Kumagorou and his giant stuffed tiger Nashi. He placed Kumagorou next to his mother, and Nashi at her feet before wrapping her up in the blanket. He then kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “Good night,” and began heading toward his room when he saw his mother’s phone light up and saw his mama’s name on the screen.

Before he could stop himself, Hideki picked the phone up and ran to his room, shut the door, and managed to hit the answer button just before the call dropped.

His mama’s face appeared on the screen, and her eyes grew wide when she saw his face, followed by a big smile.

She looked tired, and Hideki noticed her eyes were red and he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been crying before her call.

“Hi, Sweetie!” She pulled the phone a bit further away from her and Hideki could make out a large room with a big bed and television and was wearing one of her button-up work shirts along with a bright blue bow. “What are you doing up?”

“Mommy said I could watch a movie,” he explained as he moved over to his bed. “She fell asleep, so she didn’t see that you called.”

“And you took her phone without asking?” His mama rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Mommy isn’t going to be happy, Little Man.

“I know,” whined Hideki as his ears strained for the sound of his mother’s footsteps. “But, I miss you, and I wanted to talk to you.

“I miss you too.” Hideki watched as his mama looked around before sitting down on the bed.”Have you been okay? Is Mommy okay?”

“She’s okay,” answered Hideki as he straightened up. “I’ve been helping around the house and being good. I even tucked her in before I came in here to talk to you.”

“I'm very proud of you,” replied his mama with a chuckle. “Except for the part about you taking Mommy’s phone without permission.”

“What if I put it back before she wakes up?”

“Hideki,” warned his mama with a small smile. “That’s not going to work. You know I’m going to have to tell her about this, and you're going to be in big trouble, and I'm not going to defend you.”

“I know,” sighed the boy in defeat. “Ummm how come you’re still up? Isn’t it late where you are?”

“Actually, it’s still the afternoon here, Sweetie.” His mama stood up and headed to a sliding door where Hideki saw a big bridge, a tower, and a bright sun in the sky.

“Wow,” he giggled as she showed him the city. “How come it’s still daytime there?”

“It’s because of how the planet spins,” she answered with a smile. “You see our planet spins and turns around the sun, so when it’s daytime in some parts of the planet, it’s night time in others.”

“That’s so cool!" Hideki was squirming excitedly at hearing about his mother's trip. "Did you get lots of pictures?”

“Not yet, but I will.” His mama yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I’ve been working ever since I landed and I just got done so I thought I’d check in on you and Mommy. I have a little free time tomorrow so I'm going to try and get lots of pictures and maybe buy you a present if I see something you’ll like.”

“Are you buying it cuz it’s an obligation or because you love me?”

His mama blinked at the question and asked, “What are you talking about, Hideki?”

“Mommy told me about how you bought the rings,” he said truthfully. “She said it made her cry because you bought it because you loved her, not because you had to.”

“I guess it’s a mix of both, sweetheart,” said his mama after a big yawn. “I figured you’d want something because you couldn't come with me but also because I feel bad for you seeing Mommy and me fight. Is that okay or do you only want pictures?”

“Can I have both?” Hideki slid down the door, pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on them.

“I’ll think about, answered his mama with a wink.

Hideki smiled and felt a yawn build up. He tried to fight it but it managed to slip out, and he heard his mama laugh.

“You need to put your mom’s phone back and go to sleep.”

“I don’t wanna,” he protested with a huge pout. “I wanna see you.”

“You will,” answered his mama with a stern voice. “But if you keep that up you won’t get anything.”

Before Hideki could retort, the door hit his back and Hideki heard a cold voice on the other side grumble, “Hideki, what have I told you about touching my phone?”

Both Hideki and his mama gulped, and the boy moved away from the door, phone clenched in his shaking hands.

The knob turned, and the door opened to reveal a glowering, blanket covered Mei. Her hair was draped over her face, making her look like the woman Hideki had accidentally see crawl out of a television and kill a man.

“Hi, Mommy.” Hideki held the phone out with his mama’s face nervously smiling up at his mother. “Ummm, Mama called.”

“I can see that.” Mei took the phone and looked down at a waving Yuzu. “Hello.”

“Hi,” chuckled Yuzu nervously. “I know you’re mad and don’t worry I’m not gonna ask you to go easy on him. I told him he’s gotta accept whatever punishment you decide on.”

“Thank you,” grumbled Mei as she set the phone on the top of the dresser and pointed a blanket covered arm at the bed. “Bed, now.”

Hideki ran toward the bed and buried himself into the blankets and appeared with Momotora, a nervous look on his face. After recovering from her annoyance, Mei took her phone over to the bed and propped it up against Hideki's lamp so Yuzu could say goodnight while she busied herself with their son.

“You’re grounded, again,” said Mei as she wrapped Hideki up in the blankets. “And if your father shows up before it's over; he’s going to follow through, understood?”

Hideki nodded and looked over at the phone, “Night, Mama.”

“’Night, Hideki. I’ll call you soon. I love you!”

Mei heard Yuzu blow him a kiss and after giving him one of her own, she left the room, phone in hand. When she was in the kitchen, Mei poured herself a glass of iced oolong tea and waited for Yuzu to say something, but she didn’t. Save for the sounds of passing cars and a television; Mei didn’t hear anything from her fiancee until she sat down on the couch and took a sip of tea.

“How you holding up,” asked Yuzu as she took a sip of her own drink.

“As good as can be expected,” sighed Mei as she set her glass down. “I’ve been having my hands full with Hideki and work, but I’m used to it.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuzu shook her head and rubbed her temple. “You know this is the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“I know,” sighed Mei before taking another sip of tea. “I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that I just... I don’t enjoy the idea of you being out of the country on such short notice. It’s worrisome and if something happens, getting the necessary arrangements won’t be easy. Not to mention us flying out and having to sit for hours if not days worrying about what will happen to you while Hideki and me...”

“I get it.” Yuzu’s voice dropped when she heard Mei’s voice crack and began rubbing her eyes. “I don’t like being this far away either. It’s bad enough when I have to take a train to the other side of the country, but we make that work, and that’s part of the job.”

“Yuzu, I understand, believe me, I do.” Mei wiped her eye on the back of her sleeve. “But it doesn’t make it easier.”

“You’re right,” sighed Yuzu as she gave Mei a longing look. She could never stand seeing her cry, and knowing that she was the cause of such pain was making Yuzu wish she had told her boss she wouldn’t be able to leave.

“I get scared Yuzu.” Mei reached up and placed her hand on her ring and saw Yuzu do the same. “I get scared thinking about what would happen if he lost one of us.”

“I get scared too, Mei,” said Yuzu after a moments quiet. “I get scared that he won’t see me again or that he’ll forget what I look like. I’m scared that you’ll begin to hate me because I’m traveling so much.”

“Yuzu.” Mei picked her phone up and gave Yuzu a loving smile through her tears. “I wouldn’t...”

“You could, Mei.” A dry smile graced Yuzu’s lips as she spoke. “I mean I nearly left without saying goodbye to you two. I've never done that before, and I don't even want to think about how that'd make him remember me."

“Valid argument,” sniffed Mei with a smile. “But I wouldn’t hate you; I’d just be mad at you for a long time.”

“Thanks,” chuckled Yuzu as she caressed the camera, wishing it was Mei’s face. “I like my job, Mei. I don’t like having to leave as much as I have to, but I like it. Do you remember how many times I had to go to Hideki’s school and lie to him about getting off work early after getting fired?”

“That wasn’t your fault, Yuzu,” Mei remembered the last time Yuzu had gotten fired and just thinking about it made her furious. “Those people were…”

“I know,’ smiled Yuzu when she saw how upset Mei got. “But it doesn’t change the fact that it happened and it can still happen unless the government somehow magically decides to hold assholes like that accountable.”

Mei remembered the conversation the night they had the last time Yuzu had gotten fired. According to the letter they’d written, the company said that they'd released Yuzu for something to do with some paperwork she’d turned in but in truth, the wording had been so vague that even Mei, with all her experience running the school and her family's accounts, couldn't decipher it. But they knew the truth. They’d seen it a few times walking down the street or even when Mei had managed to leave early to meet Yuzu at her old office with Hideki. The looks a few people had given them told the couple enough about why Yuzu had been fired, and even though Mei had offered to help fight the issue, Yuzu had said she’d figure something out and allowed it to rest for the time being.

Despite some progress, Japan didn’t have protection set in place for them, and the cost of even trying to go against the company that had fired Yuzu would have exceeded the benefits. On top of the financial burden, it would have cost Mei several valuable business contacts and put the school and a few of the Aihara companies in jeopardy. Yuzu had only taken the job because she wanted the experience. The pay hadn’t been high, nor were the benefits that useful, but it was a foot in the door after Yuzu had spent the past several years helping Mei with Hideki and the hours were better suited for them as a couple.

Mei had never been able to forgive herself for allowing Yuzu to sway her mind, but she respected Yuzu’s decision and decided that supporting her was the best way for the blonde to move on.

“I still wish you’d let me do more,” snorted Mei as she took a sip of tea.

“You do enough,” Yuzu smiled and tapped the screen. “I’ve seen those letters you send out to politicians and advocacy groups Mei. NOt to mention the withdrawals from all the checks you've been sending anonymously."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Mei flatly, though she did feel the corner of her mouth twitch.

“Sure you don’t,” chuckled Yuzu as she stared lovingly at her fiancee. “But I appreciate what you’re doing. But none of this is going to change overnight, we have to accept the victories we get Mei, and as much as I hate some parts of this job, I consider it a victory.”

“In what manner is having to travel all the time a victory,” asked Mei, annoyed but intrigued at her Yuzu’s argument.

“Because the people I work with don’t care about you and Hideki. Not in that way,” added Yuzu after seeing Mei’s eyes widen in shock. “I just mean that if you came to my building and introduced yourself to my boss, he wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t fire me and most of the other management that I know wouldn’t either. I got a good job, they respect me, and a few of them even understand what we’re going through due to personal experience.”

“Oh.” This was the first time Yuzu had ever really spoken about her job before, and Mei was caught off guard that this company was willing to accept their relationship so readily. “That’s….that’s amazing Yuzu.”

“It kinda is.” Yuzu brushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave Mei an embarrassed smile. “They’re good people, and I want to repay that trust, I want to show Hideki what it’s like for his mama to finally have a place that at least tolerates her and isn’t disgusted by his home life, you know?”

“Yuzu,” Mei saw a few tears fall down Yuzu’s cheeks, but the blonde just smiled and waved them away.

“I’m fine,” she answered after a second. “I’m just exhausted and emotional. I haven’t slept much in the past couple of days because I’ve been making the staff's life a living hell.”

“Is it that bad,” asked Mei with a grin. Ever since Yuzu had gotten this job, she’d seen a small change in the blonde’s personality. It wasn’t much, but there was enough there to tell Mei that Yuzu had taken her new management role seriously.

“Not really,” chuckled Yuzu with a wink at Mei. “They’re catching on pretty quick, but it’s still kind of fun to mess with them.”

“You sound like, Matsuri.” Mei rolled her eyes and shook her head when she realized what this small scrap of power was doing to her fiancee.

“I’ll admit I’m kinda having fun being the boss,” giggled Yuzu when she saw Mei’s reaction. “But I want this place to succeed, Mei. Because if it does then it means a bit of pay bump and a little more extra responsibility, but also I’ll have proven myself, and if I need some extra time with you and Hideki, I’ll have a little bit of extra pull with my bosses.”

“I’d still wish you wouldn’t take on this much work,” sighed Mei as she saw the circles under Yuzu’s eyes. “You’re going to end up like me back when we were in high school.”

“Oh my god,” laughed Yuzu when she heard the words slip from Mei’s mouth.

“What’s so funny,” asked Mei a bit humored that she’d made Yuzu laugh, but mostly she was confused.

“I just realized,” sighed Yuzu after calming down. “I just realized that I’m turning into you.”

“And that’s funny to you?” Mei wasn’t sure whether she should be insulted or grateful for such a comparison.

“A little,” chuckled Yuzu with one final laugh. “I just never thought about it before. But if you want me to be honest, over the past couple years, I've seen you turning into me a bit.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” smirked Mei as she remembered all the little things Yuzu had taught her over the years.

“Not everyone would like to hear you say that,” huffed Yuzu as her smile disappeared.

“Yuzu,” Mei adjusted the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her legs up onto the couch, “are you still thinking about some of those things we overheard at that last party? Because if you are, I can...”

“I don’t want you to stop going, Mei.” Yuzu shrugged and let out a loud sigh. “I know I’m not going to be welcome there and it’s fine...I just...”

Mei watched as Yuzu ran a hand through her hair before asking, “Yuzu, what’s bothering you?’

“I just want,” Yuzu took a deep breath and said, “I just want people to see me as Hideki’s mom, you know?”

“Yuzu plenty of people…,”

“Not everyone,” sighed Yuzu as she laid down on the bed. “At least not in a lot of ways that matter.”

“Tell me what other ways matter.” Mei had never heard Yuzu speak like this before and it was beginning to get worried. “Everyone we know and love thinks of you as his mother what else could there possibly be that you need to tell you that?”

“The family registry for one,” snorted Yuzu. “You do realize that the only reason I’m even able to do half the things I can for Hideki is that legally I’m registered as his aunt?”

“I’m well aware of that, Yuzu,” grumbled Mei, remembering the long and excruciating conversation they’d had when filling out Hideki’s school paperwork. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but at least if something happens, you can take care of him and protect him.”

“What about you?” Yuzu had propped herself up and had a deep scowl on her face. “What happens if you end up in the hospital? I can’t say I’m your fiancee or your girlfriend. Even after we’re married the fact is the government won’t allow us to register as a married couple, I’d still have to check in as your step-sister just to see you and you have to do the same for me. It sucks!”

“Yuzu,” Mei said comfortingly wishing the blonde was back in their bed so she could comfort her, “I know it’s not a pleasant experience, but it’s all we have at the moment. Even if I can’t publically announce you as my wife, I’d rather have you in that room with me than have you sitting at home or in the waiting room wondering what was going on.”

“I know.” Yuzu tried to sound like she was happy but Mei’s words didn’t seem to faze her. “But it’s not just that, Mei. For the past couple of weeks, a bunch of other things have been bugging me.”

“Then tell me what else is on your mind, Yuzu. I want to know; I want to help you.” Mei was glad that she was finally learning what was going on in Yuzu’s head, but it was still painful to hear. Mei knew Yuzu had negative thoughts just like everyone else, but there were times she tended to dwell on them, and Mei had begun to wonder if she should talk to Yuzu about getting help.

“I just…,” Yuzu took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face as if trying to wake herself up. “I just worry about what happens if...if you die before Hideki’s old enough to be on his own.”

“Yuzu.” Mei let out a small chuckle and smiled. “You know that Udagawa and I have already agreed that nothing’s to change if that happens. That’s why I put the apartment and...”

“What if he changes his mind," sniffed Yuzu as she wiped away a few tears. "What if he dies after they’re married and Rena-san doesn’t want me to have anything to do with Hideki or if all three of you go and his family decides they want custody?” Yuzu sat up and rubbed some tears out of her eyes as she slumped over her phone. “I know you gave me the means to take care of him if something happened but they can always change their minds. Legally they have more of a claim to him, and they have better means of getting someone who can build a case against me."

“I won’t let that happen Yuzu.” Mei’s own tears were flowing down her cheeks, but she did her best to sound strong. “You’re his mother, and we’ll figure it out.”

“What happens if we want to have another kid, Mei?” Yuzu wiped her eyes again and tried to smile. “We’d have to leave the country because god knows Udagawa can’t help and neither of us can get a donor or anything like that. Even if we wanted to adopt there's only a handful of places that'd let us even register as the parents. Then there’s the choice of who’d carry it, and I don’t know if you want to have another one or if you want me to have it but either way…what are you smiling at?”

“I’m smiling at you,” chuckled Mei as she watched the blush creep up Yuzu’s neck. “You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Well...yeah.” Yuzu averted her gaze from the camera and tried to hide the blush beneath her shirt collar. “I mean, I do think about it because we’re still pretty young and I don’t...I mean...i like having Hideki around, and I thought you and I might...you know….”

“I wouldn’t mind it, Yuzu,” Mei smirked when she saw Yuzu’s face turn an even brighter shade of red.

“Oh, well...good.” Yuzu looked remarkably less stressed, but Mei could see that she was still upset. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me Yuzu.” Mei’s voice was soft, and she could see Yuzu finally beginning to relax. “I’m glad you were finally able to talk to me about this. Is that why you’ve been working so hard?”

“Kind of.” Yuzu scratched her neck and shrugged. “I just...I just feel like we’re back in high school, you know? Like the only reason people put up with me is because Mama married into the Aihara named. I want Hideki to know that I’m doing the best I can to take care of him and you. I don’t want people to think that I’m slacking off and relying on you. You already paid for the apartment, and I know you have it set up, so Hideki and I are taken care of, but I don’t want that to be the reason someone gives me custody of him."

“You know that’s not the reason you’d get custody of him, Yuzu.” Mei adjusted her blanket and pulled out her ring.

"What if all three of you go and then I'm left alone?" Yuzu was trying to sound more confident, but Mei could see she was still stressed. "Even if you give me sole custody, what's to stop someone from building up a case against me? I mean all they have to do is a bit of research to figure out we're step-sisters and then they can claim I'm some sort of deviant or pervert."

"You kind of are, Yuzu." Mei turned the camera and did her best to angle it at the drawer they kept locked. "I'm not the one who bought the majority of the accessories we keep locked in there."

"Most of those were gag gifts from Matsuri and the others," exclaimed Yuzu.

Mei could see that her fiancee's face had turned a bright red and couldn't help but smile.

"True, but," Mei turned the phone back on her face and gave Yuzu a longing grin, "you do tend to ask me to use a couple of select toys on a regular basis."

"That's...," Yuzu tried to scowl, but she couldn't help but smile. "You're just really good at using them, Mei."

"So are you," sighed Mei as she fondly remembered the last time they'd opened the drawer before Yuzu left and the slight limp that followed.

"I still prefer the real you," blushed Yuzu as she got a bit more comfortable.

"I agree," sighed Mei as she gazed lovingly at her fiancee.

They sat there for a moment, losing themselves in each other's eyes. Mei always enjoyed how green Yuzu's eyes were, and every time she stared at them, the younger woman felt like she was falling into a sea of grass.

"I love you," whispered Mei before she knew she'd even said it.

"I love you too," replied Yuzu with a similar tone. She looked more relaxed, but Mei could still see she there was something on her mind.

"Yuzu, what's bothering you," Mei asked trying to gently lead Yuzu into talking about her worries.

"I dunno," sighed Yuzu as she relaxed into the mattress. "I know I shouldn't worry, but I just can't help it. I've just been so scared that I'll either get him because there's no other choice or I'll lose him because of some stupid reason like all those times I got fired."

"Yuzu, look at me." Yuzu looked up and met Mei's eyes, trying her best to maintain eye contact. “I know you're worried, and I can't tell you not to be. But I want you to know something."

"What is it, Mei," sighed Yuzu. "I kinda want to just veg out in front of the television for a bit and forget about this."

"I know," Mei answered softly. "I know that this is tiresome and if you want we can schedule talking to someone if you like?"

"Maybe," sighed Yuzu as she ruffled her hair. "But I want to hear what you have to say first; I've said enough."

"I like hearing what you have to say." Mei watched the corner of Yuzu's mouth twitch and smirked. "Listen, Yuzu; I know you're worried about Hideki. I've been worrying about him as long as you have, maybe a bit longer."

"That's true," Yuzu giggled and pointed at her belly. "I was there."

"You were." Mei pulled her ring out and let Yuzu see it. "You've been there since almost the beginning, and that's what I want you to remember. Despite what anyone says, he's our son. Not mine, not yours, he's ours. You're his mother as much as I am. You are a hard worker Yuzu, and an excellent mother and anyone who sees you with him will realize that, and wouldn't dream of taking him from you.”

“I'm guessing part of that would also be because you’d probably pull a lot of strings to make sure I would," chuckled Yuzu and winked at Mei

“I would be lying if I said some of those strings haven’t already been pulled.” Mei held up her ring and saw Yuzu do the same. “I don’t need the courts to tell me or anyone else that you are my wife or our son’s mother. You’ve already earned that recognition so please stop worrying and let yourself breathe, all right?”

“You know me, Mei,” chuckled Yuzu as she gripped her ring, “I’m always worrying about something or someone, but I’m gonna try. I just want you two to be proud of me.”

“We are Yuzu,” Mei put her ring back in her shirt and gave Yuzu a warm smile. “As long as you do your best for us, we’ll always be proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mei.” Yuzu let her ring rest against her chest and curled up with a pillow and propped her phone up on a bedside dresser. “I’m sorry I took over the conversation.”

“It’s fine.” Mei followed suit and laid down on the couch. “I’m just glad we got that straightened out. Hideki was scared we’d get divorced.”

“How’d he handle it when you said we legally couldn’t get a divorce,” laughed Yuzu as she rubbed her eyes.

“I didn’t tell him.” Mei was beginning to feel tired again and yawned. “I figured we’d have that conversation when you got back.”

“Smart move.” Yuzu let out a yawn of her own and settled into her pillows. “He said you told him about our rings.”

“I told him a bit,” huffed Mei as she wrapped the blanket around her arms. “I told him about you are getting a job and glossed over the conversation we had in the library and explained how it took a long time for me to realize how much I loved you; he enjoyed it, and it felt good to talk about it.” Mei giggled and said, “He asked me if you bought them because I was mad at you.”

“He said something like that happened when I told him I'm gonna buy you two gifts,” chuckled Yuzu as she pulled the comforter over herself and began settling in.

“What are you getting me,” asked Mei as she felt her body begin to relax.

“You’re gonna have to wait,” chuckled Yuzu as she watched Mei yawn. “But I think you’ll like it.”

“I know I will,” Mei said after a particularly loud yawn. “He also asked why we don’t wear our rings and I had to explain that we don’t wear them because I couldn’t lose all my pregnancy weight.”

“What’d he say about that,” asked Yuzu with a weak laugh.

“He asked rather loudly if he made me too fat to wear it.”

“Oh my god,” laughed Yuzu as she covered her face with a pillow making Mei roll her eyes. “That’s incredible.”

Mei joined in with a light chuckle and watched Yuzu’s face slowly relax into a loving smile.

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Don’t be,” whispered Mei as she stroked Yuzu’s face on the screen. "I'm just glad you weren't here for when he walked in on me in the bedroom."

"What were you doing in the bedroom," Yuzu seemed to wake up at the possibility of Mei doing something scandalous.

"Nothing," coughed Mei as she felt her ears burning.

"Mei," Yuzu moved a bit closer to the camera on her phone, a lecherous smile on her face. "What were you doing?"

"I was," Mei tightened the blanket around her shoulders and tried to hide her face, "I was thinking about you, and I may have...been using something to help....enhance the experience and Hideki walked in."

"How much did he see?" Yuzu was doing her best to keep her laughter in check but was failing miserably.

"I was under the covers, so he didn't see anything." Mei's face was burning, but even she couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"Good," snorted Yuzu as she fought back a laugh, "he's got enough on his mind right now."

After letting themselves calm down, Mei finally lowered her blanket and said, "I'll make sure to get a lot of pictures for you, and if Udagawa-san shows up I'll make sure he has Hideki call you, okay?"

“Sounds like a plan,” laughed Yuzu as she rubbed some more sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just drained. Can you stay up a bit longer, I want to hear more about your day.

"Of course," answered Mei glad to hear Yuzu was willing to stay up a bit longer. “Can you hold on a minute, I just need to...”

“Yeah,” smiled Yuzu as she yawned again and waved at the phone. “Go do what you need to do; I’ll be here when you get back.”

Yuzu was as good as her word.

When Mei returned, she found the blonde passed out on the other side of the screen and snoring gently. Rolling her eyes, Mei picked up her phone, headed to the bedroom, and plugged it before propping it against her bedside lamp. After she was settled into her side of the bed, Mei kissed her fingers and pressed them against Yuzu's face before whispering, "Sweet dreams, Yuzu."

She was prepared to shut the video chat off but stopped when she saw Yuzu's ring fall out of her shirt. Pulling out her own ring, Mei gave it a thoughtful smile and decided against it. After wrapping herself in the blankets, Mei felt herself begin to drift and knew that even if the video call would cost a fortune, some things were worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideki has some fun as a kid, an important person comes back into his life, and Mei tells her son a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so...I know you all know what is in that locked drawer. I had Mei mess with Yuzu a bit. I like the idea of Mei calming down a bit and being able to tease Yuzu without sounding sarcastic or rude. She's relaxed now that she's got as someone calls it a "little family."
> 
> I also apologize for the whole thing with 7 and 8 seeming a bit slow, but they were initially one chapter. And I know the entire thing with the ummm...LGBT+ laws in Japan is because I felt at some point it would be brought up. 
> 
> They're working, they have a kid, and if they want another one, it's stuff they gotta consider along with how to tell Hideki about why things aren't a certain way at home. I need artwork...ugh!
> 
> Anyway onward to number 9 and more into the past and a few other things.
> 
> The original idea of this chapter...did not happen instead it followed this path.
> 
> No smut again, but I promise, Meidom in at least the next two chapters. 
> 
> *looks around and grips a smoke bomb and throws it before running away*

Chapter 9

"Mommy?!"

Mei looked up from her book and stared over at the slide that Hideki was standing on top of, violently waving his hands at her. She smiled at him and set her book down, knowing full well what he wanted.

"Are you watching," Hideki was jumping up and down and waving.

"I am," shouted Mei, waving back.

Hideki's smile grew, and before Mei could stop him, the boy threw himself onto the slide face first went flying through the air before landing in the grass with a dull thud. Several of the other parents began laughing as Hideki picked himself up off the ground and headed off toward the swings to play with the other kids.

Mei rubbed her temple and chuckled when she saw how happily he was playing.

Yuzu was a week late coming back, and Mei was doing her best to keep him occupied. With summer fast approaching, Hideki was getting more and more energetic, and Mei had to do something to burn off the excess energy. He was already getting anxious because his father was coming back, on top of them pushing back the trip to the zoo again because Yuzu was still gone, and Mei was worried Hideki would end up spiraling into a fit of loneliness and lock himself in his room.

He'd managed fine for now with Yuzu and Udagawa calling almost nightly to talk to him; it was evident to her that he was beginning to feel the strain.

It was the reason she'd taken the week off. While her job still demanded her attention from time to time, Mei spent her days focused solely on him and making sure he had some way to fight the loneliness.

It was one of the reasons she'd begun taking him to the park a few blocks from their apartment.

In just a few days, Hideki was beginning to make several friends at the park, some were there daily, and both Mei and Yuzu were making plans to make it part of his daily regimen. Setting aside her book, Mei watched affectionately as Hideki played with a little girl dressed in a set of suspenders and tee-shirt and smiled to herself.

She hadn't seen him play like this in a long time and Mei found comfort in seeing Hideki so carefree and happy.

"He's a little spitfire," came a voice from behind Mei, making her jump slightly.

Turning, Mei saw one of the dad's who frequented the park smiling down at her.

"He can be," answered Mei politely before turning her attention back to Hideki.

"He seems to have taken a shine to my daughter," chuckled the man as he sat down next to her, with his hands casually stuffed into his pockets.

Mei shifted a bit further away from the man and said, "He has. It's nice to see him enjoy being around other children for a change."

"I know how that can be." The man sat back but made no movent toward Mei. "I had a lot of issues at that age, but luckily my daughter doesn't have that problem."

A suspicious feeling sparked in the back of Mei's mind, and she remained focused on the children just as Hideki began tugging on the girl's hand and pointing at a small group of children. The girl nodded, and both of them ran toward the group.

"They both seem quite fond of each other." Mei chuckled as she watched Hideki and the girl begin to chase several of the other kids around in a wild game of tag, though her suspicions about the man refused to subside. "Does she go to school around here?"

"Yes, actually, she does." The man turned looked around and then pointed down the street to Mei's right. "She goes to the kindergarten about three blocks that way. What about yours?"

"I'm honestly not too sure right now," smirked Mei as she watched Hideki practically tackle a young boy in retaliation for a particularly aggressive tag. "To be frank, I'm happy he's having fun. He's been having a rather difficult time the past few weeks, and I've been worried about him."

"It doesn't stop," chuckled the man before sticking out his hand, "Sato Itsuki, by the way."

"Udagawa Mei." Mei took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze and a slight bow of her head.

"Pleased to meet you and now that we're formally introduced, I would like you to have this." Itsuki rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"What is this?" Mei took the envelope and flipped it over in her hands.

"It is an invitation to my daughter, Yui's, birthday in a few weeks and she wanted her new friend Hideki to come." Itsuki waved at his daughter, who promptly agreed to stick her tongue out at her dad before climbing onto Hideki's back and began shouting for him to go after the other kids.

"She's certainly bold," chuckled Mei as Hideki let out an uncharacteristic roar and gave chase while she caressed the envelope.

"She has two older brothers, so she has two modes. The calm little girl at school and....that." Itsuki waved his hand and chuckled as he watched Yui kick Hideki's sides like a horse to try and get him to climb up the structure they were playing on, and failing miserably in his attempt to make it up the first two steps.

"Three kids," smirked Mei as she watched Hideki and Yui fall to the ground, laughing madly while the other kids began dogpiling on them. "You're rather brave. We can barely handle one."

"Well, my wife seemed to think that was enough and I agreed." Itsuki showed off his wedding ring, and Mei felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"I'm sure the government thanks you and your wife for your civic duty."

Both Mei and Itsuki laughed at her joke, and Mei looked down at the invitation and tapped it against her hand and smiled.

"Thank you for this; he's never been invited to a party before." As she flipped the envelope over, Mei shook her head when she realized that Itsuki had written at least four different interpretations of Hideki's name on the envelope. "I see you were unsure how to spell his name."

"Yeah," coughed Itsuki nervously as he pointed at Yui. "Yui never got him to tell her which characters, but she insisted we get his name right, so we tried to cover our bases."

"For future reference," Mei pointed at the third name and said, "this is the appropriate spelling."

"Good to know." Itsuki gave Mei an appreciative nod and looked down at his watch before shouting, "Yui, it's time to go!"

The little brown-haired girl came running up, hand in hand with Hideki and skidded to a stop before bowing slightly.

"Hello," said the little girl with a nervous smile. "I'm Sato Yui."

"Udagawa Mei." Mei bowed and smiled at the little girl. "Your father tells me that you're having a birthday party soon."

"Umm," Yui gave her father a bashful smile and then back at Mei before nodding furiously. "Yeah, I'm gonna be five, and I wanted to know if Hideki-kun could come. Is that okay, Udagawa-san?"

"Can I, Mommy?!" Hideki began bouncing up and down with a manic grin on his face.

"I'll check the schedule, but I don't see why not." Mei smiled when she noticed how tightly the two were holding hands and held up the envelope. "I believe the necessary information is in the envelope?

"Everything is in there, just be careful with the card." Itsuki pointed at Yui and said in a loud whisper, "She and her oldest brother spent the better part of the afternoon making them. She'll kill me if anything happens to it."

"No, I won't," giggled Yui. Mei noticed how Yui kept her hand close to Hideki's even after they broke contact. "I just..it's the nicest one cuz it's for.."

Yui's face turned a bright red beneath the dirt and Mei gave her a soft pat on the head.

"I appreciate the effort." Mei stood up and bowed to Yui. "Thank you for inviting, Hideki."

"You're welcome, Udagawa-san." Yui bowed back, her embarrassment long forgotten.

"Hideki, manners," whispered Mei, tapping her son on the shoulder and pointing at the girl.

"What?" Hideki gave his mother an annoyed look and but when he saw what was happening his face turned red, and he gave her a nervous bow.

There was a dull thump, and both parents winced when they saw Hideki's head collide with Yui's.

"OW!"

Both of them rubbed their heads while their parents chuckled.

"Sorry," whined Hideki as he massaged his forehead. "I got nervous."

"It's okay." Yui smiled at him, and they both started giggling. "Your head's hard."

"My mama says the same thing." Hideki's hand flew to his mouth and gave Mei a nervous look.

"Does he headbutt you a lot," chuckled Itsuki as he answered a text message.

"No, Hideki has tw...no three mommies," explained Yui excitedly while Hideki began sidling nervously toward the playground. "His mommy and daddy got divorced, and his mommy is marrying his mama, and his daddy is marrying his Mama Rena! His mama is..."

Itsuki nearly dropped his phone while Mei gave Hideki a cold glare.

"Hey, Yui." Itsuki, grunted as he crouched down and pulled out several coins. "There's a vending machine right there; you two get a couple of drinks for us okay. No sugar."

"Okay, daddy!" Yui grabbed the coins her father offered along with Hideki's hand and began pulling him toward the machines. "Come on Hideki! I'll show you the best drinks!"

"I said 'NO SUGAR,'" repeated Itsuki as they watched the kids run off hand in hand.

When they were gone, Mei began nervously gripping the invitation while Itsuki looked embarrassed by his daughter's brash behavior.

"I'm sorry about that," he coughed as he watched the kids begin trying to insert the coins. "She's not very good at keeping secrets."

"It seems my son suffers from a similar problem." Mei focused on the kids as well and smirked when she saw Hideki begin casting nervous looks over his shoulder at her.

"Well they are kids," consoled Itsuki as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "They do get rather excitable."

"That they do," sighed Mei as Hideki began pushing buttons.

They stood there for several tense seconds, neither of them sure of what to say.

Mei was prepared to hand the invitation back when Itsuki suddenly said, "So, you have an ex-husband and are currently engaged to a woman? That's a bit unusual."

"Not that unusual," exhaled Mei, her body straightening as she began to mentally prepare herself for an argument. "We're not the only kind of family that exists in this country and as you can see our son is a rather polite and well-behaved child."

"I don't doubt that," chuckled Itsuki as he crossed his arms and smiled at Mei. "I can already tell by the way he is with Yui and how he speaks that you and your fiancee take raising him very seriously."

"Thank you for the compliment," huffed Mei as she watched the kids struggle to get the bottles out of the now filled compartment. "Yui seems to be a well behaved and bright as well."

"We try," laughed Itsuki as he watched Yui and Hideki remove two of the drinks they'd bought. "But I still need to teach her the meaning of, moderation. I think they blew all the money I gave them so, guess who gets to drink all that?"

"I'm sure my son is responsible for some of those choices," sighed Mei as the children waddled toward them with their purchases. "So I'll take a few of them off your hands."

"That's very kind of you." Itsuki gave Mei a polite nod and let out a loud sigh before asking, "Should we expect your fiancee at the party or is that too much to ask?"

"Would that be an issue?" Mei was surprised that he'd be so forthright in asking something like this. In fact, Mei was amazed that Itsuki was still talking to her after his daughter's faux pas and found herself hoping for the best.

She wanted Hideki to enjoy his first party, but the nagging fear of what might happen was beginning to well in the back of her mind. She'd faced this before, but nowhere near as often as Yuzu. She usually had her social status or position at work to protect her, but now that she was out in public, none of those things mattered. What mattered was Hideki, and all Mei knew was that she had to prepare for the worst.

"I'm not against it," Itsuki chuckled as he pointed towards their kids who were still struggling to bring the bottles and cans back with them. "He's a good boy, and the fact that he was comfortable enough, to be honest about his home life says a lot about what he thinks of you. So if you're are okay with it, you and your fiancee are more than welcome to come."

"Are you sure?" Mei was fighting the urge to hand back the invitation.

"I'm sure," nodded Itsuki with an approving smile. "I can't say the same for everyone else, but I don't have a problem with it. It'll take a little explaining should all four of you show up."

"Thank you." Mei looked at Hideki and Yui, both of whom were lost talking rather loudly about what kind of games they would play at the party. "I can't tell you how much this will mean to him."

"She likes him," shrugged Ituski with a fond smile at Hideki, "and they get along so why shouldn't he come. Call us when you and your other family members come to a decision."

"I will." Mei put the invitation into her purse just as Hideki and Yui returned with several bottles and cans.

"You didn't have to spend all the money," groaned Itsuki as he began sifting through the drinks. "At least you went easy on the sodas."

"I bought some for you and me," smiled Hideki as he held out his arms. "I read the buttons and everything! Was that okay Sato-san?"

"It's fine, Hideki-kun." Itsuki smiled at the boy, and after wrapping up the drinks in his hoodie took Yui by the hand and gave a slight bow to Mei and Hideki who returned it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," said Mei as she stood back up. "I'll be sure to talk to my...."

"Fiancee," chuckled Sato as he watched Mei's cheeks flush in embarrassment while she fiddled with some hair near her ear. "I think that's the word you're looking for."

"Fiancee, yes," answered Mei with a nervous grin. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to telling people about her."

Mei cast a peripheral glance at her son and laughed internally when she saw him gulp.

"I look forward to meeting her." Itsuki tugged gently on Yui's arm and motioned toward Mei and Hideki.

"It was nice meeting you," she said rather loudly and quickly before tugging her hand from her father's and walked up to Hideki. "I hope you can come to my party."

"We'll be there," smiled Mei as she let Hideki's hand go. "Now say goodbye Hideki, we have errands to finish before dinner."

"Bye," laughed Hideki as he and Yui hugged. "Thanks for inviting me to your party! I'll see you soon."

"Bye Hideki!" Yui turned and ran back to her father and took his hand.

With one final goodbye, Mei and Hideki left the park and began making their way toward home.

Mei could feel Hideki's fingers wiggling in her hand as they walked down the street and asked, "What's the matter Hideki?"

The boy's fidgeting stopped, but his gaze remained lowered, and after a moment he asked, "Are you mad I told Yui-chan about Mama, Daddy, and Mama Rena?"

"No," sighed Mei as the crossed the street. "I'm happy that you're comfortable enough to tell people, but you still should have asked before telling her."

"I know." Hideki's fist balled up inside his mother's as he spoke. "But Sato-san said Mama could come, didn't he?"

"He did," smiled Mei as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "So, at least something good came out of that mouth of yours."

Mei saw a small smile play across her son's lips and when she felt his hand open, she squeezed it gently as they continued to walk down the street.

"Where are we going," he asked as he looked around the streets. "We're not near home."

"I said we had errands to run," answered Mei as she looked around the street and looking around the buildings. "Where is it?"

"Where's whaaaaa.....," Hideki let out a loud scream as his feet were lifted off the ground.

"Hideki," gasped Mei, as her hand squeezed his tightly, pulling her back with him as she heard someone laughing maniacally.

"I got you," shouted the voice as Hideki continued to struggle.

Mei felt a rush of air as one of Hideki's feet barely missed hitting her in the eye.

"Let me go," shouted Hideki he felt his mother's grip loosen.  
"I said stop it!"

Mei was prepared to take her purse and hit the assailant with her can and bottle filled purse, but when she saw the person's face she relaxed, though the urge to clobber him was still at the front of her mind.

"Settle down," grunted the man as Hideki continued to struggle. "Hideki, calm down, or you're gonna get hurt."

"No," grunted the boy as he reached out to his mother, only to stop when he saw her calm gaze staring back at him.

"Hideki," she whispered as she pointed at the person holding her son.

Slowly, Hideki turned his head, and Mei watched as his mouth dropped and a stream of tears flow down her son's when he saw a man with unkempt dark hair, glasses, and eyes that were almost exactly his.

"Daddy," gasped Hideki so quietly that Mei couldn't even hear him.

"It's me," answered Udagawa through a small barrage of tears. "I'm home."

Hideki's body grew so limp that when Udagawa set him on the ground, he nearly collapsed.

"Easy pal," chuckled the man as he cupped his son's cheek and began looking him over. "God, you've gotten so big."

"He has," smiled Mei as she stepped behind Hideki and placed her hands on their son's shoulders. " I had to take him to buy some new school clothes last week. You're looking well, by the way."

"You are too," chuckled Udagawa as he continued examining their son, "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Mei knew the comment was meant more for Hideki than her, but she appreciated the sentiment.

"Hideki," she said as she felt her son begin to shake. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

After his mother's question, the boy seemed to find his strength and Mei watched as he walked forward, the sound of his feet shuffling pounding in her ears as he extended his arms and wrapped them around his father's neck. Mei could hear her son sniffling and smiled when she saw Udagawa's arms embrace the boy's small frame.

"Daddy," choked the boy as he nuzzled the man's neck. "You're back?"

"For a while, yeah." Mei watched a few tears poured down her ex-husband's cheeks as he clutched their son. "I'm sorry I had to be gone so long."

"Mama had to leave again," whimpered Hideki as his arms wrapped tighter around his father's neck. "She said the same thing before she left."

"And we both mean it." Udagawa kissed the top of his son's head and hugged him tighter, one hair stroking the back of his son's head.

"When do you have to leave again?"

"A few months," whispered Udagawa as he felt Hideki's tears on the front of his shirt. "But the good news is that I'm going to do all the work I have at home. I'll be there when you wake up, and I'll be able to pick you up from school when you come visit me."

"Good." Hideki took a step back, wiped his eyes and smile. "What about Mama Rena?"

"Mama Rena will still have to leave for work, but she doesn't have nearly as much so she'll be home more."

"Promise," asked Hideki with a skeptical look that reminded Udagawa so much of his ex.

"I promise." Udagawa held up a pinky and smiled when Hideki locked his pinky with his father's.

"Now then," sighed Udagawa as he stood up and offered his hand to Hideki and pointed at one of the nearby restaurants. "What do you say we get some dinner? I'm starving."

Hideki smiled and nodded and held his other hand out for his mother and Mei happily obliged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When they entered the restaurant, Mei watched as Hideki ran up to a giant tank of fish and began giggling as he followed an unusually large black fish with his finger. As she watched their son, Mei kept an eye on Udagawa as he dealt with getting a table and couldn't help but notice their resemblance.  
While Hideki took after her in most respects, she couldn't help but be reminded of her ex-husband every time she saw their son smile.

"It's gonna be a minute," said Udagawa as he stood next to Mei. "They're getting a table ready for us."

"Thank you," answered Mei as she watched Hideki start following another fish, this time a bright blue one with yellow stripes. "Though I do have a request if you don't mind."

"What is it, Mei," asked Udagawa with a nervous chuckle.

"The next time you decide to pull a prank like that, make sure you tell me beforehand. I'd like to avoid having to explain a black eye at work."

"Sorry about that," laughed Udagawa as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't resist scaring him."

"I know." Like Yuzu, Udagawa tended to play pranks on Hideki when he came back from trips, and while Mei usually enjoyed seeing Hideki's reaction, she preferred him laughing over screaming and flailing. "Make sure he's on the ground next time, okay?"

"All right, I get it, I'm sorry." Udagawa gave her warm smile and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "What about you? Are you doing all right?"

"I'll be fine," sighed Mei as she remembered the phone call she had planned for later that evening. "The house has just been a little....cold lately."

"Do you want me to stay in the guest room for a couple of nights?" Udagawa pointed at Hideki and smiled. "I'm sure he'd like it if both of us were there. I can ask Rena if she'd want to come over, I'm sure she'd understand."

"I appreciate it, but you need two need some time alone." Mei smiled at her ex-husband and pointed at their son. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind going home with you."

"Is that true, Hideki." Udagawa walked up to their son and ruffled the boy's hair. "Would you like to come home with me for a bit?"

"Is that okay, Mommy?" asked Hideki excitedly. "Can I go home with Daddy tonight?"

"If you want," answered Mei as the host arrived to take them to their table.

"Then I wanna go," exclaimed Hideki as he climbed into the booth and began looking through a kids menu. "I wanna see Mama Rena."

"She'll be there," chuckled Udagawa as he placed a drink order. "She won't be home until after you get to bed, but you'll see her in the morning."

"'kay," answered Hideki as he sipped at some water.

"So did you do anything fun lately?" Udagawa sipped his beer while Mei took her tea and listened quietly. "I know the zoo trip got pushed back til Yuzu-chan gets back, but that didn't kill all your fun did it?"

"I got invited to a party today!" Hideki pointed at Mei and began flexing his fingers. "Mommy can I show Daddy the invitation?!"

"Lower your voice," sighed Mei as she handed over the envelope to her ex with an annoyed look. "This is thanks to you and Yuzu; you know that right?"

Udagawa winked at Mei and broke the seal on the envelope and read the invitation, a smile growing with each word.

"That's great, Hideki." Udagawa gave the invitation to his son before taking another drink of beer. "I'm happy you've started making friends."

"I've been making lots of friends," giggled Hideki as he read the invitation. "Mommy's been taking me to the park and telling me stories about her and Mama, so I've been having lots of fun."

"What kind of stories?" Udagawa turned his attention to his ex and smirked over the lip of his glass.

"Stories about how they fell in love," answered Hideki before Mei could answer.

Udagawa reached over, flicked his son on the forehead, and held a finger to his lips.

"Hideki, let your mom talk."

"Okay," whined Hideki as he rubbed his forehead.

"So, what exactly have you been telling him," smirked Udagawa between sips of beer.

"I heard about how you and Mommy went to Mama's work, and..."

"Hideki, you need to be quiet and let your mother speak," chuckled Udagawa as he poked his son in the cheek.

"All right," huffed the boy as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Ignoring the pout, Udagawa patted his son on the head and turned his attention toward Mei. "So, now that the peanut gallery is quiet, what else did you tell him?"

Mei smirked over her cup of tea and said, "He knows about that doctor's appointment where Yuzu got the ultrasound picture, and then about how we ran into Matsuri in Shibuya, our trip to the cafe where we told Yuzu I was pregnant. Yuzu also told him about how she told Nina-san about our fight after the doctor's appointment. "

"You've made sure to keep," Udagawa looked over at Hideki and was grateful to find the boy was too busy trying to read the menu to pay attention before continuing, "certain events quiet, right?"

"We have," Mei couldn't help but notice a familiar twinge in his cheeks that she'd only seen a handful of times. "We may remember most of what happened, but we're keeping certain events a secret."

"What secret?" Hideki looked up from his menu and cast a fervent glance at his parents. "Are you talking about story stuff."

"We are," answered Mei in an uncharacteristically bright voice. "I was telling Daddy about what happened the night he and I met up with Mama for dinner."

"Mei, please don't," groaned Udagawa as his salad arrived. "Do you need to tell him about that?"

"Yes," squeaked Hideki as he took the soup that came with his meal. "I wanna know what happened!"

"Lower your voice," cautioned Mei as the server returned with tea and the remainder of their food.

"Sorry," apologized Hideki through a large bite of yakitori. "Can you please tell me?"

"All right." Mei curled her fingers together rested her chin on them while Udagawa shook his head and muttered about why he was the only one who had to live through such embarrassment. "So long as you behave I'll tell you a bit more."

Hideki squeaked excitedly and after moving between his parents chewed quietly as his mother began to speak.

~Six years ago~

"It's only Yuzu," said Mei quietly as she adjusted the final part of her outfit. "It's only a simple dinner, nothing more."

Mei stared at herself in the mirror and nodded confidently at the ensemble she'd managed to put together. Despite watching her diet, she had gained a bit more weight than she had thought and which required her to buy a few new clothes.

Tonight's outfit was a brand new plain black v-neck dress that covered her arms and went down past her knees and as she turned to look herself over and noticed for the first time just how much she was beginning to show.

It wasn't much, but the dress showed off the roundness that was forming, and Mei couldn't resist caressing her stomach. Like her ring, the mere thought of what was developing in her body filled her with contentment, but there was also regret.

Mei knew she couldn't fix everything, it was impossible, but she could try. She wasn't the same person who was afraid to understand her father anymore, that girl no longer existed. She was a soon-to-be divorcee and mother, and while she was scared out of her mind, those upcoming events were giving her the strength to move beyond her fear and at least try to make amends and set a better path for her and her son.

Satisfied with how she looked, Mei bent down to pick up her shoes and let out a loud groan when a sudden surge of pain shot up her back and down her legs.

"Mei," came Udagawa's voice from the hall. "Are you all right?"

"It's my back," she hissed as she held onto the vanity dresser to fight through the ache. "Can you please come in and help me."

"Sure." He cracked the door open and after making sure she was dressed, entered and helped her toward the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered as the mattress relaxed beneath her weight.

"Sit down and relax." Udagawa brushed some hair out of her face and smiled at her. "You've been stressing yourself out all week about this dinner; it's only Yuzu."

"What do you think I've been telling myself," snorted Mei as he began putting her shoes on. "I've spent all week getting my business set aside so we'd have no interruptions, but I can't help it. I'm..." Mei felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek and shook her head.

"Take a deep breath," answered Udagawa when the shoe finally slipped onto Mei's foot and began working on the other one. "And remember that she's probably got a lot to say to me as well and if she turns down wanting to help, that I'm still here, and so is my brother and his family."

"Thank you," grunted Mei as her second shoe fell into place. She felt a bit of pressure on her feet and winced. "I'm going to need a new pair."

"Again," laughed Udagawa as he stood up. "How many pairs is that?"

"Three," sighed Mei as she took his hand and stood up. Her feet were aching, but the shoes helped despite their tightness. "I should have bought multiple pairs."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He offered his arm to Mei, and she took it.

"I wouldn't mind the company," replied Mei as they headed to the coat closet. "Are you sure you can take time off?"

"I'll make the time," chuckled Udagawa as he helped her into her coat. "I won't have much time in a couple of months, but I want to be here as much as I can for you two. Just because we're..." Udagawa stopped let out a loud sigh. "I want you to remember that you can always trust and rely on me."

"I'll always remember," smiled Mei as she buttoned her jacket. Turning around, she took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve this."

"I'm sorry too," chuckled Udagawa as he returned the gesture. "I mean, part of me wishes that we could have made it work, but I get it, and I want you to be happy. We both made our choices and even though we aren't going to be 'official' anymore," Udagawa placed a cautious hand on her stomach and smiled when she let him, "I don't regret it."

"Are you sure you're okay with me telling Yuzu?" Mei wasn't looking forward to answering Yuzu's questions, but she wanted to tell her, Yuzu deserved to know, and Mei needed to help her understand.

"I'm fine with it," answered Udagawa as they began walking out the front door. "I want her to understand as much as you do. I mean we both hurt her and owe her an explanation so if she's comfortable with hearing certain....reasons, then I'm all for it."

"All right," sighed Mei as she took his arm to help keep her balance. "Then what's going to happen if she decides she wants to hear about why we decided to..."

"I'd rather we not go that in-depth," laughed Udagawa as they made their way through the lobby and toward the car that was waiting for them. "But if you feel it's necessary to say why it happened as opposed to what happened to make sure I'm there to explain my part."

"I think I can manage that," sighed Mei as ducked into the car and ignored the dull throb of pain in her back.

"Good," grunted Udagawa as he climbed in next to her and shut the door. "Now that we have that settled let's get going because I am starving."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Yuzu wasn't there, but that was fine with both Mei and Udagawa. Both of them were sitting on pins and needles about this meeting, and they needed a drink. While Udagawa sipped on a particularly strong cup of coffee, Mei tried to indulge in a strong cup of chamomile tea but couldn't. Her eyes kept darting toward the door, and she felt her legs begin to shake nervously while her gaze shifted to the door and her phone.

"Why is this going so slow," whispered Mei, resisting the urge to throw her the phone on the ground.

"Relax," whispered Udagawa as he took her hand. "She's only ten minutes late. She's probably as anxious as you, maybe even more. There's two of us and one of her so if she needs some time to get her head on straight, let her take her time we've got plenty of time."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Mei as she sipped her tea and grimaced at how cold it had gotten and ordered another cup.  
"I can't understand how you're able to remain so calm."

"I'm not calm," snorted Udagawa as he lifted his hand up to show a slight tremor. "I'm scared she's going to go off on us worse than Matsuri. I don't think my legs can handle any more kicks like that."

"You know Yuzu wouldn't do that," chuckled Mei as she sipped her freshly refilled tea. "She'd probably kick you and then apologize right after and beg for forgiveness."

"I'm sure she would." Udagawa poured himself another cup of coffee and looked at the door and gently nudged Mei's arm. "I think that's her."

Mei's back straightened, and her head turned in the direction her husband was staring, and she felt a lump in her throat when she saw what Yuzu was wearing.

Unlike her typical bright colors, Yuzu had gone for a more subdued look and chose to wear a simple dark blue dress that rested just above her knees. It had a pleated fit, long sleeves, and a flair to the skirt that fluttered as she walked.

In one hand she had a matching purse while the other held a large bag and Mei couldn't help but become curious as to what lay inside.

As Yuzu made her way toward them, Mei felt her heart pounding against her chest and knew that if it weren't for Udagawa her hand would have probably knocked over her tea from how violently it was shaking.

"Hi," said Yuzu quietly as she set the bag down.

"Yuzu-chan," said Udagawa quietly as he stood up to pull a chair out for the new arrival. "You're looking lovely this evening."

"Thanks," smiled Yuzu as she took her seat and gave Mei a nervous glance. "I didn't know what to wear, but luckily I had this hanging in the closet."

"It suits you," answered Mei, as she tried to cover the blush that had crept up her ears.

"You look nice as well," replied Yuzu after ordering a drink. "You've definitely...grown."

Mei felt herself grow flustered when she noticed how Yuzu's eyes examined her and adjusted dress accordingly.

"It's not that unusual," smirked Mei, flattered that Yuzu had noticed. "Most women get like this during pregnancy."

"Believe it or not, she's developing a bit faster than normal," snickered Udagawa as he began browsing through the menu.

"You've always been one to break the mold." Yuzu held up her glass of wine and smiled. "You're gonna be a great mom."

"I hope you're right," sighed Mei as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"Mei," Udagawa set down his menu and took her left hand while Yuzu took her right. "Yuzu's right, you're going to b an excellent mother."

"I don't think I will be," Mei pulled her hands away from the pair of them and enveloped her stomach.

"Why don't you think so?" Yuzu gave Udgawa a cautious glance and was surprised when she saw him nod.

"I'm not you," whispered Mei catching both Udagawa and Yuzu off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu chuckled and placed her hands on the table. "Mei if you're talking about what happened a few weeks ago, I've...well I'm not entirely over it, but I'm working on it."

"I shouldn't have said that to you," sighed Mei as she squeezed her stomach. "You set rules for us, and I agreed to them, but when the moment came, I couldn't follow them and shoved you away, as usual."

"I get it," answered Yuzu as she cautiously took Mei's hand. "I wasn't exactly honest with you, and as usual I didn't think things through, and you ended up getting hurt."

"So did you." Mei gave both Yuzu and Udagawa an apologetic smile. "Both of you."

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me, Mei." Udagawa ran a hand through his hair and hair and chuckled nervously. "I agreed without realizing what I was getting into. Had I known that I would have told my parents no and spared you both a lot of pain."

"Or caused more," said Yuzu quietly. "We weren't exactly the most open couple."

"No, we weren't."

Yuzu and Mei both shared a look and after a moment both of them broke into a light chuckle, making Udagawa feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry for a lot of it," sighed Yuzu. "I'm sorry for pushing you so often and trying to force so much out of you so quickly."

"Yuzu," Mei shook her head and let out a loud breath. "I know why you did it and I'm glad you're trying to apologize, but it doesn't change what happened. I could have said something sooner. I could have stood up to Grandfather, but I didn't. I just buckled under the pressure and allowed myself to be lead by what I thought I needed."

 

"We've both done things we regret Mei, and I can't say it doesn't still hurt, because it does." Yuzu reached out and gave Mei's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But I want to try and have some good come out of all this, and I'm going to try and help you. But I don't know how to be a mom any more than you do, so I don't know what you're expecting from me."

"That's true." Laughed Udagawa after finishing his coffee. "We're all kinda walking blindly into this, Mei. Yuzu-chan and I aren't sure what you want from us, but we're willing to help, just tell us what you need, and we'll do our best to make this work."

"I need you two to be you," Mei answered as she absent-mindedly massaged her stomach. "You both have certain...qualities that I lack, and I need you two to help me figure this out."

"Mei," Yuzu shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to make sense of her younger sister's words. "What do you want us to help you figure out?"

"I'm....," Mei straightened herself up, but Yuzu noticed that she kept one hand on her stomach at all times. "I'm afraid that I'll turn him into me. That I won't be able to express myself to him and he'll grow up feeling inferior or thinking I don't care about him, or worse closing himself off from the world and...," Mei wiped away another tear and shook her head in frustration. "I'm worried that he won't feel loved and he'll spend his life alone."

"Mei," Udagawa moved a bit closer and placed a hand on Mei's stomach. He felt her twitch but she didn't pull away, and he felt a rush of relief that she was placing so much trust in him. "I think the fact that you're feeling something like this is a sign that you're going to be a good mother."

"What are you talking about?" Mei gave a derisive snort and took a sip of tea.

"What he means, Mei," offered Yuzu with a knowing nod at Udagawa, "is that you're already figuring out how to give him the things you think he'll need and that's the sign of a good mom."

"Exactly." Udagawa straightened up and patted Mei gently on the knee. "None of us are perfect Mei, and you're admitting that. You're accepting that you can't do this alone and there's nothing wrong with knowing your limits."

"Thank you, Udagawa-san." Mei gently squeezed his hand before turning to Yuzu. " I'm sorry to repeat myself, but I am sorry for what happened the last time we saw each other."

"I've been told worse," smirked Yuzu as she adjusted her seat to give Mei a little more breathing room. "But thanks. I'm sorry I left you alone after telling you I'd be there for you. It was a lot to take in and process, and like I said, I don't want to make the same mistakes. I don't....umm, Udagawa-san do you mind if we get a few minutes alone?"

"Of course," Udagawa stood up without hesitation, smiled and pointed at the bar. "I'll be at the bar having a coffee if you need me."

When he was gone, Yuzu shifted a bit closer to Mei and smiled as she pointed at Mei's stomach.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Mei watched with hesitation as Yuzu reached out and placed her hand on her stomach. She jumped at the contact and heard Yuzu giggle before relaxing into the soft caress of Yuzu's touch.

"This is pretty amazing, Mei," whispered Yuzu as she focused on Mei's stomach. "You're gonna be a mom."

"I am." Mei closed her eyes, and felt a sense of contentment for the first time in months.

They remained that way for a minute, both of them quietly basking in the glow of Mei's pregnancy, though both of them couldn't deny the small amount of tension building between them.

"Hey, Mei," began Yuzu as she stopped her rubbing, inches from Mei's hand.

"Yes, Yuzu." Mei opened her eyes and found green eyes that she'd once found herself getting lost in so often.

"Are you sure you want me to help you?" Yuzu's fingers curled into a fist as she spoke, but she didn't remove her hand. "I mean the last few times we hung out things didn't exactly go well."

"I'm sure, Yuzu." Mei's hand curled up as well, increasing the distance between her and Yuzu's hands though neither woman bothered to remove them from Mei's stomach. "If there's one thing I learned in our time apart is that I am a better person with you around."

"I don't know about that." Yuzu chuckled, and Mei noticed a glint of gold chain appear beneath the shoulder of her dress. "I mean we've said this a lot, but we didn't always bring out the best in each other."

"No we didn't," smirked Mei as she felt the urge to touch Yuzu build. "But you do bring out qualities in me that I never knew I had, and you have a warmth that I think my son will need in his life."

"I don't know what to say." A blush crept up Yuzu's neck and stopped at her cheeks.

"You don't need to say anything." Mei took a sip of tea and sighed happily at the way it eased her throat. "But if I were, to be honest, I will also need your help in figuring out some way to make amends with our friends as well."

"Our friends," chuckled Yuzu as she flexed out her fingers and patted Mei's stomach. "I think a couple of our friends are going to have few harsh words for you."

"Matsuri has already said her piece," grunted Mei as she sat up in her seat, relieving some of the pressure on her back.

"You saw Matsuri?" Yuzu's hand finally left Mei's stomach as she covered her mouth and laughed nervously. "She didn't do anything stupid did she?"

"She explained a lot of things we already knew," explained Mei as she took a sip of her water. "And we explained ourselves to her as well as slapped each other."

"You...slap...Mei." Yuzu shook her head and laughed loudly as the image played out in her head.

"She slapped me first," explained Mei casually, though Yuzu could hear a hint of a laugh in her voice. "But not before calling me a whore, I think that hurt worse than the slap."

"I'm gonna...,"

"She was upset," explained Mei after ordering another refill on her tea. "She had every right to, and all of her complaints were valid. I left without much notice; I forced Himeko, her, Taniguchi and the others to take care of you after..."

"Oh, Mei." Yuzu picked up a napkin, ready to wipe away the tears but stopped and chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"It's fine," sniffed Mei as she took the napkin from Yuzu and dabbed her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem," smirked Yuzu with a shrug and when Mei was finished cleaning herself up asked, "Did you say anything to her or did she just yell at you two and leave?"

"We explained our side and I told her much of what I've told you. That I'm sorry for what I've done and that I'm worried about my son and how I hope to find some way for you and me to see if we can't find rebuild what I destroyed. This happened after we hit each other, of course."

"Oh god," laughed Yuzu before sipping her coffee. "I'm surprised you two are even still alive after that."

"She, insulted me," snorted Mei. "She said the only reason I was even having him was to make myself feel better."

"Do you mind if I asked, why you two decided to...," Yuzu gestured at Mei's stomach and then pointed at Udagawa. "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. I just kind of want some perspective, if that's all right."

"I don't mind." Mei's face and ears burned as she waved at her husband. "But he asked if he could sit in if we talked about this, so I don't paint him in a bad light."

"That's a good idea," giggled Yuzu as Udagawa approached with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Is everything all right?"

Mei nodded and gestured toward his seat and said, "We're fine, but Yuzu is asking questions about our...intimacy."

"Oh." Udagawa's face turned almost the same shade as Mei's, but he didn't look nearly as uncomfortable. "We both figured you'd want to know about that, but if you don't mind can we not get into specifics?"

"I'd be happy if you didn't," smirked Yuzu as she adjusted her ponytail. "I just...I want to know why ya know. Mei said it had something to do with the divorce proceedings and I was kind of curious about, what that had to do with the baby."

"The pregnancy does have something to do with the divorce, but I think you're misunderstanding." Udagawa stopped and gave a nervous look at Mei. "Do you mind if I..."

"Go right ahead," answered Mei as she waved down their waitress and placed an order for something light to eat. "You said you wanted to explain yourself, and now's your chance, but I'm going to ask that if I feel the need to explain myself, you let me."

"I will," smirked Udagawa as he got comfortable and Yuzu could see that if things were different, they'd make a handsome couple. "You know I've never tried to step on your toes."

"This is true," smirked Mei as she began digging into her salad.

After he recovered from his wife's response, Udagawa took a deep breath and said, "I want you to know that we didn't...our son was not the reason for us getting divorced. In fact, I think we both knew that our divorce was inevitable a couple of weeks into our marriage, but we tried to make it work. I know you're well aware of our family's expectations."

"I am," Yuzu said with a slight hint of bitterness aimed at no one in particular. "But that doesn't explain everything."

"Well, to put it simply," sighed Udagawa with a small blush, "Our marriage is essentially an investment on the part of our families. And so part of that investment essentially states that should we fail to provide an heir, then one family would have to compensate the other. In this case, the Aihara's would have to compensate the Udagawa's since Mei's grandfather was the one who proposed the match."

"You're kidding me," snorted Yuzu as she gave Mei an indignant look. "Gramps, had you agree to something like that?"

"I agreed to it myself," explained Mei after swallowing a bite of food. "And I was more than prepared to pay the price. It was the least I could do. But as you can see," Mei gave a slight nod to her stomach, "we managed to avoid that part of the contract."

"But I'm confused," sighed Yuzu as she rubbed her temple. "If you wanted to get a divorce why did you two decide to have a kid? You both said you were fine with the divorce so why...,"

"We weren't planning on having him." Udagawa's face contorted as he tried to figure out how best to explain this part of their predicament. "You see, Mei and I have never been particularly...intimate with each other. I mean we spent time together. We've taken trips, gone to shows, and things like that. We enjoy each other's company but, that part of our relationship was, well it was almost non-existent."

"I see." Yuzu's eyes shifted to Mei who was looking embarrassed now that her sex life was being laid bare. "But you two still...I mean you obviously had some...contact."

All three of them gave dry laughs easing some of the tension between them.

"Obviously," chuckled Udagawa as he allowed the server to take his order.

"So if you two didn't feel that way toward each other why did you two..."

"I was lonely," whispered Mei as she stared at her salad.

Yuzu could see Udagawa tense up at his wife's words, but Yuzu was more interested in the pain in her step-sister's voice.

"I thought I could be happy with him because I knew he was a good person and had a kind heart." Mei turned her gaze to her husband and sighed. "I honestly tried, and I thought that maybe I could feel something for you if we took those steps but," Mei turned her attention to Yuzu and shook her head, "I couldn't. In the few times, we were ever intimate like that, I thought I could ease my loneliness and feel something beyond friendship, but I couldn't."

Yuzu nodded and gave Mei a knowing smile and said, "I know that feeling, Mei, trust me. I think all three of us do, and you know you said something similar the night you came to my job."

"You're right," sighed Mei as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "I'm sorry I keep repeating myself."

"You don't need to keep apologizing, Mei," said Udagawa with a comforting grin. "I mean it's not ideal, but at least we tried. We both wanted to try and get something more from this, but it just wasn't meant to be. I don't regret anything. We have some good memories, and we have our son coming. I'd consider those a win, wouldn't you?"

"I used you," she gasped as she tried to maintain what little self-control she had. "I used you like I used Sara, and Yuzu and Himeko. I took...how can you forgive me so easily?"

"Mei."

It was Yuzu who spoke, but both she and Udagawa placed comforting hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Mei, I know that this is going to be difficult, but I need you to listen to me, can you do that?"

"What is it Yuzu?" Mei felt like she was going to be sick, but as much as she wanted to leave, she forced herself to stay.

"I know I'm the last person that you want to hear this from because I honestly am having some difficulty with it, but you need to forgive yourself."

"She's right," offered Udagawa as he rubbed Mei's stomach. "You can't keep hating yourself. I made some of the same choices as you and I know I've hurt all of them."

Udagawa looked up at Yuzu and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"I've got a lot to apologize for, but I can't do that if I hate myself. If I do that, then I'm just going to keep staying still. Do you understand?"

Mei nodded and let out a deep sigh as her nausea finally subsided.

"I understand, but I don't know if I can."

"You'll get there," smiled Yuzu as she took her hand back and placed it on her lap. "I'm still trying to figure out how to do that for me, and it's not easy. But I'm trying, and part of trying is being able to push aside your feelings and help the people you care about."

"I want you both to be there for us." Mei sat up and placed both her hands on her stomach. "I can't do this alone, and I'd like it if both of you would stay with me through this."

"You know I'm game," chuckled Udagawa.

"Thank you," smiled Mei as she turned her attention to Yuzu.

"Yuzu, can I ask for your help?" Mei's smile faltered as she spoke.

Yuzu's face turned a deep shade of red at these words, and she smiled shyly. "I'd like that, Mei. I really would. I want this little guy to have a good life as much as you do. But I don't know what you want from me, not entirely."

"It's like I said earlier, all I want is for you to be you." Mei gripped at her dress, fighting the urge to take Yuzu's hand. "And I promise this time that I'll respect whatever rules you feel are necessary."

"Thanks, Mei." Yuzu sighed and sniffed as she wiped her nose on her napkin "I'm sorry I left you like that, I'm just at a weird place right now. Work, school, this," Yuzu pointed at Mei and Udagawa. "It's just a lot to take in, and I need time."

"I understand." Mei reached out and cautiously took Yuzu's hand and nearly cried when Yuzu squeezed it before taking Udagawa's. "Thank you, both of you."

"Don't thank me yet," sniffed Yuzu as she pulled the bag from out beneath the table. "I still haven't given you these."

"What is it," asked Mei, curious about what was in the bag and wishing that she could keep touching Yuzu while looking at it.

"Just a few small things," smiled Yuzu as she leaned forward in anticipation. "I asked Udagawa-san if he minded coming along with me to pick out, well you'll see in a minute."

"When did you have time to do that," asked Mei with a narrowed glare at her husband.

"On my way home from work a couple of nights ago," shrugged Udagawa with a smile. "It only took an hour. I wanted to buy the first thing I saw, but Yuzu-chan made me take a little more time looking through the store, and I think our son will enjoy what I picked out."

"Whatever you say," sighed Mei as she pulled some of the paper out of the bag and stopped when she saw a familiar brown bear sitting inside of it.

"Kumagorou," she whispered in amazement as she pulled the bear out of the bag and held him tight against her chest.

"I figured it was time he came home with you, and Mama agreed."

"Thank you," sighed Mei as she stroked the bear's head fondly. "I missed him."

"I can tell." Yuzu patted the bear on the head and then pointed at the bowtie. "I even got him a new bowtie to go with the couple you had before."

"It looks good on him." A smile spread across Mei's face, and as much as it hurt her, she resisted the urge to hug Yuzu.

Yuzu beamed brightly at the reaction and winked at Udagawa who returned it with a wink of his own.

"What are the others," asked Mei as she handed the bear to her husband and began pulling out the two smaller bundles.

"Well, the little one is," began Yuzu only to stop when Mei started ripping apart the paper to reveal the red and white tiger she'd bought.

"A tiger?" Mei looked at Yuzu, her eyebrows raised in confusion as to why her step-sister would buy her a tiger.

"It's for the little guy," chuckled Yuzu as she flicked the tiger's ear. "His name's Momotora."

"It's a good name." Mei looked at the tiger and whispered its name fondly before pulling working on Udagawa's present.

"I want to be clear that I wasn't trying to upstage Yuzu..."

"Sure you weren't," interrupted Yuzu, earning her a momentarily reproachful look from the bespectacled man.

"But, I thought," he continued after giving the blonde a smile, "it'd be nice if Momotora had a friend."

Mei smiled when she found a larger version of Momotora hidden beneath the paper and set the pair of them on the table and stared at the pair.

"Does he have a name?"

"Nashi," shrugged Udagawa with a sheepish grin. "I know it's not as interesting as Momotora, but I figured it'd be nice to keep on theme."

"They're good names," said Mei happily. "I'm sure he'll love them.

"Thanks, Mei," said Yuzu, drinking in how the light danced across Mei's skin and lit up her eyes. "I'm glad you like them."

"I do," smiled Mei as she turned to Yuzu, a small blush on her cheeks. "Do you mind if I hug you?"

"Umm," Yuzu felt her ears burn and noticed that Udagawa had turned his head and failing miserably to hide the smile hidden behind his hand.

"Why not," snorted Yuzu when she could see him beginning to chuckle to himself, confident that she'd be able to keep herself in control.

That confidence, however, didn't last because once Mei's arms wrapped around her neck, Yuzu felt like she was about to melt into the chair when the familiar scent of Mei's shampoo hit her nose. Not only was it her scent, but now that they had made contact, it became very apparent to Yuzu, just how much Mei had developed during her pregnancy once she felt their chests press together.

Over Mei's head, Yuzu could see Udagawa turning to face the wall as he tried to calm himself and it was then that Yuzu found the strength to wrap her arms around Mei's back and give her what she hoped was a chaste hug.

"Thank you," whispered Mei as she relaxed her grip. "I promise he'll cherish them."

"You better," giggled Yuzu after giving Mei one more gentle squeeze. "I want to be seen as the fun aunt, not the crazy one."

"I'm sure you'll manage to be both," coughed Udagawa after recomposing himself. "You seem to manage that easily enough."

"Keep it up, and I'll show you how crazy I can get," teased Yuzu as she finished her coffee and finally ordered something to eat.

Mei and Udagawa followed suit and after another hour of chatting about Mei's appointment schedule and figuring out how best it could work with their work and school schedules.

Once their meal ended, Udagawa picked up the tab in spite of Yuzu's protests, and while he went to get a cab, it gave Mei and Yuzu some much-needed privacy.

'Thank you for accepting my invitation," said Mei as she gripped the bag tightly in her hands. "I appreciate your willingness to listen to what I had to say."

"You needed me to listen to you" replied Yuzu with a shrug. "You know me, Mei, I tended to get carried away and maybe if I let you talk more; things would have been different."

"Or they could have remained the same," smirked Mei as she brushed her hair back, revealing a bright red ear. "I know we didn't talk as much as we wanted tonight, but I'm happy we talked."

"I am too." Yuzu moved a bit closer and gave Mei an awkward side hug. "We'll figure this out, Mei. You don't have to do this alone; I'll even talk to Mama for you if you're afraid to."

"I'd rather talk to her together if that's fine with you."

"Absolutely,' squeaked Yuzu excitedly. "We can make a party out if it; kinda like a small baby shower. Do you only want the four of us or can we invite a couple of people?"

"We can invite a few people," blushed Mei as she adjusted the collar of her coat. "But we should talk to her about my condition before the party, not during. I'd rather her be prepared."

"You can count on me." Yuzu gave Mei her trademarked wink which earned her a smirk from her step-sister.

After she lowered her hand, Yuzu cast a look at the door and smirked when she saw Udagawa shout a cab that drove right past him and nearly jump into traffic just to hail them a cab.

"Hey, Mei can I ask you something before you go?"

"Of course," answered Mei apprehensively. "What do you want to know?"

"How," Yuzu let out a deep breath and turned to Mei and asked, "how did he find out about us? I mean you had to tell him because I didn't."

"That's a bit of a personal matter," whispered Mei as she felt her face suddenly grow hot.

"I know, Mei" Yuzu turned on her heel, a small pout on her lips. "But, it's kind of weird. He's had to have known for a while based on how he's reacting so can you please tell me?"

"All right," sighed Mei as she watched her husband walk toward the door, the bag shaking in her hand as she moved forward. "If it'll get you to calm down, I'll tell you."

"Thanks," sighed Yuzu, a look of relief washing over her face. "So what was it? DId he get curious about your necklace or did you accidentally say my name in your sleep."

"Who said I was asleep," said Mei quietly, in the hopes that Yuzu wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean by that," asked Yuzu as she Udagawa called out for Mei that their cab was ready. "Mei don't tell me you..."

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Mei zipped up her coat and gave Yuzu a mischievous smirk. "Enjoy the rest of your evening and thank you for the gifts. I'll call you in a couple of days."

"Hey, Mei you didn't answer my..."

But the words were lost, and Mei couldn't help but smile through the cab window at the flustered look on Yuzu's face.

~~~The Present~~~~

"So what'd you do after you guys ate," asked Hideki as he finished packing away his school supplies into his duffle bag.

"Daddy and I came back here and went to sleep," answered Mei while Udagawa busied himself with finding some extra clothes for Hideki, embarrassed at the memories Mei had reminded him of.

"Oh," answered Hideki as his mother helped him pack the clothes his dad had picked out, disappointed that his mother had nothing else to say after the bit about how his dad and mama had given her the tigers. "But you and Mama started talking again, right?"

"Of course," smiled Mei when she saw that Udagawa still refused to make eye contact with her. "If we hadn't we wouldn't be living together."

"That's true." Hideki stopped his work for a moment and said, "Thanks for buying me Nashi, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Hideki." It was the first time Udagawa had spoken since they'd entered the apartment and it made Hideki smile.

"Is that everything," asked Udagawa as Mei began examining the bag.

"It should be." With a grunt, Mei stood up off the ground and handed the bag over to her ex. "If he's missing something I'll drop it off at your house as soon as I get a chance."

"Thanks for everything, Mei." Udagawa took the bag and risked giving Mei a friendly hug. "I mean it. I'm sorry I've had to be gone so much."

"Make sure you make your time together count," whispered Mei as Hideki grabbed Momotora off his bed. "And make sure you take him to the park so he can see his friends."

"You better believe I'm gonna take him to the park," laughed Udagawa as the separated. "I want to meet our boy's new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," shouted Hideki as he walked out the door. "Just cuz she's a girl doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"Don't tease him," asked Mei with a soft smile. "He's just started making friends, and I don't want him getting teased because his first real friend is a girl. He's going to be teased enough at school once the other kids find out."

"I know," chuckled Udagawa as they headed toward the front door. "I just had to say it once before Yuzu got the chance."

"Well she's not going to," huffed Mei as she watched her son and ex-husband begin putting on their shoes. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't."

"Spoilsport," grunted Udagawa after putting his shoes on. "You ready to go, Hideki?"

"Almost," answered the boy as he approached his mother expectantly.

Knowing what he wanted, Mei bent down, took his head in her hands, and kissed his forehead before placing hers where her lips had touched.

"Be a good boy," she said quietly, savoring the moment. "And remember your Mama and I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he nuzzled her forehead. "You're gonna read me a story tonight with Daddy, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Mei gave him one more kiss on the forehead and pushed him gently toward his father. "Now you go and have fun, and I'll see you soon."

Hideki nodded, took his dad's hand and with a quiet, "Bye, Mommy," he gave her one last wave before stepping out the door.

The moment the door was closed, Mei felt a small pang of loneliness but felt oddly content in knowing that her son finally had the chance to spend some time with his father.

After taking a long hot bath, Mei made her way toward the couch with Kumagorou and Nashi, wrapped herself in a blanket, and found one of Yuzu's favorite movies playing on one of their premium channels. After settling in, Mei felt her phone begin to vibrate. Picking it up, Mei smiled when she saw that it was Yuzu and wasted no time in answering it; the feeling of loneliness washing away the very second she heard her fiancee say, "Hello."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YUZU COMES HOME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to edit chapter 9, but I hope it went well for you guys it was tough for me, and I modified it a bunch even after posting. 
> 
> I know some of you guys don't like what I did with Udagawa, but that's not the last we'll see of him. He's Hideki's dad; I want him to be a part of the little dude's life. 
> 
> He's not responsible for all of it and if you guys didn't figure out how he learned about Mei's feelings for Yuzu...we'll get more in-depth at some point. Not much but you'll get a definite answer soon. 
> 
> I'm gonna have chapter 11 up very soon. I was gonna have this be one long one chapter with some smut, but next chapter I PROMISE WE WILL OFFICIALLY HAVE MEIDOM! YES, YOU WILL GET MEIDOM AFTER 7 LONG CHAPTERS! 
> 
> Thanks to Rolex, Alcor, McMulch, Bella and all the others in the Discord group for helping me with this idea. You guys gave me some good ideas for the story and for some artwork to get commissioned. 
> 
> Oh and SMXMUFFINPEDDLING Aka punklobster did an awesome bit of art for me that I turned into a tee-shirt. I love you it! https://beebohungry.deviantart.com/art/Long-Distance-738333161?ga_submit_new=10%3A1522604196&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> That was a can of worms we opened though in the lit club...HOLY SHIT lol.

Chapter 10

"I'm bored."

Mei sighed and set down her book and looked at her son as he stared listlessly out the train window as the buildings blurred past them.

"When are we gonna get there?"

"We'll get there soon," answered his mother as she put her book into her bag. "The trains are running behind due to maintenance. That's why we had to make two transfers; we told you this when we got to the station."

"We coulda got a cab," whined Hideki as tapped the glass in frustration. "If we got a cab, then we coulda been there already."

"We could have." Mei was beginning to grow tired of her son's whining. "But this is cheaper, and you always say how much you like the train more than taking a cab."

"I do," huffed Hideki before blowing on the window and drawing circles in the condensation. "I just wanna get off the train."

"Come on," grunted Udagawa as he picked Hideki up and sat him down between them. "I brought some of your books with us so why don't you read one of them."

Hideki watched as his father pulled out four books from the backpack he'd brought and held them out for his son.

"Pick which one you want, and you can read it to Mommy and me. Sound good to you, Mei?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing how much he's improved." Mei gave her son an adoring smirk. "Remember to take your time and sound out the characters."

Hideki nodded and picked up the thickest of the books and opened it.

"That looks pretty difficult," chuckled Udagawa. He placed his hand on his son's head and ruffled the black hair. "Are you sure you can read it or are just trying to impress us?"

"I haven't read this one," declared Hideki with a snort. "I wanted to read something new."

"Good boy." Udagawa moved a bit closer and pointed at the first word of the story and said," So why don't you tell me what it's about."

As her son read to them, Mei slipped her phone out of her purse and with an almost Yuzu like efficiency, snapped a picture to share with her lover later.

Stories like the one in the had never really interested her; she preferred books with a bit more substance and a basis in reality. But after reading Hideki to sleep almost every night over the years, Mei had gained an appreciation for the stories and, more often then not, she found herself enjoying them.

This particular story revolved around a young boy living in a hut in the forest with an old warrior and a wizard whose daily routine involved taking care of a pig and learning to shoe horses. It wasn't a horrible story, but Mei did grow concerned at how Hideki would sleep that night after reading about a man with a skull head and antlers. He didn't seem fazed but seeing as he would be going back home with his father, she wagered she might get a call about a bad dream, but she wouldn't take the book away from him.

The series had been a gift from Shiraho, and despite hearing him struggle and ask about names, Hideki managed fine on his own and Mei couldn't be prouder. His pronunciation was on point, and he rarely faltered despite the advanced level of the book, and Mei ended up getting lost in the story.

Both Mei and Udagawa got so lost in their conversation that they nearly missed their stop and had to rush to depart the train.

"That was close," laughed Udagawa as he put the book back in his backpack.

"It was." Mei began checking her belongings. She had a small moment of panic where she thought she'd lost her phone but calmed when she realized it'd been placed in the wrong pocket.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Hideki walked up and squeezed her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," answered Mei as she returned the squeeze, feeling calm. "What about you?"

"Same," answered Hideki as he walked hand-in-hand with the parents. "Are you nervous, Daddy?"

"Me," asked Udagawa with a huge grin. "Not really, I'm excited."

"How come?" asked Hideki as his parents waited for him to jump the last two steps of the stairwell they used.

"Because," grunted Udagawa as he and Mei let Hideki swing between them for a moment, "I get to see you and Mommy act all weird."

"Have you always been this much of a sadist?" Mei thought he'd be serious about answering their son's question, but she should have known better.

"Maybe," Udagawa smirked at Mei's eye roll before heading out into the street. "But you're never going to know."

Mei would have remarked about their divorce, but instead gave him a small disinterested grunt and said, "Nor would I ever want to."

"What's a 'sadist'," asked Hideki a little too loudly and drawing the attention of a few passersby.

"It's someone that enjoys hurting people," answered Mei without much thought.

"That sounds weird," grunted Hideki as he hopped over a few pieces of trash. "Why would you like hurting people?"

"It's just the way some people are." Udagawa hoped it would curb his son's curiosity, but he should have known better.

"I've seen Mommy bite Mama sometimes when they think I can't see them kissing." Hideki looked up at his mother and asked, "Does that make you one?"

"Hideki, it's best to keep questions like that to yourself when we're in public." Udagawa gave his son a stern look when he saw the number of stares they were getting.

"Why?"

"Because it's inappropriate and can make people uncomfortable." Udagawa gave Hideki a strained, pleading smile and hoped his son wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay." The boy gave his father a familiar blank stare and after a few steps asked, "Did Mommy bite you, too? Is that..."

"Hideki," snipped Mei, finally growing tired of her son's questions. "Remember what I told you about asking too many questions at once?"

"Yes." Hideki nodded and kicked a pebble that was on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mei felt her ears burning and hoped anyone who saw them thought it was because of the heat. "I should have been more careful with how I answered. Please

After Hideki's failed attempt at trying to dig into his parent's past, the three of them continued their trip in almost complete silence. Hideki would still ask questions, but not nearly as many as he usually would have much to the relief of his parent's. Neither of them was keen on discussing those few encounters they had engaged in and were content with letting that part of their lives remain in the past.

But they did indulge him by answering all of his other questions.

They were more than happy to tell him about the cars and the shops they passed. They even indulged in his curiosity about a pet store and spent a good thirty minutes letting him play with some of the animals. He did, however, start whining when they denied buying him a kitten and after a few minutes of quiet, but intense discussion, he surrendered and left the store begrudgingly.

"We're not going to think about getting him a cat are we," asked Udagawa as Hideki ran a few feet ahead to look in the window of an electronics store.

"Maybe when he's older." Mei wasn't against him having a pet, but with how their visitation schedule was set up, it meant the cat would have to live with one set of parents permanently. "I want him to be able to handle leaving it behind, and I don't think he can manage that right now."

"I don't either." Udagawa gave a heavy sigh but smiled all the same. "I still think it'd be nice of him to have one, but you're right, and I don't mind waiting."

"We can still discuss it." Mei watched as Hideki began browsing at all the televisions before settling on the one furthest from them. "We can talk to Rena and Yuzu about and have a family vote."

"Somehow I think I'll get outvoted," laughed Udagawa as they reached their son. "You three tend to gang-up on me when I disagree."

"That's because you like spoiling him more than Yuzu," scoffed Mei as she watched Hideki stare intensely at a superhero show on one of the store displays.

"I don't spoil him that much." Udagawa tugged on the collar of Hideki's shirt, gaining the boys attention. "Do I spoil you more than Mama?"

"I dunno," answered Hideki with a shrug. "I thought I was a person, not food."

"That's not what I meant," Udagawa coughed trying to hide his laughter and failing.

"Why's he laughing," asked Hideki with a confused stare at his mother, worried he was the butt of some joke.

"Don't worry about it, Hideki. Daddy's just acting silly like Mama." A small smirk graced Mei's lips, and she could see the tension leave her son's shoulders.

"I don't think it's silly," sighed the boy and pointing at a plane in the sky. "Is that the plane Mama's on?"

"I don't think so," answered Mei as she reached for Hideki's hand. "Mama's plane isn't supposed to land for another hour."

"Kay." Hideki took his father's hand, and the three of them continued their journey down the street, chatting quietly about what Hideki wanted to do when he finally saw her. While his parent's quietly thanked people for the compliments they paid Hideki and them, the boy was more concerned with how he'd show Yuzu how much he'd missed her over the past month.

Though Udagawa's return had helped to calm the boy significantly, Yuzu's absence had affected their entire family. Ume and Shou had invited Hideki, Mei, Udagawa, and Rena over for dinner several nights in a row, and for the most part, the four of them had agreed.

Even though Udagawa and Rena felt out of place, Shou and Ume had welcomed them with open arms and Mei had spent the night a few times just to avoid going home to an empty house. It always felt strange to sleep in her and Yuzu's old bed. Remembering all those false kisses and uncomfortable memories didn't help her sleep, but the ability to speak to her father and step-mother and video-chat with Yuzu helped to counter-balance her anxiety.

Udagawa and Rena always went first as their conversations were the shortest. Rena and Yuzu chatted about some of the fashion that was popular in Europe and began planning a return trip in the coming years with Harumin while Udagawa just wanted to hear about her work and how she was doing. Ume and Shou didn't spend much time on the chat either, satisfied with knowing that their daughter was safe and healthy, though both of them complained that she was going to run herself in the ground.

Hideki dominated most of the calls with his excitement about his upcoming birthday trip to the zoo, of which he made sure Yuzu knew that he'd invited his new best friend Yui, and about her birthday party. Mei and the others all watched proudly as he talked about all the friends he'd made and how he was handling school, and it didn't take much for to bring Yuzu to tears.

When it came time for Mei to speak, Yuzu typically didn't have too much time left to talk, but they didn't mind. Most of the time they spent the call out on the terrace, chatting quietly about work, and how they'd spent their time apart, but mostly it was about work.

Thanks to some hiring issues, Yuzu had to extend her trip because the manager she was supposed to train to replace her had been fired go for reasons Yuzu couldn't discuss. The new manager had caught on relatively which they were both glad about since his training was what dictated how long Yuzu's trip lasted and it only took three weeks to get him caught up to speed and another week to finalize the opening of the hotel.

Yuzu could have come home earlier, but she'd asked Mei if she could stay for the grand opening party and Mei didn't bother arguing. Yuzu had earned her right to be there, and while she was disappointed that she couldn't be there, Mei was satisfied with all the pictures Yuzu had sent her.

 

When she first saw them, Mei had been amazed at how lavish the hotel was.

Given her status, Mei was used to dining or vacationing in such extravagant surroundings; they were par for the course. But when she looked at the pictures, she felt immense pride at seeing Yuzu standing there in one of her suits, a bow resting against her chest. Mei's chest swelled as she flipped through the pictures of Yuzu greeting guests and investors, talking happily with her friends and enjoying the irony that Yuzu was wining and dining a few people that had denied her joining Mei and Hideki to similar parties.

However, despite Yuzu's smile, it wasn't difficult for Mei to tell Yuzu was ready to come home.

As much as she could see Yuzu enjoying herself, years together had taught Mei to notice when the blonde was feeling lonely. Whether it was the strain of her smile or the fact that she didn't bother to hide her ring, the pictures told Mei where the blonde's mind and heart were. If that wasn't bad enough whenever she spoke to Yuzu, Mei could hear the strain in her voice and the ache she felt for home.

By the time Yuzu had told her she was coming back, Mei didn't know how much longer she could stand it, but finally, Yuzu was coming home, and Mei was ready to do whatever she could do to help ease her lover's pain.

"I wanna give her a big hug first," said Hideki as they approached the entrance to the airport. "Is that okay, Mommy?"

"What was that, Hideki?" Mei gave turned her attention to her son and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I said the first thing I wanted to do was give Mama a hug, can I do that?"

"Of course." Mei stopped their procession and bent down to touch her forehead to his. "Just make sure she's past the gate, so the guards don't yell at us."

"Yep!" Hideki kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Are you excited, Daddy?"

"I'm very excited," said Udagawa honestly. "I haven't seen your Mama since my layover in London."

"You saw Mama?!" Hideki scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at his father. "How come you didn't say anything?!"

"Stop yelling," warned Udagawa as he gave a quick scan around the terminal for any possible security guards. "You gotta watch your voice, Hideki."

"I think it's a valid question," snorted Mei as they entered the airport. "Neither of you said anything about this meeting and to be honest I'm rather upset that you didn't tell me."

"It was dinner, drinks, and a movie," sighed Udagawa as they headed toward a gift shop. "Nothing happened, and you know nothing will, so what's the issue? I had six hours to kill, and I wasn't gonna pay for a hotel when I was going to sleep on the plane."

"I still would have liked to have known you two were together," snorted Mei as she began looking through the bookshelves. "Hideki would have liked to talk to the two of you."

"Are you sure about that," asked Udagawa with a low chortle when he noticed the pink around Mei's ears. "Or are you jealous that I got to spend time with her when you didn't?"

"Yuzu can spend time with you if she wants." Mei set her book down a little too fast, and it fell to the floor with a slam.

"I got it," shouted Hideki as he jogged over and handed the book to his mother.

"Thank you," she whispered before setting the book back on the shelf.

"Mei." Udagawa placed a hand on Mei's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sorry I lied to you and you know Yuzu is going to tell you all about it. I just happened to land on a day she had an evening off, that's all."

"I didn't need the explanation," snorted Mei as she looked out at the terminal and sighed. "But thank you for telling me."

"Just make sure you go easy on her, and we'll call it even."

"I make no promises," smirked Mei as they approached one of the seating sections closest to the exit Yuzu was supposed to use.

"Make no promises about what," asked a familiar voice.

"Auntie Harumin!"

Mei hissed as Hideki's foot collided with her shin as he rocketed toward the suit-clad brunette and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Hideki," grunted Harumin as she took a step back to catch herself. She picked the boy up and spun him around, laughing as she hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," laughed the boy as he gave her another hug. "Are you here to see, Mama?"

"Yeah." Harumin held up a small wrapped item and handed it to Hideki. "We had an early release day, and I'm all caught up on my work so I thought I'd come and tell her 'hi' before heading home."

"Where's Aunt Matsuri?" Hideki stuck his head around Harumin's waist and began looking for the familiar flash of bubblegum pink hair. "Are you two fighting again?"

"No, we're not fighting right now." Harumin patted his head and smiled. "We're doing a lot better. She just had some meetings today, so she's swamped."

Harumin looked up gave Mei and Udagawa polite nods. "How are you two?"

"I'm doing well," answered Mei returning the nod. "I'm happy to hear you and Matsuri dealt with whatever unpleasantness happened the last time we saw each other."

"Thanks." Harumin gave Mei an appreciative smile. "Yuzucchi told me about what happened when she left. Are you okay?"

"We're in a similar situation," answered Mei. She knew the question was more for Yuzu's sake than hers, but she appreciated the gesture. "It's an adjustment, and we had a few long talks about it since she's been gone, but we're working on it."

"Remember what we told you." Harumin pointed at her eyes then aimed them at Mei.

"I remember," snorted Mei, wondering when Matsuri and Harumin would finally get off her case.

"What about you, Udagawa-san?" Harumin took the present away from Hideki and allowed the boy to lead her toward his parents. "Are you and Kudo-san doing okay?"

"It's about the same as Mei and Yuzu," laughed Udagawa as Hideki hopped into his lap. "We're getting used to having Hideki back in the house, and you know, I was gone for almost four months. So, it's mostly just getting used to living with another person again. We missed each other, and we're happy to be back home together, but we got used to having the bed all to ourselves, so sleeping is a bit of a challenge."

"I couldn't do that," laughed Harumin as she stretched her arms above her head. "Matsuri has a difficult enough time when I go away on school trips; she'd go out of her mind if I was gone that long."

"I'm sure she'd find a way to cope," answered Mei as she checked her watch. Her heart pounded when she saw that there were only ten minutes left until Yuzu's plane landed. "Matsuri is resourceful, and you two are fairly independent. But like Yuzu and me you sometimes have difficulty talking."

"More like we talk too much," chuckled Harumin before sending a text on her phone.

"Said something you shouldn't have?" Udagawa winked and allowed Hideki to try on his glasses.

"Yeah," sighed Harumin as she scratched the back of her head. "Commented on a dish Matsuri made and said something about how Yuzucchi used to make it and we just had this huge fight."

"What was the meal," asked Mei curiously.

Mei and Harumin were both well versed in how good of a cook Yuzu was, having received lessons from her over the years, and she could see Matsuri getting upset at being compared to her best friend.

"That curry soup Ume-san taught her to make." Harumin shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. "All I said was Yuzucchi made it a bit spicier, and before I could finish she went off on me, and we had a big fight. I mean I like spicy, but Yuzucchi is on a whole other level."

"That's true," said both Hideki and Mei in unison, before giggling at what they'd just done.

"At least you two talked it out," grunted Udagawa as he handed Hideki to Mei. "That's the important part."

"Yeah," sighed Harumin as she received another text and growled. "Seriously? Can you guys give me a minute."

"Of course," answered Mei as she tried to keep Hideki occupied. "Yuzu will be here soon, so try and be quick."

Harumin nodded and wandered off, phone in her ear.

By the time it came for Yuzu's plane to land, Harumin hadn't returned, and Mei's attention split between her watch, Hideki and the gate. She was well aware of how difficult it was to deplane, but she prayed Yuzu would push her way through the crowd. As she stared at the gate, Mei suddenly felt a warm hand on hers and jumped.

"Relax, Mei," said Udagawa quietly. "She'll be here."

Mei looked down and for the first time realized her hand had balled up into a fist. Bits of her skirt stuck out between her fingers and Mei could feel her fingernails pushing into her skin.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled as she felt her heart continue pounding. "It's the first time we've been apart this long since we got back together and..."

"MAMA!"

Mei stopped talking, and her head snapped toward the gate, and she felt her heart race at the sight of Yuzu walking toward them, smiling happily.

She was in a tee-shirt, jeans and had a hoodie wrapped around her waist while her hair shimmered in the sunlight. She looked rested and had a spring in her step, Mei hadn't seen in a long time, and as much as she wanted to run to her, Mei allowed Hideki the honor of the first hug.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Yuzu bent down and was nearly knocked off her feet when Hideki collided with her. Her arms wrapped around him and she sat on the floor, kissing him all over while the boy laughed.

"Stop," he giggled as Yuzu began tickling him. "That tickles!

"I know," she laughed as she continued kissing him. "That's why I'm doing it, Little Man. It's been forever since I tickled you and I want to hear your laugh."

Hideki tried to protest, but he was laughing so hard that he could barely get a word out.

"Go," urged Udagawa, jerking his head toward Yuzu and Hideki. "She's waiting."

Mei turned back to Yuzu and Hideki and noticed that despite how focused her fiancee was on their son, she kept shooting the occasional glance in her direction.

Climbing shakily to her feet, Mei began walking toward the two people that made up their world. She watched as some people smiled at them, and others scoffed in annoyance but all Mei wanted was to take both of them in her arms and hold them close.

When she reached them, Yuzu pulled one arm away from Hideki and was ready to welcome Mei into the fold and as the younger woman bent down a loud screech could be heard, accompanied by the sound of thundering feet.

"YUZUCCHI!"

There was a blur of brown and black, followed by the sounds of Yuzu and Hideki screaming as Harumin's body sent them sprawling into the floor while Mei could only watch in shock and amazement.

"Ha...Harumin," gasped Yuzu as she tried to disentangle her and Hideki from the brunette's clutches.

"Yuzucchi, you're back," sobbed Harumin as she kissed Yuzu's cheek and squeezed her tight. "I missed you!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm back," coughed Yuzu as she managed to get Hideki free and hand him off to Mei while she hugged her best friend. "I missed you too, now can you please let me stand up? My butt's getting numb."

"Right," sniffed Harumin as she helped her best friend off the floor and proceeded to hug her again.

"Come on, Harumin," blushed Yuzu as she realized just how much attention her friend's cries were getting them. "This is embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing to hug your best friend after she's been gone for over a month?" Harumin stepped back and crossed her arms in a huff, the gift she'd purchased gripped tight in one hand.

"You know what I mean." Yuzu gave Harumin a gentle nudge with her elbow and smiled. "It's good to see you too. How's the job?"

"Students are a pain in the ass," sighed the brunette with a smirk. "Though I'm pretty sure we should do well on the national exams, but that's still a bit of a long shot. Still, I'm confident in them, they've improved a lot."

"Sounds like you're kicking butt," chuckled Yuzu as she cast a nervous look at Mei, relieved to see her fiancee was occupying herself with their son.

"What else did you expect," chuckled Harumin haughtily as she stuck out her chest, before realizing she was still holding the package. "Oh, yeah, this is for you from Matsuri and me."

"Where's Matsuri," asked Yuzu as she took the package and began examining it. "She at work or she doing something with her parents?"

"Work," shrugged Harumin as Yuzu began tearing into the package. "She's following yours and Mei's lead, throwing herself into her job right now, but she makes sure to come home for dinner every night."

"Good," smiled Yuzu as she removed the last bit of paper to reveal a small wooden box. "She liking her job? I haven't had a chance to ask her much about it."

"It's a social media job designed for her to manipulate people into buying stuff," laughed Harumin as she waited anxiously for Yuzu to open the box. "So you don't need to worry about her."

"I'll take your word for it," laughed Yuzu as she finally opened her box.

Her mouth dropped open at what was in there, and she stared up at Harumin tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Harumin? This is...this is lovely." Yuzu pulled out a silver watch and began turning it over in her hands.

"We meant to give it to you when you got hired, but it took us a bit longer to pay it off than we planned." Harumin pointed at the watch and smiled when she saw how enamored Yuzu was with it.

"It's not an everyday watch," coughed Harumin as Yuzu began rubbing the band with her thumb, "but we figured you could wear it when you go to a work party or something like that."

"It's perfect," smiled Yuzu as she rubbed her nose before hugging her best friend. "I'll treat you two to dinner; we can make it a double date if you guys want."

"Sure," smiled Harumin as she hugged Yuzu back and gave her a gentle pat.

"Thanks," sighed Yuzu when she pulled back so she could put the watch back in the case.

"Just keep working your ass off, and that'll be thanks enough." Harumin gave Yuzu another quick hug before saying, "I'm sorry I gotta do this, but I gotta run, the school needs to have a quick emergency meeting about something, I'll call you soon."

After a quick goodbye, Harumin ran off out of the airport, leaving the small family standing in the middle of the terminal.

Mei remained close to Hideki, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run to her, but after what had happened with Harumi, Mei decided that it was best to let Yuzu determine what to do. So she waited, occupying herself with talking to Hideki while stealing a few awkward glances at her lover. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Yuzu put the box into her rolling carry-on and made her way toward them.

"Hey, Hideki," said Udagawa so quietly that Mei almost didn't hear him. "Do you want to come with me to get Mama's suitcase?"

"Okay." Hideki turned to Yuzu and pointed at his dad. "Mama, I'm going with Daddy to get your stuff, is that okay?"

"Yeah," answered Yuzu with a small nod at Udagawa. "Thanks for bringing him."

"Of course," smiled Udagawa as he stepped up and gave Yuzu a quick hug. "We both wanted to see you, and I'm glad to see you're home safe."

"Thanks," replied Yuzu giving him a quick but warm hug before handing him her carry-on. "We'll see you in a bit. Hideki, be good."

"Yes, Mama," said the boy happily before taking his father's hand and disappearing into the crowd.

When they were gone, Mei raised her hand and waved, smirking, when Yuzu responded in kind, giggling all the while.

"I'm home," said the blonde sheepishly as she took a few steps forward.

"You're late," huffed Mei as she stepped forward as well. Her knees were shaking, not from nerves, but from excitement.

"Sorry about that." Yuzu reached out and took Mei's hand and pulled her closer, locking their fingers together. "I missed you."

"I know," smirked Mei as she used her free hand and cupped Yuzu's cheek. "I missed you too."

Mei's heart skipped a beat when she felt Yuzu's cheek rub against her palm; her eyes half closed in content.

Unable to resist any longer, Mei pulled Yuzu forward and felt nothing but fulfillment when Yuzu's body collapsed into hers. Mei released Yuzu's hand and wrapped it around her waist while the one on her cheek buried itself in her hair. She inhaled the familiar floral scent of Yuzu's shampoo and placed soft kisses on her lover's neck and cheek, and Yuzu returned the gestures in kind, though her hands remained firmly bound to Mei's waist.

"I'm sorry," whispered Yuzu after an unusually long kiss on Mei's neck. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's okay," whispered Mei as she held Yuzu closer. She wanted to cry, but just having Yuzu back in her arms was enough to suppress that desire. "I'm so proud of you, Yuzu."

"I'm proud of you too," sniffed Yuzu as she lifted her head and kissed Mei full on the lips.

Mei felt her ears burn, and she heard a few people whisper, but she didn't care. She had Yuzu and her son back in her life, and there was nothing anyone could say that could ruin her mood.

The familiar taste of Yuzu's lips was enough to drive away any discomfort the words could cause, and Mei didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay in that spot forever listening to the quiet moans that escaped from Yuzu's throat.

When they did manage to separate, they were both panting heavily and silently wishing that Mei had stayed home for their reunion.

"Excuse me, ladies."

Both turned to their attention to the security guard who was standing there looking a bit nervous as she spoke.

"What," the couple asked in unison, annoyed but humored that they'd managed to make her look so flustered.

"I need you to move," the woman pointed up at the arrival screen, and Mei and Yuzu's eyes followed. "We got a few flights coming in, and I need this area as clear as possible."

"All right," snorted Mei, upset that the woman had interrupted her fun. "We'll be moving shortly."

"Thank you."

"Come on," whispered Yuzu as she slipped her hand into Mei's, "we'll have plenty of time alone when we get home. Unless Hideki wants to stay the night."

"He might." Mei spread her fingers and smiled when she felt Yuzu's fingers do the same. "But I think he's going to want to stay with his father a bit longer."

"He needs to," agreed Yuzu honestly. "Udagawa-san was gone way longer than I was, so if Hideki wants to stay, let him stay."

"Are you sure there's no other reason," asked Mei with a debauched grin.

"There are a few." Yuzu's cheeks turned red, and Mei wondered what kind of activities the blonde had in mind. "But I wanna spend some time with you before we head home if that's okay."

"Of course it is," answered Mei, squeezing Yuzu's hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yuzu kissed Mei's cheek just as they approached the baggage claim to find Hideki sitting on the top of Yuzu's rolling suitcase, smiling happily while Udagawa smirked at them.

"What took so long," whined Hideki with a small kick of his feet. "We've been waiting forever?"

"Oh you have," laughed Yuzu, letting go of Mei's hand so she could poke playfully at her son. "I'm sorry you had to wait, but Mommy and I had to talk about a few things."

"What'd you talk about," asked Hideki as tried avoiding Yuzu's pokes, nearly falling off the suitcase.

"That's none of your business," chuckled Yuzu before hugging her son.

"Fine," whined Hideki as he hugged her back. "Are you going home?"

"I don't know yet." Yuzu turned her gaze to Mei and asked, "Are we going home?"

"That's entirely up to you," said Mei as she fiddled with a few strands of her hair. "You said you wanted to go out and we can, but if you want to go home and rest, we can go home."

"I slept on the plane," laughed Yuzu. "I had one of those chairs that's practically a bed, so I'm wide awake."

"Then we'll go out."

Yuzu noticed that Mei seemed to smile at her answer and wondered what her fiancee had planned.

"Umm, Mama." Yuzu looked down when she felt Hideki's hand tug at her shirt and noticed he looked nervous.

"What's the matter, Hideki?"

"Umm," Hideki pointed down and waited until Yuzu was eye level with him before continuing. "Is it okay if I go home with Daddy?"

"Of course" smiled Yuzu as she brushed some hair out of her son's face.

"You sure," Hideki chewed on his lower lip as he spoke and Yuzu could tell he was worried about playing favorites.

"Of course, Sweetie." Yuzu kissed his cheek and gave him a warm smile. "I'm not gonna tell you not to go with Daddy if that's what you want."

"Okay." Hideki pulled his mama close and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Out of reflex, Yuzu closed her eyes and smiled at the contact.

"Everything okay," asked Udagawa as he appeared alongside Mei.

"Everything's fine," smiled Yuzu as she kissed Hideki on the cheek. "So what are you two gonna do tonight?"

"Well since you and Mei are going out, we're gonna take your stuff back to the apartment before going home for dinner with Rena." Udagawa then shrugged and said, "After that, I dunno, probably just hang out."

"Make sure he's doesn't stay up too late." Mei gave Hideki's hair a quick tussle and smiled as the boy pulled away from her. "He's got school tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom," chuckled Udagawa as he helped Hideki down off the suitcase and handed him the smaller of the two. "You ready to go?"

"One sec," grunted Hideki before running over to his mother and began tugging carefully at her shirt. Mei bent down and allowed her son his customary forehead rub and hug before letting him help his father pull the suitcases toward the exit.

"I love you," shouted Hideki one last time and joined his father in waving goodbye.

Mei and Yuzu returned the wave, and when he was gone, they both became aware that several people were staring at them.

Deciding it was best to leave before gathering too much attention, they made their way to the door, their hands slipping casually to their sides. Yuzu felt Mei's fingers brush against hers and Yuzu immediately took her fiancee's hand.

A warm feeling spread throughout her body as they crossed the thresh hold and as Mei waved down a cab, Yuzu couldn't resist asking, "So what do you have planned for us?"

Mei chuckled at the bubbly laugh Yuzu had incorporated into her question. After brushing some hair behind her ear, the taller woman stroked Yuzu's cheek and pulled her in for a quick kiss and said, "You're just going to have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the reason for Harumin and Matsuri's fight was kinda dumb...but if you've ever been in an LTR...those fights are sometimes the worst!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut this chapter...and an adorable date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a price, that's in YEN not DOLLARS so keep that in mind. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long, but like Yuzu, I've been away from my partner for three weeks, and I've fallen into a slightly depressed state. I've been alone and done a lot by myself, San Diego Zoo, Medieval times and even Disneyland, but right now, I want to go home and hug my girlfriend. 
> 
> And if some of my discord friends are reading this, if I've been unbearable or annoying I'm sorry. Hopefully, I'll get back to my old self soon. 
> 
> Oh and THANK AT ROLEX FOR MY NEXT CITRUS FIC! She and her bloody headcanon au ideas. :D
> 
> And thans to Punklobster/smxmuffinpeddling/ and your ff.net name for helping me with all this you are awesome. 
> 
> Also...HIdeki exists! my friend Mistiqarts...look look commission! 
> 
> https://mizutanitony.deviantart.com/art/A-Family-Outing-a-Commission-by-Mistiqarts-739678758
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not my best, I hope you enjoy it now...
> 
> *lights a smoke bomb steals Shimarin's scooter, and drives off in a panic, running away faster than Yuzu running from her problems* 
> 
> SO LONG SUCKERS!

Chapter 11 

"So where are we going," asked Yuzu excitedly as the cab sped down the road. 

"Calm down." Mei sounded calm, but inside she was as excited as Yuzu. It'd been a long time since they'd had an actual date and Mei had a few ideas planned based on how Yuzu was feeling. "You'll see when we get there, but before we arrive, I want to know what you're hungry for."

"How many reservations did you make?" Yuzu turned her attention back to Mei and moved closer so she could take her fiancee's hand. 

"I didn't..."

"Don't lie, Mei." Yuzu leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know you've probably got at least three reservations made."

"Four." Mei felt her cheeks grow warm at the admission and stared out the window.

"Which ones? Wait, don't tell me." Yuzu stopped Mei from answering and began thinking of what kind of restaurant Mei might take her to. 

Mei watched in amused silence as Yuzu began muttering to herself about some of their regular haunts and suddenly snapped her fingers. 

"Is one of them that place...what was it called...the one in Ginza we went to for Mama's birthday?" 

"That's one," smirked Mei as she watched Yuzu's eyes sparkle excitedly. "Do you have another guess?"

"That sushi joint in Maruyamacho? The one we went to with Hideki?" 

"I thought about it," answered Mei as the driver made another turn. "But I didn't know if you'd want sushi, so I held off."

"Dang it." Yuzu's smile faltered, but she shrugged it off and asked, "That Italian restaurant we went to for our last anniversary? The one in the hotel?"

"That's another." Mei slipped her arm around Yuzu's shoulder and sighed happily when her fiancee rested her head against her shoulder. "You have two more chances to pass."

"What're you gonna do if I fail?" Yuzu risked placing her hand a little high on Mei's thigh, glad that the window between them and the driver was tinted. 

"I think I'll keep you in suspense." Mei buried her nose in Yuzu's hair and kissed the top of her head. "So if you want to know, you need to answer correctly."

"What do I get if I answer the next one correctly?" Yuzu began kissing Mei's neck and cautiously slipped a hand beneath the long skirt her fiancee was wearing. Yuzu felt her fingers brushed against the scar on Mei's thigh and when Mei didn't protest, she risked moving upward. 

"I haven't decided," gasped Mei when she felt Yuzu's nails run along her skin. "But you know I'll think of something."

"I like the sound of that." Yuzu watched with as Mei's ear turned a deep shade of red and couldn't resist breathing into Mei's ear as she said, "Is one of them the French one in Shinagawa?"

"That's the other one," Mei whimpered at the sensation of Yuzu's breath on her ear. Turning to face Yuzu, Mei made sure the driver couldn't see anything. When she remembered that separator was tinted, Mei curled Yuzu's necklace around her finger and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Yuzu inhaled sharply and returned the kiss, nibbling on Mei's lip as she massaged the warm flesh of her lover's thigh. She couldn't resist scratching and smiled when she heard Mei moan. 

Heat radiated from the director's crotch, and Yuzu resisted the urge feel Mei's warmth wrapped around her fingers. As much as she desired the younger woman, Yuzu knew Mei wouldn't appreciate moving things that far, but that didn't mean she couldn't get away with a little teasing. 

When her finger stopped just a few inches shy of Mei's crotch, Yuzu broke the kiss, surprised to see that her lover was smiling.

"What's the matter," asked Mei with a reserved tone of seduction in her eyes and voice. "Did you think of your final answer or are you giving up?"

"I...uhh...what?" Yuzu blinked; the possibilities of what Mei had planned for her stampeded through her mind that she couldn't think of an answer.

Mei leaned in and nipped at Yuzu's collarbone. The blonde whimpered and felt a flood of pleasure wash over her when Mei asked, "Are you going to answer or do you want to see what I have planned for my punishment game?"

"Wh...what was the question?" Yuzu had an answer on the tip of her tongue, but the feeling of Mei's teeth kept distracting her. 

Mei was about to answer when the car suddenly took a hard left, thrusting them both toward the door. Mei was able to catch herself but, Yuzu wasn't as lucky. There was a dull thud, and Yuzu let out a low whine of pain as she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Are you two okay?" 

Worried about what the man would think, the couple quickly disentangled themselves when they heard the separator begin to lower. 

When it was down, the middle-aged driver stared back at them, looking scared. 

"I am so sorry about that. Are either of you hurt?"

"We're fine," answered Mei as she inspected Yuzu's head. "She just hit her head on the window." 

Yuzu could hear the laugh in Mei's voice and asked, "What the heck happened?" 

"Accident up ahead," answered the man pointing out the window. 

Mei and Yuzu both looked out, surprised to see a couple of ambulances and police cars outside. 

"Sorry about the sudden stop," grunted the man as he looked around for an alternative route. "Have you two decided where you're heading? I'll comp your fare for this, and if you ever need a ride again, I'll be sure to give you a discount." 

"It wasn't your fault," answered Yuzu as she felt the lump on the back of her head. "This came out of nowhere, but we appreciate your kindness."

"It's my pleasure," answered the man with a relieved grin. "If you need help finding a place to eat or anything I'd be happy to suggest a couple of restaurants a few of my regulars enjoy or if it's shopping you're looking for I know of a few places as well."

"We know where we're heading," smiled Yuzu as she pulled up the address on her phone. "Can you take us to this address."

"Absolutely." The man smiled at her and pointed at his head. "How's the head?

"Could be better, but I'll live." Answered Yuzu as she sat back down, rubbing her head again."

"You two be sure to buckle up, and we'll be there in about twenty minutes.

"Thanks for the warning." The man laughed and waved at them before rolling the window up. 

Once the window was up, both Yuzu and Mei broke into quiet giggles. 

"Are you okay," asked Mei after they buckled their seat belts. 

"I think so." Yuzu rubbed the back of her head and winced again. "If not I can just say you elbowed me in your sleep again."

"And have everyone giving me dirty looks for a week?" Mei crossed her arms and stared out the window. "I don't think so." 

"I'm kidding." Yuzu pulled one of Mei's hands into hers and squeezed. "I'll just tell them the truth and say I hit it on the cab window."

"And only that?" Mei turned her attention from the streets to Yuzu. "I know how you get when you have a couple of drinks with Taniguchi-san and Matsuri."

"I'll keep it a secret." Yuzu kissed Me's hand and gave her a confident smile. 

Mei knew there was a chance that Yuzu would slip up if she drank, but the possibility was slim. Yuzu wasn't a massive drinker and customarily limited herself to a couple of drinks, but she had her moments, and it was the knowledge of those moments that worried Mei. But in the end, Mei had little choice but to trust in the older woman and nodded. 

"All right," Mei gave Yuzu's wound a light kiss and rested her forehead against Yuzu's. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"That's all I ask." Yuzu smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose against Mei's. 

For the rest of their trip, the two women allowed themselves to relax, holding each other's hands as the lights of the city flew by them. All the while, the driver remained focused on the road, not paying them any attention unless he had to and when they came to a stop he hurriedly opened both their doors and gave them his card and hoped that they would call him again.

After thanking him, they headed into the hotel, and when they reached the restaurant, Yuzu suddenly felt self-conscious about her appearance.

"You look, fine," said Mei reassuringly as she linked her arm into Yuzu's. "I told them that you were coming straight from the airport and they understood. Look," Mei pointed at a couple sitting near a window, "they're dressed like you, and nobody's bothering them."

Yuzu gave Mei a nervous smile and allowed the host to seat them in a corner table next to the window. When the man left, Mei poured herself and Yuzu some water and handed one of the glasses to her fiancee and held up hers. 

"Welcome home, Yuzu."

"It's good to be back." 

Yuzu lifted her glass, and they lightly clinked them together, both of them smirking.

After they sipped their water, Mei stared out at the city-scape and chuckled. 

"I'm surprised you picked this restaurant." Mei turned her head and rested her chin on her hand, smiling at Yuzu. "The last time we came here you nearly passed out when you saw the prices." 

"Can you blame me?" Yuzu held up the menu and pointed at one of the dinner courses and whispered, "It's nineteen-thousand for a meal, Mei. I get that it's multiple courses, but that's still a lot. We could feed us for over a month on this." 

"I agree," answered Mei with an appreciative nod. "If you want, we can go to the store, get groceries, and I can cook for you. Or we can sit on the couch and watch a movie while eating takeout."

"I want to stay." Yuzu blushed at the suggestive tone in Mei's voice and gave her a nervous smile. She wanted to head home for the same reason, but it was nice to have a dinner out without constantly worrying about Hideki. "You spent time setting this up, and I kinda wanted to see what you had planned for us." 

"I didn't plan too much else," said Mei. She could feel her ears burn when Yuzu looked at her and took another sip of water. "I only planned for dinner, everything after this is up to you. I took a few days off so I thought it'd be nice if we could wander around aimlessly for an evening."

"Are you kidding me?" Yuzu leaned in and began fingering the rim of her glass. "You didn't plan out our entire date?" 

"No, I didn't." Mei smiled embarrassedly and moved her chair in a bit further. "I thought you would prefer it if I gave you a bit of freedom to choose what we'd do."

Mei watched Yuzu shift in her seat and jerked when she felt Yuzu's foot rubbing against her calf.

"You mean like this?" 

"Not that much freedom." Mei slipped her foot out of her shoe and began doing the same thing and watched Yuzu's eyes flutter from the contact. "But, I don't mind bending the rules for you."

"You've been bending them for me for a long time, Mei." Yuzu lifted Mei's hand to her lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

Mei sighed happily, and extended her fingers, brushing gingerly against Yuzuz's soft hair and smooth skin. 

"I can always stop." Mei ran her fingers along Yuzu's jaw and down to her chin before leaning in and kissing her. "Or, if you prefer, I can start ordering you around like back when we first met."

"Maybe later." Yuzu winked, and Mei found herself wanting to head home but the growling in her stomach and the satisfied smile on Yuzu's face momentarily sidelined those plans. 

"Right," chuckled Mei after another quick kiss. "First dinner, then dessert."

"What is with you?" Yuzu giggled and wrapped her fingers around Mei's hand and stared into her lover's eyes. "You're usually not this frisky when we're on a date." 

"I missed you," answered Mei, feeling both embarrassed and a bit taken aback. "I thought after what happened at the airport and the cab that..."

"That's not what I meant, Mei." Yuzu stroked Mei's cheek and smiled when she saw her lover relax. "I like it. I like it a lot. I'm just making sure you aren't doing this because you think I want you to."

"I can't help myself right now." Mei pressed Yuzu's hand against her cheek and kissed the older woman's palm. "I'm happy you're home."

"That's all I need to know." They shared a brief smile, and before they could kiss, their server appeared to take their orders. 

When she was gone, they forewent the kiss and fell into a content silence, their fingers locked together as they stared out the window over the street, lost in their world. 

The only things that broke their bubble were the occasional questions from their server, the sounds of quiet conversation around them, and the scraping of cutlery. Occasionally, they would steal a glance at each other and smile before going back to staring out at the cityscape. 

It was only when their food arrived that they slipped back into conversation over the course of duck tagliata.

"So what did you do on your days off," Mei asked through a large bite of duck.

"Slept," laughed Yuzu after swallowing a bite of vegetable sauce. "I mean there were a few days we managed to head out of the city for a while. We went to a few of the castles in the countryside I was even able to take a train into Scotland with Machiko. We did some shopping and got a lot of pictures." 

"Did anyone understand you?" Mei knew Yuzu's English had vastly improved over the past several months, but she still got confused and fumbled her translations and Mei couldn't help teasing her on occasion.

"Not at first," answered Yuzu with a blush and Mei chuckled. "Don't laugh at me. My English has gotten a lot better since I got this job. I just wasn't prepared for the change between there and England. I'm more used to English or American accents. Scotland was a little more difficult, but we managed. Except for this one night we went out for drinks. I had a hard time switching over to English, so one of the guys from the hotel staff took over for us." 

"You didn't go overboard did you?" Mei was well aware of Yuzu's fluctuating tolerance for alcohol and always worried when Yuzu had to indulge clients on a night out. 

"No." Yuzu took a sip of water and sighed. "I had Machiko keep track of me, and I kept track of her; we didn't want to screw everything up because we were hungover or did something stupid."

"That's a relief." Mei and Yuzu set aside their plates and waited for their next course. 

"I don't drink as much as you think, Mei," stated Yuzu flatly.

"I know you don't." Mei was well aware of Yuzu's rules on drinking since they both held each other to the same standards. While they may have to imbibe due to social or work obligations, they made sure someone kept an eye on them so that they could limit their intake to ensure they could make it home safely. "If you did I think you'd give Mother and Father a run for their money."

Yuzu chuckled and thanked their server who'd appeared with their next course and a fresh cup of coffee. 

"So when's this party Hideki's going to," asked Yuzu through a mouthful of spaghetti and clams. "I want to meet this Yui and all his other friends he keeps talking about."

"This Saturday," answered Mei happily. "He's already got her gift picked out, and he was hoping that you'd be home since we were invited to come along."

"We?" Yuzu stopped mid-drink and set her coffee down. 

"Yes," Mei smiled after finishing her plate. "You and I were both invited to join. I talked it over with Sato-san, and he said that I could invite Rena and Udagawa-san, which I did but they need to check their schedules." 

"That's going to be a hell of a day," chuckled Yuzu before letting out a loud stressed breath. "Probably scare the living crap out of the other parents."

"It'll be fine." Mei reached out and took Yuzu's hand, eyeing her cautiously. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Yuzu took a few deep breaths and squeezed Mei's fingers. "I mean...does Yui's dad know or is this a situation where I'm gonna be introduced as the aunt and Hideki will suddenly let it slip about us?"

"Hideki told Yui," grunted Mei. She was still annoyed that Hideki hadn't asked permission to tell Yui about their home life, but proud that he wasn't ashamed of his family. "And Yui explained it to her father, sort of."

"That kid." Yuzu rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's got a mouth on him."

"That's yours and his father's fault."

"It is?" Yuzu lifted her eyes from her plate and stared into Mei's, feigning surprise. "And here, I thought it was a group decision to raise him to be the way he is." 

"It was," Mei asked the waitress to wait before they received their next course and once she was gone continued. "I love that he's honest, but he could stand to learn a little discretion."

"So you wish he'd learn how to lie," asked Yuzu dubiously. "Are you sure you want him to learn that now? He's only been potty trained for a couple of years. I thought we had at least another decade before we wished he'd lie to our faces."

"I'm not saying he should lie." Mei took a long sip of her tea and sighed. "I'm just saying that he should learn the importance of when and where to tell people certain things. Like how you met up with my ex-husband and didn't bother to tell me."

Yuzu sputtered as a large gulp of coffee went down the wrong pipe. 

Several people were staring at them, and Yuzu tried to hide behind her hand as she cleaned up her mess. 

"He told you about that?"

"Of course." Mei took another sip of her tea; a smug smirk on plastered on her lips. "Udagawa-san mentioned it while we were at the airport."

"Uh huh." Yuzu dabbed what she could off the table and set her napkin aside, knowing what Mei was up to. "Did he tell you that or did you somehow manage to trick him?"

"He said it himself." Mei set her tea down and smiled at Yuzu. "I'm not upset if that's what you think. But I can't help feeling a little jealous that he got to see you before I did. If I had, I would have been able to do this." 

Yuzu felt Mei's foot rub against her calf and had to fight the urge to do the same. 

"I meant to tell you." Yuzu's toes curled when she realized that Mei's foot was getting dangerously close to her knee and quietly thanked whatever gods were watching over them for the long tablecloth. "But, you know how busy I got and it sli...slipped my mind."

"I know." Mei felt Yuzu's legs part a couple of inches and began massaging the beginning of the blonde's inner thigh. "You had meetings, and training, and trips to castles taking up all your time. I'm sure a dinner date was just par for the course."

"You're evil," grunted Yuzu when she felt Mei's foot settle on between her legs, alternating between her thighs. 

"What happened?" A sinister grin spread across Mei's lips when she saw the redness creep up Yuzu's neck. 

"No...nothing." Yuzu coughed and shook her head, hoping that nobody caught on to what was happening beneath the table. "We had dinner, a couple of drinks, and we saw that new..that new superhero movie."

"I don't believe you," replied Mei huskily as she pressed her foot harder against Yuzu's thigh. She saw the blonde's jaw clench, delighted that her fiancee wasn't trying to stop her. "You normally don't watch movies like that so what really happened?"

"I'm telling the truth." Yuzu began shifting in her chair, trying to fight the urge to move closer to Mei's foot. She wasn't surprised that Mei was doing something like this. Ever since they'd been honest with their friends and family about their relationship, they'd been less reserved with their affections, but the levels that Mei was going to was driving Yuzu insane.

Yuzu felt her heart hammering in her chest, and it was all she could do to keep herself from taking Mei by the hand and finding a deserted corridor to relieve some of the tension the younger woman was building inside her. Pulling out her phone, Yuzu opened the app that they'd used to buy their tickets and showed the stubs to Mei along with a few pictures that they'd asked a few strangers to take of them while they were out. 

Mei took the phone and flipped through everything, her foot slowing, but not letting up on teasing Yuzu. 

Mei smirked as she looked through the folder. Most of the pictures were selfies that Yuzu had taken of the two of them. Mostly standing in front of something that they both probably found interesting. There were plenty of them trying to do awkward night reaction shots with statues that were scattered throughout the city and a few of them at what looked like a nice restaurant with embarrassed looks on their faces while several people stared at them through the window trying to sneak themselves into the shot. 

"What's going on in this picture?" Mei handed the phone to Yuzu, leaving the picture of the restaurant up. "You look uncomfortable here?"

"What?" Yuzu snapped out of her lull and looked at the picture. "Oh, that's from where we had dinner."

"What happened?" Mei handed back the phone, laced her fingers together, and rested her chin on them.

Up until that moment, Yuzu's head had been swimming in the pleasure of Mei's massage, but her head snapped to attention and her face burned. 

"Oh, umm, well they only had one booth, and it was pretty small, so we had to sit pretty close together."

"I see." Mei was slightly amused by her fiancee's reaction but genuinely intrigued by the story. "I'm sure that made for an interesting experience."

"Interesting is an understatement." Yuzu took a nervous sip of coffee, nearly dropping her mug when she felt Mei's big toe move further up her leg. "The waiter at the restaurant thought we were a couple."

"I'm not surprised." The corner of Mei's mouth twitched but covered it quickly with her tea mug. "You two would make a lovely couple."

"That's what the waiter said." Yuzu brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave Mei a nervous look. "He asked if it was our anniversary or something and when we told him 'no' he just stared at us."

"I'm sure he did." Mei pulled her foot off the chair and returned to stroking Yuzu's calf. "Did he happen to say anything after that?" 

"He told Udagawa that he didn't believe it and Udagawa-san just looked at him and..," a smile broke across Yuzu's face, and she began to giggle, "he said, 'I'm sure my ex-wife will be happy to know you think I should be dating her fiancee.'" 

A brief laugh escaped from Mei before she caught herself and slipped into a quiet chuckle. Some of the other patrons cast them suspicious glares, but once Mei quieted down, they returned to their meals. 

"What...what'd the man say?" Mei was wiping away a stray tear and took a sip of water.

"He just shut up and said nothing for the rest of the night." Yuzu sipped her coffee and nearly spilled it again when Mei's foot accidentally tickled her calf. "Be careful." 

"Sorry." Mei's smile had slipped back into her usual smirk, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Yuzu. "Did you say anything?"

"I just laughed," Yuzu asked their server for their dessert and turned her attention back to Mei. "We left him a pretty big tip though, which was something I found weird about eating out while I was there."

"Outside the awkward questions from servers?" Mei had never enjoyed how personal some servers got the few times she'd left the country when she and Udagawa were together. 

"That too. But" Yuzu reached out and took Mei's hand and smiled, "with the way you've been acting tonight, I think you wouldn't mind making someone ask us a few awkward questions." 

"The thought occurred to me." Mei pulled her foot away and rested it next to her shoe. "But if you're willing to forego the tiramisu, I wouldn't be opposed to moving this to more private quarters." 

"Um, miss?" Yuzu gave their server an apologetic smile and asked, "Do you mind if we get these to go?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mei, let me go," giggled Yuzu as she felt Mei's arms envelop her. 

"Why?" Mei's arms tightened around Yuzu's as the blonde tried to open the door. "You're close enough to the door; you can open it."

"I need to get my keys from my bag though." Yuzu tried to pull her arms free, but Mei's grip was too tight. Behind them, she could hear the sound of a door opening and whispered, "Mei, come on, the neighbors." 

"Fine," whispered Mei and she loosened her grip enough for Yuzu to get her keys out. "Good evening, Kimura-san." 

"Good evening," said their elderly neighbor brightly. "Yuzu-chan you're finally back!"

"Hello," answered Yuzu as she fumbled through her bag. Mei had moved one hand down her side and sneakily began rubbing Yuzu's hip. 

"How was your trip?" The elderly woman walked forward, unaware that Mei's hand was stealthily slipping beneath Yuzu's shirt and drawing small circles on the small of the blonde's back. "Hideki-kun was so sad that you were gone, he kept going on and on about how he kept having to push his zoo trip back so that you could come." 

"It was hectic," coughed Yuzu as she turned to face their neighbor with Mei, hoping her fiancee would behave herself, Unfortunately, for Yuzu, Mei had other ideas.

The moment their backs were facing the wall, Mei closed the gap between them and began slowly massaging Yuzu's ass. 

The blonde's face turned a bright red, and she risked a peripheral glare at her lover, only to relent when Mei's hand completely slipped inside of Yuzu's jeans. 

"Are you all right dear?" Kimura-san reached up and placed the back of her hand on Yuzu's forehead. "You feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine," Yuzu panted as she felt Mei's nails dig into her cheek. Yuzu tried to pull away, but Mei moved closer and continued her teasing. 

"Are you sure?" Kimura looked up at Mei worriedly. 

"I'm sure she's fine," answered Mei as she began running a finger along the crease in Yuzu's underwear. "She had a long flight, and we spent the evening at dinner. I'm sure it's just jetlag."

"Yeah," gasped Yuzu, hoping that their neighbor didn't catch on. 

"I understand." Kimura reached up and gave Yuzu a gentle pat on her cheek. "Well, you're home now, and I'm sure Hideki is happy to have his mothers back together. You enjoy the rest of your evening now."

"Good night," said the two couple and waited until Kimura entered the elevator. Once she was gone, Yuzu crammed her key into the lock, dragging Mei in behind her.

When the lock clicked, Mei didn't even have enough time to get her shoes off before Yuzu pressed her against the door and pulled her into an intense kiss.

Mei's arms instinctively encircled Yuzu's body, her hands slipping beneath Yuzu's shirt, inspecting every inch of the blonde's soft skin. 

Mei felt Yuzu inhale deeply, breaking the kiss when she felt her fiancee scratch her stomach.

Though lacking the passion of the first, Mei ended up finding herself lost in the taste of her lover's lips. She could still taste the coffee Yuzu had drunk, and she wanted more. Her tongue extended past her lips wanting to absorb more of that addictive flavor, but before it was even past her teeth, Yuzu pulled away again.

"What's wrong," asked Mei after recovering from the shock of Yuzu breaking their kiss a second time. 

"Nothing." Yuzu smiled and kissed Mei's jaw as she carefully stroked the hair around Mei's ears. 

Mei could see nothing but adoration in Yuzu's eyes and gave a shy smile, while her hands moved up Yuzu's stomach and ran her thumbs along the underside of the blonde's breasts.

'"Really?" Yuzu slowly moved her fingers down Mei's face, making sure to brush the rims of the taller woman's ears. "Right here?" 

Mei's knees shook at the contact and when she recovered she narrowed her eyes at Yuzu who smirked back, her green eyes daring Mei to make a move. 

"Why don't you put the food away first," teased Mei lifting Yuzu's chin and gave her a brief kiss. "I'll be waiting in my usual spot.

Giving Yuzu a smirk of her own, Mei let the blonde go and headed toward their room. She could hear Yuzu rushing toward the kitchen, the sound of the fridge and paper bag filling the apartment. Once inside, Mei removed her coat and set her purse aside before heading over to the large reading chair she kept in the corner. 

After shutting the blinds, Mei turned on one of the lamps and settled into the chair and waited patiently for Yuzu to arrive. 

She didn't have to wait long.

Yuzu's face was still red from the teasing, and the blonde did little to hide her excitement. When Mei extended her hand, Yuzu practically ran to her. The moment Mei felt Yuzu's warm hand, Mei interlocked their fingers and pulled Yuzu to her.

The chair creaked as Yuzu lowered her self onto Mei's lap and began caressing the younger woman's face. Mei's eyes closed at the sensation of Yuzu's fingers running across her scalp her scent washing over her and filling her nostrils.

Allowing her desire to take over, Mei's hands found their way to Yuzu's thighs, hurrying upward so she could help Yuzu's long legs out of their prison. 

"Someone's in a hurry," chuckled Yuzu when she felt Mei's hands brush against her stomach. 

"I missed you," moaned Mei when she felt the warmth of Yuzu's breath on her ear. "I want to touch you."

"I want that too." 

Mei's felt her toes curl at the words. Yuzu's mouth was so close to her ear that she didn't know if she could resist Yuzu for much longer. 

"Sorry." Yuzu leaned down and kissed Mei, resting her arms on the back of the chair before giggling. 

"What's so funny?" Mei leaned in and carefully bit the base of Yuzu's neck. 

"You," gasped Yuzu, body tensed as the pain shot through her body, causing her crotch to grind against Mei's lap. "I thought we were going to get caught." 

"Did you enjoy it?" Mei scratched her way up Yuzu's back, her hands bunching up Yuzu's shirt as they left their trail across Yuzu's skin. 

"Mmhmm." Yuzu pulled away and let Mei remove her shirt before placing a hungry kiss on her fiancee's lips. 

Mei heard a sharp intake of air when her nails dug into Yuzu's skin and ignored it. 

The combination of Yuzu's short breaths and the grinding of her hips told Mei everything she needed to know. She could feel Yuzu's body getting warm, and it only fueled Mei's desire. She'd missed this warmth, and she wanted to explore every inch of Yuzu's body. 

Relaxing her grip, Mei moved her hands further up her lover's body, her tongue slipping past her lips. Mei moaned when Yuzu met he, the soft muscles massaging one another while Mei's hands began undoing the clasp of Yuzu's bra. 

There was a low moan from Yuzu when Mei undid the final hook, and Mei impatiently began tugging at the straps. 

Regretfully, Yuzu broke the kiss and pulled her arms free from Mei's hair so her fiancee could finish stripping her chest.

"Is that better," asked Yuzu, sitting back and letting Mei get a good look at her chest. 

"Much better." Mei dropped the bra on the floor next to Yuzu's shirt and sat back, drinking in the sight of her lover. 

"Sweet talker," teased Yuzu was she ran a finger along Mei's jaw and down to the collar of the buttoned-up shirt she was wearing. 

"I don't know about that," smirked Mei as she cupped one of Yuzu's breasts and began massaging it. "I just like looking at what's mine.

Yuzu's briefly disappeared into her mouth, while a strangled moan emanated from her throat.

"Yours," whined Yuzu as Mei began rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm yours?"

"Yes," answered Mei tugging on Yuzu's nipple and smiling when she watched the blonde push her chest out. "All mine."

"What about you," Yuzu asked through half-closed eyes. Her chest was heaving, and her hips were grinding harder against Mei's lap. "Are you mine?" 

"I don't know." Mei leaned in and licked one of Yuzu's nipples while she began working on pants. "How're you going to prove I'm yours?" 

Without a word, Yuzu's hands began clumsily working on Mei's shirt while the black-haired woman continued teasing her nipple with slow, painstaking licks. 

Usually, this would have been much easier, but small waves of pleasure Mei's practiced tongue were sending to her brain was making Yuzu's work ten times more difficult.

By the time she managed to undo the first three buttons, Yuzu's bangs were plastered to her forehead from sweat, and her head was so cloudy from the pleasure that Yuzu kept forgetting her answer.

"Did you figure it out? Mei extended her tongue and gave Yuzu's nipple a quick flick. "Or am I distracting you again?"

"No," squeaked Yuzu at the tingle Mei's tongue sent through her body and hoped Mei could feel the dampness that was building in her crotch. "You're not distracting me."

Mei felt Yuzu's legs tighten around her lap and gave into her desire to wrap her mouth around Yuzu's nipple. She heard Yuzu whisper her name and Mei gave the nipple a soft suck and hissed when she felt Yuzu's hands pull her hair. 

"No fair," whimpered Yuzu as she felt the familiar sensation of Mei's teeth scraping against her nipple. "You're cheating."

Mei ignored her protests and removed her mouth. She heard Yuzu groan with disappointment, before being rewarded with Mei's mouth latching itself to her other breast, repeating the same gentle suckling while she began unzipping Yuzu's jeans. 

Mei could feel Yuzu's arousal through the fabric of her panties and extended a finger, caressing the engorged lips through the damp cloth of Yuzu's panties. 

Yuzu's body shook at the contact and shivered she felt Mei's teeth pull on her nipple and noticed the panties getting just a bit damper. 

"Mei," panted Yuzu while Mei ran her finger along her slit, following the motions eagerly. "Mei, can you..."

Mei pulled back, her teeth carefully stretching the nipple with her teeth until finally, it snapped back, causing Yuzu's breast to bounce. 

"What is it, Yuzu," asked Mei refusing to look Yuzu in the eye as she continued to tease Yuzu's pussy while kissing the sensitive spots all over Yuzu's chest. "What do want me to do?" 

"Can you,...," Yuzu hissed as she felt Mei's teeth grazed across her nipple. 

"You're too sensitive," snorted Mei with a smirk as she moved her kisses to Yuzu's neck and her hand slipped inside Yuzu's panties. 

Mei licked her lips when she felt the dampness that was waiting for her. She dipped a finger cautiously inside Yuzus' slit and chuckled when she saw Yuzu's jaw clench at the sensation. Reaching up, Mei stroked Yuzu's cheek with her free hand. 

Yuzu's eyes opened up partially she gave Mei a satisfied smile as her hips began moving on their own, pulling Mei deeper into her. Her walls constricted around Mei's finger and Yuzu's jaw grew slack the further the digit penetrated her. 

"You're pent up," growled Mei as she kissed Yuzu. 

The blonde tried to kiss back, but Yuzu was so lost in her motions that she could barely keep herself erect let alone return Mei's affections. The most Yuzu managed was a simple graze of her lips as Mei decided at that moment to insert another finger, making Yuzu clench even more. Her hand flew out, and Yuzu's nails dug into the fabric of the chair. 

"See." Mei began slowly thrusting her fingers inside her lover, curling them each time she pulled out. Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu again, this time making sure the blonde could make contact as she continued her penetration. The low sucking sound of Yuzu's pussy mixed with their moans caused Mei's hand to move faster, and Yuzu had to break the kiss just to breathe. 

"Mei," whispered Yuzu as her hips began grinding down on Mei's hand. "Mei that feels..." 

Yuzu's lower lip disappeared into her mouth, and she bit down so hard that she let out a small whimper.

"Yuzu." Mei brushed her fingers against Yuzu's cheek and began kissing Yuzu's throat, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "Do you want to cum?" 

Mei began running her thumbnail along the hood of Yuzu's clit as she bit down on Yuzu's neck. 

"Stop," panted Yuzu as she buried her face in Mei's hair, holding the younger woman tight against her. The pleasure was flooding through her, and as much as she wanted to enjoy her orgasm, she wanted to make Mei feel as good as she did. 

"Mei, I want us to..,"

"Later," growled Mei as she increased the pressure on Yuzu's clit. 

Yuzu tried to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth, her body betrayed her. 

Instead of words, she let out a loud moan, and her thighs shook as she thrust against Mei's hand. Her pussy tightened around Mei's fingers, and Yuzu managed a weak kiss only to collapse into Mei's neck as her mouth landing dangerously close to Mei's ear. 

Mei let out a low whimper at the brief contact, but it wasn't enough to stop her from pleasuring the blonde. 

"How's that feel," laughed Mei while she kept moving her fingers inside Yuzu's tight hole, causing Yuzu's back to arch with each curl. 

The only thing Yuzu managed to do was twitch and when Mei heard something akin to a whine emanate from the older woman and after a few more minutes of gentle teasing. Mei watched as Yuzu's back slowly arched with each breath and placed soft kisses along Yuzus neck, licking the small beads of sweat she found until finally she decided to give Yuzu a respite and began removing her fingers. 

Yuzu spasmed with each centimeter of finger Mei removed. When her fingers were finally out of her, Yuzu let out one long shudder and took several deep breaths as she placed soft kisses all on Mei's head and neck. 

After a couple of minutes of ragged breathing, Yuzu pushed herself up and managed a weak smile as she stroked Mei's cheek. 

"Feeling better?" Mei lifted the fingers that had recently been inside Yuzu and gave them a slow lick. 

Yuzu nodded, a glossy look in her eyes as watched Mei cleaning her fingers, wanting to feel them inside her again.

"A lot better," giggled Yuzu as she kissed Mei's forehead. "Now what about you?" 

"What about me," Mei motioned for Yuzu to stand up and chuckled when she watched Yuzu stagger slightly. Mei caught her and pulled her toward her, her hands resting on the blonde's waist as she began guiding her toward the bed. 

"What do you want me to do for you?" Yuzu nearly tripped over her pants and underwear, but luckily her knees hit the bed, causing her to fall into the mattress. As she fell, she managed to grab hold of Mei's shirt and pulled her down with her. 

"Yuzu," gasped Mei, barely able to keep herself from falling on top of Yuzu. "Be careful." 

"That was your fault," whispered Yuzu, just close enough to have Mei moan from her breath blowing across her ear.

"It was?" Mei's arms were shaking, but she managed to resist collapsing onto the bed, knowing if she did Yuzu would have the advantage. "Why?"

"Because," answered Yuzu as she undid the buttons of Mei's blouse, "you're the one who got me so worked up that I can barely walk straight."

"I see." Mei pulled her shirt off and then undid her bra; tossing it over her shoulder into the slowly growing pile. She leaned down over her necklace making a small trail along Yuzu's breasts and ring. "It's not my fault you don't have any stamina."

"More than you," giggled Yuzu as she gave Mei's throat a gentle kiss as she began pulling Mei's skirt down.

"Are you sure about that?" Mei let out a low gasp when she felt Yuzu's hands begin to massage her thighs and start sucking on her neck. 

"Yeah," answered Yuzu as she dipped her hand between Mei's legs and started rubbing the damp mound.

"Prove it." Mei's pant turned into a moan as Yuzu had decided to turn her attention toward her ears. Mei' felt Yuzu's tongue flick against her lobe before giving it a gentle bite. 

"Turnabout's fair play," purred Yuzu before licking the rim of her lover's ear. 

"Is that what you want," moaned Mei, feeling her arms begin to shake. "Because I want something else." 

"That so?" Yuzu pulled away from Mei's ear and kissed her jaw before turning the woman's face toward her a knowing smirk on her face. "What do you want, Mei?" 

Mei said nothing in response.

Instead, she stood up and stepped away from her bed and headed over to her purse. She rifled through it for a moment while Yuzu hummed happily. When she turned, Mei saw that Yuzu was sitting up and staring eagerly at Mei.

The black-haired woman blushed and headed quickly over to their drawer before inserting the key. 

"What are you getting out," hummed Yuzu as she played with Mei's hair and watched her fiancee begin rifling through the drawer. 

"You know what I'm looking for," chuckled Mei as she moved aside an unopened beginners bondage kit that Matsuri had given them for their last anniversary, and other assorted toys they'd acquired over the years.

"Do I?" Yuzu gave Mei's ear a gentle brush with her finger and smirked when Mei stiffened.

When she relaxed, Mei gave Yuzu's finger a gentle kiss before removing her hand from the drawer. 

Yuzu licked her lips when she saw the plain black harness and moved back further onto the bed, gesturing for Mei to follow. 

Mei did, her eyes narrowed hungrily as she crawled along the bed, the harness and flesh colored dildo gripped tightly in her hand. When she reached Yuzu, Mei kissed her hungrily, and she chuckled when her fiancee tugged at the harness. She let her grip loosen, and when Yuzu began fastening it to her, Mei couldn't help but kiss the blonde. 

For the first time in almost two months, Mei had her in their bed, Yuzu's warmth was spreading throughout her, and she wanted to absorb as much of it as she could. 

"How do you want me," panted Yuzu as Mei moved from her from her lips to her neck. 

"Like this," Mei whispered as Yuzu tightened the harness. Mei gave Yuzu one more bite on the neck and pulled her closer causing Yuzu squeal as they fell into the mattress.

"On my back, eh?" Yuzu chuckled as she caressed Mei's hair and kissed her neck. Mei thrust forward in excitement when she felt Yuzu began rolling her nipple between her fingers and bit her lip, moaning excitedly. 

"I don't hear you complaining," panted Mei as she began pushing forward. Mei watched as Yuzu's eyes closed and ran her hand down Yuzu's side and gave her ass a light slap.

"Ow," giggled Yuzu but lifted her leg up and allowed Mei to caress her thigh. 

"You like it." Mei pushed forward, feeling a light amount of pressure as the dildo began entering Yuzu. "Don't you, Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded, propping herself up on her elbow while she wrapped one of her arms around Mei's neck, panting as the dildo slid further inside her; and before she could stop herself Yuzu's leg was behind Mei's thigh in an attempt to get Mei to hurry. 

Knowing what she wanted, Mei adjusted herself and with one thrust buried the rest of dildo deep inside the blonde. 

"Shit," gasped Yuzu, her back arching as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her. Her feet pushed against the sheets, unintentionally forcing her away from Mei. 

"I don't think so," growled Mei as she bit down on Mei's neck. Her hands wrapped around Yuzu's thighs and pulled her down on the dildo, making the blonde's entire body shake. "That's what I wanted to see," panted Mei as she began thrusting into Yuzu. 

Though the position wasn't the most exciting, Mei and Yuzu found a great deal of pleasure in it. After their time apart, they savored the honesty it allowed them. Not only that, Mei couldn't deny the sense of gratification she got as she watched the shock on Yuzu's face slowly melt into pleasure.

"Better," asked Mei as she pulled the dildo out before thrusting back in, savoring the sight of Yuzu's mouth shaking as she tried to answer. 

"I can't hear you," growled Mei settling into a steady rhythm. Though she couldn't feel it, Mei could tell Yuzu was enjoying herself every time she tried to pull out. Yuzu's thighs would tighten around her, trying to keep Mei close but Mei had a better idea.

Mei carefully placed her hands on Yuzu's knees, spreading them apart so she could thrust deeper into her lover. 

"M...Mei," panted Yuzu as she opened her eyes only to close them when Mei gave one particularly strong thrust. Yuzu's body tensed up, and she reached out for Mei's left wrist, gripping it tightly as the black-haired woman continued to fill her. 

"Are you feeling good Yuzu," asked Mei as she intertwined their fingers while her right hand opened Yuzu to her. There was a low sucking sound from their union and Mei smirked when she saw Yuzu nod weakly. "Are you enjoying my cock?"

"You...," Yuzu's other hand reached out and caressed Mei's cheek, a glossed over look in her eyes. "Mei, you..."

"I know," smirked Mei as she kissed Yuzu's hand, slowing her thrusts enough to allow Yuzu the courtesy of being able to meet her thrusts. 

Yuzu nodded, and a blissful smile washed over her face as her hips began rocking on their own, meeting each thrust with a sense of aroused vigor. She chuckled when she watched Mei's eyes widened a bit before giving her a knowing nod. 

"More," choked Yuzu as the dildo managed to hit the one spot that sent tingles of pleasure up her spine and through her finger. 

"You want more," asked Mei as she bent down and kissed Yuzu, massaging Yuzu's tongue with hers. 

Yuzu gasped, her hips grinding faster against the dildo, her walls tightening around it as Mei thrust into her. Her body was dripping with sweat, and her thighs tried to rub together to increase the pleasure, but all she found was Mei. 

Wrapping her legs around Mei's thighs, Yuzu pulled her lover closer, her free hand burying itself into Mei's hair, tugging at it. She could hear Mei's grunt of pain, breaking the kiss, her warm breath washing over her face. 

Their eyes locked and Yuzu got lost in the seas of amethyst that belonged to Mei before one final thrust from the younger woman made her eyes clenched shut. 

Yuzu's body stiffened, and her mouth parted, slow choking gasps left her throat as her hips rose off the bed, burying Mei deep inside her. Yuzu's head pushed itself back, her head sinking into the mattress as Mei's hand wrapped around her back, steadying her as her orgasm washed through her. 

"My Yuzu," panted Mei as she continued with slow, shallow thrusts, trying to draw out her lover's pleasure as she kissed Yuzu's glowing flesh, licking at the few drops of sweat she could find; her hand still holding onto Yuzu's.

"Mei," gasped Yuzu as she squeezed Mei's hand. Her body was still shaking, but with each breath, Yuzu began relaxing. "My Mei."

"Always," whispered Mei as she lowered Yuzu's body onto the bed and began slowly removing her the dildo, making Yuzu twitch with each inch she withdrew from the blonde. 

Yuzu gave one final disappointed sigh but smiled as when she saw the satisfied look on Mei's face. 

"How was that," asked Mei, carefully removing the harness as she kissed Yuzu's knees and massaged her calf with her free hand. 

"Like you need to ask," gasped Yuzu as she tried to recover from the evening's activities.

"I like hearing your answers." There was a dull thud as the toy hit the floor and Mei took her place at Yuzu's side and pulled her close and began kissing her shoulder as she massaged the blonde's stomach. 

"You were wonderful," sighed Yuzu happily as she melted into Mei's body. "What about you? Is there anything you want me to do."

"Not tonight," chuckled Mei as she kissed Yuzu's ear. "Tonight was for you." 

"Hell of a night to come home," chuckled Yuzu as she turned over and wrapped her leg around Mei's. 

"I missed you," teased Mei as she nuzzled her nose against Yuzus. "I wanted to remind you of what was waiting for you the next time you had to go away." 

"I know what's waiting for me, Mei." Yuzu kissed her fiancee and allowed Mei to rest her head against her breasts. "I'm always coming back."

"I know." Mei stifled a yawn and frowned when she heard Yuzu giggle. 

"Are you tired?" Yuzu kissed Mei's forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Yes," grunted Mei as she tightened her grip on Yuzu. "Not all of us get to sleep for twelve hours on a plane." 

"Close your eyes," whispered Yuzu began curling Mei's hair around her finger. 

"Yuzu," whispered Mei. Her arms tightened around Yuzu's body, and she buried herself in the blonde's chest, listening to the steady sound of her heartbeat. 

"Close your eyes for a bit," Yuzu said calmly between kisses. "I'm off the rest of the week, and I'll be here when you wake up." 

Mei nodded, and though fearful, she allowed her eyes to close to the slow rhythm of Yuzu's heart.

When she opened her eyes, Yuzu was gone, and Mei's body shot up as she stared around the room.

All of their clothes were gone, and everything was put back in the drawer. 

Looking at the clock, Mei saw that it was just past one and swore quietly to herself when she realized she'd been asleep for four hours.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Mei heard the sound of Yuzu's laugh from outside and let out a deep sigh of relief. 

Heading to the dresser, Mei grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt and walked out into the living room where Yuzu was sitting on the couch, watching a movie as chewed on a bit of tiramisu. 

"Yuzu?"

The blonde nearly dropped her plate at the sound of Mei's voice. 

Setting the plate down, Yuzu turned around and smiled as she waved Mei over. 

"You're up," she said happily as she patted the top of the couch. "Come here; I think you'll like this movie."

"What is it?"

Mei shuffled her way across the living room, and when she sat down on the couch, Mei immediately pulled her feet up onto the couch and curled into Yuzu's body. 

"Do you want some?" Yuzu picked up the plate and offered it to Mei, who took it without question. 

"What's the movie about," repeated Mei through a bite of tiramisu and watched as two men began a sword fight. "You know I'm not particularly fond of fantasy movies." 

"You'll like this one," giggled Yuzu as the sword fight continued. "I saw it when I was in London. It's got romance, and sword fights, and some hilarious scenes. Like this one where they're trying to trick the other into drinking poison and..."

"Yuzu." Mei pressed a finger to her fiancee's lips and pointed at the screen. "I didn't need a play by play recitation of the plot, just give me the basics, and we'll watch it. If you can't do that then maybe you can tell me why you left me alone in the bed after saying you wouldn't leave."

"It wasn't that long," snorted Yuzu as she paused the movie. "I stayed with you for a while, but I needed to go to the bathroom, and I wanted some dessert, so I came out here to eat it since you don't like it when we eat in bed unless we're sick."

"Fair enough," sighed Mei as she took another bite of the cake. "I'm sorry I got short with you, I just got worried." 

"I can tell." Yuzu wiped a bit of frosting from Mei's mouth with her thumb and licked it. "But I'm not gonna be heading out of town for a while. I already talked to my bosses, and I'm going to be doing more work from the home office."

"Good." Mei leaned up and kissed Yuzu, pulling the blonde's hand into her lap. 

"I will have to leave again at some point though." Yuzu gave Mei an apologetic look and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it's part of the job."

"I've come to terms with that." Mei had spent the past several weeks thinking things over, and as much as she hated it, she was willing to help Yuzu fulfill her potential, even if that limited their time together. "But I still don't like the thought of you having to leave without any warning."

"It might happen, Mei." Yuzu rested her head against Mei's and sighed. "But, I told them something like that couldn't happen too often. I made it clear that you and Hideki are my priority and that I can't leave for that long too often on such short notice."

"What'd they say?" Mei knew a lot of companies demanded their employees to place the company over their family and hoped Yuzu hadn't walked into that kind of situation.

"They weren't happy, but they understood." Yuzu began massaging Mei's hand like a worry stone as she spoke. "But hey, at least people can't say I'm marrying you for your money if this all works out. If the new place does well, I'm going to be getting a nice bonus, maybe even a raise."

"I'd marry you even if you still worked at the restaurant." Mei kissed Yuzu's shoulder let out a content sigh. 

"I know you would," chuckled Yuzu as she moved her focus to Mei's left ring finger. "But you need a new ring, and I want to give you the best."

"Well you better not waste too much time," snickered Mei as she extended her hand and pointed at her ring finger. "Hideki offered to buy us some new ones with some money he's saved up."

"What money," asked Yuzu skeptically. "We don't give him an allowance so where's he getting it?"

"Mother taught him how to make a change jar." Mei looked up at Yuzu and winked. "He's been digging through the cushions and picking change up off the ground when we go out. He's managed to save up quite a bit already."

"What'd you tell him about the rings?" Yuzu sounded nervous, but Mei could see that she was happy that Hideki was willing to do something like that for them. 

"I told him that I appreciated it but he needed to save his money for something he wanted." 

"He wasn't happy was he?" 

"He was disappointed," chuckled Mei as she sat up and brushed some hair out of her lover's eyes.

"He'll get over it." Yuzu gave Mei a wink and kissed her lover's hand before saying, "I'm sorry you had to turn him down."

"I had to," answered Mei lightly.

"I guess," shrugged Yuzu as she massaged Mei's ring finger. "It'd be kinda weird to accept a ring as a gift from your son."

"That's not the only reason." 

"What other reason is there," laughed Yuzu after taking another bite of cake. 

When Yuzu finished chewing, Mei took the blonde's face to hers and kissed her gently before softly saying, "You're the only one I want a ring from." 

Yuzu's face turned a bright red at the words and Mei couldn't help but chuckle at her lover's reaction. Mei could see Yuzu's eyes water, and she wasn't surprised when the blonde buried her face into Mei's neck and hugged her tightly. 

"Are you okay," asked Mei as she pulled them toward the arm of the couch and allowed Yuzu to rest against her. 

"Yeah, I'm better than okay" whispered Yuzu as she felt Mei drape the couch blanket over them, her frustrations melting away as Mei continued to caress her, both of them feeling a sense of peace for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested, Mei and Yuzu went to the restaurant called "Bulgari" in Tokyo. Yeah...it's...it's nice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himeko drops by for a visit and we have a new guest at the Aihara-Udagawa household!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's getting a little slow, but I want to show them as they are now and how they were back then. The reconciliation is coming, slowly. I don't want to rush this, plus I know from some readers in a private convo that this story gets very heavy, so I want to break it up with some fluff and love. That's all. 
> 
> I'm slowly getting better, and I'll be home with my girlfriend soon. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who say they'll stick by this story, even after 37 proves me wrong. XD
> 
> Also I'm gonna edit this some more later so this is just sort of a first draft.

I know it's getting a little slow, but I want to show them as they are now and how they were back then. The reconciliation is coming, slowly. I don't want to rush this, plus I know from some readers in a private convo that this story gets very heavy, so I want to break it up with some fluff and love. That's all.

I'm slowly getting better, and I'll be home with my girlfriend soon.

Thanks to all those who say they'll stick by this story, even after 37 proves me wrong. XD

Chapter 12

"How do they do it?"

Mei looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at the beaten look on her fiancee's face.

"It's your fault for agreeing to this." Mei turned the page, ignoring Yuzu's attempt to garner some sort of sympathy out of her.

"I was trying to be nice." Yuzu sat up and let out a loud grunt of pain before collapsing back onto the couch. "I didn't think he'd accept the offer."

"Sato-san has three children, and he had the opportunity to get rid of one of them for the night; of course he accepted." Mei lifted her foot and began carefully trying to rub her heel on Yuzu's lower back.

"Stop," hissed Yuzu when she felt a lightning bolt of pain shoot up her spine. "Why'd you do that?"

"I was trying to help alleviate your pain." Mei finally set her book down and shook her head. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"What about the muscle cream?" Yuzu turned her head to Mei, a hopeful look on her face. "We still have some, right?"

There was a loud thud, and the sound of laughter echoed from Hideki's room making both Mei and Yuzu give each other worried looks.

"Hideki! Yui!"

The door opened, and both children ran out, their faces flush from play; mouths stretched in beaming smiles.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Yes, Udagawa-san?"

Mei smirked at the sight of her son having so much fun. Given that it was his first time having someone over, she wanted him to enjoy himself but had to be sure she didn't let him get too carried away.

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing," explained Hideki as he pointed at his door. "You said since the party was over and Yui was staying the night we had to play in the house since it would be dark soon."

"I know what I said." Mei rested her chest on the back of the couch as she spoke to her son, hoping she wasn't ruining his first sleep-over. "But we have neighbors downstairs and next door. You need to keep it down. If you can't, you'll have to play out here, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay." Mei pat both of them on the cheek and then pointed at Yuzu. "Were you two playing this hard with Mama? Is that why her back is hurting?"

"That's cuz she kept falling at the skating rink," sighed Hideki as he rolled his eyes.

"I only fell twice," exclaimed Yuzu, sounding offended.

"You fell four times Aihara-san," corrected Yui innocently as she peeked over the couch at Yuzu. "'member?"

"Thank you, Yui," grunted Yuzu as she tried to get more comfortable on the couch, only to wince at another stabbing pain coursed through her body. "Mei, can you look for the muscle cream, please?"

"All right." Mei gave Yuzu a gentle pat on the calf before standing up and rounding the couch. "If it doesn't work you're going to the hospital."

"Yes, dear," giggled Yuzu as she watched Mei's retreating backside.

"Can we go play," asked Hideki with a hopeful look at his mother.

"Only if you two promise to keep that door open and behave yourselves," Mei stared down at the children, arms crossed and face set. "Understood?"

Both kids nodded, and Mei released them before heading to the bathroom. She found the muscle cream without too much difficulty and on her way back the doorbell rang.

"Stay on the couch," ordered Mei as she headed to the door after hearing Yuzu shout that she would get it. "I'm already on my way."

Yuzu shouted her thanks, and when Mei opened the front door, she was greeted by the familiar sight of a frilly pink dress and corkscrewed pigtails.

"MEI-MEI!" Himeko threw herself through the door and into her best friends arms.

"Himeko!" Mei barely caught herself and wrapped her arms around her best friend briefly before letting her go. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town for work?"

"I got back yesterday." Himeko let go of Mei and kissed her on each cheek before taking her shoes off. "You're looking much better than the last time we spoke. Are things going better for you and Yuzu?"

"Yes," said Mei with a blush, hoping that her shirt covered the recent hickey's Yuzu had left on her shoulders. "She's been home since Sunday, and we've been talking about some of our issues since she left on her trip and things have improved."

"Good," huffed Himkeo before getting a good look at Mei's hands and began inspecting them closely. "Why do you have ointment? Did you burn your fingers again?"

"No," smirked Mei as she led her friend through the apartment. "Hideki went to a birthday party today, and Yuzu decided she'd try roller skating with him and kept falling. She then proceeded to bring Hideki's friend home for a sleep-over and spent the last hour playing with them. But as you can see...,"

Himeko stared over the back of the couch and let out a loud laugh at the sight of Yuzu laying on her stomach looking like she'd just been run over by a bus.

"Screw you," grunted Yuzu as she rolled onto her side and glared up at Momokino.

"What happened to you," giggled Himeko as she set her purse on one of the nearby side tables.

"Children." Yuzu reached out for Mei and gestured for her to sit next to her. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes." Mei held up the tube and motioned for Himeko to take a seat in the armchair while she applied the ointment to Yuzu's lower back.

"Thank you," whimpered Yuzu as she felt the soothing cream begin to seep into her muscles.

"It's going to burn in a few minutes," sighed Mei as she got up to clean her hands and get some drinks. "I don't want to hear you complain when it does."

"I won't," shouted Yuzu as she rested her chin on her hands and stared at Momokino. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," sighed Himeko as she fidgeted in the chair and straightened the ruffle of her latest skirt. "I've been busy with work and dealing with my husband's family."

"How's that working out for you," grinned Yuzu as she heard Mei begin to prepare the tea a bit louder than usual.

"We're doing fine thank you," huffed Himeko as she watched Mei continue working. "It may not be what I wanted, but we make it work."

"I'm happy for you." Hissed Yuzu as she felt her muscles begin to burn.

"Thank you." Himeko gave Yuzu an appreciative smile and chuckled when she saw Yuzu's eyes clenched shut and her jaw clench. "Oh, Mei-Mei!"

"Shut up," growled Yuzu as she tried to fight through the pain.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

Mei appeared with a small tray of drinks and snacks and set it down on the coffee table before offering some tea to Himeko.

"Thank you, Mei-Mei." Himeko shot Yuzu a smug smirk before sipping cautiously at her tea. "Oh, this is very nice. Is this an Earl Grey?"

"Yes," smiled Mei as she watched Himeko drink it eagerly. "Yuzu brought it back with her in a sample set she purchased in London. I'm particularly fond of this one."

"Where did you get it?" Himeko's voice lost some of its sweetness, but there was a hint of added respect. "I've been meaning to try some new teas out when I have guests over, and I'm sure this would be something they'd enjoy."

"This tea shop I found on one of my days off." Yuzu slowly brought her knees up to her stomach, and with Mei's help, managed to sit up. "I'll send you the information later. It's a bit expensive but worth it."

"I'd appreciate it." Himeko gave Yuzu thankful nod and after a moments inspection asked, "What happened? Mei said something about a party and skating rink, but I cannot imagine falling a couple of times would hurt you this badly."

"It was Hideki," sighed Yuzu as she pointed over her shoulder where Yui let out a loud laugh as Hideki finished telling her some story about how a kid in his class had managed to fall back in his chair. "He's got a friend staying over, and I was playing with them, and he managed to land on me at just the right angle to make me strain my back."

"Nice to see the ever-energetic Aihara Yuzu's age has finally caught up with her."

"The hell is that supposed to mean," growled Yuzu as Mei rolled her eyes and decided to focus on the sliced fruit she'd brought with the tea. "I'm the same age as you so you can quit the high and mighty act."

"Says the woman who's groaning like an old man." Himeko's nose turned upward and focused on her tea only to be stopped by the sound of the children laughing. "Is there somebody else here?"

"We told you," sighed Mei at once again having to repeat the fact that Hideki had a friend staying over, "he's got a friend staying the night."

"Oh, right." Himeko stared down the hallway and listened quietly for a moment, eyes growing wide. "Is his friend a girl?"

"Yep," smiled Yuzu through a mouthful of cracker. "Her name's Yui and Hideki met her at the park while I was gone. They barely know each other, but they're already best friends. Kind of like me and Harumin."

"Sounds like Mei-Mei and me." Himeko shifted her gaze from the hallway to look at her best friend but felt her stomach drop when she saw that Mei was focused solely on taking care of Yuzu and chugged her tea.

"So," Himeko coughed after draining her cup, "is this girl from the academy or one of the public schools?"

"What's that got to do with anything," asked Yuzu sounding annoyed. "She's Hideki's friend, they get along, and that's all that matters."

"I was merely asking a question." Himeko poured herself another cup before nibbling on a tea cracker. "I just wanted to know if Hideki would be able to play with her at school. You've both told me he's having a difficult time and I thought it'd be nice if he had a friend there."

"She goes to a different school," explained Mei after finishing an orange slice. "But she lives nearby, and they play at the park almost every day. She's not his only friend, but she's the one he's grown closest to and whatever she becomes to him will be of their own volition."

"Sounds nice," whispered Himeko as she stared down at her cup, smirking when she saw a tea leaf floating upright.

Before she could take another sip, footsteps thundered down the hallway, and Himeko watched the top Hideki's and his young friend's heads run into the kitchen and begin opening up the fridge.

"Hideki," shouted Yuzu as making Mei and Himeko jump "Did you ask to get a snack?"

"Can we have a snack?" Mei and Yuzu rolled their eyes at the boy's gall but smiled regardless.

"There are snacks out here," said Yuzu, winking at Himeko. "Don't overeat since we'll be having dinner soon."

"What kinda snacks?!" Hideki's voice echoed out of the fridge and Yuzu sighed when she realized Hideki wouldn't shut it until she told him.

"Fruit and tea crackers!"

"Do you have to yell," sighed Mei as she rubbed her temple while Himeko giggled.

"There's your answer," smirked Yuzu as the sound of feet running across the louder.

"Where's the sn...." Hideki turned his eyes from Yuzu to Mei and then at the armchair and his face lit up. "AUNTIE HIMEKO!"

Himeko immediately set her cup down and allowed the boy to jump into her arms for a tight hug.

"Hideki!" Himeko began shaking Hideki back and forth kissing his head. "There's my handsome little boy; Auntie missed you!"

"Let me go." Giggled Hideki as he struggled to escape her grip. "Your dress is scratchy."

"It is?" Himeko relaxed her grip a bit and stared at him before pulling him back into a tight hug. "Well, you're a tough kid so you can deal with it."

"Mama help!" Hideki turned to Yuzu who was locked in a quiet conversation about their tea. "Mama!"

"I can't help Hideki," groaned Yuzu as she laid back down putting her head on Mei's lap. "Mama's back hurts, so you'll have to deal with it for now."

"Mommy!" Hideki giggled as Himeko began to tickle him. "Help!"

"I'm sorry, Hideki." Mei picked up her book and pointed at Yuzu's head. "Mama has me trapped."

"You hear that Hideki, " chuckled Himeko malevolently as her fingers began their torture. "You're all mine!"

"No, he's not!"

Yui ran forward and began pulling on Himeko's hands trying to pull Hideki free, laughing all the while.

"Who're you," asked Himeko, already knowing the answer, but continuing to play along.

"I'm Yui," grunted the girl as she began pulling on Hideki's arms. "I'm Hideki's best friend!"

"Oh, you are?" Himeko shifted Hideki to her other arm and pulled Yui in and began tickling her. "Then you get to suffer with him!"

Mei and Yuzu watched, smiles on their faces as Himeko played with the kids. It didn't last long, but by the time they were done, both kids were breathing hard, and Himeko barely looked fazed.

"Giving up already," chuckled Himeko, standing over the kids victoriously.

"We've been playing all day," said Hideki with a groan of exhaustion. "We're tired."

"Yeah," said Yui in agreement. "We're tired and hungry, and you play rough."

"That wasn't rough," huffed Himeko as she sat down and picked up her now chilled tea but drank it without complaint. "Remember the last time I visited Hideki?"

Hideki shook, remembering the last time that he and Himeko had roughhoused and nodded vigorously.

"Well then," Himeko chewed on a bit of pear and smirked at the nervous look on his face, "I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you decide to rough house with your mama, all right?"

"Yes, Auntie." Hideki leaned his head back and stared at his mothers who were both lost in their little world. "Can we have some of the snacks now?"

"You may," answered Mei as she shut her book and smiled at their son. "Yui, you're more than welcome to have some if you like."

"Thank you!" The girl sat next to Hideki, and both of them began devouring the fruit making Himeko grimace at just how uncouthly the kids were eating.

"Slow down you two," cautioned Mei as she stood up to get drinks and paper towels for the kids. "I know for certain you both were raised better than this."

Both kids immediately slowed their eating and after they were done chewing Yui turned to Himeko and said, "You don't look like Udagawa-san's sister. Were you adopted?"

"Wh..what?!" Himeko nearly spilled her tea and Yuzu began laughing while Hideki looked nervously at the cup of juice his mother had brought him. "Mei-Mei and I aren't sisters. Why would you think we were sisters?"

"Because Hideki called you Auntie, but you and Udagawa-san don't look anything alike, and your eyebrows are WAY bigger than hers."

Yuzu's body was shaking by this point while Mei hid her face behind her book, suppressing her laughter.

"No, Mei-Mei and I aren't sisters," snorted Himeko, glowering at her friends who were both failing to hide their amusement. "We're best friends, we have been since ever since we were around yours and Hideki's age. Except for Aihara Yuzu, I know Mei-Mei better than anyone."

"Wow!" Yui moved closer to Himeko who looked a bit perturbed by the girl's sudden interest. "So you were there when they fell in love?"

"Yui," whined Hideki with a nervous glance at his mothers, "that was a secret."

"Oops," Yui covered her mouth and scooted back toward the table. "Sorry, Hideki."

"What was supposed to be a secret," asked Yuzu looking annoyed at her son's inability to keep things to himself. "Hideki what'd you tell her?"

"Nothing," answered the boy looking a little frightened at what was about to happen. "I told her that you tell me stories sometimes."

"What else did you tell her?" It was Mei who was asking this time, and Hideki looked like he was ready to bury himself in the carpet.

"Just that they're about how you two fell in love." Hideki gave the three women a nervous glance. "I didn't tell her the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Yui turned to Hideki, curiosity burning brightly at possibly learning the same things Hideki knew about his mother. "Can I know?"

"What do you know, Hideki," Himeko asked after finishing off her last cup of tea. "I was here for most of it; I can answer any questions for you and Yui-chan if your mothers approve.."

"Himeko."

Himeko turned her attention Mei and Yuzu who were both looking anxious.

"I will be careful," answered Himeko as she straightened the bottom of her dress. "I'm well aware of what not to say."

"What do you say, Mei." Yuzu tried to move, but a shot of pain in her back had her remaining motionless.

"Are you sure you can keep those...aspects of our life out of your story?"

"Of course!" Himeko turned to Hideki and Yui who were both fixated on her. "So, Hideki do you remember the last story you were told."

"Ummm," Hideki chewed on his apple slice for a moment and looked at his mother. "Mommy, I don't remember what you and Daddy told me."

"I think it's safe to start with the baby shower," sighed Mei as she felt Yuzu pull her hand down into her blonde locks, causing her to absent-mindedly began stroking the long blonde hair. "That's the last thing I remember."

"Wonderful." Himeko rubbed her hands together and pulled one of the couch pillows down onto the floor with her and made herself comfortable as she began her story.

~Five years previous~

"Himeko!" Yuzu was getting frustrated at the former vice-president's attitude and was prepared to kick her out of the apartment.

"I told you not to change anything else!"

"I didn't change anything, Aihara Yuzu!" Himeko looked up from the spot on the couch she'd occupied, a defiant growl on her face. "I've stayed well within our agreement about the gift so I'd appreciate it if you'd quit taking your insecurities out on me!"

"Insecurities?" Yuzu held up the gift and pointed at the offending change. "You completely wiped out my contribution on this part of it with your stupid..."

"You agreed that we would alternate." Himeko tossed the pillow she'd been using as a backrest on the ground and stamped her foot. "You're the one who violated it by...."

"Are you two fighting again?"

Ume Aihara appeared from the kitchen with a large platter filled with snacks and a haggard look on her face as she cracked open a beer.

"I thought this party was supposed to be for Mei not about who did the best job with the gift?"

"I agree with Aihara-san." A tall woman with green hair and deep green eyes appeared with another tray. She was dressed in a kimono and had a gentle look on her face. "You both spent a lot of the time planning this party to help Mei-san feel better about her current predicament, and that is what we should be focusing on, not engaging in petty arguments."

"Fine," huffed Himeko as she picked up the pillow and stepped away from the couch. "Aihara-san is there anything else you need help with until Mei-Mei arrives?"

"There's some dishes and glasses in the kitchen you can grab." Ume took a sip of her beer and gave Yuzu an expectant look.

"All right," sighed Yuzu as she set the gift down and followed Himeko into the kitchen. "Shirapon, can you please wrap that for us while I help Himeko?"

"Of course." The faintest hint of concern flashed across Suzuran's face before it returned to its usual stoic position. "Take your time."

"Thanks!" Yuzu smiled and disappeared into the kitchen and began gathering cutlery and glasses while Himeko busied herself with the plates.

"Why are you doing this?"

Yuzu nearly dropped the tray of glasses she was carrying at the question and had to set it on the counter before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"This party." Himeko gave Yuzu an all too familiar glare as she spoke. "After everything that happened, you just decided to throw her a party like nothing happened. Are you still in love with her?"

"I don't know," answered Yuzu with a smirk. "But that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why?"

Himeko had been surprised when Yuzu had invited her to help plan Mei's party and prepare her gift. She'd been happy enough to agree, but after what had happened, she couldn't deny that she was worried about both of them. Her contact with the two had been limited ever since their break-up, but she knew how much both of them were hurting, she just wished she wasn't feeling so torn about which one to help.

"Because I want to be near her again." Yuzu shrugged and rested her back against the counter and sighed. "I miss her, but I don't know where I'm at right now. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, well I guess in a way it does." Himeko shook her head at the answer and gave Yuzu a penetrating stare. "You spent all that time bottling yourself up like she did that frankly I think I know less about you than when we were in school. Back then you were crazy and wild, but you were honest. Now you're..."

"Like, Mei?" Yuzu chuckled when she saw Himeko's eyebrows twitch, knowing she'd hit a button. "Yeah, I've known that for a while."

"Yuzu...,"

"Just let it go, Himeko." Yuzu walked over and picked up the tray of glasses before tilting her head at the plates. "We better not keep Mama waiting."

Grabbing the plates, Himeko exited the kitchen to find Shiraho sipping a cup of tea and chatting quietly with Ume who was smiling happily.

"It sounds like it was a lovely wedding," giggled the older woman as she swirled her beer. "My previous husband and I couldn't afford a traditional wedding, so we just had it at the courthouse with a few friends and our parents."

"I don't doubt you two found a way to make it pleasant, despite the mundane surroundings." Shiraho gave the faintest of smirks before continuing. "Was your wedding to Mei-san's father as simple?"

"You could say that," chuckled Ume nervously. "Given the situation simplicity is what we needed so...."

"I see."

Himeko noticed a familiar penetrative look flash across Shiraho's face but chose to ignore it. Glancing at the clock, she saw that Mei would be there shortly and wanted to make sure that everything was ready for when she arrived.

"Ume-san, is there anything else you need me to get ready?"

"Hmmm?" Ume turned her attention to Himeko who was waiting expectantly. "I'm sorry, Himeko dear, what was that?"

"Was there anything else you needed for us to get ready?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Ume looked around the table and then out on the deck where Yuzu was dealing with the small propane-powered grill she'd borrowed from Harumin and sighed. "I think we'll be fine dear, why don't you relax for a bit until Mei arrives."

"Are you sure?" Himeko didn't like the idea of sitting down and doing nothing, but if that's what Mei's step-mother wanted it's what she would do.

"Well," Ume took another sip of her beer and smiled at Himeko, "if you wouldn't mind, can you keep an eye on Yuzu for a little while? You don't have to walk out there and talk to her, but she's...she's been very nervous whenever I've seen her, and she won't tell me why. I think she's still upset about how Mei left."

"We all are."

"What do you mean?" Ume turned her attention to Shiraho, eyebrow arched. "I thought...I don't mean to sound rude...but I thought this was common for families like yours."

"It is," Shiraho said in her usual calmness, "but Yuzu and Mei grew very close before she left. I feel that Yuzupon felt like she lost her best friend in a sense and she's trying to adjust to Mei-san being back in her life."

"I am too." Ume looked longingly at the picture of Mei and Yuzu that her daughter insisted be on the table with the gifts and other pictures and let out a heavy sigh. "I missed having my girls around."

Ume stared out at Yuzu who was finally looking pleased with getting the grill working and headed back in with a massive smile on her face.

"Finally got it running. Mama, where are the meat and vegetables?"

"They're still on the counter in the kitchen." Ume reached out and took Yuzu hand, stopping her from entering the kitchen.

"Need another beer," asked Yuzu knowingly.

"Maybe," smirked Ume before standing up and pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mama." Yuzu her face grow warm as her mother held her.

"I'm so happy to hear that you two are finally talking." Ume kissed her daughter on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. "You stay out here, I'll bring the food."

"She's quite a lovely woman," said Shiraho with a grin while Himeko took a seat at the table. "A bit too fond of alcohol for my tastes but I do find her to be pleasant company."

"Make sure you keep an eye on her," sighed Yuzu as she took a sip of her mother's beer. "She'll go overboard if we aren't careful."

"Says the woman stealing the dregs of her mother's drink."

Yuzu turned around and glared at Momokino before lifting the can and downing the remains of the can in a few massive gulps.

"Disgusting," sighed Himeko while Shirapon watched in amazement.  
.  
"Interesting," she said after taking the can from Yuzu and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell that bad, but I'm curious about the taste. Yuzupon, might I trouble your mother for one?"

"Uhhhh." Yuzu and Himeko both gave each other worried glances.

Yuzu had only seen Shiraho drink once, and though her curiosity was piqued, she wasn't sure if alcohol was a smart idea.

"Are you sure that's wise, Shiraho-san?" Himeko poured herself a glass of juice and cast her friend a sideways glance. "You do remember what happened at your wedding after just a few drinks of sake."

"I am aware of what you all told me." Shiraho set the can aside and gave the faintest hint of an annoyed smile. "But I am a grown woman, and I'm free to try any drink I want. Aihara-san."

Ume staggered to a halt, nearly dropping the plate of meat and vegetables at Shiraho's sudden rise in voice.

"Yes, Suzuran-san?"

"Might I trouble you for one of your beers. I'll compensate you if it's an inconvenience."

"It's no trouble," laughed Ume glad to finally have a drinking partner. "You're a guest, and it'd be rude of me to deny you. Yuzu never seems to want to join me, and since Shou's been traveling lately, it gets a little lonely. Do you have a preference? I don't have much, but I have a couple of different brands. I also have some liquor if you'd prefer that."

"I'll take whatever you recommend."

"Right!" Ume turned and handed the platter to Yuzu before skipping off toward the kitchen humming a song about being able to drink with other people.

"And there she goes," sighed Yuzu before heading off toward the balcony. "Momokino, can you please keep an eye on..."

The doorbell rang, and Yuzu immediately set the tray down and ran toward the door, with Himeko hot on her heels.

When they reached it, the girls began fighting over the handle.

"Will you get out of..."

"It's my family's..."

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Himeko shoved Yuzu out of the way and placed her hand on the deadbolt. "I thought you said you didn't know how you felt!"

"I don't," grumbled Yuzu as she rubbed her right elbow. "But what is it to you if I'm excited to see her?"

"I talked with Taniguchi-san and Matsuri." Himeko stepped forward, causing Yuzu to take a few steps back until her back was pressed against the side cabinet. "They said that you've been worried about....about what will happen with Mei-Mei."

"I might have said that," answered Yuzu quietly as she looked cautiously at the door. "But Mei knows where I stand, and she said she's okay with not..."

"Are you okay with it?" Himeko was eye level with Yuzu now, and it was difficult to avoid turn away.

"I don't know," answered Yuzu in little more than a whisper. "I mean I am okay with it, but like I told Mei I'm just really confused right now. I got a lot going on, and I can't get distracted from my promise."

"Then stop getting so worked up." Himeko stamped her foot again, and though she looked upset, she wasn't yelling. "If you keep acting like this you'll just be confusing yourself more, and you'll be doing the same to Mei-Mei, and I don't want either of you to..."

"Himeko." Yuzu could see the tears beginning to well in Himeko's eyes, but were wiped away quickly.

"Don't worry about me," sniffed the vice-president before plastering on a smile. "I gave up on that a long time ago. I missed my chance, but I don't want you two to keep making the same mistakes."

The doorbell rang again, and the shock Himeko's words had on Yuzu was broken.

"Go on," sighed Himeko as the doorbell rang again. "We don't want her getting suspicious."

"Before I answer it....," Yuzu reached out and gave Himeko a soft pat on the head.

"Aihara Yuzu," growled Himeko at Yuzu treating her like a pet.

"You're a good friend, Momokino-san." Yuzu smiled and gave Himeko's hair a gentle tug before turning the deadbolt. "We'll talk about this later, but for now let's try to let Mei have a little fun."

"Fine," huffed Himeko, turning away from Yuzu though failing to hide her smile. "If that's what Mei-Mei wants, then that's what she'll get."

"Sounds good to me." Yuzu reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Me..."

Both Himeko and Yuzu stopped mid-sentence when they saw Mei standing there, looking exhausted while a nervous brown-haired woman with green eyes, dressed in an expensive looking business suit smiled anxiously.

"Who's this," asked both Yuzu and Himeko looking shocked to see Mei in someone else's company.

"This is Kudo Rena," sighed Mei as she crossed the threshold and began trying to take off her shoes. "She's Udagawa-san's..."

"Let me help you," offered Yuzu as she sat down next to Mei and began helping her untie her shoes. "You were saying."

"Uh," Rena looked at them unsure of whether she should follow, "I'm Udagawa-san's ummm..."

"You're his mistress," shouted Himeko looking like she'd just touched an exposed wire.

"Himeko, lower your voice," grunted Mei as Yuzu helped her pull her first shoe off.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather avoid using that terminology." Rena looked at Mei who nodded and followed her lead. "I mean with everything that's happening the word 'mistress' doesn't apply, does it?"

"I suppose it doesn't," grumbled Himeko as she shut the door and set the deadbolt. After a deep sigh, the woman nodded and said, "I'm Momokino Himeko, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Momokino-san. It's nice to meet you finally." Rena bowed nervously but looked considerably more relaxed. Turning, she watched as Mei and Yuzu struggled to get Mei's second shoe off, and after a couple of minutes of intense struggle, Mei let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," chuckled Yuzu as she helped Mei to her feet. "I'm Aihara Yuzu."

"I could tell," Rena said with a smile. "Kudo Rena, but you can all call me Rena if you like."

"Are you sure," asked Himeko finally regaining her composure. "We've only just met."

"It's fine." Rena removed her shoes and presented a bag to Yuzu. "We'll be getting to know each other quite well, so I want you all to feel comfortable around me. Though I know, that's going to take some time."

Both Yuzu and HImeko could swear they saw a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, but neither of them said anything. Instead, they led Rena to the entrance of the central living area and proceeded to introduce her to Ume.

"I'm sorry," asked the woman who was now in the middle of her third can of beer while Shirapon was still nursing her first. "You're....you're the woman who's..."

"I am Udagawa-san's girlfriend," answered Rena for the third time. It was clear she was uncomfortable, and with the booze running through Ume's system, all the younger women were beginning to worry about how she would react.

"Hmmm," Ume stood up, cheeks flushed as she walked up and began inspecting both Mei and Rena with a critical eye. "Shiraho-san, what do you make of her?"

"I'm sorry?" Shiraho nearly dropped her beer at the question and looked at Ume curiously. "What do you mean Aihara-san?"

"Yuzu told me you're good at reading people," huffed Ume as she glowered at Rena. "So I want to know what this woman is like."

"She is here as my guest, Mother." Mei looked even more disgruntled than she had at the entrance but tried to sound accommodating. "I'm well aware of her relationship with Udagawa-san. I gave them my blessing, Yuzu and I told you this the last time we spoke."

"I know what you said," pouted Ume as she took another sip of beer. "But I want an outside opinion. So, Shiraho-san, what do you think of them."

All of them waited for Shiraho to answer, all of their eyes grew wide when she decided to finish off the beer in a few quick gulps. After a few deep breaths, Shiraho let out a heavy sigh and gave a nervous glance at Yuzu and Mei.

Both of them shrugged and gave her a look that said, "If you must," and the Shiraho relented."

"I believe she's a good person," coughed Shiraho after a sip of water. "Nervous and guarded but from Mei-san's body language, it's not unreasonable to deduce that Rena-san was invited to join us. If she wasn't, I'm sure she would have left the moment Mei-san entered the apartment."

"So what you're saying, is that the two of them are friends."

"I believe they've reached something akin to friendship." Shiraho reached for another can and popped it open, her eyes opening in surprise at the large amount of foam that expelled from the opening. "Amazing."

"Well, I'm sold!" Ume darted toward Mei and Rena and pulled them into a tight hug. "It's so lovely to meet you Rena-san!"

"The pleasure's mine." Rena grimaced at the beer Ume had sloshed on her shoulder but didn't look annoyed at the contact.

"I'm sorry for being suspicious, but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't worry about the kind of people my girls were becoming friends with."

"That's quite all right," answered Rena as Ume broke the hug. "I understand this is a difficult situation and I'm sorry for coming here without warning. Mei asked me to come with her since Udagawa-san had to work late and since I didn't have any plans, I thought it would be a good idea to learn a bit about Mei's family."

"That does sound like him." Ume reached out and gave me Mei another hug and whispered something that made had her step-daughter blushing.

When they parted, Ume gave Mei a big smile and patted the baby bump gently.

"You're looking lovely, dear. Would you like to sit? I'm sure you're tired after work and studying. What about a drink?"

"The doctor recommended this," said Mei quietly as she reached into her bag and handed a small box of tea to her mother. "If you don't mind preparing it. If not I can..."

"You will do no such thing!" Ume pointed at Himeko and then at the kitchen. "Himeko-chan, do you mind making this?"

"Not at all!" Himeko got to her feet and took the box with a gleeful smile and rushed off toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back Mei-Mei!"

"Now that that's settled, Yuzu get started on the food. Rena-san can I offer you a drink?"

"I'd prefer something a bit stronger if you have it."

Ume took Rena by the arm and hummed, "I have just the thing."

Ume and Rena disappeared into the kitchen chatting happily while Mei looked around at Yuzu and Shiraho uncertainly.

"It's good to see you again, Mei-san." Shiraho looked up from her freshly opened can and smiled lazily. "You're looking quite lovely. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you." Mei took the seat across from Shiraho and glanced at the small pile of beer cans and sighed. "It seems Mother got started early."

"Yeah she did," chuckled Yuzu as she finished seasoning the food. "She's excited to have you back home."

"It is nice to be back," Mei smirked as she watched Shiraho begin to drink a bit quicker. "Shiraho-san, are you sure you should be drinking that fast?"

"Em fin." Shiraho shook her head and then took a sip of water before speaking again. "I'm fine."

Mei and Yuzu both looked at each other and giggled as Shiraho returned to her drink.

"Here," said Yuzu, handing some of the vegetables to both Mei and Suzuran, "you're going to need this, Shirapon."

"Th...thanks," exhaled the girl as she bit into some cucumber and fried okra.

"Mei," asked Yuzu after picking up the platter, her lower lip disappearing into her mouth, "would you like to..."

"I'm back Mei-Mei!" Himeko appeared with a small teapot, mugs, and other items. "It smells delicious!"

"Thanks, Himeko," smiled Yuzu, though Mei could see a mild hint of annoyance. "When Mama and Rena-san come back, tell them I'm going to be cooking the food and if you want anything special to bring it out soon."

"Okay," answered Himeko with a similarly strained smile as she began preparing Mei's tea.

"Thank you for, Himeko." Mei continued to stare out the sliding glass door while Himeko finished the tea. "You don't have to do that, Himeko. I'm not an invalid."

"I know," chuckled Himeko as she finished pouring the tea for Mei and then a small saucer for herself. "But I want to. It reminds me of when we were in school."

"Simpler times," chuckled Mei as she blew on her mug and turned her attention back to Himeko and Shiraho. "How have you two been?"

"Same old, same old," sighed Himeko after confirming with Mei if she could pour herself a cup. "My fiancee and his family have been a little unbearable since the wedding is approaching, but I'm enjoying it. Though my future mother-in-law isn't making things easier."

"Are you happy," asked Mei after a cautious sip of her tea.

"As happy as I can be." Himeko took a sip of tea and smiled at her best friend. "They are very understanding of my wants and desires, and he and I share several interests. He doesn't expect anything from me, and we get along fine. It's not what I wanted, but..."

Mei felt a pang of guilt at the look on Himeko's face and set her glass down when she saw the beginning of tears.

"Himeko, I'm..,"

"Don't, Mei-Mei." Himeko took a deep breath and shook her head. "Not now, today is a day for you. I'm sorry that I can't keep it together, but we've made our decisions. I may not love him in the manner that.."

Himeko drained her tea before smiling at Mei, "I care about him. I care about him as much as I possibly can, and he knows that and has accepted it."

"Are you okay with that?" Mei's fingers began rubbing the handle of her cup nervously, and she couldn't help but smirk at the absent-minded smirk on Shiraho's face.

"I am." Himeko let out a giggle and nodded. "We've talked about it, at length, and he's handling it well. He wants to try, and we're even talking about investing in some companies that we buy some of our clothes from. If anything we have fun together and who knows maybe one day we'll, figure something out. He's supportive, and he wants to help me with some ideas I've been having. Maybe I'll even be able to get a discount on some outfits for you if our investments are big enough."

"We'll discuss it," smirked Mei as she sipped her tea. "But, regardless of everything I'm always here to talk. I wasn't there as much when we were younger, nor have I been over the last few years, but you're my best friend. For years you were my only real friend, and I want to repay that loyalty if you can accept that."

"I'd like that." Smiled Himeko setting down her tea and reached across the table to take Mei's hand. "but you don't have to do anything Mei-Mei, except talk to me and confide in my like any friend would and we'll consider the debt paid."

"I'll try." Mei squeezed Himeko's hand and smiled warmly.

"You're still in love," huffed Shiraho as she set down her beer can and gently poked Himeko in the cheek and when she spoke, Himeko could smell the beer on her breath.

"Shiraho-san!" Himeko let go of Mei's hand and carefully pushed the older woman away. "You're drunk!"

"Only slightly," sighed Shiraho as she looked around for some food or water. "But that doesn't mean I'm blind to what's in front of me."

"Well, that doesn't mean you should go blabbing about it!" Himeko was on her feet now, a flustered look on her face. "And I just said I'm over it, so why are you bringing it up?!"

"What is going on in here?" Ume and Rena had returned with a couple of small bottles of sake, both of their cheeks were slightly flushed but were managing to stay upright.

"I was just saying that Himeko still...,"

Himeko's mouth flew around Shiraho's mouth causing the green-haired woman to struggle to break free of Himeko's grasp.

Before Ume could say anything, they were all silenced by the sound of Mei laughing.

Not a chuckle or a giggle, but an honest to goodness laugh.

"What's the ma....,"

Yuzu nearly dropped the platter of food she was carrying when saw the source of the noise, and she felt her face begin to burn when she saw the smile that had spread across Mei's face.

Before they knew it, Ume, Himeko, and the others who'd all been present began laughing while Yuzu chuckled as she started dishing up the first round of food.

Slowly the mood settled, and they all slipped into playful talk while Yuzu played the hostess. Though she'd been asked several times by Mei and Himeko if she needed help and Yuzu had declined, saying she didn't mind taking care of everyone. Especially the older women as Shiraho was beginning to recover from the effects of her drinking and Ume and Rena were slowly slipping into drunken revelry.

Himeko and Mei both said they understood, but they still helped in what little ways the could, primarily in making sure that Shiraho drank plenty of water while supplying Ume and Rena with plenty of food.

"This is so good, Yuzu-chan," exclaimed Rena through yet another mouthful meat and vegetables. "I need to learn how to make food like this."

"All I did was grill it with a homemade marinade," laughed Yuzu as she finally sat down to enjoy some food. "I'll give you the recipe after you've had a chance to sober up."

"She's not that drunk," laughed Ume who was watching Mei open the small pile of presents she'd. "Oh, that one's from your father, Mei! He apologized for not coming back sooner, but something happened at the school he was building, and he won't be back until next week. Do you like them?"

"Yes," hummed Mei as she began looking over the sets of bright clothing her father had sent a faint smile on her face. "These are rather nice and a bit big, but it makes sense that he'd buy them large."

"Of course dear," Ume reached out and took one of the shirts Shou had sent and held it up to her chest. "Yuzu had a shirt like this when she was a baby, but we lost it during one of our moves."

"It's so cute," giggled Rena as she picked up another gift and handed it to Mei. "It's not as flashy as the clothes your dad sent, but I think you'll like it."

"Rena-san." Mei had opened the bag and pulled out a large stuffed sheep and a series of expensive looking blankets. "I...these...I've heard about this company, and they're quite expensive. Are you sure you're okay with giving me these?"

"Absolutely," giggled the woman as she poured herself another glass of sake. "I'm gonna be around the little guy a lot, and I want to make sure he's well taken care of. Even if...even if.."

Tears began rolling down Rena's cheeks as she started sobbing uncontrollably about her fears of her future with Udagawa.

"I think someone's had enough," laughed Ume as she staggered to her feet. "Come on Rena-chan; I have a nice comfy couch where you can sleep this off."

"Can I bring the sake bottle?!" Rena held up the small empty bottle, and all the women around her chuckled when Ume said she could.

As the two women stumbled toward the couch, Mei began sifting through the remainder of the presents. While Rena and Ume quietly argued over why the woman couldn't sleep with the bottle but could keep it on the table next to her.

"What are these, Shiraho-san? They feel like books."

Suzuran looked up from her mug of tea and glanced at the packages Mei was holding and gave her friend her usual small smirk.

"They are books," said Shiraho over the din of sobs and words of comfort coming from the couch. "I've bought him some that are complex but should be enjoyable for your child. I didn't think you'd enjoy him having the usual fare of children's reading material and decided on series that would challenge him."

"I was planning on reading to him," said Mei as she began looking through them with a concerned look on her face.

"You don't like them," sighed Shiraho as she watched Mei set them on the table. "If you'd like I can exchange them for something you'd find more acceptable."

"I'll keep them." Mei placed a hand on the books and smiled fondly. "They're not the kind of books I'd read, but if he wants to read them, then he'll read them. I'm not going to stop him from trying something new. You have my thanks, Shiraho-san."

"What's the matter, Shiraho-san," chuckled Himeko wickedly as she poked Shiraho's cheeks. "You look like...ummmffff."

Yuzu and Mei chuckled at the sight of Himeko's mouth being covered by Shiraho's hand and as Mei reached for the last package, Himeko found the strength to pull away.

"That's from myself and Aihara Yuzu," declared Himeko with a triumphant smile.

"What is it?" Mei began pulling apart the wrapping paper, and when she saw the book, she tilted her head curiously.

"For Baby Udagawa?"

Mei began flipping through the pages. Inside were a series of documents and pictures that Mei recognized. Some were from outings over the years, and others were from events she'd attended. There were pictures of her friends and family in there, and Mei found herself smiling as she flipped through the pages.

 

"Do...you like it," asked Yuzu nervously. "I know it's not much, but I figured you'd like something to keep some memories in."

Mei looked up from the sonogram picture she'd been staring at and felt her ears burn at the intense stare Yuzu was giving her.

"I do," answered Mei as she pointed at the frilly page and chuckled. "I'm guessing these pages are yours, Himeko?"

"Yes, they are." Himeko turned her nose upward and gave a smug smirk. "It took a long time for us to get that book done and we didn't fill the entire thing so you the rest is up to you."

"So what you're saying is that you gave me a half-finished gift?"

Both Yuzu and Himeko's faces dropped at the deadpan stare Mei was giving them, and they both began hastily trying to explain the reason behind why the gift was done in such a manner, only to stop when they heard Mei chuckle.

"Have you two always been this gullible," chuckled Mei as she stared back down at the book. "I have learned what a baby book is."

Both Himeko and Yuzu let out relieved sighs and watched quietly as Mei continued to look through it until HImeko asked, "Do you really like it, Mei-Mei?"

"I do." Mei reached in and removed another one of the sonogram pictures and flipped it over and blinked when she saw the series of names that were written on the back.

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu reached for the picture, only to stare in amazement when Mei pulled the image away and put it back in the book.

"I was just surprised that you could take out the pictures. Are all the pages like this?"

"Yes," Himeko answered excitedly. "Yuzu and I tried to find pages or ways to make it so that you can rearrange everything the way you want it. That way you can customize it if a picture gets ripped or if it fades and you decide you want to put in a new one."

"Thank you." Mei turned to the two of them and smiled warmly. "I'll make sure to put it to good use."

"Sorry, it's not as flashy as the clothes or the blankets." Yuzu's cheeks turned a bright red as she spoke. "I was on a budget, and I didn't want to ask Mama or anyone for a loan."

"I understand." Mei made a motion to reach out for Yuzu's hand but rested it back on her stomach. "But I appreciate the effort; I can tell you both worked hard on it."

Both Himeko and Yuzu turned a bright red, and after they muttered their thanks, the three of them began cleaning up, leaving the older women to recover from their binging.

By the time they finished, Ume and Rena were passed out on the couch. Rena's head was in Ume's laps, her arms still wrapped around the empty green sake bottle. Shiraho was sitting at the table nursing a bottle of water and when she had recovered Himeko gathered her up and led her toward the door.

"Thank you for inviting me," said Shiraho as she slipped her shoes on. "I had a lovely time."

"You're welcome." Yuzu stepped up and gave Shiraho a tight hug. "We need to have dinner sometime."

"Whenever you have the time," answered Shiraho with the faintest hint of a chuckle. "You're always welcome at my home. The same applies to you and Himeko-san as well."

"When I can find the time, I will take you up on your offer." Mei bowed and smiled briefly at Shiraho. "Thank you for coming and bringing those gifts. I'm sure he'll love them, and if you have the time, you can read them to him."

"I'd like that very much." Shiraho bowed again and smiled at her friends. "I wish you both the best. I'll be in touch and please take care of yourselves."

"I guess I should get going too." Himeko smiled and pulled Mei into a tight hug. "I'll see you soon Mei-Mei and take care of yourself. If Yuzu can't make it to an appointment, call me, and I'll clear my schedule."

"Thank you, Himeko." Mei gave her best friend a couple of soft pats on the back before giving her a quick squeeze. "I'll call you soon."

"Okay." Himeko stepped away and gave Yuzu a stern look before saying, "You did a good job today, Yuzu. I had a fun time."

"You weren't too annoying either," grinned Yuzu before winking at HImeko. "I'll see you around."

Himeko gave a curt nod and stepped out the door, humming happily.

When she was gone, Mei and Yuzu both sighed and smirked at each other.

"You had a good time, right?"

"I did," said Mei as they headed back toward the living room. "It's been a long time since I had fun that didn't revolve around a fundraiser or some business meeting. This was...this was nice."

"Good." Yuzu let out a relieved sigh and chuckled. "Guess it means that my choice to go into the hospitality business wasn't a dumb choice."

"I think you'll do very well in it." Mei stopped for a moment and grabbed her stomach with a distressed look on her face.

"Are you okay, Mei?" Yuzu approached and took placed a hand on Mei's shoulder only to have it suddenly thrust toward the younger woman's stomach.

"Mei, what...," Yuzu stopped when she felt something rub against her palm.

"He's moving," Mei grunted as she felt her son move again. "He's never really moved like this before."

"Whoa." Yuzu kept her hand still and waited for the baby to make another pass, but unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

"Yes," smiled Mei as she stood up, and rubbed her stomach.

"That was pretty cool," chuckled Yuzu as she looked at Mei's stomach. "Thanks for letting me feel that."

"It was the least I could do." Mei and Yuzu both stared at each other for a moment, both of them unsure of what to do next.

"Ummm, Mei..."

"Yes, Yuzu?" Mei dropped her hands and brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.

Yuzu wanted to look away, but she couldn't. The words Himeko had asked her earlier were replaying back in her mind. Both she and Mei knew where they stood, but that didn't mean they couldn't talk or spend some time alone. And with Mei staring at her so innocently, Yuzu was starting to wonder if she'd be able to resist falling into old patterns.

 _The only way to find out is to try_ , Yuzu told herself firmly.

Mustering up all her remaining courage, Yuzu took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Are you....free in a few days? I got some time off, and I thought maybe it'd be nice if we hung out. Like actually hang out. No doctors, no dinners, just having some fun."

Mei's eyebrow arched and she gave Yuzu a slightly concerned look.

"You're sure you want to do this? I know how set you are in obeying your rules, and I don't want to risk you breaking them."

"I'm sure!" Yuzu raised her hands and gave Mei a nervous smile. "It's nothing like that, it's just that we never really ever hung out without there being some sort of weird reason. I just thought it'd be nice to try something stress-free and fun."

"Are you sure?" Mei felt as nervous as Yuzu looked, but managed to keep her voice steady. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine," Yuzu gave Mei her trademarked wink. "But if you're worried about me, I'll let you pick what we do. Movies, baby shopping, lunch, stuff like that, I'm game for, okay?"

"Very well," nodded Mei as she turned toward the living room door, hiding the smile that had crept across her lips. "I'll check my schedule, and we can discuss it."

"Sounds great," smiled Yuzu as she watched the door open, excited at the possibilities of what the next couple of days would bring.

~The Present~

"So, you and Mama went on a date," asked Hideki through a mouthful of noodles.

"I wouldn't call it a date," answered Mei as she took Himeko's plate and helped a slightly hunched Yuzu begin clearing up some of the dishes. "But yes, after the party your Mama and I spent some time together."

"What'd you do," asked Yui through some half-eaten eggplant.

"We'll tell you that story another time," grunted Yuzu as she took Hideki's now empty plate from him. Her hand flew to her back and winced. "Right now we need you two to finish up so you can take your bath."

"All right," pouted Hideki as he finished the small plate of vegetables Yuzu had left him.

"Do you need any help," asked Himeko, looking at the pained look on Yuzu's face. "I don't mind."

"We'll manage," answered Mei as she looked at the clock. "It's getting late and shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I don't have to," chuckled Himeko as she looked at Hideki who was quietly sneaking vegetables onto an eager looking Yui's plate. "But you're right I should. I have things I need to attend to before going to bed. Would you see me out?"

"Of course." Mei turned to Yuzu and said, "Yuzu, I'm going to walk Himeko to the door."

"All right," grunted Yuzu as she began cleaning her plates. "Hideki quit pawning your vegetables off on Yui."

Both Mei and Himeko chuckled, and after Himeko hugged Hideki and Yui goodnight, they headed to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Himeko."

"It was my pleasure," answered Himeko as she finished putting her shoes on and giving her best friend a huge smile. "It was nice to see all of you again, and I really adore Yui. I can see why Hideki likes her."

"She is a good influence on him." Mei stepped up and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Just like you were for me."

"Mei-Mei?" Himeko could hear a slight crack in Mei's voice and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I never..."

"Don't Mei-Mei." Himeko stepped away and took Mei's face in her hands and kissed her cheek. "I had the chance, but I never took it and to be honest I don't think you'd have ever returned my feelings so don't be sorry for something you never felt."

"I could have treated you better." Mei took Himeko's hands in hers and sniffed. "I should have treated you better."

"True," chuckled Himeko with a nervous shrug, "but that's the past and you learned, and you're a better person now. You've raised my incredible nephew and as annoying as she can be, I'm happy for the two of you."

"What about you?" Mei fingered HImeko's ring and wondered if her inability to notice Himeko's feelings had doomed her friend to a caged life.

"It's not ideal," said Himeko as she lifted Mei's gaze back to hers, "but I've made it mine, and I've found some happiness in it. You just worry about your family and if I ever need you, will you be there?"

"Of course." Mei gave Himeko a gentle kiss on the forehead and gave her friend another quick hug. "Of course I'll be there for you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Himeko stepped away from her friend and gave her a gentle pat on the cheek. "You have a good night, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

When Himeko was gone, Mei wiped away a few tears and after collecting herself returned to the blissful chaos that had become her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu have a day out with Hideki and run into a couple of their old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be doing a spin-off thanks to the writer Rolex...and several of my other friends are the bane of my existence. 
> 
> So many little ideas you've given to me, and I'm going to follow through with most of them. 
> 
> Also...a long awaited chapter for you all...heehehehehehehehehehe.
> 
> And...I'm probably gonna get murdered for how this chapter starts.

So I'm gonna be doing a spin-off thanks to the writer Rolex...and several of my other friends are the bane of my existence.

So many little ideas you've given to me, and I'm going to follow through with most of them.

Also...a long awaited chapter for you all...heehehehehehehehehehe.

And...I'm probably gonna get murdered for how this chapter starts.

Chapter 13

"Ow," winched Yuzu as she opened her eyes to the early morning sun blaring through the crack in the blinds.

Closing them, Yuzu rolled over and wrapped her arms around Mei's warm body. Cuddling up, Yuzu placed a kiss on the back of Mei's neck and smiled when she heard the light snore of her fiancee. Mei had been up late the night before working on a big project for the board of directors. It had taken the better part of a week, but finally, Mei was finished, and the two of them finally had a real day off together.

They didn't have any plans for the day as tomorrow was their long-awaited trip to the zoo for Hideki's birthday. Yui and her father would be joining them along with Rena, Udagawa, and their parents. They'd already paid for the tickets and would be taking a family sized picnic that Yuzu needed to begin prepping.

Wondering if she'd have enough time, Yuzu peeked over Mei's shoulder at the clock, a Cheshire grin spreading across her lips when she saw it wasn't even seven.

Deciding to have a little fun, Yuzu slipped a hand beneath Mei's shirt and began rubbing her stomach while her lips started nibbling on the back of her neck.

Mei grunted in her sleep, her legs shifting as her body tried to figure out what was happening to it.

Yuzu stopped and risked a look at Mei's face and smiled when she saw that Mei was still asleep.

Knowing how easy it would be to wake her lover up, Yuzu avoided Mei's ears and began kissing her way along Mei's jaw and down her neck, while her hand gave the long scar on Mei's stomach a gentle stroke before moving back up her torso.

Mei's breathing increased, and her legs began moving again. Yuzu knew by how they were shifting that Mei was getting excited, practically begging Yuzu to continue. Feeling the underside of her breast, Yuzu enveloped the soft mound and began massaging it.

"Yuzu," gasped Mei, her eyes fluttering open. "Yuzu what...."

"Shhhh," whispered Yuzu as she rolled Mei's nipple between her fingers. "Relax and enjoy it."

Mei tried to answer, but when she felt Yuzu's lips on her ear, she could only moan.

"That's it," growled Yuzu as she licked the ridge of Mei's ear, her finger pulling at the fully engorged nipple.

"Yu...," Mei's voice caught when she felt the familiar surge of pain and pleasure coursed through her breast. Her body began to curl up, and Mei's thighs started grinding together in anticipation.

Yuzu giggled when Mei pulled away and whispered, "Where are you going," and pulled Mei back, wrapping her body around Mei's and began nibbling on Mei's ear.

Mei whimpered as Yuzu began assaulting her ear. That along with the sensation of Yuzu's nails on her flesh had the taller woman squirming in pleasure. She could already feel the results of Yuzu's teasing forming between her legs, and as much as she wanted to touch herself, she craved Yuzu's touch more.

As Yuzu's hand moved lower, Mei fought the urge to grind her thighs together and slowly opened her legs when she felt Yuzu's hand on her scar.

"Mei," panted Yuzu when feeling her fingertips brush against the waistband of her fiancee's pajama bottoms. Mei was burning, and Yuzu wanted to explore the results of her teasing before penetrating the source of the warmth.

"What is it, Yuzu?" Mei knew what she wanted but kept her back turned. Her hand rested on Yuzu's, her fingers caressing the blondes.

"I want to see you," whispered Yuzu as she kissed Mei's ear again.

Mei shivered, and she felt Yuzu's hand begin to move again, though Mei resisted the urge to face her lover.

"Come on Mei," whispered Yuzu as her fingers slipped past the elastic band and began caressing the small tuft of pubic hair that met her.

Mei shuddered when Yuzu's fingers pulled back the hood of her clit and moaned when the nub made contact with her panties.

"Let me see your face."

Mei could hear the longing in Yuzu's voice and give in to her desires. Rolling over was greeted by Yuzu's green eyes staring down at her.

"Good morning," chuckled Yuzu before leaning down to kiss her fiancee.

Mei smirked and met Yuzu's lips, pulling them into her mouth and sucking slightly, her hand stroking Yuzu's cheek as they kissed.

Yuzu's heart was pounding in her ears, and she had to break the kiss just to breathe.

When she opened her eyes, Yuzu found Mei staring up at her lovingly as her fingers moved from the blonde's cheek to her lips.

"What's the matter," asked Mei as she watched a small blush creep up Yuzu's neck.

"Nothing," said Yuzu as she watched the sunlight sparkle in Mei's eyes before blurting out, "You're really pretty."

"Thank you," chuckled Mei as she sat up and kissed Yuzu, making the two of them moan.

"I find you pretty as well, Yuzu," growled Mei before carefully biting Yuzu's neck.

"Mei," hissed Yuzu as she felt Mei's teeth dig into her flesh.

"You started this," whispered Mei as she began rubbing the blonde's stomach.

"I did," gasped Yuzu as she felt Mei's hand begin teasing her breast through her shirt. "And I can finish it if you'll let me."

"Can you?" Mei could feel Yuzu's hand move down her crotch and decided to up the ante by mimicking her lover's movements. "Because I'm sure I can finish you before you even get started."

"Challenge accepted," answered Yuzu before leaning in and kissing Mei's ear again.

Pleasure shot through Mei again, allowing Yuzu to get the upper hand. Mei tried to move her hand, but Yuzu continued her assault, taking Mei's ear in her mouth and began nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yuzu," gasped Mei as two of the blonde's fingers danced their way across her lower lips.

"Looks like you're going to finish first," chuckled Yuzu as her fingers caressed Mei's entrance.

Mei tried to protest, but Yuzu's lips and hands forced Mei back onto the mattress, her hand slipping from Yuzu's pants.

"I win," growled Yuzu as she moved from Mei's ear to her neck, biting and sucking on the flesh.

All Mei could do was moan, her lips parting as she lifted her hips off the mattress, hoping it would urge Yuzu to move faster.

Yuzu nodded and gave Mei's neck another bite as her hand moved lower. Mei's arms wrapped around Yuzu's neck, her hands fisting clumps of Yuzu's hair.

"Mei," panted Yuzu as one of her fingers rubbed against Mei's slit.

Mei tried to speak, but all she managed was a whimper and pulled tighter at Yuzu's hair. The blonde growled in pain but refused to relent. When she felt Mei's hips rise of the mattress, Yuzu began pushing her fingers in ready to feel Mei's warmth only to be stopped by the sound of a gentle knock at the door.

"Mommy? Mama?"

Both Yuzu and Mei froze, their bodies locked together while Mei held a finger to her lips. Yuzu smirked and gave Mei another kiss as they waited to see what Hideki would do. Neither of them was surprised when they heard him begin jiggling the doorknob before knocking again.

"Mama?! Mommy?! Are you okay? Why's the door locked?"

"He's not going to stop," said Mei before kissing Yuzu and patting her cheek. "Raincheck?"

"Yeah," sighed Yuzu as Hideki knocked again. "One second, Sweetie!"

Mei giggled and kissed Yuzu's neck before regrettably letting Yuzu remove her hand so she could get cleaned up.

After they'd washed, Yuzu went to the door and opened it to reveal a freshly awakened Hideki staring up at her, nervously clutching Momotora.

"Are you okay," he asked while rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Why do you have red marks on your neck? Did Mommy bite you again?"

"Mommy was giving me a neck rub," answered Yuzu as she rubbed her neck, trying to add some truth to the lie. "I woke up with a stiff neck and Mommy rubbed a bit too hard trying to get the knot out."

"Oh." Hideki stared up at Yuzu, trying to figure out whether or not if she was telling the truth, but gave up after a moment's thought and asked, "Umm, can you come help me with something?"

"What's the matter," asked Yuzu when she noticed the nervous look in her son's eyes. When he didn't answer, Yuzu lifted his gaze to hers and for the first time saw that Hideki was wearing different pajamas than the ones he'd worn the night before.

"Hideki, what happened."

Hideki took Yuzu's hand and gently pulled her down toward to him and whispered in her ear.

"Oh," answered Yuzu when he finished whispering. "Go back to your room, and I'll help you in a minute."

"Okay." Hideki disappeared into his room as Mei exited the bathroom.

"Is everything all right," asked Mei as she crouched next to Yuzu.

"Yeah," smirked Yuzu before kissing Mei on the cheek. "He needs help with something. Would you mind getting breakfast started?

"Certainly." Mei rearranged a few strands of Yuzu's hair before returning the kiss.

As Yuzu stood up to leave she let out a small yell as Mei's arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Mei," blushed Yuzu as she felt Mei kissing her neck. "I need to help Hideki in his room."

"I know." Mei's hands slipped beneath Yuzu's shirt and began rubbing her stomach as she continued kissing her lover's neck. "I just wanted to remind you of what's waiting for you when you come to bed tonight."

"I can't wait." Yuzu pried Mei's hands off her waist, turned, and kissed her lover deeply.

"Mama, are you...whoops."

Mei and Yuzu stopped their kiss and smiled when they saw Hideki retreat into his room.

"Go and help him," chuckled Mei as she turned Yuzu and gave her a light smack on the butt making Yuzu jump slightly. "I'll be in the kitchen.

When she reached Hideki's room, Yuzu was surprised to find that the boy already had already stripped the bed and was currently in the process of dragging everything outside.  
"Are you sure you need my help?"

"I'm sure," grunted Hideki as he continued dragging his bedspread. "This is heavy."

"All right." Yuzu stepped out of her son's way and followed him down the hall toward the washing machine.

"What's going on," asked Mei as she stepped out of the kitchen with some plates and cutlery.

"Nothing!" Hideki's face turned red as he answered getting his mother's attention.

"Hideki, what'd you do to your..."

"Mei, stop." Mei took the plates and waved Mei over to the table and told Hideki that she'd help him in a minute.

"What's the matter," asked Mei as she helped Yuzu set out the dishes. "And why is he dragging his sheets into the laundry?"

"Mei," Yuzu set the final plate down and tapped her forefingers together as she tried to figure out how best to phrase her explanation. "Now, before I tell you what happened, I need you to promise me you won't get mad."

"Don't tell me he snuck food into his bedroom again?" Mei rolled her eyes and began heading toward the laundry. "I swear that boy is..."

"That's not what happened," explained Yuzu as she stopped Mei from unjustly accusing Hideki.

"Then what happened?" Mei crossed her arms and glowered at Yuzu. "If you're hiding something you better tell me what it is Yuzu, right now."

"He had an accident," explained Yuzu quietly.

"He's hurt?" Mei's eyes widened, and she tried to get past Yuzu only to have the blonde impede her. "Yuzu if he's hurt we need to..."

"It's not that kind of accident Mei," chuckled Yuzu. Although she didn't like hiding this from Mei, Yuzu couldn't help but find her fiancee's reaction to their son's secrecy adorable.

"Well, then what happened?" Mei gave Yuzu a worried look and sighed. "I mean outside of eating in the bed; it's the only other explanation as to why he'd change his pajamas or pull the sheets off the bed and try to hide it from us...why are you laughing?"

"Mei," giggled Yuzu as she kissed her fiancee on the cheek and brushed some hair behind her ears. "I'm not laughing at you, okay? I think it's sweet you're so worried about him, but worrying like this isn't going to make the problem go away any faster."

"Well, then tell me what is going on with him, Yuzu." Mei stared at the door leading to the washing machine and shook her head. "If you don't I'm going to go in there and question him."

"Mei, before I tell you, I need you to calm down." Yuzu continued stroking her lover's hair a smile still plastered on her face.

"Why," asked Mei with a snort. "You're helping him hide something from me."

"All right," sighed Yuzu upon realizing that Mei wouldn't relax until she knew. "I know you're upset with me, but I promise you it's nothing bad."

"If it's nothing bad then why are you helping him hide it?"

Yuzu had to admit Mei had a point and gave the door to the laundry room a quick glance.

After confirming that Hideki was nowhere in sight, Yuzu pulled Mei closer quietly said, "He's embarrassed okay? He's only lying right now because he's feeling ashamed that he...well he..."

"He what?" Mei was still confused and was beginning to grow tired of Yuzu's aloof nature. "Yuzu you need to tell me or else I'm going to go in there and..."

"He wet the bed, Mei," whispered Yuzu with a small smile at seeing Mei's shocked look. "He only wanted to tell one of us because he needs help with the washing machine. He figured he could pass it off of as wanting to clean up his room and he didn't want both of us to know."

"That's it," said Mei quietly, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "That's all he did? That's...that's nothing for him to be embarrassed about. Kids his age occasionally...I mean I read about it when I was..."

"I know." Yuzu kissed Mei on the forehead and smiled. "I read the same books as you, but he's feeling embarrassed because he can't ever remember doing this. We remember back when he was getting potty trained, but he doesn't so just let him work this out. He told one of us so we should be happy about that and if you see him sleeping on the futon tonight play along with him, okay?"

"Of course," said Mei with an understanding nod. "I'm glad it's not something more serious."

"It's serious for him," said Yuzu with a shrug. "Besides he's taking care of it so let's cut him some slack."

"Absolutely." Mei was smiling with relief and Yuzu couldn't help blushing at how cute she looked.

"Mama!? Can you help me?"

"I'll be right there." Yuzu kissed Mei one more time and retreated into the laundry to help Hideki.

After the wash was started, the family sat down to a breakfast of salad, ham, eggs, and toast and once they'd cleaned up, they headed out to finish getting everything Yuzu would need for their picnic.

Despite his earlier awkwardness, Hideki seemed more relaxed and spent much of their walk to the store giggling and chasing birds. While Yuzu and Mei walked together hand in hand, laughing at his reactions. A few people stared at the two women when he addressed them, but they ignored it, deciding that enjoying their day off was more important.

When they couldn't find what they needed at the nearby market, Mei and Yuzu decided to take a trip to one of the larger stores. After a short train ride, they exited the station and came out onto a busy street where Hideki immediately shrank into them.

"It's all right, Hideki," smiled Mei as she took his hand. "It's just the weekend crowds."

"They're bigger than near our house," whispered Hideki as they made their way toward the store.

"It's going to be busy at the zoo too," smiled Yuzu as she took his other hand. "But not this busy, will you be okay?"

"I think so," answered the boy as he stared around at the crowd. He'd been in groups like this before, but for some reason today he was feeling particularly nervous.

"It's okay," reassured Mei after making their way past a large group of people. "You're with Mama and me."

"I know." Hideki was beginning to feel less anxious, and by the time they reached the store, he was starting to feel better.

"All righty, Hideki," grunted Yuzu as she picked him up and set him in the cart and handed him the list. "Can you read the list and let me know what aisles we need to go down?"

"Uh huh!" Hideki opened the list and stared down it and said, "The first thing we need is....ummm...Mommy..."

Mei walked over and looked at the word Hideki was pointing at and explained the characters.

"OH!" Hideki smiled as Mei patted him on the head as he said, "We need carrots and burdock root."

"Great," smiled Yuzu pointed down the aisle. "To the produce section."

Two hours later, the family exited the store with most of what they needed along with some prepackaged sandwiches, rice balls, and juice. Taking their groceries, they headed off to a nearby park where they sat down and dug into the sandwiches, talking about what Hideki wanted to see most at the zoo.

"TIGERS," shouted Hideki through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Finish chewing," sighed Mei as she handed him a napkin. "And please tell me something you want to see, besides the tiger exhibit."

"I wanna see everything," giggled Hideki after swallowing his bite of sandwich. "Grandpa said they even had pandas, and lions, and eagles and otters too."

"Okay," chuckled Yuzu as she watched him nearly throw his sandwich over his shoulder. "Calm down, or you're gonna make a mess."

"Ahh let the kid make a mess," said a familiar pink-haired woman dressed in ripped jean shorts, a band tee-shirt, and headphones wrapped around her neck.

"Hi, Auntie Matsuri." Hideki put his sandwich down and jumped off the bench and into the woman's arms.

"Hi, kiddo." Matsuri gave Hideki a quick squeeze before letting him down. "What are you doing out this way?"

"We went shopping for the zoo trip tomorrow," explained Hideki as he pointed at his mothers. "What about you?"

"I'm out with your Auntie Harumi." Matsuri waved and pointed at the table, and the younger Taniguchi sister soon joined the family in their picnic.

"Yuzucchi!" Harumin ran forward, a heavy bag in one hand and a broad smile on her face.

"Hi, Harumin," laughed Yuzu as she waved her friend over.

"Good afternoon," replied Mei after biting into her sandwich, hoping that this visit wouldn't last too long.

"Mei," said Harumin politely before kissing Matsuri on the cheek.

"Quit it," snorted Matsuri, trying to sound cool but failing to hide her smile.

"Whatever," chuckled Harumin before turning her attention to Hideki. "Hey, Hideki!"

"Hi," said Hideki through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hideki," groaned Mei while Yuzu and the others laughed. "Stop talking with your mouth full."

"I'm gonna agree with your mom." Matsuri reached out and placed one head on top Hideki's head and the other under his jaw. "Swallow your food."

Hideki strained and managed to show Matsuri a portion of his half-chewed sandwich making his aunt grimace.

"Harumi, are you sure you want one of these things," asked Matsuri while Hideki chuckled and swallowed his food.

"Excuse me," asked Yuzu nearly choking on her food.

"Shut up, Matsuri," chuckled Harumin as she began pulling a few drinks out of the bag.

"No," huffed Matsuri as she stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and then turned to Yuzu. "Harumin's been asking about us finding a way to have a ki..."

"I asked if you ever thought about having kids," sighed Harumin before guzzling some of her soft drink. "There's a massive difference between having kids and asking if you ever thought about having kids."

"Not really." Matsuri grabbed her drink and took a sip before asking Mei and Yuzu if he could have some. When they nodded, she gave her nephew the bottle and said, "All it takes is you and me having a couple of talks, and pretty soon we'll have our answer."

"I want a cousin," gasped Hideki after swallowing his drink.

"You have cousins Hideki," said Mei absent-mindedly. "Remember your uncle's kids."

"I want more cousins," giggled Hideki as he played keep away with Matsuri's bottle. "Uncle's kids are too old and don't like playing with me."

"Not your choice, Kiddo." Matsuri managed to pull the bottle away from him and capped it. "And I'm not keen on the idea of..."

"I didn't say I wanted kids," growled Harumin as she rested her head in her arms. "Can you please stop telling everyone I want one. Besides, even if I did, we can't afford one anyway, so it's off the table. So can you please drop it!?"

"Fine," huffed Matsuri as she turned her focus to Hideki. "Sorry kid, no cousins for you."

"All right," groaned Hideki as she sat down and began nibbling on some fruit. "Are you coming to the zoo tomorrow with us?"

"Can't," shrugged Matsuri before snatching some fruit from the table. "I gotta work, and Harumi has to help her grandma. But we did get your birthday present, and that should be at your house in a couple of days. That work for you?"

"Yeah," smiled Hideki as he looked at both his aunts. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," answered Harumi as Yuzu offered her a piece of fruit. "So anything else you guys got planned or you just taking a nice break before going home?"

"I gotta make the food for the picnic tomorrow," sighed Yuzu as she stretched, "and that's going to take all day once we get home."

"Sucks to be you," smirked Matsuri as she began playing with Hideki. "Hey, Hideki, you ever ask Mommy and Mama when you're gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"Matsuri!" Harumin's elbow flew out and managed to hit her girlfriend in the back only making her wince. "Shut up!"

"I'm gonna have a brother or sister," asked Hideki excitedly making both Mei and Yuzu groan while Matsuri chuckled evilly.

"No, Hideki," explained Mei after shooting a murderous gaze at Matsuri. "You aren't going to have a brother or sister."

"How come," whined Hideki as he sat down on the park bench.

"Well, there's the fact that neither of your moms has a...."

"Don't finish that sentence Matsuri," threatened Yuzu after throwing part of her sandwich wrapper at the woman.

"How come," asked Hideki as he bent under the table to pick up the wrapper.

"Because your Auntie is trying to get your moms to tell you something they don't want you to know yet." Harumin glared at Matsuri and poked her in the side with her elbow.

"Oh like you wouldn't tell him if you got the chance," scoffed Matsuri with a wink at Harumin.

"Tell me what?!"

"Hideki," Mei shifted her attention from the argument her fiancee and friends were having to her annoyed looking son. "How about instead of asking about what your aunts are alluding to, I tell you a story. Does that sound fair?"

"A story about you and Mama or a storybook story?"

"I think you've earned a story about Mama and me."

Mei's face grew strained at the sound of Matsuri and Yuzu's argument about why the younger should keep her mouth shut while Harumin tried to broker peace between them.

"Okay," said Hideki quietly before getting up from the table and holding his hand out for his mother.

Mei stood up and joined her son, and when Yuzu shouted at them, Mei replied with, "I'm taking Hideki for a walk while the three of you settle this petty argument. Come find us when you're done."

"Hey, Mei..."

"No way Yuzu-chan," shouted Matsuri as she pulled Yuzu back to the table. "We're not done talking yet."

"Harumin! Get her off of..."

Mei chuckled at the sound of Yuzu's screams and began telling Hideki the next part of their story.

~Five Years Previous~

 _She's late_ , sighed Mei as she stared down at her phone.

She'd been waiting for almost thirty minutes, and she'd already finished listening to her lessons for the day and had switched over to looking at one of her pregnancy books to alleviate her boredom.

Ever since her condition had become more noticeable, Mei had switched over to online courses to avoid having to listen to the whispers from the other students.

As with her high school years, Mei had become a source of gossip among her classmates, leaving her feeling more alone than usual.

At least when she was in her family's school, people would find a reason to talk to her, though most of it was usually sycophantic prattle.

Mei had known that ever since she'd reached middle-school.

The day her father left, Mei's eyes had finally begun to open up to the world around her, but she'd always played her part of being the polite, obedient, and courteous girl that her grandfather and father would have wanted. Many of the girls she'd known had parents who were business partners with her family. Some even had been spots on the board of directors, while others were investors in the school or one of the other Aihara family ventures.

She'd had to play nice with them and accept their help, but like almost every other person she'd known in her life, all they saw was her position.

Sure some of them genuinely did admire her, but it had been for superficial reasons with only Kayo and Himeko caring for her well-being.

That being said, now that she'd left the academy, Mei had to navigate the world of college alone. She had to admit she found the freedom liberating. Very few people knew who she was which granted Mei a refreshing amount of anonymity, but even that didn't free her from the ramifications of her position.

Most of the women ignored her, sneering at her and commenting on how pathetic it was that someone their age was married and pregnant while the men....

Mei couldn't forget the way some of them looked at her, and anytime some of them tried to strike up a conversation, she'd leave in a hurry and return to her apartment or the academy to help her grandfather or some of the staff with their work.

There were times Mei did have to attend parties or other events with Udagawa, and as usual, she'd find herself being paraded around in front of people trying to earn her favor. Some complimented her and Udagawa, but she could see in some of their eyes that they were amused at the fact the heir to the Aihara household had failed like her father.

Still, Mei didn't let that dissuade her and did as she was raised to do and curried favor with everyone she'd met, even the ones who looked down on her.

But now, as her marriage was coming to an end, she found herself worrying about her son and everything that awaited him.

"I'll protect you," she whispered as she rubbed the small bump on her stomach and smiled when she felt him move.

"Mei!"

Mei looked up from her stomach and pulled the earbuds out and looked around for the source of the muffled voice.

"Hey, Mei!"

Staring across the street, Mei finally found the source and smiled when she saw Yuzu's smiling face waving at her.

Mei raised her hand to wave back only to lower it when she saw a familiar looking woman dressed in jeans, a jacket, and a tank-top along with a pink-haired girl who was clinging to her possessively.

After disconnecting her headphones, Mei stuffed her phone into her purse and got to her feet to properly greet her former lover and her friends. Yuzu's face was bright from the warmth of the spring sun, while Harumi and Matsuri looked uncomfortable at seeing Mei's progress, but tried to look happy to see her.

"Sorry, I'm late," laughed Yuzu as she came to a stop in front of Mei. Her cheeks were flushed thanks to the spring sunlight and had dressed in an outfit similar to the last date the two of them had gone on before her departure. "I fell asleep on the train and got off one stop too late, and then I met up with Harumin and Matsuri and they kinda just forced their way into joining us."

"I'd expect nothing less from the two of them," sighed Mei as she turned her attention to Matsuri and Harumi. "It's nice to see the two of you again."

"Same," said Harumin with an air of indifference while trying to tug her arm away from Matsuri.

"Afternoon, Mei-chan!"

Matsuri's cheerful attitude didn't fool Mei. She'd seen that kind of cold happiness in Matsuri's eyes before and knew the girl wasn't here for social reasons.

"Good afternoon, Matsuri," said Mei with a slight chill in her voice. "What brings you two here?"

"We were out on a date," snickered Matsuri as she tried to take Harumi's hand.

"It wasn't a date," snapped the older girl, pulling her hand away, and cramming them into her pockets. "You asked me to come hang out since Nene was too busy, I wouldn't necessarily call that a date."

"Will you two give it a rest," sighed Yuzu as she straightened her jacket and shirt. "If you two keep this up, we're gonna leave you behind."

"I wouldn't mind that," whispered Mei earning a small laugh from Yuzu. The sound made Mei's heart skip a beat, and she felt herself think that maybe having Matsuri and Harumi join them wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Sorry about this," whispered Yuzu as they began walking toward the department store, Mei and Yuzu had agreed to visit. "I know you told me they don't trust you, but when they asked to come along, I thought it'd be a good idea to see if we could convince them to leave you alone."

"It's fine," answered Mei as she watched Matsuri drag Harumi to a street-side clothing store where the two of them began looking through some of the sale items. "I'll admit I'm not keen on them being here, but you raise a valid point."

"Thanks." Yuzu's frustration eased a bit, and Mei was glad she had been able to help.

"Yo, Aih...or is it...what do I call you now," asked Harumi as Mei and Yuzu began to pass them.

A few people stared at them but kept walking as Mei looked both frustrated and amused at the question.

"You've known me long enough to use my first name, Taniguchi-san. If you'd like you can use that to avoid confusing Yuzu and me."

"Right," answered Harumi with a nervous look at Matsuri. "So then Me...Mei, what do you think of this? Do you have any clothing like this for when you end up, you know..."

Harumi made a gesture that what was apparently supposed to be Mei being at the ending stage of her pregnancy making both Yuzu and Matsuri laugh though Mei gave the shirt Harumi was holding a critical eye.

"I don't," answered Mei as she walked up and investigated the shirt and held it up to her chest. "Yuzu, your thoughts?"

"What?" Yuzu giggled at the sight of Mei holding up the shirt that read, "Don't Eat Watermelon Seeds," with the watermelon plastered on the stomach.

"This shirt," asked Mei casting a smirk at a shocked Harumi. "What do you think? It says it's a maternity shirt and I need a few."

"We'll find you something more appropriate," snorted Yuzu who had to admit she admired Mei's tongue in cheek attitude.

"I'll buy it," chimed in Matsuri, snagging the shirt from Mei and running up to the counter.

"Matsuri," growled Yuzu and began walking toward the register while Mei held Yuzu back.

"Let her buy it," smirked Mei as Matsuri talked happily with the clerk.

"Mei, you know they're just making fun of you."

"I'm aware," answered Mei with a small smile. "But yelling at them won't stop it, so I'll play along for now. Besides, I've had worse said about me in class at least they have a reason, unlike my classmates."

"Mei," Yuzu reached out to take Mei's shoulder, but Matsuri reappeared, a bag in hand and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Here you are, Mei-chan," cackled Matsuri as she held out the bag.

"Thank you," answered Mei as she stuffed the small plastic bag into her purse. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, I'm all set," giggled Matsuri in satisfaction as she skipped off toward Harumi, wrapping their arms together while she whispered to the older girl.

"Okay," shrugged Yuzu with a small laugh. "If you're happy then I'm happy."

"To an extent," said Mei as she watched Harumi and Matsuri engage in a whispered conversation. "Besides today was all about just doing what we want, and this fits into those conditions, correct?"

"It does," nodded Yuzu as she pointed at the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

After leaving the small side shop, the small group headed to the department store where Matsuri proceeded to drag Harumin into the music department leaving Yuzu and Mei free to wander the store.

"So, what have you been up to," asked Yuzu as she looked through a few pieces of kitchenware she said she needed for her apartment.

"I've moved all my classes to online," answered Mei as she browsed through the shelves.

"You did?" Yuzu looked up from the coffee grinder she'd been considering purchasing, looking shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"It's easier," said Mei as she looked around for the children's section. "I'm able to keep up, and on days that I'm feeling too tired I don't have to worry about waking up to go to school and can focus on more pressing matters."

"But don't you get lonely," asked Yuzu as they headed into the children's section.

"I'm used to it," answered Mei as she began looking for some clothing and began putting some items she liked into a nearby empty cart. "If anything, I've come to understand what you went through back when we were in school."

"That's not the point Mei." Yuzu stepped in front of the cart and stopped Mei from proceeding.

"It's my choice, Yuzu." Feeling slightly queasy, Mei propped herself on the cart as she spoke. "The only reason I need to continue my education is that it's a stipulation in taking over the school just in case I'm voted out."

"What do you mean, 'voted out,'" asked Yuzu worriedly. "You mean you can get fired?"

"In a sense." Mei reached up and began tugging at her hair when she saw how upset this answer made Yuzu. "It's a board made up of investors, and if I'm not careful they can vote to have me removed, and someone else can take my place. If that happens, I need some way to support myself. Even though I have my inheritance to fall back on, I wouldn't enjoy sitting at home doing nothing. That's why I'm studying business so that in case it happens, I can take over one of the other family holdings."

"I didn't know that," said Yuzu quietly as she let go of the cart. "I didn't realize you could lose the academy so easily."

"Unfortunately in a manner of speaking, the school itself is a business," answered Mei with a sad smile. "And in situations like this, things like that can happen, and it's up to me to keep the board and everyone else happy. Their trust in me has already been shaken thanks to the divorce, and I still have to spend much of my free time showing them that I'm capable of taking over the school."

"Didn't they see that enough when we went there?" Yuzu stepped away from the cart and allowed Mei to continue walking through the aisles. "I mean you covered for Gramps for a long time, I thought they'd realize you were the right person for the job."

"I was a teenager," smirked Mei as she remembered all those meetings when she'd had to listen to the board talk down to her. "I'm also my grandfather's heir. Many feel this is nepotism and as long as they're on the board, I'm going to spend most of my time proving to them that I'm worth their trust."

"They'll see it, Mei." Yuzu hoped Mei would hear her words and take them to heart. "But you can't shut yourself away again. I know you've got things to keep you occupied, but you mean to tell me you haven't made any friends?"

"I have friends," answered Mei with a small smirk. "I've been talking with Himeko more, and I have a dinner date with Shiraho-san next week. Also, Mother and Father invited us over for a family meal when he gets back, and I do see Mitsuko-san and Kayo-san on occasion."

"Yeah, but what about new people?" Yuzu gave Mei a concerned look. "There are more than just the people from the academy you can hang out with."

"I'm quite happy with the small circle of friends I have." Mei picked up a box of diapers and stared at it critically. "At least I know what I'm getting into when I talk with them."

"Yeah, but, that's the fun of getting away from your parents and going to college," laughed Yuzu. "You don't have to stay sheltered in your little bubble anymore Mei. You can meet with the people you want to make friends with, not just business contacts and prospective fiancees."

"I'm well aware that I can make friends with whomever I want, Yuzu. I prefer not to do so with the people from my college," snorted Mei as she moved on from the diapers and began searching through other items she might need.

"What's wrong with them," asked Yuzu as she watched Mei's face grow darker. "I know college isn't the best place to meet people, but there are a few good ones. I've made a few friends that come over to mine and Harumin's place now and then, and we have a blast. If you want, maybe you could come over and meet some of them?"

"Why," asked Mei quietly as she set a few baby utensils and plates into the cart. "They're just going to ask me questions about the baby and judge me for it."

"If they do that then I'll kick them out," said Yuzu with a wink.

"I'll decline," said Mei quietly as she began looking at something on her phone.

"Come on, Mei," Yuzu took Mei's hand, making her step-sister blush. "It's just for a couple of hours, and if you don't want to stay you can leave early, or we can cut it short."

"Don't adjust your life to accommodate me," answered Mei, carefully pulling her hand away. "You've done that enough, and it'd be unfair to ruin everyone else's good time just because I'd be uncomfortable."

"What about all those other parties you go to?" Yuzu thrust her hands behind her back and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "You don't seem to have a problem with..."

"I go to those because I have to, Yuzu." Mei set aside the cart and sat down on a nearby bench. "Those are business related, I am expected to participate, and even at those I'm the subject of gossip and ridicule, but I have to attend."

"But how many times have you attended them with a friend," Yuzu asked sitting down next to her. "I mean, Himeko and Shirapon can't always go with you, and I'm sure Udagawa-san isn't always able to join you, along with Rena-san. I'm sure it gets pretty lonely."

"It can be," answered Mei with a sad look at her stomach. "But I have to do it; I have no choice."

"Do you have fun at them?"

Mei looked up and stared at Yuzu, surprised to see the blonde was smiling.

"Not normally," answered Mei as she began fiddling with her hair again. "The only party I've ever had fun at was the one you held for me."

"Okay," chuckled Yuzu a bit nervously. "Not to sound mean, but that's a little sad."

"The parties I go to aren't supposed to be fun, Yuzu."

"Are you sure," asked Yuzu jokingly. "I mean what if the ones you went to were fun and you didn't realize it because you were too distracted by your responsibilities?"

"That is possible," conceded Mei when she noticed a blur of pink hair disappear behind a nearby wall. "You are right in that I get so caught up in what I have to do that I might occasionally miss something sitting right in front of me."

 _Wouldn't be the first time,_  thought Yuzu as she remembered all the times Mei had written off her and Himeko's advances.

"So is that a yes about coming to my party?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that," answered Mei with a light blush. "But, I wouldn't be opposed to you trying to show me how fun one of the events I attend could be."

"Are you sure," asked Yuzu when she noticed the top of Harumi's head disappear behind one of the walls. "You sure you can handle the fallout of Harumin and the others finding out you took me to a fancy event?"

"After everything I've put you through, I'm not worried about their opinion of me." Mei did her best to smile, but all she managed was a strained grin. "I know they won't listen to what I have to say, so I'm not concerned about it. I've gotten used to it thanks to the parties and school."

"What have people been saying about you?" Yuzu was used to having people talk about her behind her back, but this was the first time that Mei had ever commented on how it had bothered her.

"That's not important Yuzu." Mei looked at the cart filled with baby supplies and smiled. "At least not anymore."

"It kinda is, Mei." Yuzu cast a suspicious glance toward the spot where she'd seen Harumin disappear and rolled her eyes when saw Matsuri's face disappear back behind the wall. "I mean don't you think this stuff is necessary to know if you're gonna want him to live a somewhat normal life."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Mei genuinely surprised at Yuzu's observation.

"Well, you grew up kinda sheltered, Mei." Yuzu said quietly as she rubbed her hands together. "You didn't get to experience a lot of stuff that most kids do. Can you honestly tell me about one time you hung out with someone that wasn't from the school or wasn't some dick that was trying to impress Gramps in order to...you know?"

"I guess not," answered Mei as she watched Yuzu point at her left ring finger. "And thank you for explaining to me something I've known for a long time."

"Sorry." Yuzu reached out to pat Mei's stomach, only to stop short and wait for Mei to nod.

When she did, Yuzu placed a gentle hand on Mei's stomach and said, "I'm just trying to do what you asked me to. I want you and him to have a good life and maybe a bit of fun too, you both could use some."

"I could do with a bit of fun," agreed Mei quietly. "But I think a party with your friends might be a bit much for me."

"That's fine," said Yuzu as she continued rubbing Mei's stomach. "If you want, I'll go with you to the next party or fundraiser or whatever it is that Udagawa-san can't go to and maybe show you that they can be fun."

"I'd like that," answered Mei as she closed her eyes at the sensation Yuzu's touch was sending through her body. "I have seen people enjoy the parties so maybe I can find a way to enjoy myself as well."

"Yes," cheered Yuzu with a smile that had Mei rubbing the hair near her ear. "I promise I won't embarrass you. Tell me if there are any rules that I need to follow for these things."

"All you need to do is be polite, Yuzu," chuckled Mei as she removed Yuzu's hand and cast a glance at the corner where she could see the faintest hint of Matsuri and Harumi's hair. "And maybe not be so excitable, many of the people I know aren't used to handling people that are as energetic as you."

"No promises," said Yuzu as she noticed Matsuri and Harumin's eyes staring at them. "But I'll try if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Yuzu." Mei patted the blonde's hand before standing up and stretching and turned her head in the direction of their friends and heard a couple of low swears.

"I am sorry about this," sighed Yuzu as she stood up and pointed a the wall where they'd seen Harumin and Matsuri standing.

"I expected it." Mei walked over to her cart and tilted her head toward Harumi and Matsuri. "They said they'd be keeping an eye on me and they're staying true to their word."

'It's still a bit annoying," grumbled Yuzu as they headed off to confront the pair. "I'm getting sick and tired of them....holy crap!"

"What?" Mei stared at Yuzu for a minute and then followed the woman's gaze, her mouth slightly agape when she saw Harumi and Matsuri standing in a corner with their lips pressed tightly together, utterly oblivious to what was going on around them.

Mei pointed a the couple and turned her attention back to Yuzu who was as dumbfounded as her step-sister.

"Did you know about this?"

Yuzu shook her head, her eyes wide in shock.

"I mean I kinda thought it was possible," answered the blonde after a few heartbeats. "But this...I just thought they were nosy."

"We are nosy," snorted Matsuri after breaking off the kiss and stepping away from a dumbstruck Harumin. "And we have every right to be, Yuzu-chan. Right, Taniguchi-san?"

"What?" Harumi's hands were on her lips, and she was staring absent-mindedly at Matsuri. "What are we talking about?"

"About how we have the right to be nosy when it comes to these two," snorted Matsuri though it was plain to both Mei and Yuzu that the girl was trying to hide her excitement.

"I agreed that you could know certain things," replied Mei with a small smirk at Harumi and Matsuri. "But imposing your presence on an outing involving us is going a bit overboard. Especially since we all know that you two would pester Yuzu about the details after she went home."

"I prefer this way," snickered Matsuri as she stared back at Harumin. "And Harumi agrees with me."

"Uhh, sure." Harumi still looked dazed, and Mei and Yuzu were both wondering just what happened that would force the former gyaru into a such a state. "Wh...what Matsuri said."

"Oh, will you relax," sighed Matsuri after taking Harumin by the hand and pulling her into another kiss. "This isn't the first time we've snuck around behind Yuzu-chan's back."

"Wait, what?!"

All eyes were suddenly on Yuzu, and Harumin began laughing nervously at the sight of her best friend turning red.

"It's not what you think, Yuzucchi."

"Really?" Matsuri's face spread into her usual grin as she placed her hand on Harumin's ass. "Remember last month when Yuzu-chan stayed out at Auntie Ume's house? Good thing we double-checked on whose futon we were using, this time."

"THIS TIME!?" Yuzu's face had gone from bright red to a deep crimson making Matsuri and Mei chuckle while Harumin began apologizing profusely. "What the hell do you mean this time?! How long has this been going on?!"

"About six months," chuckled Harumin as she moved Matsuri's hand off her ass. "But the..it only happened once with your futon, and I cleaned it as best I could before you got back. Besides she's the one who pulled out the wrong futon after I explained which was mine and which was yours."

"That's not..." Yuzu's attention shifted back to Matsuri, and the pink haired girl winked at Mei before running off with Yuzu hot on her heels.

"Matsuri, I'm gonna kill you!"

When they were gone, Harumin's face turned a bit red as Mei headed back toward to the baby section, finally deciding to try out cloth diapers.

"You're not upset, are you?" Harumi followed Mei's lead, deciding that it was best to keep her distance from Yuzu and Matsuri for the time being.

"Of course not," answered Mei as she put some of the diapers into her cart and one of the forms for the service. "Though I am curious as to why you put on the show the day I came by to get Yuzu for my appointment."

"You're not serious are you?" Harumi picked up a stuffed lion and examined it. "I thought it was kind of obvious that I was messing with you."

"At the time it wasn't." Mei took a look at the stuffed animals and decided to grab a stuffed bear to go along with the baby's small collection. "You were there the night I told Yuzu about my impending divorce and the pregnancy. She'd set boundaries, and with how I saw the two of you acting, I figured it was a possibility seeing as how affectionate you two have always been."

"Well, I won't lie and say the thought hadn't crossed my mind once or twice." Harumin tried to see if Yuzu and Matsuri were still on the floor, but they were nowhere to be seen. "But, it was pretty easy to see how obsessed she was with you and I just kinda let it die."

"And that's how you and Matsuri ended up together?" Mei grabbed a few bottles and stared at them.

"More or less," sighed Harumin as she scratched her head. "It just kinda happened, and it wasn't even that serious until the night Matsuri mixed up mine and Yuzu's futons."

"More information than I needed," answered Mei, her ears turning red. "But if you two are happy then I am happy for you."

"Thanks." Harumin was amazed at the compliment and sighed when she saw that Mei didn't look too upset with her.

"Ummm...for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened when you came by."

Mei looked up from the outfit she was looking at and stared at Harumi.

"I won't deny that it was quite upsetting to see you treat Yuzu like that."

"Yeah," Harumin stared down at the ground and sighed loudly. "I'm just trying to protect her, and she says you're working on respecting her limits so I'll ease off a bit."

"Thank you." Mei set the clothes in the cart and gave Harumin a slight nod. "I know this is difficult for you, but I appreciate your trust."

"Just, make sure you don't screw this up again," begged Harumin with a sorrowful look at Mei. "I don't think she could handle going through that again."

"I will make the same promise to you that I made to Matsuri. I'm sure she's told you all about it?"

"She did," chuckled Harumin, "and I appreciate you taking this so seriously."

Before Mei could reply, they heard a familiar scream and turned to see Matsuri running at them with a pissed off Yuzu following right behind her.

"Mei-chan! Protect me," screamed the girl as she flew herself around Mei's waist and latched onto the pregnant woman.

"That's low, Matsuri," panted Yuzu as s sweat dripped down her brow. "Let go of Mei and face me."

"Settle down, Yuzu." Mei looked down at Matsuri who was grinning manically. "It's not like chasing her around and yelling at her is going to change anything. What's done is done, and Taniguchi-san already said she'd cleaned your futon. Just let it go."

Yuzu looked between the three women, and while Harumin avoided looking at her, she could see that there was no winning against Mei and Matsuri's combined forces.

"Since when did you start taking her side," huffed Yuzu as she wiped away a few beads of sweat.

"I'm not taking a side," answered Mei as she pried Matsuri off of her. "I'm merely pointing out that there's no reason to get so worked up over an issue that's already been resolved."

"Yeah, Yuzu-chan," giggled Matsuri as she hid behind Harumin. "We already resolved it."

"You shut up," growled Harumin after smacking Matsuri upside the head. "You've caused enough trouble and don't think for a second you're off the hook."

"Are you gonna punish me," purred Matsuri, gaining the attention of an older couple who just happened to be walking by.

"I'm done," groaned Yuzu as she turned to leave. "I'm gonna be in the food court trying to keep something down."

"I hope you're proud of yourself," sighed Harumin as she watched Mei and Yuzu head toward the cash register.

Straightening herself, Matsuri shifted toward Matsuri's front and gave her a tight hug as she watched Mei and Yuzu's retreating backs.

"I am," said the younger girl before pulling her girlfriend into a gentle kiss, happy to see that Harumin didn't resist her this time.

"All right," sighed Harumin after they separated. Taking Matsuri's hand, Harumi began leading them toward Yuzu and Mei.

"So what's the plan," asked Matsuri as they closed the gap between them and the Aiharas. "We going back to your place or mine?"

"I haven't decided yet," chuckled Harumin as she locked her fingers with Matsuri's. "What do you say we grab a bite to eat and then figure it out?"

"Sounds good," cackled Matsuri before kissing her girlfriend's hand. "Because I'm starving."

~The present~

"So what'd you do after you left Mommy and Mama alone," asked Hideki as Matsuri continued pushing him on the swing.

"We went back to Mama and Auntie Matusri's apartment and watched a movie," answered Matsuri lazily. "It was kinda boring after all the time we spent with them, but it was better than the shopping."

"Yeah, I don't like shopping either," sighed Hideki as he felt the swing come to a stop.

"It has its moments," chuckled Matsuri as she helped her nephew off the swing. "I mean I got to buy your mom that silly watermelon tee-shirt so that was pretty funny."

"I still don't know why she kept that," grumbled Yuzu as she approached the swing with Mei.

"I rather like that shirt," snorted Mei as she took Hideki's hand and handed him bottled water. "Besides I've never heard you complain about it when I wear it to bed."

"Yeah well, that's different," blushed Yuzu as she watched Matsuri cackle and Harumin grin from the nearby jungle gym.

"I bet," snickered Matsuri with a devilish wink at Yuzu.

"Shut up," grumbled Yuzu, hoping Matsuri would be able to keep her mouth shut.

"All right," groaned Matsuri as she hopped onto the swing and began rocking back and forth. "So you two gonna head home now?"

"I think so," answered Mei as she dusted off Hideki. "We need to finish preparing for tomorrow, and I don't want the vegetables to go bad."

"So domestic," groaned Matsuri as she hopped off the swing, landing next to Hideki and Mei. "Come here, little guy."

Hideki turned and wrapped his arms around Matsuri's waist and squeezed.

"I'll see you soon, Kiddo." Matsuri patted the boy on his head and ruffled his hair. "Have fun tomorrow, okay? And make sure you take lots of pictures."

"You got it," smiled Hideki just as Harumin walked over and picked Hideki up.

"I'm sorry I gotta miss your party," grunted Harumin as she squeezed her nephew.

"It's okay," choked Hideki as he squeezed Harumi back. "I got lots of money saved up. Want me to buy you something?"

"Only if your moms will let you." Harumin set the boy down on the ground and kissed his cheek. "Make sure you behave, all right?'

"I will," smiled Hideki before heading over to his moms. "Bye bye aunties!"

After a quick goodbye to Harumin and Matsuri, Mei and Yuzu gathered up their son and groceries and headed toward the train.

Once home, the two of them immediately began preparing the food for the picnic while Hideki watched a movie and worked on his school books.

"That was a nice visit," chuckled Yuzu as she finished packing up some cookies and kaarage.

"It was," agreed Mei as she scrubbed some pans while Yuzu moved on to prepping some omelettes.

"Thank god they kept quiet about the whole futon incident," giggled Yuzu as she rolled the omelettes, "I don't think I could live with Hideki knowing about that."

"I am too." Mei dried her hands off and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist and kissed her neck, making the blonde laugh.

"Later," hummed Yuzu as she felt Mei nip her neck.

"I know," whispered Mei after one last kiss. "I've been waiting all day, what's a few more hours?"

"Too long, is what," said Yuzu with a wink at her lover before turning her attention back to the food while Mei headed into the living room to check on Hideki's progress.

A few hours later, with their dinner over and their baths completed, Mei headed down the hall to check on Hideki and wasn't surprised to see him preparing the futon he'd shared with Yui when she'd spent the night.

"Hi, Mommy," answered the boy as she finished setting up Nashi and Momotora.

"Hello," answered Mei as she sat down next to him. "Are you having another sleepover?"

"Uh huh," answered Hideki as she finished setting up his blanket and pillow. "Is it okay?"

"Of course." Mei reached out and picked the blanket up and waited for Hideki to crawl beneath it before tucking him in.

"Comfy," asked Yuzu as she joined them on the floor.

"Yep!" Hideki pulled both his tigers beneath the covers with him and smiled up at his mother's and yawned. "Can I get a kiss goodnight?"

Both women smirked at each other and leaned down to plant two wet kisses on their son's cheeks making him giggle.

"Stop," he laughed as he tried to duck beneath the covers.

"You asked for a kiss," chuckled Yuzu as she watched their son laugh, "and we gave you one."

"If you don't want us to kiss you then don't ask for it," smiled Mei as she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Fine," sighed Hideki as she pulled the covers up to his chin. "But don't blow so much next time."

"No promises," said Yuzu as she patted her son's cheeks. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie."

"Night, Mama." Hideki smiled up at Yuzu before turning to Mei. "Night Mommy."

"Good night, Hideki." Mei gave her son one last kiss before heading to her and Yuzu's room.

Once she shut the door, Yuzu wasn't surprised when Mei pressed her turned on her and kissed her deeply while her hands explored every inch of the blonde's body that they could reach.

"M..Mei," panted Yuzu as her fiancee moved to her neck. "Mei settle down."

"This is your fault," growled Mei as she nibbled Yuzu's neck. "After what happened this morning, what else did you expect me to do?"

"I knew what to expect." Yuzu raised her hands and pulled Mei's face from her neck and kissed her. "But before that happens, there's something I want you to see."

"What is it," Mei asked, intrigued by what her fiancee had planned.

"Just be quiet and sit down," smiled Yuzu after patting Mei on the butt. "I promise you'll like it."

"Is it something you forgot to give me after you came back home?"

While Yuzu had shipped back most of her gifts, there were a few the blonde had accidentally misplaced, and it had become common over the past few weeks for her to hand out the ones she'd found.

"Maybe, maybe not," laughed Yuzu as she opened the drawers, glancing over her shoulder at her fiancee. "Close your eyes."

"Really, Yuzu?" Mei closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not really up for surprises tonight."

"Relax, Mei," purred Yuzu as she approached the bed and got eye level with Mei. She leaned in and kissed Mei's ear and stroked her cheek. "I promise you'll like this."

"All right." Mei took a deep breath and exhaled and heard Yuzu chuckle. "What is it? What's the surprise?"

"Open your eyes."

Mei cracked one eye open suspiciously and was rewarded with the sight of a nervous looking Yuzu.

Opening both her eyes, Mei looked at Yuzu's face curiously and then down at her lover's body to find her dressed in one of her nightgowns while in her hands Mei saw...

"Yuzu." Mei gulped at the small black box in Yuzu's hand and reached for it.

"My bonus hit yesterday," whispered Yuzu as she handed the box over to Mei. "Not the full one from the London trip, but the usual performance one. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for a down payment. Though, I may have had to sneak measuring your finger again while you were asleep like I did when I bought these."

Yuzu pulled out her necklace before wiping away a tear that was making its way down Mei's cheek.

"They aren't as nice as the ones I wanted to buy but..."

"Shut up," whispered Mei as she pulled Yuzu into a fierce kiss, making the blonde moan loudly as Mei set the box down on the bed, freeing her hands so that she could explore Yuzu's body.

Yuzu groaned at the sensation Mei's fingers were sending up her thighs, and when she was finally able to breathe, the blonde laughed and said, "If that's what I get for buying them, what do I get when you see it?"

"That remains to be seen," smirked Mei as she picked up the box and handed it back to Yuzu.

"You don't want to open it?"

Mei shook her head and rested her head on Yuzu's shoulder and stared down at the box, "I want you to open it."

Yuzu nodded and kissed Mei's forehead and slowly opened the small velvet box to reveal two rings.

One was a gold band set with an oval stone of deep purple. The other was gold as well but fixed with a greenish yellow teardrop-shaped gem.

They weren't ornate, but when she looked at them, Mei just knew that Yuzu had spent a lot of time figuring out which rings she should buy.

"I take it, this one's mine?"

Mei reached into the box and pulled out the purple one.

"Actually that's mine," giggled Yuzu as she pulled out the green stone. "This one's yours."

"Interesting. Can I ask why?"

"So you'll be reminded of me every time you look at it."

Yuzu held up the stone up next to her eye, and when she looked at the two, Mei could see that the coloring was almost identical. Her face burned when she realized what Yuzu had done and didn't bother resisting the tears.

"I guess that means you like it," chuckled Yuzu as she took the ring and cautiously slipped the green stone onto her lover's finger.

Mei's finger gave little resistance, and when Mei looked down at it, the stone really did remind her of Yuzu's eyes.

"Where's yours," sniffled Mei as she wiped away a few tears and looked around for the ring.

"Right here." Yuzu placed the ring in Mei's hand and waited patiently for the younger woman to slide it on. "I thought you'd forget again."

"Shut up," snorted Mei while she slid the ring up Yuzu's long thin finger.

When it was on, Mei gave Yuzu's ring a loving stroke and held her own next to it and smiled.

"They're not much, but I wanted you to have something that would tell people what you mean to me." Yuzu reached up and cupped Mei's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin. "I promise our wedding rings will be nicer."

"They're perfect," said Mei as she locked her fingers with Yuzu.

"Yeah," whispered Yuzu as she kissed Mei softly, her right hand combing through Mei's hair as she nibbled on her lip. "Do you mean it?"

"I do," replied Mei as she kissed back, allowing Yuzu to push her onto the mattress.

Yuzu's hips straddled Mei's body while her lips continued to leave their mark on her fiancee's skin while her hands tugged at Mei's shirt.

"You're in a hurry," gasped Mei as she pulled the straps down around Yuzu's shoulders.

"So are you," panted Yuzu when she felt her nightgown slide down her body, revealing her naked form.

"You know I have little patience when it comes to you." Mei lifted her torso off the bed and allowed Yuzu to remove her shirt and camisole.

"I know," growled Yuzu as her hands began working on Mei's belt while her lips focused on Mei's mouth.

Mei moaned into the kiss as felt Yuzu's hands begin to massage her stomach.

"I love you," gasped Mei after breaking the kiss.

"I know," panted Yuzu as she kissed Mei's neck while motioning for Mei to lift her hips. "I love you too, Mei."

As she lifted her hips, Yuzu's hands effortlessly removed Mei's pants leaving them both fully exposed.

Mei's hands moved up Yuzu's chest, stopping only to caress the gold chain, her eyes focusing on the ring she'd put on minutes before. As much as she tried to fight it, the only thing Mei could do when she saw the shining green gem was to cry.

"Mei," whispered Yuzu as she stroked her lover's cheek. "Mei, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," answered Mei as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck and pulled her close. "Nothing's wrong, Yuzu."

Yuzu could feel the warmth of their rings pressing against their chest and nodded, feeling her tears begin to run down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around Mei's back, Yuzu carefully rocked the two of them back and forth before finally managing to roll them both onto their sides.

"What are you doing," chuckled Mei as she stared into Yuzu's eyes, her ring sparkling in the lamplight.

"I want to hold you," sniffed Yuzu as she wiped away Mei's remaining tears. "Is that okay? I know you wanted to..."

Yuzu was silenced once more by Mei placing a finger on her lover's lips before kissing her softly and nodding.

"I'm fine with that, Yuzu." The secret smile she kept hidden from everyone, but her son and Yuzu spread across Mei's lips as she pulled Yuzu tight against her chest. "But if it's all right with you, would you mind if I held you tonight?"

Yuzu smiled and buried her face into Mei's chest; her free arm and leg wrapped around Mei's body as she said, "There's no place I'd rather be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei's ring is set with a peridot, Yuzu's birthstone
> 
> and Yuzu's ring is set with an amethyst.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited trip to the zoo with some characters we've barely met or rarely seen. Plus...the appearance of a character for the first time. 
> 
> Also...smut. Lots...lots of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended with a SLIGHTLY disappointing moment after the rings...but don't worry...don't worry. ZOO TRIP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and uncomfortable questions and some smut. 
> 
> We are slowly building toward them being able to say what's on their minds. It's slow rebuilding trust...getting used to each other again; this isn't gonna be fast, and next chapter will have a few moments where we're gonna see that happening. :D 
> 
> Oh and we're going to learn what happened to Yuzu's back thanks to Hideki and...I'll be honest and say it's based on real-life experience because it happened to my niece when my brother was watching with her.

 

Chapter 14

"Are we there yet," groaned Hideki from the back seat as he bounced Momotora in his lap.

"Almost," laughed Yuzu as she took the exit leading toward the zoo.

"We could have taken a cab," whispered Mei as she stared out the window onto the freeway. "The zoo isn't that far away."

"Yeah?" Yuzu turned to face Mei and smiled as she took an exit. "Next time we'll do that, but right now I'm not too keen on dragging two coolers worth of food in and out of a cab that would cost more than the gas it takes to drive there, Mei. Besides, when was the last time we took a drive somewhere?"

Yuzu reached over and tried to take Mei's hand, but she pulled away and said, "Both hands Yuzu, I don't want you to get a ticket with Hideki in the car."  
.  
"Why do you always get nervous when I drive," chuckled Yuzu as she checked on Hideki in the rearview. "I obey the laws, and I've never gotten a ticket."

"I don't know." Mei looked at Yuzu and sighed. "It's nothing against you. I just can't help getting nervous when we drive somewhere."

"Is it because you don't have your license?" Yuzu glanced at Mei before turning her attention back to the road. "You, know I think you'd get less nervous if you drove us somewhere. I could teach you; it can be like that one kind of therapy. You know the one where they shove you into something head first, so you have to get used to it?"

"Immersion therapy," offered Mei with a roll of her eyes. "You think that is the best way to help me?"

"Couldn't hurt," shrugged Yuzu with a wink. "If you think about it, we were both kinda each other's immersion therapy."

"And now I'm stuck with you." Mei reached out and gave Yuzu's thigh a quick pat before turning to Hideki and pointing out the window.

"Hideki, we're here."

Hideki dropped Momotora and pressed his face against the window and began laughing excitedly at the sight of all the buildings and people that were walking toward the building.

"We're here," he shouted as he smiled at Mei while bouncing in his car seat and tapping his fingers against the window. "It's the zoo!"

"Yeah, it is," laughed Yuzu as she navigated the parking lot. "But you need to calm down, sweetie. There's a lot of cars and people, and we don't want you running off and getting hurt."

"I know," groaned Hideki as he continued staring out the window. "Do you think Yui, Grandpa, Grandma, Mama Rena, and Daddy are here?"

"They might be," yawned Mei as she looked at her watch. They'd been up since six thanks to Hideki's excitement. Luckily for them, Mei and Yuzu had dressed after Yuzu's request to spend the night holding and kissing each other, though Mei made sure to tell Yuzu that the blonde would be making it up to her later that night.

As Mei remembered the look in Yuzu's eyes when the blonde had made her promise, slow began slowly turning her ring and cast an anxious glance at Yuzu who smiled in return.

"Mommy why do you keep playing with your hand," asked Hideki as he peeked around Yuzu's seat to get a look out the front window.

"I'll show you in a minute," said Mei quietly while Yuzu grinned in excitement at the prospect of finally being able to tell Hideki that they'd gotten new rings.

They'd kept them hidden from him while they were in the apartment to avoid getting sidetracked and only put them on when they entered the car.

Mei gave Yuzu a wink, and the blonde smirked as she headed to the trunk to begin removing the items while Mei busied herself with Hideki. As she helped him undo his buckles, Mei made no effort to hide the ring and smiled when his eyes lit up.

"Mommy, did you get a new ring?" Hideki took Mei's hand and began playing with the ring, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I did," chuckled Mei as she bent down to talk to her son. "Do you like it?"

"I do," said Hideki as he jumped up and down. "Where'd you get it?"

"Where do you think," asked Yuzu as she piled both coolers onto the hand trolley they'd brought with them, making sure to keep her left hand in plain sight.

"You have one too," asked Hideki as he looked at Mei's and Yuzu's hands and suddenly a memory clicked, and he giggled excitedly. "Mama bought you a new ring!"

"She did." Mei took Yuzu's hand and pulled both her and Hideki close. "This kind of ring is called an engagement ring, and it's a lot like the rings Mama and I wear around our necks."

"I thought those rings were special," asked Hideki as he stared at his mothers.

"They are Hideki, they are so special that Mommy and I wouldn't know what to do if we lost them," chuckled Yuzu as she ran her fingers through Hideki's hair.

"So why do you need these rings if you have those?"

"Well," Yuzu stood up and grunted as she stretched her back and began walking, "you know how you wanted to buy Mommy a new ring?"

"She told you that," asked Hideki as he gave his mother a betrayed look. "That was s'pposed ta be a secret."

"She did," Yuzu smirked when Hideki refused Mei's hand and instead held onto the leg of her shorts. "And we both think it was a sweet idea, but a ring like this is something Mommy and I have to do for each other."

"Why," pouted Hideki as they approached the entrance. "Why can't you and Mommy wear rings that I buy? Am I not s'pposed to buy you rings."

"You can buy us rings, Hideki," answered Mei, closing the distance between and her son, "but these rings are something only the person we want to marry can buy us, and we'd feel uncomfortable letting you spend your money on it."

"Oh." Hideki kicked a rock and watched as it skipped across the parking lot and bounce off a tire.

"It's not that we wouldn't appreciate it, Sweetie." Yuzu stopped their progression and crouched down next to him, her hand gently rubbing his back. "But, we want you to save up for something you _really_   want, not something Mommy and I have to buy for ourselves."

"Like a new stuffed animal," asked Hideki as he fished through his pockets and pulled out a small cluster of coins. "Can I buy you two stuffed animals?"

"Sure," answered Yuzu as she took coins. "If you want to buy us those you can. Or you can buy yourself something, or something for Mama Rena or Daddy. It's your money and if you want you can..."

Yuzu looked down at the coins and noticed that several of them were more than mere pocket change. When she finished counting, Yuzu snapped her fingers at Mei and pointed at the spot next to her.

"What's the matter," asked Mei as she crouched down to Yuzu.

Yuzu placed the coins in Mei's hands and watched as her fiancee counted them in amazement.

"Hideki where did you get all this," Mei asked after she finished counting.

"I found it," answered Hideki nervously. "And grandma and grandpa give me some after I help them do chores. Is that bad?"

"No it's not," said Mei as she put the money in one of her purse pockets. "It's just that this is a lot of money and you should have asked if you could bring it."

"How much is it?" Hideki pointed at his mother's purse and began chewing on his lower lip.

"You could buy at least two stuffed animals with this Hideki," said Yuzu as they continued their journey. "Or one huge one if you wanted."

"I wanted to buy two," said Hideki as he allowed Mei to take his hand. "Or maybe three, that's why I grabbed a lot that had the fives and two zeroes on them. Grandma Ume said those were worth the most, so that's what I grabbed."

"You certainly grabbed a lot," said Mei, her eyes growing wide. "Hideki do you have any more money on you?"

"Yeah," Hideki pulled several more coins out of his pocket and after a quick count, Mei and Yuzu counted that the boy had brought at least six-thousand yen with him.

"Do you mind if Mommy and I hold onto this while we're here," asked Yuzu as she pointed at the money.

"Am I in trouble?" Hideki gave his mother's a worried look, his arms tightening around Momotora.

"No, you aren't in trouble." Mei gave him a gentle pat on the head and smiled. "It's just Mama, and I have our bags, and we have pockets in them so we can make sure it stays safe."

"Okay," answered Hideki as he stared at his money. "Can I get it back if I don't spend it?"

"You can keep whatever you don't spend, Hideki," replied Yuzu as she flipped through her phone for the tickets. "It's your money."

"Yes," squeaked the boy, taking his mother's hand as they entered the zoo.

There was already a bit of a crowd in the zoo, and when they entered, Hideki's eyes immediately went to the souvenir shop, and he began pointing at a giant stuffed tiger and lion in the window.

"Mommy! The...there's a.."

"I see it Hideki," chuckled Mei as she placed a hand on his head. "But we just got here so calm down and hold onto your money until you see something you're sure you want, okay?"

"All right." Hideki pouted and took Mei's hand and began looking around. "Are you and Mama sure Grandma and the others haven't shown up?"

"I dunno," said Yuzu as she began typing a number into her phone before hearing a familiar voice shout at her.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! We're over here!"

"Mama! Papa!" Yuzu waved her hands at Ume and smiled when she saw a familiar brown-haired man dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts following behind her with a massive smile on his face.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Hideki broke away from Mei, causing his mothers to shout and follow after him.

"Hideki," laughed Shou as he picked the boy up and tossed him into the air before catching him with a loud grunt. "God, you're getting heavy."

"Auntie Harumin said the same thing," giggled Hideki as Shou put him down. "Your hair is grayer."

"Ouch," chuckled Shou, both embarrassed and impressed with the boy's honesty. "You've got a wicked tongue kid."

"I do?" Hideki stuck his tongue out and poked it before sucking it back in. "It feels normal."

"Hideki that's not what he meant," sighed Mei only to be stopped by Shou making a gesture for her to be quiet.

"I'll tell him later, Mei." Shou stood up and approached his daughter. His face was stretched in a nervous smile as he pulled his daughter into an awkward hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Father," answered Mei, stiffly returning the gesture. "A bit tired since he had us up early, but I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"Well, with Yuzu looking after you, I believe it." Shou turned his attention to Yuzu and gave her a similarly awkward hug. "It's good to see you, Yuzu."

"Hey, Papa." Yuzu gave him a quick squeeze and looked smiled. "Nice to see you're still around."

"Yeah well, I kinda like it here." Shou smiled at all three of them and Ume before arching his eyebrow when he noticed something glittering on Mei's hand and moved over to his daughter.

"Ume come here."

Ume finished the text she was sending and followed her partner asking, "What is it, Shou?"

Shou held up Mei's hand and pointed at the ring and laughed, "What the heck is this?"

"It's an engagement ring, Father." Mei gave Yuzu a gentle smile as she used her free hand to play with her hair. "Yuzu gave it to me last night."

"So it's official?" Ume's face was a strange mixture of happiness and fear; a sight both Yuzu and Mei had seen many times over the years.

"It's been official for a while, Mama." Yuzu raised her hand to show off her ring and shrugged. "I just finally had the time to buy them, not to mention having a good enough job to pay for them."

"You could have used our savings," commented Mei as she took her hand back from her father.

"I'm not using our money," huffed Yuzu at Mei before looking at her mother. "I'm not taking handouts either."

Ume stepped back and raised her hands saying, "I wasn't going to say anything about loaning you money. I was just..."

Ume looked at Shou and Mei and asked, "I'm going to take Yuzu off to the side for a minute, is that okay?"

"Is Mama in trouble?" Hideki gave Ume a nervous look and squeezed Momotora tight against his chest.

"No, Hideki." Ume knelt down and kissed him on the cheek and smiled ruffled his hair. "I just need to talk to your Mama about some grown-up stuff. Will you be all right with Grandpa and Mommy?"

"Yeah," sighed Hideki as he looked at Shou, a small smirk spreading on his face, and whispered, "I"m gonna see if grandpa will take me to see an animal."

"Good idea," whispered Ume as she pulled out the zoo map and handed it to Hideki. "Go show him this and you two can plan out the day while we're waiting for everyone else to show up, 'kay?"

"'kay." Hideki took the map and ran off toward his mother and grandfather while leading Yuzu off toward the gift shop.

"What is it, Mama?" Yuzu had a vague idea about what her mother wanted to talk about and felt her blood-pressure begin to rise.

Ume rubbed her hands together and glanced around at the crowd and quietly asked, "Are you sure you want to wear those rings out in public? I know that you're excited that you're finally making your own money now, but..."

"Can we please not do this today, Mama?" Yuzu ran a hand through her hair and let out an annoyed laugh. "Today is supposed to be about Hideki. We had to push this trip back almost two months because of my job, and Hideki has been so patient with his father and me about not being home. So please, just for today don't bring this up around him."

"I'm not saying that I'm against you two having these rings," said Ume as she pulled Yuzu's chain out and patted the old ring that was attached to it. "But, I'm concerned about what other people..."

"Of course," snorted Yuzu as she crossed her `arms and shook her head. "When is it never about this?"

"Yuzu, listen to me." Ume stepped forward and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks and smiled, "I love you two so much that I can't help but be scared even with how far you two have come. But there are still going to be problems, and I want to make sure you can handle it."

"Are you sure that's not the only reason," Yuzu asked sounding less agitated.

"What do you want me to say, Yuzu?" Ume scoffed and smiled nervously. "My daughter and step-daughter are engaged, it's always going to be a little weird for Shou and me. Me especially since I should have caught on sooner to what was going on. If I had, then I wouldn't have bought you that bed."

"I don't think us having different beds would have stopped this from happening, Mama." Yuzu crossed her arms and looked over at Mei and Hideki who both waved at her, and she waved back.

"I know," Ume smiled sadly at Hideki who was sitting in Shou's lap and pointing excitedly at something on the map. "But I worry about you three, constantly, and wearing these rings is just going to draw more attention to you."

"Well, the good news is Mama, that the only people who know are you guys and our friends. Remember? I'm not allowed at the events Mei has to take Hideki to." Yuzu snorted as she remembered the few parties Mei had taken her to. "I mean, unless Shirapon, Himeko, or Mei hold a party I'm stuck at home, so chances are no one will ever find out, and if they do it's just going to be more gossip for them."

"I'm sorry you still have to deal with that." Ume kissed Yuzu's forehead and patted her cheek. "They don't know what they're missing by not getting to know you. But it's not just you I'm worried about, I'm also worried about what Hideki's friends will think about you. Have you considered that?"

"Mama!" Yuzu's voice was so loud that several people stared at them, but Yuzu ignored them. "Seriously? Are you trying to start a fight right now?"

"It's an honest question, Yuzu." Ume looked over her daughter's shoulder and smiled when she saw Shou begin chasing Hideki. "When he grows up, he's going to have to explain why Mei looks like Shou and you look like me, right? Hell, you may have to explain it now with his friend and her father coming. Are you prepared to handle that?"

"If we have to deal with it we'll deal with it." Yuzu knew her mother had a point, but all she could think about was making sure Hideki had the best day possible.

"But are you sure Hideki is ready to handle that?" Ume looked over at Hideki and smiled when she saw that Udagawa and Rena had shown up.

"Mama," Yuzu took her mother's hands in hers, trying to keep her cool. "I understand where you're coming from, I do, and Mei and I have spent a lot of time trying to prepare all of us for something like this. It's why we tell him all these stories about us so that he's stronger than Mei and I were."

"He is pretty strong," sniffed Ume as she looked down at Yuzu's ring. "And I'm sorry if I've come off as unsupportive because that is the last thing I want to be."

"I know, Mama." Yuzu smiled and squeezed her mother's shoulder. "You've always been in my corner, and I know it's coming from a good place. We're all stressed about this and what it'll do to Hideki, but constantly worrying and hiding it isn't going to help."

"You're right," chuckled Ume, admiring her daughter's strength. "But I'm never going to stop worrying about you, Yuzu. I've had to watch you struggle with something as simple as keeping a job just because you're in love with a woman. And then there's t what people might think of Mei once they put together that you're step-sisters and what it'll do to the school. Then there's Hideki and how he'll grow up feeling about this. I want you all to be safe and happy."

"I know Mama," chuckled Yuzu as she watched Hideki run excitedly to Rena and his father. "And I appreciate and love you for it. But I've got a good life. I got parents and friends that love and support me. I've got a job I love and," Yuzu pointed at Mei and Hideki who were talking happily with Rena and Udagawa, "I've got them. I could think of worse ways my life could have turned out. There are a lot of people that aren't as lucky as we've been."

"All right," sighed Ume with a shake of her head. "All right, you win."

"I did," asked Yuzu with genuine shock.

"Yeah, you did." Ume smiled as she pinched her daughter's cheek. "I keep forgetting how smart you are."

"Well, I like to think I got that from you," chuckled Yuzu as she heard Hideki and Yui begin shouting excitedly. "We better get back over there before they get us kicked out."

"Good idea," laughed Ume and fell into lockstep with her daughter.

When they arrived, Yuzu greeted everyone in turn and along with Mei began introducing the others.

"So you're Udagawa-san and Rena-san," said Sato with a slight bow and a handshake. "Little guy couldn't stop talking about the two of you at Yui's party. It's good to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," answered Udagawa with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Rena with a handshake of her own before bending down. "Hello, Yui-chan, I'm Kudo Rena. I'm one of Hideki's mamas."

"Hello," said the girl shyly as she stepped behind Hideki, clutching a stuffed elephant she brought with her. "I'm Sato Yui."

"I know, Hideki's told me a lot about you." Rena poked Hideki in the stomach making the boy giggle. "Thank you for being his friend."

"I'm his best friend," announced Yui as she wrapped an arm around Hideki's neck and he did the same to her.

"That's right," said Hideki puffing up his chest. "Yui's my best friend, Mama Rena."

"I can tell!" Rena looked up at her fiancee, and they both smirked at how comfortable the kids were with each other. "Are you two ready to have fun and look at a lot of really cool animals?"

"Yeah," screamed the kids in unison before Hideki looked to his grandfather and pointed at the map.

"Grandpa and I already figured out where we're going first."

"Where's that," asked Rena as she reached for the map. "Shou-san could I?"

Shou got up and handed the map over to Rena before introducing himself to Sato.

"Aihara Shou," he said with a firm handshake and a slight bow.

"Sato Itsuki," answered the taller man before giving Shou a curious look. "I hope you don't find this rude, but I find it hard to believe that you're Yuzu-sans father."

"What do you mean?" Shou looked past the man at Yuzu and Ume who were approaching.

"Well, it's just that she doesn't really look like you," chuckled Sato nervously earning him a small scowl from Shou. "I'm sorry that was incredibly rude of me."

"What was rude," asked Yuzu as she and Ume appeared next to Udagwa and the kids.

"I may have made an insensitive comment about how you don't look like your father." Sato gave Yuzu an apologetic grin and then looked at Ume. "But now that I see it, I guess you do take more after your mother than him. Heck, Yui takes more after me than my sons do."

"Well, part of that is because Yuzu's last name was originally Okogi," offered Ume as she stepped forward. "Shou here is my second husband, and after we got together, we changed Yuzu's last name to Aihara."

"Oh!" Sato took a moment to process and nodded. "That makes a lot more sense."

Sato then turned his attention to Mei and waved, "Udagawa-san, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello," answered Mei politely as she watched Hideki and Yui point out the panda exhibit on the map. "How have you been, Sato-san."

"I can't complain," Sato grinned nervously as all the adults, save for Rena were staring at him. "The wife is pretty upset that I wouldn't bring our boys, but they had soccer and baseball games out of town, and she just happened to draw the short-straw since I have work meeting late tomorrow morning."

"I suggest buying her something from the gift shop to make up for it," whispered Udagawa as Rena climbed to her feet and took the kid's hands. "Doesn't have to be something big, just something to show you're sorry."

"I see," huffed Mei as she stepped beside her ex-husband with a small scowl on her face. "I'll be sure to tell Rena that the next time we're alone."

"Aw come on Mei!" All the adults snickered as the group made their way toward the panda exhibit while Udagawa tried his best to keep his fiancee and ex-wife separated throughout most of the morning.

The visit with the pandas had been slightly lackluster, given the limited viewing time, but had been worth it to see the smiles on Yui and Hideki's faces. Both Yuzu and Sato took plenty of pictures of the kids excitedly trying to get the new baby's attention. When they finally did, the two of them laughed loudly as the baby somersaulted as it chased them across the viewing window.

"That was fun," giggled Hideki as they left the pagoda allowing his grandparents, mother, and Rena to go in.

"I want a panda," said Yui as she looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I get a panda from the gift shop?"

"We'll see," laughed Sato with a sigh at Udagawa. "That's going to be the worst part of the of this trip."

"Always is," chuckled Udagawa as Hideki began bouncing up and down and pointing at the elephants.

"Daddy, daddy, can we? Yui wants to see the elephants."

"In a minute, Hideki." Udagawa patted his son on the head and watched as Mei and the others left the exhibit.

"Can we now," asked Yui as she began pulling Hideki toward the elephants and the adults were forced to follow.

As the kids led them toward the elephants, Mei fell in next to Yuzu and took her hand. "Is everything okay? You looked upset when Mother was talking with you."

"I'm fine." Yuzu let go of Mei's hand and wrapped it around her fiancee's waist.

"No you aren't," retorted Mei as she watched Hideki and Yui begin shouting to the others about the elephants. "What did she say to you?"

"Just the usual." Yuzu gave Mei a weak smirk and sighed. "You know the whole being worried about us and what our life is going to do to Hideki."

"You told her about what we're doing for him?" Mei rested her head against Yuzu's, and they watched as Hideki began pulling Rena and Shou toward the exhibit. "How we've been telling him about our past?"

"She knows," Yuzu nuzzled Mei's head and kissed her cheek. "She's known about that for a while; she's just...being a mom."

"At least she cares." Mei wrapped her arm around Yuzu's waist and pulled her close. "I mean she could not care and cut you out of her life."

"I know." Yuzu felt a pang of guilt at Mei's words and kissed her cheek before resting her head on Mei's shoulder. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong."

"It didn't." Mei shifted her hand to Yuzu's and squeezed it. "I'm grateful to have her in my life and as annoying as she can be, I know it's because she loves us."

Yuzu smiled at Mei's reaction and felt herself relax as she watched Shou walked toward them with Hideki on his shoulders and Yui clinging to his leg.

"Hey can you two help me," he laughed as he dragged Yui across the ground while Hideki bounced on his shoulders. "I seem to have ended up with more children than I can handle."

"Hideki, stop bouncing on grandpa." Yuzu stepped forward and helped Hideki down from Shou's shoulders and winced at a twinge of pain shot up her back.

"Yuzu are you okay," Shou asked as he watched Yuzu rub her lower back.

"I'm fine, Papa." Yuzu stood up and stretched her back and shot Hideki a dirty look. "I just pulled my back out when Yui stayed over.

"Getting old," asked Shou with a smirk. He turned to Mei and could see she was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"I'm not old," growled Yuzu with a playful kick at her step-father. "What happened was we were goofing around in Hideki's room, and while I was playing with Yui, Hideki got the idea in his head to jump off the bed like a superhero or something, and he landed right on my back."

"That's what happened?!" Mei looked down at Yui and Hideki, both of whom were trying to look ashamed, but instead failed at hiding their giggling. "Yuzu, you told me he climbed on your back and pulled back too hard."

"Because I didn't want you to freak out." Yuzu gave Mei an embarrassed smile while she made sure Hideki remained front and center.

"And what would you have done if he'd hit his head on something? Or landed on Yui?" Mei turned her attention to Yui, and the little girl tried to hide only to have her father approach with the others with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Sato looked down at Yui, an expectant look on his face. "Yui, what'd you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Why don't I believe you," sighed Sato noticing how upset Mei looked.

"But I didn't do anything." Yui pointed at Hideki and said, "He's the one who jumped on Aihara-san's back and hurt her when I stayed over."

"He did what?" Rena looked at Hideki and then at Udagawa and Shou. "This is all your fault."

"My fault," echoed Udagawa and Shou looking offended.

"How is it our fault," snorted Shou indignantly.

"You're the ones who took him to that wrestling match the last time he stayed over," snorted Rena as she looked down at Hideki. "And then you continued it when you got back to the house by letting him make a wrestling mat out of the couch cushions and futons."

"You did what?!" Mei's nostrils were flaring as both her father and ex-husband made motions for Rena to be quiet.

"She was in on it too!" Shou was slowly edging toward Ume who was quietly laughing in the corner. "She's the one who bought the tickets!"

"I bought tickets for him and me!" Rena pointed at Udagawa and sneered at Shou. "You said you wanted to come after we asked you to babysit him. You're the one who bought yours and Hideki's tickets; no one twisted your arm Shou-san."

"I don't care who bought the tickets," groaned Mei as she watched Hideki, Sato, and Yui laugh. "The fact is, none of you bothered to ask Yuzu or me about taking him to that garbage."

"Relax, Mei," sighed Shou as he looked down at Hideki and gave the boy a nervous smile. "It was just a...."

"Don't tell me to relax." Mei rounded on her ex and father, her nostrils flaring. "You three all knew that he was doing stuff like this under your care and you never bothered to tell us about it and because of that, Yuzu has to see a chiropractor next week to help fix her back."

"Yeah, but Mei..."

"Do not 'but' me, Father." Mei straightened to her full height, and though her father still had several centimeters on her, it didn't make him any less afraid of her. "You are lucky Yuzu wasn't hurt worse than she was or that Hideki didn't break his arm."

"All right," Shou raised his hands and nodded. "I get it, I do sweetheart, and I'm sorry that Yuzu got hurt, I am."

"It's all right, Papa," grunted Yuzu as she rubbed the knot in her back. "It'll get sorted out soon."

"It's not all right..."

"Can you give us a minute," asked Shou with an apologetic look at Sato and the others. "I think we need to have a moment to have a private conversation."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay," asked Udagawa with a worried look at Hideki.

"It's fine," said Shou with a strained smile. "Hideki why don't you take Mama Rena and everyone to the owl exhibit and we'll meet you there."

"No," said Mei pointing at Rena and Udagawa, "they're staying. Sato-san can you please take you please take the kids to our mother? We need to talk. Hideki, do what Sato-san and Grandma say, understood?"

"'kay." Hideki took Yui and Sato's hands and gave his mother a worried. Look. "Mommy are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Hideki," sighed Mei before walking over and kissing him on the forehead. "We just need to talk about why you shouldn't go to events like that."

"All right, Mommy." Hideki walked over and squeezed Yuzu's hand. "I'm sorry I hurt your back, Mama."

After Yuzu said it was okay for Hideki to leave, Sato gave Mei and Yuzu a curious look but took the kids to Ume, and they headed off toward the next exhibit.

"I think I'll join them," sighed Yuzu as she tried to make a getaway only to have Mei pull her back.

"You're staying," whispered the younger woman threateningly.

"I think I'll pass," chuckled Yuzu as she tried to pull away but Mei's grip was too tight. "Or not."

When Yuzu was back at her side, Mei stared at Udagawa, Rena, and Shou and said through gritted teeth, "What were the four of you thinking lying to me about this?"

"What do you mean 'four,'" asked Yuzu shocked. "I had nothing to do with..."

"You lied to me about how you hurt your back," snapped Mei, silencing Yuzu before she turned back to the others. "And you three didn't even bother to tell me about you taking him to one of those things without consulting me?"

"He wasn't the only kid there," explained Rena when a shrug. "My parents took me to events like this at his age, and I didn't..."

"But he did." Mei ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "I expect this from these three but not you, Rena. You've always made sure to consult Udagawa and me before you do anything with him."

"And I don't," snorted Yuzu. "I always get on Harumin, Matusri, and whoever we get to watch him about making sure the rules all of us agreed on are followed."

"And I don't get to see him that often," sighed Shou as he stared longingly at his daughter. "I missed out on a lot of stuff with you when you were a kid, and I wanted to have some fun memories with him."

"So you think having him jumping off furniture mimicking violent entertainment is the best way to make memories with him?" Mei scoffed and stared at her father. "If that's your idea of being a grandparent, I'd hate to see what you would have done if you'd been like this when I was a child."

"I understand what you're saying, Mei." Udagawa stepped forward after seeing the impact Mei's words had on the older man. "I do, and we crossed a line, but this isn't the first time he's done this. He does it with his cartoons, his movies, and some of those kids games you let him play. I've taken him to the park, and they go around swinging fake swords at each other where he could damage his eye permanently if he got hit there. I've seen you smile as he talks about it over dinner. Why is this different? Is it because you weren't there or is it because your father is involved?"

Mei's face turned a bright red, and everyone could see that Udagawa had hit a nerve. Her nostrils flared, and her chest heaved. All four of them could tell that she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I," she began quietly as she felt her anger begin to dull, "am not upset that my father is spending time with him. I am angry that not only did he nearly hurt himself, but he hurt Yuzu, and he could have hurt Yui if things had gone wrong. He could have broken his arm or something worse. I don't mind you wanting to take him to things, but that I ask of you is that you explain to _him_ why he shouldn't do something like that."

"Fine," said Udagawa frustrated, but he looked like he was beginning to understand Mei's side. "But, we're not going to be able to stop him all the time. He's a kid, and he's going to get into situations like that whether we like it or not and you need to learn to accept that."

"I have accepted it." Mei looked at Rena and her father and Rena, both of them looking upset that Mei was treating them like they didn't care about Hideki's safety.

When she saw the looks on their faces, Mei sighed and said, "I also know that you care about him and that you wouldn't intentionally hurt him. I just want you to make sure he's safe."

"He's always safe with us, Mei," answered Rena quietly as stood next to Udagawa. "We just wanted him to have some fun and try something new."

"I know." Mei looked at her father who had grown uncomfortably quiet and seemed interested more in his shoes than in the conversation. "I'm sorry if I've ruined the trip."

"It's not ruined," grunted Udagawa as he looked to see if Ume and Sato had returned. "All I want is for you to trust us."

"I do," coughed Mei as she felt Yuzu's hand squeeze hers. "But he's my only child, and might be mine and Yuzu's..."

"I get it," answered Udagawa after seeing the pain in Mei's eyes and watched her hand rub her stomach subconsciously.

Stepping forward, he gave Yuzu a quick look, and when she let go of Mei's hand, Udagawa hugged her. "I do, we were all there, and we made sure he was safe, Mei. He's our kid too and just because mine and Rena's circumstances are different doesn't mean we care any less."

"She knows," answered Yuzu as she noticed Mei pull at her shirt and chew on her lower lip. "Believe me she does; we both do."

Silence fell, and they all stared at each other nervously, unsure of what to say, until they heard Hideki and Yui screaming at them.

"You guys, go," grunted Shou, waving at his wife and the others. "I'll keep an eye on her. I think she and I have a few things we need to say to each other."

Rena, Yuzu, and Udagawa all looked up and smiled when they saw the other group, and after making sure that it was okay to greet them they left, leaving Mei alone with her father.

"I'm sorry," grunted Shou after they were out of earshot, finally being able to look his daughter in the eye. "You know the last thing I want is for him to hurt himself or to hurt you."

"I know," answered Mei in a similar fashion. "I'm also sorry, for what I said earlier about your..."

"I deserve it," chuckled Shou quietly. "I mean I know I had my reasons, but that didn't make it right. I should have been a better dad, and I'm not going to lie about overcompensating when I get to spend time with him. I missed a lot when it came to you, and even with as bad as a father I was, I want you to at least remember me as a decent grandfather."

"I understand." Mei met her father's gaze and shook her head. "But if we're honest, I have to confide in you that I'm a bit jealous of him. He gets to see a side of you that I never got to. My childhood memories consist of you being this strict and righteous man that did everything he could for his family, and I practically worshipped you, and I thought that was enough. But with Hideki, he's got Yuzu, Udagawa, Rena, you, Mother. He's got so many people that love him, and he's hardly ever lonely, and I hate myself for it. I hate the fact that I'm jealous of my son."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm jealous of you." Shou chuckled as he turned around and pointed at their friends and family. "I'd have killed for that when I was your age."

"I don't know why," sighed Mei feeling some of her stress alleviate when she saw Hideki appear and begin talking excitedly to Yuzu and the others about some of the animals he'd just seen. "They're more trouble than they're worth most days."

"But they love you," Shou rested his head against Mei's much like she did with Hideki and Mei felt even calmer. "And I know I was horrible at showing it but I love you as well Mei, and so does Ume."

Mei nodded and stepped away from her father feeling a little uncomfortable from the prolonged contact and asked," Is it wrong that when I think about him, I can't help but think that if I'd had a childhood like we're giving him, I wouldn't be the way that I am?"

"You're you, Mei," interrupted Shou as he walked forward and stared down at her hand before enveloping it in both of his. He squeezed them and brought them to his lips and kissed the ring Yuzu had given her and said, "Even without me being around, you're still the same daughter that I have always loved and always will love. I wouldn't have you be anything else."

As her father squeezed her hand, Mei could feel an unfamiliar warmth from his hands and wondered if they'd always been that way.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Hideki's voice stole her attention from her father, and she smiled at the look of excitement on his face.

"Mommy! Grandpa! Hurry up! We're finally going to see the tigers!"

"The birthday boy beckons," chuckled Shou as Hideki approached. "We'll talk more about this later, okay?"

"Of course," smiled Mei as Hideki began pulling on her shirt.

"Come on, Mommy," cried the boy as he moved from her shirt to her hand and began tugging. "Let's go; you're gonna miss the tigers! We gotta see the tigers!"

"All right, Hideki." laughed Shou as he picked his grandson up and placed him on his shoulders. "Lead the way."

For the rest of the visit, the adults kept the topics of their side conversations hidden from the rest of the group. Though the tension was still there, it had considerably lessened, and Mei and Yuzu were both happy to see that Sato and Yui had decided to stay, despite the drama.

At the tiger exhibit, most of their group and several others got a good laugh as Rena, Hideki, and Yui ran back and forth along the glass getting a couple of the tigers to chase them. At the seals, Yuzu was somehow roped into helping the zookeepers feed the seals and sea lions and ended up getting a face full of spit after accidentally forgetting to give one to a greedy male. Each exhibit brought one adventure after another with their last one being at the Japanese animal exhibit where Shou, Ume, and Sato helped Hideki and Yui feed a few of the deer they'd brought out to show off to some of the visitors.

When it finally came time to leave, Mei and Yuzu were both relieved when Sato-san agreed to Yui's request to spend the night with Hideki at Shou and Ume's.

"Are you sure you're okay with this," asked Yuzu as they headed toward the gift shop. "I mean with your daughter not staying with Mei and me."

"Yeah," coughed Sato as he watched Hideki and Yui begin talking excitedly about what they wanted to buy. "I mean they're your parents and they've done a pretty good job with them today, so I'll give it a chance. With Yui staying out I'll finally have the house all to myself."

"Any big plans," asked Yuzu as she watched Hideki run over to Mei and ask her to come into the shop.

"I'm going to eat and then sleep," laughed Sato as he took one of the last sodas.

"That sounds wonderful," laughed Yuzu as she took the final soda and clinked her can to his. They both took a sip and belched while they watched the kids freak out over all the toys in the shop.

"Hey, Yuzu-san," coughed Sato after he'd finished his soda and tossed it in the recycling, "can I ask you a question?"

"What's up," asked Yuzu while she watched Shou tease her mother with a giant stuffed walrus.

"What's the deal with your parents and Mei?"

"Wha...what?" Yuzu nearly dropped her can but managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. "What are you talking about? There's no deal. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that, earlier she asked me to take the kids to your mother, as in she's yours and Mei's. Is that because of the wedding, like mother-in-law? I mean if that were the case then I'd be fine. But then I saw how she was with your dad, and how she called him 'father' and I'm kind of...confused."

Yuzu watched Sato's eyes focus on Mei, and the kids and could tell where his mind was going and kicked herself mentally.

She figured this would happen, it was inevitable, and she knew she and Mei would probably have to tell him one day, she didn't expect it to be so soon. Especially since she'd had a conversation with her mother that morning about this very topic.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Yuzu finished her soda and followed his lead before sitting down on one of the cooler, smiling at her family. "But you did, and you aren't going to let this go until you get an answer, aren't you?"

"I can't." Sato-san looked down at Yuzu, and she could see a mix of confusion and fear swirling in his eyes. "I mean, I know you're good people, but I have to protect Yui."

"I understand," said Yuzu as she watched Hideki hand some money over to the cashier while everyone else continued shopping. "And I want you to know that Mei and I would understand if you didn't want Yui to see Hideki again."

"That'll only happen if I don't like your answer," answered Sato, his voice uncharacteristically cool.

"Yeah."

Yuzu stood up and focused on the man's face and shakily said, "Well, if you want me to be honest with you, the truth is that Mei calls my mom that because our parents got married when we were in high school."

"So, you're step-sister's," asked Sato his eyes narrowing as he listened to Yuzu.

"Yeah," sighed Yuzu as she saw Hideki and Yui walk out of the store hand in hand. "It's long and complicated, but we are related by marriage and trust me when I say that neither of us expected our lives to end up this way. But as you can see, that is how it is, and if it makes you feel better, our parents still aren't fully comfortable with it."

"Not really," chuckled Sato who like Yuzu was focused on their kids.

"I don't blame you," said Yuzu as she began fiddling with her engagement ring. "It's strange, and it makes a lot of people uncomfortable but I want you to know that Mei and I don't want to force anything on you that you're uncomfortable with. So if you say 'no' to Hideki and Yui being friends, we'll figure out a way to explain it to him."

"I'm not going to do that," answered Sato nervously. "I already know what kind of kid he is. I also know you and Mei-san are good people. Your entire family seems like a great group, and I like them, but I'm just having some trouble with...

"I get it," nodded Yuzu, knowing full well where his mind was heading. "Like I said if you don't want Yui to be around for a while we understand. Mei and I can handle Hideki."

"I said I wouldn't do that and I meant it," smirked Sato as he noticed Hideki approaching them. "It's just a lot for me to process and I'm not going to lie that I'm more than likely going to not talk at the park for a while. But, I'll figure it out, somehow. I just need some time."

"Thank you," whispered Yuzu with a deep bow. "I'm sorry we lied to you, but we didn't want to risk Hideki's friendship with Yui. Not a lot of people outside of our family and closest friends know, and we try not to make it public knowledge because of this."

"It's fine," sighed Sato as he helped Yuzu stand up. "I know what it's like to have a kid who has a hard time making friends. Yui and her older brother have had the same issues. I get wanting them to have friends. But this is an issue I have to deal with, and I want to know if you've told any of this to Yui."

"I haven't told her anything, and neither has Mei." Explained Yuzu rubbed her arm. "If she knew something, I'm pretty sure she would have said so. We don't want to cause you any more problems."

"You aren't a problem, Yuzu-san." Sato smiled and pointed over her shoulder as he smiled. "As I said, this is new for me, and I want to try and understand. But until I do, can you do me a favor and focus on the little guy? It looks like he has something for you."

"Mama!" Yuzu turned in time to watch as Hideki came to a stop in front of them and held up the bag. "Here!"

"What's this?" Yuzu took the bag and opened it to find a stuffed lioness and a small stuffed wolf.

"It's a thank you present." Hideki took the bag and pulled out the lion and handed it to Yuzu and then handed the wolf to Sato.

"Uh...you're welcome..," chuckled Sato, as he looked at Yuzu who seemed almost on the verge of tears and laughed as she practically dragged the boy into a hug and began kissing him all over.

"You're such good boy," she grunted between kisses.

"Mama! Stop!" Hideki tried to break, but Sato could see it was a half-hearted attempt.

When she finally did, Hideki wrapped his arms around Yuzu's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, Hideki." Yuzu squeezed him and when she let him go wiped away a tear while Hideki walked over to Sato and bowed.

"Thank you for coming to my birthday trip and bringing Yui. I had a lot of fun. Oh, and thank you for letting her spend the night with me, Grandpa, and Grandma."

Sato reached out and patted Hideki on the head and gave him a polite bow.

"You're welcome, Hideki. Thanks for being her friend."

Hideki beamed up at Sato before running away to join Shou, Ume, and Yui.

"He is a good kid," grunted Sato as he stepped away from Yuzu to check on his kid, the stuffed wolf raised in appreciation. "I'll talk to you soon, Yuzu-san!"

When she recovered, Yuzu made sure to set her lion inside the cooler holding the dried goods and pulled everything over to the group to show Mei the gift Hideki had bought her only to find her standing there with a brand new bear, and noticed everyone else had a new stuffed animal as well.

"How did he afford all these?"

Mei turned her attention away from Hideki and stared at Yuzu, a small blush on her face.

"I may have helped cover the difference," said Mei quietly as she Ume and Shou began explaining the rules of the sleepover to the kids. "Well, Udagawa-san and I did as a means of making up for the drama earlier."

"Ah, that makes sense." Yuzu grinned as she pulled her lioness out and poked Mei's cheek with its nose. "Looks like you got a new bear for the collection. He got a name?"

"Not yet," smirked Mei as she tapped her bear's face against Yuzu's lion mimicking a kiss. "What about your lion? She needs a name."

"I dunno." Yuzu looked the animal over and stared at it for a moment. "Since the Hideki got it for us, think we should follow the theme his animals have? Name it after a fruit or something?"

"I like the sound of that." Mei leaned in and gave Yuzu a quick kiss, and when they parted, Yuzu could see, Sato, actively maintaining a conversation with Rena.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." Yuzu took the bear from Mei and set both of them in the cooler and prepared to say goodbye to everyone.

Between the walk to Ume and Shou's car, Hideki and Yui's goodbyes, and then the trip to their car, Mei and Yuzu had spent nearly an extra half-an-hour at the zoo.

While Yuzu loaded the trunk, Mei began looking through all the pictures and smiled as she saw how happy everyone was and made a note about planning another outing. After marking it in her notebook, Mei set her phone down and rested her head against the window, staring out at the sunset before allowing her fatigue to set in.

When she finally opened her eyes, Mei found herself surrounded by trees with only the faintest hint of twilight creeping through the branches. Sitting up, she stared around the car, trying to find Yuzu.

"Yuzu," she croaked when she heard Yuzu curse from the trunk of the car. "Yuzu, where are we?"

"You're awake!" Mei watched as Yuzu ran around the side of the car, and stopped next to Mei's door, with an excited smile on her face.

Unbuckling herself, Mei reached for the handle, but Yuzu beat her to it and helped the younger woman out of the car.

"Where are we," repeated Mei as she inhaled deeply. "Are we in the mountains?"

"Kinda," answered Yuzu as she took Mei's hand. "We're at a camping location I found just outside of the city. Mama and I talked about it a couple of days ago, that's why she and your dad took Hideki tonight."

"So we can go camping?" Mei looked around at the dirt on the ground and the trees, wondering where Yuzu had gotten the idea. "Do we even have camping gear?"

"I borrowed some from Mama." Yuzu stopped walking just shy of the back door, making sure that Mei couldn't see around the back of the car. "But I brought some blankets and pillows from home and pulled down the back seat of the car so we'd have a place to sleep."

"Interesting." Mei gave her fiancee an intrigued look and noticed a small glow emanate from behind the car. "Is the car on?"

"Nope." Yuzu pulled on Mei's hand again led her around the back of the car to the sight of a large picnic blanket, a series of battery powered lamps and a small propane stove that Mei knew to be Harumin's.

Spread around the blanket, Mei noticed a small pile of food that they hadn't brought to the zoo.

"Where'd all this food come from?"

"I may have snuck it into the back of the car as I was loading it this morning." Yuzu coughed nervously and then pointed at the blankets and the pillows. "That includes the blankets and pillows too."

"That explains why you didn't want me to help you," smiled Mei as she sat in the back of the car and patted the spot next to her.

"Yeah." Yuzu sat down next to Mei, making the car sag a bit at the added weight. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so I had Hideki help a bit. I'm amazed he kept quiet about it all day."

"He had other things on his mind." Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu's shoulder before taking her hand. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be," Yuzu squeezed Mei's hand and locked their fingers together. "You had a reason to be upset, but I'm glad you were able to calm down."

"I still shouldn't have placed all the blame on you four." Mei sighed and stared out at the city, admiring the shining lights and basking in the silence. "I know I'm overprotective and I've bandaged up enough scrapes and cuts on him to know he's going to hurt himself occasionally. But there's a vast difference between getting hurt on a playground when playing with friends and allowing him to jump off a bed and try to hurt someone willingly."

"Mei, I don't..."

"You know what I mean, Yuzu." Mei shook her head and pulled her hand away from Yuzu's and felt it go toward her stomach. "We nearly...."

"Hey," Yuzu wrapped her arm around Mei's shoulder and pulled her close. "It's okay, Mei. You know they wouldn't let something like that happen, and I'm sure as hell not going to let it happen to me again. I don't think my spine could take it."

Mei managed to laugh through her frustrations and smiled up at Yuzu and rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"You're not in pain are you?"

Mei's hand slipped beneath Yuzu's shirt and began massaging the spot she knew was most tender.

"I'm doing better," moaned Yuzu as Mei's hand helped alleviate the pressure on her spine. "But I'm gonna keep that appointment."

"Wise move, Aihara."

Mei pulled her hand out of Yuzu's shirt and rested it on the blonde's thigh as she started kissing Yuzu's neck.

"Already," laughed Yuzu when she felt Mei's hand on her stomach. "We barely got here, don't you want to see what else I have planned?"

"I'm interested," smirked Mei with a gentle nip at Yuzu's neck. "I just wanted to see if you could resist."

"Don't push it." Yuzu slid off the back of the car and helped Mei on to the blanket while she went over to the cooler and grabbed two plastic cups and a glass bottle from inside.

"Sorry it's not classier," she chuckled while handing Mei the cups and began rummaging through the cooler.

"This is fine," smiled Mei as she waited for Yuzu to finish what she was doing, surprised to see Yuzu pull out some olive oil, meat, and vegetables.

"Where did you get all that?"

"I made a pit stop on our way here," blushed Yuzu as she turned on the grill and began prepping the food. "You were passed out so I stopped into a grocery store for the wine and the food. Oh, yeah."

Yuzu pulled an opener out of a small bag inside the car and took the bottle from Mei. After removing the cork, she set it aside for a minute and began focusing on the food.

"I can help," smirked Mei as she watched Yuzu begin testing the grill.

"I know," answered Yuzu, nudging Mei with her elbow. "I just wanna cook for you tonight. So, sit back and relax for a bit. Don't you have a book or something? You usually got one in your bag."

"I might," smirked Mei as she watched Yuzu's focus return to the food and began caressing her thigh. "But I want to focus on you. Is that all right?"

Yuzu's body clenched briefly at the contact, but her composure returned while Mei continued placing light kisses on Yuzu's arm and neck.

"You're really set on breaking my concentration, aren't you." Yuzu piled on the meat and vegetables and reached for the bottle.

"Of course." Mei held up their cups and let Yuzu pour them a drink. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yuzu held up her cup and smiled. "Cheers."

Mei raised her cup in solidarity and took a cautious sip. It was a deep red and had a slightly tannic taste to it that was offset by a hint of sweetness at the end.

"What do you think," asked Yuzu as she flipped the meat over and checked the vegetables.

"I like it," said Mei as she took another light sip and looked around for something to accompany it and found a bag filled with fresh fruit and popped a raspberry into her mouth.

"That's good," she smiled as the burst of juice caused an eruption of flavor inside her mouth.

"What is," asked Yuzu as she pulled some peppers and other vegetables off the grill.

"This."

Mei held up one of the berries and fed it to Yuzu and patiently waited for the blonde's reaction. It took a moment but it did come, and Mei chuckled when Yuzu gave her a big smirk.

"That is good," said the blonde through a mouthful of berry before taking another sip as she pulled some meat off the grill and plated it. As she did, Yuzu watched as Mei happily sipped at her wine and enjoyed the produce she'd bought and after she finished cutting up the meat she tapped Mei on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mei, can you take a look at this for a minute."

Mei put her cup down and looked over at the plate, confused and asked, "Yuzu, what do you need me to..."

Mei's words were cut off by Yuzu's lips suddenly enveloping hers. Slender fingers combed their way through her hair and Mei was barely able to find a place to set her wine before she spilled it. Her tongue made it's way out of her mouth carefully licked Yuzu's lips, tasting the wine and a faint hint of raspberries on her fiancee's lips and Mei heard Yuzu giggle as the taller woman cupped her cheek.

"That was dirty," gasped Mei after breaking their kiss; her fingers drawing small circles on Yuzu's cheek before giving her another brief kiss.

"You liked it," teased Yuzu before kissing Mei's jaw and returning to dividing the food and handing Mei a plate.

"I might have," smirked Mei as she bit into a bit of steak and green pepper.

Yuzu laughed at Mei's gall and moved a bit closer to her fiancee, enjoying the warmth of the stove and Mei's body as they ate.  
For an hour, they sipped wine and ate the food, chatting about nonsensical things or just sitting in momentary silence, enjoying one another's company.

When the food was finally gone, and everything was cleaned up, Mei glanced around, trying to figure out what else Yuzu had planned. It was still early for them Mei wondered if she should do as Yuzu said and read her book until she heard some music begin playing and Yuzu's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello," laughed Mei as she tried to turn around, but noticed that Yuzu's grip was especially tight on her. "Yuzu, are you okay?"

"Not really."

Mei felt Yuzu's hands begin to shake and placed her hands on Yuzu's and began rocking back and forth in hopes she could calm her fiancee down.

"What's bothering you?"

Yuzu's hands relaxed, but Mei remained facing the city, waiting patiently for Yuzu to get comfortable enough to tell her what was on her mind.

After the song finished, Mei felt Yuzu let out a loud sigh and adjusted her head so the breath could avoid her ear only to have her whole body clench when she heard Yuzu whisper, "I told Sato-san, about us."

"What do you mean," asked Mei hoping she was interpreting her words right. They'd agreed not to tell him the truth about their relationship, but if Yuzu had said something, then Mei was curious as to why he'd allowed Yui to go with their parents.

"You know what I mean," grunted Yuzu as she pulled Mei closer to her, her face burying itself between Mei's shoulders. "He figured something was off with how you told him to talk to Mama, and then he saw you and your dad talking, and he asked me while you were in the gift shop and I told him the truth. Are you mad?"

Mei was upset, but she understood why Yuzu had done it. If Mei had been more careful with her words, she wouldn't have tipped off Sato-san and Yuzu wouldn't have been forced into that situation. Pulling Yuzu's hands from around her waist, Mei turned around and kissed her lover softly.

"I'm not mad, Yuzu," said Mei while stroking Yuzu's hair. "If you'd have lied that would have caused more problems, and you did what needed to be done. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"It's okay," said Yuzu with a kiss to Mei's neck. "I mean it was pretty stressful, but I think I handled it well."

"You've always been good at handling difficult situations." Mei felt Yuzu's lips begin kissing her collarbone and let out a small moan that had Yuzu laughing.

"You were pretty good practice."

"Is that how you feel about me," snorted Mei, trying to push Yuzu away half-heartedly. "Because if it is, I'm not against leaving you here and taking a cab home."

"That's not always a bad thing," growled Yuzu as her hands moved their way up the back of Mei's shirt and began playing with the clasp of Mei's bra. "I like it when you're difficult."

"You certainly have your own particular charm as well," panted Mei when she felt her bra loosen at the same time Yuzu's teeth nibbled her throat. "It's one of the things I love most about you."

Yuzu grunted a reply, her lips too busy with their exploration while her hands began trying to pull Mei's shirt off.

"Slow down," moaned Mei, pulling Yuzu's lips from her neck and kissed her. "Let's move this to slightly more private quarters."

"Good idea," panted Yuzu before pulling Mei toward the back of the car and picked up the remainder of their wine and took a sip before handing it to Mei who followed suit.

When they were in, Mei settled into the makeshift bed while Yuzu shut the tailgate and hurry back into the car. Mei handed over the bottle and smiled as she watched Yuzu spill some of the wine down her front.

"Damn it," choked Yuzu as she looked down her at her shirt and began looking around for a napkin. "Mei can you..."

"I got it," whispered Mei as she crawled toward Yuzu. Thanks to the wine, Mei felt her ears and cheeks flush similarly to Yuzus and latched onto the blonde's neck, tasting the wine on her skin.

"Mei," whispered Yuzu as she set the bottle aside as Mei's lips began kissing her neck and licking the wine she had spilled.

"Yes, Yuzu?" Mei's hands began pulling up Yuzu's shirt and chuckled when she saw how eager Yuzu was to get out of it.

"Shut up," grunted Yuzu after Mei tossed the shirt against the trunk door of the car and began undoing her bra while chewing on her neck.

"Mei, that...that hurts," panted Yuzu at an unusually strong bite to her shoulder as the bra strap slid down her arm.

"I'm sorry." Mei kissed the mark she'd left and finished helping Yuzu out of her bra and moved to Yuzu's breast and gave her nipple an agonizingly long lick. "I'll be gentler."

"O...okay," Yuzu moaned when she felt Mei's teeth graze her nipple, making Yuzu push back against the window while she ran her hands through Mei's hair.

"You taste good," growled Mei after sucking carefully, causing Yuzu's nipple to stand up on end.

"I think the wine is helping," giggled Yuzu right before Mei bit down again.

Yuzu whimpered and pulled at Mei's hair, making the younger woman hiss and Yuzu giggle again.

"Mei, I thought you wanted..."

"You first," moaned Mei as she kissed her way down Yuzu's stomach, occasionally stopping to lick Yuzu's skin.

"Mei," Yuzu's hands combed through Mei's hair while clenching her thighs together, and glancing out the front window. "Are you sure?"

"Yuzu," Mei moved up Yuzu's body and removed her bra, exposing her breasts to Yuzu and pulling her close. "Do you not want to..."

"I do." Yuzu pulled away from the window and wrapped her arm around Mei's neck and kissed her deeply before whispering, "It's just we're in the car, and we haven't done this in here in a long time."

"I want you, Yuzu." Mei kissed her lover's neck and pulled Yuzu into her lap, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Yuzu's shorts and squeezed her ass cheeks.

"I want you too," whimpered Yuzu as she arched her back at the sensation, exposing her breast to Mei. Mei took the bait and attached her mouth, sucking carefully while her tongue circled Yuzu's nipple while her hand continued to massage Yuzu's buttocks.

"Mei." Yuzu's voice was low, and she began kissing Mei's neck and jaw, hoping to pull Mei away from her breast, but she was instead rewarded with Mei's teeth nipping at her nipple.

She heard Mei's deep chuckle, and Yuzu felt a shiver go down her spine as the familiar sensation of pain and pleasure flow through her body. A dull throb was beginning to build between her legs and Yuzu didn't know how much more she could stand it. The sensation of Mei's stomach rubbing along her crotch was driving her crazy, and Yuzu was beginning to crave more than Mei was currently giving her.

Gathering what strength she could, Yuzu managed to pull away from Mei and as she stroked Mei's cheek whispered, "Mei, look at me."

"What is it," asked Mei after removing her mouth from the engorged nipple, unable to resist blowing on it in an attempt to tease Yuzu.

The ploy worked, and Mei was rewarded with a moan from her lover and smirked when she saw Yuzu bite down on her lower lip and clench her eyes shut.

"Not funny," panted Yuzu after she'd recovered; her panties noticeably more wet than before.

"I think it is," growled Mei as she kissed Yuzu's throat. "You should see the look on your face."

"I'd rather look at yours," smiled Yuzu at the soft caress of Mei's kiss before pulling Mei into a deep kiss, catching the younger woman by surprise.

Using the kiss and as much of her weight as she could to her advantage, Yuzu tried to push Mei back into the pillows but was shocked by Mei flipping them mid-fall and landing on top of her.

"Damn," giggled Yuzu as Mei moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. "I thought that'd get you."

"I know you too well," chuckled Mei as she began pulling Yuzu's shorts down her legs. "You're a little predictable."

"You love it," panted Yuzu as she felt Mei's lips on her stomach while her hands began caressing her thighs.

"I love you," answered Mei as she kissed the small space between Yuzu's stomach and crotch, causing Yuzu's hips to lift off the ground and her hands tug at Mei's hair.

"I...lo...," Yuzu's voice caught in her throat as her toes dug into the blankets, causing her knees to bend as she felt Mei's tongue run along her lower lips.

A low moan escaped Mei's throat as she dipped her tongue inside Yuzu lapping at the liquids. Mei smiled when she felt Yuzu's legs wrap around her shoulders as if begging Mei to lick deeper, and Mei wasn't one to disappoint Yuzu.

"Don't...." Yuzu's hand pulled harder at Mei's hair while her thighs twitched, her teeth biting down hard on her lower lip when she felt Mei suck on her pussy.

A deep shudder escaped Yuzu's throat, her hips lifting off the bed of comforter, causing Mei to dig her nails into Yuzu's thighs as she followed her lover, sucking harder at the juices while her tongue licked her insides.

"Me...Mei," Yuzu's free hand moved to her breast and started massaging it while her hips moved with Mei's tongue.

Her hair was already sticking to her forehead and shoulders, adding to the exhilaration Yuzu was already feeling. It'd been a long time since Mei had used her mouth and Yuzu didn't want Mei to stop. Small pulses of pleasure shot through her body and Yuzu could only manage low grunts and whimpers as Mei teased her.

"....good...," Yuzu heard Mei say after catching her breath.

Yuzu tried to ask what Mei meant, but the dark-haired woman had other ideas, and Yuzu's mind went blank when she felt Mei's tongue flick across her clit.

"Don't," panted Yuzu, her thighs quivering as Mei's tongue began teasing the nub.

The word fell on deaf ears, and Mei didn't stop. Her tongue continued its assault, and soon Yuzu's hand somehow managed to find the back of the passenger seat and began gripping the headrest as her hips continued to follow Mei's movements. She could feel one more wave of pleasure starting to wash over her, the warmth starting between her legs and slowly spreading throughout her body.

Mei's name was the only thing she wanted to say, but all Yuzu could manage were quiet moans of ecstasy as her feet dug into the blanket as her hips finally left the comforter in earnest as one finally pulse of pleasure spread throughout her body.

Yuzu's jaw quivered as her orgasm washed over her, and her breaths were little more than short gasps as Mei's tongue began cleaning her.

"Stop," whispered Yuzu when Mei moved from licks to kisses.

"Why," asked Mei as she continued kissing, while her hands massaged Yuzu's leg.

"Because you're going to get me excited again," laughed Yuzu as she pulled her leg away from Mei.

"Maybe that's what I want," smirked Mei as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before crawling up Yuzu's body and began curling her necklace around her finger. "You got me so worked up the past few days that maybe I want to keep you excited."

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get," smiled Yuzu as she propped herself up, one hand stroking Mei's cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. She could still taste some of her fluids on Mei's lips, and it wasn't long before Yuzu felt her energy return.

"Good," whispered Mei between kisses and smirked when she felt Yuzu begin unbuttoning her jeans. "You recovered quickly."

"It's easy with you around," smiled Yuzu as helped Mei out of her pants and pulled her back toward the pillows with some minor difficulty.

"Need some help," chuckled Mei as she watched Yuzu fall back onto her elbows.

"Nope." Yuzu reached up and placed one hand around the back of Mei's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, making both of them moan loudly and causing Mei to finally give in and lay down next to Yuzu, relishing the sensation of Yuzu's nails on her skin.

"Not so predictable now," chuckled Yuzu as she began kissing Mei's neck and pushing on her shoulder.

"Just a bit," groaned Mei as she rolled over onto her back, surrendering to Yuzu's advances.

All the excitement Mei had been feeling earlier was coming to a head. At a mere touch of Yuzu's hand, Mei felt her legs part begging for Yuzu to touch her, but the blonde resisted and focused on her breasts.

"Not yet," whispered Yuzu as she nibbled on Mei's earlobe while her fingers teased Mei's nipple; her fingers tugging at soft flesh.

"Whatever you want," panted Mei as she wrapped her legs around Yuzu's thighs. "Don't stop."

"I won't," growled Yuzu as she carefully twisted the nipple, causing Mei's back to arch as her moan echoed throughout the car. "I just want you to do something for me first."

"An...anything," moaned Mei as Yuzu swirled her tongue around her nipple before carefully biting it.

"Roll over."

Mei's eyes opened, and she looked down at Yuzu and wondered what her fiancee wanted.

"Trust me," said Yuzu as she kissed the place where Mei's heart was beating strongest.

"I do," answered Mei with a nod and after giving Yuzu another kiss, she rolled onto her stomach cautiously shaking her ass.

"Cute," chuckled Yuzu as kissed her way up Mei's spine, her hands massaging the soft skin of her stomach and arms.

"Finding something you like," asked Mei while Yuzu explored her body.

"Maybe." Yuzu's hands left Mei's and slipped beneath the pillow, and a blanket, quickly finding the item she'd hidden earlier.

"Yuzu," panted Mei when she felt Yuzu's crotch brush against hers, making her shiver and squirm when she felt something familiar on her wrist.

"Is it okay," whispered Yuzu as she stopped wrapping the leather around Mei's wrist. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop."

"It is," smiled Mei when Yuzu kissed just below her ear and used her free hand to help Yuzu put the strap back in place.

"You...You sure," asked Yuzu, her fingers subconsciously working on the buckle.

"Yeah," smirked Mei as she felt the straps tighten around her wrist. "I trust you."

"All right." Yuzu finished strapping down Mei's other hand and started rubbing the back of Mei's thigh. "Whatever you want, Mei."

"I know what...," Mei tried to move, but she was kept in place by the cuffs being caught on something.

"Yuzu," whimpered Mei as Yuzu's finger press against her slit, "I can't move."

"I know," chuckled Yuzu as she dipped a finger into Mei's pussy making Mei moan and clench around Yuzu's finger. "That was the plan."

"Sneaky," purred Mei as Yuzu's finger began curling inside her. Mei tried to pull her arms again but was again denied facing Yuzu.

"Just well thought out." Yuzu moved around Mei's side, kissing her neck and jaw while pumping her finger in and out of Mei's hole, giggling when Mei began matching her rhythm.

"Are you enjoying yourself," purred Yuzu in Mei's ears, making her fiancee moan as her walls tightened around Yuzu's finger.

Mei nodded, her hands pulling effortlessly at the cuffs in an attempt to kiss Yuzu, but she was held in place causing a moan of disappointment to leave her throat.

"Yuzu," whispered Mei longingly, turning her face to see a lecherous grin on the blonde's face.

"Yes, Mei?" Yuzu leaned in and gave Mei a soft kiss, pulling her finger out slowly, causing Mei to tighten around her finger.

"More," panted Mei, her hips moving back trying to push Yuzu's finger back inside her. "I want more."

"You mean like this?" Yuzu's middle finger joined her index making Mei's legs open a bit wider as her eyes closed in bliss, her jaw dropping in ecstasy.

"Yes," gasped Mei at the feeling of Yuzu's fingers spreading her insides, her hips meeting Yuzu's hand with every thrust, her walls tightening each time Yuzu's fingers left her.

"How is it, Mei?"

Yuzu's breath was hot against her ear, making Mei's arms jerk against the cuffs, her voice no more than a whimper as the pleasure coursed through her.

"You're enjoying this," growled Yuzu after a careful bite to Mei's earlobe, causing some liquid from to flow down her fingers and onto her palm, "aren't you?"

"Yes," panted Mei as she rocked her hips along Yuzu's fingers, her heart hammering in her chest as a result of her orgasm. Her knees gave out, and her body fell against the blankets, her head resting against the coolness of the pillow as Yuzu's fingers continued to tease her as she felt another orgasm slowly building.

Yuzu smirked and traced her tongue along the rim of Mei's ear as she curled her fingers inside Mei's wetness, pressing against the spot that caused Mei's back to arc on reflex, letting out short ecstatic gasps as her thighs quaked.

"Yuzu." Mei's head moved forward and found Yuzu's lap, her lips kissing hungrily at her lover's thigh as she felt her pleasure building again. "Yuzu, I'm about to..."

"Again," giggled Yuzu as she slowed her thrusts, forcing a whine of frustration to leave Mei's mouth. Yuzu could see Mei's eyes clouded over, and she was more than happy to let Mei cum but wanted to hear her lover ask permission before giving her the satisfaction. "Do you want to cum again?"

"Yes," gasped Mei as she pressed back harder against Yuzu's hand. "Yuzu, please let me...,"

Yuzu smirked and slowly picked up the pace, her thrusts starting off slow, fingers curling with each withdrawal, hitting Mei's spot with each removal.

Mei's breathing grew shorter, and her hips began rocking again, meeting Yuzu each time, forcing her lover further inside her, increasing both the pressure and the pleasure. Her fingers were squeezing so tight that she could feel her nails dig into her skin. Her legs stretched, trying to push herself upward, only to collapse against the sheets as a sudden pulse of pleasure rocked her body forcing her to bury her face into the pillows as she breathed short heavy breaths while Yuzu massaged her earlobes with her thumb and forefinger, prolonging the orgasm.

'When she finally gathered the strength to turn her head, Mei could barely make out Yuzu's face in the dark but managed to see her fiancee staring down at her with a small smile on her face.

"I...," began Mei only to stop at the excruciatingly long sensation of Yuzu's fingers leaving her inside and move to the blonde's lips. Mei watched Yuzu's tongue slowly lick the remnants of her juices off her fingers and began pulling at the cuffs again.

"Want me to let you go," asked Yuzu after she was finished cleaning her hand, before tugging at Mei's nipple, making Mei growl in frustration.

"Yes," panted Mei as she finally managed to pull herself off the ground, wanting to touch Yuzu and taste her lips. "Yuzu, please let me go. I want to kiss you."

"All right," Yuzu let go of Mei's nipple and had barely freed Mei's wrist when her lover grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the blanket with her and began kissing her forcefully.

Mei could taste the remnants of her orgasm on Yuzu's lips and sucked on them hungrily, while Yuzu's hands grabbed Mei's legs and rested them on the back of her thighs as she chewed on Mei's lower lip.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself," panted Yuzu once Mei had finally released her from the kiss.

"Yes," smiled Mei as she brushed some hair out of her eyes before palming Yuzu's cheek. "You were amazing."

"Your wrists are okay?" Yuzu pulled Mei's still cuffed wrist toward her and released it before checking for any burns or bruising.

"I'm okay," confirmed Mei between hugging Yuzu and kissing her throat, tasting the last bits of wine that the blonde had spilled down her front. "But we can double check a little later."

"All right." Yuzu looked down at Mei and felt her face grow hotter at the look of adoration Mei was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you," laughed Mei while playing with Yuzu's hair. "Thank you for tonight."

"Yo...you're welcome," stammered Yuzu before kissing Mei and burying face in her lover's neck. "Thank you for...just thank you for everything."

"Getting embarrassed already," chuckled Mei as she looked around at the fogged windows. "We haven't even been caught by anyone, yet."

"Keep that up, and I'll make sure you're the one who gets caught," threatened Yuzu before kissing Mei on the ear and pinching her nipple.

"Oh really?"

Intrigued by the threat, Mei's strength managed to return and she flipped herself around, ending up on top and grabbing the handcuffs next to the now empty wine bottle.

Sitting up, she dangled the cuffs in front of Yuzu while one hand softly caressed her lover's throat as she purred, "Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole thing with Hideki jumping off the bed and breaking his arm did actually happen once...ON THANKSGIVING! 
> 
> My niece and brother were playing and my niece was about Hideki's age and she jumped off the bed and missed him and broke her arm. It was not a fun day and he spent much of it crying and apologizing. It wasn't intentional but I've seen it happen. 
> 
> Also we will have a flashback chapter next time. I'm plannning on using a particular character and I'm getting into the headspace of using them. I believe on tumblr they call her a "power lesbian". 
> 
> Guess who it is?
> 
> Also, Yuzu has a lion, Hideki has tiger, Mei has a bear. Hehehe


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei attends a fancy fundraiser with Hideki and we finally...some reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we get back to some flashbacks. Here we go! Woohoo!
> 
> Also, Yuzu has a lion, Hideki has tigers, Mei has bears...I must find a way to get them dressed in Kigurumi as those animals. Also...Wizard of Oz may have influenced that decision.
> 
> By the way, this is what Mei's dress looks like, but in more of a royal almost navy blue.
> 
> go to jj house and copy and paste this into it.
> 
> A-Line/Princess Scoop Neck Floor-Length Chiffon Evening Dress With Beading Sequins
> 
> Now we bring in...a....Taniguchi...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!
> 
> *Hack cough*
> 
> So for those of you that got the alert...I apologize. The version of the chapter that I originally posted wasn't the right one, and when I went to reload it, it was missing about a third of what I had written...so you guys get the full thing, including flashback!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the confusion, and I hope you all can forgive me!

 

* * *

 

Chapter 15

"Mama!"

Yuzu looked up from her computer and looked over the back of the couch to see Hideki come running out of his room dressed in a green button up shirt, black slacks, and black socks. His hair was slicked back in such a fashion that it turned him into the spitting image of his father.

"What is it, Hideki?

Yuzu shut her laptop, stretched her legs, and she scratched her belly. She was dressed in a faded pair of pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun that was being held up by some wooden hairpins. Since Hideki and Mei were heading out for a fundraiser, Yuzu had planned on getting a head-start on some work for a project and order some takeout.

Despite the disappointment of being left out, Yuzu felt a swelling of pride at seeing how handsome he looked in his suit.

"I need help."

Hideki thrust a black tie toward Yuzu and pointed at it.

"Daddy's not here to help me, and Mommy's busy, and I can't find the one that snaps onto my shirt."

"You mean the clip-on," smiled Yuzu as she took the tie and wrapped it around his neck and measured its length.

"Is that what it's called?" Hideki looked down and tried to watch Yuzu's hands, but they were moving too fast for him to follow.

"Yeah." Yuzu checked the knot and began sliding it up his neck and folded the collar down over it. "How's that? Too tight?"

"Nope!" Hideki looked down at the tie and began fidgeting with the tie. "How'd you learn to do this?"

"I've had to tie a lot of them," answered Yuzu as she looked at her and Mei's bedroom and smirked. "Mommy and I had to wear ties when we were in high school, so we got a lot of practice."

"Am I gonna have to how to do this in high school?" Hideki fidgeted with the tie and began moving it up and down. "Or can I learn how to do it now?"

"Mommy and I will teach you how to do it soon," smiled Yuzu and pinched his cheek. "But right now you need to go and get your jacket on and where's Mommy?"

"She's in the bedroom," Hideki was still playing with the tie as he walked away and knocked on Yuzu and Mei's bedroom door. "MOMMY! Mama wants you!"

Yuzu snorted as Hideki wandered into his room and let out a loud wolf whistle when she saw Mei dressed in a floor-length, navy blue dress with a chiffon top, beaded sequins, and a neckline that showed a bit of cleavage and her necklace. Her hair was still down around her shoulders, but Yuzu could see the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks and practically vaulted over the couch to wrap her arms around Mei's waist and hug her after helping her zip up her dress.

"Yuzu, what are you doing?" Mei didn't mind Yuzu's attention, but she was stressing over leaving and didn't want to waste any more time getting sidetracked.

"I just wanted to appreciate how lovely you look," said Yuzu as she began rocking them back and forth. "I wish I could be there to watch everyone pick their jaws up off the floor."

"Don't flatter me, Yuzu," chuckled Mei as she broke free of Yuzu's grasp and brushed some hair behind her ear. "We both know I'm going to be severely outclassed by the other women at this event."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," smiled Yuzu as she pulled Mei toward the bedroom. "You gotta have more confidence in yourself. You look incredible, and you should own it."

"I'm okay with not being the focal point." Mei allowed Yuzu to sit her down in front of the vanity mirror and begin styling her hair, keeping her cool. Despite her protests, Mei was secretly enjoying the feeling of Yuzu's fingers in her hair and picked up on how Yuzu would brush a finger along her neck. "But if you came I wouldn't mind the stares so much."

"Oh, really," giggled Yuzu as she ran a brush through Mei's hair. "Remember the last time when we heard that ass make snide comments about my job and you being overweight used goods?"

"I remember." Mei smiled as she remembered the altercation that had been the source of Mei having to try and navigate her way through these parties alone or with Hideki. "I rather enjoyed seeing him cower in the corner while you shouted yourself hoarse."

Mei reached up and placed her hand on Yuzu's and shared a look with her before allowing her to continue styling her hair.

"I'm glad you did, but until I hear from someone other than you, I think I'll pass." Yuzu began fixing Mei's hair in a fashion similar to when they'd gone out to the festival back when they'd first met Shirapon.

"I would prefer them if you went," sighed Mei, hoping Yuzu would finally come with her. "I miss taking you to events like this. You always make them more bearable."

"I miss going with you too." Yuzu reached for a few pins, and as she began struggling to put one in, she suddenly remembered something they'd announced at work earlier in the week. "I do, but it's just not my thing right now, and I haven't been invited to any since then, so I'm not going to push it."

"All right." Mei exhaled loudly and stared blankly into the mirror; her jaw clenched while Yuzu kept glancing at her through their reflection and sighed.

"You know," began Yuzu after tying one of the braids, "if you want, my job is having a picnic next week." Yuzu fastened a pin into Mei's hair and began figuring out how to finish the braids. "You and Hideki are more than welcome to come. It's on Saturday if you can get out of work. My bosses have been dying to meet you two, and I kinda need an excuse to go."

"Are you sure you want your 'fat fiancee' to come with you," joked Mei while staring at the curvature of her face.

Although she'd only put on about twenty kilos during her pregnancy, Mei had only managed to lose three of them over the past few years, and she'd had to rearrange her whole wardrobe to accommodate the extra weight. Few people ever mentioned it, and the doctors said she was well within the parameters of a healthy weight given her height but like anyone, she was prone to the occasional moment of self-doubt. Still, Mei couldn't deny that she did enjoy teasing Yuzu about it when she felt like fishing for a compliment.

As she finished placing the final pin, Yuzu bent down and wrapped her arms around Meis' neck and smiled as she pointed at their reflection with a serene look in her eyes.

"Have you ever heard me complain," laughed Yuzu as she fondled Mei's necklace. "I _love_ how you feel, and I  _love_ looking at you every chance I get. I enjoy your body so don't worry about it, okay? We've gotten older, and our bodies have changed. Hell, I know for a fact that I can't fit into my old high school uniform anymore, so stop obsessing over a few extra kilos."

"How do you know you can't fit into your uniform anymore?" Mei gave Yuzu a knowing smirk and pulled her closer, her hand massaging the back of Yuzu's thigh.

"That's not important right now," coughed Yuzu as she picked up a comb, though she failed to hide her blush. "What's important is getting you ready."

"I'm going to get an answer later," said Mei cooly as she straightened up for Yuzu, pushing her chest out a bit to see if Yuzu noticed it.

"And I'll make sure to have an excuse ready." Yuzu set the brush back down and began slowly setting Mei's hair into its final position, and once she was satisfied, she kissed the top of Mei's head.

"There we go," smiled Yuzu before rummaging through one of the drawers and pulled out a small black bag. "Now for the finishing touches."

"I don't need that," sighed Mei as she looked around for her bag. "I need to finish helping Hideki get dressed and make sure our ride is on time."

"All he needs to do is put his shoes on," said Yuzu as she pulled out a container of makeup and began looking over Mei's face. "I already tied his tie and inspected his outfit."

"What about the car service," Mei snorted, giving Yuzu a peripheral glance and watched the blonde begin checking to see if she had the right shade for Mei's skin.

"They called the house phone while you were showering and said they'd be about ten minutes late," sighed Yuzu as she began prepping the makeup. "So just let me do this for you, okay?"

"I see." Mei as she crossed her arms and glared at Yuzu. "I still don't see why you need to correct my makeup. I didn't use that much."

"I know." Yuzu began modifying the work Mei had done on her cheeks, impressed that Mei had managed to do this well on her own. "But just a bit in the right place can make all the difference. See?"

Yuzu stepped out of the way and allowed Mei to examine her work and smiled when she saw Mei blush.

"Why do I doubt you," sighed Mei when she saw just how much better she looked after Yuzu's corrections.

"Because you're weird." Yuzu lifted Mei's head and began applying some eyeshadow.

"How am I weird?" Mei shook her head and pulled Yuzu into a kiss before standing up and checking her make up. She had to admit; Yuzu had done an efficient job, and Mei began feeling a bit better about her appearance.

"Because" laughed Yuzu as she double-checked her work, "you don't trust me behind the wheel of the car. You barely trust me with doing your makeup, despite knowing how long I've been doing my own, and yet for some odd reason you trust me enough to sometimes tie you up in bed."

"Well there's a reason for that," blushed Mei as she wandered out into the living room where Hideki was watching a show.

"What reason?"

Mei headed to the fridge and pulled an old picture from when they were in high school where Yuzu was wearing an ungodly amount of makeup and said, "Because of this."

"Oh come on!" Yuzu took the picture and set it carefully on the side table while rolling her eyes. "That was almost ten years ago! I haven't worn that much make up since well..."

"It's all right." Mei walked forward and cupped Yuzu's cheek. "It's not your fault you thought you had to wear that much for me to notice you."

"Oh shut up." Yuzu slapped Mei's hand away, and they both chuckled.

"Thank you, Yuzu." Mei gave Yuzu a kiss and a quick hug before staring at the clock. "We need to get going though, or we're going to be late."

"Fashionably late." Yuzu kissed Mei's palm and gave her a weak smile before snapping at Hideki. "Come on, Little Man, you and Mommy need to get moving."

"All right." Hideki shut the television off, rounded the couch and tugged on Yuzu's shirt before pointing at his forehead.

Yuzu crouched down and nuzzled his forehead and kissed his cheek.

"You and Mommy have a good night," smiled Yuzu as she led him toward the door. "And don't worry too much about having to impress everyone, you focus on having fun, okay?"

"Yep!" Hideki pulled his shoes on while Mei grabbed her coat and checked to make sure his jacket was buttoned correctly.

"All right," sighed Mei after putting her shoes on. "We're off."

"Have fun," smiled Yuzu after one last kiss. "I'll see you when you get home and Hideki, don't you dare come home with a fiancee, okay?"

"What," asked Hideki as Mei pulled him out into the hallway.

Before Yuzu could answer, the door shut and he was lead toward the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut, Hideki turned to Mei, a confused look on his face as he asked, "Why'd Mama tell me not to get a fiancee? Am I getting married?"

"No you aren't getting married," smirked Mei as they headed toward the car parked in front of the building. "Mama was teasing you."

"Am I gonna get married," he asked after climbing into the car and buckling himself in.

"Not unless you want to," yawned Mei as the driver headed off toward the venue. "All of us agreed that you're going to decide who you want to marry Hideki. Or if you want to get married at all, that's entirely up to you."

"Oh," answered Hideki as he played with rolling the window up and down. "Is that 'cause of how you and Daddy, got married?"

"That's part of it."

Mei reached out and carefully stroked Hideki's hair.

"Are you mad that you married Daddy?"

"I'm not mad," answered Mei with a sad smile. "But, you know your Daddy and I weren't meant to be a couple. But even though we didn't work out, we have you, and we wouldn't trade you for anything."

Hideki turned his face toward his mother and quietly asked, "Do you love, Daddy?"

"We love each other in our way," replied Mei, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact with him. "You know how much I care for your father, but it takes more than that to make something like a relationship work."

Mei moved her hand down to Hideki's patted it. "We all want you to find someone you love, Hideki, and to get married because you want to get married; not because someone says you have to. All right? It's your decision and yours alone."

"Got it." Hideki squeezed Mei's hand and stared out the window. "But if it's okay, I'm gonna wait 'til I'm as old as you and Mama before I start dating."

"All right then," chuckled Mei feeling both insulted and amused.

Finally, the car came to a stop. Before the driver could open the door, Hideki had already unbuckled himself and opened the door to help his mother, catching the attention of several other attendees.

Many of them commented on how polite Hideki was, and a few even laughed when they saw him insist that he lock arms with Mei as they walked up the stairs to the museum. After handing over her invitation and dropping the envelope with their donation in it off at the greeting desk, Mei allowed Hideki to lead her into the museum, his eyes widening at the sight of all the statues and paintings.

"Wow!" Hideki ran up to one of the displays that were housing some expensive looking masks and other historical clothes and tapped on the glass. "They're so pretty! Mommy look!"

"Hideki, don't touch," sighed Mei as she carefully pulled him away from the display. "Those are very valuable, and we need to be careful."

"Fine." Hideki approached the display again and did as one of the men in the crowd was doing and placed his hands behind his back while he stared up at them. "What are they for?"

"I'm not sure." Mei stood next to him and stared placard located next to the display. "It looks like these are from the Renaissance."

"What's that?" Hideki turned to his mother, his face twisted in confusion.

"It was a time in Europe when there were a lot of changes going on politically, artistically, and scientifically," explained Mei as she led him toward a small crowd of people she needed to speak with. "A lot of the worlds greatest pieces of art came from that time, and your Mama got to see some of it when she was in London."

"Oh," Hideki's eyes lit up at the mention of Yuzu's trip shifting his demeanor from bored to excited. "You mean like that one of the sunflowers or all the ladies in the big dresses?"

"Not necessarily those," answered Mei nervously, wondering just how long she could keep the charade going. "But a lot of them."

"Nice to see somebody throw you off your game," jeered a familiar voice from inside the crowd.

Both Mei and Hideki turned around to see Harumin standing a few feet behind them with a glass of wine in one hand and a small plate filled with food in the other. She was dressed in a simple burgundy dress, kitten heels, and had a plain gold chain around her neck. Her makeup was light, and her hair was pulled back into a simple braid. Though her clothing wasn't as elegant as the others present, Harumin still caught several people's attention.

"Hi, Auntie Harumin." Hideki broke away from Mei and walked cautiously up to Harumin and bowed politely. "It's nice to see you."

"What the hell is this," asked Harumin with a distressed look at Mei. "Did you give him a pill or something? Hideki, blink twice very fast if your mom gave you something before you came here."

"Of course I didn't," sighed Mei as she walked over to Hideki and Harumin. "You know he's only this polite because we're at an important function. Look, he's not the only child here acting this way."

Mei pointed at several other children all around the same age or slightly older than Hideki. Harumin noticed that all of them were dressed nicely, smiling and bowing politely, or engaged in conversation with adults or other kids who'd been brought to the event.

"I keep forgetting you gotta parade him around at these things," snorted Harumin after a sip of wine. "Is Yuzucchi coming or is she still not allowed?"

"Seeing as how several of the people she'd offended were listed on the guest list and are currently here, we thought it best she stay home this evening?"

 _"You_ thought it was a good idea, or _she_ thought it was?" Harumin was familiar with the incident that had caused Yuzu's ban. She'd been one of the loudest dissenters over what she labeled as Mei's decision to keep Yuzu from attending parties, though she'd toned it down over the past several months.

" _We_ thought it was a good idea," repeated Mei shortly. "We had a talk about this before Hideki and I left, and I told her I'd enjoy her company, but she declined and decided to stay home to finish some work."

"All right," snorted Harumin, clearly upset but accepting Mei's explanation. "Still, I was hoping she'd be here. I always hate coming to these things. Just because I'm a history teacher doesn't mean I like spending my days off doing this stuff."

" _Why_ are you here, exactly?" Mei grabbed one of the servers and asked for a juice for Hideki and a glass of tea for herself.

"Business, same as you." Harumin swallowed a bit of sausage and waved at the crowd. "School needs funding, so a few of us are here to try and convince some of the student's parents to donate a bit more than they have been."

"Are there any other teachers here with you?" Mei looked around at the crowd while Hideki pulled some food off of Harumin's plate, remaining quiet until his mother or an adult author addressed him.

"A few," grunted Harumin after handing her plate over to Hideki. "The art teacher, science teacher, and a couple of others are all out there brownnosing it up. I already got a few to think about it, but I wanna get home and have a beer. It's been a long week, and I only got one more til summer break."

"Don't you have to work during vacation," asked Hideki after finishing the last of the food on the plate.

"Yeah," yawned Harumin as she set her glass and plate on one of the many tables that were scattered around the building. "But I made sure to get ahead on all my work so Matsuri and I can go on a vacation we have planned."

"Anywhere in particular?" Mei hoped she sounded nonchalant, but the look on Harumin's face that had Mei smiling.

"We're going to an ocean resort in Atami."

A blush crept up Harumin's face, and she busied herself with finding someone to bring her another drink.

"We've been planning this for a while, and we could _really_ use a break right now."

"I see." A smirk crept across Mei's face at the flustered look the younger Taniguchi had on her face, and Mei couldn't help asking, "Are you sure you don't have anything else planned?"

"N..no!"

Harumin's voice got so loud that a few people stared at them and she downed her drink quickly and began looking for a pitcher of water while a familiar voice asked, "Harumi, why are you getting so loud?"

Hideki turned to see a woman sporting a bob cut with her left bang hanging down just past her cheek. She was dressed in a sharp looking black business suit and shoes hat were similar to his. Her face was set with a stern expression, but Mei had spoken with her enough over the past several years to see a smile hidden in her eyes.

"Nothing," coughed Harumin when she saw her sister appear from out of nowhere."Jeez, Sis, when did you get so sneaky?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," smirked Mitsuko before noticing Mei and Hideki.

The older Taniguchi bowed at Mei and stared curiously at Hideki who'd taken to hiding behind his mother's legs with a frightened look on his face.

"Mei-san, is that Hideki?"

"It is." Mei reached down and attempted to move Hideki out from behind her, but he refused to move. "Hideki, it's all right."

"Who are you," asked Hideki nervously. His hands were clutching his mother's dress so tight that Mitsuko was worried he'd rip it.

"What do I do," asked Mitsuko with an anxious look at her sister.

Harumi rolled her eyes and whispered something in her sister's ear, and when they parted, Mitsuko nodded and approached Mei and crouched down and gave Hideki a strained smile.

"I'm Taniguchi Mitsuko," she said trying to sound relaxed. "I'm your Aunt Harumi's big sister. The last time I saw you was...when was the last time I saw him?"

"About two years ago," smirked Mei after greeting a few business contacts. "The only times we've seen each other lately have been at gatherings like this when he hasn't been my escort."

"True," hummed Mitsuko as she smiled at Hideki who was still hiding behind Mei's legs. "You know it's impolite to be standing behind people when they're talking to you."

Hideki stared up at Mei, and she nodded in agreement.

"Taniguchi-san is right. You need to mind your manners and properly introduce yourself."

Hideki snorted and let go of Mei's dress and walked in front of his mother, bowed, and regretfully said, "I'm Udagawa Hideki. It's nice to meet you."

"Taniguchi, Mitsuko," repeated the older woman with a bow. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can I go with Aunty Harumin?"

Mei shook her head and pointed at the direction Harumi had walked and said, "Unfortunately, your aunt is busy at the moment."

Hideki followed his mother's finger and frowned when he saw Harumin talking with several people, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"So while she's doing that, we need to go and talk to a few people," Mei pointed at the group of people who'd just walked by, and she could see Hideki's grimace. "I know you don't enjoy it, but it's only for a few minutes, and I promise we'll leave to go look at a few exhibits if we're allowed. How does that sound?"

"All right," pouted Hideki as he took his mother's hand.

"Taniguchi-san," began Mei with a nervous smile, "would you care to join us? If not, I understand."

"I'll join," chuckled Mitsuko when she saw the taken aback look on her juniors face. "I'm only here since Matsuri couldn't show up and Kayo is out of town."

Mitsuko turned her gaze to Hideki and though she understood why he did it, felt slightly mortified by the scowl the boy was giving her.

"Hideki-kun is it all right if I join you," she asked cautiously as the boy continued to move defensively toward his mother.

"No."

"Hideki," whispered Mei tugging on his arm. "You will apologize and say she can come, do you understand?"

"Why?" Hideki's scowl shifted to his mother, though both women could see it was noticeably less intense. "She asked me, not you."

"She is your elder." Mei's scowl was beginning to form, and Mitsuko could swear she felt a sudden drop in temperature as Mei spoke. "She is my former senpai, the former student council president of the academy, and most importantly, she is the sister of your mother's best friend. You will give her the respect she's earned, do I make myself clear?"

Hideki pulled his hand away from his mother and turned, glaring up at Mitsuko who met him with a steely gaze.

They stayed locked in their contest of wills for several moments until finally, Hideki's head lowered and he said, "I'm sorry for being rude."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Mitsuko reached out and flicked him on the forehead. "That's your one warning, got it?"

"Mommy." Hideki turned and showed her the spot where Mitsuko had flicked him, hoping she'd do something about it. "She flicked me."

"You're lucky that's all she did," grunted Mei before taking her son's hand. "Now come along, I'd like to get this over with."

As his mother dragged him along, Hideki shot a nasty look back at Mitsuko who merely smirked in return.

For nearly an hour, Mei introduced both Hideki and Mitsuko to several people who were either investors in the academy or possible future partners for other Aihara holdings. Most of them were polite, and luckily for Mei, Hideki managed to be on his best behavior and entertained some of them with stories about his school and some of the things he did in his free time with his father and mother. Some of them, after a few select people were gone, asked about Yuzu and Hideki nervously explained what little he knew about her job, and they all told Mei they were happy to hear she was doing so well.

"I will tell her you said so," answered Mei politely, knowing that while some of them were saying it only to be polite, a few people genuinely meant it.

Mitsuko, on the other hand, handled herself a little less gracefully when rounded on by the other attendees but managed to get by without much help.

Most of them were only concerned with her thoughts on the current state of the academy, which luckily for Mitsuko, she had the perfect answer for them.

"I'm not sure I can tell you everything," she replied with a laugh at a particularly fussy looking older woman. "But from what I've heard, save for some mild resistance about some of the new school rules, Udagawa-san is doing a fantastic job."

"I hope so," huffed a woman who rounded on Mei and puffed up her chest in agitation. "I had a friend whose daughter dropped out of a rather lucrative marriage offer because she met some boy while out with her friends."

"That is hardly my fault," answered Mei politely as she stepped between the woman and Hideki, waving her hand behind her back at Mitsuko, hoping her former senpai would understand the message. "I merely loosened the rules and said that we would not be imposing as strict of an after-school policy on them so that they may have a bit more experience in social situations. We still maintain that the girls head home as soon as possible..."

As the woman began to argue with Mei over her changes in the school rules, Mitsuko finally understood what Mei was telling her to do.

Tapping Hideki's shoulder, Mitsuko tilted her head toward the food table and gave him a wink.

Giving one last pained look to his mother who was in the middle of a heated debate with the woman he nodded and followed Mitsuko.

"Is it always like that," asked Mitsuko as she began filling plates of food for herself and Hideki.

"Sometimes." Hideki stole a cookie from the shelf and ignored Mitsuko's protest as he began walking away trying to find a bench or a table for them to sit at.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Mitsuko picked up their plates and followed him to a bench well away from the woman who was now practically shouting at Mei while some of the event organizers lead her toward the door.

"No." Hideki took a large bite of a dumpling off his plate and sighed.

Chewing on her food, Mitsuko was trying to figure out what to say to her charge, but couldn't find the words. Staring out at the group, she admired how her sister and Mei handled their respective groups. Harumi was much more animated than Mei, but her excitement was more than enough to keep their attention. Mei, on the other hand, maintained her calm, feigning interest and entertaining her guests as needed. Mitsuko knew their pain, having her own experiences as a student council president and her job to draw on as a reference.

For a time she and Hideki ate in silence, neither of them sure how to handle the other.

Occasionally Hideki would have to get up and introduce himself to a parent bringing their child up to meet him or ask how his mother was doing. Mitsuko didn't envy him, but as she watched him, she could see he was already an old hat at this. Though sometimes clumsy with his answers, Hideki handled each of them gracefully, and with tact, reminding her of his mother.

Though their primary interest was with Hideki, a few addressed Mitsuko, and she joined in on the conversation, explaining how she was an acquaintance of his mother and how she'd been asked to watch Hideki while Mei handled the crowd. A few of them gave her skeptical glances, while others only smiled and left. Others turned their nose up at her, but as she watched Hideki, she saw him grow more agitated with each passing person.

Finally, after yet another hour of off and on conversations with the other attendees, they were given a break, and Mitsuko was able to get them some more food and drinks. When she came back, Hideki's attitude toward her was much calmer, and she noticed that he even managed to smile at her.

After eating several small desserts and some vegetables, Mitsuko heard Hideki whisper something, and she asked, "What'd you say, Hideki?"

The boy swallowed his food and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be mean to you I just thought you were gonna be like the lady who yelled at Mommy."

Mitsuko stopped chewing on a bit of edamame and stared down at him.

"That's very thoughtful of you," she said quietly before finishing the vegetable. "I'm sorry for flicking you."

"It's okay." Hideki rubbed his forehead and gave her a nervous smile. "I don't like strangers that much and I get nervous around them so, sometimes I do that. I once did it to Mama's friend Nina, and I got grounded."

"That's understandable." Mitsuku set her plate aside and looked around for Mei, wondering where she'd gone. "Just because I know your moms, doesn't mean you should automatically trust me, so it's wise of you to be cautious."

"How do you know them?"

Mitsuko smiled at his question and said, "I met Mei shortly before I graduated the academy. She started the high school just before I left and I met Yuzu when I came back to the school after hearing from some people that your mom wasn't running the school in a way they liked."

"They still don't." Mitsuko noticed that Hideki avoided eye contact with her while scratching the bench. "That's why Mommy had you take me away."

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Mitsuko offered him another cookie, but he refused.

"It's not your fault." Hideki picked up his pepper and bit into it. "It happens a bit more now that Mama can't come."

"I heard about that." Mitsuko was aware of Yuzu's situation thanks to Harumi and could understand why Hideki was so anxious. "But from what I heard your mother say, she made the decision not to come this time. Maybe she'll come next time."

"I hope so."

Hideki sounded unconvinced, and Mitsuko was at a loss as to how to help him.

"I kinda wanted to stay with her," he said as he stared at something off in the distance and pointed. "But, Mommy said I gotta come since I haven't been to one in a while."

Mitsuko followed his gaze and noticed Mei talking to another large group of people, looking annoyed but much more approachable. As they stared, Mei took notice of them and waved, and Mitsuko smirked when she saw Hideki wave back.

"Do you like coming to these with your moms," she asked after Hideki was done waving.

"Sometimes." Hideki finished some of his vegetables and began eating the meats Mitsuko had grabbed him. "Mama made these more fun, but I wanted to stay home with her tonight. We coulda had fun, and maybe she woulda told me a story, too."

"She tells you stories? Like from a book or does she make them up?"

"Yeah." Hideki's demeanor changed, and Mitsuko was surprised to see him smiling so brightly at her. "Mommy and Mama buy me storybooks, and sometimes I read to one of them and they fall asleep with me, or they read to me when before I sleep and sometimes they...ummm..."

Hideki's lower lip disappeared into his mouth and he returned to staring at the ground.

"I don't know if I'm supposed ta tell you that."

"It's okay if you don't," said Mitsuko as she handed him a cookie, glad to see him finally take one. "But, if it's okay with you, maybe I can tell you a story, how's that sound?"

"What kinda story?" Hideki's brow furrowed, and he chewed quietly on his cookie.

Hideki's face lit up at the offer, and Mitsuko felt herself grow incredibly uncomfortable at the boy's abrupt closeness. The look on the boy's face seemed almost like a challenge, and she wasn't willing to back down from it, but she didn't know what was appropriate for her to say.

"What...what kind of stories do your moms make up?"

Hideki's eyes lit up again, but Mitsuko could see he was still pensive about telling her the answer.

"Promise not to tell Mommy? She doesn't like me hearing these things if her, Daddy, or one of my other moms isn't here."

"I promise," replied Mitsuko and she offered him her pinky. "But if your mom comes back, you got to tell her the truth, deal?"

"Deal!" Hideki's hand flew up, and he locked pinkies with the older woman.

Mitsuko felt her cheeks burn at his smile, but she recovered quickly and finished eating her snack while Hideki fidgeted with a piece of cheese that was on his plate.

"Ummm," Hideki said after a moment's quiet, "my moms, Daddy, and aunties tell me stuff about when Mama and Mommy dated."

"They tell you what?"

Mitsuko nearly choked on her cookie at his reply, and she watched as Hideki moved away nervously.

"Hideki why would they tell you that?"

"Cuz I asked," he shrugged after chewing on a piece of meat. "I wanted to know, and they tell me stuff. Like how they met at the restaurant Mama used to work at and how they used to hang out and stuff."

"Oh, okay." Mitsuko breathed a sigh of relief at his answer. She knew them well enough to know that Mei and Yuzu would never tell him explicit details, but she wouldn't put it past Matsuri to say something she shouldn't.

"Do they tell you anything else?"

"Ye...yeah..."

Hideki picked his head up and looked at his mother who was a bit closer but still several feet away talking to a woman he'd seen before about what he guessed was her ring by the way the woman was holding his mother's hand.

"I know...ummm....."

"It's okay," said Mitsuko when she saw the anguished look on his face. "You don't have to tell me."

"I know...," Hideki took a deep breath and squeezed the chair after biting his lip. "I know some people don't like Mama and Mommy getting married because they're ladies."

"I see." Mitsuko moved a bit closer and felt glad that he didn't move away from her. "That must be hard."

"Yeah." Hideki rubbed his hands together nervously as he spoke. "My friend, Yui's dad, doesn't talk to them that much at the park anymore. I think it's cuz of that or the other thing."

"What other thing?" Mitsuko had an inkling of what he was referring to, but even with her lack of experience dealing with him, she knew better than to force it.

"Can you ask Auntie Harumin," begged Hideki after several tense moments, his eyes were watering, but he was doing his best to keep it together given their environment. "I don't want to get in trouble cuz I'm not supposed to tell people."

His answer cemented her certainty and Mitsuko placed a warm hand on his head and whispered. "Hideki, I know about your moms being step-sisters. It's okay."

"You do!"

Several people, including Mei, looked in their direction but when they saw he was all right returned to what they were doing, all except Mei who was trying to excuse herself from a conversation and failing miserably.

"I do," confirmed Mitsuko as she pulled her hand away. "It's hard not to after knowing them for so long. And I think it's admirable that you're trying to protect them."

"Thanks," smiled Hideki in relief at not having broken his mother's confidence. "They always say I gotta be careful 'cause it can cause problems."

"It can," answered Mitsuko as she offered him another snack. "But I can tell you're doing your best, and I think you've earned a reward."

"Why do I get a reward?" Hideki nibbled on some cake, looking exponentially more relaxed. "I didn't do anything."

"You protected your moms," smirked Mitsuko as she poked his cheek. "So, if it's okay with you, I have a reward in mind if that's okay with you?"

"What kind of reward?" Hideki set his fork down and crossed his hands, staring up at Mitsuko; the spitting image of his mother.

"Well," Mitsuko rubbed the back of her neck, a chill spreading throughout her body as Hideki stared at her, "there is a story I have about the first time I saw your moms at a party like this, would that..."

"Tell me," squeaked Hideki as he picked up the plate and began chewing on the cake. "I wanna know."

"O...okay." Mitsuko took a deep breath and after a cautious look at Hideki and began her story.

~Six years previous~

Mitsuko had no clue why she'd bothered to attend the event this impromptu reunion of old Aihara Academy student council members. She only knew a handful of people this party, but it was better than spending the night at home alone, studying for her last few exams. The only reason she'd even bothered to attend was because Kayo had asked her to come and Mitsuko figured she'd earned a night off.

After checking in, Mitsuko had immediately headed to the bar while Kayo spent her time talking with people she knew from school.

Beer in hand, Mitsuko entered the crowd and joined Kayo while music played quietly from a small band in the corner. Everything in the event hall was pristine, and the food was delicious, but something felt off.

While Mitsuko wasn't a stranger to events like this she felt a bit out of place among some of the younger students and wondered if there was anyone she could talk to. Some of the people she knew from her school days were there, and they greeted her fondly enough. Others were old board members that she'd maintained contact with during college and they had offered their assistance with her finding a job after college, which she'd accepted. Thanks to their help, she'd managed to score several interviews and was waiting for the final calls from her top three choices.

By the time she'd finished three beers, Mitsuko had spoken with several of her endorsers and felt her stomach begin to cramp from hunger.

"Are you okay," inquired Kayo after their latest conversation partners had left them. "You don't look well."

"Drank too much too quick," chuckled Mitsuko before squeezing Kayo's hand. "I need some water and something to eat; then I'll be fine."

"Of course," Kayo smiled brightly and returned the gesture and pointed to the buffet table. "I'll be right back. You find a table and sit."

"Thanks, Kayo." Mitsuko didn't know if it was nerves or the alcohol, but she felt her cheeks burning, and after making her way over to an empty table, she sat down with a heavy sigh and stared around at the crowd.

Most everyone was wearing rather extravagant outfits, and Mitsuko was beginning to feel a little underdressed in the suit she'd worn to her job interview a few days prior. She had fancier clothes, but neither she or Kayo knew too much about what kind of party they would be attending, and Mitsuko opted for the safer option.

Everywhere she could see people in lavish dresses, elegant suits, and kimonos. Some were laughing; others were eating, and then there were a few who were on a sort of makeshift dance floor, swaying to the music and talking to themselves or their neighbors.

Thinking she should invite Kayo onto the floor, Mitsuko continued to people watch and checked her phone for what had to be the fiftieth time that day for an email or a call from one of the firms she'd applied to, but still nothing. Grumbling to herself as she crammed the phone back into her pocket, Mitsuko asked Kayo for another beer and began digging into her plate.

"Starting a little early, aren't we?"

Mitsuko felt a piece of pork get stuck in her throat and downed her water and managed to gasp out, "Chairman Aihara?"

The senior Aihara approached, a small smirk on his face as he approached Mitsuko, his oxygen tank trailing behind him along with an anxious-looking man dressed in a slick business suit who was eyeing the crowd cautiously.

Standing up, Mitsuko gave him a deep bow and pulled a chair for him, but Aihara waved her away and seated himself before asking his assistant for some water and something light to eat. When the man departed, he gave a loud cough and took a breath from his tank before speaking.

"You're looking well," he gasped after regaining his breath.

"Thank you, sir." Mitsuko carefully moved her beer away but was amazed when he told her to enjoy herself.

"There's no need for you to be so cautious right now," he wheezed as his assistant came over with the water and food. "This isn't a formal occasion so enjoy yourself."

"Ri...right." Mitsuko still avoided her beer and focused on her food and water as she watched him pick through something to eat. "How are you, Sir?"

"Alive," he said after chewing on a bit pork. "I've exceeded all my doctor's expectations, but it's starting to catch up with me."

"I'm sure the board is happy you're still around," offered Mitsuko with a nervous grin.

"They are." She watched his face drop as he spoke and she began to see the familiar stern-faced director of her school stare at his plate. "Unfortunately, Mei has....not earned their confidence thanks to recent developments, but I've already made it clear that she is to succeed me and there's no way they can change my mind. She's proven herself to me, and though her condition has slowed her down at school, she is doing admirably and will graduate on time."

"What developments?" Mistuko was well aware of Mei's marriage and some of the turmoil that it had caused between her and Yuzu, but despite her knowledge of recent events, she knew it was safer to play dumb.

Aihara looked at his assistant and told the man to occupy himself somewhere else. When he was gone, the chairman took a deep drink of water and sighed, "Mei is pregnant, and she is getting divorced."

"She's what?" Mitsuko nearly dropped her glass at this revelation but managed to only spill a few drops onto the tablecloth. Though she'd seen Mei several times over the past few months, their conversations mostly consisted of their studies and plans for after graduation with discussions about their personal lives taking a back seat, with her pregnancy rarely being brought up.

"Don't make me repeat it," snorted the man before taking another bite of food. "I'm already hearing enough of it about from her husband's family. I believe you met him on that trip you went on a few years back, the one at the inn."

"Yes," answered Mitsuko quietly. She hadn't seen the man since then, but she'd heard enough about him from Matsuri that his face was burned into her mind. "He's a very kind man to have allowed us to do that on such short notice."

"That he is." Aihara pushed his plate away and snorted before taking a sip of water. "It's one of the reasons I worked so hard with his family to set up that marriage. After the incident with Amamiya, I made sure the person I chose for Mei wouldn't be as deplorable. I thought I'd make the right decision, but apparently, I failed again. At least she won't have to worry about an heir."

"Have you tried talking to her about this," offered Mitsuko cautiously, earning her the man's tyrannical scowl.

"I would if she'd bother to listen to me," coughed the man before taking another sip of water. "Outside of our work we rarely ever speak. She refuses to listen to any advice I have to offer. She's content to live her life attending school, hiding in her apartment, and spending time with that girl from Shou's most recent marriage."

"Aihara Yuzu?" Mitsuko's eyes widened while Aihara growled at hearing his last name being associated with Yuzu. "I heard from your granddaughter that they were talking again and given how busy her husband is, I thought you'd be happy about it, sir.

"To an extent." Aihara moved back to his plate and chewed quietly before continuing, "You are right, I am grateful to her. She's been helping Mei during her pregnancy when Udgawa and his mistress can't be there to help, and academically the girl isn't as clueless as she appears, but...."

The chairman snorted and shook his head, "I can't help but feel some of what Mei is going through is due to her influence. Ever since Mei met her, she has....changed."

"In what way, sir?" Mitsuko wasn't surprised by this. Yuzu's personality was bound to rub off on Mei and was glad to hear that Mei had finally found a way to seize what she wanted from life.

"She's much less......" the former chairman stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes narrowed at something behind Mitsuko.

"Sir, sir are you..." Mitsuko turned her head to see Mei, dressed in a simple black dress with long straps holding it up; her exposed back covered by a large shawl. Her stomach was much more pronounced than the last time they had seen each other.

She looked tired, but Mitsuko could see a light in her eyes that she hadn't seen before and could only surmise that it was due to the blonde standing next to her.

Though not as elegantly dressed, Aihara Yuzu was a nice contrast to Mei in her simple green sequined dress that matched her eyes.

"What is she doing here," grumbled the man as he reached for his cane.

"I'm sure it's only a formality," answered Mitsuko, worried that the chairman would overexert himself. "The invitation said that you could bring a guest and I'm sure that's why Aihara Yuzu is here. Besides if your granddaughter's husband is out of town, wouldn't it be safer for her to have an escort rather than come alone?"

"That is possible." The man shifted in his chair and watched as Mei and Yuzu continued talking with a few other patrons, waiting until she was free before excusing himself from the table.

Despite her brain telling her to stay out of it, the fact that she had some attachment to the younger girls ignited her protective instincts, and Mitsuko was forced to follow him.

Even with his health failing, the man was surprisingly agile, and Mitsuko was barely able to keep pace, but when they arrived, Yuzu was nowhere in sight, and Mei was looking mildly uncomfortable at having so many people staring at her again.

It was strange for Mitsuko to see Mei looking so out of place. She knew Mei wasn't unfamiliar with situations like this; it was still disconcerting to see the younger woman seem so unsure of herself.

When they reached her, Mei's smile left her face, and her body straightened instantly.

"Grandfather," she answered and gave a slight bow toward her grandfather who returned it; albeit much more stiffly. "Taniguchi-san, it is nice to see you again."

"Same as you." Mitsuko's eyes glanced down at Mei's stomach, and she gave a nervous chuckle as she pointed at Mei's stomach. "You've certainly come along since that dinner we had at your place last month."

"Yes," Mei smiled down at her stomach and gave it a gentle caress. "He's certainly coming along nicely. The doctors say that he's progressing normally and should be healthy."

"That's good to know," sighed the elder Aihara before coughing loudly.

"Grandfather." Mei's eyes widened, but he waved her away and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Mei." The man looked around for his assistant and smirked when he saw the man appear with a large glass of water and a small bottle of pills. "You should be worrying about yourself. What are you thinking coming to something like this?"

"I came because I received an invitation." Mei pulled the envelope out of her purse and showed it to her grandfather. "And it has been some time since I've had a night out to enjoy myself and I thought..."

"Why did you bring her?"

"Because she wanted to come with me," answered Mei as her grandfather took his pills. "She asked if she could come with me since I haven't been enjoying myself lately at home or at any of the other events you and I have had to attend, and I said she could. I don't see what the problem is. She's family, and she's not making a scene."

"Make sure she keeps it that way," coughed the man after swallowing his pills.

"Why are you cold towards her? I understand that she was never the most prolific student, but you admitted it yourself that she proved herself to you when we looked at her transcript."

Mitsuko could see Mei was getting upset and she worried about what was going to happen if she'd grown more upset. She had been told about her iron and stress levels, and with Yuzu not back yet, Mitsuko wanted to make sure an ambulance wasn't called.

"I am not cold," argued her grandfather as he glanced around the crowd. "But there are several vital people here from the school board, and some of them still remember hearing about the issues she caused at the academy. If they get wind..."

"Then I will defend her."

Mei's body stiffened again, but this time it was more due to defiance than subjugation.

"She's a good person grandfather, and if you spent more time around her, you'd know this."

Aihara's nostrils flared, and his scowl deepened as he glared at Mei.

"I am not concerned with her being a good person." He hobbled toward his granddaughter, Mitsuko watched as Mei stood her ground staring up at her grandfather's cold stare. "I'm concerned with the fact that ever since that girl came into your life, you have slowly become an..."

"Embarrassment?" Mei adjusted her shawl and looked around at the people who were staring at them. "I am aware of what people have been saying about me, Grandfather. If you wish to talk about it again, I will be more than happy to call Udagawa-san over to the house, and we can have another discussion about our reasons for the divorce. We've both agreed to one another's terms and have set up everything we believe necessary to raise our son happily."

"And throwing away months of planning and preparation, along with hundreds of thousands of..."

"I never asked you to do that for me." Mei knew he was referring to the wedding she shook her head before giving Mitsuko an apologetic look. "And I am sorry, I truly am, Grandfather. I appreciate everything you have done for me, I always will, but I cannot live my life the way you think I need to. You said it yourself, back when you were first hospitalized, I need to live my own life."

"Of course," snorted the man as he stared at Yuzu who was approaching with some glasses and a plate. "Of course you do. But with what you've been doing, people will talk, and faith in the school will be lost. The fact that you've failed..."

"I would hardly count a mutually agreed upon divorce a failure, Grandfather." Mei's voice quaked a bit, and Mistuko noticed how Mei's hands continued to rub her stomach. "I am merely choosing a path that is different from what I had initially planned. And I don't see how my being married will affect my ability to ensure that the school succeeds."

"Just make sure you don't give them any more reasons to doubt your abilities." Aihara shook his hair and turned his attention back to Yuzu who was keeping a respectful distance. He proceeded to speak, but his lungs suddenly began to ache, and before he could answer he put on his mask, and when Mei approached to help him he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me right now," he gasped as he inhaled deeply. "You've made it clear you don't need my help."

"Grandfather, that is..."

"We will discuss this later," coughed the man as he pulled his mask off. "But for now, I'm going to go home and rest. I suggest you do the same; we have a lot of work to do this week. And before I go, I want to make it clear to you that I am not as blind as you think and if you let your personal feelings destroy everything I've built, you'll do more than damage the school's reputation."

He turned and bowed to Mitsuko and then nodded at Yuzu who nodded back and excused himself from the party.

All three women watched as he left and when he was gone Mei said, "I'm sorry you had to be witness to that, Taniguchi-san."

"It's not your fault," answered Mitsuko with a shrug. "He's worried about what will happen to you and the school."

"If I could be candid, I believe he's more concerned with the school than me." Mei shook her head and turned to face the former president. "I hope we didn't ruin your evening."

"You didn't." Mitsuko noticed that Kayo was approaching and felt herself relax. "He was the one who started talking to me while I was trying to eat. Not the best way to enjoy a meal, but I could think of worse ways it could have gone."

"That's true," hummed Mei as she began thinking about her grandfather's last words. As she started trying to piece together what he could have meant, Yuzu approached with the plate and their drinks and handed them nervously to Mei.

"Are you okay?"

Mei nodded and sipped her tea before taking a bite of one of the vegetables Yuzu had brought her.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, did you hear any of that."

"A bit." Yuzu gave Mitsuko a sad smile and waved. "Good to see you."

"Nice to see you as well." Mitsuko waved Kayo over and approached the two younger women and placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of Harumi for me, especially since she and Matsuri have become serious."

"You're welcome," chuckled Yuzu nervously. "But you may wanna stop by the apartment on occasion since I've had to stay the night with Mei whenever Udagawa-san is out of town."

"I'll try." Mitsuko shifted uncomfortably as she answered and looked at Mei who was still staring at the door her grandfather had taken. "Mei-san are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry?" Mei turned to face Mitsuko and Yuzu, both of them chuckling at the sight of stopping halfway through eating a piece of fried chicken.

"Yuzu-san, would you mind if I borrowed her for a minute?"

"Only if she's okay with it." Yuzu chuckled at the blank look on Mei's face and asked, "Mei, do you mind going with Taniguchi-san for a bit?"

Mei looked up from her plate and stared at the two women and nodded. "I suppose I could."

"I think she'll be okay," smiled Yuzu before walking over to Kayo. "Kayo-san, do you mind showing me..."

When Yuzu was gone, Mitsuko took Mei by the shoulder and lead her over to a quiet corner.

"What do you need, Taniguchi-san?"

"Are you okay?" Mitsuko hoped she sounded concerned and from the relaxed, on Mei's face she'd succeeded.

"I'll survive," answered Mei when she realized what it was Mitsuko wanted. "It's not the first time we've had talks like this, and it certainly won't be the last."

"What about...," Mitsuko pointed at Mei's stomach making the younger woman blush. "You said last time your blood pressure was high and after something like that..."

"I'm fine," answered Mei with a grateful smile. "I've learned how to deal with him over the years, and I think he's having a difficult time adjusting to the fact that I don't hang onto his every word anymore."

"I can imagine," chuckled Mitsuko before turning in the direction fo Yuzu and Kayo. "What about her, how are you two? Any more fights?"

"Not lately," Mei answered fondly as she watched Kayo and Yuzu talk animatedly about something. "We're in a good place at the moment, and we're working through our issues. We don't talk about them much, but when we do it's....it's tense, but we try to be considerate of the others feelings."

"Good." Mitsuko smiled and watched Kayo and Yuzu alongside the younger woman. "I'm glad you're finally claiming your path, Mei-san. I can't tell you how hard it was to hear from Harumi that you had chosen the marriage."

"I'm not sure I follow." Mei turned her attention back to Mitsuko and stared up at her curiously. "Why would you be concerned about my decision to get married."

"Because of what I saw at the election I placed in front of you." Mitsuko turned and smirked at the look Mei was giving her and tapped the girl on the forehead and chuckled.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Unfortunately I do not," remarked Mei, annoyed at the unwarranted contact. "I don't see how pitting Yuzu and me against one another in something she was more than likely going to lose was supposed to teach me something."

"You don't know that," laughed Mitsuko as she leaned against the wall. "If I can be honest, I believe that there was a slim possibility Aihara Yuzu could have beaten you if the timing was right."

Mei's eyes grew slightly wider when she heard her friend say there was a possibility she could have lost.

"Elaborate," demanded Mei, slightly perturbed at this revelation.

"Well, think about it." Mitsuko pointed at Yuzu who now had the attention of several people in the crowd and was smiling happily as they talked. "Yuzu has a natural welcoming presence to her. People warm to her and flock to her when given the opportunity to get to know her. You, on the other hand, you have a forceful personality, and therefore people automatically accept that you are the right person for the job and that's not a bad thing."

Mitsuko pointed at herself and chuckled, "I'm the same. I impose my will on others as I'm sure you're aware, given my legacy at the school."

"You were an exemplary president," agreed Mei with a smirk. "I rather admired you and hoped to fill your shoes after you left."

"And you did, in a way." Mitsuko pulled out the rule book she'd picked up on her last visit to the academy and pointed at several regulations Mei had changed before leaving. "You accepted your role and used that power to change the rules to allow people to seize the future they wanted for themselves. But like the people that simply accepted your position as president, you followed suit and accepted that there were only a handful of paths that you could take in your life. Aihara Yuzu on the other hand...she seized opportunities. She took leaps that people in that school never saw and inspired them to be themselves. She inspired Harumi to be honest with herself, something I could never do. Then there's Nene, Matsuri, she made Momokino more bearable to be around, and even if many people look down on her, the effect she had on you is still felt at the school to this day."

From the corner of her eye, Mitsuko could see Mei blushing furiously and moved closer.

"That's what I learned from that election, and I think if you two were to run against each other, with how the school is now, there's a good chance she could win. She gives people the courage to seize what they want from their life, not just accept the lot that's been handed to them. She's failed, miserably a few times, but we all do; it's part of being a human and she got through it thanks to the people she helped inspire and opened her heart to."

"That is true." Mei's hand moved to her chest, and Mitsuko watched as her fingers curled around something and sighed loudly. "She certainly makes life more interesting and enjoyable."

"And what about you," asked Mitsuko as she moved a little closer to Mei. "Are you going to continue accepting what's in front of you or," she pointed at Yuzu and smirked, "are you going to take a leap and make an attempt to seize what you want?"

Mei's heart caught in her chest at Mitsuko's words, and before she could tell the older woman off, the elder Taniguchi had stepped away and began walking toward Kayo, leaving Mei to ponder her words.

As much as she hated to admit it, Mei wanted to take that step with Yuzu but was afraid.

Over the past several weeks they'd slowly grown closer, closer than they had been back than when they were a couple.

They'd gone to doctor's appointments, dinner, shopping, they'd spent time with their friends and their parents, and for the first time in her life, Mei was content.

Though she was still prone to bouts of loneliness, the hours leading up to the time, she would spend with Yuzu always left her anxious and eager for the following morning. When they finally did meet, Mei had to choke back her elation and continue playing her part, but slowly she was opening herself to Yuzu, and though it wasn't much, it was precisely what they needed.

The ability to sit down and have a conversation was something they'd sorely lacked, and although they never touched on relationships or their past all that often, they'd grown accustomed to talking about their interests, classes, and work. It was strange and awkward a times, but they navigated that swamp and bit by bit and were slowly figuring out when to talk and when to listen to the other.

There were days where others would join in. Typically it was Matsuri or Harumi, but there were days when Himeko, Shiraho, or even Nene would join them. On those days both Mei and Yuzu kept their guard up, but when they were alone, neither of them could resist standing a little closer than usual until finally saying goodbye and parting with little more than a stiff but welcomed hug.

That's how it went each visit and Mei was okay with it. She knew Yuzu wasn't ready for anything more, but the longer she waited, the more Mei knew that she had to say something and the fact that Taniguchi had seen it before her, only served to light a fire inside her.

So, when Yuzu approached looking nervous, Mei steeled herself, ready for any answer Yuzu was willing to give her only to be knocked for a loop when Yuzu's arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're okay," asked the blonde after releasing Mei. "Some of the stuff he said was just..."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," answered Mei quietly, she felt her body burning after the hug but did her best to keep her composure. "So, please don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that ain't happening," smirked Yuzu. "But I'll try to keep it under control.

"Thank you." Mei looked around at the crowd and realized it was slowly thinning out and sighed. "I'm sorry the evening was ruined. I know this was supposed to be a night where you were to show me how to have fun, and we've ended up spending it separated and worried about one another."

"It wasn't that bad," giggled Yuzu as she began listing off the things we'd done. "We got to see some of our old classmates; we had some good food, I met a couple of new people that told me about this supposedly great bar that we're going to in a couple of weeks, and..." Yuzu's face grew red as she looked at Mei, "I got to hang out with you."

"I suppose you're right," answered Mei, noticing that there were still a few people lingering about, trying to milk as much time as they could, when an idea struck her.

She'd only been to this particular hotel once before for a reunion for older alumni, but Mei did remember a place she'd found after getting lost trying to find the bathroom to avoid talking to her grandfather and thought Yuzu would enjoy it.

"Say, Yuzu?"

"Hmm?" Yuzu turned her attention away from the crowd and back toward Mei. "What's up?"

"Do you mind coming with me for a moment? There's something I'd like to show you."

"Sure!" Yuzu's face lit up, and after waving goodbye to one of the people she'd talk to about the bar, she followed behind Mei, humming happily while Mei felt her stomach turn.

"It should be over here," said Mei after they passed by the kitchens where the staff was finishing their cleaning duties for the night.

"What is it," asked Yuzu only to have her question answered by the sight of a large tree garden, complete with a small temple, lighting, and several tables for them to sit use.

"This is gorgeous," laughed Yuzu as she took her heels off and ran into the grass while shouting at Mei. "I looked up the hotel when you told me where we were going, but the real thing is way better than the pictures."

"It sure is," chuckled Mei as she watched Yuzu run over to the bridge that overlooked a small pond and a waterfall.

"Mei, come on!"

Taking her shoes off, Mei sighed in relief when she felt the soft ground beneath her feet and carefully made her way over to Yuzu. The blonde met her when she was about halfway, and after locking arms, they stood on the bridge and Mei watched as Yuzu began excitedly snapping a few pictures.

"I'm glad you like it," chuckled Mei after Yuzu pulled her in for a picture, complete with the waterfall in the background.

"I do."

Mei smiled back at Yuzu and noticed the lingering touch of Yuzu's fingers on her palm as she turned to face the waterfall.

"Thanks for showing me this," sighed Yuzu dreamily as she rested her chin in her palms. "How'd you know about it?"

"I found it once when I left grandfather during a reunion." Mei rested her arms on the side of the bridge and joined Yuzu in staring out over the scenery, enjoying the sounds of the waterfall slamming against the rocks. "Not to mention this hotel is famous for this garden."

"I bet it is."

Mei turned to notice that Yuzu looked a little deflated by her answer and quickly added, "But this is only the second time I've ever been here, and the first time I've brought a person with me."

"Yeah?" Yuzu's voice perked up and her usually cheerful smile returned.

"Yes." Mei hid her smile at Yuzu's reaction and looked up at the stars. "I thought it might make up for Grandfather's intrusion earlier and I thought it'd be nice to enjoy some quiet together."

"Thanks, Mei," whispered Yuzu and Mei noticed Yuzu's hands grip the side of the bridge anxiously. "And thanks for the past few weeks. I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with, but I want you to know that I've been enjoying hanging out it's been nice and I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"What way," asked Mei quietly as she kept her gaze focused on the waterfall.

"I dunno," shrugged Yuzu with a sigh. "I guess calm is the best way to describe it. Like I don't have as much to be nervous about anymore, ya know?"

"I do," agreed Mei as she dared to shift a little closer to Yuzu and was grateful that the blonde didn't move away. "I've spent the past several years having people continuously monitor my every move. They still are, but I feel like I can relax a bit now that what I've worked so hard for is so close."

"I'm glad you're making your dream come true." Yuzu gave Mei a huge smile and cautiously took the younger woman's hand. "You've earned this, and I know you'll make Gramps proud."

"I hope so too," answered Mei, daring to squeeze Yuzu's hand and practically pulled her hand away when Yuzu pressed back.

"You will," said Yuzu reassuringly, keeping Mei's hand in hers. "You're the best person for the job."

"Grandfather and the investors might disagree," grunted Mei as she carefully pulled her hand away. "They seem to think I'll destroy my family's legacy with the path I'm walking."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're going to do great." Yuzu nudged Mei with her elbow and pointed at herself. "If you can get a dummy like me to take studying seriously enough to get into college, I think you'll do fine."

"You're smarter than you appear," chuckled Mei. "You just needed the right motivation."

"Yeah," sighed Yuzu as she stared at two koi fish that were circling each other, "motivation."

They fell into a tense silence for several minutes, that was occasionally punctuated by the occasional sigh from Yuzu.

Finally growing tired of the quiet, Mei inched a little closer to Yuzu and said, "You know Yuzu, there have been times where I thought the only motivation I needed was to fulfill my grandfather's wishes."

"Well, it worked." Yuzu looked up at Mei and smirked. "Gramps is leaving you the school, and you're gonna take over the Aihara family."

"True." Mei adjusted her shawl as a slight breeze blew through the garden and shivered. "But in the end, all I'm doing is ensuring the legacy he and previous generations built is preserved. There are few things I can do that will be seen as something I built, and no matter what I do I will always be compared to him or my father."

"That's not always a bad thing Mei." Yuzu pointed at the black-haired girl's stomach and smiled. "That little guy right there is going to be someone special, I know it, and that's not entirely going to be because of your dad and Gramps. I mean you can't stop people from making the comparisons, but the life you're building for him is gonna be great."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Mei as she clutched her ring through her shall. "But it would be nice to build something for me for once."

"What would you build," asked Yuzu quietly as she noticed Mei's hands. "You got the time and the money, you could build just about anything you want."

"I'm afraid I might have missed my chance, a long time ago."

Mei looked at Yuzu and noticed that the blonde was turned away from her and Mei sighed.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, Yuzu. I accept my part of our falling out. I gave it up for selfish purposes, and you suffered the consequences for it. Like my father I expected you to allow me to live my life in the fashion that I deemed right for me without listening to what you wanted. I abandoned you and left you to clean up my mess, and I am sorry for that."

Her eyes were burning, and Mei could taste the salt from her tears on the edge of her lips.

"There is nothing I can say or do that can atone for my selfishness. I will never be able to repay you for the inspiration and unconditional love you've shown me."

Yuzu continued to look away, and though it pained her, Mei continued to speak, hoping that Yuzu would say something.

"You could have said no to me, even after I treated you so horribly after that first appointment but you instead decided to give me another chance, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"I've always had a hard time telling you, 'no' Mei," Yuzu whispered finally turning to face the younger woman.

"You should have more often," smirked Mei after wiping her eyes.

"If I had, we wouldn't have what we have now," chuckled Yuzu, gesturing at the scenery. "I think this is pretty nice considering all the crap we put each other through. I mean it's not what we had, but I'd say we've built something," Yuzu moved a bit closer and took Mei's hand, "and if you think about it, that's all because you decided to come to me for help."

"For selfish reasons," snorted Mei as she tried to pull her hand away. "Once again I came to you because of something I needed not what you needed."

"True," laughed Yuzu as she kept Mei's hand in hers. "But we've both been selfish Mei, and that's okay. I mean we both admit it, and we learned from it so, no harm no foul."

"I'm afraid I may have done more harm than intended." Mei looked down at Yuzu's hand and found herself struggling between pulling away and pulling Yuzu into her arms. "I've made it impossible for you to find someone to care about and me..."

"It hasn't been easy," chuckled Yuzu after letting go of Mei's hand. "But I'm getting better, besides from the way you're talking I think I made it hard for you to find someone as well."

"I don't think I'd ever be happy with someone that isn't you," answered Mei quietly.

"That's a pretty dangerous statement," sighed Yuzu as she stared at a bird that had landed on a nearby rock. Her hands were shaking, and Mei felt her knees beginning to grow weak.

"I know." Mei crossed her arms and swallowed loudly. "I don't....I know I've said this before but I mean it when I say I expect anything from you, but I felt I had to say something. It's selfish, I know, and unfair to assume you'd want to hear what I had to say. But it's all I've been able to think about since we've started talking and I felt it better to say something than to say nothing."

"I appreciate the honesty."

As Yuzu rubbed her hands together and continued to stare out at the scenery, Mei reached out to touch her, but the look on the blonde's face told her that she'd be better off leaving her alone with her thoughts. Without a word, Mei turned and headed toward the building but stopped when she heard the sound of feet on wood and the sudden tightness of Yuzu's arms around her chest.

"Do you mean it, Mei?"

"I do," whispered Mei as she felt Yuzu's face on the back of her neck. "You're the only person who has ever made me happy, and I don't expect an answer from you. I'm not saying this to get you to take me back or to give me another chance."

"Then why'd you tell me," whispered Yuzu.

Mei sighed at the feeling of Yuzu's tears on her neck and said, "Because you needed to hear it. I made a mistake once of never telling you how I felt. Even if you never return my feelings, I want you to know that I do love you and I always will."

Mei could feel the tears pouring down her back, and she began regretting her words. This was too much too soon and all because of her selfish desire to tell Yuzu her feelings. Instead of making Yuzu feel better, she'd made her feel worse, and Mei wasn't sure of what to do. When she finally managed to begin pulling Yuzu's hands away, Mei was surprised that Yuzu refused to let go.

"Yuzu, we need to..."

"You scare me," whispered Yuzu as she pulled Mei tight against her. "I'm scared to do anything because I don't...I don't want you to....

"I'm sorry," replied Mei as she allowed Yuzu to hold her, the tears staining her dress and shawl. "I shouldn't have said anything. I never wanted you to be afraid of me, Yuzu. But I want you to know that I scare myself. I'm afraid that I'm going to continue making the same mistakes and leave you in pain."

"I don't want to hurt you either," whispered Yuzu as she found Mei's hands, suddenly feeling like she was sixteen again. "But I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," concurred Mei as she felt her hands begin to shake. "All I know is that I don't want to lose you again and I will accept whatever you're willing to give Yuzu."

Mei felt Yuzu's body shake, and for a moment she feared that Yuzu wouldn't say or do anything but after an eternity, Mei felt Yuzu's hands release her and the blonde ask, "Can you turn around Mei?"

Mei obliged and turned, surprised to find that Yuzu was staring down at the ground, but she was patient and finally after watching Yuzu agonize over what she needed to do. Mei could see the pain and uncertainty in her red, swollen eyes. The mascara she'd worn was staining her cheeks, and when she moved, Mei froze as Yuzu wrapped her arms around her neck and rest her chin on the younger woman's shoulder as she whispered, "This...is all I can give right now Mei. It's not much, but I hope it's enough."

Mei could feel her heart pounding, her body clenched in surprise at hearing Yuzu's words, but grateful that she was at least willing to take the chance.

Slowly, Mei's arms wrapped around the shorter woman's waist and as she reveled in the fact that Yuzu was returning her feelings, she nodded and whispered, "As long as it's from you, Yuzu, it's more than enough."

~The present~

"That's how you and Mama ended up back in love," asked Hideki as his mother helped him out of the car.

About halfway through the story, Mei had joined Hideki and Mitsuko and helped the older woman fill in the gaps, until finally, Mei took over, leaving Mitsuko and Hideki to listen to her tell the story.

"It's how we started," corrected Mei after helping Mitsuko out of the car "It's when we decided to take the risk and begin rebuilding the romantic aspect of our relationship."

"Oh." Hideki ran forward and punched in the building's access code and held the door open for the two women. "So what happened after?"

"You'll find out later," smiled Mei as she allowed Mitsuko to enter first. "But right now, we need to get you upstairs, and in bed. It's late and we could all use some sleep."

"I dunno," chuckled Mitsuko with a loud yawn as they entered the elevator. "I think I could stay up for a few more hours."

"I highly doubt Kayo-san would like that." Mei hit the button for their floor, and both women shared a smile. "But I'm glad you decided to take us up on the offer to spend the night. I know Yuzu will be happy to see you if she's not asleep."

"If she is I'll make sure to stay around for breakfast. Harumi tells me you've become a pretty good cook and I'm dying to see if she's telling the truth."

"If that's what you want," sighed Mei as she opened the door to a pitch black apartment. "Then I'll make sure to whip up something special.

"Hideki," ordered Mei after Hideki sat down in the entrance way, "go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in soon."

"Okay, Mommy," grunted the boy as he took his shoes off before bowing at Mitsuko. "Thank you for telling me a story tonight, Taniguchi-san."

"You're welcome, Hideki. You have a good night."

Without another word, Hideki ran off toward his room while Mei led Mitsuko to the office that they occasionally used as a guest room. When they passed the living room, Mei wasn't surprised to see a small mess of paperwork on the coffee table and no Yuzu.

"I'm sorry it's not much," grunted Mei as she pulled a futon out of the office closet along with a spare pair of guest pajamas that were a size too small, "but I hope it'll suffice."

"This'll be fine." Mitsuko stepped forward and took the futon out of Mei's arms.

"What are you..."

"I can set up a futon, Mei-san." Mitsuko set the mattress down on the floor and began looking through the closet for a pillow and blanket. "Besides after that fight you had with that woman and all the questions you had to answer, you need some rest. Not to mention that you have a fiancee who's probably spent most of the night missing you."

Mitsuko smirked when she saw Mei begin covering her ears with her hair and waved a hand toward the door.

Before she left, Mei bowed at Mitsuko and said, "Thank you for your help this evening, with Hideki. I know it was a lot to impose on you."

"Don't worry about it," chuckled Mitsuko as she began looking at the pajamas. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you permission before telling him a story like that, but he looked like he needed it."

"It's all right." Mei gave Mitsuko a fond smile and rubbed her ring. "You followed our rules, and though it'll be difficult, I'm sure I'll have to answer some questions for him about my grandfather."

"You two still aren't talking?" Mitsuko was aware that shortly after Hideki's birth she and her father had cut all ties.

"We aren't." Mei looked at the picture of her, her father and grandfather she kept on the desk and felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "But, these are the consequences, and I'm okay with it."

Mitsuko nodded, and after saying good night, Mei headed into Hideki's room to find him passed out in his bed, still dressed in his suit. With some difficulty, she managed to wake him up enough to get him into his pajamas and after making sure he was tucked in soundly, she kissed him goodnight and headed into her and Yuzu's room where the blonde was sitting on their bed, with earbuds in and her hands moving furiously across her keyboard.

"You're back," exclaimed the blonde with a smile and after shutting her laptop she got out of the bed and practically bounced over to Mei and kissed her.

"I am," said tiredly as she shut the door behind her and turned around. "Do you mind?"

"Undressing you?" Yuzu scoffed and began undoing the zipper. "When have you ever heard me complain about that?"

"Almost never," chuckled Mei as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let out a groan of relief at finally being freed from the confines of the dress.

"Damn right." Yuzu leaned in and kissed Mei's shoulder before leading her over to the vanity to begin fixing her hair.

It didn't take long, and after scrubbing off all the makeup, Mei dressed in the now faded tee-shirt Matsuri had bought for her back when she was pregnant.

"What are you doing," laughed Yuzu as she turned one of the streaming services to some cooking show. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I thought you liked this shirt," smirked Mei as she pointed at the watermelon that rested on her stomach. "Besides I haven't worn it in a long time, and it's comfortable.

"I don't mind, Mei." Yuzu pulled Mei toward her and caressed the black-haired woman's face. "I just felt like giving you some crap."

"Right," snorted mei before Kissing Yuzu's palm and resting her back against Yuzu's chest and exhaling deeply.

"Are you okay," asked Yuzu after kissing the top of her fiancee's head and began watching as the host talked through different methods on preparing the fish they were using as the entree for that episode.

"Better than okay," said Mei before giving Yuzu a long kiss. All the frustration from earlier melted away at the feeling of her lover's lips and Mei found herself slowly pushing Yuzu down onto the mattress.

"Okay," giggled Yuzu as she sunk into the mattress while Mei straddled her hips and began massaging her stomach.

"Is this okay," asked Mei as she leaned down and kissed Yuzu's neck.

"I'm okay if you're okay," whispered Yuzu as she combed her fingers through Mei's hair.

"Yuzu." Mei pushed herself up and rested her forehead against the blondes. "My, Yuzu."

"Mei, what's wrong?" Yuzu moved herself up and cupped Mei's cheek. She could see a lonely look in her eyes and was beginning to worry that she wasn't doing enough, but when she finished asking her question, Mei's eyes returned to normal, and the black-haired woman shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong Yuzu," answered Mei with a loving smile. She kissed Yuzu's wrist and pulled like Yuzu so often did, Mei rested her head against Yuzu's chest and listened to her heartbeat. "It was just a long night, and I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Is this what you want to do," chuckled Yuzu at the sudden change of pace. "Because I'm fine with the other thing too."

"Maybe later," answered Mei as she buried in Yuzu's embrace. "But right now, I'm content with you holding me."

"Sounds good." Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei, her fingers stroking her lover's hair and neck as they watched the show.

When it changed to a commercial, Mei looked up to find Yuzu focused on the television. Reaching up, Mei brushed a few strands out of Yuzu's eyes getting her attention.

"What's up," asked Yuzu turning her attention back down toward Mei.

"Thank you, Yuzu."

"For what," giggled the blonde, her cheeks bright red from Mei's words.

Mei's arms snaked their way around Yuzu's waist, and when she felt Yuzu's arms around her head, Mei quietly said, "For being more than enough."

Yuzu smiled, her grip tightening around Mei's head as she chuckled, "Don't mention it."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei's shirt that she wears to bed? Just look up "Don't Swallow Watermelon Seeds' Pregnancy shirt. I need Mei to wear that at some point during the pregnancy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family outing to a company picnic and an awkward conversation about a figure from Yuzu's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I think you guys may not like what I did with gramps...but don't worry, I got an idea, and it's not what you guys are thinking. I'm sorry for all the long chapters, but with how I built this story they're unfortunately inevitable.
> 
> I know they are an endurance trial, but I'm trying to do this justice by you guys. Hopefully, you are still enjoying.
> 
> So we're gonna introduce a few more OCs here and there, but they won't be used TOO much. I'm trying to broaden their social group a bit while keeping the core group around. I just use them to show the passage of time.
> 
> Also, some people made comments about Mei being around mostly Yuzu and Udagawa, it's not that I WANT her to do that, but that's adult life.
> 
> I think John Mulaney said it best when he said being an adult is like, "Tuesday's no good for me, I'll see you in six months." or something like that. 
> 
> Now...onward to Mei and Yuzu at a...company...picnic....the fuck has my life become?

"Mama, catch me!"

Yuzu turned around to find her son flying through the air off the final four steps of the train platform and barely managed to catch him in time.

"Hideki," grunted Yuzu as a twinge of pain spread throughout her lower back, "my back. You gotta be careful."

"Sorry," apologized Hideki as Yuzu set him down on the ground.

"Just make sure you ask me next time." Yuzu took his hand and began leading him toward her office where they were supposed to meet her co-workers before heading to the park for the picnic. "You don't want me to end up in the hospital do you?"

"NO!" Hideki stopped and picked up a few stray coins before handing them to Yuzu. "I'm sorry I hurt your back. Is it getting better?

"A bit," chuckled Yuzu as she stuck the yen in her pocket. "But I'm going to a doctor that'll help fix it so don't worry too much, okay? Mama will be back to her old self in no time."

"'kay!" Hideki looked around then tried to pull away from Yuzu only to have her hold him back. "Mama look!"

Yuzu turned her head in the direction Hideki was pointing, and she felt her heart begin to pound at the sight of a familiar giant orange looking mascot character.

"It's a Yuzubocchi! Do you wanna get a picture of it?"

"Ummm...," Yuzu looked down at Hideki and grinned sheepishly. Part of her was screaming at her to go and get the picture, but another part of her was telling her to get to to the office so they'd be in time for the party. After a few moments of agonizing mental gymnastics, she shrugged at her son and asked, "Maybe. Do you want to?"

"Uh huh!" Hideki as he began pulling on her arm. "And we can show Mommy when she meets us later."

"I dunno, Mommy's never really liked mascots the way I do," giggled Yuzu at the excited look on his face as they walked toward the store. "I remember one time she stuffed a bunch of mine in a garbage bag because they freaked her out."

"That's rude," yawned Hideki as they entered the store. "How come you didn't stop her? Was it cuz you didn't want to be mean?"

"It's more like I was a bit too shocked to do anything," explained Yuzu as they purchased a drink and got in the line. "Plus, Mommy gets scary when she has her mind set on something."

"Like when she's cleaning the apartment," offered Hideki before taking a sip of the juice. "She gets scary when she does that."

"Exactly." Yuzu nodded and gave an exaggerated shudder making Hideki giggle. "So you can see why I avoided her fighting her about it."

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, Yuzu and Hideki managed to score a picture with the mascot, and after getting a couple of keychain prizes for making it to the event, they continued their journey.

After making a pit stop at the grocery store for a few supplies to bring to the party, Yuzu had an idea and looked to Hideki and asked, "Hideki, do you want to stop by my office for a minute?"

"Sure." Hideki stopped to pick up a few more coins and handed them to Yuzu. "Are we gonna do some work like when I go to the school with Mommy?"

"No," smirked Yuzu as she looked around for the street that'd lead them to her office. "I just thought you'd like to see where I work since we're gonna be a bit early."

"Okay, Mama." Hideki ran forward and took her hand and smiled. "Is work bigger than Mommy's school?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

When they arrived at the building, the look on Hideki's face was priceless as he stared up at the building; his eyes wide as he backed up trying to take in the entire height of the building.

"Careful," laughed Yuzu as she stopped him from backing into a man and his dog as they walked down the street. After having him apologize, she fished her access card out of her purse and led him inside.

"It's tall," commented Hideki as he pointed up. "Where do you work?"

"I'm on the fifteenth floor," giggled Yuzu at how easy it was to amaze him, even though there were several larger buildings around them. "So we need to take the elevator and remember this is my work, so you need to behave, okay?"

"Got it!" Hideki gave her a stiff nod, and Yuzu rolled her eyes when he began marching in step next to her.

The security officers gave Hideki an odd look, but after Yuzu explained what was going on, the man and woman both stared at her in amazement before allowing her to head inside, but not before giving Hideki a few pieces of candy when Yuzu was busy making sure she hadn't forgotten everything.

"Where did you get that?" Yuzu stared down at the bulge in Hideki's cheek as he sucked loudly on a hard candy as they entered the elevator.

"The lady at the desk," he explained while trying to stuff the candy tin into his tiny pocket.

Yuzu reached down and snatched the tin away and popped a piece into her mouth, just as the elevator doors closed.

"Hey!" Hideki stamped his foot and reached up for the container, but Yuzu held it above her head and giggled as he tried to pull her down. "That's mine, Mama!"

"It's mine now," teased Yuzu as she stuffed it into her purse.

"No fair!" Hideki began trying to pull the purse away from his mother, but Yuzu managed to keep it away from him and began dancing circles around him as he chased her around the tiny elevator.

"Give it back, Mama!"

"Gotta catch me first," laughed Yuzu as she backed out of the elevator and began walking quickly down the hallway.

"Get back here," growled Hideki as his tiny legs pumped his way through the office trying to keep pace with his mother.

Following her laugh, Hideki rounded a corner and ran into something that knocked him on the floor.

"Ow," he whimpered when his butt met the hard floor. Rubbing his backside, he stood up and looked around for what he ran into and tried felt his knees begin to shake when a stern looking woman in a blue sundress and hat stared down at him.

"He...hello..."

"Hello to you as well," said the woman, focusing all her attention on Hideki while her compatriots stared at him. "What are you doing here, young man?"

"I...I'm here with my mama. I'm Udagawa Hideki." He bowed and kept his eyes focused on his feet. "My mama is Aihara Yuzu, and she brought me here before the picnic so I could see the office."

"I see," said the woman quietly as she rounded on Hideki, her face still set like stone. "So you think because she's here with you, you get to run around and cause trouble?"

"No, ma'am." Hideki felt his knees continue to shake as the woman looked down at him, reminding him of his mother. "I was chasing after Mama because she stole my candy and I got lost. I'm sorry I ran into you. I'll go and try to find her."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said the woman before tapping Hideki's shoulder. "I think she's found you."

Hideki turned to see Yuzu staring at him, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"I am so sorry," she whispered with an apologetic bow. "I didn't mean for him to interrupt a meeting."

"That's all right, Aihara-san." And Hideki noticed for the first time that she was smiling at him. "He already apologized for running into me and explained that this is all your doing because you stole some candy from him? That's rather rude of you Aihara-san; you're usually so polite."

"It was just a joke, Nakamura-san." Yuzu approached and bowed politely to each of the people that were accompanying her boss. "I took it from him and was having him chase me to try and get it back. I am sorry about all this."

"All I ask is that you keep it down, dear. We have a few people here that are finishing up some work before the picnic. Hideki-kun?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when she addressed him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hideki straightened and stuck his hands behind his back.

Nakamura crouched down to his level and pulled a small piece of candy from her bag and handed it to him.

"Make sure she doesn't take this one from you."

Hideki looked at Yuzu who nodded, and he took the piece of candy and stuffed it in his pocket, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, Nakamura-san."

"You're welcome." She stood up and nodded at Yuzu, a small smile on her face. "Be sure to keep him quiet and enjoy the party. We'll see you downstairs."

Yuzu nodded nervously, and the two men and the woman who she'd been talking to all chuckled and winked at Yuzu before falling Nakamura out of the office.

Once she was gone, Yuzu let out a loud sigh of relief and patted Hideki on the head while he stared up at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Mama?"

"I'll be okay in a minute." Yuzu took his hand and put a finger to her lips. "Keep your voice down, okay?"

"'kay," answered Hideki as she began leading him through the cubicles. "Mama, who was that lady?"

"She," grunted Yuzu after finally regaining some of her endurance, "is one of the highest-ranking people in my company and she's the one who oversaw that hotel I helped open in London."

"Does she like you?" Hideki reached for the candy in his pocket and unwrapped it.

"I'm not sure," answered Yuzu nervously. "But she's a nice lady for the most part. All those people you saw with her are my managers, and they're the ones that send me on all my trips."

"Oh." Hideki's nose crinkled and he stuck the candy in his mouth and chewed on it. "Are they sending you away again?"

"I don't know yet," sighed Yuzu. She knew it would happen at some point, but she worried about where they would send her. "But they promised that we'd have a lot of time before my next trip so you don't have to worry about another fight and I'll spend as much time with you as I can before I leave."

"Fine," he pouted, not liking the idea of his mother having to leave again.

"Hey." Yuzu crouched down and pulled him toward her and rested her forehead against his and she watched as his eyes closed before doing the same. When she opened hers, she saw him staring back at him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm always going to come back, Hideki. You are the most important thing in the world to me, next to Mommy. Remember?"

"I remember," he nodded and hugged her.

"That's my boy." Yuzu hugged him back and stood back up and groaned as she stretched and led him toward her desk.

"Cool," he giggled as he hopped into her office chair and spun it around. "This is your office?"

"I wish it were an office," chuckled Yuzu as she stopped his spinning and pointed at the pictures of their family and friends. "This is a cubicle. It's kinda like an office, but everyone can see and hear me, so there's not a lot of privacy."

"Neat." Hideki looked at all the pictures and pulled a picture off the desk and pointed at a picture of a young Mei, Shou, and her grandfather. "Who's this man?"

"That's your great-grandfather," explained Yuzu as she placed the copy of the picture back on the desk. She and Mei had talked about the story Mitsuko told him and was discussing a possible meeting between him and Hideki.

Yuzu wasn't against them meeting one another, but after the falling out between him and Mei, she'd never once mentioned it, instead preferring to let Mei lead any conversation involving him and Hideki.

"He's the man from the story Taniguchi-san told me?" Hideki picked up another picture, this time one of him, Mei, and Yuzu at his birthday party from three years prior.

"Yeah," Yuzu picked him up and set him on her lap as they stared at the picture.

"How come I don't remember him?" Hideki set the picture down and rested against Yuzu's chest and stared up at her.

"Because he and Mommy don't talk that much anymore." Yuzu began playing with his hair and kissed the top of his head. "They got into a fight, and outside of some family and business issues they have nothing to say to each other."

"What was the fight about?" Hideki leaned forward and picked up another picture, this time one of Yuzu, Harumi, and Shirapon and giggled at the look on Shirapon's face. "Was it about you and Mommy?"

"It was about a lot of things." Yuzu wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "But our relationship was part of it."

"I've talked to him before," commented Hideki after setting the picture back down.

"Where'd you talk to him?" Yuzu hadn't heard about this and wondered how her grandfather had gotten in contact with Hideki.

"At one of those parties Mommy takes me to." Hideki hopped off the chair and began playing with one of the pens Yuzu had in a cup. "He was kinda scary, but that's cuz he had a plastic thing on his face and was in a wheelchair."

"What'd he say to you?" Yuzu wasn't against Hideki talking to his great-grandfather, but she was surprised that Mei wasn't around when these conversations took place.

"He just asked me who I was and if I liked coming to the parties," shrugged Hideki as he began scribbling on a piece of blank printer paper she'd given to him. "He also asked me about school, and you and Mommy which was weird cuz I didn't know how he knew."

"What did you tell him?" Yuzu knew the elder Aihara wasn't their staunchest supporter, but if he was asking Hideki questions about her and Mei she had reason to be concerned

"I said I liked living with you guys and that it's a lot of fun, but I get sad cuz you work a lot." Hideki set the pen down and gave Yuzu a worried look. "Was that bad?"

"Of course not," Yuzu patted his head and smiled. "You were honest. We do work a lot, and we get lonely when we work too, so it's okay."

"Okay," sighed Hideki in relief and went back to drawing.

"Hideki," Yuzu leaned forward in her chair, focusing on his face, "did he say anything else after you told him that stuff?"

"No," said Hideki with a shake of his head. "He just said that he was sorry I got lonely and said he knew you two were working hard. After that Mommy came over and left me with Watanabe-san."

"Did she say anything to him before you left?" Yuzu was astounded that her grandfather had said something so kind, but was concerned about Mei's reaction to him talking with Hideki.

"Umm," Hideki chewed on his lip for a minute and then shrugged. "I saw her talk to him, but I dunno what she said. She looked kinda mad. It was kinda scary cuz Mommy's face got all red, and he looked kinda sad."

"I bet." Yuzu kissed him on the forehead and leaned back in her chair and watched him draw a little more before asking, "So do you like where I work?"

"Yeah." Hideki's voice was a lot lower than he had been but he didn't look upset. "I thought you worked in a hotel though."

"Sometimes I do." Yuzu pulled her feet up into her chair and smiled. "But when they don't need me to do that, I come here and make training guides and stuff. It's kinda boring but I like it, plus I get to look out the window all day."

Yuzu climbed out of the chair and pulled him over to the large window and pointed down at the park.

"Wow." Hideki stared down at the people walking down the street. "We're up high!"

"The building goes even higher," smirked Yuzu as she pointed up. "We're only about halfway up; there are a lot more floors."

"I know," huffed Hideki at his mother's explanation. "I counted the buttons on the elevator and it goes up to thirty-five."

"I forgot how smart you are," chuckled Yuzu as she pulled him away from the window and led him to the entrance. "But we gotta head to the party, you ready to have some fun?"

"Yes," cheered Hideki as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Is Mommy here yet?"

"I don't think so?" Yuzu pulled out her phone and stared at it for a minute and shook her head. "No, she's still not done with work, but she said she should be here soon and she's..."

"What is it?" Hideki reached for the phone when he saw Yuzu's smile, but she held it above her head. "Come on, Mama. I wanna know!"

"You'll know soon," giggled Yuzu as she put her phone in her purse. "It's a surprise."

Hideki grunted and crammed his fist into his pocket and remained quiet until they reached the park.

Once at the park, he relaxed when he saw some other kids there and ran off to play with them while Yuzu chatted with her co-workers.

A lot of it was about work, as it usually was, but some of it was about family or other things going on in their lives. Several people kept asking her about Mei and Yuzu had to tell everyone that she would be coming to the picnic but was caught up at work.

"What's she do again," asked one of the other managers over a can of beer.

"She's a school administrator at a private academy," explained Yuzu nervously.

"The school she helps run has the same name as you don't it," asked a woman as she handed Yuzu some food.

"Uh, yeah." Yuzu began feeling a bit nervous about the questioning, but she took a few deep breaths and fought through it. "It was kinda weird going there because once people heard my last name, they started making assumptions. But I made it through just fine."

"I always wondered what it'd be like to go to a school like that," commented Machiko as she nibbled on some food. "My parents could never afford it so how'd you manage?"

"My mom got lucky and married up," laughed Yuzu before stuffing her mouth. "It was a different world that's for sure, but in the end, it was good for me. Got me to get my act together or else I wouldn't be working here."

"Are you okay," asked Machiko when she noticed Yuzu begin coughing loudly.

"Ye...yeah," gasped Yuzu after forcing down the chicken and guzzling some water. "Just ate a bit too quickly."

"First your son nearly runs me over in the office, and now you're choking on food? You're really off your game today, aren't you Aihara-san?"

Yuzu nearly dropped her plate at the sound of her boss's voice and scooted a bit closer to Machiko who was doing her best to keep out of harm's way.

"I hope you aren't too upset with him," laughed Yuzu nervously after setting down her plate. "I honestly had no intention of that happening, and I hope you won't hold it against him. He really is a good kid."

Several of Yuzu's coworkers slowly began making their way toward their families or finding other things to do leaving only Yuzu and Machiko gathered around the table, though Machiko was only staying because Yuzu had a vice-like grip on her wrist.

"He's a child," shrugged Nakamura as she began searching for something to eat, "he acts only in the manner that his parents allow him to."

Yuzu's face turned bright red, and she could hear Machicko giggling behind her while hiding her smile behind her beer can.

"But given how he apologized and how quickly he did it, I can tell that you and your fiancee have been very meticulous in how he presents himself."

"We tend to be pretty strict," answered Yuzu happily just as Hideki and two other children ran by with sticks, having a mock sword fight.

"I can tell," smirked Nakamura as Hideki shouted something about beating them to a pulp while Yuzu sweated nervously.

"He is normally well behaved," explained Machiko as she cleaned her glasses. "I've been over for dinner a few times, and he's a pretty laid-back kid."

"I forgot you two are friends outside of work, Sasaki-san." Nakamura grabbed one of the beers and opened it. "How is he normally?"

"Quiet but happy." Machiko turned her attention to Yuzu who was blushing furiously as her friend talked about her son. "He does get loud when he's excited about something and can get a little annoying. But he's also well-spoken, incredibly bright, and didn't you say he was ahead of the other kids in his class?"

"Yeah," nodded Yuzu, raising her head and smiling as she watched Hideki's makeshift swordfight. "They keep asking if we want to put him in some advanced classes, but he says he wants to stay with the other kids."

"That's pretty rare," commented Nakamura before chuckling at Hideki and the girl tripping over each other in the middle of the fight. "Are you planning on putting him into any cram schools or looking into some private schools like your fiancee administrates?"

"We haven't discussed it." Yuzu scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Right now we're just trying to get him through elementary school, but if he wants to go, then we'll talk it over."

"You certainly give him a lot of choice in such important matters." Nakamura eyed Yuzu appraisingly and smirked. "Could it be that you've had experience in having things like this forced on you?"

Yuzu's heart stopped when she noticed the smile on her boss's face and before she could answer Hideki's shouts of excitement broke her from her trance.

"Hello, Hideki," said a soft voice that caught both Yuzu and Nakamura off-guard. "How have you been?"

"Auntie Shirapon!"

Yuzu turned around and smiled to see Mei and Shirapon standing next to her son, with their usual half-grins on their faces.

"Why is she here," whispered Nakamura upon seeing Shiraho talking with Hideki.

"Do you know her Nakamura-san?" Machiko turned her head from Nakamura to Shiraho who was nodding in agreement with something Hideki was saying.

"She's Shiraho Suzuran," answered Nakamura nervously. "Her family has a massive holding in the company stock."

Nakamura turned on Yuzu; her eyes narrowed as she asked, "How do you know her and why is he calling her 'auntie'?"

"I've known her since my second year of high school," Yuzu answered nervously, wishing she was anywhere else. "We met when we both had to take supplemental courses over summer vacation."

"You what?" Nakamura rounded on Yuzu who took a few steps back; hands raised defensively. "You met her during supplemental lessons? How did you manage that?"

"We both had a lot on our minds before exams," explained Yuzu, hoping it would throw her boss off her scent. "So we both ended up failing, and we became friends over the summer."

"You don't say." Nakamura watched as Hideki led Mei and Shiraho toward the group of kids he was playing with. "Based on the pictures I've seen on your desk, the woman with her is your fiancee?"

"Yeah." Yuzu felt herself getting nervous again about what kind of information her boss would probe her for, but she was ready to answer whatever questions she needed to answer. "That's her, that's my Mei."

Yuzu felt herself calm down at the sight of Mei introducing herself to the children and some of their parents. Yuzu had expected her to show up in her work outfit, but Mei had either taken a spare set of clothes with her or headed home to change jeans the jeans and long loose fitted shirt she was wearing.

"I'd like to meet her," requested Nakamura after finishing her drink. "Do you think that would be possible?"

Yuzu and Machiko gave each other nervous looks, but Yuzu nodded and said, "Of course, ma'am."

Excusing themselves, Nakamura and Yuzu headed over to where Mei and Shiraho were currently in discussion about what schools their kids attended. When Yuzu arrived with their boss, several of the other parents greeted them politely while Mei and Shiraho waited patiently.

"It's nice to see you all as well," said the woman as she waved at all the children. "I hope you all are having a good time."

Several of the people agreed, and after they were finished talking, Nakamura said, "I'm glad you all are enjoying yourselves, but if you don't mind I'd like to have a private word with Shiraho-san and Aihara-san's fiancee, would that be possible?"

After a few nervous glances at Yuzu, the group dispersed, and Hideki immediately disappeared behind Yuzu's legs at the sight of the woman.

"Good afternoon," said Mei with a polite bow.

"Good afternoon to you as well," replied Nakamura before turning her attention to Shirapon. "Shiraho-san, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Quite well, Nakamura-san." Shiraho gave her a polite smile before turning to Yuzu. "Yuzupon how are you?"

"Pretty good," said Yuzu with a nervous look at Mei. "It's been a while."

"About six months, I believe," recounted Shirapon. "And if memory serves correctly, that would be shortly after you began working here, correct?'"

"Yeah." Yuzu's smile was filled with pride that turned into a blush when she noticed Mei glance in her direction. "Mei, Shirapon, this is my boss, Nakamura-san. She's one of the people that oversaw the hotel I helped open in London."

"We've met; several times." Shiraho turned to Nakamura and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her, Nakamura-san. I'm glad to see that my family's trust in your company has proven beneficial to both my friend and you."

"I didn't realize she was a friend of yours until a few minutes ago." It was Nakamura's turn to blush, and Yuzu smirked at the sight of seeing her boss on her toes. "But I would like to let both of you know that she's proved herself to be a useful employee and has helped immensely in improving the abilities of our onsite staff."

"I expect nothing less," said Mei, speaking for the first time. "Hello Yuzu."

"Hey Mei." Yuzu cautiously approached, Mei and took her hand and led her up to Nakamura, a nervous grin on her face.

"Umm, Nakamura-san. Allow me," Yuzu turned to Mei and smiled when she saw Mei's blush, "to formally introduce my fiancee, Udagawa Mei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally." Nakamura and Mei both bowed politely and when they finished, Nakamura said, "I appreciate you making the trip to spend the afternoon with us, I hope you aren't too tired."

"It's been a long day, but," Mei smiled at Yuzu who was beaming, "this is just the distraction I needed after a long term. Thankfully summer vacation starts soon, and I can relax a little."

"Do you two have any plans for the break?"

After this question, Mei and Yuzu both began conversing about the possibility of a trip while Hideki played with Shirapon and a few of the other kids.

Most of them were amazed by her green hair and by the time she could get to the table for some food, Shirapon's hair was a mess of ribbons and clips. Despite the calm expression Shiraho was wearing, years of friendship had taught Yuzu and Mei how to pick up on the subtle changes in their friends face knowing she was having fun and was slightly embarrassed by all the questions people were asking about her new hairstyle.

After the introduction of Nakamura, Mei and Yuzu spent the afternoon talking with her co-workers and managers. Many of them were quite calm about seeing the two of them together, but Mei and Yuzu decided to play it safe by not getting too affectionate. Both of them were thankful that so few people asked Mei about her work, instead choosing to focus on hers and Yuzu's relationship.

The two of them were careful to avoid letting on as to how their relationship started, and most people accepted their modified answers while a few people, including Nakamura, gave them skeptical looks, but said nothing.

Shirapon, however, was bombarded with questions about how she knew Nakamura and other information about her investments and the possible expansion of her family's portfolio.

Like Mei, she answered each question with calculated grace and politeness. However, unlike Mei, she looked more at ease, though it was easy to see that there were times she wanted to eat her food in peace.

Hour after hour this went on, the adults spending time gossiping about work and their lives, while the kids screamed and played. Like Hideki, several of the kids ran into a few of the adults causing some of them to spill their beer or drop some of the food they were eating. A couple of parents had to raise their voices, but for the most part, they let them off with a few words of caution.

By the time the picnic ended, Hideki and Mei were both bright red from the afternoon sun, and Shirapon had a pink tinge to her ears and cheeks while Yuzu was exhausted after being pulled into several games of tag and hide and seek with the kids along with a few other parents.

As they were saying goodbye to a few of her managers, Yuzu noticed the massive amounts of business cards both Mei and Shirapon had both given and received and hoped it would turn into some positive business contacts for the two of them.

When they were finally ready to head home, one of Yuzu's managers came up to them and asked if he could speak with her.

"What is it, Kimura-san," asked Yuzu after they were a reasonable distance away.

"I'm simply following our agreement," answered the older man as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "That meeting your son interrupted was about having to send you and some of your co-workers to a few properties to help with some issues they've been having."

"Oh," Yuzu looked over to Mei and Hideki who were talking happily with Shirapon about what they were going to do for the rest of the night. "Do you know when?"

"Probably a month or two," said the man as he took a sip of water. "They won't be new properties so the trip won't be nearly as long. There have been complaints with how the employees have been handling customers, and we're going to do some rearranging. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you can prepare your family."

"Thanks for telling me," said Yuzu appreciatively. "It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it," he replied and waved at her family. "Enjoy the rest of your night, and we'll see you Monday."

After saying farewell, Yuzu headed back over to Mei and Hideki and gave them both a massive hug before hugging Shirapon.

"Thanks so much for coming," laughed Yuzu happily as she looped her arm around Mei's. "Did you guys have fun?"

"I did," smirked Shirapon as she pointed at her hair. "I know my mother and father will not be happy, but I'm certain my husband will enjoy it."

"I'm sure he will." Mei and Yuzu smiled when Hideki took her hand as they began walking down the street. "That was enjoyable, Yuzu. Thank you for inviting us."

"Welcome," giggled Yuzu before kissing Mei's cheek, high on the fact that bringing Mei and Hideki to the picnic had gone so well. "Hideki, how're you doing?"

"Great!" Hideki held up his arms and stuck out his legs to show off all the new scratches and a bruise on his elbow. "Some of those kids go to my school, and we're gonna play together."

"Good job, Little Man." Yuzu reached around Mei's back and ruffled his hair.

"What did that man want with you, Yuzupon?" Shiraho stepped next to Hideki, her arms inside her yukata while giving Yuzu her typical analyzing gaze. "He looked a little uncomfortable, but you seemed fine."

"Oh," Yuzu squeezed Mei's arm again and let out a heavy sigh. "He was just letting me know that I may have to go on another trip soon."

"How soon," asked Mei, noticing that Hideki got very quiet and drifted toward Shirapon.

"A month," said Yuzu quietly, knowing what was going through her their heads, "maybe two, but I shouldn't be gone as long as last time. I think it's an in-country trip so I'll only be a train ride away, maybe a short flight if it's the one on Okinawa or one of the other islands."

Hideki by this point had let go of Mei's hand and began gripping Shirapon's yukata.

She didn't complain, and the elder woman pulled her hand out of her sleeve and offered it to Hideki who took it as she asked, "Hideki are you okay?"

"Yeah," shrugged Hideki as he squeezed Shirapon's hand tighter. "I just get sad when they gotta go on business trips."

"It must be difficult," asked Shirapon as they walked through the crowd.

Yuzu wanted to speak, but Mei shook her head and slowed her pace and allow enough to allow Hideki and Shiraho to get a reasonable distance ahead.

Knowing what she was getting at, Yuzu nodded and rested her head on Mei's shoulder as they watched Shirapon talk with their son.

"Do you have to go away for your job," asked Hideki as Shirapon led them through the crowds.

"I do most of my work from home, Hideki." Shirapon looked down at him and held out a cell phone. "Like your mothers, I can do much of what I do on this or my computer. My husband has to travel on occasion, but it's not that bad. I have my family, friends, your mothers, and you. I also talk to him almost daily, though I do miss him occasionally. But with all the people I have in my life, I'm never really alone."

"That....huh..." Hideki stopped to think about what she said which got a chuckle out of his aunt.

"Did I make you realize something you never thought of?"

"Yeah," Hideki looked back at his mothers as they whispered about some of the things they saw in the windows; their bodies close together as they talked.

"What is it, Hideki," inquired Shirapon after looking over her shoulder. "Are you worried about them?"

"Kinda." Hideki turned back to his aunt and sighed. "I know Mommy gets sad when Mama goes away; Mama does too. They say they don't but they do."

"That's true," commented the older woman as she remembered the night she found out about Yuzu and Mei's relationship. The pained look in Mei's eyes was unbearable, and Shirapon remembered how many times over the past several years she'd seen that look. "Your mother, despite being raised similarly to me, feels things more deeply than she lets show."

"You seen it too," asked Hideki quietly as they passed a shop.

Before Shiraho could answer, she was interrupted by Yuzu letting out a loud squeal.

"Yuzu, keep it down," groaned Mei as she rubbed her ear.

"No way," giggled Yuzu as she took Mei's hand and waved at Shiraho. "Shirapon, can you watch him for a minute, there's something I gotta show Mei."

"Yuzu, I don't..."

"Please, Mei?" Yuzu took Mei's hand and played with the engagement ring and gave her an inviting look. "Just for a few minutes. You said we needed to plan for the wedding so this would count, right? Even if it's not _technically_   for the wedding, but for what happens later?"

"Hideki, I think it would be wise if we left your mothers alone," said Shirapon nervously when she noticed the blush on Mei's cheeks and the smile on Yuzu's face.

"Why?" Hideki began to walk toward his moms but was pulled back by Shirapon while Mei allowed Yuzu to pull her into the shop. "I wanna see what's inside."

"How about, I tell you a story," offered Shirapon, hoping it would dissuade the boy from wanting to follow his mothers.

From what she could see about the shop, it wasn't anything illicit, but Shirapon got the sense that it'd be best to give them some privacy.

"What kinda story," asked Hideki, his attention drawn away from the store and back to his aunt.

"Well," Shirapon smirked at the eager look in his eyes and smirked as she said, "it's not a particularly long one, but I think I can keep you entertained."

~Six years prior~

"Sis! Are you okay?"

Shirapon pulled her attention from the book she was reading and looked at the haggard man who was watching her worriedly.

"I'm fine." Shirapon put the book into her basket and gave her bespectacled escort the faintest of smirks. "I apologize for worrying you; I just became engrossed in the story."

"That's good," sighed the man as he offered to take her basket.

"I can carry it just fine," she retorted, clutching the small array of items she'd planned on purchasing. "I'm not an invalid."

"I didn't mean it like that," groaned the man looking like he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

"I know how you meant it." Suzuran hid a smirk behind the sleeve of her yukata but stopped when she heard a quiet chiming from her purse.

Pulling her phone out, Shirapon wasn't surprised to see that it was her husband telling her that he would be home late due to a business meeting.

"Is everything all right, sis," asked the one with the shaved head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she hummed after sending him a reply that she'd make sure there was a warm meal waiting for him.

Despite being used to the rhythm of their life, there were days when Shiraho surprisingly missed her husband's attention, and for the past several days she wished he'd come home.

Though he wasn't what she preferred in a partner, Suzuran had found herself growing fond of him and for lack of a better term, came to love him in her way. He was stern, much like the rest of her family but he wasn't opposed to showing her affection and took his duties as a husband seriously. The one thing she enjoyed the most about him was that when they weren't around her family, he even managed to make her smile on several occasions, and she'd done it in kind.

The bond they'd managed to make was something she could see growing over the years, and she was content with that and thankful that she had him in her life.

After wandering around the shop for a bit longer, Shirapon let her brothers head home with their purchases, telling them she'd be spending some time walking around the shopping district before taking a cab back to the estate.

"But, sis," exclaimed the one in the sunglasses, "your Mother and sister will..."

"I am currently in charge of several of mine and my husband's business dealings." Despite her rigid upbringing, Shirapon's face turned into a scowl, making her escorts step back in fear. "I also run the household on a daily basis, deal with meal preparations, and handle all our guests when they come to visit. I do not need an escort for something as simple as a walk around a marketplace."

"Ri...right," apologized the one in glasses, accompanying his brother in bowing. "We'll be sure to get everything put away for you. What do you want us to tell them?

"Tell them the truth," explained Shirapon as she tried to figure out what she'd spend her free time doing. "Tell them I'll be home in a few hours and to please not call me unnecessarily."

"Understood," said both men in unison.

After their shopping was loaded into the car, Shirapon took to wandering the streets, taking in the sights.

It was rare for her to have free time like this. Between school and several other events, she rarely had the chance to take a look at the shops and as she glanced about, a memory from her childhood stirred. Opening her phone, she plugged in the name of a sweets shop she used to visit and found that it was still in business and wasted no time in following the directions.

A few people tried to talk to her, but she ignored them, instead focusing solely on her quest and when she arrived at the confectionary, she was surprised to find a familiar face standing in line looking anxiously around.

Entering, Shirapon excused herself to a few of the customers and tapped the younger woman on the shoulder and nodded at her.

"It's good to see you, Mei-san," she said quietly as the line began moving.

"Shiraho-san," exhaled Mei after recovering from her initial shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was shopping with my brothers," explained Shiraho as she stared up at the menu. "I was planning on making dinner this evening for myself and my husband, but he has yet another meeting to attend, so I decided to take some time to explore the district."

"I see." Mei fidgeted, and Shiraho noticed that she was clutching the part of her shirt that was resting on her stomach.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," answered Mei after a couple of labored breaths. "He's just been very active lately."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shiraho wasn't too familiar with the changes Mei was going through, but she knew that getting any information she could before she and her husband attempted would prove invaluable.

"It depends on the situation," explained Mei as they reached the counter where she placed an order for a castella cake and a couple of monte blancs and added in Shirapons order of daifuku and mochi. "Normally, I enjoy it, but in settings like this or when I'm trying to study or attending a business meeting, it isn't helpful. But I've grown to enjoy seeing the reactions on everyone's faces when I tell them he's moving."

"I'm sure Udagawa-san and Rena-san become rather excitable," Suzuran remembered how the woman had gotten drunk at Mei's shower and afterward had built up a small report with her since their initial meeting.

"They do," answered Mei after they retrieved their orders and headed back out into the street. "But they're nothing compared to Yuzu and Matsuri."

"Oh?" Shiraho wasn't sure how to handle the knowledge that Matsuri was present enough, let alone allowed, to experience the movement of Mei's child. "I bet that must be quite a sight."

"It was the first few times," sighed Mei as she felt her son kick again. "But now it's become annoying since Matsuri's taken to screaming her head off if Yuzu even mentions trying to get her to feel him."

"That certainly sounds like her." Shiraho took out one of the mochis and began chewing on it and offered one to Mei, surprised when she declined but said nothing. "How are Yuzupon and Taniguchi-san handling it?"

"Taniguchi-san tries to act indifferent but she occasionally gives in to Yuzu's whining, and I can tell she's amazed, if uncomfortable, about the whole situation."

"I can imagine." Though their contact had been minimal over the past few years, Shiraho knew enough about Harumi and Matsuri's opinion of Mei to understand their discomfort. "But at least Yuzupon is excited, that's got to be some consolidation."

"I think she's even more excited than I am."

Shiraho watched as Mei's face shifted from apprehensive to a relaxed adoration and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry?"

Mei lifted her head and stared at Shiraho who was giving her her typical penetrating stare.

"Something happened between you and Yuzupon." Shiraho moved closer to Mei, both because the street had grown more crowded and out of friendly curiosity. "Last time we talked about her you changed the subject rather hastily, and you looked on the verge of tears, but now..."

Shira how lifted her hand and touched Mei's face cautiously. It was a face she'd never seen before. The usual tensity of Mei's gaze when discussing the blonde was severely diluted, and it warranted Shiraho's attention. After their separation, it had only gotten worse, but now it was almost non-existent.

"When it comes to, Yuzupon I've never seen your face look like this before. What has happened?"

"A few weeks ago we....," Mei took a deep breath, her rigidity returning though it was plain to see that she tried to fight it. Though she was excited about her and Yuzu's recent reconciliation, she didn't want to risk cursing their progress. "We've begun taking steps toward rebuilding the romantic aspects of our relationship."

"That's wonderful." A genuine smile spread across Shiraho's face, and before she could stop herself, she pulled Mei into a brief hug before stepping back, looking anxious. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me."

"That's all right," coughed Mei looking just as uncomfortable at what had just transpired. "Thank you for your kind words."

"Is that what the sweets are for? As a means of celebration?"

"Yes and no," answered Mei after looking down at the bag. "I'm sure you remember my telling you that Yuzu has practically been living in my guest room when Udagawa is out of town so I thought I would take the time to make a nice dinner for her and this was to be dessert."

"I see." Shiraho knew that Mei had taken to cooking healthy meals for herself during her pregnancy and though she'd eaten some of her earlier attempts, Shiraho had recently become impressed by Mei's culinary abilities.

"Well given how far you've come, I'm certain she'll enjoy it."

"Thank you."

Shiraho noticed Mei's ears turn red and returned to leading her former crush through the flood of people.

"Do you need to stop by any other stores in preparation for your dinner or do you have everything you need?"

"The dessert was the only thing I was unable to prepare," admitted Mei with a smirk. "Even Yuzu has difficulty with baking, so I doubt she'll complain."

"So long as your intentions reach her, I'm sure she won't have a reason to," chuckled Shiraho. "Though I'm certain she'd eat just about anything you put in front of her and tell you it's delicious."

"I'm sure she would," Mei remembered the look on Yuzu's face the first time she'd eaten a meal Mei had prepared since they'd began talking again. Though she'd said it was good, Mei could tell that the blonde hadn't truly enjoyed it.

"Do you have any plans for the evening, Shiraho-san?" Mei was anxious since the apartment would be empty and she worried about her and Yuzu moving too quickly. "I can ask Yuzu if you could join us, I'm sure she'd enjoy your company, I know I would."

"I will respectfully decline." Shiraho stopped in her tracks and pointed ahead to see a confounded looking Yuzu speaking to a tall, dark-skinned woman, dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt who was looking upset by something the blonde was saying. "It seems you two will have much to discuss."

"I think we will."

Shiraho could see Mei's discomfort growing and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry," consoled Shiraho as they watched the woman walk away, leaving a relieved looking Yuzu running her hands through her hair and resting against the wall of a building. "I believe Yuzupon has said her piece and you should be fine."

"Thank you," said Mei appreciatively. "I know I have nothing to worry about, but right now I'd prefer to not take any chances."

"Then my advice would be to handle the conversation like one of our business meetings," offered Shiraho as Yuzu stepped away from the wall and noticed them standing there for the first time. "Let her lead the conversation, gather the information she gives you, and build your inquiry around it."

"I'd prefer to not handle her like a client," scoffed Mei only to be taken silenced by Yuzu's smile. "But in this case, I think that may be the best course of action."

"MEI! SHIRAPON!" Yuzu pushed her way through the crowd and approached them, her hand raised in greeting and a bright smile on her face. "What are you two doing here?"

"We met at the sweets shop down the street," explained Shiraho with a small smile. "It's nice to see you Yuzupon."

"It's good to see you too." Yuzu turned her attention to Mei, and both girls faces suddenly turned bright red and ironically asked, "I'm heading over to Mei's for a bit, would you like to join us? Mei's gonna be making a stir-fry dish from one of her health books."

"Unfortunately I have business to attend to at home," explained Shiraho regretfully. "But I shall join you next time if that's acceptable."

"Absolutely," said Mei with a nervous glance at Yuzu. "Does that work for you, Yuzu?"

"Of course!" Yuzu's face lit up at the possibility of Shiraho joining them for dinner. "As they say, 'the more, the merrier.'"

"Then I shall plan accordingly." Shiraho's phone rang again, and after excusing herself, snorted humorously and set her phone back in her purse.

"Is everything all right, Shirapon," asked Yuzu after hearing the snort.

"Everything is fine," Shiraho said after giving her friends her full attention. "Mei-san, would you mind if I borrow Yuzu for a few moments?"

"Not at all." Mei pointed across to a nearby bench. "I'm going to rest over there. Please, take your time."

Both Shiraho and Yuzu chuckled as they watched Mei waddle over to the bench and close her eyes as she rested.

"How are you," asked Shiraho after Mei put some earbuds in and began tapping her phone.

"Like Mei," groaned Yuzu as she rubbed her neck, "I'm tired and stressed out. School is almost done for the summer, but I still gotta get through my exams. Then my job keeps kicking my butt and then there's helping Mei and Mama and all the stuff at the apartment. I just want this term to end so I can finally get some sleep."

"What kind of problems are you facing at home," asked Shiraho after hearing this comment. "Are you and Taniguchi-san not getting along or is it something else?"

"Oh, nothing like that." Yuzu's face spread into a nervous grin. "It's just now that I know about Matsuri and Harumin, the little brat's around a lot more, and she makes it difficult to concentrate. She's starting to remind me of me before I met Mei."

"Is she not passing her classes?" Shiraho knew that Matsuri rarely took her studies seriously, but from her conversations with Yuzu, she was aware that the younger woman took them serious enough to at least pass. "If so I can contact a tutor I know that would be more than willing to help her?"

"She's passing," laughed Yuzu at hearing the concern in Shiraho's voice. "She's just becoming a little clingy, and it's starting to get on Harumin's nerves, so they're fighting a lot about Harumin wanting some space."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shiraho didn't have nearly as much time with the two girls as she had with Yuzu, but that didn't mean she cared any less about the direction their lives went. "I can see how that'd make you want to spend time away from home."

"It kinda sucks since I'm paying rent for a place that I don't want to be at half the time, but what can you do? Harumin can't afford the rent on her own, and I like having my own place."

"I can't say I can relate." Shiraho wasn't aware of Yuzu's home life, given that she'd only ever visited her mother's apartment or Yuzu had visited her family home, but from the sound of it, it wasn't a pleasant experience. "But it does sound rather unpleasant."

"It's not that bad." Yuzu shrugged and began kicking her foot absent-mindedly. "I just can't seem to..."

Yuzu's complaint broke off into a loud yawn, and for the first time, Shiraho was able to see the bags under her friend's eyes.

"Then perhaps you need a change of scenery, Yuzupon." Shiraho pointed at Mei who was lost in her world. "She tells me you've regularly been staying in the guest room, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Yuzu shook her head in both surprise and an attempt to wake herself up. "Since Udagawa-san is gone a lot lately, we've been spending a lot more time together. Some weeks I stay there more than I do at my apartment; the only time I can get some decent sleep."

"Do you have classes or work tomorrow?"

"No." Yuzu gave Shiraho an incredulous look and asked, "Why?"

"Get some sleep," offered Shiraho with a gentle pat on Yuzu's shoulder. "You'll have a quiet apartment and no worries tomorrow save for Mei-san, so I suggest you take some time to yourself and enjoy her company."

"Okay." Yuzu looked down at her shoulder and then back up at Shiraho and rolled her eyes. "She told you didn't she?"

"If she hadn't the look you two exchanged when you greeted us would have." Shiraho pulled her hand away and then gave Yuzu the faintest of smiles. "You know I will always support the two of you."

"I know." Yuzu looked back at Mei and sighed. "We're still not....we're still kinda figuring it out. We aren't going on dates or anything yet. Not unless you count going on errands or just hanging out. But it's something, and we're enjoying it."

"That's all that matters," said Shiraho with a knowing nod. "Just be sure, to be honest with her and continue what you've been doing. I know you're both still hurting, but the only way you'll get past it is, to be honest with one another."

"I know," said Yuzu with another look at Mei. "I just don't want this to end up like last time, ya know? I mean I want to tell her everything, but I'm afraid that if I do, it might cause a fight."

"I can't say that I understand," Shiraho stepped next to Yuzu and nodded in Mei's direction, "but I want you to know that if you need me to mediate, I'll be glad to help. I've told by some of my associates and my husband that I'm quite skilled at it."

"I believe it," chuckled Yuzu as she watched Mei's eyes open and felt cheeks burn at the nervous smile the younger woman shot her way.

Shiraho began trying to say something but was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice from behind her. Sighing she turned on her heel to see a man dressed in a sharp black suit and sunglasses waving at them.

"He hasn't changed one bit," commented Yuzu with a smirk. "I take it that's a sign you gotta go?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Shiraho turned to Yuzu and bowed politely, her face returning to its usual blank position. "I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly, but the next time you feel like inviting me, please call me."

"Sounds good."

Shiraho bowed to Mei who, after several attempts to stand up, decided a slight nod of her head would suffice.

Before she left, Shiraho pulled Yuzu close and whispered, "Some words of advice before I go. If you wish to avoid any complications, be sure you tell her about that conversation with that foreign-looking woman. It will help immensely."

"You guys saw that." Yuzu's hands grew clammy, and she cast a nervous glance back at Mei. "I was hoping hadn't."

"Who was she?" Based on Yuzu's response, Shiraho could tell she was someone who was important to the shorter woman and didn't wish to pry. "If it's painful to talk about I understand, and I will leave it there."

"It's complicated." Yuzu ran her hand through her hair and exhaled loudly. "She was my first serious relationship after Mei."

"I see." Shiraho felt a surge of dislike toward the woman but suppressed it with for Yuzu's sake. "That explains the heated discussion."

"She's lucky I didn't punch her," growled Yuzu when she remembered the direction the conversation took.

"I'm glad you didn't." Shiraho nodded at Mei who had closed her eyes once more. "I don't think she'd appreciate having to get you from the police station."

"Yeah, that's true." Yuzu grinned sheepishly and saw that the sunglassed man was getting impatient. "But umm it looks like your ride is getting antsy so you may wanna get going."

"Of course he is." Shiraho sighed and approached Yuzu, pulling her into an awkward hug. "Take care of her for me and enjoy your evening."

"Have a good night, Shirapon." Yuzu returned the hug and smiled at her friend. "I'll call ya soon, okay?"

Shiraho nodded, and when she was gone, Yuzu waved her and her brothers off before returning to Mei.

When Yuzu tapped her on the head, Mei jerked awake, and Yuzu giggled at seeing the annoyed look on her face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," answered Mei, extending her hand.

With some difficulty, Yuzu helped her off the bench, and they headed toward the apartment, their hands interlocked as they proceeded in a comfortable silence.

Once inside, Yuzu began helping Mei with dinner while the pair of them chatted about their day.

"It was pretty boring," answered Yuzu after Mei asked her about her classes over a piping hot plate of beef and vegetable stir-fry. "My professor just reviewed all the stuff she thought we needed to know for exams, which is stupid because if she's telling us, then we know it's gonna be on the final."

"Maybe she feels it's necessary because so many people are having difficulty with some of the material?" Mei gave Yuzu a knowing look and smirked when she saw the blonde blush.

"I've been getting better," huffed Yuzu through a mouthful of peppers and onions. "I've been passing all my courses, and my grades have gone up. You've seen the proof."

"I have," Mei remembered how proud Yuzu had been showing her how much her grades had improved over the past several months and Mei had to admit, she was impressed. "You're doing very well, and so long as you keep it up, I'll reward you if you pass all your finals with a B average."

"Wh...what kind of reward?"

There were two reasons Yuzu could think of as to why her face was burning, and seeing as how Mei hadn't included anything spicy in the meal, she could only deduce that it was because of the racy thoughts that were speeding through her head.

"That's going to depend on my condition at the time your results come in." Mei pointed at her stomach and smiled. "My due date is getting close, and I have to be careful where I go and for how long."

"At least you're going out." Yuzu pointed at the small mess in the living room that Mei had left and grinned. "Because you're getting lazy."

"There's a difference between not being able to clean up after yourself and being lazy." Mei pointed down the hallway and added, "Your room is a prime example of such a difference."

"I clean up," snorted Yuzu as she finished the last bit of beef in her meal, and nearly gagged at the large cluster of garlic that accompanied it. "I've just been busy."

"I'm aware," chuckled Mei as she patted Yuzu on the hand. "You're working hard, and I know you don't have as much leisure time as I do. But I would appreciate a stronger effort."

"Fine," grumbled Yuzu as she began picking up the dishes and headed to the sink while Mei sat down on the couch and looked through her paperwork.

"Oh, I see how it is," snorted Yuzu as she watched Mei begin stacking dividing her workload. "Trying to show me up?"

"It's not that difficult," replied Mei offhandedly. "If you had as much practice as I've had you wouldn't have as much trouble."

"Hey," exclaimed Yuzu nearly dropping the last plate while Mei smiled smugly.

Setting the plate in the drainboard, Yuzu dried her hands and flopped onto the couch and began poking Mei on the cheek.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Depends on the situation," answered Mei, trying to ignore Yuzu's goading. "But you're an easy target."

"Uh huh." Yuzu sat back and tried to put her feet on Mei's lap only to be dissuaded by Mei's belly.

"What are you doing?" Mei looked at Yuzu, eyebrow arched in confusion and snorted.

"I'm trying to annoy you, but it isn't working." Yuzu pulled her feet back and pouted.

"You don't have to try, Yuzu."

"Okay, that's it."

Yuzu carefully lunged forward and pulled Mei into her chest and carefully squeezed Mei.

"Yuzu let me go," grunted Mei as she tried to fight the blonde off half-heartedly.

"Not until you apologize," teased Yuzu as she carefully stroked the area around Mei's ear. "If you don't I'm not going to stop."

"A...all right," panted Mei when she felt Yuzu's finger accidentally knick her ear. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," growled Yuzu, tightening her grip.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," whimpered Mei after feeling Yuzu's finger touch her ear a second time.

"That's better," grunted Yuzu, loosening her grip, though Mei refused to move.

"Is this okay," asked Mei as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu. Her heart was still pounding thanks to Yuzu's touch and didn't want the blonde to see how flushed her face was.

"Yeah," nodded Yuzu comfortably as she sat up, and allowed Mei to rest her head on her shoulder and sighed happily. "I missed this."

"We didn't do it often," commented Mei, nuzzling Yuzu's shoulder. "I wish we had though."

"Yeah, it just felt right, ya know?" Yuzu took a deep breath as she tried to fight back the memory of when she'd woken up to find her and Mei sleeping on the floor with their heads on each other's shoulders, "It always made me feel like everything would be okay."

"I'm sorry I let you down." Mei looked up and stroked Yuzu's cheek.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Yuzu rubbed her cheek against the familiar fingers and sighed. "Harumin told me about a lot of the girls at the school; I just thought we'd be different."

"We are," said Mei reassuringly. "It just took one of us a lot longer to figure it out."

"It took me some time too." Yuzu pulled Mei's hand away and let out a loud sigh. "Shirapon told me that you two saw me talking with a woman earlier."

"We did," concurred Mei with a nod. "But it's okay if we don't talk about it. From the look of it, you didn't seem to enjoy talking to her."

"I didn't," shrugged Yuzu. "It's just a bit of history I didn't want to have to tell you, at least not now."

"What do you want, Yuzu?" Mei put her head back on Yuzu's shoulder and inhaled the scent of her girlfriend's perfume. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I want to, I do." Yuzu fell back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what to say. "I just don't want to hurt your feelings and make you second-guess this."

"If there's anything I've learned over the past few years," Mei shifted and pulled Yuzu to her and stroked the blonde's hair, "is that the truth might hurt, but it's better than remaining silent."

"You would know," chuckled Yuzu before stopping short and feeling embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Mei rested her chin on Yuzu's head and nodded. "It's the truth, and I'd be more concerned if you weren't still upset about it."

"It's not that I'm upset," grumbled Yuzu as she nuzzled Mei's neck. "I just...don't know how to phrase it."

"Yuzu," began Mei trying to figure out how to help the blonde work through her barriers, "are you familiar with the term, 'Occam's Razor'?"

"Kind of." Yuzu pulled back and brushed some hair behind her ear. "That's the thing that says the simplest answer is usually the easiest right?"

"In layman's terms, yes." Mei took Yuzu's hand, hoping to comfort her into talking. "So, try to find your way to tell me in the simplest way possible."

Based on her reaction, it wasn't difficult for Mei to figure out why Yuzu was so apprehensive, but she didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on her, not after how much they went through to begin to try dating again.

"If it's easier for you to tell me in pieces, that's fine. If you'd rather tell me everything at once, that's fine too. But if it takes you a long time to tell me, I'm willing to wait."

"Thanks," said Yuzu with a grateful smile. "And you're right I should be honest I'm just..."

Mei watched as Yuzu rubbed her temple; the frustration building in her face as she fought back her tears.

Deciding to take another leap, Mei reached out and stroked Yuzu's cheek and asked, "She's a former lover isn't she?"

Tears flowed down Yuzu's cheeks as she nodded and sniffled, "Yeah, she was my first big....my only big ex after you."

Yuzu hiccuped and wiped her eyes as she laughed, "She was the first person I ever...."

"Oh." Mei's ears and cheeks turned scarlet at Yuzu's admittance and focused on the small stack of papers on the coffee table leading them into an awkward silence.

As she waited to find the words, Mei fidgeted with her shirt while Yuzu continued to fight back her tears; her eyes refusing to meet Mei's.

"She..she didn't hurt you, did she?" Mei looked at Yuzu and saw that the woman's eyes were bright red and her cheeks stained with her tears.

"No," smiled Yuzu sadly as she stared at something on the far wall. "We never really had problems in that department."

"I see." Mei felt her stomach twist into knots at this revelation, but she couldn't feel jealous, she shouldn't feel jealous. She had no right to be.

It was only natural for Yuzu to want to experience something like that and there was no point in her getting angry at Yuzu for trying to move on. She was the one who put her into that position, and it was Yuzu's life, and up until recently, she was free to sleep with whomever she chose.

"I'm sorry," sighed Yuzu as she hugged her legs to her chest and stared at Mei. "I'll stop."

"You don't have to," whispered Mei as she regained her composure. "I don't wish to know all the details about your relationship with her; I just want to know why you looked so upset."

Yuzu twitched when she felt Mei's hand touch hers, but after a few gentle strokes, Yuzu allowed herself to accept Mei's comfort and calmed down enough to continue.

"I was upset because she blindsided me and started following me even after I told her I wasn't interested in talking." Yuzu's demeanor went from apologetic to almost pure disdain as she spoke.

"What did she want," asked Mei nervously. She knew that a few of Yuzu's exes weren't the best people and hoped they wouldn't require police intervention.

"She wanted to talk about getting back together but I told her I wasn't interested and it took a bit for her to get the hint." Yuzu swallowed loudly, and Mei noticed her bottom lip disappear into her mouth again. "I mentioned that you and I were trying to sort things out and then she started insulting you and I kinda went off on her."

"I can see why that'd make you upset." Mei was glad that Yuzu had stood up for herself, but wasn't too keen on the fact that Yuzu had spoken to her ex about their relationship. "What did she say about me?"

"Nothing too bad." Yuzu winked at Mei but stopped when she saw that it didn't do any good. "In all seriousness though, she didn't have much to say. I never really talked about you save for the whole arranged marriage thing, but that was it; she didn't have anything else to go on. So I told her that unless she grew up and wanted to handle this like an adult, she can go to hell and then she left."

"That's it?" Mei was surprised that something like that had upset Yuzu so much.

"Well," began Yuzu as she began tugging at the couch cushion, "there was the whole thing about her blaming me for our break up because I didn't tell her I loved her."

"How long were you together," asked Mei before she could stop herself.

"Six months," said Yuzu with a shrug. "She'd said it to me but I wasn't able to say it back and when I told her I didn't know if I felt the same way she...well..."

Yuzu made a motion of something breaking and said, "It's not that I didn't feel something for her, it just wasn't the same as what she felt for me. I mean she was the one that said I should take my time and think it over, and I did, but she didn't like my answer, and it was this whole fight and today was the first time I'd seen her in like a year."

"I'm sorry that happened." Mei felt like a lump of lead had dropped into her stomach.

"You don't need to apologize." Yuzu crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Mei's neck and pulled her to her chest. "It was my first _real_ relationship after we broke up, so the chances of it working out were pretty slim. Everything before and after that's just kinda been flings. You hurt me, yeah, but recovering from that isn't up to you."

 

"Are you sure?" Mei pulled away from Yuzu's chest and looked up at her; eyes filled with regret at the thought of being responsible for the woman's heartbreak.

"Yeah." Yuzu leaned forward and risked kissing the top of Mei's head and smiled when she felt the woman relax into her."It wasn't a bad relationship. We had a lot of fun together, and I don't regret it, I just didn't see it being long term. So, it was my decision, not yours."

"If you say so," answered Mei as she stroked Yuzu's arm.

"I do," huffed Yuzu with another soft kiss on the top of Mei's head. "You and I may have had our problems, but you make me happier than anyone else on the planet; except for maybe Harumin, she's a close second."

"Of course," snorted Mei as she attempted to pull away from Yuzu and head into her room for some privacy only to be held back by the blonde."

"Calm down, Mei," giggled Yuzu as she stood up and helped Mei get to her feet. "Harumin's my best friend, that's it. You're...you're something else, and she's never going to catch up to you."

"How so," asked Mei as she drew to her full height and looked down at Yuzu.

"Well, there's the fact that I'm never going to do this with her."

Yuzu's face turned a bright red and Mei watched as she headed over to the stereo and connected her phone to it.

When the music started, Mei nearly collapsed from shock at hearing the gentle beat of a classical number.

In the dim lamplight and soft glow of the moon, Yuzu took one of Mei's hands while resting the other on the taller woman's hip and began leading her in a slow waltz.

"Where did you learn how to dance like this?"

"Uhh...Abby, the ex you saw earlier, is a dancer," explained Yuzu as she slowly spun Mei around, careful in how fast she was leading the dance. "So, a lot of dates we went on involved dancing, and she taught me. I'm not great, but it's fun, and sometimes I go to these classes they have around town, but if I see her there, I either back out or find another one. I tried to get Harumin and Matsuri to go a few times, even Nina, but they don't like it. So, I go by myself, and I've made some new friends because of it."

Yuzu raised her arm and interlocked her fingers with Mei's before moving behind the younger woman and began leading them in a gentle sway.

"So, Harumin won't catch up because she won't do something an ex will do," asked Mei making Yuzu nearly trip over her own feet.

"Well when you phrase it like that," chuckled Yuzu nervously as she moved back in front of Mei and continued to lead her around the living room, "it does sound pretty messed up."

"It is rather unusual," smirked Mei as the song began to wind to a close, but they continued to move in the dim light of the late spring moon. "But I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Yuzu' blushed and said nothing as the song finally ended, but instead of stopping she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and rested her head on the taller woman's chest.

"We are pretty strange," agreed Yuzu as she buried her face into Mei's neck. "I'm glad we're trying again. I missed you, Mei."

Mei smiled, content filling her as she and Yuzu continued their dance despite the lack of music, savoring the sensation of Yuzu's hands on her body. Resting her chin on Yuzu's head, Mei allowed the blonde to continue to lead them through their awkward shuffling before saying, "I missed you too, Yuzu."

~The present~

"That's so sweet," sniffed Rena as she adjusted an almost sleeping Hideki in her arms.

The older woman had met them about half-way toward the train station so she could take Hideki to her and Udagawa's house and had decided to stay and listen to the story.

Yuzu and Mei both rolled their eyes after finishing their part while Shiraho worked on getting one of the more difficult bows out of her hair.

"I liked that story," yawned Hideki after wrapping his arms around Rena's neck. "Can you teach me how to dance, Mama?"

"When you come back from your Dad's and Mama Rena's." Yuzu reached out for Hideki, and the boy went to her without resistance. "Promise you'll have a good visit?"

"I will," yawned Hideki after nuzzling Yuzu's forehead before being moved to Mei. "Mommy, can you come guys come over for dinner in a couple days?"

"Of course." Mei kissed his forehead before resting hers on the spot she'd kissed. "We'll bring something special for dessert if that's okay with Rena and your dad."

"No complaints here," laughed Rena before turning to Shiraho. "Shiraho-san would you like to come?"

"I, unfortunately, am leaving for a couple of weeks," answered Shiraho after finally getting the bow out of her hair. "I have business to attend to at a stockholders meeting."

"That's too bad," sighed Rena as she, Yuzu, and Mei watched Shiraho hug Hideki. "I'm sure Udagawa-san would have loved to see you."

"I would have liked to have seen him as well." Shiraho gave Hideki one last pat on the head before handing him off to Rena. "Please give him my regards. Yuzupon, Mei-san, I had a lovely time, and I hope we can do this again."

"I think we got a couple of other events coming up soon," answered Yuzu before giving Shiraho a gentle hug, "It was kinda fun to see my bosses freaking out like that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Shiraho exchanged a bow with Mei and after another long goodbye between the group, the parted with Mei and Yuzu heading toward home.

Yuzu smiled practically smiled the whole way home while Mei tried to keep her composure as Yuzu periodically stared into the bag from the store they'd visited.

"I still don't understand your fascination with those outfits," grumbled Mei as she took the bag from Yuzu and looked down at the garments. "It's not like we need them."

"Yeah, we will," winked Yuzu before locking her arm around Mei's. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about you wearing one of these."

"So this is all about you living out some perverted fantasy?" Mei rolled her eyes and handed the bag back to Yuzu. "Like what you told me about you trying to fit into your old school uniform."

"Yeah, well you're lucky I can't wear it." Yuzu stuck her tongue out at Mei, and they continued walking down the street, ignoring the looks some of the other pedestrians were giving them. "The last thing I want is to give you a complex about the uniforms."

"I've never had a complex," said Mei flatly as she kept pace with Yuzu. "In case you've forgotten, I've managed to handle the school quite well without viewing any of the people there in such a lewd manner."

"All except for me, right?"

They broke through the crowd and into an open bit of street and Mei tried to avoid the lecherous grin Yuzu had on her face.

"Yuzu, please stop looking at me like that." Mei reached up and fiddled with her hair, trying to hide the redness of her ears as she tried to maintain her self-control.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

The street signed changed, and the pair walked across the street, but Yuzu kept her gaze focused on Mei; hoping to find a chink in her armor.

"Yuzu, I am telling you the truth."

"No, you aren't," teased Yuzu in a singsong voice and caressed Mei's earlobe making the woman jump.

"Yuzu, please stop," begged Mei as she felt her knees grow weak and let out a sigh of relief when she saw their apartment building.

"All right." Yuzu reached out and pulled Mei back toward her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I was trying to have some fun."

"I know," whispered Mei as they headed into the building, "and normally I wouldn't mind but after everything, we talked about I wasn't..."

"I understand." Yuzu waited until they were in the elevator before giving Mei a tender kiss. "I don't like talking about her either."

"It's fine," smirked Mei as she twirled some of Yuzu's hair around her finger. "I have you, and that's all that matters in regards to her."

"Well there are a few other things she did for us," chuckled Yuzu as she led Mei toward the apartment and began taking her shoes off.

"Like what," snorted Mei as she took her shoes off and watched as Yuzu reached into the bag and pulled out one of the lacey outfits they'd bought earlier.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Not much," answered Yuzu with a wink as she held the outfit up to her chest. "Just thought I'd give you the idea of asking me to dance, is all."

"Yuzu." Mei rolled her eyes and walked forward, her hand taking Yuzu's and pulled her close. "If you wanted to dance I'm more than happy to dance with you."

Yuzu's face screwed up, and Mei heard the faintest hint of a laugh in her voice as the blonde said, "Mei, I love you, so much, but there are times when you're a bit of a dummy."

"What are you talking about?" Mei looked down at Yuzu who was fighting back a fit of giggles as she picked up the  
translucent nightgown.

Holding it up, Yuzu shouted, "It wasn't that kind of dance," before heading into the bedroom.

Mei stood there for a moment, perplexed at what her fiancee was suggesting until, after several dumbfounded minutes, she rushed to the room to find Yuzu waiting for her, wearing the red teddy and a humored smile on her face. Without wasting another moment, Mei rushed up to Yuzu and pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they parted, Yuzu carefully spun Mei around by the shirt, pushed her onto the bed.

After straddling her hips, Yuzu kissed Mei's ears, and as she listened to her lover's moans, Yuzu couldn't help but whisper, "Took you long enough."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief beginning where Hideki frustrates his mother and slowly begins learning about the more unsavory aspects of her pastt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right...we're going to bring in Sho and Ume!
> 
> I hear you guys liked the thing involving Yuzu's ex? She may show up soon and by "may" I mean "absolutely."
> 
> Also, I know the dancing could have been better but given Mei's condition, I didn't want to get too in-depth with it, mostly because I have plans and you all have to wait! 
> 
> But in all seriousness, do you guys like Hideki? I know you came for the Mei and Yuzu stuff, but I want to make sure you guys enjoy the life I'm building for him. I love the little guy and Yui, so I want to make sure you guys enjoy him. 
> 
> Also supposedly on Amino, there's a profile called Aihara Hideki...wtf...is that supposed to be this Hideki or something else? I'm confused...and where'd that art come from?! If it is this Hideki...his last name is UDAGAWA NOT AIHARA! 
> 
> All that aside if this inspired you to create that profile...you're an awesome human being and if you drew art of him, you're even better. 
> 
> Also, I saw the Raws for 38. But it looks like.....well you'll just have to wait and see XD
> 
> and this chapter is slowly killing me...hence why it's short...cuz 18 will be a monster.

  
Chapter 17

"Are you all right Udagawa-san?"

Mei looked up from her desk and saw Watanabe standing there with a hot mug of tea and what looked like a sandwich and some fruit from the cafeteria.

Glancing at her computer monitor, Mei was shocked to see that it was almost two o'clock and realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast with Yuzu.

Removing her glasses, Mei rubbed the bridge of her nose and waved Watanabe forward and thanked him for the food.

"How long have l been doing this?"

"About six hours." Watanabe handed her the tea and pointed at the large stack of papers Mei had just finished going over. "Do you need me to look these over before filing them? Also, you have that conference call in half-an-hour and you need to go over the remaining club budgets."

"Of course." Mei took a bite of her sandwich and tasted the familiar tang of the cafeterias roast beef. "You can take that pile there and make sure you attach them to the emails, and mention that we'll be sending a physical version copy as well. Is there anything else after the budget confirmations?"

"Just more of the same." Watanabe gave her a smirk and effortlessly lifted the large pile of papers. "But in case you forgot, you have that dinner tonight and Aihara-san said he'd be bringing Hideki-kun by after you were finished with your work and I already called to confirm the reservation."

"She," corrected Mei before taking another bite of her sandwich and began scanning another form. "She will be by with Hideki."

"No, it's 'he,'" answered Watanabe carefully. "Remember? Yuzu-san is going to be late due to a work meeting, so you had me call your father to pick him up since no one else was available."

Mei cast a narrowed glare at her assistant and tapped her pen against the padding of her desk as she tried best to figure out how to remind the man of when and where he should make mention of her father.

Seeing as he was her assistant, Watanabe was privy to specific details of her personal life and was one of the few people who knew the truth about hers and Yuzu's relationship. He had to be since her father was around more often and occasionally visited the school. But there were still those who hadn't put everything together and had there been someone other than her or a family member in the room.

"While I appreciate you reminding me about Yuzu's meeting, remember to be careful about mentioning my father while on school grounds."

"I remember," grunted while shifting the papers and heading toward the door. "Only reason I thought it was safe is that the door is closed and you're alone. But I'll make sure to be more careful _Udagawa-san_."

Though Mei didn't appreciate his tone, she couldn't help smirking at his audacity and when he was gone, Mei couldn't resist looking at her ring. Stroking the peridot, thoughts of Yuzu ran through her mind, and Mei felt the familiar pang of loneliness and gave into an urge she'd been resisting all day.

Opening the top right drawer of her desk, Mei retrieved her phone and opened her texting app and began typing.

_I know you're busy, but I just wanted to say that I miss you and I'm feeling nervous about tonight. It's been a long time since I've talked to him about something of this magnitude and I hope you're prepared and will be able to make it. If you don't want to come, I understand. Father and I can begin trying to find common ground until you're ready and if you don't want Hideki to go, I can drop him off to you and keep you updated throughout the night._

Mei hit send and stared down at the message and decided to add in a quick, "I love you," before putting the phone back into her drawer and continue working.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Mei went through paper after paper, making addendums where needed and after finding several discrepancies in several of the budgetary requests, she had no other choice to call in the current council president.

She was a polite girl, shorter than Yuzu had been when they started, with black hair and blue eyes. Despite the problems she found with the reports, Mei was regularly impressed by the girl's abilities, but like Mei, she wasn't infallible, and Mei couldn't help but smirk at the girl's embarrassment when the chairwoman began pointing out all her mistakes. The president took them in stride, and after forty-five minutes of adjusting, they concluded their work, and when she was gone, Mei began her conference call.

It was as dull as Mei had expected it to be. Most of it was about the school budget, her decisions regarding school policy, which came as no surprise. Mei routinely had to defend herself, and before the meeting was finished, she made sure to send her dissenters the latest national statistics along with the results from the recent staff and student surveys.

While there had been a small dip in test scores, the school was still well within the top ten percent of the national rankings and Mei wasn't worried.

It wasn't the first time they'd had a small drop in their scores. These things were bound to happen, and it was only by one or two points, and they always recovered; something that Mei was more than happy to point out when her opposition began to complain.

After two hours of the back and forth, she was finally able to quiet the discontent but knew it was only a matter of time before Mei had to beat them back once more.

When the final attendant said their goodbyes, Mei decided she was done sitting behind her desk, grabbed her belongings and headed out to inspect the classes.

As she wandered the grounds, several people stared at her, some in awe and some in respect and greeted her politely. Mei acknowledged them all and after answering a few questions from a few of her staff members, she began her tour of the classrooms.

Since it was toward the end of the day, Mei didn't have much time and decided to spend her time inspecting the second year high school classes.

She never understood why the teachers always seemed so shocked to see her in person. Her grandfather had made similar trips, albeit in a lesser frequency. It was part of her job as the director, and she needed to keep an eye on the students and see how they handled the students.

As she expected  _most_ of the students were paying rapt attention to the teacher, but there was, as usual, the occasional student that thought they didn't have to pay attention. Whether it was typical for the teachers, or whether it was because of her presence, her employees seemed a little too focused on ensuring that the offending students were made an example of and each one of them was given either cleaning duty or detention. Mei wasn't surprised at the glares the students threw at her, but she shot them down with an icy glare of her own.

Outside of the discontent from her students, her visits went as expected, but she did need to offer the occasional criticism, which earned her a couple of sneers from her staff requiring Mei to spend several minutes ensuring the teachers knew she understood their difficulties and took several notes on their concerns and when the final bell rang Mei made sure the students knew she was at the front of the school.

The contrast between her time as a student watching the other students leave and how it was now that she was the director always astounded Mei.

When her grandfather ran the school, most of the students and faculty wouldn't have dared look him in the eye. Many of them hurried through to make sure that he didn't see them because they'd seen what had happened to the girls who displeased him. Mei smirked as the memory of Yuzu calling him a series of humorous insults sprang to mind, but she wiped the smile away quickly when the students approached.

As she watched the post-school inspection, Mei felt a slight swelling of pride when she saw many of them smile at her and wish her a pleasant evening and to say hello to Hideki for them. She thanked them and said that she would, and when the last girl was through the gates, Mei pulled the staff aside for a quick meeting and made she they knew how grateful she was for their service and ask that they finish their work and to enjoy their night.

When the last teacher was back in the building, Mei did a quick patrol of the school. Her first stop was the computer lab, where she found a few clubs having their meetings, though there were a few girls who seemed to be acting strangely. When she asked where their club advisers were, the suspicious looking ones made a hasty retreat, while the majority ran to their club rooms and retrieved their advisers who confirmed that they were allowing the girls to use the lab to finalize some projects.

Satisfied with the results, Mei continued her rounds, and after nearly two hours of checking the campus, she was satisfied with her results and left the closing up to the remaining staff and students before heading to the front garden.

Upon her arrival, Mei sighed while several students and a few of the younger staff members stared at the sight of man and a young boy running around the garden while a brown-haired woman shouted at them to settle down. Though it concerned the students and the staff, Mei found herself smiling at the sight and was content to watch the scene play out.

As she watched her father and son play, many of the students who had never seen her father came to complain about the noise while the older teachers who'd remembered his days as administrator avoided making eye-contact with him.

"It's fine," explained Mei to a few of the older girls who seemed annoyed at the squeals of laughter her son was emitting. "It's my father and son, so please go home and study. We have the end of term exams coming up and I want you all to pass."

The looks of shock she'd received amused her slightly, but after several glances at her and then at Hideki, who was now being spun around by his grandmother, they accepted her answer and left without complaint.

Mei chuckled when she saw Hideki stagger around after Ume set him on the ground and figured it was as good a time as any for them to leave.

"Mommy," squeaked Hideki as he picked himself up off the ground, only to fall again and laugh while Ume caught her breath.

"Settle down," laughed her father; picking the boy up and placing his forefinger in front of his grandson's face. "Hideki, I want you focus on my finger, all right? It'll help the dizziness."

"I wanna do it again," laughed Hideki, turning a little too quickly in an attempt to return to his grandmother and nearly falling again.

"If you're feeling better." Sho, caught Hideki and held him steady and smiled at Ume who had finally recovered. "Are you okay, Ume?!"

"Oh yeah!" Ume gave Sho a thumbs up and grinned at Hideki. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down. Hideki, you wanna go again?!"

"YEAH!" Hideki broke free of Sho's clutches, and despite his grandfather's warnings, leaped into his grandmother's arms, practically knocking her over.

"Be careful Hideki," giggled Ume as she began spinning, "that's how you hurt Mama, remember."

"So...sorry." Hideki was much less vocal this time and quickly asked to be let down.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Ume stopped spinning and noticed the green tinge on his cheeks as she set him down.

"You spun too much, Grandma." Hideki clutched his stomach and shook his head. "I don't feel good."

"Oh boy." Sho walked up and carefully pointed his face toward a tree. "Hideki, I want you to sit down and focus on the tree over there. Can you do that?"

"O...okay." With the help of his grandfather, Hideki sat down and did as he was told alongside Ume and Sho while Mei watched quietly for a time.

It was a strange sight for Mei and the few people who walked by to see an unshaven and shaggy-haired man, dressed in slacks and a button up sit beside a young boy dressed in a kindergarten uniform and a woman in a business suit stare at a tree.

The teachers did a couple of double-takes when they saw the former heir to the academy sitting on the ground with some unknown woman and the current director's child, but they greeted him all the same and Sho waved back happily. A few of them tried to engage in a conversation with him, but after seeing Mei approaching, they scurried past the gate and didn't bother looking back.

When they were gone, Ume turned to Mei and waved happily saying, "Mei, come join us!"

Nodding, Mei continued her procession and was glad when Hideki managed to get up and run toward her and pulled on the sleeve of her shirt. Bending down, Mei pressed her head against his and sighed in relief when she didn't feel a fever.

"Hi, Mommy," laughed Hideki as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hello, Hideki."

Mei felt his forehead nuzzle hers and when she opened her eyes, she saw him beaming at her.

"Are you feeling better?" Mei looked him over and brushed some of the stray leaves off his school uniform as they spoke. He still looked a little pale, but other than that she saw nothing wrong with him.

"I'm okay. I got really dizzy from the spinning, but I'm better now." Hideki pulled his backpack off and started to go through it while Sho helped Ume off the ground. "I got something for you, Mama, Mama Rena, and Daddy."

"What is it," asked Mei quietly as she watched her son's excited movement. It was almost the end of the term, and outside of a final report card, Hideki shouldn't have been bringing anything home.

"It's a letter," he said happily as he pulled out a crumpled envelope. "My teacher gave one to every kid in the class, I dunno what it is though; he said that we weren't supposed to open them and I didn't."

"Thank you for listening to him." Mei put the letter into her purse and got to her feet. "You did very well in following instructions."

Hideki grinned toothily at her before pointing over his shoulder at Sho and Ume.

"They said we're gonna go out for dinner tonight, is that true?"

"Yes," answered Mei nervously as she opened the envelope. "We're making an exception tonight because it's something important, so you need to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Mommy." Hideki stepped around his mother and stared down at the letter. "What's a 'sports' day?"

"It's a day when parents come to watch their kids participate in different events." Mei noticed the date was set within the timeframe that Yuzu was supposed to leave for her business trip.

"Is everyone gonna come?" Hideki gave Mei a confident smile and pointed at the paper. "It says family gets to come so does that mean Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be there with you and Mama?"

"If they're available." Mei wasn't even certain she could make it, but she was certainly going to make sure she could. "They're very busy, and Grandpa's been getting a lot of phone calls about his work so he might have to leave. But we're all going to do our best to come and see you participate."

"Okay."

Mei could see the hesitance in his eyes, and she sighed. She knew it was a lot to ask, but she would make sure to check with both her parents and the school as to the maximum number of attendants.

"Can Yui come," Hideki tugged at his hat as he spoke and chewed his lower lip. "I want her to come and watch me win."

"She can't Hideki." Mei knew Hideki was missing his friends since she and Yuzu had been so focused on their work lately and Udagawa and Rena had begun taking him to the park near their house.

"How come." Hideki looked on the verge of tears. "How come I don't get to see Yui anymore?"

"Because she has a school schedule like yours," explained Mei shortly while her mother and father grew concerned, "and your mama and I have been busy with work."

Mei knew how much being unable to see his friend was hurting her son, but the truth was they didn't have much of an option. With Yuzu's trip approaching and her preparations for the end of the term, both she and Yuzu had been to busy to take Hideki to the park near their apartment, leaving Udagawa and Rena to take him to the one near their home. Add in the fact that Sato-san still wasn't talking to them, it made it difficult to plan meetups for the kids and the effect it was having on Hideki was far from positive.

"I hate your work," pouted Hideki stamping his foot loudly. "Your work sucks."

"You will watch your language." Mei reached out and tugged sharply on Hideki's ear making him yelp. "I know you miss your friend but yelling at me about things Mama and I have have to do to make sure we're provided for is inexcusable."

"Is everything all right, Mei?" Ume stared down at Hideki who was sniffling and holding onto his ear. "What happened?"

"My son has decided that he doesn't care for mine and Yuzu's careers and is throwing a fit." Mei straightened her outfit and glared down at her son. "I'm under enough stress as it is and the last thing I need is a child who is going to throw a tantrum just because someone can't make it to a sports festival."

"What sports festival?" Ume looked confusedly between her step-daughter and grandson, wondering what could have happened in such a short span of time. "What are you talking about?"

Mei pulled out the letter and handed it to Ume who skimmed it and nodded.

"I see." Ume handed the letter back and crossed her arms. "So you're mad that Mama might not be able to make it?"

"What?" Hideki looked up at his grandmother and then back at Mei, tears welling up in his eyes. "Mama can't come now?"

"Thank you, Mother." Mei rubbed her temple and handed Hideki a tissue out of her purse. "Hideki, clean yourself up."

Hideki snatched the tissue, ripping it in half and tried to clean his tears, an indignant look on his face as he did what his mother said.

"Why can't Mama come," he demanded after throwing the tissue on the ground.

"She said, Mama (italic) might not be able to come." Mei pointed down at the tissue and Hideki bent down and handed it to her. She grimaced at the dampness, but put it into her purse and crossed her arms as a deep scowl lined her face.

"You were told that she'd have to leave for a trip, that's why she's going to be late meeting us for dinner. She's preparing for when she has to leave so we don't fight like last time."

"I hate her trips," snorted Hideki.

"I don't like them either," answered Mei quietly, still upset that he was speaking this way, but was doing her best to remain to understand his way of thinking. "But we can't go through this every time you dislike the way events turn out."

"Then why do you get to?"

"Hideki," exclaimed Ume at hearing the boys comment. "Apologize to your mother."

The child turned to his grandmother, with the same look on his face he was giving Mei.

"It's true! She gets made every time Mama has some stupid work thing and....."

"There is a difference between how I react and how you're currently acting." Mei towered over her son, and though the boy stepped back, he did his best to remain defiant.

"So." Hideki tried to straighten up, but his nerves were failing him. "You still yell at her. How is that different?"

"Okay," Ume stepped between them, concerned at the looks they were getting from the remaining students and wondering where Sho had gone. " Hideki that's enough out of you. Mei?"

"Yes, Mother?" Mei was still breathing heavily at her son's attitude, but she was maintaining control.

"Can I have a minute with him?" Ume could see the remaining students and faculty exiting the school and grew concerned about what would happen if they observed Mei fighting with her son on school property.

Mei shifted her gaze to her mother, looked over her shoulder and nodded when she realized why her mother was asking for time with her son.

"Very well," grunted Mei looking down at her son. "We are not finished with this conversation, and you will listen to your grandmother, do I make myself clear?"

Hideki grunted his acknowledgment as he absent-mindedly kicked his foot.

As Mei walked off, Ume could hear Sho greet her, only to be rewarded with silence.

"Mei? Mei, what's going on," shouted Sho trying to run after his daughter only be called back toward the school by his wife.

"Sho. SHO!" Ume waved at him and pointed down at Hideki. "Just give her a few minutes please."

"What happened?" Sho looked at his wife and grandson, noticing the distraught looks on both their faces. "Why's Mei look so upset?"

"He started mouthing off," said Ume, jerking her head at her grandson while Hideki remained silent.

"Why?" Sho bent down and lifted Hideki's face and looked him in the eye. "Hideki, why were you being rude to your mother?"

"Cuz she said Mama and Yui couldn't come to my sports day." Hideki pulled his face away and clutched the straps of his backpack. "Then she said I was a brat and she was.."

"She did not say you were a brat," Ume interjected, flicking his forehead. "Don't lie, Hideki."

Hideki gave his grandmother a brief contemptuous look but fell in line when he saw her cold gaze.

"I got mad cuz Mommy told me Yui couldn't come to my sports day, and then Grandma said Mama couldn't come, and that made me even madder, and I started yelling at her."

Hideki sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve and asked, "Can you and Grandma come to my sports day?"

"I'm sorry pal, but I don't think I can." Sho patted the boys head and gave him an apologetic smile. "I have to leave in a couple of days for a business trip dealing with one of my schools, so I'm going to be gone for a couple of months. But I'll make sure to come to the next one."

"I can make it though." Ume gave Hideki a quick squeeze and rubbed his Sholder. "If Mommy gives me the date, I'll get all my work done, so I'm available. But if you act like this again, I won't come and I'll make sure your aunties know not to come as well. Your mother did not deserve being talked to like that, and you're going to apologize."

"'kay." Hideki looked toward the gate and felt his stomach twist when he couldn't find his mother. "Where'd Mommy go? Does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you," answered Sho with a smile. "There are very few things you can do that'd make your mother hate you."

"Okay." Hideki sniffed again and kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe. "Um, after I yelled at her, Mommy said she was stressed, what's that mean?"

"That means," Ume said as she crouched down, "she's exhausted because she's worried about a lot of things. All of us get that way and sometimes when things like this happen we tend to get mad easily. Take for instance you yelling at her because Yui and Mama might not be able to make it to your sports day. Do you think that was fair to yell at her like that when she was honest with you?"

"No," whispered Hideki staring at his shoelaces.

"I can't hear you." Ume turned his face to her and gave him a knowing look. "Do you think that it's fair for you to yell at Mommy for things she has no control over?"

"No, Grandma," answered Hideki louder this time, catching the attention of a student council members who giggled at how cute he sounded. "It's not fair."

Thanks to his grandparent's explanation, Hideki's anger slowly shifted from his mother toward himself, and as he began to think about what he'd done he asked, "Why's she stressed?"

"There's a lot of reasons," explained Sho noticing Hideki's change in attitude. "Like me, she's gotta do all those parties, and get funding for the school, and business deals. There's raising you, worrying about the day to day operations of the school, bills, not to mention everything involving her and Mama. There's a lot of things she has to worry about, and when she gets overwhelmed, Mommy tends to get upset easily and lashes out at people."

"How do you know?" There was no malice in Hideki's voice, but the penetrative look in his eyes caught Sho off guard, making his grandfather chuckle nervously.

"Because I'm her dad," chuckled Sho nervously as he cast a nervous look at Ume whose eyes told him that he was on his own.

"But Mommy said you left." Hideki crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. "How can you know stuff if you weren't there."

The accusatory gaze Hideki was giving him sent a chill down Sho's spine, and he had no choice but to agree with the boy.

"You're right; I did leave." Sho dropped completely onto the ground and crossed his legs as he continued talking to his grandson. "I left your mommy for a long time. But I came back, and when I came back, I spent a lot of time making up for a lot of things I missed out on and a lot of that was learning about your mom and what my leaving had done to her."

"How'd you learn about it?" Hideki joined his grandfather on the ground and placed his backpack into his lap.

Realizing what was about to happen, Sho pulled Ume to him and whispered something into her ear.

"Are you serious?" Ume rolled her eyes and looked at her husband and then at the school gate. "He canceled?"

"Yeah." Sho gave her an apologetic smile and pointed to where Mei had headed. "So if you don't mind, can you please tell her what's going on?"

"Fine." Ume gave her husband a quick kiss before standing up with a loud groan. "But I'm going to want to say my piece in all this; and Hideki?"

Hideki turned his gaze up to his grandmother and chewed on his lower lip. "Yes, Grandma?"

"You behave for your grandfather and listen to everything he has to say, understood?"

The boy nodded with a downcast look asked, "Can...can you tell Mommy I'm sorry?"

"You can tell her yourself when we come back," replied Ume with a blank stare. After running a hand through Sho's hair, Ume gave him a faint smile and one last kiss before walking off toward the gate.

Smiling up at his wife, Sho watched her retreat toward the gate before looking at his grandson and began trying got figure out how to explain himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long and difficult conversation between Mei and Sho as Sho tries to explain to Hideki the difficulties his mother has gone through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you guys go, the final part.
> 
>  
> 
> I want you all to knwo that I took this seriously and if you guys don't want to continue reading after this, I understand. 
> 
> I'm not trying to be angsty or anything, but a lot of what's said here is stuff...I wish the series would touch on because unfortunately, citrus follows one of my least favorite tropes when handling Mei and Sho's relationship and truth be told I wanted to elaborate on that. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I hope someone can answer my Hideki questions lol because I'm kinda tripping about that.

 

  
~Six years Prior~  
  
"Aw man," yawned Sho as he and Ume walked down the street carrying the bags filled with their daughter's belongings. "Why did they have to ask us to go through their closet? I thought they got everything when they moved out.”   
  
"So did I." Ume smiled up at him and moved a little closer to him, brushing her arm against his. "But you know Yuzu. She always forgets something."   
  
"I guess so," laughed Sho, giving his wife a nervous smile.”But I’m surprised Mei didn’t clean out everything either. That’s so unlike her; I guess Yuzu’s had more of an impact on her than we thought.”  
  
Though he'd been around a lot more over the past few years, Sho still found a little himself getting used to his stepdaughter's quirks, but he couldn’t deny he’d grown fond of the energy Yuzu brought into their home.  
  
It reminded him of the days back when Mei wanted him around. How she'd smile whenever he'd teach her something new or buy her some new toy and on the rare occasion show up to one of her school events.   
  
But thanks to his selfishness and insecurities those days had long passed, and Sho found himself regretting his decisions after learning about some of the things his daughter had gone through during his absence.  
  
He was well aware of Mei's divorce and was surprised that she'd handled it so effortlessly. But, Sho was confident that much of it was thanks to Udagawa’s influence over his family. Despite having only met his son-in-law a handful of times, Sho liked the man almost instantly and was glad that Mei and he would be maintaining a friendly relationship after hearing about what had happened with the previous man his father had chosen for her.  
  
As much as he despised his father for forcing Mei into those situations, Sho was at least grateful to the old man for learning from his past mistakes. Though that didn’t keep Sho from saving a few choice words for his father after hearing about what the teacher had done to his daughter.   
  
Not that he had any room to talk.   
  
It was his fault Mei had ended up in that predicament and why his family had gone through so much pain over the past several years.   
  
He knew he could never make up for it, there was no possible way, but he could try and he hoped whatever effort he was putting in wasn't too little too late, especially not after finding a certain notebook hidden in one of the boxes Mei and Yuzu had stored in their closet.  
  
"Sho?" Ume reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "Sho, what's on your mind?"  
  
"What?" Sho looked down into his wife's eyes and smiled nervously. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"You're thinking about  _that_  again aren't you?" Ume nodded down at the bag in Sho's left hand.   
  
"What?" Sho lifted the bag and chuckled nervously when he saw the title of the book peeking out over the rim of the bag. "No, well I mean kind of. But I was thinking more about the other stuff, like Mei having a kid and what she went through while I was away. Not...not this.”  
  
He held up the bag and sighed, "Though finding this thing didn't help. I mean...something like this must mean we’re pretty bad parents huh? Seriously, they didn't talk for almost two years and we never really bothered to ask them why?"   
  
"Yeah." Ume poked the bag and shook her head. "I mean you had a reason to be oblivious. You were busy traveling for work, but I was there, in the house. I should have noticed. I should have...I don't know. I mean, how do you handle something like that?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," laughed Sho as he kissed her forehead. "Though if I can be honest, it's not the first time I've heard of something like this happening. Do you know how many people I know that have ended up married to third cousins to make sure they kept the family business going?"  
  
"Do I want to?" Ume had made it a personal goal to remain out of Sho's awkward social circles and always found it strange when he brought up some of the arranged marriages he'd attended.   
  
"No you don't," he laughed before letting her go. "But, there's not much we can do about it now. It happened, and given what we know, it explains a lot. I'm just wondering what's happening now that...I mean you don't think they're...do you think they had...you know?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Ume laughed loudly catching the attention of several people. "You seriously did not ask if..."  
  
"Okay, quiet down." Sho gently flicked her forehead and began walking. "I don't know why you're so uptight about it; it's a legitimate question. I mean they're young, and they were in high school. It's biology, and it looks like they honestly cared about one another, so it's only reasonable to question just how far their relationship went."  
  
"I'd rather not know the answer to that question, thanks." Ume shuddered as they crossed the street. "It's bad enough that we found that notebook, and you want to know about what they did in the bed. Oh, God, I shouldn't have bought that bed."   
  
Sho laughed at the sight of the blood draining from his wife's face and gave her a gentle pat on the back as she rested against the wall of a nearby family restaurant.   
  
"There, there dear," chuckled Sho as she continued to curse herself. "You didn't know what was going on, so there's no reason to beat yourself up."  
  
"Oh shut up." Ume turned around and smacked her husband on the shoulder. "It's not like you were any the wiser. What if this happened when you were home, and you didn't realize it?"   
  
"Who's to say it didn't?" Sho shrugged and gave his wife a carefree look. "From the looks of it, this thing has been around for a while, but we don't know when all this started. They could have done  _a lot_  of things, and we didn't know so maybe we should ask."   
  
"You can ask," snorted Ume when she noticed the store that Mei had told them to keep an eye out for. "I don't want  _anything_  to do with that conversation."   
  
"Oh come on, Ume." Sho rested his head against hers and chuckled sadistically as he continued to tease his wife. "You mean to tell me; you're not the least bit curious about what happened?  
  
"It's not that I'm not curious," Ume nuzzled him back before shaking her head. "But before we even begin discussing  _that_...I'm gonna need a couple of drinks."  
  
"You and me both." Sho nudged her with his elbow and winked. "Just don't go overboard, you know how you get when you have too much."  
  
"Yeah, I make dumb decisions and marry men I barely know."   
  
"Hey!" Sho wrapped his arm around Ume's shoulder and pulled her in for a quick kiss which she returned happily. "You didn't mean that as an insult did you?"  
  
"Maybe," teased Ume before pointing at the store. "But I'm happy with the results."  
  
"Good," sighed Sho in relief as he followed Ume. "You had me worried there for a second."   
  
"Just as long as you don't go asking weird questions," requested Ume as she entered the store. "Keep those to yourself for the night and  _maybe_  I'll have a reward for you later."   
  
"Who can say no to that," laughed Sho while he followed Ume through the grocery store.   
  
After purchasing a six-pack and a couple of desserts Ume and Sho made their way up to the apartment.  
  
"Are you sure Mei and Yuzu are expecting us," asked Ume as she stared down at her watch. "Normally I can hear Yuzu shouting for us to hold on. You think they went out?"  
  
"Mei said they were supposed to be home." Sho reached up and knocked again, and finally, they heard a voice through the door, both of them tensing up when the lock released and the door open.   
  
"Yuzu-chan did you forget your...Oh, hello!"   
  
"Udagawa-san," both Ume and Sho exclaimed when they saw the taller man looking down at them.  
  
"That's me," chuckled Udagawa as he stepped out of the way to allow them entry. "Come in, come in. Mei told me you guys were coming and Yuzu-chan just left to go grab the last few things we needed for dinner."   
  
"Wh...what are you doing here," asked Ume as she pulled her shoes off and avoided eye contact.   
  
"They asked me to come," he explained casually. "Mei's been having a tough time moving around lately, so the doctor put her on bed rest, and since Yuzu has to go to work and school, I've been hanging around helping out with the chores and making sure Mei’s taken care of."  
  
"Is Rena-san okay with that," asked Sho off-handedly.  
  
Thanks to his upbringing, Sho was no stranger to predicaments like this; he'd been to enough parties and events where situations like this were every day occurences, and he was used to it. Ume, on the other hand, wasn't, and even though she liked Rena, Sho didn't want to see what would happen once they got a few drinks in their systems.   
  
"Am I okay with what," asked Rena, appearing out of nowhere, dressed in an apron and drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"There's your answer," chuckled Udagawa as he took the beer and desserts from Ume. "What's with the bags?"   
  
"Oh, they're just a few things the girls left at our apartment" explained Ume with a nervous chuckle. "Just some old stuffed animals, papers, and...and books."  
  
"Thank you for bringing them, Mother."   
  
Mei appeared in the hallway, wearing a robe, some old pajama bottoms, and doing her best to hide the watermelon emblazoned on her tee-shirt and looking and looking beat. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a tangled mess. Her stomach was a lot larger than the last time Sho had seen her, and despite knowing better, he approached her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.   
  
"Hello, Father." Mei felt her hands twitch and after several seconds she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"You look great," he said before stepping back and taking in the sight of his daughter.  
  
"I don't feel that way," she grunted as she pulled away and looked at her mother. "Did you feel like this when you had Yuzu?"  
  
"I was fortunate enough not to get put on bed rest." Ume walked up and placed a hand on Mei's forehead and looked

into her eyes. "Are you sleeping and eating enough?"  
  
"I feel like all I've done is sleeping," sighed Mei. She placed a hand on Ume's shoulder and nodded toward the couch. "Can you help me walk around the living room for a few minutes? I've been stuck in bed most of the day due to nausea and the doctor has been saying I need to get in at least thirty minutes of walking."   
  
"Of course, dear." Ume took Mei's hand and jerked her head toward the kitchen. "Sho, I'm going to help Mei for a few minutes. Can you get her some water, please?"  
  
"Yeah." Sho set the bags down and ran into the kitchen where Rena already had a glass of ice water waiting for him. "Thanks, Rena."  
  
"No problem Sho-san." She smiled and looked at Mei who was being walked around the living room by Ume. "It's kinda nice being able to play hostess for once."  
  
"You'll get your chance soon enough," joked Udagawa, pulling some groceries out of the fridge. “Only a little while longer and we can move in together, and you can host all the parties you want.”   
  
"I know." Rena stuck her tongue out at Udagawa before turning back to Sho. "By the way, I'm sorry if our being here is messing with your head. But we wanted to show Mei our support, despite everything that’s going on."  
  
"It's gonna take a lot more than that to freak me out," laughed Sho as he began peeling apart some edamame. "I’m surprised you’re handling this so well. I thought for sure you’d be keeping your distance."  
  
"Yeah well, given my family history I've seen a lot weirder." Rena pulled out her phone and began showing Sho some family pictures. In each of them, Sho saw her and two men that looked like her along with a man he guessed was her father accompanied by several different women and a growing group of people in each picture, many of them who looked like Rena and her brothers.  
  
"Are all these your siblings," asked Sho in amazement after the fifth picture.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Rena embarrassed at how many half-siblings she had. "My dad's in his fifth marriage. I'm the youngest from him, and my mom's and I've got five younger brothers and four younger sisters."  
  
"Jeez," laughed Sho as she put away the phone, "that's pretty intense. No wonder you're so calm about all this. Does he know about the situation you’ve walked into?”  
  
"There's not much he can say," chuckled Rena before moving over to the counter so she could finish preparing some snacks. "After you cheat on your first three wives, your fourth leaves you for an old business partner, and your fifth wife is the same age as your oldest son, you kind of lose the ability to yell at your kids about their life choices."   
  
"I can imagine." Sho and Udagawa both exchanged nervous glances while Rena busied herself, both of them wondering just what kind of life the bespectacled man had signed up for. "But, if it's all the same to you, you have my gratitude for being so supportive during all this."  
  
"It's my pleasure," she said happily while hopping around the kitchen humming. "I like Mei, I mean it's taken a while for us to get used to each other but I think we've gotten to become excellent friends, don't you think so Mei-san?"  
  
"I'm sorry," asked Mei gasping for breath while Ume rubbed her back and coached her through a few breathing exercises. "What did you say, Rena-san?"  
  
"I was asking if you think we've become friends."   
  
"Oh." Mei's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red while Ume, Sho, and Udagawa all stared at her expectantly.   
  
"Well," Mei looked at Rena and her face relaxed as she nodded at the older woman with a small smile. "of course we're friends Rena. You've been a great help, and I'm thankful for everything you've done. I know you’ve been having a difficult time at the hospital lately, but I am grateful."  
  
"Don't worry about it," smiled Rena while handing some of the meat to Udagawa. "It's a nice break from having to listen to investors and my father complain about policy and the state of the economy during a board meeting."  
  
"Regardless," grunted Mei as she and Ume continued her walking, "if there's anything you need from me before the baby's born, just ask and I'll do my best to accommodate you."  
  
"Thank you," chuckled Rena as she allowed Mei to continue her walking. “But you saying thanks is enough for me.”  
  
When she was sure Ume and Mei couldn't hear her, Rena turned to Sho and whispered, "Thanks for coming, by the way, she may not be showing it, but she's happy you’re back in the country."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Sho felt his ears burn at hearing this and when he looked in Mei's direction, he noticed her head suddenly jerk back toward Ume who was gingerly leading her around the couch for the second time.   
  
"Yes, she is," hummed Udagawa as he began cutting up some vegetables and adding them to a frying pan. "She's been worried about you and Ume-san since you've been traveling and she had a few things to talk to you about. Don’t ask me what though, because she didn’t tell me."  
  
"Ume and I have a few things we need to talk to her about too," laughed Sho as Ume helped Mei finish her final lap around the couch and noticed the large mess of papers that littered the coffee table along with a laptop and a smartphone. "Like why the heck is she letting Yuzu leave a mess like that out for everyone to see?"  
  
"Believe it or not, that's Mei's mess," chuckled Rena as she began cleaning the rice.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Sho, keep it down," shushed Ume as she helped Mei settle in on the couch and began trying to cover her with a throw blanket.  
  
"I'm fine, Mother." Mei set the blanket aside and pointed at the papers and her glasses. "Just hand me those papers and relax; I'm sure you've had a long day."   
  
"Nonsense," snorted Ume, snapping at Sho and pointing at the table. "Sho do you have that water?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sho took a plate of rice crackers that Rena held up and joined his daughter on the couch.   
  
"What are you working on," he asked, picking up one of the crackers and biting into it while Ume began fussing over Mei, making sure she had enough pillows and water and even dared to give her a shoulder rub only to have Mei shrug her off.  
  
"The paperwork regarding next years trip to Okinawa," answered Mei quietly while she began making notes on her laptop. “Also some changes to a few of the school policies and I’m trying to secure funding for new computer equipment.”  
  
“No shit,” chuclked Sho while Mei ignored his swearing. Picking up some of the papers, Sho reached for a pen and asked, "Do you want some help?"   
  
Mei looked up from her paperwork, and Ume stopped adjusting the pillow she was setting behind Mei's back and waited quietly.  
  
"If...if you like," blushed Mei as she shakily handed her father a small pile. "We've changed the format of the forms but it should...it should be easy enough for you to figure out. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, I'd be happy to answer them."   
  
"Thanks," coughed Sho as he began looking over the forms while noticing the smile Ume was giving him over the top of his papers.   
  
Despite their discomfort, Sho and Mei didn’t let that deter them from getting their work done. Even with his confusion about the new forms, Sho was thankful that Mei was patient with him, and as they worked, he was slowly beginning to see the influence he'd had on her back when he was training to take over the school. Each of her explanations was clear and concise, and she always stopped to make sure he understood everything she was saying, before returning to her paperwork, and soon he was barely bothering her at all, save to ask to borrow one of the two stamps that would either approve or deny a request he was working or acquire some ink for the family seal.  
  
After stamping the final form with his approval, a small black notebook caught Sho’s eye, and he smiled as he began to thumb through it.   
  
"This takes me back," he laughed as he began flipping through the pages, hoping to find some of the old, ridiculous rules about the curfew or dress code, but stopped noticed that some of the rules had been amended or removed altogether.   
  
"Huh," he grunted as he stopped on a rule and read out, "'However, this rule will be exceptional for students who have approval in the case where changes in attire are necessary to pursue future goals.' Did you do this?"   
  
Sho looked up from the book and noticed that Mei's ears were a bright red as she nodded jerkily.   
  
"Yes," coughed Mei before taking a deep sip of water. "It was an exception I put in after an incident involving a few of the girls at school who were ostracized just because they were a little different from the rest of us."  
  
"Was one of them Yuzu," asked Ume after handing her husband a beer. "I remember you talking about something like that after that school election you two got thrown into by Harumi-chan's older sister."  
  
"Yes," repeated Mei as she thumbed her glass as she remembered the kiss she and Yuzu had shared in the chairman's office. "But I didn’t amend it solely because I wanted to help her. I felt it was my duty to help all the girls who attended the school after we left it. In my opinion, a school is a place where we should be teaching people what they want to be, not what we think they should be."   
  
Mei kept her eyes focused on her phone screen and the alert that showed that Yuzu had sent her a message while she waited for her father to say something, anything, but it never came. Instead, as her heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest, Mei heard the rustling of paper, followed by the gentle caress of her father's hand in her hair.  
  
"Father," she asked, looking up at him, expecting him to be furious, but shocked to see that despite his smile, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.   
  
"That's my girl," he whispered while patting her cheek. "You always were smarter than me."   
  
"I don't know about that," answered Mei after removing his hand. "But after reading all your

letters and talking with you, I finally came to realize that I'm not like you, or grandfather, in truth I'm only just now figuring out who I am."  
  
"Still a hell of a lot earlier than it took me," sniffed Sho as he wiped at his eyes. "And you're doing it without...without leaving the people you care about behind."   
  
"I don't know about that." Mei watched her mother's retreating back and then shifted her gaze to the small table where they’d placed a framed copy of the picture Yuzu had taken the night they’d decided to give their relationship a second chance.  
  
Sho noticed where her focus had shifted and before he could ask Mei what she was looking at, the door opened, and a voice happily shouted, "I'm back!"  
  
From the corner of his eye, Sho noticed a quick smile pass across Mei's face before she returned to her paperwork. Getting up, Sho jogged toward the entryway and jumped out just in time to shout at Yuzu and make her scream loudly and begin reaching for the doorknob in a failed attempt to escape.   
  
"Jeez, Papa," panted Yuzu clutching her chest after she realized what had happened. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Sorry," laughed Sho, taking the bag away from Yuzu and pulling her into a hug. "I couldn't help myself."   
  
"Well, maybe next time you should try to. I don’t want the neighbors to think someone’s trying to kill me," laughed Yuzu, returning the hug. "Is Mama with you or did you give her a heart attack and bury her in a park somewhere?"  
  
"Your mom's in the kitchen with Udagwa-san and Rena-san," confirmed Sho, trying to hide the aftermath of his short crying spell. "Mei's on the couch doing her paperwork for the school, and I spent the past hour or so helping her out. It was kinda fun actually."  
  
"I'm glad you find it fun," snorted Yuzu as she walked behind him. "When I try to help her with it she just tells me to go away."  
  
"Do you," asked Sho, worried about what kind of answer his step-daughter would give him.   
  
"Usually," yawned Yuzu before rubbing her eyes. "I've been so busy with work and school that I do what she says and hung out at the kitchen table or disappear into my room. But this weekend is gonna suck big time since I'm moving out of my apartment."  
  
"You're what?!"   
  
Ume appeared holding a giant bottle of rice wine and nori. Her face was red, and she kept looking over her shoulder at Udagawa and Mei, both of whom were failing to hide their interest in the conversation.  
  
"Why are you moving out?” Ume handed the ingredients over to Rena and glared at her daughter.   
  
"Because I'm hardly there," explained Yuzu, stepping around Sho and heading into the kitchen. "On top of that, this is closer to school, which means it's closer to work, and besides Matsuri's gonna be moving in so it's not like Harumin's gonna have to pay all the bills."  
  
"So you're moving in here," asked Ume with a nervous glance at Sho. "Did you know about this, Mei?'  
  
"It was my suggestion, actually," chuckled Udagawa nervously.   
  
"Your suggestion?" Sho looked at Mei for confirmation, and she nodded before picking up her phone and began typing something.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Udagawa pulled his glasses off and cleaned them as he spoke. "I've been doing a lot of work expanding into some of my family's restaurant set-ups, not to mention I've been leaving on business trips more often. And even though I'm taking paternity leave, I'm still going to be busy with working at home, and I thought Mei could use the extra help."   
  
"Plus, this lets me save money," smirked Yuzu as she picked at some of the ground pork Rena was trying to add to her interpretation of a croquette. "As long as I keep my grades up, help out around here, and keep going to work, Mei said I don't have to pay rent, so it's a win-win."  
  
"And where will you be sleeping." Ume's eyes shot toward the bags and then back to her daughter.   
  
"Where I've been sleeping," said Yuzu confusedly and pointed down the hall. " I sleep in the guest room across from Mei's room, and Udagawa-san is sleeping in his room which is just past mine. We even have handheld radios in case something happens in the middle of the night, so Mei doesn't have to start screaming for help or risk getting out of bed in the middle of the night."  
  
"Depending on how my labor goes, I may end up screaming into the radio," added Mei getting a laugh from everyone save for Sho and Ume.   
  
"Well if you feel like you're going to have a bad night, then I'll join you," chuckled Yuzu. "Or if I'm out late at work Udagawa-san can take the futon you keep in the closet right?"  
  
"Right," agreed the man as he puffed out his chest. "Rena even offered to stay the night just in case Yuzu, and I get too busy."  
  
"My only stipulation," said Rena after swallowing a spoonful of freshly cooked meat, "is that I don't have to clean up any messes as a result of her going into labor. I had a bad experience helping my oldest brother's wife and I'd rather not relive it."  
  
"We know, Rena-san," groaned Yuzu at hearing the woman's grievance for what felt like the hundredth time. "We got it, okay? You're exempt from cleaning up the...water...or whatever if it breaks while we’re in the apartment.”  
  
"Have fun cleaning it up, Yuzu-chan," grunted Udagawa before getting elbowed in the ribs by his girlfriend. "Watch it! I'm about to start frying these and I don't want to get an oil burn."   
  
"Whatever," huffed Rena as she continued making the croquettes. “Keep talking like that, and that’s not the only burn you’ll get tonight.”  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you four got this all figured out."  
  
Ume tried to look pleased as she spoke, but the quaking in her voice caught the attention of everyone in the room though Udagawa and Rena chose to focus on their dinner preparations.  
  
"Mama, what's going on," asked Yuzu as she saw a familiar look of unease in her mother's eyes.   
  
"Nothing," laughed Ume half-heartedly, hoping to throw her daughter off her scent. "It's just that you've barely been out of the house a year and you're already moving again? That's pretty fast."  
  
"Mama, don't lie." Yuzu looked at Sho, and despite having the better poker face, she could see the same anxiety in her stepfather's eyes. "What are you two hiding?"  
  
Knowing that they couldn't keep the charade going, Sho pointed at the hallway and then at Mei and asked, "Can we maybe talk somewhere in private?"  
  
"Sho," began Ume with a pleading look at her husband. "Do we have to do this now?"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice," laughed Sho nervously. “Besides to rip the band-aid off than peel it slowly.”  
  
"All right," sighed Ume, taking Yuzu by the hand. "Yuzu help me with Mei? Udagawa-san, Rena-san, are you okay if we step out for a minute?"  
  
"Take your time," said Udagawa off-handedly. "We'll wait until you guys get back."  
  
Sho nodded and grabbed the bags as he made his way into the bedroom. When he arrived, he looked around and chuckled at the small mess Mei had allowed the build. Everywhere there were half-drunk bottles of water, dirty tea mugs and a few plates. On the nightstand, Sho wasn’t surprised to find a a pile of books on the nightstand and unable to resiste, he couldn’t help but flip through them.  
  
Among them were several books about pregnancy and some of the titles included:   
  
"Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy"  
"The Whole Nine-Months: A Week by Week Pregnancy Guide"   
and   
"50 Things to Do Before you Deliver."   
  
"That's just like you," he chuckled and was prepared to set them down when a few other titles caught his attention.   
  
"Why Won't you Apologize?" Sho turned it around and read the back and was amazed to find that it was a book on learning to apologize to people that you had hurt.  
  
Setting it down he read the titles of the others out loud, growing more concerned with each title.  
  
"When Sorry isn't Enough? Forgiving Yourself?" Flustered, Sho put them aside and nearly dropped the other ones when he saw the titles.   
  
"Girl in the woods? The Body Keeps the Score?"   
  
Sho heard the sound of the door opening and turned to see Mei enter with Ume and Yuzu.  
  
"Mei," Sho turned around and held up the books and watched the blood drain from his daughter's face. "Mei, what the hell is all this?"   
  
"Don't worry about it." Mei shuffled forward as quickly as she could and waved for Yuzu to follow. "Yuzu please help me put them away."  
  
"Right." Yuzu followed Mei's lead and tried to take the books away from her step-father, but Sho held his grip.   
  
"Papa, please." Yuzu looked to Mei who was busy putting the other books away while her mother locked the door. "Mei asked..."  
  
"What is all this?" Sho's voice went from the cheerful tone Yuzu had grown used to and found herself subconsciously letting them go.   
  
"It's nothing," Mei answered trying to take the book away from her father but backed away when she saw the cold look in his eyes.   
  
"It's not nothing," hissed Sho jerking the books away and handing them to Ume. "They're books on surviving sexual assault and apologizing and forgiving yourself, that's not nothing."  
  
"Mei," whispered Ume after wiping away a few tears. "Mei did you, did someone hurt you while you were living with me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Mei stomped forward and jerked the books out of her mother's hands. "I'm handling it."  
  
"It does matter." Sho followed Mei, and when he reached the bookcase, he found that it was filled with books similar to the subjects he saw on the nightstand.   
  
"Mei, talk to me," begged Sho as he watched her put the books away, noticing how she was hunched over.   
  
"Mei, please look at me. I want to know what happened.” Sho reached out and pulled cautiously on her shoulder and froze in place at the sound that escaped his daughter’s throat.  
  
"Don't,” screamed Mei as she pulled away from her father and tried to protect herself by curling into the bookshelf.  
  
Before Sho or Mei could say anything, there was the sound of footsteps running down the hallway followed by a series of

quick knocks and the rattling of the doorknob.  
  
"Mei?! Mei, are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Sho as he watched Mei's hands tighten around her arms while Yuzu opened the door to a frantic looking Udagawa and Rena.  
  
"What happened," panted Udagawa pushing his way through the door. When he reached Mei, he cautiously moved into her line of vision and whispered, "Mei? Mei are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," whispered Mei as she pulled at the sleeves of her robe. "I just need a minute."  
  
"Can I...do you want me to help or do you need me to get Yuzu?"  
  
“If you don’t mind,” whispered Mei, giving him an appreciative smile.   
  
“Of course not.” Udagawa slipped an arm around her shoulder and gave her an awkward side hug before stepping away and saying, “Yuzu-chan, she needs you.”  
  
Sho and Ume watched patiently as Udagawa and Yuzu whispered for a moment, and when he was gone, Yuzu locked the door again and headed over to Mei.  
  
"Hey." Yuzu's hand brushed some of the hair away from Mei's face and noticed that she was still breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"  
  
“I’ll be fine in a minute,” said Mei quietly as Yuzu continued stroking her hair. “I just...I don’t know….  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You were scared, and it’s okay to be scared.” Yuzu took a step closer and pat Mei on the shoulder. “But he didn’t do anything wrong either. You know that right? He didn’t know, and I’m pretty sure he got the message.”  
  
"I understand that," whispered Mei keeping her eyes on Yuzu, calming with each passing second. "It wasn't intentional, but with how he..."  
  
"I know." Yuzu nodded and gave Mei an understanding smile. "I made a similar mistake, remember.”  
  
Yuzu pointed at the place on her shoulder where her shirt was hiding a bruise from when she accidentally scared Mei a couple of nights ago, earning her a reflexive punch in the arm. "Lesson learned, but unless you want them to start freaking out, we may want to do what your books say and tell them something."  
  
Mei opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Yuzu's face destroyed any enmity she had toward the notion.   
  
Nodding in defeat Mei placed a comforting hand on the bruise before turning to face her father and quietly said, "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"I should be the one apologizing," said Sho as he sat down on the bed and shrugged. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Mei. I'm just," Sho reached out for Ume, and she sat down next to him, "we want to know what's going on. I mean it's one thing for you to have books on the pregnancy, but the books on..."   
  
Sho stopped talking as the words escaped him.   
  
He wanted to know,  _needed_  to know, what had happened to his daughter to make her need those kinds of books, but he couldn't figure out how to say it.   
  
And as he tried to construct the thought, Ume asked, "What happened?"  
  
Rubbing her arms, Mei moved toward her reading chair and sat down heavily while Yuzu grabbed the chair Mei kept near the vanity.  
  
"When you were gone," began Mei quietly as she stared out the window, "Grandfather found me a fiancee. He was one of the teachers at the school. He was charismatic, bright, and on the surface, he seemed to be a good man.”  
  
"One of the teachers?" Ume looked at Sho in disbelief and asked, "Is that normal?"  
  
"It depends on the situation," said Mei, cutting off her father as she looked at her step-mother. "In this case, the man in question managed to persuade grandfather that he was a good match and so the engagement was set shortly before you two got married."  
  
"He did that without my consent," said Sho as his temper flared. “My father made that decision not me. He didn’t even bother to contact me."   
  
"Because you weren't around," said Mei matter of factly. Despite the frankness of her voice, Mei's words still cut deeply, keeping Sho silent. "You didn't want the school, and you were hardly in the country, making him my guardian up until you married mother so, what was to stop him?"  
  
"You could have," said Sho angrily at hearing how easily Mei was able to discuss all of this so casually. "You could have told him you didn't want to marry him."   
  
"At the time I couldn't." Mei gave Yuzu a peripheral glance and noticed the pained look on her face, and had to suppress the urge to comfort her and continued to speak. "And because I couldn't, my former fiancee felt that he could take certain liberties with me and I allowed him to."  
  
"Oh, Mei." Ume practically ran toward Mei, and after making sure it was okay, she carefully wrapped her arms around her step-daughter. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have done something."  
  
"The last time it happened was the day I met you," said Mei returning the hug shyly. "I didn't know you, nor did I trust you. But thanks to Yuzu accidentally seeing us and blurting it out at a school assembly, the engagement was called off, and he was fired. I haven't heard about him nor seen him since."   
  
"But you still think about it, don't you?" Sho pointed at the one book Mei hadn't managed to put away. “Things like that aren’t easy for people to get over, let alone forget.”  
  
"There are times I do," said Mei looking at the floor and then at Yuzu. "But if it hadn't been for Yuzu I'd hate to think about where I would have ended up."  
  
"It was pretty scary," laughed Yuzu nervously when she felt her parent's eyes move onto her. "But, I wasn't much better. I mean I did make fun of you after dinner that night."   
  
There was a loud slapping noise, and a sharp yell from Yuzu as her mother glared at her.   
  
"What the hell was that for Mama?!"  
  
"For being the dumbest person I have ever met!" Ume's nostrils were flaring as she glared down at her daughter. "Are you kidding me? You see someone forcing themselves on another person, and the first thing you do is mock them?"  
  
"It wasn't the first thing I did," snapped Yuzu getting to her feet. "I tried to be nice to her once I found out we'd be living together, but she kept shrugging me off, which pissed me off because all day everyone was looking at me like I was the freak and she was just this little miss perfect, and I called her out on it. Heck I even tried to tell her about the conversation I heard him having with the woman he was screwing on the side, but she said she didn't care, then I did the whole assembly thing, and then I got expelled..."  
  
"You got expelled?!" Ume's eyes went wide at this bit of news while Mei and Sho both did their best to shrink into the shadows. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I was gonna," said Yuzu cringing away from her mother, "but then the whole thing with Gramps getting hospitalized happened and he sort of swept it under the rug.   
  
"Yuzu...," Ume's form seemed to grow as she growled making Yuzu squeak in fear.  
  
"It was only for a few days," said Yuzu hoping to curb her mother's anger. "So it's not like I missed a lot of school, and Mei helped me with my school work and save for summer school that one time you saw how much better I did and I got into college and I'm doing good there, so it all worked out."  
  
"Why did you get expelled?" Umee wasn't even paying attention to the pleading look her daughter was giving her.   
  
"I thought we were talking about Mei," whimpered Yuzu as she stepped toward the bookshelf.   
  
"We're talking about both of you now," growled Ume as she pulled her daughter back toward her. "You were involved so now it's about both of you."  
  
Ume pinched her nostrils and with a loud sigh headed over to the bags and began going through them and after pulling something out, stomped over to her daughter and pressed the notebook against her chest.   
  
"Does it have anything to do with this," hissed Ume, pushing Yuzu back as she pounded her finger against the wrinkled cover.  
  
Looking down, Yuzu felt her blood run cold as she recognized the handwriting on the front of it and though she wanted to drop it, she found herself clutching it tightly against her body.   
  
"Where'd you find it?"   
  
Taking a few breaths, Ume pointed at Mei's closet and said, "It was in a box with all your old textbooks. Sho found it while we were getting what you asked for and we..."  
  
Ume looked to Mei whose face had gone sheet white and said, "We know that you two became….yeah."   
  
Shrugging, Ume and sat down on the bed next to her husband and put her face in her hands while Sho massaged her shoulders.   
  
Sitting back down on the chair, Yuzu handed the notebook back to Mei, who took it eagerly and held it close to her chest as she asked, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Whatever you can tell us," grunted Sho as he joined Ume in rubbing his hands along his face. "We've only known for a couple of days, and we're still trying to process this, but we need help. I mean...when did this all start? The book says you two kissed the night you met, the same night she made fun of you for...."  
  
"That's correct" answered Mei making Yuzu sit up straight and stare at Mei in shock. "Please don't look at me like that, Yuzu. I'm not the one who left the notebook in a box and based on their comments it's safe to assume they've already read it."  
  
Yuzu opened her mouth but closed it immediately and sat back in the small chair, frowning discontentedly.   
  
"We haven't read it," said Sho giving his daughter's a reassuring look. "At least not entirely. We found the notes about this perfect date, and I only read the first part of what looks like a rather painful..."  
  
"Please don't bring that up," begged Mei as she gripped the book, averting her gaze. "I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about that right now."   
  
"All right," answered Sho, focusing on Mei as Yuzu and Ume refused to speak. "I'll let you lead, Mei, so please continue."   
  
Mei looked at Yuzu who shook her head and said, "He's talking to you, so you're on your own right now."  
  
“Very well,” sighed Mei annoyed that the woman who’d once been so adamant about wanting to be more public about their relaitonship was suddenly acting like a shy school girl.  
  
"It's

true; I kissed her," Mei smirked derisively as she spoke. "I kissed her because I thought it would shut her up and I was tired of listening to her mock me about things she didn't understand, and at first I was right."   
  
Mei turned her attention back to Yuzu who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"But in hindsight, I realize that was a bit of a mistake. Seeing as how, save for my time away, I haven't gone a day without having to listen to her ramble on inanely while I'm trying to get my work done."  
  
"Hey!" Yuzu rounded on Mei, an indignant look on her face. "I'm not that bad."  
  
"No you aren't," smirked Mei as she rubbed a few strands of hair between her thumb and forefinger. "But you have your moments."   
  
"Can we please focus," grunted Ume as she ran a hand through her hair, looking even more on edge than she had now that she was having to hear about how she’d failed to see something like this happening under her nose.   
  
“My apologies," said Mei with one more smirk at Yuzu. "But that is how everything started, and I believe it’s safe to say that thanks to certain events in our lives we’ve not been the best at expressing ourselves in a healthy manner.”  
  
"What do you mean," asked Sho, doing his best to try and keep Ume calm.  
  
"What she means is that we weren't all that great at asking permission back when this all started," said Yuzu as she rubbed her hands together nervously.   
  
Ume and Sho's eyes grew wide at Yuzu’s answer, conflicted as to who they should question first.   
  
"Yuzu," began Ume as her leg began bouncing up and down anxiously. "If you..."  
  
"She's not entirely to blame," said Mei quietly. "As I said, I forced myself on her the night I came to live with you, and then there was this moment in the bathroom, and then the night father returned..."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Sho stood up and began scratching his head furiously as if he was being bitten by a thousand mosquitos. "Mei you forced...you forced Yuzu to..."  
  
"We never went that far." A tear rolled down Mei's cheek, and Yuzu risked taking her hand, which Mei allowed. "And in all honesty, part of me did it because I enjoyed it. I liked seeing her confused and upset because it made me feel like I had some control over her."   
  
Ume said something under her breath about wanting to leave but when she tried to, Sho tired to pull her back, but Mei told him to stop.   
  
"If she wants to leave, Father, she can." Mei wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe and sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you hate me: I've done more than enough to deserve it."   
  
"I don't hate you, Mei." All of them could hear the tears in Ume's voice, and none of them were surprised when she didn't turn around. "I'm just...I don't know what I am right now. But all those books your father talked about suddenly make a whole lot of sense."   
  
"I know there's no excuse for what I did," said Mei as she attempted to stand up; only succeeding when Yuzu helped her.   
  
For a moment the only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock and the sound of Mei's slippers on the floor as she approached her step-mother.   
  
When she reached her, Mei placed a hand on the space between Ume's shoulders and said, "But, I want you to know that I am sorry; for everything. For leaving you and Yuzu. For lying and for all the pain I put her through and whatever else I may have done to hurt you."  
  
"I know," sniffed Ume as she slowly turned to face her step-daughter. "But it's going to be a long time before I can fully trust you again, either of you."   
  
Both Mei and Yuzu jerked at the glare she gave them but nodded in agreement.   
  
"All of what you've told me is inexcusable. I don't..."  
  
Ume took a deep breath and sighed loudly before taking Mei's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"I am sorry for everything you went through Mei, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother for not noticing it, but I can't...."   
  
Ume stopped as the tears began flowing down her cheeks and her ordinarily cheerful voice became filled with pain as she cried, "Why didn't you two tell me? I would have understood; I could have helped you, Mei. I’m sure we could have found a way to get you some help or something other than whatever all this is."  
  
"We didn't know how to tell you," said Yuzu from her spot near the bookshelf. "And it's not like we wanted to lie, but I mean, it's hard enough telling people you're in love with a woman in this country, let alone your step-sister."  
  
"Speaking from personal experience," asked Sho, his curiosity growing.   
  
Yuzu nodded and said, "After I bought Mei a gift I ran into a couple of old friends from my hometown. And when I went to tell them that Mei and I were dating, these two girls showed up, and after we saw them kiss they made fun of them and I kind of froze up and shut down for a few days.”  
  
Yuzu smiled at Mei and made a quick gesture to her chest, making Mei smile briefly before her father asked, "Besides us does anyone else know?"  
  
"Pretty much all of our friends," said Yuzu as she watched Mei try and console her mother. "Matsuri and Himeko were the first to find out, and they didn't handle it well."  
  
"I can belive that," sighed Sho as he still tried to process just how much he and Ume had missed. "She's always been overly fond of Mei, but what about Matsuri? She's the one with the pink hair right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her," snorted Yuzu as she remembered the events leading up to that failed Christmas and thought it best to keep quiet about what had happened. "The little brat thought she could play one of her little mind games with us, but luckily we learned what she had planned and put a stop to it. I mean it was one thing for Himeko to get a bit handsy, but Matsuri took it to a whole other level.”  
  
"What'd she do?" Ume stiffened upon hearing Matsuri's name, and she turned so quickly that she nearly knocked Mei over.   
  
"It's not a big deal, Mama," said Yuzu soothingly as she tried to get Ume to calm down. "It was just Matsuri playing one of her pranks and..."  
  
"You're lying." Ume carefuly made her way past Mei and began unlocking the door. "If you're not going to tell me the truth I'm going to go to your apartment and ring her neck until she tells me the truth."  
  
"Mama wait!"   
  
Before either Sho or Mei could stop them, Ume and Yuzu were heading down the hallway, voices raised as they shouted at one another over why Yuzu was deciding to keep more secrets from her mother. By the time she was able to shut the door again, Mei could hear Udagawa and Rena asking what was going on and deciding that the two women were in capable hands Mei locked the door and stared nervously at her father.  
  
"What did Matsuri do," he asked as the voices slowly grew quieter.   
  
Heading toward the bed, Mei sat at the foot of it and slowly began explaining what happened between her, Matsuri, and Himeko.  
  
Sho said nothing as his daughter recounted the events that lead up to her and Matsuri finally coming to terms with one another's existence, nor about what HImeko had done to her in the student council room. Not that he needed to say anything, the look of horror on his face as Mei told him about the kiss in the parking garage and Matsuri assaulting her at the school was enough to tell her that he was both appalled and furious at what the younger woman had done.   
  
So it came as no surprise to Mei when he said that for the foreseeable future, Himeko and Matsuri were banned from any and all family gatherings where he and Ume were present and was also forbidden to step foot into the family apartment.   
  
"I understand," said Mei after her father's short tirade. "Though in all fairness, part of it is my fault. I put myself in that situation with her client so that Yuzu could help her."  
  
"You shouldn't have been put in that situation," spat Sho as he finished pacing the room. "None of this should have happened to you or Yuzu."  
  
"But it did." Mei reached up and ran her fingers along the outline of the ring beneath her shirt as she spoke. "There's nothing we can do to change the past, all we can do is learn from it and try to do better."  
  
"You deserved better."  
  
Mei watched as her father reached up and covered his eyes with his hands, followed by the shaking of his shoulders and choked sobs.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Mei."   
  
Mei watched as her father's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, his legs pulled against his chest as he tugged at his hair as he shook his head, his cries drowning out the ticking of the analogue clock on the wall.  
  
"I should have stayed," he sobbed as Mei slid off the bed and joined him on the floor and sat next to him. “I should have been here.”  
  
"Yes, you should have," she said quietly, unsure of what to do. She was angry, that much she knew, but she didn't hate him. She hated herself for being too weak to stop any of it. Despite the progress, she'd made through talking to a specialist she'd found, and what her books had told her, Mei still couldn't fully forgive herself or her father, but she was willing to try.  
  
"I was angry at you, for a long time." She said once her father had calmed down a little. "I hated you for leaving me with grandfather, for never seeing me, for getting married without my knowledge."  
  
Sho managed a small laugh which helped Mei relax a little.   
  
"And I hated you for treating me like an afterthought."   
  
"You were never an..."  
  
"Yes, I was," said Mei a little harsher than intended but now that the gate was open she couldn't close it. "You left me with a woman you barely knew. You blame Grandfather for never contacting you about any of the things I just told you, but you never bothered to ask me yourself. You wrote letters, but you never call, and for nearly ten years, while you were running around the world trying to figure yourself out, I was here, having people force themselves on me, while Grandfather tried to pawn me off as chattel."   
  
"I asked you in my letters, Mei." Sho's

voice was hoarse, but it was by no means weak. "You had the addresses I was staying at and my phone number. You could have contacted me, and I would have come straight home had I known."  
  
"I didn't need letters," she snapped trying to climb to her feet but failing. "I needed parents who gave a damn about me and would be there when I needed them. Who would protect me from people like that.”   
  
“Mei you need to calm...”  
  
“I’m not going to calm down father,” hissed Mei as she moved toward her chair. “You say you would have been home if I told you? When would you have been home? A week? A month? How was I to know when and if you got my letters? When you showed up on the doorstep begging for my forgiveness? I waited for you to come home and you never came! Instead, I had to wait five years for someone to come along and give me the strength I needed to be who I wanted to be, but even when I found that person I still ended up too weak to even be that for her, let alone myself.”  
  
Mei’s face and shirt were drenched with her tears, and when she tried to push herself up, she collapsed into the chair and slammed her fist into the mattress.  
  
"I left her. And for two years I have agonized over what she thought about me, what she'd say to me after everything I'd done. She's not perfect, and if you ask her she'll say she's just as damaged as I am, and maybe she's right." Mei shrugged and wiped her eyes on the heel of her palm. "Maybe if I weren't so damaged, I wouldn't have kissed her, and we could have just been happy as sisters. But we'll never know because I made a decision and a lot of what's happened is because I don't know how to be the person she thinks I am. I don't even know how to talk to a man or even most women without thinking they want something from me. I didn't even know how to celebrate Christmas until two years ago when I celebrated it with Udagawa-san's family because my own family was too busy to even celebrate with me not to mention what I did to Yuzu when she tried to throw a family Christmas party the year we met."  
  
Sho listened in silence as Mei shouted at him. He didn't understand a lot of what she was saying, but he didn't want to press it. He could tell she had been bottling this up for a long time and he was content to let her vent her frustrations on him.   
  
“I hate myself,” she cried as she rested her head against the cool cushion; a blessed relief from the burning of she felt in her face. “I hate myself for being like you; for being too weak to be able to face the people I love; to be honest with them and to learn about them. But I’m trying; I’m trying to be better.”  
  
“You already are,” said Sho finally once Mei calmed down. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her, but he knew there was no point in trying right now. She would have pushed him away, deeming it superficial and she would have been right.   
  
So he remained on the floor, a seemingly insurmountable meter away from his sobbing daughter who was trying to stand.   
  
When she finally managed to get to her feet, Sho watched as she staggered and was instantly on his feet, helping her keep her balance before helping her into the chair.   
  
"Take a deep breath," he cautioned, remembering the moments when his ex-wife had similar spells. "It'll pass."  
  
"I know," snipped Mei as she rubbed her temple and stomach. "There's a lot of things I don't know, but I at least know that much. I’ve been studying and going to my parenting classes."  
  
"Sorry. I was only trying to help." Sho took his spot on the bed and stared at her. His eyes were burning, but the pain was nothing compared to what he saw in his daughter's eyes.   
  
"I waited so long for you to come home," she whispered as she chewed on her knuckle. "It was bad enough knowing my mother won't even acknowledge my existence, but you, I never expected it from you."   
  
"I know." Sho nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "I failed you; there's no denying it. I should have been here to protect you, and if you want to hate me, I understand. I’m a pretty shitty father and based on how you reacted to my trying to turn you around; I shouldn't even be in the same room as you."   
  
"You aren't the only one who has done that," said Mei as she remembered one of her few nights with Udagawa. "Udagawa-san has made the same mistake, and so has Yuzu. It's a reflex, and I'm slowly getting better, but it's taking some time, and the truth is I don't know if I'll ever fully get over it."   
  
"What do you need me to do," asked Sho, hoping she'd open up to him. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."  
  
"Give me time to think and talk to Yuzu," said Mei quietly as she heard laughter echoing down the hall. "Right now, that's what I need the most."  
  
"Sure." Sho nodded and stared at the door as they heard footsteps approach. When they disappeared he turned back to Mei and said, "I can do that, I'll make sure Ume gives you two some space as well."  
  
"Thank you." Mei closed her eyes and winceds as she felt her son kick. "He's getting hungry."   
  
"Then let's get him something to eat." Sho stood up and offered his hand to Mei. After a moment's hesitation, she took it, and with some effort, he helped her to her feet.   
  
She staggered momentarily, but after catching her balance, she began walking toward the door only to stop when her father said her name.   
  
"What is it," she asked, annoyed that her father was keeping her from her meal.   
  
"Before we head out there, is it okay if I ask you a few more questions?"   
  
"As long as they're brief," sighed Mei as her stomach let out a particularly loud growl. “I have a child that needs to eat.”  
  
"They are," said Shou with a nervous look at the bed.   
  
"Then ask," said Mei, doing her best to sound patient with her father.   
  
"All right."   
  
Sho stared around at the room and rocked on his feet for a minute before asking, "Are you and Yuzu seeing each other again? Romantically I mean? If you are it’s fine, and Ume will do our best to be understanding, but like you, we’re going to need some time."  
  
"We are," said Mei without hesitation, “and we understand your trepidation. And if it’s some consolidation, we're taking it slow, glacial, is how Yuzu described it. But we are attempting to date again, and no we aren't sexually active."   
  
"That’s not what I wanted to..."  
  
"Then why did you look at the bed?"   
  
Sho chuckled and shrugged saying, "All right, I’ll admit I was a bit curious given everything that’s happened. But I also wanted to know if you're sleeping well. Given everything you've said, I find it hard to believe you’re sleeping well."  
  
"I have trouble sleeping sometimes," Mei said with a small blush of embarrassment. "But ever since Yuzu's and I have reconnected, I've been sleeping better, even though most nights she sleeps in the guest room.  
  
Sho smirked at the answer his daughter had given him and took a few steps toward her.   
  
"What about Udagawa-san? I would take it if he didn't know before tonight he does now."  
  
"He's known for a while," said Mei, her face turning even redder. "He's been very supportive all things considered."  
  
"Okay." Sho steppe forward again and brushed some hair out of his daughter's eyes, grateful that she didn't flinch or scream this time.   
  
"Are there any more questions, Father? Or am I free to go and eat?"  
  
"A couple more, please?"  
  
Mei sighed but nodded and said, "Very well. But only a few more, I'm hungry."   
  
Sho smiled and after thinking it over asked, "Are you happy?"   
  
"Yes," said Mei without batting an eye. "I am happier than I've been in a long time."   
  
"Good." Sho placed a hand on her cheek and asked, "If it’s all right with you I want to know when you knew?”  
  
“When I knew what?” Mei took a step back and gave her father a nervous look. “When I knew about the baby or...”  
  
“That you liked women,” chuckled Sho. “I’m not against it, but I mean have you always preferred women or is it just Yuzu?"   
  
"I don't know how to answer that," said Mei, looking at the framed picture of her, Yuzu, Harumi, and Himeko. "I don't know if it's a preference or not, but I know that I love her and that despite everything, she loves me, even when I don't deserve it."  
  
"You do deserve it," said Sho, daring to hug his daughter; surprised that she even allowed him to get this close. "You deserve to be loved Mei, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
"Thank you, Father." Mei looked up at him, unsure of how to return his affections and as they heard the familiar drunken laugh of Ume ring throughout the apartment, a wave of relief washed over them.   
  
Holding his daughter closer in a vain attempt to extend the moment, Sho sniffed loudly as he said, “You never had to hide this from me, Mei. You’re my daughter, and even if you hate me, I’ll always love you and accept you."  
  
“Thank you,” was all Mei could manage, and when her stomach growled again, they heard the sound of Ume and Rena singing some kind of awkward drinking song making both Mei and Sho sigh in relief.   
  
"Thank God they stopped her," laughed Sho after letting go of Mei and offering her his arm for support, a bit upset when she declinced him, but he understood.  
  
"I'm sure she'll get her revenge somehow," said Mei hesitant to continue their conversation. "If there's one thing they all have in common with people born into the Aihara family is that they don't know when to quit."  
  
 _Yeah_ , thought Sho admiringly as he watched his daughter exit the room,  _they sure don't._  
  
~Present Day~  
  
"Wow," whispered Hideki as Sho led him through the streets. “Mommy went through a lot.  
  
They'd left the school some time ago and though Mei had joined them, but was keeping a respectful distance from her father and son, but still well within earshot.  
  
"Wow is right," said Sho as they approached the restaurant.   
  
As per Mei’s rules, Sho made sure that he kept more of the adult details vague, but given the material, it had proved a much more difficult task than

he’d initially thought.  
  
"So what happened next,” Hideki asked as he hopped across the bricks that paved the sidewalk.  
  
"We had dinner with your dad and Mama Rena. And Grandma," laughed Sho as he pointed his thumb at Ume who was holding onto Hideki's right hand, "had a little too much to drink and ended up sleeping on the couch with Mama Rena.”  
  
"That was still a dirty trick," huffed Ume as she stared down at her phone, trying to see if Yuzu was going to be able to make it. "I an't believe you let them get me that drunk!"  
  
"It was either that or me having to explain to Matsuri's parents why you were trying to beat their daughter to death."  
  
"She deserved it,” snorted Ume, still upset that Matsuri had even attempted something so heinous.  
"After the kind of crap she pulled, give me one good reason outside of prison, why I shouldn't have...."  
  
"Because you're not that kind of person," said Sho with a smirk knowing full well that despite her bluster, Ume would have caved into Matsuri's pleads for forgiveness.   
  
"You don't know that." Ume let go of Hideki's hand and attempted to flick her husband's ear, only to have him dodge at the last second.   
  
"Hey!" Sho's hand flew to his ear instinctively as he backed away, nearly knocking over a fellow pedestrian.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a bow.   
  
After the woman stormed off, Sho made sure Hideki was all right and looked at Mei and noticed a familiar worried look on her face.   
  
"He's okay," said Sho happily after the boy showed no signs of bruising or damage.   
  
"Good." Mei's body relaxed upon hearing her father's words and held her hand out. "Hideki, come here."  
  
Letting go of his grandfather's hand, Hideki ran to his mother. His arms wrapping around her waist while he nuzzled her stomach. "I'm sorry, Mommy."  
  
"I know," said Mei as she stroked his head while her mother and father went to get their table. "But do  _you_  understand why you're sorry?"  
  
Hideki stepped away and nodded at his mother, "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I didn't know you had all that stuff goin' on."   
  
"Yes you did," said Mei, hoping she wasn't coming off as condescending. "You've seen how much Mama and I work from home, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," said the boy as he clutched the straps of his backpack. "But I didn't know about all that other stuff. Like...like that bad man who hurt you."  
  
Mei wished her father hadn't brought that up, but she knew it was part of the deal when discussing hers and Yuzu's past.   
  
"Thank you, Hideki." Mei pulled him off to the side and crouched down to his level.   
  
"What...what'd he do?" Hideki pointed at the restaurant entrance and said, "Grandpa didn't say what he did that was so bad."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," said Mei as she turned his head back toward her. “Right now it’s not important for you to know.”  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you're too young," explained Mei as she fixed his hair. "But one day, when you're older, and you're still curious, maybe Mama and I will sit down and tell you."  
  
"Okay." Hideki sighed and looked up at Mei and asked, "Do I stress you out?"  
  
"Sometimes," chuckled Mei as she watched him balance on the balls of his feet. "But so does your Mama, your grandma, as do a lot of other people and things going on in my life and some days are harder than others. Everyone has those days, including you."  
  
"No, I don't," giggled Hidek as his mother poked his cheek.  
  
"Then what do you call what happened at the school?"   
  
"I guess I was," said Hideki, still unsure of how he was supposed to answer his mother. "But I was just upset about two things, not a whole bunch."   
  
"But they still made you upset," explained Mei as she stood up to give her knees a break, "and you reacted angrily like I did after you started yelling at me. So if we take into consideration all the things that happened to you and then how you reacted to my explaining why Yui couldn't come, and the possibility that the rest of the family  _might_  not be able to come, does that sound like you were stressed out?"  
  
"Yes," said Hideki confidently though Mei could still see he was a bit confused.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Hideki stopped and thought for a moment before nodding again.   
  
"Okay," said Mei accepting her son's answer. "If you understand it as well as you think, I am going to expect better behavior next time, understood?"  
  
"Uh huh." Hideki held out his pinky finger and Mei locked it with hers, and after a brief shake, the two separated and headed toward the restaurant.   
  
"Mommy, how come we aren't eating at home?"  
  
"Because," sighed Mei as she held open the door for her son, "we were supposed to meet your great-grandfather here tonight, but he had to cancel."  
  
"Why'd he cancel?" Hideki began looking around for his grandparents and frowned when he couldn't locate them. "And where's Mama?"  
  
"Mama isn't going to be home until very late," said Mei as she led Hideki toward the table the woman. "She has to finish her work preparations, and your great-grandfather canceled due to his health problems. He couldn't get out of bed today, so we had to reschedule the meeting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mei saw the disappointment in his eyes, and when they reached the table, she said, "You'll get your chance to formally meet him next week, Hideki. I've already discussed it with him, but for right now I want you to enjoy your dinner since you’ll be heading home with your father and Mama Rena.”   
  
Hideki nodded, and for a time the family ate in relative peace with Mei and her father discussing their work while Ume busied herself with keeping Hideki occupied. After his outburst earlier, the boy was more amenable to their requests, which was a welcome change  
for all the adults present and by the time they'd finished dinner he was barely able to stand due to being so tired, though that all changed when he saw his father and Rena.  
  
"There's my boy," laughed Udagawa, picking Hideki up and squeezing him. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Kinda," said Hideki after his father set him down. "I got in trouble."   
  
"I know," sighed Udagawa pulling out his phone. "Your mom called me from grandma's phone and told me everything that happened. So no television or computer for the next few days.”  
  
"Why'd she use grandma's phone?” Hideki turned to Mei; his eyebrow arched as he asked his question.   
  
"It's in my desk at work," explained Mei with a tired sigh, embarrassed that she’d done something so stupid. "And I'm sure the voicemail and my inbox are all full."  
  
"You'll be fine," smiled Rena after hugging Hideki. "You've handled a lot more than just a few thousand emails without much difficulty."  
  
"I appreciate your confidence," Mei called Hideki to her, and after he said goodbye to his grandparents, she gave him their customary nuzzle and kissed him. "You behave for your father and Mama Rena, am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy." Hideki wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry that stuff happened to you and Mama."  
  
"What...," began Udagawa before being silenced by Ume and Sho.   
  
"Thank you Hideki," whispered Mei after her ex was silenced and hugged her son tightly. "You know I love you."  
  
"I know," giggled Hideki when his mother gave him a quick tickle. When he calmed down, Hideki pressed his forehead against hers and said, "You're a good mommy."   
  
"And you're a good son," smiled Mei after hearing his words and turned him around. "Now go to your father and be a good boy and make sure you listen.”  
  
With one final goodbye, Mei and her parents left, leaving Hideki alone with his father and Rena.   
  
Since their apartment was so close, the trio decided to walk the rest of the way and talk about what happened over the course of Hideki's day.   
  
After telling them about the sports festival coming up and getting the promise that at least one of them would attend, Hideki's mood improved significantly, that is until Udagawa asked him about why his mother was in such a sour mood.   
  
"I was bad," said Hideki after chewing on his lower lip.   
  
"What'd you do," asked Rena as she squeezed his hand. “Did you forget to use your manners in the restaurant or was it something worse?”  
  
"I yelled at Mommy." Hideki kicked a pebble and sighed. "I said mean things to her about her job, and she tugged on my ear, and then grandma and grandpa told me a long story about why Mommy is stressed out."  
  
"What'd they tell you," asked Udagawa tentatively. "Are you allowed to tell me?"  
  
"I dunno," said Hideki as he stared at the ground.   
  
"Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell us, sweetie." Rena shifted her hand to his head and stroked his hair. "There's a lot of stuff your moms went through, and if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything about it. Or if you'd rather wait for your moms, we can have a big family talk, okay? We don’t want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Do you know about the bad man?" Hideki looked up at Rena and was rewarded with a look of utter confusion.   
  
"Bad man?" Rena looked at Udagawa and asked, "Do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
"I do," sighed Udagawa as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But that's something I'd rather not talk about. That's something Mei needs to tell you on her own."  
  
"Oh." Rena nodded in understanding and looked back down at Hideki and shrugged. "Sorry, Sweetie. It looks like we can't talk about that right now."  
  
"'Kay."   
  
Hideki chewed on his lower lip and let out a heavy sigh earning him another look from his father who asked, "What's on your mind, Hideki?"  
  
"Umm, Grandpa said," Hideki paused and after a couple of moments said, "Grandpa said that you knew about Mommy and Mama before him and Grandma. How'd you find out?"  
  
Udagawa nearly tripped over his own feet at his son's question while Rena began to quietly.   
  
"That's a complicated answer," laughed Udagawa nervously while his fiancee continued to stifle her laughs and failing.  
  
"How?" Hideki looked at Rena who was wiping away tears and pointed at her. "Mama Rena's laughing, so it's not bad, right?"  
  
"It's not necessarily bad, Hideki," chuckled Udagawa while trying to figure out a way to steer the conversation away from this topic. "It's just very awkward."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Udagawa sighed and felt his blood pressure rising as he formulated his answer while trying to block out his fiancee’s mocking laughter, "because it was a very private conversation."  
  
"Did you have to shut the bedroom door," asked Hideki a little loudly and drawing a few glances in their direction. "Because when Mommy and Mama have to talk like that they have me go in my room or they go in their room."  
  
"Yes," answered Udagawa a little more calmly, painfully aware of just how much much he was sweating. "Yes, it was in bed...I mean a bedroom conversation."  
  
"She told you when you were in bed?" Hideki's face twisted in confusion as he asked, "Why were you in bed, were you going to sleep? I thought you and Mommy didn’t share a bed when you were married."  
  
"Sometimes we did," squeaked Udagawa, glad that Rena had disappeared around the corner, though she was laughing loud enough that Hideki and Udagawa could still hear her.  
  
“Was it cuz you were making me?”   
  
“What makes you...” Udagawa’s throat clenched at his son’s questions, amazed that the boy had made such a deduction. “Hideki where did you get an idea like that?”  
  
“From Yui and a few of my friends.” Hideki began twisting nervously, worried that he’d repeated something wrong. “They said that when a mommy and a daddy share a bed sometimes a baby is made.”  
  
“They didn’t tell you  _how_   the baby is made, did they?” Udagawa had expected he and the women in his life would have a conversation like this at some point but hadn’t expected it so soon.   
  
“No,” said Hideki, sounding somewhat bored that he might have been wrong. “But, Mommy and Mama said babies come from inside a mommy’s tummy, is that true? Because if it is, why do you need a daddy?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s true Hideki.” Standing up, Udagawa took his son’s hand and pulled out his phone, prepping Mei and Yuzu’s landline for the arduous task that awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way...the books Mei has...are ACTUAL books so...yeah...fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, Mei and Yuzu have a conversation fraught with misunderstandings, laughs, and tears as they discuss the future of their relationship. 
> 
> We also have the return of a few old characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god I was stressing over how to start this chapter, but thanks to all my awesome readers/peeps on the citrus HQ discord server for all the help!
> 
> laughs manically
> 
> And yeah it’s gonna be fun :D
> 
> We’re gonna pick upRIGHT after Mei leaves Hideki with his dad thanks ALLEYCAT or alexcat I dunno what you prefer my using, for helping plot this shit out.
> 
> Also, my friend Rolex posted a new fic called “Glass Memories” on AO3...check it out. It’s REALLY good she’s been agonizing for months, and she deserves the praise cuz she KILLED IT!
> 
> This chapter will not be a flashback chapter...reason being is that the next few chapters will pertain to some heavier themes. The introduction of a character into the world and it’s going to take me a bit to get through probably. I also ended up getting VERY sick the past two weeks so sorry for the lack of updates.
> 
> And soon Hideki’s birth will be coming around the corner, and that’s going to be tough. A few select readers know what I’ve been up to so...I hope you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> I also apologize for the confusion about the last chapter being the supposed last one.
> 
> That was not my intention. I meant it was the last part of what was supposed to be a two-part chapter but as you can see with this one...it's going to be another doozie. Some laughs, some angst...you know...my usual schtick. ENJOY!

Chapter 19

“So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?”

Mei’s attention drifted from the retreating backs of her son and his father to her parents and was met with her father's piercing gaze.

“Nothing in particular," answered Mei with a heavy breath. "Why do you ask?”

Ever since she’d heard some of what her father had talked to her son about, Mei had been apprehensive about spending extended time with the man.

It wasn’t for lack of wanting, in truth over the past several years she’d found some comfort in having him around more often. But the memories his conversation with Hideki had brought up weren’t ones she cared to relive and knew the longer she was around him, the more he’d want to talk about it.

“I just thought we could get a drink, nothing strong,” he added in rather hastily. “I’m not in much of a mood for anything stronger than coffee, right now. But it’s been a long night, and you look like you could use some company. So Ume and I thought you’d like to go somewhere and catch up. It’s been a while, and I want to hear about what’s going on with the school and this trip Yuzu’s supposed to go on.”

“Same here.” Ume beamed at Mei, holding up her phone and waving it. “I can ask Yuzu to meet us at this coffee shop I know near your apartment. It’s open late, and they have great desserts. I’m still a bit hungry since dinner wasn’t that filling. I don’t know how you two lived going to restaurants like that for parties. Seriously, those portions couldn’t feed anyone with a decent appetite.”

“If you took your time to chew your food you’d be full,” snorted Sho. “You yell at Yuzu constantly about her manners, you’re not much better. OW!”

Mei grimaced at the sight of her step-mother’s elbow disappearing into her father’s back, but she couldn’t deny her father had a point.

Over the years, Yuzu’s eating habits had improved exponentially. Whether it was due to Mei’s influence or just maturity, Mei didn’t know, but there were times when they were at home that the blonde would gorge on her food to the point that Mei was surprised it even ended up in her lover’s mouth.

A smile crept across her face as she watched the argument that ensued as Sho chastised Ume for being so rough while Ume complained about him insulting her. Curiously, it reminded Mei of some of her and Yuzu’s early interactions and their conflicting personalities. About Yuzu’s odd tastes in overly cheery and bright décor versus her more subtle sense of style. Or how Yuzu would leave small messes lying around while Mei was a constant stickler for cleanliness and order.

Mei had to admit that thanks to the blonde, she been able to relax more in regards to her overbearing nature, and as she watched her father and step-mother, she was reminded of just why she was so lucky to have Yuzu in her life.

The majority of the memories surrounding her father usually revolved around structure and rules. Which contributed to some of the problems she'd encountered during her life and tried to forget that she'd ever existed.

As she watched her father smile teasing her step-mother, Mei once again was reminded of why he’d left in the first place.

True, the pain was still there, it always was, but seeing the happiness on his face sometimes made it feel like him leaving had in some ways made their lives better.

Mei hated to admit it, but if he hadn’t left, she’d probably have been happy with her life, willing to live out her days doing what was expected of her. There was even the possibility that if her father had chosen her fiancee, she wouldn’t have gone through many of the ordeals she had while living under her grandfather.

Her home life wouldn’t have been perfect, but it would have drastically improved, and she would have been happy.

 _Happier_ , thought Mei when she noticed the way Ume’s green eyes sparkled in the light and how her face twisted in laughter as her husband tried to kiss her and Mei felt something warm on her cheeks.

“Mei, Sweetie?” Ume separated from her husband and approached her step-daughter. She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped away the tears that were dripping down Mei’s cheeks. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry,” sniffed Mei as she took the handkerchief and proceeded to clean up. “I have a lot on my mind right now. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It wouldn’t have to do with the talk I had with Hideki, would it?”

Mei and Ume turned to Sho, who was wearing the same embarrassed look his grandson would don when he knew he’d done something wrong.

“It might have contributed to it,” sniffed Mei after putting the handkerchief away, and promising her step-mother she would clean it. “But it’s not the cause. I know why you told him and I appreciate your keeping certain elements vague.”

“Well, it’s not like I’d want him to know that kind of stuff.” Sho smiled sheepishly at his daughter and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean you were right that a lot of it was because I wasn’t around and he’s only five, I’m not going to tell him everything. I want him to understand, not traumatize him.”

“I know.” Mei took another deep breath and straightened herself up and nodded at her father. “It’s why we tell him these things. I’m sure he’ll forget a lot of it as time goes on and he’ll ask questions again but for now, this is the best we can do for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll keep you on your toes,” giggled Ume while giving Mei a pat on the cheek. “He’s curious by nature, and he’s going to want to know more than we’re telling him, especially after Sho told him about that notebook.”

“It was relevant,” said Sho, crossing his arms indignantly. “If we hadn’t found that thing, who knows when we would have found out about...about...”

Sho shook his head and cursed underneath his breath, and both Ume and Mei knew where his mind was heading and Mei didn’t blame him for the guilt he felt.

She felt some guilt about treating him the way she had, but the truth was she needed to say it at the time. For him to understand that while she had grown to understand his motivations for his traveling, that didn’t mean she forgave him, at least not entirely and the truth was she still didn’t. But even after so many years of trying to let him know that she wanted him in her life, he always kept a respectful distance when she was around, and Mei knew she had to do something to at least let him know she needed him to be in hers and her son’s life.

“Father,” Mei said quietly making him look up at her apprehensively.

“What is it?” Sho looked over her shoulder at Ume, hoping that she could tell him what was going on, but when his wife shrugged and gestured for him to listen he looked back down at his daughter and asked, “What’s on your mind Mei?”

“I’m…,” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry, for my behavior over the years. I understand that, like me, you’re trying to be a better person and I haven’t given you the credit you deserve for your attempts. But I want you to know that I appreciate them and for everything you, both of you, do for Hideki. I’m thankful I have a father who’s putting so much effort into being a model grandfather.”

As Sho’s face turned a deeper shade of tan, Mei turned around and bowed at Ume.

“You have my thanks as well, Mother. Your love and support have been invaluable to me, and I’m sorry I took you and Yuzu for granted.”

“You certainly haven’t made it easy.” Ume walked up to Mei and gave her a brief hug before kissing her stepdaughter’s cheek. “But the results have been worth it, even if this isn’t how I imagined yours and Yuzu’s lives turning out.”

“It is unorthodox I agree.” Mei managed the faintest hint of a smirk as she spoke. “I also know that Yuzu and I haven’t made this easy on either of you, but we do appreciate everything you’ve done for us; even if we haven’t always shown it.”

Mei turned to her father who was doing his best to try and hide the mixture of shame and embarrassment on his face as he said, “I haven’t done much.”

“You’re doing your best, and I want you to know that it hasn’t gone unnoticed,” Mei said giving him an appreciative nod and smirked when she saw the smile creep up on his face. As she approached her father, Mei’s arms opened up, and for the first time in recent memory, they willingly embraced her father.

It came as no surprise that her father remained still, afraid to do anything outside of accepting his daughter’s affections.

Over the past several years, Sho had always been the one to initiate any form of contact between them. Whether it was a hug, a pat on the head, or even a phone call, Mei had always remembered her father being the one to comfort or console her. There were a few lingering memories she had of her mother doing such things, but they were fuzzy, and she didn’t like dwelling on them; preferring to focus on what she could do in the present and right now she needed to show her father how far she'd come.

“Mei, are you...”

“Thank you, Father,” said Mei quietly before placing her hands on his shoulders and staring up at him. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“You...You’re welcome.” Sho blushed at his daughter’s words and placed a hand on her head. “Thanks for trusting us with him.”

“Yes well,” Mei stepped away from her father and blushed a bit as she spoke. “I didn’t trust you for a long time, but as you said at the zoo, you’re trying to be a decent grandfather, and it’s about time I acknowledged the effort both of you have put into understanding Yuzu and me. I'm sorry if it bothers you but, I felt this was the best way I could get those feelings across.”

“You did?” Ume stared at her husband with a jealous glare and then looked at Mei in disappointment. “If you felt a hug was the best way then why didn’t I get a hug?”

“My apologies,” Mei smirked slightly and walked forward and embraced Ume with the same hesitant, but by no means less affectionate hug.

“That’s my girl,” giggle Ume while tightening her arms around Mei before carefully shaking the woman back and forth. “I’m so proud of you, Mei and I love you as much as I love Yuzu. Never forget that.”

“I won’t.” Mei gave her mother a gentle squeeze. After a moment the women separated, and the three of them continued walking toward the station.

Though she didn’t stay with them long, Mei did at least join her parents for a cup of coffee where they discussed some of the plans she and Yuzu had for the summer break. It’d be difficult given Yuzu’s upcoming trip, but they were confident they could make it a reality.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to get the time off,” asked Ume while chewing on a bit of a turnover she’d ordered. “That sounds like it’s around the end of the academy’s scheduled vacation.”

“I’ve already planned it out with my staff,” said Mei reassuringly while sipping her tea. “Watanabe will handle the majority of my paperwork since he’s taking a week off with his fiancee for a family trip and I had to outsource from one of the other departments to cover for him. My meetings may still require my attention, but I’m certain my deputy director can handle those just fine….Mother...what’s the matter?”

“What?” Ume’s eyes darted toward something behind Mei before giving her step-daughter an unconvincingly casual smile. “Oh...uhh...It’s noth…”

“Aihara-san?”

Mei's body clenched when she heard a deep voice from behind her. A nervous chill spread down her spine and while Ume and Sho looked mildly uncomfortable, they at least managed to smile as Sato-san and his wife rounded the corner.

“Sato-san,” said Mei quietly with a polite bow of her head in his direction. “It’s good to see you again as well Nodoka-san. These are my parents Aihara Sho and Aihara Ume.”

“Sato Nodoka, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise,” smiled Ume, standing alongside Sho and completing their introductions. “I can see where Yui gets her looks from; she’s the spitting image of you.”

“Thank you,” laughed Nodoka with a slight blush. “I’m glad to see you think so. Some of our friends think her and her middle brother aren’t even his because they take after me, but once they see our oldest and them stand next to each other it becomes clear that they're siblings..”

“Thank you, dear," grunted Sato with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh settle down.” Nodoka slipped an arm through his and smirked. “You’re just grumpy because you’re all sore. I kept telling you to stretch before the lesson, but you didn’t bother to listen to me, and now you’re paying the price.”

“What kind of lesson were you attending,” asked Mei, curious as to what her and Yuzu’s friend had been up to since they’d last seen him.

It’d been over a month since they’d had regular contact, in person or otherwise, and Mei had to admit she’d missed the man’s company. He was a good father, and he’d even managed to find a few recipes that Mei had used to make dinner for her, Yuzu and Hideki. He was bright, very much like his daughter, which made for easy conversation, and even though Mei had had minimal contact with his wife, she found herself enjoying being in the woman's presence. She reminded Mei of Yuzu, and before the trip to the zoo, they’d been slowly building a friendship, something Mei hoped they could begin again since it would not only make Hideki more tolerable but also expand her social group a little.

“We went to a dance class,” laughed Nodoka as she squeezed her husband’s arm.

“Oh really?” Ume looked at Sho and gave him an impish grin. "What do you say, Sho? Wanna spin me around on the dance floor?"

“No way,” grunted Sho before emptying his coffee mug. “I’m not going to a dance class right now. I’m leaving soon, and I’ve got too much to do before I leave.”

“You’re no fun,” pouted Ume before stealing the last bite of the cake they were sharing. “Mei, tell him to take me out before I tell Yuzu he’s ignoring me.”

“I’d prefer staying out of this argument,” sighed Mei as she sipped her tea. “It’s bad enough I have Yuzu complaining about us not going out that often lately I don’t need you adding to the pile.”

“Yeah, Yuzu-chan mentioned that when she took us to the dance studio,” chuckled Sato while Nodoka went to retrieve their drinks.

“Yuzu took you?”

This was the first that Mei had heard of Yuzu and Sato communicating and wondered why she’d bothered to hide it from her.

“She didn’t tell you?” Mei could see what she figured was concern flash across Sato’s face as he asked, “Are you two okay?

“We’ve been busy,” explained Mei as she set down her now empty tea mug. “She’s preparing for a business trip, and I’m finalizing everything that needs to be finished before the end of the term. It’s cut into not only our personal lives, but also our social lives as well, but it’s to be expected.”

“I guess. Oh, thanks Nodoka.” Sato took the drink from his wife and sipped it. “Hey, do you three mind if I borrow, Mei-san for a few minutes?”

“I don’t mind,” hummed Nodoka happily as she sat down in the chair next to Mei’s, catching both Mei and her parents off guard. "I'll be right here when you're done."

While Nodoka began asking several questions about Yuzu and Mei, the black-haired woman and Sato exited the building and found a spot next to the entrance.

“Sorry about that.” Sato took a sip of his iced coffee and turned to see Sho and Ume laughing at something Nodoka had just said.

Mei smirked at the sight of the conversation and said, “They rarely have nights out like this due to their work schedules, and after everything that happened tonight I think they’ll view it as a welcomed distraction.”  
“What happened,” asked Sato casually after a long sip of his coffee. “I hope it wasn’t anything serious.”

“To an extent,” replied Mei with a heavy sigh and decided to tell Sato a bit about the situation. “We, and by that, I mean myself, Udagawa, Yuzu, and Rena had intended to allow my grandfather the chance to speak with Hideki.”

“Why can’t he talk to him?” Sato looked perplexed by this statement and Mei could tell he was trying to reserve judgment until he’d received all the necessary information.

“My grandfather…”

Before she could finish, Mei shifted a bit further away from the door as a large group exited talking loudly and not paying attention to the people around them. Both she and Sato sneered at the group and once they were gone Sato looked at her and said, “You were saying something about your grandfather?”

“Yes.” Mei adjusted her purse and though she was trying to maintain a cordial attitude, the heat and humidity, on top of the stress she’d been under for the past several days, were not helping her disposition.

When she managed to regain her composure, Mei fidgeted with the ends of her hair and said, “My grandfather is a good man, but he has his flaws.”

“Don’t we all?” Sota chuckled, but when he saw the look on Mei’s face, he wiped the smile from his face and said, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Mei looked up at him and gave him the faintest hint of a smirk. “None of us are perfect; I’m a prime example of such a statement. But unlike me, my grandfather is more set in his ways and after hearing of my divorce what existed of our relationship slowly began to deteriorate. Not only that but after finding out about the nature of mine and Yuzu’s relationship almost all communication between us ceased, save for any decisions involving the school or our other family holdings.”

“When did he find out, if you don’t mind my asking?” Sato finished the rest of his coffee and began twirling the straw while he waited for Mei to answer.

“I’m not sure,” shrugged Mei as she watched her friend out of the corner of her eye. “He commented once about how he wasn’t blind to what was going on around him, but I never bothered to press him. At the time I was pregnant, rebuilding my relationship with Yuzu, finishing school, and much like right now I was stretched rather thin, and I had to prioritize what was most important to me.”

“Do you regret any of it?”

Even with her lack of an understanding on the emotions of others, Mei could see that Sato looked both intrigued and concerned as to what extent her relationship with her grandfather went but was too afraid to ask. It made sense given their last few interactions and Mei appreciated his discretion as even she was scared to dive into to much detail.

However, she wished to bring the man back into the fold for the sake of their children and decided to give him a bit of information.

“To an extent.” Mei fidgeted as she remembered the conversation that drove the wedge between her and her grandfather and wished she’d had something stronger than oolong tea with her dinner.

“After my father left, he did his best to raise me and to prepare me to be his successor. But he was strict, and for years I felt I had to bend to what he felt was the proper path for me, which caused many of the problems that vex Yuzu and me to this day.”

“Does he want you to do the same for Hideki?”

Mei shifted uncomfortably and shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I don’t know much about what he wants anymore. Any time he begins to bring it up; I end the conversation and go back to what I was doing. Much like you, I need time to process how to handle certain things, although four years is rather long time.”

“A lot longer than a couple of months,” chuckled Sato as he scratched his head.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about before we got sidetracked by my family history?” Mei gave him a slight smirk and Sato returned it.

“Yeah,” Sato sighed loudly and began rocking on the balls of his feet. “I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. Yui’s been throwing fits every time we go to the park and Hideki isn’t there. I tried to explain to her why, but I didn’t know what to tell her. I don’t want her to think I hate you, but I’ve never had to tell a kid that her best friend’s moms are step-sisters. Ya know?”

“I understand,” Mei remembered back when she and Yuzu had told Hideki about their relationship and how confused the boy had been and the number of questions he’d asked over the following days. “In case you forgot, Yuzu and I have had many conversations of a similar type with both our son and others.”

“I don’t believe that made it any easier?”

“It did not,” chuckled Mei at the strained smile on the man’s face. “It gets easier each time we explain it, but it’s always difficult.”

“I bet.” Sato sighed and stared down at his feet as he spoke. “I’m sorry for avoiding you two.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Mei did her best to smile, but like Sato she kept her gaze focused on her shoes. “I should be the one apologizing for keeping Hideki from the park. It wasn’t intentional. Yuzu and I have been busy the past several weeks, and we couldn’t take him to see her. So his father has been taking him to a park near his and his fiancee’s apartment instead, and like Yui, Hideki has been rather vocal about his displeasure in not being able to see her.”

“Glad to see I’m not the only one having that problem.” Sato and Mei both shared a quick smirk before he said, “But I want you to know that I don’t...I don’t hate you two, and I want our kids to be friends, and I want us to try and be friends if that’s okay?”

“I’m not against it,” answered Mei with a little more energy than she’d planned. “I rather enjoy being around you and Yui, and your wife is pleasant company as well though like Yuzu she can get a little grating.”

“And yet I married her, and you’re marrying Yuzu-chan, so what does that make us?”

“A couple of fools,” chuckled Mei, “but happy fools.”

“That’s an understatement.” Sato looked over his shoulder at his wife who was in the middle of animatedly telling some story to Sho and Ume who were both laughing, much to the annoyance of a few other patrons.

“So,” said Mei after a few heartbeats, “who’s idea was it to go to dancing lessons?”

“Nodoka's,” sighed Sato shaking his head. “We haven’t gone to a wedding in a long time, and we’re going to a few over the summer so I thought it’d be nice to get a few lessons in since I’m not the most coordinated person on the dance floor and she didn’t want to be embarrassed.”

“That sounds annoying,” huffed Mei as she remembered what he said earlier about Yuzu taking them to the dance studio. “Sato-san, when exactly did you talk to Yuzu about these lessons?”

“A week, maybe two weeks ago?” Sato scratched his ear and shrugged. “She was walking by the park when my wife and I were there with the kids, and we talked for a bit, and we started talking. I mentioned the weddings, and she said she might have a contact that could help us.”

“What was the name of this contact?” Mei had a strong suspicion who this contact of Yuzu’s was, and if she were right, the blonde would have a lot of explaining to do.

“Abby,” said Sato rather hesitantly after hearing the icy tone of Mei’s voice. “But based on your look and the tone of your voice you know who she is.”

“I do,” snorted Mei as she began suppressing her anger. “I won’t go into the specifics, but the fact that Yuzu reached out to her is alarming, and she and I are going to have a talk when I get home.”

“Before you go off on her can you tell her I’m sorry.”

“Of course,” said Mei after seeing the pleading look on Sato’s face, knowing full well that the man hadn’t intended on causing any discord between the to women. “I’ll absolve you of any responsibility. Yuzu knows better than to keep things like that a secret from me, so any fault is hers, not yours.”

“Thanks,” sighed Sato when he finally saw his wife and the Aihara’s begin preparations to leave.

“You’re welcome.” Sighing, Mei looked up and saw the time on one of the clocks in the restaurants and shook her head. “Can you please tell my parents that I’m sorry for having to leave so suddenly. I need to catch my train.”

“Sure thing.” Sato bowed slightly and waved at her. “Have a good night, and I look forward to seeing you and Hideki at the park soon.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” replied Mei and without looking back, she headed toward the platform and boarded the train home.

Usually, she would read the book or over some notes for her work, but tonight she couldn’t focus.

Between hearing her father talk to Hideki about her past, the stress of her work and planning for their trip once they knew Yuzu’s work schedule, and now finding out Yuzu was seeing her ex behind her back, Mei found she had no patience to focus on her work. All she could think about was how Yuzu had lied to her about not wanting to talk to Abby again after how the woman had treated Mei back when Yuzu tried to introduce them. But now she was going to the woman’s studio when she was supposed to be at work and Mei wasn’t sure if she had the patience for Yuzu’s excuses.

When the train finally came to a stop, Mei didn’t even bother to greet the owners of the stores she and Yuzu frequented on their street. She knew she’d have to explain her actions at a later date, but for now, her sole focus was on returning home and getting to the bottom of everything she’d learned.

Ignoring the greeting from the doorman, Mei headed straight to the elevator and slammed her hand onto the button. The metal plating shook, and when it finally stopped, Mei vainly began slamming her finger against the open button when the doors didn't slide open immediately. After several agonizing moments it opened, and after hitting the button for their floor, Mei began rapidly tapping her foot against the ground as she slowly watched the numbers for the stories light up.

Finally, a low ding echoed throughout the chamber, and the metallic doors slid open with a small creak.

Exiting she headed to their apartment and slid in the keycard, the lock beeped, and the moment she opened the door, Mei haphazardly flung her shoes next to the umbrella stand and made her way to the central living area. The lamp in the corner of the living room was on, and Mei could see Yuzu’s purse, laptop bag, and keys on the counter and the bedroom light was on.

Entering the bedroom, Mei let out a low growl when she found it empty.

Slowly she made her way into each of the other rooms finding Hideki’s bedroom empty and the door to the office slightly ajar with a dull light shining from the crack.

Opening the door, Mei saw that the computer screen was on, but the room was still empty.

Sighing, Mei made shut off the monitor and headed back out into the living room and loudly said, “Yuzu, where are you?”

After a moment, the door to the bath opened, and Yuzu stepped out wearing a pair of pajamas with her hands rubbing a towel vigorously through her hair.

“You’re home,” said the blonde happily as she wrapped the towel around her neck and approached Mei and hugged her. “Welcome back.”

When she pulled back, Yuzu noticed the agitated look on Mei’s face and poked her cheek only to have it smacked away by Mei before the younger woman headed into the kitchen.

“Okay.” Yuzu stepped away and watched as Mei set her bag down on the counter in an uncharacteristically violent fashion. “What happened? Did Gramps go off on you about Hideki? Or did he and Papa get into it?”

“He canceled,” explained Mei, grabbing a tea from the fridge and taking a short drink. “So thankfully, none of that happened. But Hideki did decide to be a bit of a brat before dinner.”

“What’d he do?” Yuzu tried to remember if her mother had mentioned anything about it in her texts but to the best of her knowledge she hadn’t said anything. “He didn’t throw a tantrum in the restaurant, did he?”

“No, thankfully he did not," snorted Mei. "He got an attitude with me at the school when I told him you might not be able to come to his sports festival.”

“Why can’t I go!?” Yuzu’s face turned to one of pure sadness at hearing that Mei told Hideki she wouldn’t be able to go. “I want to go to Hideki’s festival!”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t go,” sighed Mei growing more and more impatient with how Yuzu had misinterpreted her words just like Hideki had. “I said you _might_ not be able to go because your work trip is scheduled around the same time.”

“Oh,” Yuzu’s demeanor changed back to its usual carefree one, making Mei even more annoyed. “I guess that makes sense. But is that all that’s been bugging you, Hideki getting upset about my business trip?”

“That,” grunted Mei as she watched Yuzu pulled a beer out of the fridge, “and then there’s all of my work and the fact that my father decided to tell Hideki about how he and Mother found out about us.”

“He did what,” screeched Yuzu choking on her beer. “Why the hell did he go and do that?!”

“Because,” shrugged Mei while Yuzu wiped herself off with her bath towel, “he felt it would help Hideki understand everything that’s on my mind and what we go through.”

“He didn’t talk about anything Hideki couldn’t handle, did he?”

Mei knew what Yuzu was referring to and she gave a slight nod.

“He made mention of some of the things that had happened with Amamiya, and we may have to talk to Hideki about it at a later date, but we don’t have anything to worry about right now.”

“Okay.” Yuzu finished her beer, and after tossing the can in the recycling, she turned her attention to Mei. “What else happened?”

“What are you...”

“Come on Mei.” Yuzu took the towel off of her neck and crossed her arms. “It’s pretty clear something else is on your mind with how you slapped my hand away. You don’t do that unless you're pissed at me or there’s something else bugging you, so spit it out.”

“All right.” Mei followed suit and approached Yuzu and stared down at her with a menacing glare on her face. “While I was out with Mother and Father, we ran into Sato-san and his wife, and they told me that you took them to a dance class.”

“Yeah, I did.” Yuzu’s voice wavered slightly at the look on Mei’s face, but she tried to remain firm. “I told them I’d take them since it isn’t that far of a walk from the office. It’s in the same place it’s always been so it wasn’t that hard to find and I introduced them to...you know who I introduced them to. She’s the only person I know who does this kind of work and I figured it couldn't hurt giving her a few clients.”

“Of course she is,” huffed Mei, crossing her arms and glaring at her fiancee.” “Did you also tell them that the person who owns the studio is your ex?”

“You know I didn’t,” snorted Yuzu as she stepped away from Mei. “All I told them was she was an old friend who had been doing this a long time that’s it, it’s not a big deal.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about it?” Mei felt her temper begin to boil again, but she was at least managing to keep it in check. “If it’s not a big deal then you should have told me. Let alone how you’ve been talking to him and Nodoka-san when you know how much Hideki has been missing Yui.”

“Okay,” sighed Yuzu not wanting to listen to Mei’s jealousy but she knew she had a point. “You’re right about the whole Hideki thing. I should have said something but it slipped my mind, and I’m sorry about that I am. But you need to relax about this, okay? All I did was help a couple of friends out. Sato-san and his wife said they needed some dance lessons and after Abby mentioned something the last time we had lunch that she had just lost a few students I...”

“You’ve been having lunch with her?!”

Mei felt the damn around her anger begin to crack at this revelation and she knew if Yuzu didn’t come up with a decent reason as to why she’d been keeping this a secret Mei was going to say something she’d regret.

“Will you stop yelling,” winced Yuzu, rubbing her ear and looking slightly annoyed. “Yeah, I had lunch with her a few times, but it’s not a big deal. I didn’t have much of a choice beca...”

“You had a choice Yuzu.” Mei was fuming by this point, and she was tired of Yuzu playing this off like it wasn’t anything for her to worry about. “I wouldn’t mind so much if you had told me about this, but you’ve been lying to me for weeks, and now that you’ve been found out you’re trying to shrug it off like it’s no big deal!”

“Because it’s not!” Yuzu’s face about as red as Mei’s vision and despite her earlier comment about Mei yelling, she was slowly beginning to forget her warnings. “Yeah I had lunch with my ex, and I didn’t tell you about it, but this is exactly the reason why! Any time someone even brings her up you lose your damn mind and I can’t talk to you. But if you were to do something like this, you’d expect me to sit back and accept it.”

“It’s not the fact that you had lunch with her,” snorted Mei. “It’s that you can’t seem to understand that I don’t like it when you lie to me about things like this.”

“I didn’t lie!” Yuzu pulled at her hair and growled in frustration “Lying means saying ‘no’ when I should have said ‘yes.’ But I didn’t! The moment you asked me, I may have been nervous, but I told you the truth. I may have hidden the fact we’ve had lunch, what three times in two months, but that was it. I’m not texting her or calling her or even emailing her, save for when she has the time, not me. If you want to check my emails and my phone you can, I don’t have anything to hide from you when it comes to her, she’s in my past and…”

“Well so was I!”

The words hung in the air as both of them fell silent; Yuzu’s eyes went wide while Mei’s chest heaved.

“Mei...is that what….”

“I was in your past once,” choked Mei as she wiped her eyes. “Remember? Isn’t that why you dated her? To forget about me?”

“At one point I did, yeah,” grunted Yuzu as she saw the tears in Mei’s eyes. “But it’s not like I ever really felt that way about her. Jeez, you act like I’m about to ditch you and marry her.”

The weight of her words, combined with the look of horror on Mei’s face made it feel like somebody was slowly pressing a knife into Yuzu’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Yuzu when she finally managed to regain her voice, barely able to hear herself. Her feet moved on their own as she noticed Mei shake her head and begin to walk away from her. Yuzu stuck her hand out, but like so many times in the past, Mei was just out of her reach.

“Mei, please I’m….

“Don’t,” gulped Mei as she tried to fight back the tears; slowly edging toward their bedroom. “Just leave me alone, Yuzu.”

“Mei, come on,” Yuzu’s feet picked up their pace, but Mei’s height gave her advantage, keeping her just a few steps ahead of her. “Come on Mei, you know that’s not what I meant.”

Before Yuzu could reach her, Mei had shut the bedroom door and set the deadbolt before sinking to the floor. She could hear Yuzu saying her name but the only thing Mei managed a slow series of choked sobs as Yuzu knocked on the door, begging for her to open the door. Her eyes burned, hating the tears that were flowing but Mei couldn’t help it. Everything about her life had suddenly become too much, and she didn’t know what to do.

Her work, Hideki, Yuzu leaving again, not to mention everything that was going on with her grandfather, and now to make things worse Yuzu was hiding secret lunches with her ex. It was all piling so quickly that Mei didn’t know how much more she could take and the one source of comfort she’d been craving all day was standing on the other side of the door, begging to be let in.

As she sat on the cold bedroom floor, Mei allowed her tears to flow, and though she felt some relief in the catharsis, the constant sound of Yuzu’s voice on the other side of the door and her gentle knocks were quickly becoming more of an annoyance than anything else.

“Mei, can you please open the door?”

There was a pleading in Yuzu’s voice, and Mei knew she was sincere in her apologies, but the last thing Mei needed, despite wanting Yuzu to hold her, was to look at her.

“I said, ‘leave me alone’ Yuzu,” sobbed Mei finally losing her composure.

The rattling of the doorknob stopped, and Mei heard Yuzu whisper something, but Mei couldn’t make it out over the sound of her sobs.

As she cried, Mei lost all track of time, finding solace in her tears.

For weeks, save for Hideki and the occasional meeting with one of her friends, Mei had spent much of her time alone thanks to her and Yuzu’s work schedules. Almost every night she’d gone to bed alone only to wake up to find Yuzu was already three steps ahead of her, dressed and already making breakfast. She wasn’t upset that Yuzu was working hard; she’d made it clear that she was proud of her for making a career for herself and it wasn’t like Yuzu was lazy.

On the nights she made it home early enough, Yuzu set aside her work to cook dinner, clean up the apartment a bit, play with Hideki, or do whatever else needed doing so that Mei could focus on anything she needed to finish. There were even days Yuzu enforced a no work rule so they could spend time together as a family.

Usually, it was enough for her; for them. Just holding each other, talking, smiling, and watching a movie or playing with Hideki. But lately all Mei was feeling was a sort of hollowness in her, like something was missing, and she didn’t know what it was, but as she sat there drying her tears, she knew Yuzu had a point about her being a hypocrite.

She always complained about Yuzu and Hideki’s attitudes, and here she was, unwilling to listen to Yuzu’s side of the story and playing the victim.

She had no reason to yell at Yuzu for dating Abby if anything she was the one to blame. She was the one who left, not Yuzu, and she was stupid to think Yuzu would have waited for her. She’d said it herself that she had hoped Yuzu would find happiness and if Abby was a stepping stone to that, Mei had no room to judge her.

Yuzu had every right to date whomever she wanted while she was away, but that didn’t mean Mei wanted anything to do with them. She was perfectly fine knowing that Yuzu had dated other people. It was natural and Mei couldn’t blame her. If she’d been in Yuzu’s position, she might have done the same thing. But despite knowing this, Mei always felt this kind of anger towards Yuzu for having found comfort in another person's arms.

As she rubbed her eyes, Mei noticed a glint out of the corner of her eye and looked at her left hand and sighed as she stared down at her engagement ring.

Chewing on her lower lip, Mei rolled the ring around her finger for a few moments before, with some difficulty, pulling it off. Reaching into her shirt, she removed the ring that had hung around her neck for the past several years and held them side by side and stared at them before wrapping her fingers around them and brought the fist up to her forehead and sniffled loudly before closing her eyes, hoping they'd grant her the solace she so desperately needed.

While she focused on what to do, she heard the faint sounds of Yuzu’s voice, but paid little attention to it, assuming that it was something work-related.

As she slipped her ring back onto her finger, the pain in her eyes and head suddenly hit her accompanied by stiffness in her back.

Pushing herself up, Mei barely caught herself against the dresser thanks to her knees giving out due to the rush of blood to her legs. After regaining her balance, Mei returned to the bed, prepared to sleep the night away, when a gentle knock echoed from the other side of the door.

“Hey, Mei," came Yuzu's voice in an atypically shy voice.

“What is it?” Mei wasn’t ready to talk to Yuzu, but she could at least be courteous enough to answer a question or two.

“I know, you don’t want to talk to me, but Udagawa-san is on the phone, he said he needs to tell you about a talk he had with Hideki.”

“All right,” snorted Mei, knowing what this conversation would most likely be about. “Just give me a minute.”

Mei walked over to the door and opened it, expecting Yuzu to be standing there, only to find the hallway empty.

“Yu...”

“It’s on the floor,” came Yuzu’s voice from the living room.

Looking down, Mei found the phone shining up at her and she bent over to retrieve it.

“He…hello,” coughed Mei, her head and throat throbbing thanks to her crying spell.

“Hey,” came Udagawa’s voice through the receiver and Mei could tell that something was on his mind. “Are you two okay over there, you both sound out of sorts.”

“We’re fine,” sighed Mei as she stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room where she found Yuzu laying on the couch, her face buried into the back of it. “It’s just been a long night.”

“I know that feeling,” laughed Udagawa while Hideki and Rena made a bunch of noise in the background. "We've had a pretty tough night too."

“Why is he still awake,” groaned Mei, sitting down as she listened Hideki laugh as Rena made loud growling noises.

“Because he's a pain,” grunted Udagawa over the sound of their son shout something about how he was going to stop the evil monster. “He’s been a bit of a handful since we picked him up so we took him to a movie, hoping he’d fall asleep. Instead that got him worked up, so we’re letting him stay up late hoping to tire him out. Besides it’s a Saturday, I think we can be a little lenient with his bedtime today. He’ll be easier to handle tomorrow, that’s for sure."

“I suppose that’s true,” agreed Mei, despite finding the one glaring flaw in her exes argument. “But if he’s supposed to be in trouble for his attitude, how is he going to learn his lesson if you’re taking him to the movies and letting him stay up late?”

“I only said no television and computer,” laughed Udagawa, “and so far I’m keeping up that end of the bargain. The movie was just something to keep him quiet because he was starting to ask a lot of weird questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

When the words left her mouth, Mei could see Yuzu’s eyes turn in her direction, but she ignored her, choosing instead to listen to her son’s fading voice. There was the sound of a dull thud, followed by Udagawa groaning as Hideki shouted that he was okay.

“Before I answer that," yawned Udagawa loudly, "can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Mei felt the couch shift and noticed that the once relaxed form of Yuzu was now sitting up straight and stiff. “What do you need to know?”

Mei could he hear a chair creak, and she guessed that he’d moved into his office. As she waited for his question, Mei felt Yuzu begin to move closer and knowing what she wanted, Mei lowered the phone and hit the button for the speakerphone.

“Thanks,” said Yuzu quietly as she twiddled her thumbs waiting for Udagawa to speak.

Mei nodded out of instinct; her attention focused on the slight static of the speaker, worried that something had happened to Hideki, but was caught off guard by the words that left her ex-husband’s mouth.

“So, Hideki told us a bit about what your dad had told him, and I just wanted to know if you’re okay with him knowing stuff like that? I know we said we’d be honest with him, but that’s a lot for a five-year-old to take in, even with how smart he is.”

“Mei, what’s he...”

Mei held up her hand, and Yuzu immediately fell quiet as Mei spoke.

“What part of the conversation are you referring to; And please keep in mind that you are on speakerphone at the moment and Yuzu is sitting next to me.”

“Of course she is,” chuckled Udagawa. “Hi, Yuzu.”

“Hey,” replied the blonde quietly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. “Is Hideki okay?”

“He is,” yawned the man before continuing. “But he...he asked me about a ‘bad man,’ and I don’t...what did your dad tell him? Because I’m a bit concerned that he suddenly knows about that whole situation and I don’t want...I’m just worried we’re starting to tell him too much.”

“I understand,” answered Mei, casing a sideways glance at Yuzu who was staring at her with the same worried doe-eyed stare she usually wore when they had conversations like this, but Mei remained focused on the conversation. "You have a right to be concerned, but all he knows is someone hurt me, that’s it. My father said nothing else about him; he did not go into specifics since I never fully gave him any. I also told Hideki that he will not be told about any of it in great detail unless he is old enough to understand and if he’s still curious. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but I promise I will inform you next time, so you’re better prepared to handle his questions.”

“Okay.” Udagawa still sounded unsure of how to handle their son, but it seemed he trusted Mei’s judgment. “I’m sorry if I’m coming off as an ass. You know I’m not usually strict with this stuff but you, me, Yuzu, Rena, that’s one thing. Amamiya is just...that’s something I don’t know how to handle.”

“I know,” sighed Mei as she tried to bury some of the feelings that had surfaced since hearing her father talk to Hideki. “I’m not happy that my father mentioned it, but I can understand why he did it. But you’re right, and I will make sure my father is more discreet with the details should he talk to Hideki again about our past.”

“All right.” Udagawa exhaled loudly, and both Mei and Yuzu could hear Hideki and Rena shouting happily in the background. “But what about you? You still haven’t said anything about you.”

“I’m handling it as well as I can.” Mei gave Yuzu a quick glance, and despite the redness in her eyes, the blonde managed to at least smile at her before looking away. “It’s never easy remembering, but I’m trying not to let it affect me.”

“Well if you need someone to talk to…”

“Thank you.” Mei managed a small smile when she heard those words but quickly wiped it from her face. “I’ll keep that in mind, but for now I’m curious about what it is that you had to talk to Hideki about. You said he was asking a lot of strange questions.”

“Yeah.” Udagawa coughed loudly, and they heard him laugh nervously as if trying to figure out what to say.

Both Mei and Yuzu’s heads moved closer to the phone in anticipation expecting him to say something about Hideki asking about the food they'd had at the restaurant but were instead shocked when Udagawa said, “He asked me how I found out about you and Yuzu before your parents.”

Mei’s head fell in embarrassment while Yuzu slowly began giggling.

“Yeah, laugh it up Yuzu,” groaned Udagawa as the chair creaked again. “Rena’s already had her turn, so it’s only fair you get yours.”

“I’m sorry,” snorted Yuzu as she slapped her leg. “I’m just...I…”

Yuzu’s giggles turned into quiet laughter while Mei did her best to try and quiet the blonde, but gave up when Yuzu buried her face into a pillow, stifling the wheezes that were escaping her mouth.

“What’d you tell him,” asked Mei, hoping her ex-husband hadn’t said too much.

“Well,” Udagawa exhaled loudly as he spoke, “our son decided to ask me what you and I were doing when I found out and asked if it had something to do with us in our bedroom and I said that we were having a ‘bedroom conversation.’ The reason for that was because...well, because he said that you two sometimes go into your room or send him to his so you can ‘talk.’ Is that true or is that something else I need to worry about.”

“It’s  _exactly_   what it sounds like,” explained Mei, as a small blush crept up her neck.

Yuzu’s body was shaking violently at this point, and Mei was beginning to wonder how she was even breathing with how hard the pillow she had pressed against her face.

“So it’s a code...”

“For Yuzu and I to let him know that we need to talk in private, that’s all.” Mei’s ears were burning by this point, and Yuzu’s face appeared from behind the pillow, just as red. “Depending on the situation we tell him to either go to his room, or we go to ours for a few minutes to talk if it’s something we don’t want him to hear. Like a surprise or something that could lead to us fighting. It’s just a way to protect him, that’s it.”

“That matches up with what he said.” Udagawa sounded relieved, but that didn’t keep Mei from feeling any less embarrassed about the predicament. “Okay, well now that we got that sorted out, you need to know that he asked me if we were in bed when I found out about you and Yuzu.”

“Oh no,” whispered Mei, while Yuzu fell into a violent fit of laughter. “Please tell me you didn’t confirm it.”

“I might have, by accident,” admitted Udagawa with a quiet chuckle. “I tried to retract it, but it didn’t work, so I told him that we...occasionally shared a bed and he asked me if we were sharing the bed because we were...making him.”

Yuzu by this point was rolling around on the floor while Mei felt mortified. Her stomach was twisting in knots while her brain began trying to figure out all the possible things that could have happened but the only thing she could manage was a quiet, “Where did he hear about that?”

Udagawa coughed, and Mei could hear him shifting again as he asked, “Before I answer, can you please tell Yuzu to stop laughing so loud? I can’t hear myself think.”

“I’m sorry,” squeaked Yuzu after noticing Mei glaring at her. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop. I’ll stop.”

“Sure you will.” There was a hint of laughter in Udagwa’s voice, and both women were glad that he was able to keep his cool despite the situation.

The conversation paused while Yuzu recomposed herself and after a few minutes, the blonde managed to appear somewhat in control of her faculties, Mei asked for Udagawa to continue.

“Are you sure,” laughed Udagawa dryly. “I mean if Yuzu has a few things she needs to get out of her system I’m more than happy to wait for her to finish.”

“No,” answered Yuzu, placing her hands over her mouth while her knee bounced nervously, but Mei could see the hint of a smile creeping into the corner of her eyes. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Okay.” Udagawa let out another loud sigh, and they heard some shuffling before he spoke. “Well to make it plain and simple, he heard it from his friends that...sometimes when a mom and a dad share a bed they make a baby, and I told him that in some cases it happens, and he asked me how.”

Mei’s eyes closed as her head fell back into the couch. Bringing the phone up to her head, she let out a loud sigh and heard Yuzu’s quiet giggles over the nervous coughs of her ex-husband and practically growled, “Please tell me you didn’t have that conversation with him.”

“I did,” answered Udagawa flatly, though it was apparent that like Yuzu he was finding some humor in the situation.  
“You mean to tell me,” began Mei quietly though her voice was slowly growing louder with each word, “that you complain about us not informing you about the conversation with our father and you go and tell him that without my knowledge?”

“Yeah, I know.” Udgawa’s voice was muffled and after he spoke they heard the repeated sounds of something hitting wood. “I’m sorry I complained, but this...I mean this is something he needs to know for life. I wasn’t just going to lie to him when he sort of already had it figured out.”

“How much did you tell him?”

Mei’s eyes opened, and she glared at the smile that was slowly stretching across Yuzu’s face, but the blonde ignored her, instead focusing on the phone in anticipation of Udagwa’s answer.

“For now? Enough to keep him from asking me more questions.” They could hear the smile in Udagwa’s voice, but unlike her ex-husband and current fiancee, Mei did not share in their excitement.

“And what precisely did that entail?” Mei could feel the strain from the day, on top of her and Yuzu’s fight beginning to set in and despite her worrying about her son, she wanted to get to bed and forget about the day.

“I didn’t tell him a lot,” conceded Udagawa upon hearing the frustration in Mei’s voice. “Just some of the basics. I didn’t go into graphic detail, but he at least has an understanding.”

“You’re avoiding the…”

“What do you want me to say, Mei?” Like Yuzu, Udagawa was slowly beginning to lose his composure and was now laughing as he explained himself. “Do you want me to tell you I told him everything that was involved when I got you pregnant? Because I didn’t! I did what most parents do with kids his age. I explained how you and I have different body parts and how for a lot of people they’re used to make a baby, that’s it. I mean he said you and Yuzu told him that he grew in your stomach which unfortunately left me to deal with explaining my part in how he ended up there. Not to mention the questions he had about you and Yuzu.”

“Please tell me you didn’t,” groaned Mei, wishing she’d never had answered this phone call.

“Of course I didn’t,” groaned Udagawa, offended that Mei trusted him so little. “I’m not going to attempt to explain that to him, because I don’t know what you two do, nor do I want to.”

“Sure you don’t,” giggled Yuzu finally managing to break her silence.

“No one asked you, Yuzu,” laughed Udagawa joining Yuzu while Mei just shook her head in frustration.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you had a lot of questions after Mei’s little slip-up.”

“Okay that’s enough,” snorted Mei, forcing both Udagawa and Yuzu into choked giggles.

Rubbing her temple, Mei chewed on her lower lip for a few minutes and asked, “Is there anything else of note you wish to discuss or is that it?”

“No that's pretty much,” snorted Udagawa, a laugh still in the back of his throat. “I just wanted to let you know what happened after you left him with us and just hammer out a few details about what we tell him; and Mei?”

“Yes?” Mei was hoping this was the last bit of their conversation. Her patience was finally wearing thin, and she didn’t know how much more she could take of Yuzu and Udagawa’s childish reactions to their conversation.

Udagawa began to speak, but before he could speak there was a sudden banging and a familiar laugh followed by Hideki shouting, “Daddy help!”

“Hideki!” Udagwawa’s voice raised slightly, but both Mei and Yuzu could tell he wasn’t as upset as he was trying to sound. “I’m on the phone with your mothers; you need to go...”

“I wanna talk!” There was the sound of a struggle followed by Hideki whining. “Let me talk, Daddy.”

“You can talk to them in a second,” grumbled Udagawa followed by the sound of the chair squeaking and Hideki grunting. “Hideki, what are you doing? This is a private conversation.”

“I’m hiding,” answered Hideki in a loud whisper. “Mama Rena is counting to thirty and I’m gonna use you as my hiding spot.”

“You need to find another spot,” sighed Udagawa as the chair groaned under the additional weight. “I’m talking to Mommy and Mama about something important.”

“How’s it important?” Hideki sounded excited at the prospect of his parents having a secret conversation, and they all knew he wasn’t going to leave unless he was either forced out or given a satisfactory answer. “Does it have ta do with what you told me? Are Mama and Mommy gonna have a baby? Am I gonna be a big brother?”

“No, Hideki.” Mei managed to smile at the sound her son’s voice. “You’re not going to be a big brother."

“How come?” Hideki sounded heartbroken at this revelation making all three adults feel a bit guilty at having to explain this to him.

“Part of it’s because Mommy and I are both girls,” offered Yuzu with an approving nod from Mei. “So it’s a little more difficult for us to have kids and we need some time to talk about it.”

“Is that cuz you don’t have a…”

“That’s one reason, yes,” interrupted Yuzu before Hideki could finish his question. “But there are a lot of other things that keep that from happening, but we’re not gonna talk about that right now, okay?”

“Kay,” said Hideki satisfied with the explanation Yuzu offered him. “But how come Mama Rena and Daddy aren’t having a baby?”

“Because we’re a little too busy to take care of one right now, Hideki.” Udagawa sounded a bit more relaxed, but still tentative in his approach. “We have our jobs that take up a lot of our time, and then there’s you and our family issues. But we know we want to make you a big brother, it’s just going to take some time like with Mommy and Mama.”

“Fine,” groaned Hideki and Mei and Yuzu both noticed that his voice was muffled, meaning that he was most likely burying his face into his father’s chest, much like he did with Mei and Yuzu when he was ready to sleep.

“I think it’s finally time for you to go to bed,” chuckled Udagawa and they could hear the sound of Hideki protesting. “Yes, it is bedtime. You’re yawning and doing that thing where you use me as a pillow, so I think it’s time we call it a night.”

“I don’t wanna,” grunted the boy, catching his mother’s attention.

“Hideki,” said Mei quietly, not wanting to startle him but sounding stern enough to get her point across “what did I tell you before I left?”

“Ta listen to Daddy,” yawned the boy as he smacked his lips. “But I wanna talk to Mama; I didn’t get to talk to her that much today.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” said Yuzu softly, knowing that while he was telling the truth about wanting to talk to her, he was partially doing it to try and guilt them into letting him stay up later. “But it’s late, you’re tired, I’m tired, Mommy’s tired, and I’m sure your dad and Mama Rena are worn out, so please do what Mommy and Daddy say and go to bed.”

“Okay,” moaned Hideki annoyed that he couldn’t stay up any longer.

“Be careful, Hideki,” whimpered Udagawa as the chair squeaked. “That’s gonna bruise.”

“What happened,” asked Mei concernedly.

“My elbow hit Daddy’s knee.” there was a sound of pain in Hideki’s voice and both Mei and Yuzu flashed each other quick smiles before returning their attention to their son. “My elbow feels funny.”

“It’ll pass,” exhaled Udagawa and Mei and Yuzu could hear that he was doing his best to sound strong for their son. “But right now, we need to get you to bed. Say goodnight to Mommy and Mama, and you can talk to them tomorrow, and if you’re good, maybe they’ll read you a story before bed tomorrow.”

“Can we,” asked Hideki with as much energy as he could muster. “Can you read me a story tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” sighed Mei as the effects of the argument still weighed on her mind. “But we’ll try, all right? I love you.”

“I love you too, Mommy.” Hideki yawned loudly, and both Mei and Yuzu could imagine him rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Hideki,” said Yuzu warmly wishing she could give him a big hug. “Sleep tight and Udagawa-san?”

“Yes, Yuzu?”

“Make sure Rena doesn’t get your name wrong.”

Mei couldn’t resist hiding her mouth behind her hand, as a small fit of the giggles overtook her. They waited for a few moments, listening to Hideki ask his father, what Yuzu had meant accompanied by the distant laughs of Rena, but Udagawa said nothing, and after about a minute, they were rewarded with silence followed the loud blaring beeps of the disconnect signal.

“Must you always tease him about that,” sighed Mei as she handed the phone back to Yuzu, though it was plain to see she still found it mildly amusing. “It’s bad enough that I have to live with knowing I did that to him, but having you tease him about it constantly is going a bit far.”

“I know,” smirked Yuzu as she set the phone on the charger. “But it made you smile, so I figure it was worth it.”

“Is that why you did it? Or was it because you’re still feeling guilty for what you said earlier?” Mei shook her head, ashamed that she was still upset, but she couldn’t help it.

“Not really,” said Yuzu softly, upset that she and Mei had fallen back into a mood similar to the one before their argument. “I just wanted to make you smile, but I guess I did do some of it in hopes of making you forget about what I said.”

Mei moved away from Yuzu but remained seated on the couch as she spoke.

“That was a cruel thing to say, Yuzu. You know how I feel about that and to have you throw it out so casually...”

“It was an accident, Mei.” Yuzu’s voice broke slightly, but the blonde was able to keep herself calm as she spoke. “I’m sorry I said it, and I can’t take it back, but there is a bit of truth to it. You act like my going out and having lunch with her is some conspiracy for her and I to get back together? Do you have so little faith in me; in us? After six years of building a life and raising a child?”

“People have left for lesser reasons,” answered Mei as she stared at the refrigerator. “And it’s not so much a lack of faith in you, but a lack of faith in myself.”

“Why?” Yuzu inched a bit closer, causing Mei to fidget and cross her arms, but she didn’t bother moving. “Mei you’re doing so much that it’s insane. You’re running the school, keeping up with the business, taking care of Hideki, putting up with me; you’re incredible, why can’t you see that?”

“I don’t know.” Mei rubbed at her eyes as the stinging pain of her fatigue set in. “I don’t know why I’m feeling this way Yuzu. All I know is that I feel tired, and stretched thin, and like something’s missing right now. Like there’s a hollowness in me, and I don’t know where it came from, but I can tell you that I don’t like it. I don’t know what it is, and I’m worried that you might see it, and you’ll think I’m turning back into who I was and want to leave me. And then there’s everything my father said to Hideki, and after he brought up Amamiya, it just seemed to make everything worse. I know that I allowed some of it to happen and that a lot of it’s not my fault, but I don’t...”

“Mei.” Yuzu’s voice was cautious as she moved even closer, her hand outstretched. It brushed against the black strands of silk that were Mei’s hair, causing the younger woman to flinch, and pull away from the touch. “Mei is it okay if I touch you?”

Yuzu watched patiently as Mei closed her eyes and took a few long deep breaths before finally nodding. She flinched again, but when Yuzu’s fingers brushed against her skin, Mei felt herself melt into the caress, and the hollowness begin to dissipate.

“Mei, can you look at me?”

Mei opened her eyes and turned her head to her lover and waited while Yuzu caressed her face watching her fiancee’s eyes slowly grew more and more concerned. Her fingers traced along the crows feet in the corner of her eyes and down to the small bags that had been forming over the past several days.

“Oh Mei,” whispered Yuzu with a small tremble to her lips. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

“For a while.” Mei removed Yuzu’s hand before placing her own hands in her laps. “I’ve been feeling like this for, a few weeks maybe?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuzu left her hand next to Mei’s thigh, hoping her fiancee would take it but wasn’t surprised when she kept her distance.

“You were busy,” said Mei nonchalantly. “I’ve also been busy. We both have work; you’re preparing for your business trip, I’ve had meetings and Hideki, and...”

“That’s why you tell me, Mei.” Yuzu scoffed and shook her head as she spoke. “You don’t just let it sit until you finally can’t take it anymore. Remember how I got when I was in London and talking to you helped me out? All you had to do was tell me and  I would have brought my work home and...”

  
“And then you would have been up all night and not able to function at work,” snorted Mei. “I know how you operate Yuzu. You’d brush everything aside when you should be focusing on your work, and then you’d be playing catch up, and I don’t want you to have to fall behind on account of me.”

“If my work takes a back seat to you, then it’s worth it,” sighed Yuzu, settling back on the couch and pointing between them. “This is more important than work. You think I like having the first thing happening when you walk in the door is us fighting?”

“Well you brought that on yourself,” huffed Mei crossing her arms again. “You should know better than to sneak around behind my back with something like that and what kind of mood it can put me in. I’m tired of secrets between us; they only bring trouble.”

“Mei.” Yuzu moved a little closer and cautiously placed a hand on Mei’s thigh only to have it promptly removed.

“Okay, message received,” nodded Yuzu as she placed her hand on the couch and shook her head in frustration.“I know you’re having a hard time still accepting what’s happening with us, but you need to understand that just because I’m talking to her doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you.”

“Then why did you keep it a secret? And don’t say,” interrupted Mei when she saw that Yuzu had her argument prepared, “it’s only because of me.”

“I hate to say it, but that is the primary reason,” said Yuzu as she laced her fingers together and looked at Mei with an apologetic shrug. “You remember when I came home that time, back when we started telling Hideki all these stories? He told me that you told Mama you’re scared I’m going to leave you. Do you know how much that hurts? To sit there and know that after all this time of us working through our shit and doing our best to rebuild everything that you think one day I’m just going to walk out the door?”

“People do it, Yuzu.” Mei rested her hands in her lap and turned to her fiancee. “My parents suddenly got divorced when I was a child, and I never questioned it, I hardly reacted to it. But when I think about us not working out, I get scared, and I fall into a spiral and wonder if it will be because of something I did or didn’t do because I was too busy paying attention elsewhere.”

“I can understand that,” said Yuzu with a small smile. “I’ve had thoughts like that too.”

Mei’s head whipped around at this revelation, eyes wide at hearing Yuzu, the woman who’d always clung to her and spent so much time and energy to make sure she understood how much she loved and cared for her, had thought something similar.

“Yo...you have?”

“Yeah,” grunted Yuzu, shifting uncomfortably before tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear as she stared at the phone. “I think most people in relationships like ours have moments of doubt. We’ve been together long enough that, you know, maybe we feel a little trapped so we start to wonder about if it’ll work. But it never lasted long because all I gotta do is come home and look at you and I think about how stupid I’d be if I left you and Hideki for something as stupid as a one night stand.”

“You can do better than me,” whispered Mei as she began playing with her engagement ring. “There are plenty of people who would have treated you better than I did.”

"Plenty of people have treated me better,” chuckled Yuzu with a sad smile on her face. “Some were romantic, some weren’t, but they didn’t work out so I just kinda lived my life until I figured the right time to try again came along.”

“Is that why you said yes, that night at the hotel?” Mei reached out and took Yuzu’s hand, and squeezed it.

“Partially.” Yuzu squeezed Mei’s and risked moving closer, seeing the calm washing over Mei’s face. “But it was also because of what you said. How you wanted to build something, and how you worried about missing your chance with me. It was like you were saying what you wanted to tell me back when you wrote your letter. You were finally saying how much you loved me rather than hiding it. I saw you laying everything out in front of me, telling me how you felt, and I just thought that, since you were willing to do that, I should also be honest with my feelings and take the risk with you.”

“Thank you for that,” whispered Mei as she rested her head on Yuzu’s. “But even though I know this, I’m still scared.”

“If I tell you why I started talking to her, will it help you be less scared?” Yuzu nuzzled Mei’s neck and kissed it. “Because it just occurred to me, you never asked what got me back into contact with her, and I think that maybe if you knew why, you wouldn’t have jumped down my throat.”

“That would have been helpful,” blushed Mei, realizing that she hadn’t once asked Yuzu had gotten back into contact with her ex. “Can you please tell me; why you two started talking?”

“Of course,” chuckled Yuzu as she pulled away from Mei and brushed some hair out of Mei’s face before meeting her gaze.

“I didn’t go looking for her, Mei, I want you to know that.” Yuzu cupped Mei’s cheeks and smiled when she saw her eyes close like they so often did. “I kinda forgot that her studio was near my job and one day I was out with Machiko and Riku, that guy you met at the picnic who went with me to London, remember?”

“I do,” said Mei as she rubbed her cheek into Yuzu’s hand. “I liked him, he’s very polite, and his wife asked me a lot about the school, and they may be sending their daughter there.”

“Good to know,” replied Yuzu with a smirk. “I’m sure I’ll hear about it one day, but can I finish my story?”

“Sorry,” answered Mei with a kiss to Yuzu’s wrist. “Please continue.”

“So,” coughed Yuzu as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and continued, “we were out at lunch one day, and Abby kinda appeared outta nowhere and she just...honestly she looked like you do right now. Tired and burnt out like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. So after waving her down, I asked her what was going on, and we got to talking. I found out her mom got sick so she took time off, lost some students which put a hit on her wallet, and I said if I got any leads I’d help her out.”

“Oh, I see,” said Mei, ashamed that she’d acted so childishly.

“Yeah,” answered Yuzu, echoing Mei’s somber tone. “She’s been having a tough time so, as I said earlier, I was just trying to help a friend out.”

“I’m sorry for distrusting you,” whispered Mei as her grip tightened on Yuzu’s hand. “You did the right thing.”

“Well you were right in saying I should have told you,” said Yuzu guiltily. “I know how sensitive you are about her and what happened between her and me. But you don’t have to worry, okay?”

Yuzu used her forefinger to lift Mei’s eyes to hers and smiled.

“I meant it when I said she was my past. That’s all she’s ever going to be because I never saw a future with her, not like I do with you. So, give yourself some credit, Mei. You’re a much different person than you were back then and I’m not going to risk our family for her. I’m sorry I hid that from you, and if you want, I can set you guys down, and we can hash this stuff out. She knows about Hideki and our engagement, she knows I’m not going to give you up, and she’s okay with it. She’s happy for us, and if you need some closure over all this, I’m sure she’ll be more than willing to talk. But I’ll only do it if you want. If you tell me no, then we won’t.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Mei after a moments thought. “But you’re right; I do need some closure over this.”

“We both need closure over a lot of things.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s forehead and rubbed her cheek. “Are you feeling any better? Do you need to talk some more? We got the day off tomorrow and if you want we can stay up all night going through everything that’s on your mind.”

“Can we do it tomorrow?” Mei rubbed her forehead against Yuzu’s chin and sighed. “I’m too tired and after hearing about what happened with Hideki, and this, and Father and Grandfather. I want to rest.”

“That works for me.” Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei’s head and kissed her temple. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I don’t know, maybe a little” sighed Mei as she melted into Yuzu’s embrace while her hands wrapped around her lover’s waist. “There’s still so much going on in my head that I don’t know what to do with it all.”

“Then we’ll do what we’ve always done Mei,” whispered Yuzu as she stroked Mei’s hair and held her close. “We’ll just take it one day at a time.”

“That works.” Mei moved closer into Yuzu and felt the tears begin to flow again.

“It’s okay, Mei.” Yuzu held Mei tighter against her chest as her fiancee's body began to shake. “We’re gonna be okay.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, a bath, and the beginnings of a conversation of how to explain to their son about how he was born. Talk about a hectic night for Mei and Yuzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story...gonna get a little heavy.
> 
> Heavy? This story? Say it isn't so!?
> 
> Of course it's so...let's make it so.
> 
> Captain Picard aside, here's what will be happening in the next two to three chapters.
> 
> Hideki's arrival into this world is at hand!
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen...in the words of Jacksepticeye...LET'S DO THIS!
> 
> Uh this was supposed to be a much longer chapter...but I need to figure it out a bit more. Also...you guys want the scene where Mei says Yuzu's name while she's having sex with Udagawa? What is wrong with you?! Honestly though...I've slowly began plotting out how to write it so THANKS A LOT!

 

Chapter 20

"You're looking in better spirits," observed Watanabe as Mei was making her way out of the school.

"Am I?" Mei checked her reflection in the glass doors leading out, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

She didn't look any different outside of her clothes and the fact that Yuzu had done her hair before she left the house for her weekend meeting.

It had been a boring meeting, with little for them to talk about save for the planning of the following terms excursion and then a few minor details about the elementary and middle school's upcoming parent's day. But the more she inspected herself, the more Mei could see what her assistant was talking about.

The dark circles beneath her eyes were almost entirely gone, and she not only looked a great deal more relaxed but also felt it, despite the difficulties of the past week. With Hideki spending the week with his father, Mei and Yuzu had spent much of their time alone talking about where they both were mentally and emotionally. As was her usual fashion, Yuzu was worried about Hideki and worried about having to go away again, this time to the Nara prefecture, and hoping that Mei would be okay with her leaving.

Mei had admitted to Yuzu that she was still feeling anxious, but less overwhelmed. After their argument, several tears, and the hours they spent talking, Mei felt that much of the weight she'd felt pressing down on her had lifted. They both knew that it was temporary, the amount of work both of them had and their home life made sure of that, but the knowledge they had, knowing they could trust the other to listen when they began to feel inundated by fear or uncertainty had become a source of renewed strength for the couple.

As her reflection stared back at her, Mei could only see a glimmer of the previous week's negativity in her eyes and smirked triumphantly that she was feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," answered Mei as she adjusted her hair.

"Things better at home," asked Watanabe casually while he flipped through the messages on his phone.

Mei snorted at the question but allowed it.

One of the reasons she'd hired him was because the man had an innate ability to tell what needed to be done before she asked it, and that ability seemed to extend past his professional responsibilities.

Without asking him, Watanabe always knew when Mei would need her favorite tea to relax, when to take phone calls and answer for her, and at times he had emailed Yuzu to have her check in on Mei when he felt she needed a minute to herself.

While many would see this as pandering to her need for a possible successor should Hideki choose a path that didn't involve taking over the academy. Mei knew that it was a possibility and kept a close eye on him and how he spent his days at the school, and from her observations, she found him to be a man who cared about what he did and in the success of the school. In his mind, Mei's mental and physical well-being were a necessity for the school to thrive. Yes, Mei was planning on allowing him to handle much of her paperwork when she and Yuzu finally took their vacation, but it was nothing he could approve; that responsibility solely belonged to Mei.

But Mei did have to admit that should Hideki not want to take over the school and if she and Yuzu were unable to have another child, then Mei felt that he was a viable candidate should he stay with her long enough.

For now, though, Mei could see that outside of wanting a little more responsibility, Watanabe was happy with his career as it kept him busy. But not too busy as his schedule did allow him to spend time with his fiancee and his family, something Mei didn't want to encroach on, no matter how often he got on her nerves.

"Yes, they are." Mei double checked her bag to make sure she had her phone and everything else she needed to get home. "Hideki is coming to visit today, so I do have a reason to be more content than usual."

"That makes sense," laughed Watanabe as he slipped his laptop bag over his shoulder and pulled something out of it. "Can you give him this for me? He liked it the last time I saw him so if you're okay with it can he have this as a snack or something?"

Mei gave the packaging a discerning look and rolled her eyes.

"Five-cheese senbei?" Mei took the package and put it into her bag. "Why am I not surprised that it was  _you_  who got him hooked on this garbage."

"He asked me if he could have some," shrugged Watanabe before saying goodbye to a few of the girls who were there for club activities. "You were busy talking with Yuzu-san, and he was hungry. Does he like them that much?"

"They are his preferred snack, now," sighed Mei following Watanabe's example with the students after they'd retrieved their shoes. "So much so that we've had to hide the bag when we buy them because he once ended up with a stomachache after eating an entire bag."

"I've done that," chuckled Watanabe unashamedly. "Granted I was like...ten when it happened, but smart move hiding them and I'll ask before I give him a snack next time."

"Just make sure it's nutritious," requested Mei with a groan at now having to figure out where to hide this batch of snacks. "But, I appreciate the sentiment. I'll make one of these his dessert for the evening."

"Sounds like a plan." Watanabe pulled his shoes on and gave Mei a quick wave. "Enjoy your weekend, Udagawa-san. I'll have everything filed tonight before I head out for my vacation, I promise."

"Make sure you do," said Mei with a slight edge to her voice. "If you don't…."

"I know!" Watanabe's face dropped, and Mei could see the blood drain from his face as the possibility of what kind of punishment she'd have waiting for him when he came back. "Email me if you need anything!"

After he was gone, Mei waited a few moments in case anyone else needed to talk to her, but when no one came, Mei found it an opportune time to head home for the day.

The summer heat was blistering so much so that after only fifteen minutes of walking, Mei took shelter in a store to escape the heat.

Checking her phone to see how long she had before her train, Mei decided to miss it so that she could spend some time shopping for the night's dinner and smirked when she saw that Yuzu had sent a picture of Yui and Hideki playing with his friends. Mei took note of how dirty and scratched he was and rolled her eyes when she saw what looked like fresh band-aids on his knees and forearms, and felt the urge to hold him tight against her chest.

After everything that had happened the past week, Mei was ready to have her son back in the house.

Even with their almost nightly phone calls, Mei couldn't help but miss having Hideki in the apartment every time he went to visit his father. Even with their story times and long conversations, Mei and Yuzu both found themselves missing him immensely. But now that he would be staying with them for the next week, Mei decided that she'd treat him to his favorite dinner in celebration and pulled up the recipe on her phone.

It didn't take much time for her to find what she needed, she'd made this meal several times before, but she wanted to add a new twist to it for Yuzu's sake. Thankfully, Hideki wasn't a particularly picky eater; he ate just about anything they put in front of him outside of a few select vegetables, so Mei was confident that he'd enjoy this version of the meal.

After paying, Mei made the trek home, and after finding a seat on the train, she yawned loudly making a small girl next to her giggle.

Mei smiled at her, and the received a wave in return. Mei was prepared to wave back, but her phone rang diverting her attention.

"Hello," she asked quietly, making sure to avoid disturbing the other passengers.

"Hi, Mommy," shouted an excited voice from the other end.

"Hello, Hideki." Mei's chest felt lighter at the sound of her son's voice, and she clutched the phone tighter in her hand. "Are you enjoying the park?"

"Yep!" Hideki shouted something to one of the other kids about talking to his mommy. "I'm sorry, Mommy. My friends want me to play with them but I wanna talk to you."

"It's all right with me if you want to go play." Mei's free hand fell to her stomach as she listened to the sound of the children laughing. "I know how much you've missed Yui and your friends. I'm pleased you get to play with them again."

"Yui left already," explained Hideki with a laugh. "But we had a lot of fun. We found a kitten in the bushes and her, and her mommy had to take it to the vet, and I got lots of scratches on my arms and Mama said I gotta take a bath cuz we were wrestling with my other friends, so I'm all dirty. Oh, I got a bruise on my shoulder too cuz I fell off the jungle gym. I wasn't up high, but it still hurt."

"You need to be more careful," giggled Mei as she listened to how excited he sounded. "I know you like to play rough, but make sure you mind what you're doing. I don't want you or one of the other kids to get badly hurt, all right?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Mei heard Hideki let out a loud sigh and asked, "What's bothering you, Hideki?"

"Nothing," grunted the boy. "Are we gonna see Great-Grandpa tonight?"

"No, Hideki." Mei smiled at the apprehension in his voice and understood it. She was just as nervous, but Mei wanted to remain strong for him. "We're seeing him in a few days, Wednesday actually. He and I are very busy right now, but we've set that as the date. Are you nervous?"

"Yes." Hideki sounded uneasy with his answer and Mei knew he was worried about upsetting her. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly reasonable," explained Mei with a smile. "You've never spent much time with him, and that's my fault. But if things go well, we'll find a way to remedy that. So, you'll need to be on your best behavior when we go to visit him."

"Okay." Hideki sounded more relaxed which helped Mei relax. "Are you gonna be home before or after me and Mama?"

"I'm on my way home as we speak," explained Mei, clutching the bag of groceries. "I'm excited to see you, Hideki.I'm going to make you a special dinner tonight, and Watanabe-san gave me a gift for you that you can have as dessert. If you're good, maybe we can keep Mama up late enough to watch a movie."

"Can I pick the movie," asked Hideki with a laugh, knowing the answer.

"You know you're going to pick the movie." Mei smiled, infected by the pure joy of his laugh. "But first we're going to have a nice dinner and clean up. After that, we'll figure out the rest."

"Sounds good," grunted Hideki and Mei was certain he nodded with his answer, reminding her of Yuzu. "Umm, Mama wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please, and Hideki, make sure you have fun for me."

"I will, Mommy," the boy practically shouted into the phone. "I love you!"

Before Mei could reply there was a shuffling and Mei heard Hideki shout something at a girl while Yuzu yelled at him to be careful while chasing his friend.

"You better be," warned Yuzu, apparently getting an unsatisfactory answer from their son. "If you don't, we're going to have a long talk, and you won't get a movie tonight. Sorry about that."

"He's just excited," chuckled Mei at the exasperation in her fiancee's voice. "Let him have his fun right now. It'll make him easier to handle later."

"You sound like Udagawa," snorted Yuzu making Mei smile. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Mei with a content sigh. "I'm on my way home right now, and I'm going to be making hamburg steak tonight, but make sure you don't tell Hideki. I want it to be a surprise."

"He's going to freak out when he sees it," laughed Yuzu after hearing what Mei had planned. "Did you buy a lot? I'm starving, and I might have a second helping tonight."

"I can make extra." Mei looked up and noticed that her stop was coming up and began gathering her purchases. "I bought a few kilos of beef and pork so we have enough for extra portions and can save some for a later meal. I'm going to try something different if that's all right."

"You're going to experiment?" Mei could only imagine the look on Yuzu's face and smiled to herself. "What's the occasion?"

"I missed him," explained Mei while exiting the train. "So, I decided that I would make his favorite dish tonight, and I thought you'd like a nice change from the usual recipe."

"I was teasing Mei." Yuzu's voice shifted from slightly mocking to loving. "I missed him too, and I don't mind it. You're good at making this dish, so I trust you to change it up however you want."

"Thank you." Mei exited the platform and made her way toward home, glad the temperature was dropping, but doing little to keep her clothes from sticking to her skin. "I forgot to ask you if there was something you needed from the store. Do you need me to get anything before I head up to the apartment?"

"Just some milk," answered Yuzu with a yawn. "I used the last of it for the coffee this morning. But I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to head home, it's hot, and I'm gonna need a bath later. We're gonna leave soon, and I can't wait to have some of your cooking tonight."

"I'll make sure it's up to your standards," smirked Mei as she walked past the corner store and let out a heavy sigh. "I miss you."

"I know," laughed Yuzu with the same amount of longing. "I miss you, too. We'll be home soon Mei, and then you can have me all to yourself."

"I look forward to it," answered Mei amorously. "I'll see you in a bit."

After entering the apartment, Mei got out of her work clothes before cleaning up the remains of their morning messes. Mei didn't realize that they'd left so much out and was worried she wouldn't have time to get dinner finished before Hideki and Yuzu arrived. Luckily for her, her meticulous nature had her finishing her cleaning within ten minutes affording her the time she needed to begin cooking.

As she prepared the meat, Mei found herself falling into a relaxed state through the repetitive motions of preparing their dinner. The simple means of combining the meat, mixing the spices, adding the vegetables to create the meal brought Mei a certain amount of bliss thanks to it's simple, yet rigid preparation.

She could have deviated any time she wanted, but Mei preferred following the directions up until the last minute when she mixed in the red pepper flakes, hoping it wouldn't be too much for Hideki.

Like Mei, Hideki didn't enjoy anything too spicy, but Mei wanted to accommodate both him and Yuzu this evening, and she thought that this measurement would give the meat a delicate balance. The scent was a bit pungent for her, but she endured it and managed to make what she needed and smirked, proud of what she'd accomplished.

As she was washing her hands, Mei heard the sound of the front door opening followed by Yuzu and Hideki's laughs. Drying her hands on her apron, Mei headed to the front door, a smile on her face at the chance to once again hold her son, only to have it wiped away when she saw the state Hideki was in.

She'd expected him to be dirty because of the park, but to see him standing in the entryway, dressed in his shorts and tee-shirt, covered head to foot in mud nearly sent Mei into shock.

"Hi, Mommy!" Hideki raised his arms as if in victory, his smile breaking through the layers of brown that covered his face.

"What happened to him," whispered Mei, staring at an exhausted-looking Yuzu whose hands and shirt, while nowhere near as filthy as Hideki, were both drenched covered in grime.

"The rain," said Yuzu, looking at Mei as if she'd lost her mind.

"What rain?" Mei pointed at Hideki and said, "There's no way he could have gotten that filthy due to rain, it's been dry all day."

"No," grunted Yuzu as she pulled off her shoes and set her purse down. "It's been raining non-stop for over an hour. When was the last time you looked outside?'

"I haven't looked outside since I've been home," answered Mei as she approached Hideki and began wiping mud from his face; doing little more than staining her apron. Based on how it smeared and the dampness of it, Mei concluded that this had happened fairly recently and asked, " I had the radio turned on, and I've been busy cleaning and cooking. Where did you fall?"

"In the grass outside," laughed Hideki as Mei continued wiping his face. "I was jumping into a puddle and slipped and landed in a big thing of mud."

"I'm pretty sure we're gonna get a phone call," sighed Yuzu as she rubbed her lower back. "He left a trail of mud from the door to the elevator so they might try to charge us a cleaning fee or something."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mei looked up from Hideki at Yuzu who looked stunned that Mei was trying to blame her for their son's rambunctious nature.

"I did!" Yuzu rubbed her hand on Hideki's head before remembering it was covered in mud and then proceeded to wipe it off on the back of his shirt. "I just wasn't fast enough."

"All right," sighed Mei as she pulled a leaf and twig out of Hideki's hair before picking him up and covering herself in the mud. "Hideki it's time for a bath."

"Do I have to?" Hideki pulled on the strap of Mei's apron and pouted. "Can't I change and use your apron or something."

"No." Mei pointed at the knot of her apron, stopped, and looked over her shoulder at Yuzu. "Yuzu can you please undo the knot please?"

"I can give him a bath," grunted Yuzu as she struggled to release the obscenely tight not Mei had managed to tie. "There's no reason for both of us to get dirty and I already said I needed to take a bath."

"I'm aware." Mei shifted Hideki to her other hip and turned around to face Yuzu. "But I want to take a bath with him. So if you're willing to be patient, I'll finish cooking after I bathe him, is that fair?'

"Or I can help you with the prep? I know you've had a hard day and I don't mind helping." Yuzu leaned in and gave Mei a soft kiss causing Hideki to let out a sound of disgust. "Oh, you be quiet."

"Don't tickle me," laughed Hideki as Yuzu began squeezing his sides. "Mommy, help!"

"Please stop Yuzu," winced Mei as Hideki screamed in her ear. "It's bad enough I'm getting covered in dirt and mud, I don't need to add bruises to the list."

"Fine," pouted Yuzu before pinching Hideki's cheek carefully. "Hideki, have fun in the bath and Mei…."

"I know." Mei knew what the look of disappointment in Yuzu's eyes meant and kissed her fiancee again. "Just be patient, and I'll make it up to you later."

"You better," smirked Yuzu as she headed off toward their bedroom to bedroom to change. "I'm gonna take a shower after you two fill the tub. Have fun!"

After she was gone, Mei carried Hideki off toward the main bathroom and proceeded to help him out of his clothes and after tossing them into the washing machine took a moment to appreciate the level of filth that covered her son. Outside of the spots where his clothes had been, Hideki was covered in mud, wet leaves, and twigs. His bandages were falling off, and Mei had to spend a good five minutes helping him peel them off before finally stripping out of her clothes so she could begin washing him.

"This is disgusting." Mei began hosing off her son watching as the dirt slid off his body and down into the drain. "How could all of this have come from one puddle?"

"It wasn't a puddle," grunted Hideki as Mei began scrubbing him. "I tried to jump in a puddle, but I landed in the grass and slipped into a big thing of mud."

"Oh really." Mei handed him the loofah and began lathering her hands with shampoo and applied it to his hair, "and where is this big thing of mud supposed to be?"

"It's out front," explained Hideki casually as he scrubbed his chest. "It's this big pile of dirt next to the bulldozer. It looked like it was melting and I jumped past the puddle, and I slipped so I fell in the sidewalk grass and the mud from that. It didn't hurt but a few people walking by laughed cuz Mama was upset. Are you upset?"

"A little bit," chuckled Mei before covering Hideki's eyes with her hand and poured a bucket of water over his head. "But I wouldn't worry about it Hideki; it was an accident. But you're going to need to be extra nice to Mama since I'm sure she's cleaning up all the mud that leads from here to the front door."

"Can I help make dinner as a thank you?" Hideki shook his hair, drenching Mei in the process.

"I don't see why not." Mei picked him up and gave him a quick once-over and nodded when she was satisfied with how clean he was. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I don't see the harm in you learning to make something new. Now get in the bath and wait for me."

"I can't." Hideki pointed at the bath and shrugged. "We forgot to fill it."

"You're right," sighed Mei when she looked over her shoulder and saw the tub was bone dry. "Do you think you can fill it while I get cleaned up or do you need help?"

"I can do it!" Hideki ran over to the tub and after a second began fiddling with the knobs. "I do it all the time at Mama Rena and Daddy's."

Mei watched in amazement as Hideki began testing the temperature and closing off the drain.

"See!" Hideki posed as if he was showing off the grand prize on a game show, his face beaming with pride. "I did it all by myself."

"Good job." Mei gave his hair a quick ruffle before she began scrubbing, careful to keep her stomach hidden from Hideki.

From the mirror, Mei watched as Hideki quietly played with one of the few bath toys he had, making small sputtering noises with it, acting like it was a boat. After washing up, Mei joined him on the side of the tub and smiled as she watched him play with his toys.

"Enjoying yourself," she asked as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"I'm bored." Hideki dropped the dolphin and rested his chin on the side of the tub and smacked the water with his hand. It was only half filled, more than enough for him to climb in, but Mei knew he was waiting for it to be filled enough for her to join him.

"Then get in." Mei slipped into the tub, feeling the ache in her body beginning to dissipate as the water penetrated her sore muscles. Holding out her hand, Mei waved to him and said, "It's okay, the water is a little warm, but we can fix that once you're in."

The splash that followed temporarily blinded Mei and after wiping her eyes she saw Hideki giggling. Chuckling, Mei couldn't resist pulling him to her so she could begin tickling him mercilessly.

"No," laughed Hideki, his arms thrashing as he tried to escape Mei's clutches.

"Yes," grunted Mei as she kissed his head and continued tickling him. "This is for making a mess and for splashing me."

Mei's nails continued running along her son's stomach, making Hideki laugh even louder while Mei continued to smile behind his back at the sound. She wasn't usually this physical with him, but she had her moments and today was one of them. Mei wanted to hear him laugh, and unlike her, Hideki enjoyed being tickled. When he finally managed to turn around, Mei could see the tears of laughter pouring down his cheeks.

"Mommy, st..sto...stop," giggled Hideki, his face falling into Mei's chest.

"You've had enough," asked Mei, slowing her tickles.

Hideki nodded, his laughs quieter but she could hear his suppressed giggles as he said, "Yeah. My chest hurts."

"Then I'll stop." Mei's hands stopped their tickling and proceeded to wrap around his body, with one hand caressing his hair before kissing him on the top of the head. "Turn off the water please."

Hideki did as he was asked and grabbed the dolphin he'd been playing with along with a few other toys before resting against Mei's chest. Mei wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on him and joined him in playing with the toys where she was asked to play the part of a pirate while Hideki played the hero responsible for catching her.

It was a silly game, and Mei had no idea what she was supposed to do. As the game went along, Hideki kept telling her to do a do a pirate voice but when Mei said she didn't know how Hideki took over and tried to teach her, but to no avail. Though the fact that she was failing seemed to make it all the more enjoyable as Hideki couldn't help but laugh every time she screwed up trying to imitate the voice he was using.

"You're a bad pirate," giggled Hideki after the tenth attempt to teach her the voice.

"I'm sorry," chuckled Mei after kissing his temple. "Mommy never got to play games like this. I'm sorry I'm bad at playing these games with you."

"It's okay." Hideki made a quick explosion noise as if he was blowing up the pirate ship and slammed both toys into the water. "Mama and I can teach you the next time we have a bath."

"You play this game with Mama?"

Mei wasn't surprised to find out Yuzu played these types of games when she took a bath with him. They always made so much noise when it was Yuzu's turn to bathe him and Mei finally learned one of the reasons why.

"Yeah." Hideki tilted his head up and stared at Mei. "Did you play games like this with your mommy and Grandpa?"

"I don't remember," replied Mei as she felt her face grow warm from more than just the temperature of the water. "Your grandfather was always very busy, and I don't really remember my mother, she left when I was very young."

"Oh." Hideki's face dropped, and he slowly began slipping into the water to hide his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mei sank into the water, her head the only thing visible as she drew level with Hideki. "My mother and father got divorced so I didn't have the chance to make those memories with them, but I get the chance to make them with you and Mama, so I find it to be a reasonable exchange."

"Okay," answered Hideki, confused by his mother's answer. "Does that mean you like doing this stuff with me?"

"Yes." Mei smiled sheepishly when she realized that what she'd said had gone over her son's head. "I enjoy doing things like this with you very much, Hideki."

"I like it too." Hideki floated towards his mother and rested his forehead against hers.

Mei smiled and closed her eyes at the contact and lifted a hand out of the water and placed it on his cheek as she nuzzled him, her mind drifting back to memories of sleepless nights and early morning feedings until a knock echoed from the bathroom door.

"You two okay in there?"

Mei opened her eyes and smiled at Hideki and kissed his forehead before saying, "Yes, we are Yuzu."

"Can I come in?"

"Yup," cheered Hideki before throwing his arms over the side of the tub and stared at the door.

The door slid open, and Yuzu entered, her hair freshly washed, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank-top, smiling at the sight of Hideki holding his arms out for her while Mei rested her head against the back of the tub

"You two look like your having fun." Yuzu crouched down next to the tub propped her head on her palm. "I heard you playing something earlier. Was it one of your games?"

"We played pirates!" Hideki pulled out the two toys and giggled. "Mommy didn't do the voices like you or Daddy, so I had to do them."

"You did voices?" Yuzu turned her gaze toward Mei, holding back a smile as Mei slid further into the water.

"I tried," coughed Mei, keeping her focus the ceiling. "But since I'm not very good at them I transferred the responsibility to Hideki."

"I'm sure that's the reason why. HEY!" Yuzu barely dodged the splash of water Mei shot toward her, drenching Hideki instead.

"Sorry, Hideki," said Mei as she slipped her hand back beneath the water.

"It's okay." Hideki reached into the tub and splashed some water back at Mei making her sputter. "Got you back."

"All right," interjected Yuzu pulling Hideki toward the door while giving a scowling Mei a nervous smile. "Hideki, your clothes are out there. Get dressed, and Mommy and I will be out in a few minutes, and stay out of the fridge."

"Can I watch a show," asked Hideki as he stepped toward the washer and began dressing.

"Yes, you can," said Yuzu as she waved him away. "Now shut the door, I need to talk to Mommy."

After pulling his pants on, Hideki shut the door, and when they were sure he was gone, Yuzu dipped a hand beneath the water and rubbed the spot just behind Mei's ear.

"That feels good," moaned Mei as the tension in her neck began to loosen.

"I know," giggled Yuzu before leaning over the tub and kissing Mei's cheek. "You may look relaxed, but I can tell you're still tense."

"I'm trying," whimpered Mei. The knot in her neck finally loosened and Mei felt her head nearly disappear beneath the water. "I still have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay." Yuzu helped pull Mei her head out of the water and had her face the wall so she could continue the massage. "You're feeling better though, right?"

"I'm starting too," answered Mei as Yuzu's hands moved down her neck and toward her shoulders, that's where the pain was the worst and Mei nearly cried when Yuzu began working on the knots. "Our talks are helping, but it's going to take a while. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay, Mei." Yuzu leaned down and carefully kissed Mei's neck. "Worrying is part of being in a relationship. You help me, and I help you. We aren't going to fix this overnight, so don't feel bad. I got you."

Mei's hand broke the surface of the water and gripped Yuzu's, pulling the blonde against her. She felt Yuzu's lips brush across her skin while her arms clutched her possessively.

"Thanks, Yuzu." Mei lifted Yuzu's left hand to her lips and kissed the ring. "I'll help you as well, all you need to do is ask."

"I know." Yuzu gave Mei another kiss on the neck before resting her forehead against the damp skin, increasing the strength of her grip on Mei's body.

By the time Yuzu had pulled away, the water had cooled substantially and Mei needed help getting out of the tub. She staggered slightly but managed to maintain her balance with Yuzu's help, but Mei couldn't resist pulling Yuzu into a tight hug once she'd exited the tub.

"Come on Mei," whispered Yuzu, sounding embarrassed, while making no effort to pull away. "You need to get dressed. I'm getting hungry, and I'm sure Hideki is too."

"Just a minute longer," sighed Mei happily when she felt Yuzu's arms on her bare skin; causing goose pimples to rise all along her flesh.

"Okay," giggled Yuzu before kissing Mei and giving her fiancee's ass a quick squeeze making the taller woman jump in surprise. "Just a little longer."

Mei frowned at the gesture, but the smile on Yuzu's face was too tempting, and Mei leaned in for another kiss. Her fingers combed through the long hair smoothly, and Mei wasn't surprised when Yuzu pulled her closer, extending her neck so she could meet Mei halfway. Mei could feel the heat from Yuzu's breath on her skin, her eyes closing in anticipation for the contact only for the mood to be broken by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Mommy are we gonna eat soon," asked Hideki loudly, clutching Momotora to his chest. "I'm getting hungry."

"Yes, Hideki,"giggled Mei as she placed her forehead against Yuzu's while the blonde buried her face into Mei's neck chuckling. "Mama and I will be out soon."

"Okay." Hideki turned and left, leaving the door wide open.

When he was gone, Mei and Yuzu both giggled but managed to give each other a soft kiss before separating.

"How does he do it," laughed Yuzu as she stepped out of the bathroom and began checking the laundry.

"A sixth sense," offered Mei as she put on the tee-shirt Yuzu had set out for her. "Or we just need to learn to be quicker in moments like that."

"But I like taking my time." Yuzu walked up and slid her hands around Mei's waist just as Mei finished putting on her shorts. "I get to see all the cute faces you make."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Mei did her best to sound frustrated, but the feeling of Yuzu's hands on her stomach made her giggle slightly.

"It's not," smirked Yuzu before turning Mei around and taking her hand so she could lead her into the kitchen. "But it is one of my favorites."

Upon entering the kitchen, Mei and Yuzu found Hideki sitting at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, with Momotora clutched in his arms, staring expectantly at them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mei leaned over the counter and played with his hair momentarily. "Are you ready to learn how to make something new."

"Yes," grunted Hideki with a strong nod and a stern face. "I wanna help."

"All right." Mei turned to the fridge while Yuzu began getting out all of the pots and pans and plates while Mei waved for Hideki to follow her.

When he was next to her, Hideki waited patiently for his mother to hand him something mundane, but the moment she placed the plate of burgers in his hands, all pretense left his face, replaced by pure delight and excitement.

His eagerness was infectious and what was usually a serious task for Mei, was replaced by the excitement and entertainment of watching her son attempt to make his favorite meal. Hideki tried to do everything he was told, but given his enthusiasm that was nearly impossible.

There were moments he was a bit more of a hindrance than a help. He flipped the burgers too early causing at least three of them to fall into pieces making him nearly give up, but with some proper encouragement and guidance, he managed to make the final batch almost perfectly. This success bolstered his confidence, and with Yuzu's help, he helped build the gravy, though the popping of the grease had him jump back in fright, afraid of being burned. Luckily it was Yuzu and Mei's hands that suffered those injuries, leaving Hideki unscathed.

The eggs were a bit of a disaster, however. No matter how hard he tried, the fried eggs Hideki attempted to make ended up turning into scrambled ones, and when they sat down to eat, Mei and Yuzu heard what sounded like tears in the back of his voice as he apologized for not making them correctly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hideki," said Mei as she placed Nashi on the chair next to him. "It was your first time making them so don't be too hard on yourself. It's a process, and you'll do better next time."

"But I did the omurice good right?" Hideki poked at his eggs with his fork and took a bite. "How come these aren't like that?"

"Because I helped you more with the omurice," explained Mei as she sliced into her steak. "I had you do more of this by yourself, so you made more mistakes, but you did better than I did the first time I cooked something for Mama."

"That's true,' said Yuzu, smiling through a mouthful of meat and egg. "Mommy was kinda useless the first few times she tried to cook for me, and I wasn't much better when I first started helping Grandma, so don't be too hard on yourself. If it makes you feel better, the first time I made a Christmas cake was when Mommy had her first Christmas with, and I made a lot of mistakes."

"Really?" Hideki nearly dropped his fork when he heard about Yuzu's failures in baking. "But you make really good cakes."

"I do now," smiled Yuzu, mussing his hair. "But I had to work hard to learn to make them correctly. The more you make this, the better you'll get, but I can tell you honestly this is very good for your first try."

"You like it?" Hideki's eyes lit up at Yuzu's words while a smile spread across his face. "You really think it's good?'

"Very good," answered Mei after swallowing her bite, coughing slightly at a cluster of red pepper flake that was in her patty. "I may have prepped it, but cooking it properly is just as important, and you did well."

Hideki didn't say anything, but the look of pride in his eyes was consolation enough, and for the remainder of the meal, their conversations turned to happier topics like the plans for their summer trip and about Hideki's time at the park.

Slowly over the course of the meal though, Mei could see something was burning in the back of her son's eyes, and after cleaning up, Mei took him over to the couch, pulled him into her lap, and asked, "Hideki, did something happen today?"

"No," answered the boy shaking his head, as he played with the remote and began looking for the movie they promised he could pick out.

"Are you positive?" Mei turned his face to hers, hoping she had a kind look on her face.

"Ummm," Hideki's eyes flicked to the side, in an attempt to see if Yuzu was approaching, but she was busy preparing some drinks and wasn't paying attention.

"Hideki." Mei took the remote from her son and placed it on the coffee table and turned away from the television. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Hideki rested his head on her chest while his hands tugged at her shirt.

"Then why do you look so upset." Mei kissed the top of his head and played with his hair. "Do you want to tell me or is it something you need to talk to Daddy about?"

"I wanna ask a question," sighed Hideki in defeat as he stared up at her. "But I don't want you or Mama to get mad."

"We won't get mad," said Mei with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I promise that whatever question you have I won't get mad."

"Won't get mad about what?" Yuzu appeared with a platter of fruit, drinks, and something that looked like a plastic wrapper. "Is everything okay?"

"He wants to ask us something, but he thinks we'll be upset with him." Mei raised her hand and pointed at something on the platter. "Can you hand me his dessert? Maybe that'll help him calm down."

Yuzu smiled and set the platter down before lifting the small package and handed it to her son.

"Here," said Mei handing over the senbei and chuckled when she saw his hands frantically pull at the packaging.

"Slow down" chuckled Yuzu before sitting next to her son and fiancee. "Remember what happened last time?"

Hideki didn't pay any attention to her words, and within seconds his face was covered in crumbs, and he looked over at the tray hoping to find another one but was sorely disappointed.

"Can I have another senbei, please?"

"Not tonight," chuckled Mei as she cleaned the crumbs off his face. "But if you're willing to tell us what's on your mind I might be persuaded to let you have some ice cream later."

"What kind," asked Hideki, understandably cautious of what flavor his mothers might try to force him to eat.

"Your pick," answered Yuzu, wiping away one last bit of crumb. "But only from what's in the freezer, deal?"

Hideki nodded and gave both of them a nervous look and pointed down at Mei's stomach and said, "I saw all the lines on Mommy's tummy when I came into the bathroom. Why are some of them funny looking and what's with the big one that goes like this?"

Hideki drew a line across his stomach giving his mother's anxious looks.

"Did it hurt? Did someone hurt you? Was it that bad man Grandpa told me about?"

"Slow down," said Mei quietly as Yuzu moved closer to her and she felt a sense of strength flow through her as Yuzu rested her head on her shoulder and slipped an arm through hers. "Take a deep breath for me and focus on what you want to know and then ask your questions."

Hideki nodded and took a long drawn out breath and Mei and Yuzu watched the tension leave his body.

"Are you feeling better," asked Mei, her gaze penetrating his face, trying to discern what was going on behind the calmness.

"Yes," answered Hideki confidently.

"Good," Mei rested his forehead against his and took a deep breath. "Now that you're calm, what do you want to ask me? I'll try to answer them as best as I can."

"Did it hurt?" Hideki placed a hand on Mei's stomach and was surprised when he felt that Yuzu had done the same.

"Very much," said Mei quietly, but she couldn't hold back the smile gracing her lips. "But I was asleep when it happened, so I only felt it after I woke up."

"Why were you sleeping?" Hideki's hand squeezed Yuzu's hand as he buried his face into Mei's chest. "Did you die?"

"No," Mei smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. "I was asleep because it was how I had to give birth to you."

Hideki's face turned upward to Mei; his eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to process his mother's answer.

"Are all babies born like that?"

"Some are," explained Mei with a gentle smile. "You were one of them because it was the safest way for you to come into the world."

"How'd it happen?" Hideki looked at Yuzu who was remaining quiet throughout their exchange. "Were you there Mama?"

"I was Sweetie." Yuzu squeezed his hand again, feeling a sense of sadness flood her system. "It was probably one of the scariest days of my life."

"How come?"

Both Mei and Yuzu tensed up at the question, but knowing that they couldn't escape this question, they slowly began telling Hideki about the day he was born.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of an old friend and the pending arrival of their son throw a wrench into Mei and Yuzu's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21...here we come.
> 
> Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger last time, it wasn’t like I wanted to, but more like I had to because I’m mentally trying to get this stuff plotted and planned out, so….yeah.
> 
> I hope…
> 
> I’m gonna go throw up...damn nerves.
> 
> Just a reminder we’re starting from the past in this chapter so, yeah, this is gonna be like a two or three chapter flashback. I'm not trying to cliffhang you people; I'm just trying to pace myself.
> 
> Also, I got an idea for an AU one-shot that should be out soon. YAY!

 

Chapter 21

~Five years prior~

Mei had intended on spending the morning relaxing.

With her exam finished for the term, she was officially on her summer vacation and had planned on spending the first part of her morning reading before getting started on her work for the academy.

She had no doubt that she’d passed but with the added strain of her pregnancy on top of her academy work, Mei was relieved to finally have a little bit of extra free time to herself, affording her the rare opportunity to sleep in, and there were days when she had managed to do just that. But today wasn't one of those days. With her due date approaching, the baby seemed to be getting more and more active, making it difficult for her to sleep. Typically she would have used to time to make herself some breakfast, but lately, either Udagawa or Yuzu made it their priority to prepare her meals for the day and ensure she took her vitamins and medications.

Despite her gratitude to the pair for preparing her for the day, Mei was beginning to get annoyed with them for pampering her.

She knew that they were only doing what was best for her, given the doctor’s orders and her approaching due date, but she was by no means an invalid and there were times she’d scolded them for trying to keep her from making herself a simple mug of approved tea.

However, she’d slowly begun to relax and knew that fighting with them wasn’t going to do much good, and after a long talk the two eased off, but they still found ways to skirt around her requests on occasion and this morning Mei was grateful for them.

When she woke up that morning, Mei’s body had been so stiff that she’d required Yuzu’s help to get out of bed so that she could go to the bathroom.

It wasn’t the first time Mei had required such help. Her stomach made even the most simple tasks almost impossible, but that didn’t mean she was any less embarrassed at the notion of requesting Yuzu’s help getting off the toilet.

“I hate this,” sighed Mei after she’d finished cleaning up and headed to the small nest of blankets and work materials she’d made on the couch. “It seems like the closer I get to my delivery date the more my body hates me.”

“I know you do,” laughed Yuzu as she sat behind Mei so her hands could begin loosening the knots in Mei’s shoulder and neck. “But just think, you only have a few more weeks, and then you’ll be peeing on your own.”

Mei managed a small chuckle before letting out a whimper when Yuzu found an unusually large knot between her shoulder blades.

“Rough morning,” laughed Udagawa as he appeared with her breakfast and supplements getting a lazy nod from Mei. “Do you need me to fill the tub? I can stay a little later if you need some help getting in and out.”

“I’ll be fine,” groaned Mei as Yuzu’s thumbs began massaging the base of her spine. “I just need to get up and move around a bit. Yuzu can you help me take a walk outside before you go to class? Not a very long one, but just something to get me out of here for a while.”

“I think we can do that.” Yuzu’s hands left Mei’s back and wrapped around her girlfriend’s neck and squeezed her carefully. “I don’t need to leave until one, so we can take a long walk and get you a nice lunch. Is there anything special you want?”

“Not particularly,” answered Mei, feeling her face warm up at the intimate contact. “But can we look at something for dinner? I would like something fried if that’s all right.”

“Absolutely,” chimed in Udagawa before checking his watch and cursing beneath his breath. “I have to get going. Do you two need any money for the groceries? I’m going to be staying at my place tonight with Rena, but I’m more than happy to help with dinner if you need it.”

“We’ll be fine,” said Yuzu with a grateful smile. “But thanks for the offer. You and Rena have fun on your date.”

“Thanks, Yuzu.” Udagawa gave a cautious look to Mei and then back at Yuzu and said, “Call me if...”

“I got your number on speed-dial.” Yuzu pointed at her phone and the house phone and smirked. “I also programmed it into the house phone. If something happens, you’ll be the first person I call if we have to go to the hospital.”

“Okay.” Udagawa made a gesture towards Mei and stopped, casting a nervous look at both Mei and Yuzu. “Mei is it okay if I say goodbye?”

“Of course. Yuzu do you mind?”

“Not really,” said Yuzu, narrowing her eyes at Udagawa. “Just don’t get any ideas.”

“Really?” Udagawa rolled his eyes making Yuzu giggle and Mei smirk. “Can I say goodbye to my son or do you have more jokes up your sleeves.”

“I’ve got plenty of jokes,” grunted Yuzu as she pulled her and Mei back against the arm of the couch and carefully patted Mei’s stomach. “But since you gotta get going, I’m going to hold off on them. So have at it.”

Snorting, Udagawa waited until Mei was comfortable before leaning down and giving her stomach a gentle caress and a light kiss.

“I’ll see you soon. I love you.” After saying his Udagwa stood up and gave Mei a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled at Yuzu. “You two have a good time. I’ll see you in a few days, if not sooner.”

“Later, Udagawa-san.”

“Tell Rena I said, ‘Hello.’”

After hearing the front door shut, Mei struggled to sit up in an effort to get her food but failed and collapsed into Yuzu’s arms and let out a disgusted groan at feeling so helpless.

“Do you want some help?”

There was a hint of laughter in Yuzu’s voice and deciding to have a bit of fun with the blonde, Mei nodded and said, “Can you please hand me the rolled omelette?”

“Do you want me to feed you too,” joked Yuzu as she shifted out from beneath Mei and began preparing the food.

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

There was a clattering of dishware and Mei smirked as she watched as Yuzu nearly dropped the plate and chopsticks.

“O...okay,” gulped Yuzu as she fixed the plate again and picked up some of the omelette with the chopsticks before turning to Mei and began moving it toward the younger woman's mouth.

Deciding to go a bit further with her joke, Mei opened her mouth and slowly edged toward the offering, her eyes locked on Yuzu’s as her mouth enveloped the egg. As she began chewing, Mei could swear she saw the steam shoot out from Yuzu’s ears. Swallowing loudly, Mei watched, humored as Yuzu fumbled with picking up another bit of egg only to have Mei take the plate and begin feeding herself.

“Thank you for your help, Yuzu,” said Mei, adding a salacious tone when she reached her girlfriend’s name. “But I think I can manage from here.”

“Ri...right.” Yuzu’s voice was little more than a whisper as she collapsed into the couch, exhausted from the endeavor. As Mei continued to eat, the blonde grabbed the remote with her left hand while her right massaged Mei’s stomach, hoping to feel the baby begin to move.

“He’s not very active today,” said Mei after finishing her omelette and move on to her rice and fruit. “But this seems to be normal after keeping me up all night. He should be moving by the time you get home from your exams unless you have to work tonight.”

“I’m off,” coughed Yuzu as she sat up and moved a little closer to Mei trying to steal a piece of melon, only to be thwarted by Mei hand feeding her a small slice. “So I can make whatever you want tonight.”

“Can we have pork cutlet?” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and looked nervously at Yuzu and smiled. “I’ve been craving something fried for the past few days, and I think that would be something I could eat without much difficulty.”

“Okay,” said Yuzu lazily, her eyes glued to the television screen.

Setting down her plate, Mei turned her attention to Yuzu and asked, “Are you upset with me?”

Yuzu blinked a couple of times and turned from the television to Mei and asked, “No, why would I be upset?

“My teasing a few a few minutes ago,” Mei fiddled with a strand of her hair as she spoke, “did I go too far?”

Yuzu dropped the remote on the couch next to her and wrapped her arm around Mei’s shoulder and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“It was kind of a lot,” admitted Yuzu while resting her head on Mei’s shoulder.

“I’m...”

“Nope,” protested Yuzu lifting her head off of Mei’s shoulder and shaking her long hair. “You’re not apologizing; not for that.”

“But you just said...”

“I know what I said, Mei.” Yuzu grinned at the disgruntled scowl on Mei’s face but didn’t flinch. “But it’s more my fault than it is yours.”

“What do you mean?” Mei placed a hand on the one Yuzu still had resting on her stomach and squeezed it, hoping the assumption that had just surfaced in her mind was correct. “Is it because I’m pregnant? Or is it because we still haven't kissed.”

“It's kind of a mix of both.” Yuzu shifted uncomfortably and with a downcast look and shrugged.

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Yuzu hastily when she saw Mei’s face fall in disappointment, “I still think you’re beautiful, you know that, and I do want to kiss you. But I’m just kinda scared that I won’t want to stop at kissing, and I don't know how you'll feel about that. Especially with the condition, you're in, and it's kind of, I dunno, I guess it's putting this mental block in my head that's making this more difficult than it needs to be.”

Mei’s face turned as red as Yuzu’s when she heard the anxiety in the blonde’s voice and said, “I see,” while twirling some hair around her finger.

Mei had always wondered about Yuzu’s hesitance in the more physical aspects of their relationship, elements she’d once been eager to pursue and ones that Mei had been anticipating ever since they’d readmitted their feelings to one another.

Even though it’d been a couple of months, Yuzu and Mei had done little more than cuddle and kissed one another on the cheek or forehead. Mei had tried a few times to get Yuzu to kiss her honestly, but the blonde always backed out at the last second. It left Mei confused and dismayed, but she held true to her promise and never forced an answer out of Yuzu and instead comforted her lover with soft words and gentle caresses.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Yuzu, pulling her hand from Mei’s laps and resting it between her knees. “I guess I’m still kind of unsure about everything and I don't want you to feel ashamed or make it seem like I don't want to express myself to you like that..."

“I understand.” Mei moved a little closer to Yuzu, making the blonde’s face turn red and her legs begin to shift uncomfortably. “I’m not sure I’m ready for things to proceed in that direction, given my current condition, but that doesn’t mean I’m against doing them with you in the future.”

“Are you sure,” laughed Yuzu lightly as she remembered a few of their earlier attempts to try and persuade the other to move beyond kissing. “In case you forgot, we don’t have the best track record when it comes to situations like this.

“I remember.” Mei managed a strained smile while remembering that night in the hallway, during their overnight trip and regretting her cowardice. Steeling herself against the stampede of doubt that was beginning to surface Mei managed a nervous grin and nodded. “But I want to do those things with you Yuzu when we’re both ready.”

Yuzu’s face turned, if possible, even redder causing the blonde to hide her face between Mei’s back and the couch.

“Did I say something wrong,” asked Mei as she felt Yuzu slip her arm around her neck.

“No,” groaned Yuzu while rubbing her face against Mei’s arm. Her face was hot, and despite her shot nerves, Yuzu couldn’t resist kissing her way up Mei’s arm, before resting her head in the crook of Mei’s neck. “You said a lot of things right, Mei.”

Mei shivered a bit at the warmth of Yuzu’s breath on her ear, her first instinct was to pull away, but chose to wrap her arm around the blonde’s waist and smirked when Yuzu gave her neck a cautious kiss.

“Yuzu,” moaned Mei at the sensation of Yuzu’s lips prolonged contact, “what are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” chuckled Yuzu, making her way up Mei’s neck toward her jaw. “You want me to kiss you, right?”

“Yes,” chuckled Mei as Yuzu’s hair tickled her ear. “But I meant an actual kiss, not...not this.”

“I know.” Yuzu kissed the corner of Mei’s mouth. “You like this though, right?”

“You know I do.” Mei pulled her head away and rubbed Yuzu’s forehead with her nose and smiled. “I miss kissing you, Yuzu.”

“I miss it too.”

Yuzu turned her gaze upward and palmed Mei’s cheek, her thumb stroking the soft, pale skin.

As she stared into Mei’s calm lavender eyes, Yuzu could hear her heart thundering in her chest, waiting to see if Mei would make the first move, but she didn’t. Instead, the younger woman just continued to wait patiently for Yuzu to find her nerve while her right hand covered the one Yuzu had on her cheek, prompting her to kiss the blonde's palm occasionally.

  
After the second kiss, Yuzu let out a defeated sigh and rested her forehead against Mei’s and whispered, “I’m sorry, Mei.”

“It’s all right, Yuzu,” whispered Mei after kissing Yuzu on the cheek.

“No, it’s not.” Yuzu slipped her arms around Mei’s neck, her hands burying into the raven locks while she kissed the side of Mei’s head cursing herself for being unable to do more. “I want to do that for you, for us, but I get so scared whenever I think about it. Not just what it can lead to, but what it might not lead to.”

“Yuzu.” Mei’s arms slipped around Yuzu’s waist, pulling her tight against her. “What are you afraid of? “

“That…”

Yuzu’s voice was shaky, and Mei proceeded to stroke her girlfriend’s hair and whispering her name in hopes that it would help her calm down.

“You don’t have to tell...”

“I’m afraid I won’t feel anything when I kiss you,” butted in Yuzu, cutting Mei off rather abruptly. “Or that you won’t feel anything when you kiss me. And I don’t mean the things we’ve been doing, like the kisses on the cheek and...”

“I know what you mean.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s neck and chuckled. “But I’m okay with what we’ve been doing; you don’t have to apologize. I promised you I wouldn’t force you to do anything and if this is what you’re comfortable with doing, then I am fine with it. A little disappointed, maybe, but,” Mei pulled away and wiped away a stray tear from Yuzu’s cheek and kissed her forehead, “I’d rather have this than nothing. As long as I know you love me, then what we have will suffice.”

“I do love you, Mei.” Yuzu smiled and kissed Mei’s hand. “I want this to work, and I’m sorry if I’ve...”

“No apologies,” said Mei, her hand enveloping Yuzus. “You told me not to apologize earlier, and I’m not going let you apologize for your feelings. You're honest, and I’m happy you’re willing to talk to me about it.”

“That’s not what I expected to hear,” laughed Yuzu when she heard Mei’s words. “When did you get so smart about stuff like this?

“I’ve had some time to learn a bit about how to handle your feelings.” Mei pointed over her shoulder at the bedroom door. “I have a bookshelf filled with literature about situations like we’re in, you can borrow them if you like.”

“I’d rather talk to you if that’s okay?”

Mei could still see the strain in Yuzu’s smile but noted that it had considerably lessened and nodded eagerly.

“Of course it is, Yuzu.” Mei lifted Yuzu’s hand and placed it on the spot where she’d last felt the baby move and grunted when he began shifting. “I want to build a home for him and us, and it seems he wants us too as well.”

“I can tell,” sniffed Yuzu as she felt something rub against her hand. Leaning down, Yuzu leaned down and placed her cheek against Mei’s stomach and began speaking. “What do you say, little guy? You wanna live with your Mommy and me?”

“I’ll never understand yours and Udagawa’s obsession with doing this,” chuckled Mei as she stroked Yuzu’s hair. “I understand that he can hear your voice, but I’m not sure if he even understands you.”

“You talk to him more than we do,” laughed Yuzu, sighing in contentment as Mei’s fingers combed through her hair. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve woken up and laid there, listening to you tell him how much you want to meet him and hold him.”

“He’s inside my body Yuzu.” Mei blushed at Yuzu’s retort but found no reason to hide the fact that she’d taken to talking to stroking her stomach and talking to the baby as often as she could. “It’s only right that I communicate with him; he needs to know how I feel.”

She found a sort of solace in it on the days when she didn’t have anyone else around to talk to. Sure there were days Himeko, Suzuran, or Mitsuko would stop by to visit and check in on her, but they couldn’t stay long most days given their schedules, so Mei turned to her one constant companion for conversation, even if it was one-sided.

“I’m well aware of where he is, Mei.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s stomach again before resting her head against it. “He was kicking me in the back last night, it was weird, and I didn’t get a lot of sleep. So thanks a lot for that.”

“Take it up with him, not me.” Mei rubbed the side of her stomach and winced when she felt him kick again. “I can’t control what he does, and in case you forgot, I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in weeks because he’s been so active.”

“I thought that’s why you were having me sleep in the bed more?” Yuzu sat up and gave Mei an exaggerated pout. “To help you sleep.”

“That’s _a_ reason, Yuzu.” Mei played with some of Yuzu’s hair before resting her head against Yuzu’s chest, feeling the small lump of the ring hidden beneath the shirt. “I miss having you next to me, and most nights it does help me sleep better. But right now _he’s_ dictating my schedule so on the nights I can’t sleep, having you next to me helps in more ways than I could ever express.”

“I know what you mean.” Yuzu kissed the top of Mei’s head and wrapped her arms around the younger woman and began rocking her back and forth. “I’m glad we’re sharing a bed again too, even if it is just cuddling.”

“I rather enjoy the cuddling.” Mei felt a sharp kick in the side of her stomach and instinctively clutched it, breathing sharply while her hand began frantically searching for the source.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu pulled away and stared down at Mei who looked like she was in pain.

“Yes,” Mei’s hand continued it's searching and after several frantic attempts breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the baby moving at his usual pace. “He’s just a little too active at the moment. I didn’t think he could kick that hard.”

“He’s full of surprises,” chuckled Yuzu, stroking Mei’s cheek and smiling. “Just like his mother.”

Mei’s face turned a bright red and after a nervous cough asked, “Can you help me stand up? I think I’d like to take that walk now.”

“Awww,” Yuzu gave Mei’s cheek a quick pinch before standing up and extending her hand, “did I embarrass you?”

“Slightly,” grunted Mei as Yuzu helped her get to her feet.

Yuzu did little except smile while she led Mei to the bedroom to help her get dressed.

It was an annoying task, with much complaining from Mei as she fought Yuzu over every little thing from what pants she should wear to which socks were her compression ones. More often than not, Yuzu was right, but Mei wanted Yuzu to give up so she could dress, but the blonde’s determination to help eventually wore her down, and Mei was forced to accept her assistance.

Luckily for Mei, the weather was changing which meant that she with could get away with a pair of overalls Yuzu had bought her and a loose black teeshirt which meant that if she required the use of a restroom Yuzu wouldn’t need to help her.

When they finally reached the outdoors, Mei let out a sigh of relief at finally being out of the apartment and immediately took Yuzu’s hand and pulled her close.

“Easy,” laughed Yuzu as she was pulled off her feet before squeezing in tight next to Mei to avoid hitting people as they walked toward the store. “I’m right here.”

“I’m aware,” sighed Mei when she felt Yuzu’s arm against hers. “I’m just happy to be out of the apartment for a while, even if it’s not for very long.”

“It kinda feels like we’re on a date.” Yuzu rested her head on Mei’s shoulder, earning them a few awkward looks but neither of them paid any attention. “We haven’t been on one since the hotel if you can count that as a date.”

“We can count this as our first official date.” Mei rubbed her cheek against Yuzu’s hair and squeezed her hand. “It’s not much, but I don’t mind.”

“Heck of a first date.” Yuzu reached across her body and patted Mei’s belly. “But I like the sound of that; makes for a funny story.”

“What do you mean?” Mei was already beginning to feel the strain from their walk, even though it’d only been ten minutes, but she wanted to keep going if only to pad out her time with Yuzu.

“Well think about it,” Yuzu managed to move a bit away now that the crowd had dissipated. “We’ve got a few people who know about us and think how funny it’ll be if we tell them that our first date after getting back together was us going to the grocery store.”

Mei had to take a second to process what Yuzu was talking about and when it finally hit her, she began chuckling while Yuzu scratched the back of her head.

“You are right,” said Mei between her stifled laughs. “That is a rather awkward first date.”

“Better than a trip to a graveyard, at least.” Yuzu slipped back in next to Mei and entwined their fingers, her shoulders tensing as she remembered the promise from back then. “I still owe you that crepe, you know.”

“Yuzu, what are you...”

“The fireworks festival,” said Yuzu as she picked up a basket outside the grocery store, leading Mei in. “You got that crepe because of when we visited my dad's grave right?”

“Yes.” Mei felt her chest tighten as she remembered wandering the festival, doing her best to try and emulate the actions she thought Yuzu’d always dreamed of having. “I thought it’d be nice to fulfill that promise, but as you remember we had some difficulties.”

“Sorry about that.” Yuzu lets go of Mei’s hand so she could begin inspecting the meat, but also to make it so the taller woman couldn’t see her face. “If I’d told Matsuri ‘no’ maybe you would have had a better time and things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did.”  
,  
“It was disappointing.” Mei joined Yuzu under the pretense of inspecting the food only to spend her time brushing her hand against Yuzu’s arm in an attempt to make her girlfriend smile. “But it still proved to be an enlightening trip, despite our many interruptions, if you recall.”

“I do.” Yuzu finally decided on her purchase and set it in the basket and turned to Mei, her mood slightly elevated. “But I want to make it up to you first chance I get.”

“Isn’t this making it up to me?” Mei pointed at the basket before taking Yuzu’s hand.

“I guess,” shrugged Yuzu as the continued their way through the store gathering supplies. “But I wanted that date to be special, and I screwed it up, just like...”

“Stop.” Mei halted their progression and pulled Yuzu tight and wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “We both made mistakes and we’ve both agreed to work beyond this and dwelling isn’t going to allow us to do that.”

“I know.” Yuzu closed her eyes and let out a relaxed breath. “But I wanna talk about it at some point; get some closure ya know?”

“I understand,” Mei kissed Yuzu’s forehead and began leading her girlfriend toward the produce, “and we will. But, not to sound rude, my legs and feet are starting to get sore, and I’m going to need to rest soon so can we please finish the shopping?’”

Yuzu kissed Mei on the nose and said, “Your wish is my command.”

Mei watched as Yuzu’s anxiety disappeared behind her confident smile, and after another twenty minutes of deciding on what to accompany the pork, they paid for their food, though the balance was considerably higher as Mei felt the need to add in a few desserts right before check out. Mei offered to cover her impulse purchases even going so far as to ask if the cashier could run them as a separate purchase, but Yuzu insisted on paying for them.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Mei as they left the store, staring down at the puddings and cakes. “I don’t even know why I grabbed them; I’m not supposed to be eating this.”

“When was the last time you had something sweet?” Yuzu peeked into the bag and pointed at a small cake with a bright red strawberry on top. “I thought you liked stuff like this?”

“I do.” Mei sighed and stared back at the store and then her bag. “But the doctor said I have to be careful. She’s already concerned about my...”

“One cake won’t kill you,” sighed Yuzu as she pulled out the pork cutlet and a few other items that weren’t doctor approved. “We’re already going this far with dinner so let’s have one night where we cut loose. Fried pork, some rice, a cake, some pudding.” Yuzu moved closer to Mei, a lecherous grin on her face. “You and me on the couch, snuggled close as we watch a movie; your choice of course, and who knows maybe we won’t watch the movie.”

“Is that right?” Mei snorted and shook her head before turning toward the apartment. “Earlier you told me you didn’t want to kiss me because you’re nervous that it won’t be what you expect and now you’re offering….”

“I am nervous.” Yuzu scratched the back of her head and sighed in frustration. “But I just thought that if I set the mood right, I wouldn’t be as nervous, and I won’t disappoint you.”

Yuzu began kicking her feet as they walked down the street, forcing Mei to pull her off into a side street, carefully pressing her against the wall.

“Yuzu, look at me.”

Yuzu managed to lift her head, her shoulders shifting uncomfortably as asked, “What is it, Mei?”

Mei lifted her hand and caressed Yuzu’s cheek and leaned in, resting her head on Yuzu’s shoulder, oblivious to the glances they were getting.

“Stop worrying about disappointing me,” whispered Mei, thankful that she felt Yuzu begin to relax. “I understand your frustration. It’s been a long time since we’ve done something like that so there’s no reason to rush and like you said,” Mei stepped back and pointed at her stomach, “I’m not exactly in the best physical state at the moment, and I won’t be for quite a while.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” giggled Yuzu as she rubbed Mei’s stomach. “But I still want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, can we at least do that? I’ll even let you use me as a pillow.”

“I had already planned on doing that,” Mei smirked and took Yuzu’s hand and led her back out into the street and headed toward the apartment.

“Oh, I see,” Yuzu snorted and picked up her pace, stepping a bit ahead of Mei, “I’ve become nothing more than a glorified pillow.”

“Only because you offered,” Mei reached out and took Yuzu’s hand and began trying to keep pace with Yuzu as they made their way through the crowd. “You have an incredibly comfortable lap, and I’d be a fool not to take you up on it.”

“Is that the only reason,” giggled Yuzu, keeping her quickened pace in an effort to force their way through the crowd.

“Does there need to be any other reason?” Mei was starting to feel some stabbing pains in her feet but didn’t want to come off as a burden.

“Not really.” Yuzu turned to face Mei and came to a sudden stop when she saw the pained expression on Meis' face. “Mei, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m fine; let ’s go we’re almost home.” Mei took a couple of deep breaths and straightened up only to have her knees buckle, and Yuzu rushed forward to catch her.

“No, you aren’t.” Yuzu sighed in disappointment and wrapped Mei’s arm around her shoulder and lead her to a nearby bench. “You pushed yourself too hard, and I didn’t help by pulling you along.”

“I’ll be fine with some rest Yuzu.” Mei groaned as Yuzu helped her sit down and ran to a vending machine and bought a bottled water. “There’s no reason to fuss since we’re close to the apartment; I’ll rest when we get there.”

“You’re going to rest _now_ ,” snorted Yuzu, handing over the bottle. “Even if we’re not far from the house, the doctor said when you need to rest whenever you feel the need to, and I’m not gonna risk you collapsing on me in the middle of the street.”

“Fine.” Mei snatched the bottle and took a large drink, feeling refreshed but even more disgruntled now that she knew Yuzu was in the right. “I’ll rest, but only for a few minutes. It’s getting hot out here, and that can be worse than me walking around.”

“I know.” Yuzu smiled and looked ready to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of a bright and cheery ringtone. Excusing herself, she pulled her phone out and squeaked happily when she saw the name on the screen.

“Hey, Sara,” Yuzu answered brightly while Mei continued to sip her water. “Where am I? I’m in front of a bus stop with Mei. No, we aren’t going anywhere, we’re on our way back from the store. You’re where? Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming to visit today.”

Yuzu looked down at Mei with an embarrassed look on her face and said, “Hey did you forget about Sara coming to visit us today?”

Mei stopped halfway through bringing her bottle to her lips and groaned in frustration.

“I did.” Capping the bottle, Mei stuffed it into her purse and looked up at Yuzu. “Where is she? Is she nearby?”

“She’s a few streets away,” said Yuzu before being interrupted again. “Oh wait, you’re that close?! Ummm where...oh, I think I see you!”

Yuzu’s hand shot into the air and began waving at a person across the street. Mei turned her attention to where Yuzu was looking and saw a short, silver-haired woman, dressed in a jean skirt and a blue blouse waving back at them with a massive smile on her face. Her hair was cut to just above her shoulders, which Mei thought looked a little odd on her friend, but made a mental note not to mention it.

As Sara ran across the street, Yuzu helped Mei onto her feet, and they headed over to the crosswalk where Yuzu immediately picked Sara up and hugged her, making the shorter woman yell at her in frustration.

“Yuzu put me down! You know I hate it when you and Nina do this to me!”

“Sorry,” Yuzu put Sara down on the ground before giving her friend a proper hug, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Yes, you could.” Sara gave Yuzu a disgruntled look, but it didn’t last, and soon she was smiling back at the blonde. “I’ll let it slide this time, but after this don’t do it again.”

“All right, all right.” Yuzu gave Sara a thumbs up before moving next to Mei and locking hands with her girlfriend. “I’m sorry I got excited, but it’s been a long time. All we ever do is video chat, and even with Nina at my school I barely see her.”

“I know.” Sara sighed and stared up at one of the street signs as she spoke. “But it’s her life, and she gets to do what she wants with it. She’s passing all her classes and working so much that our parents are getting worried about her, I keep telling them to calm down, but it is what it is.”

“I’m sure Nina is fine,” said Mei reassuringly. “It’s nice to see you again by the way.”

“It’s good to see you too Mei.” Sara walked up and gave Mei a cautious hug, unsurprised that Mei was hesitant about the physical contact. “Was that too much?”

“No.” Mei shook her head, though she was certain her face was betraying her. “It’s just a bit awkward seeing as how I’m….”

“Pregnant,” asked Sara pointing at Mei’s stomach and smirking impishly. “Or is it because you and Yuzu got back together?”

“Ummm…,” Mei’s cheeks flushed, and both Sara and Yuzu chuckled to one another at her confusion making her even more frustrated. She had been the one to tell Sara about her and Yuzu’s attempt to become a couple again, but it was still frustrating to hear the woman she’d once attempted to replace Yuzu with sound happy about the two of them getting back together.

“Are you okay Mei?” Yuzu walked up and brushed the hair out of Mei’s face, eager to see the embarrassed look on her lover’s face. “You’re looking kinda red.”

“I’m fine,” Mei grunted before turning away from Yuzu and begin walking toward the apartment. “It’s just a bit warm out, and I’m having some stomach issues, once we get upstairs, I’ll be fine.”

“Stomach issues?” Sara turned to Yuzu, and the two of them fell in step behind Mei, both of them eyeing her cautiously.

“She’s been having them for the past days,” whispered Yuzu while Mei lead the way toward the apartment. “We think she’s getting close, but the doctor said they might be these false labor pains so we’re keeping an eye on her and it’s making her a bit cranky.”

“I see.” Sara nodded and watched Mei closely, noticing the slight limp in Mei’s step. “What about her leg? Did she hurt herself?”

“Not really,” answered Yuzu with a pained look. “She’s having trouble walking because of all the extra weight, and her muscles are in kind of overload. So if you don’t mind, can you help me keep an eye on her while you’re hanging out with us?”

“I’d be happy to.” Sara smiled and picked her pace, enticing Yuzu to do the same.

They caught up to Mei quite, and after a short disagreement, Mei relinquished her bag to Sara and allowed Yuzu to open the door for her. Thanking her, Mei took the arm Yuzu offered her and after making sure Sara made it in okay, began walking toward the elevator. Mei and Yuzu both rolled their eyes when Sara greeted the security guards with an overly zealous greeting, catching them off guard.

“This is a nice building,” said Sara in amazement as she stared up at the elevator ceiling. “Much nicer than the one you used to live in.”

“That’s only because it’s newer.” Mei tapped the button for their floor and moved a little closer to Yuzu, letting out an anguished moan as another bout of pain shot up her spine and asked Yuzu to rub the middle of her back.

“That explains why everything is so clean.” Sara continued to try and maintain her interest in the elevator but smiled to herself when she saw Yuzu’s cheek brush against the top of Mei’s head in a catlike manner as she continued to massage Mei's back. “How can you afford this though? Is it because of your husband or...”

“Inheritance,” yawned Mei as the door dinged open and the three of them stepped into the hall. “Once I came of age, much of my inheritance was released to me, and after agreeing to the divorce, I found a place of my own to live. But you are correct to assume that Udagawa-san is helping me to a degree. Despite my request he not, Udagawa-san had taken it upon himself to help me with certain necessities until I’m finished with school and can begin my career.”

“Well, you certainly picked a big enough place to live in.” Sara hummed quietly to herself as they entered the apartment and stopped in amazement at the size of the entryway. “I think you went a little overboard, Mei. This place seems pretty big for just you and a baby.”

“She won’t be alone,” laughed Yuzu pointing down the hall. “My room’s the first one on the right, and Udagawa-san is staying in the room at the end of the hall until she’s recovered and the baby is old enough to move back and forth between here and his place.”

“I see.” Sara winked at Mei and smirked when her friend avoided her gaze and scurried toward the counter. “Do you want me to help put this stuff away? You can go sit down if you want, you look tired.”

“Thank you.” Mei set her bag down on the counter and placed a hand on her lower back, digging the heel of her palm into the not that refused to give her peace. “Don’t worry too much about the dry goods; those should be fine. Just put away anything that needs to be refrigerated.”

“You got it,” sang Sara as she began putting away the food while Yuzu helped Mei to the couch before disappearing into the bathroom.

There was the sound of rushing water, and after a minute Yuzu appeared with a giant bowl of water and a fresh towel. Sara busied herself with the groceries, only looking away when she heard Mei hiss in pain.

“Yuzu that’s too hot!”

“Relax, Mei.” Sara appeared in the living room and watched curiously as Yuzu helped Mei put her feet into the water before adding in what looked to be a white powder. “Sara, can you grab a few ice cubes for me, please?

“Of course.” After a couple of moments, Sara returned with a large cup of ice and handed it to Yuzu who added it to the bowl. Sitting down, Sara picked up the scent of mint and something else that she couldn’t quite place, and was relieved when she saw Mei close her eyes and rest her head against the back of the couch while Yuzu massaged her calves.

“Better,” smirked Yuzu as a small moan escaped Mei’s throat.

“Very much.” Mei reached out and stroked Yuzu’s hair. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yuzu climbed to her feet and smiled at Mei before checking the clock on the wall and grumbled. “Dammit, I need to get to class, are you going to be okay? If it’s too much for you, I can try and talk to my instructors about resched...”

“You will do no such thing,” snapped Mei making Yuzu jump back in surprise. “You’re going to finish your tests today. There’s no sense in delaying them when you’re so close to finishing for the term. Rescheduling will just complicate things.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuzu caressed Mei’s cheek and chuckled.” Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?”

“I think I can manage,” smirked Mei, taking Yuzu’s hand. “Sara, are you going to be staying for a while?”

“Of course!” Sara’s face lit up at the invitation. “I have some plans with Nina later, she wants me to meet her boyfriend or something, she wasn’t all that clear when we talked; I’m just hoping it’s not another mixer. But I can stay until about six or seven if that’s okay.”

“That’ll be fine.” Yuzu squeezed Mei’s hand and winked down at her before focusing on Sara. “I’ll be back around three, maybe a little later depending on my tests. Sorry, I have to leave. I completely forgot about my exam schedule.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sara smiled up at Yuzu and then at Mei. “I’ll take good care of her. You just focus on your exams, and we’ll be here when you get back.”

“Thanks.” Yuzu leaned down and kissed Mei on the cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” whispered Mei, nuzzling her forehead against Yuzu’s chin before letting her go. “I’ll see you soon. We’re still having our movie date, correct?”

“You know it.”

After Yuzu waved goodbye to Sara and headed toward the front door.

When it clicked shut, Mei reached for the remote control and began trying to find a documentary that she’d recorded while Sara smiled knowingly at her.

“Is there something you wish to say,” asked Mei after finally finding the show she’d been planning on watching for the past few days, but the look Sara was giving her was making it difficult to concentrate.

“I’m just glad the two of you finally managed to patch things up.” Sara’s smile continued to grow with each word that left her mouth.

“We haven’t completely patched things up, not yet.” Mei turned the volume up a little higher and turned her gaze away from the television toward Sara. “We’re still working through many of our issues, but we’re better than we were.”

“I can tell,” laughed Sara as she relaxed into her chair, folding her hands over her stomach. “Yuzu called me back when you two first started talking.”

“What did she tell you,” inquired Mei, astonished that Yuzu hadn’t told her about this.

“Mostly about how afraid she was,” said Sara with a sad sigh. “About how she might be making a mistake and that things would end up worse than before, but,” Sara pointed around the house, noting all the little items and touches that showed Yuzu was slowly making her mark on the apartment, “you two seemed to have avoided the worst case scenario.”

“I don’t know about that. There’s still sufficient space for error, but I’m hopeful.” Mei wiggled her toes in the water and felt the tension in her feet begin to dissolve. “Things haven’t been that easy, and we’re still figuring one another out, but we’re progressing.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sara grinned at Mei but felt a small knot in her stomach when she saw the look of discomfort in her friend’s eyes. “Are you okay? You must be a bit overwhelmed with everything going on.”

“It has not been pleasant.” Mei pulled her feet out of the now chilled water and set them on the towel. “School and my work I’d have been able to handle, but this,” Mei placed a hand on her stomach and sighed, “was not something I’d planned on.”

“Yuzu seems to be handling it well enough.” Sara reached into the bag she’d brought with her and pulled out a reusable water bottle and took a deep drink. “Not to mention your ex is here to help, so I imagine it’s been a lot easier than you initially thought.”

“I honestly don’t know how I would have managed without the two of them here.” A grateful smile played across Mei’s lips as she felt the ring on her chest. “But what about you? It’s been a long time since we’ve had a chance to talk and I’m sure you didn’t come here just to listen to me talk about myself.”

Both Sara and Mei shared a small chuckle at her comment and Sara began talking about her classes and all of the hard work she was putting into becoming a social worker and about all the kids she'd been helping.

"Sounds like you've found your niche," said Mei after a good forty-five minutes of conversation. "I'm sure the branch you're working with would be more than happy to hire you after graduation."

"One of my supervisors said something similar." Sara grinned sheepishly after hearing Mei's compliment. "But the truth is that right now I'm too busy to think about where I want to work at the moment. Between my part-time job, studying, and everything else I don't really have any free time. I already finished up a full class schedule and thanks to getting ahead with one of my other classes; I'm not going to have a break next semester because I had to fill in a few classes. Not to mention all the extra homework I was given by my other professor before the break."

Sara let out a loud whine and began kicking her feet in protest, looking an awful lot like an incredibly short Nina.

“I just want to enjoy my summer vacation without having to do homework for once, is that too much to ask?! I thought we were supposed to be done with all of this since we're out of high school!”

“It’s only going to get worse.” Mei winced at what felt like a stabbing pain in her side and blinked a few times as it subsided. “When we’re out of school, we won’t be given extended breaks, so enjoy them while you can.”

“I guess you’re the last person I should be complaining about this to.” Sara lowered her gaze to Mei and smirked. “You’ve been doing this kind of stuff for years, after all. I kind of forgot that you're used to it.”

“That is an understatement if I ever heard one.” Mei chuckled but had to stop when she felt another sharp pain in her side and reached for the side of the couch and struggled to push herself up only to slip on the towel and hit the couch with a low thud. Realizing what she’d have to do, Mei swallowed her pride and turned to Sara and asked, “Sara, I hate to impose, but would you mind helping me off the couch? I need to use the restroom.”

“Okay,” Sara said with a confused look. Standing up, she stepped over to Mei and with a significant degree of difficulty was able to help Mei find her balance and as awkward as it was, helped Mei walk to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” sighed Mei after she was able to rest her hands on the counter and turned on the water and began washing her face. “I’m sorry that you have to see me like this.”

“Why?” Sara noticed that some of the color had drained from Mei’s face and looked around for a cup or something else she could use to help Mei calm down.

“It's just strange having to ask you to for help.” Mei dried her face on a hand towel, looking reasonably more composed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sara reached out and took Mei’s hand, thinking she had accomplished her goal. “We’ve been in more awkward situations than this, so quit beating yourself up.”

“You sound like Yuzu,” Mei smirked and pulled her hand away from Sara and tilted her head toward the door. “Do you think you could give me a few moments alone? I’m feeling a bit fatigued and if you don’t mind could you maybe prepare us some drinks and snacks while I...”

There was another sharp stab in her stomach, but unlike the other times, Mei wasn’t prepared for it. It was so sudden that her knees began quaking enough to force her to catch herself on the edge of the sink, but even that wasn't sufficient to keep her standing, and if it wasn’t for Sara reaching out to grab her, Mei was confident she would have been in serious trouble.

“Mei, are you all right?”

Mei could barely make out Sara’s face thanks to the pain, but she managed a deep breath and tried to speak, but stopped

“I don’t know,” whispered Mei as she began moving her hand across her stomach, trying to find where her son had positioned himself. “I can’t feel him and....”

There was another shock in her body and this time, Mei’ ended up on the floor, slowed by Sara’s grip and the fact that she’d managed to slide her back against the sink and up on the floor.

“Sara, I can’t feel him,” panted Mei, her head covered in sweat as she began breathing rapidly while something warm spread across her thigh. “I...I think my water...”

Mei bit back a scream as she felt what was possibly another contraction, reaching out she took Sara’s hand and calmed a bit when she felt her friend's reassuring grip. Wiping the sweat from her eyes, Mei gave Sara a pleading look and gulped, “Sara, I need you to call emergency services, tell them my water broke and...”

“Mei, I don’t think that’s water.” Sara pointed at the growing stain between Mei’s legs, her face paler than usual.

“What are you talking about?” Mei’s eyes followed Sara’s finger and instantly regretted ever looking.

Instead of a dark blue spot she’d been expecting, Mei nearly collapsed when saw that a large red stain had appeared on the thigh of her outfit.

“No, no, no,” whispered Mei as her heart began pounding in her ears. Her breath grew more and more erratic as she felt at her stomach, hoping for some semblance of movement from her child, tears pouring down her cheeks. “Sara I can’t...Sara, I can’t find him.”

“Mei, Mei look at me.” Sara took Mei’s face in her hands and lifted Mei’s eyes to hers.

Mei could see a similar fear in Sara’s eyes but was relieved to see that the shorter woman seemed to have a better handle over her emotions.

“Sara, we need to… call...”

“We will,” said Sara frantically. “I’m going to call someone, but I have to leave you to do it. I don’t have my phone on me.”

“Please...please don’t….”

Mei reached out and gripped Sara’s wrist so tightly that she nearly drove her to tears.

“I have to, Mei.” Sara stroked Mei’s hair and tried her best to look brave. “If I don’t, things will get worse. I promise I will be right back.”

“Okay.” Mei panted and nodded in understanding. She knew Sara was right and despite the need to have someone stay with her, Mei knew it was the only way to protect herself and her son. “Just, hurry back, please?”

“I will.” Sara gave her a tearful smile before leaving the room.

When she was alone, Mei’s hands returned to her stomach, and she began rubbing it cautiously, searching again for any sign of movement.

“Please,” she whispered as she began slowly feeling across her. “Please don’t do this to me.”

From the hallway, Mei could hear Sara’s voice shakily begin by explaining the situation to the person on the other end.

“Come on, Hideki,” whispered Mei as her hand drifted closer to her thigh. “Let me know you’re okay, please?”

“Yes, please, send someone right away,” was the next thing Mei heard Sara say, her breathing growing more relaxed now that she knew help was on the way.

“You’re going to be okay,” said Mei, and she finally felt what she hoped was his foot or hand rubbing against her palm. “I promise, Mommy will protect you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Yuzu through her day at school and getting the news that Mei is in the hospital and her journey to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys don’t like cliffhangers, but they aren’t a “Hey let’s mess with their heads” cliffhangers. They’re honestly just my way of being able to process having to write these next few chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying them.
> 
> After this bout of chapters, I’m going to take a short break from this series and do a project involving Critical Role I need to finish so please be patient. I think this story will be done in about the next ten chapters or so….seems with how I’m plotting that is the most likely
> 
> Thanks all for sticking with me! And I kind of alters some dialogue from 39 to fit this some more....MEI-MEI COME BACK! And I don't mean just your back.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for the note, last week. it wasn't meant to be cruel was just trying to update you guys on what's going on.

 

Chapter 22

 _Of_ course _the train had to be cramped._

Yuzu shifted for the third time as the train filled again, forcing her even further into what little corner space of she had left, the increase in people practically suffocating her.

When she’d boarded the train was a bit full, but it wasn’t by any means uncomfortable. However, over the past several stops, the number of people boarding vastly outnumbered those leaving and Yuzu began feeling more and more like a canned sausage. That, combined with the blaring sunlight and the lack of circulating air forced Yuzu to keep her back pressed against the wall so she could make sure nobody tried anything perverted.

Luckily, there were a few transit officers present, so nothing happened outside of a misunderstanding, and Yuzu was glad when she was finally freed from the putrid scent of the compartment and let out a loud sigh of relief at being able to breathe some fresh air.

“Thank God,” gasped Yuzu after stepping off to the side and pulling her phone out to check for any new messages, hoping to see something from Mei. But when she saw that she had no new messages Yuzu simply shrugged it off to her being busy with Sara and headed up the stairs to the street and immediately wished she was back on the train.

While the train may have been cramped and a bit hot, the combination of heat and humidity on the street was almost unbearable and Yuzu wished she at home basking in the salvation of her air-conditioned room. But it wasn’t meant to be, and Yuzu made the slow death march through the streets and her final exam for the semester as the sweat pouring down her back caused her shirt to stick to her skin.

“I swear to God if he pulls this crap this winter I’m gonna drop this class," muttered Yuzu as she stared up at the clean pristine building that was the English department, a stupid grin spreading across her lips as she imagined the cool air of the auditorium.

Even with her shorts and tee-shirt, the early summer heat was becoming too unbearable and after making sure she had enough time, Yuzu stopped at one of the several coffee shops near the campus and purchased an unnecessarily large iced-coffee, and guzzled it greedily as she made her way onto school grounds feeling a bit happier than she had been as she thought about how Mei was doing.

This wasn’t the first time Mei had experienced stomach pains like the ones she had that morning and despite Mei saying she would be fine, Yuzu wished she’d talked to her professor about rescheduling her final exam. It wouldn’t have been impossible for her to get an extension, but that would have only delayed the inevitable, and Yuzu and Mei both agreed to just rip the band-aid off so Yuzu could focus on enjoying her summer vacation, though Yuzu couldn't help but focus on the heat.

“Why’s it have to be so hot,” she whined so loudly that she scared a woman who was walking her dog. “Sorry.”

The woman gave Yuzu an odd look before continuing her walk while Yuzu tossed her empty cup into the recycling and moaned at wishing she could be at home snuggling Mei, even if it caused her girlfriend to complain about Yuzu being too warm.

Over the past several days, Mei’s body temperature was so in flux that rather than waste time continually powering the a.c. on and off, she had a few small fans set up in the rooms she regularly occupied. Usually, this wasn’t much of a problem, but at the times both of them were in the same room the fan wasn’t enough, but Mei refused to give into Yuzu’s complaints leaving the blonde to fend for herself.

But it was a small price to pay if it made Mei happy, and that’s all Yuzu cared about. Mei had been under enough stress lately and if living without air conditioning for a while made her happy, then Yuzu was willing to guzzle ice water and sit in front of a fan to keep her temperature down. Still, Yuzu wished that Mei would be a little more lenient with keeping the apartment cool and as she entered the chilled atmosphere of English department, Yuzu let out a massive sigh of relief and felt a smile spread across her face.

“That feels so good,” she moaned as she pulled her shirt off her skin and stretched in joyful celebration as she felt her skin prickle at the crisp air, feeling refreshed and ready to face her final exam.

Even though she’d done this several times already, Yuzu never enjoyed this part of the exam process, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Had it merely been a theoretical exam, Yuzu wouldn’t have had much of an issue. She knew the material backward and forward thanks to countless hours of studying and the help Mei gave her, but when it came to the practical exam, Yuzu always ended up becoming a bundle of nerves and somehow managed almost to screw it up each semester.

She’d been lucky so far though, and today she felt particularly confident in her abilities thanks to some last minute prep the night before and Mei’s help in finalizing her notes, but something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her, and she couldn’t quite place it. She didn’t know if it was her talk with Me, but as much as she wanted to dwell on it, she couldn’t afford to and knew Mei would never forgive her if she didn’t put everything she had into her exams.

Steeling herself, Yuzu gave her phone one last look and felt her heart jump when she saw Mei’s name appear under her received messages and nearly cried when she saw what her girlfriend had written.

 _Yuzu,_  
_I know our conversation this morning was stressful, but I don’t want you to worry about it; your exams take priority so please focus on those. If you want, we can continue to discuss this tonight over dinner, but if you’d instead focus on our date, I’m okay with that as well. Do your best and know that I’ll be proud of you so long as you gave it_ your _all._

_I love you,_

_Mei_

“Thanks, Mei.” Yuzu clutched her phone close to her chest before typing out a reply.

_Hi Mei,_

_I’m in front of my classroom right now getting ready for my exam. Unfortunately, I have to shut off my phone though due to exam rules, so don’t worry if I don’t reply, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I can’t. I’ll be home right after my exam so get the movies ready, and I’ll make some snacks before dinner. Tonight’s going to be all about us!_

_I love you too and thanks for being in my corner._

Sighing contentedly, Yuzu shut her phone off and headed into the classroom and wasn’t surprised to see her professor standing there holding a small basket and smiling expectantly.

“Good afternoon, Aihara-san.”

“Afternoon, sir,” groaned Yuzu as she dropped her phone into the basket and waited for him to hand her slip before she took her seat in the middle of the classroom and pulled out her supplies.

“Hi, Yuzu,” whispered an excited voice and soon the sunlight was blocked by a cheery looking Nina who was offering her a bottle of juice.

“Hey, Nina.” Yuzu smiled back and took the juice and drank it gratefully.

“What’s got you so bummed out?” Nina took the bottle back and drank before wiping her mouth. “Everything okay with you and Mei? Or is it exam fatigue?”

“A bit of both,” sighedYuzu as rested her chin on the desk and let out a loud groan. “I want today to be over so I can go home and relax. I mean it’s gonna suck cuz we have assignments over the break, and then I got work, and then there’s all this stuff with Mei going on, so I guess I’m just kinda burnt out.”

“What’s the matter with….,” began Nina but she was cut off by the loud coughing of their professor whose eyes were focused intensely on them.

“If we can please all lower our voices, I’d like to go over the rules of the examination before we begin.”

There was a loud scraping of chairs at the request, and their professor droned on about the rules for the sake of the newer students, Yuzu couldn’t help but imagine what Mei was doing at the moment with Sara. She knew she had no reason to worry and Yuzu had to admit she missed Sara. It’d been too long since they’d seen each other and Yuzu wished that Sara could at least stay the night, but knew it wouldn’t be possible. Sara and Nina barely saw each other since Nina’s move, and she didn’t want to intrude, and she was certain Sara felt the same way about imposing herself on Mei and Yuzu’s time either.

_Maybe I can see if Sara is staying an extra night, thought Yuzu as she took her exam and began filling in her answers while Nina did the same._

As she read through the questions, Yuzu couldn’t help but feel that they weren’t as difficult as she thought they’d be. Sure she’d had some difficulty in deciphering the definitions and would have killed for her dictionary, but unfortunately, it wasn’t allowed. Her professor insisted on them working mostly off of memory during finals, but he occasionally allowed a question or two and Yuzu used it to her advantage and as she continued through her test and when she handed it in, she was surprised to see that she was one of the first ones done.

She knew she didn’t have a perfect score but was confident she'd passed this portion of the exam without any issues and tried to figure out how to kill some time as she waited for the practical part of the review to begin. Sighing loudly, she pulled out some scratch paper and absent-mindedly started writing down some ideas for snacks and side dishes for her and Mei’s date. This however proved to be a bit detrimental as she became so engrossed in her preparations that the only thing that managed to break her from her obsession was the feeling of something hitting her hard on the head.

“What the he….,” she began but stopped halfway through when she saw her professor tapping his notebook against his bicep as he glared down at her.

“Are you finished with your little side project,” he asked pointing down at the paper Yuzu had been writing on, “because if not I can fail you now and focus on the students who want to put in the effort to pass their exams.”

“Sorry,” laughed Yuzu nervously while she grabbed her notes out of her bag and pointed at the podium. “Is it my turn?”

“That’s why I’m up here,” he sighed making several other students laugh causing Yuzu’s face to turn bright red. “If you can spare us a moment of your precious time, can you please give us your interpretation on Antigone and her use as a feminist figure in Greek society?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuzu straightened her papers and stumbled her way down the stairs toward the podium and took her place and after adjusting her papers, Yuzu took a deep breath and began.

“Snacks and side-dish ideas for my date to...oh shoot...wait...”

There was an echo of laughter, and Yuzu felt herself begin to sweat when she realized what she was about to read out. Looking up she saw Nina hiding her face in her arm as she shook quietly with laughter while her professor glowered at her, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Sorry about that,” laughed Yuzu and slid the paper to the bottom of the pile and after making sure her notes were in the proper order, she slowly began reciting the report she’d spent so much time and energy working on with Mei.

Her stomach was in knots the entire time she spoke, but she powered through it thanks to the effort Mei, Udagawa, and Rena had put in on their days off acting as a surrogate audience. Over the past several months it had become a routine for them, and they offered her several tips as to what to do when she got nervous, the most helpful one reminding Yuzu to take time to breathe and how to shift her attention between her notes and the audience and by the time she was done she felt so drained that when she was allowed to return to her seat she buried her face in her arms while Nina giggled next to her.

“So you got a date tonight,” whispered Nina as the next person began talking about their topic of research.

“Yeah,” grumbled Yuzu lifting her head and resting it on her forearm. “Mei and I are having a date tonight for the first time in a while. It’s nothing fancy, just a simple stay at home dinner and some movies, but I wanted to make it special.”

“Is she doing okay?” Nina moved closer, causing her chair to scrape and the speaker and the professor to look around in annoyance. When they stopped, Nina leaned down and continued her talk with Yuzu. “You said somehing earlier about Mei having problems or something.”

“Oh no.” Yuzu smiled up at Nina and turned her attention to the front of the class. “Just that Mei’s getting close to having the baby and it’s wearing her out. I’m doing my best, but she’s always so tired, and I hate leaving her alone, and we’ve already been to the hospital twice because we thought she went into labor. That was a tough couple of days, but we managed to get through it, though my boss got a little annoyed the second time it happened because I ended up having to leave in the middle of the dinner rush because Udagawa was all the way in Okinawa and Rena was stuck dealing with a family situation.”

“That sucks,” Nina followed Yuzu’s lead and rested her head on the desk and focused on the front. “But it sounds like you two are getting along, especially since you were so nervous about what would happen if you two got back together.”

“We are.” Yuzu’s face was practically all smiles, and she could see that Nina was grinning almost as much as she was. “I mean it’s not perfect, we still have a few things that we’re both getting over, but yeah, we’re doing good.”

“Glad to hear it,” whispered Nina just before their professor called her name. “I’ll be right back.”

“Good luck.”

As Nina ran up to the podium, Yuzu felt a small warmth spread throughout her body as she remembered the message that Mei had sent her and felt her excitement build as she watched the classrooms clock slowly tick closer and closer toward the end of her exam, and the moment their professor released them, Yuzu and Nina grabbed their phones and assignment list, ran out the front of the building, and once outside let out cheers of triumph.

“Thank God,” sighed Nina as she turned her phone on and put it in her purse. “I swear that man is such a pain. I mean I get having to speak in front of people and expect feedback, but holding us all hostage like that should be a crime.”

“Tell me about it,” sighed Yuzu as she pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and began wiping the sweat that was already forming on her neck. “But, hey, we got two months of freedom now, so what are your plans? Sara said you two were doing a mixer tonight?”

“Mixer,” asked Nina quizzically as she finished off the last of her juice. “I didn’t say anything about going to a mixer. I said we were going to a friends house for an after exam party, but that’s about it. I mean well...I guess it kind of is since it’ll be guys and girls, but I wouldn’t call it one. Why’d she think it was a mixer?”

“She said something about meeting your boyfriend,” said Yuzu with a confused shrug. “I didn’t know what to say since you haven’t mentioned anything about any guys, so I just let it slide because I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Well if she’s got a boyfriend waiting for me then I’d love to meet him because I sure as heck haven't,” laughed Nina before tossing the bottle into a recycling bin. “But I don’t know if we’ll go to the party since Sis spent today on the train and I’ve been doing exams so we’ll probably head to my apartment and just hang out like you and Mei unless you want me and Sara to stay with you guys?”

“Ummm, I dunno.” Yuzu squeezed the strap of her bag and let out a heavy sigh. “I mean I want to visit with you guys, and I did think about asking you and Sara to stay, but Mei gets kind of upset when we have people intrude on our dates. Last time that happened we had a big misunderstanding and since we finally have the house to ourselves for the night I think...well...you know...”

“Got ya,” winked Nina as she wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s shoulder and pulled her in. “You want _that_   kind of night with Mei. It’s okay I understand.”

“What?!” Yuzu pulled away from Nina and stared up at the taller girl, her face bright red as she spoke. “That’s not what I meant at all! You...why do you….you’re the worst….we haven’t even kissed yet so why would I want to jump into doing that right away? Besides she’s about to have a kid what kinda perv...”

Yuzu stopped shouting when she saw that a large group had amassed around them. Covering her mouth, Yuzu lowered her head and began hastily walking toward the entrance to the school with Nina following right behind her.

 _Why did I say that_ s, thought Yuzu as she began hurrying toward the train station. _Especially in front of all those people._ _Why can’t I ever learn to keep my fat mouth shut!?_

“Hey Yuzu,” said Nina as she began fiddling with her phone.

_I’m such an idiot._

Yuzu began smacking her forehead with the heel of her palm, ignoring Nina’s voice as they entered the station

_I know Mei is willing to be open with me in public, but even she’s not stupid enough to_

“Yuzu, watch where you’re...”

“What, Nin...”

Before she could finish her sentence, something hard and metallic collided with her upper thighs knocking the wind out of her and nearly sending her to the ground.

“Ow,” whined Yuzu as she rubbed her legs and staggered away from the security gate, tears burning in her eyes.

“I tried to warn you,” sighed Nina, pulling the blonde out of the way and toward a bench. “Do you need me to get you an ice pack or something? There’s a convenience store nearby I can go grab one.”

“I’ll think about it.” Yuzu massaged her thighs and knew that when she woke up she'd have a large bruise going over both her legs. “I can’t believe I was that stupid.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” chuckled Nina, taking the spot next to Yuzu. “It's my fault for distracting you by asking you about how things have been going.”

“Things are great,” answered Yuzu with a nervous chuckle, though the nervous rubbing of her hands wasn’t lost on Nina. “It’s just that, things haven’t gotten that far and it’s kinda my fault.”

“Why’s it your fault?” Nina reached into her bag and pulled out a few candies and offered one to Yuzu before popping it into her mouth. “You’re right about the whole pregnancy thing getting in the way, and I shouldn’t have joked about that. I know that’s a touchy subject.”

“It’s not that bad,” said Yuzu after swallowing the chocolate. “If anything it’s made Mei want to snuggle more and we’re sharing a bed again too. I mean there are nights I still sleep in my room in case I get home too late from work or have to study. But when I do, we stay up late using these walkie-talkies we bought in case of an emergency and it’s pretty fun.”

“So you aren’t kissing or doing anything like that, but you’re still sharing a bed?”

“Yeah,” chuckled Yuzu when she saw Nina roll her eyes. “It’s not like we do anything. All we cuddle and hold each other, and it feels really good. Sometimes we kiss each other on the cheek, neck, and hands, but even with all that, there are no expectations, which is kinda nice. I know she wants more, and I do too, but the problem is that any time I even try to kiss her, I freeze and get stuck in my head and I think it’s starting to get on her nerves.”

“Sounds tough,” sighed Nina pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip. “You guys talked about it?”

“We talked this morning, and she says she’s fine with it, but I dunno. I’m kinda hoping that I might be able to get over it tonight now that I don’t have to worry about school and stuff for a while.”

“Well, just relax and let everything flow naturally.” Nina placed a hand on top of Yuzu’s and smiled. “I mean has she said it’s bothering her or is that just you talking?”

“She says she’s okay with it, but there are times where it almost happens and I back off, and I see this look of disappointment in her eyes. I mean I kiss her on the head, the cheek, I hold her, and she does the same, and it feels right, but I get kinda nervous thinking what would happen if I kiss her and it doesn’t feel anything like it used to.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to,” said Nina offering her drink to Yuzu.

“What do you mean?” Yuzu took a sip and stared up at her friend, confused by the statement.

“I don’t know if I’m one to talk about this kinda stuff cuz I haven’t really gone through it, but I think kissing, like everything else in life, isn’t always supposed to be the same.” Nina took the bottled water and drank again before continuing. “I mean think about it, you dated some other people over the past couple years, and we know that Mei has been...active….”

“I’m reminded of that every day,” said Yuzu with a laugh. “I mean I sleep next to her and hold her, and when she holds me, I get woken up by something rubbing against my back in the middle of the night, so I’m aware of what she’s been up to.”

“All right,” chuckled Nina with a small shudder at the thought of something rubbing against her back in the middle of the night. “So if we take all that into consideration, how you two broke up, and then how you guys got back together, do you think it’s reasonable to think that kissing her is going to be the same or does it make more sense to think that kissing her will be different?”

“It’d be different,” said Yuzu quietly, amazed that Nina had figured all of this out so quickly.

“Right,” said Nina happily before clapping Yuzu on the back. “You guys are different people now, kissing will be different, and if you two had stayed together, they’d probably still be different because you’d still end up as different people with different experiences.”

“Yeah but we would have experienced more together,” said Yuzu irritated at the thought of all the things she and Mei had missed out on together.

“That’s true,” sighed Nina resting her head against the wall. “But you can’t change what happened, but you’re trying to change how things will end. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” said Yuzu with a reassuring smile. “What’s on your mind?”

“Do you,” Nina stopped for a minute and scratched her head before continuing, her brow furrowed in concentration, “I mean you still love her right? Like you're still in love with her and everything like you can feel it in here, right?”

Yuzu watched as Nina pointed at her heart and blushed as she said, “Yeah. I know I do.”

Yuzu’s hand reached up and grasped her ring as she spoke.

“I know that I am because no matter what, even when I was dating other people I couldn’t get her out of my mind and I was always worried about her. I told you how scared she was when we first started talking again and when she finally told me how she felt, my chest hurt, and I couldn’t stop myself from crying, and every night when we go to bed all I can do is think about how lucky I am to be able to hold her and have her with me.”

“Then quit worrying about kissing her,” grunted Nina with a sharp flick to Yuzu’s forehead. "

“Ow,” cried Yuzu clutching her forehead with tears in her eyes. “Why’d you do that? I’m in enough pain as it is thanks to the security gate.”

“Because you needed it,” snickered Nina with an evil grin. “Stop getting stuck in your head and enjoy being with her. Your heart’s in the right spot, just let your brain sort itself out, and everything will get better in its own time.”

“It’s not just that,” sighed Yuzu as she twirled some hair around her fingers. “There’s some other...”

Before Yuzu could say everything, Nina’s phone blared cutting her off and making both of them jump in surprise.

“Jeez that’s loud,” laughed Yuzu clutching her chest and feeling her heart pound. “I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Nina smiled at Yuzu and stared down at her phone in amazement. “Wow, five missed calls, what the heck?”

Nina swiped her phone and held it up to her ear, wincing at the loud voice on the other end.

“Sis? Hey, yeah, no we had our exam and Yuzu, and I have just been sitting here talking...what...no I didn’t look at my phone until this call. I didn’t get any alerts, are you okay?”

Based on the sound of Nina’s voice and the raised screeches that were coming from her phone, Yuzu wondered if she should give her friend some privacy. She was already running a little late since her professor insisted they stay until the last person spoke and she was wondering how Mei was doing and was growing concerned that she hadn’t even received a text or a phone call.

As she pulled her phone out, Yuzu nearly dropped it when she heard Nina let out a loud scream and watched her face go sheet white at something she’d heard from her sister.

“Yuzu, we gotta go,” said Nina frantically, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her onto the platform. “Where did you say you were? Okay, and what line would do we need to..”

“Nina, what’s going on?”

Yuzu was feeling very uncomfortable being dragged around like this through a crowded station and found it impossible to break Nina’s vice-like grip.

“Okay,” sighed Nina anxiously before hanging up her phone. “Do you want me...to...okay….”

  
Yuzu watched as Nina looked down at the phone dismally before handing it to her.

“Here, it’s...just here.”

Yuzu felt her stomach twist into knots when she saw the look on Nina’s face. Her hand shaking, Yuzu took the phone and read the screen thinking that it was going to be Sara but when she placed the phone next to her ear, Yuzu’s legs gave out and she was lucky that the seat next to the door was empty.

“Yuzu,” came a weak voice from the other end of the line. “Yuzu are you there?”

“I’m here.” Yuzu could barely hear her own voice over the sound of Nina arguing with the woman that had tried to take the seat next to her. “Mei is everything all right?”

“I’m not sure.” Mei’s voice was so low that Yuzu had to pull out her earbuds and plug them in so that she could hear her. “I was at home with Sara, and I felt like something was wrong, and I thought my water broke but when Sara and I checked it..." Mei stopped speaking and Yuzu heard a loud sniff on the other end. "Are you on your way?”

“Yeah,” Yuzu choked out through the rock that had formed in her throat. “Nina got us on the train, and we’re...Mei where are you?”

“The hospital that we picked for my delivery.” Yuzu could hear the tears in Mei’s voice, barely able to make out the words on the phone because her hand was shaking so violently. “They gave me something to..I don’t know, but it’s supposed to help and Sara is using my phone book to call people from the nurse's station, but I need you, I don't care if anyone else shows up, just get here.”

“I’m coming, Mei,” Yuzu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, ignoring the several sets of eyes on her. “I won’t be long, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone, I forgot to turn it on after the exam.”

“It’s fine, really Yuzu it is, your exams are important.” Mei’s voice dropped again, and Yuzu could hear the sound of beeping in the background. It sounded steady, but the pain behind the words told Yuzu otherwise. “Promise me you’ll be here soon.”

“I will be, Mei.” Yuzu sniffed loudly, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Nina giving her a tearful smile and pointed down at the phone and then at herself. It took Nina a minute to understand what Yuzu meant but once she did, she nodded, and Yuzu felt her pulse begin to slow down. “Hey, Mei, Nina said I can use her phone for a bit, do you mind staying on with me or...”

“I can’t,” answered Mei through her tears and Yuzu could hear the sound of voices in the background, one of them sounding oddly familiar but she couldn’t place it. “The doctor’s and nurses are here to check on me, so I have to hang up. Do you know how long you’ll be?”

“Maybe half an hour, not much longer,” added Yuzu staring up at the map of the routes. “Yeah, give me about half an hour and Nina, and I should be there. Is there any way that after I turn my phone on you can have Sara keep us updated or will the doctors say she can’t?”

“I’ll try.” Mei sounded tired and frustrated, and Yuzu could hear several people in the background asking her to get off the phone. “I love you, please get here soon.”

“I will; I love you too.”

There was a click and all Yuzu heard was static on the other end.

“Yuzu?”

Lifting her head, Yuzu noticed for the first time that her vision was clouded and after wiping her eyes she did her best to smile, but the most she managed was a few light twitches in the corner of her mouth.

“You okay,” Nina moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around Yuzu’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Yuzu could barely see the screen through her tears, and after unplugging her headphones, she handed it back to Nina and began rummaging through her bag for her phone. When she found it, she was so preoccupied with trying to wipe her eyes, she dropped it and swore so loudly that several passengers glared at her.

“It’s all right.” Nina scowled at anyone who dared to look at them, giving Yuzu the chance to focus on herself while she handled picking up the phone. It was vibrating violently, a sign of all the messages that Yuzu had missed while it was off and Nina decided to keep it while Yuzu tried to center herself.

“Thanks,” sniffed Yuzu as she continued wiping her eyes. Her eyes were burning, and the area around her eyes felt so raw that even the weak flow of the trains air conditioning was stinging her skin. “Sorry for being such a mess.”

“Don’t apologize.” Nina tucked the phone into her bag and continued to comfort Yuzu. “We’re on our way, and Mei has a lot of excellent people looking after her, you included. She’s gonna get through this, and that kid is gonna have the best moms on the planet.”

“Yeah,” whispered Yuzu as the train came to its first stop as she stewed over the words Nina had just said, “he sure will.”

For a while, Nina tried to comfort Yuzu, but gave up after a time and as bad as Yuzu felt about it, she was glad that Nina didn’t try to push her.

Yuzu knew that Nina was trying to help her by saying how lucky the baby would be to have such great moms, but if Yuzu were, to be honest, she didn’t know how she felt about all of it. She loved Mei, and she wanted to be with her, even marry her, that much hadn’t changed, but the closer they’d gotten toward the baby’s birth, Yuzu had slowly begun to wonder if she was ready for it.

Every night she slept next to Mei was like a dream, and she loved feeling Mei’s stomach and the feeling of him rubbing against her skin; it was almost like he recognized her and every time she woke up to Mei talking to him, smiling as she listened to Mei talk about all the things she wanted to do with him and hoped he would understand why she was the way she was. Whenever she heard this self-doubt, Yuzu would sneakily place soft kisses on her neck and nuzzle Mei's hair which would make Mei turn over in suspicion, but Yuzu had gotten so good at feigning sleep that Mei would eventually turn back over and continue talking to him, oblivious to Yuzu's eavesdropping.

Despite feeling bad about listening, her late night insomnia had helped Yuzu in figuring out what Mei wanted and needed which Yuzu used to make life around the apartment more manageable, but every time Mei said that Yuzu was his, “mama,” Yuzu felt her whole body clench and wanted to tell Mei that she wasn’t ready to be called that. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about her and Mei having a family, but she didn’t want Rena to feel excluded or to cause problems between the three of them. She and Mei were still figuring themselves out and now with a baby being thrown into the mix she knew things would only get more difficult, but with their schedule and everything else, Yuzu never really felt there was a good time to bring it up.

“You holding up okay,” asked Nina as the train pulled into their stop, breaking Yuzu from the spiral of despair she was slowly falling into. “Do you want to stop somewhere real quick or just head straight to the hospital?”

“Hospital,” said Yuzu wiping her eyes and standing up, deciding to talk to Mei about all these things after they were certain both Mei and the baby were okay. “I promised Mei I’d be there and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Right.” Nina stood up and grabbed Yuzu’s hand, pulling her onto the platform and up the stairs and breaking into a jog once they hit the street.

“Nina,” shouted Yuzu feeling like her arm was about to pop out of its socket. “What are you doing!? Slow down!”

“I can’t,” chuckled Nina, carefully pushing several people out of their way. “You said you needed to get to the hospital, so I’m getting you there no matter what.”

Yuzu was prepared to protest, but the determined look on Nina’s face kept her quiet, and she allowed herself to be pulled along, only speaking to tell Nina when and where they needed to turn or cross the street.

Unfortunately, thanks to some construction and other issues, Yuzu and Nina arrived almost twenty minutes later than planned and by the time they entered the lobby, both she and Nina were red-faced, sweating, and panting loudly.

“Excuse me,” asked a male orderly as they caught their breath, “this is a hospital, not a restaurant or a cafe. If you’re here to use the A.C., I suggest you...”

“Ma...maternity ward,” panted Yuzu wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Someone I know is supposed to be in the...maternity ward. She was brought in a while ago, with a shorter woman that looks like her. Her last name is Udagawa.”

The man looked like he was ready to chastise them, but he held his tongue and wandered over to the desk and began clicking on some keys and waved the two of them forward. Staggering to the desk, Yuzu and Nina rested against the counter and waited quietly while the man did his search and nodded, his demeanor changing immediately.

“Here she is,” the man said a great deal more affectionately, now that he knew that they had a legitimate reason to be in the hospital. “I’m sorry for my attitude, but we’ve had a lot of people come in the last few days trying to escape the heat. We’re trying to help by having stations set up to help with hydration and things like that, but people are still trying to sneak in.”

The man shrugged and asked them both for their I.D.s and used the information to make them some visitor badges before handing them everything back.

“If you take the elevator head up to the third floor, go left after you step off and follow the signs. Once you find the security desk, talk to the guard and show them your badge and you shouldn't have any issues."

“Thank you,” said Yuzu and Nina after putting on their badges.

When they were on the elevator, Yuzu collapsed against the wall and slid halfway down it, her eyes fixated on the ceiling."

“This day can’t possibly get any worse,” sighed Yuzu as she rubbed her temples and stared at Nina. “Can it?”

“Naw,” said Nina shaking her head. “I think the worst is over. But that doesn’t mean you guys are outta the woods.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The bell to the elevator chimed, and as hey exited, Yuzu looked to Nina and apprehensively asked, “Did Sara or Mei tell you anything?”

“Just that she was bleeding earlier and that we had to come to the hospital.” Nina placed a hand on Yuzu’s head and rubbed it. “I’m sorry I don’t know more. But, I’m pretty sure if Mei was in immediate danger Sara would have said something. But think about it, if Mei could talk to you, it might not be as bad as it seems. I know I’m usually not the kind of person to think like this, but try and stay positive.”

“I’ll try," grunted Yuzu as they approached the visitor's desk and after explaining who they were there to see, the guard allowed them back.

Once through the door, they began trying to find the nurse's desk. It took a minute, but they finally found it and asked for Mei’s room number but before the man at the counter could ask them a voice called out them.

“Yuzu, Nina.”

When they turned Nina and Yuzu both let out loud sighs of relief and ran to Sara, embracing the smaller woman and asking if everything was all right.

“I’m not sure,” said Sara regretfully. “But from what I’ve been able to figure out, they’re concerned but hopeful. Mei asked them not to tell me anything until they knew what was going on but so far they haven’t said anything. I already called Udagawa-san, and he showed up about twenty minutes ago. He’s talking with the doctors right now, and your mom should be here in a couple of hours. She was out of town and had to catch a train.”

“Yeah, I know about that.” Yuzu was glad to hear that Sara had gotten ahold of her mom, but she wondered why she hadn’t said anything about her step-father. “What about Mei’s dad? Does he know? He’s out of the country but...”

“Your mom said she'd take care of that.” Sara reached into her pocket and pulled something out. “But right now, Mei wanted me to give you this if I saw you before her.”

Yuzu felt something warm and metallic get pressed into her hand and felt her eyes begin to water.

“They had to take it off,” explained Sara with a sad smile. “When the paramedics arrived Mei was bleeding pretty badly, but I know that they stopped it and she and the baby aren’t in any danger, but they took it off as a precaution. Just in case things took a turn for the worst.”

“Thanks,” laughed Yuzu through a stream of tears as she slipped the necklace over her neck. “Thanks for taking care of her for me. I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone. I should have stayed...”

“You didn’t know.” Sara reached up and placed her hands on Yuzu’s cheeks. “It’s not your fault so don’t blame yourself. Mei doesn’t blame you, so you shouldn’t either.”

“I’m trying not to.” Yuzu wiped her eyes and let out a loud breath. “But it’s tough.”

“I can only imagine.” Sara smiled sadly up at her friend while Nina rubbed between Yuzu’s shoulders. “I was there when it happened, and I’m surprised I handled everything as calmly as I did. I don’t know how I did it, but I do know that I was scared out of my mind the entire time we were in that ambulance. It’s okay to be scared, I know I was, and I know Mei is, but now that you’re here I think it'll help her feel better.”

“Okay,” said Yuzu feeling her mouth curl a little easier, but still unable to fully smile. “Do you think you can take me to her room?”

“Yeah.” Sara reached down and took Yuzu’s hand and led her and Nina toward Mei’s room. “Mei said we could stay at your place tonight if that’s okay. I didn’t have a chance to clean up the mess that got left behind by the paramedics or the….”

“You don’t have to,” whispered Yuzu as they walked past a few gurneys. “I can do it when I get home since they won’t let me...”

“Out of the question,” huffed Sara as they slowed their pace. “You’re not going to do anything of the sort. When you get home, you’re going to rest, and that’s it.”

“If that’s how you’re going to act then why’d you ask me?” Yuzu’s eyes narrowed annoyed at Sara’s bossy tone.

“Because,” said Sara with a quiet chuckle, “Mei asked me to tease you a bit because she knew you’d be worn out from worrying about her. I have to admit, she was right and the look on your face is priceless.”

“That’s not funny,” bit back Yuzu but she could feel the muscles in her face beginning to relax, “but thanks for trying.”

“Any time.” Sara stepped out of the way and pointed at the door. “She’s alone in there since Udagawa-san is off with her doctor discussing the final details about what’s going to happen. Her bag is next to the dresser, and it’s a private room so you two won’t have to worry about other patients interrupting you; she might be asleep, but there’s a comfortable chair next to the bed and a television in there if you get bored while waiting."

“Thanks,” Yuzu tried to move, but her feet remained stuck to the floor regardless of her will.

“Go on,” sighed Nina giving Yuzu a strong enough shove to force her feet to move finally.

“Nina, be careful,” groaned Sara catching Yuzu before her head hit the door.

“Well, she was taking forever.” Nina shrugged and pulled Yuzu’s phone out of her bag and handed it to her friend. “Here, you’re going to need this.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Yuzu took it and stuffed it into her pocket and looked apprehensively at the closed door. “Are you sure she’s okay?”

“As far as I can tell,” answered Sara with a sad smile. “I heard one of the doctor’s say something about a few of the things they tried weren’t working, so they needed to talk to Udagawa-san about a decision Mei made before he arrived.”

“Okay.” Yuzu let out a shaky breath before turning and pulling Sara and Nina into a vice-like hug. “Thanks you guys; for everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Nina as she embraced her friend and sister. “Just take care of her and keep us posted.”

“I will.” Yuzu pulled back and removed her keys for the apartment and handed them to Sara. “If you have any problems tell the security people to call me.”

“Of course.” Sara glanced nervously at the door and sighed. “Umm, just so you know, she is connected to a breathing machine and an I.V. but it’s nothing to be worried about. They’re simply standard protocol from what I heard the doctors said.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Yuzu gripped Mei’s ring tightly before slipping it around her neck and nodded. “Okay, I’m going in, and thanks again.”

“Good luck,” said Sara and Nina cheerily.

Stepping forward, Yuzu reached out for the handle and saw her hand shaking but refused to let it dissuade her. Swallowing loudly, she placed her hand on cold metal and gently pressed down on it. It clicked, and Yuzu cautiously pushed it open. It squeaked quietly, but Yuzu couldn’t hear anything over the pounding in her ears. She looked over her shoulder to try and get a reassuring look from Sara or Nina, but they were already heading down the hall, and Yuzu felt her heart drop at realizing she’d have to do this on her own.

With another shuddering breath, Yuzu continued pushing the door open enough until she could fit her head in and when she did, she felt like crying at the sight of Me sleeping quietly in the bed.

She was a great deal paler than, and Yuzu could see the I.V. sticking out of her left hand while her forefinger was covered by a device that was reading her pulse. The steady beeping of the monitor should have been a comforting sound, but when Yuzu saw the breathing tubes in Mei's nose, she felt an overwhelming desire to pull her out of bed and take her home.

Stepping fully into the room, Yuzu shut the door carefully and walked over to the chair that Sara had told her about and sat down and stared around the room.

Like most hospital rooms it had that sterile, antiseptic smell to it but it looked a lot nicer than the ones she’d ever been in, including the one their grandfather had occupied after his stroke. The television was almost the same size as the one they had in their living room, and there was a small table with two chairs sitting next to the window with Kumagorou and Momotaro both occupying the chairs. Yuzu had to smile at the thought of Mei asking Sara to grab them as the paramedics wheeled her out of the apartment. Reaching out, Yuzu noticed for the first time how Mei’s hand rested on her stomach and beneath it was Anthoniko.

“Oh, Mei,” whispered Yuzu, taking her lover’s right hand before leaning down and resting her forehead against Mei's making her shift slightly and sigh happily as she squeezed Yuzu's hand.

“Yuzu,” whispered Mei dryly as she rubbed her forehead against Yuzu’s.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s forehead and fought back a stream of tears. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s all right.” Mei managed a weak smile but winced as she moved her hand.

“Are you okay,” asked Yuzu nervously, looking to Mei’s stomach.

“I’m fine,” answered Mei, carefully raising her left hand. “It was just the needle digging in a bit further than I’d like.”

“You gotta stop doing that to me,” laughed Yuzu nervously as a few tears escaped her eyes. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“I’m sorry.” Mei opened her eyes and blinked slowly, seeing for the first time just how worn out Yuzu looked. “I didn’t mean to make you cry again.”

“I think I’d be crying a lot today no matter what,” coughed Yuzu as she wiped her eyes. “Today’s supposed to be a happy day right? You’re finally gonna be a mom.”

“Yeah, I am.” Mei smiled weakly, but she continued to have a sad look in her eyes while gently caressing her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Yuzu’s right hand joined Mei’s left, and the two of them intertwined their pinkies as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to find some sense of meaning in all of the drama that was going on around them.

“He’s going to be fine,” said Mei with a reassuring nod. “They said his vitals are strong and that there’s a minimal chance anything can go wrong. Apparently, I’ve been in labor since last night, but it’s been going so slowly that I didn't know and he somehow got stuck.”

“What do you mean, ‘stuck’?”

“Yuzu your hand,” whimpered Mei when she felt Yuzu’s grip tighten. “You’re hurting me.”

“Sorry,” gasped Yuzu, her grip loosening before lifting it to her lips and kissing it. “I just got nervous when you said he was stuck.”

“I understand.” Mei pulled Yuzu’s hand to her mouth and kissed it in gratitude. “Thank you for worrying. But to clarify, when my labor started something happened, and my body didn’t adjust enough so his shoulder is stuck and he can’t move. They tried a few different techniques, but none of them worked so they’re going to have to do a c-section and they’re going to have to completely anesthetize me so I won’t be conscious during it.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Yuzu remembered reading something about how things like that should be done as a last resort and even though Mei hadn’t eaten much that morning there was still a chance of her having a bad reaction to the anesthetic and getting sick while being under the effects of anesthesia. “I mean can’t you choke or something like that?”

“It’s a possibility,” said Mei nervously as she tried to squeeze Yuzu’s hand. “But they gave me a strong antacid to help, and they’re going to have someone monitoring me. There are risks, but we don’t have any more options and...”

“I got it.” Yuzu noticed Mei’s hands shaking and nodded, and tried to appear confident “If you think this is for the best then I trust you.”

“It’s okay to have reservations, Yuzu.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s wrist and sighed. “I know I should have talked to you about this but I...ummmppphh.”

Mei’s eyes grew wide at the sudden contact of Yuzu’s lips against hers, but the closed just as quickly, her body melting into the kiss. She could feel the sadness behind the gesture, the pain Yuzu was feeling but behind it Mei could every single ounce of regret she’d had over the past several months and before she knew it, Mei’s hand left Yuzu’s and began caressing her neck before moving up to her cheek, so her thumb could wipe away the tears that were staining her cheeks.

There was a brief break in the kiss where Mei could have sworn she heard Yuzu say her name, but Mei stopped her with a kiss of her own, elation swelling inside her when she heard Yuzu sigh in relief that Mei was willing to return the affection, despite her weakened state. The only sound they could hear over their breaths was the sound of Mei’s heart monitor, but they managed to ignore it, losing themselves in the long-forgotten sensation of the other’s lips, Mei's condition being their only source of restraint. It continued for what seemed like an eternity until they were finally interrupted by a long droning beep that echoed throughout the room, forcing them to separate and look around for the source; laughing when they finally realized that they'd knocked the monitor off of Mei's fingers.

As they began trying to put it back on, they heard the sound of hurried voices, followed by the appearance of a doctor, a nurse, and Udagawa all looking worried but nearly collapsing when they saw Mei reapply the monitor to her finger, smiling happily as she did it.

“Who are you,” asked the doctor with a cold glare at Yuzu.

“I’m Aihara Yuzu,” answered the blonde nervously, trying to hide her smile from the woman. “I’m her step-sister. My friend Tachibana Sara, the girl who came with Mei on the ambulance, went home and I came in to take her place.”

“Oh,” the woman looked to Mei who nodded and then at Udagawa who did the same. “Well then that’s all well and good, but you should be more careful while moving. This equipment is delicate, and we need it functioning or else we can’t properly do our jobs.”

“That was my fault,” answered Mei with a light cough while the nurse double-checked to make sure the monitors were working properly. “I got a little excited about everything that’s been happening, and she was trying to comfort me, but my hand slipped.”

“I appreciate your situation,” grunted the doctor, her gaze softening when she spoke to Mei, “but we’re in the final stages of prepping the operating room, and we need to finalize our plan. So if your sister would kindly...”

“She can stay,” said Udagawa and Mei in unison.

“She’s been staying with us because of our work schedules,” explained Udagawa calmly. “So we’re fine with her knowing the plan, right Mei.”

“I feel the more she knows, the better,” said Mei, carefully placing a hand on Yuzu’s, making the blonde blush even more, if that was possible. “She’s going to be helping me during my recovery and if there’s anything specific we need to know I'd feel better if she were to hear it from a trained professional rather than us.”

“Very well,” sighed the doctor after the nurse ensured her that everything was in working order and ignoring the grip Mei had on Yuzu’s hand. “To make a long story short, we are going to be doing a c-section which is when we make an incision in the abdomen and go in through the uterus to remove the baby. Normally this is planned due to us seeing any possible complications. Originally we didn’t see any reason to; however, circumstances have changed….”

The doctor went on for about a good fifteen minutes, explaining the details of Mei’s surgery and by the time she finished, Yuzu wished Mei and Udagawa had let her leave.

“How are you feeling,” asked Udagawa after the doctor had exited to make sure the operating room was ready.

“I’m fine,” said Mei, massaging her stomach. “But still nervous, thank you for getting here so quickly by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it,” chuckled Udagawa as he took the seat the doctor had been using. “It was a boring meeting anyway and besides, you know I wouldn’t miss this.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Mei smiled fondly at him before turning to Yuzu, who was surprisingly more pale than she remembered. “Yuzu are you okay?”

“I think so,” said the blonde shakily. “Just everything the doctor described about having to pull him out, possible temporary paralysis of his arm, it’s a lot to...it was a lot more than I expected.”

“It is,” sighed Udagawa with a thoughtful nod. “It was a lot to take in when they told me while Mei was asleep, but he’s not in any permanent danger, and as long as nothing else happens he’ll be safe, and we’ll all get to meet him very soon.”

“He’ll be fine,” said Mei quietly as she squeezed Yuzu’s hand and gestured for her to come closer. Yuzu allowed her body to relax and soon her head was resting against Mei’s like it had earlier while Udagawa stared out the window, focusing intently on a bird that was sitting on a ledge.

“We'll be fine,” whispered Mei as Yuzu nuzzled her forehead. “In a few hours, the baby will be here, and in a couple of weeks you and I will be home together, and we’ll be a family.”

“A family,” repeated Yuzu before kissing Mei’s forehead and smiling despite all of her misgivings. “I like the sound of that.”

Before Mei could respond, there was a knock at the door, and Udagawa opened it to reveal a nervous looking Ume smiling at them.

“Hi,” she said as she stepped in looking embarrassed as she approached Mei and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m so sorry I’m late. How are all of you? Udagawa-san are you okay?’

“I’m doing fine, Ume-san,” Udagawa smiled at her and offered her the chari he’d been using. “Thank you for asking.”

“What about you, Yuzu?” Ume reached out and pulled Yuzu close and gave her a tight hug.

“I’m fine, Mama,” answered Yuzu after returning the hug. “Just a lot going on today.”

“I understand.” Ume kissed Yuzu on the forehead and smiled at her before turning to Mei. “What about you, dear. How are you and the baby?”

“We’re doing well, Mother.” Mei accepted the offered hand and squeezed it gently. “I’ll be moved to the operating room in a few minutes, however, but I’m happy I was able to see you before I go in.”

“I’m just glad I was able to make it.” Ume wiped a tear away with the heel of her palm and smiled. “I was also able to get ahold of your father as well; he’ll be here in a couple of days. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a flight until late tomorrow night that didn’t require a three-day layover, but he’ll be here soon.”

“Thank you.” Mei leaned back into her pillows and let out a loud sigh of relief. “That helps a bit.”

Before Ume could say anything else, there was another knock at the door, and the doctor along with several orderlies and a nurse entered, apologizing for the intrusion.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s time for us to move her.” The doctor looked up from her clipboard and sighed. “Ma’am are you also a family member?”

“I’m her step-mother,” explained Ume as she moved out of the way so the staff could do their work. “Do you have an estimate on when she should be out of surgery?”

“It’s tough to say,” answered the doctor quietly, eyeing how Yuzu and Udagawa huddled around Mei as they began prepping her. “This isn’t necessarily an emergency, but given the state, the baby is in, and what will be involved I would put the earliest estimate at just over an hour. We will have someone on standby to alert you of any changes in the situation. Is that satisfactory?”

“That would be very helpful,” answered Ume after Mei was finally moved and being rolled out. “Is it possible for us to stay for a bit after her surgery?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” answered the doctor as marked down all the vitals the nurse was reciting back to her. “If there’s nothing else we really must be moving.”

“We’ll see you both soon Mei,” said Udagawa with a weak smile as he waved to her.

“I love you,” said Ume loudly trying to hold back her tears as Mei smiled.

“Mei,” choked out Yuzu causing her girlfriend to lift her head and stare at her expecting her to say something but the words never came. Instead, Yuzu smiled and gave her a small shrug and Mei smirked back knowing exactly what she meant and when they rounded the corner, Yuzu could have sworn Mei waved at her before finally disappearing, and when she was gone, Yuzu felt lost as to what she should do.

As if on cue, Udagawa spoke up and said, “Why don’t you two hang out in the room for a bit. I’ll head down to the cafeteria and see if I can’t find us something to drink. Do you have any requests?”

“Coffee if you can,” asked Ume before looking at Yuzu. “Sweetie, do you need something?”

“I”m fine, Mama.” Sighed Yuzu as she clutched hers and Mei’s rings. “I’m just gonna go back to the room and watch something.”

While her mother explained her preferences about her coffee to Udagawa, Yuzu entered the room, turned on the television, and headed over to the chair where Kumagorou was and pulled him into her lap as she sat down, ignoring everything around her until her mother sat down across from her and pulled Momotora into her lap and smiled at her daughter.

“She’ll be okay, Yuzu.” Ume reached out and took her daughters hand, glad that she didn’t pull away.

“How can you be so sure, Mama?” Yuzu squeezed her mother’s hand but refusing to make eye contact.

Ever since she and Mei had come clean about their relationship, things had been awkward between the four of them, and for the first time in a long time, Yuzu wasn’t sure what to say to her mother. The words she’d said about being unable to trust them after discovering the truth were still fresh in Yuzu's mind, and any time they were in a room together they barely said anything to one another and even now, as Mei’s life was in possible danger, Yuzu still couldn’t find the strength to look her mother directly in the eye.

“Because she has you,” said Ume quietly, before setting Momotora on the windowsill so she could hold Yuzu’s hand in both of hers. “I know I’ve been difficult about the two of you, but I’m in your corner. It's just that, this aspect of your life isn’t going to be easy, you will have people against you, but I want you to know, I won't ever be against you, and neither will Sho. I went through something similar with your father back when we were together, but we refused to listen to anyone and I’d say the end result was worth it.”

Yuzu finally managed to turn her head from the window toward her mother, amazed that she’d even managed to talk about her birth father. It wasn’t every day she brought him up, in fact, Yuzu couldn’t remember the last time she did and the fact that Ume had no regrets about her relationship seemed to ease some of her anxiety.

“You and Dad went through stuff like this when you got together?”

“Yeah,” said Ume as she massaged Yuzu’s hand. “We were pretty young when we got together, but we knew how we felt and when we had you, it made it all worth it. I know I've been a pain, but it’s because I care and I want you two happy. But I’ll support you two no matter what. You two have made this choice for yourselves, and we’re proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished and the life you’ve built.”

“Thanks, Mama.” Yuzu felt the first genuine smile spread across her face since she’d received Mei’s phone call and before she knew it she found herself getting lost in her mother’s loving embrace.

"Are you sure you're okay with Mei and me being together," asked Yuzu as her mother stroked her hair.

"I have a few misgivings," said Ume with a loud sigh and when Yuzu looked up she could see the concerned look on her mother's face, but there was love as well. "It mostly has to do with how it'll affect your lives, but you love each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. All I ask is that you be patient with me, can you do that? I know it's a lot to ask."

"I can do that," nodded Yuzu, squeezing her mother tightly. "As long as you can be patient us because we're a mess."

"Well, that's to be expected, " chuckled Ume before helping Yuzu stand up. When she was on her feet, Ume kept Yuzu by her, holding her hands as she looked up at her with a loving smile. "I believe in you, remember that, even if it sometimes seems like I don't. Remember that I'm always on your side."

"I will, Mama." Yuzu smiled back, and before she could say anything else, Udawa appeared with some snacks and drinks, breaking the mood but helping to ease the tension as he handed them their requests and for the next hour or so they all did their best to occupy themselves by playing a card game or watching television. But as they waited none of them could resist staring at the clock and door, waiting for the doctor or someone else to come in to tell them what was going on.

"There's no reason to get anxious; it's just taking a little longer than we thought," said Ume as Yuzu finished her most recent bottle of juice and Udagawa his fifth or sixth cup of coffee. "These things happen so let's give them a few more minutes. Remember they still have to check her vitals and bring her back from the operating room."

"You're right, Ume-san." Udagawa crumpled up his coffee cup and threw it into the garbage can with a dull thud. "But it doesn't help make it any easier."

"I understand." Yuzu noticed that even though her mother sounded calm, she was just as anxious as they were as she kept staring at her phone every couple of minutes and cast peripheral glances at the door. "But Mei is strong and..."

Before she could finish, there was the sound of rattling from the door followed by it opening and the squeaking wheels of a bed and I.V. as a nurses and the doctor both laughed quietly at Mei's slurred words.

"He's got pretty eyes," said Mei lazily as the doctor and nurse began reconnecting her to the monitors in her room. "And he...he very ti..ti..small."

"Is she okay," laughed Udagawa as the three of them rose to her feet and stared at her with relieves smiles on their faces.

"She's still under the effects of the anesthesia," explained the doctor, smiling as Mei continued to groggily talk about how cute and tiny the baby was to nobody in particular. "But it'll work its way out of her system in the next day or two. We had to give her a medication to help with nausea since when we woke her, she ended up vomiting and we had to make sure she didn't pull anything at the incision site, and we're happy to say there were no major issues and the baby is healthy and recovering in the NICU for now and should be moved to the nursery in the morning."

"They're both okay?" Yuzu's voice was cracking, as she spoke, but the doctor's gaze was kind as she nodded.

"There were some issues with his neck and arm after being stuck for so long, but that was to be expected given his, and we're monitoring him, but so far he seems to be healthy, and he has quite the set of lungs on him."

"I wan..want...see," stammered Mei as she tried to sit up only to fall back into the pillow, her head rolling to one side as she scanned the room through half-lidded eyes. "Where...Yuzu...Uda...got...show them the baby."

"I'll leave you all alone." The doctor gave Mei one last look and then looked at the clock. "Just a reminder that visiting hours will be over soon but we have all of your numbers and will call you if there are any problems, and if he's cleared you'll be able to see and hold the baby in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor," said all three of them in unison and when they were gone they cautiously surrounded Mei who seemed to have dozed off just as the doctor left them.

"It's weird seeing her like this," whispered Yuzu after placing a cautious kiss on top of Mei's head while placing her hand on top of Mei's right. "I almost forgot what she looked like without the baby inside her.

"It'll take a while, but you'll get used to it," laughed Ume giving Mei a kiss of her own. "But it's such a relief to see that she's safe and to hear that the baby is safe as well. I wish we could meet him."

"I know," sighed Udagawa disgruntled that the doctor hadn't brought the baby with her. "I have to wait until tomorrow to meet him, but I understand why they're doing it. But from the sounds of it, Mei got to see him before they pulled her away and I'm thankful for that."

"We have to wait," said Yuzu with a smirk at her friend. "Don't think you get the monopoly on holding and loving on him once he's out of the nursery."

"Don't worry," chuckled Udagawa quietly, "you'll get your chance. But we gotta hurry up and say goodbye since visiting hours are almost up."

All three of them agreed, and Ume took her turn first and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead making Mei jerk away shortly after Ume's lips touched her.

"No," grunted Mei sleepily making Ume stare at her in shock, "no...don...you have cooties."

All three of them laughed, and after one final kiss, Ume left, and Udagawa followed suit and was rewarded a soft headbutt as Mei's forehead jerked off the bed and smacked his nose.

"Yeah, she does that," laughed Yuzu as Udagawa rubbed his nose. "Can't tell you how many times I've been woken up by her accidentally kicking or elbowing me."

"Well, at least that's the only time it'll happen." Udagawa gave Mei's hair an affectionate stroke before smiling at Yuzu. "Take your time, but not too long, we don't want to get in trouble."

"Thanks."

The door clicked shut, and when he was gone, Yuzu took the seat next to Mei and took her lover's hand with a gentle sigh.

"You can't keep scaring me like this," whispered Yuzu with a light chuckle. "I don't think my heart can take too many more scares like this."

Mei muttered something incoherently and lazily smacked her right hand against the mattress, making Yuzu smile.

"If that's your way of saying you want me in the bed with you I can't do that right now." Yuzu took the hand Mei had smacked against the bed and kissed it. "But when you get home, I'll make sure I sleep next to you every night to make up for it."

Yuzu sniffled and felt a couple of tears roll down her cheeks as she kissed Mei on the forehead.

"You did great today, Mei and I can't wait to meet him. I love you."

Mei shifted subconsciously away from Yuzu's lips startling the blonde but at the same time making her laugh.

"Get some rest; you've earned it."

Yuzu leaned over Mei and placed a featherlight kiss on her lips and smiled when Mei didn't pull away.

"Yuzu," whispered Mei, smiling peacefully in her sleep. "Lov...ou."

"I love you too."

As she bent over to grab her bag, Yuzu felt the necklaces slip out of her shirt and for a moment contemplated putting it around Mei's, but instead pulled out her wallet an old photobooth picture and propped it against the lamp on her bedside table. When it was situated, Yuzu gave the rings one last squeeze before stuffing them back into her shirt, and with one last look at Mei, she blew her a kiss before leaving her for a night of well-deserved sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you're wondering why they didn't stay, I researched that in Japan for the most part people don't stay overnight in hospitals because it's expected by the people for them to trust the staff and do their job properly. So it sucks...but...that's why they couldn't stay. Next chapter, MEI FOCUS AND A BABY!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, Yuzu, Udagawa, and Rena, all pay a visit to the newest addition to their awkward blended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hideki is around and if you hadn’t figured out who named Hideki, take a look at chapter 5, and you'll see it, but if you can't don't worry about you'll figure it out.
> 
> I’m glad you guys are enjoying, this is the last flashback for a bit. so...let’s go. Thanks so much for all your support
> 
> Alex, Tots, Rolex, Era, Uroko, Fleur, Mulch, Tomen and all the Citrus HQ guys thank you very much, even on those days when I was an ass.
> 
> The end will fast approach, and I’m going to miss writing this for you all once it’s all said and done.

 

Chapter 23

“Yuzu, turn off the light,” grunted Mei as she covered her eyes and tried to turn over before being stopped by a violent shock of pain shooting through her body.

There was a loud metallic bang as something hit the floor and Mei clutched her stomach and let out a loud cry as tears welled up in her eyes when she felt the massive amount of space in her shirt.

“Udagawa-san,” came a worried voice from behind her. “What’s the matter? What happened.”

“It hurts,” gasped Mei as she clutched her stomach, trying not to vomit as she stared around the unfamiliar room. “Where...where am I? Where’s my son?”

“You’re in the hospital,” explained the voice as a strong hand helped roll her over. When she was on her back, Mei saw a kind looking man with a shaved head and brown eyes smiling down at her. “Remember? You were brought in after your friend, Tachibana-san called for an ambulance, and then you had surgery shortly after.”

Mei’s eyes widened at his words and with what little strength she could muster she pushed him away and carefully lifted her shirt, tears welling when she saw the blood-stained bandages that covered her stomach.

“Where is he,” gasped Mei as she tried to sit up only to collapse into her pillow, her throat sore from thirst. “What happened to him?”

“He’s safe,” said the nurse as he hit the button for the janitorial staff. “He’s in the neo-natal unit where we’re monitoring him, and he’s safe and healthy.”

“How...How do you know,” panted Mei as the nurse slowly helped her sit up a bit. Sweat was pouring down her head, and Mei couldn’t ignore the throbbing pain in her stomach and wondered how long it would last.

“They gave me a report earlier just in case you woke up.” The nurse pointed at the wall on the clock, and Mei saw that it was barely past six in the morning. “You’ve been sleeping for over twelve hours, and if you feel the need to sleep, I highly encourage it. You’ve been through a lot, and you need the rest.”

“I might do that.” Mei was already feeling tired and as she reached up to stroke her ring only to find her neck bare and felt her heart begin to race.

 _Please God no,_   she thought to herself as she tried to take several calming breaths before turning to the nurse.

“Excuse me,” she asked through baited breath, praying that the man would have the answer she so desperately needed. “Do you know what happened to my necklace? It had a ring hanging from it.”

The nurse looked up from his chart and pointed at the bedside lamp and said, “The night nurse told me that the girl who left that picture wanted us to know that she’d be holding onto it for you should you ask, and that she’ll be by when visiting hours begin. From the sounds of it, you’ll be getting quite a few visitors today, so as I said, take this time to rest, you won’t have much of an opportunity once your visitors arrive.”

“All right,” sighed Mei as she closed her eyes until a dull squeaking noise filled the room and a woman appeared with a mop and cleaning supplies. “Is there something wrong?”

“Just a small mess from your bedpan,” chuckled the nurse as he let the woman do her work. “It’s not the first time it’s happened, and it won’t be the last. We’ll try to make it quick, so relax and focus on recovering.”

Mei wished she could, but after the woman cleaned up, she couldn’t focus on anything but the smell of the bleach and asked the nurse to open the window. The airflow helped, and after asking him for the remote, she thanked him for his help and turned the television on only to flip through the channel, finding nothing on except a rerun of one of Yuzu’s favorite cooking shows. Even though she had no real interest in, Mei found the reminder of her lover comforting and after setting the remote down on her bedside table she picked the picture up and smiled as she traced the lines of her and Yuzu’s faces and couldn’t resist kissing it before closing her eyes in an attempt to rest.

She didn’t know how long it took her to fall asleep, all she knew was that if it weren’t for her medication, it wouldn’t have been possible. The pain in her stomach was unbearable, and she couldn’t get over the sense of loss at knowing her son was no longer safe inside her body. He was safe, she knew he was given by how calm her nurse had answered her, but that didn’t alleviate any of her fear which made her sleep all the more restless. Any time there was a noise she woke up and stared around hoping it was Yuzu or someone else bringing him into the room; only to be disappointed by the sight of a staff member coming in to check her temperature and vitals or another visitor walking by and making some noise.

Finally giving in to her fatigue, Mei let sleep claim her, and after a few hours of deep sleep, she was awoken for the final time by the sound of her door opening, followed by some familiar voices, trying to whisper.

“Himeko, watch where you’re going with that,” whispered a familiar voice that made Mei smile out of reflex.

“I am trying, Yuzu,” snapped back Himeko with a small grunt. “I don’t know why you thought to bring everything at once? Also, why is there a fruit basket? I don’t remember...”

“It’s from Papa,” groaned Yuzu as they passed Mei’s bed, the sound of bags and footsteps filling her ears. “He said Mei’s gonna need a lot of fruit to keep her and the baby healthy and it’s got all her favorites in there, plus he asked me to bring it, and I figured Mei wouldn’t mind having something from him on top of everything else.”

“I hope she enjoys our gifts,” came a soft voice followed by the sound of the door closing. “I know flowers are rather mundane, but I feel they’ll bring some necessary color to the room to help brighten the mood. Do you agree, Yuzupon?”

“Yeah, I do,” giggled Yuzu as she set something down on a table or shelf. “Why don’t you set them next to Mei on that table, just be careful of the picture that I left next to the lamp.”

“Of course.”

Mei kept her eyes closed for as she heard the sound of what sounded like a vase being set down next to her and decided that she kept the ruse up long enough. Despite the fatigue and pain, she wanted to see her friends, and most importantly she wished to see Yuzu. So, with a pang of regret, she opened her eyes grunting, painfully at the light which was more than enough to get all three women to stop their work and walk over to the bed.

“Mei-san?’

“Mei-Mei?”

“Mei, you’re awake?”

“I am,” grunted Mei as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. “Can you please close the blinds, the sunlight is hurting my eyes.”

“Of course,” said Himeko adoringly and did as her friend requested. “How’s that?”

Mei rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, and nodded when she saw only the faintest hint of sunlight peeking through the cracks in the blinds.

“That’s much better. Thank you Himeko.”

“How are you,” asked the shorter woman, carefully placing a hand on Mei’s shoulder. “Do you need anything? How much pain are you in?”

“A great deal,” groaned Mei as a small cough that sent pain rocking through her body and making her throat burn. “Can one of you get me a drink or whatever it is they’re allowing me to have? My throat hurts.”

“I’ll get it,” offered Shiraho with a worried smile. “I believe they said they could show me where I can get some ice chips. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Shiraho-san.” Mei tried to sit up and smile but stopped as another wave of pain washed over her.

“Relax, Mei-Mei.” Himeko placed a hand on Mei’s shoulder and walked over to the sink to soak one of the towels a nurse had brought while she was asleep. “You’re still recovering, and until the doctor comes in to check on you to say whether or not you can move around, you need to rest.”

“She’s right,” smiled Yuzu, taking her spot in the chair next to Mei so she could hold her hand. “But it won’t be too much longer till the doctor comes in and if she tells us you’re all clear to move around, we can head down and see him.”

“You didn’t go down?” Mei looked to Himeko and then back at Yuzu, surprised they hadn’t gone down. “Did Udagawa-san not tell you that I said you were allowed to see him without me?"

“He did,” said Yuzu with a shrug. “But I didn’t want to go without you, and besides, Udagawa-san still isn’t here, and I didn’t want to step on any toes.”

“Besides,” said Himkeo after wiping away some of the sweat that had formed on Mei’s forehead, “we would never do that to you, Mei-Mei. We wanted to wait for you to see him without being under the influence of the anesthesia, so we decided to wait.”

“Not that we weren’t tempted,” laughed Yuzu after kissing Mei’s hand. “I can’t wait to see him. I barely slept last night, and I think I annoyed Sara and Nina to the point where they might not want to stay with us ever again.”

“I find that difficult to believe,” chuckled Mei quietly as Shiraho returned with a large cup of ice chips.

“My apologies,” smiled Shiraho after handing the cup to Yuzu. “The machine near the room was broken, and we had to go to another one further down the hall.”

“I appreciate it.” Mei took the cup and put a few chips in her mouth and swallowed it carefully, feeling a sense of ecstasy as the chips slid down her throat. “That’s better. Thank you Shiraho-san.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Shiraho nodded politely and headed to the table and pulled the chairs away from them and offered one to Himeko. “Outside of the pain, how are you feeling? Yuzupon told us what happened and we were wondering if there’s anything we could do to help.”

“You’re doing plenty,” said Mei after another greedy handful of ice chips. “I honestly didn’t expect anybody outside of my family to come and visit me today, and the flowers are lovely.”

“I’m sorry they aren’t much.” Shiraho turned her gaze to the small bouquet of purple, blue, and red flowers and sighed. “But I didn’t have much time to figure out anything else for you after Yuzupon called me last night.”

“Still, you have my thanks,” yawned Mei before wincing, causing everyone to ask if she was okay. “I’m fine, and I’m going to be in pain for a while so please don’t stress yourselves too much about my condition unless I come to you directly.”

“All right,” sighed Himeko in disappointment at not being able to dote on Mei. “Is there anything you need at the moment? Your father sent some fruit and...”

“I can’t have that right now,” said Mei with a longing look at the apples and oranges. “My body won’t be able to, but if you don’t mind, could you take them to the apartment when you leave, Himeko? I’ll give you my key if Sara and...”

“They’re still there,” laughed Yuzu before stealing a couple of ice chips. “Sara is doing some meal prep for us, and Nina is cleaning up the living room and doing the laundry. I tried to help them, but they told me to focus on you and well...I didn’t have a lot to do until Himeko and Shirapon came and picked me up which is why I spent the night bugging them.”

“I’ll make sure to repay their kindness,” smiled Mei and soon they slipped into a quiet conversation between the three of them.

Most of it revolved around catching up with Himeko and Shirapon about what they’d been up to and for the most part it was pretty cut and dry. Both of them had been focusing on their school work and possible career ideas and family situation. Shiraho’s husband was out of town on another trip, this time to Greece, and she’d planned on leaving in the next few days to visit him for a week or two before coming back to deal with her studies.

Meanwhile, Himeko was learning as much as she could about how to improve her prospects of working in the fashion industry and said she had several outfits planned for the baby that she couldn’t wait to show Mei, sending a small chill down the new mother’s spine. Thankfully Mei had gotten so used to wearing a blank expression that Himeko was none the wiser and she continued to barrage the group with her ideas for a clothing line. Many of Himeko's ideas sounded interesting, and she’d even brought in a few rough sketches, and though they weren’t a style her present company would wear, the three women had to admit that Himeko wouldn’t have much difficulty in finding people who’d appreciate her unique style.

As they spoke, Mei finally felt herself begin to relax.

Whether it was the feeling of Yuzu holding her hand or the simple fact that she was beginning to feel like she had a healthy life, she finally started to feel at ease. But like many things, it wasn’t meant to last. Soon, time caught up with them and as much as they wished to stay, Shiraho and Himeko’s lives called for them, and they regretfully had to part ways.

“I wish I could stay to see him,” sighed Himeko as she gave Mei an awkward hug.

“I’ll be here for a while,” answered Mei as she cautiously returned the hug. “Perhaps you can come by tomorrow? I don’t know what condition I’ll be in, but if you have the time, I’d love for you to come and visit.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Himeko with a loving smile before turning a stern gaze to Yuzu. “Aihara Yuzu.”

“What,” asked Yuzu sounding annoyed at being pulled away from her conversation with Shiraho.

“Don’t ‘what’ me,” snorted Himeko as she stomped around the bed and glared over Shiraho’s shoulder at Yuzu. “You have your phone on you right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yuzu pulled her phone out and waved it lazily in Himeko’s face. “I have to in case Mama or someone tries to get ahold of me and to answer all your annoying texts I’m going to get once you leave.”

Himeko’s face turned a bright red at the comment, causing both Shiraho and Mei to chuckle to themselves.

“Well, be that as it may,” coughed Himeko, her cheeks flushing, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask a favor.”

“What is it,” Yuzu put her phone down on the table and yawned loudly.

“I was wondering,” Himeko’s face turned bright red as she tried to muster up the courage to make her request. “I was wondering if, that as long as it was okay with Mei-Mei if you could take some pictures of the baby. You know if they allow to hold him or something.”

“I don’t see why not,” said Yuzu with a cautious glance at Mei. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“So long as the doctors say it’s fine.” Mei took a sip of water and grimaced as her stomach tightened.

“Thank you,” smiled Himeko before giving Mei one last hug. “I’m sorry I have to leave, Mei-Mei.”

“It’s all right,” Mei patted Himeko’s arm gingerly and felt herself smile. “I’m glad that you were able to come and see me, please give everyone my best.”

“I will.” Himeko pulled away and made her way toward the door. When she reached it, she turned around and smiled at her best friend. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mei-Mei. Shiraho-san, I’ll be waiting for you at the nurse’s station.”

“Thank you for having us.” Shiraho managed a small smile of her own after Himeko had left. “Like Himeko-san, I apologize for not being able to stay longer. I was hoping the doctor would have permitted us to see him, but I’m glad I was at least able to see how well you two have been doing and to learn that the baby is in good health.”

“He’ll most likely be there until tomorrow morning,” explained Mei after rubbing her eyes. “According to the doctors, he’s recovering quickly, but they’re still concerned about his breathing and want to keep him for one more day of observation.”

“I see.” Shiraho reached out and placed her hand on top of Mei’s and smiled. "I'm sure it’s nothing to worry about. If he’s anything like you, he will get through this without any trouble at all.”

“I appreciate it,” said Mei, turning her hand over and squeezing Shiraho’s. “Hopefully you’ll be able to meet him soon. Tell your husband I said ‘hello’ and we’ll try to have everyone over for a formal greeting soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Shiraho squeezed back and smiled at Yuzu and gave her friend a brief hug. “Take care of her, Yuzupon.”

“I will.” Yuzu returned the hug and walked Shiraho to the door and Mei giggled when she heard Himeko and Yuzu briefly argue about making sure Yuzu got some pictures of the baby.

“Why are you friends with her,” sighed Yuzu tiredly as she dropped heavily into the chair. “I swear she’s almost as bad as Nene some days.”

“I’m friends with her for the same reasons you’re friends with Taniguchi-san,” said Mei quietly as she took Yuzu’s hands once more. “I get along with her, and though we have our problems, she and I understand each other very well, even if it doesn’t seem that way.”

“I guess,” sighed Yuzu as she slumped down in her chair and began massaging Mei’s hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it before setting it down, only she wasn't paying attention and accidentally placed their hands down on Mei's stomach, making Mei cry out in pain.

“Oh shoot,” cringed Yuzu as she saw the look on Mei’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” said Mei after recovering from the shock, hoping the doctor would give her a mild painkiller once she’d talked with them. “Don’t do that too often. I don’t want to pop my stitches..”

“Okay.”

Yuzu straightened up and leaned forward, her free hand combing its way through Mei’s hair so she could pull her close and place soft kisses on her temple and cheek.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” whispered Yuzu as she the long black locks. “Do you need me to call the doctor?”

“I’m in pain,” sighed Mei as she basked in Yuzu’s affections, “but it's nothing severe. Your being here helps and like I said I'm going to have to get used to it, just like I'm going to have to get used to being able to see my feet again. ”

“Wow,” chuckled Yuzu, stopping her kisses so she could look Mei in the eye, happy to see that Mei was smiling back at her. “I don’t know if it’s the drugs or the fact that you’re a mom, but I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to you having a sense of humor.”

“I think it’s a mixture of both,” said Mei before kissing Yuzu softly. “But, I like to think that being with you has helped bring out a side of me I never thought I’d discover if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it does.” Yuzu smiled and returned the kiss, chuckling when she heard the small moan of satisfaction. “I can’t wait to see more of it.”

“I know how you feel,” answered Mei, placing a hand on Yuzu’s chest, feeling the small lump that was their rings. “Thank you for taking care of these.”

“What?” Yuzu looked down at Mei’s hand before realizing what it was that was pressing against her skin and laughed nervously. “Oh yeah.”

Yuzu reached behind her neck and began playing with the clasp as she spoke.

“I’m sorry for leaving with it, but I didn’t want it to get lost while you were asleep.”

“I understand.” Mei’s fingers ran along her neck as she waited for Yuzu to finish undoing the necklace. “I know why they did it, but I’m thankful that you and Sara were able to take care of it for me. Though to be honest, I feel a little naked without it.”

“It’s mostly thanks to Sara.” Yuzu’s hands slipped around Mei’s neck, and they both remained quiet as Mei’s ring was returned to its rightful place around her neck. “I had a bit of a freak out this morning because I thought I thought I lost it since I'm not used to wearing it, and Sara reminded me it was around my neck."

“I’m grateful the two of you took such good care of it.” Mei’s fingers brushed against the metal, and the two women smiled at the life-line that had kept them connected over the past several years. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it.”

“Let’s hope that never happens.”

Yuzu made the now familiar gesture of resting her forehead against Mei’s and closed her eyes before sighing happily.

“Are you sure you’re okay? ” Yuzu rubbed her nose against Mei’s before placing a hand carefully above Mei’s stomach.

“I’m fine for now,” replied Mei after recovering from the small amount of discomfort that came with the weight of Yuzu’s hand. “But to be honest, I feel empty, not mentally but physically. I’d gotten so used to having him in me that it feels like I have a giant hole in my body and it’s going to be a while before I feel like my old self.”

“Yeah, I read all about that,” chuckled Yuzu as she remembered how one of the books mentioned how Mei's organs would be sliding back to their original positions as she recovered. “I’ve been preparing for everything, but it’s still scary. At first, I was scared about what was happening with him inside your body, and now that he’s out, I’m freaking out about everything else that could happen to him.”

“I know.” Mei reached up and cupped Yuzu’s cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. “Believe me; I know what you’re feeling, all too well.”

Yuzu looked like she was ready to say something, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door and quickly separated, so the person at the door could enter.

“Hey,” said Udagawa and Rena with warm smiles as they entered the door. “Are we interrupting?”

“Not currently,” said Mei with a fond smile. “It’s good to see the two of you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” said Rena as she approached the bed with a couple of dog-eared books that Yuzu recognized as Mei’s favorites. “Udagawa told me what happened yesterday and I’m glad to hear that you and the baby are okay. Have you heard anything?”

“He’s recovering just fine.” Mei took Rena’s hand and patted it. “They said he’s spending most of his time sleeping but his left hand is moving a bit and he’s turning his head so whatever damage they were worried about seems to have been negligible.”

“That’s good to know.” Rena let out a loud sigh, and both Yuzu and Mei could see that she looked like a huge weight were lifted off her shoulders “I could barely sleep last night I was so worried about you two. Did either of you get any sleep?”

“A few hours at a time,” explained Mei before giving a brief explanation about how the doctors and nurses had come to check her vitals.

“I remember my sister telling me something like that,” hummed Rena after Mei finished her explanation. “It must have been a huge inconvenience. Not to mention the other stuff going on...you know..”

Rena carefully pointed at just below Mei’s waist and the black haired girl chuckled through a yawn.

“It’s not ideal,” said Mei with a wink at Yuzu causing the blonde to blush. “But it will all be worth it once I get to see him.”

“They didn’t let you see him?” Rena looked to Udagawa who shrugged and then to Yuzu and finally to Mei.

“I vaguely remember seeing him after waking up from the surgery.” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and carefully shrugged. “But the anesthesia didn’t help, and it’s still not. If it wasn’t for you all being here or the staff coming in to check on me, I’m sure I’d still be sleeping.”

“I see.” Rena sighed again before addressing Yuzu. “What about you? You don’t look like you got a lot of sleep last night.”

“I was in the same boat as you,” grumbled Yuzu before yawning loudly. “I kept Sara and Nina up all night because I couldn’t sleep, but we all finally fell asleep at around like three or something but I only slept for a few hours, but it was a good sleep I think.”

“Then why didn’t you stay home and sleep some more,” asked Mei angrily before gently smacking Yuzu on top of the head. “I could have waited for you to come here and visit me.”

“I couldn’t wait,” whined Yuzu as she rubbed her head. “Besides I wanted to get your ring back to you, and Himeko and Shirapon showed up early with their gifts on top of Matsuri and Harumin’s, and they didn’t want to wait, so I was kinda forced to come.”

“Why didn’t Matsuri-chan and Taniguchi-san come,” asked Udagawa as he chewed on one of the grapes from the forgotten fruit basket. “I thought they’d be some of the first ones here.”

“Mama kinda scared Matsuri off after she found out about Mei and me,” said Yuzu with a nervous chuckle. “So she doesn’t come around all that often just in case our parents are around, and Harumin’s been busy with work and stuff now that I’m kind of on a leave of absence to help around the house. But they’ll be by to see him once Mei gets home and we can confirm my mom and her dad won’t be around.”

“That makes sense,” laughed Udagawa as he remembered helping Rena and Yuzu in calming Ume down enough so that they didn’t have to worry about her attacking the younger woman. “Well, I’ll text her later so that she knows she’s more than welcome to come to my place to see him after we’re able to move him around. Does she want to see him or is she just being polite?”

“I believe she’s more curious than anything else,” said Mei as laid back in the bed. “But she doesn’t seem to be against meeting him and has expressed an interest taking care of him once I’m well enough to leave the house for extended periods of time.”

“How about we shelve that thought for now.” Udagawa popped one more grape into his mouth, which made him look more absurd than stern. “I think we should take some time to properly vet her before we ever consider leaving her alone in a room with him.”

“I second that,” laughed Rena, joining Udagawa at the table and pointing at the fruit basket. “Do you mind if we eat some of this or is it a special reserve?”

“Feel free to eat as much as you like,” answered Mei, pointing at the glass of lukewarm water she was still sipping from. “I can’t eat solids for a few days, so help yourselves. Though do save some for Yuzu to take home. I’d like to give some to Sara and Nina as thanks for their help.”

“Don’t worry,” answered Rena before poking Udagawa in the stomach nearly making him choke on the pear he’d just bitten into. “We’ll make sure to save some for the others; won’t we?”

“Fesh,” said Udagawa sheepishly through a mouthful of half-eaten pear.

Yuzu and Mei both smiled as they watched Rena scold Udagawa as he continued to greedily eat a second pear.

By the time he finished eating it, there was another knock at the door and the doctor from the previous day entered along with a new nurse and a brighter disposition.

“It looks like you’re all feeling energetic, despite yesterday’s events.”

Rena and Udagawa immediately ceased their play fighting and straightened up when they heard the doctor’s words while Yuzu remained seated next to Mei, though she and Mei both bowed their heads in greeting.

“We weren’t bothering anyone were we,” asked Udagawa with an apologetic bow. “If we were, we’re sorry for the noise and will do our best to keep it down.”

“You all are fine,” answered the doctor as the nurse approached Mei and began checking her vitals alongside the doctor. “But I am going to have to ask the three of you to leave for a few minutes. I have to do a few _personal_  exams on Udagawa-san along with asking her a few questions. If you could all please step outside, we’ll call you back in when we’re ready.”

Udagawa and Rena both nodded, and after reassuring Mei they wouldn’t be leaving until they had to, they exited leaving Yuzu the only one alone with her.

“I’ll be fine,” whispered Mei after feeling Yuzu’s hand squeeze hers so tightly she felt like she was going to cry.

“All right,” replied Yuzu after one final squeeze. “I’ll be out in the hallway if you need me.”

Mei smiled as Yuzu gave her one last fleeting glance and allowed the staff to do their work. By this point, Mei was used to it, even if she’d been barely conscious for most of her examinations. The only part Mei hated was when they inspected her incisions as it required them to change the bandages and any minor touch felt like someone was hitting her stomach with a sledgehammer. But she didn’t have much of a choice as she’d have to get used to the sight of it and there was no sense in delaying the inevitable.

As she watched them change her bandages, Mei began to wonder what it would feel like for Yuzu and the others to help her and pondered if she could do this on her own. When she asked the doctor, the woman said it was possible, but she recommended asking for help when changing them.

“It’ll ensure that the bandages and gauze are applied securely,” explained the doctor after she finished putting on the last piece of tape. “If it’s properly done then you won’t need to worry about your stitches coming undone meaning you’ll heal quicker and be less likely to have an accident.”

Mei grunted in agreement, and after her bandages were changed she waited for the doctor to answer her final and most embarrassing question. While Mei had expected the possibility of a bedpan, the other aspect of being stuck in a bed was even more annoying and even though she knew it was a bit early, the pain between her legs was becoming unbearable, and she wanted to see if there was any chance they could remove the catheter early.

After a quick inspection, the doctor and the nurse both agreed that, while it was earlier than planned, they didn’t see any harm in allowing Mei her freedom from this particular discomfort and though the pain was intense, it was brief and Mei felt relieved that she no longer had to deal with the discomfort and embarrassment of using a catheter, though the doctor insisted on her using a bedpan while she slept for the following day, to which she reluctantly agreed.

Finally, after almost an hour of examinations, the doctor allowed the others to come back in, and Mei was cleared to be wheeled down to where her son was.

“Now remember,” said the doctor as Yuzu and the nurse helped Mei shuffle her way into a wheelchair, “not to get alarmed if you see a bit of blood or anything when you use the restroom. Your body is still healing, and it’s to be expected. However, if it doesn’t stop, do not hesitate to contact us and we’ll perform any tests we need to determine the problem.”

“Thank you, doctor,” grunted Mei as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. “I’ll make sure to do that. Are there any other things you need to discuss with me before we go see my son?”

“Just that tomorrow we’re going to have you get up and walk around.” The doctor pointed at Mei’s legs and then at her chest. “Also remember to do your breathing exercises, to hold your stomach if you laugh or anything like that to keep it from moving and those _light_ stretches and exercises we talked about. I’ll be leaving the paperwork on the table next to the stuffed tiger, and I’ve given your husband my card in case you need me to send you copies.”

“It’s appreciated,” Mei grunted as she adjusted herself in the wheelchair catching everyone’s attention, but she shrugged it off. “I’m fine, just some discomfort.”

“Are you sure,” asked the doctor with a cautious glance at her. “If there’s a problem you need to speak up.”

“I’m sure.” Mei nodded at the doctor and then at Rena and Udagawa. “I promise that if something is wrong, I’ll say something.”

“Make sure you do,” cautioned the doctor before sighing. “But I’m sure you’re all anxious to head out, Udagawa sir, do you remember where you’re going?”

“You bet I do,” laughed the man with a nervous thumbs up and Mei noticed that all the color seemed to drain from his face. “If we get lost I’ll make sure to ask one of the staff.”

“All right.” The doctor smiled and allowed them to make their way toward the care unit.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” whispered Yuzu as they followed Udagawa and Rena down the hallway.

“I’m growing tired of everyone asking me that,” chuckled Mei, reaching over her shoulder to pat Yuzu on the hand. "So, please stop, or else I will lose my mind.

“I’ll try,” sighed Yuzu, rubbing her finger against the palm of Mei’s hand. “Are you excited?”

“Very.” Mei absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach; her heart was racing as they rounded the corner. “I barely remember holding him yesterday, and I don’t even remember what he looks like.”

“I bet he’s cute,” said Yuzu fondly as she kissed the top of Mei’s head. “I bet he’s cuter than you.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Mei tried to sound excited but when she saw the sign marking the entrance for the unit, her hands began pulling at her hospital gown, and she noticed that Udagawa seemed even paler.

“It’ll be fine,” she heard Rena whisper while holding his hands. “He’s going to be okay; the doctors said so.”

“It’s not just that,” they heard him say and before he could finish he looked up and focused intently on Yuzu. “Mei, do you mind if I borrow Yuzu for a few minutes before we head in?”

“Not at all,” Mei turned her head to see that Yuzu was looking just as nervous. “Are you going to be fine on your own?”

“Yeah.” Yuzu nodded when she saw the distressed look in his eyes, but felt a bit calmer when she saw how calm Rena looked. “It’s just a few minutes.”

Yuzu reached down and gave Mei a soft kiss before walking off with Udagawa, both of them walking so stiffly that they looked like a stiff breeze would blow them over.

“So you two are back to that,” asked Rena once Yuzu and Udagawa began talking.

“Yes,” smiled Mei as she watched Yuzu laugh nervously. She couldn’t make out the words, but the looks on both their faces told her it was a difficult conversation. “Granted I wished it hadn’t been while I was in such an awkward situation, but we had our first kiss yesterday after she showed up and if I just hadn’t given birth I’d say it was the best thing that happened to me.”

“Yeah, I doubt few things can top that,” Rena smirked and turned her attention just as Udagawa bowed deeply, catching Yuzu off guard. “In case you haven’t figured it out, he’s apologizing to her.”

“I surmised as much.” Mei watched as Yuzu wiped her eyes while Udagawa stood up and removed his glasses to do the same thing. She’d always expected he felt guilty about what had transpired between them and despite their both agreeing they’d both been victim’s of circumstance, Mei had willingly taken the brunt of the blame, doing her best to reassure him that she was the one at fault. “He has nothing to apologize for; I was the one who lied, not him.”

“In his mind he does,” sighed Rena as she leaned against the wall and watched while Udagawa and Yuzu continued their difficult conversation, both of them looking exhausted but exponentially more relaxed. “He’s been waiting for a chance to talk to her about it, but with everything that’s been going on he kept postponing it. I guess he finally couldn’t take it anymore.”

“What about you, Rena-san?” Mei gave a cautious look over her shoulder at the older woman. “Are you okay with all of this or are you just playing a part?”

“I’ll admit, I’m a little uncomfortable.” Rena laughed nervously, but she sounded sincere. “As much as I’m used to awkward family dynamics, I never thought I’d be in one like this. But I like you, and I like Yuzu, and I love him. You two are important to him, and regardless of our relationship you two will always be in his life, and if I want to be a part of that, I can’t let my misgivings get in the way.”

“Have you told him you love him,” asked Mei while Yuzu pulled Udagawa into a tight hug.

“Not yet.” Rena’s face turned bright red at the question, but she remained calm since Udagawa and Yuzu were on their way back. “But I’m hoping to tell him soon, but for now, let’s get you three in there to meet that baby.”

“Sorry about that,” said Udagawa, his eyes as red and irritated as Yuzu’s.

“It’s all right.” Mei reached out and waved for him to do the same and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “I understand, believe me, I understand all too well.”

“Thanks.” Udagawa gripped her hand briefly before replacing it with Yuzu’s and gently pushed the blonde toward his ex. “So are we ready to do this?”

“Nope,” laughed Yuzu, placing her hands on Mei’s shoulders. “But I’m too excited to care.”

“I feel the same way.” Mei brushed her fingers against Yuzu’s, and when she felt them slip off her shoulder, she pointed at the door and coughed loudly. “Yuzu, if you’d be so kind?”

“Right.” Yuzu kissed the top of Mei’s head and carefully maneuvered her around Udagawa who immediately slipped his hand into Rena’s before following the two women to the door where they were met by a matronly looking nurse with graying brown hair and a welcoming smile.

“We’ve been expecting you,” she said cheerily after looking down at Mei who blushed and then at Udagawa who did the same before focusing on Yuzu and Rena a bit surprised to see them but nodded as if to say she understood. “I’m sure you’re all anxious to see him, and you’re just in time, too. He’s just woken up and has been making a lot of noise.”

As they wound their way through the series of cables and other incubators, Mei noticed that there were at least two other families in there enjoying the time with their children. One was a mother holding her child next to her bared breast, smiling as the baby fed, while the other was a mother and father carefully touching their child through the use of the gloves that came with the incubator. Mei had to avoid looking at them, the fear of seeing her child in such a condition overwhelming her. She chewed on her lip, and if it wasn't for a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Rena, Mei was confident she would have lost her cool. After what felt like an eternity, they finally, they arrived at the incubator where Mei’s son waited for them, and she immediately felt like she was going to be sick when she heard how loud he was screaming.

“Is he okay,” asked Mei as Yuzu helped her out of her wheelchair and ushered her toward one of the comfortable looking armchairs that they offered, though it wasn't enough to suppress her instinct to climb out of the chair and pull him into her arms.

“He’s just hungry,” explained the nurse after checking Mei’s charts. “It says here you plan on breastfeeding after you leave the hospital?”

“Yes,” nodded Mei with a loud sigh of relief. “I know they said there shouldn’t be an issue with my medications, but I’d rather avoid any possible issues.”

“That's a legitimate reason,” said the nurse with a smile as she pointed at the incubator, noticing for the first time how much of a wide berth Yuzu and the others were giving it. “You can all get closer if you’d like. He’s practically recovered and should be able to be moved to her room very soon.”

“We know,” said Udagawa with a glance at an anxious-looking Mei. “We’re just trying to be respectful until she’s able to hold him.”

“Of course.” The nurse gave Udagawa an appreciative look and began preparing to remove the baby from the incubator.

Mei’s hands began to shake as she heard the sound of the latches clicking open followed by the loud, high-pitched cries of her son. She felt tears starting to form, and she looked up to see Udagawa smiling anxiously and watched as he pointed at the nurse. Mei tried to turn her head, afraid to look at the small bundle of blankets. But the sound of his cries were too much, and Mei couldn't focus on anything but him.

“Do you want to hold him,” asked the nurse staring down at her thoughtfully. “It’s all right if you don’t, some mothers take a little longer than others."

“I want to hold him,” sniffed Mei as she wiped her eyes and stared at the squalling mass of blankets. “I’m sorry for being such a mess.”

“Don’t be sorry,” interrupted the nurse, bending down so Mei could get a good look at him. “I’ve seen all kinds of mothers over the years. Some take to it right away, some need a couple of days, and others don’t take to it at all.”

Mei noticed the drop in the woman’s voice while she adjusted the blankets, exposing a tiny, twisted, bright red face, emitting the loudest scream Mei had ever heard.

“But from the way you’re reacting….”

Mei felt her arms dip slightly from her son’s weight and managed a strangled laugh through her tears as she looked down at his red scrunched up face, pulled him toward her chest, and kissed him on the forehead as she felt the nurse’s hand on her shoulder.

“I think you’re going to be one of those people who take to it right away.”

“Thank you. Thank you for taking care of him,” whispered Mei as she held him tight, carefully rocking him as she stroked his cheek while making quiet calming noises and smiled at how he almost immediately stopped crying.

“I’ll be right back with a bottle,” said the nurse before bowing and stepping away.

“He’s beautiful,” said Yuzu as she knelt down next to Mei, making sure that she left enough room for Udagawa and Rena to join them.

The more she looked at him, the more she agreed with Yuzu’s words.

Now that she was conscious, Mei could fully appreciate just how beautiful he was. Though she couldn’t make out the color of his eyes through his half-closed lids, Mei found herself getting lost in them, wondering if they’d be the same color as hers or dark brown like his father’s. His cheeks were bright red his nose was scrunched in frustration as he waited for his food to arrive. Mei couldn’t help but smile as she watched his mouth open and closed slowly each time her finger passed by. After a few minutes of this, he began to make small crying noises, and Mei remembered something she’d read in one of her pregnancy books and carefully put the tip of her forefinger in his mouth, and though it felt strange, she was relieved when she felt him begin to attempt suckling.

“Why are you doing that,” asked Udagawa as he watched Mei holding their son, his fingers flexing as he anxiously awaited his turn.

“It’s supposed to mimic a nipple and calm him between feedings,” explained Mei through a shaky breath, her hands were shaking, but she managed to maintain her grip on him. “Though I don’t know how long it will work since there’s no milk coming out.”

“Then it’s a good thing I showed up when I did,” said the nurse with a fresh bottle and a small burping blanket. She handed the bottle to Mei, and after making sure the younger woman was okay with supporting his head and feeding him, she left them to help the other parents.

“Slow down,” chuckled Mei as she watched the baby begin to suck on the bottle greedily. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“You know he can’t understand you,” laughed Yuzu as she stroked Mei's hair while watching the baby eat.

“I know that,” smirked Mei with a roll of her eyes at Yuzu’s attempt to make fun of her for how often she’d chastised Yuzu for talking to him through her stomach even though she was just as, if not more, guilty. “But now that he’s here I can’t resist talking to him.”

Mei turned her attention back to the baby and felt another bout of tears flow down her eyes as she watched him release the bottle and hiccup and begin making small grunts while screwing up his face.

“All right,” chuckled Mei before placing the towel across her lap and propping him up in her hand as she began gently rubbing his back.

“I’ve never seen that method,” said Rena, intrigued by what Mei was doing.

“It’s one I read about in one of my books,” replied Mei, annoyed that Yuzu was attempting to take a few pictures. “Is that necessary?”

“Sorry,” coughed the blonde, putting the phone into her purse and smiling sheepishly. “Himeko’s been blowing up my phone, and I was just trying to get a picture to shut her up.”

“Tell her, if she doesn’t stop she will receive nothing.” Mei’s brow furrowed as she spoke and as she watched Yuzu send the text, she heard a loud belch echo from the baby and smiled down at the baby.

“That sounded familiar,” joked Rena, smiling at Udagawa.

“Oh shut up,” laughed Udagawa as Mei adjusted the baby and rested him against her chest and sighed happily. “I’m just glad he’s okay. As long as he’s healthy, he can belch as much as he wants.”

“Please don’t encourage him.” Mei kissed the top of the baby’s head and smiled happily as she rubbed his back and relaxed into the chair as he breathed quietly against her chest. “Would any of you like to hold him?”

“Umm, I think Udagawa-san would…,” began Yuzu but was interrupted by Udagawa.

“Yuzu.” Udagawa held up his hand and shook his head before pointing at Mei. “I told you that I could wait.”

“But you’re his...you know...I’m just his...”

“Yuzu.” Udagawa stepped forward and placed his hands on Yuzu’s shoulders and turned her toward the baby and with some difficulty began to push her toward Mei. “I told you it’s fine.”

“But what about you?” Yuzu tried to dig her heels in, but was surprised by the amount of strength Udagawa’s lithe body had in it. “You’re his dad, you should hold him before me.”

“True,” agreed Udagawa with one final shove, pushing apprehensive Yuzu next to the chair. “But I’m letting you do this. You’ve been there as much as Rena and myself, so you have just as much right to hold him as I do.”

“Yeah but…,”

“No ‘buts,’” snorted Udagawa, holding Yuzu in place. “You’ve earned the right to be here Yuzu, so please accept this as my our way of saying thanks.”

Mei could feel Yuzu’s eyes on her, but the warm feeling of her son in her arms and the sound of his soft breaths drew all of her focus that it wasn’t until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she dared to look away to find Yuzu apprehensively staring down at her.

“Do you want to hold him?” Mei brushed her nose against the top of the baby’s head and noticed how it made Yuzu even more nervous. “It’s okay if you want to hold him Yuzu, you’re going to have to once he’s home.”

“I do,” answered Yuzu quietly as she applied some hand sanitizer. “I’m just scared, okay.”

“You’ll be fine,” said Mei before adjusting the baby for the handoff causing him to cry.

“It’s going to be fine,” whispered Mei as she cautiously extended her arms to Yuzu. “You’re safe with her.”

The baby continued to scream, each one louder than the last until Yuzu’s hands were supporting him in an awkward cradling. Mei watched the tears pour down Yuzu’s face, and she wiped away some of her own as Yuzu laughed through the tears pulling him close as his cries started to fade.

“Hey, Baby Boy,” sniffled Yuzu as she adjusted him in her arms, smiling down at Mei and oblivious to Rena who had managed to take a few candid shots. “It’s nice to finally meet you. You really scared us yesterday, you know?”

“I’m sure he’s aware of that.” Udagawa reached out and stopped, his hand just above the baby’s head. “Mind if I interrupt?”

Yuzu shook her head and adjusted her arm to help support the baby’s head and allowed Udagawa to touch him and heard a loud sniffle emanate from him.

“Are you okay,” asked Yuzu, turning to see her friend crying happily.

“Oh yeah,” laughed Udagawa while cautiously stroking his son’s head. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“Good,” laughed Yuzu, nudging him with her shoulder. “I don’t think we can all handle being a mess right now.”

“You’re doing great.” Udagawa removed his glasses and wiped away some of his tears. “And I’m glad you’re here Yuzu-chan.”

“Thanks for letting me hold him.” Yuzu sniffed and smiled down at Mei who smiled back warmly before placing a hand on her lover’s elbow.

“Are you okay? Do you want to give him to someone else?"

"I don't know," chuckled Yuzu as she tickled his face with a painted nail. "I mean he is kinda heavy, but now that I have him, I kind of don't want to.”

Everyone laughed and Rena managed to get a picture of Udagawa crying and quietly declared that it was definitely going in the photo album.

“If a picture of me looking like this is going in, one of you looking like crap is going in as well,” said Yuzu earning her another laugh causing a question to come to mind. “Umm, what’s his name? I just realized that you guys never told us what name you picked out.”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing,” snorted Rena while gently elbowing Udagawa. “I mean I expected Mei to be able to keep it a secret, but you, I figured you’d blab about it the moment you two figured it out.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve become a little too good at keeping things to myself,” said Udagawa with an embarrassed sigh and an apologetic look at Yuzu. “But this was something we both didn’t agree on until a few days ago while Yuzu-chan was at school and I was helping Mei around the house. We didn’t have much of a list, just a couple of names that we’d considered but nothing stuck.”

“But you still picked one, right?” Yuzu winked at Mei and then down at the baby who was staring up at her and grunting. “I can’t go around calling him 'the baby' forever.”

“We have a name.” Mei smiled and cautiously reached up and stroked the baby’s cheek making him gurgle. “When we couldn’t figure out a name I remembered this list I had in the house, and we looked it over, and we found a name that we both liked.”

“What is it,” asked Yuzu and Rena in eager unison and they both laughed.

“It’s Hideki,” said Mei as she rubbed Yuzu’s elbow, watching as the blonde’s lower lip began to quiver. “Using the characters for ‘superior’ and ‘timber’. I remembered seeing it on the back of the sonogram picture you put in his baby book, Yuzu.”

“You found that,” asked Yuzu, staring down at the small bundle in her arms, her tears returning at realizing what Mei and Udagawa had done, “and you decided to name him...”

“It’s a good name,” said Udagawa with a gentle pat on Yuzu’s shoulder, "and it was better than the other names we picked so we thought it would work. Is that okay?”

Udagawa turned to Rena, anxious for her to reply.

“It’s a good name.” Rena nodded and reached out to rub the foot that had escaped from beneath the blanket. “I think it suits him perfectly.”

Mei watched as Yuzu’s eyes watered again and felt hers begin to as well when she heard Yuzu say, “It’s nice to meet you, Hideki. I can’t wait to get to know you.”

For the rest of their time together, each of the adults took turns holding Hideki, and for the majority of the time, he was well behaved. Mostly he just laid there looking up at them and making small grunts and yawns, Though he did cry when Yuzu shifted him over to Udagawa, but he calmed down after a few seconds of hearing his father talk to him, but not before Yuzu got a picture of the nervous father trying desperately to quiet him. Once Udagawa was done, it was Rena’s to have a chance at holding him. Several photos were taken of all of them and after almost two hours of passing Hideki back and forth, plus two diaper changes, Mei began to feel groggy, and they all decided it was an excellent opportunity to take her back to her room so she could rest.

It was a struggle to get her back into the bed but with the others help she managed just fine, and after the nurse reconnected her to her machines, she said good-bye to Udagawa and Rena while Yuzu remained behind for a few minutes longer so she could speak with Mei.

“What is it, Yuzu?” Mei reached out and brushed some hair out of Yuzu’s face, trying to discern what had her looking so concerned. “Do you want me to see if the nurses can move him in here so you can say goodbye to him?”

“I’m fine.” Yuzu gave Mei a tense smile but still looked upset.

“Tell me?” Mei slipped her fingers beneath the long, soft hair and cupped Yuzu’s cheek. “Are you worried about him?”

“No.” Yuzu nuzzled Mei’s hand and kissed her palm; eyes closed in loving contentment. “I’m just wondering why you decided to use that name? Was it the reason you said or are you two just trying to make up for everything that happened?”

“The former,” said Mei with a smile. “We didn’t have any names we liked but when we saw your list, Hideki, seemed to fit better than any of the other names we’d discussed.”

“Okay.” Yuzu nodded and kissed Mei’s palm. “I’m glad you picked it, even if I wrote it when we weren’t talking and still on edge around each other.”

“I’m happy that you thought about him, even when we weren’t at our best.” Mei gently pulled Yuzu’s arm, and the blonde fell toward her and rested her head on Mei’s shoulder.

“I’m trying,” whispered Yuzu, rubbing her nose against Mei’s shoulder and kissing it. “I’m sorry for freaking out earlier when you offered to let me hold him.”

“Why did you seem so agitated, if you don’t mind my asking?” Mei buried her nose in Yuzu’s hair, inhaling the flowery scent.

“I’ve…,” Yuzu clung tighter to Mei’s arm and sighed loudly, “I’ve heard you talk to him when you think I’m asleep and some of it kinda went to my head.”

“What went to your head?” Mei felt her stomach tighten and it sent a wave of pain through her, but she fought through it. “What did you hear?”

“I heard you tell him that you think of me as his ‘mama.’” Yuzu buried her face into Mei’s neck and kissed it. “It scared me, and I’ve been feeling horrible about it for a long time because I keep getting freaked out about things like that. I want to be with you and love both of you, I do. But I can't help but feel scared at the thought of being a parent right now.”

“I understand.” Mei kissed the top of Yuzu’s head and carefully stroked her cheek. “I’m sorry if I put unnecessary pressure on you. I was simply excited that we were back together and I may have gotten ahead of myself.”

Mei lifted Yuzu’s face and stared into the familiar green eyes that had filtered into her dreams for the past several years.

“I can wait so don’t feel the need to push yourself into thinking you have to be that. You being here is more than enough and when you’re ready, we’ll discuss it.”

“Sounds good.” Yuzu smiled and leaned in, her lips brushing against Mei’s just as a knock came from the door.

“Come in,” sighed Mei at being interrupted but that all went away when she saw the nurse come in with a small rolling bassinet.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but the doctor said we could bring him in.”

“So soon?” Mei’s body straightened, sending more pain through her abdomen and down her legs, but she suffered through it; excited at the possibility of having Hideki so close for the first time. “Are you sure?”

“Well we’ll still be in to check on him and we may have to take him back to the care unit later this evening,” explained the nurse as she put the crib on the left side of the bed. “But yes he's cleared to stay with you for a while. Not to mention, we’ll be in to help with diaper changes and feedings if you aren’t feeling too well. But you don’t have to worry about that for now, we fed and changed him before he was brought in, so if you want, you can just relax and hold him while you watch some television.”

“That sounds nice.” Mei turned to Yuzu, eyes shining eagerly as she asked, “Would you like to stay for a bit and help me?”

“Unfortunately,” interrupted the nurse, cutting off Yuzu’s excited reply, “visiting hours are almost over so I’m afraid any time she has is limited to the next ten minutes or so.”

“I guess that’s a sign for me to go,” sighed Yuzu with an apologetic shrug and sighed. “Do you mind if I call you a little later?”

“Feel free to call, and if I’m awake, I’ll answer.” Mei patted Yuzu’s hand and then nodded at the baby. “Make sure you say goodbye to him.”

“Absolutely.” Yuzu was immediately on her feet and hurried around the bed so she could kiss the top of Hideki’s head and smiled as she rubbed his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow my sweet Hideki. Make sure you’re good for Mommy, all right?”

The only response she got was a quiet hiccup, and Yuzu couldn’t resist the temptation of giving him one more kiss on the forehead before smiling at Mei and bowing at the nurse.

“Take good care of them for me.”

“We will,” replied the nurse with a gracious smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” sighed Yuzu, hugging Mei just enough to get her point across but not enough to raise any suspicions.

“Call me when you get home,” said Mei longingly.

“I will.” Yuzu blew a friendly kiss Mei’s way, but Mei could see the truth in her eyes, and when the door closed, Mei felt a momentary pang of loneliness that was broken by the sudden sound of strangled cries emanating from the crib.

“I’ll get him,” said the nurse as Mei struggled to get out of bed. “You really shouldn’t be moving until tomorrow so for now, please take advantage of our help.”

“Thank you,” sighed Mei as she collapsed into the bed, wiping a few stray beads of sweat from her forehead, wishing she wasn’t so helpless.

“Okay, little one,” smiled the nurse as she handed him over to Mei. “You be good for your mother, and I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. If he gets hungry or needs a changing, feel free to call for us.”

Mei nodded and shifted her arms to better support Hideki after raising the bed, and when the nurse was gone, she turned on a child-appropriate movie, keeping the volume low as she stared down at him, wondering what he thought as he looked up at her.

“I know,” laughed Mei as she stroked his face with her fingertips, “I’m not what you thought I’d look like and to be honest you don’t look how I thought you’d look either.”

Hideki grunted and let out a few snorts as he continued to lay in the crook of her arm.

“I know it's not what you expected,” sighed Mei as she stared around her hospital room and pointed at the television, “and I know you can’t see what’s around you, but I promise the home we have is much nicer than this. I made sure it was big enough for you to grow in and in a good school district. You’ll have plenty of things to keep you occupied and so many interesting things to see and do and we'll be there for as much of it as we can.”

Hideki gurgled, and Mei felt a tear fall down her cheek when she saw how much he looked like her old baby pictures.

“I’m so sorry you had to come into the world the way you did.” Mei lifted him higher, and as much as it hurt, she was willing to take the risk if it meant she could get a closer look at him.

She admired everything about him. The way his eyes shone in the light, the small tinge of pink to his cheeks and ears, how clean he smelled, and the overall warmth his body exuded despite the blanket he was wrapped in being somewhat thin and she couldn’t resist squeezing him just a little, careful not to harm him as she did it.

“I wanted you to be safe when you arrived.” Mei felt her heart begin to pound and she wondered if she would be able to handle these moments alone when he was finally home. “I wanted to you to have a life free of pain and loneliness, but I couldn’t even do that for you, and you’re barely a day old."

The tears began to flow as these words left her lips and Mei felt her lip quiver, and soon she found her forehead pressed against his, hoping he could feel how much she loved him.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that, Hideki.” Mei kissed his nose and heard another gurgle from him and let out a strangled laugh. “I hope that’s you forgiving me because I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me.”

“Despite what you hear people who know me in school, say about me, I’m not perfect.” Mei’s fingers began stroking his cheek, and she rubbed her forehead against his. “I’m flawed, Hideki, just like everyone else. I can be cold, and I can be cruel. That woman you just met, with the blonde hair, she’s the love of my life, and I hurt her a long time ago. I hurt her so much, and I regret it every day. I can’t tell you how much it made me hate myself. I lived alone for so long, crying myself to sleep and pining for her and I know she did as well. Sometimes I still find her crying and saying my name in her sleep, and I can't help but join her, but I’m trying. I’m trying to be a better person; I want you to know that. I’m trying for her and you.”

Mei watched as Hideki let out a big yawn and smacked his lips before gurgling again.

“I’m doing this because if it weren’t for her, I’d probably still be living my life in a daze. Apathetic to those around me and doing what they wanted me to do, rather than doing what was best for her and me.” Mei took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the blanket drop from his hand and felt his tiny fist rub against her wrist.

“Your mama, despite her flaws, is the one I want to be with and our past is complicated, and not everyone will agree with our relationship. It’s not what many would consider normal, and you may get teased or mistreated for it, and I’m sorry about that. But it’s who we are, and I hope you’ll try to understand us, even if it doesn’t make sense.”

Mei wrapped her hand around his fist and let out a raspy breath when she felt his soft skin.

“I love you so much, Hideki.” Mei opened her eye s and smiled at him. “You’re the most important thing in my life, and I’m going to make sure you have the things I didn’t have. You will know you’re loved, and you will be free. There might be some restrictions on that freedom due to your heritage, but you will be free. Your life will be yours, and your mama, dad, and Mama Rena will be there every step of the way to help guide you through it.”

Hideki gurgled again, and Mei smiled back, feeling the tears in the corners of her mouth.

“But I’ll try to be what you need, I might fail, but I will do what’s right by you. Because,” Mei sniffed loudly and felt her chest and stomach hurt as her body shook from the tears, “because I’m your mother and that’s the only reason I need to do anything for you. I might not be much of one all thing considering everything that's happened. You're only a day old, and I've already failed to protect you; I'm so sorry." Mei let out a loud, anguished sigh and held him tight against her.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for not noticing what happened yesterday. Maybe if I were a better mother, I would have noticed sooner. I've been so afraid ever since I found out I was pregnant with you. Afraid that I'd do something wrong and make you despise me for what happened between your father and me." Mei wiped her eyes, and she felt her cheeks burn thanks to the salt in her tears."I want you to know we tried, but we couldn't make it work, and I'm sorry you won't have a life like other children."

Hideki let out a few wheezy breaths, and Mei managed the faintest hint of a smile. "But even though we can't give that to you, I want you to know that we will always love you and will do our best to protect you. If ever you doubt me as a person remember that one thing. Remember that I am your mother and that I love you more than anything and I always will.”

Rubbing her head against his, Mei chuckled when she heard him grunt, and despite knowing better, she felt like he was acknowledging her words and smiled as she said, “Welcome to the world Hideki. I hope you like it as much as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fro the medical talk and some repetition. Just got a lot on my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heavy story time, Hideki requests the presence of his father and Rena and a fun evening is had at the Udagawa-Aihara household...along with some ball busting and laughs at a few characters expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...Citrus (supposedly) ends next month with CHAPTER 41! It’s...not gonna answer a lot of questions and a few things and truthfully, I’m kind of okay with that and kind of not. I’m very conflicted and honestly after seeing 40...I’m just...ugh.
> 
> I know a lot of people who have been with the fandom for like almost the entire run...some a year...me...since December, thank you working in an Amazon warehouse, but it’s been a fun ride with these ladies.
> 
> I’ll let you know that I have two epilogue chapters planned for this story. There are a few people who know, and I think they’ll work out just fine. I’ve loved writing this for you. I’m very thankful to all of you. Even if it doesn’t end the way we like...it’s been a heck of a journey following Mei and Yuzu.
> 
> And I know 40 and 41 are going to destroy what I’m writing, but meh I’ve had a lot of this stuff planned for a while and honestly...I’m...gonna try to finish this by the time 41 comes out because honestly after

 

Chapter 24

The living room was quiet, save for the pounding rain against the sliding glass door.

Hideki looked pensive as Mei finished her part of the story and they remained quiet as he looked at all of them. First at the coffee table where his father and Rena stared up at him from the computer screen. His Mama had excused herself close to the start of the story and had brought out her laptop so that his father and Mama Rena could join in on the story.  
They had gentle smiles on their faces, but he could tell that they were sad and when he looked to his mothers, he could see the same look in their eyes and Hideki felt guilty for wanting to know how he had been born.

Shortly after they’d began their story, his mothers had said something about including his dad and other mom in on the conversation, and even though it took some time, they answered, and Hideki did feel a bit better knowing that they’d been there to help his moms out while they were scared. But he still felt terrible about it because his mother had to leave the room to talk to his dad. He heard her voice raise a bit and he thought he’d started another fight, but when she came back out with the computer she looked happy that both his dad and Mama Rena decided to stay for the whole story, but he was still worried that they'd been pushed too far.

“What’s bothering you, Hideki," asked his mother as she nuzzled his temple and stroked his hair noticing the frustration on his face. “You can tell us; we won’t be mad.”

“I’m...” he stopped and sighed, his hands fidgeting against Momotora as he began formulating how to put his feelings into words. “I’m...I dunno...”

“Take your time,” said Yuzu, kissing him on the head. “We know that was a lot to take in and if you have any questions we’ll answer them, okay?”

Hideki nodded, his lower lip disappearing into his mouth as he held his stuffed tiger tight against his chest. He knew they weren’t saying everything that happened, they never did, but he didn’t know if he should ask anything. But what he did know, was that when he was born, he’d hurt his mother and scared everyone else and it made him feel guilty enough to the point that he instinctively set his tiger aside, grabbed Yuzu by the hand and pulled her over to his mother and did his best to hug them both at the same time as, wishing his dad and Mama Rena were there as well.

“I’m sorry,” he cried rubbing his face in his mother’s neck while his mama wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Mommy.”

As they held him, he could hear them telling him it would be okay but that just made him want to cry more and even though he did his best he failed and soon he was staining his mother’s shoulder with his tears as she tried to calm him.

“Hideki,” said Mei, closing her eyes and nuzzling her son while Yuzu did the same and began to hum his favorite lullaby. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“She’s right,” sighed Udagawa and the three of them could hear the tears in his voice as he spoke. “You didn’t do anything wrong. These things happen, and there’s nothing we could have done to stop it, all we could do was make sure that you were born safely and you were so everything worked out."

“But I scared you and hurt Mommy,” sniffled Hideki turning around to address his father. “You guys said I have to apologize if I do stuff like that and...”

“Hideki, it wasn’t your fault,” said Rena reassuringly. “It’s just something that happens from time to time. One of your cousins was born that way, and so was my oldest brother and they’re safe and sound and so are you. You’re a good boy, and we love you, so you don’t need to feel bad, but we understand why you do.”

 

“Can you come over and stay the night?” Hideki wiped his eyes free of tears and then looked at Mei and Yuzu, catching all of the adults completely off guard by his sudden change in attitude. “Mommy, Mama, can they? I wanna see them.”

“If they want to. What do you think, Mei?” Yuzu looked to Mei, unsure of how she'd feel about the topic, but wasn’t surprised when her fiancee nodded.

“I don’t have a problem with it." Mei shrugged, knowing that something like this would be just the thing to help settle Hideki's nerves. "Would you two like to come to stay the night? We can set up the futon in the office.”

“Give us an hour,” said Udagawa without a moment's hesitation while Rena smiled eagerly.

“Really,” asked Hideki sounding a bit more like his usual self. “You’re gonna come?”

“We are, honey.” Rena winked at Yuzu and Mei who both smiled in return. “We’ll be there as soon as we can. We love you.”

“Love you too,” laughed Hideki as he hopped up and down laughing. When the call disconnected, he turned eagerly to his mothers who were both beaming at him now that he’d seemed to be returning to his old self. “Mama Rena and Daddy are coming!”

“We know,” giggled Yuzu, ruffling his hair, happy to see him smiling but worried that there was still something on his mind. “We were sitting right here, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Reached for his tiger and then pointed at the table. “Umm, can we have a sleepover out here like when Yui spends the night?

“I dunno,” said Yuzu with an exaggerated hint of uncertainty. “I mean we have to get the futons out and then clean up this mess...I don’t know if we’re going to have enough time to get everything ready.”

“I’ll help!”

Without any further provocation, Hideki began picking up the plates and silverware that they’d used and made an awkward march toward the kitchen while Mei and Yuzu continued to pick up the rest of the dishes and while Yuzu helped Hideki wash the dishes, Mei loaded them into the dishwasher. Once they were done, Hideki ran toward the office and began trying to pull out the futons only to be hindered by his small size.

“Hideki you need to calm down,” said Mei with a slight chuckle as she handed him the pillows while handing Yuzu the blankets before pulling out one of the two spare futons they kept in theere for such occasions. “It’s getting late, and you’ll disturb the neighbors.”

“Fine,” grunted Hideki as he adjusted the pillows beneath his arms and headed out of the office. “Can we still watch the movie though?”

“Yes,” said Yuzu, falling in step behind him while Mei did the same with one of the futons. “Well, I think it’s a yes. Mei, are we okay with it?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Mei as she set the mobile mattress on the couch and helped Yuzu move the coffee table. “It’s Saturday, and none of us have plans tomorrow as far as I know not to mention he’s already up later than we originally planned so there’s no sense in telling him he can’t when they’re already on the way.”

Hideki cheered and toward the hall and let out a strangled grunt as Yuzu pulled him back and towards her and began running her fingers along his body, tickling him.

“What did we say about keeping quiet,” she laughed as she tickled him, glad to see him so happy.

“I’m sorry,” he giggled as Yuzu’s fingers found her way beneath his armpits.

“Are you?” Yuzu stopped her tickling and kissed the top of his head. “Are you sorry?”

“Yes, Mama.” Hideki looked up with a massive grin on his face.

“What about how you’re feeling?” Yuzu rubbed the top of his head, trying to keep her smile on her face as she watched the smile fade from his. “Are you still feeling bad about what happened?”

“Yeah.” Hideki took her hand and began leading her toward his room while his mother headed into the office for the last futon. “I’m still sad about what happened to Mommy. I don’t want her to be mad at me or hate me.”

“She’s not mad at you,” Yuzu opened the closet and watched her son pull his futon out of the closet while she pulled his comforter and pillow off the bed, “and she doesn’t hate you she won’t ever hate you and neither will I.”

“Are you sure?” Hideki watched as his mother stopped to make sure he was okay with his futon and when she smiled, he smiled back but stopped when she left.

“I’m sure.” Yuzu set the blanket and pillow down before dropping to her knees and placing her hands on his shoulders. “You’re a good kid, Hideki. You’re kind and helpful, and you have a good heart. I think it’d be tough for someone to find a reason to hate you, least of all Mommy.”

Yuzu leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, casuing them to both close their eyes in satisfaction at the security it brought.

“You’re our pride and joy, Hideki.” Yuzu placed a hand on top of his head and kissed his forehead. “You won’t ever have to worry about that, okay?”

“’kay.”

Yuzu opened her eyes to see that Hideki still looked upset and raised his chin so that she could look directly in his eyes.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Sweetie? You look like there’s something on your mind.”

“Not really,” Hideki began moving the blanket off the mattress but stopped when Yuzu placed her hand on his.

“Hideki, don’t lie to me.” There was no hint of accusation in her voice, but Yuzu could see that it wasn’t helping. Rubbing her eyes, she took a deep breath and ran her thumb along his cheek and nodded in understanding. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me right now. But, when you’re ready, you can talk to Mommy and me, you know we’ll answer any questions you have.”

“I know.” Hideki leaned in and gave her a quick hug. “Can we talk about it after Daddy and Mama Rena go home?”

“Of course.” Yuzu chuckled and when he stepped away she was glad to see that he looked much more relaxed and after a quick kiss, pulled the blanket and pillow off his futon and watched him begin pulling the small mattress toward the door and followed him and as they walked said, “But it’s okay if you ask before then too. I know Daddy and Mama Rena wouldn’t mind helping you understand what’s been going on.”

“Okay, Mama.” Hideki smiled at her as they exited his room and by the time they had finished setting up the living room for their sleepover the front door opened, accompanied by the sound of two familiar voices asking if anyone was around.

“Daddy! Mama Rena!”

Hideki practically vaulted over the couch into his father’s arms, nearly toppling the man and causing Rena and the others to all gasp in surprise.

“Hey, pal,” grunted Udagawa, barely catching his balance before setting his son on the ground. “I’m happy to see you too, but you gotta be more careful. You could have seriously hurt me. Remember what happened when you jumped on Mama’s back?”

“I’m sorry.” Hideki stared down at the floor a seemed genuinely sorry for what he did. “I got excited cuz you were here.”

“I understand why you did it,” said Udagawa as he set the small overnight bag he and Rena had brought with them on the ground. “But that’s not an excuse okay? You have to think before you act.”

“Yes, sir.” Hideki turned to Yuzu, Rena, and Mai and said, “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Just don’t do it again,” said Mei as she walked toward them and the kitchen, casting a quick glare at her son and shook her head knowing it wouldn't do any good. “Thank you both for coming on such short notice. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.”

“It’s not an inconvenience.” Rena smiled bent down and pulled Hideki into a tight hug. “It’s why you guys chose to live so close to each other right? For situations like this?”

“Of course,” smirked Mei at Rena’s consideration for their living situation.

It had been a big adjustment for Rena back when she first moved in with Udagawa, but she’d handled it like she had everything else and though it’d caused a few moments of contention between the four of them, in the end, it worked out, and it had become standard for all of them to spend the night at each other’s homes occasionally.

“Oh, Mama Rena, do you wanna help us pick out movies and stuff!? We’re gonna have a sleepover in the living room!”

“Really?” Both Udagawa and Rena raised their eyebrows at Mei who nodded in defeat while Yuzu giggled from the couch.

"He asked if we could do it and Yuzu and I thought that after everything that happened this evening, we thought we would indulge him.”

“And you complain that I spoil him,” whispered Udagawa before getting a gentle elbow in the ribs from his ex-wife.

“That’s enough out of you,” grunted Mei before pointing at the kitchen. “But if you don’t mind, I could use some help in the kitchen getting a few snacks ready while Yuzu and Hideki get things set up for the evening.”

“I’ll be right there,” groaned Udagawa as he rubbed his side. “Rena, is there anything specific you want?”

“Juice if the have it. Hideki, calm down I’m coming.” Rena laughed as Hideki began pulling her toward the living room, telling her about everything they’d done that day and how he tried to make dinner as they started helping Yuzu set up the movies and entertainment center.

“So what do you need help with," asked Udagawa after Mei following an unsuspecting Mei into the kitchen.

Mei been so focused on what she was doing that she didn’t notice her ex-husband walk into the kitchen and after calming down, pointed at the fridge and said, “Can you grab the juice and a few pieces of fruit from there, anything will work, we have plenty in there, and if you’re hungry there are some leftovers from dinner. I can heat those up if you want something more filling.”

“I think we’ll be fine with the juice and the fruit,” chuckled Udagawa before rummaging through the fridge for anything that looked appetizing. “We went out for soba earlier, and truthfully I’m not in the mood for hamburgers right now.”

  
“All right,” said Mei as she began preparing some crackers and the tea.

As she worked, Mei continued to watch Hideki tell Rena and Yuzu why he loved a particular movie and smiled at seeing how much calmer he was despite their earlier conversation. Save for their reunion, Matsuri’s story about how she’d heard about her pregnancy, and the dialogue he’d had with her father, this was the only other time Mei had dtruly worried about the effect their life was having on Hideki. She knew it was a gamble, any conversation about the nature of their relationship was, but as she watched Yuzu and Rena begin to roughhouse with him, Mei felt a little better about what they’d told him, but knew that they were going to have to have another conversation soon.

“Thanks for calling us, by the way.” Udagawa appeared next to her and pulled out a cutting board and began slicing up some of the watermelon and a few other fruits. He looked calm, but Mei knew him well enough to know that something was on his mind.

“You don’t need to thank us.” Mei handed him a bowl just as Hideki let out a roar and Yuzu faked being afraid of the scary monster that was trying to eat her. “We know how much our talking about these situations have been bothering you and we felt it best to include you. Not just because of our agreement, but also” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled, “it was the right thing to do. Like you reminded us, you’re his father, and you and Rena need to be included more often in how much we tell him. Were you okay with what we told him or is there something you wish we would have kept out?”

“I’m fine with what we told him,” chuckled Udagawa as Rena acted like the hero who was saving Yuzu from Hideki’s elaborately trapped fortress. “You did a good job of editing out the scarier parts, but in the end, we still ended up making him feel bad.”

After slicing up the last remaining bit of fruit, Udagawa washed his hands and ran a hand through his messy hair and after adjusting his glasses asked, “How much more do you want to tell him? I mean there’s not much left outside of a few little things so...what do we do once we run out of things to tell him.”

“We do what we’ve been doing,” offered Mei as the tea kettle began to whistle and shut off the stove, removing it from the heat and set it on the tray. “You’re right in saying that of what happened there’s not much left we can tell him, but there are the little things we can tell him here and there. Like how you and Rena met, I think he’d like that story.”

“I guess,” laughed Udagawa while he plated the fruit and smiled at Mei and placed a hand on hers, causing her to stop her work and look up at him. “I’m glad we were able to work things out, even with everything that happened.”

“I'm glad we did too.” Mei turned her hand around and squeezed his briefly before returning to her work. “Besides, I did owe you after making you lie for so long and for how you found out.”

“Yeah, that was a bit awkward,” chuckled Udagawa a little louder than he planned, prompting Hideki to ask what was so funny. “Nothing, Hideki, go back to playing for a bit. Mommy and I are almost done with the snacks.”

"Okay," answered Hideki before returning to his play, causing Udagawa and Mei to share a laugh.

“I am sorry you had to find out that way,” said Mei as she gathered cups and small plates. “If I’d had known Yuzu and Rena were going to tease you so much about it I would have been more cautious or at least told you sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, seriously it’s not a big deal.” Udagawa laughed loudly, this time catching the attention of Rena and Yuzu though Rena was soon preoccupied with Hideki asking her to teach him how to make a teru teru bozu.

While Rena headed to the bathroom with Hideki to find the necessary components, Yuzu climbed up off the ground and walked toward the kitchen and asked, “Whatcha talking about?”

“What’s it to you,” asked Udagawa as he finished plating the fruit and tossed a peel at Yuzu who failed to catch it and was rewarded with it hitting her on the nose.

“Hey!” Yuzu bent down and picked up the peel and threw it back only to miss Udagawa completely and instead pelted Mei in the ear.

“Will you two be careful,” she hissed, shooting a venomous glare at the two of them. “If I had been cutting something I might have injured myself.”

“Sorry, Mei.” Yuzu walked up and gave Mei an apologetic kiss on the cheek. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Mei shook her head pulled her head away from Yuzu’s, remembering her fiancee’s tendency to blow on her ear in an attempt to get her to submit. “But that’s not important right now.”

“That’s right.” Yuzu gave Mei one more kiss on the cheek before smirking at Udagawa. “What’s important what’s got you looking so weird.”

Yuzu walked up and began poking Udagawa on the cheek and grinned as he tried to bat her hand away.

“Will you stop it,” Udagawa grunted as he tried to avoid Yuzu’s pokes. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I just wanna know what Mei said to get you so flustered.” Yuzu threw herself at Udagawa and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to hold him in place why he attempted to rip her arms off of him.

“Let me go, Yuzu-chan,” grunted Udagawa with a pleading look at Mei. “Can you please get her off of me? This is really awkward and I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“You’re staying the night with your ex-wife, her fiancee, and your fiancee,” said Yuzu with a roll of her eyes. “Even if I didn’t do this, someone would still get the wrong idea if they ever found out.”

“That’s…,” Udagawa’s face turned bright red at Yuzu’s explanation and sighed. “You’re starting to sound way too much like Matsuri-chan.”

“Hey!” Yuzu stood up and gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder which earned her a flick on the forehead.

“If you don’t want me to call you out on it then don’t do it,” chuckled Udagawa as Yuzu rubbed her forehead, though his embarrassment was still evident by the redness of his cheeks. “And don’t think punching me is going to get me to tell you what Mei and I were talking about; that’s between us.”

“Fine.” Yuzu grumbled as she began digging through the fridge for something and appeared with a fresh beer. “Since you two are going to be jerks I’m going to have a cold beer to calm my nerves."

“No, you aren’t.” Mei came up and took the beer from Yuzu’s hand and deposited it in the fridge. “Tonight we’re going to focus on Hideki and spending time together as a family, no alcohol.”

“Wha...why can’t I have a beer?” Yuzu asked nonplussed while Udagawa began making sure everything was ready for them to take out. “I haven’t had one in like two weeks, and even then I barely drank half of one.”

“I know,” said Mei knowing that she was a little too strict with Yuzu, but she hoped the older woman would understand. “But I would prefer it if we were all completely sober and with the living room being so crowded I don’t want it to spill accidentally and make everything smell like beer.”

“Is that the only reason,” asked Yuzu crossing her arms indignantly.

“Yuzu,” Mei stepped forward and placed her hands on Yuzu’s shoulders and let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. “There are many reasons, one of which is not my lack of faith in you. I know I have no reason to worry about you drinking, but it’s been a long day. Between work, dinner, the store, and what we told Hideki, I’m exhausted. So, for tonight can we please just enjoy one another’s company.”

“I always enjoy your company,” purred Yuzu, pulling Mei close and giving her a soft kiss which Mei returned eagerly. “But I understand. Can I ask you a question though?”

“What is it Yuzu?” Mei rubbed her nose against Yuzu’s, eyes closed as she savored the closeness; that is until Mei opened her eyes to see a suspiciously devilish grin on Yuzu’s face and felt a chill run down her spine at the Matsuri like grin on her fiancee’s face.

Yuzu leaned in and tightened her grip on Mei and whispered, “What were you and Udagawa-san talking about?”

“I’m not answering that,” replied Mei with a disapproving grunt, pulling free of Yuzu’s grip. “If you trying to drink tonight was just a ploy to...”

“It wasn’t that, I swear,” laughed Yuzu nervously as she cut off Mei halfway toward the counter, nearly knocking into Udagawa who was busy taking the tray to the table, trying his best not to focus on the scene in front of him. “I just wanted to know because you normally don’t get him to react like that.”

“So it was jealousy?” Mei sighed and rubbed her temple. “Yuzu, I thought we agreed...”

“I'm not jealous," giggled Yuzu as Udagawa walked back into the kitchen. “Believe me I’m not. But you know I can’t resist teasing him a little bit.”

“You can know,” conceded Mei wanting to drop this conversation altogether and cringed at the excited squeal that escaped her fiancee’s throat. “But only if he agrees to let you know.”

“Seriously?” Yuzu’s face dropped in shock while Udagawa laughed in victory as he picked up the remainder of the snacks. “That’s a cheap trick, Mei.”

“I think it was rather ingenious.” Udagawa winked at Mei which she returned with a slight bow of her head. “So, now that that argument is settled do you think we can sit down and enjoy the movie? Our son is getting rather impatient, and if we’re not careful, Rena is going to eat all the snacks.”

“I heard that,” shouted Rena from the living room through a mouthful of cracker. “Keep that up, and you’re gonna sleep on the floor in Hideki’s room.”

“That’s fine with me,” chuckled Udagawa as he left the kitchen. “Then I won’t have to listen to your snoring.

Udagawa and Rena continued their playful banter while Mei and Yuzu remained momentarily in the kitchen before the silence became too much and Yuzu moved toward the kitchen entrance.

“Yuzu,” said Mei quietly as the blonde followed Udagawa’s lead and pulled her back toward her.

“What,” groaned Yuzu, sounding very much like Hideki when he didn’t want to do something they were about to ask him. “I don’t care about that anymore; Mei so let’s drop it.”

“Don’t lie,” whispered Mei while kissing Yuzu on the neck and massaging her stomach. “I know you’re upset, but you know I give him the same respect I give you in regards to personal conversations, and unless it’s absolutely necessary I don’t break that trust.”

“I know, Mei.” Yuzu tried to pull away but was kept in place by Mei’s surprisingly strong grip and giggled. “Mei, come on, let go, the movie is about to start.”

“I was apologizing,” whispered Mei, kissing Yuzu’s ear and nibbling on it. “I was apologizing for the way he found out about us and how you and Rena have used that to tease him for the past few years.”

“Oh,” shuddered Yuzu as they heard the sound of the opening title but didn’t pay attention as she was too focused on what Mei was doing to her. “Do...do you want me to stop?”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d be a little nicer.” Mei moved her head back and kissed the corner of Yuzu’s mouth; her eyes narrowed in appreciation.

“Do I get something in return?” Yuzu’s smile returned, and Mei couldn’t help but smile back. “I mean you took my beer so, I’d like it if there was some compensation.”

“ _If_   you’re good for the remainder of their visit, I will consider it.” Mei gave Yuzu one last kiss and stroked her cheek. “Is that agreeable?”

“I can work with that.” Yuzu kissed the tips of Mei’s fingers before pulling it into hers and lead her into the living room where their son was anxiously waiting for them to press play on the movie.

“What took you so long,” he asked after pressing play and settling into his father’s lap up on the couch. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“That’s impossible Hideki.” Mei sat down next to Udagawa while Yuzu took the spot on her right and held her hand. “If you’d been waiting forever we wouldn’t be here anymore.”

“What?” Hideki paused the movie and looked at his mother in confusion while Udagawa and Rena snickered as Yuzu buried her face in Mei’s shoulder.

“It was a joke, Hideki,” sighed Mei as her son started to ask her what she meant. “Let’s just forget about it for now and enjoy the movie, all right?”

“Okay.” Hideki looked at Rena, his father, and Yuzu before asking, “Do you want me to press play now?”

“Yes please,” chuckled Udagawa squeezing his shoulders. “I haven’t seen this movie, and I don’t think Mama Rena has either, so make sure you don’t spoil it.”

“All righty,” shouted Hideki as he violently pressed the play button, starting the movie.

Hideki failed miserably in keeping his promise.

Within the first ten minutes of the movie he was jumping up and down excitedly, shouting out for Udagawa and Rena to pay attention every time something funny was about to happen on screen and although they were slightly annoyed, the fact that he was so excited made them become even more engaged with the movie.”

“How many times has he seen this,” asked Rena as Yuzu poured her another glass of juice while Udagawa tried to calm Hideki down. Mei on the otherhand was remaining quiet, focusing on Hideki’s reactions and smiling as he tried to get everyone as interested in the movie as he was.

“Too many,” chuckled Yuzu after pouring herself a glass. “He watches it at least twice a week and Mei, and I know it backward and forward. I’m surprised the disc isn’t worn out by now considering it’s one of Mei’s favorites too.”

“I can see why.” Rena turned her attention to Mei who was now watching the television intently. “Did you buy it for her?”

“No.” Yuzu sat down next to Rena so they could keep their voices low. “Mei heard about it after looking up movies that can help children with development. It kinda goes over Hideki’s head in some parts, but I think she bought it more for herself than for him. You know, cuz of...emotions and stuff like that.”

“Absolutely.” Rena reached over and nibbled on a piece of apple. “But she still asks you for help right when she has difficulty talking to him about things?”

“We both do.” Yuzu smiled at Mei who’d just so happened to turn her head to meet her gaze and smiled back before being pounced on by Hideki. Yuzu laughed and sat back on the couch and continued her whispered conversation. “When we first started telling Hideki about our issues I kinda screwed up and didn’t explain properly, and Mei helped, and when she has trouble, I jump in. Don’t you and Udagawa-san do the same thing?”

“Of course.” Rena chuckled as Hideki moved from Mei to his father and waved at her and she waved back. “I have a bit more experience because of all my siblings, and he’s got some too thanks to his older brother having kids and being around them, but we aren’t perfect so we gotta rely on each other, that’s what we agreed on wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was,” Yuzu smirked and couldn’t help but notice the familiar manner in which Rena was rubbing her stomach. Keeping it to herself, Yuzu was ready to take the conversation in another direction when Hideki interrupted her by shouting out the name of his favorite character.

“See, that’s him, Daddy! That’s Bing Bong! I told you he’s silly looking.”

“He sure is.” Now that he was on the futon, Udagawa was able to have greater control over Hideki, though the boy had long since mastered the craft of worming his way out of his father’s clutches so he could point at things on the screen. “Is that why he’s your favorite? Because he’s silly looking?”

“Kinda,” said Hideki quietly as he returned to his father’s lap. His eyes were wide as he watched the scenes play out, giggling as the characters all went through different shapes and colors, oblivious to how focused Rena and Yuzu were watching him and Udagawa stare up at the screen while Mei remained on the couch, a short distance away smiling thoughtfully.

“But he’s my favorite cuz of something else,” said Hideki as the characters burst through a wall made of clouds, angering one of the denizens of the city they were running through.

“What else makes him your favorite,” asked Udagawa sincerely as Hideki adjusted himself in his father’s lap. “The noises he makes? Or is it his songs?”

“Umm,” Hideki turned away from the screen and said, “you gotta watch because I don’t wanna get in trouble for ruining it.”

“That’s fine,” Udagawa looked over his shoulder at Rena and waved and patted the spot on the floor next to him. “Rena do you want to join us? You can too Yuzu; there’s plenty of room.”

“Do you mind?” Rena gave Yuzu a nervous smile, and the blonde nodded. “I know we were talking...but...

“Don’t apologize.” Yuzu smiled and waved toward Hideki who was looking at the two of them and asking if Rena was going to join them, biting back a scathing comment about wondering if Rena had managed to say the right name. “Go and have some fun, God knows how much longer you’ll be able to do stuff like this with him.”

“What are you…,” began Rena until she noticed Yuzu wink and pointed at her stomach. Her face turned tomato red, and without another word, Rena left the couch and joined her fiancee and son on the floor.

She wasn’t gone a minute when Mei moved across the couch and joined Yuzu, resting her head on her lover’s shoulder while interlocking their fingers.

“Hi,” giggled Yuzu when she felt Mei kiss her shoulder and exhale contentedly.

“Hello,” sighed Mei, her eyes still focused on the movie while her body relaxed into Yuzu’s. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“You bet I am.” Yuzu rested her cheek on Mei’s head despite the awkward angle. “It’s kinda weird having us all here staying the night, though. When was the las time this happened?”

“Shortly before your first business trip, I think.” Mei lifted her feet up off the floor and nuzzled Yuzu’s shoulder while Hideki, Udagawa, Rena were all focused on the movie. “It was two days before Hideki started school so around that time.”

“Oh yeah.” Yuzu laughed when she remembered the big meal they’d had in honor of Hideki’s first official day of school. “He cried over his cake because he thought we were going to forget him.”

“Luckily, Rena and I weren’t busy and we were able to pick him up,” chuckled Mei as Hideki bounced a little too excited when he realized Rena and his father were about to see his favorite scene.

Everything happened so quickly that no one realized what happened until they heard Udagawa cry out loudly in pain after Hideki slipped mid bounce, causing him to miss his father's lap and fall somewhere that had Udagawa cursing under his breath. As he doubled over in pain, Mei and Yuzu could see how red Udagawa’s face was and his eyes were watering while Rena stifled a laugh as Hideki fearfully asked if his dad was okay.

“I’m fine, pal,” replied Udagawa breathlessly as he crawled across the floor. He looked sick, and Mei and Yuzu were wondering if he needed to go to the hospital.”

“Are you sure,” asked Yuzu, with an apologetic look at Mei who nodded in understanding.

“Yeah,” groaned Udagawa as he struggled to his feet, taking several deep breaths and walking with a slight limp and headed toward the kitchen. “I just need a couple of minutes. Can you pause the movie?”

“Is Daddy, okay,” cried Hideki, looking to Rena and the others. “I didn’t hurt him like I hurt Mommy, did I?”

“No sweetie,” whispered Rena, kissing her son on the temple while she tried not to laugh. “You just got a little excited when you bounced and hit Daddy in a sensitive area. Give him a few minutes, and he’ll be fine.”

“But we need to check...”

“I’ll check on him,” offered Yuzu before kissing Mei on the head and grabbing some of the dishes and followed Udagawa earning a strange look from Mei. “Hey, Hideki, why don’t you pause the movie like Daddy asked, and we’ll come back out with some ice cream, okay?”

“Okay.” The boy climbed out of Rena’s lap and grabbed the remote and paused the movie before motioning for Mei to join him and Rena on the mattresses.

“Yuzu.”

“Yes,” asked Yuzu a little too sweetly for Mei’s liking.

“Remember your promise,” cautioned the raven-haired woman as she joined Hideki and Rena as they began making the tissue dolls so they could hang them in the window.

“I will.” Yuzu winked, and when she was sure Rena and Hideki were too preoccupied to notice, she turned around and gave her butt an exaggerated wiggle before entering the kitchen where she found Udagawa resting his head against the fridge, his face a strange mixture of pain and humor. “Are you all right?”

“I could be better,” grunted as he took another deep breath and coughed. “God he’s gotten heavy.”

“Do you need an ice pack?” Yuzu set the dishes in the sink and opening the freezer.

“I’m fine.” Udagawa smiled and stepped away. He still looked uncomfortable, but it looked like he was at least able to stand upright. “I’m just going to have to sit on the couch for the rest of the movie and probably sleep on my back.”

“Well, we’re going to have some ice cream so, maybe keep the bowl...you know.” Yuzu drew a large circle around her thighs and winked. “To keep the bruising down.”

“I’ll do that,” laughed Udagawa as he limped over to the cabinet and grabbed some bowls and spoons. “So what kind of ice cream do we have to choose from?”

“Chocolate with matcha and some plain old strawberry.” Yuzu held up the containers and shrugged. “What kind do you want?”

“How about a bit of both?” Udagawa handed her one of the two ice cream scoops they had and helped her fill the bowls. “I don’t know if Mei told you, but Rena and I appreciate you calling us and letting us come over; it means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it,” smirked Yuzu as she dished up her second bowl of ice cream. “It’s kinda nice though having us all around again. Makes me miss back when Mei and I were still in school, and you two would stay the night so we could study.”

“Don’t remind me.” Udagawa winced as he shifted his weight but powered through it with a spoonful of ice cream. “I can’t tell you how many times I was late for a meeting because you and Mei passed out after studying and didn’t hear him crying.”

“We got better about it,” grumbled Yuzu as she put the ice cream away. “You slept through him crying too. How many times did I find you laying on the couch asleep while he was crying because he needed his diaper changed.”

“I never said I was perfect.” Udagawa tossed the scoop into the sink and placed the bowls on the tray.

“Damn right you aren’t.” Yuzu elbowed him gently and they both laughed, and when they quieted down Yuzu couldn’t help but ask, “So how long have you and Rena known?”

“Foon aft,” asked Udagawa through a spoonful of ice cream.

“About…,” Yuzu stepped back and pointed at her stomach, “you know, the baby?”

Udagawa’s eyes went wide as his spoon clanged on the floor while struggled to keep from dropping the bowl.

“Sh...she...to...told you?”

“Not really.” Yuzu shrugged and bent down to pick up the spoon. “I just kinda guessed because she didn’t join me in having a beer and she wasn’t as aggressive with Hideki while we were playing and when we were talking earlier, she kept rubbing her stomach like Mei used to, and I kinda guessed.”

“What’d she say?” Udagawa grabbed another spoon and looked out at the living room glad to see that Rena, Mei, and Hideki were still busy making the teru teru bozu.

“She didn’t say anything.” Yuzu began checking the ice cream to make sure it wasn’t melting and was glad to see it hadn’t yet. “I just made a joke and she got all red which kinda made me suspicious but you know I wanted to ask before I said anything else so...”

“Okay, good,” sighed Udagawa, before grabbing another spoon and taking a bite, chewed for a second, and after swallowing continued.

“So to answer your question, we’re pretty sure she’s pregnant. I mean she took a couple of tests yesterday which said so, but we’re going to wait until the doctor confirms it.”

“Shouldn’t two tests be enough to tell you if she is or isn’t?”

There was a cheer from the living room, and both Udagawa and Yuzu smiled when they saw Hideki hold up two ghosts while Rena and Mei smiled and began asking him what kind of marker he wanted to color the heads with.

“It should,” said Udagawa with a heavy sigh, but Yuzu could see a look in his eyes similar to the one he had when Mei was pregnant. “But her little sister had a miscarriage a while back, and she’s afraid of a false positive or something similar happening to us. So we’re gonna wait to see what the doctor says and go from there.”

“It’ll be okay.” Yuzu wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. “We already got through one scary birth, and we’ll get through this one.”

“I hope so,” chuckled Udagawa before breaking the hug, he looked ready to say something else, but there was a thundering sound of feet followed by Hideki’s excited voice.

“Mama, Daddy, look.” In his hand were two small tissue paper ghosts, one of them had a big smile on its face and a gold head while the other looked like it was wearing glasses and had an angry look on its face. “I made you two!”

“That’s pretty good, Hideki,” chuckled Udagawa and picked up his ghost. “Why do I look so mad?”

“It’s because you got hurt,” answered Hideki shyly. “Since you got hurt I drew it on the ghost so that maybe the rain would go away faster to help you feel better.”

“Thanks,” sighed Udagawa while Yuzu giggled quietly. “How about we hang these up before eating our ice cream, sound good?”

“Yeah!” Hideki ran out into the living room while his mama and father brought out the ice cream to an anxious looking Mei and Rena.

“Is everything okay,” asked Mei while she helped attach the strings to Hideki’s ghost.

“Yeah.” Yuzu gave Mei’s cheek before applying the string to her ghost. “Just had a small chat is all. Don’t worry, I behaved myself if you don’t believe me you can ask him yourself.”

“I believe you,” whispered Mei while handing hers and Yuzu’s ghosts to Udagawa who began tying their strings around the curtain rod. “Just remember to keep behaving.”

“I will.” Yuzu reached for a bowl of ice cream and handed it to Mei who eagerly began eating it while they waited for Udagawa to finish tying up the ghosts.

When it was all said and done, five silly looking tissue dolls stared down from them from the curtain rod as they ate ice cream and continued the movie; with Hideki clinging to his father’s side on the couch as if in apology for what happened.

When the movie did reach his favorite part, Hideki made sure Udagawa watched and when it was over Udagawa was a bit surprised that something so sad was Hideki’s favorite scene.

“Why’s that your favorite,” he asked as the movie continued with two of the characters continuing their journey.

“Cus I like how he knows that even if she doesn’t remember him, they still had fun and he wants her to live a good life.”

“But it’s a sad scene where he no longer exists,” said Udagawa while Rena, Yuzu, and Mei whispered on the futons in between scenes. “You don’t like any other scenes?”

“I like lots of them,” said Hideki as he set his bowl down and wrapped his arm around his dad’s and yawned. “But this is my favorite because it reminds me of you and Mommy telling me about how you had to get divorced so you two could be happy.”

Udagawa was amazed that his son had made such a connection between his life and the movie, and even though he was sure the symbolism between that scene and reality didn’t exactly line up, he was glad that Hideki fully understood the reason behind the divorce.

“What about you? Are you happy, Hideki?” Udagawa leaned down and nuzzled Hideki’s head causing his son to giggle.

“Yes, Daddy,” yawned the boy before nuzzling his dad’s arm. “I’m really happy. I got you, Mama Rena, Mommy, and Mama. Plus all my cousins and aunts and uncles so I don't have too much to be sad about."

"But you'll tell us when you're sad right?" Udagawa wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him against his chest, rubbing his hand along Hideki's arm in a nurturing manner.

"Yes, Daddy." Hideki yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "Can we watch another movie after this?

"Sure," smiled Udagawa as the final scenes of the movie began to play. "We can watch whatever you want."

Needless to say, Hideki only made it halfway through the second movie before passing out, and by that point, it was well past midnight, and the adults all decided to call it a night and join their son on the futons which woke him up long enough to dictate how he wanted them all to sleep.

On the left were Yuzu and Mei, with Yuzu being the closest to him and on the right were Udagawa and Rena, with Udagawa being the closest.

“Are you sure this is what you want Hideki,” asked Yuzu only to receive a gentle snore from her son in return.

“It's okay Yuzu,” whispered Mei, kissing the back of Yuzu’s neck, wrapping her arm over the blonde’s body, granting her to caress her son’s hand while still holding on to Yuzu.

“All right,” sighed Yuzu happily when she felt Mei’s lips on the back of her neck. “As long as you’re okay with it then I am too.”

“I am.” Mei kissed Yuzu again before rubbing her nose against the blonde's neck, their ears slowly filling with the sounds of Rena and Hideki’s snores and Udagawa’s gentle breathing, her fatigue setting in as she held onto her lover. “I love holding you, Yuzu. You know that better than anyone.”

“I know.” Yuzu yawned, and Mei smirked when she felt the blonde’s hair tickle her nose. “You’ve gotten pretty good at it the past few years.”

“I plan on getting better over the next several,” chuckled Mei, burying her face into Yuzu’s neck as her eyes drifted close, her arms draped over Yuzu while their hands held onto their son’s and before she knew it, she was woken up by something slamming into her chest.

“Yuzu, what are you…”

Mei blinked the sleep from her eyes and rubbed them to find Hideki sprawled across the futons, his head on his father’s stomach and his legs splayed open across the bare space that Yuzu had previously occupied. Sitting up, Mei yawned and looked outside, unsurprised to see the rain hammering against the sliding glass door despite all the hard work they put into the dolls that were hanging from the curtain rod. Looking around, Mei found the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter to seven.

She knew that Yuzu sometimes woke up early to work on work if she had an important project and given her upcoming trip. Mei found it reasonable to assume that Yuzu would be in the office and after checking their room, she noticed the light leaking out from beneath the office door and approached to hear Yuzu’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I...are you sure? I mean I’ve already made preparations with...oh...are you serious?”

Mei heard the surprise in Yuzu’s voice and instantly knocked quietly on the door.

“I understand.” The door opened, and Yuzu smiled at the sight of Mei and let her in. “But, are you sure you want me to help with that? I've only been with the company ten months, and you and the other department heads want me as part of..."

Yuzu sat down in the large office chair, a look of shock on her face as Mei listened to the muffled voice on the other end. Seeing the tension in Yuzu's body, Mei walked over to Yuzu and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck, her hands massaging her fiancee's chest as she rubbed the space between her neck and breasts making Yuzu shudder slightly before answering her boss.

“I appreciate the opportunity sir and, no I get why you wanted to call so early, but since I’m going to be doing this now is that going to interfere with my plans at the end of the month?”

Mei’s heart clenched in her chest at hearing the possibility of Yuzu not being able to join her and Hideki for their trip to the beach and nearly collapsed when Yuzu laughed.

“No that works out perfectly sir, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yuzu hung up her phone and let out a small excited squeal, kissed Mei’s hands, and pulled her closer so she could kiss her fiancee’s cheek, laughing excitedly.

“I take it your phone call went well?” Mei walked around the chair and dropped to her knees so she could look up at Yuzu. “I hope so because I can’t think of any reason for someone to call this early in the morning if it wasn’t important.”

“It went incredible,” chuckled Yuzu kissing Mei again and nuzzled her nose against the younger woman’s.

“What happened that was so incredible?” Mei continued to return Yuzu’s gestures and massage her hands.

“Well, the good news is that I don’t have to travel this week so I get to go to Hideki’s sports day.” Yuzu’s face split in a wide grin as she spoke and Mei was happy to see the look of intense relief on her face.

“That is good news,” chuckled Mei kissing Yuzu again and began rolling Yuzu’s ring around her finger. “Does that mean you’ll be able to come with us on Wednesday? I know it’s not something you’re looking forward to, but I would appreciate it if you would come.”

“I’m coming,” said Yuzu quietly and pulled Mei close to her chest hugged her. “I’m not going to be traveling for a while, so I’ll be able to make a lot more important events as long as I’m not working super late that day.”

“Why aren’t you traveling?” Mei lifted her gaze to Yuzu, and even though the older woman looked serene, the younger one could see a look of concern hidden in her eyes. “Yuzu is the news you got that good or is there something else?”

“It is good news, Mei.” Yuzu caressed Mei’s hair and smiled. “It is, but it’s just that there’s a possibility that if this all works out, I may have to go away for a bit?”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to travel?” Mei climbed to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest.

“For a while,” repeated Yuzu as she took Mei’s hand and pulled her close to the chair. “But the project they want me to work on is gonna require me to work late a lot, and if it works out, I’ll have to leave the country for a while. But...”

“What do you mean you’ll have to leave the country?” Mei was barely over the fact hat Yuzu had spent six weeks in Europe, and now she was dumping the news on her that she’d be gone for an unknown amount of time. Mei ran her hand through her hair and began taking deep breaths as she tried to get a hold on her emotions, but her anxiety was beginning to get the better of her, and the words began spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Where would they be sending you? How long would you be gone? What kind of project...”

“Hey, it’s all right. We’re gonna be all right.” Yuzu stood up and pulled Mei into a firm hug and waited for Mei to return it and felt relieved when Mei’s arms found their place on the small of her back.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Mei as she buried her face in Yuzu’s hair. “I know I said I’d be better about this and I’m trying my best but...”

“I understand.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s collarbone and neck as she tried to give Mei a reassuring hug. “I know it’s tough on you, but you can’t rush it, and we’ll talk to that therapist you found if you want some help handling it. You liked him back when you needed help during your pregnancy, so maybe we can visit him together?”

“I’ll think about it.” Mei exhaled loudly and was thankful when she felt her heart rate begin to decrease. “I'm just overbearing, and I don’t want you to lose out on an opportunity because of me.”

“I’d give up the opportunity because you’re more important than my job,” grunted Yuzu in frustration. “They know if given a choice I’d choose you over them. How many times do we have to talk about this before you get it through that thick skull?”

“Every time something like this is brought to my attention,” smirked Mei as Yuzu tapped her forehead.

“Apparently,” repeated Yuzu smiling back at Mei. “But I get it, and I want you to know that this project they got me on, might not end up with me leaving, heck it might not even get approved which would suck because I’d be wasting months of my time working on something that’d never happen.”

“What kind of project is this,” asked Mei finally getting lost in at what it was her fiancee’s job was asking her to do.

“Oh, yeah.” Yuzu laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. “I kinda forgot that I didn’t tell you what was up.”

“That would have been the smart thing to do.” It was Mei’s turn to tap Yuzu on the forehead, and both of them chuckled at the dull thump Mei’s finger made.

“Right,” Yuzu blushed and let out a deep breath before speaking.

“My job is planning on doing some overseas expansions with a partner company. So they asked me, Machi, and a couple of other people in the department to come up with a schedule and notebook on our company’s training regimen and then come up with a way to kind of mix it with the other company's plan and if the expansion goes through, and they like our proposal they’d send me out to one of the new hotels to train the staff.”

“So it’s basically like what you did in London,” asked Mei finally understanding everything.

“Kinda,” nodded Yuzu in agreement. “But instead of being sent as a back-up I’d be there from the opening and training not only the managers but the people below them. So it’d be a lot more responsibility, and I’d have to be there for maybe a few months instead of a few weeks.”

“Okay.” Mei nodded in understanding and felt a great deal calmer. “That’s, that’s good then that your job is trusting you with this. You have the experience, the training; you’re an excellent candidate, they’d be stupid not to think of you and your other coworkers.”

“Thanks.” Yuzu blushed and took Mei in her arms again. “Tell me it’s not okay, and I’ll stay home. I don’t want you to get as worried as you did the last time I went away.”

“I’m not going to tell you that.” Mei kissed the side of Yuzu’s head and hugged her tightly. “You’ve been working hard, and I’m not going to tell you that you can’t do something if you truly want to do it.”

“I know.” Yuzu closed her eyes and rested her head on Mei’s shoulder and sighed. “But if I do this we’re going to have to push back the wedding again due to the amount of work I’m going to have to put in.”

“I’m fine with pushing it back, Yuzu.” Mei pulled away and pulled out her and Yuzu’s rings and smiled. “What did I tell you when you were in London? About how I view our relationship?”

“You said you think of me as your wife,” said Yuzu with a deep blush.

“That’s right. You’re my wife, and I’m yours, correct?” Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu gently, making the shorter woman whimper, before collapsing into the kiss and begin running her hands up, Mei’s back her nails scratching at her skin and making her hiss.

“Mei,” panted Yuzu after they parted for a quick breath of air.

“What about you, Yuzu,” whispered Mei as she kissed around Yuzu’s mouth and jaw. “Do you view me as your wife?”

“You know I do,” groaned Yuzu when she felt Mei’s teeth tug at the skin of her neck. “I have for a long time.”

“Then stop worrying about the wedding. I know I made a big deal about it before you left, but I’m fine with waiting.” Mei’s hands moved up Yuzu’s shirt, feeling the small goose pimples that had formed because of their kiss. “So relax and take these opportunities when you can and know that I’ll always support you.”

“I guess I’m just not used to that yet.” Yuzu sighed happily at Mei’s words and stepped back to admire the woman in front of her. She was so different from the person she’d been when they first met, though like Yuzu she was still prone to falling back into old habits of self-depreciation and uncertainty. But as the years went on, Yuzu had slowly gotten more used to relying on Mei for support, but there were times that Yuzu had forgotten that her lover was much stronger than she had been when they first started dating.

“I can tell,” Mei kissed Yuzu on the forehead and chuckled. “But you’ll get there , and I’ll be here when you do.”

Yuzu had a retort on the tip of her tongue but bit it back when she heard a light knock on the door and a tired voice speak from the other side.

“Mommy? Mama? Are you in there?”

Both of them smirked at the fact that once again their son had interrupted a now wasted moment, but they took it in stride, and both of them headed to toward the door and opened it to reveal a tired looking Hideki, dragging Momotora by his tail.

“Good morning, Hideki,” said Mei as she got down on her knees to speak to her son. “What are you doing up? It’s Sunday, so it’s okay if you sleep in.”

“I had to go potty,” he yawned as while rubbing his eyes. “But when I woke up, you weren’t on your futon, and I wanted you to snuggle me before breakfast. Can we do that?”

“Sure we can,” smiled Yuzu as she reached out her hand for his. “Why don’t we finish getting you cleaned up and we’ll turn a movie on while we snuggle before your cartoons, does that sound good?”

“O...okay,” yawned Hideki before taking Yuzu’s hand. “Mommy, are you gonna come with us?”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” answered Mei before resting her forehead against his. “I just need to find something, and I’ll be right out.”

“Okay.” Hideki tugged on Yuzu’s hand and jerked his head toward the hall. “Come on, Mama. I wanna watch the dragon movie, please.”

“All right,” giggled Yuzu before falling in step behind her son. Looking back over her shoulder she winked at Mei and said, “I’ll see you in a few.”

Mei smiled and waved at the two of them, and when they were gone, she shut the door to the office and headed over to the desk, pulled out a pen and paper before turning on their desktop and typed in the information for the hotel she’d made for their vacation and called the number.

“Hello, This is The Busena Terrace, how can I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Udagawa, Mei. I had a reservation for three scheduled in a few weeks time, but there’s been a slight change in plans.”

“Of course, miss. Are you in need of cancellation or possibly a change in your room assignment?”

“Nothing like that,” said Mei politely as she began clicking through the different types of rooms in her head and began doing some quick calculations. “I was wondering if you had rooms available for the week we would be staying there, we’re going to be having a few extra guests staying with us though they won’t all be arriving at the same time, is it possible for you to accommodate us? I’d be more than willing to pay any fees that may accrue as a result of the inconveniences.”

“One moment please,” said the woman happily and Mei heard the quick clicking of keys followed by a small grunt of satisfaction from the woman. “Yes it looks like we won’t be full that week and we should have plenty of rooms available. How many were you looking to add to your reservation?”

Mei sighed happily at hearing this news, and after staring at one particular word on her list and decided it was better to be prepared, and after a deep breath she said, “Is it possible to get nine extra rooms? I have the types I would prefer, and there’s a possibility one of them may need the use of a handicapped room due to the guest requiring a wheelchair and an oxygen tank.”

“Of course,” said the woman with a practiced cheerfulness. “If you can give me the types of rooms you’re looking into I’ll check our availability.”

"Also is there an event coordinator I might be able to talk to? There are a few things I wish to discuss with them about our reservation as well."

"Absolutely, Miss. Once we get the rooms settled, I can set you up our hospitality manager to get those details ironed out before your visit."

Mei spent the next twenty minutes on the phone going through possible rooms and when she finally had everything planned she made a note to make the necessary phone calls the following day so she could make the necessary cancellations. After that she spent a good thirty minutes discussing an idea she had with the man whom the receptionist had connected her with and after that event was arranged, Mei placed her deposit and wrote down the date she'd need to call by in order get her money back and thanked the man before hanging up. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but she had other plans to make and when she stepped out into the living room Mei smiled at the sight of Hideki sitting between Yuzu’s legs, clutching Momotora as he stared wide-eyed up at the screen while Yuzu talked quietly with Udagawa as Rena slept peacefully next to the man and felt that somehow, everything would turn out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I Bing Bong is the property of Pixar and the Walt Disney company so...please don't sue me. 
> 
> And yes...you may guess what Mei is planning...if not...I would like to thank my friends on the citrus HQ discord server for helps in planning it out. 
> 
> I may cause tears in your eyes with it. I know I will. now on to 25....tomorrow. I need sleep


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, Yuzu, and Sho take Hideki to the Aihara Manor where they have a long needed talk with the former head of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go...chapter 25...excuse me real quick...*walks over to the corner and hurls*
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about that just came to the realization that this story is almost done and I kinda stressed myself out. 
> 
> Also...here's a Hideki fanart I just got! Complete with the correct characters for his name! http://mizutanitony.tumblr.com/post/176544159283/hello-after-reading-your-fic-uncomfortable#permalink-notes
> 
>  
> 
> So let’s get started with this. We got a lot to do and not much time to do it with are you all ready? No? Neither am I!
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS AND THE SPECULATION I USE BUT I THOUGHT IT'D...IT JUST..IT GOT AWAY FROM ME! I'M SO SORRY!

 

Chapter 25

"I can't believe I lost track of time," sighed Mei as she exited the school and made her way toward the gate.

It was almost dark, and Mei was fishing through her purse for her phone so she could call Yuzu in hopes that the older woman would be able to pick up Hideki from the daycare they'd started sending him to now that his old babysitter had graduated high school and was moving away to go to college. Though it wasn't common, there were the occasional nights where Mei and Yuzu weren't able to pick him up early, and tonight was one of those nights.

Most of the time, the people at the program were very understanding of the situation. Many of the daycares clients were people in similar positions as Yuzu and Mei, and as such, they did help the kids with keeping up with their school lessons. So much so, that Mei and Yuzu didn't have to worry about assisting Hideki with his schoolwork, though there were nights where Mei did have to help him with a few things the employees didn't explain adequately, and while she was grateful to them and their enthusiasm and understanding, that didn't mean Mei wanted to push her luck. Too often some people took advantage of the staff's time and left their children until well after closing and Mei didn't want to risk them losing out on such a valuable resource just because she'd lost track of time while finishing up a phone call with the manager of the hotel they would be vacationing at in the coming weeks.

After double-checking her list of names, Mei had realized a crucial mistake she'd made and had to make sure an extra room was available and she'd managed to squeeze in the reservation with the others. Already the bill was much higher than she wanted, but it was only for a few nights, and she made sure that everyone would be on floors that she, Hideki, and Yuzu weren't likely to visit and she was currently in the process of contacting everyone with her plan, but the biggest problem would be Hideki. Mei knew that she'd have to tell him eventually, but he would have to wait until the last possible second thanks to his excitable nature, and as much as she wanted to say to him, Mei needed to focus on finding out what was going on with her son, even if he wasn't talking to her at the moment.

Opening her phone, Mei held down the two button and waited for it to begin dialing.

When Yuzu's name popped up, she held the phone to her ear, quietly whispering for Yuzu to pick up the phone as she rounded the corner and began marching the familiar path to her family's home, adding to the already sizeable knot that was building in her stomach. No matter how much she had told herself she was ready for this dinner, Mei had barely slept the past couple of nights and was beginning to feel the strain. Adding in the situation regarding Hideki and Mei wasn't sure how much more she'd be able to take.

She'd barely been able to focus on her meetings and work, and while at home she spent most of her time engrossed in catching up on the work she'd been unable to focus on at the school, and this caused some tension at home. While Yuzu was used to watching Mei work from home, Hideki wasn't as well adjusted. He had seen Mei and Yuzu do work at home before, and he handled that well enough as they usually were very patient with him and humored him as often as they could, but this past week had tested his patience and Mei's.

Mei and Yuzu both knew that Hideki was nervous about formally meeting his great-grandfather and for the past few days he had been bombarding them with every kind question about the man that popped into his head, and despite their best efforts, no answer they gave him was good enough. Finally, after what seemed to be his thousandth question of the day, asking something about the kind of food they'd be having, Mei finally snapped and shouted at him.

"I don't know, Hideki! I have more important things to worry about than what we'll be eating for dinner so I'd appreciate it if you'd find something else to do instead of barraging me with inane questions!"

That had been the straw that broke the camels back, and Hideki had spent the past couple of days saying very little to her, answering her in short replies and focusing more on talking to Yuzu if he needed anything. This breach of trust was the reason why Yuzu had been responsible for picking up Hideki. When Mei had asked Hideki what he wanted for his afternoon snack he turned to Yuzu and asked her what he could have and when Yuzu had scolded him for ignoring Mei his answer was silence, and he spent the remainder of the morning keeping quiet up until he saw Yui at the daycare where he immediately brightened up and left Mei without even saying goodbye.

That had been the worst part of the day, and Mei knew it was only a matter of time before he'd speak to her again, but that didn't help the pain lessen.

It was the first time in a long time where she'd felt like a failure as a mother and Mei wasn't proud of it. She'd promised herself she'd be more patient with him and would do right by him, but instead, she'd made him afraid of her and Mei was hoping that he'd recovered from it soon. The last thing Mei wanted was to cause a rift like the one that still existed between her and her father, and she knew she had to make things right with him. Not just because of the visit, but because Mei honestly felt sorry for hurting him due to her inability to answer his questions and she swore that if he was with Yuzu, the first thing she'd do was hug him and say how sorry she was.

"Hello," sang a voice on the other end. "Mei, are you there?"

"Yuzu?" Mei put the phone to her ear and stepped off to the side of the street she was on and let out a relieved breath. "Where are you? Please tell me you picked Hideki up from the daycare."

"No, I didn't." Yuzu sounded surprised by this, but she sounded a great deal calmer than Mei. "I just got off of work and am on the train heading toward your family's house."

"What do you mean you just got off of work?" Mei's heart was beginning to pound, and she was wondering if she could hail a cab and get to the daycare in time. "I thought you were picking him up tonight."

"I was," said Yuzu sounding confused at Mei's panic. "But earlier your dad asked me if he could pick up Hideki, and I sent you a message asking if that was okay and you said it was. So I stayed late to get a head start on that project with Machiko and the others."

"I said that?" Mei remembered Yuzu mentioning something about her father, but she didn't remember what it was so it was possible for to have agreed to that without knowing. "Yuzu could you give me a moment?"

"Yep," giggled Yuzu and Mei had the sneaking suspicion that her fiancee was right.

Moving to the texts Mei opened the chain she kept for her and Yuzu and groaned when she saw the following texts:

_Hey, Mei?_

_Yes, Yuzu?_

_Ummm so your dad wanted to know if he could pick up Hideki from daycare and bring him to Gramp's place. I'm okay with it, but if you need me to get him, I'll do it._

_That's fine. I'm a bit busy at the moment so I'll trust you to handle it._

_Okay! I love you._

That was the end of the thread, and Mei felt like smacking her head against the wall, but settled pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning loudly.

"Did you find it," asked Yuzu quietly.

"Yes," said Mei relieved that Hideki was safe and sound. "I'm sorry. I got so distracted by work and what's been going on that I forgot."

"Don't worry about." There was a hint of laughter in Yuzu's voice, but Mei could tell that Yuzu wasn't trying to be rude. "He'll come around Mei, and I don't just mean Gramps either."

"I know." Mei began walking down the street again, her pace more hurried to make up the time she'd spent at the school. "It's just strange having him not talk to me for so long. I went years without talking to my father, what are we going to do if…."

"You're not going to end up like your dad," said Yuzu knowing instinctively the path Mei's mind was heading. "You were tired and upset, and he's not used to you screaming at him like that. The only person I think you've ever gotten that loud with around him is me, and I think it just freaked him out having it turned around on him."

"I don't want him to get used to it." Mei despised the thought of Hideki being familiar with the idea of her yelling at him, and she didn't know how she would handle it if their relationship went in that direction.

"He won't," said Yuzu in a comforting voice. "I think as long as we explain it to him you'll be fine. You're a good mom, Mei, if you weren't, you'd be trying to make excuses rather than acting like it was the end of the world."

"Thank you, Yuzu." Mei felt her face turn red, but she was beginning to feel more at peace with what had happened and what she needed to do. "Do you know what station you'll be arriving at? I'm not too far from the school so there are a few stops nearby where we can meet and finish walking there together."

"Sure." Yuzu sounded a great deal more at ease now that Mei had begun to calm down. "I'll get off at the first stop. You know the one next to the convenience store?"

"I'm well acquainted with it Yuzu. In fact," Mei looked up and saw the sign of the store that she and Yuzu had used as a meetup spot for the past few years when Yuzu had a chance to leave early and pick Mei up from work, "I'm almost there, and I'll be inside anticipating your arrival."

"I like the sound of that," laughed Yuzu just as the engineer came on to alert her of their next stop. "I'll be there in about ten minutes, Mei. I'll see you soon."

After saying her farewell, Mei hung up and headed into the store and began scanning the aisles for anything that she might be able to take to her grandfather's. There wasn't much, but she was able to find a packet of Hideki's favorite brand of senbei and decided to buy it as a means of apology once they had discussed why she had yelled. After determining her course of action, Mei found a couple of small cakes as well and added them to to the basket. As her hand exited the basket, the bell at the door dinged, and Mei saw the familiar pigtails and hooped earrings of her fiancee near the entrance and felt a sense of relief at the smile on the blonde's face.

"Hi," said Yuzu with a wave of her hand before wrapping her arm around Mei's and kissed her cheek catching the attention of the clerk and a few other customers.

"Good evening," replied Mei with a kiss of her own. "Did you make any progress on your project?"

"We got a start on it," sighed Yuzu as she inspected the contents of the basket and smirked when she saw the senbei. "But we need to get a solid plan down. Right now it's just been us going over what we need to keep and what we need to cut, so we've been running in circles arguing about the same stuff, but we'll figure it out."

"Some progress is better than none." Deciding that she didn't need to delay any longer Mei paid for the food and the moment they left the building, Mei placed her shaking hand in Yuzu's and gripped it tightly.

"We're gonna be fine," said Yuzu squeezing back and following Mei down the street. "It's just a dinner and if you don't like what he has to say we can leave."

"I don't want to leave," answered Mei, her words barely more than a whisper thanks to her mouth suddenly going dry. "I want to stay until I can make some progress with him."

"I know." Yuzu locked her fingers with Mei's and moved a close enough so that their shoulders were rubbing against one another. "But it's gonna take a lot more than a single dinner, Mei. You and me, you and your dad, we've been trying to figure this out for like ten years, and we still screw up."

"But we try," Mei planted a kiss on Yuzu's cheek, causing the blonde to blush. "That's what matters."

"You're right." Yuzu pulled Mei close and rested her head against her fiancee's shoulder. "Just like you buying that snack to try and get Hideki to forgive you."

"It's not a bribe." Mei felt her temperature rise and avoided looking at her Yuzu. "I figured he would like having a snack after he and I discussed why I lost my temper with him, although now that I say it out it does sound like a bribe."

"It's only a bribe if you tell him about it before you talk, not after," added Yuzu thoughtfully. "So if we don't tell him about it until after you talk to him, it's not a bribe."

"I just don't want him to be afraid of me." Mei looked down into the bag and stared at the senbei and sighed. "It's strange having him being scared of me."

"You scared me a bit too, you know." Yuzu stopped walking, and so did Mei.

"I know I did."

Mei remembered the look of shock on Yuzu's face when she heard how angry Mei had gotten with Hideki. It was one thing for Mei to be stern or slightly raise her voice with him, but to lose her cool entirely and yell at him was unheard of and Yuzu didn't know how to react afterward and spent that night walking on eggshells around Mei when all the younger woman wanted was for Yuzu to hold her.

"I'm sorry for that, Yuzu. I've made it difficult to be around me again haven't I?"

"No." Yuzu lifted the crestfallen woman's face and kissed her. "You haven't made it difficult to be around you. If you had, I'm sure Hideki would have asked if could go back to staying with Udagawa and Renam, so I don't think he's scared of you. I think he's just nervous about saying the wrong thing. Hideki knows he asks a lot of questions and we're busy, but he's a kid and he wants our attention. I'm pretty sure he just thinks he shouldn't ask questions right now because of everything that's going on and he doesn't know when and how to talk to us. Plus he's just as nervous as us about going to Gramps, so I think he thought that asking us would help us get over our...what's that look for?"

"Because you're amazing." Mei let go of Yuzu's hand and ran her hand through her fiancee's hair. "Here I am, worrying about all this nonsense and out of nowhere you break down the situation without batting an eye."

"Yeah, well I kinda had similar experiences with Mama when I was a kid." Yuzu kissed Mei's wrist before removing her hand and began leading her down the street. "Most days I was fine because I would play with Matsuri or the other kids, but there were days where I'd bug her non-stop to play with me or look at me. Heck, I remember a few times I got on her nerves so bad she'd snap like you did and then I'd clam up until she sat me down and talked to me about why she got so mad."

"I wish I'd had an experience like that." Mei's mind drifted to all the times after her father left that instead of talking to her, her grandfather would either ignore her or shout at her, criticizing everything she was doing that didn't live up to his standards or kept him from focusing on his work. "Maybe if I'd had that I wouldn't have lost my patience."

"I think you would have." Yuzu nudged Mei with her elbow and let out a dramatic grunt when Mei pushed her back.

"Do you think so?"

Moments like this were the reason Mei had come to rely so much on Yuzu. Thanks to her step-mother's love and affection, Yuzu'd always managed to help guide Mei through the more emotional aspects of raising Hideki, and she always valued Yuzu's input; even if there were times when didn't agree with her reasoning.

"I do." Yuzu wrapped her arm through Mei's, and the made the right that led toward the street the Aihara family home. "He's only five, so there's no telling what's going to happen with him. I mean we're in our twenties, and our parents are still finding things to get mad at us about, so who's to say we're not gonna find things to get mad at him about when he gets to be our age."

"You make a valid point." Mei felt her knees begin to shake when she saw how close they were getting to her childhood home, so much so that she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what she thought was a younger version of herself walking toward them with her father laughing at some joke between them until the sight of his mothers diverted Hideki's attention.

"Mama!"

Hideki let go of his grandfather's hand and ran down the sidewalk toward them, an eager smile on his face.

Yuzu waved and remained glued to the spot out of respect for Mei's current mental state while Hideki slowed to a walk when he saw his mother's face.

"Hello, Hideki." Mei raised her hand and waved cautiously, and the boy returned the gesture as he continued to walk forward.

"Hi, Mommy." Hideki chewed on his lower lip and stopped just short of Mei and Yuzu while his hands tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad Hideki." Mei waved him forward and nearly collapsed in relief when he accepted her invitation. "I was nervous, just like you are, and I still am. I know you were only trying to learn as much as you could about what it's like in that house and I'm sorry I yelled."

"I wasn't trying to be annoying." Hideki stared up at her and Yuzu, his face still fraught with uncertainty. "I just wanted to know more about what he was like so I could talk to him."

"I'm aware of that." Mei dropped down to her knees and set aside her bag while Yuzu remained standing, her hand on Mei's shoulder. "But the truth is I don't know much about him, Hideki. Our family, and by that I mean the Aiharas, don't talk much about the sorts of things you were asking me about, so I wasn't only frustrated with you and coming here, but at myself for not being able to answer your questions. It made me feel like a failure as your mother, and then I yelled at you, and it made me feel even worse."

"I don't think you're a failure," said Hideki quietly, his eyes darting nervously between her and his untied tennis shoes.

"I'm glad you think so." Mei reached out and lifted his eyes to hers, dismayed by the uncertainty in his eyes and knew what she had to do.

"Hideki, do you remember what I told you about the night you were born; specifically the things I said when we were alone in my room?"

"What's that word mean? Spec..sp.."

"Specifically," asked Mei feeling the corner of her mouth twitch in amusement.

"Yeah, that one?" Hideki smiled, embarrassed that he'd had to ask for the definition, but happy that his mother would be teaching him something new.

"It means that I was asking you about a certain thing," said Mei quietly, her eyes darting to her father who was keeping a respectful distance; smiling as he adjusted his tie. "For instance; I was to ask you what you had for breakfast this morning, could you tell me? Not breakfast from yesterday or the day before but the exact thing you ate this morning."

"I had bacon and eggs and," said Hideki, listing off all the things Yuzu had made for him until Mei stopped him.

"That's enough," chuckled Mei as she rubbed his arms, amused that he'd taken her so literally. "But that's what specifically means. It means something at a precise moment in time or location or an exact amount, all right?"

"Okay." Hideki still looked unsure about what Mei was trying to explain to him. "But what's that gotta do with great-grandpa? Is he gonna ask me about breakfast?"

All three adults chuckled, causing Hideki to go red in the face and furrow his brow.

"I'm sorry, Hideki." Mei brushed the hair out of his face and tapped his nose. "You just said something funny. We weren't trying to be mean, but if it makes you feel better he might ask you about that, but what that word has to do with our conversation is that I want to know if you remember what I told you about how...sometimes I've hurt people I care about on accident?"

"Kinda." Hideki looked up at Yuzu who smiled back and nodded as if to encourage him to ask another question. "Is that what happened when you yelled at me?"

"Yes." Mei leaned in and rested her forehead against his, appreciating the fact that he was still willing to accept her. "I got so frustrated and upset with everything that's been going on I lashed out at you. It's similar to when you asked me all those questions back when mama and I had that fight before she left for London and when I got frustrated the night we went out to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa. I took out my anger on you, and I am very sorry about that. I failed to be patient with you and ended up hurting you; I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Hideki wrapped his arms around Mei's neck and kissed her on the nose. "I'm sorry I asked a lot of questions."

"Don't be sorry for that, Hideki." Mei kissed him back on the nose and hugged him. "Asking questions is a good thing, remember? But right now, Mama and I have a lot of work going on, and we sometimes can't answer all your questions. So, if it's okay with you, Mama and I will let you know when we can't answer your questions and during those times, if a question comes into your mind you write it down for us and if you can't spell a word do your best and we'll answer it when we can. Is that fair?"

"That's fair." Hideki nuzzled her back and smiled, sounding much more like his old self though still with an edge of uncertainty he covered up as easily as Yuzu did and asked, "Can I say 'hi' to Mama now?"

"Of course." Mei let him go and chuckled as Hideki immediately latched onto Yuzu's leg and began begging for a hug.

"All right already." Yuzu bent down and picked him up and gave him one quick spin as she hugged him before setting him down. "Do you feel better?

"A little bit." Hideki turned around and waved Sho forward before continuing. "I'm still nervous. Grandpa said his dad can be kinda scary. Is that true? Because when I met him, he didn't seem that scary, he seemed kinda nice."

"He can be," confirmed Mei as her father approached, giving her a nervous shrug. "He's very strict, and he's not very affectionate, even with those he cares about. If you feel scared or want to leave, tell us, and we'll go, no questions asked."

"Got it." Hideki looked up at Sho who was smiling down at him and smiled back, trying to look brave. "Are you scared, Grandpa?"

"Not really." Sho looked at Mei and Yuzu, chuckling at the nervous looks on their faces. "I'm used to dealing with him. I sometimes come and talk to him for a bit, but I don't stay that long because we start to rub each other the wrong way. Though in this case, I'm making a special exception."

"How come?" They'd began walking again shortly before Hideki asked his question, and Sho did his best to keep from wandering too far ahead, so he didn't have to shout back.

"Because your moms need me to be there and I made a promise to support them whenever I was able to." Sho turned around and smiled at the three of them, nearly running into a lamppost as the walked.

"Please be careful, Father," sighed Mei as Sho caught his balance just before he fell into the street. There wasn't any traffic, but the last thing any of them wanted was to make a trip to the hospital because of her father's clumsiness.

"Right, sorry." Sho laughed nervously and waited for them to catch up before taking the spot next to Mei. "But I'm not gonna lie Hideki, one of the reasons I don't stay long is because I am afraid, not because I find your great-grandfather scary, but because I'm scared of what we'll say to each other."

"Oh." Hideki hopped over a large crack, prompting Yuzu and Mei to begin swinging him, making him laugh loudly. "Is it cuz Mommy does your job?"

"Yeah." Sho let out a loud sigh and began fiddling with his tie again. "When I left the school, it wasn't on the best terms with him, so he and I don't see eye to eye all that often and we end up fighting sometimes. But I want you to know; I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen while you're there all right?"

"'kay!" Hideki looked up at Mei and Yuzu and asked, "You aren't going to get into a fight are you?"

"I don't think so." Mei let go of her son's hand and rubbed his ear carefully. "Remember what I said about if you wanted to leave if you got scared or felt uncomfortable? Well, Mama and I are going to make sure we hold ourselves to the same standards."

Hideki simply nodded at this answer, and they all fell into a tense silence as they approached the massive building that was the Aihara manor.

* * *

"You lived here Mommy?!" Hideki's mouth dropped at the sight of the house, staring up at his mother and grandfather in awe. "This is way bigger than our apartment."

"Yes, it is," said Mei as she stared at the front door, surprised to see the soft, warm glow of the hallway lights shining through the window.

"How come we don't live here?" Hideki walked up to the gate and placed his hands on the bars. "If we lived here I wouldn't get yelled at while playing with Yui."

"This isn't the kind of house you play in, Hideki." Mei reached up and pressed the buzzer on the speaker, her eyes shifting to her son while Yuzu and Sho approached.

"Then what kinda house is it?" Hideki rested his cheek on the bars of the gate as he spoke, his eyes as curious as his words.

"It's the kind of house where you be quiet and do what you're told," Mei snorted, frustrated that no one had answered the bell.

"How come?" Hideki leaned back, his hands gripping the gate as he swung back and forth.

"Because there was always something important going on," answered Sho as stared down at Hideki who grinned up at him nervously. "There were always business meetings or something like that going on so when your mom and I were kids we had to be quiet so as not to interrupt the conversations. Not to mention the fact that your mom and I would one day have to do business with the people who came to visit, so we had to be very careful about what we said and how we acted in front of them."

"Like the parties, Mommy takes me to?" Hideki stopped his swinging and pressed his face against the bars, squishing his face between the cold metal. "If it's like that then I don't think I'm gonna like it here."

"It wasn't all bad though," said Sho, mimicking his grandson's actions and sighed in satisfaction as the cool metal touched his warm skin. "I have some pretty good memories raising your mom in this house, but your mom's right that our family didn't make living here easy."

"Why?" Hideki looked at Mei who was in the middle of whispering something angrily to Yuzu and hit the button a third time. "Mommy and Mama get along so why didn't you guys?"

"Well, your moms put in a lot of hard work to get where they're at." Sho turned to the girls and smiled as Yuzu began to massage Mei's shoulder while they waited for the person inside to open the gate. "My dad, on the other hand, has some control issues and our family isn't great at talking about their feelings which is why your mom ends up being difficult to talk to at times."

"Was Mommy always like that?" Hideki heard the sound of a voice finally break through the tiny speaker and watched as his mother spoke to the person on the other end.

"Yes and no," sighed Sho as Mei finished speaking. "She was obedient and never spoke out of turn, but she used to be better at expressing herself. In fact, she was a lot like you at times and smiled a lot more, though she was nowhere near as messy."

"I'm not messy." Hideki stuck out his tongue at his grandfather and giggled when the man did so in kind. "How come she stopped smiling?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Sho shrugged dispiritedly and quietly said, "I left."

Hideki was about to ask what his grandfather meant, but the lock on the gate released, and Hideki happened to be at just the right spot that when the gate began to open he lost his balance and tumbled toward the ground.

"Hideki, watch out!" Sho managed to grab onto the back of Hideki's shirt to keep him from getting injured, and both of them laughed while Mei asked if Hideki was hurt.

"I'm fine, Mommy," said Hideki loudly as Sho pulled him to his feet for Mei to inspect him. "See, I'm okay."

"Good." Mei gave a relieved smile and held her hand out for Hideki. He took it and settled between his moms, his tiny hands becoming engulfed in their warmth.

"Is everything okay, Papa," Yuzu asked when she noticed the stressed look on her step-father's face.

"I'll be fine Yuzu." Sho plastered on his carefree smile and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Did the maid or whoever answered the buzzer give you a reason why we were waiting so long?"

"They were finalizing some of the meal preparations and Grandfather was apparently in the middle of an important call," explained Mei as they walked up to the door where the outline of a shadow appeared in the doorway. "But it seems they're ready to receive us."

"All right." Sho chuckled and lifted Hideki up off the ground. The boy squeaked in surprise just as the front door opened causing the old housekeeper to stare in amazement at the sight of Sho standing there with Mei and Yuzu dressed in a freshly pressed button-up dress-shirt, new slacks, and a tie carrying a laughing five-year-old while Mei and Yuzu did their best to look calm.

"Maste...Master Sho, you decided to come as well?"

"It was kind of a last minute decision," smiled the man as Hideki wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck. "I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all," replied the woman with the faintest hint of a smile. "We just thought you were out of the country again on another trip, but it's no trouble. There's more than enough food prepared."

The older woman turned her attention to Mei and bowed.

"Miss Mei, it's so good to see you again. I hope you've been well these past few years."

"I have, though there have been a few difficulties." Mei bowed in return and allowed her father and Hideki to enter before her so Sho could help the boy remove his shoes and find a pair of slippers that fit him while Mei pulled Yuzu forward. "This is Aihara Yuzu; she is my fiancee and one of Hideki's mothers. I hope you'll treat her with the same care and courtesy you do my father and me."

"Absolutely." The woman bowed again and gave Yuzu a surprisingly genuine smile as she spoke to her. "I am Fujikura Niko. I am the head housekeeper here at the Aihara family home. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yuzu-san finally."

"Likewise," answered Yuzu with a stiff bow. "Thank you for having me this evening. Ummm this may sound weird, but the last time I was here I didn't leave much of an impression, is there any advice you could give me since you've known Gram...I mean my grandfather for so long."

"The best advice I could give you is to mind your manners and to be respectful," said Niko while she helped Mei with her bags and smiled as Hideki began walking around the entryway, mouth agape as he investigated his new surroundings. "Also be careful of what you touch and where you walk."

The warning was aimed more at Hideki who'd nearly knocked over a table that held the few family pictures that Mei could ever remember seeing in the house.

As she looked around, Mei took notice of how little the house had changed. For the most part, it was as empty as it had been for the majority of her life. Save for a few accent pieces and small tables, very little had changed outside of the pictures and while Hideki was enamored with the sheer size and scope of the place, Mei felt a powerful urge to leave with him and Yuzu, but she willed herself to stay.

"Can we get a house like this," asked Hideki while Sho did his best to keep the boy under control. "Does it have a pool? Can we..."

"Hideki," said Yuzu quietly taking him by the shoulder. "Remember what we said about questions earlier?"

"Oops." Hideki covered his mouth and looked at his mother, noticing the fear in her eyes while Fujikura spoke quietly with Sho.

"Mommy." Hideki tugged on his mother's shirt before pulling on her hand.

"Yes?" Mei stared nervously down at her son and tried to smile at him, but the muscles in her face refused to relax. "What do you need, Hideki?"

"Nothing." Hideki reached up and wrapped his hand around her fingers and smiled. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

"Thank you." Mei managed to smile and curled her fingers around his and let him lead her toward Yuzu, though she still felt the occasional wave of nausea wash over her.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss?" Fujikura broke her conversation with Sho after seeing the look on Mei's face. "Can I take you to the study? We moved your grandfather in there a few weeks ago due to his health, or would you prefer the living room? I'm sure he'd allow us to turn on something to occupy this young man and I can bring you all some refreshments while we're waiting for dinner."

"The living room will suffice." Mei nodded gratefully and took Yuzu's hand. "Along with the refreshments. Hideki, would you please tell Fujikura-san what you'd like so she can see if she has it."

"Can I help?" Hideki looked at Fujikura eagerly and began hopping up and down on the tips of his feet. "I like helping."

"I don't see why not." Fujikura gave Hideki an adoring smile and turned to Mei. "Is that all right with you? I'll understand if you say no, but it looks like the three of you could use the time to gather your thoughts and I'd be happy to answer any questions he might have about the house."

"I don't have a problem with it," answered Yuzu, patting Mei's shoulder. "Are you okay with that, Mei?"

"Yes, that's fine." Mei nodded hastily and gave Hideki a nervous look. "Hideki? Make sure you behave, and you do everything Fujikura-san says and don't get in the way of the rest of the staff, is that clear?"

"Uh-huh." Hideki ran to his mothers and gave them both a quick hug before returning to Fujikura so he could begin barraging her with questions about the house and what it was like working for his grandfather and how long she'd known his mother.

"Right," said Yuzu stepping in front of Mei and taking both her hands. "Come on, why don't you show me where the living room is so we can relax because you look like you're gonna pass out."

Mei only nodded and followed her father into the living room where Mei immediately collapsed into the large couch that occupied the center of the large room, with Yuzu joining her while Sho headed over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He offered one to the girls and for the first time in a long while; Yuzu declined while Mei accepted.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu watched her father pour a couple of drinks into pristine looking glasses. "I mean you barely like having a glass of wine and this stuff can get pretty strong."

"I'll be fine." Mei shakily took the glass from her father and noticed that it wasn't even a third of the amount he was drinking. She stared down into the glass, watching the small ripples that spread throughout the amber liquid. Lifting the glass, she took a small sip and nearly gagged as it burned her throat. She sputtered after swallowing it, causing a small amount of spittle to dribble down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand before setting the glass down on the table.

"And that's enough of that." Yuzu moved the glass away from Mei and pulled her close and chuckled as Mei's head hit her shoulder while Sho flipped through the channels on the massive television, hanging from the wall until stopping on a movie that he knew Mei would approve of.

"It's gonna be fine, Mei." Yuzu's hand wrapped around Mei's shoulder and began rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "Hideki seems fine, and I'm sure Fujikura-san will help out if things get out of hand. I mean I don't have any real reason to think she would but..."

"She would," answered Mei wishing she had some water to wash away the lingering taste of alcohol from her mouth. "Grandfather trusts her implicitly so I have no doubt she would do what you said."

"I think she would too." Sho set down his drink and turned his attention to Mei and Yuzu, trying desperately to keep a calm face. "Your grandfather isn't as strong as he used to be, so it's made him a bit more complacent and tolerable. It's one of the few reasons I've been able to tolerate visiting as often as I have been. But he still gets irritable and sometimes forgets that everyone but him has resolved certain... _issues_...with our family."

"He's not going to yell or anything is he?" Yuzu looked down at Mei who was still resting against her shoulder as her hands continued to shake.

"He might." Sho's eyes turned to Mei and after seeing her condition got up and joined them on the couch, his hand joining Yuzu's on his daughter's shoulder. "But if he does, I won't blame you if you want to go, Mei. You're much stronger than you were when you left this house, but I know what it's like to be afraid of facing your past. Sometimes we can only get over things by taking a leap of faith, but there's no shame in starting off with a few cautious steps."

"Thank you, Father." Mei straightened up and did her best to smile, but again her body failed her, and the most she could do was pat his hand just as a knock came from the door, followed by it creaking open.

"Pardon the intrusion," said Fujikura as she appeared with a large tray filled with a teapot, juice, and some sliced vegetables and fruit while Hideki carried in a small tray that had cheese and crackers on it. "But we've returned with the snacks, and I am happy to report that Hideki was a big help."

"He always is," said Mei as she, Yuzu, and her father watched as Hideki walked toward them in intense concentration so as not to drop the tray.

"There we go," said Hideki in satisfaction after setting the tray down on the coffee table, looking proud of himself. "I did it without dropping anything."

"Good job," chuckled Yuzu before picking up a cracker and pointing at the glasses Sho had poured earlier. "Before you drink anything to make sure you set your cup far away from those glasses. I know it looks like juice, but it's not, so make sure you don't drink from them, all right?"

"Yes, Mama." Hideki picked up a cracker and helped Fujikura with the rest of the treats before sitting down on the floor and helping himself to fruit and his juice, far from the glasses that Yuzu had told him to avoid.

"Thank you, Fujikura-san." Mei took the cup of tea the older woman had offered her and felt relieved when the slight bitterness of the tea washed away the acrid taste of the whiskey.

"Master Sho, would you like me to pour you another drink or perhaps prepare something to go with your dinner? I've recently discovered a couple of lovely cocktails that one of your father's new business associates is rather fond of."

"I'm fine with this." Sho held up his glass and nodded in appreciation. "I don't want to give him any reason to get worked up, so don't worry about it and thank you for bringing everything out. Do you know when my father will be here?"

"He's finishing up something with his assistant so he'll be here momentarily." The three adults noticed a dismayed look on the woman's face and after Yuzu asked what was wrong she sighed and said, "If I am to be completely honest with you, the master has recently received motorized wheelchair to try and make himself less dependent on our help, but he is having some difficulty in figuring out the controls. I know it's a lot to ask but if you're able to, can you help him in case he begins to have problems? If you're unable to or he does not want your assistance, I'll be more than happy to come in and help steer him."

"Absolutely." Sho gave her a soft pat on the hand and waved toward the door. "You're busy enough as it is, we can manage without you for a while so please relax for a while."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that," chuckled Fujikura before placing a hand on Sho's. "But I appreciate the consideration. IS there anything else you need my help with before I return to the kitchen to check on dinner?"

Yuzu and Mei shook their heads and thanked Fujikura and when she asked Hideki the same question she received silence in return.

"Hideki." Mei reached out and tugged on a small tuft of her son's hair making him jump and let out a surprised scream.

"Why'd you do that," whined Hideki after checking to make sure he didn't drop anything.

"Fujikura-san asked you a question," whispered Mei, pointing at the housekeeper. "Can you please give her an answer _without_  the attitude?"

"Okay," snipped Hideki shifting his attention from his mother to the older woman. "I'm sorry, Fujikura-san what did you ask me?"

Fujikura smiled and waved her hand "I wanted to know if you needed me to help you anything else or can I go and check on dinner?"

"No thank you," Hideki finished the cracker he was eating and wiped his mouth. "Can I help you make dinner? I wanna learn how to make the salmon stuff we're gonna eat."

"As much as I'd like you too, I'm going to have to ask that you stay with your mothers and grandfather for the time being."

Hideki was about to protest, but stopped when he heard a loud cough from outside the door and a voice ask, "Fujikura-san, are you in there?"

All of the adults bodies immediately tensed and Fujikura wasted no time walking to the large door and opened it saying, "I'm right here, sir. Was there something you needed?"

"Not at the moment," there was a small hissing sound, followed by another cough and Hideki running to the door.

"Hideki, sto…," began Sho but the boy avoided his hand and joined Fujikura at the door and bowed.

"Hello, Great-Grandfather, I'm Hideki."

Mei felt like throwing up at her son's bluntness but steeled herself as she climbed unsteadily to her feet alongside Yuzu and nearly collapsed when she heard her grandfather chuckle.

"I know who you are young man, but I appreciate your politeness. It's nice to see you again. But if you could be so kind, would you mind stepping aside, I'm afraid my new chair doesn't allow me the same mobility I had when I was younger."

"Huh?" Hideki looked back at his mother who was too preoccupied with standing upright and deferred to Yuzu.

"He's asking you to move, Sweetie," said Yuzu motioning for him to move out of the way.

"Oh! Sorry." Hideki returned his attention to his great-grandfather and stepped aside while Fujikura opened the door enough to reveal the former head of the Aihara family.

Though his body had gotten frail over the past few years, his face was still set with its stern appearance and piercing gaze. His purple eyes, so similar to his son's and granddaughter's hardly missing anything that came into their line of sight. He'd been tall once and reasonably fit from what Yuzu remembered during the few interactions she'd had with him, but now the once imposing man seemed little more than a skeleton as he wheeled himself into the living room, dressed in a pair of pants and shirt similar to his son's though they seemed to be in much better condition. His face was much narrower, and the clothes seemed to hang off of his body, an oversized shirt hanging from a wire hanger, causing Mei and Yuzu to wonder just how much longer he had left.

Though before they could begin to worry too much, the elder Aihara made his way past Hideki, keeping his chair moving slow enough so that the boy could easily keep pace with him.

"Sorry for blocking the door," said Hideki as he walked next to the elder man, his eyes scanning the chair inquisitively.

"That's quite all right," coughed the older man as he rounded the chair his son was standing in front of, giving him a curt nod. "You were trying to be polite, and I think it's rather admirable to see such enthusiasm when it comes to greeting your elders."

He stopped to the right of the couch, placing him across from Sho and putting Mei on his left while Hideki was left free to roam around the living room since the movie had been shut off, though the adults guessed it was more from his uncertainty about what was going to happen rather than boredom.

"I see you helped yourself to the liquor," coughed the old man, his cool gaze focusing on his son and the two glasses that were on the coffee table. "If you were that desperate for a drink, you could have just refilled the glass instead of dirtying another one."

"One of those was mine," said Mei quietly after taking her seat on the couch, keeping a small distance between her and Yuzu, while placing her hand in the gap between them so they could at least hold hands throughout this whole ordeal.

"Really?" Her grandfather turned his gaze to her, his eyes boring into her.

Yuzu felt Mei's hand tighten around hers as she waited for the lecture only to have him sigh and say, "Well you're an adult, and there's nothing to keep me allowing you the pleasure of strong drink. Though I'm quite surprised you chose to drink...which bottle was it that you decided to pilfer from, Sho?"

"The Stagg," said Sho casually holding up his glass, showing it to be less than a quarter full. "Don't worry Dad; I was careful. Mei and I hardly had anything, and none of it's gone to waste."

"I see," huffed the elder Aihara as he sat back in his chair, staring at his son thoughtfully before shifting his gaze to Yuzu. "What about you….Yuzu was it?"

"Yes, sir." Yuzu's body straightened up so fast that she felt something pop deep inside her lower back and let out a small hiss of discomfort.

"Are you all right?" The elder Aihara's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the pain spread across Yuzu's face.

"I'm fine," gasped Yuzu, rubbing the base of her spine. "I just hurt my back playing with Hideki after his friend's birthday party. It doesn't do it often, but every now it decides to act up. "

"I see," sniffed the old man, his voice nearly drowned out by the hissing of his oxygen tank. "I suppose that's to be expected when playing with children. They do have a rather excessive amount of energy."

"Do they?" Sho snorted and finished draining his glass and set it down on the table with a dull thud. "I'm surprised you'd notice that Dad, considering how little you left your office."

"If memory serves me correct you have just as much difficulty letting go of your work as I do, Sho." Mei's grandfather's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his son returned the look.

"I'd like to think I've gotten a bit better at recognizing where I should prioritize my time." Sho pointed to a still silent Mei and smiled. "That's all thanks to Mei and Yuzu."

Mei's grandfather snorted and watched as Hideki read a magazine he'd found sitting on a corner table, waiting patiently for someone to address him.

"I suppose you're right," sighed the older man in agreement. "I mean not all of us can live our lives with our bags packed and one foot out the door."

"Grandfather," interjected Mei before her father could retort, "please don't start, not with Hideki in the room."

Everyone grew quiet at the sound of Mei's voice, with Yuzu doing her best not to scream as Mei practically crushed her hand.

"If you feel he shouldn't be here for this discussion, we can have the boy leave until you decide he can come back in." Aihara sighed when he saw Hideki walking up with the magazine and looking worried.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked his mothers, the magazine shaking in his hands. "Mommy? Mama? Did I?'

"No, Hideki you didn't." Mei watched her grandfather's reaction and saw that it had remained somewhat neutral, though she could swear she saw a hint of regret or something similar in them as he watched the two of them interact. "None of what happens or is said tonight is your fault."

"Is something bad going to happen?" Hideki turned to his great-grandfather, a worried look in his eyes. "You're not going to take Mommy's job away are you?"

"Of course not," sighed his great-grandfather as he strained to reach for one of the glasses and the juice which Hideki readily got for him making him chuckle. "Thank you for your help."

He took a long sip and sighed in relief before addressing Hideki once more.

"Hideki, I have not, nor will I ever, take away your mother's job." He set the glass down and pat the boy on the arm. "Your mother worked hard for the position as the head of our family. Yes, there are times we disagree on how she handles her responsibilities, but for the most part, I trust her judgment."

"Okay." Hideki moved back toward his mothers and climbed up onto the couch and sat down between them. "How come you don't like us?"

"I….," the elder Aihara sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Hideki I don't dislike you or your mother or her...your..."

" _Other Mother_  or as he calls her, 'Mama'," corrected Sho finishing his drink and setting the glass down. "Yuzu is as much his mother as Mei and Rena are."

"I understand that," snapped Sho's father before coughing loudly, causing Mei and Sho to try and help him but he waved for them to sit down. "Don't worry yourselves about me. These coughs are normal, and there's nothing either of you can do."

"They could."

"Hideki," whispered Yuzu and shook her head.

"But they could," argued the boy with pride in his voice. "Mommy and Grandpa are really smart, they could help."

"As much as I trust in their abilities, Hideki, I'm afraid they wouldn't be able to." The man smiled at the young boy and shook his head. "I need a doctor, and unfortunately neither of them is one, so there's nothing they can do to help me, and truthfully there's not much the doctors can do as well."

"How much longer do you have," asked Mei apprehensively while her father quietly watched, his face as stern as his father's.

"I try not to think about it," sighed the older man before taking another drink. "You know as well as I do, Mei that I've exceeded everyone's expectations. I'm just trying to do as much as I can with the time I have left."

"What exactly would that entail?" Mei's hand reached around Hideki's back, and she placed it on Yuzu's. Her courage was slowly returning, but she was still fearful of asking the wrong question.

"I was hoping you'd be able to give me an answer to that very question." Her grandfather did his best to smile, but the most he manages was an appreciative nod. "You are the one who said Hideki wanted to know more about me and so here I am, willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Are you sure about that Dad?" Sho picked up the glass Mei had drunk from and emptied it, exhaling loudly. "If I remember correctly you never really gave a damn about what we had to say."

"I have my reasons, Sho." The elder Aihara sighed loudly, his voice heavy with what Mei thought was regret but she was unsure given how little she'd conversed with her grandfather in this manner.

"Right, the family name and all that." Sho exhaled, eyes locked in on his father who refused to break eye contact. "We've heard that story all our lives, Dad. Try to come up with something else to guilt us with; it's getting a little old."

"Says the man who up and abandoned his child the moment he felt dissatisfied with his life." The elder Aihara's breaths were ragged, and he was coughing profusely, but for all those present, it was is they were watching him transform back into the man he once was. "Say what you will about me Sho, but at least I stayed. I may not have made the wisest decisions..."

"Wise decisions?" Sho looked ready to barrage his father with a series of insults but the fearful look in Hideki's and Mei's eyes was enough to persuade him to stop, and he fell back into his chair. "You know what; this isn't going to get us anywhere. Besides I'm not here tonight to fight with you, I'm here to support Mei, Yuzu, and Hideki that's it."

"It seems you have gotten a bit wiser," tutted the older man before bowing his head in Mei and Yuzu's direction.

"Mei, Hideki," he paused briefly when his eyes met Yuzu's and nodded at her, "you three have my sincerest apologies for my actions, and I hope that this doesn't tarnish your image of me."

"What's that mean," Hideki asked looking at both of his mothers.

"He doesn't want you to think bad things about him," explained Yuzu with a gentle smile.

"Got it." Hideki bowed back and said, "It's okay Great-Grandpa. Everyone makes mistakes and like Mama and Mommy tell me, if you make a mistake you can try again."

"I appreciate your kindness." Aihara managed a faint grin and then turned his attention to Mei. "Mei, please tell me what it is you wish to talk to me about. The last few times we've talked you've made it very clear you don't want me anywhere near Hideki, so I'm curious why you wished to introduce us after all this time."

Mei fidgeted as her grandfather spoke, her hands rubbing together nervously as she looked at her father, then at Yuzu and Hideki. Though her father was still clearly upset, he managed to calm himself enough that he was able to smile at least attempt to comfort Mei as she tried to figure out what to say.

Taking a deep breath, Me turned her gaze to her grandfather and met his eyes and said, "I truly don't know. There are many things we need to discuss, from why you've decided to talk to him about without my consent, to why you've never approved of Yuzu despite saying that you trust my judgment? There are things that for the majority of my life I've never questioned and have blindly accepted, one of which why you felt it best to raise me to think that I would be better off with you picking a partner for me over me choosing one for myself. I mean, I do understand why you did it, but I've always wondered about whether or not you truly respected me. Because if you did, I'd like to think you'd have at least taken my feelings into account, especially when it came to what happened between myself and Udagawa."

The words spilled so quickly from her mouth that hardly anyone in the room could understand her, and it wasn't until she felt Yuzu's hand on her back that she finally managed to regain some equilibrium.

As she caught her breath, Mei felt Hideki's arm wrapped around her arm and his head rest against her elbow as he flattened himself against her.

"That is quite a lot to answer," said her grandfather with a deep sigh. "So much that I will not be able to answer it in one evening and truthfully, I think many of the answers I have will probably cause more pain than alleviate and as much as I want to answer them all, my health keeps me from staying up much later than this. So I hope what answers I manage to give you tonight will be satisfactory for the time being."

"I suppose that will suffice," said Mei as she used her free hand pat Hideki's just as a knock came from the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Come in," commanded her grandfather, causing Hideki to jump a the sudden sharpness in the old man's voice.

Fujikura appeared, her hands resting in front of her as she bowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready. Do you require any assistance moving to the dining room?"

"We shall eat in here," answered the elder Aihara as he patted his wheelchair. "I've already settled myself in, and I'm feeling a bit lethargic at the moment, so if you could bring the food here, it would be much appreciated."

"Very well, Sir." Fujikura bowed again and began moving toward the door. "I'll be back momentarily."

"I hope you like salmon Hideki." The former head of the Aihara family smiled briefly at his great-grandson and felt a bit dejected when the boy only managed a small nod before letting the man speak to his mothers.

"In all honestly Mei, it's not that I distrust you or your decision making abilities. I wouldn't have chosen you to be my successor if I didn't trust or respect you, but you know as well as I do the fragile balancing act families like ours sit on. None of which was helped by some of your father's... _rash_  decisions."

"I thought we were going to avoid starting fights, Dad?" Sho stood up and grabbed the juice and poured some into a glass and took a deep drink. "If you're serious about this wouldn't it be better to move onto something new instead of beating a dead horse?"

"I'm not saying this simply for Mei's sake but for their sake as well." The elder Aihara pointed at Hideki and Yuzu, both of whom had crowded around Mei's slumped form. "If they are to stay in this room while we discuss this, it's best they understand all of the facts instead of you giving them some diluted and biased explanation."

"I wouldn't…"

"I was asked to explain myself, not you," barked the elder man, causing his son to grow quiet and Mei and Hideki to flinch while Yuzu kept her arm wrapped around their backs. "So, if you'd be so kind as to stop interrupting me, perhaps I can give you  _my_  perspective rather than having you cut me off and making me lose my place."

"All right," grunted Sho after a few moments of palpable silence. "You have the floor."

"Thank you," huffed the older man before turning back to a still cringing Mei and Hideki as the servants began wheeling in their dinner and placed plates of honey glazed salmon, zucchini, and potatoes on the table along with small bowls of french onion soup.

"Is there anything else you require at the moment," asked Fujikura after ushering out the younger staff members, knowing that her employer didn't trust many of them to sit in on conversations like this.

All of the members of the Aihara family politely declined her inquiry, and when she left, there was a small clattering of cutlery, along with some low slurping from Hideki as he dug into his soup.

After a few bites of his own, the elder man sighed, set his bowl down, and rested his hands nervously in his lap as he turned his attention to Hideki and Yuzu.

"Our family is an older one, not as old as some, but old enough that we have garnered a great deal of respect in some of the more elite circles of this country. We have influence in business and thanks to my work in education we have a rather sterling reputation for instilling respect for authority and tradition in our students. Many of them are respectful members of society and for the most part, go along with what is expected of them in regards to social contracts; though there are the occasional….abnormalities."

Yuzu blushed over her bowl of soup, but whether it was out of embarrassment or shame had yet to be discerned.

Chuckling to himself at the blonde's reaction, the elder Aihara took another sip of soup before continuing.

"But such respect and admiration does not come without sacrifice, and our family has sacrificed our fair share over the years. Though your grandfather and Mother were spared much of that."

"I would say we've sacrificed quite a bit," replied Mei with an icy glare at her grandfather. "Unless you've forgotten everything I went through to take over the family."

"I have tried to apologize for my actions." Coughed her grandfather and he took another sip of his drink. "I acknowledged my failings with that teacher, and I found a much for a more….suitable life with a person who was willing to step aside and let you do what you felt was best. It is not my fault you didn't say anything sooner..."

"What was I supposed to say?!" Mei's voice rose, and Hideki moved closer to Yuzu while she and Sho set aside their salmon and looked at each other as if silently planning out a way to remove Hideki from the room. "My whole life you'd belittle me for any minor misstep and how it was an embarrassment to the school and the family. You demanded perfection and obedience from me to the point where I was afraid even to tell you what I wanted. How is that giving me an option?"

"You never gave me any reason to doubt what you wanted," grumbled her grandfather. "Your whole life you have said that you wished to inherit the family and all the responsibilities that came with it and that includes...well..."

Her grandfather motioned at Hideki who was trying to seem interested in his fish by poking at it, but it was quite evident that he was deliberately chewing slowly so he could pad out his time listening to the adults.

"Sounds a lot like what I went through," sighed Sho after setting down his now empty soup bowl and working on his entree.

"And like Mei, I didn't hear you complain in the beginning and neither did I when I married your mother, but even though our match was arranged we made it work." The elder Aihara muted a violent cough and his air tank gave out a couple of loud hisses, allowing him to catch his breath." You two act like you're the only ones who've ever had to give someone up to make sure this family was provided for."

"What are you talking about?" Sho's interest was piqued along with Mei's while Yuzu feigned interest in her zucchini as Hideki finished the last bits of fish on his plate. "Dad, what..."

"That's unimportant," growled the elder man. "Right now what's important is that, Hideki understands that I was willing to make the sacrifices necessary in order for you two to live the lives you have. All your business ventures and schools, Sho? Where do you think the money came from for you to begin funding those? That apartment Mei, Hideki, and….Yuzu, live in what do you think paid for all of that?"

"Money?" Hideki looked up from his plate, looking nervous as a half-chewed piece of eggplant dangled from the corner of his mouth.

"Precisely," said his great-grandfather as flustered as he was proud of Hideki's observation. "Money that was earned through blood, and sweat, and sacrifice and I'm not saying that to try and be superfluous."

He cast his eyes on his granddaughter and son, breathing so heavily that all the adults were wondering if they should call a doctor.

"Are you okay?" Hideki got up and handed his great-grandfather one of the linen napkins and began wiping his forehead.

"I'm fine," chuckled the man taking the napkin from Hideki. "I appreciate the effort though and Hideki I don't want you to think money and my work is all I care about. The world is complicated, and unfortunately, life isn't as simple as some of your shows and books make it out to be. This family and your father's family, and the families of several people that I know had to make hard decisions to survive, much of it we are proud of. We've built many things that have helped the citizens of this country, but there are aspects of obtaining such privilege that we aren't as proud of."

"What happened?" Hideki looked to his mothers and grandfather, seeing that Mei and Sho were both quiet while Yuzu looked just as confused as Hideki which didn't go unnoticed by the former head of the family head.

"I think a more appropriate question, Hideki is, 'What didn't happen'?" The older man patted the boy on the head and sighed heavily.

"Our family has nearly lost everything several times over the past several generations. Through wars, trade tariffs, and other things you are too young to understand."

When he stopped speaking, the tanks let out a loud hiss and his the elder man coughed again and pointed to his glass which Hideki handed to him. He drank deeply, draining it and when his throat had calmed he continued while everyone listened to him.

"But if you wish to know, Mei is it all right if I tell him a few things? Not much, I know from your father how cautious you are about revealing the wrong kind of information to him, but if you would allow me..."

Mei held up a finger and her grandfather fell silent as she turned to Yuzu with a stressed look on her face that the blonde picked up on instantly and nodded as if to say she was fine with whatever Mei had to say.

"Fine," answered Mei through gritted teeth. "but the moment I feel you are going to far I will put a stop to it, am I clear?"

"That works for me," answered her grandfather with a polite nod before turning to Hideki and after a short cough began speaking.

"Hideki, about twenty years before I was born a violent earthquake rocked this country and destroyed many buildings and killed thousands of people. My parents and our family survived but we lost some of our businesses but we continued to persevere. We realized that we had remaining could be used to help others and so we made many connections by helping those in need at our own expense."

"What's that mean," asked Hideki as he played with the padding on the arm of his great-grandfather's armrest.

"It means we used our own money and resources to help people," explained the man with a small smile. "And thanks to that generosity, we made contacts with many influential families both in and out of the government and our family prospered, that is to say, our businesses and other things we owned grew bigger and more powerful. Do you understand?"

Hideki nodded and looked at his mother's dismayed that his birth mother was looking so tense while his mama tried to comfort her but returned his focus to his great-grandfather and asked, "Kinda, but what happened after?"

"Well," grunted the man as he adjusted his position in the chari, "Shortly after I was born the government got us caught up in a very large war that influenced the whole world and needless to say damaged us almost as much as it proftited us." The man took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose through his glasses.

"So it did good and bad," asked Hideki mildly confused and scared. "How's that?"

"In that war I lost friends and family." The elder stopped talking and turned to Mei and asked, "Do you mind if I continue?"

"It's fine," answered Mei with a tense nod and moving closer to Yuzu. "As long as you keep the details vague."

Her grandfather nodded and then returned to speaking to Hideki.

"People I knew, and cared about, and...and loved, were arrested or carted off into the military under the guise that it was their duty to serve the country or were arrested because someone thought they'd done something wrong."

"Did they?" Hideki's lower lip disappeared into his mouth and waited patiently for his great-grandfather to say that it wasn't true.

"I'm sure a few did," chuckled the older man dryly. "Some of them I saw afterward, but they did not, or could not, talk about what they'd been through. Others would rather forget about it, some I wasn't allowed to speak to ever again, and some I never saw again and in those instances our family...profited. Those we were close to left us what they could to help keep some part of their memory alive, and it's the foundation that I used to build our family back to what it used to be. But it hasn't been easy, Hideki."

"How come?" Hideki's attention was so focused on his great-grandfather that he couldn't see the look of discomfort and uneasy fidgeting that was going on with his mother.

"Well, the economy collapsed in the eighties, that was long before you were born and what I mean by collapse is that the country lost a lot of money," explained the older man with a small smirk at the confusion on Hidkei's face. "Your grandfather saw that happen, but we managed to make it through. Then shortly before your mother was born there was another major earthquake that didn't directly affect us but business partners I had, and we helped them and then just before your mother started high school, well...as a country we're still recovering from that disaster as well."

"I know about that one," said Hideki quietly. "I heard them talk about it on a show Mama was watching. It sounded scary."

"It was," grunted the older man while he shifted in his chair and adjusted the blanket that he used to cover his legs. "Honestly, I think that was more damaging than many of the other things we went through, but we survived, and that's part of what it means to be an Aihara. We sacrifice our happin…."

"That's enough," snapped Mei, finally finding the strength to speak. Her words echoed throughout the room, and her grandfather's eyes grew wide while Hideki's jaw clenched tightly, eyes as wide as Yuzu's and Sho's at hearing Mei speak to her grandfather in such a manner. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. It's one thing to tell him about the things our family did in the interest of self-preservation, but you will not use that as a means to coerce him into doing what you want."

"I am not..."

"Yes, you are!" Mei's voice bounced off the walls and her grandfather's mouth closed and Hideki stepped away from him looking nervous.

"Mei." Yuzu clutched Mei's hand and held her close around her fiancee's and interlocked their fingers. "Try to stay calm. You're scaring Hideki. Remember what we talked about before we came in, okay?"

Mei took a few deep breaths and nodded, allowing the brief burst of anger to burn away slowly. Once she'd regained control Mei's eyes remained focused in on her grandfather and knew what she had to do.

"Father," she said, her voice raspy thanks to her anger and clenched jaw.

"Yes, Mei?" The sound her father's voice told everyone that he knew Mei was going to ask him, but he wasn't going to interrupt her.

"Would you please take Hideki to the kitchen for me?" There was a low whine from Hideki but the moment his mother's harsh gaze locked onto him he quieted immediately and stared down at the floor.

"Yeah." Sho stood up and walked over to Hideki and took his hand. "Come on, Hideki. Let's get our dinner and finish eating in the kitchen and after I'm pretty sure I can find us some dessert. Does that sound good?"

Hideki nodded and wandered over to the table and hugged his mothers before bowing to his great-grandfather and grabbing his plate, following behind Sho and not daring to look back.

Before the door could shut, Yuzu let go of Mei's hand and began to stand up before being pulled back onto the couch.

"You're staying," said Mei firmly, telling the blonde that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay." Yuzu nodded and let out a loud breath, her heart racing as she waited for Mei to speak while the sound of a grandfather clock thundered in her ears.

Yuzu thought Mei would be the first to speak, given everything that had happened but was caught off guard when the man spoke first.

"He's a good boy," coughed the man after a few thoughtful bites of salmon. "You're doing a fine job with him."

"No thanks to you."

Yuzu could hear the faintest hints of the old Mei as her fiancee spoke, but she could tell that Mei was actively trying not to fall back into old habits.

"I think some of it is thanks to me," retorted her grandfather with a low sigh. "But you seem dead set on denying any part of your life..."

"If I were set on excluding you from my life I would not have contacted you." Mei's voice rose slightly, but she managed to keep it under control. "I contacted you because Hideki wishes to know you and as much as I despise being in this house I will not deny him that opportunity. But regardless of my wish to afford him the opportunity to meet you and learn from you, I will not stand for is you putting ideas into his head that he must sacrifice his happiness for the sake of the family."

"Then what would you have him do?" The old man shifted in his chair and turned his eyes on his granddaughter. "I understand that you are willing to let him live his life for a time, but at some point, he must..."

"He must what!?" Mei's voice finally broke and if it wasn't for Yuzu, she would have been on her feet and shouting down at the man. "Live his life isolated and waiting for me to dictate to him his every action while berating him in front of hundreds of people for minor mistakes and making him feel like he isn't even allowed to ask a simple question or too afraid to even speak to me out of fear that he'd be told that what he wanted didn't matter? Because if that's what you think he needs, then this will be the last time you ever see him."

The words hung between them, and Mei's hand was shaking so violently, that it was beginning to send tremors up her arm and into her shoulder.

As they waited for Mei to calm, the two women noticed the man's eyes dart back and forth between them and the table while a spindly finger carefully scratched his chin as he tried to figure out what to say.

"So what would you have me do, Mei?" Her grandfather looked up and stared at the couple and gestured toward the door. "I know that he is young, but it's plain to see that like you he has a sharp mind, and if you allow me to see him, I have no doubt he would ask me questions and while I am willing to...concede to a few conditions, I refuse to play up this facade that you seem to have..."

"There is no facade." Mei's hand shook again but to a noticeably less extent as she pointed at herself and Yuzu. " _We_ along with Udagawa and Rena have decided to allow him to choose his path in life. Who he marries, what he does, those are his decisions to make, not ours."

"Then why do you take him to those events," asked her grandfather before pointing at Yuzu. "If you're so proud of this life you have built for him, and this plan of allowing him to be free to live his life then why do you parade him in front of the very kinds of people you say you despise? I'm certain  _she_  isn't fond of your hypocrisy."

"I'm not a fan of it," said Yuzu quietly, stunned that she was being brought in to the conversation. "But I understand it."

"Then why haven't I seen you at some of these events lately?" The man poured himself some more juice and drank deeply, and wiped at the small amount that dribbled down the side of his mouth. "I used to see you, occasionally, though it seems Mei did her damndest to make sure you didn't see me. How come you stopped coming? It's not because of that whole situation where you shouted down that pompous ass that insulted her, because I know a fair number of people that were amused at how you handled him."

"I'm not sure that's something I want to be known for." Yuzu gave Mei a nervous look and smirked when she felt how tight the younger woman was holding on to her. "But it's one of the reasons I stopped going. I got tired at being looked at like I was some kind of sideshow and having people ask me weird questions in front of Hideki or giving us strange looks. He gets that enough when Mei and I are out with him, so I figured it'd be a good idea to stop going and I do miss it a little. I mean they were pretty fun and I got to eat a lot of _really_  food, and I liked watching how Hideki talked to people and handled himself like Mei does when I go to school events and watch her give speeches."

Yuzu chuckled and massaged Mei's hand, painfully aware of how hard the man was keeping his gaze focused on their faces and nowhere else.

"But after everything that happened with that….jerk who insulted her and all the rumors that spread about us and all the other things people say, not to mention getting told that I wasn't allowed at a lot of them. I eventually realized that maybe I wasn't really meant for those kinds of parties, so I decided to settle on work drinking parties, picnics, and family reunions?"

Yuzu heard the slightest hint of a giggle come from Mei at the high pitched squeak that Yuzu's voice had shifted to during the last two words while their grandfather kept a straight face as he digested what he'd heard.

"What do you think about, Mei's…. _insistence_  on taking Hideki to them? I mean you say that you understand it, but you don't necessarily enjoy the idea of him going to them, don't you share the same concerns she does?"

"I…. _wo_ n't speak for, Mei." Yuzu moved a little closer to her fiancee and gently rubbed their elbows together. "But, I get why Mei and Udagawa feel the need to take him to them and as uncomfortable as I am with him going to them, I won't stop him from going if he wants to go. I mean there have been plenty of times he hasn't gone with either of them or Rena and stays home with me, but sometimes he doesn't have a choice; mostly when we can't find a sitter, and I'm out of town or have a work event that I can't take him to."

"So, let me see if I understand this properly." The man took another drink and shook his head in confusion. "You condemn me for telling him what is expected of him, but when it's convenient for the four of you..."

"We don't do it because it's convenient," snorted Mei growing impatient with her grandfather's assumptions. "We do it because it's important for him to understand how to act in situations like that, regardless of whether or not he becomes my successor."

Mei was beginning to grow tired from the stress of having to explain herself, but this was the exact reason she was here and despite feeling the fatigue start to weigh down her eyes she persevered.

"No matter what profession he chooses, the ability for him to know how to act in regards to social situations is a necessity, not just in work but his personal life as well." Mei's elbow instinctively rubbed against Yuzu's while she locked eyes with her grandfather. "I refuse to have him become like me, unsure of how to handle himself in private moments and being able to express himself properly. I will not allow him to become like us, only speaking to one another when it's necessary or view people as being only necessary for the opportunities they can afford him."

"Is that how you think I viewed you?"

For the first time since they'd known him, Mei and Yuzu could hear real pain in his voice, causing Mei to snort in derision.

"The fact that you have to ask that says everything," sighed Mei as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "You pawned me off on Amamiya, and while I appreciate your getting upset and ending the engagement, that's all you did. You didn't bother to ask me how long he'd been doing those things to me or even why I never came to you. Once it was all said and done you sent me away to 'live my life for a time' and despite my…," Mei gulped and felt a lump of guilt build in her throat as she spoke as the memories of her denying her feelings for Yuzu surfaced, "attempts to deny it, I fell in love, and even though it was what I wanted, I ended up allowing myself to be coerced into marrying Udagawa, and despite our best efforts we ended up divorcing and all we could hear from both sides were disappointment and shame."

Mei let out a shuddering breath and squeezed Yuzu's hand in hopes that it would give her the strength to continue.

"Do you remember the night we signed the contract? Because I do?" Mei's grip loosened, but Yuzu caught her like she always did and gave her the strength to keep speaking. "I remember, right after the signing we all sat down to dinner, and no one at the table but Udagawa-san noticed how sad I looked while you and his father continued to talk, satisfied with yourselves at all the possibilities our union was supposed to have brought to both our families. I'd never seen you smile so much and that's when I realized that despite what you said to me about how you respected my father and me, if we couldn't be used for some personal or financial gain, neither of us held any value to you."

Mei sniffed and looked around the living room and sighed.

"I hate this house. It's always felt empty and cold, despite all the things we had in here. Even the staff didn't do much to make it feel like a home, but at least they tried which is more than I can say about you."

Mei turned her eyes to her grandfather and wasn't surprised to see that he was focusing on the table and not on her, but she continued to speak regardless of his discomfort.

"You like to tell everyone that while my father was gone, you stayed for my sake, but that's only partially true. We both know it was because you were disappointed that the heir you'd spent so much time and energy training and raising went and disappointed you and you raised me out of familial obligation and the need to secure the family legacy, but I do think that a portion of it was out of genuine affection and love for me."

"That….was the primary reason," sighed her grandfather and Yuzu could feel Mei's hand shake as her grandfather spoke, "and I'm sorry that I never expressed that to you."

"That's nice to know," sighed Mei as she wiped away a stray tear. "But I fear it's too little too late. Despite what you said, the fact remains that while you were physically here, you never put much of an effort getting to know me, the real me. I know part it was because you were sick and after Father left you and had to save face, and you didn't know how to handle me. But over the years and through a lot of hardships and struggle, Mei's hand loosened around Yuzu's but still held onto it firmly, "that just physically being there isn't enough."

Mei managed a smile at Yuzu who smiled back encouragingly allowing the younger woman the chance to breathe before continuing. "I am grateful for everything you've done for me, but I don't know if I can forgive you for everything that's happened between us."

"Why not," asked the man with an apprehensive look toward his granddaughter. "If you understand everything as well as you say you do, then why is it so difficult to forgive me?"

"Because understanding isn't the same as forgiveness," answered Mei with absolute conviction. "I know for certain that there are things in my past that I've done that people understand what led me to do those things, but still haven't fully forgiven me, and the same could be said of some of the problems Yuzu, and I have. While we forgive each other and reach an understanding, and will inevitably make a similar mistake down the road, but the important thing is that we try to understand, forgive, and move on. But I don't know if you and I will ever reach that point in our relationship."

"Yet you forgive your father?" Her grandfather's eyes narrowed as he stared at Mei, and they both watched as his shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"No, I don't, at least not completely." Mei let go of Yuzu's hands, though maintained their closeness while she wiped some of the sweat from her palms off on the skirt of her business suit. "While my father may have left, he never really stopped trying to get me to understand him and did his best to make an effort in trying to keep some semblance of a relationship with me, but out of anger for his abandoning me, I ignored him. But as you've seen, we eventually came to understand each other, and we're working on forgiveness. It isn't perfect and we still have our misunderstandings but we are trying, and on top of their love and affection for Hideki, both he and Yuzu's mother have been supportive of our relationship, despite their misgivings."

"I see." Mei's grandfather sighed and both women, returned to holding one another's hands as they waited for him to speak and after several tense minutes he finally shook his head and sighed.

"I...am at a loss of words," he said quietly while rubbing his eyes. "I...what...what is it you want from me?"

"I want…."

Mei gulped as her tongue stopped when she realized that for the first time in recent memory her grandfather was asking her what it was that she wanted and she was at as much of a loss of words as to what she should say. There were several things Mei wanted from him. For him to ask for her forgiveness for everything that had happened to her. To know why he was so cold and distant if he even wanted an actual relationship with her outside of the one he felt he had to have with her as both his successor and granddaughter.

But when all was said and done, there was only one reason she was there, and at the end of the day what was best for Hideki was all that mattered.

Mustering up her courage she straightened herself up, and with the added support of Yuzu's presence she asked, "I want to know if you truly wish to have a relationship with Hideki or if you are only seeking to speak with him so you can talk him into becoming my successor?"

"I do wish to know him." The man finished his second glass of juice before continuing to speak. "Regardless of succession, the boy is my family and as we all know, my time is running thin, and I want to spend the time I have left being present in your life. If you're willing to, that is."

From what she could tell, Mei could see that her grandfather was at least trying to make an effort but she was still wary and not trusting her judgment in this matter, Mei turned to Yuzu and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's worth a shot," said Yuzu with a slight shrug earning her a smirk from Mei.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Mei sighed and leaned back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling while Yuzu continued to massage her hand.

"I know, but after listening to everything, I realized that nothing's gonna change if we don't try." Yuzu looked at her fiancee's grandfather and gave him a sad smile. "I mean, it's pretty clear that I wasn't born an Aihara because if I was I wouldn't have the life I have now."

This earned her a small grunt of acknowledgment from the chairbound man, and Yuzu felt a bit better knowing that he wasn't accusing her of anything.

"I don't know everything that happened between you, Mei, and her dad and after hearing about everything that happened to you and your parents I can understand why you felt you were doing what was best and honestly I am kind of thankful for it because we have Hideki and he kind of makes everything worth it."

Both Mei and her grandfather managed a chuckle and Yuzu felt herself beginning to grow more relaxed as she continued her explanation.

"But if I can be honest, I think we need to stop blaming each other. None of us are innocent in this, save for Hideki. I've done things I'm not proud of, like you Mei, and her dad and like she said, understanding and forgiveness are two different things." Yuzu brushed one of her pigtails back and took a deep, shaky breath. "But I think trying to understand is a step in the right direction so, I mean I don't mind if you want to see Hideki. He seems to like you, despite knowing that you and Mei don't get along, so I think that even if you two never get over your issues, you'll at least find some common ground when it comes to him. If...that makes sense."

"It does," chuckled her grandfather briefly before allowing his smirk to fade. "Thank you for your thoughts on the matter. I'm happy to see that the...delinquent that showed up at the school all those years ago ended up turning into such a reasonable woman."

Yuzu simply nodded, unsure of whether or not what she'd just heard was a compliment, but she could tell he was trying to make an effort, and that was good enough for her.

"Thank you, Yuzu." Mei sat up and placed a soft kiss on Yuzu's cheek making both her grandfather and fiancee blush. Laughing to herself, Mei turned her attention back to her grandfather and sighed loudly.

"I will discuss the possibility of visits with Udagawa and Rena, and we should have an answer for you in the next few days."

Mei knew there was no real reason to delay answering him since she was confident that the couple would have a similar answer to Yuzu, but she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at the thought of making her grandfather squirm.

"But before that, I want to make a few things clear should they agree to you being able to see him."'

"I'm listening." Her grandfather's eyes narrowed in concentration, but Mei thought that it was more out of annoyance than anything else.

"These will be the ground rules," said Mei sternly holding up her right forefinger. "The first is that you  _will not_  discuss succession with him, am I clear?"

"Crystal," answered her grandfather with a curt nod.

Mei nodded back and extended her middle finger, joining the first.

"The second will be that you do not discuss or attempt  _anything_  regarding an arranged marriage or anything else of the sort. As I said earlier, those decisions to make on his own, and if Hideki asks you anything in regards to the subject, you direct him to myself, Yuzu, or one of the others."

"Very well." The old man looked mildly perturbed at this stipulation, but he made no mention of his annoyance and Mei continued.

"However, knowing Hideki he will want to know about things like that, hence my third request."

"Which will be what?" Her grandfather yawned and looked at his watch before turning back to Mei.

"If you can promise not to  _intentionally_  guide him toward anything that you think will upset me, you can talk about what it was like being married to Grandmother or what it was like for you to take over the family. But for this to happen you  _will_  be watched, and if no one is nearby, you will not be allowed to see him until we can get someone to accompany you two with whatever activity you want to do with him. Is that agreeable?"

"That is…."

The man's face screwed up in a moment of extreme frustration and anger, but when he saw the determined looks Mei and Yuzu's face, he stopped his outburst and calmed down after a few struggled breaths before giving a submissive nod.

"Very well. I will...agree to your terms, no matter how biased they are."

"They are not biased," grunted Mei, growing impatient with his attitude. "You have already shown you are not above pressuring him into believing he has to succeed me so I am implementing a fail-safe to keep you from trying it again and if I see that you begin to build a genuine relationship with him, we may reconsider the supervision aspect."

"Giving me a taste of my own medicine, I see," chuckled her grandfather after a small bite of vegetable.

"If that's how you wish to view it then, I suppose that would be an adequate comparison." Mei stifled a yawn before continuing. "But if there's nothing else I feel it's best we start heading home. It's getting late, and Hideki has school tomorrow, and we have work."

"Of course."

Both women rose while Yuzu headed toward the door, Mei stayed stationary catching both hers and her grandfather's attention.

"Mei, are you okay?" Yuzu held her hand out and gave Mei a soft smile. "Come on, Hideki's waiting."

"I'll be there in a moment," answered Mei after giving Yuzu's fingers a quick squeeze. "I just need to talk to him about something in private for a moment."

"Okay," said Yuzu concernedly. "Umm, I'll just head toward the entrance since I don't wanna get lost. I'll text your dad so he and Hideki can meet us there."

Mei nodded and held the bag of snacks out for Yuzu to take and said, "He can have one if he wants."

Yuzu smiled broadly and nodded before bowing to her step-grandfather and said, "Thank you for having us this evening. I'm sorry for all the drama, but I'm glad we got to clear the air a bit and get to know each other a little better."

"It was nice to get to know you a bit better as well," replied the man with a slight bow of his head. "Hopefully I will see you soon."

Yuzu smiled and walked toward the door, and with one last cautious glance back she winked at Mei before shutting the door behind her.

When she was gone, Mei turned to her grandfather and said, "Thank you for not lamenting on the nature of our relationship. I know it's difficult to accept, but you do have my thanks in the manner as it's one of the things Yuzu gets the most anxious about."

"I'm not as conservative as many of you believe me to be," said her grandfather casually. "I may have had my expectations of you, but that is due to our status and traditions. But I'll admit that It wasn't ."

He shook his head and removed his glasses to clean them.

"I'd be a fool not to realize a relationship like yours would happen at our school or any school for that matter." He snorted at the surprised look on Mei's face and shrugged. "People are who they are, and despite what you think of me, I have always had your best interest at heart."

"I don't doubt that." Mei reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and set it on the table in front of him. "Which is why, if you are able to, I am extending an invitation to you to join us in Okinawa in a couple of weeks. I have already reserved a room for you which will be located near Father and Mother's room if you need any help, but it is large enough if you'd feel more comfortable bringing Fujikura-san or someone else who is more familiar with your needs."

"What is this," he asked reading Mei's tidy writing.

"Consider it an olive branch," huffed Mei with a slight flush to her ears. "I'll understand if you can't bring yourself to come, but I thought you'd appreciate the invitation."

"I shall look into it." He gave the envelope a thoughtful look, though Mei didn't miss the momentary discomfort and uncertainty. "Traveling for me has become more difficult, but I will talk it over with my doctors and look into possible accommodations. I'm surprised you'd even consider such a concept after everything you said this evening."

"As I said, I'm attempting to find some common ground with you." Mei's phone dinged, and she smirked when she saw the picture of Yuzu, Hideki, and Sho posing in the entryway, with large senbei crackers dangling from their teeth and big smiles on their faces. "Although I wouldn't be offended if you were unable to attend, I know this is a lot to ask."

"I am glad you took me into consideration, Mei." He picked up the envelope and placed it carefully in his lap. "Shall I show you out?"

"No need," said Mei as she made sure she had everything she needed and gave him a polite bow. "Thank you for having us this evening. I hope that we might be able to do this again, under less strenuous circumstances of course."

"I would very much enjoy that," smiled the old man while his fingers stroked the ridge of the envelope, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I would very much enjoy that," smiled the old man while his fingers stroked the ridge of the envelope absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure Hideki will as well. Have a good evening Grandfather I will talk to you soon."

"You as well, Mei."

* * *

She nodded and left the room and headed toward the entrance where she saw Hideki nibbling on the last few bits of his cracker as Yuzu and her father discussed something related to Yuzu's work. When he saw her, Hideki shoved the biscuit into his mouth and chewed hastily before running over to Mei and giving her a firm hug.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?"

"I am now," smiled Mei as she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry things got a little scary in there, and that I had to send you away."

"It's okay." Hideki took her hand in his and pulled her toward the door where they set aside their slippers and began pulling on their shoes as Fujikura arrived to see them out. "I got to have some ice cream with Grandpa, and then I got senbei, and he told me that you did it cuz you were scared Great-Grandpa would say something very mean and I'd get mad at him."

"Thank you." Mei nodded at her father, and he gave her a smirk and shrugged before pulling on his shoe while Mei addressed the housekeeper. "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry if we wasted any of the food you prepared. I know you all spent a long time preparing it."

"We'll find something to do with it," said the woman before taking Mei's hand. "Just make sure you take care of Yuzu-san and yourself, and we'll consider it even."

"I will." Mei looked at Hideki and waved him forward. "Hideki come pay your respects before we leave."

"Okay." Hideki dropped his shoes and approached Fujikura and bowed. "Thank you very much for helping us today. The food was, and I hope I get to see you again."

"I hope so too." Fujikura patted Hideki on the head and smiled. "Behave for your mothers and the next time I see you I may have a treat for you. Yuzu-san? Master Sho?"

Both Yuzu and Sho stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction of the older woman and asked what she needed.

"You two watch after her," she motioned to Mei whose face turned a slight shade of pink, "and please don't hesitate to come and visit."

"I'll see what I can do about coming by a bit more, just….prepare me in case he's having a bad day."

"I will," said Fujikura with a smile. "What about you, Yuzu-san, can I count on you to come and visit on occasion with young Hideki?"

"If everything goes well with Udagawa-san and Rena, you might be seeing a bit more of me." Yuzu gave Fujikura her trademark wink, catching the older woman off guard and making her chuckle nervously before helping Hideki with his shoes.

After another short series of goodbyes, the four of them left the mansion and hailed a cab. Their plan had been to drop Sho off at the old apartment, but thanks to Hideki falling asleep during the ride, Yuzu's back acting up, and Mei being too tired to carry him, Sho decided that since Ume was out of town he was going to spend the night and carried Hideki up into the apartment for them.

After helping Hideki out of his shoes and kissing him goodnight, Mei retired to hers and Yuzu's room and shuffled toward the bed and collapsed once her knees hit the side.

The moment her body touched the mattress it seemed that all the strain and stress from the past several days hit her like a truck and it took every ounce of stamina she had to stay conscious and pull herself off the bed so she could get out of her work clothes and prepare for bed. Just as she managed to shed everything but her button up and underwear she heard the door open and felt Yuzu's hands wrap around her waist and begin kissing her neck.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu's nose rubbed the back of Mei's neck while her hands began undoing the buttons of Mei's shirt. "I know today was a lot and to be honest I'm feeling kinda wiped."

"I'll be better with a bit of rest." Mei began pulling her shirt off and dropped casually on the floor, too tired to care about the mess she was making. "How are Hideki and Father? Did you get him to bed all right? Is Father serious about staying or did he head out?"

"He's sleeping on the guest futon with Hideki at the foot of his bed," answered Yuzu while she continued kissing Mei, subconsciously guiding her toward the bed while her hands began investigating the taller woman's body, her fingers checking for the knots that she knew had been building up. "And Hideki is passed out, so you don't need to worry about making noise."

"Why would I need to worry about...ow..."

Mei' felt an incredible amount of pressure in her lower back as Yuzu's thumbs started massaging her back, causing her legs to go weak the second the reached the edge of the bed.

"There it is," giggled Yuzuas she felt Mei's body grow limp causing her to collapse once more onto the bed. Unable to resist, Yuzu followed suit but not before leaving Mei to beg her to continue massaging her.

"In a minute," whispered Yuzu huskily as she began undoing her shirt and pants. After tossing her work shirt on the floor next to Mei's, Yuzu shimmied out of her pants and pulled her socks off before straddling Mei's back and loosened her fiancee's bra so she could gain better access to the soft pale flesh that awaited her; gently kneading the tense knots that had formed, causing Mei to whimper in ecstasy.

"Better," asked Yuzu, giving Mei's right ear a soft kiss sending a shiver through the raven-haired woman's body as her fingers began working on an incredibly large knot located in the middle of her lover's back.

"Very much," moaned Mei as a pleasantly familiar warmth tingled its way down her spine. "You know I enjoy how much you I enjoy your touch."

"You bet I do." Yuzu gave Mei's ear another kiss, forcing Mei's stomach to lift off the bed slightly allowing Yuzu the opportunity to take off Mei's bra completely before she began working on the stiffness that had built up in her fiancee's shoulders. "I'm beginning to think I should do this more often."

Yuzu pressed down on a particularly hard knot, making Mei briefly gasp in pain before growing slack as the blonde's fingers worked their magic.

"Today didn't help," groaned Mei before feeling her eyes grow heavy. "Nor did my problems with Hideki."

"I know."

Yuzu was well aware of how much stress Mei was under, and she was mentally kicking herself for not being more supportive. But after everything that happened this evening, she noticed that despite her fatigue, Mei seemed to be walking a little taller, and Yuzu was proud at how well Mei had stood up for not only her but also herself and Hideki.

"I'm proud of you, Mei ." Yuzu shifted her hands from Mei's shoulders to her neck where she diligently continued her efforts to help Mei relax, knowing that by doing so she'd more than likely help Mei fall asleep, but she didn't mind. Yuzu was determined to help Mei relax, and if Mei wanted to sleep, then Yuzu was going to make damn sure that it was a peaceful one.

"I don't know why," panted Mei as she felt the pain in her neck begin to fade. "I didn't do much outside of telling him that I didn't care about what he had to say."

"You did more than that." Yuzu moved her fingers to spot behind Mei's ears, careful not to touch the sensitive lobes. "I mean yeah you did kinda tell him off and didn't let him say much. But you let him talk to Hideki, and you finally told him how you felt about us and how you didn't like living in that house, and based on how he reacted I think you made an impact."

"Do you think so?" Mei turned her head so she could bet a better look at Yuzu, though the most she was able to see was the outlines of Yuzu's hair and a faint shimmer of green.

"Yeah, I do." Yuzu gave the ridge of Mei's ear a soft kiss and smiled at a slight moan of pleasure that escaped from Mei's throat causing her stomach to lift slightly off the bed before she relaxed. When she settled, Yuzu combed her fingers the dark locks as she felt a swelling of pride as she remembered everything Mei had done that night. "I think a lot of good things are gonna come our way, now that you and Gramps are sort of on the same page."

"I hope you're right," sighed Mei as she felt Yuzu's body slide off hers. The bed squeaked, and Mei watched as Yuzu settled into the pillows at before patting the spot next to her.

Mei wasted no time crawling up the bed, planting feather-light kisses across her fiancee's warm skin; starting with her thighs, followed by her stomach, her ribs and finally her chest. After a few cautious kisses along the edge of Yuzu's breasts, Mei turned Yuzu's head and gave her a warm, loving kiss while she draped her arms the blonde's chest before turning her attention to the base of Yuzu's neck, unable to resist the urge to give it a firm bite.

"Ow," winced Yuzu when she felt the teeth begin to chew on her flesh before finally letting go.

"I'm sorry," said Mei, doing her best to sound apologetic but fooling no one.

"Sure you are," replied Yuzu with a wink, pulling Mei close as she turned the television on and set it to Mei's preferred music channel.

"Trying to get my attention?" Mei kissed the spot where she'd bit Yuzu before rubbing it with her nose, wondering just how big it would be this time.

"Only if you're willing to stay up that late." Yuzu's hand moved up Mei's shoulder and neck, stopping at her lover's ear and began rubbing younger woman's earlobe. "But if you are, I don't think either of us is going to get a lot of sleep."

As much as she was enjoying the attention Yuzu was giving her, the fatigue she'd been feeling earlier was making itself known, and even though Mei hated stopping Yuzu, she knew it was in both their interests for them to get a good night's sleep.

"You make a fair point," yawned Mei in between kissing each of Yuzu's fingers. "Perhaps you can work from home tomorrow? I was planning on contacting Watanabe-san here shortly to let him know that I would be doing telecommuting and to switch all my meetings to conference calls on the landline."

Yuzu's arm tightened around Mei, pulling the younger woman closer and allowing her to rest her head on the blonde's shoulders. She knew full well

"Gramps got to you tonight, didn't he?" Yuzu kissed the top of Mei's head and let out a loud sigh when she felt her lover nod.

"It was draining," explained Mei while she used her finger to draw small circles up and down the length of Yuzu's stomach. "So I thought I'd stay at home and relax in between calls with you if you wanted to. Is that all right?"

"Yeah." Yuzu nuzzled Mei's hair and began calculating whether or not she could risk not coming into the office. She knew it wouldn't be too much of an issue, everyone on her team knew about how stressful handling Mei's side of the family could be and knew that if she gave them enough notice they would be okay with it so long as she actively contributed and put in a full days work.

With a small chuckle, Yuzu reluctantly lets go of Mei and retrieved her phone from her pant pocket and sent out a chain of texts to everyone who needed to know about her plans. Within a couple of minutes, Machiko and the rest of her team replied in agreement, and after setting her phone down on the nightstand, Yuzu returned to the bed and kissed Mei, forcing the younger woman to fall back into the pillows, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck.

"I'm guessing that things went well with your coworkers," Mei asked after breaking the kiss and moving to Yuzu's neck and throat.

"Yep," giggled Yuzu while the taller woman began working on her bra. "So tonight, I'm all yours."

"That sounds nice," moaned Mei.

The sensation of Yuzu's lips was causing her skin to prickle, and Mei could feel the tension in her body melt away, stopping halfway through removing Yuzu's bra.

"Do you want to stop," whispered Yuzu, finishing the job Mei had started before putting her lips to Mei's throat, making her moan so loudly that Yuzu thought she would wake up their other occupants.

"No." Mei's grip tightened while her legs anchored themselves behind Yuzu's, limiting the blonde's mobility and causing her to stop her kisses and look up, her eyes glistening in the dim lamplight, relishing the feeling of Mei's soft hands stroked her hair and neck as she moved closer to Mei's.

"Then what do you want, Mei?" Yuzu's mouth was so close to Mei's that their lips made contact with every word, sending small jolts of electricity through their mouths, each touch as intense as a kiss. "Tell me what you want, Mei and I'll..."

"I want..."

Yuzu heard a deep growl come from Mei's throat as she kissed her shoulder, feeling her lover's grip on her neck grow slack. Chuckling Yuzu continued teasing Mei by kissing her throat and massaging her sides. She felt a low rumble from deep inside Mei's throat and listened to her soft grunts while her hands slipped from her neck and fell to the bed, making Yuzu laugh as she looked at Mei's face.

"That was...oh come on."

Though she was annoyed, Yuzu couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sleeping face of her lover. Her mouth was slightly agape with a low snore slipping past her lips while her hair splayed out behind her like a thick black, silky veil.

Brushing a few strands out of her face, Yuzu gave Mei a gentle kiss on the forehead and headed over to her phone where she sent Watanabe a text, repeating what Mei had told her. It took several minutes, but finally, the man replied and after thanking Yuzu bid her goodnight. When she finished Yuzu crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers up over her and Mei, turned it to a movie and after resting Mei's head on her stomach and continued to stroke the sleeping woman's head; a satisfied smile on her face as she listened to the directors quiet snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I am sorry for the length of this chapter. Holy crap I wasn't planning on this, but anything with Gramps tends to be long and involved.
> 
> And I wasn't TRYING to make gramps a sympathetic character, but I just felt we needed more reasons for him to be who he was than just an overbearin family head. *Shrugs*


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports FESTIVAL! Along with some really Awkward conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...chapter 26...let us do this! SPORTS FESTIVAL! YAY! 
> 
>  
> 
> Along with some weird conversations 
> 
> He’s 5...seriously..we’re closing in..and you shall get 2 epilogues folks...I hope you enjoy it...and only...2 more chapters until the surprise...though I’m sure all of you figured it out. But it’ll be AWWWWWWWESOME! Also, I realized...this kind of became more of a Mei focused fic after a while, and I’m okay with that!

Chapter 26

"Too hot."

Hideki tossed and turned underneath his comforter and opened his eyes before peeking his head out from beneath the blanket and whined.

It was already past midnight, and his shirt was clinging to his back and chest thanks to the air-conditioning being broken. His moms had said it'd be fixed soon, and they'd given him a fan and let him keep his door open, but it barely helped. Except for the living room the entire apartment was so hot that they'd taken to eating sandwiches or other cold meals most nights and when he slept Hideki did his best to stay on top of the covers, but somehow he always managed to crawl under them while he was asleep and ended up getting covered in sweat.

Thankfully it was the last day of the school term, and Hideki was grateful that his teachers hadn't given him any homework since he was sleeping so poorly. Not only that but since it was almost time for his summer vacation, they'd spent a lot of time preparing for the combined sports and parents day.

But even with the lack of homework sleep didn't come any easier, and since his mama had left for a business trip a couple of days ago, he was anxious to see if she'd come back in time.

He knew she wasn't going to be gone long because she said her job told her she wouldn't be traveling a lot for a long time. But she still had some responsibilities in regards to her old trainees, and since she'd trained them her job said she was the one that had to check on them on them from time to time. But he still wished she would be there and before she'd left Hideki had given his mama Momotora as a good luck charm when she and his mom dropped her off at the train station.

As usual, his mom had been anxious, and before his mama left, Hideki watched as they shared a long hug and a kiss before his mama boarded the train and waved at them from her seat until the train left the station. After that, his mom had taken him to a movie and bought some watermelon and other fruits for dessert and then they spent the day cleaning the apartment, and his grandparents even came over for dinner and had even played with him before bed.

Luckily, Hideki noticed that his mom wasn't as sad as she used to be when his mama went away and it made things a lot easier around the house and she'd even taken him to see his great-grandfather for dinner the following night at the Italian family restaurant they frequented near the apartment and Hideki was as excited as he was nervous.

Luckily his great-grandfather had brought Fujikura-san along, so that made it a lot easier for them to talk. Hideki didn't know why, but the older woman had a calming effect on the older man, and he noticed that his mother seemed more talkative than usual. She didn't talk much to his great-grandfather, but she managed to keep a polite conversation, and she smiled when Hideki got excited about telling his great-grandfather about the upcoming events and their vacation.

"That sounds like it'll be quite the spectacle," chuckled the elder Aihara as he sipped his tea while Hideki finished swallowing his noodles and eating a clam. "Are you working hard with your class in preparation for the festival?"

"Yes, sir," answered Hideki with a firm nod. "I'm the an...anchor for the tug of war event. That what it's called, right Mommy?"

"Yes, Hideki," replied Mei after swallowing a forkful of her personal Margherita pizza. "If you're at the very back, it means you're the anchor, and you're one of the most important people on the team."

"Just like your mother," chuckled his great-grandfather. "A natural-born leader."

"Are you gonna be able to come great-grandpa," asked Hideki through a mouthful of breadstick.

"Hideki, finish swallowing before you speak," ordered his mother before handing him a napkin. "Use your manners."

"Sorry, Mommy." Hideki covered his mouth and finished chewing his food. "But can you come? If you don't want to, it's okay."

"I would like to, Hideki. I would," coughed his great-grandfather before taking another long sip. "But it's difficult with me in this chair, and though I appreciate your mother allowing us to spend time together, I think it's a bit early for me to attend your school functions."

"Is it Mommy?" Hideki turned to Mei who was in the middle of chewing on a bit of salad. "Is it bad if Great-Grandpa comes to my school?"

"It's not bad, Hideki." Mei set her knife and fork down and looked at her son with a sad smile. "A school event would be well within his right to attend as it's a family event, but it will be crowded, and if I remember right he has a few important meetings to attend, is that correct?"

"It is," grunted her grandfather though he didn't sound annoyed just upset that he'd forgotten. "I will be busy all day, Hideki. Not to mention my chair would make it incredibly difficult to get around your school"

"Okay." Hideki's form slumped, and he began poking at his meal. "Can he come to the next thing my school has?"

"If he is free," sighed his mother before taking another bite of pizza, "he is more than welcome to join us. But that is up to his schedule, just like with your mama and me, everyone else in the family. We have our work, and we have to plan accordingly."

"Fine," sighed Hideki before returning to his meal and continued talking about a lot of other things like school and what his grandfather did and a lot of other stuff while they finished their meal.

When it came time to say goodbye, Hideki was surprised to see a large van pull up to retrieve his great-grandfather and was amazed at the small lift it had attached to it.

"Wow," he said as the driver helped strap his grandfather onto the lift. "How come your car has this, Great-Grandpa? Is it cuz your chair is too heavy?"

"That's correct," chuckled the old man in satisfaction. "The motor and the battery, along with my oxygen, make it much too cumbersome to dismantle, so I've had to adjust how I travel. It's a bit of a pain, but it does the job, and if it weren't for Hirota-san, I probably would remain a homebody."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sir." The woman laughed and then bowed at Hideki and Mei. "It is lovely to meet the both of you. Are we ready to depart or do you need some more time to say goodbye?"

"I think I'm ready to go." The old man yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hideki, Mei, it was wonderful to see you again. I hope we can do this again."

"Bye, Great-Grandpa!" Hideki waved at the man who waved back while his mother stood off to the side and maintained a healthy distance. "Bye, Fujikura-san!"

"Goodbye, Hideki." The housekeeper bowed at the boy and his mother, her warm, genuine smile on her face as she did it. "We shall see you soon."

After Fujikura and his great-grandfather were safely in the van, Hideki and his mother returned home where they took a crisp, refreshing bath together and watched a show before she put him to bed which was why he was currently in the process of changing out of his sweaty pajamas and into a big nightshirt his mama had given him a while back.

When he was changed, Hideki thought about getting back into his bed, but the air was too stifling and muggy without a window, and he began trying to figure out what to do.

He could go and sleep in the living room, but if his mom saw him out there without her permission, he knew he'd get in trouble. Not because he wanted to be cool, but because it was near the front door and it would have been too dangerous if someone broke in. He did, however, know that if his mom were sleeping out there, she wouldn't complain if he joined her on the couch and cuddled her beneath one of the thin blankets they kept on the back of the sofa but decided to check his mother's room just in case.

After deciding on his course of action, Hideki grabbed Nashi from his desk chair and a pillow and began wandering toward the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw that his mother's bedroom door was open with the lamplight beaming out from it. From inside he could hear the loud whirring of the two fans his moms had set up and tried to listen carefully for any sound of his mom being awake, but when he didn't hear any hint of her working or talking on the phone, he continued walking, and when he reached the door he listened again.

There was no noise besides the fans and peeking around the edge of the door he gulped loudly when he saw his mother sitting up in bed, her glasses perched on her nose while her computer screen beamed light onto her face while she typed furiously. She was sitting above the covers and was wearing a large tee-shirt that had a watermelon on it that he remembered from her stories while Kumagorou and his mama's lion Satsuma sat propped up next to her. She didn't look upset, but he could tell she was trying to concentrate, and by the way her hair was plastered on her forehead and the redness in her cheeks he could tell the heat was bothering her as much as it was bothering him.

Knowing that the possibility of sleeping in the living room was practically zero, Hideki sighed and reached up and knocked on the side of the door and giggled when he saw his mother jump from the sound.

"Hideki," laughed Mei in relief before taking off her glasses, moved aside the stuffed animals, and pat the spot on the bed that they'd occupied. "What are you doing up? It's late, and we have a big day tomorrow."

"I can't sleep," he sighed as he walked over to her and climbed up on the bed. "My room's too hot, and I woke up all sweaty, so I had to change my clothes."

"I can see that." Mei tugged on her tee-shirt and wiped some of the sweat covered hair of her forehead and smiled apologetically. "I can't sleep either, even with the window open and the fans on."

"Is that why you're on the computer?" Hideki pointed at the screen at the series of pictures, curious about why his mother was looking at rings. "Are you buying Mama a gift?"

"It's more than a gift," sighed Mei happily. "But I have to go to a store to make sure they can do this in the time I need. If not, I'm going to have to with what they have available."

"What's it for?" Hideki pulled Nashi into his lap and looked up into his mother's face, worried because he saw some familiar black circles under her eyes. "Do you hate the rings Mama gave you?"

"Of course I don't," Mei kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "I will never hate these rings."

"Then how come you're looking at new ones?" Hideki played with the ring on his mother's finger while waiting for her answer.

"You'll find out soon enough," chuckled Mei before kissing him again. "But you're going to have to wait a while before you know why I'm getting them, so I need you to keep them a secret. Okay?"

"Okay." Hideki cuddled up into his mother's arms, and she shut her computer and set it on her bedside table, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television before shutting off the light and turning on a music station.

Once he heard the calming music of the channel and finally taking notice of how much cooler the room was over his and let out a loud yawn.

"It's time for you to go back to sleep," sighed his mother and waved him toward her. "You have a big day, and you need to be at your best."

"Is Mama gonna show up?" Hideki rubbed his eyes again and moved closer, handing Nashi to his mother so she could set him with Kumagorou and Satsuma. "What about Mama Rena? I want them there."

"I don't know," yawned Mei before wrapping her arms around her son and kissing the top of his head. "Mama is trying, and Mama Rena will be late but that's because she insisted on making all of us lunch by herself, but she had to work late tonight so she won't get started on it until the morning. But your father will be there, and he's going to record as much as he can so Mama and Mama Rena can see everything they missed."

"Kay." Hideki buried his face into his mother's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck and wondered if he should tell her about what he'd forgotten to do for class.

"Hideki, what's the matter?" His mother's hand stroked his hair, and he could feel her grip tighten around him while her nose rubbed against the top of his head, helping him calm down.

"Nothin," he grunted before letting out a loud yawn and smacking his lips. Deciding that he'd wait to see how he felt until the morning Hideki rubbed his eyes and curled into her. "I'm tired."

"So am I." He felt his mother's lips brush against the top of his head and heard her chuckle. "Is it more comfortable in here than in your room?"

"Uh huh." Hideki felt his eyes begin to grow heavy as he felt the cool air wash over him and tried to keep his eyes open. "You're gonna stay all day right? Daddy too?"

"Yes." Mei's hands stroked his head, and she chuckled as she watched his eyes begin to flutter shut. "But first you need to get some sleep, because you're going to need all your strength."

Hideki tried to answer but the most he managed was an incoherent mumble before the mixture of fresh air, and his mother's warmth overtook him, and the last thing he heard was his mother wishing him a good night's rest before he fell into a hard peaceful sleep.

When he woke up, Hideki smelt something good wafting through the door, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his mother was gone and he was holding Nashi.

Rubbing the sleep away, Hideki yawned and stretched before climbing off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom and after cleaning up, he wandered into the hallway bleary-eyed and yawned loudly while grumbling at how warm it was and how he wanted his mom to come back into the room with him.

"Hey, Hideki,' laughed a familiar voice, waking Hideki up a bit more. "You look like you slept well."

Hideki rubbed his eyes again and nodded, realizing for the first time that his arm had popped out of its sleeve."Hi, Daddy."

"Come here," said Udagawa and Hideki felt his eyes hurt at the early morning sun but he managed to make his way blindly to his dad who helped him fit his arm back into the oversized tee-shirt he was wearing before taking the stuffed tiger away and sitting the boy down at the table.

"Did you sleep okay?" Udagawa brushed some hair out of Hideki's face and looked him over.

"It got hot, and I slept with Mommy cuz her room is cooler than mine," grunted the boy before resting his chin on the table, his eyes closed unable to stay open. "Can I go back to bed, I'm still sleepy."

"No," said his mother sternly while she began placing plates of cold soba, cucumbers, and chilled tofu with soy sauce on the table. "We let you sleep in a bit because of the heat last night, but after you eat you need to get dressed so, we can head to the school."

"Stop it." Udagawa picked up his chopsticks and pointed them at a groaning Hideki who looked like he was ready to cry. "I know it's hot, and you're tired, but whining isn't going to accomplish anything. So eat up and then we'll get going."

Hideki pouted but did as he was told, even though he hated the taste of the tofu his mom had made. She knew he didn't like cold tofu, but he had no choice since the house was so hot, but at least he had soba on top of the juice his mom let him have with his breakfast. When he finished, he felt a bit better and while his parents talked he brushed his teeth and got dressed in the uniform the school told him he had to wear and sighed at how stupid he felt wearing it.

It wasn't much different from his usual summer outfits. At least he still got to wear his shorts, but the shirt was all white and didn't have any pictures on it which he hated and wanted to ask his mom if he could wear something different, but refrained when he heard her walking down the hall asking for him.

"Hideki what's taking so long?"

He turned to show off his outfit and raised his arms and said, "I look weird."

"No, you don't." Mei walked toward him and got on her knees to look him over, a satisfied look on her face. "You look clean and presentable, which is how you're going to have to look when you do that special job for me on our vacation."

"How come I can't wear a shirt with a picture?" Hideki pulled his shirt out and grimaced at the all-white front. "I like my shirts more."

"You can wear one after we get done with your events," smiled his mother before placing her forehead on his. "I already grabbed you some clean clothes to change into after we've finished at your school. You're going to get sweaty with all the running you'll do today so you won't have to stay in this all day, all right?"

"Fine," sighed Hideki nuzzling his mother. "Did Mama call?"

"She did," said his mother in a flat voice. " Mama said she's trying to get here in time, but if she's late, she'll be able to join us for dinner. So you'll at least be able to see her today, is that okay?"

"I guess." Hideki chewed on his lip before reaching up and wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and squeezed tight. "I want her here."

"I do too," replied his mother softly while returning the hug. "But you have to remember that with her job this is going to happen no matter how much we wish it didn't. There'll be times Daddy, myself, or Mama Rena won't be able to make it to a school function of yours, so don't hold this against her. You know how much she wants to be here and she's doing her best."

"I know." Hideki let his mother go and rubbed some more sleep from his eyes and yawned again.

"You're going to bed early," chuckled Mei before taking his hand and leading him toward the entrance.

"I thought you said I get to stay up late during summer vacation?" Hideki's voice grew higher than he intended, and he worried his mother would yell at him, but she smiled instead.

"I did, but when you're tired like this, you're going to bed at your usual time."

"Why?" Hideki's voice grew louder again, this time his father caught it while his mother's face grew annoyed.

"That's the reason why," replied Mei with a gentle tap on his head. "You are almost as irritable as your Mama and me when we don't sleep enough, and it's bad enough in this house when we're tired, and I won't suffer having you be that way as well. So tonight, after dinner, you will come home, and you will go to bed after your bath."

"Don't argue," warned his father after putting his shoes on and grabbed the camera bag. Like Hideki, he was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt while his mother was dressed in a long green sundress with a floral print. "It's going to be a long day Hideki and focusing on how tired you are is just going to make it worse."

"I'm not," grunted the boy as he slipped on his shoes. "I just wanna stay up late like you guys promised."

"You will," sighed his father before patting him on the head. "But like Mommy said, when you get like this you have to do your regular bedtime because if you don't, you'll get sick and then you won't be able to play with your friends on top of being cranky, and when people get cranky they can say mean things. Do you want to say mean things to your friends and not be able to play with them?"

"No," pouted Hideki while his father opened the door and they exited into the hallway. "I wanna play with my friends."

"Then are you going to argue or are you going go to sleep when we tell you to?"

"I'm gonna go to bed." Hideki looked up at his father while his mother trailed a couple of steps behind them. "If I'm not tired and cranky can I stay up late?"

"As long as you have permission then the answer is 'yes,'" said his father with a grin. "But remember bedtime during the summer also depends on if we have trips to take or something to do early in the morning. In those instances, normal bedtime rules apply?"

Hideki's head tilted in confusion and turned to his mother who gave a small sigh but smirked all the same.

"What your father means is that when we have things to do early in the morning, you go to bed at your usual time, regardless of whether or not it's summer vacation."

"Okay." Hideki yawned again as the elevator door dinged and after leaving the building they made their way to the train station where Hideki remained quiet for the majority of the trip, save for answering the occasional question one of his parents asked him.

He was so nervous about everything that he felt like he was going to be sick. It wasn't the first time his parents had come to his school, but it usually was either his mom and dad or one of his mamas, they'd never all been there at once, and he was nervous about what that could lead to. He'd seen it before when he and his moms went out, or if they all went out together, how people would look at all of them having fun and when they'd see his mom and mama kiss, a few people even yelled at them for doing it in front of him. Sometimes his mama, Mama Rena, or dad would comment back, and there were times his mom would approach the situation calmly and try to talk to the person or people involved, but they usually just ignored them, or if they were in a store or restaurant one of his parents would attempt to report it to the management. Often, the management did something about it, but there were times they didn't and sometimes it got bad enough that they got their food to go and the last thing Hideki wanted was for something similar to happen at his school.

When their train came to a stop, Hideki took both his parents hands and squeezed them tightly as they approached the school gate and bowed politely to the principal who greeted them. He was in a more casual outfit today, consisting of a polo shirt and shorts, and his hair was a little messier than usual, but he still had the same kind face he always wore and approached them quickly.

"Udagawa-san," he said bowing to his mother who bowed in return.

Like his birth parents, Hideki's principal came from an older family who had occasionally done business deals with his mother's family, so they knew each other socially thanks to the parties his mother sometimes had to attend, but that was the extent of their relationship.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other. I hope you're doing well."

His mother bowed back, along with his father who greeted the principal and received a similar smile as the man spoke.

"It's rare to see the two of you together, but I'm glad you could make it today. Where are Aihara-san and Kudo-san?"

"Rena will be by later, Okubo-san," chuckled Udagawa as he adjusted the camera bag on his shoulder. "She's making lunch for us and has been going all out, and Yuzu is trying to get here on time. Her job sent her away for a few days, but she'll hopefully show up in time to see the majority of the events."

"I'm glad to hear it." Okubo smiled down at Hideki who was clinging to his parents like a fly to a wall before turning his attention back to Mei. "I'm sorry for being rude, but it is nice to see you here again. That information you gave me about your school's class structure was very beneficial. We had to modify some of it to fit our needs, but we should be able to get everything ironed out by next term."

"That's good to know." Mei let go of Hideki's hand and rubbed his back. "Please feel free to contact me if you need any help. It might take me some time, but I don't mind helping, but if you'll excuse us, we need to get to Hideki's class. While I understand that it's a parent's day, I don't want him getting it into his head that it's okay for him to be late."

"Of course." Okubo bowed again and waved at Hideki. "Good luck out there, Hideki. Oh, Goda-san..."

The principal left them to talk to another group of people, this time the parents of a kid in one of the higher grades and Mei put Hideki's hand back in hers and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to show us your class? I heard from your teacher in an e-mail that you had decorated it for all the parents."

"Umm..."

Hideki chewed on his lower lip a moment before looking up at his mother and nodded.

"Yeah." Hideki tugged on their hands and led them through the school.

Even though they knew the way to his class by heart, Mei and Udagawa allowed Hideki to guide them through the swarms of people who'd arrived so he could show them all the things he found interesting. From the awards the school won for academics, to the cafeteria that some of the older kids ate in, and even the vast library that Hideki regularly checked books out from. With each thing Hideki showed them, his parents listened intently to every word he said while his dad took pictures and recorded almost everything until the bell rang and they had to hurry to the class.

When they arrived, Mei and Udagawa were met by several signs and drawings the kids had done, welcoming the parents to the class, each one of them signed and placed close to the appropriate child's desk. Hideki showed off his picture to his parents. It wasn't anything special, just a basic drawing of him and all four of his parents sitting at the dinner table and playing what looked like a board game, but he was immensely proud of it. A few of the other parents commented about how it was cute that Hideki had shown his mom and dad and aunts, and while Mei and Udagawa chuckled at their remarks, Hideki felt a bit embarrassed at feeling nervous about what was to come. When the door opened all the parents took their places in the back while the kids all took their seats, every one of them wearing their sports day uniforms and looking anxious as their parents watched over them while a young man in his early twenties entered the room, dressed in a similar outfit to the principals but looking a little less cheery as he was carrying a large stack of papers.

"I apologize for the wait," he said with a small sigh setting the stack down on his desk with a loud grunt. "I was preparing for next term, and I lost track of time."

He coughed and clapped his hands together excitedly as he smiled at all of them.

"Now, I understand this is a little unconventional, but we decided to try something new this year. As I'm sure, you're all aware we're going to have you all spend some time in here observing a few basic lessons before we head out to enjoy the sports festival." After speaking, the young man sighed happily as he looked at all the parents. "I'm glad to see so many of you were able to join us, especially since it wasn't that long ago I made home visits to and I'm happy to report that everyone is doing much better, there has been a lot of improvement, and I'm grateful that all of you took our meetings to heart. But for now, let's focus on the kids since that's who we're all here to see….Hana-chan, Reo-kun? I know you're excited your parents are here, but you need to pay attention."

A little boy and girl both stopped waving to their moms and dads and giggled before apologizing to their teacher.

"Right," chuckled the teacher before turning to the parents. "By the way, I know this might sound rude, but I would like to request that the parents do their best to refrain from talking. I know, I know it's a bit boring having to stand there and watch me teach, but it's still a school day, and I do plan on getting a little more knowledge into their heads before the start of vacation."

All the parents chuckled, and Hideki looked over his shoulder to see his father teaching his mother how to use the camera, and he felt his face grow red when she gave him a short wave while staring down at the screen. He turned his head back toward the blackboard and listened quietly as the teacher guided them through some of the math problems they'd been working on along with their reading lessons and waited to see if he got called up.

Occasionally he'd hear a whisper from one of the kids to their parents causing the teacher to stop his lesson and tell them to quit it, earning a laugh from most of the parents while the teacher shook his head and continued his plans before finally stopping about an hour and a half in and asking the parents to applaud all the kids who'd gotten up to answer questions; much to his relief, Hideki had not been one of them.

"All right, now that we've finished with the lessons we're going to spend the remaining time until they call us down to the field having each of the kids talk about all of you and what it means to have you here. We're going to start at the front so..."

As the first student stood up, Hideki felt the butterflies return to his stomach and rested his head on the desk while he listened to the other kids talk about their moms and dads. Since he was closer to the back, he had a bit of a wait, but with some of the kids speeches being shorter than the others and a few kids getting so nervous that they couldn't even finish what they wanted to say, his turn came quicker than expected and when the teacher called his name he remained glued to his desk, with his forehead resting on it.

"Hideki," said the man as he crouched down next to the desk, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No," whispered Hideki, turning his head and holding his stomach. "My tummy hurts."

"How come?" The man's voice was low like it had been with the other kids who got nervous and Hideki felt all the parents eyes on his. "Are you sick or nervous?"

"Nervous," answered Hideki as his stomach tightened.

"Is it because your mom and dad are here or is it because you have to speak in front of other people?"

Unlike most of the staff, Hideki's teacher knew everything about his home life and how he spent a lot of his time traveling back and forth between houses. The first time Wakada had met his parents had been during one of his home visits to Udagawa's house. He knew that Mei and Udagawa were divorced which was why he hadn't questioned why Hideki had two different addresses but had always wondered why the Aihara name was attached to his mother's apartment and when he finally saw the four of them together at his dad's house, everything clicked.

Lucky for them, he was an open-minded and patient individual. So, when he saw the four of them sitting at the table, he listened to them and understood everything and like the principal and a few key staff members he said nothing about Hideki's home life but did ask that if he needed to make a home visit they all try to meet at one place instead of making him have to make multiple ones. Outside of that, Wakada was as calm and patient as anyone could ask, but he did ask that the students at least attempt trying something new before saying no to it, which was why he was spending a few minutes with the kids who had been too nervous to stand in front of the crowd.

"Both," said Hideki quietly. "And I'm scared cuz I wanna talk about my mamas, but I don't want people to hate them."

"I see." There was the sound of a door opening and a couple of quiet voices before the man spoke again. "I know it's scary but if you don't feel up to saying certain things you don't have to. In fact, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I know how scary it is to speak in front of people. I do it every day with all of you."

Hideki giggled, and his teacher smiled.

"But before you say you can't, I want you to give it a try. Do you remember my first rule?"

Hideki nodded and felt a little courage return and said, "Always make an attempt before you say 'no.'"

"Good job. Now do you want to try speaking or do you want to stay in your seat?"

"I wanna try," said Hideki and began sliding out of his chair while his teacher stood up and stepped aside, allowing Hideki to stand and walked him to the front of the class like the others had.

Once he was at the teacher's desk, Hideki turned to face the crowd, but he kept his eyes focused on his shoes while his two forefingers rubbed against each other nervously. While he stared at his shoes, he heard the door open again and a couple of more whispers, but the sick feeling in his stomach turned into a sharp pain, and he took a deep breath.

"M...my name..."

Hideki stopped and took a big gulp of air. He heard a few kids giggle and felt the urge to run back to his desk. Tears began to well up in his eyes, not only from the anxiety of having to talk in front of everyone but also from the stress over having to figure out what not to say to everyone about his parents and when he felt the tears begin to pour down his cheeks Wakada returned to his side and whispered to him.

"Hideki were you watching when I was talking to the other kids who had a problem speaking?"

Hideki rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to know what I told them?"

Hideki looked at his teacher and nodded again and sniffled, "What'd you tell them, Wakada-Sensei?"

The man waved Hideki closer, and the boy leaned in, almost giggling at the feeling of the man's breath on his ear as he said, "I told them the best way to speak to a crowd is to find one thing to look at and not take your eyes off it until you're comfortable. Wanna give it a try?"

Hideki nodded vigorously and stared back down at his hands and asked, "What should I look at?"

"Why don't you pick?" Wakada smiled and waved his arm at the class. "There's a lot to look at, but if it's possible, I suggest picking a person, because that way it makes it more personal for the others, and unlike your shoes or your desk you can make it someone you like; which'll make it even easier."

Hideki nodded and wiped his eyes, knowing exactly where he wanted to look but didn't want either his mom or dad seeing how red his eyes were. His head and eyes hurt, but Hideki wanted to try for them, and after he made himself as presentable as he could, Hideki lifted his head to find his mother and father but was instead met by all four of his parents staring at him, their faces beaming. His mother was still holding the camera on him, and even though he couldn't make out her face, but he could tell she was smiling. His dad was holding onto his Mama Rena's hand, both of them were smiling back at him, and he managed to laugh, and that smile only grew more significant when he saw his mama standing next to his mom with her phone pointed at him. He watched her finger tap the screen before dropping it and waving at him, and he felt the butterflies relax a bit now that he saw all four of them there despite some of the frustrated looks of the other parents.

"Umm, my name is Udagawa Hideki," he said through a big gulp of air, "and uh, Wakada-sensei said we...we had to talk about our mom and dad, but I can't talk about just my mom and dad because I don't have just a mommy and daddy. I have a daddy and three mommies."

Hideki noticed his parent's eyes widen and their faces turn red as several people turned to look at the four people the young boy seemed focused on and several hushed whispers started until a little girl asked, "How come you have three moms? That sounds weird."

"It's cuz my mommy and daddy got divorced when I was a baby," explained Hideki and several people quieted down after hearing Hideki's words but a few continued to whisper, and Hideki ignored them.

"What's a divorce," asked a boy, making Hideki blush and rub his forefingers together as he tried to find an answer but someone else shouted the answer.

"It's when a mommy and a daddy don't stay married cuz they don't love each other anymore."

A bunch of the kids began speaking at once, and the teacher had rap his knuckles hard against the desk, and it took a minute for the kids to calm down.

"I know this is difficult to hear," said the teacher with a firm voice, making a few of the kids stiffen up, "but it's Hideki's turn to speak. Parents, I apologize, but I assure you I didn't plan this. But I don't want you to hold that against Hideki or his parents, Hideki is doing what I asked him to do, and it's his choice to tell you all this. As we're all aware, there are many different kinds of families, and I do feel that there needs to be some exposure so that we can all gain a better understanding of the different kinds of people in the world. However, if you wish to take your kids outside while Hideki speaks, I will not hold it against you. But I do encourage allowing them this experience to broaden their horizons."

After the teacher spoke a few of the parents did pull their kids from the room but the majority of them stayed, and both Hideki and his parents were surprised at how many people decided to stay, but while Hideki thought it was because they were nice, his parents knew part of it was out of a perverse sense of curiosity.

"Okay." Wakada looked back to Hideki and smiled. "Hideki you can continue, and I'm going to ask everyone not to interrupt we still have a few more people to get through before we're called down to the field."

All the kids straightened up, and Hideki felt his stomach tighten again, but he was able to ignore it for the most part, but he still had to ask, "Ummm I don't remember..."

"You were saying your mom and dad were divorced," offered the teacher making a couple of parents laugh while Hideki nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Hideki turned his attention back to his parents, all of whom were smiling nervously though he noticed his mama and mom were a little further apart then they had been, but they were still focused on him and gave him encouraging looks.

"So, umm, yeah, my mommy and daddy got divorced when I was a baby. They said it was cus they didn't love each other. Well, they loved each other, but it's more like how I love my best friend Yui, and umm also because my mommy was in love with my mama and she felt bad about it 'cause she didn't wanna hurt my daddy. It's kinda sad, but I like my family. My daddy works with my grandpa running a bunch of businesses and has to go away a lot, but he always comes back, and we have fun, and after the divorce, he met my Mama Rena, and they're gonna get married. She works in hospitals but I dunno what she does. She and my dad tried to tell me, but it made my head hurt."

A few people chuckled, and Hideki watched as his parents relaxed and his moms move a little closer while his dad pulled his Mama Rena closer to him.

"My mommy runs a school, though. Umm, it's really big, it has a kindergarten and a high school so she's busy a lot but she doesn't have to leave like my daddy and other moms, and she picks me up most of the time and makes dinner sometimes too. She's not good at cooking like my daddy or my other moms though. One time she forgot about a towel next to the stove, and it caught on fire and set off the smoke alarms."

Several people laughed he saw his mother's face turn beet red while Udagawa, Rena, and Yuzu all chuckled at her embarrassment.

"But she makes good food and teaches me how to make food even when she's busy. She teaches me lots of stuff, and I like it when she does."

Hideki noticed his mother smile at him, and Hideki grinned back before moving on to Yuzu.

"My mama...umm...she's a lot like daddy. She has to leave for work a lot, and it makes me sad. She had to go to a place called London for a long time, but she came back and brought me gifts, but I like it when she gets to stay home because it makes Mommy happy."

Hideki rubbed his eye from tiredness and the small sting of tears.

"She works for people that make hotels and teaches them how to help others, and she always tries to be nice to other people. That's why my mommy fell in love with her, cus she's a person with a good heart, and she's also a really good cook and can do loads of things my mommy can't do, just like my dad and Mama Rena. They all teach me lotsa things, and if they can't, they try and help me learn how. They help lots of people, but people are still mean to them sometimes because we're not a normal family, but I think if they got to know us they'd like us more and maybe we could be friends."

Feeling winded, Hideki wiped his eyes and stared up at his teacher and asked, "Umm, that's...that's all I had to say, can I sit down?"

"Yes you can, Hideki thank you very much for speaking. You did a good job."

Hideki bowed to a sparse amount of applause, the loudest being from the four people in the back who'd come to see him. As he marched back to his seat, he managed a nervous smile at his parents all who smiled at him, and once he sat down, he buried his face into his arm in exhaustion until the announcement came for the teachers to begin bringing the kids down to the field.

Keeping his eyes focused on his feet, Hideki got in line with the rest of the kids, several of whom tried to ask him questions about his family, but were stopped when the teacher asked for them to be quiet so he could lead them down to the field; marching them past their parents where all the kids waved at them as they passed.

"Good luck," Hideki heard his parents say as he passed and he managed to smile at them and waved as his classmates did.

As they marched, the hallways became packed with several kids and teachers, and Hideki saw a few people he knew from other classes and waved to them just before they made it to the field where all the kids were divided up to be marched out in a procession in front of hundreds of strangers. Like the rest of the kids, Hideki's class was being set against kids in the same grade, and since they were the youngest, they were the first to be sent out onto the field with their teacher following behind them.

While they were being paraded through the field, Hideki tried to keep an eye out for his parents, but there were too many people, and he wasn't able to find them. He felt his heart drop since the other kids in his class were able to see their parents, but he figured that they weren't able to get good seats and after all the pledges were said, his class started their events.

For the most part, his class did reasonably well, and he was happy that the people he got partnered up with gave it their all, even if they did end up in fourth place during the three-legged race. In fact, for the first several events they didn't place in the top three despite all the hard work they put in and by the time lunch was called they were still in last place and most of the kids in his class were upset, Hideki included. The scavenger hunt was the only one they managed to win, with one of Hideki's classmate's dad's having a watch that managed to fit the description she was given which put them closer to third place but not much.

That was the extent of their victories, and when his mama came to grab him for lunch, Hideki felt a lot of his worries slip away when he saw the smile on her face.

"Mama!" Hideki ran forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her thigh as she hugged him. "You really made it!"

"I did." Yuzu's hands combed through his hair and held him tight. "You're doing so good out there; did you see us cheering for you?"

"No," Hideki pulled away and took Yuzu's hand, and they began walking toward the designated picnic area, "and I looked everywhere for you too."

"You did," gasped Yuzu in exaggerated surprise. "I'm sorry you didn't see us, but we got stuck in the back of the crowd, but I promise we'll try and get a better spot so you can see us."

"Okay," answered Hideki happily while he squeezed his mama's hand. "Did you have a good trip?"

"I did," smiled Yuzu while they pushed their way through the crowds. "It was good because it was fast and I get to see you do all these new things. We're all so proud of you."

"But we aren't winning," said Hideki as he and his mama walked through the crowd.

Hideki barely avoided running into a woman who was talking to a girl Hideki recognized from one of the other classes, and accidentally hit her leg and had to speak a little loud for her to hear his apology over the noise of the crowd.

"It's all right," said the woman smiling down at him. He recognized the style of clothing she was dressed in as the kind of clothes his mama wore during the weekends when they went out for dinner or to the movies but for some reason he felt a little uncomfortable around her and when she looked at his mama he began to understand why.

"Yuzu," asked the woman in amazement making his mother's face drop. "What are you doing here?"

"Manami," said Yuzu through a strained smile. "It's been a while."

"It has." The woman approached and gave his mother a brief hug and Hideki noticed his mama didn't seem all that eager to return it. "Is this your son? Nephew?"

"Son," said Yuzu proudly pulling Hideki close and pointing at the woman. "Hideki, this is Manami-san, she used to go to school with me. Say 'hello.'"

"Hello, Manami-san." Hideki bowed "I'm Udagawa Hideki."

"Hello," said the woman with a warm smile and a polite bow. "Are you having fun, Hideki?"

"Uh huh." Hideki nodded and looked at the girl who was looking annoyed that her mom was taking so long. "It's kinda scary having everyone look at me."

"Well you keep trying your best and focus on your events and ignore us and I guarantee it'll be a lot less scary." After Hideki nodded, Manami turned her attention to Yuzu, ignoring the young girl's protest, while a mischievous smile graced the new woman's face.

"So," chuckled Manami while Hideki and the young girl waited impatiently for their food, "Udagawa?"

"Uhh, yeah." Yuzu blushed and looked down at Hideki who shrugged up at her. "But that's his last name; my last name is still Aihara, and it's...well it's kinda complicated."

"Oh." Manami leaned in and whispered into Yuzu's ear. "Are you dating his dad or something? Like a step-mom situation because he seems comfortable with you. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I mean if the kid likes you, you shouldn't be ashamed."

"Well, that's the thing, I'm...well..."

"Yuzu?! Hideki?!"

Hideki caught the faintest hint of his mama freezing at the sound of his mom's voice but the sight of Mei walking through the crowd overtook his nervousness, and he began bouncing excitedly.

"Mommy!" Hideki let go of Yuzu's hand and ran toward Mei and pulled her toward the small gathering, oblivious to the shocked look on Manami's face.

"Hello." Mei pulled Hideki's hand from her dress and rested it in hers. "Is everything okay? What's taking you and Mama so long? Your father and Mama Rena are waiting, and we don't have too much time before you have to return to your class."

"We met someone!" Hideki pointed at Yuzu and Manami and smiled nervously while his mother looked curiously at her fiancee and the other woman.

"Hey, Mei," said Yuzu with a nervous cough. "Uhh, this is Manami...she's an old friend of mine from before my mom and I moved."

"Pleased to meet you." Mei bowed politely and took her place next to Yuzu, doing her best to look welcoming while she slipped an arm around Yuzu's. "I'm Udagawa Mei."

Manami's face faltered for a minute, and Hideki noticed her eyes make a quick movement to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Manami," replied the woman nervously. "Well, it was nice to make your acquaintance, but we need to get going. It was nice to see you, Yuzu. Miki, come on. We need to find your dad."

Manami and her daughter both bowed quickly and left with Miki asking why her mom was forcing them to go so soon.

When they were gone, Yuzu let out a loud sigh, and Hideki watched as his mom squeezed her hand and quietly say, "Was that one of those..."

"Yeah," nodded Yuzu before taking Hideki's hand and along with Mei began leading them toward where they sat up their picnic blanket. "Didn't expect to see her here, and with a kid no less."

"Did you not know about that?" Mei squeezed Yuzu's arm while Hideki hummed to himself and occasionally hopped, glad that they finally broke through the crowd and had a little freedom of movement.

"I haven't talked to her, since that whole..."

Yuzu sighed and took a deep breath, ready to recount the event, but the moment she saw Hideki's smiling face, she decided not to dwell.

"Ya know what? Let's not do this right now. It's Hideki's day so let's have some fun. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Mei dared a kiss on Yuzu's cheek, making the blonde blush and kiss her back quickly, before anyone caught them, and made their way to Udagawa and Rena who were patiently waiting for them to join them on the large blanket they had covered in an assortment of Hideki's favorite dishes.

"Whoa!" Hideki ran toward the blanket, practically tripping over his shoelaces as he joined his mama and dad on the blanket. "Mama Rena, you made all this?"

"Kinda," smiled the woman as she handed a small bento box to Hideki along with a fork. "I started making it yesterday before I went to work, but after working late and picking your mama up from the train station, I had to ask her to help me which…."

"What?!" Hideki stopped midway through his second piece of karage. "I thought….Mama?! Mommy said you weren't gonna be back till today."

"Surprise," answered Yuzu bashfully as she accepted a small plate of food and began eating some of the shrimp that Udagawa had put on her plate.

"How come you didn't come home?" Hideki stuffed a piece of omelette into his mouth, a small scowl on his face. "Mommy and I missed you."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Hideki," explained his dad after eating part of a croquette. "We all knew how sad you were that Yuzu might miss your sports day so we thought it'd be nice if we kept it a secret until you were in class and from the look on your face I'd say it was a success."

"I still wished you woulda told me she was home." Hideki chomped down on some of the vegetables that were in his bento box, trying to look upset but they could see the occasional hint of a smile breaking through his agitation.

"I'm sorry," said Yuzu after accepting what looked like some inari from Mei who then began serving herself some of the salad they'd made. "You know that I wasn't trying to mean, right? I just wanted you to have a nice surprise."

"I know. I wish you woulda told me though." Hideki moved a little closer to his mama, his smile faltering as he spoke. He chewed on another piece of omelette and swallowed loudly and said. "This is good."

"Thanks," said Rena happily. "I made the omelettes and the shrimp and a few other things. Your mama did the croquettes and all of this."

Hideki watched as she pointed at all the things they'd made. Rice balls, potato salad, karage, shrimp, hot dogs, there was so much food that Hideki didn't know what else he should eat, and it was all so delicious that he wanted to eat a bit of everything, but something in the back of his mind was keeping him from continuing.

"Hideki," asked Rena after sipping some tea and taking a bite of a rice ball. "What's bugging you? Is something wrong with the food? We tried to make all of your favorite foods, do you want to try something else?"

"No." Hideki shook his head and took a big bite of potato salad and smiled at the taste. It was exactly how he liked it, there was a little spiciness and some sweetness, and he knew from the taste that it was the way his Mama Rena always made it which was his favorite version of the dish. "It's really good, Mama Rena."

Rena got up and moved next to him while Yuzu and Mei asked Udagawa to show them how to replay some of the moments from the event and asked, "Then what's bugging you, hm?"

Rena nuzzled his head with her nose and kissed his temple causing him to set down his bento and sigh as she asked, "Are you mad because your team isn't in first?"

"A little," answered Hideki and it was mostly true. Ever since he'd heard that his school would be doing this, he'd been working his hardest to try and contribute to his class' victory, everyone had, but it was clear that all their hard work wasn't paying off.

"Well, it's your first time doing something like this." Rena placed a hand on her son's shoulder and pulled him close just as he bit down on a bit of onigiri; making him almost bite his tongue. "Sorry about that. But listen, don't worry about winning. Just go out there have fun and kick as much butt as you can, okay?"

Hideki nodded and after swallowing his bit of rice asked, "Umm are...are you mad that I umm...said all that stuff in class?"

"What was that," asked his dad after swallowing a large bite of fried chicken.

Rena lifted her finger to her mouth and waited for Mei and Yuzu to finish what they were doing with the camera before saying, "Hideki, can you repeat that for everyone else?"

Hideki set down his bento and took a large drink of the iced tea his mom handed him and sighed as he ran his fingers along his glass and asked, "I ummm….wanted...to know...if you guys were mad at me cus of what I said in class?"

Udagaawa stopped mid-bite of his potato salad while Mei set aside her salad and Yuzu swallowed the last of her riceball and said, "Of course we...we aren't mad, are we? I know I'm not. Mei? Udagawa?"

Both of them shook their heads, and Udagawa finished chewing his food before saying, "What makes you think we're mad?"

Hideki took another nervous sip and began coughing as some of it had gone down the wrong pipe. He felt his Mama Rena's hand on his back while his other moms told him to breathe slowly. His eyes and throat hurt, but he was at least able to catch his breath, and after wiping his eyes again he said, "I just...you guys don't like me saying that stuff without permission, but I said it anyway, and it made people leave cus I said..."

His voice stopped in his throat, and immediately Rena wrapped her arm around him while his dad reached across the blanket to ruffle his hair while his other mom did their best to comfort him with the lack of space. Several people noticed them, and while a few looked at them strangely, most of them gave a casual glance before returning to their food, resisting the urge to stick their nose into business that wasn't theirs.

"We're not upset Hideki," said Yuzu with a smile in her voice. "You were honest, and I think it was sweet how you said you think people would like us if they took the time to get to know us."

"I couldn't agree more," chuckled Mei as she stroked her son's cheek, "and I'm glad you got the courage to stand up for us. Even though your mama and I have been together for so long, we still have to tell people we meet for the first time about us and will have to do it for the rest of our lives and it hasn't gotten any easier."

"She's right." Yuzu kissed the top of his head and ate a couple of slices of cucumber and smiled. "You saw what happened with Manami a few minutes ago. I think Mommy told you about how I got our rings, right?"

Hideki nodded and took another sip of tea, staring up at Yuzu, his eyes wide.

"Well," Yuzu shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, "she was one of those girls that said the mean things that made me sad about being in a relationship with Mommy," Yuzu reached over and took Mei's hand, "and that was the first time I ever had to deal with having someone disapprove of Mommy and me being together and it was tough and like I said it's always going to be that way because you never know how people are going to react."

"Like what happens when we go out, and people say mean things?" Hideki took a bite of a rice ball and chewed it slowly as he waited for his answer.

"Yes," said his mother moving closer to him and joining his father in rubbing the top of his head. "No matter where we go or how much the world changes, things like that will happen. Some people are always going to feel that way about your mama and I. Some people won't care and others, like your classmates, will form their own opinions and if you want you can tell them a bit about us, not everything, mind you. But I don't think we'd mind if you told your friends about how you spend time at our houses or the trips we go on. I think we can all agree little things like that are acceptable topics, right?"

All of the adults nodded, and Rena said, "You can even tell them about all your cousins and your aunts and uncles too. Just use your best judgment, and if anyone starts bullying you or saying mean things, you can talk to any of us or the teacher, and we'll try and talk to the parents and smooth things over."

"Okay." Hideki finished his rice ball and then his tea and let out a low burp that had his mother and father rolling their eyes while he and his mamas laughed. "'Scuse me."

"Was this what was bugging you before we had our sleepover," asked Yuzu after swallowing the last bit of her rolled omelette. "Because after Daddy left we forgot to talk about it and if there's anything else bothering you now's the time to talk to us."

"Yeah," nodded Hideki, before reaching for his bento and began biting into his fried chicken. "But I feel a lot better now, so….can we eat 'cause my tummy is making lots of noise."

"Absolutely," laughed his father before stealing a bite of shrimp from his son's bento making the boy shout in frustration while his moms all chuckled.

After their conversation, the family dug into their dishes, devouring almost everything that Yuzu and Rena had prepared for the event, and by the time the announcement came for Hideki to return to his class, there was only a two rice balls, some croquettes, and rolled a few omelettes left in the giant bentos Rena and Yuzu had brought. While Mei and Udagawa cleaned up their mess, Yuzu and Rena returned Hideki to his class and after wishing him good luck they headed to their seats while Hideki stood amongst his classmates, waiting for them to approach him and ask him about his mamas.

Luckily nobody did, and that, on top of his recently filled stomach, helped improve his mood to the point that he was putting in a more significant effort into the remaining events. After several games, Hideki and his classmates managed to tie for third place, and no one knew what would happen if they ended in a tie, but the fact that they were moving up was enough to get Hideki and his class to give it their all. By the time it came for him to be the anchor in the tug of war he was confident that they'd at least be able to win this event which would solidify their hold on third place and as he took his spot in the back. When he heard his name, Hideki turned and felt a bit of pride when he finally managed to make out his parents sitting a few rows back with his Mama Rena holding the camera while his mama, mom, and dad all cheered along with the other parents.

As he heard them cheer, Hideki got so caught up in it that he was barely able to get a firm hold on the rope and was nearly thrown to the ground when the other team began pulling. Luckily, he was able to dig his feet into the ground before that happened and slowly he and his classmates started the difficult back and forth. It was tough, and it made his hands hurt due to the rope digging into his skin, but he dug in, and he could feel the effort his classmates were giving. Occasionally he felt the rope tug toward the other side, and he had to regain his footing. Sweat stung his eyes, and he gritted his teeth as he pulled the rope with his classmates.

His shoulders tensed and his calves burned, and Hideki felt the rope begin to move toward him. He could hear his parents cheering him on, but he was focused more on the sound of his classmates all shouting for the others to pull and finally with one great heave, the rope flew toward him, followed by the crushing weight of the two kids in front of him. There was a sharp blaring of a whistle and the sound of the teacher.

"The winner: Class Four."

There was a loud cheer from Hideki's classmates, and suddenly there was a large dog pile as he and his friends all congratulated each other, knocking the breath out of him. After they dispersed, Hideki was pulled up by Hana and nearly fell back onto the ground when she gave him a long kiss on the cheek and giggled before running off to the next event while he required the help of his teacher to break him from his momentary shock as several parents laughed.

Blushing, he followed his teacher but not before giving another look toward his parents and seeing his mom covering her mouth, his mamas looking at the camera and giggling, and his dad was rubbing his forehead and laughing.

Needless to say, that wasn't their only victory.

Driven by the tug of war Hideki and his classmates put even more effort into their events and soon, like the tug of war, it was a painful back and forth between his class and class two. Hideki's class barely managed tow in a couple of the events, but class two was proving to be too tough and with classes three and one constantly winning, classes four and two were struggling just to see who would take the third place seat. By the final game, the cavalry event, Hideki's class was up by ten points for the third place spot and class two was beginning to get more aggressive with every passing second.

As the teacher blew the whistle for the event to begin, class two started out in full force taking three of the groups down easily while Hideki's team barely managed to avoid getting knocked over. Luckily he was on the bottom, and he and the other boys that were also the base worked well together allowing them to dodge most of the people that came after them with the girl on top being quick to note what the other kids were doing. Thanks to her guidance, Hideki and his team managed to take out a couple of groups due to their teamwork. The only problem was that because of the heat and it being the last game of the festival, they were all starting to slow down and Hideki along with the person next to him were beginning to get tired, but they fought through it.

Occasionally they lost their footing, but luckily they were able to stay standing and narrowly avoided two more teams, grabbing the hats off of one of the groups riders before deciding it was best to try and dodge the others and act as distractions for their classmates to try and get the other hats. It worked for a time, but finally, their gas ran out, and all three members of the base began to lag, even with the instructions from their rider. Despite their efforts, the fatigue caught up to them, and they slowed to the point where their rider's hat was stolen followed shortly by their remaining groups signaling the end of the event and their final loss of the day.

It was a crushing blow to his classmates, a few even cried, but Hideki was so upset that he couldn't even manage to smile. Even when the announcement came that they had tied for third place, he could only manage a brief nod as they were presented with their medals at the awards ceremony.

When was all over he made the slow march back to the entrance where the parents were all waiting to take them home, congratulating all of them on all their hard work and offering to take them out for ice cream or dinner as a reward.

"Congratulations," said his mama, Mama Rena, and dad while his mom recorded him looking spaced out and tired from the day's events. He tried to say something, but the most he managed was a weak smile and when he took a step forward he felt himself get dizzy and felt his legs give out.

"Oh, crap."

Udagawa ran forward and grabbed Hideki by the arm and picked him up and began checking his temperature and for any signs of heat exhaustion, sighing in relief to see that he was sweating but didn't feel any signs of lowered or increased body temperature.

"Hideki, are you okay? Do you have cramps or feel like you're going to vomit?"

"Uh-uh." Hideki shook his head and buried his head in his dad's shoulder while Yuzu ran forward with a handkerchief that Rena had doused with water from her canteen, removed his hat and began wiping his face.

"How's that feel sweetie," Yuzu asked after she cleaned him up and applied the cloth to his forehead.

"Good," he yawned before smiling. "I'm sorry we got third."

"It was a well earned third," said his mom before holding up a sports drink that she'd stuck a metal straw into and held it up to his mouth and allowed him to drink. "You and your classmates fought till the very end and didn't give up. There's no shame in coming in last so long as you didn't give up. Sometimes it's better to lose than to win, that way you work harder to improve for next time."

"Okay," gasped Hideki after he finished drinking. "Can we go get some food? I'm starving."

"You got it," chuckled Udagawa as he shifted his son to his other arm and looked to his moms with a nervous grin. "So long as it's okay with you three, of course."

"I'm fine with it," laughed Rena as she patted her stomach and winked at her fiancee.

"I'm fine with that as well, but nothing too heavy since it hasn't been that long since we had lunch." Mei put the camera in the bag on Udagawa's shoulder and took it from him to make carrying Hideki easier and felt their son's forehead. "Hideki is there anything special you would like?"

"Can we have ice cream?" Hideki yawned again before trying to get out of his father's arms but stopped when the man told him he couldn't. "How come, Daddy? I'm a big kid! I can walk."

"I know you can," sighed his father before flipping the rag around on his son's head. "But you nearly collapsed, and until we're sure you can walk without help, we aren't going to risk it."

"But the..."

"There's an ice cream shop nearby," confirmed Yuzu after checking her phone and gave her son a quick tap on the nose making him flinch. "It's only about a ten-minute walk, and it's all indoors with air conditioning so you can cool off. If you feel better after ice cream, we'll let you walk, okay?"

Hideki huffed but nodded and even allowed his mama to reapply the damp cloth to his head before they made the slow walk to the ice cream shop.

Unsurprising they weren't the only ones who thought ice cream was a good idea and when the arrived the shop was nearly filled to capacity. Luckily they were able to get a small table where Rena and Hideki were given the seats while Yuzu, Mei, and Udagawa walked up to the counter to get their orders. While they waited, the three of them noticed several familiar faces from Hideki's class and began to feel anxious. A few of the parents greeted them, congratulating them on making it through the long day, and seemed genuine in their attempt to be friendly and get to know them, and as usual, a few people just ignored them or cast dirty looks in their direction. They ignored this and after returning to their table all five of them managed to squeeze in and began talking to Hideki about what he liked most about the day.

"I liked the tug of war and the relay race," he said proudly after eating a large bite of mint ice cream.

"Did you really like the tug of war," asked Rena teasingly after a big bite of mango and ume flavored ice cream. "Or are you just saying that because you got kissed at the end of it."

Even with the slight sunburn on his cheeks, it was easy for them all to see that Hideki was blushing furiously.

"I didn't like the kiss," he said unbelievingly making everyone but Mei chuckle. "I just...I really..."

"You don't have to explain yourself Hideki," said his mother quietly, but with enough volume that the other adults all stopped their snickering. "If you liked the tug of war best, then that's what you liked best, regardless of what happened after you won."

"It was kinda surprising," hummed Yuzu after a sip of her milkshake. "I mean, imagine how easy they would have won if she'd done that during the game."

"Yuzu." Mei's voice sounded exasperated, but she couldn't hide the small smile that was beginning to grace her lips. "Stop teasing him."

"Fine," pouted Yuzu but she could barely contain herself as she looked at Hideki who was slowly eating his ice cream while he waited for the adults to finish talking about him. "I'm sorry for being proud of our son on not only getting his first kiss but also for getting third place on his very first sports festival. There I'm done and I won't talk about it anymore."

"What was your first kiss like Mama," asked Hideki after scooping up a dripping spoonful of ice cream and putting it in his mouth. "Was it like what happened at the school or was it like in one of the movies you and Mommy sometimes watch."

There was a loud cough as Yuzu began choking on her milkshake while Mei stopped midway through pulling a spoonful of ice cream toward her mouth both of their faces turning bright red while Udagawa and Rena both tried to hide their laughter.

"Yeah, Yuzu," snorted Rena she'd regained some of her composure. "What was your first kiss like?"

"Uhh...duh...it...ummm." Yuzu's eyes turned to Mei who was staring out the window choosing to ignore her fiancee's ramblings, and when Yuzu tapped her on the shoulder for some help, the black haired woman shook her head.

"You brought this on yourself," said Mei, refusing to look Yuzu in the eye. "I will have no part of this, but I'm going to warn you that you better tread carefully or there's going to be hell to pay later on."

Hideki watched as his mama's face screwed up in concentration and knew that she was trying to think of an answer for him and he was more than willing to wait for it. He didn't want a story or anything, but ever since he'd gotten kissed on the cheek, he was a little curious since he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Well," sighed his mama after a long sip of her drink, "my first kiss was with your mommy back when she and I first started to get to know each other and honestly it was a really weird experience."

"Was it cuz she was another girl?" Even though Hideki was used to seeing his moms kiss it was always a little strange when he saw some of their friends who were both girls or both boys kiss. Not because it grossed him out, but because he just wasn't used to seeing other people like his moms.

They didn't have many friends like them and he was always curious as to what made people love people of the same gender.

"That was a big part of it," said Yuzu, her face turning crimson. "See I'd always thought I'd go out on a romantic date with this charming guy and we'd take a walk and well...you know at the end of the date he'd drop me off, and we'd have this sweet, passionate kiss."

Hideki watched as his dad rolled his eyes, his Mama Rena shake her head and chuckle, while his mom said nothing, but he did notice the edges of her ears turn red which he knew meant she was embarrassed.

"But with your mommy," continued Yuzu with a deep breath, "it just kinda happened, and I wasn't expecting it and to be honest I never thought I'd ever kiss a girl."

"But you've kissed other girls," said Hideki trying to be helpful, "and you've kissed boys, right?"

"I have," said Yuzu regrettably and took Mei's hand, thankful that she'd allow her to take it. "But your mommy is the only person I want to kiss for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"What about me? Or Grandma? You kiss us sometimes."

"I do," said Yuzu before ruffling her son's hair. "But the way I kiss Mommy is different from how I kiss you."

"Oh."

Hideki nodded and thought for a minute before asking, "Umm is how you kiss mommy the kind of kissing you do when you lock the bedroom door?"

"Kind of," chuckled Yuzu along with the other adults. "That's a special kind of kissing, a kind of kissing you are not old enough to be doing and won't be for a long time. All right?"

"Okay." Hideki finished his ice cream and set his bowl aside and took a deep breath. "But what if that girl kisses me again or what if I want to kiss a boy? Would you be mad if I did?"

"First off," coughed his father after nearly choking on a piece of fruit after hearing his son's question. "What happened at the sports festival, were you okay with her kissing you?"

"Kinda." Hideki looked up from the table and shrugged. "Umm, it was kinda weird but not bad."

"Would you be mad if she did it again," asked Rena as she stole a piece of fruit from her fiancee's dessert.

"I dunno." Hideki turned to her and chewed on his lower lip. "But, ummm would it be okay if I wanted her to ask me?"

"That's perfectly okay," said Mei as she squeezed Yuzu's hand, her voice quaking. "If she tries that again and you don't want her to, and she still does it you tell someone; whether it's a teacher or one of us, okay? If you don't want someone doing that to you, then you make sure you tell them to stop, and I expect you to respect other people's space and not do that to them without permission, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

The other three adults watched as Hideki seemed to shrink into his seat, afraid that he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I made you mad."

"I...I'm not mad, Hideki." Mei got up and asked Rena to trade seats with her which she did without resistance. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Mei pulled him tight against her and combed her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her. "I just don't want you to do things like that if you're not comfortable with them and I don't want you to have to worry about things like kissing or anything of the sort right now. You're too young to be doing things like that. I'm not saying those things are bad, but I don't want you to concern yourself with doing them. All I want, all we want, is for you to worry about making friends, going to school, and being a child; that's it. Can you do that?"

"Okay." Hideki rested his head against his mother's side and nodded. "Umm, but what about if I want to kiss or marry a boy? Would you be mad?"

"We wouldn't be mad," said Udagawa with a nervous smile at Yuzu and Rena, both of whom had similar looks on their faces. "We'd want to make sure that it's absolutely what you wanted, Pal. We won't be mad at you for wanting to love someone, whether it's a boy or a girl, or someone who is unsure about which one they are; as long as they respect you and make you happy. And if you somehow realized you wanted to be a girl or didn't know how you felt about yourself, we'd support that too."

"Why would I wanna be a girl," asked Hideki perplexed by this new knowledge. "Boys can be girls?"

"Thank you for that," sighed Mei frustratedly at her ex-husband. "As if we didn't have enough to explain to him already."

"I can explain it to him," offered Rena with a shrug. "I've had to deal with it in my family, so I have no problems talking about it with other people."

"I'm not uncomfortable with discussing it, Rena," replied Mei after telling Hideki to lower his voice about asking how a boy could turn into a girl. "But I think we should wait until he's a little older before explaining things like that to him, especially after everything that happened today and all the stories we've told him recently."

"Fair enough," said Rena holding up her hands in submission. "But when you're ready for him to learn about it, I'm offering to handle answering his questions in case you guys aren't sure how to do it. Heck, I can even take him to meet my sister so she can tell him about it, even if she's a pain in the butt."

"We appreciate your sacrifice," chuckled Mei before checking her watch and looked down to see that Hideki was beginning to doze off. "But I think it's time we head home and get him to bed. We have a lot to get ready for in the next few days what with our vacation and all."

"That's right," sighed Udagawa as he stood up and began cleaning up trash. "Why don't you guys head out and when we're all set we'll share a cab and drop you guys off."

After they cleaned up, they did just that with Rena and Udagawa paying the cab fare as repayment for the ice cream and after saying goodbye to a sleeping Hideki, headed off while Yuzu and Mei got Hideki into the apartment and into their bed. Despite their guess that he'd wake up after an hour, Hideki slept through most of the night and at about four in the morning his growling stomach woke him up.

Opening his eyes he found his mama next to him, her mouth opened slightly and low snores escaping her throat as she slept peacefully, despite the noise of the fans and the intense heat of the apartment.

Leaning over he gave her a kiss on the forehead and was ready to wake her up when he heard a loud cough echo from the living room.

Rolling over, he saw that his mother wasn' with them and after scooting carefully off the bed, he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before heading into the living room unsurprised to find his mother sitting on the couch with her laptop lighting up her face and the television playing a late-night news show while her fingers flew across the keyboard.

Careful not to make too much noise, Hideki approached the couch and rounded the corner where he made sure he was in plain sight before quietly saying, "Mommy?"

His mother jumped a bit, but she recovered quickly as she let out another sigh in frustration at being scared again so easily.

"Hello, Hideki." Her warm smile, the smile she only saved for him and his mama, spread across her face at the sight of him. "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," he said quietly as he pointed at his stomach. "Umm, I'm hungry. How come you didn't wake me up for dinner?"

"We tried to," said his mother as she set aside her laptop and got to her feet and began heading toward the kitchen. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and one of his mama's faded old t-shirts, which wasn't unusual given how hot it was. "But you refused to wake up, so we decided to let you sleep."

"How come you weren't in bed with us? Aren't you sleepy," Hideki asked, pointing at the clock on the wall and yawning. "Or are you too hot?"

"It's a bit of both," said his mother as she pulled out bread and other sandwich materials. "I slept with you and your mama for a while shortly after we got home, but after we had dinner your mama fell right back asleep while I've been unable to."

"What'd you have?" Hidek yawned again and rested his chin on the kitchen counter, watching curiously as his mother made his food.

"What I'm making you." She smiled and handed him a sandwich filled with cold teriyaki chicken, lettuce, and a few other things before grabbing him a bottle of water. "I'm sorry it's not something more filling, but I hope you like it."

"I do." Hidkei took his plate and headed toward the table and sat down with his mother and took a big bite of the sandwich and smiled. He adored the subtle sweetness of the sauce and the crunchiness of the lettuce and devoured the first half quickly.

"I see I'm going to have to make you another one," smiled Mei as she handed him the bottle of water. "Go a little slower this time. I know you're hungry, but if you eat too fast, you're going to get sick."

Hideki nodded as he drank his water and after taking another big bite of the second half of his sandwich asked, "Are you gonna come back to bed with Mama and me or did you two fight?"

"We didn't fight," said his mother a little annoyed at having to explain herself again. "I told you I took a nap and it's making it very difficult for me to go back to sleep, but the moment I feel tired again, I'm going to make sure I come into the bed and get some sleep with you and Mama, okay?"

Hideki nodded and polished off the remainder of his sandwich and asked, "Can I have another one?"

"I suppose," said his mother with a smirk. "I'm amazed you're still hungry after eating so much at lunch."

"It's cuz you make good food," giggled Hideki as his mother made him another sandwich.

"I suppose you're right," said his mother with a false sigh. "At least when I make a sandwich I don't have to worry about catching a towel on fire."

"I'm sorry for saying that," said Hideki before taking a big sip of water.

"It's all right." Mei placed the sandwich down in front of him and tore off a piece for herself and chewed thoughtfully. "I'm happy you enjoy my cooking, even if it's not as good as your mamas or your father's.

"You're welcome." Hideki finished his sandwich and let out another burp that had his mother rolling her eyes and him giggling as he excused himself before letting out another loud yawn.

"Time to go back to bed," chuckled Mei as she picked up the water bottle and plate and returned them to the kitchen.

"Okay," yawned Hideki again, his eyes growing heavy now that he had a full belly. "Mommy, when are we going on vacation?"

"In a little over a week," she said as she picked him up and carried him back to her and Yuzu's room. "We're going a little earlier because Mama doesn't have to travel again for a while, so we moved it up."

"Are we going somewhere fun," asked Hideki as he rest his head against his mother's chest. "I wanna go somewhere fun."

"We're going to a place called, Okinawa," explained Mei as she set him on the bed and climbed in next to him. "It's an island that we're going to take a plane to get to, and we're going to stay at a nice hotel, and we're going to teach you how to swim, and eat lots of new and tasty foods. Does that sound fun?"

Hideki gave a tired nod and smiled up at her.

"Are we gonna swim in a pool?"

"Yes we're going to swim in a pool," whispered Mei before kissing his forehead amused that he was so obsessed with the experience of going into a pool. "We're also going to swim in the ocean, and our room even has a hot tub."

"What's a hot tub," whispered Hideki as Yuzu let out a loud snort and mumbled something about Mei eating all of the cookies she'd just baked.

Both Hideki and Mei laughed at Yuzu's dream and when they had calmed down, Mei whispered back, "It's something like an incredibly large bathtub that when you press a special button it shoots out jets of water through special holes on your body and helps massage sore muscles, so it'll be perfect for Mama's back."

"Cool," giggled Hideki as he rolled over to stare at his mama, whose mouth was now halfway open and snoring a little louder. "Are you gonna give her her special present when we're at the hotel?"

"Of course I am." Mei chuckled at the sight of Yuzu's sprawled out form, but couldn't help but find a bit of beauty in the humorous scene that was playing out in front of her. "And while we're there, you're you're going to help me give it to her, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Hideki felt his mother's arms wrap around him and even though he was incredibly warm, he found great comfort in the embrace and felt his eyes begin to grow heavy again. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Hideki?" She watched as Hideki reached out and took Yuzu's hand and felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body when she saw Yuzu's hand envelop his.

"I'm glad Mama said 'yes.'"

Mei's lips parted in a bittersweet smile at her son's words, and placed her hand on top of Yuzu's and as Hideki's eyes closed he heard his mother whisper, "So am I, Hideki."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu tell Hideki how on the first night he'd left to spend a week with his Dad and Rena they met up with Yuzu's ex Abby and some of the events that transpired during that meeting.
> 
> (I did add in line breaks to mark stopping points so please don't feel the need to read this all at once)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what is technically the second to last chapter of the fic. You guys have been excellent. But we must slowly come to an end, just like everything in the universe. But we’re going to meet one NEW character so SOMEONE can get some closure on something, and then to the vacation and the long-awaited surprise which you guys have already figured out!
> 
> And you guys will learn about Hideki's sexuality later, so be patient. ANd please for the love of god realize that Hideki gets EXTREMELY edited versions of these events, so something that's written in this chapter he does not learn about, okay? Are we clear? good. 
> 
> And Udagawa’s understanding is just him trying to be the cool, open-minded dad and honestly I’ve watched “One Day at a Time” on Netflix a lot, and Rena is essentially based off a mix of Schneider and Jake Peralta from “Brooklyn 99” in regards to her family life and Udagawa is just...he’s just going with the flow in regards to his life.
> 
> Also, their family life was inspired by the movie "The Wedding Banquet" which I saw when I was like 9. I do recommend giving it a look a sit came out in 1993 and a movie like that back then was very surprising, and it was the first movie I ever remember seeing a situation like this in so...yeah give it a gander.
> 
> And okay I’ll throw in ONE LAST FLASHBACK! For the main story, it shall contain something you know what you guys will have to wait and see.
> 
> Oh and if you check the Citrus Manga Subreddit Galathmir (I misspelt your name on Tumblr, sorry) did a fan comic inspired by chapter 11! It’s located here!
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/96piug/dinner_date/
> 
> Or if you’re on Fanfiction look up Galathmir dinner date and it should pop up.
> 
> And 41 is out the series will apparently continue this winter, but I had plans that sort of showed up in the final chapter, but it’s something I had planned, and several people helped me with nailing down the details so...please don’t hate me if there are certain things that are slightly similar.
> 
> Also, I know you guys love this story, I love it too, and I want to inspire you guys so if you do art or writings that I helped inspire let me know. It helps drive me and if you feel like doing some art for this story, maybe some favorite Hideki scenes. I work hard on him, and I think he needs some more love.
> 
> Sorry if that sounds whiny and for the long note. I love you guys and thanks for everything.

  
Chapter 27

“And...I...am...done!”

Yuzu lifted her arms in celebration as she sent off her final email for the day and leaned back into her chair and furiously scratched her head and stared at the clock on her monitor and smiled.

It was barely past six and Yuzu had finished her notes on the training manual she, Machiko, and the rest of their team were working on; excited at being able to leave on time for the first time since she’d started this project.

Despite doing their best to make it a group project, Yuzu and Machiko had somehow ended up becoming the de facto leaders since the others seemed to not know as much as them, despite them being the two least experienced members of the group. Even though this was a good thing as it allowed Machiko and Yuzu to gain some much-needed experience, Yuzu still wished the others would contribute more to the project, but they were all pulling late nights and leaving at roughly the same time, so it balanced the scales somewhat. However, there were a few nights where Yuzu had missed the last train and had to catch a cab, and though she was able to fall asleep alongside Mei, it barely gave them any time with either Mei or Hideki.

As she finalized her last few spreadsheets and added them to the small amount of work she’d have to finish on her vacation. After saving them and ejecting her portable hard drive, Yuzu packed up all her belongings, stretched and yawned, a massive grin on her face. Slinging her laptop bag over her shoulder, Yuzu grabbed her purse and made her way through the cubicles to see if Machiko or the others on her team were still there, but wasn’t surprised to find Machiko the only one even at her desk plugging away.

“Hey,” sighed Yuzu, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Machiko’s hands stopped working, and she looked up at Yuzu, her eyes bloodshot with black bags forming underneath them.

“Hey, Yuzu.” Machiko lifted her glasses and similarly rubbed her eyes as Yuzu had. “You heading out?”

“Yeah.” Yuzu leaned her head over the cubicle and smiled. “Finally got caught up, but I’m gonna be doing some work while I’m on vacation so don’t think I’m gonna be dumping it all on you.”

“If that’s what you want.” Machiko put her glasses back down and then stared at her screen for a minute before shaking her head and shrugging. “Aww screw it. I think I’m gonna follow you.”

“Cool.” Yuzu stared down at her watch and chewed on her lip before asking, “Got time to get a drink before heading home or do you have...”

“I got plans,” replied Machiko as she shut everything down and grabbed her stuff. “Boyfriend is coming over tonight to make me dinner, and we’re going to have our first  _actual_  date in weeks. What about you? You got any plans for your vacation?”

“Nothing major as far as I know,” said Yuzu after a moments thought. “I think we’re just gonna do all the normal sight-seeing stuff and hang out in the hotel. I know Mei had a few things planned, but I think she’s just looking forward to not having to worry about anything for a while, though she’s been staying up late more than usual and won’t tell me why.”

“Is that weird for her or is it kind of par for the course?”

They stepped out onto the elevator, and Yuzu pulled her water bottle out of her laptop bag and took a long drink before exhaling loudly.

“It’s par for the course.” Yuzu put her bottle back and stretched loudly before exiting the elevator. “She gets like this when she’s got a big project, but she’s gotten better since Hideki was born, but she has her moments, and with us working all these long hours she’s getting a little irritable, so I’m gonna have to do something to make up for it.”

“I don’t want to know what.”

“Oh god.” Yuzu scoffed in disgust while Machiko giggled. “Jeez, why is it when I say I have to make up for something, everyone goes right to the pervy crap?”

“Will you relax,” giggled Machiko as they crossed the street toward the train station. “I’m just messing with you. I know from enough conversations how Mei gets when you two get like this and I’m pretty sure it’s just going to end up with you two cuddling or something like that.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” Yuzu wiped a little bit of sweat from her forehead, and as she rummaged through her purse for her train pass, she was nearly toppled over by the sensation of something small and tiny colliding with the back of her legs.

“What the...”

“MAMA! Mommy, I found her!”

Yuzu and Machiko’s heads both turned around in surprise to see Hideki latched to Yuzu’s leg, beaming at her while Mei walked up dressed in one of her more casual sets of work clothes consisting of slacks and a short-sleeved business shirt while Hideki was wearing his usual attire of shorts and a tee-shirt. He was considerably darker, thanks to extended days of playing outside in the sun with his friends at daycare, though today he wasn’t nearly as dirty as the pictures Mei had sent Yuzu when she’d picked him up over the past week.

“I can see that, Hideki.” Mei stared down at their son in annoyance, but Yuzu could see she wasn’t upset, only mildly put out by Hideki’s most recent lack of discipline. “But that doesn’t make up for the fact that you ran off without listening to me, _again_.”

Hideki let go of Yuzu’s legs and stepped away from her, his eyes focused solely on his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he dug the toe of his shoe into the concrete while Yuzu patted him on the head.

“If you are serious about being sorry, then don’t do it.” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear while her son stared up at her, half focused on the ground, half looking up at her. “I cannot remember how many times I’ve told you not to do this and you still do this almost every time you see one of us. I know you’re excited, but this is how you end up hurting yourself and others.”

Mei reached out and lifted Hideki’s eyes to hers and gave him what Yuzu had dubbed her, “director look,” and exhaled frustratedly.

“Do not say you’re sorry if you do not intend on fixing the issue, am I clear? We’ve had this conversation multiple times, and every time you say you’re sorry, but you have yet to make an effort to show a sincere effort in correcting your behavior.” Mei brushed some hair out of his face and sighed when she saw how upset she was making him, and when he looked at Yuzu expecting her to come to his defense but was disappointed by her lack of support.

“Sorry, kiddo, but Mommy’s right.” Yuzu followed Mei’s lead, but instead of stroking his hair she squeezed his shoulder. “Ya gotta start being more careful, especially when we’re on vacation. We don’t want you going missing or getting hurt or something like that, and I’m sure your dad and Mama Rena wouldn’t be too happy either if something were to happen to you.”

“Okay.” Hideki let out a loud sigh and nodded. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I’m not worried about you being good, Hideki.” Mei smiled down at him as she caressed his cheek. “You’re almost always a good boy, and we're very proud that you’ve turned out so respectful and caring. What I want is for you to be safe and to think before you do something. I know it’s difficult at times, but you need to be better about it, so can you promise me that you’ll make a stronger effort to be safe?”

“I’ll try,” answered Hideki in a small voice. “I just wanted to hug Mama because I don’t see her a lot since she’s been working.”

“I know.” Mei looked up from Hideki and gave Yuzu a knowing look. “It’s been an adjustment, but she’s trying, aren’t you Yuzu?”

“Y...yeah.” Yuzu blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “But the good news is that we’re leaving in two days, and I’m going to have lots of free time to play with you.”

“Can you teach me to swim?” Hideki’s eyes grew excited at being able to play with his mama again, and he began bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Mommy said we can play in the ocean and collect seashells. Do you think Yui would like some seashells as a gift cuz I wanna get her something but Mommy said I can’t bring my money with me.”

“I think she’d love some seashells.” Yuzu smiled down at her son and patted his cheek. “And yes Mommy and I will teach you how to swim. But before we do that, you need to say ‘hello,’ to Machiko-san?”

“Hi, Machiko-san!” Hideki ran toward the woman and gave a short bow before hugging her leg, and she gladly hugged him back.

“Hello, Hideki.” Machiko gave him a brief squeeze before turning her attention to Mei and gave a polite nod. “How are you, Mei?”

“I’m quite well.” Mei stepped forward and took Yuzu’s hand. “A bit tired due to all the trip preparations and making sure the school will be fine without me. Also, I’m a bit nervous because we’re meeting up with an old friend of Yuzu’s tonight and that’s had me feeling a bit anxious.”

“We are?” Yuzu turned her head so fast that she accidentally hit Mei with a few strands of her hair making her fiancee flinch. “Who are we meeting?”

“Abby,” said Mei matter-of-factly. “Remember? You said that she’d agreed to talk before we left for our vacation.”

“I think I’m gonna take that as my cue to leave.” Machiko ruffled Hideki’s hair, causing the boy to tell her to stop playfully.

“All right, all right.” Machiko smiled and reached into her pocket and handed a piece of paper to Hideki. “You be good for your moms and make sure you bring me back a nice souvenir okay?”

“Yup!” Hideki grinned up at her and unfolded the paper his eyes wide at the number of zeroes that were printed on the bright, crisp bank note. “What can I buy with this? Is this a lot of money?”

“It’s an okay amount,” chuckled Machiko at Hideki’s amazement. “You can buy me some sweets, rafute, or even some soba with that amount. Actually...”

Machiko pulled out her wallet and held out another thousand yen note, and when Hideki reached for it she pulled it back and said, “This is for souvenirs, okay? So you need to be very careful with it. Do you know what change is?”

Hideki nodded and pulled out a few coins from his pocket and said, “This is change. I found it on the ground, but sometimes at the store, we get change that looks like this.” He held up the bill she’d given him earlier and smiled proudly. “I have a big jar full at home filled with it cus my grandma and dad and my moms sometimes give me coins for helping with chores. I dunno how much I got though, but my dad and moms said once I fill it up I gotta go to the bank and open savings account, but I dunno what that is.”

“It’s something vital for when you’re older,” explained Rena before allowing Hideki to take the bill. “Now, I want you to buy as much as you can with this and whatever is left over you can keep the change as a reward for doing this for me, all right?”

“Yeah.” Hideki gave another strong nod and then turned to his moms and held up the bills. “Ummm can I keep this for the trip?”

“How about I hold onto that,” Yuzu took the bills, opened her wallet, and slipped them behind her license, “and when we find something we think Machiko likes, we can buy it for her. We’ll even put these in a special envelope when we get home, and you can write Machiko’s name on it for when we find her souvenir.”

“Yes, Mama.” Hideki turned back around and bowed. “I’m gonna get you the best sou...so...”

“Souvenir,” said Mei calmly, a small grin forming as she watched Hideki struggle with the word.

“Yeah, that.” Hideki giggled and waved. “I’ll take lots of pictures too if Mommy or Mama lets me use the camera.”

“I can’t wait.” Machiko gave him one more pat on the head before saying goodbye to Mei and Yuzu and headed to her train.

When she was gone, Yuzu let out a loud sigh and shook her head as Hideki began humming loudly before taking his mothers' hands, and they began walking down the street toward the family restaurant they’d agreed to meet Abby at, though it was clear Yuzu was having second thoughts.

“Do we have to do this tonight,” whined the blonde as Hideki gently swung his arms between them. “I was looking forward to going home and...well...you know...cuddling after we put Hideki to bed.”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” smirked Mei as she listened to Hideki absent-mindedly sing a song from a movie they’d recently watched about a girl making deliveries on a broomstick, “and while I appreciate your enthusiasm to spend some time alone, you promised me that when I was ready to resolve this you’d be willing to support me. This is the only free time we have together before our vacation, and since she said she was free tonight, we both agreed that this was our best chance to resolve our issues regarding your past interactions with her.”

“What’s an interaction,” asked Hideki after finishing his song.

“It’s when two people are together, and they do things around each other,” explained Mei quietly. “Like how you and I are talking or holding hands Hideki. Those would be considered interactions.”

Hideki let out a grunt of acknowledgment at his mother’s explanation before returning to singing another song, this time a song from a movie Mei remembered involving two little girls and their father moving to the countryside and the girls befriending some furry forest creatures.

Once she was sure he was preoccupied, Mei looked up at Yuzu who was looking disturbed and knowing that she’d need to hear a comforting word said, “I’m nervous too Yuzu.”

“I know.” Yuzu twirled a bit of hair around a finger and felt a knot form in her stomach. “I know we can leave whenever one of us wants, but I don’t….I mean...”

Yuzu let out an annoyed grunt at being unable to say the words and just asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, “Are you sure you wanna do this? Abby said she’s fine with you two not talking about this stuff and just burying the hatchet.”

“And what are we supposed to do if we do end up talking about it,” asked Mei hotly causing Hideki to stop his singing. “At some point, no matter what happens between her and me, whether we become friends or tolerate each others presence at some point this will be discussed. I know you’re not comfortable with it, and neither am I but I’d rather we get it over and done with at least that way we know whether or not she and I can tolerate one another.”

“Who’s Abby?”

All three members of the family stopped, and Mei and Yuzu stared down at Hideki who was looking as confused as his mothers were anxious.

“Is she a bad person cus if she is I don’t wanna meet her.”

“She’s not a bad person,” said Yuzu quietly. “She’s just an old friend of mine that Mommy and I planned on meeting tonight so they could talk but I got busy and forgot. But if you want to truth Hideki, I’ve been so nervous that I may have forgotten about it on purpose.”

“How come?” Hideki began tugging on their arms, and they continued walking. “Did she hurt Mommy?”

“No, she didn’t do anything like that, not really.” Yuzu let out a deep sigh and looked over at Mei who was looking as frustrated as Yuzu felt.

“So what’d she do?” Hideki proceeded with his usual bouncing and hummed as he waited for one of his moms to answer. “Did she yell at Mommy? Did she say something mean to you, Mama? Cus if she was mean I don’t wanna see her.”

“It’s complicated, Sweetie.” Yuzu squeezed Hideki’s hand, and the boy fell into a slow walk as he stared up at her. “But I can tell you that, Abby in truth is a nice person and you don’t have to be afraid of her, okay?”

“I guess,” huffed Hideki as they turned the corner toward the street that led to the revolving sushi restaurant Abby had asked them to meet her at. “Are we there yet? I’m hungry!”

“Almost,” sighed his mother with a nervous look at her fiancee. “Yuzu. Are you sure you’re going to be all right?”

“How come Mama doesn’t like this lady?” Hideki looked between his mothers apprehensively. “Mama, did she hurt you?”

“Kinda,” said Yuzu with a nervous cough, “but I hurt her too and we only just started talking again after ignoring each other for a long time.”

“Did you hit her or did you say mean things and make her sad?” Hideki’s grip loosened slightly, but he didn’t completely let go of Yuzu’s hand.

“That’s a bit of a long story Hideki.” Yuzu hadn’t expected to tell him another story, but if it helped him, she figured Abby wouldn’t mind waiting a bit longer while she explained to Hideki why she and Mei were so nervous about meeting up with her.

“Oh.” Hideki let go of Mei’s hand and wrapped both of his arms around Yuzu’s in an attempt to comfort her, “You don’t have to tell me if it makes you sad.”

“I want to tell you.” Yuzu squeezed her son’s hand and smiled down at him before looking at Mei. “Do you mind if we take a few minutes so I can talk to him? I know we said we’d stop for now, but if he’s coming with us...”

“I’m fine with that.” Mei walked forward and placed her head against Yuzu’s before kissing her cheek. “This is a rather unusual circumstance, so I don’t mind finding a place for us to sit before heading to the restaurant.”

“Okay.” Yuzu bent down and with a slight strain, picked her son up while trying to balance her laptop bag and purse.

“Yuzu, you’re going to hurt yourself,” fussed Mei as she pulled the bag off the blonde's shoulder and carried the laptop in her free hand. “Unless of course, you’re  _trying_  to pull your back out.”

“I’m not trying to do anything,” smirked Yuzu as she tried to find a bench for them to sit on. “I just wanted to carry him for a minute.”

Mei rolled her eyes in disbelief and followed her fiancee through the crowd until they managed to find a small bench next to a store entrance and while Yuzu and Hideki got comfortable, Mei went into the store to find them some drinks as Yuzu said, “Okay, so what happened was...”

~5 years prior~

“It’s okay, Sweetie. We’re almost done,” said Yuzu calmly over the ear-splitting scream Hideki was emitting as she finished rinsing his hair with the sprayer in the kitchen sink. His hands were clenched in tight fists, and his feet were kicking, splashing water everywhere. His face was cherry red but, Yuzu was used to it, and she smiled, despite her not appreciating the amount of water he was getting all over the front of her shirt.

At just past five months, Hideki was just under eight kilos but kicked like a baby much older, making bathing him all the more difficult as he’d practically outgrown the sink tub they’d purchased for him. Yuzu hoped that Mei would agree to let her take him into the actual bath soon, but she knew better than to bother her girlfriend about it.

Like Yuzu, Mei was burning the candle at both ends now that Udagawa was officially moved out they were both beginning to feel the strain to the point where Mei had to ask her grandfather to reduce her workload in regards to her academy business and Yuzu had all but quit her job at the cafe. This freed up a substantial amount of time for them, but they still ended up dividing their responsibilities since Mei insisted on continuing her studies from home in order to take care of Hideki during the day leaving Yuzu to take over once she returned home from school. This allowed Mei to focus on her schoolwork for a few hours while Yuzu took care of Hideki and prepared dinner and finished up the few chores Mei either forgot about or lacked the energy to complete. That wasn’t to say the apartment was a disaster, but it was apparent from the lack of completed laundry, small piles of takeout boxes, and scattered papers that the two of them needed a chance to recuperate and clean.

On top of the incompleted chores, Yuzu and Mei were left with very little time to themselves. Even when Udagawa, Rena, or their parents stopped by to visit, the most the couple managed to do with the limited free time was give each other a few tired but well-earned kisses before passing out while allowing the others to take care of Hideki for them the evening.

But even now as she pulled Hideki from the sink and placed the squalling baby in a warm towel Yuzu couldn’t help but smile as she rested him against her shoulder and ran the towel gently along his body, causing him to gurgle and hiccup as his sobs died down.

“See,” whispered Yuzu as she swayed back and forth, smiling as she heard him sniffle, “you’re all clean and warm. There’s nothing to be scared of my sweet baby boy.”

Hideki’s head turned on her shoulder, and Yuzu pulled her head back to see him staring at her, his eyes red, and his lip jutted out in a pout.

“You’re so adorable,” whispered Yuzu as she reached for her phone and turned it to selfie-mode and snapped a quick picture of her and the freshly bathed baby before putting it into her pocket. “I think Mommy is going to like that one. You wanna go see her?”

Hideki grunted, and Yuzu felt his hand flex open before gripping her shirt while his legs kicked impatiently after hearing one of his favorite words.

“That’s what I thought.” Yuzu giggled and shifted Hideki from her left arm to her right, but not before stopping to give him a soft kiss on the nose which made Hideki wheeze and smile when he saw Yuzu’s face.

“How are you so cute?” Yuzu leaned in and rubbed her nose against Hideki’s which made him kick even more and wave his arms excitedly. “Yes, you are. You are just so adorable that all I want to do is love on you and eat you up.”

Yuzu started planting kisses all over the baby’s face, and she heard him gasp happily and felt his hands begin pulling at her hair causing her to wince.

“Okay, okay.” Yuzu pulled her head back, freeing most of it, though Hideki managed to keep a small amount clenched in his pudgy fist. Yuzu sighed, but smiled at the happy look on his face and gave him one more big wet kiss on the cheek before returning him to her shoulder.

“All right, let’s get you dressed before Mommy throws a fit about me letting you catch cold.”

Hideki gurgled something before cramming the fist of hair into his mouth, but Yuzu ignored it. She’d gotten used to this sort of behavior over the past several months, and she needed to take a bath anyway, so she wasn’t too concerned with it. What she was concerned with was whether or not Mei was going to be all right with the evening’s plans.

Even though they had frequent visits from others, Mei had still refused to let Hideki stay overnight with anyone even though Hideki didn’t seem to mind being held by any of their friends and family, but it was clear to see that he preferred the company of Mei and Yuzu over the other people in his life. It took some convincing, but Mei finally relented to letting Udagawa and Rena take him home with them for an extended visit, and she’d spent most of the morning preparing a week’s worth of clothes, toys, and other supplies before falling into what Yuzu guessed was a stress-induced nap.

Yuzu could understand Mei’s reluctance, however.

It wasn’t hard to see that even though Hideki was happy and healthy, the circumstances of his birth still weighed heavily on Mei’s mind and if it weren’t for the doctor agreeing that Mei needed a few nights off from taking care of him, she wouldn’t have let the boy out of her sight until he was old enough to go to college. But with some careful planning, and  _several_   promises from Udagawa and Rena that they’d invite her and Yuzu over for dinner at least once and sent Mei some updates about how Hideki was doing, Mei’s mind was put at ease, though that didn’t keep her from occasionally freaking out leaving Yuzu to pick up the pieces.

As she entered the room, Yuzu let out a sigh of relief to see that Mei was still sleeping peacefully, wearing one of the long-sleeved tee-shirts she’d taken to wearing to bed along with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. She looked so peaceful as she slept on top of the covers while the late afternoon sunlight shone through the partially opened blinds and Yuzu couldn’t resist taking a quick picture of her before heading toward the bed.

Giving Hideki one last kiss, Yuzu rested him and Momotora against the pillows while she grabbed the bag she and Mei had prepped and began looking through the outfits while Hideki chewed lazily on the tiger’s ear and bounced up and down on the mattress.

“All right, let’s see what we got,” whispered Yuzu while she pulled out a few outfits. As it was mid-November and slowly getting chilly, Mei and Yuzu had packed mostly warmer clothes for Hideki, with a few lighter outfits for when he was inside at his father’s house.

But rather than risk getting Hideki sick, Yuzu pulled out two winter outfits, along with a precautionary diaper and wipes, climbed onto the bed, crossed her legs and held the two outfits out in front of the baby and said, “So which one is it? We got a long sleeved onesie with a pug on it or a short-sleeved onesie with a long-sleeved tee-shirt that has a tiger on it; jeans, however, are mandatory.”

Yuzu shook both outfits as she spoke and waved them in front of his face and asked, “Which one, Hideki? Ya gotta make a choice, or else Mommy’s gonna put you in one of those frilly shirts Auntie Himeko made.”

Hideki continued to stare at her, his brown, purple-flecked eyes staring back at her while he smiled at her as he drooled over the tiger’s ear.

“Come on, Sweetie.” Yuzu scooted a little closer and set the shirts down in front of him. “Which one do you like the most? You think you can pick one out so I can dress you?”

Hideki squealed and tried to pick up Momotora and babble something at Yuzu, but instead, he only managed to lose his balance and fall back and hit his head on Mei’s cheek, causing him to cry while Mei jerked awake and glared at Yuzu.

“What is going on,” growled Mei hoarsely, her voice nearly drowned out by the scream Hideki was letting out. “Yuzu what happened to him?”

Yuzu sighed as Mei picked up the bawling Hidek and began inspecting his head while making quiet, soothing noises.

“He’s fine Mei,” grunted Yuzu as she held up the shirts she’d tried to have Hideki pick out. “I was trying to get him dressed, and he fell back and landed on your cheek. Geez, you act like I don’t know how to take care of him.”

“It’s fine,” said Mei quietly after she’d calmed Hideki by placing her forehead against his. A surge of jealousy flowed through Yuzu at the sight, but it dissipated just as quickly as it had formed when Mei spoke.

“I’m sorry I got short with you.” Mei held Hideki close and moved closer to Yuzu and kissed her softly before rubbing their noses together affectionately while Hideki chewed his mother’s shirt. “I wasn’t expecting to wake up in such a manner, and it was a little jarring.”

“I got ya.” Yuzu pressed her forehead to Mei’s and smiled when she felt Hideki begin bouncing in Mei’s arms and giggling, slightly ruining the moment but also improving it in his way.

“Why isn’t he dressed,” asked Mei before resting herself against the pillows, Hideki in her lap so she could begin making a series of awkwardly funny faces at her son in an attempt to entertain him.

“He threw up after I fed him and it was pretty bad.” Yuzu ran her hand along the front of her shirt and sighed but not before giggling at the sight of the weird face mei had made. “It got all over his clothes, and I had to give him a bath.”

“Did he pick one,” Mei asked after she put her tongue back in her mouth while Hideki stuck out his tongue and began making a series of wet raspberry noises which Yuzu returned while Mei looked around for the outfit Hideki had supposedly decided on.

“No I figure won't complain about it,” said Yuzu after wiping the drool off of Hideki’s mouth with the towel. “Here ya go.”

Yuzu handed over the pug onesie and moved next to Mei and smirked as she watched Hideki struggle and whined as it went over his head and only stopped when his head popped out when he saw his mothers smiling at him. He gasped again and began bouncing excitedly, making it difficult for Mei to lay him down on the bed, but she managed, and as Yuzu watched her put on the diaper, she noticed a melancholy look in her lover’s eyes and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu kissed the side of Mei’s head and gave her a worried smile. “You know he’s only going to be gone a week, and he’s only like six stops away, and Udagawa and Rena said we could go and see him.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Mei shook her head, and after snapping the buttons on the onesie, she picked Hideki up and stroked his cheek making the boy squeal in delight. “I know it’s something I’m going to have to get used to, but I don’t think I ever will.”

“I know.” Yuzu grabbed the jeans and took Hideki away from Mei and began sliding them up his kicking legs making both women laugh. “But our baby boy needs to get used to spending time with his daddy and Mama Rena, and  _we_  need to get used to having to time alone.”

Yuzu watched Mei’s ears turn bright red before diving into checking her text messages and Yuzu couldn’t resist smiling at the sight of how flustered she’d made her girlfriend.

She knew the same thoughts and worries she’d been having about their first actual nights alone in months were going through Mei’s brain, but Yuzu knew better than to push it. She’d seen how Mei reacted any time she’d begun touching her anywhere below her neck that wasn’t a hug. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, Yuzu remembered several times when Mei would back away, but now that she had more experience in the realm of romance, Yuzu remembered those looks being out of fear and uncertainty. Though if Yuzu were to place an emotion on Mei’s current reactions it’d have to be uncomfortable or elusive.

As Yuzu watched, she looked down at Hideki who was staring at his mother, one fat fist in his mouth while he bounced excitedly in his mama’s lap while making a series of strange shouting noises causing Mei to smirk occasionally. Getting an idea, Yuzu picked Hideki up and slid her body across the bed until she was on her stomach and Hideki was sitting in front of Mei who was still preoccupied with her phone call until she decided to speak.

“Mommy,” said Yuzu in a high pitched voice, making Mei jump and stare down at the baby and then at Yuzu who’s head was hidden behind the baby’s pudgy body though she managed to keep an eye on Mei.

“Yuzu,” sighed Mei as she set aside her phone, glaring down at her son who was smiling up at her and flapping his arms, making her stern demeanor break momentarily, “what are you doing with him?”

“I’m not Yuzu,” squeaked the blonde while Hideki continued to open and close his mouth and make odd noises, “I’m Hideki. Who’s Yuzu?”

“This isn’t funny,” said Mei doing her best not to laugh while her son blew raspberries at her, practically drowning out Yuzu’s voice and Mei couldn’t help but giggle.

“I saw that,” squeaked the voice and Yuzu dared to peak both eyes out from behind Hideki’s body and blow a quick kiss at Mei before tickling the baby beneath his armpits and laughing. “I made you smile, yay!”

Yuzu lifted Hideki’s arms and shook them carefully making both Mei and Hideki laugh while the blonde pressed her forehead against Hideki’s back while silently admitting to herself at how stupid she had to sound, but glad she was making Mei happy.

“You did,” admitted Mei as she laid down across the bed and stared up at Hideki and used the towel to wipe a bit of drool off his chin and smiled. “Thank you for making me smile.”

Yuzu knew that the statement was meant for her as much as Hideki but she managed to resist breaking character and after refocusing she said in the same high voice, “Why are you sad, Mommy?”

“I’m not sad, Hideki,” Mei smirked and moved closer to Hideki and gave his soft belly a gentle poke and smiled when he flapped his arms and grunted excitedly. “I have you and Yuzu here with me, so you don’t have to worry about me being sad.”

“Are you sure,” asked the voice with a pout behind it and Mei could see Yuzu grinning from behind Hideki but continued to play along. “Cuz you looked sad when you and….”

Yuzu stopped and took a deep breath as she figured out what to say. She knew saying something of this nature would have a profound effect on Mei’s attitude and she didn’t want to throw it around lightly, but at some point, she had to say it. She’d been feeling this way ever since they’d brought Hideki home from the hospital. Even if she still had a few misgivings about being called this, she wanted to let Mei know she was ready, but she’d never found the right time to mention it and hoped that if she said it now, Mei wouldn’t think she was using it as some cheap ploy to help her feel better.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuzu let out a small exhale and was glad that Mei was waiting so patiently for her to speak and when she finally found the courage to say it. She peaked over Hideki’s shoulder’s, Mei’s amethyst eyes glued on her as she said, “Why were you so sad when you and Mama talked about me leaving with Daddy and Mama Rena?”

Yuzu watched as Mei’s head jerked back, and her eyes wide in amazement, and for the briefest moment, Yuzu could swear she saw tears well up in her lover’s eyes before she rapidly blinked them away and managed to give her a rare smile, the younger woman reserved for their most intimate moments.

As Mei extended her right-hand hand, Yuzu kept her eyes on Mei and smiled softly when she saw Mei’s left go to her chest and clutch at her shirt in a familiar manner while her right hand briefly played with the ring Yuzu was wearing on her left ring finger.

“I’m not sad Hideki.” Mei’s hand left her chest, releasing her ring from its prison while she playfully poked her son’s round belly making him giggle and squeal. “I have you, Mama, Daddy, and Mama Rena to keep me company. I haven’t felt lonely for a long time.”

“Oooookay,” squeaked Yuzu once she recovered from her shock and returned to waving Hideki’s arms and speaking in her high-pitched baby voice. “I like the sound of that, but just in case you feel sad again I got something that’ll make you feel all better.”

“You do?” Mei’s voice sounded intrigued and her back lifted off the bed as she slowly crawled toward Hideki and Yuzu. “What can you do to help me feel better Hideki?”

Yuzu could feel the bed shift and listening to it squeak and watched as one of Mei’s arms slipped around Hideki’s back, allowing her to maintain contact with both the blonde and her son. Peering over Hideki’s shoulder, Yuzu saw Mei’s eyes staring up at her longingly and smiling; Yuzu decided to drop the high pitched voice and quietly say, “This.”

Yuzu extended Hideki’s arms and wrapped them around Mei’s head and watched as her girlfriend’s arms tighten around their son while the baby rested his head on top of Mei's and gurgled and played with her hair while his mouth remained opened and rested on Mei’s head as he let out soft squeaks and warm breaths with a wide smile on his face. Smiling, Yuzu was ready to get off the bed to grab Hideki’s socks and shoes but stopped when she saw Mei’s left arm extended, her fingers splayed.

Knowing what she wanted, Yuzu grasped the offered hand, locking her fingers with Mei’s and while Hideki rested his cheek on his mother’s head; patting it lazily as he continued to open and close his mouth absent-mindedly Yuzu heard a loud sniffle from the other side of her son’s tiny body and heard Mei quietly whisper, “Thank you, Yuzu.”

Pulling Mei’s hand to her lips, Yuzu kissed each of her fingers before saying softly, “You’re welcome, Mei.”

Just as she finished speaking, Hideki let out another loud yell and fell back, nearly colliding with Yuzu but was thankfully held in place by Mei’s hand. He giggled and squeaked loudly at his sudden attempt at play while his mothers both breathed sighs of relief while their hearts pounded violently in their chests.

“He’s got a knack for ruining the moment,” laughed Yuzu after kissing Hideki on the nose.

“Yes he does,” grunted Mei as she pulled herself back onto the bed and pulled Hideki to her chest causing him to let out another series of annoyed yells while he bounced impatiently in his mother’s lap. “Calm down; it’s okay, you’re safe.”

Hideki’s yells turned into small gurgles as Mei shushed him and massaged his back.

“He’s getting to be a handful,” chuckled Yuzu. She scooted forward and crossed her legs and stared at Hideki who was staring at her out of the corner of his eye, his mouth curling upward when he saw her. “Pretty soon you’re gonna be crawling and getting into everything.”

“Yes he will,” said Mei before kissing him on the top of the head and waving Yuzu toward her. “Come here, please.”

“What’s up?” Yuzu crawled across the bed and settled in next to Mei, expecting the younger woman to say something, but instead received a deep kiss the moment she sat down.

It wasn’t unwelcomed, and Yuzu accepted it with a sharp intake of air before closing her eyes and allowing herself to focus on the soft feeling of Mei’s lips against hers, sending a slight shiver down her spine as she returned the affection. Instinct took over, and Yuzu felt her body relax into Mei’s while her right hand worked it’s way up Mei’s neck, manicured nails carefully grazing the warm flesh of Mei’s cheek, before coming to a rest just beneath her ear.

Out of instinct Mei broke the kiss and Yuzu could see that her cheeks were flushed red, there was a longing in her eyes, but that soon disappeared into a look of pure gratitude as her head fell forward to so that their foreheads were touching. Yuzu noticed Mei’s eyes were red, but whether or not it was from her crying or being tired, Yuzu didn’t know, all she knew was that she wanted to comfort Mei and Yuzu knew she had to do that in whatever capacity she could.

“Mei, what…..”

“Did you mean it, Yuzu? What you said about being Hideki’s...”

Mei took a deep breath and swallowed, in preparation to continue only to be cut off by the sound of two voices coming from the living room asking if anyone was home.

“Hold onto that question,” whispered Yuzu before kissing Mei on the forehead and giving Hideki’s head a gentle caress.

“All right,” answered Mei sighing in disappointment at the interruption while Yuzu got off the bed and headed over to the bedroom door and stuck her head out.

“We’re in here,” she said before popping back in, turning around just in time to see Mei wipe her eye before lifting Hideki up to her shoulder and kiss his cheek while he grunted and kicked at the sound of footsteps and familiar voices.

“Yes, I know.” Mei slid off the bed and smiled sadly as Hideki tilted his head up at his mother, a big smile on his face. “You’re excited to go away with Daddy, and Mama Rena aren’t you?”

Hideki squealed and babbled while his hand clutched Mei’s shirt and began waving it back and forth causing her ring to bounce making both Mei and Yuzu smile even more.

“I’m going to miss you,” said Mei as she approached the door timing her arrival with Udagawa and Rena, both of them wearing anxious smiles.

“Hey,” said Rena excitedly as she watched Mei give Hideki yet another strong hug. “Is everything okay?”

Yuzu noticed another tear fall down Mei’s cheek but rather than wiping the tear away; she busied herself with finding the diaper bag and making sure everything she’d pulled out was put back in.

“Everything is fine,” said Mei with a small sigh as she adjusted Hideki. “Though in all honesty, I’m having a difficult time with letting him go.”

“Do you maybe want to reschedule?” Udagawa gave both Mei and Yuzu a concerned look. “I know we’ve been kind of lax with helping you two out, but if you need some more time...”

“It’s all right,” answered Mei as she approached the couple and asked Yuzu to hand her a pair of Hideki’s socks. “This is what we agreed on, and I do need some time to myself. I just wish he didn’t have to leave for me to have it.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t done more lately.” Udagawa took the socks from Yuzu and put them on Hideki’s feet, making the boy giggle at his father accidentally tickling the bottom of his foot and causing everyone to smile. “We didn’t expect to get so busy these past few weeks what with the move and all.”

“We hope you two understand that it wasn’t intentional.” Rena bowed as she spoke but it was plain as day just how upset both of them were in their recent lack of presence. “We want you to know that we’re trying to do more and that while we have him, we’re going to be working from home, so you don’t have to worry about us calling you to say we need you to come to get him because we’re too busy. We’re working on scheduling our work hours better so we’ll be around to help more, too.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” said Mei as she handed Hideki off to Udagawa, a look of longing in her eyes as she watched her son smile at being held by his father. “But we understand you’ve been busy, and you’re trying. But I won’t lie that it’s been an adjustment. I didn’t realize how much we came to rely on you two when you were living here, but whatever help you’re able to give us has always been appreciated, hasn’t it Yuzu?”

“Yep.” Yuzu smiled as she finished rearranging the bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Just don’t beat yourselves up over this too much and make sure you have fun with him, okay? Oh and I don’t remember if we told you but he’s getting over a stomach problem, and for the most part, he’s been pretty clean, but he has had a few accidents. So fair warning, you may be doing a bit more laundry than planned and make sure his diapers are on right because we learned the hard way just how bad it can get.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Udagawa smiled and bounced Hideki carefully in his arms, making his son laugh before handing him off to Rena so he could take the bag and nearly dropped it as he hadn’t got a firm enough of grip on the handle and the weight caused it to almost slip through his fingers.

“Jeez,” he laughed after he and Yuzu managed to keep from falling to the ground. “What’d you do pack all of his clothes? You know we have stuff at my place for him, Mei. You didn’t need to pack so much.”

“I didn’t remember if you had enough clothes in his current size.” Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and cast a concerned glance at Hideki who was busy running his hands along Rena’s face and smiled as he inspected his step-mother’s features. “He’s growing so fast, and with his stomach issues, I didn’t want you to worry about whether you had enough. Not to mention the doctor recommended a special formula for him, which I’m certain you don’t have, and there are a few bottles of my own..."

"Got it," said Udagawa with an appreciative nod, noticing the uncomfortable way Mei covered her chest. "You're right we haven't had the chance to pick it up yet.

“That’s true,” giggled Rena after blowing on Hideki’s face and making him giggle. “We didn’t get the name of that formula the doctor told us about for situations like this. Thanks, Mei.”

“You’re welcome.” Mei sighed as she watched Hideki lean in and place his open mouth on Rena’s nose in an awkward attempt at a kiss while Rena asked Yuzu to take a picture. “Make sure you monitor his food intake, and we’re trying to get him to sleep by eight most nights so be sure to start playing...”

“Mei, relax.” Udagawa set the bag down and placed his hands on Mei’s shoulders squeezed them gently. “He’s going to be fine, all right? I know about his play time before bed. We know to make sure he spends some time on his stomach so he can practice pushing himself up. We know he’s starting to try and crawl and that he’s rolling over on his own so we know not to leave him alone on a bed. We’ve been here for almost all of it and if there’s something neither of us knows we’ll call you, the doctor, or Yuzu.”

Udagawa placed a hand on Mei’s cheek as Hideki began stringing together an extensive series of babbles as Yuzu and Rena talked to him and laughed and watched as Mei’s eyes fell to his chest,

“I’m sorry. I’m not...it’s…”

“It’s okay to be nervous, Mei.” Yuzu appeared from behind Udagawa with Hideki tight against her chest, his eyes scanning to room curiously at all the people who were standing in it before landing on Mei and extending an arm toward her and began making a series of noises as he opened and closed his fingers. “See, he’s not going to forget you.”

“I know that,” snorted Mei while she placed her finger in Hideki’s tiny hand. “But I appreciate the concern.”

Mei leaned down and rested her forehead against Hideki’s and kissed his nose while he continued to babble.

“I love you, Hideki. Please be good for your father and Mama Rena. I’m going to miss you.”

Hideki let out a loud laugh which was followed by a few energetic bounces that made Yuzu grunt in discomfort.

“Okay, Rena, it’s your turn,” Yuzu groaned after Mei separated herself from Hideki. Once he was handed off, Yuzu took Mei’s hand and pulled her close and while Udagawa and Rena made sure they had everything, whispered, “We’ll walk them to the elevator and then we’ll figure out something to do. Okay? Whatever you want to do tonight, we’ll do.”

Mei nodded, and after Rena and Udagawa confirmed that they had everything, she took Yuzu’s hand and watched as Rena fastened Hideki into the large stroller they’d brought with them. As usual, he fussed and kicked until Yuzu handed him Momotora. Once he had the tiger in his arms, Hideki immediately began chewing on its ear, smiling at his parents as he allowed himself to be strapped in. Once he was secured, Mei and Yuzu followed them out the door toward the elevator to say goodbye and waved as Hideki, Rena, and Udagwawa smiled at them as the doors closed with a gentle hiss.

Once they were alone, Yuzu wrapped her arm around Mei’s waist again and squeezed while placing light kisses along the taller woman’s neck and shoulder in an effort to calm her.

“How are you?” Yuzu rubbed her nose in Mei’s neck and closed her eyes. “I know he just left but are you feeling all right?”

“I feel cold,” whispered Mei as she rubbed her hands across Yuzu’s soft skin. “Can you...can you join me for a shower? I need to warm up.”

“You sure?”

Yuzu kissed beneath Mei’s ear and smirked when she felt her lover shiver, but didn’t proceed any further.

Mei hadn’t exactly been keen on showing any more skin than necessary after Hideki’s birth and Yuzu was wondering what it was Mei was expecting to happen once they were alone in the shower, but Yuzu didn’t want to force anything, all she wanted was to make Mei happy.

“Yes,” Mei removed Yuzu’s hands and pulled her back into the apartment. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Yuzu said nothing and followed Mei into their bathroom immediately began to undress. When she finished removing her pants, the blonde noticed that Mei hadn’t even started to remove her clothes and Yuzu noticed the quiet, familiar sound of Mei sniffling.

“Oh, Mei.” Yuzu walked around Mei’s front and wasn’t surprised to find her wiping away a few stray tears. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she did her best to hide it from Yuzu, but like she had several times in the past, Yuzu took her by the hands and kissed the streams that marked where the younger woman's tears had fallen.

“I’m sorry,” sighed Mei as Yuzu’s hands wrapped around her head and waist. “I’m trying, I am. I didn’t realize it would affect me this much.”

“It’s all right.” Yuzu caressed Mei’s hair as she spoke and felt a surge of relief when she felt Mei’s arms encircle her and proceeded to continue kissing Mei’s cheeks as she said, “I’m going to miss him too.”

“Can we go out,” whispered Mei, her arms tightening around Yuzu, “just for a while. It’s too quiet.”

“Yeah, we can.” Yuzu nuzzled Mei’s forehead with hers and smiled. “I know just the place, but it’s going to be a bit of a trip, that okay?”

“Right now," sighed Mei as she headed toward the bathroom door, “the further away, the better.”

After abandoning the idea of the shower, Mei and Yuzu dressed in some slightly warmer clothes, Mei kept her long sleeved shirt on and grabbed her heavy winter jacket and scarf while switching out her pajama bottoms for some jeans. Yuzu decided to keep her short-sleeve shirt on and dressed in warm pants, boots, and a heavy jacket.

“Are you ready,” inquired Yuzu after they were dressed and received a curt nod in reply followed by Mei practically crushing her hand.

Hiding her discomfort, Yuzu led Mei down to the street where they flagged down a cab where Yuzu gave the driver an address while the ink-haired woman stared listlessly out the window, unshaken by the address Yuzu had provided the driver.

“Are you sure this is where you wanna go,” asked the woman in the front seat as her eyes stared back at them from the rearview mirror.

“Yes, please.” Yuzu reached over took Mei’s hand, and when the woman saw what had transpired, she nodded and pulled away from the apartment.

* * *

 

Neither of them said anything as they made the long journey through the busy city streets. Christmas decorations were already littering some of the stores along with lights being strung up in the streets, reminding Yuzu that they needed to do something special since it would be Hideki’s first Christmas, and the first one she and Mei would be celebrating together since their abysmal first attempt all those years ago.

As the memories of a half-dressed Mei clouded her mind, Yuzu felt her face begin to burn, and as she fidgeted in her seat she quietly asked, “Umm, Mei?”

The younger woman made no attempt to acknowledge her girlfriend’s words, instead choosing to focus all her attention on the passers-by while the bright streetlights blurred past them in a kaleidoscopic haze.

Reaffirming her will, Yuzu let out a small cough and after a deep, relaxing breath, said more firmly, “Mei, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Yuzu?” Mei turned her head around, a morose stare focused on the back of the chair in front of her. To anyone else, it would have looked and sounded like she had no concern about what the other woman had to say, but Yuzu could tell from the way she was gripping her hand, that she was giving the blonde her full attention.

“Umm,” Yuzu moved a little closer, her eyes focusing on the rearview mirror, grateful that the driver was doing her best to ignore looking back at them and focusing solely on the road and other drivers, “do you think maybe this year we could do a Christmas party? I mean it’s been almost a year since we reunited and I think it’d be kinda fun to have people over and I know Hideki would like it. It’s his first Christmas, and we could get a lot of good pictures for the baby book.”

Yuzu’s knees began to grind together nervously as her thumb massaged Mei’s hand.

“Plus, you know, we’ve never really celebrated Christmas properly together and since we’re...you know...I thought we could...”

“I’d like that.” Mei’s voice was quiet, but Yuzu could hear the sincerity in her voice and smiled when Mei moved closer so she could rest her head on the older woman’s shoulder. “How much longer?”

“I don’t know,” laughed Yuzu before rubbing a cheek against Mei’s soft hair. “Does it matter?”

“No,” sighed Mei sounding untroubled for the first time since Hideki had left, “I suppose it doesn’t.”

For the remainder of their trip, Yuzu remained awake while Mei dozed placidly against her shoulder, only to wake when the driver announced their arrival. As Yuzu paid, she watched Mei exit the car and grew nervous when she saw her stagger into the city streets and when she exited began to worry when she noticed the worried look on the taller woman’s face, and Yuzu prayed she wouldn’t be upset with her choice of entertainment.

“Yuzu, where….,” Mei stared around, perplexed by the sudden change of scenery. “Where are we?”

“Uhh,” Yuzu grinned sheepishly and pointed at all the bright bar signs, drunken revelers, and the other strange assortment of patrons of the night and said, “we’re in Shinjuku, and we’re gonna go to a bar.”

“Shin...” the color drained from Mei’s face, and she clutched her bag tightly against her chest. “Yuzu why did you bring us here?”

“Because it’s far away from the house like you wanted?” Yuzu gave Mei a nervous grin and linked their arms together so she could lead Mei through the early evening crowds. “Also there’s plenty of bars here that have decent drinks and are pretty friendly, and we’re going to a mixed bar, so we got no reason to worry.”

“I don’t want a drink Yuzu.” Mei cast her eyes around suspiciously, taking notice of what she thought were couples. Men holding hands with men, women doing the same with other women. Some were in-between or in drag. Most were talking loudly, but there were others that Mei noticed were possibly doing more than just huddling together for warmth, and she inched closer to Yuzu. “I want to know why on Earth you thought I’d want to come here?”

“Because you wanted to go somewhere far away,” repeated Yuzu with an annoyed sigh. “I don’t know what your problem is; it’s not like anyone is going to care if the two of us are holding hands or talking. The cops got more important things to worry about than you and me.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.” Mei’s hand tightened around Yuzu’s, her eyes surveying the crowd while Yuzu walked along seemingly unfazed by their location. “I’m worried if someone from the academy or the university will see me here. I have several important contacts that could cause a lot of problems for me if it were to get back to the board or other people that I was here.”

“Are we doing anything illegal by being here,” asked Yuzu quietly, her grip slackening but still keeping hold of Mei’s. “I mean we’re both twenty, we’re legally adults, we’re dating, we’re not soliciting anyone for anything. All we’re doing is going to a bar for a quiet drink, possibly a non-alcoholic one so what’s the problem if someone sees you? Are you embarrassed by me or is it...”

“That’s not it, Yuzu.” Mei stopped walking, and Yuzu took a couple more but stopped before she got far enough away to let go of Mei’s hand. “You know I’m not embarrassed and I have never been embarrassed, cautious yes, but not embarrassed.”

“Then why’d you say you wanted to out if you didn’t trust me enough to pick the place?” Yuzu’s voice was quiet, but since they’d left one of the busier sections of the district, Mei was able to hear her despite the residual pounding of music coming from inside the buildings.

“I’ve never been here before Yuzu.” Mei’s grip tightened, and Yuzu squeezed back. “I’ve only heard of this district through reputation, and much of what I’ve heard hasn’t been positive. For families like the Aihara’s being seen in places like this is a cause for major scandal and can cause us problems if people even have a reason to think we’re here to indulge in anything outside of a casual drink. I have to think about...m...ours and Hideki’s future. Even with the divorce papers being filed, one wrong move..”

“I understand.” Yuzu relaxed her grip, and began to walk again but was kept back by Mei’s grip. “Mei stop...”

“Don’t leave me alone.” Mei pulled cautiously on Yuzu’s arm, thankful that Yuzu had followed her lead and returned to her side.

“You need to make up your mind,” chuckled Yuzu dryly. “I love you, but there are days you can be a little annoying.”

“I’m sorry.” Mei locked her fingers with Yuzu’s and gave a disheartened sigh. “I’ve been a mess lately, and I haven’t been paying nearly as much attention to you. You even quit..”

“Stop it.” Yuzu stepped in front of Mei and placed her hands on the taller woman’s cheeks. She jumped but, Yuzu held her firm and stood on her the tips of her toes and gave her a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around Mei’s neck and held her tight. “I quit because you and Hideki needed me, and Mama and your dad agreed that it was for the best since Udagawa moved out. I have some savings still, and if I start to run short, I can do short-term jobs, okay? I’m not going to freeload off you, so when I have to work, I’ll work. But I’m never gonna abandon you and tonight is about us having some fun because we need it.”

Yuzu rubbed the small, black bags under Mei’s eyes and smiled.

“You remember what fun is, right?”

“Vaguely.” Mei lowered Yuzu’s hands and gave her the faintest hint of a smirk before retaking her hand. “But let’s not have too much fun, all right? I may have said I wanted to go out, but I don’t want to draw unnecessary attention toward us, at least not yet. Is that, am I asking too much?”

“Nawwww,” Yuzu smirked and wrapped her arm around Mei’s and giggled as she squeezed it and began walking again. “Trust me. When I was here with those people, I met at the party a few of them got so scared we had a cop approach us and ask us what we were doing. So, this, this is nothing.”

“All right.” Mei placed her free-hand on the arm Yuzu had entwined through hers and nodded. “Then lead the way.”

The walk took another fifteen minutes, and when they arrived, they were so far off the main street that Mei thought they were in a completely different district of the city. Looking around, the road seemed safe enough, and Yuzu looked confident in where they were going, but Mei couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that was building in the back of her mind, but the moment she saw the name of the bar Mei raised an eyebrow at Yuzu.

“Passing Glances?” Mei rolled her eyes and shook her head. “This sounds more like one of those mangas you used to read as opposed to a bar.”

“Well, that’s cuz it’s more of an out of the way, mind your business bar,” said Yuzu with a sheepish grin. “Those friends I met come here, and they said that if you wanna have a quiet night and not get bothered, maybe even dance a little, this is a good bar to go to.”

Yuzu walked up to the door and held it open and bowed, “After you, Milady.”

“Don’t do that,” groaned Mei before stepping forward and holding the door open for Yuzu. “Hurry up; I’m freezing.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yuzu gave a slight salute and grabbed Mei’s hand and pulled her in.

Immediately, Mei felt the warmth wash over her and felt a warm tingling spread through her hands as she rubbed them together, thankful to be out of the chilled night air. Immediately she noticed that unlike the other bars they’d walked by, the bar wasn’t as flamboyant as the others. Despite the music being a little too loud, the bar looked more like a nice restaurant as opposed to a drinking establishment. The tables were clean oak and had nice plush chairs, and there were even booths with cushy, couch-like seats. The bar had a sizeable polished marble counter where behind it stood a man and woman while a couple of waiters and waitresses served drinks and a random assortment of bar food the few patrons sitting down while a few danced quietly on a small dance floor in the back corner.

As she stared around, Mei noticed the clientele was as varied as the other patrons she’d seen while they walked down the street. Couples and people from all walks of life littered the bar and Mei suddenly understood why Yuzu had chosen it. From the look of it, unless someone was speaking to them, the patrons only paid attention to their drinks or food, and when Yuzu took her hand, Mei didn’t feel the subconscious weight of judgment weighing her down.

They’d settled on a corner table where they could still see everything going on around them but offered a bit of privacy, and when they sat down, the heat was starting to get to her and as she removed her coat. Once it was off, Mei felt a bit self-conscious and felt underdressed given their surroundings. While Yuzu had gone with a nice short-sleeved shirt that had a few buttons on it, Mei's longsleeved tee-shirt was ratty and marked with holes. However, much to Mei's surprise, the woman didn’t look twice at what she was wearing when she asked if they had anything special they’d like to order.

“Just a Minoh IPA for me and maybe some edamame, taiyaki, and hamachi kama? Is that fine with you Mei?”

“That’s fine.” Mei opened the drink menu and scanned the drink menu and asked for an oolong tea or anything similar.

“We can do that,” smiled the woman before heading off to the bar and returned a minute later with a pitcher of water and their drinks along with a few empty glasses and headed off to the other customers after stating their food would be ready shortly.

“So, does this place work?” Yuzu popped open her beer and poured it while Mei sipped quietly on her tea, her eyes focused expectantly on her phone. “Mei? Are you listening?”

“I am.” Mei removed her eyes from the phone long enough to address Yuzu before turning her gaze back to it. “I’m sorry, but it’s after eight, and he said he’d contact me before Hideki went to bed and he hasn’t.”

Picking up her beer, Yuzu slid close to Mei and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and neck before resting her chin on Mei’s shoulder.

“He’s fine, Mei.” Yuzu rubbed her nose along Mei’s jawline and covered her hand. “He’s with Rena and Udagawa. He’s safe, and they’re taking good care of him.”

Mei opened her mouth to reply, but as soon as she did her screen lit up with Rena’s number.

“See,” smiled Yuzu as Mei punched in her access code. “That’s probably her sending us a text to tell us they just put him to bed.”

Mei sighed anxiously but that soon faded into a loving smile when she saw a picture of Hideki resting on Udagawa’s chest. Hideki was curled up underneath a blanket, his tiny fist in his mouth while Udgawa’s eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape, with a small stream of drool pouring from the side of his mouth. Mei’s finger stroked the screen adoringly and felt some more of the tension leave her shoulders and felt like she could finally enjoy her evening.

“Feeling better?” Yuzu pressed her forehead against Mei’s shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly as her lover’s shoulders began to relax.

“Quite.” Mei turned around and kissed the top of Yuzu’s head just as the food arrived. She straightened up, hoping the woman didn’t notice, but she winked at Mei and left without saying a word.

“Told you,” hummed Yuzu through a big bite of tuna. “No one here is going to care as long as we behave ourselves.”

“When have you ever behaved yourself?” Mei took a bite of the taiyaki and chewed it.

“I have my moments,” Yuzu smirked, and they continued eating in quiet for a few moments and got a couple of refills, enjoying the silence between them as the music played. After a time a much softer song played, and Yuzu watched as Mei’s eyes closed in a kind of serene enjoyment at the slow melodic piano beginning before humming along with the lyrics.

“You like this song,” asked Yuzu, surprised Mei would find a song like this entertaining. “Considering you hated the movie.”

“You hated it too,” retorted Mei with a huff. “We wasted an evening watching it. When have I ever expressed the desire to watch a movie like that?”

“I never said you did.” Yuzu downed another large bite of tuna and drank deep from her glass and ordered another round. “I remember hearing about those movies and thought it’d be something different. I didn’t know it’d get that boring or that...they’d show a scene where they broke a bed. Plus the whole thing with the wolf guys was...”

Yuzu shook her head and made a disgusted face.

“But, you know at least we both found a song we liked, so that’s a plus.”

“I suppose it is.” Mei leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Yuzu’s lips.

Yuzu moaned back, glad to see that Mei was starting to feel more relaxed and whether it was the booze or the fact that Mei was more affectionate, but Yuzu couldn’t resist the urge to take her hand and pull her out of the booth and onto the small dance floor.

“Yuzu,” whispered Mei when she realized that they were completely exposed but grateful that they weren’t the only pair on the floor. “I’m not...”

“Just relax,” answered the blonde, her hands resting on Mei’s hips and began leading her in a slow swaying dance. “It’s one song, maybe two if you like the other one.”

Mei sighed, but eventually relented and placed her hands on Yuzu’s hips and placed her forehead against Yuzu’s eyes closed so she could focus solely on Yuzu’s touch and the sound of the music.

It wasn’t a perfect song if anything Mei would define it as sappy, but there was something about the way the woman sang and how the lyrics resonated with her. There weren’t many songs she could say that about. Her grandfather usually insisted she listen to classical music or music he preferred, and as a result, those were usually the only types of music she listened to, but as she stood there, swaying with Yuzu, ignorant to everyone around them, she was beginning to see the appeal.

“This feels good,” whispered Yuzu, her head resting on Mei’s shoulder and her arms wrapping around her waist while the song came to a close. “I wish we’d done this sooner.”

“It has been a while,” answered Mei with a chuckle. “I forgot how easy it was to do this without a baby inside me.”

“That sounded weird,” laughed Yuzu before placing a kiss on Mei’s cheek. “But I get what you mean. Think we can do this again the next time we have a few nights to ourselves?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Mei placed her hands around Yuzu’s shoulders and began stroking her hair. “You found a good place, and I wouldn’t mind coming here again sometime when it’s warmer.”

“Deal.” Yuzu pulled her head back and began leaning in preparation for a kiss, oblivious to the fact that the song had changed but stopped when she heard a familiar voice and froze on the spot.

“Oh crap,” whispered Yuzu her arms tightening around Mei, hoping that she wouldn’t be noticed.

“Yuzu, what’s the matter?”

“We gotta go.” Yuzu pulled away from Mei and stumbled toward the table and began making sure they hadn’t lost any of their belongings.

“Yuzu why are you in such a rush?” Mei followed her to the table and winced when she saw Yuzu’s elbow slammed into the table, attracting the attention of their server.

“She’s fine,” answered Mei, startling the woman before grabbing a purse and handing her several thousand-yen notes. “I’m sorry if we’re causing a disturbance. We need to leave suddenly for some reason, and I’m not sure about the bill.”

The woman and after looking over the bills handed a couple over to Mei and said, “I’ll be right back with change.”

When she was gone, Yuzu gave a small victorious cheer, but when she stood up to face Mei, she froze again her face frozen in shock at something behind Mei.

“Hey, Yuzu,” said a quiet voice that Mei had never heard before.

Mei stepped next to Yuzu and joined her in looking at the source of the voice and Mei was surprised to see a somewhat familiar, tan woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing ripped jeans, a button up shirt, and a worn out hoodie. She had an incredibly fit build that made Mei slightly jealous and a rather pretty face that had not a speck of makeup and she was at least ten centimeters taller than Mei. She looked tired, but judging by the large glass of beer and the strong scent of alcohol coming from her mouth, Mei was beginning to worry that this wouldn’t be a pleasant encounter.

She’d only vaguely heard about this woman, and that had been almost a year ago by this point, and if there was anything she knew, it was that it didn’t take much for a person’s demeanor to change.

“Hey, Abby,” gulped Yuzu, her hand clutching the sleeve of her table bound jacket nervously. “What are you doing here?”

“Hav...having a drink,” slurred Abby raising her hand and jiggling her glass, thankfully not spilling any of it. “Just like you.”

“Right.” Yuzu sighed and let her jacket fall to her side and pointed at the table. “You wanna have a seat?”

“Su...sure.” Abby staggered forward and took the edge of the booth and grunted loudly as she sat down, leaving Mei and Yuzu standing. “Aren’t you two gonna sit?”

“We were about to leave,” said Yuzu quickly before Mei could answer. “But feel free to help yourself to the food on the table, we just paid, so you don't need to worry about the bill.”

Yuzu turned and faced Mei, a strained apologetic look on her face, while Mei looked slightly annoyed but understood.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Abby grabbed a stick of yakitori and bit into it and grimaced a bit at the crisp flavor but ate it anyway. “Who’s you...who’s your friend?”

“Uh,” Yuzu gulped, and before she could step forward, Mei gave a polite bow.

“Udagawa Mei,” said the younger woman with a slight waver to her voice. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” Abby managed a small seated bow and raised her head, eyes wide as she clutched the side of the table. “Sorry about my Jap..Japanese. The booze and all, plus, you know I’m an American, and it’s my second language. Well, technically third, but I don’t count being able to speak and read Tagalog as a language cuz that’s intrinsic to my family.”

“ Regardless you speak it quite well.” Abby gave Mei a drunken smile though it didn’t make her feel any more comfortable. Mei’d seen this behaviour before at parties and knew that given Abby’s intoxicated state, if she were rude it could make things worse and she didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Excuse me,” said Abby after the waitress reappeared with Mei’s change. “Can I get some whiskey and another beer? Doesn’t matter which, your recommendation just nothing too pricey. A glass of ice too, please?”

The woman gave a polite nod and left while Yuzu sighed and reached for her drink and finished it.

“Oh, you’re having fun too,” giggled Abby as she watched Yuzu drain the glass. “Been a while since I saw that. Course now you gotta buy it yourself and it doesn’t come cheap.”

“You would know.” Grunted Yuzu, annoyed at Abby’s attitude and the way she’d made Mei cast a nervous peripheral glance at her. “How many you been to tonight?”

“Uhh, three?” Abby poured herself a tall glass of water and downed it eagerly, spilling some of it out the sides of her mouth. She wiped it away and while pouring another said, “But it’s not like I stayed long at any of them. They’re either too noisy, or the drinks are too weak, plus no one could come out tonight so staying in one bar isn’t too much fun so I figured I’d pound a few at each one and hop on to the next. Just like the old days.”

Abby gave Yuzu a lazy wink let out an enthusiastic cheer as the waitress appeared with a bottle of whiskey, ice, and another beer and poured herself a glass of each and drained them in quick succession.

“Old days,” repeated Mei but Yuzu shook her head, and Mei grew quiet.

“We did have some fun,” said Yuzu with a sad smile. “But that’s not my thing, not anymore.”

“That stinks.” Abby swirled her glass, making the ice clink against the sides before sipping her whiskey carefully. “You were a looooot of fun when we had nights like that.”

Abby winked and took another long slow drink, “Especially that one time in that bathroom where...”

“Shut up!”

Yuzu’s voice rang out throughout the bar, and several patrons and a few staff members stared at her, in amazement while Abby continued to drink sullenly, though there was a hint of a smirk on her face.

“All right, all right.” The woman finished sipping her whiskey and moved onto her beer. “It’s not like I was gonna say anything too inappropriate, was just talking about old times.”

“Yeah well, it was situations like that, that made me start to doubt...”

“That what she been telling you?” Abby turned to Mei, who was watching the two of them nervously. “That it was my fault?”

“She…,” Mei took a breath and shook her head. “She’s never mentioned anything of that nature.”

“I’m sure she hasn’t,” Abby said unconvinced after a loud snort. “Well whatever, but if you’re looking to have some fun tonight, there’s a hotel we used to go to near the station that’s pretty nice. Maybe she’ll show you the good time she’s always wanted. I’m sure they’ll remember her.”

“I...I see.” Mei looked to Yuzu and saw she was on the verge of tears.

Grabbing her things, Mei placed a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder and said, “Well, enjoy your evening. We’ll be heading home now.”

“Sure.” Abby waved her hand, and after Yuzu grabbed her jacket and wallet, they headed toward the door, and the last thing they heard was Abby shouting, “Have fun!”

When they were outside, neither of them spoke; nor did they touch.

They walked in tense silence, Yuzu focusing on the ground in front of her while Mei glanced at the signs of all the hotels they’d passed, curious about what hotel it was that Abby was talking about, despite knowing it was a foolish endeavor. Yuzu would never tell her, and in all honesty, Mei didn’t want to know, but when they hit the main street, her question was asked for her.

“So what do you wanna know?”

Mei turned to Yuzu and saw that her face had softened, but there were still tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Do you wanna go to the hotel or do you just want to head home?”

“I don’t...” Mei’s voice caught in her throat but after a moment asked, “Do you wish to go to one? Do you...need to… are you tired? I’m not sure...”

“I’m tired, pissed, and just a lot of other things right now.” Yuzu stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket and cast a glance in Mei’s direction. “I didn’t. Well I mean, I did at the time, but I was usually drunk, and it wasn't like we had much of a choice and it wasn't as often as she made it out to be."

Yuzu sighed and shook her head and turned to Mei, unable to look her in the eye.

“How often did..”

“Often enough,” Yuz shrugged and began walking again. “She didn’t have a lot of privacy when she was living with her roommate so when we..when we went out we’d you know...have to stay at a hotel. Plus I was still living with Mama for part of it, and even though she liked Abby she wasn’t too keen on her spending the night so… I’m just going to stop talking.”

“And the bars,” Mei reached up and clutched at her ring as they walked and spoke. “Did you...why did you...”

“You know what they say about booze and wanting to forget?” Yuzu began fidgeting with her ring and held her hand close to her chest. “Well let’s say I fell into that hole for a bit. Not long, but long enough and because she could buy it, Abby helped dig it.”

Yuzu lowered her hand and brushed her finger against Mei’s, thankful to feel her lover’s fingers brush back.

“As I said, I wanted to forget but I couldn’t, and I did some dumb things trying to forget.”

“What about Abby?” Mei’ risked moving her hand closer to Yuzu’s held it, though Yuzu didn’t return her grip.

“Abby’s got her issues,” sighed Yuzu, her fingers twitching. “You saw what happened in the bar. And when we were dating, I dunno why but I ignored it for a while and thought we were having fun. But then the fun wore off and the longer it went on, the more I realized I wasn’t happy, but I let it go on for a bit until I had enough.”

Yuzu rubbed her eyes and stared out at the street.

“After that, we drifted apart, and you know the rest.”

“I do.” Mei noticed the increase of pressure on her hand and saw that Yuzu’s face was still riddled with guilt and quietly asked, “Are you...do you want to show me that place? The hotel? I know about them, but I’ve never seen one before tonight, at least not that I can recall.”

“No,” whispered Yuzu, pulling Mei closer to her. “That’s...that’s not me anymore, Mei. It never really was. That was someone who wanted to forget; you can understand that, can’t you?”

“I do.” Mei pressed her shoulder against Yuzu’s and felt a bit warmer despite the sudden burst of blistering wind. “Although I would prefer it if we….I know you had people important to you, but I’d prefer not talking about them if that’s possible.”

“I have no problem with that.” Yuzu pressed closer to Mei, mostly out of a need for warmth but also because they’d finally hit the main thoroughfare and space was limited. “I’m sorry our evening was ruined. I wanted you to be happy, but instead, I kinda screwed up, again.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Mei curled her fingers around Yuzu’s and swallowed as she mustered the courage to speak. “Are you upset that I don’t...that I’m not the kind of person who likes going to places like the bar or hotels?”

“If I were I wouldn’t have said I didn’t want to go to one,” Yuzu smirked and reaffirmed her grip on Mei’s hand. “I like our life, Mei. I love coming home to you and sometimes finding you and Hideki cuddled on the couch. Sometimes I sit there and watch you guys sleep for a bit before waking you up. I love you, and I don’t want you to do things you’re uncomfortable with. I don’t want you to think you have to do something you aren’t ready for.”

“It’s not that I’m not ready, Yuzu.” Mei stopped walking and let go of Yuzu’s hand, her left hand crossing her chest, creating an invisible barrier between them. “I’m afraid of how you’ll react when you see me.”

“That’s why I’m not upset.” Yuzu lean approached Mei and pulled her close, carefully caressing Mei’s sides. “You think I haven’t noticed how you act when I touch you in certain ways?”

Yuzu placed her lips on Mei’s collarbone and kissed it lovingly before moving to her throat, causing Mei to purr.

“I’m okay with waiting until you feel comfortable with yourself and with having Hideki in the apartment.”

“It does make things more difficult.” Mei managed a smile but the sudden realization that they were still in public and while no one was looking at them, she was beginning to feel self-conscious and removed Yuzu’s hands from her sides and blushed. “But since we’ve had our evening freed and finally have the night to ourselves, maybe you can help me become more comfortable with myself.”

Yuzu’s face turned even redder, and she could barely look Mei in the eye as she said, “You don’t have to do this, Mei. I'm fine with what we have, I am.”

“So am I,” said Mei quietly, “but I’ve kept us waiting for long enough, and it’s about time I gained some of that confidence of yours that I’ve admired for so long.”

“Well, when you say it like that.” Yuzu took Mei’s hand and nodded vigorously. “All right, let’s...let’s try.”

 

* * *

 

Neither Mei or Yuzu said anything on the ride home. Both of them too nervous to say anything but they at least managed to hold onto one another’s hands while the cab wove its way through the streets, and once they were in the apartment, Yuzu pulled Mei into a kiss and began pulling her toward their bedroom, both of them slowly stripping each other, leaving a trail that started from the front door and ended at the foot of their bed.

When they managed to break the kiss, they were breathing heavily, and Yuzu kept her eyes locked on Mei’s, while her hands remained on her shoulders.

“You sure about this,” whispered Yuzu, her arms wrapping around Mei’s neck and pulling her close. Mei was still wearing her undershirt, and despite her earlier enthusiasm, she looked even more nervous. “Say you want to stop, and we’ll stop. I won't get upset; this is happening kind of fast and...”

“It is,” agreed Mei after interrupting Yuzu with another kiss, the long blonde hair tumbling through her fingers as she stroked Yuzu’s head. “But I want a bit more; I want to give you more of me.”

“Mei,” gasped Yuzu as Mei’s hands worked their way across Yuzu’s stomach, prompting the older woman to lead her toward the bed.

When her knees met the mattress, Yuzu placed her lips on Mei’s, sucking on the younger woman’s lower lip as she carefully began turning her around. Mei didn’t resist she seemed to enjoy it, based on the soft grunts and gentle moans she was making. Nor did she resist when asked her to lay down on the bed and move back against the pillows.

“Like this,” asked Mei with a nervous blush as she propped herself up against the back of the bed. Her arms crossed nervously, and her ears were a bright red. Her head was turned toward the bookshelf and armchair that she’d used for reading, but she cast the occasional nervous glance toward Yuzu who was staring at her with her usual infatuated gaze.

“Can you...shut off the light?”

Mei pulled her legs up a little, closing them slightly as Yuzu stood up and headed over to the light switch. The room darkened, save for the street lights and even in her vulnerable state, Mei wished to see more than the dark silhouette of Yuzu’s form. Finding the bedside lamp, she turned it to it’s lowest setting just as Yuzu climbed back onto the bed, her face centimeters from Mei’s.

“Why’d you turn it on? I’m already here,” giggled Yuzu, running a soft hand up Mei’s smooth leg, massaging her calf before coming to a stop on her knee where she began drawing small circles with her forefinger, sending a shiver through Mei’s body.

“I know.” Mei inched closer to Yuzu to the point where she could feel, Yuzu’s breath on her lips. “But I want to look at you.”

Mei’s arms encircled Yuzu’s neck and pulled her close enough so she could kiss her. The faintest hint of beer was on her lips, and even though she wasn’t fond of the taste, Mei extended her tongue and licked the soft flesh before sucking it into her mouth, giving it a gentle bite. Yuzu hissed, and her body moved closer to Mei’s, her hands parting Mei’s legs enough so that she was resting between, before resting her arms on either side of Mei's shapely form.

Warm waves of pleasure flowed through her and Mei could begin to feel herself growing excited by the sensation of Yuzu’s touch. The trimmed nails that had once been so long stroked the soft flesh of her thighs causing slight dampness to form on her panties as sweat made its way down the back of her neck and the front of her shirt.

Mei started becoming lost in even the slightest caress Yuzu placed upon her body. A gentle scratch of her nail along her hamstring, the smallest twinge of pain from an accidental bite during a passionate kiss had both of them shaking in pleasure and the longer they went, the more Mei couldn’t resist wanting to explore Yuzu’s body.

The moment Yuzu decided to move from her lips to her jaw, Mei took her chance to begin unclasping Yuzu’s bra. It took a moment due to the small hooks, causing Yuzu to giggle and offer to help.

“No,” grunted Mei just as Yuzu began sucking on her neck causing her fingers to fumble as she managed to loosen one of the hooks.

“Are you sure?”

Yuzu placed a gentle bite on Mei’s collarbone, forcing a hiss out of the younger woman, but it was enough to get Mei’s fingers to accidentally remove the final clasp of the pure blue bra Yuzu had been wearing.

“Guess so,” said Yuzu, allowing Mei to remove her bra and set it on the side of the bed her face growing warmer now that her chest was exposed.

It was the first time in months that Mei had even seen her like this and despite her earlier confidence, Yuzu couldn’t help but feel just a little embarrassed. Sure they’d kissed and touched each other, but everything had been surface level due to Mei’s condition and as she leaned back to let Mei see her couldn’t hold back the laugh at the blush that had spread throughout her girlfriend’s face and neck.

“That’s a new face,” giggled Yuzu leaning over, her breasts and necklace swinging in the dim lamplight. “Do you want to touch me, Mei?”

“Of course I do.”

Mei’s fingers crawled up Yuzu’s bare arm; her eyes focused on the small glint of gold that dangled between the rounded mounds swaying from Yuzu’s chest. She watched Yuzu’s eyes close as her lower lip disappeared into her mouth while Mei’s fingers caused goose pimples to spread across Yuzu’s skin the further Mei went up her arm. When she reached Yuzu’s shoulder, Mei scratched carefully along the smooth surface, down her chest, and along the chain holding the matching ring that had been her lifeline for so long.

Mei fingered it delicately, careful not to break the chain before letting it go and cupping Yuzu’s breast.

The blonde moaned, and Mei relished the feeling of the soft mound and firm nipple that rubbed against her palm. Yuzu’s breath grew heavier with each squeeze and remembering something she’d read in a health book she used her fingers to pull at the nipple in a sort of milking fashion, stretching the nipple to the point that caused Yuzu to moan loudly before allowing it to return to its original position.

“Does that feel good,” whispered Mei, continuing the motions as she kissed Yuzu’s jaw and neck, gently biting the spots she knew where Yuzu was most sensitive and smiling to herself when Yuzu nodded eagerly.

“You have no idea,” answered Yuzu as her hands started to move up and down Mei’s sides, “how long I’ve wanted you to touch me like this.”

“I have some idea,” panted Mei as Yuzu’s hands cupped the underside of her breast. She froze briefly, the grip she had on Yuzu’s chest squeezing a little too hard, causing Yuzu to gasp loudly.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Mei, pulling her hand back and looking disturbed at causing Yuzu unnecessary pain. “You just...caught me off-guard.”

“Don’t apologize.” Yuzu’s hands cupped Mei’s cheeks, and she planted a forgiving kiss on Mei’s lips. “I should have asked before I did something like that. I got lost in the moment and wanted you to feel as good as you were making me feel.”

Yuzu planted a soft kiss on Mei’s forehead and pulled her close to her chest, allowing Mei to rest in the small valley between her breasts.

“I want to see you, Mei.” Yuzu played with a few strands of her lover’s hair while the younger woman massaged the back of her legs, causing Yuzu to smile. “Is that okay or do you just want to look and touch me tonight? I’m fine with either one.”

“I want both,” whispered Mei, running her hands along Yuzu’s backside, enjoying the soft roundness of Yuzu’s ass as she massaged it.

“Are you sure,” Yuzu asked, regrettably removing Mei’s hands and returned to her original position of straddling her arms on both sides of Mei’s waist. She began planting light kisses along Mei’s jaw and started moving toward her ear.

Her lips grazed Mei’s lobe, making Mei’s chest rise from the pillows and brush against Yuzu’s. Yuzu could feel the heat radiating from Mei’s cheeks and cautiously bit down on the small bit of flesh. A strangled moan escaped from Mei’s throat, and Yuzu felt the shift in the sheets as Mei’s legs began to move on their own, displacing the fabric as they rose toward Mei’s chest.

“I’m sure,” groaned Mei, her heart thundering as her hand nervously lifted Yuzu’s and placed it on her stomach. “Just, go slow, please?”

Yuzu nodded, her breath short when she felt the softness of Mei’s stomach beneath her palm and watched a small flash of discomfort roll across Mei’s face. Kissing Mei’s throat, Yuzu remained attentive to Mei’s reactions, waiting for anything to tell her that Mei wanted her to stop. Doing as Mei wished, Yuzu continued with her kisses, each one gently brushing against the delicate skin of Mei’s neck, ears, and lips; soliciting moans from the woman and causing her legs to wrap around Yuzu’s legs.

“I’m not leaving you,” whispered Yuzu after kissing Mei’s ear, causing her lover to take in a significant amount of air, arching her back while her hand slipped beneath Mei’s shirt, keeping her eyes focused on Mei’s face, obsessed with seeing her reactions as she finally explored all the parts of Mei’s body she’d fantasized for years about touching.

  
“I…,” Mei’s swallowed loudly before letting out a shuddering breath, her eyes half-closed as Yuzu’s fingers danced tenderly across her rib cage.

“You what, Mei?” Yuzu’s nails scratched the softer spots of Mei’s abdomen, adoring the embarrassed blush that Mei wore when her fingers slid across the patch of stretch marks that lined her stomach.

“Yuzu,” Mei’s hands gripped at the sheets, pulling them away from the bed as a tingling sensation filled her stomach as her thighs clenched together pinning Yuzu to the spot.

“Feeling good?” Yuzu began kissing Mei’s ear again and smirked when she felt Mei’s legs quake, and her breaths grow shorter and shorter with each nibble. Yuzu could feel the warmth between Mei’s legs, and every so often, Yuzu felt something damp press against her knee.

Mei barely managed to nod, and when she started to speak, it caught in her throat as Yuzu’s fingers began massaging her breast. The soft kneading motions ofYuzu’s hand had Mei whimpering, and when Yuzu squeezed it, Mei had to bite down on her finger to keep from screaming as a wave of pleasure flooded through her.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu’s hand stopped, and she stared down at her lover worried about the pained look on the younger woman’s face. “I didn’t..”

“No.” Mei shakily lifted her body off the bed and planted several kisses on Yuzu’s neck and face. “That part of my body is very sensitive, remember?”

“Guess I forgot.” They both chuckled, and after they’d calmed down a little, Yuzu began running her finger carefully across Mei’s nipple, causing the younger woman to whimper and start moving her hips against Yuzu’s thigh.

“That feels good,” panted Mei her arms curling up around Yuzu’s back, her nails digging into the flesh, making Yuzu hiss.

She didn’t tell Mei to stop, but Yuzu did slow her touches, extending each one out so long that Mei’s mind was soon swimming and she was panting for Yuzu to do more.

“I will.” Yuzu let go of Mei’s breast, smiling at the disappointed moan the younger woman gave her but chuckled when Mei allowed herself to be satisfied with a kiss. “But, I want to look at you, all of you. So, can I?”

Mei’s eyes grew wide at the request and her gaze turned from Yuzu’s, a nervous look on her face as her hands fidgeted with the long blonde strands that cascaded over her fingers. Yuzu knew this was a touchy subject, but she needed to let Mei understand that she didn’t mind the extra weight that had remained after she’d given birth. Yuzu still found her beautiful, and she had the sneaking suspicion that once Mei saw that she didn’t care, she’d finally feel better and open up more.

“A...are you sure you want to?” Mei gave Yuzu a nervous peripheral glance, her grip tightening around Yuzu’s slimmer form.

“Of course I do.” Yuzu rested her forehead against Mei’s and kissed her deeply while her hands traveled down Mei’s torso toward the bottom of her shirt where she began to rub her hands once again along Mei’s sides to ease the tension she felt in her lover’s body. “But only if you say so.”

Mei’s eyes fluttered, and a low sigh of satisfaction passed her lips under the blonde’s more experienced touch. Mei knew that Yuzu would stop if she told her to and even with all the unfounded fears that stirred in the back of her mind, the trust she had for Yuzu outweighed it, and Mei found herself submitting to her desires and nodded.

“All right,” whispered Mei placed a soft kiss to Yuzu’s temple and leaned back so the blonde could begin removing her undergarment. “You can see.”

A loving smile spread across Yuzu’s lips and removing her hands from Mei’s side, she took the younger woman’s face in her hand and kissed her with all her weight, sending them both into the mattress and making them bounce against the pillowsas Mei grunted in annoyance while Yuzu giggled.

“Sorry.” Yuzu gave Mei a softer kiss, thankful that Mei wasn’t too annoyed to return it. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” grunted Mei, brushing some hair out of Yuzu’s excited face so she could lose herself in those adoring hazel eyes. “Just go a little slower, please?”

“Right.” Yuzu nodded before giving Mei another gentle kiss while returning her hands to the bottom of Mei’s undershirt and began to lift, showing off the faintest bit of flesh before stopping, a nervous grin on her face. “One more time. You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, Yuzu.” Mei nodded and caressed Yuzu’s bare shoulder, kissing both of Yuzu’s breasts, making her shiver before kissing the warm metal that swayed from her lover’s neck. “We’ve been patient enough and,” Mei gulped and placed her hands on Yuzu’s briefly and began guiding it upwards, “I do want you to see.”

Yuzu nodded, and after one final kiss, she began helping Mei out of the thin shirt she’d been using in place of her bra. It slid up quickly enough, but Yuzu ignored the overwhelming desire to look down, choosing instead to focus on Mei’s eyes, both of them soley focused on the other, save for the brief moment when Yuzu pulled Mei’s shirt over her head and tossed it over the side of the bed where it fell next to Yuzu’s long forgotten bra.

When it was gone, Yuzu pushed herself up, gaze still focused on Mei whose hands flew to her chest while she kept her beet red face turned to the side.

“Hey, beautiful.” Yuzu lowered her head and kissed Mei’s cheek and neck, her hand resting between them, fingers curled around Mei’s tightly pressed hands.

“Yuzu, don’t…,” Mei took a deep breath, trying to resist Yuzu’s touch. “I’m not beaut...”

“Yes you are,” said Yuzu firmly, turning Mei’s face to hers and pressing their lips together. Yuzu watched Mei’s eyes close and felt her mouth open, her tongue extending in short, careful licks. Yuzu returned the favor, moaning at the contact and after a few tense moments, Mei’s grip along her chest began to relax. Yuzu gave a cautious tug at Mei’s hands, and the taller woman offered no resistance, and soon they were wrapped beneath Yuzu’s arms exploring the blonde’s back, careful not to disturb the wounds she’d left earlier.

“I wanna see,” panted Yuzu after they’d parted to catch their breath. Hair pouring down their face and small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“I already said you could,” huffed Mei, kissing Yuzu’s neck and making her whimper. “It’s not my fault you’re taking so long.”

“You...make an excellent point.” Yuzu pulled her neck away from Mei’s lips and stared down at her, happy to see a smile had returned to Mei’s face.

Smiling back, Yuzu gave Mei one more kiss and began slowly moving her eyes down Mei’s body, starting with her neck, following the pale gold chain down until it reached the ring that had shifted over to Mei’s left breast and couldn’t resist kissing it. There was a sharp intake of breath and Mei squirmed beneath Yuzu telling her to be careful.

“But it’s so cute watching you get flustered.” Yuzu moved her lips to Mei’s right breast and gave it a kiss of its own, careful not to stimulate it too much. They’d grown a size or two, and with Mei’s weight loss not going the way she wanted, Yuzu had to admit to herself that she was getting used to their increased size.

“Stop trying to flatter me.” Mei’s hand buried itself in Yuzu’s hair, though she did not attempt to stop Yuzu.

“But it’s  _so_  easy,” laughed Yuzu, kissing the spot just beneath Mei’s right nipple, forcing Mei to lean her head so far back that her back arched off the bed.

“You’re cruel,” whimpered Mei, chewing on her lower lip to hold back her moans while Yuzu proceeded further down her body.

“I’m sorry,” said Yuzu between kisses along Mei’s ribs and abdomen. “I want to make you feel good, Mei. I want you to feel as beautiful as I know you are.”

Yuzu stopped when she came to the top of Mei’s stomach and kissed the beginning of the pale marks that had slowly extended across her stomach since during her pregnancy. Mei jumped when she realized how close Yuzu was to her scar, making Yuzu stop and stare up at Mei.

There was a small fear in her purple eyes that Yuzu was all too familiar with.

Reaching up, Yuzu pulled Mei’s left hand from her head and kissed her wrist and fingers hoping to calm her lover down.

“I’ll stop Mei.” Yuzu placed a soft kiss on the spot where Mei had once worn the ring she’d given her all those years ago. “Do you want me to, stop?”

“No,” answered Mei quietly, though her voice was shaking. “I don’t want you to stop; I just need a moment.”

“Take your time.” Yuzu kissed the same spot on Mei's stomach, refusing to move any lower. The once tight stomach had gotten softer, and Yuzu wasn’t unfamiliar with the extra padding that had spread its way across Mei’s body.

She wanted Mei to know that she loved her, imperfections and all and was willing to do whatever it took for her to get her point across.

As she grew more lost in her thoughts, Yuzu’s subconscious took over rand her kisses moved further down Mei’s stomach, the flesh quaking as Mei’s breaths grew shorter and faster, her stomach extending and withdrawing the closer Yuzu got to her scar, and it wasn’t until Yuzu reached her navel that she realized what she was doing and stopped.

“I’m sorry,” panted Yuzu, turning her gaze up to a heavily flustered Mei who was staring down at her with slightly watering eyes.

“Don’t be,” Mei reached down and brushed some hair away out of the blonde’s eyes and caressed Yuzu’s cheek, a look of unfiltered adoration in her eyes, silently giving Yuzu her permission.

Yuzu nodded, a nervous smile on her face as she gave Mei’s wrist one final kiss before returning her attention to the long thin scar that stretched across the space between Mei’s stomach and crotch. Though Yuzu never thought much of it, she knew Mei hated it, seeing it as a reminder of how she had failed to realize what had happened and when Yuzu brushed her lips against it, she wasn’t surprised to hear a small sob escape from Mei’s mouth.

“I love you,” said Yuzu, as she pulled Mei’s retreating hand back toward her and kissed the scar again, making Mei’s stomach jerk at the contact and repeated the words.

“I love you, Mei.” Yuzu used her left hand to find the scar that existed above Mei’s right knee and began stroking it as she kissed Mei's cesarean scar. “I love your body. I love how soft you are, how you taste, how you whimper.”

Each time Yuzu listed something off she kissed Mei’s scar, and with each kiss, she felt Mei begin to grow calmer.

“I love your voice, Mei. I love coming home to you and telling you about my day.” Yuzu reached the end of Mei’s scar but refused to give up. “I love how you doze off holding Kumagorou when you’ve had a bad day.”

Yuzu looked up, extending her hands across Mei’s stomach, massaging her sides as she moved up her girlfriend’s body, relieved to feel Mei return the gesture by rubbing her hands along Yuzu’s forearms.

“I love you,” said Yuzu gently resting her forehead against Mei’s stomach, “and I want you to know that no matter what, I’ll never grow tired of you.”

There was nothing but the sound of her breath after she finished speaking, her head rising and falling with each of Mei’s breaths as she waited for Mei to say something and felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes when she heard Mei say, “I know Yuzu. I love you too, and right now, I want you to show me how much you love me.”

Yuzu sniffed and looked up to see Mei smiling down at her. Smiling back, Yuzu kissed Mei’s scar again before moving to Mei’s hip bone and pulled her hands down to Mei’s thighs and began massaging them while pulling them carefully apart and exposing the damp undergarments hidden between them and gave a nervous glance up at Mei who was staring down at her nervously.

“Are you sure?” Yuzu kissed Mei’s inner thigh, tasting her first hint of Mei’s juices, finding it’s slight astringency irresistible.

“I’m sure.” Mei lifted her hips, pushing her panties closer to Yuzu’s face and making the blonde giggle as she helped pull them down Mei's thigs. “I’ve been waiting for this almost as long as you, Yuzu.”

“Then I guess I better make up for lost time.”

Yuzu hurriedly finished removing the panties and after setting them aside stared up at Mei, eager to see the look on her face, and blushed when she saw that Mei hadn’t taken her eyes off her and gulped nervously making Mei smirk.

“Lose your confidence,” chuckled Mei giving Yuzu a gentle tap on the nose.

“No way.” Yuzu made for a playful bite for Mei’s fingers and smirked when Mei pulled it back.

“Well if that’s how you want to play it,” chuckled the blonde turning her mouth toward Mei’s thigh and bit down gently on the soft muscle before licking at the stray juices.

Mei hissed loudly, and her hand returned to Yuzu’s head, gripping a small handful of hair as Yuzu continued drawing shapes with her tongue, while her hands massaged Mei's stomach and hips. Warmth spread throughout Mei’s body, causing her to fidget in pleasure each time Yuzu’s hair brushed against her outer lips.

“Yuzu,” whispered Mei when she felt Yuzu’s tongue flick across her slit, cleaning away some of the juices that had flowed out from her. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” answered Yuzu kissing, kissing the dark patch of pubic hair before giving Mei’s clit quick lick. Mei’s hips twitched, pushing her crotch closer to Yuzu’s mouth. The scent of Mei’s arousal hit her nose, and Yuzu found it challenging to fight the primal urge to pleasure her girlfriend.

With a deep breath, Yuzu resisted the temptation and began kissing her way down the patch of black pubic hair that covered Mei’s outer lips. Each kiss, had Mei panting Yuzu’s name, pleading for her to do something instead of teasing her only giving in when she felt the dampness on Mei’s pussy on her lips. Licking her lips, Yuzu moaned to herself at the slightly sour taste and began drawing small circles and other shapes along Mei’s lower lips.

Fluid leaked from the narrow slit each time Yuzu even touched it with her tongue. Mei’s voice filled the room and Yuzu’s hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place as her tongue broke the small barrier of flesh, exposing her tongue to the soft, warm hole that waited beyond.

Looking up, Yuzu saw Mei’s stomach bounce a little as shuddering breaths escaped her mouth at the penetration. Her inner walls were opening to accept Yuzu into her, shaking hands gripping Yuzu’s hair as tears rolled down her round cheeks as her hips slowly rose off the bed, pushing Yuzu further into her.

“Yuzu.” Mei’s grip loosened and moved down toward the blondes ears, her eyes opening so she could see the familiar green eyes staring up at her while the tongue moved slowly inside her entrance,   
absorbing the liquids as soon as they began flowing. “Please move more.”

Yuzu nodded and retracted her tongue, curling it upward as it exited Mei. Her thighs quivered, and Mei let out a longing moan to feel Yuzu’s tongue again, and the blonde was happy to oblige.

Extending it slowly, Yuzu slowly pushed her tongue past the moist lips and hair, finding that now familiar taste and breathed heavily, enjoying the musky scent she began probing inside the taller woman. Long legs curled up behind Yuzu’s arms, holding her close, allowing her to penetrate deeper. Yuzu alternated between deep probing licks and gentle external ones. Mei’s walls attempted to grip her tongue, but it didn’t affect her efforts and Yuzu managed to kiss the small exposed nub between licks causing Mei’s hips to grind against Yuzu’s face in blissful pleasure.

“Right there,” panted Mei, one hand combing its way through her hair as her eyes closed, feeling the first portions of her orgasm began shooting through her body when Yuzu’s tongue hit the spot just past her entrance, causing her left foot to dig into the mattress while the other slightly raised off it, twitching slightly.

Yuzu pulled her head back briefly, letting out short panting breaths while she kissed and stroked Mei’s right thigh before kissing the warm engorged lips of Mei’s pussy; lapping at the juices that were starting to flow more freely.

“Don’t...stop.” Mei let out a loud, brief moan before covering her mouth with her free hand.

“It’s okay,” panted Yuzu between cris-crossing licks along Mei’s outer lips. “I want to hear you, Mei.”

Yuzu turned her gaze upward, applying long deep licks to Mei’s pussy, meeting each rise and fall with her attempts to extend the pleasure Mei had been craving for so long. She could see small streams of sweat pour down Mei’s head; her eyes shut tight while she twitched and shook from the pleasure that overtook her.

Eventually, her hand left her mouth, and Mei’s mouth began to move, first letting out slow blissful moans that came with the sensations of the beginnings of her climax until finally, it devolved into a slow continuous panting of Yuzu’s name as her hips began a slow rise and fall. Her legs flexed and relaxed against Yuzu’s body, and as he licked, Yuzu held onto Mei’s leg as she pushed her tongue further into the wetness spurred on by the sound of her name until with one final loud gasp, Mei’s body tensed up and began to spasm.

Juices flowed slowly from Mei’s depths, and Yuzu had to pull away just so she could breathe, but was able to continue her affections, doing her best to extend Mei’s orgasm as she cleaned the younger woman’s thighs and lips of her arousal.

When Mei began to calm, Yuzu gave Mei’s legs one last kiss before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and turned her gaze upward in hopes to see Mei smiling down at her, but was instead rewared with the sight of her lover’s chest shaking and her hands covering her face.

“Mei?”

Yuzu lifted herself off the mattress and crawled up the bed toward Mei’s arms and tried to pry them away but the younger woman pulled away, and Yuzu could hear a loud sniff followed by a few choked sobs.

“Mei, talk to me.” Yuzu placed a gentle hand on Mei’s shoulder and began to massage it cautiously. “Did...did I do something wrong?”

“No,” cried Mei her face still hidden behind her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Okay.” Yuzu tried to find the words to help comfort Mei, but she didn’t know what to say or do. She had no experience in this kind of situation, but she knew there was at least one thing she could do.

Laying down next to her, Yuzu reached across Mei’s body and placed a hand on her shoulder and with some effort managed to roll her over so that Mei was facing her. Adjusting herself, Yuzu made it so that Mei’s face was lined up with her chest and with some difficulty she managed to remove one of Mei’s hands from her face and saw the puffy redness of her eyes. Leaning down she kissed the tears and rubbed her nose against Mei’s cheek before placing the younger woman’s hand on her back and began stroking the long black locks, doing little more than staring lovingly at the crying woman.

After a few tense moments, Mei lowered her other hand and moved closer to Yuzu’s form, burying her face in Yuzu’s chest, her arms encircling Yuzu’s slim body and holding it tight as she listened to Yuzu’s steady heartbeat; the tears fading the longer she remained in contact with the blonde.  
Within minutes, Mei’s mood changed enough that Yuzu felt comfortable enough to ask, “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” croaked Mei after a painful swallow, her head pounding despite the amount of pleasure Yuzu had given her only minutes before. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. You made me feel so good but when it was over I...I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Were you feeling sad,” asked Yuzu planting a kiss on Mei’s forehead, her fingers moving the occasional stray bit of hair out of Mei’s face, giving her a better look at her red eyes and tear-stained face. “Or something similar?”

“No,” answered Mei with a sigh. “It was anything but that. You made me feel so good that when I...”

“Came,” giggled Yuzu; her offering causing a blush to creep up Mei’s neck.

“Yes...that,” confirmed Mei with a sheepish voice. “Something inside me just broke and...”

Mei’s voice faded before she could finish and Yuzu finally understood what had happened and pulled Mei tight against her smaller frame.

“I didn’t ruin it, did I?”

Mei sounded like a frightened child but Yuzu shook her head and with a smile said, “No, Mei. You didn’t. So long as you’re happy and you enjoyed yourself, you didn't ruin anything. You are happy, and you enjoyed yourself, right?”

“Very much,” sighed Mei, her body curling against Yuzu’s protective embrace. "You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Yuzu gave Mei another kiss and cupped her cheek and rubbed their noses together.

“Stay with me,” whispered Mei, a pleading look in her eyes as she traced Yuzu’s jaw with her finger.

Taking Mei’s hand in hers, Yuzu gave Mei’s wrist one final kiss before saying, “I never planned on leaving.”

~The present~

“So, you and Mommy talked and went to bed after you saw your friend at the restaurant?”

Yuzu nodded vigorously as she tried to shake the other memories of that had surfaced of that night while Mei attempted to remain stoic, though the redness of her ears betrayed her.

“Yeah, we had a nice, long talk and then we cuddled up and watched a movie,” chuckled Yuzu with a nervous glance toward Mei who was replying to an email on her phone. “Right, Mei?”

“Yes,” said Mei with a heavy sigh before putting her phone back into her purse and taking the now empty juice bottle away from Hideki. “But we need to get going. This little side-trip has cost us a lot of time, and I’d like to get to bed early so we can finish preparing.”

“Right.” Yuzu stood up and held her hand out for Hideki who took it eagerly and extended his other to Mei. When they were all together, Yuzu smiled and said, “All right, let’s get this over with.”

Thankfully they weren’t too far away from the restaurant and when they entered it didn’t take long to find Abby sitting at one of the booths nursing a mug of coffee and staring at a few kids playing in the arcade that was attached to the building.

“Are you sure you wanna do this,” asked Yuzu nervously. “We can still make a break for it.”

“I’m sure, Yuzu.” Mei looked down at Hideki and asked, “Hideki, do you want to sit at the table with me or do you want to go and play a few games?”

“Games,” said Hideki without hesitation. “Ummm does Mama have to go with me or can I go alone?”

“You know someone has to be with you.” Mei reached into her wallet and pulled out a few thousand yen bills and handed them to Yuzu, who took them with an annoyed grunt.

“Let me just make sure that everything’s on the up and up before I leave you two alone.”

Mei nodded, and the family approached the table, and when Yuzu called out her name, Abby practically jumped out of her skin and spilled some of her coffee down the front of her shirt. Yuzu and Mei both noticed that the old puffiness in Abby’s face was no longer present, but whether or not that was permanent remained to be seen.

“H...hey.” The woman gave the family a nervous smile, her gaze focusing in on Hideki. “Hello, you must be Hideki, I’m Abby. I’m an old friend of your Mama’s.”

“I know,” snorted the boy, his eyes narrowing as she spoke to him. “You made them sad.”

“Yeah...I...I guess I did.” Abby turned her attention to Yuzu and asked, “What’d you tell him?”

“Just that we had a misunderstanding, and we said some things that weren’t exactly nice and that we hurt each other’s feelings” Yuzu’s voice was stiff, but it was plain to see she was trying to be amicable. She’d already told Abby about how she and Mei worked to be as honest with Hideki as possible and luckily the answer was satisfactory enough for Abby that she didn’t question its validity.

“Got it.” Abby took another sip of her coffee and gave a nervous glance at Mei. “It’s...nice to see you again. It’s been a while.”

“It has.” Mei stepped around Yuzu and sat across from Abby and ordered a mug of tea when the waitress arrived.

“Would you two like anything,” she asked Yuzu and Hideki with a strained smile.

“We’re fine for now,” said Yuzu. “But I appreciate the offer.”

The woman nodded, and when she was gone Yuzu pointed at a few nearby machines and said, “We’re gonna be over there so if there are any problems, feel free to call for me, okay Mei?”

“Thank you, Yuzu.” Mei turned her attention to Hideki and leaned forward. “Behave yourself, am I understood?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Hideki turned to Abby and huffed before being pulled away by Yuzu and didn’t take his eyes off of her until they rounded the corner and headed toward the machine that dispensed the cards required to play the games.

“He’s kinda intense,” chuckled Abby as she poured herself another mug of coffee. “To be honest, I didn’t think Yuzu, or you would let him come with you.”

“We didn’t have much of a choice,” replied Mei, accepting her tea from the waitress and thanked the woman before adding her preferred enhancers to the beverage. “His father and step-mother are busy with work so I had to schedule my work day around this. Although Yuzu almost didn’t make it since she forgot we had this planned, but luckily she finished her work early, and she managed to make it. I’d hate to think what Hideki would do if he were left alone with us.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have been comfortable with that either.” Abby took another long sip and ran a hand through her braided hair and sighed. “So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Yuzu said you were pretty pissed off about the fact that we were talking again and I want you to know that I don’t have any...I don’t intend on doing anything like what I did back then. That wasn’t...I mean that was me, but a much worse version of me.”

“I’ll admit that was a bit of an alarming experience.” Mei took another sip of tea and ran a finger along the rim of the mug while she kept her eyes focused on Abby. “Although to be honest you aren’t the first belligerent drunk I’ve had to deal with to have said things like that to myself or Yuzu, but you are the first who has said them that has been romantically involved with one of us.”

“Yeah, well, I kinda gave that part of my life shortly after that whole mishap.” Abby coughed nervously and drank from her mug while Mei stared at her curiously. "The drinking I mean, not giving up Yuzu. I slowly started that process after she yelled at me about getting nosy about you two talking."

“Why? Was it guilt of something else because you didn’t seem to feel any regret when you practically called my fiancee a whore.”

If her skin was paler, Mei was confident she’d see Abby’s face turn red with embarrassment, but all she was given was Abby casting a downward glance at the table.

“I...yeah there’s nothing I can do to make up for that.” Abby shrugged and scratched the back of her neck as she spoke, the leather of her jacket creaking as she moved her arm. “I was in a bad place that night, and I should never have taken it out on you.”

Looking up, Abby locked eyes with Mei, surprising the younger woman with the look of sincere regret that had appeared on her face.

“Might I ask as to what caused your momentary rudeness then?” Mei poured herself another mug of tea and took another sip as she waited for Abby to respond.

“I got fired,” explained the darker woman with a loud sigh. “I got fired from two different shows I was hired to work on, and I got drunk to kind of get over it which...was a mistake.”

“Why were you fired?” Mei wasn’t particularly concerned with Abby’s career since Yuzu had explained that while the woman directed the occasional choreography on the side, she was still able to make a living running her dancing studio, though she had taken to living in her office to cut down on cost until she was able to procure more students.

“Ironically, because I showed up to rehearsals drunk,” chuckled Abby dryly.

“So you went got drunk because you were fired for being drunk?” Mei rolled her eyes and shook her head at this answer since it sounded more like the reaction of an irresponsible college student than a trained professional. “That seems to be a rather counterproductive choice in my opinion.”

“Wasn’t the first time it happened,” Abby shrugged again and sipped her coffee, “but when you had a problem for as long as I did, you stop caring after a while.”

“I see,” answered Mei before requesting some more cream for her tea. “I remember Yuzu saying you had had an issue and that for a time she fell into it alongside you.”

“Luckily she got out of it a lot quicker than I did.” Abby huffed, but a smile was on her face. “After only a couple of weeks if I remember right, though to be honest I don’t remember a lot of that time. I seem to have that problem, missing gaps of time I mean and I guess Yuzu leaving was finally my wake up call, though it took a while for me to start taking the steps.”

Abby ordered herself a small pot coffee and refused to continue until she had her refill, and as they waited, Mei looked over her shoulder to check on Yuzu and Hideki and chuckled when she found tthem playing a dancing game and giggling as they stumbled over their feet.

When the pot came, Abby poured herself a fresh cup and chuckled alongside Mei as she watched Yuzu having fun with her son.

“She really isn’t that bad of a dancer,” said Abby quietly. “Probably some of the best dates I've ever had, us going out dancing. I used to see her at some of the places we used to go to, but after a while, I stopped seeing her. I think seeing me scared her off, but I wish she’d stayed so I could apologize.”

“How long did...you have your problem?” Mei returned her focus to Abby a bit annoyed at the adoring look she was giving Yuzu but understood that lack of ability to ignore the blonde.

“Ten...twelve years,” Abby said unsure of the exact amount of time. “People in my profession, especially when we’re in popular shows, don’t have a lot of time to ourselves. We get done with a show at ten p.m. maybe go out for a few hours if we have the time, go to sleep, wake up, exercise, eat, rehearsals or choreography depending on your role, do your shows and then try and eat or have fun in between all that. So when you can have that time to yourself, you hit whatever your preferred vice is hard, like just as much as you can for as long as you can and pray to God you can perform. Sex, drugs, booze, we’d...do whatever we could and pray we didn’t get caught. I mean I thought I was risky doing shots between sets. But I've seen dancers do lines of cocaine in between sets or split seconds before they went out on stage and it’s...”

Abby shook her head and let out a heavy sigh, “It was a fun life for a while and I was in it since I was like six. Traveled a lot under guardians, no real supervision, so I kinda had free reign over my life and from like fourteen til I was twenty-five, that was the kind of life I lived that life, but it caught up with me.”

Abby’s hand moved to her stomach, and she gave Mei a sad smile.

“I lost a bunch of work because I couldn’t perform, I ended up having problems with my kidney’s, Yuzu dumped me and called me on a lot of my shit and I didn’t like that, so I took out a lot of my issues on her for a while which caused her to cut off all contact with me. I lost a lot and ended up just kinda in a haze for a year until I picked myself up and got help.”

Mei watched as Abby pulled out a small coin and shrugged, “Four years since a drink and I don’t plan on going back. Took a while to find a group here, but I’m in a better place, not that that means much to you. But I wanted you to know that you don’t have to worry about seeing that person ever again and if you and Yuzu don’t want me around then I’m fine with that, it’s not like I’ve done much to earn your trust anyway.”

“You certainly don’t make it easy to trust you,” sighed Mei setting aside her tea. “You and Yuzu kept meeting up a secret from me, and now you’re admitting to me that you, for a time, got my fiancee roped into your debauched lifestyle, granted she later admitted her own part it in it, but what you did when we first met were harsh, and believe me when I say that I have my own sins to bear. I have hurt her and said cruel things, but I never once did what you did. I am a patient person but even I have my limits, and if we had stayed even a few minutes more there’s a chance that I would have gotten even more upset than Yuzu.”

Abby nodded in agreement, fully prepared to accept this chastising.

“I know.” Abby took another nervous sip of coffee. “Yuzu told me that when you get mad, you’re even scarier than she is and I’m willing to accept whatever you have to say to me and whatever action you and Yuzu decide on I’m fine with. As I said, I’ve done  _nothing_  to get you to trust me, but I want you to know that I don’t intend on causing you guys any problems. I know how much she loves you and Hideki, those few times we’ve met up she just can’t stop talking about you two and all the stuff you guys do and how smart he is, and I may have been a lot of things but I was never a homewrecker, and I don’t plan on ever being one.”

“That’s good to know,” said Mei with a polite nod. “Because if you ever got it into your head to try something, I do not doubt that Yuzu would make your life very difficult.”

“On that we can agree.” Abby smirked and was ready to say something when her phone began vibrating violently, causing her eyes to go wide and her to curse silently. “Crap, I gotta go.”

“Is everything all right?” Mei may not have taken a liking to the women, but the look on her face was rather unsettling, and she hoped that Abby wasn’t in trouble.

“Oh yeah,” smiled Abby as she set down a few bills, grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm. “I forgot about an important dinner I was supposed to be at. Umm...”

Abby’s eyes turned to where Yuzu was in the process of teaching Hideki how to play a shooting game and when Mei saw where she was looking said, “I’ll let her know what happened. I apologize that our time was cut short, but I appreciate your honesty, and I’ll be sure to talk with Yuzu.”

“Thanks,” Abby gave a polite bow and smiled at Mei. “I hope we can talk again, but if we can’t, just take care of her for me and enjoy your trip.”

With that Abby thanked the staff and left the restaurant and when she was outside, Mei watched as she turned her head back and forth for a moment before she was tackled by a girl a few years older than Hideki and greeted by a man who was a few centimeters shorter than her, but she didn’t seem to mind, and they embraced before taking each other's hands and headed down the street, and when she was gone, Mei accepted the change the waitress brought back and pocketed it for Hideki.

Standing up, she headed into the arcade where she found Hideki sitting in a massive oversized racing game trying his best to steer the car while Yuzu calmly gave him instructions. Not that it did any good since he ended up continuously crashing into the walls and when he failed to finish, Yuzu handed over the card and allowed him another turn.

“Remember to be careful and swipe it once,” explained Yuzu as she helped Hideki select his car and course. “These games get expensive, and we still have a lot of games to play since I don’t know how long Mommy’s gonna take.”

“Yes, Mama,” answered Hideki half-heartedly as his race started.

Yuzu stood back and crossed her arms, a fond smile on her face as she watched Hideki try again and just as she was about to say something, Mei wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her tight against her body.

“Jeez, Mei,” laughed Yuzu nervously, thankful that Hideki was too engrossed with the game to notice his mother as they both knew he’d abandon it to spend some time with them. “You scared me. Are you done already?”

“Yes.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s neck, causing her lover to moan a little and begin swaying back and forth while Hideki shouted for Yuzu to pay attention to him.

“Abby had to leave,” whispered Mei while Yuzu reminded Hideki how to turn properly. “She had a dinner date with a young girl and a man.”

“That’d be her boyfriend and his daughter,” sighed Yuzu happily as she placed her hands on the arms wrapped around her waist. “They’ve been together for a couple of years now, and she’s doing a lot better. She’s happy, and I’m glad she’s found something like that. Heck, I’d be happy if she found that much happiness in owning a puppy.”

“You want to keep an eye on her don’t you,” whispered Mei as Hideki squealed at making it to tenth instead of remaining in last place.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Yuzu squeezed Mei’s arms and chuckled. “But only like we have been, you know? Like the occasional lunch or email, stuff like that.”

“I think that’s reasonable,” whispered Mei just as the race came to an end with Hideki ending up in eleventh place but elated that he’d done better than the previous run.

“Mama! Look I did...MOMMY!”

Hideki got out of the large car themed controller and ran around the side, with Mei’s legs and squeezed tightly.

“Are you finished talking to the lady?”

“Yes,” smiled Mei while stroking her son's thick black hair. “I’m done, and I’m yours and Mama’s for the rest of the night.”

“Yay!” Hideki squeezed her again and began pulling her toward the controller he’d just gotten out of. “Do you wanna play this with me? It’s really fun, but it’s also hard. Mama’s been showing me how to play, but I keep losing.”

“Hideki, I don’t think…,” began Yuzu before being silenced by Mei picking him up and joining him in the machine.

“Umm, okay then,” said Yuzu in amazement as Mei began flipping through the instructions menu that the game offered while Hideki giggled in manic glee.

“Mama, you wanna race us,” asked Hideki while Mei waited patiently for Yuzu to make up her mind. “If you win you get a prize!”

Sighing, Yuzu hopped into the adjacent set up and asked, “What’s the prize and how do I win?”

“I dunno, I haven’t won a race.” Hideki shrugged and began steering the wheel while Mei and Yuzu scanned the card and made their decisions for their joint game.

“Well, what constitutes as winning, Yuzu” asked Mei while they waited for their race to load.

“Person closest to first is the winner,” said Yuzu as she pressed down on the gas pedal, making the virtual car engine groan as she gave Mei a playful wink, “and the loser has to do whatever the winner says. That sound fair?”

“Perfectly fair,” agreed Mei with a slight lick of her lips, causing Yuzu to become distracted enough that she nearly crashed the moment the light turned green and affording Mei an early lead.

"Hey! That's not fair," shouted Yuzu as she slammed on the gas pedal in an attempt catch up. 

As Hideki clapped excitedly at his mother's early lead, Mei couldn't resist saying back, "All's fair in love and war, Slo'zu."

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu begin their vacation and spend some time with Hideki before getting distracted by more...pleasurable activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we go! 
> 
>  
> 
> ONWARD TO OKINAWA AND THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! runs into the corner and vomits again. 
> 
> Also all monetary discussions are in Yen not dollars and the resort they're staying at is the Busena Resort in Okinawa which...yeah...is a nice freaking place!
> 
>  
> 
> Well...technically the last four but two of this will be epilogues possibly a third epilogue now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the length of the last chapter but you guys were asking about a flashback, and their first time so I kinda combined them into 1 chapter. But at least you guys liked it...right?
> 
>  
> 
> Also as this, I based off an anime/manga...OBLIGATORY BEACH CHAPTER AS WELL AS SOME MILD FANSERVICE AND PERVY BEHAVIOR FROM MEI AND YUZU.

 

Chapter 28

 

“Whoa!” 

 

Yuzu looked up from the book she was reading to check on Hideki, while Mei dozed quietly; her head resting on Yuzu’s shoulder while her hands clung to Anthoniko and the small patchwork bear Yuzu had won on their first date.

 

They’d caught the first flight out that morning, and even though Hideki had barely gotten six hours of sleep, he'd remained wide awake during the entire cab ride and hadn’t even bothered to try and sleep during the flight. The whole time they were in the air he flitted between the books he’d brought to read, his coloring books, his summer homework, and staring out the window at all the islands that passed beneath them. 

 

Hideki's energy meant that since Yuzu was awake, she had to take the middle seat, while Mei took the aisle and occasionally became an inconvenience to some of the staff thanks to her left leg hanging out into the corridor despite their oversized first class seats being more than accommodating. 

 

But Yuzu couldn’t complain, she was just glad that  Mei had even managed to get up in time for them to catch their flight.

 

Even after they finished double-checking that they had everything they’d need for their trip, from clothes to bathing suits, to the camera Udagawa had lent them, Mei seemed unusually disturbed and spent a long time in the office staring at the computer screen, double and triple checking the same group of windows that Yuzu guessed were their hotel and plane reservations based on what little she saw of the screen. When she tried to ask Mei what the issue was, the younger woman shushed her waved her away with a series of furious hand gestures before jerking a finger at the door. 

 

Yuzu took the hint and without even asking for a kiss, left the room telling Mei that she’d be in there room waiting for her. 

 

Mei said she’d be there soon, but soon ended up with her coming to bed at two-thirty and asking Yuzu to hold her so she could get a few hours sleep before catching their eight-fourteen departure; which the blonde returned in spades.

 

Needless to say, it worked, but as much as the two of them wanted it wasn't meant to be and when Hideki came running in at five thirty to wake them up so they could catch their cab, Mei was practically inconsolable; answering any question aimed at her with slight grunts and growls. She even refused her usual cup of morning tea, saying she’d get something when they got to the airport, but instead slept throughout the majority of their trip waking only when necessary, which included falling asleep the moment they were seated. 

 

With a kiss to Mei’s forehead, Yuzu carefully lifted it from her shoulder, making Mei grumble something about Kumagorou needing to get over his jealousy of Yuzu, before falling silent once more.

 

“About time, you told him,” chuckled Yuzu after making sure Mei’s head was resting against her pillow before leaning over the small mess Hideki had made on his tray to stare out the window alongside him. “What ya looking at, Sweetie?” 

 

“Look, Mama.” Hideki pointed down at all the islands showing Yuzu a large mass of fishing boats, houses, and hotels that dotted the main group of the islands. “There’s a lot of people down there, is one of those our hotel?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Yuzu gave the top of his head a quick kiss before resting her head on top of it. “Our hotel is near a beach, and none of those are close enough to a beach or big enough to be a hotel. Well, they could be hotels or motels, which are like really tiny hotels. They could even be something called a hostel, which is like a communal hotel.”

 

“What’s com...co…what’s that word mean?” 

 

“Communal?” Yuzu looked down, unsurprised to see his brown-purple flecked eyes staring up at her curiously. “It means that you share the room with people that may or may not be friends or family."

 

"Why do people do that," asked Hideki with a small curl of his upper lip.

 

 "Well, you know how sometimes my work makes group trips and a lot of us have to share the same room? That’s kind of what that means. But in hostels, you also have to share bathrooms with other people too, like when we sometimes go to the bathhouse. It’s a lot of people sharing the same space .”

 

“So it’s like our house?” Hideki’s breath was beginning to fog up the window, and he had to keep wiping away the condensation as he absorbed the topography. 

 

“Kind of, but you don’t always know the people you’re spending time with so you need to be careful if you ever stay in one when you’re older, okay? Especially since a lot of people don't know how to mind their own business or like to snoop through your things.”

 

Hideki nodded and asked Yuzu to take a picture of them staring out the window which she did happily before handing him the phone so he could sit down and look at it, a big smile on his face. 

 

“I think Mommy’ll like this one,” giggled Hideki before handing it back to Yuzu and staring at his mother. “Is she gonna wake up soon? I wanna show her the stuff I saw.”

 

“She’ll wake up when we land,” said Yuzu reassuringly. “Mommy’s had a long couple of days, and she’s been making sure that we’ll have fun all on her own. She has a few places she wants us to see and lots of interesting restaurants with exciting local food to try. I’m gonna try this stuff called ‘taco rice.’”

 

“What’s that?” Hideki sounded intrigued but also skeptical that such a dish would exist. “What’s a taco?”

 

“A taco is...”

 

Yuzu stopped to think for a moment before snapping her fingers and saying, “It’s like a sandwich. But instead of bread you use something called a tortilla, and you load it with seasoned meat and toppings, and you fold it up and eat it. But with this version they take the meat and toppings and put it on a big plate of rice.”

 

“That sounds weird.” Hideki’s face screwed up in a disgusted fashion, and he shook his head. “Who wanted that for dinner?”

 

“Supposedly some locals got the idea after learning what a taco was from some American soldiers.” Yuzu shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. “I know it doesn't sound good, but we’re here to try new things, so we’re gonna keep an open mind, okay?”

 

“Right.”

 

 Hideki nodded and then after coloring something on his tray for a moment asked, “What else are we gonna eat? I’m hungry. Can we eat when we get there?”

 

“We’ll eat after we get to the hotel and see how Mommy feels.” Yuzu patted his head and smiled at him. “It’s only our first day here, and we have ten days to have fun, so let’s pace ourselves. But if you’re good I can get you something called a beignet or as it’s called in Okinawa ‘sata andagi’. It’s a kind like a small donut and covered in powdered sugar. I’ve had those before, and they’re delicious, so we’ll try and get some to take to the hotel with us.”

 

Yuzu knew that unlike her and Mei, Hideki didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, preferring savory and slightly bitter foods. But he did have moments where he’d gorge on the occasional sweet, and Yuzu knew he’d be too curious to question most of the things they fed him and figured the local fritters followed a quick stop at a convenience store would suffice until they could figure out their plans for the day. 

 

Checking her watch, Yuzu was surprised to see that it was barely after eleven and before she could begin figuring out what their plan of action should be after landing, the flight attendant came on and asked that everyone should prepare for landing. 

 

“Okay,” sighed Yuzu happily pointing at all of the toys and things Hideki had left lying around. “You need to clean up your mess. We’re going to be landing soon, and I don’t want anything left behind. Mommy will kill us if that happens.” 

 

“Wh...what will I do?” Mei’s chair creaked as it slid up from its reclined position to reveal her puffy, red-eyed face.

 

“Nothing,” chuckled Yuzu with a nervous smile. “I was just telling Hideki that he needed to clean up all of his toys before we land.”

 

“Oh.” Mei yawned loudly and stretched before checking to make sure Anthoniko and the patch-work bear were both still safely tucked into her lap. When she was satisfied to find them safe and sound, she patted them gently and placed them into her carry-on before resting her head on Yuzu’s shoulder and turned her attention to their son.

 

“Hideki, make sure you pick up _everything_. I don’t want to hear anything about how you’re missing a toy or your favorite crayon or anything of the like, am I clear?” 

 

“I’m almost done,” said the boy proudly, holding up his backpack. “I got my homework and snacks too.”

 

“Where’s my tablet,” coughed Yuzu after finishing the last of her coffee. “I gave you my tablet so you could watch a show, but you never used it, so where is it?”

 

“Here.” Hideki pulled it out from inside his backpack and handed it to Yuzu who nodded approvingly before putting it in her carry-on. 

 

“Are you sure that’s everything?” Yuzu felt Mei’s head nuzzle her neck, while the faintest hint of a kiss sent a chill down her spine, but she managed to keep her cool while she watched Hideki look around the chair before standing up and nodded. 

 

“Yes, Mama.” Hideki climbed into his chair and buckled himself in and began humming happily. “When are we gonna land? I wanna see the island.”

 

“Very soon, Hideki.” Yuzu decided to pull her tablet back out and turned on one of his favorite cartoons and handed it to him. “Here, watch this while we wait.” 

 

Hideki squeaked excitedly and giggled as he watched the boy on the screen sing about missing his favorite cat shaped ice cream sandwich while Yuzu rested her head on Mei’s.

 

“Are you okay,” she asked quietly in English, so Hideki didn’t understand them. “Did you get enough sleep?”

 

“I’m fine,” Mei replied in English before kissing Yuzu’s neck again and held her hand. “I slept very well so we should be able to drop everything off at the hotel and go out for something to eat, or would you like to go to the beach or pool? I’m certain Hideki is eager to begin learning how to swim.”

 

“I don't know,” said Yuzu, her eyes fluttering. “But I’m getting hungry, and I don’t think he’s going to want to do anything until we get some food in his stomach. So how about lunch and then the beach or pool? Maybe even a little bit of souvenir shopping.”

 

“It’s only our first day,” snorted Mei squeezing Yuzu’s hand. “Let’s save that until a little later into the trip, but I wouldn’t mind a little window shopping  _after_  we eat.”

 

“All right.” Yuzu kissed the top of Mei’s head and rubbed her nose in the long black hair just as the pilot began to announce their descent. “You win, as usual.” 

 

“Was there ever any doubt?”

 

By the time they had landed, Hideki had finished his show and was practically bouncing in his seat as he watched the ground get closer and closer, making his parents smile at his excitement. While they had visited here once shortly after their college graduation, Hideki had been left behind to stay with Rena and Udagawa. 

 

It had been a short trip, only three days, but it felt like a lifetime ago, and while they had managed to do a little sight-seeing, they spent most of their time in their room, finding new and exciting ways to celebrate the fact that they were finally free from their college responsibilities. 

 

But now it was different, and as they entered the airport and watched as Hideki ran to one of the nearby windows to stare out at the tarmac, Yuzu couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly it was that had changed so much. 

 

“Hideki, come on,” said Mei waving him back from the window as several people began lining up. “We have to get our bags, and I don’t want you getting lost.”

 

“Okay, Mommy.” Hideki gave one last longing look at something out the window and ran back to his mother’s just as the crowd started to grow. 

 

“What were you looking at,” asked Yuzu while they headed down to the baggage claim. 

 

“The plane,” answered Hideki as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. “I liked being on it.” 

 

“Well you’ll get to go on another one soon enough,” sighed Mei after putting her phone away, looking annoyed. “It’s going to be a while, but you’ll have plenty of chances to take trips on planes, and maybe even a couple of ships depending on how things go.”

 

“Good.” Hideki jumped off the final two steps of the escalator and landed next to Yuzu, his arms raised in the air as if he'd just finished a complicated Olympic routine while Mei casually stepped off the device, a picture of grace compared to the awkward energetic steps of her young son. 

 

“Behave yourself,” warned Mei before taking Yuzu’s hand, her hand gripping it in an uncharacteristically tight manner

 

“Let him have a little fun,” whispered Yuzu as they walked toward the carousel, her hand growing more and more uncomfortable with each second Mei was holding it. “It’s his first big trip, so he’s bound to be a little excited.”

 

“Fine.” Mei’s hand gripped Yuzu’s tighter forcing the blonde to hiss and pull her hand away and cradle it. 

 

“Mei, what’s the matter with you? That hurt!” 

 

“What?” Mei looked at Yuzu who was staring down at her injured hand while Hideki looked nervously at his mothers. “What are you talking about?”

 

“My hand.” Yuzu rolled her eyes and caressed her hand. “You were squeezing it too hard.” 

 

“I did?” Mei finally noticed the confused look in Yuzu’s eyes and then at Hideki who was doing his best to try and not look upset. “I didn’t realize that I was squeezing so hard. I’m sorry.”

 

Mei reached for Yuzu’s hand, but the blonde pulled it away just as a loud buzzer sounded, followed by a woman's voice alerting them to the arrival of their luggage. 

 

“Come on,” Yuzu put her hand in her pant pocket and nudged her head toward the carousel, “let’s just get our bags and get to the hotel.” 

 

“All right,” whispered Mei taking the hand Hideki offered while Yuzu marched on ahead of them.

 

Luckily it was a small flight, and it only took them a few minutes to get their bags and find a cab to the hotel. 

 

The cab ride had been with Hideki continually asking the cab driver questions about where they were going, and the man was happy to oblige him, answering each inquiry politely and a laugh while Yuzu fiddled with her phone. She could see Mei’s occasional stare at her from out of the corner of her eye, the distraught look she was wearing and Yuzu knew she needed to apologize. Yuzu knew Mei hurting her hadn’t been intentional based on how she’d reacted to hearing the news, but it was enough to make the blonde worry. 

 

But as much as she wished to discuss her concerns, it wasn’t the time or place, especially with Hideki in the car giving them both nervous looks as well. 

 

Yuzu knew she’d made a mistake saying something like that in front of him and hoped that he wouldn’t think they were fighting or something worse. He’d been as excited for this trip as much as they had and already she’d somehow found a way to dampen the mood and hoped she could salvage it.

 

“Have you ever had taco rice,” Yuzu heard Hideki ask the driver who chuckled in reply his eyes smiling at Hideki through the rearview mirror.  

 

“I have it at least once a week, young man. Are you going to try some while you’re here? I know a great place.” 

 

“I’m not,” said Hideki pointing at Yuzu. “But my mama is. She said she wants to try it. What's the restaurant called?”

 

“I’ll tell her after I drop you off,” answered the main with a polite nod at Yuzu who’d started blushing. “You’ve got a very inquisitive son.”

 

“Thank you,” said Mei and Yuzu out of reflex, both of their faces turning red at the same time making the man chuckle while Hideki stared out the window, eagerly trying to read all the shop signs as they whizzed by.

 

“Make sure he stays that way,” said the man as he pulled off the main road and onto a more scenic path. “It’ll take him far and keep him from becoming complacent.” 

 

“We’ll do our best.” Mei gave a nervous cough and looked at Yuzu who smiled back and held her hand out. Mei gave her a concerned look, only taking the hand after Yuzu nodded and mouthed that it was okay. Mei took it eagerly, and Yuzu could practically see all the anxiety melt away from her fiancee, and even though Mei’s earlier actions still concerned her, Yuzu decided to let it rest and almost laughed out loud when Hideki began squealing in excitement. 

 

“Mommy! Mama! Look! Is that the hotel?!”

 

Hideki pointed out the window at the plot of land where the resort they would be staying at was located, and while Mei nodded and tried to calm Hideki down, Yuzu’s jaw practically hit the floor when she saw just how large the hotel was.

 

“Mei what...what...are….”

 

Yuzu looked to Mei who was smiling pridefully at the astounded look on the blonde’s face. 

 

“That,” Mei pointed at a large white building next to a pier with a tanned roof built around several thousand feet of private beach front, “is our hotel.”

 

“How much is this...what kind of...I thought...”

 

“Don’t worry about that, Yuzu.” Mei patted Yuzu’s hand and smiled. “We’re here to relax and have some fun, remember?”

 

“Yeah….yeah…,” Yuzu nodded and practically collapsed into her seat while Hideki unbuckled himself and climbed into Mei’s lap, his nose pressed against the window as he began pointing at everything that he wanted to see while Yuzu started to feel nauseated as the driver pulled into the entry of the hotel.

 

Everywhere around her, Yuzu could see people dressed in crisp, pressed staff outfits of collared shirts and pleated pants while the guests were all people dressed in outfits that Yuzu knew that in spite of their casual appearance, cost more than all the money she had in her wallet and she began feeling more and more out of place, the longer they stood there.

 

The last time they’d been here, Yuzu had paid for the hotel and it and wasn’t anything like the place where they were at now. Due to her limited funds, Yuzu had to go with one of the budget hotels located in one of the nearby towns and Mei hadn't complained. It was clean and everyone there was friendly, and Mei had enjoyed herself, barely leaving Yuzu’s side, and cherishing every second of their visit.

 

But, even after six years and all the things they’d experienced, Yuzu couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable in their new surroundings.

 

She knew Mei didn’t mind where they went, merely being together was enough for her, but there were times the familiar sense of inferiority dug its way into Yuzu’s brain, and no matter how much she told herself Mei wasn’t trying to show her up, Yuzu couldn’t shake the feeling. 

 

“Mama,” Hideki ran up to her and tugged on her arm, breaking her from her stupor as he pulled her toward the hotel door. “Mama, come on. Mommy said they’re ready to take us to the room!”

 

“Hideki, lower your voice.” Yuzu sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into the hotel, gaining the attention of several guests. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

 

“Sorry,” Hideki whispered back and held onto her arm, while his backpack jingled with each step. “Are you okay Mama? Is your hand feeling better?” 

 

“It’s fine,” said Yuzu as they approached Mei who was finishing a conversation with a tall, bespectacled woman dressed in a crisp, black business suit. “How are you? Do you like the hotel?”

 

“It’s big,” said Hideki as he stared around at the clean and well-furnished interior. “It’s like great-grandpa’s house.”

 

“Yeah it is,” sighed Yuzu staring around at the people lounging in large comfortable chairs, reading books and sipping drinks or talking to their friends. Occasionally there were a few kids, but most of them were accompanied by their parents and didn't seem to notice Hideki or chose to ignore him. 

 

Yuzu could hear people talk about their experiences at the spa they’d just come from or the delicious breakfast they’d just had at one of the  _several_  restaurants that were connected to the hotel. Some people wore casual outfits, others dressed in suits and dresses, a few even pointed at Hideki whispered, most likely commenting on his faded shorts and tee shirt as well as the couple of band-aid he had on his knees and the one on his elbow thanks to some rough play he and Yui had gotten into the previous day during their last playdate before the vacation.

 

“Mama are they pointing at me?” Hideki clung to Yuzu squeezed her arm. 

 

“I think they’re pointing at us,” answered Yuzu with a reassuring smile. “But don’t worry Mommy and I will make sure nobody teases you.”

 

“Okay.” Hidkei kissed his mom’s forearm, and when they reached Mei they both felt a little better when they saw her smiling at them

 

“What took you so long?” Mei looked down at Hideki who was still clinging to Yuzu’s arm. “Hideki? Yuzu? Are you both feeling all right?”

 

“We’re fine,” said Yuzu, patting Hideki on the head. “We just needed to have a quick talk is all. But we’re doing better, right Sweetie?”

 

“Yup,” Hideki smiled up at his mother before his face dropped into a look of concern. “Mommy? Where’s our stuff?” 

 

“Everything's in the room Hideki,” explained Mei before pointing to the woman standing next to her. “This is Aoki-san. She’s one of the managers here and will answer any questions you may have during our visit.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” The woman bowed and adjusted her glasses before smiling at Hideki and Yuzu. “I hope you enjoy your stay with us. I don’t know how much you know about this establishment, but if there’s anything you wish to try, I’ll be more than happy to schedule an appointment.”

 

“Thank you,” said Yuzu who bowed along with Hideki. “Umm, I’m not sure about what there is for us to do. Mei didn’t tell us much about this place, just that we were coming to Okinawa, so I’m afraid I don’t know what you have available.”

 

“That's quite all right.” The woman reached into the small stack of papers she had and handed over a small folder to Yuzu. “This details the majority of our offers, everything from our spa treatments, to meals and snorkeling. There’s also a list of local vendors that you might enjoy for souvenir shopping at the resort village, though it can be a little pricey so if you’d like we can arrange a car service for you if you want to head into town.”

 

“Th...thank you.” Yuzu took the folder and stuck it beneath her arm while Hideki continued to stare around the lobby. “Umm is it all right if we head up to the room so that we can get our bearings.”

 

“Of course.” The woman waved them forward and began walking toward a door that led to the outside. “If you’ll follow me. Udagawa-san already has your key cards, but I’d be happy to explain our amenities in more detail as we walk.” 

 

Hideki reached out for Mei’s hand, and she took it, gaining the looks of a few other guests, but the staff paid them little mind as they walked. 

 

During their journey, Aoki made sure to describe everything they may find of interest. From the large play area where Yuzu and Mei could drop Hideki off for a few hours a day if they needed a little bit of privacy, to the large gym, the massive outdoor pool that was designed to look like it was connected to the beach in such a way that if you weren’t paying attention you'd think you'd swim  straight out into the ocean. There were several personal hot tubs surrounded by small spraying fountains, each of them occupied with a few people who were all chatting and drinking happily.

 

There were several high-end restaurants that were connected to the hotel, a few bars on different levels of the hotel, lounges, and the more Yuzu heard about everything the hotel offered, the more nausea began to grow and the more Yuzu wished she’d talk to Mei about what kind of hotel they’d be staying at.

 

“Now, despite members of the Aihara family having access to our club level, you all will be in our basic, deluxe suite that has a terrace and a large outdoor jet-bath. Unfortunately, the bath does have a set schedule, but you’ll be happy to know it’s usable up until ten at night so feel free to use it as often as you can, Aihara-san.” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Yuzu had gotten so lost in reading about the pricing of how much the spa and boat charter activities cost that all she wanted to do was hide in the room to avoid spending more money than necessary.

 

“Your back,” explained the woman, holding open the door to the hallway that led to their room. “It was said in your guest preferences that you have some back problems.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Yuzu chuckled and looked down at Hideki whose face was screwed up in annoyance that someone else knew of his failed attempt at replicating a flying elbow drop that had become the source of his mother’s back pain. “It’s nothing too major, just some minor discomfort and I do have to go to a masseuse at least once a weak to help with it.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get a lot of use out of the outdoor tub, not to mention that we have several highly trained massage therapists on-site to help you during your stay. Don't worry, we take our guest's privacy very seriously, and the tub is hidden so that nobody will be able to see you while you use it.

 

“I saw,” said Yuzu holding up the folder and returning Aoki’s smile. “I’ll be sure to give it some serious thought.”

 

“Excellent.” The woman nodded and pulled out a black keycard and swiped it against the lock and held it open for them. “After you.”

 

“How come you have a key to our room,” asked Hideki as they took their shoes off. 

 

“All managers are required to have a key like this in case of an emergency, Hideki-kun.” Aoki chuckled and slid the card back into her wallet. “But that’s all it’s for so don’t worry; I’ll make sure to only come and check on you three if it’s mandatory. Your privacy and pleasure here are our main priority so if you need help, feel free to ask any one of the for help, all right?”

 

“O...kay...”

 

Hideki’s voice drifted off as he stared around the room, eyes wide and soon he was running around the room excitedly, commenting on just about everything he saw.

 

“Wow,” he squeaked as he turned on the light to the bathroom next to the entrance before running into the fully-furnished living room and pointed at a large table covered by a massive tray of fruits, drinks, a bottle of champagne. 

 

“It’s like a small apartment,” he laughed before heading out of the living room, an apple in hand. “Mommy! Mama! We get to share a room with two big beds! It has two televisions  _and_   we have a second potty!”

 

His feet thundered throughout the room and Mei and Yuzu both rolled their eyes while Aoki laughed at his excitement, all three of them thankful that Mei had gotten a room on the first floor. 

 

“My he’s certainly energetic,” chuckled Aoki while Hideki ran around outside on the terrace, apple in hand and giggling as he chased a couple of small birds that had landed in their little garden before dropping his backpack unceremoniously on the ground and laying down in the grass.

 

“It’s his first time in a hotel,” explained Yuzu as the three women stepped into the living room. “It was also his first time on a plane today, and it’s his….it’s a lot of firsts for him today, but I’m sure the novelty will wear off soon enough.”

 

“I hope it doesn’t,” said Aoki sincerely. “We strive to make sure we can accommodate all of our guests, kids included, and we enjoy having them here. Also in case you are hungry, most of our restaurants do offer lunch, but a couple are dinner only but our cafe does offer a daily breakfast and lunch buffet on top of a standard menu. Also, we do have a couple of bars and a karaoke parlor in the resort village in case you two manage to find a way to spend time out at night or if one of you needs a break.”

 

“What about if we wanted to head away from the hotel? You said something about a car service?”

 

“Yes we do,” said Aoki enthusiastically and opening the folder for Yuzu to see while Mei helped herself to a handful of grapes. “Charges do apply, but we can take you to Nago or Onna if there’s anything you want to see. We understand that even though we offer a lot of things here, people might feel trapped and it is difficult for us to get everything people want to buy for a souvenir so don’t hesitate to ask. Oh and if you need some quiet time, there is also an on-site library that can be used for leisure or business needs.”

 

“Hideki will love that,” said Yuzu smiling at the thought of Hideki being able to find new books to enjoy. “He’s a pretty big reader, just like his mother.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Aoki made a note on her business pad and bowed to Yuzu. “I’ll leave the three of you to settle in, please feel free to enjoy the fruit platter and the champagne. Also, the water, tea, and juices will be restocked daily for you so don’t worry about drinking too many of those and if you run out don't hesitate to call housekeeping for refills.”

 

“Thank you,” said Yuzu quietly, still feeling awkward about having all of these possibilities laid out in front of them. 

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Aoki bowed again and bid Yuzu a good day, left the room leaving her alone in the living room since Mei had headed out into the garden to check on Hideki. 

 

Sighing, Yuzu took in their surroundings and shook her head before grabbing a bottle of sparkling water, drinking it in a few gulps, and collapsing onto the bed closest to the sliding glass door, and staring out at the terrace while a pit grew in her stomach as Mei and Hideki entered the room, both of them smiling. 

 

“Mama!” Hideki ran toward the bed and jumped onto it, making Yuzu bounce slightly. “Mama are you okay? You look sad.”

 

"I’m not sad, Sweetie.” Yuzu rolled onto her back and scooted up the bed until it was in her son’s lap so she could stare up into his brown and lavender speckled eyes. “Mama has a lot on her mind. Do you like the room?”

 

“Yeah!” Hideki giggled and began playing with her hair as he spoke. “We got a yard! There’s a lot of pretty flowers out there. Do you wanna come see?”

 

“In a little bit,” whispered Yuzu, relaxing as she felt her son’s tiny fingers caress her hair. “I need to think for a minute, but when I’m ready I’ll go out there with you, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hideki leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead seconds before his stomach let out a loud gurgling sound, causing him to blush. “Are we gonna eat soon? My tummy’s talking.”

 

“In a minute, Hideki.” Mei pointed around the corner of the wall that held the large television and blu-ray player that had been placed at the foot of their beds. “Why don’t you go have some fruit and a juice while I talk to Mama.”

 

“Are you two fighting,” he asked after giving Yuzu another kiss on the forehead and shuffling off the bed. “Is Mama mad cuz you hurt her hand?”

 

“We aren’t fighting,” Mei ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. “We just have to talk about a few things before we go have fun, but I don’t want you to think it’s anything bad. Sometimes adults have to talk things out.”

 

“Okay.” Hideki nodded and waved at Yuzu who waved back. “I love you, Mama, and if you need a hug while talking to Mommy, just yell, 'kay?!”

 

“Thank you, Sweetie,” giggled Yuzu, sitting up and moving back toward the pillows. “I love you too.”

 

Mei and Yuzu waited for Hideki to turn on the television and after Mei made sure it was something age appropriate, she joined Yuzu on the bed, pulling the blonde into a loving embrace.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Mei’s voice was quiet, and Yuzu had to strain to hear her, but Yuzu could tell she was riddled with guilt. 

 

“I’m not mad at you, Mei.” Yuzu raised her arms and motioned at the room before allowing them to fall heavily onto the bed. “I’m just not used to all this. I mean, yeah we go out to nice places sometimes, and I know we both split the cost of the plane tickets so Hideki was comfortable, but a resort? I thought we’d be staying at like a chain hotel in one of the nearby towns, not a place with a private jacuzzi and its own village. How much does a place like this cost anyway.”

 

“Depending on when you visit, anywhere between thirty-thousand a night upwards to seventy...”

 

“Seventy-thousand?” Yuzu’s shook her head in disbelief and let out a dry laugh. “Jeez Mei, even with all my overtime us staying here is going to cost more than half a month’s salary for me. Not to mention the cost of the plane tickets, then there’s the food and souvenirs. On top of us needing a car if we want to...” 

 

Yuzu’s head began to hurt as her brain started trying to calculate the entire cost of the trip but stopped after a while when she finally remembered how calm Aoki had been throughout their short journey together. 

 

“Does that manager, Aoki, know about us? She mentioned something about the Aihara family and a club but didn’t seem weirded out by how Hideki talked to us.”

 

“She’s aware,” said Mei with a shrug. “She’s the hospitality manager, after all, so like you, she has to deal with several different kinds of people and was very understanding about everything. That’s why she still gave us access to the club level which is usually only reserved for folks who pay for the more expensive rooms or have a special membership, despite us being in a less expensive room. But since the Aihara company has used this place before for business needs, they were willing to accommodate us, and since we’re staying longer than three nights and we made the reservations well in advance, we got a discount on the room, thirty-percent to be exact.” 

 

“Still seems like way too much if you ask me,” sighed Yuzu as she heard Hideki laugh at something on his show. “But it's not just the room, Mei, I'm worried about Hideki. I know we’re well off because of your side of the family, and I do make a decent salary with my job. But I don’t...I’m worried about him getting too comfortable visiting places like this, you know? We said we’d raise him to be more level-headed than some of the kids he meets at those parties and I feel like staying here may warp his expectations about  what to expect whenever we go on vacation.”

 

“I understand.” Mei rubbed her nose against the side of Yuzu’s head and kissed her cheek. “I know how you feel about us staying at places like this and I understand your trepidation about Hideki becoming spoiled, but I promise this won’t be a regular occurrence. I only did this because I wanted to celebrate us being together. We’ve both worked hard over the past several years, and I thought it was about time we truly spoiled ourselves.” 

 

Yuzu nodded and relaxed once more into Mei's embrace, whimpering when she felt Mei’s hand lift her shirt free from her jeans while her hands cautiously began rubbing her stomach

 

“We won’t have a lot of alone time if any," said Mei quietly as she started scratching the blonde's stomach. "But I think we’ve both earned the chance to spend a week not worrying about anything except how to enjoy ourselves. Don’t you?”

 

Yuzu whimpered again when she felt Mei’s nails scratch her stomach and her lips kissed her neck and hissed, “I guess so, but next...next time talk to me before you do something like this, deal?”

 

“Deal.” Mei gave Yuzu’s neck one more kiss and risked a careful bite, and she smiled when Yuzu’s hand flew to her mouth, stifling a short cry before getting pushed off the blonde.

 

“That was mean,’ growled Yuzu while Mei smirked mischievously. 

 

“I’m sorry,” chuckled Mei before moving closer to Yuzu and resting her head on her fiancee’s shoulder.   “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 

“You can buy us lunch for starters,” sighed Yuzu, nudging Mei’s head with her shoulder before kissing it. “After that, we’ll play it by ear.”

 

“All right.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s shoulder softly, before turning her attention to the blonde and leaned in for a deep kiss which Yuzu happily returned. 

 

“I love you,” whispered Mei as she pulled out Yuzu’s necklace, exposing the ring that dangled from the end of it. “Please remember that, Yuzu. Remember that we’re staying here because I love you and like you always tell me, I want you to have the best, even if it’s only for brief moments.” 

 

“I love you too, Mei.” Yuzu placed her hand on Mei’s and kissed the younger woman’s nose. “I’m sorry I got so down, I just sometimes forget about the kind of life you had before you met me and I...”

 

“My life, is better because of you,” said Mei quickly, making Yuzu blush. “So is Hideki’s, don’t apologize for worrying about us and I’ll make sure to take your feelings into consideration when we plan our next trip.”

 

“Thanks.” Yuzu kissed Mei once more and let out a relieved sigh just before her stomach let out a loud groan making Mei laugh and Yuzu blush.

 

“I take it that’s our signal to get something to eat because I think I’m almost as hungry as the two of you,” chuckled Mei before kissing Yuzu’s hand and helping her off the bed. “Is there anything, in particular, you’d like? I know you wanted that taco rice thing and I got the address from the driver while you were lost in thought, but I thought we could spend the day resting here before heading into town. Plus the pools and beach are private, and we don’t have to worry about Hideki getting lost in a crowd.”

 

“We can do that,” said Yuzu happily before heading into the closet where she found their bags and began pulling them out. “How about this, we get our bathing suits ready, and after lunch, we head to the beach and let him burn off some of that excess energy. Maybe we can look at the souvenir shop they showed in the folder Aoki gave me. I don’t think we should buy anything, but it’ll give us an idea of what to expect when we get into town.”

 

“I like that idea,” said Mei before poking her head around the wall to tell Hideki to get ready to get some lunch. They both smiled when he let out an excited cheer, and Yuzu watched him speed off toward the entrance and heard the slamming of shoes as he tried to find his. 

 

“We are  _definitely_  taking him to the beach,” chuckled Mei as she watched Yuzu pull out a pair of jean shorts and an unfamiliar frilly, green, two-piece swimsuit. “Are you getting dressed right now?” 

 

“I just wanted to figure out what I was going to wear before we left,” laughed Yuzu, holding the top up to her chest, an impish smile plastered on her face. “What do you think, I bought this last week? Think it’ll look good on me?”

 

“Ummm...”

 

Mei’s face burned bright red at the sight while thoughts of Yuzu laying out on a beach chair, her body glistening with suntan oil played through her mind. 

 

“Ye..yes,” said Mei after managing to find her train of thought. “I think it’ll look quite...quite nice on you.” 

 

Satisfied at the flustered look on her fiancee’s face, Yuzu set aside her bathing suit and zipped up her bag before taking Mei’s hand and pulled her into one last deep kiss, making the younger woman groan and wrap her arms around Yuzu's back while the blonde rested her arms on the taller woman’s neck. 

 

“I’ll make sure to give you a bit of a show later,” whispered Yuzu after moving from Mei’s lips to her neck. “Sound good?”

 

Mei nodded and let out a moan of disappointment when Yuzu stopped her affections, but felt a surge of gratitude when she heard Hideki ask what was taking them so long.

 

“Come on,” giggled Yuzu, taking Mei’s hand and pulling her toward the door. “Let’s go have some fun. 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite being offered car services and complimentary resort transportation, Mei and Yuzu opted to walk to the cafe they'd decided to have lunch at. Yes, it was a bit slower, but the open atmosphere of it suited their needs, and it gave Hideki a chance to see the island in all its splendor, smiling at all the birds and small animals that skittered around and so long as Yuzu or Mei were helping him. As long as he was careful, they let him take a few pictures with one of their phones, and by the time they arrived at the cafe, they had several dozen new photos, though many had to be deleted due to Hideki’s inexperience or the occasional awkward finger that managed to cover the lens. But the ones that came out were decent enough and they managed to ask a few of the other guests that were on the resort to take a couple of pictures of them as a family which Hideki immediately sent off to his father and Rena, who both replied immediately with how jealous they were that they weren’t there. 

 

“Are we going to buy them something,” asked Hideki as he bit into a large spoonful of the clam chowder the cafe offered as an appetizer. “ I don’t want Mama Rena and Daddy to think I forgot about them.”

 

“We’re going to do our best to get something for everyone,” confirmed Mei taking a bite of chowder for herself. “But remember we’re going to be here for over a week, so we have plenty of time to find gifts, so be patient. There’s a lot for us to do, and we’re not going to be able to get it all done at once, but we’re going to try and get in as much as we can.” 

 

“Yes, Mommy.” Hideki returned to his soup and took a sip of water while Yuzu chuckled and leaned back in her chair and stared out at the ocean, smiling contentedly at the sound of the waves and the scent of the salt air. 

 

She still had her misgivings about staying here, but she was beginning to relax thanks to her and Mei’s talk and admitted to herself that Mei had picked a good place for them to spend their vacation. 

 

It was quiet and the people so far were friendly and even though it was a bit overpriced, from what she could make out of watching someone else eat the same seafood curry dish she’d ordered, Yuzu hoped the food was as delicious as it looked before taking a bite of the complimentary bread they offered with the meal.

 

“Mama, would you like some?” Hideki picked up his bowl and held it out to Yuzu who scooped up a small bite for herself and gave him a big smile after swallowing. 

 

“That’s very good, sweetie. Do you like it?”

 

“It’s delicious,” said Hideki as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. “Can we make this at home?”

 

“We can try,” said Yuzu making a note in her phone about finding an easy recipe before putting it away and taking a sip of coffee, turning her attention back out to the ocean, noticing how Mei was focused on her previously hurt hand. 

 

“Are you okay,” asked Yuzu as she began inspecting it. “Did I put my hand in the butter or something?” 

 

“No,” said Mei as she took Yuzu’s hand and massaged it in between hers. “I was just wondering if it still hurt.” 

 

“I’m fine,” said Yuzu, her eyes closing slightly as the tension left her fingers. “It stopped hurting a long time ago, but you did scare me a bit.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Mei, kissing Yuzu’s fingers and finally the top of her hand. “I know I said this already, but I didn’t mean to. I was just overcome by every single thought of what could go wrong with the reservations and everything that I did it out of anxiety. I didn’t want to hurt you, and I’m sorry I scared you and Hideki.”

 

“It’s all right.” Yuzu leaned in and gave Mei a quick kiss just as their server appeared with their orders of seafood curry for Yuzu, a large cheeseburger and fries for Hideki, and a clubhouse sandwich and salad for Mei. “I know you would  _never_  do that because you enjoyed it or because it was intentional, your face told me everything. So let’s let it go, and enjoy our lunch and then later,” Yuzu leaned in and being cautious of Mei’s ears whispered, “maybe I can enjoy seeing you in your bathing suit as much as you enjoyed seeing me show off mine.”

 

Mei’s ears turned a familiar shade of red and with a hasty nod she began digging into her sandwich while she and Yuzu did their best to keep him from drowning his burger in mayonnaise until the three of them were finally satiated and made the walk back to the hotel, albeit at a much more leisurely pace thanks to their full bellies.

 

When they did arrive back at their room, Hideki wasted little time in destroying his suitcase looking for his bathing suit and the brand new beach toys they had purchased strictly for this trip. When he reappeared wearing nothing more than a slightly too large tank top and swim trunks holding two plastic buckets filled with small shovels and other toys and a massive smile on his face shouting, “I’m ready,” Yuzu and Mei couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“You sure are,” smiled Yuzu after throwing a tank-top of her own over the green top she’d shown off to Mei earlier as the younger woman disappeared into the bathroom to change. “Are you excited to go to the beach?”

 

“Yes,” shouted Hideki shaking his buckets and holding them out. “Umm Yui said we can make sandcastles and stuff. Do you know how to make them?”

 

“Kind of.” Yuzu ruffled his hair and began checking the bag they’d packed with water, juice, and other necessities for the trip. “But what we don’t know we’ll be able to figure out and if you want, do you want to go into the water with Mommy and me?”

 

“Am I gonna learn how to swim?” Hideki walked up to the bed and handed over his toys so Yuzu could put them into the bag. 

 

“Not today,” said Yuzu heavily as she packed the buckets away. “We’re going to start you off in one of the pools instead of the ocean, but if you want to go into the water, Mommy or I will hold you and swim around with you, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hideki looked to the bathroom door, making sure his mother was out of earshot and asked, “Is that cuz I could drown?”

 

“Where’d you hear that?” Yuzu had never said anything about drowning and wondered where Hideki had learned about it.

 

“Yui said that’s why her daddy has her take swimming lessons,” explained Hideki as he sat on the bed and began kicking his feet impatiently. “She said people swim so they don’t drown but she doesn’t know what it is. Is it scary?”

 

“I don’t know,” explained Yuzu with a heavy sigh. “I’ve never drowned, but I don’t think it’s a fun experience.”

 

“How come?” Hideki sounded curious but also a little afraid of what Yuzu was going to tell him. 

 

“How about we talk about this later, okay?” Yuzu flashed him a nervous smile, and she could tell that Hideki wasn’t anywhere close to being satisfied with her response. 

 

“Okay,” said Hideki throwing himself onto the bed, looking annoyed that his mother hadn’t answered his question. 

 

“Hideki.” Yuzu reached over her bag and tapped him on the head, making him grumble and whine that she’d done something he didn’t like. 

 

“Quit it,” cautioned Yuzu as he rolled over and turned away from her. “Look at me.” 

 

“What,” grunted the boy as he rolled over and stared up at his mother. 

 

“First off,” Yuzu raised a finger and pointed at him warningly, “if you keep that up, you won’t be going to the beach today or tomorrow. We’ll spend all day here in the room.”

 

“Fine,” huffed Hideki, sitting up with a pout. “I’ll be good.”

 

“Then lose the attitude and accept my decision that talking about drowning is something we need to wait on until Mommy and I can talk about it, am I clear?”

 

“Yes, Mama.” Hideki reached into the bag and pulled out the pair of goggles Matsuri had bought for him and began trying to figure out how they were supposed to go on his head. Once he figured it out, he turned and faced Yuzu, his eyes magnified enough by the plastic that Yuzu couldn’t help but laugh, causing her son to stare at her confusedly. “What’s so funny?”

 

“No...nothing,” snickered Yuzu just as Mei appeared in a blue floral one-piece bathing suit, wearing a thin matching robe and a long skirt. 

 

“Yuzu, what’s so...” Mei stopped and stared at Hideki and bit back a laugh at the sight of the large goggles plastered onto their son’s face. “Please tell me you...”

 

“Already on it,” giggled Yuzu as she snapped a picture of the perplexed Hideki with her phone. 

 

“Why’d you take my picture?” Hideki got off the bed and ran over to Mei and Yuzu, his goggles still on and tugging at his mother’s arm. “I wanna see.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Yuzu opened the picture and handed her phone over to her son who, after seeing his picture, immediately took the goggles off and put them in the bag. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“I look stupid,” he said, handing the phone back to his mom and heading to the door and began pulling his shoes on. 

 

“You don’t look stupid,” said Mei following him and pulling her sandals on. “I thought you looked rather handsome.” 

 

“They’re too big,” said Hideki rubbing the spot on his face where the goggles. “Auntie bought them because she was being mean.”

 

“She wasn’t being mean.” Mei wrapped her arm around his shoulder and squeezed it. “She bought them because she thought you’d like them, she told me herself.”

 

“Did she?” Hideki stood up, a cautious smile flicking across his face as he looked at his mother.

 

“Yes.” Mei joined Hideki and rubbed his cheek. “She gave them to me when last night while she was on her way home from work. She bought them on a whim because she knew you were going to the beach and wanted you to have fun looking at all the things that live underwater.”

 

Hideki’s eyes narrowed, and Mei knew he was trying to figure out just how much of what she was telling him was true and how much was false, when in fact all of it was true. While Hideki was in the bath the previous night, Matsuri had stopped by with a few things for them to take on their trip, most of them dealing with their visits to the beach, while a couple of them were geared more toward those moments of privacy Mei and Yuzu might not be able to have. Though she appreciated the gesture in regards to the beach supplies, Mei was not amused by the more adult items the younger woman had brought but thanked her all the same. When Yuzu reappeared, now wearing a light hoodie over her bathing suit top, Mei reached into the bag and pulled out the pair of goggles that Matsuri had marked as hers and put them on.

 

Immediately, Hideki’s face grew into a broad smile as he laughed at the obscure way the goggles increased the side of his mother’s eyes. 

 

“You see,” said Mei, feeling a bit foolish at the way her son and fiancee were laughing at her, “Auntie Matsuri gave me a pair just like yours, and they do the same thing to my face, and I don’t think I look stupid.” 

 

“You definitely look like something,” snickered Yuzu before pulling the goggles off Mei’s face and kissed her before putting them back into the bag and shaking her head. “But if we’re done playing around, I wanna hit the beach and have some fun. What about you Hideki?”

 

Hideki’s answer was little more than an excited squeak, and after struggling to open the door, he held it open for them and began waving them through the door before running excitedly in circles before grabbing his moms hands and pulling them toward the exit. 

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the beach, Mei and Yuzu were surprised to find it a bit cooler than it had been when they went first went to lunch, but the sun was still bright and the air still warm enough that Mei and Yuzu decided to take advantage of the complimentary umbrella rental and while Yuzu set it up, Mei struggled to help a shirtless Hideki put on sunblock. 

 

“Settle down, Hideki. I need to finish putting this on.”

 

“I don’t like it,” whimpered the boy as his mother began rubbing the sunscreen on his face. “It hurts my nose.’

 

“It’ll hurt more if you don’t put it on,” countered Mei after checking to make sure it was properly applied. “Remember what happened to your neck after your sports festival? We forgot to apply some, and you got a bad sunburn on the bottom of your neck which is one of the reasons you didn’t feel well at the end of the day, and it stung so we had to put medicine on it. Do you want that to happen again?” 

 

“No,” pouted the boy as he picked the bottle up and poured some in his hands and began rubbing it on his stomach and chest. “But I wanna do the rest. Can I Mommy?”

 

“I don’t have much of a choice since you already started,” sighed Mei before taking the excess and applying it to his back, unable to resist the urge to tickle him when she passed his ribs.

 

“Stop,” giggled Hideki as his mother’s fingernails brushed his skin. 

 

“Stop what,” asked Mei doing the same thing as she applied some to the small of his back, smiling when she heard him hiss and try not to laugh.

 

“Tickling me,” laughed Hideki finally losing all composure and begin to try and run away from his mother, only to be pulled back so Mei could continue tickling him while Yuzu smiled and checked to make sure the umbrella was stable. “Mommy, stop!”

 

“What if I say 'no,'” smirked Mei her fingers running along his stomach making him squeal and kick. “What if I want to just keep you here and tickle you for the rest of our trip?”

 

“Mommy!” Hideki’s laugh rang out, and several people stared at them and smirked while Yuzu sat down on the vast beach blanket they brought with them and smiled as she watched Hideki struggle to escape his mother’s grasp, which he only managed to do thanks to the sunblock and made a break for Yuzu the blonde.

 

“Mama, help!” Hideki vaulted over Yuzu and landed in the sand with a loud puff, covering his back with it as he hid next to the blonde while Mei chuckled and caught her breath, She tried to crawl toward him and made a grab for him, only to have him roll around and end up near Yuzu’s head while Mei slipped and landed right on top of the blonde.

 

“Ow,” grunted Yuzu, but chuckling at the look of surprise on Mei’s face as she failed to grab their son. 

 

“Sorry,” groaned Mei, pushing herself up and blushing while Hideki giggled and kicked up a large amount of sand as he ran to the opposite side of the blanket and began packing a bunch of sand into one of his buckets, humming loudly. “I thought I had my balance.”

 

“No worries.” Yuzu gave a couple of gentle slaps to Mei’s butt, making the younger woman jump and blush while the blonde smirked. “You know I like it when you’re on top.” 

 

“Yuzu,” hissed Mei with a cautionary glance back at Hideki. “Watch what you say and….” 

 

“Don’t do this?” Yuzu gave Mei’s butt one more light slap, earning her a quiet squeak from Mei making the taller woman slip and fall back onto the blanket, causing Hideki to look back at them, confused as to why his mother was on her back redfaced while his mama laughed loudly.

 

“What’s so funny,” asked Hideki as he turned the bucket over in an attempt to start building his first sand castle only to have it collapse almost as soon as the bucket was raised. 

 

“Just me and Mommy having fun.” Yuzu sat up and grabbed the lotion and motioned for Mei to join her. “Mei, come on we gotta get some on you.”

 

“I can do myself, thanks.” Mei pointed at her almost fully covered torso, grinning at the look of disappointment on Yuzu’s face, knowing full well what kind of thoughts were going through the blonde’s mind about all the ways she could apply the lotion. “But, if you don’t mind, I can help you apply some to your back.

 

“A...all right.” Yuzu handed the bottle over to Mei her face red with embarrassment. “Do you want me to stay sitting or do you want me to get on my stomach?” 

 

“Stomach,” nodded Mei after a moments thought, though she could resist giving Yuzu a teasing wink while Hideki grunted in frustration at about not being able to keep his castle standing. “It’ll be easier that way.”

 

“Sure it is,” snorted Yuzu as she slid down onto her stomach and pointed at her back and snapped the thin straps of her bathing suit. “Make sure you get under the frills, please. I don't want to risk missing a spot.”

 

“Of course,” smirked Mei as Hideki stood up and began looking for a bottle of water. “Hideki, make sure you don’t make a mess and ask before you walk off am I clear?”

 

“Yep,” gasped Hideki after chugging a significant amount of water before going back to trying to make a sandcastle only to shift his attention to something that was buried in the sand while Mei applied the cold lotion to her lover’s back. 

 

“Be careful, Mei. Remember we’re in public,” grunted Yuzu as a familiar chill shot up her spine. She would have attempted to move away, but Mei had applied just enough weight to keep her stationary and Yuzu allowed the momentary discomfort to melt away when she felt Mei’s hands begin slowly working the lotion into her skin, while simultaneously working through the knots in her lower back and any misgivings soon turned into relaxed moans.

 

“What was that,” asked Mei when she felt Yuzu’s legs move of their own volition, the faintest hint of a laugh in her voice as her fingers applied small amounts of pressure to Yuzu’s sides while the heel of her palms dug into the mass of tense muscles that inhabited her lover’s back. 

 

“Nothing,” moaned Yuzu as she felt a slight pop in her back while Mei’s hands moved beneath the frills of her top. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Mei cast a look over her shoulder to make sure Hideki was still nearby and when she confirmed that he was still nearby and safe she bent forward and placed a soft kiss to Yuzu’s neck and ear as her fingers slipped beneath the cups of the bathing suit and began massaging the spots just above the sides of Yuzu’s breasts. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Like we’re going to get in trouble,” snickered Yuzu as she felt the slightest hint of a tickle. “You’re pushing your luck you know that?”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Mei kissed Yuzu’s ear and neck before pulling her hands free from the restraints of Yuzu’s top and began massaging some lotion into the blonde’s neck. While she worked the lotion into Yuzu's soft skin, Mei grimaced when she felt a rather large knot in Yuzu’s neck and started to work on it, but stopped when Yuzu let out a sharp cry of pain.

 

“Okay.” Mei immediately stopped her attempts at trying to relieve the knot and continued slowly working the lotion into her lover’s neck, glad to hear Yuzu’s whimpers return to their relaxed moans stopping at  Yuzu’s shoulders before kissing the top of the blonde’s head.

 

“I’m scheduling you a massage for tomorrow afternoon,” said Mei once she finished her work, resisting the urge to kiss Yuzu’s lotion covered neck as she situated herself next to the blonde. 

 

“No you aren’t,” grunted Yuzu as she sat up and finished applying the lotion to the rest of her body. “Not at the prices they’re charging.”

 

“Yuzu, please don’t start this again.” Mei accepted the lotion, slipped off the skirt and floral beach robe that came with her bathing suit, and applied some to herself. “We both agreed that we're here to relax and enjoy ourselves; we can afford to splurge a little on things outside of food and souvenirs.” 

 

“I know,” grumbled Yuzu, leaning back on her elbows and watched as Hideki began walking a short distance away and began picking up things he found in the sand and dropping them in the bucket. “It’s just weird being able to do this and I don’t...I don’t like you thinking you have to pay for everything.” 

 

“Well, then how about you pay for me to get a massage,” offered Mei after setting the bottle down and moving closer to the blonde, nuzzling the soft blonde hair. “We can drop Hideki off at the kid’s center, head over to the spa, get a joint massage, and tomorrow night we all head out for a nice dinner at one of the restaurants here or in town and we’ll split the costs, as equals.” 

 

“Well when you phrase it like that,” chuckled Yuzu when she felt Mei’s hot breath on her ear that sent a shiver down her spine before sighing at the sight of Hideki running toward them with a huge smile on his face. “I’m sorry I'm difficult. I know I said this earlier, but it’s just weird being in a place like this after growing up the way I did. I mean yeah after my mom married your dad things got a lot easier, but before that, we lived in a normal apartment and didn’t do stuff like this. At the most, it was sometimes eating at a nice restaurant or going to amusement parks and I just...I dunno, I thought I’d be used to it by now.”

 

“I wish I could say I understood,” said Mei, wrapping her arm around Yuzu’s shoulder and pulling her close, “but given my family, I’ve become somewhat numb to all of this.” 

 

“But at least you’re grounded enough not to let it affect you,” smiled Yuzu risking a kiss on Mei’s cheek, wiping off the bit of lotion she felt on her lips. “Seriously after learning how much money your family had, I was surprised to see you were comfortable sleeping on a futon.” 

 

“It was an adjustment,” smirked Mei as she heard Hideki shout out for her to see what he found, “just like you were, and look how that turned out.” 

 

“Oh, that’s...”

 

“Mommy! Mama! Look what I found” Hideki’s shout drowned out Yuzu’s voice, which was then followed by him jumping onto the blanket and dumping out a large pile of broken and intact seashells onto the fabric. “I found lots of shells.” 

 

“You certainly did,” said Mei as she picked up along spiraled shell and began inspecting it to make sure nothing was living inside of it. “These are very beautiful, Hideki.” 

 

“Do you think Yui’d like them?” Hideki began sifting through them, occasionally tossing a broken one into the sand and inspecting what looked like whelk and clam shells. “I wanna give her the best ones since she couldn’t come.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll love all of them, Sweetie.” Yuzu began looking through them with Mei and noted the vast assortment of colors and shapes they came in. 

 

Some were spiked while others were worn smooth and shiny from thanks to the ebb and flow of the tide. A few were wide and splayed like fans with small bumps and others like the one Mei was holding were long and spiraled. Many were the same shade of white as the beach sands, but others were a mixture of whites and pinks. A few were speckled with black dots, others were shaded with creamy oranges and pearlescent purples. 

Many were broken but those that weren’t, were almost flawless and picked up two small, blue spiral shells, Yuzu held them to her ears, turned to Mei and asked, “What do you think Mei? Think I can pull them off?"

 

Mei tore her attention from a small whelk shell she was helping Hideki inspect and focused on Yuzu for a moment before nodding. 

 

“They suit you very well, Yuzu.” Mei leaned in and gave the blonde a warm kiss before patting her cheek. “Perhaps we can take them to a jeweler and have them turned into a new pair for you.” 

 

“You can turn seashells into earrings,” asked Hideki as he looked inside the hole of a large cowry shell like his mother had. “Why would you want to wear seashells?”

 

“The same reason people wear jewels,” answered Mei with a small smile, “because they look pretty.”

 

“Oh.” Hideki looked at the shells that Yuzu had put back into the pile and held them out for her. “You can keep these Mama; I want you to look pretty.”

 

“Thank you, Hideki.” Yuzu felt a blush creep up and she could see Mei smirk while she and Hideki continued sorting through the shells while Yuzu wrapped her shells in a couple of napkins and placed them in the bag before returning to helping their son. 

 

“Mommy, do you want some shells to make jewelry,” asked Hideki after they finished putting all of the shells he liked the most into one of his buckets. “Maybe we can find some that match Mama’s and then you two can match!”

 

“I’m fine, Hideki but I appreciate the offer,” said Mei as she sifted through the bucket before reaching in and pulling out a rather large shell and waved him forward. “Come here please, I want to show you something interesting.” 

 

“What is it?” Hideki gave Yuzu a nervous look when he saw her pull her phone out and then cast a nervous look at his mother. “Are you going to play a trick on me?”

 

“No, I’m not going to play a trick on you,” laughed Mei reaching out for his hand while Yuzu recorded them. “I’m going to show you something that you can show Yui when you give her her shells. I promise that you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“All right.” Hideki moved cautiously closer and sat down in front of her and waited as she poured a bit of water into the hole of the shell and shook out the excess before placing the shell next to his ear. He jerked back at the cold sensation of water on his ear and shook his head. “I thought you said it wasn’t a trick.” 

 

“It’s not, Hideki,” said Mei reassuringly giving the shell one last shake and moving it closer to his ear. “Now please settle down, close your eyes, and be patient.”

 

“Okay.” Hideki gave Yuzu another skeptical look and cringed when Mei covered his left ear with her hand and placed the shell against his right ear. “Now what?”

 

“Close your eyes,” said Mei with a soft smile, “and wait, I promise that you’ll figure it out soon.” 

 

Hideki nodded and looked to Yuzu who gave him an encouraging nod and closed his eyes. The two women watched in silence and waited quietly as their son’s brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth occasionally opening to ask a question only to begin smiling as what Mei was attempting to teach him finally sunk in. 

 

“Do you hear it,” asked Mei, smiling down at him.

 

“It sounds like the water,” giggled Hideki as he opened his eyes and stared up at his mothers. “How come it sounds like the water?” 

 

“Well, we are next to the ocean,” chuckled Yuzu after stopping her recording and setting her phone down. “So that’s part of it, but I don’t know anything about why it does that, do you, Mei?” 

 

“I read something a long time ago about how the shell absorbs ambient noise,” said Mei while Hideki took the shell and pressed it against his ear, obsessed with the noise the shell was making. 

 

“What’s that mean,” asked Hideki after pulling the shell away from his ear and staring into the small crack that ran down the center. 

 

“It means the louder it is around us, the louder the ocean sound in the shell is,” explained Mei smiling at his curiosity. 

 

“That’s neat,” said Hideki as he climbed to his feet and walked toward Mei, the shell extended. “Mommy do you want to hear?”

 

“A...all right,” said Mei nervously as she brushed her hair away from her ear and cast an annoyed glare at a snickering Yuzu. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing.” Yuzu watched with baited breath as Hideki approached his mother the shell dwarfing his small hand and she smirked when Mei winced at the cold sensation of the shell against her ear. 

 

“Did that hurt, Mommy?” Hideki pulled the shell away and cupped it in his hand, an apprehensive look in his eyes. 

 

“Of course it didn’t,” said Mei encouragingly, taking his hands in hers and pulling them back up to her ear. She winced again but controlled it better this time, and Hideki’s smile returned almost immediately at the serene smile that graced his mother’s face. “See, it doesn’t hurt."

 

“Can you hear the water?” Hideki’s eyes grew wide when he saw Mei nod, and he squeaked excitedly and carefully pulled the shell away and walked toward Yuzu, hands extended. “Mama do you want to hear the water?”

 

“Absolutely!” 

 

Yuzu pulled her hair back and pressed her ear eagerly against the shell and listened to the hollow swishing sounds the shell emanated, and after pulling away, she kissed Hideki on the forehead and said, “Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah.” Hideki fiddled with the shell and held it up and said, “Mommy, Mama, is it okay if I keep this one?”

 

“Of course.” Yuzu gave him a gentle pat on the head and nodded. “You worked hard to find all of these, so it’s okay if you keep a couple. You’re going to have a lot of chances to find shells and other things to take home as gifts.”

 

“Can we look tomorrow,” asked Hideki while he put the shell back into his bucket. 

 

“Yes we can,” smiled Mei, pulling him into her lap and pointing out at the water," and mama and I will help you. A lot of the ones you found came from out there, and when you’re ready, we can show you how to find them.” 

 

“Can we go in the water,” asked Hideki nervously. "I wanna see what kinda shells are in the water."

 

“Are you sure you want to?” Mei rested her head on her son’s head and kissed the top of it. “It’s very big out there and a little scary.”

 

“You  _and_  Mama are gonna come, right?” Hideki turned and looked at both of them, his lower lip hidden behind his teeth as he chewed them nervously. 

 

“I know I am,” grunted Yuzu as she stood up and removed her jean shorts, revealing the matching dark green frilled bottom of her bathing suit. “What about you Mei?”

 

“Shouldn’t someone stay here and watch our belongings?” Yuzu had already begun doing some light stretches, and Mei had to avert her and Hideki’s gaze while Yuzu bent over to touch her toes so she could stretch her back and legs. 

 

“They’ll be fine,” grunted Yuzu as she stood up and rubbed the all too familiar knot in her lower back, though looking unhindered. “It’ll only be for a bit, and it’ll help Hideki get comfortable being in the water quicker since we want to teach him how to swim.”

 

“I’m gonna learn to swim?” Hideki wriggled out of his mother’s arms and ran over to the bag and began pulling out all of the goggles and handed Mei the pair she’d worn earlier and a blue pair to Yuzu while he strapped his to his face, his eyes becoming distorted through the plastic. 

 

“Not right now,” said Mei as she accepted the goggles and climbed to her feet. “That’ll be done in the hotel pool, and we’ll set up lessons when we get back home. But for now, you’re going to hold on to either Mama or me.”

 

“Okay,” cheered Hideki as he ran out from beneath the umbrella toward the water.

 

“Hideki, slow down!” Yuzu followed suit, quickly catching up with him and scooping him up into her arms and tossing him in the air, making him squeal while Mei followed behind slowly, a smile on her face as she watched Yuzu spin Hideki around briefly before losing her footing and falling to the ground, both of them laughing as Mei approached.

 

“Are you okay,” asked the younger woman as Hideki rolled off his mama and ran to the water's edge and began poking his hand on the darkened sand and then smacked the lighter sand while Mei helped Yuzu to her feet. 

 

“I’m fine,” said Yuzu giving Mei an awkward kiss due to the goggles, before taking the taller woman by the hands and leading her toward Hideki who was intrigued by how easy it was for him to pack the wet sand together. “What’d you find, Hideki?”

 

“This.” Hideki held up the ball of wet sand he’d created and showed it to his mothers. “How come this sand stays together and why’s the water smell so funny?”

 

“Well what you’re smelling from the water is all the salt and other things that live in it,” explained Mei as she scooped up some wet sand and made a similar sized ball, “and the sand is like this because it’s wet.”

 

“Why’s it do that,” asked Hideki again staring up at Yuzu who was in the middle of kicking her feet in the water, and looking a little uncomfortable. 

 

“Because,” said Mei moving a little closer to her son, “when sand gets wet, the water acts as a glue and it allows it to keep the shape we put it in. So the next time you try to make a sand castle, we’re going to come over here, and we’ll pour some water into the bucket we put the sand in, and we can try to make a more stable castle.” 

 

Hideki nodded and dropped his sand ball and pointed at the water and asked, “Are we gonna go in the water now?”

 

“Yes, we are.” Mei brushed some hair out of his face and gave him a gentle tap on the nose. “But only if you want to. Do you want to go in the water?”

 

Hideki stared at Yuzu who was still staring out at the water, the water crashing against her shins. She looked a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t complain as she stood there doing a similar series of stretches before looking over her shoulder and waving at her son. 

 

“Ye..yeah,” gulped Hideki dropping his ball and getting to his feet. He pulled his goggles off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned before putting them back on. “I wanna go in the water.” 

 

“Then let’s go.” 

 

Taking his hand, Mei led him toward Yuzu and the water’s edge, painfully aware of her child’s shaking hands. When they reached the water, the blonde reached down and ruffled his hair and smiled. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Hideki looked at the clear blue water and swallowed loudly and stared up at his mama and asked, “Is the water warm?”

 

“Kind of,” explained Yuzu, taking a few steps forward until she was knee deep in the water. “But you have nothing to worry about, Sweetie, Mommy and I will protect you okay?”

 

Hideki nodded and looked at Mei who gave him a reassuring nod and squeezed his hand.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she said quietly as she slowly began leading of forward, the water splashing against her knees, sent a small tingle through her spin, but it slowly faded to a warm sensation while Hideki did his best to resist her pull for as long as he could.

 

Finally, his legs gave way and Hideki couldn’t fight her any longer and his feet began moving forward, and despite his eagerness to join his moms in the water, his feet occasionally dug into the sand, but he forced himself to walk until he reached the sea. When he felt the cold splash of the water on his legs Hideki let out a frightened gasp and let go of Mei’s hand and began taking quick backward steps only to trip over his feet. He fell and landed in the sand just as a small wave crashed against the shore, splashing him in the face, forcing him to let out a frightened cry as he wiped his mouth free of water.

 

“Are you okay,” asked Mei, splashing toward him and standing him while Hideki let out a few short cries. 

 

“The water tastes gross,” he cried, spitting wildly. “Why’s it so salty?”

 

“Because the seas and oceans are made up of salt water, Hideki,” explained Mei as she stroked his wet black hair back just as another wave hit the back of her legs, splashing both of them, albeit to a much lesser extent. “Do you still want to go into the water?” 

 

Hideki spat out another bit of water and looked past his mother and then to his Mama, both of them waiting patiently for his answer. He was cold, and he hated the lingering taste of salt in his mouth, but the urge to go into the water and see what was overpowering his fear to run away and after another small wave nearly knocked him off his feet he nodded, took his mother’s hand and said, “I wanna go in.”

 

Mei nodded and smiled proudly at his bravery and carefully led him through the water toward Yuzu who was adjusting her goggles and laughed when she heard him squeak when the water hit his stomach and cling to his mother’s leg.

 

“It’s all right,” said Yuzu crouching into the water as she held her arms out for him, while Mei followed suit and helped him get his bearings. “Mommy and I got you.”

 

“Okay,” said Hideki nervously as he heard several people shouting and laughing out in the distance. Several of them were kids a couple of years older than him, but most were adults who were playing with some type of water games or riding on giant circles or things that looked like floating beds as they laughed and talked with their friends. 

 

Hideki pointed at a small group of kids who were playing on a giant floating raft and asked, “When can I do stuff like that?”

 

“When you’re older,” said Mei as she lifted her goggles and stared at him thoughtfully. “But first we need to get you used to the water, and if you do well today, we’re going to take you to the pool tomorrow, and we’re going to start teaching you how to swim.”

 

“Okay,” said Hideki with a slight shiver to his voice. “Is the water gonna warm up? I’m cold.” 

 

“It’ll warm up once you start moving,” said Yuzu taking him by the hands. “So, let’s start with that.”

 

Over the next half hour, Mei and Yuzu led Hideki through the water, sometimes standing, while at other times staying submerged in the water with him, both of them cautious of the tide and gauging when to move him out of the way of a small incoming wave. For the most part, he did well and would sometimes splash them or attempt to jump in their arms and play, which did lead to him ending up with his head under the water only to reappear sputtering and on the verge of tears at the sensation of being unable to breathe. 

 

After the fourth time this happened, Hideki whined so loudly that the boy clung to Yuzu, leading both women to nod in realization when they knew they had to do something if they were ever going to get him calm enough to swim. As Hideki caught his breath, Mei asked, “Hideki, Mama and I want to try something new, would that be all right with you?”

 

“What is it?” Hideki removed his head from Yuzu’s shoulder and stared at his mother nervously. 

 

Mei drifted towards them and settled in next to Yuzu and pointed away from the beach. “We’re going to swim out a little further and for a very short time, have you hold your breath and go under the water.”

 

“No!” Hideki clung to Yuzu’s neck and shook his head. “I don’t wanna.”

 

“Hideki.” With some effort, despite Yuzu’s protests, Mei pried Hideki’s arms off Yuzus neck and pulled the kicking boy toward her. Her diligence earned her a glancing kick to her ribs, but Mei endured it and stood him up, his shoulders and head the only parts of him visible above water. 

 

“Mei, don’t you think we’re rushing this a bit? It’s only his first time."

 

“I understand that, Yuzu.” Mei shook her head and brushed some of her partially dried hair out of her face and stared at Hideki who was quietly crying. “But he needs to get used to it if he’s going to learn to swim. You do want to learn how to swim, right Hideki?”

 

“Uh huh.” Hideki nodded and sniffled as he stared at his mothers. “But why do I gotta go underwater? I don’t like it.”

 

“Because,” said Mei softly as she stroked his cheek, “depending on how you want to swim, you’re going to have to put your head under the water.”

 

“I will?” Hideki looked to Yuzu for confirmation and whimpered when she nodded. 

 

“Sometimes.” Yuzu placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a skeptical look to Mei but sighed in submission when she saw the determination in her lover's eyes. “But you can plug your nose and hold your breath. Do you know how to do that?”

 

“Yeah,” hiccuped Hideki with a slight nod. “Yui and I see who can hold our breath the longest and it gets kinda scary, so we don’t do it for long.”

 

“Good,” said Yuzu in relief and began remembering the plan she and Mei had come up with before they'd left on their trip. “Well, we’re going to do the same thing, Sweetie. Mommy or I will hold you, and we’re all going to hold our breath and when you want to come up you tap us on the shoulder or something like that, and we’ll bring you back up so you can breathe, okay?” 

 

Hideki gave a nervous nod and asked, “Umm, how’m I gonna get out there. I can’t swim.”

 

“Like this.” Yuzu stood up and helped Mei out of the water, and the three of them made their way further into the water, causing Hideki to cautiously move up Mei's chest and cling tighter to her body as the water slowly made it's way up his mothers' bodies until it reached their necks and reaching Hideki’s chin as it rested on Mei’s shoulders. 

 

“Are you ready,” asked Mei after Yuzu adjusted both of their goggles and made sure Hideki’s were secure. 

 

Hideki shook his head and tried in vain to cling tighter against her as the water crept up his body.

 

“It's going to be okay, Hideki,” whispered Mei soothingly as she rubbed his back. “Mama and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

 

“Promise,” asked Hideki shakily, lifting his head so quickly that he accidentally hit Mei’s ear. 

 

“Yes,” hissed Mei before biting down on her lower lip and nodding. “We promise.” 

 

“You promise, Mama?” 

 

Yuzu nodded and placed a hand on his arm and said, “I promise.”

 

Hideki looked back and forth between them before the sincerity of their words sunk in and gave a nervous nod in agreement.

 

“’kay,” he said anxiously. “Umm, do I have to close my eyes?”

 

“No, sweetie.” Yuzu tapped his goggles and smirked as he flinched. “These make it so you get to see everything under the water.”

 

“But if you feel water starting to go into them, tap my shoulder and we’ll come back up right away, understood?" Mei lifted Hideki's eyes to hers and tapped his nose. "Am I understood?" 

 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

 

“All right,” said Mei nervously trying her best to stay calm. “When we say ‘three’ take a big breath, plug your nose, and we’re going to go under, okay?”

 

Hideki nodded nervously one hand resting on his nose as Mei and Yuzu said in unison, “One, two, three.”

 

When the last word left his mothers mouths, Hideki plugged his nose, sucked in a significant amount of air just before the rush of water washed over him, muffling the surface noise and while his vision became slightly distorted. At first, he struggled, trying to break free from his mother, but when he felt his mothers’ hands squeeze him reassuringly, Hideki calmed down and began looking around his eyes widening at what lay before him.

 

It was difficult to make out at first due to the distortion the light caused, but once he got used to it, Hideki nearly let his breath escape when he saw a small school of brightly colored fish, swim past a large number of multicolored rocks. When he looked down, he saw tiny crabs crawling across the sand past his mama’s foot; he even saw a giant stingray swimming off in the distance. He knew that one because of the movie about the small missing fish, and when he turned back he saw his moms staring at him, their black and blonde hair floating in the water like lang tangles strands of seaweed, their eyes smiling at him and their cheeks slightly puffed due to them holding their breath. 

 

Growing excited, Hideki began pointing at everything around him, but his excitement got the better of him, and he soon exhausted his supply of air. His chest grew tight, and his hand flew to his mother’s shoulder and began tapping it hurriedly.

 

As they promised, Mei and Yuzu moved up, and when his head broke the surface, Hideki took a deep breath and said excitedly, “Mommy! Mama! Did you see the fish and the crabs! There was even a stingray!”

 

“We saw,” laughed Yuzu, happy to see his fear alleviated. “Did you like going underwater for the first time?”

 

“Uh huh!” Hideki's breaths were short and he began hitting the water excitedly. “Can we do it again, Mommy! I wanna see more of those weird colored rocks!” 

 

“That’s coral, Hideki.” Like Yuzu, Mei chuckled at his excitement and she was relieved to see him so relaxed. “And if it’s okay with Mama, we can move a little closer and spend some time out here before going back to try and build your sandcastle, is that okay Yuzu?”

 

“That’s fine with me.” Yuzu extended her arms and motioned for Hideki to come to her. “But only if I get to hold him this time.”

 

For almost an hour, Mei and Yuzu moved around the water, playing with Hidkei and occasionally taking him beneath the water to see something new while occasionally helping him to try and get an idea about the basics of the doggy paddle while holding their him by the stomach and allowing him to practice kicking in the water. 

 

While they didn’t let him go, Mei and Yuzu were slightly impressed with his progress, and as promised, once he grew tired of being in the water, they headed back to the beach to dry off and spent another hour showing him how to build sandcastles. They didn’t get far, but they at least managed to teach him how to adequately prepare the sand and make shapes with it, before fatigue set in and Hideki began rubbing his eyes and complaining about how tired he was. By the time they’d finished cleaning up, Hideki was so tired that halfway through their trip back to the hotel he asked Mei to pick him up and she regrettably complied as he fell asleep within a minute of laying his head down on her shoulder. 

 

When they reached the room, Mei and Yuzu placed him under the covers of his bed. Afterward, Yuzu disappeared into the bathroom while Mei finished putting their belongings away before following her fiancee and found Yuzu standing in the shower, eyes closed as she let the water cascade down her body. Mei noticed the slight redness to her skin and smirked at the all too apparent tan lines on the blonde’s skin, and after checking her reflection, Mei noticed that she had similar lines going across her body, albeit in a much less noticeable fashion. 

 

Shedding her bathing suit, Mei announced that she was coming in, and Yuzu said nothing, only waved and once she was in, Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu’s stomach and began kissing the base of her neck, shoulders, and ears, the lingering scent of the apple-infused sunblock was so irresistible that Mei's hands began exploring Yuzu's body all on their own.

 

“You like what you find,” moaned Yuzu as Mei moved aside the wet mass of hair and began attacking her neck. 

 

“You know I do,” said Mei, swapping places so she could have a turn under the water, continuing her kisses along Yuzu’s body as her hands massaged her body. “Did you enjoy yourself today?”

 

“Oh yeah,” chuckled Yuzu when she felt Mei’s hands cup her breasts and squeeze them gently. 

 

“Hey,” groaned Yuzu as a small surge of pleasure shot through her body. “What is this payback for earlier?”

 

“Partially,” whispered Mei, with a small bite to Yuzu’s neck. “But to be honest, the sight of you in your bathing suit was more than enough to get me excited. Not to mention, how hard I find it to keep from touching you.” 

 

“I can tell,” panted Yuzu as she rested her palm against the shower wall to keep from standing. “Are you sure you want to do this now? We have reservations for dinner in case you forgot.”

 

“I remember Yuzu,” said Mei, turning Yuzu around and pressing her lips against the blonde’s causing both of them to moan while Mei’s hands slowly parted Yuzu’s thighs. With one last nip of the blonde’s lips, Mei dropped to her knees, licked her lips, and said, “But right now, I’m in the mood for a snack.” 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is revealed and the big day has begun. I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter...well...read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said for a long time this would be the last chapter...well...it's not! I decided to make chapter 30 the last one before going into epilogues. Just wanted to let you guys know you get ONE MORE CHAPTER! 
> 
> This chapter is more Yuzu focused, but it's kind of a fun one and very...kinda umm...it might get a little emotional. so....yeah...
> 
> Also for those of you wondering about the Yuzutop/Meidom argument. I do write them as a vers couple in case you guys forgot. In truth, regarding full love scenes, Yuzu has more times on top than Mei, while if we go with cutoffs, Mei is in the lead. But they’re versatile, and it’s all based on how they’re feeling at the moment. So...I am a big believer in continuing the ever popular “CITRUS SHUFFLE”.

 

Chapter 29

Yuzu let out a loud sigh of relief as she sank into the warm water of the outdoor tub.

It was about a few hours sundown, and she finally had a moment to herself to relax, not that she was complaining. Her day out with Mei and Hideki had been so rewarding that she honestly couldn’t find anything to be upset about.

In fact, over the past few days, their trip had been almost perfect in her eyes, despite a couple of hiccups.

As promised, the day after their arrival she and Mei had spent almost three hours at the hotel spa while Hideki stayed at the kid’s center, enjoying the company of the handful of kids who were young enough to require supervised care. So much in fact that he’d almost invited one of the kids he played with to stay the night in their room but backed out at the last minute when he realized that his moms might get mad at having a stranger stay over after hardly getting to know them. But that didn’t stop him from playing with the boy every chance he got, and eventually, Yuzu and Mei met his mother, who was kind enough, but was a bit standoffish once she found out about their relationship. That, however, didn’t stop her from allowing Hideki and her son from playing, and she gradually warmed up to them enough that she’d bought the three of them some local sweets as a thank you gift for allowing Hideki to play with her son the morning she and her family left the resort.

After that, Hideki still wanted to go to the kid’s area, but he didn’t make friends nearly as quickly but otherwise didn’t cause any trouble and got along swimmingly with the other children, which both Mei and Yuzu were grateful for.

Thanks to Hideki behaving, Mei and Yuzu were given some much-needed privacy during their trips, and now that she’d experienced what had happened in the spa, Yuzu couldn’t believe she’d argued with Mei about not wanting to waste money on the experience.

It had started off simple enough, and if anyone were to ask her, Yuzu would say that she’d been in shock when Mei had allowed someone other than Yuzu or, due to her taking baths with him, Hideki, or a doctor see her without her shirt off. Despite her discomfort, Mei joined Yuzu in the joint parlor the hotel set aside for couples massages and the blonde had to admit she’d never seen Mei look so relaxed outside of the moments they spent together as a family.

However Mei’s initial reaction of discomfort was the only thing Yuzu really remembered about the massage as after about five minutes she dozed off and didn’t wake up until the last couple minutes of it at which point Mei was in the process of getting dressed and rolling her eyes at Yuzu as she wiped sleep from her eyes. Luckily for Yuzu, after her masseuse left Yuzu tried to apologize, but was silenced by Mei giving her a long deep kiss that made her already weak knees practically useless. After that kiss, the couple immediately returned to their room for a bit of alone time and a quick shower before taking Hideki into town for his long-awaited soba and the chance to try the taco rice Yuzu had told him about and it was safe to say his reaction was exactly what the blonde had expected.

The moment it arrived, Hideki’s eyes grew about as big as his bowl while Mei groaned and shook her head at the pile of rice, ground beef, cheese, and the other several condiments that came with the meal as she helped herself to her serving of noodles.

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” said the lavender-eyed woman after chewing on a rather large piece of pork, “and I’m not going to spend our vacation taking care of you while you agonize over how you regret ordering that...”

Mei waved her hand, unable to find the word to describe the meal, while Hideki asked Yuzu if he could try some of it.

“Here you go,” said Yuzu handing him the spoon and watched in amusement as he made a series of confused faces while he slowly chewed on it. “What do you think?”

Hideki’s face screwed up, and he shook his head frantically and handed the spoon back saying, “That’s gross.”

Mei chuckled and took another large bite of pork belly before patting their son on the head, “Thank you for at least trying it before you said you didn’t like it.”

“Well, I think it’s good.” Yuzu spooned up a large amount of rice and beef and began making a series of satisfied sounds that had Hideki and Mei staring at her as if she’d just drank a bottle of three-month-old orange juice.

“What?” Yuzu looked at the two of them in surprise after another big bite of her meal. “It’s not like I’m eating horse sashimi.”

“You can eat horse,” Hideki asked so loudly that Mei knocked over her bowl and glass which earned him a gentle flick on the side of the head.

“Hideki, lower your voice,” whispered Mei as several people in the vicinity turned to see what the cause of all the noise was. “You’re going to get us kicked out.”

“Sorry, Mommy.” Hideki took another large bite of noodles and swallowed before he continued. “But why’d Mama say she would eat horse? Can you do that here?”

“In some places, you can, yes.” Mei sighed and cast a glare at Yuzu who smiled nervously before cramming another spoonful of her meal into her mouth. “You can also eat goat sashimi which your mama talked me into trying the last time we were here.”

“I’ve had goat,” said Hideki casually, causing both his mothers to turn to him in shock.

“When did you eat goat,” coughed Yuzu nearly choking on her most recent bite of rice.

“Mama Rena and Daddy made curry with it the last time I stayed over.” Hideki chewed nervously on a piece of carrot as he looked at his moms. “Was that bad?”

“It’s not bad,” said Mei with a relieved sigh. “You just caught Mama and me off guard, that’s all. We never expected you to try that and like it considering you didn’t like Mama’s dinner.”

“It feels weird in my mouth,” whispered Hideki loudly while pointing at Yuzu who’d returned to stuffing her face, “and the meat tastes funny.”

“I understand,” answered Mei in an equally loud whisper. “Mama eats some bizarre foods that I don’t always like either.”

“You know that I can hear you, right” huffed Yuzu through a large bite of rice and lettuce. “Just because you two aren’t adventurous eaters doesn’t mean you have to give me crap for eating the things I like.”

“I never said I disliked everything you eat.” Mei turned her attention to Yuzu, a playful smirk on her face as she extended her leg and rubbed her foot against Yuzu’s leg causing her face to turn red while Hideki remained focused on his food. “There are a fair number of things you’ve introduced me to that I’ve acquired a taste for.”

“I’m sure there are,” smirked Yuzu, brushing Mei’s foot away before resting her chin on her hand and pointing her spoon at her lover. “Maybe later I can have a bite of one of my favorites?”

“If we can find the time.” Mei pointed at her food and Yuzu’s. “But let’s finish our meals and finish our plans before we get too ahead of ourselves.”

“You’re right,” sighed Yuzu before swallowing three large bites of her meal, remembering their limited amount of space and privacy. “But we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

“On that,” said Mei, smiling when she felt Yuzu’s foot brush against hers, “we agree.”

For the remainder of that day they spent their time in town looking for souvenirs and other things that looked interesting but for some reason, Mei’s phone wouldn’t stop going off and it was beginning to get on Yuzu’s nerves. She knew Mei would have to answer work-related situations, it was expected that both of them would have to do that given the amount of work they had. But even when they were at home Mei never got that many text messages or phone calls she needed to take in private and it continued throughout the entire day and it wasn't until Yuzu complained that she was feeling ignored that Mei finally found the strength to turn off her phone.

Earlier that morning had been one of those moments and the phone had taken so long that Mei ended up being gone for almost two hours. This put Hideki in such a sour mood that when they went to the pool he didn’t even bother trying to work with Yuzu on learning to swim and instead sat on one of the beach chairs pouting and spent the hour reading a book he’d checked out from the hotel library. Yuzu had tried to get him to join her in the water, but after a while, she gave up and joined him in reading, though she chose to focus on a couple of issues of her favorite magazines. As their lounging went on, Hideki’s mood improved a little and he did occasionally ask for Yuzu’s help in understanding a word and what it meant, which she did so happily. After his fifth request, Yuzu decided that he should join her in her pool chair, allowing Yuzu to work on her tan while enjoying a couple of vodka slushies as Hideki read to her and nibbled on some fruit and sipped some water.

For a while, it was rather peaceful with Yuzu holding Hideki as he read his book and the sun beamed down on them. Even if Mei wasn’t with them, Yuzu felt happy that she was able to help Hideki relax and after a while, he’d finally calmed down enough to join her in the water for a bit of swimming and playing with a couple of squirt guns she and Mei had bought in town. While Mei wasn’t keen on them, Hideki was having a blast spraying his mama in the face and hair while she chased after him, occasionally hitting him with jets of water.

When he was finally exhausted, Hideki asked to go back to the room which Yuzu was thankful for as her drinks were finally starting to hit her and she was beginning to feel sleepy. While Yuzu was drying him off, Mei reappeared walking hastily toward them, a tense look on her face that barely dissolved when she saw the pair of them laughing while Yuzu tickled a still damp Hideki.

“I’m so sorry,” sighed Mei when she arrived at their chairs, startling both Hideki and Yuzu. “I didn’t mean for that call to take so long.”

“It’s fine,” sighed Hideki, pulling his towel tight around his chest, before picking up his book and slipping on his sandals. “You and Mama said you gotta work while we’re here, so it’s okay.”

“Hideki,” Mei turned Hideki around and bent down, pressing her forehead to his, “it’s not okay. It took time out of our vacation after I promised you and Mama my full attention and I had to break that promise. “

“You do it at home,” said Hideki quietly. “So do Daddy and Mama Rena.”

“I know.” Mei wrapped her arms around him and gave Yuzu an apologetic look which earned her an understanding nod. “But that doesn’t make it right. I spent a lot of our vacation on my phone dealing with things I can’t talk about, but I promise I’ll explain everything soon.”

“Okay.” Hideki wrapped his arms around Mei and squeezed her as much as he could, resisting the urge to ask his mother what kind of things she couldn’t talk to him about. “I’m sorry I was in a bad mood and didn’t talk to you before you left.”

“I understand.” Mei kissed his cheek before pulling back and cupping his cheeks in her hands, “and I forgive you. But can I be selfish and ask you one small favor, Hideki?”

“What?” Hideki’s lower lip disappeared into his mouth and he began chewing nervously on it.

“Promise me you won’t let me leave the house, you, or Mama for a long time without telling you goodbye or something similar.” Mei ran her thumbs lovingly along his cheeks and ears as she spoke. “Can you do that?”

“Like when you and Mama go to work or go away on a trip?”

“Exactly.” Mei ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “That’s exactly what I mean. Do you think you can do that for me? I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but I know you can do it.”

“I can.” Hideki’s lips parted in a massive smile as he spoke. “I’ll even do it for Daddy and Mama Rena, is that okay?”

“Of course it is.”

Mei kissed his forehead and rubbed her nose against it in satisfaction before asking, “Were you good for Mama? You didn’t cause her any trouble did you?”

“He was fine,” said Yuzu as she pulled her hoodie on over her bare shoulders and smiled cautiously. “He ate a couple of plates of fruit which wasn’t cheap, but he was hungry and I think we need to take him for lunch soon, but I'm not gonna lie, I need to lie down for a bit.”

“Are you not feeling well?” Mei stood up and placed the back of her hand on Yuzu’s forehead, eyeing her worriedly. “You don’t feel warm, is it a headache or something else?”

“Mama had grown up drinks,” said Hideki, pointing at the large glass that had previously held one of Yuzu’s boozy daiquiris. “She said they were making her sleepy, so we were gonna go take a nap.”

“Oh.” Mei turned her gaze on Yuzu, a disappointed look in her eyes. “You had alcohol while watching him?”

“I had some drinks with a bit of vodka mixed in,” said Yuzu nervously. “But they weren't big drinks and I drank them _really_ slowly so you think you can forgive me.”

“I might be persuaded to.” An all to familiar look flashed across Mei’s face and Yuzu knew that somehow, someway, she’d be paying for her slip up later that night. “But from now on, for the rest of the trip, you are not to have any more alcohol unless I’m with you. I trust you, but….”

“I get it.” Yuzu yawned loudly and nodded submissively. “I screwed up and I’ll make it up to you.”

“See that you do.” Mei stepped forward and kissed Yuzu softly, a sultry look in her eyes while Hideki busied himself with his book. “Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure you do.”

“I like the sound of it,” whispered Yuzu with a smirk before kissing Mei in return before stifling a yawn.

“All right,” sighed Mei before brushing a few strands of hair out of Yuzu’s face. “Message received and we will head back to the room so you can sleep off your...inebriation.”

Without any hesitance, Yuzu took Mei up on her offer and after making sure Hideki had bathed and changed, the three of them took the opportunity to rest, with Yuzu falling asleep to the sounds of a news report the moment her head hit the pillow.

When she woke, it was past four and the room was empty, the television was off, and she was greeted with a note resting on the nightstand. Opening it, Yuzu was surprised to find that it read that Mei had taken Hideki for a walk to get a haircut in the nearby salon before heading to the store to grab a few carryout options for dinner so they could enjoy a quiet evening together and should take the time to enjoy the outdoor bath.

Which was why she was now resting in the tub, a jet of water pulsating against her back and shoulders as she held the heavy towel tightly around her chest since her bathing suit still smelled of chlorine.

Even though the tub had recently been covered, with a thin canvas awning, that didn’t completely block the possibility of someone being able to see them while they were busing it. When Mei had mentioned this to Aoki one day, the woman started apologizing profusely about neglecting the necessity of a towel or bathing suit, preferably a swimsuit, while using it. It had been an amusing sight to see the woman blush and stammer her apology. Both Mei and Yuzu accepted it graciously, saying that no harm was done and that they didn’t want to use it until they were sure about the protocol. After clarifying, Yuzu had been using the tub almost daily and the while the effects were minimal, she did notice her back was feeling less stiff and as much as she hated doing it. When she was ready, Yuzu removed herself from the comfort of the tub and headed into the shower room that was kept off to the side and changed into the long tee-shirt and a fresh towel and entered their room.

As she dried her hair, Yuzu’s eyes drifted toward the clock that rested on the table next to hers and Mei’s bed and felt a pang of worry when she realized how late it was getting.

It was already six-thirty and Yuzu was beginning to wonder when Mei and Hideki would get back.

Heading to the dresser that held the television, Yuzu unplugged her phone and began flipping through her messages for any hint of communication from Mei and saw that she had a missed call and voicemail, Despite her desire to listen to the message, Yuzu resisted and sat down on her bed as she activated Mei’s speed dial and waited patiently for her fiancee to pick up.

“Hello,” said an excited voice so loudly that Yuzu had to pull the phone away from her ear. “Mama! Are you there!?”

“Lower your voice,” laughed Yuzu after recovering from her initial shock, “I’m right here, Hideki.”

“Did you have a good nap?”

In the background, Yuzu could hear several voices speaking, but she couldn’t make out the sounds as her ear was still ringing from Hideki’s greeting.

“I did.” Yuzu threw herself back, stretching across the mattress and let out a loud satisfied grunt. “I feel a lot better, and I can’t wait to spend the evening with you and Mommy. Did she give you permission to pick up the phone?”

“Yes,” said Hideki confidently. “She’s busy talking to someone and let me answer because it’s you.”

“Okay.” Yuzu stretched again and felt several small pops in her ankles and knees and let out a loud sigh before rubbing her eyes. “Are you having fun with Mommy? Where are you guys? You’ve been gone a long time.”

“We took a car to go shopping,” said Hideki after a couple of moments thought, “and I got haircut cuz Mommy said I needed one before I go to school.”

“That sounds fun.” Yuzu began kicking her legs out off boredom and pulled a pillow toward her and rested her head on in it. “Did you guys go to the store and get dinner? Mommy said you guys were going to bring something back.”

“Ummm….”

Hideki’s voice faded off, and Yuzu could hear him ask for Mei followed by him saying, “Hold on, Mama.”

There was a brief, muffled exchange between Mei and Hideki and after some slight distortion Yuzu heard Mei’s quiet voice say, “You’re awake.”

“I am,” chuckled Yuzu as she scratched her neck. “I also took a shower and a bath, and I’m feeling relaxed but a bit lonely. Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have gone with you guys. I miss you!”

“I miss you too.” Yuzu could hear the smile in Mei’s voice, and she felt a small pang in her chest as she heard the words. “I would, however, like it on record that I did try to wake you, but you refused to which is why I left the note. I’m glad you listened to my suggestion about using the bath. Has it been helping? You haven’t said anything, but you seem to be doing better.”

“You have no idea.” Yuzu sat up with a grunt and yawned. “I know I complained earlier this week, but I wouldn’t mind coming back here for a future vacation.”

“I wouldn’t mind coming back either.” Yuzu heard a quiet voice on the other end and strained to listen in on the conversation, but Mei was doing an excellent job of stifling what was being said.

“Mei is everything all right?” Yuzu climbed to her feet and began trying to find some clothes to wear so she could meet Hideki and Mei where ever it was where they’d ended up. “Are you guys stuck somewhere? I can get a car if you need me to come and get you.”

“We’re fine, Yuzu.” Mei’s voice was relaxed, but there was a slight edge to it that sent a small chill down Yuzu’s spine. “There’s just a lot going on where we are and I ran into a few business acquaintances that have been wanting to meet Hideki for quite some time and I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind joining us at the Italian restaurant in an hour? I know it’s not something you enjoy, but it would mean a lot to Hideki and me.”

“Uh, say that again?”

Yuzu’s mind seemed to halt at this request, the pair of socks she’d been holding dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

“I’m asking,” chuckled Mei as someone in the distance spoke to her and she asked them to wait a moment, “if you’d be willing to join Hideki and me for dinner with some business contacts. I know it’s not what we planned, but it's only for a couple of hours, and I promise I’ll reward you later.”

“How can I say no to that,” gasped Yuzu when she heard the low, husky tone Mei’s voice slipped into when she mentioned the reward. “But umm do you want me to meet you there or wait for you and Hideki to come back here and change?”

“How about you meet us at the beach bar,” suggested Mei a little too stiffly for Yuzu’s liking. “You can have a drink or two while you wait and I can call you when Hideki and I arrive.”

“Sure, yeah, we can do that.” Yuzu nodded out of instinct and stopped when she realized what she'd been grabbing casual instead of dress clothes. “Do I need to dress up? I mean I don’t mind doing it, but I only brought one dress and none of my work clothes so if you don’t me wearing it twice this trip, I can wear that.”

“Dressing up would be a smart idea.” There was a hint of a laugh in Mei’s voice and Yuzu felt another small chill prickle on the back of her neck but shook it off. “Also maybe do something with your hair. I don’t mean to sound rude but these people may end up being potential financers and I would like to make a good impression.”

“Any requests for my hair?” Yuzu was in the middle of going through her clothes that were hanging in the closet and gave a relieved sigh when she found the navy-blue, short-sleeve cardigan dress with white bohemian accents, most which covered the upper portion of her chest and slowly faded to strategically placed symbols the lower you went down the dress, revealing more and more of the blue. It wasn’t a particularly expensive garment, but it was one of Mei’s favorites given that it gave the dark-haired woman access to the blonde’s legs if the table they were sitting at gave them enough privacy.

“Nothing too fancy,” said Mei after telling Hideki to keep quiet. “A simple braid or bun should suffice and you shouldn’t have to worry too much about make-up, but a little wouldn’t hurt our chances.”

“You got it, babe.” Yuzu headed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of plain black panties and a matching bra, pulled her shirt off and began dressing. “How long do you think you're gonna be?”

“Another hour, hour and a half,” said Mei. “We have a few things to finish up here and I have to call the resort to let them know to expect a couple of guests and us. But things may change and I’ll make sure to keep you informed.”

“All right.” Yuzu pulled the bra one and began prepping the dress. “I’ll see you two in a bit. I love you.”

“I love you too,” answered Mei adoringly before hanging up the phone.

After tossing it on the bed, Yuzu finished putting on her dress before returning to the bathroom and began doing her hair. While she wanted to do something a little more elaborate, Yuzu did as Mei requested and put her hair in a simple bun that rested just above the base of her neck. After checking it to make sure she was satisfied, Yuzu decided to add a little more of her personal touch and headed into her makeup bag and found a small jeweled brooch embedded with a single green gem set into the center that Hideki had picked out for her the previous day while they were out souvenir shopping. She thumbed it fondly, remembering how excited Hideki was to find it in the small store they saw while walking around Nago. It wasn’t anything expensive, the gem being little more than shaped glass and the metal merely gold-plated stainless steel. But giving it to Yuzu meant the world to Hideki since he worked very hard to convince Mei and Yuzu to allow him to bring some of his pocket money with him and after buying a similar brooch set with a purple glass gem that was set in a purely stainless steel clip, Hideki had just enough left to buy Rena and Udagawa something but opted to wait until their last day so he could find something just as special.

After applying it, Yuzu used her phone and the mirror to make sure it was set properly and after applying a small amount of blush and a bit of lip gloss she took a couple of quick pictures and sent them to Mei asking if she’d done an okay job.

 _You look beautiful._  

Had been Mei’s reply and after sending back a thank you, Yuzu slipped on a pair of matching casual flat dress shoes and headed out into the warm summer evening toward the bar that was situated on the beach where, even though she had Mei’s okay to order something stronger, Yuzu ordered a chilled jasmine tea and relaxed in one of the cushy wicker chairs and watched as the sun began its descent.

As she watched the sunset, Yuzu couldn’t help but smile at the scene and the scent of the salt in the air while the other patrons all laughed and talked, growing steadily louder the more alcohol they imbibed.

“Looks like I made the right decision,” said Yuzu to herself as she took a long sip of her tea, enjoying the sweet flowery taste of the drink before checking her phone to see if Mei and Hideki had returned to their room but wasn’t surprised to find that Mei hadn’t said anything new after her compliment about Yuzu’s dress. Shrugging it off as Mei being preoccupied with taking care of Hideki, Yuzu continued to enjoy the spirited celebrations of her fellow patrons, and after finishing her first drink, she ordered another and turned her attention to one of the televisions the bar had on that was playing a movie she didn’t recognize.

It wasn’t anything special from what she could see. It looked like some comedy or action movie, and though she couldn’t discern which of the two it was, it was better than obsessing over whether or not Mei was texting her. When her drink arrived, Yuzu took another long sip and the moment she set her glass down she was approached by a tall, muscular, well-dressed man with wavy brown chocolate hair and matching eyes and slightly tanned skin.

“Do you mind if I join you,” he asked in an unsure voice that told Yuzu he wasn’t a native speaker and Yuzu guessed that by how stiffly the man was standing he was more than likely a member of the American military.

“Excuse me,” coughed Yuzu through her drink, taken aback by the request. “Could you repeat that

“Um..,” the man looked flustered and Yuzu could tell that he was trying to find the words again. “I was...asking if...I could...sit?”

He pointed at himself then at the chair which got a laugh from Yuzu and after a thoughtful nod said in slightly accented English, “I wouldn’t mind the company. Thanks for asking.”

“You speak English,” said the man relieved that he hadn’t screwed up. “I didn’t say anything offensive, did I?”

“No you didn’t,” chuckled Yuzu before taking another sip. “But don’t worry, you’ll eventually find some way to offend somebody.”

“I’m pretty sure I will,” said the man taking a sip of what looked like a beer. “I’ve only been speaking it a few months, but my instructor says I’m doing all right. You speak English pretty well.”

“Lot of practice,” said Yuzu with a sigh. “I have a lot of American and English business friends, so I speak it almost as much as I speak Japanese. I know a _lot_  of interesting swear words thanks to them.”

“We do have some good ones,” chuckled the soldier before downing his beer and waving down the waiter for another one. “Is that why you’re here for business….Ms...”

“Aihara,” Yuzu stuck her hand out to shake his, not surprised to see that it practically enveloped hers. “Aihara, Yuzu. Would you mind if I got your name?”

“Miller,” he said stiffly, his body straightening reflexively. “Staff Sergeant Owen Miller, U.S. Army.”

“I thought so,” Yuzu smirked and took another long sip of her tea and eyed him curiously. “If you don’t mind my asking, what brought you to Japan?”

“Travel,” shrugged the man with a sheepish smirk. “I spent a lot of time traveling around. Umm some of it doing combat which I’m sure you know about, I think most of the world does. But after a couple of tours, I put in a request to travel around training other soldiers and doing public relations type stuff.”

“Public relations?” Yuzu’s eyebrow arched in amusement before nodding in understanding. “Well, given what I know about how some people feel about the base here, I can kind of see why you guys need people doing that.”

“Yeah,” coughed Miller with a nervous laugh. “Umm, it’s...it’s not been easy, believe me. Luckily though a lot of the shop owners near where I stay and most of the locals I met have been accommodating. That's not to say I haven't had my fair share of problems. I mean just yesterday I got kicked out of a few shops. I even had an old man cuss me out of his store when I needed a replacement seal after the one I bought before leaving home got lost in the move.”

“I’m sorry you had to experience that,” said Yuzu sincerely. “But I'm not one to comment on it since I live in Tokyo so.....”

“Right, sorry.” Miller’s face turned a bright red, and he gave another nervous grin which Yuzu had to admit she found adorable. “I wasn’t trying to bring up politics or anything, it’s just been a hell of a culture shock and I’m still trying to adjust.”

“I can understand that," chuckled Yuzu as she remembered the night in Scotland where she and Machi had a total lack of understanding with one of the locals. "I've had my fair share of weird experiences.”

As Yuzu set her now empty glass down and asked for another one while Miller stared at her curiously and asked, "Do you mind me asking what kind of experiences?"

"Not at all," chuckled Yuzu, taking her glass and went into a long explanation of her first business meeting with some American clients over dinner.

Yuzu had to admit that it felt good to talk to someone about these experiences and was glad that Miller was so open about his own issues adapting to the culture, one of which was his misconceptions on bowing.

“I didn’t know that,” laughed Miller after Yuzu finished explaining some of the finer concepts of bowing to the man. “Now I know why my contact looked at me funny I bent all the way over.”

“Oh, believe me, you aren't the only one that screws up,” chuckled Yuzu. “When I was in London I bowed while apologizing on the phone to a customer which got me a few odd looks and...”

Yuzu’s voice drifted off when she noticed a familiar face make its way through the crowd, scanning each of the faces as he pushed his way through the slowly growing mass of people.

“Is everything all right, Aihara?” Miller turned his head in the direction Yuzu was looking after noticing the look of shock on her face. “Do you know that man?”

“Ye...yes.” Yuzu finished her third tea and got to her feet and raised her hand, hoping to get the man’s attention.

“Yuzu,” shouted the man, looking relieved at the sight of her. “I finally found you! How are you?”

“I’m good, Sato-san,” said Yuzu with a smile before walking up and brief but warm hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here on a business trip,” said Sato proudly as he adjusted his dark blue vest and tie. “Well, I'm here to talk to Mei about doing some work with the academy.”

“That explains the fancy clothes.” Yuzu clicked her tongue and gave a low whistle when she saw the pressed slacks and crisp white shirt he wore alongside his vest and tie. “So you’re one of the contacts Mei was meeting with?”

“Yeah.” Sato shrugged and laughed nervously. “That’s kinda why Hideki was making so much noise when you called. My work sent me here and we’re staying in one of the hotels nearby, it’s not as nice as this one, but it’s all right. Yui, Habiki, Akito, and Nodoka are here as well. I was kinda able to talk my work into letting them come along so they could have some last minute fun before going back to school.”

“I bet they’re happy,” chuckled Yuzu as she took the older man’s hands. “Hideki’s been collecting shells all week to give to Yui so make sure you pack them properly, or her bag is going to be a mess.”

“Thanks for the advice,” laughed Sato before noticing the putout look on Miller’s face. “Who’s this?”

“Oh yeah.” Yuzu gently smacked her forehead and pointed at the man, realizing that she’d slipped into Japanese out of reflex. “This is Sergeant Miller from the U.S. Army. He’s kind of a diplomat-slash-combat trainer or something like that I’m not too sure. How’s your English, by the way?”

“Very broken,” laughed Sato before turning to Miller and bowed politely.

“Hello...I am..Sato. Nice to,” Sato paused for a second and whispered something to Yuzu who explained the phrase and nodded in understanding. “Nice...to…meet you.”

“Likewise,” said Miller putting his newly acquired bowing knowledge to good use while attempting to enhance his Japanese skills. “I’m Sergeant Miller, how do you know Aihara?”

“Family friend,” answered Sato cautiously in Japanese, trying his best to accommodate Miller’s basic skills. “Her son and my daughter are best friends.”

“Son?” Miller turned to Yuzu in amazement, slipping back into English. “You have a son?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yuzu opened her phone and showed off a picture of her and Hideki staring at some brightly colored fish at the aquarium they’d gone to a couple of days prior. “His name’s Hideki and he's in Kindergarten and…,” Yuzu stopped and stared at the picture lovingly as she spoke, “and I honestly love him more than anything on the planet.”

“He’s a fortunate kid,” said Miller unfazed by the picture. “Is he here with you?”

“Yeah,” said Yuzu putting her phone back into her purse and smiling. “He’s...well he’s with Sato-san's wife and kids and his mom right now.”

“His mom?” Miller’s eyebrow arched and looked at Sato and then back to Yuzu. “So are you dating his dad or...something..I’m...”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Yuzu blushed when she realized that she’d completely omitted to explain that she was in a relationship despite not making any effort to hide her rings. “Well not really, umm his mom was married to his dad, and they got divorced a few months after he was born and well his mom and I are...”

Yuzu held up her ring and gave him a sheepish grin and shrug.

“I am so sorry,” laughed Miller when he finally paid attention to the ring that adorned Yuzu’s left hand. “I didn't realize that…..I...goddamit, I'm so stupid.”

“Don’t beat yourself over it,” chuckled Yuzu elbowing a snickering Sato in the bicep. “I should have said something earlier and if I led you to believe...”

“I wasn’t expecting it.” Miller took a deep breath and gave Yuzu an embarrassed smile. “But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping to ask you out for dinner if things went well.”

“I’m sorry,” said Yuzu, feeling ashamed that she’d lead him on. “I really didn’t mean to make you think that I was interested in anything but talking and if there’s anything….”

“Just enjoy your evening,” said Miller softly and with a gentle smile. “I mean that. Go and spend time with your little boy and your..fiancee...wife...”

“Fiancee,” said Yuzu hastily while Sato did his best to hide a smirk. “We haven’t really figured out when the wedding’s gonna happen, so fiancee works best.”

“Right.” Miller gave another polite bow and stood up. “Well you two better get going if you have your families waiting and don’t worry about the bill, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you su...”

“I’m positive.” Miller shrugged and held up his glass. “I’m gonna be here a bit so don’t worry about it and consider it compensation for me making an ass out of myself.”

“But..”

“I insist,” said Miller, in a voice that held no room for negotiation. “Sato-san, it was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice...to meet...you too,” said Sato in very stilted English before turning to Yuzu. “Come on; we got a group of psychotic kids and couple of stressed out women waiting for us.”

After one more farewell to Miller, Yuzu followed Sato out in the balmy summer air, removed her shoes, and followed a similarly shoeless Sato down the beach in the direction of the restaurant, trying desperately to ignore his stifled laughs.

“Will you stop laughing,” sighed Yuzu, kicking up a large amount of sound, spraying her and Sato.

“Quit it,” laughed Sato, kicking some sand back at Yuzu and making her jump. “Just because you spent the past hour or whatever unintentionally flirting with some puppy-eyed G.I. doesn’t mean you can get pissy with me.”

“I can do whatever I damn well please,” laughed Yuzu picking up a bit of sand and aiming it at Sato. The man bolted and Yuzu did her best to follow him, but his legs were too long and after a couple of minutes, she made an attempt to throw the sand at him, only for a gust of wind to blow it back into her face.

“Oh god,” spat Yuzu as a bit entered her mouth and eyes.

“That was genius,” panted Sato several feet ahead. “I’m gonna make sure to add that to my list of things to tell Mei, on top of the flirting.”

“You tell her and I’m gonna tell Nodoka you encouraged it,” threatened Yuzu stomping toward him and giving him a careful shove.

“Good luck convincing her.” Sato returned the gesture a little too strongly but managed to catch Yuzu before she hit the ground. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Yuzu with a relieved sigh. “Just a little shaken up, but kinda scared cuz I don’t know how Mei’s gonna react when I tell her.”

“You’re gonna tell her?” Sato gave Yuzu a dubious look about her decision. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m gonna tell her,” scoffed Yuzu. “She deserves to know and it’s not like anything bad happened, and if she’d had shown up she would have seen me talking to him anyway, so better to kill two birds with one stone.”

“If that’s what you wanna do, then do it.” Sato shrugged and they continued their walk. “Why was that guy there anyway? I mean if he’s on the base, why’s he hanging out at the resort?”

“He said something about meeting some friends who were visiting.” Yuzu stretched her arms above her head and grunted. “He was a nice guy though and if, you know, this was like ten years ago I might have been interested but, ya know I don’t want to screw up, not again.”

“You won’t,” Sado reached out and clapped a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze, “and I’m sure Mei’ll understand once you explain it to her.”

“Thanks.” Yuzu patted his hand and sighed. “I really want tonight to go well. We’ve had such a good trip that I don’t want to ruin it just because I made a little mistake.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” said Sato as they approached the entrance of a large cloth tent that was situated on the beach. “If anything, I think Mei’s in too good of a mood to be bothered by anything right now.”

“I hope so.” Yuzu stared a the entrance and turned to Sato, a finger pointed at the small split in the tent that marked where they were supposed to enter. “What’s this?”

“This is where we’re eating,” said Sato lazily. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, but Mei wanted to keep it a surprise. We’re...what’s the phrase...” he snapped his fingers a few times in deep thought before letting out a small cheer of remembrance, “’al fresco’ that’s what it was. We’re eating al fresco tonight.”

Sato walked up to the entrance and pulled back the flap and waved her in, “If you’d be so kind?”

“Whatever.” Yuzu rolled her eyes and stepped inside where she was greeted by bright twinkling lights and several small circular tables.

Staring around at the interior, Yuzu couldn’t help but notice the sound of a small generator located just outside the tent that was powering everything inside the tent. Grunting in surprise, Yuzu looked around the tent and noticed that each of the tables were set with plates rimmed with baby blue paint and white flowers accompanied by shining, elegant silverware, and wine and water glasses as well as napkins folded into simple little crowns.

Off to the side, there was a long table being tended to by a couple of servers dressed in white shirts, crisp blank pants, and ties. Some were checking the place settings while others were following the directions of a couple of chefs on where each of the numerous chaffing dishes and several tiered platters of laden with seasonal fruits and other complimentary food items needed to be placed. The floor she noticed was made out of lightweight polished wood, though thanks to the staff coming in and out it was covered with a thin layer of sand, which wasn’t the most pressing thing on Yuzu’s mind.

As she approached one of the tables and stared at the plate, something about the white flower shaped patterns began gnawing at her brain. She felt like she’d been in this room before but she couldn’t quite place the how and why. It wasn’t the first time she’d been in a tent like this for business dinner. She’d been to several restaurants over the past several months that followed a similar style of using cloth canopies for their exterior dining experiences and the scent of tomatoes, grilled meats, and other spices were all too familiar but didn’t exactly scream Italian to her.

Wondering what was going on, Yuzu turned and said, “Sato-san, what’s….,” but the man was gone leaving Yuzu alone with the anxious catering staff.

Deciding that she needed an answer, Yuzu began making her way toward what looked like one of the chef’s and the head waiter, prepared to ask them to explain to her what was going on when four small figures appeared from a flap on the opposite end of the side Yuzu and Sato had entered from.

One of them was a taller boy of about twelve, dressed in a simple white button up shirt and black slacks. His hair was combed off to the side, though that did little to hide the natural waviness of it, Habiki seemed to have inherited the impish smirk of his father as he told a younger boy to keep his voice down.

“I know,” said the smaller boy quietly, this one with more tussled hair and dressed in a blue polo shirt and brown shorts. “But I don’t wanna get in trouble. You heard what Mom and Dad said."

“We won’t get in trouble, Akito, as long as you keep your mouth shut,” groaned Habiki while Akito and Yui looked apprehensive.

“I don’t wanna do this,” whined Yui as she straightened her uncharacteristically blue dress v-neck dress. Her black hair was tied back in a couple of interlocked braids that were held together by a shiny rhinestone hair clip. “I don’t want Aihara-san and Udagawa-san mad at us.”

“It’s only a couple pieces of fruit.” Akito pointed at the table where the chefs were standing, going over what looked like their last-minute checklist. “I’m pretty sure if we ask we can get a couple of pieces since we won’t be eating for a while.”

“But my Mommy and your parents said we gotta wait,” protested Hideki, stepping in front of Akito who was in the middle of heading toward the buffet table. “If you do that we’re all gonna get yelled at.”

“He’s right you know,” said Yuzu loudly scaring both the kids and staff.

“Uh oh,” whispered Yui who began slowly stepping back toward the flap and stopped when Yuzu turned her attention on them.

“Hi, Aihara-san,” said Yui and Akito nervously while Habiki’s lip curled in disappointment at getting caught while Hideki’s face lit up in a bright smile when he saw Yuzu.

“Mama!” Hideki turned on his heels and ran toward Yuzu and wrapped himself around her leg and squeezed tightly. “Sato-san really did find you.”

“He did,” said Yuzu with a laugh as she resisted the urge to stroke Hideki’s fresh cut, slicked-back hair that made him the spitting image of his father. Like Sato, he was dressed in a vest and white dress shirt, but instead of black his vest, Hideki was wearing a kind of champagne gold along with a bow-tie as opposed to a regular one and instead of slacks he was wearing a pair of shorts that matched his vest. Like his friends, he was barefoot and though she knew the beaches were kept clean, she couldn’t help but worry about him stepping on something dangerous.

 _I’m turning into Mei,_  she thought with a laugh. But when she saw Hideki staring up at her so lovingly, she figured there were worse things she could be turning into.

“So,” she said, turning her attention to the three Sato children who were attempting to escape, “you four mind telling me why you’re trying to steal food before dinner?”

“Umm…,” Yui looked at her brothers who shrugged and the back at Yuzu and said, “we can’t say cuz our Mommy and Daddy said it’s a secret.”

“They did, did they?” Yuzu turned to Hideki who had a similar look on his face and when his eyes met his mama’s, Hideki let her leg go and took a few cautious steps away. “Hideki do you know what’s going on?”

“Kinda. It’s why I got a haircut and had to get dressed up in new clothes.” Hideki raised and lowered his arms and before scratching his chest. “It’s itchy.”

“I know it is,” Yuzu pulled him close and nuzzled his forehead before kissing it, making him squirm that she was showing him so much affection in front of his friends. “But you look so handsome in your new clothes. When did you get these?”

“Mommy had them in her bag.” Hideki adjusted his sleeves and sighed as he tugged at the bowtie. “Mama, can you take this off?”

“No, because Mommy will kill me.” Yuzu shook her head but reached up and loosened it, amazed that Hideki could even breathe since it was fastened so tight. “How’s that?”

“Better.” Hideki smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet as he looked at Akito and Habiki, both of who were looking nervous about getting caught while Yuzu fiddled with a knife on the table. “Are we in trouble?”

“No, you aren’t.” Yuzu stood up and pointed at the older boys and then at the tent flap. “Can you two go and get Udagawa-san, please?”

“Why do we gotta go,” Habiki stamped his foot and glowered at Yuzu. “She’s your….what is she anyway?”

“Fiancee,” answered Akito before leaning in and whispering something to his brother causing his brother’s eyed to go wide before his mouth slipped into a cocky grin.

“Five-hundred.”

“Excuse me?” Yuzu crossed her arms and shook her head in amusement at the boy's gall. She had to admit that she admired his tenacity, but she wasn’t about to cave-in after what she saw.

“Five-hundred yen, each.” Habiki pointed between himself and his brother, “and we’ll go get her.”

“How about you do it for free,” said Yuzu, leaning down and flicked him hard on the head, “and I don’t tell your parents that you were in here trying to steal food before dinner? Sound fair?”

“Fine,” groaned the older boy and waved at his little brother. “Come on you two, let’s go.”

“I’m staying with Hideki,” Yui announced as she stepped forward and took her friend’s hand.

“Whatever.”

With that, Habiki and Akito left the tent allowing Yuzu to catch a flash of a smiling Mei and someone’s hand, but little else since the sun was slowly setting.

“Do I look pretty Aihara-san?” Yui tugged on Yuzu’s dress and spun around, causing the bottom of her dress to rise slightly. “Mommy, Daddy, and Udagawa-san said I did, but Habiki and Akito made fun of me and said I look stupid.”

“You look beautiful,” said Yuzu with a reaffirming smile and looked at Hideki who couldn’t help but stare at Yui. “Don’t you think so, Hideki?”

“Yes,” said Hideki with a small blush before wrapping his arms and squeezed Yui. “You’re not dumb and you look pretty Yui.”

“Thank you. You look good too.” Yui returned the hug and Yuzu couldn’t resist taking a quick picture just before the flap to the tent opened and in came a barefoot Mei in the same dress and hairstyle as Yuzu, save for her hair which was adorned with the silver hairpin Hideki had bought her.

“Hideki, Yui, what did we say about coming in here without permission?”

Both children giggled nervously and gave Mei a couple of guilty looks and in unison said, “Sorry.”

“I doubt that.” Mei shook her head and waved them over to the food table and asked the cooks for a couple of pieces of flatbread, ripped them and then handed them to the kids. “Share these with Akito and Habiki. Hopefully, we’ll be eating soon.”

“Yes!” Yui ran off toward the flap where Mei had entered before stopping to stare back and wave at a rooted Hideki. “Hideki, come on!”

“Can I stay?” Hideki stared up at his mother, his voice anxious as he fidgeted nervously.

“Not yet,” said Mei bending down and rubbing their foreheads together. “But if Mama or I need you, we’ll call for you, but right now we need some time alone.”

“But...”

“Hideki.” Mei’s voice was stern but gentle as she spoke. “I’m happy that you want to make sure we’re okay, but I promise you that nothing bad will happen and you’ll get to do what I promised, all right?”

“Fine.” Hideki gave Mei’s forehead one last rub, ran to Yuzu and did the same thing before running over to Yui, giving them one last look before exiting the tent hand in hand with Yui.

This time when the flap opened, Yuzu could see what she thought were chair legs and turned her attention to Mei who was wearing the same face she had all those years ago when Yuzu sincerely confessed to her during their trip to Kyoto.

“Hey,” Yuzu walked up to Mei and locked their hands together, “what’s wrong? You look upset about something and what’s with the dress?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” Mei sounded disappointed, but there was a hint of a laugh in her voice. “I’m not surprised considering how busy we’ve both been, you in particular, so I figured you’d be a bit absent-minded. But I thought once you saw my outfit, everything would fall into place.”

“It’s not the first time we’ve worn similar outfits, Mei.” Yuzu walked over to one of the tables and sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. “Oh, this is comfy.”

“I would hope so.”

Mei remained standing and Yuzu noted how tired she looked before patting the chair next to her. “Come on, sit next to me and tell me what’s on your mind. I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” Mei walked over and lifted Yuzu’s chin before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“That’s all I get,” said Yuzu disappointedly, carefully tugging Mei’s arm. “I want a real kiss.”

“Not right now.” Mei pulled back and sighed, a long finger delicately tracing Yuzu’s face. "You have to be patient and wait."

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yuzu placed a hand on the one Mei had placed on the table. “I mean, I’m sorry if I’m a little spacey, I just got a lot on my mind. I mean I wanted to hang out in the room tonight, but now we got Sato, Nodoka, the kids, and somehow you managed to get the same dress as me so yeah I’m a little off my game.”

“Well if there’s anyone to blame for what I am wearing it’s you,” smirked Mei, pulling her hand back and tugging at the skirt of her dress, “after all you’re the one that requested I wear it.”

“When did I request that you wear _this_   dress,” laughed Yuzu standing up and pulling Mei close. “Not that I’m complaining, you look incredible, by the way.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s cheek, dodging Yuzu’s attempt for a full kiss on the lips and chuckling. “But if you want an answer to your question, I would have to say it was on a date during summer vacation, roughly seven or eight years ago.”

“Summer vacation...seven or...”

Yuzu’s voice drifted off as she tried to remember and as she breathed in the subtle scent of Mei’s perfume a memory came back to her. A memory of her walking into a room, wearing a long white flowing gown with frilled edges and a flower necklace. Sunlight was pouring in from long windows, beaming down on them and a makeshift church. She remembered her heart pounding violently in her chest, not only out of fear of falling while wearing heels that were way too tall for her, but also about what Mei would think when she saw her.  
  
When she entered the room where Mei was waiting, Yuzu remembered the first thing she noticed was the large number of flowers in Mei’s hair. How they contrasted the inky black of her hair while long white gloves extended up toward her elbows and the way the dress perfectly accentuated the curves of her chest while the base of her gown ruffled lightly as Mei turned to face her; the awestruck look in her eyes and the redness of her cheeks giving Yuzu the answer she’d been so eagerly anticipating. While the photographer helped finish her preparations, Yuzu remembered a brief conversation that was eventually broken by the woman calling Yuzu back toward the dressing room to finish adding one final accessory to her outfit and as she walked away, Yuzu remembered flippantly saying:

“Hey, Mei. When we do wear them for real, it’d be great if we had matching outfits.”

As the memory faded, Yuzu’s hands moved away from Mei’s body, her eyes darting between the rear entrance of the tent and then back at the black-haired woman, her breathing growing more erratic. Her ears filled with the furious pounding of her heart as she shook her head in defiance at the possibility of what lay on the other side.

“Do you remember,” asked Mei with a cautious smile.

“Don’t...Mei don’t tell me you...”

Stepping away from Mei, Yuzu hurried toward the exit, her quaking knees hindering her to the point that she nearly collapsed against one of the tables. Mei offered to help but Yuzu told her to give her a moment and when she reached the flap, Yuzu extended a shaking hand and parted it, a gentle breeze and a rush of sea air washing over. Taking a deep breath, Yuzu let the briny air feel her lungs and with a deep exhale, closed her eyes, she stuck her head out. When she did open her eyes, Yuzu’s knees finally lost their strength and she fell to the sandy ground, tears falling slowly down her cheeks as she saw several familiar faces all sitting patiently, their chairs aimed toward a tall flower arch and the setting sun. On one side, Himeko, Udagawa, Mitsuko, Sara and Kayo stood chatting quietly while on the other Harumi, Shiraho, Rena, Nina, and Nene waited anxiously while in between them at the end, dressed in a pair of dress pants and a button up with an annoyed look on her face, stood Matsuri, looking the most uncomfortable Yuzu had ever seen her.

Scattered throughout the chairs, Yuzu noticed all the other guests. In one of them sat Sato, Nodoka and their boys while in the chair behind them sat a tall, broad, black-haired man dressed in a crisp suit that Yuzu recognized to be Shiraho’s husband. Himeko’s husband was nowhere to be found, nor did she see Gramps and Fujikura, but there were a man and a woman Yuzu didn’t recognize sitting in a couple of chairs while her mom was sitting up at the front with a few small figures. Mei’s dad meanwhile was sitting in a chair toward the back, talking to a nervous Hideki and Yui, both of whom were pointing at something in their laps while Sho spoke to them quietly, doing his best to keep them occupied while they all waited for Mei and Yuzu to make their entrance. The men were all wearing outfits comprised of slacks, dress shirts, and vests while the women all wore simple floral print dresses of varying colors, save for Shiraho who dressed in her usual kimono, though this one had a lavish floral print.

  
Yuzu sniffed, a smile spreading across her face as she saw all of those closest to them waiting while her mother wandered around the crowd, taking pictures of everyone and everything; her heart nearly bursting as she watched all of them sitting there quietly as they waited for her and Mei to make an appearance.

Wiping a couple of tears away with the back of her hand, Yuzu took a few deep shaking breaths, closed the flap and asked, “How long...how long have you been keeping this a secret?”

  
“A few weeks,” said Mei quietly. There was a shifting sound, and from the corner of her eye, Yuzu watched Mei join her on the ground and place a warm hand on the blonde's and squeezed. “Right after you told me about the opportunity your work presented to you.”

“Jeez,” laughed Yuzu through a couple of tears, her voice punctuated a dry laugh and a loud sniffle, “I really am clueless.”

“You aren’t that bad.” Mei pulled Yuzu’s hand to her lips and kissed the amethyst ring that adorned her ring finger. “You’re a hard worker, and you’ve been busy trying to prove yourself at work. I’ve been in similar positions many times, and you’ve always supported me and reminded me of what’s important, and I am sorry that I haven’t been as supportive so I guess this was my way of trying to do that.”

“Somehow I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to top planning a wedding without you noticing.” Yuzu’s face dropped a little and the familiar wave of regret flooded through her when she thought about everything Mei had done for them, much of the joy she’d felt when she looked out the flap evaporating. “I’m sorry for not...I mean...I don’t…”

Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck and she let out a loud breath and asked, “Why didn’t you let me help? I thought we agreed we’d plan this together?”

“We did plan this together.” Mei climbed to her feet and with some effort managed to urge Yuzu onto hers and brushed the blonde bangs out of her lover’s face. “The meal consists of all the foods that _we_ chose. The china is _almost_ what we wanted, but the company we planned on using wouldn’t rent to us out here, so I had to find someone local. We have the cake we wanted, though it’s not as elaborate as we originally planned. Almost everyone we wanted to come is here, and….”

Mei stepped back and gestured at her and Yuzu’s outfits, coaxing a light laugh from the blonde.

“Our dresses and hairstyles are almost identical. Save for a few small differences.” Mei stepped forward, her hand resting on the small bun Yuzu had made and touched her own, making both of them laugh. “I apologize if it isn’t as nice as yours, we didn’t have much time, and Harumi and Mother did the best they could with the time we had.”

“Is this why you ran off Hideki?” Yuzu stroked the small glass gem that rested on the back of Mei’s head. “So you could get all this done? Did Hideki know?”

“Yes.” Mei turned toward the flap and smiled. “Everyone showed up over the past few days, and they’ve been scattered around the resort and we’ve been coordinating ways to avoid you and Hideki seeing them.”

“That explains the phone.” Yuzu rested her head on Mei’s chest and sighed. “I hate you guys so much right now.”

“No, you don’t.” Mei rested her nose in Yuzu’s and smirked when she felt Yuzu rub their ring.

“No, I don’t,” chuckled Yuzu kissing Mei’s neck and sighing. “But I am mad. I can be mad, right?”

“Yes, you can be mad.” Mei smiled and rested her cheek on Yuzu’s head. “You can be as mad as you like and eat and drink as much as you want to help get over it. Heaven knows we ordered enough and to answer the other part of your question, Hideki didn’t know about it until I took him to get his haircut and he saw Udagawa and Father at the salon for the same reason. I was so worried he’d get us kicked out from all the screaming he was doing. He thought he was there for a haircut in preparation for returning to school and giving you a surprise tonight.”

“It’s certainly one hell of a surprise,” laughed Yuzu rather loudly. “I think I’ll keep the drinking light tonight.” Yuzu’s eyes narrowed as a coy smirk played across her face. “After all, we have a _long_  night ahead of us.”

“I certainly hope so.” Mei leaned in, prepared to kiss Yuzu but stopped when she felt the blonde’s fingers on her lips as a familiar giggle filled her ears.

“Let’s hold off on that.” Yuzu placed a kiss on Mei’s cheek and smiled as the sounds of laughter broke through the tent. “I think we’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

“All right,” Mei said sourly.

“Don’t look at me that way.” Yuzu tapped Mei’s nose and chuckled. “You said I couldn’t kiss you, so accept your punishment.”

“I suggest you choose your words more carefully,” smirked Mei stepping away from Yuzu and heading toward the flap. “Unless you’re willing to put your money where your mouth is.”

Yuzu pulled a thousand-yen bill out of her purse and placed between her lips, and gave Mei a flirty wave, laughing at the blush that crept up Mei’s neck as she exited the tent hurriedly.

Giggling, Yuzu removed the bill and stuffed it back into her purse and set it down on one of the tables, her hand shaking as she heard the sound of several excited voices begin pestering Mei with questions.

Even though she’d been dreaming of this day for years, Yuzu could feel the pressure getting so bad that she felt the weakness return to her knees and she barely managed to pull a chair out in time to sit before she collapsed.

“Deep breaths,” whispered Yuzu as she took several calming breaths while she rubbed her hands over her face. “Deep breaths.”

“Yuzu?”

Yuzu’s head shot up from her hands and she turned her attention to the now somewhat strange form of her step-father walking toward her while Mei spoke in a hushed voice to someone on the outside of the tent.

“Hey, Papa.” Yuzu smiled at the sight of a freshly shaven face with his hair slicked back just like Hideki ’s. He looked a little uncomfortable in the pressed shirt, black tie, and black slacks, but Yuzu had to admit she admired the fact that he somehow managed to talk Mei into letting him wear a pair of sandals.

“You okay?” Sho pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her forearm.

“A little overwhelmed.” Yuzu put her free hand on Sho’s and stared around at the tent. “I can’t believe you guys kept this a secret from me.”

“Sorry about that.” Sho scratched the back of his head and laughed. “Mei was pretty adamant about us keeping our mouths shut, so our hands were tied unless we wanted to get uninvited.”

“Yes, well the most important part of a surprise is to make sure the intended party remains uninformed.”

Mei appeared behind her father, a small smirk on her face as she took her place at Yuzu’s side, her hand resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

“You two have given us our fair share of surprises.” Sho held out a hand, and for a brief moment, Mei’s hand gave Yuzu’s shoulder a trembling squeeze before accepting her father’s offer and placed her hand in his.

Sho nodded, a warm smile spreading across his face as he looked between them.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there more, for either of you.” Sho’s grip tightened with each word he spoke. “I know your mother, and I dropped this on both of you unexpectedly and in hindsight that wasn’t the best idea, on either of our parts.”

Both Yuzu and Mei nodded and muttered their agreement, sharing a laugh before allowing Sho to continue.

“And I’ll admit _this_ ) has been an adjustment over these past few years.” Sho gave a dry laugh which both Yuzu and Mei echoed. “But I want you to know that I’m proud of you, both of you. I haven’t been much of a father, but I’m trying to be better and Mei...”

Sho stood up, his hand giving Yuzu’s arm one last squeeze before allowing his arms to open up, a nervous, strained look on his face as he waited to see if Mei would allow the hug to happen. Like her father, Mei gave Yuzu’s shoulder a hesitant squeeze before allowing herself to become enveloped in the unfamiliar warmth of her father’s embrace.

“Thank you for this. I know I wasn’t there the first time, but I’m grateful you’re giving me this opportunity.”

“There wasn’t much for you to miss last time,” explained Mei as her arms grew tighter around her father, “and I honestly didn’t think something like this would mean that much to you. But I know it means a lot to Yuzu and me if you can believe that.”

“It’s a bit unbelievable,” chuckled Sho, relaxing slightly. “But at least we got a second chance.”

“That’s true,” sighed Mei as she looked over her shoulder at Yuzu’s beaming face and gestured for Yuzu to join them.

“What,” asked Yuzu, looking nonplussed.

“I think she’s asking you to join us,” grunted Sho looking a little uncomfortable but doing his best to fight through it.

“Uh, sure.” Yuzu stood up and gave Mei a cautious smile. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes.” Mei reached out and took Yuzu’s hand and tugged the blonde toward them. “You have no problems doing it at home, so why are you so shy about it now?”

“All right,” laughed Yuzu as she wrapped her arms around Mei’s stomach and resting her cheek on Mei’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the hug.

“Don’t forget about me,” said a loud voice just before something crashed into the three of them, almost knocking them off their feet.

“Dammit, Ume,” grunted Sho before chuckling at the satisfied sounds Ume was making. “I thought you were taking pictures.”

“I was.” Yuzu and Mei looked up to see Ume’s green eyes smiling at them as she shifted her body around, so her arms were wrapped around all three of them and pulling them closer together. “But I was feeling a bit left out since you guys forgot to invite me.”

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Mei smirked at the pout in Ume’s voice, starting to grow uncomfortable at the excessive amount of heat the four of them were creating. “But, if you don’t mind we have a rather important event to get to and I'd rather not attend my wedding drenched in sweat.”

“One second,” said Ume before removing her hand from Yuzu’s shoulder and pointing through the space between them. “I need you three to smile.”

“What,” asked all three of them, turning in the direction of Ume’s finger before a blinding flash lit up the tent, causing stars to fill their vision.

“Did you get it, Harumi?”

“I did, Ume-san.” The brunette held up the camera Ume was using earlier and waved at Yuzu while Matsuri stood at the entrance looking amused if a little annoyed that they were taking so long. “I also got a lot of other shots to go with the ones you got of them talking.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Yuzu broke the hug and ran toward Harumi and wrapped her arms around her best friends neck before pulling a begrudging Matsuri into it.

“Long enough,” sighed Matsuri with a ginger pat on Yuzu’s back. “So if you don’t mind I kinda want to get this over with.”

“Oh quit being so moody,” snorted Harumi before holding out her camera for Ume to take. “She’s been like this all day.”

“Shut up,” snorted Matsuri before jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the exit. “I’m gonna be outside while you guys finish up in here.”

“Matsuri?”

Matsuri stopped and turned around an exasperated look on her face, ready to ask what Yuzu wanted before being caught off-guard by a hug that was almost forceful as the one her mother had given her and Mei.

“Okay, okay,” grunted Matsuri as she patted Yuzu on the back. “Come on, Yuzu-chan this is embarrassing.”

“Ah shut up.” Harumi joined in by wrapping an arm around Matsuri’s neck and kissing the top of the shorter girls head. “You know you’re enjoying it.”

“Just because I don’t mind it, doesn’t mean I want her to do it in front of people.”

“Oh quit complaining,” snorted Yuzu as she separated from Matsuri. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“Yeah well,” Matsuri’s face turned a bright pink as she stepped away from Yuzu and headed toward the exit, “hurry it up okay? We’ve been waiting long enough. Harumi you coming?”

“Maybe later,” answered Harumi, making both Yuzu and Matsuri rolling their eyes. “But yeah, I’m right behind you, so go get ready and you...”

Harumi gave Yuzu one last hug while Matsuri left them to their own devices, which included Ume snapping several pictures of everything.

“You guys look great and I love you so much.” Harumi pushed back and wiped her eyes before kissing Yuzu on the forehead and following in Matsuri’s footsteps. “I’ll see you out there.”

“Yuzu?”

Yuzu turned around to see Mei smiling softly at her while Ume was doing her best to hide her tears as she slipped the camera strap back around her neck, an excited looking on her face as she waved her daughter toward her while Sho adjusted his tie and let out a series of deep nervous breaths.

“What’s up Mama?”

After giving Sho a quick kiss on the cheek that caused him to groan, Ume jogged up to Yuzu and pulled her into as strong of a hug as she could given the camera, but it was by no means less loving.

“I’m so proud of you two,” whispered Ume before kissing Yuzu on the cheek before returning to Mei and doin gthe same, much to her step-daughter’s amazement.

“You look beautiful,” said Ume before kissing Mei on the forehead. “Both of you do, and you did an amazing job planning this and, I know I’ve said this before but, I am as proud of you as I am of Yuzu and I love you.”

“Thank you.” Mei reached up and wiped away a stray tear and managed to smile. “I know I’ve only said it a few times, but thank you, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ume reached up and pat Mei’s cheek. “I know how hard it is for you and your dad to do things like that so don’t feel you have to force yourself. Just remember you aren’t alone anymore and that you’re loved.”

Mei nodded and shifted her gaze to Yuzu who was blushing furiously as she swayed impatiently and nodded saying, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget.”

“That’s my girl.” Ume managed to give Mei and Sho one more, well-meaning but slightly unwarranted kiss before doing the same to Yuzu and practically skipped out of the tent, humming happily before shouting for everyone to take their seats and for Nene to get the music ready.

Mei took a deep breath and held out a shaking hand for the blonde. She watched as Yuzu took a deep shaking breath before nodding and stepped toward her fiancee and stepfather. When Yuzu took her hand, Mei was relieved to feel that her hand was shaking as much as hers and f as he lt her heart beat slow a little bit.

“Got everything,” asked Sho, giving them both anxious looks.

“Almost.” Mei left her father’s side and headed over to the buffet where she spoke to one of the chefs. The man nodded and headed over to a small fridge they had brought with them for the perishables. After a minute, the man reappeared and handed her two small bundles, and when she returned, Yuzu smiled at the sight of Mei holding two small bouquets made of the same flowers that were placed on the table.

Taking it, Yuzu held her bouquet up to her nose and smiled at the combination scents and watched as Mei did the same in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

“Do you like them,” asked Mei apprehensively after returning to her father’s side, not wasting the chance to caress Yuzu’s arm as she passed.

“They’re perfect,” said Yuzu softly, taking her place on Sho’s left and linked her arm with his with one last look at Mei, glad to see the younger woman was looking as anxious as she felt.

“We good,” asked Sho after a loud breath as he bounced anxiously on the tip of his toes. “Are you both ready?”

“Nope,” chuckled Yuzu looking at Mei and giving her a wink. “How about you Mei?”

“Not in the slightest,” said the younger woman, her hand tightening around her father’s bicep, wishing it was Yuzu’s.

“Me neither,” said Sho making both of the girls chuckle, before the three of them took that fateful step toward the loved ones waiting eagerly for them on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so here's Yuzu and Mei's dresses, and the style that their hairpins are located here 
> 
> https://navettejewellery.files.wordpress.com/2017/05/glass-seed-pearl-broochimg_3403.jpg?w=816
> 
> https://www.luulla.com/product/710802/women-navy-blue-beach-dresses-short-sleeves-cardigan-bohemia-maxi-party-dress-coat-lfz09
> 
> Also their flowers symbolism are as follows, 
> 
> Gardenia: Secret Love  
> Forget-me-knot: True love memories  
> Purple Violets: Love between two women


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu's wedding...what else needs to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but this one was so emotionally draining I’m going to have to extend it out again. I’m sorry to keep doing this to you guys, but this took over a month for me to work up the nerve to finish and I hope you guys can forgive me if it doesn’t live up to the expectations I placed on it. That’s why this took so long to post. I know some people think I abandoned this but that isn’t the case.
> 
> Life got in the way, and I placed a lot of pressure on myself to do this chapter right by you guys. Living up to expectations that I don’t know existed or not, so please don’t assume I abandoned it. I just...mentally broke myself with this one, and it took a while for me to work past a specific part.
> 
> And just for a point of reference, should you decide to draw anyhing from this story, after Mei gives birth she has a body that's a bit taller and SLIGHTLY slimmer than Inko Midroiya, aka Deku's mom. 
> 
> Now if you’ll excuse me.
> 
> * Pukes in the corner *
> 
> I’m going to die for a bit before genuinely finishing this thing.

 

Chapter 30

Nausea washed over Mei like a tidal wave as she approached the entrance to the tent, her mind awash with the memories of her previous wedding, which hadn’t been much of one.

Outside of the pomp and circumstance that had come with her and Udagawa signing the marriage contract, her actual wedding had barely been little more than a quick ceremony at the government office in front of an official. Her grandfather and former in-laws had wanted something grander to celebrate the occasion as befitting their status, but at Mei and Udagawa’s insistence their families had relented and allowed their wedding to take place in such mediocre surroundings.

Outside of Himeko, her grandfather, and a few acquaintances of Udagawa’s and his father, there hadn’t been any other witnesses and there were only a handful of pictures that still existed. Though she didn't bear any ill-will over their marriage, Mei was happy enough to leave the images in Udagawa’s possession though at one point she had shown them to Yuzu, expecting the blonde to have some comment about how sad she looked in them, but instead the blonde decided to take another path.

Rather than speak about situations she didn't know anything about, Yuzu had instead asked questions about what the marriage had been like allowed Mei to explain everything at her own pace. About how lonely it had felt standing there among mostly strangers, with her best friend looking as heartbroken as she'd felt. How her grandfather looked on in silence, his familiar scowl plastered onto his face while the officer asked if she and Udagawa agreed to the expectations placed on them by their families and society. As much as it hurt her to admit to them, Mei had said the words, and after finalizing their license, she had begun two of the longest most painful years of her life and prayed daily that one day she would find the strength to face Yuzu and hope that the older woman would absolve Mei of her guilt.

“Mei, are you all right,” asked her father, drawing her back to reality.

“I’m sorry?” Mei turned to her father and realized that both he and Yuzu had stopped mid-progression. The tent door had remained closed, but outside she could hear the sounds of hushed voices while the music of a string quartet played quietly in the background in preparation for their arrival.

“You look like something’s on your mind.” Sho reached up and wiped away what looked like the beginning of a tear. “Got something you need to get off your chest before we head out there?”

Mei turned her attention to Yuzu, noticing an impatient, but nervous look on the blonde’s face and said, “I was thinking about how the last time this happened. Back then I was so sure it was what I wanted, but now...”

Mei’s deep purple eyes turned to Yuzu causing her lovers tanned skin to turn a slight shade of crimson.

“What about now?” Sho’s arm tightened around Yuzu’s before winking at her, making the blonde’s face turn even redder at the gesture. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

“NOt in the slightest,” Mei chuckled before smiling at the anxious-looking Yuzu, making the blonde blush furiously. “I'm just feeling both nervous and excited about tonight. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this and I’m anxious to see what the rest of the evening holds for us.”

“I think I learned a bit a more than I wanted to,” coughed Sho, making both Mei and Yuzu roll their eyes in disgust. “But if you want to find out the answer to your question, we’re going to have to leave this tent, unless you want to bring everyone in here, though it is a bit cramped.”

“You’re right.” Mei gave one last loving look at Yuzu, her heart melting at the shining look in the blonde’s eyes before taking her place back on her father’s right side. After slipping her arm around her father's the three of them once again began their procession only to stop a moment later when they heard something that sounded like children's voices.

Straining their ears, the three of them heard the sound of two voices over the strings echoing out of the speaker and groaned upon realizing who was arguing.

“Hideki, stop playing with it. Your moms are gonna get mad.”

“I’m nervous.” They could hear the edge in Hideki’s voice, and while Mei and Yuzu both wanted to tell him he would be fine, they were more annoyed at the fact that he and his best friend were arguing in the middle of the ceremony. “I don’t wanna mess up. Mommy said it’s a big job and I want Mama to be happy.”

“I got a big job too, but I’m not playing with the flowers.” The familiar sound of a huff emanated from Yui’s throat, and there was a low sound that sounded like a thud, followed by the displacement of sand and a whine from Hideki.

“Quit it.” There was another shuffling of sand followed by Yui whining.

“You got sand on my dress. Why are you being mean? I don’t like you anymore.”

Mei and Yuzu heard a voice ask what the problem was but before the kids could answer, Sho separated himself from the couple and stuck his head through the seam in the flap, making both Yui and Hideki jump at the unfamiliar rigidity in his voice.

“Hideki, Yui. I know you’re both nervous about doing a good job and want to make them happy, but if you want that to happen, you two need to quit arguing and get ready because we’re about to come out, am I clear?”

“Yes, Aihara-san.”

“Sorry, Grandpa.”

There was the sound of rushing footsteps, followed by hushed whispers and while Sho talked, Yuzu moved over to Mei and placed her head on the taller woman’s shoulder as he chest shook with laughter.

“Oh my god.” Yuzu stepped over to Mei and kissed the younger woman’s cheek while Sho adjusted his shirt and tie. “This is fantastic.”

“I’m so sorry,” sighed Mei as she pinched the bridge of her nose while Yuzu nuzzled her neck. “I told them that they had to behave and...”

“It’s okay.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s neck quickly before pulling away to allow her step-father to take his place between them once more. “Honestly, I expected something like this to happen and I am not mad at all.”

Mei chuckled and nodded.

“I suppose it is rather funny.” After taking a step away from her father, Mei nuzzled Yuzu’s forehead and took a deep comforting breath, allowing Yuzu’s scent to calm her before taking her place once more. “Father, are we ready or do Yuzu and I need to step in and deal with Hideki?”

“Nodoka-san is handling it,” sighed Sho in relief, pointing at the flap. “Yui is standing a couple of rows ahead of us while Hideki and Nodoka are standing off to the side of the entrance. Nodoka-san is going to be letting us out through the flap and Hideki will follow right behind us as is expected of him.”

“Thank you,” said Mei allowing her father to step between her and Yuzu and returning to their original positions.

“Just doing my job.” Sho coughed nervously, and after they collected themselves, he kicked the flap gently, signaling to Nodoka to pull the rope that opened the tent.

There was a slight gasp from Yuzu and Mei turned her attention from the scene of their friends and family waiting for them to make an appearance, grateful that she managed to see the smile spread across Yuzu's face while tears slowly poured down her cheeks.

As she watched Mei couldn't help but find the sight of one hand flying to Yuzu's mouth adorable. Her smile forming, Mei turned her attention to the aisle and allowed herself to take in the scene that had captivated her love.

As planned, at the end of the aisle stood all of their closest, standing next to a large wooden arch that Mei had requested to be covered in the flowers she and Yuzu had chosen for their bouquets and place settings. Their colors accentuated by the fading oranges of the setting sun, the wispy whites of the few clouds that dotted the sky while the greenish blues of the seawater began to dissolve into an odd mixture of black and purples. There was a slight mist of seawater, and the crashing of the ocean added a bizarre depth to the music that seemed to echo the ebb and flow of emotions both Mei and Yuzu had felt over the years.

Their slow, awkward dance of tense moments embracing one another, before receding again like the tide, leaving only the tiniest traces of the love on each other before retreating once more into behind the walls of uncertainty and fear, before it finally became too much and like a wave upon the rocks they broke and finally gave themselves entirely to each other.

As they stepped into the still-warm sand, Mei heard sniffles from Yuzu and felt the faintest sting of tears in her eyes. Behind her she heard Hideki whisper something and looking back she smiled when she saw how set his face was as he balanced the oversized pillow on his arms his eyes focused on the tethered rings as they bounced with each cautious step, intent on making sure he didn't lose track of them while Nodoka offered to help him.

“I got it,” whispered Hideki in annoyance causing Yuzu to giggle through her tears while Mei turned her attention to watching Yui in her midnight blue dress as she cautiously scattered rose petals across the sand.

In the aisles, Habiki, Akito, and their father all sat quietly, the boys nibbling eagerly on the bread Mei had provided them while their father kept his focus on the group at the end of the aisle. Shiraho’s husband turned his head and Mei was surprised to see him smile. He nodded to her and Yuzu, and Mei gave a slight nod in return when she noticed Yuzu waving at him out of the corner of her eye. Though Himeko’s husband had been unable to make it due to a family emergency, she was relieved that the kind, if imposing form, of Shiraho Haruto had been able to attend.

As they passed the man, Mei’s gaze shifted to her left and smirked when she saw a woman with black hair and red highlights, dressed in a light brown maxi dress named Mia sat in her seat looking slightly uncomfortable at being there. Mei couldn't blame her since both she and Yuzu would have felt the same way Mia was. Though Mei and Yuzu had cautioned Sara against it, the shorter, silver-haired, was true to her self, and after a lengthy conversation explaining hers and Mei's past, Mia had agreed to come along as her girlfriend's date. Despite knowing all of that, it didn't make it any easier for Mei when Sara had explained the situation, giving the black-haired woman some much-needed insight into how Yuzu must have felt when explaining her past with Abby.

Next to Mia, sat a tall, gangly man in thick glasses with scraggly brown hair and squinting eyes, whom despite his awkward appearance seemed very much at home in his slacks and long sleeved shirt. This man's presence was much more tolerable as Mei and Yuzu both knew that it was due to him only having eyes for Nina, who like Yuzu when she looked at Mei couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot every time Nina looked at him. While Mei wasn’t a fan of office romances, in this case, she reserved judgment as Ryusei was respectful of Nina and Sara. Not only that but the man was somehow able to keep up with Yuzu’s energy which made him an ideal partner for Yuzu and Nina on the few nights they managed to go out on a group date, though like Sara and Mia, Mei wished they’d learn to calm down.

Still that wasn’t enough to cause her to dislike the man and Mei was grateful for the people who were able to keep up with Yuzu when she wasn’t able to and for the fact that both Ryusei and Mia managed to put aside their misgivings about Mei and Yuzu's relationship and be as supportive of them as Nina and Sara were.

Finally, they passed by the front row, the three of them being careful to avoid Ume, who hadn’t ceased in her excessive picture taking. With her job complete, Yui stepped off to the side to join her father and brother forcing Mei to acknowledge the knot that had formed in her stomach the moment she realized just how close they were to the archway. Her heart was racing, and for once she didn’t turn to Yuzu for comfort, instead focusing on Udagawa and Himeko and smirking as she saw Udagawa flash her a brief thumbs up while Himeko gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, her eyes red from her restrained tears.

Giving them her a look of gratitude, Mei let out a deep breath and looked to the others, all of whom were wearing faces of unconditional support as they edged closer and closer to the archway until finally, she was face to face with Matsuri, who despite her discomfort and agitation, managed a mischievous smirk before turning to Nene and pointing at the speaker.

After a few moments of fumbling with her phone, Nene managed to shut the music off and Matsuri coughed loudly, her eyebrows rising in confusion at Sho before she began jerking her head off to the side, hoping he'd get the message.

“What?” Sho looked down at the shorter woman, getting both a laugh from the group and a groan of frustration from Mei and Matsuri.

“Really,” grunted Matsuri as she pointed a finger off to the side along in conjunction with her head, giving Sho an expectant look.

Looking back at Matsuri and then in the direction she was pointing, Sho turned to Mei who rolled her eyes at her father's cluelessness and then at Yuzu who was chuckling before standing on her toes and whispered something in his ear.

“Oh!” Sho smirked sheepishly after hearing Yuzu’s explanation, and he loosened his grip on their arms and stepped away so that the two brides could face one another.

Once freed, Mei and Yuzu’s hands instinctively reached for the others but stopped when they felt Sho wrap his hands around theirs, his head lowered while his grip tightened. They could feel his hands shaking and heard his breath quaking while he held onto them as if clinging onto them as if it was the last time he’d ever see them.

“Sho,” said Ume tenderly as she approached her husband, “are you okay?”

Mei and Yuzu turned in the direction of Ume, her face filled with worry as she watched her husband, the camera hanging from her neck as she approached and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” choked Sho, finally raising his head to once again reveal bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. “I just...cacan't keep it together today. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Sho raised his hands and brought them together before letting go, smiling as he watched Mei and Yuzu’s hands intertwine and nodded as he stepped back and gave Matsuri a wink before sitting down in one of the vacant chairs while Ume returned to her photography duties.

“All right, is there uh...does anyone have anything they need to get off their chests before I start?” Matsuri turned to Mei’s side, and after all the people shook their heads, she turned to Yuzu’s side and received the same answer in response before taking a deep breath and letting out a frustrated sigh. “Okay then, guess...guess it’s all up to me now.”

Coughing loudly, Matsuri rested her hands in front of her, her blue eyes darting nervously between Mei and Yuzu as she rubbed her hands together anxiously. Both Mei and Yuzu were surprised, but also a bit humored to see Matsuri look so shaken.

“You’ll be fine,” said Mei when she saw the rattled look on Matsuri’s face while the sun began to dip behind them slowly, it's reflection almost matching the shade of Matsuri’s hair. “I trust you.”

Matsuri scoffed but smiled all the same, and after another loud cough, she said, “I...I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing up here. So I’m just gonna go out and say it and apologize for going off on a tangent because there’s some stuff I need to say before I get to the reason why we’re here, is that okay?”

“I’m fine with that.” Yuzu nodded understandingly and turned to Mei, her hand tightening as she looked at her lover. “Mei is that okay with you?”

“Of course.” Mei smiled briefly at Matsuri and gave her a nod of her own. “If there are things you feel that are important to say then, by all means, say them.”

“Thanks.” Matsuri took a nervous breath and looked over Yuzu’s shoulders to Harumi and blushed when her girlfriend winked at her.

Running her hands through her hair, Matsuri shook the pink locks loose, making everyone chuckle and after composing herself said, “So yeah, for those of you that don't know I’m Mizusawa Matsuri. I think it goes without saying that I'm the person Mei chose to officiate this thing and like I said I have no clue why she wanted me up here. I’m not a priest, I’m not a judge, I mean the only time I’ve ever seen anything like this has been in a movie or on a show or in a manga. Truthfully, I never thought I’d get invited to a wedding.” Several people in the crowd chuckled to themselves including Himeko and Mitsuko, though their humor didn’t stop them from rolling their eyes in frustration.

“So when Mei asked me to do this I had to ask her why. I mean I’m not a great public speaker, and I’ve never really been great at making friends. Growing up, I hated talking to other kids my age. I thought a lot of them were just idiots for believing in stuff like this. Friendships, relationships, falling in love, getting married, it all just seemed so pointless and stupid, and I had a habit of making a game out of it. I’d mess with people’s emotions and find ways to in a way, gaslight them or play cruel tricks on them show them how dumb they were being by thinking stuff like this was even possible. I wasn’t...I wasn’t a good person and for the longest time there was only one person, well two people, that I gave a damn about and they sure as hell weren't my parents.”

Matsuri turned to Yuzu and then to Ume and gave them both a shrug as she continued. The two women nodded appreciatively, both of them well aware of how Matsuri’s life was like before they entered it, and though it’d taken a few years, Ume and Matsuri had long since reconciled with each other over the events that had transpired back when Mei and Yuzu were still trying to figure one another out.

“For years, those two people did their best to treat me like I was a member of their family. They let me stay over, fed me, even clothed me sometimes when I was too little to do my laundry. Hell, they even took the time to invite me to Christmas parties because God knows my parents probably weren’t going to be around. They treated me with love and kindness, and I think it’s safe to say that I got a _little_  possessive of them.”

“That’s an understatement,” mumbled Yuzu, which in turn earned her a gentle slap on the hand from Mei.

“Yuzu,” hissed the taller woman, though she couldn’t help but smile at her lover’s comment.

“Okay, I got _very_  possessive,” Matsuri rolled her eyes at Yuzu though managed a faint smile, “and I’ll be honest that I did a lot of _messed_ up things. I took advantage of Yuzu and Auntie Ume’s trust. I hurt them by being a liar, manipulating them, and on top of that I hurt someone they'd both grown to love. Someone I should have been happy for Yuzu to have around because Yuzu’d grown up like me. Not that she could help it, I mean Auntie was a single mom, and she had to work to support them so don’t think I’m holding that against you, okay?”

Matsuri shot a nervous glance to Ume, and the older woman smiled and said, “I don’t Matsuri, so don’t worry about me. Just keep on saying what you need to say.”

“Thank you,” answered Matsuri before returning to her speech. “So, yeah, I...I did a lot of screwed up things. Not because this person deserved it or because they’d done something wrong to me, not that you should do that even if they do deserve it or are mean to you. Understood?” Matsuri turned her attention to Hideki and Yui, both of whom were staring wide-eyed at her as she pointed at them and when they nodded she continued. “But I for the stupidest reason ever: I was jealous. Jealous that this person that I loved and cared about had developed feelings for an almost complete stranger. A person whom for months, treated her like crap, not because Yuzu had done anything wrong, but because she didn’t want anything to do with her and thought she was a useless idiot.”

Mei’s face fell to the ground and then, along with Yuzu, at Hideki who looked scared about what Matsuri was saying, but calmed a bit when his moms nodded at him as if to say everything was going to be all right.

“I think it’s no surprise to anyone here that for a while I hated you.” Matsuri snorted and shook her head. “I hated you because a person I loved didn’t love me the way I loved them. I hated you because I didn’t even bother to take the time to learn about why Yuzu was so worried about you. I hated you because after years and years of her taking care of me and trying to protect me and help me be a better person Yuzu wanted to take the time to learn how to make a Christmas cake so you could have something for the first time in your life that she’d given to me for years.”

Everyone’s eyes focused on Matsuri, a few people’s jaws were slightly agape in amazement that something like this was being said at an event where commonly people discussed why two people were meant to be or thoughts of love. But to the two women standing before her, Matsuri could see nothing but understanding and compassion which didn’t help stop the tears that had slowly begun to drip down her cheeks.

“I thought I had you all figured out and instead of following the example Yuzu had tried to set for me I hurt you, worse than that, I put you in a position that nobody should ever be put in, and the funny thing is, you didn’t even try to get me back.” Matsuri gave a dry laugh and wiped her eye. “You could have hurt me, I know you could have, but instead you played along and told Yuzu to help me. You barely knew me, but you understood me, the kind of person I was, and depending on what day it is, still am.”

Mei and Yuzu smirked at this comment and nodded along with Harumi, who stopped the moment Matsuri turned her gaze in her direction.

“You could have ignored me after that,” sighed Matsuri after taking her eyes off Harumi, who didn’t waste the opportunity to make a brief mocking face at her girlfriend only to stop when Mitsuko shot her icy stare at her little sister. "And you did for a bit but once you two were honest about how you felt I thought everything would be okay and I did my damnedest to make sure it would be, but you had obligations that you felt you needed to live up to and for the second time in less than a year you made a fool out of me.”

There was a sudden wave of tension that passed through almost everyone standing in the shadow of the archway. The usually calm and collected demeanors of Mitsuko and Suzuran fell into looks of worry and despair. Grief washed over Harumi, Himko, Sara, and Nina. The look of guilt on Udagawa’s face was so potent that Yuzu wondered if he was going to pass out or throw up. Everyone grew deathly quiet, the only sounds being the occasional clatter of metal and china from the tent, the distant sounds of people in bars screaming or laughing, and the gentle crashing of the ocean against the sand while they waited for Matsuri to continue.

“I’m not gonna say how pissed I was,” Matsuri shrugged and gave her usual smirk. “I don’t think anyone needs to hear me say it because everyone here knows what your leaving did. All of us regardless of our involvement felt it. Some of us,” she pointed at herself, Harumi, Himeko, and Nene, “saw it almost daily. A few of us, a lot less, but it was pretty clear to see something was wrong even if they didn’t know what it was.”

Mei didn’t bother turning around to look at the people standing behind her, she knew their feelings well enough and chose to focus on the people in front of her rather than look behind her and felt a small sense of gratitude when she noticed that Yuzu was doing the same.

“We had a constant reminder sitting in front of us and even though she did her best to hide it, it was pretty easy to see she was hurting and the thing that hurt the most; outside of seeing her in pain and the fact that I couldn’t do anything even if I wanted to, was that you didn’t just leave Yuzu, you left me.” Matsuri’s hand flew to her face to quickly rub her eyes before taking a deep calming breath. “You left Auntie, you left your dad, your friends, and I spent years plotting and trying to figure out how to make things right, but Yuzu told me not to. She told me that this was what you wanted and that I had to respect it and I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to because all I could think about was the fact that you left and abandoned us because you felt you had to hurt all of us because it was what was what your family wanted.”

Matsuri looked to Yuzu who seemed on the verge of tears and then at Mei whose face was a sea of regret as she remembered the years of distance and pain her decision had caused, but despite the few tears that Matsuri shed during her reminiscing. As she spoke both, Mei and Yuzu noticed that she didn’t sound the least bit angry as she spoke, but instead more melancholic and remorseful.

“I held on to that anger for a long time, Harumi too because all we could think about was what Yuzu was going through. How she tried to show she was fine and moving on with her life which pissed us off even more because all it did was remind us about how much pain she was in.” Matsuri’s eyes turned to Mei again and then back at Yuzu before shaking her head. “And when I finally saw you at the mall that day, the only thing I could think about was getting back at you and making you hurt as you hurt us but you just took it and as much as I didn’t want to believe it I knew you were hurting too. That you missed Yuzu and in your way missed the rest of us and that you expected everything we threw at you and sucked it up for years and well….I...I wanna...”

Matsuri’s voice caught in her throat, and her hand flew to her eyes and began rubbing them vigorously, “I’m sorry I never thought about your feelings, and I’m sorry for the past few years. I mean yeah, some of it was deserved but….”

Matsuri looked at Hideki whose eyes were focused on the rings laying down on the pillow and after a moment of reflection said, “But most of it was undeserved, and as much of a trainwreck as the two of you are...”

“Who are you calling a ‘trainwreck’?” Yuzu reached out and smacked Matsuri gently on the arm causing the group, including Mei, to chuckle. “It’s not like you’re any better. You said it yourself you’re sneaky and underhanded!”

“Still better than being an indecisive crybaby like you!” Matsuri managed a dry smile and winked at Mei. “Seriously, watching you two was like watching a bad horror movie, and I was waiting for everything to go to hell, and a few times it almost did. But, you two proved me wrong, and I’m glad because if you hadn’t Harumi and I would have probably crashed and burned, you know?”

Matsuri gave Harumi another peripheral glance, her face turning red when she noticed the quick kissing motion Harumi had made with her lips.

“After you two started talking again, I kept good on my promise. I kept an eye on you two because, well I was scared that Yuzu would get hurt and if I’m gonna be honest in saying that I was scared you would get hurt too because I thought you two would rush into it like you always did, but you didn’t. You two took your time, and unlike your first attempt, you two learned to listen to one another. You learned from each other and showed me that...love isn’t a simple thing. Some days it’s sad and angry, other days it’s happy and stupid. Then there are days where you don’t feel that overly sappy and romantic flood of love that movies and books tell us it’s supposed to be. Some days it’s just you two feeling lazy and wanting to lay in bed snuggling or watching movies and not showering while you order takeout, drop it on your shirt and brush it off of you and let it land on the floor."

Nearly everyone got a laugh, and Matsuri's chest swelled a bit in pride at hearing the reaction and after it quieted down she continued.

"It’s all those things and it’s not perfect. Even on those days where you're feeling lazy you two have taught me that you always have to put in the effort, not just for you but for your partner. You have to work every day to show that person what they mean to you, how much you cherish them and appreciate everything they do for you.”

Matsuri extended a hand and placed it on Mei and Yuzu’s hands and gripped them.

“You two showed me that more than anyone here. I’m honored and grateful that you’ve allowed me to stay in your life and be the one to stand up here with you and that I’ll always be in your corner.”

Mei and Yuzu returned the gesture, their hands resting on top of Matsuri’s as the younger woman took a deep breath and said, “So, now that that’s all done, I uh….well, I guess it’s time that you two get to say something to each other, right? Sorry I ate up so much time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” answered Yuzu dabbing at her eyes with her wrist after it left Matsuri’s hand. “Wouldn’t be much of a wedding without a couple of speeches and tears.”

A few people chuckled, including Mei as her hand gripped Yuzu’s even tighter, making the blonde break eye contact with Matsuri and shift her attention to Mei, her body shivering as she spoke.

“So, who’s gonna go first?” Yuzu fidgeted as she began massaging the space between Mei’s thumb and forefinger.

“Would you mind if I went first?” Mei’s thumb stopped on Yuzu’s, and she smiled when she saw relief wash over Yuzu’s face.

“No,” laughed Yuzu shaking her head as she turned to face Mei completely, drinking in the sight of the setting sun reflecting in her lavender eyes. “I still need a minute to think it through, and you’ve always been the better speaker.”

“All right,” Mei followed suit, and once she was facing Yuzu, she took a moment to extend a hand and brush a stray strand of blonde hair out of Yuzu’s face, ultimately revealing the shorter woman’s smiling face, driving away what few words Mei had managed to form from her mind.

Even now, as she was willing to pledge her devotion to Yuzu in front of their closest friends and family, Mei felt the usual sense of unease that seemed always to make itself known when she said things like this to Yuzu. When it was just them talking in private, or on occasion with a few strangers around Mei always found the strength to power through it since she only had to worry about Yuzu hearing her say these words, but it was another thing to bear her soul in front of a group of people who would take every opportunity they could to embarrass them if they managed to ruin this moment by forgetting what they wanted to say.

But as she drank in the sight of Yuzu’s reassuring and patient smile, Mei felt the words begin to flow of their own accord.

“Yuzu, throughout my life, I’ve always believed that whether or not it was my own decision or something that was chosen for me that I’ve always had to live my life according to a plan and I think it’s safe to say that there are several people present who can agree that I still think it does.”

Yuzu smirked and nodded in agreement before giggling when she saw Udagawa, Mitsuko, and Himeko all roll their eyes and nod, only to stop when Mei looked over her shoulders to catch the tail end of them stiffening and plastering smiles on their faces in hopes of throwing her off their scent.

“And truthfully I still do.” Mei gave the group another cautious glance before continuing. “I’ve said a lot of this before, and I know many of you have seen these words, but regardless of that, like Matsuri, I feel much of it is worth repeating, especially out loud given how important today is.”

Mei’s voice was shaky, but seeing the confused but supportive look on Yuzu’s face was enough to help Mei regain a small fragment of her self-confidence.

“Yuzu, you, more than anyone knows that I’m not a fan of having sudden changes brought into my life. You know that most days I prefer structure and familiarity, but as I’ve come to learn over the past several years that living like that isn’t living, it is existing and since I was a child that was all I did. For the longest time, I simply existed. I existed, to be the heir to my family’s legacy, to marry the person that they would have chosen for me, and to follow the plan that wasn’t mine but the plan that many others had followed before me and for the longest time I was content with that knowledge, to exist and live my life according to what was expected of me.”

Mei cast a glance toward her father who was sitting there smiling up at them while her stepmother took a moment to put the camera down and watch the ceremony. She gave them a grateful smile and a brief nod before turning her attention back to the eager gaze of her wife.

“But like many things in life, there were events I had no control over.” Mei let out a sigh and sad smile as she gripped Yuzu’s hand, as she caught the faintest glance of her father out of the corner of her eye. “As almost everyone here knows that instead of seeking to understand the reasons of why these things were happening to me, I used my so called acceptance of my situation as little more than a mask to escape from the pain I was feeling.”

Mei’s hand began to shake and her heart was pounding against her ribs as she took a deep calming breath.

“I got you,” whispered Yuzu as she held tightly onto Mei’s hand, giving the younger woman her familiar courageous smile. “Just take your time.”

Mei nodded, her eyes stinging as she recomposed herself with a couple of deep breaths before finally managing to continue.

“For years that was my excuse to keep myself from feeling anything, and in doing so, I blinded myself to who and what was around me.” Mei gave her father another quick look before turning to face a blushing Himeko and a nervously grinning Udagawa. “I hurt the few people that cared about me, refused to acknowledge them, and for some, took advantage of them without realizing it in pursuit of my goals.”

As she spoke Mei’s cheeks grew damp, and she felt the saltiness of her tears on the edge of her tongue.

“And despite it being old news, I’d be remiss in denying that I did the same to you.”

Mei’s hand reached out and caressed and cupped Yuzu’s cheek and smiled when her cheeks began to match the shade of red that was reflecting off the water. Mei knew that Yuzu had told the majority of those present about the letter and her feelings during their time apart, there were those that didn’t and Mei wanted to use this opportunity to clear away the sins of the past so they could begin paving the way for their future.

“When we met, I never gave you the chance to understand me, even though I thought I'd figured out who you were from the first time I saw you which didn't leave me with the best impression of you.”

There was a loud familiar cough from behind them, and there were a few light chuckles aimed at Himeko, including a couple from Mei and Yuzu before the younger woman continued.

“You were, and still occasionally are, immature, loud, flippant, lazy...”

“Is this going somewhere,” Yuzu’s face was screwed up in uncertainty at her bride’s words, “because right now I'm feeling insulted instead of loved.”

“I promise there is.” Mei smiled back and saw Matsuri snickering out of the corner of her eye. “You were the antithesis to everything I was raised to believe in. The structure and rules I held in such high regard were little more than annoyances to you and you lived as you wished, without a care in the world and I was jealous.”

Yuzu’s face relaxed and she nodded in understanding having heard similar words once before and as he continued Mei felt her throat begin to constrict again.

“Your world and life were so warm and bright that I couldn’t understand it and I resented you, your freedom, and your understanding of who you were as a person that at first I would have been content in living my life knowing little more than the things I saw on the surface; the things that for a long time I despised.”

Mei paused briefly to catch her breath and flinched when Yuzu extended her hand, she knew she had nothing to fear and when she felt something warm and wet spread across her cheek as Yuzu ran a thumb along her cheek making Mei laugh.

“But just like now, you never let that get in the way of showing me how much you cared about me and though you failed at times, sometimes spectacularly, you never stopped. With an unrelenting and mind-boggling sense of confidence, you continued to try and understand me, what I liked, who I was, and while I resisted it at first I couldn’t deny the effect you were having on me.” Mei hurried to wipe away the tears that were flowing, but when she realized there were too many she shrugged and gave a feeble laugh that Yuzu returned along with a gentle pat on her hand.

“The pain,” choked Mei her head and eyes hurting from the tears, though she felt a sense of relief as she allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of so many people, “I felt in denying my feelings for you was excruciating. Excruciating to the point that there were times I couldn’t keep myself from crying at the thought of being away from you and causing you the kind of agony that I had endured for so long.”

Mei felt Yuzu’s hand tighten around hers before slipping into the familiarity of their fingers interlocking and Mei felt the relief in her heart slowly appear across her face in the form of the smile she usually kept hidden from the world. Had it been any other day she would have wiped it from her face, but the look of amazement and mirth on Yuzu’s face was all the motivation she needed to keep from falling back into her usual half-smile.

“I hurt you, and I’m not proud of what I did. I’m sure many of us are aware at how selfish I was and at how I placed certain expectations on you. True we had our disagreements and the occasional fight, but like Matsuri said we found a way to work through it. We were patient, and we listened to each other, and most importantly we learned from each other.”

Mei’s eyes shifted to her father and step-mother once more and then to their friends, before slowly resting on Hideki who was looking tired but doing his best to keep the pillow steady as he waited. She smiled at him, and he blushed before smiling back at her and Mei shifted her attention back to Yuzu.

“You, Yuzu, as clumsy as you are, have been my greatest teacher. From you, I have learned what it’s like to give yourself wholly to another person. To love them unconditionally, to put their needs before my own, to never settle for anything less than what I want most in the world and...”

Mei took another shaking breath, and she caught the faintest hint of a wink from Yuzu who with a smile mouthed, “And?”

“And,” Mei’s face felt hotter, and a familiar burning returned to her ears, and she could hear Himeko and Udagawa snickering but ignored them, “to cherish each moment I have with the people I love. To take time out of each day for myself and to be grateful for all of the things I have in my life and for giving me the strength and support I needed not only to be able to forgive others but to forgive myself. You have been my pillar and Iam thankful to have you standing by my side and for loving me when I didn’t deserve it. But for also...”

Mei’s voice broke again when she saw the tears pouring from Yuzu’s eyes and finally allowed herself to give in and cry as she sobbed, “For also being a mother to our son and accepting him as your own and being all the things to him that I can’t be. Thank you, for giving him your warmth and compassion and the joys and colors of life that I had once lost. For all these things you have given to him and me and for the things you have taught us I vow...”

Mei took a deep shuddering breath and felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see both Udagawa and Himeko handing her a couple of handkerchiefs which she accepted and after offering one to Yuzu took a moment to clean herself up before letting out a throat-clearing cough. Her throat hurt, but her water would have to wait as she wanted to finish saying what she needed to say.

“I vow,” she squeaked out after recovering from her recent outburst, “I vow never to forget the things you have given to our son and me. I vow to cherish you, to love you to the best of my ability, to make sure you never go without knowing how much I love you. To be honest and forthright with how I am feeling, to learn from you the things that I don’t know and to teach you with the patience and grace that you have shown me all these years and finally and most importantly...”

From the corner of their eyes, Mei and Yuzu watched Matsuri wave Hideki forward, and with an eager nervousness, he approached his arms extending the pillow up to his mother’s and with a shaking hand, Mei untied the almost identical golden band set with the peridot she’d chosen to accompany the amethyst of Yuzu’s engagement ring. When it was freed Mei’s hands faltered, and there was a loud collective gasp from the crowd, followed by a sigh of relief when they say Mei hold up the ring and give a nervous smile before lifting Yuzu’s hand and gave a silent thanks when she saw how shaky Yuzu’s hand was. Both of them chuckled when they saw the unsteadiness of their hands but like with much of their relationship with patience and perseverance Mei’s ring found its place next to Yuzu’s and after kissing it, Mei’s eyes focused on the two adjacent stones and said with a relieved sigh, “I vow to always walk beside you as a mother of our son, as your lover, as your wife, as your partner and equal, and always to love you and support you no matter what difficulties present themselves through this life and the next.”

When she lifted her eyes, Mei felt her cheeks flush when she felt Yuzu’s fingers curl around her hand as she did her best to hide her tears behind her cheerful smile.

“I love you,” whispered Yuzu with a sniffle and a laugh that Mei echoed.

“I love you too,” replied Mei while she carefully massaged the newly placed ring.

“Yuzu.”

Both women’s heads jerked up, followed by a tension freeing laugh from the rest of the crowd. Mei and Yuzu followed suit, and after a moment the blonde wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Udagawa had lent her before turning to Matsuri and wasn’t surprised to see that the younger woman was looking anxious.

“Do you have anything you want to say or do you just want to me to...”

“I do have a few things to say," said the blonde before taking a deep breath and rounding on their loved ones. "The first of which is that I am furious at all of you for keeping this from me! Especially you two.”

Several people laughed and Yuzu broke away from Mei and pointed at Harumi and Matsuri who were both smirking haughtily at the red-eyed blonde.

“You two knew for god knows how long and you didn’t even bother to clue me in?!”

“Well we’re standing up here aren’t we?” Harumi reached out and flicked Yuzu’s forehead and snickered. “Would you rather us be here or at home, banned because we screwed up and let everything slip?”

“That's not the point” Yuzu pouted and rubbed her forehead before turning to her mother and stepfather prepared lay into them but lost her focus and turned back to Harumi. “Okay that is part of the point, but I’m still mad at you.”

“I love you too, Yuzucchi.” Harumi stepped forward and placed a kiss on Yuzu’s cheek before getting pushed away by her best friend.

There was a collective “Aw,” from the crowd and Yuzu blushed while Mei and Hideki chuckled.

Her face screwing up, Yuzu thought she was ready to lay into her mother for keeping quiet only to be halted at the sight of her stepfather sitting down next to Kumagorou who was wearing a tux with Nashi sitting next to him wearing what appeared to be a bright green dress. Next to Nashi sat Momotora in a tuxedo of his own who was accompanied by Yuzu’s lion Satsuma wearing a bright red dress. All of them looking freshly cleaned and instead of yelling, the blonde pointed at the animals in confusion.

“Umm, why are all the animals here?”

“That was my idea,” said Ume proudly before snapping a picture of her befuddled daughter and all the snickering people who were standing behind her. “I thought it would be rude of us to exclude them knowing how important they are to you. So I had them cleaned up and Himeko-chan spent a long time making these outfits for them so I thought it’d be nice to give them a front row seat.”

Both Yuzu and Mei turned Himeko whose face was bright red as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger saying, “It didn’t take that long. I’ve had a harder time figuring out dresses and things for the fashion line I’m getting up. Though it was interesting shaping the outfits around their bodies considering they’re rather cylindrical.”

“They look lovely, Himeko.” Mei’s eyes were red and her voice was still cracked, but there was thehint of its usual strength returning. “Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome, Mei-Mei.” Himeko’s ears turned red as she spoke and she nodded at Yuzu and managed a smile that Yuzu returned before returning her attention to Mei.

“Well, now that I’ve been thrown off my game, I guess I should say what I need to say.” Yuzu reached out with her newly ringed hand and gently embraced Mei's. Her eyes shifted down to the rings, her heart thundering when she saw the two stones managed seemed to fit together almost seamlessly. Blinking back tears, Yuzu looked up and saw Mei smiling at her as her thumb continued to follow the familiar path along the blonde's fingers.

Swallowing loudly, Yuzu gave all of their loved ones one last look, calmingly slightly with each smile as her gaze passed along her mother, stepfather, friends, and finally onto their son who was looking tired but excited to hear what she had to say. Yuzu could see that he’d been crying and she felt guilty that something they both knew he’d been so excited to see had made him cry, but the smile he wore told her that they hadn’t all been sad and she felt thankful for that.

Gripping the ends of Mei’s fingers, Yuzu took a few deep breaths and began speaking.

“Before I start, I’m going to apologize because like Mei and Matsuri I’m going to say a few things a lot of you guys have heard, but I think for the...for the people here that don’t know it’s important for them to, understand some of the things we’ve been through. Is that okay?”

“It’s your day,” chuckled Matsuri, opening her arms toward the crowd that surrounded them. “As I said, I’m here to support you and when you guys are ready I’ll say the words, so until then this is all you.”

“Are you okay with that, Mei?” Yuzu gave the dark-haired woman an anxious look while she massaged her wife’s hands.

“I am,” said Mei cautiously, unsure of what Yuzu wanted to say but chose to trust that the blonde wouldn’t allow too much of their past to slip.

“Thank you.”

Yuzu managed a nervous smile and after a few moments of quiet thought nodded and began to speak.

“I’d be lying if I said that...when you came back into my life, I...was scared.” Yuzu saw Mei’s face drop slightly at this, but the firm, yet gentle grip the younger woman had on her hand told Yuzu that it was okay to continue.

“I was scared because at that time I was in a very weird headspace. I’d been single for a while, and I was spending my days drifting between work and school, and sometimes I'd take time some time to go out and have fun but..."

Yuzu stopped for a moment and gave a cautious look to Mei before continuing.

"But the day you walked into the restaurant and told me you needed help I thought it had to be some kind of sick joke.” Yuzu chuckled dryly and shook her head. “I mean I hadn’t seen you in three years, hadn’t gotten a letter or a phone call from you and I thought I was fine with it. I had always said I would love you and support whatever decisions you needed to make to let your dream come true and I was willing to do that. I just never thought...”

Yuzu’s throat closed and her vision blurred as tears began to well up, but she managed to wipe them away before letting out a loud calming breath before covering Mei’s hand with the one that was holding her bouquet.

“I just never thought that things would turn out the way they did.” Yuzu’s face screwed up as a series of memories of her coming home to an empty house blitzed through her mind while she tried to find the words. “I mean deep down I always knew that it was a possibility that we wouldn’t last but I never thought it'd happen like that, you know? I thought that after all the time we’d spent together, and everything we’d gone through I’d have at least earned you saying it to my face. But after it happened, all I could think about was why would you do that to me? Did you hate me? Did you not love me like I thought you did? I tried to find out from everyone I could think of that might know, but they didn’t tell me anything. So I turned to the people who might have a different perspective, but that meant I had to explain to them what happened and what was going on which oddly enough was just what I needed.”

Yuzu could see that Mei was a little confused, but she didn’t say anything which told Yuzu she was giving her her complete trust.

“I needed it because the more I told people, the more I had to read the letter and the more I read the letter, the more I paid attention to what you wrote it, and I slowly realized how painful it must have been to write. The last time I read it was when I finally realized that at the time, what you had written was the only way you knew how to tell me all of the things that I’d wanted to hear you say.”

Yuzu felt her tears drip down her cheeks and she chuckled when she felt Mei repeat the same gesture of cleaning away the tears with her thumb that Yuzu had done to her earlier.

“You think I’d have gotten it sooner, but you know that I can be a bit...”

“Thick-headed,” offered Mei when Yuzu’s voice drifted off as she tried to find the words. “Or possibly dense?”

“Okay, okay,” snorted Yuzu when she heard Hideki, and a few other people begin to giggle at Mei’s choice of words. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I’m sorry.” Mei lifted Yuzu’s hand and gave it another soft kiss and nodded. “Please continue.”

Yuzu took a few moments, her eyes narrowed at her wife in distrust, but the look of love that emanated from Mei’s smile broke the blonde, and with a forgiving smirk, Yuzu gingerly continued speaking.

“As I was saying,” began Yuzu before stopping and waiting for someone to interrupt and when nobody did she added, “the more I read your letter and had to explain it, the more I began to understand what it was you were trying to say to me. I know that you were hurting when you wrote it, that you truly did love me and had my best interest at heart. That you did want me and our friends and family to be happy, even without you being there and I tried to do that, not just for me but you as well.”

Yuzu let out a nervous cough in a vain effort to hide the pain in her voice.

“I studied harder, so I could get into college. I don’t know how but I did it but I made it happen, and I even managed to graduate on time which was a miracle in and of itself, even with your help.”

Yuzu laughed nervously which got a small laugh from everyone and a smile from Mei.

“That you did,” whispered Mei before caressing her Yuzu’s cheek, “and I’m so proud of you for accomplishing that goal. I’m sorry we couldn’t go to the same school as you wanted.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Mei, not for that.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s wrist before pulling her hand away and letting out a deep breath. “I mean, yeah, I graduated and held up that end of the promise, but...being happy was something I wasn’t able to do.”

Yuzu’s head dropped, and she chewed on her lip in hopes of staving off the tears, but she couldn’t fight them, and with a shuddering breath she said, “I tried, Mei. I tried to be happy like you wanted and I made a couple of bad decisions trying to do that and there are people here who can confirm that.

From behind Yuzu, Mei could see Nene and Harumi nod in agreement, but she made no mention of it and let Yuzu continue.

“I wanted to be happy like I was with you. I mean we weren’t perfect, and I think Matsuri said it best when she called us a trainwreck, but you were what I wanted and who I wanted to be with, and everyone after you couldn’t compare. I don’t know if it was because I was too immature or I didn’t wait long enough...I...I don’t...”

Yuzu took a huge breath and lifted her gaze enough so that she could look Mei in the eye and felt like crying again when she saw the shame that was in the younger woman's eyes. Yuzu wished she could take back what she had said but it was too late and Yuzu knew that she'd past the point of no return with her speech. Steeling herself, Yuzu took a moment to regain her composure before continuing.

“I don’t blame them, I was the one who made those decisions, and I don’t blame you either.” Yuzu turned around and handed her flowers to Harumi before gesturing for Mei to do the same. When they were passed off to Himeko, Yuzu took both of Mei’s hands into hers and gripped them possessively. “While they weren’t the best choices, I don’t regret them, at least not completely.”

Yuzu grinned sheepishly, and Mei nodded in solidarity.

“But,” said Yuzu quietly as she turned her focus back to Mei’s eyes and got lost in the reflective shimmer of the setting sun, “those experiences taught me a lot of things about myself. Things like the kind of person I wanted to be and if that person came along the kind of person I wanted to be with and no matter how much I tried to fight it the only person I could think of when I thought about my ideal partner was you.”

Yuzu took a step forward and felt relieved when Mei followed suit, both of them grinning when they watched Hideki adjust himself so that he and the pillow with the ring were front and center for the moment Yuzu required Mei’s ring.

“I know when you came into the restaurant it may not have seemed like it but I was happy to see you again after all that time. I thought about you every day and hoped that you were safe and that like me you were trying to find a way to be happy. But when I saw you, instead of being relieved all the anger and frustration I felt began building back up inside me and when you told me that you were getting divorced it just boiled over.”

Yuzu snorted, her hands shaking as she spoke.

“I was so mad at you. Mad because you left me with a broken heart, and a letter saying that you had to leave me in order to fulfill your dreams only to get divorced. Mad because there were people who knew what was going on with you and they never once said anything to me about it. Mad that for the first time I see you in years you had the nerve to come in and so casually say that I had earned the right to yell at you, to try and make you feel like you made me feel and then you turn around and ask me to help you out because you were pregnant.”

Yuzu’s grip increased on Mei’s hands, and she half expected the taller woman to make some sound but as usual, Mei remained her typical stoic self, though it was easy to see the pain hidden in those purple eyes.

“I wanted so badly to hate you like Matsuri and Harumi had.” Tears were now flowing down Yuzu’s cheeks, and she didn’t know if anybody could hear her through the cracked sobs that escaped her throat alongside her words. “I wanted to stay mad at you and wished I could hurt you and I tried. I tried because I was scared like you’d been scared. Scared of being hurt and left to feel unloved and abandoned, and the best way I figured I could do that was to hide. I hid behind a wall made of rules and demands that were strictly for my benefit while saying that they were also for yours. I made you wait for months, worrying about whether or not I cared about you and more importantly whether or not I cared about our son.”

Yuzu turned and looked down at Hideki and let out a soft sigh when she noticed that he’d taken a couple of steps back. Letting go of Mei’s hand, Yuzu placed hers on top of her son’s head and after a couple of gentle rubs carefully pulled him forward. He hesitated for a moment, but he eventually managed to take a couple of steps toward them, and when he looked up he was greeted with both of his mother’s smiles.

“Luckily for me though, you were patient,” said Yuzu as she patted Hideki’s cheek before turning back to Mei. “You gave me the space I needed to figure myself out, to figure out how far I wanted to go and when you finally told me, truly told me how you felt, I knew I had reached the point of no return.”

Retaking Mei’s hand, Yuzu looked down at the engagement ring she’d placed on their only a couple of months prior and then at the ring Mei had worn with the same enthusiastic affection that Yuzu had for the past several years.

“That night on the bridge at the hotel, when you told me that you couldn’t see yourself loving anybody but me I felt the same way about you.” Yuzu saw the smile return to Mei’s face along with tears of happiness and Yuzu felt the same happening for her and like Mei she didn’t bother to edit herself and instead chose to let the words flow from her mouth as soon as they came.

“I know I’m not perfect. I know that I can be loud and irresponsible at times and I know that I’ve sometimes caused us more problems than I’ve fixed.” Yuzu rolled her eyes when she saw Mei nod slightly in agreement, but she managed to smile all the same. “I know I don’t always think things through and because of that I’ve put us in a bind a few times after graduating and I was constantly between jobs. I mean I know I didn’t make things that difficult, and if it had just been you and me, I wouldn’t have taken it so hard.”

The memories of all the jobs that she’d lost over the years due to hers and Mei’s home life suddenly hit, and Yuzu felt her head begin to shake despite her attempts to remain calm.

“But I couldn't help but feel guilty when I didn't have a job.” Yuzu’s gaze turned back to a confused Hideki and felt her heart melt. “Because, despite my attempts to deny it, before I knew it I was a mom and I couldn't just worry about me and you, but him and I did just felt this overwhelming guilt that when I wasn't at work or finding someway to provide for us, I was letting the two of you down and I didn't want to be a failure."

"You aren't a failure Mama," piped up Hideki making several people in the crowd smiled at how much he adored his parents. "I know you work hard, so does everyone else."

"Thank you for saying that, Sweetie." Yuzu gave his head another quick ruffle making him giggle. "But, sometimes working hard isn't enough and I think it's safe to say that being your mom was a job neither Mommy or me were ready for."

Mei and Yuzu both heard a loud chuckle from Udagawa, and they both echoed his attitude which got an annoyed grunt from Hideki.

“I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing, Hideki,” said Yuzu comfortingly. “Life is filled with unexpected things and a lot of them, like being your mom, can be a good thing. You might find that a food you hated one day is something you enjoy as an adult. Or a movie you thought was dumb you suddenly find a new appreciation for or one day...”

Yuzu’s hand slipped around Mei’s, and she turned her gaze back to her lover and gave her a warm-hearted smile.

“A girl suddenly kisses you out of nowhere and turns your world completely upside down.”

Despite the redness of the setting sun, Yuzu saw the sudden shift in Mei’s ear color and began massaging the younger woman’s shaking hand.

“Falling in love with you has been one of the strangest and most rewarding experiences of my life. It’s been an experience, but like any experience, good or bad, I’ve learned from it and you.”

Yuzu saw the glimmer of a tear streak down Mei’s cheek, and as she wiped away the small pearl-shaped tear, she said, “From you, I’ve learned so many things. I’ve learned how sometimes you have to give up things to appreciate them, to know how much they meant to you, and that sometimes you have to know when to step away and give a person their space.”

“Sometimes a lot of space is required,” commented Mei through a few more tears.

“But that’s not a bad thing,” Yuzu smirked and patted Mei’s hand affectionately. “It's not bad, because it gave me the chance to think things through and not just about the things I want, but the things that you want as well. The things that are important to you and also when to know when to back off and when to comfort you.”

Mei smirked and Yuzu could see her cheeks turn the tinge from Mei's ears shift toward her cheeks.

“I’ve learned how to restrain myself and recognize that making promises isn't enough, but also how to follow through with them. I’ve learned that if I want my dreams to become a reality that I’ll have to work for them and that they’ll take time and patience, but with the right people by my side to support me I know that nothing is impossible.”

Yuzu’s tears returned but like Mei she refused to wipe them away, basking in the relief and happiness that they brought.

“When I fell in love with you, I gave up the possibility that I’d ever get married. That something like what we’re doing today would be impossible, just like I thought that if we stayed together, we'd never get the chance to be moms and I was okay with that, but look at us.” Yuzu pointed at Hideki who was blushing even more than he had when Mei had addressed him. “We have our son. We have Udagawa and Rena, our parents, our friends, we have so much to be thankful for and now it's time for me to tell you what my vows.”

Reaching down, Yuzu’s hands were shaking so badly that she had to enlist the help of Hideki to finish untying the knot and after it was in her hands, she thanked Hideki with a kiss on the cheek before standing up and lifted Mei’s hand and gulped loudly before attempting to slide the ring onto Mei’s hand. Luckily, unlike Mei, she’d had a bit more practice than her wife and as she slid the ring up Mei’s finger, Yuzu began to speak.

“Mei, I vow never to take any of this for granted. To never forget the hardships we’ve gone through and to work hard for not only our sake but for the sake of our son.” Yuzu heard a sniffle from Mei and did her best to smile through the tears. “Being his mother has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life, and I vow to guide him when you can’t, to support his dreams and to always keep his best interest in mind.”

Yuzu heard Mei whisper something that sounded something like "thanks", but due to the tears she was unable to make it out, but continued her pledge, her hand shaking so badly that she had to slow her progress to keep from dropping the ring as she continued her vows.

“I vow never to betray the trust you’ve placed in me, to be patient and understanding of our differences. I vow to always put the welfare and protection of our family before my own and…,”

Yuzu took a deep breath and watched as the ring finally slid in position, her jaw clenching as the realization of what that meant and looking up she saw a look of pure bliss form through Mei’s tears and found herself staring into her wife's eyes as she said, “I vow never to betray my feelings. To tell you every day that I love you, to cherish you and our son, to respect you and to appreciate all you do for me and remember the lessons you’ve taught me and to always improve as a mother and as your wife.”

With trepidation, Yuzu swallowed before adding, “And like you, I also vow to always walk beside you, as a mother of our son, your lover, and your wife, to learn from you, to work together with you as your partner and as your equal, to always love and support you, no matter what hardships we face through this life and the next.”

When she finished, Yuzu felt her smile widen at the sudden weight that had lifted from her shoulders, and she felt her knees relax to the point that she suddenly dropped a few centimeters prompting Mei, Hideki, and Matsuri to rush and help keep her standing while everyone asked if she was okay.

“I’m okay,” confirmed Yuzu with a nervous laugh as she scratched her head. “I think my body finally processed everything that happened today and it made me a bit weak in the knees. Sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Just wait until you guys are alone in the room the next time that happens, okay?”

All of the adults, including Mei, chuckled at Matsuri’s comment while Yuzu’s face and ears burned with embarrassment at her friend’s remark and Yuzu silently wished that the kids weren’t around so she could give Matsuri an earful, but she held her tongue as she was too focused on what was about to happen.

“All right,” chuckled Matsuri after everyone had quieted down, “I know we’re all getting hungry and want to get to the tent, but there’s something important that these two have to do before we can get to eating so...”

Matsuri took Mei and Yuzu's newly ringed hands, and as Sho had done before her, Matsuri placed them together and when she felt them entangle said, “Mei, Yuzu, I know you both just said something similar, but this what I'm up here for so, bear with me okay.”

Her hands cupping both Yuzu and Mei’s, Matsuri turned her gaze upward, first at Mei and asked, “Mei, do you promise to honor your vows? To respect Yuzu, to love her, honor her, to be her wife, and to stand by her through life’s challenges, for better or for worse?”

Mei nodded at Matsuri and then turned to Yuzu, losing herself in the seas of green that were her wife’s eyes and quietly said, “I do.”

Nodding, Matsuri turned to Yuzu and repeated, “Yuzu, do you promise to honor your vows? To respect Mei, to love her, honor her, to be her wife, and to stand by her through life’s challenges, for better or for worse?”

Tears were pouring down both Mei’s and Yuzu’s cheeks as the blonde found herself once again drifting back to the day where on a whim, they’d tried on those wedding dresses while the photographer fretted over them. In Yuzu's mind, it was the first time she'd seen just how much Mei loved her when she appeared wearing the sample dress and wishing that instead of a photoshoot it had been the real thing.

But it hadn’t been, instead that day had become little more than a painful reminder of the realities of their status and how difficult it would have been for them at that age and how difficult it still was for them to be together and as she looked into Mei’s eyes, the past several years told her that Mei was thinking something similar. However, as much of they regretted their time apart, at that moment they felt nothing but love and a sense contentment as they stood there, pledging themselves to one another and with an eager nod, Yuzu wiped away a fresh stream of tears and managed to choke out a very excitable, “I do.”

Shaking her head at the sudden spike in volume, Matsuri nodded at the pair of them and let their hands go, revealing their intertwined fingers and said, “Then with all the power an online ordination and a lack of government approval can grant me I pronounce you two married. So, have at it because God knows what’s going to happen if I keep you two waiting any longer.”

Mei, Yuzu, and several others all rolled their eyes at Matsuri’s pronouncement, but that didn’t stop the couple from smiling and stepping forward their faces growing closer, though neither of them touching as they felt the eyes of all their friends and family on them, waiting for them to finally seal their marriage.

“Lot of pressure isn’t it,” chuckled Yuzu as she brushed a strand of hair out of Mei’s face.

“It is,” answered Mei while her hand cupped her wife’s cheek. “But I wouldn’t give this up for anything.”

“Same here.” Yuzu’s face crept closer to Mei’s their nose touching and eyes closing as they prepared for their embrace. “I love you, Mei.”

“I love you too, Yuzu,” whispered Mei, feeling Yuzu’s warm breath on her lips before pressing her lips to Yuzu’s making the shorter woman grunt in surprise before melting into the kiss.

Around them everyone began clapping, some of them even cheered, but the only thing Mei and Yuzu were able to focus on was each other. The sensation of their lips sending small tingles of warmth throughout their bodies, cutting through the chilled air that was blowing off the water. Years of worry and frustration about whether or not this day would come melting away during their embrace. Around them, they continued to hear several cheers, and they felt things falling in their hair and the faint sounds of a camera clicking until finally the need for air drew them apart, and they both couldn’t hide their laughs as they noticed all of the flower petals that were covering them. Both of their eyes were red from the tears, but neither of saw a hint of sadness in the other's eyes, and when Mei smiled, Yuzu couldn’t resist pulling her wife in for one more deep kiss.

“Yu...” grunted Mei before being silenced by the gentle pressure of her wife’s lips and her eyes drifted closed while her hands lowered themselves to Yuzu’s waist and pulled the blonde tight against her body. A series of laughs echoed around them and Mei felt Yuzu’s smile on her lips and Mei couldn’t resist following suit, forcing her to break the kiss but adoring how cute Yuzu looked when she finally opened her eyes to look down at her wife’s loving gaze.

“We finally did it,” said Yuzu as she played with bits of Mei’s hair while everyone around them quieted down and began to wait for them to start heading back toward the tent.

“We did,” answered Mei, giving Yuzu’s hair a caress of her before being interrupted by the sensation of their a small body slamming into both their legs, nearly knocking them over while a pair of tiny arms wrapped around their legs and squeezed them tightly.

“Congratulations Mommy and Mama,” exclaimed Hideki as he bounced up and down excitedly.

“Thank you, Sweetie,” laughed Yuzu as she let go of Mei’s waist and bent down to kiss him on the cheek and pat his head.

“Yes,” said Mei joining Yuzu and kissing Hideki on the cheek and pulling him into a hug, “thank you, Hideki. You did a good job today I’m very proud of you.”

“Really?” Hideki pointed at the pillow he’d handed off to Matsuri. “All I did was hold a pillow and get into a fight with Yui.”

“You did,” said Mei quietly as she nuzzled her son’s forehead, “but you didn’t make more of a scene after that, and you did your job well, so I’m proud of you, the same goes for your Mama.”

“Yep.” Yuzu joined in on the hug and gave Hideki a kiss of her own before doing the same thing as Mei. “I’m very proud of you, Little Man. You helped make today extra special.”

“Okay,” giggled Hideki as his mother’s hair tickled his cheeks before being interrupted by a loud gurgle from his stomach that made both Mei and Yuzu laugh. "Sorry."

“Don't be sorry Hideki, it's well past dinner time, and you're hungry as am I, so I think we should take that as a sign to start the reception. Don't you agree, Yuzu?”

“Absolutely.” Standing up, Yuzu took Hideki’s hand and on instinct positioned him between herself and Mei, and smiled looked out over the mixed crowd of their friends and family who were all staring at them expectantly, raised her bouquet, and shouted, “All right everyone, let’s party!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the reception of Mei and Yuzu's long awaited wedding along with a lot of sweet tender moments and some expected drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was gonna be the final chapter, but I can’t go super long with this cuz if I did...it'd be probably three times longer. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m dragging this out, but...ugh. I’m sorry guys. But here’s what you get to look forward to in the next few chapters.
> 
> We have the reception, we have the wedding night, we have some heartwarming conversations, and we have a final event that I think will explain one of my biggest screw-ups in this entire story because I knew about it and forgot to include it and will rectify why something exists in this and also a letter to you guys. Oh, and you'll get to meet a brand new character...mwahahahaha!
> 
> Also funny thing: I wrote about Yuzu getting fired for being in a relationship with Mei...and in the past couple of weeks, in the city of Tokyo, it is now illegal to fire someone for being LGBT...so...thanks for making my fic somewhat wrong, but YAY FOR PROGRESSIVE LAW CHANGES IN JAPAN! WOOHOO! Now if only they could make that illegal countrywide. Though I think- the UN is working with other countries on similar topics, anyway sorry for being a downer. Meanwhile, here in the US...we're taking a lot of backward steps.
> 
> Again I'm sorry for dragging this out, but there are so many ideas in my head that I keep dragging it out. Next chapter, wedding night and a whole bunch of other stuff. I’ll get back to the story.
> 
> PEACE

 

“Okay, just one more.”

“Mama, no!” Yuzu waved her hand and pointed at the food-laden buffet table. “We have enough pictures, can you please let us eat?”

Yuzu’s hand gripped Mei’s, and she rested her head on the younger woman’s shoulder, wishing her mother would let them join their friends inside the tent.

After Yuzu’s proclamation that they should all begin the festivities, Ume wasted little time taking the post-ceremony pictures as was her duty as the wedding photographer which both Yuzu and Mei were willing to do as they were making an album though they weren’t too keen on the portions that required them separating so shortly after the wedding.

Neither of them wanted to do it since both of them were still riding their post-nuptial high, but they had come up with a compromise that involved one of the bride’s standing off to the side for their particular party's pictures before beginning the group pictures. Thankfully not only were the wedding parties small, but the only real issue they had was when it came to getting Yuzu’s photos done as Nene, Harumi, Rena, and Nina got so excited that it took several minutes for the women to calm down enough before Ume and Mei could finally agree on a picture that they enjoyed.

When the bridal parties photos were finished, they’d filtered through group shots of the bridesmaids along with a few posed shots of Mei and Yuzu embracing one another, followed by a few of Mei and Sho alone, both of them wearing strained, but genuine smiles that made Yuzu, Hideki, and Ume chuckle to themselves at the awkwardness of the scene before them, though they relaxed after Hideki joined them. This was proceeded by Ume and Yuzu getting their pictures together, both of them ecstatic and smiling brightly and when they added in Hideki, it was almost as chaotic as it had been for Yuzu’s group shot but thankfully the lack of extra people made it easier for them to get under control. After that it was pictures of Ume and Sho, Udagawa and Rena, all of them having at least two pictures with Hideki thrown into the mix and occasionally Yui at Hideki's request.

Those had been the most enjoyable since it gave Yuzu and Mei a chance to maintain contact with one another, their hands locked together and resting their heads each other as often as they could manage as they went through the bridal family shots. When all was said and done though, if anyone were to ask them, both Mei and Yuzu agreed that the picture of them alone with Hideki sitting between them, his arms looped between theirs as he sat on their laps, smiling as they rested their cheeks on their sons head was without a doubt their favorite picture of them all.

Most of the pictures had at least one or two variants, with one being silly and the other being serious, the majority of the silly ones belonging to Yuzu. But after nearly an hour of pictures, the newlyweds were beginning to get restless as Hideki kept complaining he was hungry, and they wanted to join their friends in enjoying the dinner they had spent weeks figuring out.

“Just a few more,” pleaded Ume as she checked to make sure she had the extra battery as she’d already run through half of the one that was in the camera. “Please?

“Ume, let them go,” smiled Sho over his beer as Hideki climbed off his mothers laps and began talking excitedly about all the food he was going to eat. “Remember we got a few more hours before we have to clear out and there’s a bunch of people in the tent who are getting drunk and eating all the food we should be eating, so imagine all the interesting pictures you can get in there while everyone is celebrating.”

“Please don’t,” requested Mei with a sigh. “I understand it’s tempting, but I don’t want you two forcing alcohol on our friends and family just for the sake of a few pictures.”

“Why would I do that,” answered Sho after draining his glass and pointing at the tent where Matsuri, Harumi, Nina, and Rena had already gone making loud toasts, all four of them were surrounded several empty and half-empty tankards, “when they’re already doing it for me?”

“I knew beer was a bad idea.” Mei shook her head, hand clenching her bouquet tightly.

“Relax,” whispered Yuzu as she took slipped her arm around Mei’s, “they got plenty of food and remember we put it in our instructions to the staff that everyone who drinks has lots of water and besides it looks like we got a couple of people keeping tabs on them."

Yuzu pointed at a couple of tables where Nodoka, Udagawa, and Sato were enjoying a couple of glasses of beer and wine with Ryusei, Haruto and Mia while Rena, Sara, Shirapon, and Himeko did their best to keep an eye on the adults as well as the kids while the wait staff worked on refilling drinks and taking away empty plates.

“Besides, we’re supposed to be having fun, and it’s the first time a lot of these people have been in the same room together, and you know what they say about food being the great unifier.”

“You do make a valid point.” Mei kissed Yuzu on the top of her head as they followed their parents and Hideki toward the tent, smiling as Hideki exclaimed loudly about how he wanted to take pictures. “But if things get out of hand...”

“We cut off the booze.” Yuzu stopped their march and cupped Mei’s cheek before kissing her. “I’m not going to let anything ruin tonight, and I promise to have four drinks at the most.”

“You can drink a bit more if you want, I wouldn’t mind as it is a celebration.” Mei slung her arms over Yuzu’s shoulders and pressed their lips together, making the blonde’s knees give way, forcing her to hold onto Mei until they finally separated. When they did, Mei couldn't help but rub her thumb along Yuzu's lip as she spoke. “If you want, I’ll have a couple as well, that way we can both relax and enjoy ourselves before tonight's festivities.”

“I...I uhh…,” began Yuzu once they broke the kiss, her ears and cheeks burning.

“You what,” whispered Mei, her lips brushing against Yuzu’s as she spoke.

“I’m not falling for it,” snorted Yuzu before laughing and squeezing Mei tightly. “I remember how you looked at me earlier and I plan on being a good girl for the rest of the night.”

“Do you?” Mei felt Yuzu shiver at the deep tone her voice had dropped to, her mouth twisting into a devilish smile before kissing Yuzu’s neck, carefully grazing the soft skin with her teeth. “What if I don’t want you to be good? What if I want you to misbehave a little? What if I want to misbehave?”

“You? Misbehave?” Yuzu smirked at the thought, knowing full well that Mei rarely ever enjoyed roleplaying, but if that’s what Mei wanted to do then Yuzu wasn’t going to argue. “I’d love to see that.”

“What? You don’t believe that I can keep up with the rest of you?” Mei’s face dropped in disbelief at Yuzu’s words.

“Oh, I believe you,” Yuzu kissed Mei’s jaw and smiled at the sigh of satisfaction she heard, “and if that’s what you want to do, I’m more than willing to let you do it. Just don't come crying to me when you get in over your head."

“I’m tempted.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s neck again, this time resisting the urge to bite. “But I'd rather see how the night plays out. I may not enjoy surprises most days, but tonight, I want to be kept in suspense.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Yuzu returned Mei’s affection by kissing the taller woman’s ear, forcing a whimper from her wife, “we can always leave early and go back to the room. I’m pretty sure nobody would mind and we can be kept in suspense about everything they'll get up to.”

“That does sound fun," hummed Mei before stepping away and smiling at Yuzu. “But I want to spend some time with everyone. A few of them are leaving the day after tomorrow and I feel it’d be rude not to join them as much as possible after they came such a long way and took time off of work to be here.”

“I hear ya.” Yuzu winked at Mei and pulled her toward the sound of laughter, banging dishes, and the lingering scent of delicious foods. “But when we’re alone….”

“I understand and I'll make sure to make it up to you.” Mei gripped Yuzu’s hand as they walked into the bright lights that had been strung up in the tents and were greeted with loud cheers and applause from the staff and the loved ones.

“About time,” laughed Harumin from her table, already halfway through her fourth large mug of beer. Getting up, the younger Taniguchi stumbled toward the two brides and pulled them into a tight hug and without pause, Ume was on her feet and snapping pictures while the drunken brunette kissed both her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister-in-law on the cheek, reeking of beer, curry, and several other scents.

“You two were great up there! I’m so happy for the both of you,” giggled Harumi before raising her mug. “Everyone let’s hear it one more time for the brides!”

Glasses raised and voices cheered congratulations at Mei and Yuzu before everyone turned back to their food and conversations.

“Having fun,” laughed Yuzu before taking Harumi’s mug and taking a small sip of beer, trying to ignore the look of embarrassment on Mei’s face after being greeted so familiarly by Harumi.

“I am,” Hurmi wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s neck and the blonde could swear she saw a brief flash come from Nene’s direction but ignored it, “and I want you to know that I know I’ve been a bit of a bitch the past few years, but I’m genuinely happy for you guys.”

Harumi’s head whipped around toward Mei, ignoring Yuzu’s protest at the ponytail slapping her in the face.

“You...are my sister now,” whispered Harumi with a slight slur. “I know we’ve had our issues, and I’ve treated you like crap, but I do love you, and I’m sorry for everything. Just promise to take care of Yuzucchi, m’kay?”

“I’ve been doing that for years, Harumi,” said Mei, chuckling when she saw the younger Taniguchi blink in shock at the sound of Mei saying her first name,” but so long as you promise to help me take care of her and Hideki, I’ll do the same for you and Matsuri, do we have a deal?”

“Uhh yeah.” Harumi’s face turned red and after taking the beer back from Yuzu took another small sip and offered it to Mei. “Drink on it?”

“I’ll pass,” said Mei, gently pushing the mug down. “But if you can wait a while, I will get a drink of my own, and we can seal the deal with that. Is that satisfactory?”

“Hey, it’s your day.” Harumi let go of the two of them and began ambling toward the table where Matsuri was laughing at something Sara had come over to tell her while Nina fed Ryusei what looked like one of the special lobster dumplings Yuzu and Mei had wanted to be a part of the buffet. “I’m here for you guys and if that’s what you want that’s what you get.”

“Thanks, Harumin.” Yuzu giggled and waved while Shiraho walked up, looking frustrated and point Harumi back toward the table.

“Taniguchi-san? Matsuri asked me to tell you she has something to show you and requests your presence back at the table.”

“Thanks, Shiraho.” Harumi downed the rest of her drink and handed the mug to Shiraho and said in a voice loud enough to make both Shiraho and Mei jump in surprise. “Oh, your wedding present’s gonna be a little late, so make sure you tell me when you get it!”

After she said she would, Yuzu shook her head and headed over to the buffet and licked her lips as she and Mei began trying to figure out what they were going to try first. They’d already tasted all of the foods when they'd planned the menu, but since Mei had to do everything on short notice, the dishes weren’t all going to be the same which would make everything they tasted something new, and Yuzu was prepared to try a little bit of everything. While Mei neatly picked out each of her foods, Yuzu began sectioning off her plate with samples of each dish while Shiraho followed them around the tables as she cautiously picked out her second plate.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves,” said Shiraho politely as she stared at some of the food and placed a few pieces of tempura on her plate. “It was a lovely ceremony. Thank you for inviting Haruto and myself. We’re so glad that you two have finally managed to achieve this."

“Thanks for coming, Shirapon.” Yuzu beamed at her friend and watched as Shiraho cautiously chose her food. “You two are having fun, right? I know we kinda dragged things out during the vows and stuff.”

“Given the course of your relationship, I expected it.” Yuzu looked like she had a comeback ready, but quit when she saw the ghost of Shiraho’s smile.

“Seriously, I don’t know why, but I’m never going to get used to you two having a sense of humor. You think I’d have gotten over it by now, but...”

“It’s not that unusual is it?” Concern flashed across Shiraho's face as she dropped a piece of chicken onto her plate and turned to Mei who was still in the process of choosing her meal.

“I meant it as a joke, Shirapon.” Yuzu sidled over to her friend and nudged her gently with her elbow and winked. “I mean, yeah it’s a little weird at times, but just knowing you’re comfortable enough to be like this us makes shoves any weirdness right out the window.”

“That’s good to hear.” Shiraho put a few pieces of steak and some fruit onto her plate and nodded at Mei who nodded back and smiled.

“Thank you for coming, Shiraho-san. Your friendship has been a great help the past several years. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have you and the others with me.”

“It’s been an honor,” said Shiraho and walked forward, her smile growing as she heard her husband yell for her to join him. “I apologize for his attitude, and he’s not normally like this unless we’re alone. But it is nice to see this side of him in public for once.”

“No apologies necessary.” Mei set her plate down and placed her hands comfortingly on Shiraho’s shoulders, causing the older woman to grow rigid. “He’s enjoying himself, correct? There’s no reason to apologize, and I hope the feeling is mutual for you as well.”

“I am.” Shiraho patted Mei’s hand before carefully removing it before holding giving it a friendly squeeze. “I’m thankful for your friendship, Mei-san and I hope our families will continue it in the future.”

“Of course we will. Right, Yuzu?” Mei smiled at Yuzu who set her plate down and threw her hands around Shiraho’s neck and hugged her old friend.

“You bet we will,” laughed the blonde before a bright flash broke their concentration making Yuzu groan and Mei and Shiraho blush furiously. “REALLY MAMA?!”

“That wasn’t me,” shouted Ume from the table where she was sitting with Yui, Hideki, and her husband.

“I’m afraid I’m in charge of the pictures now, Aihara Yuzu.”

Yuzu’s face turned into one of absolute horror when she saw Himeko standing off to the side, the holding up the camera and smiling malevolently.

“Himeko.” Yuzu’s hands dropped to her side and she instantly stepped away from Shiraho and began piling food back onto it. “You’re...not gonna keep that are ya? I mean it’d cause problems between Shirapon’s family and us, wouldn’t it? You know cuz she’s showing emotions and everything?”

“I’m not sure,” hummed Himeko as she waved the camera. “But I’ll let Mei-Mei decide that after I give the camera back to your mother.”

With that, Himeko walked off and began taking carefully planned shots as she made her way around the tent, leaving Yuzu a flustered mess while Shiraho took her plate and thanked them once more before heading back to her husband. But not before stopping to console Yuzu.

“Don’t worry about the picture,” said Shiraho after giving Yuzu a private grin, “or the hug. I trust everyone in this room, but outside of my husband and you two, there are few here that I would allow such liberties. Don’t apologize for our friendship or your comfort with me.”

With that, Shiraho left them alone, and for the first time, Mei got a good look at the mass of food that covered Yuzu's plate and rolled her eyes.

“And here I thought you’d only enjoy the curry,” said Mei after putting some dumplings, salad, and a freshly carved steak onto her plate.

“I have the curry,” laughed Yuzu pointing at the small mound of rice covered in the spicy curry she’d requested. “But it’d be a waste, so I’m going all out.”

“Remember to save room for dessert,” warned Mei as they headed to the table where Sho was sitting with Hideki, Yui, and the stuffed animals. Yui’s brothers were sitting with the adults, laughing as they listened to some heavily edited stories their parents were telling them.

“I know,” groaned Yuzu as she chewed on a small piece of fried chicken. “You think I’m going to miss out on our wedding cake? Not a chance.”

“I’m glad you have your priorities set,” smirked Mei at Yuzu's obliviousness, before sitting down next to Hideki who was whispering to Yui while Ume clung to Sho’s arm, humming happily as she ate from a plate that was almost as full as Yuzu’s. When Yuzu was sitting next to her, Mei couldn’t resist leaning in and whispering to her wife, “By the way, the dessert I was referring to was the one you had waiting in our hotel room, not the cake."

All eyes turned to Yuzu who began coughing on a spoonful of curry. Her face burning as she tried to explain that the curry was spicier than she thought while Sho shook his head and began working on his food and   
Hideki and Yui turned their attention to the brides.

“Aihara-san are you sure you’re okay,” asked Yui after swallowing a large chunk of salmon. “Do you need a doctor?”

“I...I’m fine,” wheezed Yuzu before downing a glass of water and asking a server to bring her a small beer. “The curry is a bit spicy, even for me, and I didn’t chew my food. I’ll be fine in a minute. Are you enjoying your dinner?”

“It’s good,” smiled Yui after another big bite of fish. “Salmon’s my favorite, and I got noodles too and a salad, it’s yummy. Is it true we get cake later, cuz Hideki said we would.”

"I promise you that there will be cake,” announced Mei after chewing on a piece of steak, and sighed happily at how well seasoned it was, happy she’d gone with her first instinct at picking this particular catering company. “But there’s going to be some time before that so make sure you eat your fill. We don’t want the food to go to waste.”

“I got a lot of food,” said Hideki proudly, holding up a half-empty plate that was still covered in vegetables. “I got chicken and steak and fish. I wanted some dumplings, but Grandma said I had to have vegetables before I could have some.”

“Thank you for making sure he had some Mother,” said Mei with a nervous glance at Yui. “He didn’t cause any problems did he?”

“Outside of their little fight earlier, they’ve both been very well behaved.” Ume took a long sip of beer and set the glass down with a dull thud and sighed contentedly. “He’s been skirting the issue about the vegetables though. But I'm not surprised since Yuzu used to be the same way, but I told him that he has to have some protein and vegetables before he has anything else; just like at home.”

“How come you called her ‘mother’, Udagawa-san," asked Yui, cutting off Mei before she could thank Ume. "She’s not your mom.”

All eyes at the table turned to the kids, and there was the sound of glasses tipping over followed by some low swears from Sato and Nodoka, both looking nervous and flustered at their daughter’s question.

“It’s fine, you two,” said Yuzu standing up and gesturing for them to sit down. “We...we got this. Just enjoy your dinner, we promise you we’ll... well you know?”

“Are you sure you're okay,” asked Nodoka as she helped the servers begin cleaning up, her eyes darting between the staff and her daughter.

“We’re sure.” Yuzu gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s an easy question to answer so don’t worry about it so please focus on the food and having fun.”

“It’ll be fine, Nodoka,” said Sato pulling his wife gently back into her chair.  
“It really is an easy question to answer, I mean you do the same with my parents, and I do the same with yours, I’m sure that’s why she’s asking. Right, Yui?” Sato shifted in his chair and looked to his daughter and got a firm nod in reply.

“Yeah, what Daddy said.” Yui pointed at Sho and Ume, both of whom had separated and ate their dinners in silence, both of them looking embarrassed. “How come you talk to them like parents, is it cuz you’re married?”

“In a manner of speaking,” said Mei cautiously as she tried to figure out how to phrase her answer. “Aihara-san and I have been a couple for a very long time, so over time, it became a habit for us to address them in such a manner. It’s not uncommon for couples to do that, especially after they’re married as marriage makes two people who aren’t related by blood, family in a sense. Do you understand?"

“Kinda.” Yui turned to Hideki who’d returned to shoving large amounts of eggplant and broccoli in his mouth in an attempt to avoid saying something out of turn. “Is that why my mommy has my daddy’s last name? Do married people do that?”

“Most do,” answered Yuzu with a faint chuckle. “I have some friends that live in other countries who are married that don’t share a last name and some people, like movie stars, don’t always use their real names. But yeah, almost all married couples involve two people sharing the same last name. Some people even combine their last names. Like a friend of mine from America was born with the last name ‘Lee’ married a guy whose last name is ‘Foster’ and she combined them into Lee-Foster.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” said Yui, her lip curling in confusion at the explanation. All the adults at the table chuckled at the comment, but Hideki looked upset by the conversation, and before Mei and Yuzu could ask what was wrong, Yui added, “So ummm are you gonna do that?”

“Do what?” Yuzu stopped midbite and set her spoon down, her eyebrow raised.

“Change your name or put them together like your friend? Cuz if it’s what people do when they’re married, does that mean your gonna do it and is Hideki gonna change his last name?”

“That’s a bit difficult to do,” explained Mei sadly, turning to Hideki, realizing that she and Yuzu had a difficult time ahead of them.

“How come?” Yui continued to chew on her salmon and Hideki had stopped munching on his vegetables and got up from the table and wandered over to where his father was and tugged on his shirt.

Mei could hear Hideki ask his father if he could climb into his lap, which Udagawa was more than happy to indulge his son. Looking over her shoulder Mei could see Hideki’s arms wrapped tightly around her ex-husband’s neck while his father patted his back and whispered something in his ear. When Udagawa noticed her, he gave her a look that Mei recognized his, “I’ll tell you later,” look. Sighing, Mei gave him an understanding nod and turned her attention back to Yui.

“There are a lot of reasons for that, some that are difficult to explain and others that are a bit uncomfortable for us to tell you, but I will tell you that we have a plan and if your parents allow it, we’ll tell you when you’re older. Is that okay with you?”

Yui chewed quietly on her salmon before swallowing and giving Mei a faint nod.

“I guess,” sighed Yui. She turned her gaze from Mei to the slightly happier Hideki and asked, “Did I make Hideki sad? I didn’t mean to.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Yuzu smiled at Yui and reached out and tapped her on the nose.

“It’s just a lot of things happened today, and there’s a lot of things we need to talk to him about, so don’t worry too much. But if you want,” Yuzu waved Yui closer and said in a loud whisper, “if you want, there are some chocolates and fruit on the table where my friend Taniguchi-san’s big sister is getting a crepe?”

Yuzu pointed at one of the tables where Mitsuko and Kayo were busy trying to figure out what kind of crepe and when they noticed Yuzu and Mei looking at them they smiled and waved.

After waving back, Yuzu turned to Yui and said, “Tell the cook to get you anything you want; the same goes for Hideki because he could use a pick me up and I think something from that table is just what he needs right now. Wouldn’t you say so, Mei?”

Mei took a moment to finish chewing on her last piece of steak and after a sip of water nodded.

“I don’t see why not. It’s a celebration, and so long as it’s fine with your parents, I don’t mind you having your fill of sweets, so long as you promise me you won’t get sick.”

“Okay,” giggled Yui setting down her fork and hopping off her chair. She took a few steps before turning back and asking, “Do I have to share with my brothers?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” said Yuzu as she patted the girl on the head. “But I think it’d be a nice gesture to ask your parents if they can come with you.”

“Fine,” huffed Yui before heading back over to Hideki and gently pulled on Udagawa’s arm sleeve and began talking to the man.

Yuzu chuckled when she saw the look of shock appear on Udagawa’s face as he listened to Yui and then looked up at Mei inquiringly and then at Yuzu. His face was bright red thanks to the combination of alcohol and ambient heat of the tent and for a second Mei and Yuzu thought he was about to pass out, but he didn’t. Instead, his face lit up, and with a huge smile he turned his attention to Hideki and began speaking with him. For a minute Mei and Yuzu were worried Hideki’s mood would sour, despite his improved demeanor thanks to one of the stories Nodoka and Sato were telling the table about how badly one of the boys birthday parties had gone a few months back.

But when his father finished talking, Hideki gave both Mei and Yuzu the same curious look his father had, along with a healthy dose of apprehension. After whispering something to his dad, Hideki slid out of the man's lap and cautiously made his way toward his mothers, his eyes focused on the ground while they, along with his grandparents watched him in amusement as he slowly made his way toward them.

“Um Mommy,” he said timidly, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from his moms.

“Yes, Hideki?” Mei’s lips twitched into a brief smile before reverting to their usual stone-faced expression.

“Umm, Yui said that you said I could have crepes and candy. Is that true or is she fibbing?”

“She’s telling the truth.” Mei couldn’t help but smile at Hideki’s wide-eyed look and gave him a playful tap on the nose, making Hideki jump.

“How come?” Hideki gave Yuzu a wary look as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Because it’s our wedding,” replied Mei before stroking his hair, “and that means it’s a day where we can bend the rules a bit.”

Hideki’s eyes shifted to Yuzu, oblivious to the offended look in his mother’s eyes.

“Is that true Mama?”

Yuzu’s lips disappeared inside her mouth as she bit back a snicker, though that didn’t stop Ume and Sho from getting in a couple of laughs before Mei’s icy glare turned on them.

“It’s true,” choked out Yuzu as she forced back the remainder of her laughter. “Mommy and I agreed that you could have some sweets because it’s a special day. But we’re going to have cake soon, I think, so don’t eat too much.”

“’Kay.” Hideki gave his mother one last cautious stare before wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her. “I’m sorry I left you two alone. Yui made me sad.”

“I understand,” replied Mei softly while rubbing his back. “Mama and I will talk to you about it later, but for now, can you promise to have some fun and enjoy the rest of the party."

“I promise.” Hideki squeezed her one more time and before doing the same with Yuzu and his grandparents and then proceeded to run up to the crepe table with Yui and her brothers where they all began talking over one another trying to place an order before Himeko intervened.

“She certainly has a way with them,” giggled Ume over the rim of her beer glass as she watched Himeko line all of the kids up and begin moderating them as they placed their orders.

“Considering that she’s never once expressed interest in having kids, I’m surprised she enjoys being around them so much.” Yuzu picked up her spoon and took a few quick bites of her curry, enjoying the somewhat subdued spiciness of it, now that none of the kids were throwing awkward questions at her. “But I honestly think that it has more to do with the fact that Hideki is in the group than just liking kids.”

“I won’t deny that Hideki being our son is a contributing factor,” added Mei calmly after finishing the last of her salad and vegetables. “But despite our past issues, I don’t think she’d ever mistreat a child just because they weren’t mine.”

“That’s true,” sighed Yuzu after finishing the last piece of fried chicken on her plate. “Himeko’s annoying, but she’s been a good friend. I hope Hideki doesn’t start asking everyone about what Yui brought up.”

“That’s not gonna be a fun talk.”

Udagawa appeared with a full glass of beer and a plate filled with fruit. With a loud sigh he took the seat Hideki had been sitting in and raised his glass in celebration at the two of them, took a sip, and then smiled at Ume and Sho after eating a large bite of watermelon.

“Ume-san, Sho-san, you two enjoying yourselves?”

“I am.” Ume waved down a server and placed an order for a small bottle of sake, another beer, and a pitcher of water. “But we’re gonna be calling it quits on the booze soon, don’t wanna get too outta hand, though it looks like you’ve been having more fun than us.”

“What?” Udagawa looked down at his empty beer mug and then over at the table he’d just left and smirked. “Oh no, this is only my fourth one. Like you, I’m going easy since Rena and I offered to take Hideki and Yui for the night, plus since Rena’s pregnant and I don’t drink that much anyway, it’d be rude of me if I went all out and left her with taking care of the kids.”

“And I appreciate you for being so considerate.” Rena wrapped her arms around Udagawa’s neck and kissed him on the cheek before giving Mei and Yuzu a tired smile. “How are you two doing? I heard what happened with Yui when Hideki came over to our table. You want us there when you talk to him?”

“That’d be nice,” said Yuzu as she watched Hideki eat, and the other kids begin digging into their crepes and candy, “but I dunno we kinda already had a plan already figured out unless you wanna change it?

Mei felt the eyes of everyone at the table turn toward her and she didn’t hesitate in shaking her head.

“I think this is a conversation we’d prefer to have on our own. Not that we don’t appreciate your perspective, but...”

Mei’s hand rested on the ring hanging from her neck and was surprised when Udagawa placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding.

“That’s fine. I trust you two. All I ask is you remember our promise about these kinds of talks, all right?”

“You know we will.” Mei smiled and gave the hand on her shoulder a gentle pat before watching it return to Rena’s arm and hold it. “Thank you for taking him tonight by the way. I know you’ve been busy the past few days and if you want I’m sure we can ask Nodoka-san and Sato-san to watch them, or possibly Shiraho-san. She adores Hideki and she and Haruto have been talking about starting a family.”

“Really?” Yuzu’s head snapped in the direction of Shiraho who was enjoying a glass of sake with Sara and Matsuri while Nene wandered over to the speakers they’d rented and started playing some music. “When did she tell you that?”

“Earlier when we finalized the plans about how the ceremony was going to go,” said Mei casually. “I have to say I’m a bit surprised, but if they’ve gotten that close then, I support their decision.”

“So do I,” said Yuzu feeling slightly offended that Mei thought she wasn’t supporting their friend and staunchest supporter. “It just feels kind of sudden is all.”

“Well they've been together longer than us, and we’re having a kid,” laughed Rena, sitting down next to Udagawa and began stealing fruit off of his plate. “So, why are you shocked? Is it because she’s having a kid or is it because she used to have a crush on Mei?”

“That’s not it,” fumed Yuzu, her face turning red while everyone at the table except Mei laughed. “And why are you bringing that up? It’s in the past, and Shirapon’s been a really good friend, and she’s helped us out a lot over the past few years.”

“She has,” agreed Mei after taking a sip of freshly poured wine, “though I find it rather unusual that you two feel it necessary to talk about Shiraho-san in such a manner considering how long the two of you teased Udagawa about...well I don’t think we need to discuss that situation given our current company.”

“Awww, no fair,” whined Ume after finishing off her sake. “I wanna know what you guys tease Udagawa about, it’s fun to see him get worked up, isn’t it Sho?”

“It can be,” said Sho disinterestedly, though he couldn’t deny the blush that had spread down his daughter’s ears and neck, “but they’re entitled to their inside jokes, so let them have this one. Besides, from the look on Mei’s face, I’d say it’s the kind of joke I’d be better off not knowing.”

  
“You’re no fun,” pouted Ume as she rested her head on Sho’s shoulder and began poking him on the cheek. “How come you don’t wanna have fun, Sho? Mei worked hard to get this together, so how come you aren’t relaxing? Is it because they got a wedding and all we did was fill out the forms?”

“You might want to watch what you say in front of the kids,” suggested Sho pointing at Hideki and the others who were all shouting happily about how much fun they were having to a laughing Nina who was holding a video camera, “because God knows what’s going to happen if anyone besides us hears that.”

“Fine.” Ume sat up and hastily downed a glass of water before grabbing her husband by the hand and pulling him from his chair. “If that’s the case then I’m gonna make my own fun.”

“Ume, what are you...”

“Since you’re not gonna let me entertain myself by teasing you, you’re gonna dance with me.”

“No, I’m not,” growled Sho as Ume began pulling him across the floor of the tent toward the small space that was currently being used as a “There’s not enough room and you know I’m not a big fan of dancing in front of other people.”

“There’s plenty of room and you know it, isn’t there Mei?”

“I made sure there was enough room for a few people to dance,” said Mei cheekily while her stepmother laughed and Sho tried to continue acting. “I mean it wouldn’t be a wedding reception without some form of dancing and as she just explained, you didn’t give her a proper first dance, so consider this a form of retribution for your hasty decision making all those years ago.”

The look on Sho’s face told Mei that he had a counter-argument ready, but bit it back the moment Ume planted her face in his chest and embraced him, making the former heir to the Aihara name turn bright red before submitting and returning his wife’s affections, where their dance caught the attention of a camera-wielding Sara. There was a bright flash, followed by an angry bark from Sho, but Sara was too fast and managed to duck out of the way and run off to take more pictures while Yuzu and Mei’s attention turned to one another where it was now Mei’s turn to blush.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Mei’s ears burned at her wife’s smile before taking another large sip of wine. She knew that look, it was the look that Yuzu had something up her sleeve, and after keeping the wedding as secret, Mei was confident the older woman had been plotting her revenge.

“Nothing,” said Yuzu with a devious grin. “I was just wondering if you wanted to join me on the dance floor.”

“Why on Earth would I do that,” snorted Mei before finishing her wine. She knew this reply would get Yuzu worked up, which was what she wanted considering what she’d heard from Sato-san earlier about what happened in the bar. She didn’t blame Yuzu for that seeing as she was the one who told Yuzu to wait there, not to mention it was in the blonde’s nature to be kind to other people and attempt to be friends with them, but Mei couldn’t resist teasing her bride for a few moments. “I said there was enough for a few people to dance and there are too many people on the floor at the moment and didn’t you have enough fun making friends with that soldier earlier?”

“What are you talking about? What soldier?” Udagawa’s eyebrow raised in interest, his eyes falling on Yuzu as his mouth twisted into a twisted smile. “Yuzu what’d you do?”

“Nothing.” Yuzu’s hand flew to her head and began scratching her hair and laughed nervously. “Mei’s just overexaggerating about something that happened earlier before the wedding is all. I swear it’s nothing serious..”

“Getting asked out by an American soldier on our wedding day is not ‘nothing,’” huffed Mei as an uncomfortable looking server gave her another glass of wine.

“She did what,” laughed Rena loudly making Yuzu’s face turn the same shade of red as the last rays of the setting sun. “How the heck did you manage to do that?”

“It’s not what she’s making it out to be,” sniffed Yuzu before standing up and rubbing her eyes free of the tears that had started to flow. “I didn’t know all of this was happening and I was just being nice to him. I didn’t find out until after the fact and the moment I figured it out I told him I wasn’t interested.”

Everyone at the table fell silent, all three of them feeling guilty about what had just happened.

"Yuzu," began Mei after she finally recovered from her shock. "I'm sorry for saying that. I wasn't trying to..."

“Yeah, well damage done,” snapped Yuzu at her wife, cutting off the apology before stomping out of the tent amidst a few scattered voices of concern while Mei sat there flabbergasted and embarrassed.

“Mei-Mei?” Himeko appeared from the table with a plate filled with fruit and a few pieces of meat, giving the exit a look of concern. “What happened? Did you two fight?”

“I may have said something out of line in an attempt to tease her,” sighed Mei before finishing her wine in a few gulps. “After almost ten years you think I’d have learned by now, but as you can see I’ve...”

Mei waved her hand toward the exit and sighed before slowly rising to her feet only to sit back down, as she felt her head begin to swim causing the others and Himeko to call out in concern.

“I’m all right,” said Mei calmly before taking another drink of water. “I just drank a little too quickly and need to rest for a minute.”

“I understand.” Himeko sat down next to her oldest friend and placed a comforting hand on top of Mei’s. “Also I think giving her a little space isn’t a bad idea either. She did have this sprung on her all at once, so I’m not surprised to see her feeling a more overwhelmed than usual.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Mei’s hand rested on her forehead, and she let out a heavy sigh. “I should have talked to her about this instead of keeping it a secret. But I wanted her to enjoy herself and after everything we’ve been through I figured this would be the best way to show her how much I love her.”

“Well it was certainly a grand gesture,” chuckled Himeko after eating a some of her fruit, “and I can tell she appreciates all the effort you went through and the hard work we all put into it. But I don’t think you needed to do something like this for her to get your feelings across. I mean you two do all those things Mizusawa mentioned earlier, right?”

“Yes,” said Mei, this time her blush being more of a reaction due to embarrassment as opposed to alcohol. She heard a snicker from Rena and Udagawa’s direction but chose to focus on her best friend, rather than give in to Rena’s attempts to bait her into another uncomfortable conversation. “You’ve seen us when you come over to visit and when you and your husband have accompanied us to the movies or a play, so you know we’re not against showing affection to one another outside of the house.”

“I’m aware,” Himeko’s face turned into an understanding smile at Mei’s explanation, “and you know I’m happy for the two of you and how well you’re doing. Which is why I want you to take a minute to sober up, quit moping, and go after her and apologize for playing such a mean trick on her during your reception.”

“Excuse me." Mei was taken aback by Himeko’s insistence that she be the one to apologize. “What does the amount of alcohol I’ve had have to do with my teasing Yuzu?”

“Udagawa-san, how much has she had to drink?” Himeko turned to Udagawa and Rena who were both chuckling at the look of shock on Mei’s face.

“A few glasses of wine I think,” said Udagawa with a shrug. “We were busy with everyone else before we sat down with them so outside of the two we’ve seen her drink, I can’t say.”

“Sounds right to me,” answered Rena after devouring a strawberry. “Though given how little she drinks, maybe that’s why she thought she could get away with being mean to Yuzu.”

“I wasn't mean.” Mei’s shock slipped into a scour but Rena remained unfazed by the change in demeanor given that Mei had never really had any attachment to the woman outside of their friendship and their shared relationship with Hideki. “I was teasing Yuzu the way you all tend to tease one another about things like this. Although I will admit, my timing could have been better, and I had already planned on apologizing once she stormed off. I most likely would have by now if it weren’t for the wine. “

“That’s a smart idea,” snickered Rena after devouring one of the last bits of fruit on her fiancee’s plate, “blame it on the wine.”

“I have no intention of doing that.” Mei attempted a scowl at Rena but knew better than to take the older woman seriously. “But, I appreciate the ideas and your advice. However, I think I’ll wait a while before going to talk to her and allow us both to clear our heads, that way we can avoid any further unpleasantness.”

“Sounds like a plan,” grunted Udagawa before getting to his feet and shuffling over to Mei and gave her an awkward, but comforting side hug. “Just remember to come to us if you feel you need some help.”

“I will.” Mei gave the three of them a tired smile and tilted her head toward the rest of the guests. “But, I think the best thing you can do for Yuzu and me right now is to go and enjoy yourselves.”

“I like the sound of that.” Rena stood up from her chair and gave Mei a gentle pat on the cheek. “Try and cheer up a bit and remember, Yuzu’s in a bit of a difficult position right now. She had all of this sprung on her at the last possible second, so I’m sure her head is a bit of a mess right now. Be patient, and you two will get through this because if not, that cake we have waiting is going to go to waste.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mei nodded and removed Rena’s hand from her cheek and watched as the older woman pulled her ex-husband onto the dance floor where they began a slightly uncoordinated dance alongside her and Yuzu’s parents, Shiraho and her husband, Ryusei and Nina, and a drunken and clumsy Harumi and Matsuri.

“Would you care to dance, Himeko,” asked Mei turning around in her seat to see Himeko staring longingly at the dance floor.

“I’m sorry.” Himeko’s face turned a deep red and Mei was worried that her best friend was about to pass out.

“Would you care to dance,” repeated Mei slowly, pausing between every word. “You’re here alone and you haven’t said much today. Is everything all right? You and your husband aren’t fighting are you?”

“No, nothing of the sort.” Himeko’s blush faded as she spoke and she began playing with her wedding ring. “We talked earlier, and it went well, and I think this was the first time in a long time that I’ve missed him.”

“Oh.” Mei took a sip of water and rubbed her thumbs along it, before hesitantly asking, “Does he miss you?”

Himeko nodded and smiled as she said, “He told me he missed me too. It’s kind of strange considering we never thought that’d ever happen, well I mean we’ve missed each other but not like this, and since it has we’re trying to figure out exactly what it means. I already said that we’re doing our best to make this marriage ours, but I don’t think either of us knew what that meant until now, and we’re both a little scared.”

“If you need anything,” Mei placed her free hand on top of the one Himeko had placed on top of her rings, “remember mine and Yuzu’s door is always open.”

“I remember Mei-Mei.” Himeko’s hand squeezed Mei’s lower one affectionately. “But for right now, I think you should check on Yuzu. I believe I just saw her, Nene, and Sara, head outside with the kids and heavens knows what kind of trouble they’re getting up to.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Mei gave Himeko’s hand one more final pat before standing up. “Would you like to join me? If the kids are involved, I’m certain they’re having fun, and I know how much you enjoy playing with them.”

“I think I’ll pass this time,” smiled Himeko, pointing at the stumbling drunkards that had occupied the dance floor. “You go and sort things out while I keep an eye on everything here. Is there anyone I need to keep an eye out for? I noticed the cake hasn’t arrived and it is getting late.”

“I’ve already sorted that out with Udagawa-san,” said Mei after confirming the time on her watch. “But if you wouldn’t mind, can you please keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t have anything else to drink? He’s the one who set everything up with the hotel staff in regards to the cake delivery. I know he promised he’d go easy since he’s taking Hideki tonight, but you know how easy it can be for him to get carried away.”

“I’ll be sure to do that, and I’ll pass the word on to Rena-san as well.” Himeko waved at the exit and smiled up at Mei. “Now quit worrying about me and go get your wife. Oh and word of advice, the next time you two fight, don’t ask someone else to dance, especially at a wedding reception. I know you're my best friend and all, but maybe avoid offering something like that until after the two of you’ve made up.”

“I will take that under advisement,” laughed Mei.

After thanking Himeko, Mei made her way through the crowd and explained to the few people who asked that everything was fine, that it was just a minor disagreement between her and Yuzu and that everyone should continue enjoying themselves.

When she exited the tent, Mei felt immediately refreshed at the feeling of the cool salty ocean air spraying across her face. Taking a deep breath, Mei felt a sense of relief wash over her that was only eclipsed by the sounds of laughter and sight of spraying light coming from the waterfront.

“Yuzu-chan, Nene, slow down,” panted Sara as she chased after Yuzu and Nene, a green sparkler in her hand. Even though she’d grown substantially since their high school days, Sara was still shorter than Yuzu, and despite giving it her all, she was having difficulty keeping up with the taller women and the children, all of whom were brandishing sparklers while Mia filmed the entire thing on her camcorder.

“Come on, Sara! This was your idea so at least put in some effort!”

“Oh shut up, Mia!” Sara stopped chasing after her friends and stamped her foot at her girlfriend; her sparkler spraying all over the sand. “It’s a lot harder running in sand, even without shoes on!”

“Quit making excuses,” shouted Mia, her red highlights shimmering in the light of the fireworks. “I’m running around without any problems and so are the kids. Even Hideki and he’s hardly spent any time on the beach!”

“If you don’t stop making fun of me I’m gonna deck you!” Sara ran at her girlfriend who easily sidestepped the shorter woman causing Sara to fall only to be saved by Mia grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to her feet only to kiss her moments later.

“Gross,” shouted Akito as he saw the two women kiss. “Get a room!”

“You be quiet,” said Nene before smacking the boy on the top of the head with her now sparkler free hand. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen it. I know for a fact Mei-san and Yuzu-chan have gone to your house for dinner and they've probably kissed there, and I didn’t hear you complaining during the ceremony.”

“I was teasing,” snapped Akito before stepping away from Nene and sticking her tongue out at her and tossing his sparkler away. “Jeez, learn to take a joke.”

“I’ll show you how to take a joke,” roared Nene before running toward the boy and tackling him as she began tickling him. An earsplitting laugh echoed from the beach that got everyone’s attention, and Mei was glad to see both Hideki and Yuzu laughing at the sight of Akito trying to squirm away from Nene only to be pinned down by his brother.

“No...no fair,” wheezed Akito as Mei made her approach. “Sara-s..san, Yui, Hi...hahahahaha.”

“Had enough,” cackled Nene, giving the boy a chance to catch his breath. “If not I’m gonna tickle you again!”

“I give,” gasped Akito, his face bright red.

“Good.” Nene climbed off the boy and held her hand out for him but screamed in surprise when Akito instead chose to tackle his brother and begin wrestling with him.

“What the heck, Akito,” growled Habiki as he and his brother rolled around. “What’s got up your butt?!”

“That’s for holding me down and helping Nene-san torture me you jerk!”

“Okay! Okay!” Yuzu approached the wrestling boys and with the help of Sara and Mia managed to separate them though that didn’t keep the two boys from trying to get at each other's throats. “Settle down you two or I’m going to have to tell your parents the truth about why you two are dirty.”

“Fine,” snorted Habiki jerking his arms out of Mia and Sara's grasp. “I was only having fun with him. Don’t know why he’s complaining since he’s the one who said people need to learn to take a joke.”

“That doesn’t mean ya gotta hold me down and make it worse by being an ass,” shouted back Akito earning him a reprimand from Yuzu only to have him and Habiki begin arguing again until a loud shout silenced them.

“Quit fighting!”

All eyes turned to Hideki who looked on the verge of tears at hearing the brothers begin to argue, scaring everyone in the vicinity including Mei.

“We’re supposed to be happy because Mommy and Mama got married so stop fighting!”

“Hideki, that’s enough.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Mei, and the previously screaming five-year old’s face turned to one of fear, and he threw his sparklers to the ground and ran behind Yuzu, clutching at her dress while Yui tried to calm him down. Akito and Habiki’s faces turned to ones of regret and Mei heard them mutter apologies to one another before following their sister in her attempts to cheer the boy up.

“Hey, Mei-san,” laughed Nene nervously after picking up the now diffused sparklers. “Are you feeling better?”

“Marginally,” said Mei sternly, though she made no efforts hide her appreciation to the woman who’d once, and to an extent still, idolized her wife. “Thank you for helping Yuzu with the children. Did they have fun?”

“Up until the tickling they were, yeah.” Nene looked over her shoulder at Yuzu who was busy shouting at the kids to quit using her as a kind of barrier, chuckling at the fact that Hideki was once again smiling. “Sorry about making him upset. Yuzu told me about what happened when Yui mentioned that one of you is most likely changing your last name. Though in all honesty, I think we all know which of you two it’s gonna be, so we thought we would distract him for a bit.”

“Thank you for taking care of him for us. I’m sorry you three had to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mei,” said Mia camera in one hand and a disgruntled looking Sara riding on her back. “He’s a kid, and if there’s anything my brother's kids have taught me, they bounce back easy so long as you talk to them, though I guess you already knew that.”

“Of course she knows that,” growled Sara letting go of Mia’s neck and crossing her arms. “Seriously, Hideki wouldn’t be the kind of kid he is if Mei and Yuzu neglected talking to him about stuff like this.”

“All right settle down, Shorty,” quipped Mia before pinching her girlfriend on the cheek. “Jeez, sometimes I wonder who’s more of a kid when you get flustered, you or Nina.”

“I’ll show you who’s a kid,” snapped Sara, pulling away from Mia’s hand and kicking some sand at her before turning to Mei who was hiding a smile behind her hand. “Well at least one of us is smiling. I know you and Yuzu are a bit stressed, but it was a lovely ceremony, Mei. Thanks for the invitation, even if one of us tried to weasel out of it by lying about how much work she had to do.”

“Sara, shut up,” laughed Mia through gritted teeth. “I’m not sure Mei wants to hear about this right now, considering...”

Mei watched Mia point in the direction of Yuzu who was now chasing the kids through the water, all of them screaming about how they wouldn’t let her destroy their world like she was a villain from some show or game that Mei was unfamiliar with. Mei was about to shout for them to get out of the water due for fear that their shoes would get soaked but caught herself when she remembered that the closest thing to shoes anyone was wearing were sandals.

“It’s fine,” said Mei with a smile. “Sara and I are used to discussing, uncomfortable topics. I’m not sure if she told you, but she was there when I went to labor and stayed with me until Yuzu arrived. Truth be told, I can honestly say that if it weren’t for her, myself or Hideki wouldn’t be here.”

  
“She did,” replied Mia before wrapping her arm around the shorter woman’s neck and pulled her in tight. “That big old heart of hers is one of the things I love most about her. That and I know I can always count on her in a tough spot.”

“I’m glad we can both agree on that.”

“I don’t know about that if I’m that reliable.” Sara gave a nervous laugh while Mia gave her what Mei thought was the same look she had on her face any time she told someone the things she admired most about Yuzu. “I just did what I thought Yuzu would do if she were home. But umm...I’m starting to get a little warm and chasing the kids kinda wore me out, so I’m gonna go get a drink.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Mia cheerily before loudly whispering, “and maybe later I can remind you of all the other things I love about you.”

There was a loud protest from Sara about Mia being a pervert and Mei chuckled as she watched Mia chase after the shorter woman, laughing loudly about how cute she was when she was embarrassed.

“Those two certainly compliment each other,” giggled Nene after Sara and Mia disappeared into the tent.

“They most certainly do.” Mei let out a relieved sigh and turned to see Yuzu had begun bringing the children up from the water, all of them looking short of breath but a great deal more pacified thanks to their exertion. “Nene, do you mind if I ask a small favor of you?”

“What’s up?” Nene’s body straightened up, almost as if it was still their high school days. “If you need anything just say the word.”

“Thank you.” Mei bowed her head appreciatively before continuing. “I was wondering if you have your phone on you. I’ve left mine in the tent, and I need to ask if you could download a song onto yours for me.”

“Sure.” Nene pulled her phone out of one of the two pockets that were on the front of her dress and opened it excitedly. “What’s the song and when do you want me to play it? When you and Yuzu walk back in or did you have something special in mind?”

By the time Mei finished explaining her plans to Nene, Yuzu had reappeared with the kids, prompting Mei and Nene to conclude their conversation quickly.

“Are you sure this is all you want me to do,” asked Nene before putting her phone away.

“That’s all,” confirmed Mei with a smile, “and thank you for doing this for me. But if you don’t mind, could you please take the children back to the reception for us? There a couple of things I’d like to discuss with Yuzu before we...”

“I’m on it,” said Nene with a cheery salute. Turning to the kids, she pointed at the tent and said, “All right kiddos, it’s time to get back to the tent, it’s getting late, and we still have a few things to get done before we can have cake. So hop to it.”

All three of the Sato kids whined and formed a small line behind Nene, while Hideki remained glued to Yuzu’s side, clutching the blonde’s hand protectively.

“Hideki, you heard Nene-san. It’s time to head back in to get warmed up.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Hideki looked between his mothers and meekly asked, “Are you two gonna fight like you did in the tent?”

“I hope not.” Mei looked at Yuzu and was pleased to see that her wife’s demeanor had calmed to the point to where she was able to smile at Mei. “We aren’t going to fight, right Yuzu?”

“No, we aren't.” Yuzu tried to let go of Hideki’s hand, but the boy pulled it back toward his face and began nuzzling it. Both Mei and Yuzu smiled, but Hideki still looked worried.

“I wanna stay,” whimpered the boy as he rubbed his forehead against Yuzu’s hand. “I wanna make sure.”

“Hideki.” Yuzu allowed him to hold onto her hand as she dropped to her knees and looked him in the eye. “I promise you that Mommy and I aren’t going to fight. But we do need to talk, but it’s the kind of talk that you can’t stay around for, all right?”

“Is it a bad talk?” Hideki’s lip trembled as he spoke. “Is it cuz I got mad at the table?”

“It has nothing to do with what you did,” said Mei with a reassuring pat to his head. “But we promise that we’ll talk about what got you upset soon, tomorrow morning if you want. But this talk is about something I did that made Mama upset. So please don’t worry and go have some fun with your friends until Mama, and I return.”

“What if I don’t want to have fun,” Hideki looked at Yui who was waiting patiently while her brothers were looking annoyed. “What if I just wanna sit with Yui, Mama Rena, and Daddy?”

“Then you can do that,” answered Yuzu after checking Mei’s watch and realizing how late it was getting and knowing that part of his attitude was because he was tired. “But you have to promise not to throw a tantrum if someone asks you to do something, deal?”

“Deal,” said Hideki with a nod before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around his mothers necks. “You promise you aren’t gonna fight?”

“We promise,” said Mei softly before rubbing his back and letting him go. “Now go with Nene-san, and we’ll be back before you know it.”

With one last furtive glance, Hideki let go of them and ran to Yui and took her hand before the four of them followed Nene into the tent leaving Mei and Yuzu alone, standing amidst the sound of the waves crashing gently into the sand and slightly chilled air.

“So,” began Mei with a quiet cough while Yuzu rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm herself up, “did you enjoy playing with the kids?”

“Yeah,” answered Yuzu with a bright smile and excited nod, “I think playing with them was just what Hideki needed after everything that happened inside. Kinda weird that we spent all that time telling him how happy we were gonna be when we finally got married and instead we went and...”

Yuzu’s voice trailed off, and Mei felt her stomach clench at the look of pain that appeared on her bride’s face as she shook her head and said, “I’m so….”

Before she could finish, Mei lifted her fingers and pressed them to Yuzu’s lips, silencing her.

“Don’t apologize for getting upset,” said Mei before moving her hand from Yuzu’s lips to her cheek. “It’s my fault for being so casual about things I don’t fully understand.”

“I’ll say.” despite her harsh tone, Yuzu couldn’t resist rubbing her cheek against the palm of Mei’s hand. “What the heck made you think it’d be a smart idea to bring something like that up in front of that many people?

“I'm not sure, really,” answered Mei sheepishly. “I simply thought that, since you all enjoyed teasing one another about things like that, that maybe I could do it too. Apparently, I was wrong in thinking that I could.”

“You weren’t wrong,” sighed Yuzu before kissing the top of Mei’s hand. “You know I don’t mind you teasing me and honestly if it was any other day, it wouldn’t have bothered me, because let’s face it, I felt pretty stupid that I didn’t realize the guy was trying to ask me out.”

“But, since we got married, it made bringing it up all the more difficult,” offered Mei, hoping that hers and Himeko’s earlier conversation had given her the insight she needed to contribute to their reconciliation.

“It certainly didn’t help.” Both of them chuckled nervously, and after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Yuzu sighed. “I’m sorry I stormed out. Hideki’s right, today was supposed to be a happy day, and it feels like all I’ve done is let you down.”

“You haven’t let me down Yuzu.” Mei moved behind Yuzu and pulled her close and kissed the blonde on the ear making her jump.

“Quit it,” giggled Yuzu as she relaxed into Mei’s embrace, “I’m trying to be serious here, and you aren’t helping.”

“I know you are.” Mei rubbed her nose against the side of Yuzu’s head and closed her eyes at the familiar scent of her wife’s shampoo. “I am as well. You haven’t let me down. Yes, I was upset earlier at the fact you were drinking while you were alone with Hideki, but you’ve more than made up for it since then.”

Like Yuzu had done earlier, Mei began rolling the rings around her wife’s finger and lifted it so she could see the sunlight reflect in the gems.

“I didn’t expect today to flawlessly, Yuzu. Given our history, I’d be more worried if today went according to plan. But if you want I can get in that blue thing from that show Udagawa-san watches and start the day over?”

“What are you talking about,” laughed Yuzu breaking free from Mei’s embrace and shaking her head.

“I don’t know,” chuckled Mei before pulling Yuzu back so she could caress the small bun and brooch that held up Yuzu’s hair and felt a warm rush of joy flood her system at hearing Yuzu’s laugh. “I’m just trying to find ways to make you feel better.”

“Well keep it up,” smirked Yuzu with a kiss on Mei’s cheek, “because you’re doing a great job.”

“Do you mean it,” whispered Mei as she rested her forehead against Yuzu’s and kissed her knows. “Because right now it still feels like you’re upset with me.

“I do mean it,” replied Yuzu with another gentle kiss before brushing away a few strands of hair out of Mei’s face, “and I’m still a little upset, but I’m also worried about Hideki. He’s probably had as much thrown at him today as I have and it’s pretty clear he’s still feeling guilty about storming off earlier, and then with us fighting and Yui’s brothers getting upset with each other he probably thinks he’s responsible.”

“We’ll talk to him before he leaves tonight,” suggested Mei as she heard Hideki shout something at them from the entrance of the tent and smiled when she turned to see him waving at them, “or whenever he's ready. It is getting rather late for him, and he looks like he wants us to come back inside. Are you ready to go back?”

“I think I am.” Yuzu reached back and felt the bun on the back of her hair and smiled sheepishly up at Mei. “Do you mind if I let my hair down though?”

“Of course not.” Mei reached back and with a few quick movements removed the piece of costume jewelry, causing Yuzu’s hair to tumble down over her arms and prompting Mei to give it a few playful fluffs. “You know I prefer you with your hair down, anyway.”

“I know you do.” Yuzu reached around the back of Mei’s head and casually removed Mei’s own hairpiece and watched in awe as her wife shook her shimmering black locks loose, before receiving a smoldering look that nearly sent her to her knees.

“Cat got your tongue Yuzu,” teased Mei after pushing some hair behind her ear. “Because if it does, I don't know how you're going to get through the rest of the evening."

“I remember,” said Yuzu with a slight squeak just as Nina appeared in the entryway next to Hideki.

“Oy! You two gonna stop making out and get in here or am I gonna have to drag you back in?!”

“I think that’s our cue.” Mei to give Yuzu a hasty kiss, but before she could pull away, the shorter woman managed to put a gentle nibble on her lower lip causing the younger woman to moan.

“Not fair,” warned Mei before taking Yuzu’s hand and began walking with her toward the tent.

“You can get me back later,” said Yuzu quietly as they approached the entrance to see Hideki and Nina staring at them expectantly.

“I plan on it,” retorted Mei before joining Yuzu in greeting the two of them, though focusing mostly on their son. “How are you feeling, Hideki? Are you still upset about earlier?”

“Kinda,” said the boy softly with a furtive glance over his shoulder. “I apologized to everyone, but I still feel bad even though they said they weren’t mad at me. Habiki and Akito are in trouble though cuz they were fighting and Akito said a bad word, and they’re both mad at Nene-san because she’s the one who told.”

“Well they did get a little out of hand,” said Yuzu giving the sullen looking older boys a quick stare, and smirked when they both averted their gaze. “Are you still feeling bad about leaving the table? We know it wasn’t fun hearing Mommy and me talk about those things and if you want, we can go somewhere private and talk. How about that?”

“Can we t...talk later,” yawned Hideki as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired, and Daddy said he made a cake so I wanna have some before bed.”

“Udagawa-san made the cake?” Yuzu turned to Mei in surprise while the younger woman sighed frustratedly at their son letting the secret slip.

“He did,” said Mei with an adoring grin at Hideki. “But don’t ask me what it looks like, he’s been keeping that a secret from everyone but Rena and the staff who are going to help him bring it down. Unless our son has already seen it.”

“What?” Hideki stopped rubbing his eyes and gave another big yawn before smacking his lips. “What’d you say, Mommy?”

“Nothing.” Mei bent down and rested her forehead against his and kissed his nose. “I was just curious to know if the reason you were yelling at us was so that you could eat cake?”

“Sorta,” grunted Hideki before pointing up at Nina. “Ni...Nina-san and Sara-san said that they got everything ready for something Nene-san said you wanted her to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Mei rose to her feet and stared up into Nina’s eyes. “I didn’t ask Nene to get anything ready.”

“Well, you might want to tell her that, because everyone’s been busting their butts clearing away the tables because according to her, you got something big planned.” Nina pointed her thumb over her shoulder, and both Mei and Yuzu’s eyes widened when they saw that all the tables had been placed in a large semi-circle with a great deal more room than earlier.

“Mei, what’s going on?” Yuzu patted Hideki on the head and smiled at Mei who was trying to find Nene. “What going on? I wanna know.”

“Something I hadn’t completely planned on,” muttered Mei as she noticed Nene standing off in a corner making sure that her phone had enough of a charge while she plugged it into the set of speakers they’d used for the ceremony. “Yuzu stay with Hideki while I go and have a talk with Nene.”

“You got it, babe,” announced Yuzu with a short salute before taking Hideki’s hand. “Come on; Sweetie let’s go sit down with Mama Rena, Sato-san, and the others while Mommy talks with Nene-san.”

“Nene,” whispered Mei as she approached the speakers and began waving the younger woman toward her. “Why did you do this? I only said to get the song and speakers ready. I didn’t say anything about moving the tables.”

“Well, after I came back, everyone was kind of cramped since more people wanted to dance and since you said you and Yuzu-chan would probably dance after you got back, I figured it’d make more sense to have a bigger dance floor just in case anyone wanted to dance after you,” said Nene unfazed by Mei’s reaction. “It just seemed like the smart thing to do, and everyone can still eat if they want more food and besides when we all gather for you two to slice the cake, it’ll make it easier for everyone to see and get pictures.”

“That was... an excellent idea actually,” said Mei thoughtfully after absorbing her friend’s explanation. “I’m surprised I didn’t think of it earlier.”

“You’ve had a lot on your mind the past couple of weeks,” said Nene cheerily before setting down her phone. “I mean you did plan this on short notice and it’s a small space so I’m sure it would have worked better in a big reception hall, but considering the time frame, could have been worse. Did you ask Yuzu-chan if she wanted to dance yet?”

“We got sidetracked.” Mei felt her ears burn both from the wild look Nene was giving her and the fact that she’d forgotten. “But if you’ll give us a few minutes I’m sure I can convince her to join me on the floor.”

“I’ll keep my phone ready.”

“I’m sure you will.”

After excusing herself, Mei returned to the table that had seated the stuffed animals earlier and wasn’t surprised to find Hideki sitting in one of the chairs, clutching Momotora tight to his chest while Yui sat next to him holding Nashi as Rena and Yuzu spoke quietly, occasionally laughing at something the other said. Mei noticed that both of the children looked tired and felt guilty for keeping them there, but she wanted Hideki around as much as possible until it came time to send him away for the evening with his father. Approaching the table, Mei saw Yuzu’s eyes dart to her, and her face spread into a full smile as she spoke.

“Everything go okay,” asked Yuzu before resting her chin on her hand. “You look a little upset. Don’t tell me Nene did something to screw things up?”

“Everything is fine,” confirmed Mei with a nod. “Nene had somehow thought ahead and got everything ready for a….rather important event.”   
  
“What ‘event’ would that be?”

Mei’s eyes shifted to Yuzu and noticed the look her wife was wearing was the one she wore when she had knowledge Mei didn’t want her to have.

“Does it matter what I say,” sighed Mei, her attention turning to Rena, “because it seems someone might have told you what I had planned and there’s no sense in telling you since the surprise has been ruined.”

“I didn’t say anything,” countered Rena, making an annoyed face. “I didn’t even know what was going on until I tried to help, but by that point, Nene, Sara, and Mitsuko shoved me into a chair and scolded me for even attempting to lend a hand because...well you know.”

Rena pointed at her stomach, and both Mei and Yuzu gave her understanding looks.

“I see,” said Mei with a sigh. “then if it wasn’t you who was it?”

“Everyone,” chuckled Yuzu as she waved at Sato and Nodoka, who had finally allowed their sons the opportunity to begin talking, though the boys seemed reluctant to say little more than the occasional word of thanks or give short, deliberate answers. “They haven’t exactly been quiet about what’s going on, but just because I know what’s going to happen doesn’t mean I don’t want you to ask me.”

“Ask what?” Hideki rubbed his eyes and looked at all three of his moms. “Mommy, what are you gonna ask Mama? Is it what kind of cake we’re gonna have because I want cake before we go to bed.”

“You’ll have all the cake you can eat soon enough,” giggled Rena while her hand rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly. “But we need you to be quiet for a minute, okay Hideki? Because your mom's about to ask Yuzu a crucial question.”

Hideki and Yui’s eyes lit up as they waited with bated breath to hear what Mei had to ask Yuzu.

“Thank you for that, Rena,” grunted Mei, her face turning red when she felt saw the excited looks on the children’s faces.

“You’re welcome.” Rena winked again and locked her fingers together, making a small bridge for her to rest her chin on as she watched Mei with the same expectant gaze that Hideki was wearing. “So, are you going to ask her? Because if you don’t do it soon, I think she’s gonna explode.”

All eyes turned to Yuzu and Mei couldn’t deny how adorable it was to see Yuzu sitting there with her hands rubbing together anxiously while she chewed nervously on her lower lip as she waited for Mei to finally ask her to do the one thing she’d been looking forward to doing the most during the reception.

Without hesitation, Mei extended her hand to her wife and calmly asked, “Yuzu, would you...like to join me for a dance?”

“I wanna…,” began Hideki before being interrupted by a shush from Rena.

“Hideki, this is something that they have to do, okay? But if you’re good, I’m sure they’ll let you join them later, or if you want you can dance with me when they’re done, or we can all take turns later if you aren’t too tired, all right?”

“Okay, Mama-Rena.” Hideki nodded and then looked at his moms and sighed. “I’m sorry I interrupted Mommy and Mama.”

“Don’t worry about it Hideki,” said Yuzu with her trademark grin. “I promise you that I’ll save a dance just for you.”

Hideki nodded excitedly and clutched Momotora even tighter to his chest as his legs kicked wildly at the chance to see his mom’s dance.

Encouraged by their son’s excitement, Yuzu extended her hand and placed it in Mei’s, savoring the soft touch of the younger woman’s hand, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and without a word followed Mei onto the dance floor.

The entire tent grew quiet, save for the occasional clattering of dishes and the sound of the waves outside. Yuzu could also hear the gentle shifting of sand beneath her feet, and even though she could feel remaining dampness from playing with the kids on the skirt of her dress brush against her ankles, Yuzu was focused solely on the calm and devoted look Mei was giving her. Yuzu couldn’t help but remember the all the times Mei had given her a frightened or disinterested gaze when they’d first met. Those eyes she’d been so obsessed with that had once been so void of emotion were now filled with adoration that Yuzu couldn’t imagine a day without seeing her face or hearing her voice.

As all eyes fell on them, Yuzu kept focused solely on Mei’s face and smirked when she noticed how nervous Mei was looking at what they were about to do. It’d been almost a year since they’d gone dancing, and save for a few impromptu dances in their living room, Yuzu hoped Mei would remember the basics of the few things she’d taught her.

“Stage fright,” asked Yuzu when she felt Mei’s right hand rest on her waist while her left interlocked their fingers. “If you want, I can lead. What song did you pick? Do I know it? Because if we picked one, I don’t remember what it was.”

Before Mei could answer, Udagawa and her father reappeared, both of them looking satisfied and whispering excitedly about something until their eyes landed on Mei and Yuzu standing in the center of the tent. Udagawa’s face burned with excitement at the sight while Sho’s turned into one of acceptance and relief when he saw them standing there, waiting for Nene to hit play.

“What? Mei, what’s the matter?” Yuzu turned her head and saw Sho standing next to Ume, whispering something to her. “Oh, I see.”

Yuzu turned back to Mei and smiled warmly up at her, “You want me to go get your dad so you two can have a dance?”

“No,” Mei said affectionately with one last look at her father. “He and I discussed this one day when we had lunch at the school, and we’ve decided that despite how much our relationship has grown, the fact that he’s here and he’s supporting us is more than enough for him and me. What about you? Would you like to have a dance with him?”

“Umm...I...I dunno.” Yuzu took a deep breath and shrugged. “It’s...not that I don’t want to...but it’s a little complicated right now, and I appreciate it if we could focus on our dance. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Mei gave her father one last brief smile before giving Yuzu a gentle kiss and whispered, “I love you, and I hope you enjoy the song I picked.”

“I know I will,” replied Yuzu her body moving slowly along with Mei’s despite the lack of music.

Without a note to guide them, their feet began to glide over the dance floor in a slow familiar waltz that they’d danced the last time they’d gone out, and as Yuzu felt her skirt brush against her legs, Yuzu couldn’t help but smile when she heard a slow familiar piano progression begin followed by a voice singing the words:

Heart _beats fast. Colors and Promises…._

When the words began a few people in the crowd, along with Yuzu snickered, but instead of finding it silly, Yuzu felt her heart swell as a rush of memories flood her mind. The first real feeling of Mei’s skin against hers, the hurt of Abby’s accusations and words, but most importantly the trust that Mei had placed in her and even if the others thought the song was tacky and cliched, all that mattered to Yuzu was that it meant as much to Mei as it did to her.

“Do you approve,” asked Mei as their feet slid across the sand, tickling the bottom of her feet.

“Of you? Absolutely.” Yuzu managed to perfectly time her kiss just as the singer began singing the line about taking one step closer.

“I meant of the song,” chuckled Mei after they separated, her right hand squeezing Yuzu’s hip tighter, fighting the urge to give her a playful swat on the butt. “But I will admit that I approve of you as well.”

“Damn right you do,” teased Yuzu slowing their steps and inching closer to Mei, wanting to lose herself in her wife’s arms. “But, it's the perfect song for us, especially the memories that come along with it.”

“There are a lot of good ones.” Mei released Yuzu’s hand and began moving it down her arm, feeling the warm skin that she’d ended up coming to rely on for so many things, down her side which, forcing a giggle out of Yuzu as she accidentally tickled the blondes rib before resting on the small of her back.

“A couple of bad ones too,” said Yuzu quietly, her eyes closing as Mei’s forehead rested against hers, as they continued their waltz or whatever kind of dance they had shifted to. It wasn’t pretty, but compared to how they'd started, it allowed them to embrace one another fully and for the first time, Yuzu could smell the perfume Mei had decided to wear and inhaled deeply. It was a new scent, and Yuzu thought the subtle scent of rose matched Mei perfectly and she couldn’t help but kiss her wife’s jaw while ignoring the sound of a clicking camera in the background. “But I’m glad we have them.”

“So am I.” Mei returned Yuzu’s affections and was rewarded with a strangled moan that had Yuzu blushing. Mei recognized from where the song was that it would be ending soon and felt a hint of regret until she felt Yuzu’s arms tighten around her neck and the familiar sensation of tears.

“Yuzu, what’s the matter?” Mei tried to pull away but Yuzu’s grip was too strong, and she heard a soft sniffle from her wife and began to worry. “Did I...”

“It’s not you,” whispered Yuzu through a sniffle as she caressed Mei’s soft hair. “I know the song's almost over but can we stay like this for a bit.”

“Of course,” said Mei before kissing her bride’s temple. “It’s our wedding; I don’t think anyone is going to tell us we can’t unless they need to start cleaning up.”

Yuzu choked out a laugh and returned Mei’s kiss and nuzzled her nose against the taller woman’s cheek.

“You’re amazing,” sighed Yuzu as they continued swaying, though her eyes were still stinging from her tears. “I’m sorry for crying.”

“It’s our wedding Yuzu. It’s okay to cry, I’ve cried a lot today in case you forgot.”

“I know,” chuckled Yuzu as she returned her forehead to Mei’s. She had a small headache, but being in Mei’s arms was helping more than she could ever say. “Thank you.”

Mei nodded, her eyes focused on Yuzu’s and before she knew it she had asked, “What’s bothering you? You’ve been so happy until just a few minutes ago, what changed?”

“It’s nothing,” said Yuzu, though Mei could tell she was trying to hide something. “Just me getting worked up over something stupid, as usual.”

“It’s not stupid if it made you cry, Yuzu.” The song had long since ended, but they were still on the dance floor, lost in their world while their friends and family either watched or chatted quietly with one another until they finished. As she lifted Yuzu’s face, Mei could see the pain that her wife had been hiding throughout most of the day and wanted to help her overcome whatever had been bothering her over the past several hours. “Yuzu, please talk to me. I won’t be upset, I promise.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Yuzu could tell by the look in Mei’s eyes that she wasn’t going to stop until she got an answer so after a few quick sniffles Yuzu coughed and said, “I just started feeling like a jerk to your dad after I said I didn’t wanna dance with him right now.”

“Why?” Mei cast a look at her father who wasn’t paying attention to them as Hideki, Yui, and a few others had cornered him into a conversation. “I know he’d be thrilled to dance with you, all you’d have to do is ask him, and he wouldn’t deny you. I'm sure if you told him why you don’t want to dance, he’d understand. He loves you, Yuzu.”

“I know he does, Mei.” Yuzu’s face disappeared into the solace of her wife's chance. “I love him too, and I appreciate everything he’s done for us. But for some reason, I can’t help but feel like I’m disrespecting him. I’m feeling guilty because...all night, he’s been here, supporting us, he walked us down the aisle, he’s loved us, and he’s accepted us. Yeah, he hasn’t been there for us as much as we wanted, but I do appreciate him for how much he’s given us and how he’s treated my mom. But as much as I appreciate everything he’s said and done, I couldn’t help but wish that my birth father was here and obsess over wanting to know what he’d think about all of this. If he’d be proud of me, if he’d be as supportive. I don’t even remember him and all I can think about is how much I want him here to see this. To meet you and Hideki and....”

“Oh Yuzu.” Mei felt the blonde’s tears roll down her chest and Mei’s hand instinctively buried itself in Yuzu’s hair, pulling her closer.

“I feel like I’m being ungrateful to Papa thinking stuff like this,” sobbed Yuzu, rubbing her face into Mei’s chest. “I know he’s not perfect, but he’s been good to us, even if it’s taken a long time. I don’t even remember my birth dad except for bits and pieces to go with the few pictures Mama has, but I want him here.”

“It’s okay, Yuzu.” Mei placed a few gentle kisses across Yuzu’s head and could see everyone staring at them. A few people, including their parents, Matsuri, Hideki, and Udagawa noticed and made gestures asking if Yuzu was okay to which Mei replied with a gesture of her own saying that she’d talk to them later, before returning to Yuzu. “I feel the same way about my mother. I don’t know why she and my father got divorced, but I remember them fighting a lot before she left. After that, like you, all I have is a few pictures and a couple of fragmented memories. I don’t know if she’d be proud of me, or how she’d feel about my divorce or even our relationship. I don’t even know why she hasn’t bothered to contact me since then, and this may sound cold, but I don't care that she's not here. Sure I'd like answers, but it's not going to change anything. Yes I could put some effort into finding her, but I don't feel a bond to her like I do with your mother because when I think of that word your mother is the only person that comes to mind, even though in some odd twist of fate, she’s my mother-in-law on top of my step-mother.”

For the first time since she’d started crying, Yuzu had managed a laugh and Mei managed her own relieved chuckle.

“That is pretty weird,” giggled Yuzu, before kissing Mei's cheek. “I just realized the same thing applies to your dad and me. Also to us because we’re also kind of sisters-in-law on top of being married and I just made it sound creepy.”

“I never thought about it like that.” Mei chuckled and wiped some tears away from Yuzu’s face before lifting her gaze briefly, pointing into the crowd and waving at one of the attendees. “But, regardless of what I said in my letter, I only ever really thought of you as a ‘sister’ in a superficial sense, Yuzu. Unlike you, I never obsessed over it nor managed to find ways to use it as a means of taking the lead in our relationships.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuzu stuck her tongue out and pulled herself back into Mei’s embrace and sighed, hearing a few people behind them begin talking and another song beginning to play while a few joined them on the dance floor. “I’m sorry I was a creep, okay? You don’t need to remind me.”

“I’m aware,” smirked Mei as she saw the person she’d waved to begin to approach while she nuzzled Yuzu’s hair and massage her shoulders. “But it doesn’t change the fact that when I wrote my letter to you, I poured in every ounce of love I felt for you at the time into it. I meant it when I said you’re the only person I want to spend my life with. I know I’ve said all this before, some of it today in fact, and I apologize for bringing it up again, but I’m thankful every day for you, and I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it and in such an impersonal manner.”

“Just because you’ve said it before doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it,” chuckled Yuzu before pulling Mei into a deep kiss. Her cheeks were still warm from her crying, but she was starting to feel better, and even though their dance had been a lot longer than they’d planned, she was glad Mei had taken the time to talk to her. “Also I don’t think it was impersonal. It was the only way you could tell me how you felt. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but I get it. We all can’t be the creepy, clinging, obsessive type I was. And besides, you know how people say, 'actions speak louder than words'? Well, in your case, I think the opposite is true.”

Mei smiled at the comment and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll grant you that is an accurate analysis.” Mei bent down and kissed Yuzu quickly, not wanting to get lost in the kiss in case somebody needed them. “I’m going to make sure I make it up to you though.”

“I know you will,” growled Yuzu playfully. “Preferably tonight when we get back to the room. I’ll tell you right now I wouldn’t mind you pinning me down and...WHAT THE HELL?!”

Yuzu practically jumped into Mei’s arms as she felt something soft poke her in the calf as her heart pounded a mile a minute while most of the guests stared at them. Some voices sounded concerned while others laughed, including Mei, while a nervous Hideki stumbled away looking frightened and hiding behind a chair, eyeing them warily over the back of it.

“Hideki,” gasped Yuzu catching her breath as she processed what had happened, before holding out her hand, “come here, Sweetie. I’m sorry for screaming you just frightened me. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure,” asked Hideki before climbing off the chair and clinging to it as his life depended on it. “Cuz Daddy said you wanted me and then you yelled.”

“O..of course it’s okay,” smiled Yuzu before looking up at Mei who was smiling softly at him. “So, please come here, I promise I won’t yell again.”

“O..okay.” Hideki let the chair go and walked cautiously up toward his moms, looking nervously at all the adults, as well as Yui and her brothers, who had stepped out onto the makeshift dance floor, all of them laughing and dancing in their way to the music. When he reached Yuzu, he grabbed her hand and squeaked when she pulled him into a tight hug while kissing and nuzzling his head.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” said Yuzu as she rubbed his back. “You’re not in trouble, okay?”

“I didn't want to scare you,” whispered Hideki as he hugged Yuzu. “I didn’t mean to, but Daddy said that Mommy wanted to talk to me so...”

“I see.” Yuzu picked Hideki up and turned toward Mei who’s face had turned red for what seemed like the hundredth time. “So this is all Mommy’s fault.”

“It’s not what you think,” muttered Mei at the accusatory look her wife was giving her.

“It’s not,” asked Yuzu rather annoyingly before stepping forward, Hideki holding on tight as they approached his mother. “Then what is it? It must have been important if it made me scare our son.”

“It was important,” declared Mei as she pinched Yuzu’s cheek while patting Hideki on the head. “So important that you embarrassed yourself in front of everyone.”

“You’re funny,” grunted Yuzu as she pulled her cheek free of Mei’s grasp and rubbed it while she watched Hideki close his eyes at the affection Mei was giving him. “But seriously, what’d you want Hideki to come over for?”

“I thought, given the direction our dance went earlier that having Hideki join us would help brighten your mood.” Mei’s hand drifted from the top of Hideki’s head to his cheek and rubbed it affectionately and turned her attention to Yuzu and wasn’t surprised to see the blonde’s face bursting with happiness. “I take it you approve of my decision.”

“You know I do,” whispered Yuzu, kissing Hideki on the cheek and making him grunt tiredly. “Did you hear that Hideki? Mommy and I want you to dance with us? Think you’re up for it?”

“But I dunno know to dance,” said Hideki as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. “How can I dance like you and Mommy did if I don’t know how?”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” said Mei as she and Yuzu locked arms, creating a makeshift sling for Hideki to rest on while she and Yuzu grew closer and helped Hideki wrap his arms around their necks, his smile growing. “How’s this? Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” giggled Hideki, pulling them closer until their foreheads were resting on both sides of his as they began to carefully sway back and forth, causing Hideki to rock back and forth in their arms. “This is fun.”

“I know it is,” agreed Yuzu as she closed her eyes and focused on her son and wife. “It’s one of my favorite things to do with Mommy when we go out on dates, but we haven’t done it for a while.”

“I can help,” said Hideki as he hummed along with the song and kicked his feet carefully. “You can teach me to dance. Then you don’t have to wait for you and Mommy to go on dates!”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” said Mei, causing Yuzu to open her eyes to see Mei staring at her through their son’s hair. “Don’t you agree, Yuzu?”

“It does,” said Yuzu with a nod before giving Hideki another kiss on the cheek and closing her eyes again. “You’re so smart Hideki.”

“No, I’m not,” giggled Hideki as he bounced in their arms, causing them to grunt in pain.

“Calm down,” grunted Mei as her arm began to strain. “You need to be careful, or you’re going to hurt Mama and me.”

“Sorry,” said Hideki, immediately ceasing his bouncing but he continued to kick his legs carefully.

For a few minutes, they continued to move in silence. Hideki cradled his mothers arms while Mei and Yuzu felt themselves begin to calm after the drama of the past hour. Even though their arms were starting to get sore, Mei and Yuzu refused to stop, and they danced through one song and well into another before Hideki got their attention.

“Mommy? Mama? Did I help make things better?”

Opening her eyes, Yuzu followed Mei’s lead and turned to Hideki who was chewing on his lip anxiously.

“What are you talking about, Sweetie? Why would you ask that?”

Hideki shrugged, his eyes focused on something on the floor as he said, “Umm cus Yui and I had a fight, and I got mad when you were talking about names, and I yelled when we were outside.” There was a loud sniffle, and Hideki let go of Yuzu’s neck so he could wipe his eyes. “I was bad, and I promised Mommy when we were getting dressed I’d be a good boy and...”

Both Mei and Yuzu began shushing him and caressing his back, slowly bringing him from the verge of tears to a few quiet strangled grunts as his moms continued to calm him.

When he finally settled down enough, Mei gave him a gentle kiss on the temple before saying, “We aren’t mad about today Hideki. We know you tried your best and yes you misbehaved a little, but you didn’t do anything that caused any major problems. Besides, you tried to help with Habiki and Akito’s fight, so all is forgiven.”

“Promise,” asked Hideki as he tightened his arms around their necks.

“Promise,” said Yuzu happily before kissing his cheek and nuzzling him. “You’ve made today so special, and you know what?”

“What,” giggled Hideki when he felt Yuzu’s breath his ear.

“I’m feeling a lot better since you joined Mommy and me out here.”

“Good.”

Hideki pulled them tighter to him and even though her shoulder was killing her, Yuzu didn’t complain and felt Mei’s hand grip her forearm tighter and they continued their improvised dance until the sound of a camera clicking broke their focus and they turned their heads to see Sho holding the camera and grinning at them triumphantly.

“I think this one’s gonna be my favorite picture,” announced Sho while a slightly sobered Ume peeked over his shoulder and smiling at the photo.

“It’s a cute one,” agreed Ume as Yuzu handed off Hideki to Mei.

“Oh it is, is it,” growled the blonde as she rolled her shoulder.

“What’s with that look,” asked Sho as he backed away from the approaching blonde, whose face had switched from a blissful smile to a menacing grin. “Yuzu, come on you’re...look if you want me to delete it, I will.”

“It’s not that,” chuckled Yuzu as she cracked her knuckles and looked back at Mei. “Hey, Mei do you mind if I do that thing we talked about earlier?”

“Be my guest.” Mei winked at her wife before looking at her father as she adjusted Hideki in her arms and pointed at a table. “We’ll be right over there watching. Father?”

“Ye...yeah,” stammered Sho, still focused on Yuzu’s smile that he didn’t notice Mei approaching until he felt her hand on his shoulder and her icy voice in his ear.

“Good luck.”

“Wai….what? Mei what are you...”

Before he could finish, Yuzu’s hand grasped his wrist and wrenched the camera from his hand and handed it to her mother before pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him possessively.

“Yuzu?” Sho’s fear shifted to confusion as he tried to figure out how best to comfort her. “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” whispered Yuzu as she rubbed her face into his chest. “Just...can you...maybe...umm...dance...with me?”

There was a brief moment of silence and Yuzu could hear the snapping of the camera lens as her hands clutched shakily at his shirt, hoping he wouldn’t freak out on her.

But all that went away the moment Yuzu felt his arms envelope her and his feet began moving on his own, leading her in an awkward three-step dance as he whispered, “It’d be an honor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 years is the property of Christina Perri...please don't sue me. 
> 
> I hope you guys how it was used in the story! I also had ideas for the song "You say it best, when you say nothing at all," "I swear," and others. 
> 
> But for these two...yeah it works best.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu wrap up the reception and prepare to spend their first night together as a married couple...but end up getting sidetracked thanks to some big news from some fellow family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So depression, an upcoming cross-country move to Vegas where I don't even know if I'll have a job, and a massive amount of stress have got me thinking that once again I'm going to have to add another chapter to this story. I'm sorry for this guys, but life has….given me a bit of an ass-kicking, and I'm trying not to burn myself out. Seriously I've been so stressed the past few days that I ended up making myself sick and giving myself headaches and stomach problems.
> 
> Also, I've been playing Red Dead 2...it's, but I have a glitch where Jack, John, Abbie, and Sadie don't show up save for select parts. DAMN YOU ROCKSTAR!
> 
> Plus Hideki is a mix of Jack Marston and Naru from Barakamon I've figured out...fun.
> 
> And...fuck it...I'm gonna write a short sequel to this and possibly a third one that'll be a one shot...so there's that.
> 
> Also several ideas I had ended up sort of being used in the insert of volume ten involving the reception...so that was weird.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the reception! I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise about getting the wedding night up...just...as I've said way too much going on in my head and life.

 

Chapter 32

"Is this...all right?"

Yuzu looked up to see Sho staring down at her with an embarrassed smile on his face as he led her through the stiff movements of their dance. Though it was by no means graceful, it was plain to Yuzu that Sho was trying his best to make the dance memorable and despite her wanting to laugh, she couldn't. After what Mei had told her about their agreement not to dance, Yuzu was still skeptical despite Mei's reassurance that her step-father had wanted this.

While they may have grown closer over the years, Yuzu had always wondered if Sho felt any real affection toward her. Sure he always  _looked_  happy to see her and took an interest in what she was doing, not to mention that him being more easy going than Mei helped their relationship get off to a better start than hers and Mei's. But the lingering sense of doubt refused to leave, and as much as she wanted to ask him, Yuzu didn't want to risk ruining the moment.

"This is perfect," she answered quietly, doing her best to smile as she continued to step with him as their friends and family continued to chat happily around them. "I know you probably would have preferred to do this with Mei, but thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," chuckled Sho as Yuzu felt the briefest hint of his sandal touch the top of her foot. "See, I'm not that great, even when we're barely moving."

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be." Yuzu managed a genuine laugh and instinctively held him closer. "Although I saw you dancing with Mama earlier and noticed you didn't step on her feet."

"Ya got me there," snorted Sho in an attempt to hide his laugh. "But maybe that's because, even though we don't dance all that much, Ume and I are used to being around each other more than you and I. I mean by the time I felt ready to be home as much as I am, you and Mei were already out of the house and starting your life together so, you didn't need me around as much. Besides it's not like you knew me that well to begin with given how often I was gone."

"That's true," said Yuzu quietly, remembering how little he'd been home even after Mei had left, instead of contacting her and her mother through phone calls and video chats. "I wish we had more time together back then."

"I do too." Sho brushed some hair out of her face and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't much of a father figure to you two."

"It is what it is," said Yuzu casually. "You made a choice, and it didn't work out the way you wanted it to. Even if we don't always say it, we're glad to have you in our lives and for being there when you can be."

"I know you do, Yuzu." Sho forced a smile, but Yuzu could see that his eyes were continually darting off to the side to check on Mei and after she placed her head on his chest, Yuzu turned her gaze in the same direction.

When she did, she saw Mei sitting on a chair with Hideki in her lap facing toward her, smiling as their son talked excitedly about something while Rena, Ume, and a few others listened, seemingly mesmerized by his story while Sho rested his cheek on Yuzu's head.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

Yuzu could barely hear him over all the ambient noise around them, but Yuzu could tell by the way he was holding onto her that he was doing his best to convey his gratitude to her and Yuzu couldn't help but return the hug and say, "Thank you for accepting us and for being my Papa."

She felt his grip momentarily relax before giving her one last tight squeeze as he said, "I love you, Yuzu. You're an incredible daughter, and I'm proud of you for everything you've done, everything you are, and everything you're going to be."

"Why does everyone want to make me cry today," asked Yuzu with a small laugh as she felt the tired, familiar sting of tears in her eyes. "I swear if one more person makes me cry I'm going back to the hotel room and you all can have dessert without me."

"Sorry," sniffed Sho, pulling back and Yuzu watched as he hastily wiped away a couple of tears from his red eyes. "I know you're getting tired of it because I am too. But I...I needed to tell you that. I mean it's clear from the way you asked me that you were uncomfortable, but I'm happy you did Yeah, I told Mei I was okay with us not dancing, but I was secretly hoping one of you would ask me, so thanks, even though I'm sure I wasn't your first choice."

"She told me about you two not wanting to dance, and I'm not going lie, Papa, but when Mei and I were dancing, I did tell her I wished my birth father was here." Yuzu was so nervous that she didn't know if Sho could hear her over the music, but she wanted to be honest with him. "That's why we stopped dancing, and I freaked everyone out."

"I figured it had to be something like that," said Sho as he pat her on the back, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm sorry you had to settle on a failure like me."

"I don't blame you," said Yuzu, feeling like she was talking Hideki through one of his moods. "It's just the way life turned out, and you're not a failure."

Yuzu took a step back and gave him a light smack on top of the head. There was a dull thud, and Sho let out a sound similar to the ones Hideki made when he got annoyed about being scolded.

"You're a person," continued Yuzu nonplussed while doing her best to make sure she didn't yell. "You made a few mistakes, but you're making up for them so quit talking about yourself like that. I'm proud you're my Papa. Sure, I was worried about how you'd take it if I told you how I was feeling, but I don't want you to think of dancing with you as settling. I don't remember my dad, and as much as I wish he were here, I can't bring him back, and I accept that. I accepted it a long time ago. But you're not gone, and I know how you feel about us, and that you love me and are proud of me and that's why I asked you to dance. Because  _you're_  my dad, and I appreciate you, and I wanted us to have a moment like this since we'll never get to do this again. At least not until Hideki gets married or I mean we could have done this at Udagawa-san's wedding because I'm sure he'd..."

As she felt her mind begin going down all the other possible moments she and Sho could have had a dance together, Yuzu watched as her step-father's face go from a sad, apologetic smile into a sizeable toothy grin before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing," huffed Yuzu as she let go of her step-father and crossed her arms. "I was trying to be serious!"

"I'm sorry," chuckled Sho, poking Yuzu on the forehead making her growl even more as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Quit it," grumbled Yuzu as Sho continued to hug her in a way that reminded her of the day they first met. "I don't want you hugging me you jerk."

"All right, you win." Sho released Yuzu and stepped back, his smile refusing to leave his face while Yuzu continued to glare at him. "Will you quit giving me that look? I was laughing because you reminded me that I'd have other chances to do things like this with you and Mei, so" Sho reached out and placed a hand on Yuzu's head and began rubbing it, "thanks Yuzu."

For a brief moment, Yuzu felt a strange, distant, forgotten sense of fulfillment. It had been a while since anyone other than Mei or Hideki had done something like this to comfort her and she had to admit that she found it pleasing. But eventually, that feeling was replaced with a sense of loss when she felt his hand leave her head and his attention shift to the approaching crowd, including a drunk Harumi, Nina, and Sato, all of who were trying their best to remember some song they'd heard on the radio before the wedding. Before they arrived, Yuzu reached up and pulled on his sleeve causing him to quit waving at Ume and turn his attention back to his step-daughter.

"Everything all right, Yuzu? Did I do something wrong?"

"N...no." Yuzu smiled nervously at him in an attempt to keep her focus on him as Hideki shouted for her. "I just…well...I was just wondering if...you were okay with it, if maybe...you could pat my head now and then? I know it's weird considering my age, but when you did that, it made me feel like everything was going to be okay and if you don't want to do it you don't have to. I know it's a weird request, but it'd mean a lot.."

Sho's smile flickered for a moment, his eyes narrowed in confusion at the request, making Yuzu wish she'd kept her mouth shut. She'd never asked him to do anything like this before, in fact, she rarely asked him for any favors outside of helping keep an eye on Hideki or keeping the occasional surprise a secret, and she was worried that this request might have been too much. As she began trying to stammer out an apology, Yuzu felt the weight of his hand once more on the top of her head and quieted when he started rubbing it.

When she managed to lift her head finally, she saw him wink at her before once again removing his hand, just in time for Yuzu to feel her son collide with her knees and almost knock her to the ground.

"Are you okay, Mama," asked Hideki as he wrapped himself around her leg. "I was telling you that Mommy and Daddy said it's time for the cake, but you didn't say anything. How come you looked sad? Did Grandpa do something mean?"

"Hey!" Sho stomped forward and picked Hideki up and began tickling him. "What's with blaming me all of a sudden? You trying to be funny, little man?"

"Stop," laughed Hideki as he struggled to escape Sho's torture. "I'm...hahaha… I'm sorry, Grandpa!"

"You better be." Sho ceased his tickling immediately and carefully tossed Hideki in the air before catching him and handing him to Yuzu where the boy immediately grabbed his mother's neck and stuck his tongue out.

"Be nice," chuckled Yuzu tapping Hideki on the nose. "Grandpa didn't do or say anything mean, we were just having a grown-up talk, and it made us both a little sad, but we're all better now, right Papa?"

"You bet." Sho gave Hideki a smile and a thumbs up, only to have his grandson continue to eye him suspiciously while the other adults all chuckled around them.

"If you say so," said Hideki dryly as he hung onto Yuzu's neck and continued to stare skeptically at the defused state his grandfather was in.

"Be nice to your grandfather, Hideki," said Mei cooly as she took her place at Yuzu's side. "He's having a difficult time today what with all the crying he's been doing."

"Like you're one to talk." Sho scowled at his daughter, who in turn gave him a similar look which eventually faded into a series of snickers as some of their stared at the father and daughter in confusion while Ume and the others who were familiar with the intricacies of Sho and Mei's relationship rolled their eyes at the scene.

"Why are Mommy and Grandpa laughing," asked Hideki while he played with the hairpin he'd bought Mei.

"Because they're weird," said Yuzu before handing her hairpin to Hideki. "Thank you for buying these for Mommy and me."

"Did they help?" Hideki raised both hairpins and gently tapped the glass stones together as he spoke.

"Of course they did." Yuzu kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose on the spot making him giggle. "They kept mine and Mommy's hair up and we wouldn't have worn them if we didn't want everyone to see how pretty they were. Plus you bought them, so why wouldn't we wear them?"

"Good." Hideki turned and kissed Yuzu on the nose while he watched his mom talk to the guests, while his eyes scanned the entrances.

"Whatcha looking for," asked Yuzu in a loud whisper. "Did you see something?"

"I'm looking for Daddy," said Hideki disappointedly. "He said he'd be back with Nodoka-san, but they've been gone a long time."

"I'm sure he's just taking his time." Yuzu gave him a brief squeeze and waved for Mei to come over. "If he's moving a cake that's gonna take a long time, so it doesn't break, and we don't want that, right? Because I can't wait to see the kind of cake Daddy made. You know he used to run a shop where he baked thing and he's really good at it."

"I know that," sighed Hideki rolling his eyes and pulled on Yuzu's necklace. "That's how you bought yours and Mommy's rings, but Mommy said he had to close it when they got married though."

"Yeah, he did." Yuzu sighed and held Hideki tight against her as Mei approached. She knew how much Udagawa missed running his cafe, but she also knew the reason why he never returned to it, and as much as she hated keeping it from Hideki, she'd made a promise to keep it a secret until Udagawa was ready to tell their son.

"I wanna see it," said Hideki as he played with the ring. "I wanna see Daddy's shop."

"Maybe one day," said Yuzu hopefully; Mei's arm slipping around hers before she placed a kiss on her wife's neck, breaking her concentration. "Maybe one day I'll take you to where it used to be, and I can tell you all about what it was like when I worked there. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah," shouted Hideki as he clapped his hands. "I wanna see where you and Auntie Matsuri grew up too. Can we do that?"

"What are you talking about," asked Mei, resting her head on Yuzu's shoulder and smiling at their son.

"Daddy's shop," said Hideki before Yuzu could cut him off. "Mama said that she was gonna take me to see it and where she grew up. You wanna come, Mommy?"

Mei opened her mouth, prepared to ask her wife why she'd make such a suggestion, but the sound of hushed whispers and squeaking wheels cut her off while Hideki bounced excitedly before his face fell in disappointment at seeing a sheet with wheels instead of a cake.

"How come there's a sheet?" Hideki looked at the cart and then at his father who was helping Nodoka guide the cake. "I wanted to see the cake."

"The cake's underneath," laughed Udagawa, stopping the cart right in front of the trio. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if everyone saw it before Mommy and Mama."

"I'm sure a few people saw it," said Mei playfully as she made a slow reach for the sheet before Udagawa slapped her hand away.

"Well yeah that was inevitable," Udagawa made sure rounded the cart, making sure that nobody could see any hint of what was underneath before nodding in satisfaction. "I mean my friend who lives in town that let me borrow her kitchen and helped me drop it off saw it, and so did a couple of staff members who thought it was trash, but..."

"Someone thought it was trash?" Yuzu stifled a laugh, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Mei, though the taller woman still managed a smile. "I knew you were out of practice, but how bad is it that someone thought it was trash?"

"It's not that bad," snorted Udagawa as his face burned red while a few people snickered. "Besides, even though I haven't baked like this in a while, I think it turned out just fine."

With a small flourish, Udagawa pulled off the cloth to reveal a three-tier cake that took the words out of Yuzu and Mei's mouths.

Instead of a simple scheme of white and straightforward coloring, both brides were rewarded with a cake whose bottom layer consisted of a mix of orange, reds, and yellows, mimicking a sunset surrounded by what looked like candy seashells.

As their eyes moved upward, the sunset spiraled into a mix of purple and dark blues dotted with specks of small candies in the shape of stars, creating a night sky that continued on and on, growing darker and more star-filled the higher it went before coming to an end on the third-tier.

"Oh my…," whispered Yuzu when she reached the top, her face hurting from the smile when she saw the small cake that made up the top level where a small bench held Anthoniko and the patchwork bear Yuzu had won on their first date, embracing on another while wearing matching frilled, white wedding dresses. Each layer, though it was made to look like a star covered sky, was speckled with raspberries, blueberries, and other fresh fruits along with a light sprinkling of powdered sugar that somehow managed to sparkle beneath the tent lights.

"It's beautiful," said Mei before Yuzu could speak, her grip on Yuzu's arm belying the calm demeanor she was putting forward. "How did you manage to do all this in only a few days?"

"A lot of sleepless nights practicing at home," chuckled Udagwa as he cleaned his glasses. "Took me a while to find the right way to do the frosting and the sugar dusting. Not to mention figuring out how to support the tiers and well be thankful I'm not charging you for this."

"We won't forget this." Yuzu handed Hidek off to Mei and wrapped her arms around Udagwa's neck, pulling him into a vice-like hug. "I mean it. This is more than we could have asked for. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," gasped Udagawa once Yuzu's hold on him relaxed. He gave Mei and Hideki a wink before letting go of Yuzu. "Besides, it gave me some much-needed practice that I desperately needed so we'll call it even. Not to mention, we're family and this is the kind of stuff family does for each other."

"I'd hate to think what your brother had to say about the amount of time off you needed to take to do this," said Mei after pulling Hideki's hand away from one of the candies that were decorating the top of the second tier.

"He wasn't as upset as you'd think." Udagawa's smile turned a bit strained followed by a nervous laugh that did not go unnoticed.

"Why's that?" Yuzu reached up and began pulling on his cheeks. "You get some dirt on him or something, and you force him to give you the time off?"

"No," grunted Udagawa, knocking Yuzu's hands away and rubbing his cheeks. "It's nothing like that, but that's not important right now. What's important is you two finally cutting this cake and giving everyone what they've been waiting for."

"Ye..yeah, Yuzu," belched Nina, holding onto Ryusei's shoulder. "We want some cake."

Everyone began muttering in agreement before Harumi started to lead them in a cheer of, "Cut the cake! Cut the cake!"

"All right," groaned Yuzu picking up the knife that was on the cart along with the cake server and walking back toward Mei and Hideki. "You ready?"

"I am," said Mei confidently as she looked at Hideki. "Hideki, do you want to help Mama and I cut the cake?"

"Is that okay?" Hideki gave Yuzu a nervous but excited look at the prospect of helping his mothers and squealed excitedly when Yuzu nodded.

"Of course, Sweetie. But Mommy and I get the first bite okay?'

"Okay." Hideki nodded in agreement and waited for Yuzu to join him and Mei.

When Hideki was between them, Yuzu held the knife a couple of inches above the bottom tier of the cake and waited as Hideki put his hand on top of hers followed by Mei.

The feeling of her son and wife joining her at this moment caused a large lump to form in her throat, but Yuzu managed to choke out a quiet, "On the count of three. One, two, three."

With a gentle push, the three of them pressed the knife down into the soft sponginess of the cake amazed at how quickly the blade cut through it that Yuzu thought if she wasn't looking at it or seeing it cave in that the cake might not have been real. When they lifted the knife, they saw the remnants of the frosting sticking to the blade, and after cutting into the other side, there came an eruption of applause as they lifted the first sizeable slice from the main body, revealing a yellow layered cake with a cream filling that had strawberries and blueberries mixed into it.

"It looks yummy," gasped Hideki as he helped his moms place it on a plate.

"It does," said Mei with a content sigh while Yuzu retrieved the fork Udagawa offered them. When her wife turned around, Mei didn't bother hiding the smile as she watched Yuzu begin cutting a piece off the wedge of cake forcing the blonde to stop in her tracks and stare embarrassingly at her wife with the fork in one hand in preparation to feed Mei.

"Bottoms up," laughed Yuzu restlessly before offering the fork to Mei, who happily bit into the cake and let out a grunt of approval. "It's good?"

"Very," said Mei after swallowing the bite, savoring the slight tartness of the lemon flavoring of the cake and strawberry that was counterbalanced by the subtle sweetness of the filling blueberry. "Would you like to try it?"

"Su..sure," blushed Yuzu handing the plate to Hideki and the fork to Mei where she was promptly rewarded with Mei feeding her and letting out a satisfied groan while giving a thumbs up to Udagawa. "This is fantastic."

"Thank God," sighed Udagawa in relief. "You two had me worried for a moment."

"I never doubted you," said Mei as she adjusted Hideki in her arms. "You've always been better in the kitchen than me so I was confident you'd rise to the challenge."

"Thanks for the confidence." Udagawa rubbed his eyes and let out a stifled yawn. "Do you two want to finish cutting it or…"

"I think Yuzu has that taken care of right now," said Mei gesturing to her wife before leaning into Hideki's ear while Yuzu continued cutting off a few pieces and handing them to the others. "Hideki, do you want to help me play a trick on, Mama?"

"What kind of trick?" Hideki's voice lowered, but it was clear he was excited since Mei rarely ever did anything like this. "Is it funny?"

"Very," replied Mei as she remembered something she'd seen done a few times at the weddings of business acquaintances. "All you have to do is get Mama's attention for me when I tell you to, can you do that?"

"Okay." Hideki nodded eagerly and let his mother put him down while she set aside the fork and after adjusting the small paper plate nodded at him and pointed at Yuzu.

"Wait until she hands the next piece off and then get her attention."

Nodding back, Hideki stopped to make sure Mei was close behind him before walking up to Yuzu who was in the process of chatting with Ryusei who was taking a larger slice as he would be sharing it with Nina.

"Thanks, Yuzu," sighed Ryusei looking tired. "She's been under a lot of stress at work lately so she went a little overboard and I don't think we'll be much company tomorrow."

"Keep me posted," said Yuzu cheerily while Nina and Harumi began laughing about some joke Harumi had told. "Make sure you take care of yourself, as well. We don't want both of you out of commission."

"I will." Ryusei smiled appreciatively before noticing Hideki and waved at the boy. "Hey, Hideki. What's up? Did you need your mom?"

"Umm, kinda," answered Hideki nervously. He could hear a few people around him whispering, and when he turned his head, he saw Nene, Sara, his grandpa, and a bunch of other people all wearing big smiles on their faces while his mom remained calm and collected holding her hands behind her back. Curious about the laughter, Hideki tried to ask his mother what was going on but was cut off by his Mama.

"What's up, Hideki?" Yuzu turned around and patted his head. "Did I forget to give you a slice?"

"Umm yeah, but Mommy asked me to get you. She said she needs to talk to you."

Nodding, Yuzu lifted her gaze from Hideki and smiled at her wife and said, "You o..."

Before Yuzu could finish her question, Mei's hand shot from behind her back slamming the plate full of cake into Yuzu's face, covering the blonde in frosting and fruit, causing her to stagger back while around them several people giggled and laughed while Hideki's eyes grew wide at what his mother had just done.

"Mommy! That was mean!" Hideki turned around and stamped his foot at Me before turning around and focusing on Yuzu, before running to the table and grabbing a napkin. "Here, Mama."

"Th...thanks," gasped Yuzu after clearing out her nostrils and dabbing her eyes with the fresh napkin Hideki had given her. She blinked through the frosting and cake, glaring at her wife who was hiding her laughter behind her hand while several of the other guests laughed and took pictures. "You think you're funny, huh?"

"A bit, yes," chuckled Mei at seeing Yuzu's disheveled appearance. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not really." Yuzu set the napkin down and took the slice she'd just handed to Ryusei and stomped forward, her arm raised. "But now it's my turn."

"Yuzu, no." Mei tried to back away and run, only to get pushed back toward Yuzu by Matsuri and Sho, just in time to meet the cake halfway. Her vision went dark, and her eyes stung as the plate collided with her, covering her in the dessert, sending some of it up into her nostrils as Yuzu ground the plate into her face. Slathering her with frosting, fruit, and the other toppings and fillings Udagawa had managed to fit into the food.

"I'll just cut myself another slice," laughed Ryusei while Mei peeled the plate from her face and began trying to clean herself.

Using her fingers, Mei did her best to wipe the food from her eyes until she felt a napkin begin wiping away the mess from her face and forehead before hearing Yuzu ask her to blow her nose.

"You okay," laughed Yuzu when she saw Mei finally open her eyes and stare at her amused and upset that her father had betrayed her.

"I'm fine," chuckled Mei when could finally see Yuzu's cake covered face and pointed behind her bride, "but I think you should worry about yourself."

"What? Why?" Yuzu looked over her shoulder in fear, finding nothing and when she turned around, Mei's hands grasped her by the face and pulled her into a deep kiss, making whatever efforts Yuzu put into cleaning herself pointless.

Around them several people laughed while Hideki stood there, staring up at them confused but deciding it better to not ask any questions and roll with the punches and accept the cake Ryusei offered him.

When they parted, Mei smirked at the sight of Yuzu and began trying to pick at the frosting in her bride's hair only to give up when she realized that she was doing little more than spreading it around.

"I got you," chuckled Mei with one more gentle kiss, glad she was able to manage to play a prank on Yuzu, "twice."

"You did." Yuzu nodded and gave Mei one last cautious kiss, "and I'll admit I didn't see it coming. Same goes with thinking you'd use Hideki to distract me, but well..."

Yuzu looked at Hideki who was happily eating a slice of cake half the size of his head alongside Yui and smiled.

"He's my biggest weakness next to you."

"I understand; I'm the same way," sighed Mei happily before accepting a couple of damp towels from the servers. "Promise me you won't be mad at him for helping me. I said we were going to play a trick on you, but I didn't tell him what kind."

"That explains why he got so mad." They both smiled and began wiping their faces until Yuzu stopped Mei and pointed at their son, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Wanna help me do the same to him?"

"Why not," sighed Mei, knowing that it would upset him but also know that it would make him laugh, "I think we've both earned a bit of fun after all we've been through today."

Taking Mei by the hand, Yuzu pulled them through the small crowd, everyone asking them why they weren't cleaned up and ignoring them until they reached Hideki who was so focused on his conversation with Yui and her dad that it wasn't until Yuzu pulled him out of the chair that he noticed his mothers were behind him.

"Let me go," he screamed, his feet barely missing kicking Yui in the head as Yuzu pulled him against her while Mei helped her keep him under control. "Mommy! Help!"

"I am helping, Hideki," said Mei as she struggled to keep Hideki's legs under control. "I'm helping Mama get back at you for letting me play a trick on her."

"No," giggled Hideki when Yuzu accidentally tickled his armpits. "Tha...was your fault, Mommy!"

"And Mama got me back," replied Mei, smiling as he began to weaken allowing them to straighten him up and wedge him between them," and now it's your turn."

"No." Hideki continued to laugh as he tried to find his dad and Rena. "Daddy! Mama Rena! Hel..."

Before he could finish his cry for help, Mei and Yuzu both pressed their faces against his cheeks and kissed him, covering him in bits of crumb and dried frosting.

"It's yucky," screeched Hideki, his voice filled with laughter while Mei and Yuzu held him tight. There was a blinding flash, and when he regained his sight, Hideki saw his dad grinning at him before checking the quality of the photograph he'd just taken.

"Let me go," grunted Hideki feebly after Mei and Yuzu pulled away. He felt where their lips had been and the frosting on his face.

"Okay," said Mei, giving Yuzu a nod and they both proceeded to give him one last big kiss before setting him on the ground and asked for another towel, ignoring the mess on her face so she could clean up her son. "Did we scare you?"

"No," grunted Hideki as his mother wiped his face, "but it felt weird. You were all sticky and gross."

"Well excuse me," snorted Yuzu, setting her towel down in a mock huff before pulling him away from Mei and tickling him, "but that's what you get when you and Mommy play tricks on me."

"No more tickles," laughed Hideki, the defense mechanism kicking in that caused his body to go limp enough that Yuzu lost her grip just long enough so that he could escape to his father who was talking over something with Rena and an excited looking Matsuri and slowly sobering Harumin.

"Daddy! Help! Mama keeps tickling me!"

"Easy, Hideki." Udagawa was barely able to balance himself as Hideki wrapped himself around his dad's legs, breaking him from his conversation.

"You know Mommy and Mama were teasing. Besides," Udagawa picked Hideki up and clutched him tight against his chest, "if you didn't want to be tickled you shouldn't have come to me."

Hideki's loud laugh echoed throughout the tent getting a few peoples attention, including Matsuri who joined in on the torment making Hideki's legs kick so violently that he nearly hit Rena, causing his father and Matsuri to stop their fun.

"Are you okay," asked Harumi who'd managed to pull Rena out of the way just before Hideki's foot hit her stomach.

"I'm all right." Rena gave Udagawa a brief glare that made him blush and set Hideki while trying to look innocent.

"Sorry," said Udagawa through a strange smile and stepping up to his fiancee. "You two weren't hurt were you?"

"No." Rena's voice was short, but she allowed him to rub her stomach, knowing that he truly was sorry for what had just transpired. "As I said, we're fine. I know it wasn't intentional but next time make sure I'm out of range before you tickle him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Udagawa kissed Rena's forehead and continued rubbing her stomach, forcing Rena to choke back a laugh

"Stop," giggled Rena before pushing him off. "Jeez you do that enough at home, can't you control yourself for one night."

"Fine, fine." Udagawa stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled down at a befuddled Hideki. "Hideki, go and rub Mama Rena's belly for me."

"Why," asked Hideki, disturbed by his father's request. "Does her tummy hurt? Cuz if it does, Mommy gives me a medicine sometimes that helps me poop, and then my tummy feels better, so can we give her some?"

"That's not what I was getting at," laughed Udagawa while Mei and Yuzu picked up some spare napkins and pretended to clean away some stray cake. "But, if it's okay with Mommy and Mama, maybe they'll let us tell you right now since we're about to head back to the hotel and get ready for bed."

"How come," yawned Hideki as Yui walked up and put her chin on his shoulder. "We're on vacation, and you guys said I could stay up late on vacations."

"We did," Udagawa nudged his head over his shoulder at the wait staff and cooks who were all finalizing their cleaning, "but it's getting late and these nice people need to get home to their families, plus Mama and Mommy need to have some alone time and Mama Rena needs to get back to the room for some rest. But I promise if it's okay with the Sato's we can let you and Yui stay up and watch a movie."

"Sweet," said Yui causing the adults to look at her in amazement before turning back to the conversation at hand. "Umm, Udagawa-san, since Hideki doesn't wanna rub Rena-san's belly, can I rub it?"

"I didn't say that," grumbled Hideki, running forward with Yui and they both began cautiously rubbing the woman's stomach. "So how come Daddy wants me to rub your belly? Are you sure you don't have to poop because.."

"I'm sure about that," sighed Rena, rubbing her forehead as everyone around her snickered. "Believe me Hideki; I'd be the first to know. So please, stop asking."

Despite her frustrations, Rena managed to smile at Hideki and pinched his cheek making him giggle before looking up at Mei and Yuzu, both of whom had finally recovered from their embarrassment over Hideki's lack of tact and pointed at the small purse she'd been carrying with her all night.

"I know today is your day, but if we're going to have him tonight do you mind if we tell him right now since we're all here?"

"It's fine with me," said Mei, not surprised to see the blonde nodding fervently out of the corner of her eye, "and Yuzu as well, apparently."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yuzu playfully slapped Mei's shoulder before clinging to her wife's arm. "I know you're just as excited considering how much you two have been talking about all the things you went through."

"Yes, well, it's not as if it was necessary," coughed Mei nervously, while falling into her usual motion of resting her cheek on top of Yuzu's head. "Rena-san was just as involved when I was in her condition. If anything I still ask her for help given how much more experience she has than I do thanks to the size of her family. But yes, Rena, please feel free to tell Hideki the news, we all know he's been waiting for something like this for a while."

"Waiting for what?" Hideki looked at his moms then at his dad, excited that he had a surprise waiting for him. "Am I getting a kitty?"

"No," chuckled Rena, pulling Hideki over to a table and sitting down with him, "you aren't getting a kitty, at least not yet. But you're getting something extraordinary."

Rena opened the purse and retrieved a photograph from inside the wallet and handed it to her son.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A really bad picture," offered Yui after looking at the black and white ultrasound picture Rena had given to Hideki.

"It's not a bad picture," giggled Hideki pointing at the complex shape that was on the paper. "That's me when I was in my mommy's tummy. It's from my baby book. How'd you get it?"

"That's not a baby," argued Yui pointing at the swirls of black and white. "It looks like one of those monsters from an old computer game my daddy plays."

"Actually Yui, Hideki is right." Rena smiled at the two of them and pointed at the picture. "It is a baby, and this is its head, and these are its feet."

"Told you," laughed Hideki before getting pushed by Yui who told him to shut up.

"Yui! What did I say about misbehaving?!" Nodoka walked up and gave her daughter a gentle tap on the head. "If you act up again you won't stay out tonight, now apologize."

Yui grunted and stamped her foot up at her mother defiantly, but Nodoka's scowl never left her face. Instead, she crossed her arms, her brow furrowed as she stared down at her daughter in a battle of wills that eventually ended with Yui slamming her foot one more time and turning to Hideki and reluctantly apologizing for pushing him.

"I'm sorry too," said Hideki hugging her. "I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Okay," pouted Yui hugging him back before turning back to Rena and handing her the picture. "So how come you have a picture of Hideki inside his mommy?"

"Well, that's the thing," chuckled Rena with a nervous look at Mei and Yuzu who were both giving her encouraging looks. "The baby in the picture isn't Hideki. It's a different baby."

"Is it one of my cousins?" Hideki bounced on the heels of his feet excitedly. "Am I gonna have another cousin? Is it from umm...your family or Daddy's?"

"Believe it or not, Hideki, this baby is from Daddy and me," said Rena anxiously, hoping Hideki understood what she was saying.

But as she initially thought, the explanation went over his head, and he looked at them confused while several people stopped what they were doing. Himeko and Shiraho's eyes went wide while Nene, Nina, and several others squeaked happily, except for Ume who was clapping and bouncing on the tips of her toes while Sho did his best to keep her calm.

"What," asked Hideki staring at the picture then at Rena. "You and Daddy bought a baby?"

"No," laughed Rena loudly, covering her nose to mute a short snort while Udagawa, Yuzu, and Mei all rolled their eyes and laughed. "Well, we kind of bought a baby because babies are expensive, but do you remember what Mommy and Daddy told you about how babies are made?"

"Kinda," said Hideki trying to remember some of the glossed over explanations his parents had given him. "They said that most babies are made when mommies and daddies share a bed and that after that happens, the mommy carries a baby in her tummy. But Mommy and Daddy don't share a bed anymore, you and daddy do."

"That's right." Rena smiled at him encouragingly. She could hear a few people giggling at how they were going about this, but she felt that Hideki figuring some of it out would be more rewarding for him. "So if Daddy and I share a bed, how did the baby get there?"

"Ummm that means you and Daddy made the baby?" Hideki gave her a hopeful look, and his smile only grew when Rena nodded.

"Good job," said Rena happily. "Daddy and I made the baby, which means you and the baby have the same daddy and if you and the baby have the same daddy then what does that make the baby?"

"I dunno," shrugged Hideki, picking up a piece of fruit off a plate that had once held a slice of cake in his mouth.

Everyone who was listening, including a few of the wait staff, chuckled at his reply, prompting Udagawa to step forward and crouch down next to Rena who was giggling so hard that she couldn't speak.

"Hideki," sighed Udagawa with a smile hoping to ease his son's anxiety as he realized people were laughing at his response, "do you remember what we told you about how Mama Rena's mommy and daddy had kids together and with different people after they divorced?"

"Uh-huh." Hideki nodded tiredly and yawned. "You said that they are called her half-brothers and half-sisters."

"That's right." Udagawa nodded and felt relieved when he saw the wheels beginning to turn once more in Hideki's head. "So if I'm yours and this baby's dad, that makes the baby your..."

"Sister," offered Hideki with a laugh.

"Or brother," shouted Habiki from the entrance.

"Thank you Habiki," said Udagawa with a wave. "This baby is your brother or sister, and since you're older that makes you..."

"A big brother." Hideki's smile exploded onto his face, and he began jumping up and down excitedly at finally understanding everything.

"I'm gonna be a big brother," he shouted happily staring at his Rena and his father. "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

He turned on his feet and made a brief run toward Mei and Yuzu but turned around and ran right into his father, squeezing Udagawa so tightly that the man felt like his neck was going to break.

"Do you mean it, Daddy? Mama Rena?" Hideki left Udagawa and began hugging Rena, his hand rubbing her belly. "I'm gonna be a brother?"

"You are, Sweetie," said Rena, giving him a sideways hug and kissing his head. "You're gonna be the best big brother ever."

"Okay." Hideki leaned down and gave Rena's stomach a quick kiss before running to Mei and Yuzu who bent down and scooped him up where he immediately threw his arms around their necks and loudly asked, "Did you hear Mommy and Mama? I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"We know Hideki," said Mei contentedly as she nuzzled his hair. "We're very happy for you and Mama Rena and your dad."

"Really?" Hideki's voice sounded concerned. While he didn't know the specifics, he did know that there were reasons that would make it difficult for his moms to make him a brother and he didn't want them to be upset.

"Really," said Yuzu with a kiss and a hug. "We've talked a bit about it with them and just like Mama Rena and Daddy are welcome at our house, the new baby will be too. So you two can play and have sleepovers just like you will when you visit Daddy and since you're gonna be the brother, Mommy and I are gonna be its aunties, like how our friends are your aunties and uncles so just think of it as our family getting bigger."

"Okay." Hideki's smile returned, but it was soon broken by another yawn and a chuckle from his moms. "Umm since you said the baby can come over does that mean we're gonna take care of it when Daddy goes on trips?"

"If we have to and as long as Mama Rena and Daddy are okay with that," said Mei with an agreeing nod from Yuzu. "But that also depends on Mama Rena's choice about whether or not she wants to go back to work. But your little brother or sister will always be welcomed at our home."

"And," grunted Udagawa as he stood up from the floor and walked toward Hideki, "I'm not gonna be going on any business trips for a long time Hideki."

"How come?" Hideki's head snapped toward his dad who was smiling mischievously. Hideki couldn't remember a time without his father leaving on some business trip, and the fact that the man was now saying he wouldn't be going on them anymore was slightly offputting.

"Well," coughed Udagawa as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I went to talk to your uncle a few days ago and told him about Mama Rena and how I wanted to spend more time at home, not just because of the baby but because I miss being home with you too and well I was let go from the family business."

"He fired you?" Mei's eyes widened in shock and anger at the fact that her former brother-in-law would do such a thing. She knew the family hadn't been happy about the divorce but to let him go for wanting to spend more time with his family felt rather cruel and spiteful. "Did you at least argue with him over it? Is there something you can do legally?"

"It's not what you think," said Udagawa in a calm voice while people began filing out of the tent, both to give them some privacy and to prepare to head back to their respective rooms. "I've been thinking about leaving for a while now, and we all know I only stayed to help them because I felt guilty about the divorce; my brother did too. So one night we went out for dinner, I told him about how Rena and I were feeling guilty for leaving Hideki with you and Yuzu all the time, and with the new baby coming..."

He sighed, raised his arms and dropped them to his side and shook his head.

"I've missed a lot, so has Rena, and I know it sounds bad but her being pregnant kind of gives me a bit more of a reason to leave the company. I mean they had no problem with me not working when Hideki was a baby, and I could, and I could do the same with the baby. But I don't want my staying home to be temporary, I've wanted this for a long time. When I came back from my trip, the one where Yuzu and I hung out in London, when I saw how much he'd grown, everything just hit me and I don't want to miss out on stuff like that. So, my brother and I spent a long time talking and a couple of days before you asked me to make the cake I severed my ties with the family business and well...here I am."

"So no more trips?" Mei's voice was filled with relief when she heard his explanation. OVer the past few years, Mei knew that he hadn't enjoyed going working for his family, especially since he'd been using it as a means of self-imposed punishment, and while Mei didn't entirely agree with him using Rena's pregnancy as an excuse to leave his job, she was elated that he would be around more to spend time with Hideki and help raise him.

"No more trips," said Udagawa, his eyes focused on Hideki who was beaming. "At least none that I don't want to take. But I'm home, for good."

"Does that mean I get to stay for all my visits," asked Hideki hopefully, unaware of the slight increase in his mothers' grips as they held onto him.

"It does Hideki," said Rena happily, though she didn't miss the worried looks on Mei and Yuzu's faces. "From now on, unless it's an emergency, when you stay with us, it's going to be for the amount of time we agreed on."

They all knew that thanks to Rena and Udagawa's schedules, Mei and Yuzu had been given the brunt of raising Hideki over the past few years and that despite their occasional complaints about how they wished they got a break, they all knew how much the couple enjoyed having him, but knew that due to this it gave Hideki a preference of who he spent his time with.

Luckily, that had never become a point of contention between the four of them, it was just the nature of things and despite her seeing how protective Mei and Yuzu were becoming Reja knew that in the end, they would all do what was best for Hideki and themselves.

"Mommy and Mama can still come over and visit right? Like how you and Daddy come over?"

"Of course," laughed Udagawa, rubbing his son on the head. "The only things that are changing are my job and the fact that I'm going to be home almost every day from now on and the fact that we're Mama Rena and I are gonna need your help more at our house before and after the baby comes."

"Am I gonna have to change diapers and feed the baby?"

Everyone looked at the boy, amazed that he sounded more curious than disgusted at the prospect at having to help out with the new baby.

"As long as one of us helping you, I think we can do that I don't see why not."

Udagawa looked at the women all of who were nodding in agreement.

"What about baths?" Hideki wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran over to Rena and put his head against her stomach. "Can I help with baths? And can I read the baby stories? What about..."

"How about we save those questions for later," laughed Rena, placing a couple of fingers gently over his mouth. "It's getting late and I'm tired Hideki. Also, I'm sure your moms and everyone else are getting tired too. Plus there's one more big thing Mei and Yuzu have to do before we all leave for the evening. But if you can be good for the rest of the night, I promise we'll answer all your questions as soon as we can."

"Okay," Hideki kissed Rena's stomach and gave it a gentle pat before taking her hand. "Are we leaving now?"

"We'll follow you out in a minute," said Mei quietly with a soft smile. "Mama and I need to talk to your father for a moment, and we'll be right out. Rena, make sure he doesn't get too excited."

"I'll do my best."

With that Rena and Hideki waved to them and left, leaving the newly weds and Udagawa alone in the now almost empty tent, an awkward silence lingering between them as they all figured out how to talk about the fact that Udagawa no longer was employed by his family. Several questions were on the tip of Mei's and Yuzu's tongues, but before they could answer, Udagawa got the drop on them.

"So I'm pretty sure you two want to know how I'm going to support the baby now that you know I don't have a job, huh?"

"The question did cross my mind," hummed Mei as she watched her ex-husband give a nervous laugh. "I know you helped with my family's other business ventures on top of working management for yours when we were married and if you need the help, I'd be more than willing to offer you something while you find a job more to your liking."

"My job could benefit from you too," said Yuzu happily. "I mean Mei's told me about your background and I know they can find you something that won't require you to leave the country like I do, but like a lot of companies it'll be a lot of long hours."

"I appreciate the offers, I do." Udagawa placed a hand on both of their shoulders and squeezed them appreciatively. "But it's not necessary. Like I said, I've been planning on leaving for a while and I hadn't planned on doing it until everything was ready, but with the baby coming things had to move faster than I wanted so I had to rush on getting the permits."

"What permits?" Mei raised an eyebrow curiously while Yuzu looked like she knew a bit more than she was letting on. "Are you going into real estate? I know that you kept the boarding house and I don't doubt you'd have success should you decide to open a couple more, though it would be difficult given the current tourism market."

"Good guess, but no." Udagawa reached into his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over revealing a photograph of what looked like an old closed down restaurant causing Yuzu to gasp in excitement while Mei gave the picture a blank stare. "I just got word that they accepted the payment and we're going to begin working on it next week."

"You're opening up a new cafe?" Yuzu let go of Mei's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "That's fantastic! No wonder Matsuri was so happy. I know she's been coming over a lot for coffee and stuff. But now that she'll have the cafe back, I'm sure she's never going to leave you alone."

"Thanks for reminding me," chuckled Udagawa returning the hug. "I know she's happy about the baby, but the cafe pushed her over the edge, and she made me promise that all of you get to come in before anyone else so expect an invitation sometime in the next few months."

"We'll have a big opening party for you then," laughed Yuzu before kissing his cheek and pulling out the ring that she'd bought with the money he'd given her. "I mean without you we wouldn't have these so it's the least I can do."

"You've both done...more than you ever need to." Udagawa cast a sheepish smile toward Mei making both of them blush. "But I appreciate it and if...you ever get tired of your job at the hotel company call me, and there'll be a place for you at the new restaurant. Not as a waitress but as a partner."

"Say what?"

"What are you saying?"

Udagawa chuckled at their reactions and with a shrug said, "Just that, if Yuzu ever gets tired of the coporate world I'm offering her the opportunity to go into business with me at my new place. It's pretty close to mine and Rena's house so it won't be nearly as long of a ride as it used to be for her and like me she wouldn't have to travel for work unless it was necessary. Plus, I know that Hideki would enjoy having you home more the same goes with all of us."

"I'm flattered," answered Yuzu quietly giving him another hug. "I am but..."

Yuzu turned back to Mei who nodded, knowing what she was going to say; thankful for the support.

"But I spent a long time working to get where I am so right now I want to focus on that job. It's hard but I've got to meet a lot of nice people, and they've been supportive of our family. Not just Mei and me, but they've been willing to work with me to make sure I'm home more for Hideki's sake even though I haven't been there long and I want to see how far I can take this. Does that make sense?"

"Of course." Udagawa nodded in understanding and pat her cheek. "But the spot's there for you when you want it, so for right now let's consider you a silent partner. That sound good to you?"

"Sounds great," said Yuzu shaking her head and laughing. "So do I need to sign a contract or something? Because if this thing goes under..."

"Let's worry about that if you decide to take me up on the offer," interrupted Udagwa noticing the chilled look Mei was giving him. "Until then I'll just come to you if I have any questions about the menu or need some help with ideas on how to handle customers. Deal?"

Udagawa extended his hand which Yuzu clasped instantly and nodded.

"Deal."

"All right," sighed Udagawa in relief. "Now that that's settled I think you two should head out there and get this last bit of business squared away. I'm sure there are a couple of women chomping at the bit and a few women and men who are dreading the outcome of what's about to happen."

"Come on," said Yuzu excitedly as she took Mei's hand and pulled her toward the entrance, only stopping to grab the bouquets that had been left on a chair near the exit before heading out into the cool night air where the majority of the women who'd been invited were standing uncomfortably close to the entrance waiting for Mei and Yuzu to throw the bouquets into the crowd.

Before turning around, Mei noticed that Akito and Yui were standing close to the front, both of them looking confused at what was going on.

"Should we tell Akito he's not supposed to be standing there?"

"Let him stay," laughed Yuzu as she began testing the weight of her bouquet. "He's already going to be telling his friends he saw his sister's best friends mom marry a woman, if he catches the bouquet then it'll just be another thing to add to the story."

"I suppose," said Mei with a faint smile. "But which mother are you talking about? Me or you?"

"You know what I mean," answered Yuzu trying to hide her blush by turning her face, only to be reward with Mei giving her a quick kiss on the neck, making the blond jump and gently push her wife away and laugh. "Quit it."

"Okay," huffed Mei turning her back to the crowd, preparing for her toss. "If that's what you want, I'll wait until we're back in the room or if you like I can keep from doing it for the rest of the night."

"Don't you dare," laughed Yuzu as she gave the crowd one last look over her shoulder. "You do that, and I'm going to get you back the second we're alone."

"Well if that's the case..."

Without warning, Mei gave her bouquet a surprisingly strong toss, causing a couple of people to let out low impressed whistles that were quickly followed by the sound of excited voices and stamping feet. Despite wanting to know the results, Mei waited patiently until there were several loud groans of disappointment and a few laughs followed by a young sounding voice shouting to Sato and Nodoka.

"Mommy! Daddy! I caught the flowers!"

Mei's ears and neck immediately turned red at hearing Yui's voice and proceeded to immediately bury her face in her hands while Yuzu chuckled to herself as everyone exclaimed how lucky Yui was except for Akito who had wanted the flowers to study them.

"Guess we're going to be having an arrangement meeting in the future," giggled Yuzu nudging Mei with her elbow.

"Don't you even joke about that," snapped Mei, though she couldn't resist smiling.

"I know, I know." Yuzu smiled at her wife and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, catching the younger woman off guard.

"What was that for?" Mei wanted to turn away but didn't as she wanted to be just as surprised as Yuzu upon hearing who caught the bouquet.

"For good luck," sighed Yuzu, though more frustrated that Mei even had to ask why she even bothered to kiss her. "Plus I'm your wife, so the only reason I need to kiss you is the fact that I love you."

"That's true." Mei couldn't help but play with a few strands of hair near her ear as she listened to her bride's explanation. "But at the risk of sounding rude, do you think we can hurry this along? I'm tired, and I'd like to get to bed."

"Okay." Yuzu grinned, knowing from the tone in her wife's voice that she wasn't tired in the slightest. "Just let me..."

Following Mei's lead, Yuzu looked over her shoulder one last time and lobbed the bouquet, while it didn't get nearly as much air as Mei's, there were a few moments of excited muttering followed by a few moans of disappointment and words of congratulations, though no one groaned nearly as loud as Mitsuko when Kayo came over and began pressing the bouquet into her nose.

"I see it, I see it," grunted the elder Taniguchi, doing her best to look annoyed but failed miserably.

"Should I start planning your wedding now," snickered Harumi, pulling Matsuri close and resting her chin lazily on Matsuri's head, straddling the line between drunkenness and sobriety. "I'm pretty sure Granny'd have a heart attack if we told her what happened."

"You'll keep your mouth shut," barked Mitsuko, her face turning red while Kayo pressed her body tighter against Mitsuko's while she poked her girlfriend's chin teasingly with the flowers. "I mean it Harumi."

"Yeah, yeah," yawned Harumi wrapping her arms around Matsuri's waist and rubbing her cheek against her girlfriend's in a cat-like fashion before looking at Mei and Yuzu who were now looking out over them, with Yuzu clutching Mei's arm possessively while Mei did her best to try and keep her composure.

"You two gonna say anything to us," shouted Harumi, making Matsuri and a few others jump. "Or are we all just gonna go back to our rooms till tomorrow?"

"Umm, well…"

Yuzu laughed nervously as all eyes turned on them, expecting to hear some sort of speech but the words wouldn't form which meant that the duty of giving a thank you speech was left to Mei.

"Thank you," said Mei over the sound of the waves and salty breeze. "Thank you, all of you for coming and for all of your support over the past several years. We both know that our...relationship came as a bit of a shock to a few of you and that it took some time to come to terms with the nature of it, but thank you. Thank you for your love, your support, and for your help in giving Hideki as much of what most people would consider a 'normal life' as possible. We cherish each and every one of you, and we hope that you'll continue to support us and we will do our best to return that support in kind."

"What she said," sniffed Yuzu as she saw Hideki cradled in his Father's arms, smiling and waving at his mom's. She waved back and then looked over all the smiling faces, some tired, some drunk, a few bored, but all of them wearing earnest looks of love that had her heart swelling. "But, seriously, none of this wouldn't have been possible without you. We know we haven't made it easy on you guys, but you never gave up on us, even when there were moments where even we weren't sure that we'd make it."

Mei felt Yuzu's hand slide down her arm and squeeze her hand as she caressed the ring on her necklace.

"But we did, and here we are with all of you to see us exchange our vows and pledge our lives to each other and while it may not be the big, fancy dream wedding I always imagined I'd have, I can't think of another group of people that I'd have here to celebrate today with us. So like Mei said, thank you for coming, and we love all of you. Now all of you get going and have some fun for us, and we'll seeyou tomorrow."

All of the attendants gave out a last round of cheers before approaching the couple to congratulate them and wish them a good night before heading off to their rooms or the few remaining bars and lounges that were still open on the property to continue celebrating, save for Udagawa, Rena, Hideki, Yui, and their parents.

"Come here," said Mei when she saw Hideki reaching out for them and pulled him tight against her chest before pressing their foreheads together and staring him in the eye. "I want you to have a good night with Mama Rena and Daddy and be gentle with Mama Rena, do you hear me? You need to be careful because even though the baby is in her stomach, you can still hurt it if you aren't careful."

"I know," mumbled Hideki tiredly as he rubbed his nose against Mei's and smiled at her. "Mama Rena told me, and I don't wanna hurt my new brother or sister."

"That's my good boy." Mei kissed his nose and cheeks and closed her eyes to savor the moment before handing him to Yuzu.

"Mommy and I love you, remember that Hideki," said Yuzu as she held him close, mimicking what Mei had done wit him.

"I know," giggled Hideki when Yuzu began kissing his cheeks and face. "I love you and Mommy too. I'm gonna see you tomorrow right?"

"You know we will," said Yuzu quietly before kissing his forehead and turning to Yui. "Yui, you take care of Rena-san, Udagawa-san, and Hideki. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yui mimicked giving her a salute and held her hand out for Hideki who took it the moment his feet hit the ground. "I'll take good care of them."

"Good girl," said Yuzu, returning the salute and then turned to Rena who ran up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Congratulations you two," said Rena happily before reaching out and pulling Mei into the hug.

"To you as well," said Mei patting her friend affectionately. "And please don't talk to about the bouquets or anything marriage related with them. Yuzu seems to think it's funny talking about the possiblity of a matchmaking meeting with the Satos."

"Oh she does, does she?" Rena smirked at this news and winked at Yuzu. "I thought we agreed that wouldn't be happening."

"And we aren't," grunted Yuzu, smacking Mei on the shoulder. "Will you stop spreading lies about me?"

"Fine," said Mei folding her arms and smiling as she watched Hideki and Yui play with Udagawa and Ume while Sho recorded them on his phone. "Take care of him for us, please?"

"You know we will." Rena gave them both one final hug before giving Mei a knowing smile. "You make sure you take care of each other as well."

"You're almost as bad as Matsuri," groaned Yuzu in disgust, but smiling as well. "But seriously, go and get some rest. You're going to need it and make sure he's not up too late. We got a long couple of days ahead of us."

"Same to you," chuckled Rena before waving good-bye and wishing them a good night.

"Bye Hideki! WE LOVE YOU!"

"Bye Mama!" Hideki turned around and waved at Yuzu and then at Mei. "Bye Mommy! I love you guys!"

"I love you too," answered Mei with a smile and wave of her own, keeping her eyes focused on the retreating figures until they were finally out of sight, her eyes locked on the spot where they'd disappeared until Yuzu shouted to their parents.

"Mama! Papa!"

Ume and Sho stopped what they were doing and smiled at them and jogged over to them.

"Thank you both," said Mei when they came to a stop in front of them and gave both of them a tense hug, "for being here today. Did you hear from Grandfather about why..."

"Yeah," said Sho with a loud sigh. "I mean it's for the reasons we knew he wouldn't be able to show up, not  _those_  reasons, you two. He got sick, and they didn't think it was safe for him to travel, but if you want to, he said he's more than happy to accept a call from you since he hasn't been sleeping that much lately and from the sounds of it he wants to congratulate the two of you."

Sho could see Mei and Yuzu's body relax immediately after hearing that and smirked when he saw Mei instinctively take Yuzu's hand.

"I'll call him soon," said Mei before turning to Yuzu, "is that all right?"

"Of course it is," said Yuzu kissing Mei on the cheek and pulling her head down to hers and pressed them together. "We have our entire lives ahead of us Mei. I'm not going to get mad because you want to talk to him. If I did then all that drama we went through getting the two of you to talk again would have been a big waste of time."

"Thank you." Mei returned Yuzu's kiss and smiled. "Mother, thank you for helping with keeping everything under control and taking care of the pictures today. I am eager to see how they came out."

"It's going to take a while for me to go through all of them," laughed Ume, holding up the camera. "But I'll figure out a way to send you the ones I think you'll like in a bit. Remember I wasn't the only one with the camera so I'm sure there are a few pictures and videos on this that we may want to view in private."

"Thanks for the warning." Yuzu smiled at her mother and bounced a bit before running forward and hugging the pair of them. "Thank you guys so much for everything."

"You're welcome Yuzu." Ume reached out and pulled Mei into the hug. "Same to you Mei. I'm so happy for you two. Sho get in here, now."

"All right already," groaned the elder Aihara, wrapping his long arms around the three women completing the awkwardly warm hug.

"You two have a good night," said Ume after a few moments quiet, "and remember that we're here for you whenever you need us so don't be afraid to ask us for help."

"We know, Mother." Mei's arms tightened around Yuzu as she was unable to return her gratitude physically, but hoped that Ume could hear the appreciation in her voice.

"Good," said Sho before giving them one last squeeze, followed by him reaching into the bag Ume had slung over her shoulder and removed the two bears that had been dressed in matching wedding gowns and handed them to the newly-weds. "Don't forget these two and make sure you take care of them or else Himeko'll throw a fit."

"I'll make sure we will," replied Mei, taking them cautiously and placing them in her purse that Ume had just handed to her. "Again, thank you for everything and be safe going back to your room and we'll see you in the morning."

"Good night my dears," said Sho with a small bow and taking Ume's hand. "Now, Ume my sweet, what say you and me see if we can't find the others at the bar and have a little after party of our own."

"Sounds fun."

Ume blew her girls a kiss and with a giggle followed her husband down the path they'd seen Matsuri, Sara, and a few of the others had taken and before long the couple were enveloped by darkness leaving Yuzu and Mei alone on the beach, both of them feeling awkward and unsure how to proceed now that they were alone.

"So," said Yuzu stepping forward and occupying the space their parents had recently stood in, "do you want to head back to the room or do you want to take our time walking back and enjoy each other's company for a bit longer?"

Mei could see the apprehensiveness on Yuzu's face and found it adorable that even after so many years together, that like her the blonde still had her moments of nervousness when it came to their bedroom activities.

"I'd rather enjoy a walk," said Mei, taking Yuzu's hand and lacing their fingers together. "After all like you said we have our whole lives to enjoy each other, so there's no sense in rushing, neither of us is going anywhere, right?"

"Right," agreed Yuzu happily as she squeezed her bride's hand.

"All right then," said Mei pointing in the direction of the hotel, "lead the way, Yuzu."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter, Mei and Yuzu's wedding night. Enjoy

  
Chapter 33

“It got cold quick,” said Yuzu through chattering teeth.

“That’s to be expected.” Mei pointed out at the sea just as a fresh breeze blew across the beach. “It’s after eleven, and we are next to the ocean.”

“True.” Yuzu ran a hand through her hair and smiled before latching onto Mei’s arm and huddling close to her wife and sighing contentedly while nuzzling Mei’s shoulder. “You’re warm though.”

“Thank you.” Mei’s ears burned at the compliment and she heard Yuzu giggle as they made their way across the beach.

They could see the retreating figures of a few of their family and friends and the distant sound of their voices, but instead of going directly to the hotel, Mei led them along a slightly different path to allow them more time alone. As they walked, Mei felt the lingering sense of peace wash over her as she relived everything that had happened over the evening and while she wished it had been a larger ceremony, she had to concede to Yuzu’s declaration about how the people around them mattered more than the venue.

Throughout her life, Mei had lived with the thought that she’d have a grand wedding, but that it was meant more for show than anything else. A symbol of hope and prosperity for her and her husband's families at their union, which in hindsight made sense since it’s how weddings had gone for centuries.

Two families spending money on an event to celebrate a union that they prayed (italic) would work out to continue a family line over whether or not it was what both parties wanted and she had accepted that and was willing to go along with it.

But as she felt her wife’s warm hands on her arms while her lips kissed her shoulder, Mei felt thankful that she was given a chance to see if it’s what she truly wanted and was glad that she had found her happiness.

Not that Mei held any contempt for those who chose to follow along with such a practice as for much of the world arranged marriages were still commonplace, and at least in her experience, many of the people who did manage to find a way to make the situation work would grow to love and care for their partners like Himeko and Shiraho had. But for every happy ending Mei knew there were just as many sad outcomes, and she hoped that one day, should the tradition continue, people would be able to enter such agreements without fear of retaliation should they find their partner, not to their preferences.

“Hey,” she heard Yuzu grunt before nuzzling her nose against Mei’s shoulder. “What’s the matter? You look like something’s bugging you.”

“I...have a lot on my mind.” Mei sighed and shrugged at Yuzu, giving her a shy smirk. It was the truth, given the path her thoughts had taken, and Mei didn’t want to ruin the evening by lying to Yuzu. She’d promised, they’d both promised, only hours ago that they would never betray the others trust and Mei wasn’t going to start their first night as a married couple by breaking that vow.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Yuzu stopped and stepped in front of Mei, her arms resting on Mei's shoulders. “You can talk to me. I know it’s our wedding night, but I can tell by the look on your face that it’s something serious and I don’t want you to think you have to keep me happy by being quiet.”

“I didn’t intend to keep it a secret.” Mei lifted Yuzu’s hand off her shoulder and kissed her wedding rings before kissing the blonde’s nose. “I was only taking my time to figure out how best to phrase what was bothering me, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Yuzu blushed at the gestures, seeing that there were several people in the area around them. Some were shouting, and from the sounds of it were very much intoxicated. Others were laughing and telling jokes, and a few were chasing each other across the beach in the distance.

“Did it have to do with what I said about us not having a big wedding?” Yuzu’s face dropped, and Mei watched as her hand squeezed before her shoulders grew limp. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was disappointed, but it was the truth. I’d always thought of having a big wedding and a fancy dress, not something I got off the bargain rack at the department store.”

Yuzu looked down and with her free hand tugged on her dress, giving Mei a momentary flash of a pale thigh before returning her focus to her wife and noticing the conflict in her face and Mei felt the urge to comfort her begin to rise.

“I know that Yuzu.” Mei took a step closer, allowing her to press her forehead against Yuzu’s. “I...also wish that we could have had the wedding we originally planned, but I am sati….happy with what we were able to have. A wedding with the people we love the most and who love us joining us as we pledged our lives to one another, and how I will be eternally indebted to them, and you, for bringing all of that color and joy into my life. I am as happy as I've ever been.”

“Then why do you look sad?” Yuzu’s hands shifted to Mei’s shoulders and down her neck before resting on their ring. “If they were good thoughts then why did they make you upset?”

“Because I was reminded of what _I_ always thought this day would be.” Mei followed Yuzu’s lead and traced the ring on her wife’s chest with her finger. “Me, marrying somebody I hardly knew for the sake of family and how I would have gone through the motions of marriage rather than enjoying it; not like I do with you.”

“I'm not sure how happy you can be. We’ve only been married a few hours,” chuckled Yuzu after hearing Mei’s answer.

“In a pseudo-official manner, yes.” Mei placed her hand on Yuzu’s heart and smiled at the feeling of its slightly accelerated pace. “But as we’ve both said, we’ve considered ourselves married for a long time before tonight and as infuriating as you can be at times, I don’t regret a day of it.”

“I don’t either.” Yuzu smiled and kissed the corner of Mei’s mouth and wrapped her arm around her wife’s neck and sighed happily before adding, “You know, for someone who didn’t even know what a date was you can be pretty sappy.”

“I credit you and all those movies you’ve forced me to watch,” huffed Mei, her arms snaking their way around Yuzu’s back. “But, if it were anyone else but you, I don’t think I'd enjoy them as much as I do.”

Yuzu laughed and kissed Mei's cheek and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to have to spend a lot of time paying you back for pulling off a surprise wedding for us."

“You paid me back the moment you gave me this.” Mei rested her hand on the one Yuzu was using to play with Mei’s ring. “So consider today, my repaying you.”

“Sounds like I got off light,” chuckled Yuzu before giving Mei a soft kiss. As they did, the two of them could hear a loud whistle and a few people cheer at the two of them, making Mei blush and Yuzu turn on the group.

“You’re just jealous because you’ll never get a woman as awesome as her,” shouted back Yuzu causing one of the guys who’d whistled to blush while the others laughed and applauded Yuzu’s retort before walking away.

“Was that necessary?” Mei’s ears were burning and began fiddling with her wedding and engagement rings.

“Kinda,” smiled Yuzu feeling proud of herself, completely oblivious at some of the people. “He was rude, so I decided to call his bluff, and since he’s not bugging us, I’d say it worked.”

“Yes but,” Mei pointed at some of the people who’d taken notice of them thanks to Yuzu’s outburst, “instead of a few people looking at us we now have several.”

“Whoops.” Yuzu scratched the back of her head and gave Mei an embarrassed grin when she realized what she’d done, focusing solely on her wife instead of the people looking at them. “Well, it’s not like we’re gonna see these people again and it is almost midnight so what’s the big deal?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Mei dropped her hands and let out a sigh. Of course, Yuzu was right that the chances of them being recognized were minimal and she had grown more comfortable displaying her affections to Yuzu in public over the years, but like a bad habit, ridding herself completely of these fears proved to be an everyday challenge.

“I’m sorry.” Yuzu walked over looking deflated when she realized what she’d done. “Do ...do you want to go to the room? I didn’t ruin anything did I?”

“No.” Mei shook her head, a familiar sense of guilt rising in the back of her mind. “You didn't ruin anything, and yes, I do want to go back, but I want to enjoy this time with you and to be honest something else has been on my mind that I’d like to get out of the way before we do anything else tonight.”

“Whatever you want.” Yuzu bounced forward and took Mei’s hand and smiled. “What do you want to do? Do you want to get something to drink? I think there’s a bar that’s still open; we can ask if they have chilled tea if that’s what you want. Are you hungry? We didn’t get to eat much, and I’m sure we can order some take out and have it delivered to the room and veg out on the bed eating pizza or something. As I said, I’m fine doing whatever you want.”

“I appreciate your concern.” Mei kissed Yuzu’s forehead and rubbed her cheek. “But it’s something more serious than pizza or a drink.”

Yuzu watched as Mei pulled out her phone and when she saw the nervousness in her wife’s eyes, she knew precisely what Mei meant to do.

“Gotcha.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s hand and then her wrist before locking their fingers together. “Do you want to do this here or in the room? I’m fine with either one.”

“I would prefer the room,” answered Mei after some contemplation. “However, if you want, we can finish our walk. We said we would take a walk and I don’t want my...insecurities to ruin our evening.”

“We can talk a walk tomorrow,” said Yuzu, as she began leading Mei toward the room. “This is important, and we’re going to be out most of tomorrow. There will be plenty of time, and if you feel that guilty, we can make taking an evening walk a regular thing.”

“I would enjoy that,” began Mei, trying to resist the blonde’s pull but ultimately failing and she found herself following her wife’s lead. “But I meant it when I said I’m fine with waiting.”

“I know you mean it.” Yuzu turned and looked back at Mei with the same determined look she’d worn when they’d chased her father down to the subway. “But what’s going on in your head is more important than our walk. You forget that I know how you get when something like this weasels it’s way into your brain. You obsess over it until I have to force an answer out of you or it reaches a boiling point, at least it used to. You’ve gotten better, but you still tend to bury it until you can’t handle it so right now, what I want is for us to go to the room and deal with this. Are you okay with that?”

“Do I have a choice,” asked Mei after hearing her wife’s speech.

“Of course you have a choice.” Yuzu’s face went from determined to annoyed after Mei’s question, her brow only furrowing even more when she saw the smirk on Mei’s face. “You’re...Mei your feelings matter just as much as mine and I know I'm a little pushy but this is important because it’s bothering you that he wasn’t able to make it. Besides, I know there are a few things you want to hear him say and I don’t like the idea of you spending tonight worrying about if he’d have been happy for us or if he approved. He’s been better, at least to you and Hideki, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wanted to hear what he had to say. We’ve never really talked, and I want to know if he...approves not just of us but you know...of me.”

Yuzu’s arm grew limp and their hands dangled listlessly between them, though neither of them let go.

Pulling Yuzu close, Mei embraced her and began to kiss Yuzu’s neck while she held tightly onto her bride, praying that whatever she was doing was helping the blonde.

“Yuzu,” whispered Mei while Yuzu buried her head into Mei’s chest. “He approves, I know he does. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have said anything to my father about not being able to come, and he wouldn’t have accepted my invitation if he didn’t trust my decision.”

“When did you invite him,” asked Yuzu surprised to hear that Mei had personally extended the offer.

“Shortly after you left the room with Hideki on the night that formally introduced them.” Mei coughed before taking Yuzu by the hand and began pulling her toward the hotel; her pace a bit faster than before, nervous about how Yuzu would react and hoping to avoid making a scene.

“So, even Gramps knew before me?” Yuzu’s felt a pang of annoyance that the man who could barely remember her name knew that she was going to be married before she did.

“It was necessary,” said Mei, feeling Yuzu’s hand in hers, relieved that she didn’t need to try to pull away. “to maintain the surprise. Even I didn’t expect him to show, but he was right about a few things. Without much of his hard work you and I wouldn’t have our apartment or even have been able to do all of this, so I did what I thought was right.”

“I know you did.” Yuzu slowed her pace enough to the point where it became difficult for Mei to keep up her current speed and when her wife slowed down, Yuzu moved up next to her and they continued their walk along the grassy path that led to the hotel.

“Are you upset that I invited him.” Mei’s voice was quiet and Yuzu could sense that as Yuzu had felt earlier, she’d ruined their evening.

“Nope.” A small smile spread on Yuzu’s face and she let out a small sigh of satisfaction once she had her head back on Mei’s shoulder. “I mean I am about as mad as I am at everyone else for keeping this a secret. But I won’t lie and say that it would have been weird having him here. He can’t even remember my name and the first time I met him he looked at me like he’d just stepped in dog crap, but I get what you’re saying about how him keeping the family going is why we have the life we do. He may be a grump, but he’s done at least a few things right, and he did take care of you, so I’m willing to cut him some slack. Plus he’s good to Hideki and he’s respected our wishes; yeah he’s toed the line a bit, but he’s lived up to his end of the bargain and Hideki seems to love him which is a relief.”

“I see.” Mei stopped their procession and moved them off to the side and before Yuzu could question her, Mei kissed her pressing their bodies against the wall.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Yuzu squeezed Mei’s hand, returning the kiss and sucking on Mei’s lower lip for a moment before separating.

“What was that for,” asked Yuzu suddenly feeling like she was sitting under a sun lamp.

“A thank you,” replied Mei before giving Yuzu one more brief kiss. “For being you.”  
  
Her smile growing, Yuzu gave Mei one more kiss before saying, “You’re welcome.”

After making sure they were presentable, the entered the hotel lobby, not surprised to see a few guests returning from their evening festivities. A few of them were sitting at some of the tables in the lounge areas, some talking loudly off in a corner while others looked like they were about to head out into the city since everything on the property would be closing soon.

A few people looked at them, especially after several members of the night staff greeted and congratulated them over their success and when asked if there were any issues, the night manager looked like he was about to pass out after hearing that everything went according to plan.

“I’m glad to hear that,” said the man breathlessly after downing a large glass of water to steady his nerves. “I won’t keep you too long, but I thought I’d let you know that we had housekeeping drop off a small gift for the two of you and we hope that the rest of your visit is just as memorable. “

Mei and Yuzu both thanked him and when they were alone Yuzu laughed and asked, “What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure,” yawned Mei as they walked past all the hot tubs, ignoring the sounds of loud voices from some of the other rooms where it sounded like several people were either enjoying themselves or arguing about something, it was difficult to make out. “But I am eager to see what it is that they gave us since I wasn’t told anything about this when I made the reservations.”

“Are you scared?” Yuzu returned to her spot next to Mei, one hand clutching her wife’s and the other wrapped firmly around her bicep. “Because if you are, I’ll head in first. After all, it’s my job to protect you.”

“With your back problems, I hardly doubt you’d be much of a protector.” Mei gave a short snort and tried to look menacing, but she felt her mouth begin to twitch and she could tell by the look on Yuzu’s face that she wasn’t buying it.

“I may have back pain but that hasn’t kept me from putting you in your place.” Yuzu laughed when she saw the blush return to Mei’s face as the younger woman scanned the hallway for any sign of someone who may have overheard them.

“If that’s the case,” said Mei once she was satisfied that Yuzu hadn’t fully embarrassed her and opened the door and pulled Yuzu into the room behind her almost slamming the door before she locked it, her eyes focused on her wife, “then perhaps you’d like to show me how you intend to do that.”

“I would love to,” chuckled Yuzu, pressing herself into Mei, one knee strategically between Mei’s legs while she wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and pulled her close. The hunger in Mei’s eyes was so enticing that Yuzu felt like she was about to drown in the lavender pools and knew that if they kissed she wouldn’t be able to stop herself and as much as it pained her, Yuzu resisted every impulse that was telling her to kiss Mei and with every ounce of self-control she could muster she avoided Mei’s kiss by lowering her head at the last possible second and instead of her lips, Mei kissed her forehead.

“Yuzu?” The sound of disappointment in Mei’s voice was like a knife in her chest, but she knew it was for the best. “Yuzu, are you all right? Did I do something to upset you?”

“Of course not.” Yuzu removed her leg and gave Mei a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled. “I mean you’re being a little weird about showing affection in public right now, but I get it. We’re not home, and it’s outside of your comfort zone, so I’m okay with that.”

“I see,” answered Mei shortly, voice shifting from disappointment to agitation. “But we’re in the room now and I don’t see what my public discomforts have to do with what we do in private.”

“Absolutely nothing.” Yuzu couldn’t help but smile at how cute Mei’s face looked at her denial and once again fought back the desire to give in to her urges and instead tapped her wife on the nose and chuckled. “But, and believe me I want to do _that_  as much as you do, we did want to see what the gift we got from the management was and you said you wanted to make a phone call; so I’ll make you a deal. We take _another_  shower, relax, check out this gift, make your call, and _then_  I am yours for the rest of, well the rest of our lives I guess.”

Mei’s face screwed up in frustration and Yuzu knew that she was weighing the pros and cons of her suggestion and giggled at how Mei’s face screwed up at the battle over instant gratification and delaying it until they could focus entirely on one another. After a few tense moments, Mei’s face relaxed she gave a begrudging nod before pressing her forehead against her wife’s, closed her eyes, and sighed in agreement.

“All right,” said Mei as she and Yuzu rubbed their foreheads together. “You’re right. It would be best if we get everything out of the way and who knows, maybe the gift will help us enjoy ourselves.”

“What do you think it is,” laughed Yuzu before kissing Mei’s nose and leading her toward the main bathroom.

“Probably some fruit or maybe a bottle of wine,” said Mei calmly as they entered the bedroom before helping Yuzu out of her dress, unable to resist kissing the blonde’s neck as she made sure nothing got caught on Yuzu’s undergarments. “I wouldn’t mind either one as I am craving something sweet.”

“Are you sure it’s the fruit you want,” grunted Yuzu when she felt Mei’s teeth pinch the skin of her neck while her hands explored her stomach, “because I thought we said we were going to take care of everything before doing this?”

“We are.” Mei kissed the freshly created mark and smirked when Yuzu let out a low whimper. “I simply wanted to remind you of what’s waiting for you when we’re finished.”

“Message received.” Yuzu traced a finger along where Mei had marked her and turned to help Mei out of her dress and proceeded to give her the same treatment, though taking it one step further by taking a moment to caress Mei’s thighs once she was stripped bare, causing her to moan.

“Now look whose going against our agreement.”

“You can punish me later.” Yuzu stood on her toes and kissed Mei’s ear making her wife shudder before taking her by the hand and leading her toward the bathroom and turning on the shower. “Besides, I know you enjoy teasing me as much as I tease you, so I don’t see anything wrong with having an appetizer before the main course, do you?”

“No,” smirked Mei as Yuzu pulled her into the shower, the water pouring down around them as Mei leaned in to kiss her bride, “I suppose I don’t.”

  
Almost half-an-hour later, Mei was sitting on the edge of the bed while Yuzu combed out her hair; eyes closed as the practiced fingers brushed out any possible knots and kinks while her hands fiddled nervously with her phone as she tried to muster the courage to dial the number.

“Do you want me to call,” asked Yuzu, setting aside the comb and checking her work beneath the dim lamplight before she started massaging Mei’s shoulders through her long-sleeved tee-shirt. “I can do it if you’re too nervous.”

“I am nervous, yes,” confirmed Mei, resting her back against Yuzu’s chest, her body relaxing into the blonde’s gentle embrace. “I don’t know why though. I told him this would be happening and despite him never fully confirming he’d attend I’d hoped that he would show. But despite knowing all of this and him saying he wasn’t against it, I’m still afraid of how he’ll react.”

Setting her phone down, Mei lifted her hand to the ring hanging from her neck and clutched it tightly as she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself.

“It’s all right,” whispered Yuzu, holding Mei close while her fingers caressed the hickeys that were beginning to form along her neck, hoping that she hadn’t added to Mei’s anxiety about calling her grandfather. “It’s gonna be all right Mei. I know how much his opinion means to you and if I pushed you too hard, I’m sorry. If it helps, we’ll wait to call him tomorrow when we have Hideki. Would you prefer that?”

“Somewhat,” answered Mei sitting up, causing the top of her head to brush against Yuzu’s chin. “But you were right earlier in saying that we should do this sooner rather than later. If this conversation turns sour, I’d rather not have Hideki around just in case we both say something we regret.”

“Okay.” Yuzu kissed Mei’s head and tightened her grip as she carefully swayed them back and forth along the mattress.

First, to the left and then to the right and despite some initial resistance, Mei eventually relented to Yuzu’s attempts to comfort her and found it to be rather soothing. As they rocked, Mei felt her body relax and grow limp at the gentle motion and felt herself begin to drift off into a light sleep.

That is until the rocking turned into a fall, causing her to stiffen in an attempt to resist, but it was too little too late, and Mei let out a scream as Yuzu laughed and Mei tried to break free from the blonde from the fall.

“Too late,” laughed Yuzu in victory as their heads collided into the mattress.

“Why do you have to do that,” grunted Mei as she turned around and scowled at her wife. “Honestly you are worse than Hideki.”

“You love me.” Yuzu pulled down the collar of her tee-shirt and showed off a portion of the bite marks that Mei had given her. “If you didn’t I wouldn’t have these.”

“I left similar ones even before I realized I loved you,” replied Mei with a cool smirk while she began going through her contacts. “The only difference now is that I’m more aggressive about it.”

“Because you love me,” said Yuzu in a sing-song manner.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mei finally found her grandfather’s number and was prepared to make her call when Yuzu flipped her onto her back and half-heartedly pinned her to the bed.

“Yuzu, I’m trying to make a call,” grunted Mei while Yuzu began assaulting her neck with a series of light kisses sending a shiver down her spine with each kiss.

“Say you love me,” laughed Yuzu, hearing the smile in Mei’s voice encouraging her to continue her barrage. “Say it and I’ll let you make your call.”

“Let me go and I’ll say it.” Mei gave a feeble struggle as Yuzu’s hair tickled her nose.

Yuzu’s hands instantly let go of Mei’s shoulders and she remained stationary, staring down at Mei expectantly, her green eyes glowing in the lamplight.

“I’m waiting,” teased Yuzu her face moving closer, her breath was warm but not unpleasant and Mei could smell the lingering scent of her toothpaste.

“You’re impatient,” answered Mei, propping herself up on her elbows and rubbing her nose against Yuzu’s before giving Yuzu one more gentle kiss. There was a short moan from Yuzu and Mei couldn’t resist taking hold of Yuzu’s hands and when they separated she could feel the increased rate of Yuzu’s breath and knew they were both reaching a boiling point but managed to control herself as she quietly said, “I love you, Yuzu.”

“I love you too.” Yuzu leaned in once more and Mei obliged her with a deep kiss that threatened to push them into the mattress which Mei was more than willing to allow.

Her body was warm and she could feel the anticipation in the form of Yuzu’s hand moving up hers and across her forearm before coming to a rest on her elbow before breaking their kiss; both of them panting loudly.

“Mei,” gulped Yuzu after several deep breaths, the familiar lustful hunger forming in her eyes.

“Yes?” Mei could see a few beads of sweat forming on Yuzu’s forehead and the deep flush of her cheeks and felt her own body warm from their kiss.

Yuzu’s eyes shifted and Mei wasn’t surprised to see the conflict between wanting to continue and allow Mei to make her call and for a moment Mei felt herself grow excited at the prospect of continuing but was rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek and Yuzu pressing her forehead to hers as she said, “Make your call.”

“All right,” replied Mei, disappointed at the refusal but at the same time glad that Yuzu had managed to, if only briefly, curb their desires. “Do you want me to put the phone on speaker?”

“Whatever you want.” Yuzu brushed her hand against Mei’s cheek and smiled as she rolled moved up the bed and relaxed into the pillows and reached for a black laptop bag. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Very well.” Mei hit her grandfather’s number and pressed the speaker button and smirked when she saw Yuzu’s body clench at the sound of the ringtone.

“You said to do whatever I wanted,” chuckled Mei when Yuzu turned her gaze on her, “and this is what I want.”

“All right.” Yuzu got on her knees and Mei heard a zipper and was about to ask what Yuzu was doing when a familiar, gruff voice came over the phone.

“Hello? Mei?”

“Grandfather.” Mei’s body immediately rose off the bed and a familiar sense of foreboding replaced any of lingering excitement from their earlier activities. “I apologize for the late call did I wake you?”

“No,” replied the man shortly and Mei turned to see Yuzu stop whatever she had been doing to stare briefly at her. “No, you didn’t wake me. You know full well...”

Her grandfather stopped speaking and Mei heard him let out a loud sigh before saying, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, Mei. Today was an important day for you and your father sent me a few of the pictures of the wedding and I would be lying if I didn’t say that I am...disappointed in myself for not being in good enough health to come and celebrate this with all of you.”

“It couldn’t be helped,” answered Mei feeling relieved that he was more upset at himself than her. She hated herself a little for continuing to seek his approval, but as she’d already concluded, she knew she would never entirely be free of it, and wouldn't allow it to cloud her judgment.

“I suppose not,” answered her grandfather with a dry chuckle. “But I have the few pictures your father managed to send me earlier this evening, and I look forward to seeing the others if you’d permit me too of course.”

“Of course I want you to see them.” Mei felt a pang of guilt that he thought she wouldn’t allow him to see the pictures. She knew some of it was her fault given how she’d pushed him away all those years ago when he’d come by for his only visit to their apartment. But now that he was back in their lives she didn’t want to deny him access to major life events and hoped that he would understand how sorry she was. “I don’t know which ones you saw, but I hope that whatever ones you did manage to see were to your liking.”

“Very much.” Mei heard the sound of him sipping something and the dull thud of glass hitting wood. “I only saw the group photographs and some of the singles with you and Yuzu and Hideki and...”

His voice stopped, and Mei could hear him take a few quiet breaths and when he spoke, Mei could hear an unfamiliar weakness in his voice.

“I am happy for you, Mei.” He chuckled again, and Mei heard him cough as an unfamiliar weakness filled his voice. “Despite my concerns for your safety and how this will affect your lives and Hideki’s; I am proud of you for finding a partner that cares for you the way Yuzu does. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to find someone like that for you.”

“I know.” Mei rubbed her eye, hoping to hold back the stinging feeling that was forming. “But that’s in the past. I know you tried and despite the...nature of my marriage with Udagawa-san, I am grateful you found him, Grandfather. As you promised he was very kind, and he respected me and cared about my happiness. I didn’t want to hurt him and to be honest part of me thinks that had you found him sooner there’s a good chance we might still be married.”

Mei felt a slight pain in her lower back and looked over her shoulder just in time to see Yuzu’s foot return her body to be used as a prop for her laptop. Smirking Mei moved up the bed to where her wife was and settled in next to her, pressing their arms together tightly and ignoring Yuzu’s attempts at digging her elbow into her bicep in an effort to scare her away.

“I’m glad to hear you cared that much for him,” said her grandfather and Mei could hear a smile in his voice.

“I still care for him.” Yuzu’s arm relaxed, but Mei could tell the blonde was still upset and moved the phone to her free hand and took hold of Yuzu’s. “He was good to me, and he’s been an excellent provider and father to Hideki and a good friend to us. Yes, our marriage didn’t last but we’ve made our family work and as any good family does we look after one another and make decisions together. It’s unorthodox, true, but it works, and we will continue to make sure that it does.”

“I’m sure you will,” laughed their grandfather briefly before he started to cough again and they heard him take another sip of something before continuing. “With what you’ve told me about how stubborn Yuzu can be, I find it difficult to believe she’d let you give up so easily.”

Mei was about to answer when she felt Yuzu’s hand slam into her shoulder nearly knocking her over. Turning gaze at her wife, Mei saw Yuzu’s eyes narrowed menacingly at her, arms crossed in anger. Snorting, Mei returned the favor, shoving Yuzu back, only Mei forgot how close Yuzu was to the edge and let out a small gasp of surprise when Yuzu nearly hit her head against the bedside table.

“Hey,” shouted Yuzu barely catching herself on the edge of the table and managed to push herself back up onto the bed while the elder Aihara asked if she was okay.

“She’s fine, Grandfather,” answered Mei hastily after kissing Yuzu on the head and holding her close, happy that in spite of her frustration with her, Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei’s stomach and buried her face in Mei’s neck sighed in an odd mix of frustration and satisfaction. When she was fully in Yuzu’s grasp, Mei grunted when she felt Yuzu’s possessive grip, but she didn’t complain. Mei knew she’d pushed her luck and Yuzu had a right to be a little upset and wasn’t going to risk ruining the conversation over a pointless fight. “She just stood up too quickly and I scared her a little when I pulled her back onto the bed to keep her from falling."

“I see.” Mei and Yuzu both smirked when they heard him trying and cover his discomfort with a cough but didn’t mention anything. “Is it possible that I could speak to both of you for a moment? I understand that it’s late and you are both tired, but I would very much appreciate it if I could have a moment speaking with the two of you.”

“Of course.” Mei’s hand moved to Yuzu’s instinctively, her body trembling despite just hearing that her grandfather approved of their marriage. When she found it, Mei’s grip grew so tight that he heard Yuzu hiss, forcing Mei to whisper an apology when she saw the distressed look on her wife’s face.

“It’s okay,” whispered Yuzu before kissing Mei on the cheek, her anger seemingly pacified. “Let him know I’m here and that you’ll put him on speaker if he doesn’t know that he already is.”

Nodding, Mei took a deep breath and said, “Grandfather, I’m...I’m going to put you on the speaker so that both of us can hear you, are you okay with that?”

“Of course,” chuckled the man. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

“We’re ready,” said Mei a few seconds later. “Yuzu is here with me.”

“Hello,” said Yuzu cheerily as she nuzzled Mei’s shoulder. “How are you doing?”

“He...hello Yuzu.” He sounded nervous, which both Mei and Yuzu found mildly hilarious and slightly off-putting. “I’m doing fine. I’ve just been a sick as I’m sure you know. Ho...how are you?”

“I’m doing well,” said Yuzu, smiling at the small trick they’d played on him. “I’m sorry you couldn’t make it today, we were both hoping to see you at the ceremony.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” he replied sounding a little more like his old self. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to congratulate you and Mei on your wedding. I’ve seen some of the pictures and you both looked lovely.”

“Thanks, Grandpa,” laughed Yuzu and feeling her face grow red at the compliment and realizing what she’d just called him. “I’m sorry is ‘Grandpa’ okay or do you want me to call you something else?

  
“Grandpa is fine for the moment,” chuckled the man, catching them both off guard, “and I appreciate you being willing to talk with me despite past events.”

“We’re family,” said Yuzu her fingers locking with Mei’s as she spoke, “and that means we should try to understand each other and figure out how to overcome our differences and that’s what we’re doing. Even if it is a painful experience.”

“I’ve come to find that sometimes pain is a rather effective teacher.” He let out a loud series of coughs that caused both Mei and Yuzu to voice their concern he told them not to worry. “I’m all right. Don’t worry about me, I have a mild respiratory infection and am on a healthy dose of medications and the doctor said I should make a full recovery.”

“That doesn’t mean we won’t worry,” snorted Mei as Yuzu nodded in agreement, even though the man couldn’t see them. “So, please don’t treat this as a mild inconvenience. You know how easy it is for something like this to become life-threatening.”

“She’s right,” confirmed Yuzu. “Even though we barely talk, I do care about what happens to you and how it will affect Mei, Hideki, Mama, and Papa.”

“Papa?” The man’s voice went from a chuckle into the first real laugh Yuzu had ever heard from him causing her to feel a little more uncomfortable than she already was. “Is that what you call, Sho?”

“Ye...yes,” said Yuzu feeling embarrassed and thinking that the man was somehow trying to insult her. “I’ve been calling him that since we met and it’s never bothered him at least, he’s never said anything about it.”

“I see,” sighed the man once his laughter had subsided. “That’s rather interesting but not out of character for him since Mei very rarely, if ever, called him 'father' until after he remarried. I find it rather fitting and knowing Sho he wouldn't mind.”

“He’s never tried to correct me, so I’ve never thought it was a problem, not like how I talked to you when we first met,” answered Yuzu, relaxing a little now that she knew the man approved of how she spoke to his son. “I’m sorry for being that rude to you. I know you said you forgave me, but I don’t think I ever properly apologized for that, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite all right, and I apologize for worrying you both,” said the man after a series of slow breaths. “I’ve gotten used to having people not worry about me, and I must say it is rather reassuring to hear that you both care.”

“Of course we do,” said Mei, his words hitting her like a car. “You’ve made it difficult to forgive you, you and father both, and I am trying I am, I want you to know that. I was harsh when we brought Hideki to the house, but I meant what I said, and I won’t forget everything you’ve done for me, but I have to come to terms with some of the more unpleasant aspects of our relationship. It will take time, a _lot_   of time and I hope you understand that. I do love you in my way, and I want you in our lives, but this won’t be an easy journey for either of us.”

“I know.” The old man sighed, and Yuzu and Mei could imagine him sitting there, his face screwed up as he tried to process his emotions into words, “and you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. I know I should have paid more attention to what you needed and I failed and there’s nothing I can do to change it but like you I am trying as well, and I won’t spoil the opportunity you’ve given me.”

“Well if we don’t try then we’ll never move forward,” said Mei while Yuzu began massaging her hand between hers.

“Very true.” Both of them shared a small chuckle, and Mei felt Yuzu’s head on her shoulder and rolled it affectionately, earning her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yuzu,” blurted the man that the blonde shot up in her seat and stiffened much as Mei had.

“Yes, Grandpa,” asked Yuzu woodenly, causing Mei’s lips to disappear into her mouth in an attempt to stifle a smile. "what do you do you need?”

“I need to tell you that, well, that you have gone far and above the expectations, I had when I initially met you.” There was a dry chuckle from the other end of the phone and Mei was too busy laughing to herself at the look of utter amazement on Yuzu’s face at what the man had just said. “When I met you, you were loud and as I said you were something that I couldn’t comprehend. I thought you an eyesore and an embarrassment but after hearing from Mei about all you’ve accomplished, I should have reserved my judgment and gotten to know you and once again I must apologize for having been so cruel to you. You’ve done a wonderful job with Hideki and in being there for Mei. I am...proud that Sho and Ume have raised you both to be such fine women.”

“Thank...thank you,” stammered Yuzu unsure of what to make of the man’s commentary. “But, I don’t feel like I’ve done much to impress you. Save for the dinner we had before this trip, you and I barely spoke to each other outside of the occasional call to the house when you were looking for Mei, and even then you’ve sounded like you’d rather be talking to someone else so I gave up on thinking you’d ever like me.”

“I do have a sort of fondness for you Yuzu,” replied the elder Aihara in a thoughtful voice. “You’ve been a great source of support for Mei, and I now know that if it wasn’t for you that she wouldn’t be who she is today and that Hideki is better off with you in his life. You’re an excellent mother and Mei tells me you won’t be traveling as much which I know will help ease some of his anxiety. Last time you were out of town, he couldn’t stop going on about how much fun he’d have during your vacation, and he promised me that he’d bring me back something since I couldn’t come.”

“Yeah he did,” smiled Yuzu as Mei wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder. “We mailed most of the souvenirs yesterday, and yours was one of them, it should be there in the next couple of days.”

“I’ll wait until you get home to open it them,” said the man warmly. “Perhaps we can all go out to dinner, the four of us I mean since you won’t be traveling for work so much, does that suit you? You can even fill me in on the details of your job. Mei has told me a little, but it seems to me that you both try to keep work conversations to a minimum when you’re at home.”

“We try to, but a lot of the time we end up complaining about something or someone we had to deal with and most days it’s pretty boring,” laughed Yuzu, bouncing a little in her seat that her grandfather wanted to get to know her. “But I enjoy it. I mean I never thought I’d have a corporate job but...you know what let’s save that for our next dinner. Do you have any preference on where we go? It’s mostly family restaurants because we have to take Hideki, but I’m sure we can find a sitter if you’d rather go somewhere more upscale.”

“I have no problem with the family restaurants,” chuckled the man before slipping into a short cough. Mei and Yuzu both waited to see if it would continue, only relaxing when they heard him stop after a few seconds and sigh. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to sidetrack our conversation. But I don’t mind going to family restaurants. I want to know what Hideki likes, and I’ve found myself enjoying the lack of formality. Do you have any preferences, I’m interested to know what you and Mei enjoy as well.”

“What if you came over to our house? Mei and I can cook for you,” offered Yuzu earning her a wide-eyed stare from Mei.

“Mei cook?” They heard the man chuckle at the thought before continuing. “If Mei agrees to it then I would be more than happy to join you. I haven’t been to your home since that unfortunate argument Mei, and I had at Hideki’s birthday. But, yes that sounds like it would be an enjoyable evening. Mei is that all right with you?”

“I...suppose,” said Mei slowly with a quick glare at Yuzu. “What would you like us to make? I’m not as good a cook as Yuzu, but I do my fair share and know a number of recipes.”

“I shall leave that up to you,” said the man before letting out a stifled yawn. “I’m sorry, but I fear my fatigue has caught up to me and I need to sleep. I apologize for distracting you two from celebrating.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m the one who called,” said Mei with a deep sigh. “But, I wanted to talk to you and thank you for approving.”

“Do not thank me, Mei,” replied her grandfather affectionately. “This is your life, and I should have let you live it a long time ago."

“I understand,” said Mei quietly, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. “Good night Grandfather, we will talk to you soon.”

“Good night, Mei.” The man sighed, and as Mei reached to disconnect the call, she stopped when he began speaking. “Yuzu, good night and please continue to take care of her for me.”

“I will, I promise.” Yuzu lifted Mei’s hand as she spoke and enveloped her wife’s hand in hers and stared up at her lovingly. “Did that help?”

“It did.” Mei set her phone carefully on the ground next to the bed and pulled Yuzu closer and nuzzled the side of her head. “Thank you for letting me do that. I feel so much lighter now that I know he approves.”

“So do I,” Yuzu turned her head and kissed her wife, smiling all the while. “He even called me by my name without having to ask someone if he was right. He even said I was a good mom.”

“I’m happy for you.” Mei chuckled and gave Yuzu a gentle kiss, “and you’d better be an excellent mother or else I’m going to have serious reservations about staying married to you.”

“Says the woman who said she’d still be married to her ex-husband on our _wedding day_  .” Yuzu turned her face away from Mei and began moving away from her. “Seriously, who says that with their wife sitting right next to them.”

“I said, I _might_  have remained married to him,” said Mei with a grunt, pulling Yuzu back on to the bed and wrapping her arms around her wife. “Might was the keyword Yuzu. We might still be married, we might have gotten a divorce, I can’t be sure about what might have been, but I know that where I am right now is what I want and I’m not giving it up.”

“That's a pretty big promise,” chuckled Yuzu as she relaxed into Mei’s embrace. “I’m loud, stubborn, overly affectionate, not as smart as you, and I’m a bit of a crybaby.”

“Yuzu,” Mei kissed the blonde’s neck and started to say that she didn’t care, but Yuzu continued to list things off.

“I also blow money on stuff we don’t need at times, I completely missed out that the tent was decorated in the way we wanted our wedding to be, I didn’t pick up on the fact that a guy was hitting on me and….ummph.”

Yuzu was silenced by Mei’s lips being pressed to hers and the gentle caress of her tongue along her teeth. Not wanting to be outdone, Yuzu returned the favor and pushed her tongue against Mei’s, grunting when she felt Mei tug on her hair, exposing her neck and throat. Her heart pounding, Yuzu attempted to turn around so she could touch Mei, but her plans were foiled when Mei broke the kiss and began kissing her neck and softly biting the delicate flesh.

“Me...mei,” gulped Yuzu when Mei bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, causing her to shiver and pull at the comforter.

“I meant what I said,” panted Mei between kisses, while one hand carefully scratched Yuzu’s stomach. “I’m not giving us up.”

“I know.” Yuzu sounded calmer, but Mei could tell by her breathing that the older woman was beginning to cave by the small whimpers she was making every time Mei kissed her throat and how the blonde pulled on Mei’s sleeve, exposing her bare shoulder before the arm supporting them gave out, and they fell into the mattress.

“You’re eager tonight,” growled Mei, slipping a hand up Yuzu’s shirt, her fingers softly caressing the blonde’s stomach while she nuzzled the new mark she’d left on her wife’s collarbone. “I thought you were going to put me in my place, isn’t that what you said?”

Yuzu felt a retort on the tip of her tongue, but Mei cut that off by giving her her breast a firm squeeze.

Instead, she let out a loud growl and snorted which caused Mei to pull on her nipple and give it a gentle twist, sending a jolt of pleasure through Yuzu’s body, creating a loud moan from her throat as her thighs began rubbing together.

“What was that Yuzu,” chuckled Mei as she began kissing one of the marks hidden beneath the neck of her wife’s shirt as she continued teasing her wife’s nipple; rolling it between her fingers while giving it the occasional pinch.

“I...I didn’t say..,” began Yuzu as her back arched off the bed, pushing her breast into Mei’s hand. She could feel familiar dampness and heat starting to form between her legs as she fought the desire to ask Mei to touch her.

Yuzu could tell by the depth of Mei’s voice and the way she was choosing where to touch and kiss that Mei wanted to drag this out as long as possible, and Yuzu felt the same way. Whenever they had a night alone, they rarely rushed, using the extra time to either explore and try new things with one another or prolong more of their favorite activities. Both of which had their appeal, but the real fun lay in finding out how the night was going to play out.

“What did you say,” asked Mei, letting go of Yuzu’s breast and smiling at the disappointed moan her wife gave her.

“I didn’t say anything,” pouted Yuzu at the loss of contact and wrapping her arms around Mei’s neck and pulling her close and began kissing her neck, pulling at her shirt while Mei’s hands returned to rubbing her sides and stomach, causing her skin to prickle while her nails gently scratched Mei’s back. “Don’t be mean.”

“My poor Yuzu,” whispered Mei lifting Yuzu’s shirt to reveal the teeth marks she’d administered during their shower while kissing the warm flesh of Yuzu’s forearm and wrist making the blonde squeak and shuffle her feet as she smiled down at the look of bliss on her wife’s face. “You want me to touch you, don’t you?”

“No,” whispered Yuzu with an unconvincing shake of her head. “I want this.”

“Do you?” Mei removed Yuzu’s arm from her neck and pulled her up off the mattress and lifted her chin and kissed her as one hand began pulling teasingly on the crotch of Yuzu’s shorts, feeling the dampness that had formed and chuckled while causing Yuzu to blush.

“Tell me,” breathed Mei into the blonde’s ear, sending a tingle of pleasure down Yuzu’s spine that had her panting loudly while Mei’s hands began pulling her shirt up her body. “Tell me what you want Yuzu .”

Mei looked up and smirked at the attempted look of defiance on Yuzu’s face. The usually calm look Yuzu wore was replaced by a half-hearted frown. Her freshly combed hair was now sticking out on all ends and Mei could see her chest heaving in the dim light of the lamp, but despite her flustered state, Mei could tell Yuzu was going to be stubborn, and she didn’t mind it at all.

“I can’t please you if you don’t tell me,” growled Mei, kissing Yuzu’s throat while one of her hand rubbed the damp spot that had formed on sides of Yuzu’s shorts. A strangled whimper escaped Yuzu’s throat at the contact and Mei began running her hands up her wife’s thighs, slipping her hands beneath the obscenely small legs of her shorts and chuckled when she felt a familiar warmth and wetness that accompanied her wife’s arousal.

“Looks like I didn’t need to do much,” chuckled Mei as she kissed the side of Yuzu’s breast, extending her tongue to lick the tip of the nipple, making it bounce a little. Yuzu’s feet shuffled beneath her body, trying to push her legs up toward her chest, but Mei pushed them down and applied her weight in an attempt to keep Yuzu still as she continued to move further up her wife’s legs, rubbing them as she went.

“Mei,” gasped Yuzu her legs flexing beneath Mei’s touch while she struggled with the urge to give in or continue resisting despite the discomfort that was beginning to grow in her crotch thanks to Mei’s teasing.

Every fiber of her was telling her to give in as Mei’s teeth sunk into her flesh, sending a short, tingling jolt of pain through her system that turned into an exquisite familiar pleasure, followed by the soothing sensation of Mei’s lips and tongue. Each stroke of her lover’s fingers and gentle bite along her breasts and stomach made Yuzu’s head grow fuzzier and more clouded as she sank into the pleasure. Her hands began losing their grip on Mei’s body as Mei’s thumbs started massaging her lower lips, making her gasp each time her fingernails passed her slit, barely touching the warm pink flesh that awaited within.

“More.”

Yuzu’s hips arched off the bed, her voice barely more than a whisper as she tried to push Mei’s thumb inside her, craving the way Mei would make her feel. Her hand shaking, Yuzu began stroking Mei’s hair and gathered as much strength as she could to push Mei’s head down her body but was stopped when she felt Mei’s thumbs pull the hood covering her clit back and gave it a quick, gentle flick in conjunction with a particularly sharp bite just below her nipple. Her body tensed and Yuzu felt her thighs quake as she dug her feet into the bed. Her lower lip disappeared back into her mouth and Yuzu bit down on it, choking back a series of moans while Mei chuckled and continued rubbing her lower lips.

“So impatient,” snickered Mei, kissing Yuzu’s shaking breast, making the blonde jump and clench her thighs as her eyes clenched tight and another low moan escaped her throat.

“Did that feel good,” asked Mei removing one of her hands from Yuzu’s pants and began licking the stray liquids that had accumulated on her fingers while the other continued to caress her wife’s thigh and leg, being careful to avoid her more sensitive areas.

“Ye...yes,” panted Yuzu before reaching up and pulling tugging weakly at Mei’s arm, a pleading look in her eyes.

Knowing what she wanted, Mei allowed Yuzu to pull her down into a kiss. Just as Yuzu had done moments before, Mei moaned when she felt Yuzu’s tongue enter her mouth, hungry to taste herself on her wife’s lips and tongue. Following suit, Mei met each of Yuzu’s motions as she ran her hands up and down the blonde’s smooth skin, feeling the small bumps that rose along the near perfect skin, causing Yuzu to break the kiss when she felt Mei’s hands come to rest on her ass and dig her nails into her the soft mounds.

“You're greedy,” hissed Yuzu once she caught her breath. “I want you to feel good.”

“I know.” Mei kissed Yuzu again, their lips barely brushing, sending a jolt down her spine and a tingle of warmth spread between her legs. “But I want to try something new first, Yuzu. Is that okay?”

“I like new,” giggled Yuzu before letting out another moan as Mei kissed her neck and collarbone. “But only if I get to do something we haven’t done in a while, Deal?”

“Deal.” Mei gave Yuzu one more kiss and headed over to her bedside table and pulled out a familiar looking piece of black cloth.

Crawling back on the bed, Mei lifted Yuzu’s head and slipped the straps behind her wife’s ears before pulling the flap down over Yuzu’s eyes.

When the sleep mask was in place, Mei lifted Yuzu’s chin and asked, “Is this all right? Tell me it’s not, and I’ll take it off.”

Leaning forward, Yuzu gave Mei an awkward kiss on the corner of her mouth and nuzzled her neck, nodded, and said, “I’m fine, Mei. I trust you.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Mei gave Yuzu a kiss of her own and climbed off the bed and headed over to the dresser and pulled out two more items and lifted her wife’s hands; pressing them against one of the wooden poles that made up the headboard and slipped one of the padded cuffs around Yuzu’s wrists.

“I thought you said we were trying something new,” teased Yuzu as Mei fastened the straps around her wrists while using her feet to massage Mei’s calves and the back of her thighs earning her a slap on her leg from her wife.

“Keep it up, and I’ll leave you like that,” threatened Mei, though she couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the gasp that emanated from her wife.

“Tease,” chuckled Yuzu as she felt the bed shift and Mei’s body begin to move from between her legs.

“Maybe,” said Mei, kissing her way along Yuzu’s slender limbs while simultaneously removing the shorts to reveal the well-trimmed patch of brown pubic hair and glistening pink lower lips. After tossing the shorts over the side of the bed, Mei returned to her place between Yuzu’s legs, careful to avoid touching any part of Yuzu’s body and smiled down at the sight of Yuzu jumping in surprise when she finally touched her face.

“Or maybe I just like watching you.”

“I know you do,” panted Yuzu as she managed to catch the tail end of Mei’s fingers with her kiss, smiling as she continued to rub her legs along Mei’s body and failing miserably to pull Mei’s pants down with her feet.

“Be patient,” whispered Mei, placing a kiss on Yuzu’s chest, just below her ring, making her chest rise in anticipation while Mei rubbed her thighs. “You’ll have me soon, Yuzu.”

“I can’t wait,” groaned Yuzu when Mei’s lips kissed one of the erect nipples, causing Yuzu to dig her toes into the sheets. “I have a surprise for you too.”

“You do?” Mei stopped her kisses and looked up at Yuzu, wishing she could see what kind of smile was hiding beneath the mask, but found that didn’t last as the sound of Yuzu’s labored breaths drove her to continue kissing her way down Yuzu’s body. Each one deliberately placed on spots Mei knew would cause the most amount of pleasure.

“Yes,” panted Yuzu when Mei bit down on the spot between her left hip and thigh, causing them to rise briefly off the bed allowing Mei to move one hand beneath them, massaging one of her ass cheeks so she could start kissing Yuzu’s inner thigh, licking the soft flesh clean of any juices that had gathered there.

“I can’t wait,” growled Mei biting down hard on the spot she’d just cleaned. Yuzu let out a low scream of pleasure and Mei couldn’t resist watching the way Yuzu’s mouth opened to let out the sound, how her body lifted off the bed, the way her hands and arms twisted as she struggled against the restraints, and the way her body tensed as the pleasure coursed through her.

Mei could feel her excitement growing, the warmth spreading through her body and settling between her legs. With one last kiss, Mei took a moment to relieve herself of the confines of her pajama bottoms, spread her legs, and carefully lowered herself onto Yuzu’s thigh, causing the blonde to moan her name.

“That’s because of you,” groaned Mei when she felt Yuzu carefully begin to move her leg, grinding her thigh against Mei’s crotch and spreading the juices that were dripping from her. “Only you make me feel like this Yuzu.”

Before Yuzu could answer, Mei captured her lips, pulling the breath from her wife’s lungs as she began grinding against the soft skin, her hands moving down Yuzu’s body before coming to Yuzu’s entrance where she started rubbing the hot, wet mound of flesh, spreading the lips so she could insert carefully slipped a finger inside Yuzu. Yuzu’s hips and leg rose again, rubbing harder against Mei’s crotch, forcing Mei to break the kiss and regain her composure, nearly collapsing against her wife as her body began to pulse with pleasure.

“Did I hurt you,” asked Yuzu at hearing Mei’s groan and the fact that Mei had stopped her caresses.

“No," panted Mei placing a kiss to Yuzu’s jaw as she ground her hips a bit harder against the blonde and slipped two fingers into Yuzu’s entrance, smiling at how Yuzu’s body tightened around her fingers in anticipation. “I’m feeling wonderful Yuzu.”

“Go...good,” gulped Yuzu as Mei began curling her fingers inside her, carefully pulling them out before pushing them in just as Yuzu’s hips lowered back down to the mattress, allowing the fingers to penetrate deep into Yuzu’s body.

“You look so beautiful,” panted Mei as her hips rocked along Yuzu’s thigh, her juices lubricating the skin, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. Her fingers continued their work, despite the haziness of her mind. She could hear the low wet sounds of Yuzu’s arousal as her fingers entered her, making the blonde’s hips move on their own accord, forcing her thigh to move up and down along Mei’s entrance, stimulating her to the point where Mei couldn't fight the orgasm made that its way through her body.

As the pleasure coursed through Mei managed to keep herself upright, and after taking a few deep breaths and loving caress to Yuzu's cheek where Yuzu managed to give her wrist a fleeting kiss. Using her free hand to press something on the small device she’d attached to her thumb earlier and smirked when Yuzu stopped moving at the low buzzing sound she heard.

“Wha...Mei..what..”

“It’s all right, Yuzu.” Mei kissed her way up and down Yuzu’s neck, licking a few stray drops of sweat as she went. “It’s just my surprise.”

As she said this, Mei pushed her fingers inside of Yuzu and lowered her thumb carefully onto Yuzu’s clit causing the blonde to shudder as the small finger massager vibrated sent a violent wave of shivers through her body.

“Do you like it,” asked Mei as she began moving her fingers again, curling them against the spot just inside of Yuzu’s entrance while her thumb ever-so-slightly brushed against her clit.

The moans that came from Yuzu were answer enough, and Mei watched as her body shook and after removing herself from Yuzu’s thigh she continued her teasing. Kissing Yuzu’s neck and chest as her fingers drove into her wife, while the makeshift vibrator stimulated her even further, making Yuzu’s body shake with each application.

Her legs moved closer to her chest, forcing Yuzu’s hips further off the bed as they rocked back and forth in times with Mei’s fingers, her voice becoming a strange strangled version of Mei’s name and moans.

“That’s it,” whispered Mei as she began applying the massager more, causing Yuzu’s legs to shake and her arms to pull hard against the headboard as she tried to resist Mei’s advances.

“Let it out,” growled Mei, moving her fingers harder inside her wife while her mouth assaulted her breasts and neck with kisses and bites, causing the chain to rattle against the headboard as her legs tightened together squeezing down on her fingers while her thumb continued to brush against her clit.

Yuzu’s legs began to shake, and Mei watched her jaw and chest shuddering as a strangled gasp escaped her throat. Her toes disappeared beneath her feet, pulling at the sheet as her walls contracted around her Mei’s fingers. Her knees shook, and Yuzu could barely keep herself upright, her legs slipping along the sheets causing her to fall into the pillows and her hands to slide down the small bar they were attached to. Her breath was ragged and even though Mei was barely moving, any movement body caused Yuzu's body to spasm from the small jolts of electricity that Mei’s lingering fingers sent through her body.

“Me..Mei,” whispered Yuzu, trying to contain herself as Mei’s fingers exited her body. The crawling sensation of Mei’s fingers leaving her sent another wave through her, causing Yuzu’s mouth to clench shut and one foot to rise off the bed and shake violently before coming to rest on the mattress. Small beads of sweat were making their way down her chest and neck, causing her to shiver and when Mei finally released her arms, Yuzu barely had the strength to hold Mei’s hand.

“Are you okay,” asked Mei, her mouth dangerously close to Yuzu’s ear causing her to shiver while Mei’s hands stroked her hair and began to carefully remove the blindfold before kissing Yuzu’s forehead and temples. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” said Yuzu, managing to muster the strength to wrap her arms around Mei’s neck and embrace her. “It was fun. A little clumsy but we’ll do better next time.”

“You enjoyed it though, right?” Mei’s voice was filled with worry and began kissing and rubbing where she’d bound Yuzu’s wrists.

“Oh yeah,” chuckled Yuzu before moaning at the sudden sensation of Mei’s knee brushing against her still sensitive groin. “What was that thing you used on me? I liked that.”

“This.”

Mei showed Yuzu the thumb that was still wearing the finger massager, her face blushing as she spoke.

“It’s that device you bought for me to help when my neck gets stiff at work and I thought….well I did some research and thought it’d be a nice addition to...”

Mei’s voice trailed off, and she turned her gaze toward the wall when she heard Yuzu’s laugh only to squeak when she felt Yuzu’s lips on her ear.

“It felt good,” whispered Yuzu hotly into Mei’s ear, turning the younger woman’s squeak into a longing groan, “I can’t wait for you to try it again. Would you like me to use it on you sometime?”

“I...if you want,” grunted Mei as Yuzu sucked on her earlobe, forcing her to lower herself onto her wife out of fear of falling on her. “Did...did you re..really enjoy it?”

“You know I did,” growled Yuzu; her hands running slowly down Mei’s back and coming to rest on her bare ass. “But I am a little mad about this.”

Yuzu raised one hand and gave Mei a light spanking, making the younger woman jump and scowl at her.

“Yuzu,” grumbled Mei unconvincingly earning her another gentle slap.

“Don’t look at me like that,” giggled Yuzu when she saw Mei’s eyes flutter and chew on her lower lip in a failed attempt at hiding her pleasure and began kissing her neck and collarbone as she spoke. “You’re the one who stripped without letting me see, and you _know_  how much I love watching you undress.”

“I’m sorry,” grunted Mei when she felt one of Yuzu’s hands run up her stomach and begin running one of her fingernails along her nipples.

“I bet you are,” chuckled Yuzu mischievously before pulling Mei’s shirt over her head and tossing it into the pile. “So, what are we going to do about that?”

“What...do you..,” Mei tried to answer but became distracted by the warm wet sensation as Yuzu’s tongue along her nipple, how it rolled around the soft, sensitive flesh and the way her teeth grazed and nibbled it.

“What do you want me to do,” gasped Mei when Yuzu bit down a little harder than she meant, sending a welcomed sensation of pain and pleasure down her spine.

“A lot of things,” chuckled Yuzu upon hearing the noise. She smiled at the way Mei’s teeth mouth parted and how her back arched, exposing her chest and making her ring bounce against it.

Sitting up, Yuzu kissed the bit of faded gold and both her of wife’s breasts with one hand massaging the soft mounds while the other moved down her stomach, her palm coming to rest on the warm wet mound between her wife’s legs and began rubbing the small crease while occasionally dipping a finger into the folds.

“I want to do so _many_   with you, Mei.” Yuzu’s finger continued to push slowly in and out of her wife causing her hips to rise and fall along with the movement with her motions. “But if you’re asking what I want from you right now, I’d like it if you’d go to my suitcase and get something for me.”

“You..your suitcase,” whispered Mei with a low moan of complaint when Yuzu stopped moving. “What’s in your suitcase?”

“A small black bag.” Yuzu pulled her finger out quickly and smirked when she saw Mei’s body quake at the sudden movement. Raising her finger to her mouth, Yuzu turned Mei’s head in her direction and when her eyes opened began to slowly lick it clean while Mei’s face became red in embarrassment.

“A black...bag,” panted Mei in confirmation as she watched the way Yuzu’s tongue moved across her finger.

“Under my underwear,” added Yuzu once she finished cleaning her finger and winked at her wife. “I think you’ll like what you find.”

Nodding Mei took Yuzu’s face in her hands and gave her a slow, deep kiss and ran her tongue along Yuzu’s lips and tongue, moaning at the combined taste of her and her wife while Yuzu’s hands caressed her sides and hips.

When they parted, Mei was confident Yuzu would forget about whatever was in her bag, but the blonde just smiled and after kissing her cheek pointed at the closet and said, “Go on. I’m not going anywhere.”

Nodding, Mei gave Yuzu a quick parting kiss and walked over to the closet where Yuzu’s bag was located.

As she walked, Mei could feel Yuzu’s eyes on her, and when she turned, she saw Yuzu resting on her side, her head propped in her hand and a broad smile on her face. Before she turned her head back toward the closet, Yuzu blew her a kiss making Mei blush, and when she reached the closet, she began carefully moving the clothing around in search of the bag. It didn’t take long for her to find it and when she picked it up, Mei had a strong inclination as to what it was and when she turned around she wasn’t surprised to see the familiar Cheshire grin on her wife’s face.

“You brought this with us,” asked Mei with a dry chuckle as she returned to the bed and placed the bag on the bedside table. “What on Earth possessed you to think we would need that?”

“Well, you didn’t tell me that we were going to be sharing a room,” laughed Yuzu as she sat up and kissed her wife’s neck. “I thought we would have some privacy so, I planned accordingly, and it turns out I was right.”

“You were,” chuckled Mei as she combed her fingers through Yuzu’s long blonde hair, kissing the newly exposed brown roots as she spoke. “Is there a preferred position you want me in? On my side? On my hands and knees? I know how much you enjoy seeing me in those positions.”

“You enjoy them too,” laughed Yuzu, reaching for the bag and dangling it in front of Mei’s face. “At least I think you do unless you’ve been lying to me for the past six years.”

“I do enjoy them, very much,” chuckled Mei, taking the bag and undoing the zipper. “I’ve never been disappointed by you in that regard.”

“Good,” Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei’s waist and kissed the ring as it dangled between her breasts and nuzzled it. “But to answer your question, I want us like this, with you on top. Is that okay?”

“Like this,” repeated Mei her face flushing at the request. They’d only ever been like this a handful of times, mostly due to Mei’s self-consciousness over her body and the event Yuzu and Rena had teased Udagawa over the past few years, with the last time being almost a year ago.

“Yeah,” answered Yuzu taking the bag from Mei and pulling the out the harness and accompanying toy out of the bag. “I like watching you, Mei. I like seeing how your body reacts. But if you don’t want to, we can try something else tonight.”

“I’m not against it,” said Mei hesitantly, taking the strap-on from her wife and pulled her off the mattress so she could fasten Yuzu into the harness.

“You sure about that,” laughed Yuzu as she felt the belt tighten around her waist while she rubbed Mei’s stomach making her blush. “You know I don’t care about this little muffin top you have.”

“Stop calling it that,” said Mei swatting Yuzu’s hand away and pushing her down on the bed and straddling her stomach, feeling the cool silicone press against her back. “You know I hate that.”

“I know you do,” laughed Yuzu, propping herself up onto her elbows so she could begin kissing Mei’s neck and chest. “But I can’t help it. It’s adorable how mad you get when I say it that it’s become kind of a guilty pleasure.”

“I can tell,” snorted Mei before closing her eyes as she felt Yuzu’s hand run reassuringly across the scar on her stomach. “Yuzu, don’t.”

“You’re beautiful, Mei.” Yuzu’s hand continued massaging her wife’s stomach while she kissed her chest and neck. “I don’t know how many times you gotta hear me say it, but you’re beautiful. I’ve always thought you were, ever since we met.”

“I know,” whispered Mei as she ran her fingers through Yuzu’s hair again, trying to absorb the words. “I just don’t always feel that way.”

“I don’t either,” replied Yuzu, her hands running along the length of Mei’s hips and thighs causing her back to arch slightly. “But whenever I see you look at me, I can’t help but feel beautiful. Do I make you feel like that?”

“Does right now count,” asked Mei when she felt Yuzu’s hands move to her ass and begin to lift her hips off her stomach.

“It does if you’re being honest,” said Yuzu breathlessly as she guided Mei over her hips, watching the look of bliss flash across her face as the dildo rubbed along her entrance. “Are you being honest, Mei?”

“Of course,” replied Mei as she felt the pressure build against her lower lips. “I love how you make me feel, Yuzu.”

Mei’s eyes never left Yuzu’s as she said these words until she felt the tip of the dildo begin pressing into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath caught as her body started to fit around the object, her insides stretching to accommodate it. It’d been months since Yuzu had used this on her, not since before her London trip and despite the discomfort, Mei was enjoying the sensations it was causing inside her.

How her walls wrapped around it, and the way it stimulated her, sending small tingles along her spine. That along with the way Yuzu’s hands and mouth added to the experience were more than Mei could have asked for. So much so that she barely made a sound when Yuzu gave her initial thrust and instead practically collapsed into her wife as a flood of ecstasy rocked her body.

“Good girl,” growled Yuzu as she pulled out of Mei, causing her wife to whimper before thrusting back in, turning the whimper into a moan. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” whispered Mei, her hips rising and falling with Yuzu’s as she tried to position herself properly so that Yuzu could have an easier time.

“How’s that,” whispered Yuzu as she adjusted her hips, angling herself so she could hit Mei’s more sensitive spots. “That better?”

Mei wanted to answer, but the effect of Yuzu’s readjustment had her brain so clouded that she couldn’t find the words. Her hips began moving along with Yuzu’s on instinct, rolling and moving in time with her wife's while her hands clutched at Yuzu’s hair and back.

“You’re so beautiful,” repeated Yuzu, increasing the speed as she listened to Mei’s breath continue to increase as her walls tightened around the dildo. “Did you hear me, Mei?”

“Ye..yes,” gasped Mei as Yuzu gave a particularly strong thrust into her, causing her body to tense as her first orgasm coursed through her body. She could feel the fake veins along the length of the dildo rubbing against her walls, stimulating her further and causing Mei’s hand to reach for the headboard with a low bang but Mei didn’t notice it or the small laugh from Yuzu as she was so engrossed in how she was feeling that it took all she had to keep from collapsing completely.

Every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire, and the only things Mei could do to keep herself upright was to kiss Yuzu which only increased her wife’s tenacity.

The moment Mei’s lips touched hers, Yuzu’s hips began to move quicker, causing Mei to bite down on her lip as she felt another familiar wave of pleasure rock through her.

“Yuzu,” gasped Mei once she caught her breath, managing to rub her thumb worriedly along Yuzu’s lower lip. “Did I...”

“I’m fine, Mei.”

Yuzu smiled at Mei’s concern and rewarded her by slowly pulling out and thrusting back in with at a slightly quicker speed causing Mei’s whole body to spasm and her head to fall onto Yuzu’s shoulders as she twitched and panted as her orgasm rocked her body while Yuzu continued thrusting into her, careful of her speed so she could draw out her wife’s pleasure.

The only sound Mei managed was a series of shaky breaths and choked whines as the dildo continued to stimulate her, her thighs clenching Yuzu’s with each thrust while her hands returned to Yuzu’s body and her lips kissed Yuzu’s warm, slightly salty skin. When she was able to, Mei managed to give Yuzu’s neck a few delicate bites and was rewarded with a few satisfied groans from her wife until finally Mei’s body began to relax as her body continued to tingle from the aftershock of her orgasm while Yuzu’s hands wrapped around her body and started massaging her sensitive skin.

“Feels good,” said Mei quietly as her body shivered beneath Yuzu’s touch. Her body was limp, and Mei didn’t know if she’d be able to lift herself, but she didn’t know if she wanted to move.

“Good,” chuckled Yuzu, before thrusting teasingly into Mei, making the younger woman moan and bite her collarbone in the process, though instead of complaining, Yuzu sighed in satisfaction. “It’s gonna take more than that to keep me from teasing you.”

“Pl...please don’t,” begged Mei, kissing the spot she’d just kissed after making sure she didn’t break the skin. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“I’m sorry,” apologized Yuzu after patting Mei’s hair and kissing her forehead. “But you’re going to have to move because my legs are falling asleep.”

“I don’t want to,” pleaded Mei lifting her head and resting her forehead against Yuzu’s, her eyes barely open as she rubbed their heads together. “I like you like this.”

“I bet,” chuckled Yuzu before kissing Mei’s ear and cheek, as she placed her hands on Mei’s ass cheeks and applied a little bit of pressure, to let Mei know she was going to have to move. “But if I can’t move, I can’t love on you and you don’t want that, do you?”

“I suppose not,” grunted Mei, trying to prepare herself. “But I want you to hold me tonight, is that okay?”

“Totally,” said Yuzu with a gentle smile before pulling up on Mei’s hips while she lowered her own.

Mei’s eyes clenched shut as she felt the length of the dildo exiting her. Its veins and ridges sending a warm flood of pleasure through her body and Mei was worried she was going to collapse, but after an agonizingly long couple of seconds, the dildo exited her. Mei’s body shook at the sudden emptiness and her arms left Yuzu’s body and turned to the sheets for stability; her nails biting into her palms as a low moan escaped her lips.

“Almost done,” whispered Yuzu with a kiss to her wife’s temple and she began removing the harness. Once it was off, Yuzu set it on the ground, pulled Mei to her and rolled them onto their sides, careful to make sure her head was positioned above Mei’s so she could kiss and caress it while Mei relaxed.

As she watched Mei’s head find it’s customary spot against her shoulder and neck, Yuzu felt her heart swell at the serene look on her lover’s face and couldn’t resist chuckling at the sight.

“What’s so funny,” asked Mei with a small yawn, her arms encircling Yuzu’s chest and pulling her close.

“I’m just chuckling at how cute you look.” Yuzu brushed a few strands out of Mei’s face and winked down at her. “You kind of look like a cat and it’s adorable.”

“I see,” huffed Mei though Yuzu could see a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth. “Well I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’m feeling worn out and I’d like to sleep.”

“I like the sound of that,” chuckled Yuzu, letting go of Mei long enough to turn off the lamp and pull the covers aside, allowing Mei to climb beneath them before following suit. When she found a comfortable position on her side, Yuzu closed her eyes, preparing to sleep, but not before hearing an annoyed cough from Mei.

“What’s the matter,” asked Yuzu moving closer to Mei and pressing her nose into the back of her wife’s neck.

“You said you’d hold me,” pouted Mei as she rolled over to face her wife and Yuzu could see her purple eyes narrowed at her through the dim light of the moon. “Did you forget?”

“Sorry,” chuckled Yuzu, moving closer and stroking Mei’s cheek with her thumb before moving her hand behind Mei's neck and pulling her head close to her chest where Mei kissed the necklace and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Yuzu,” said Mei once she was comfortable. Her eyes were closed, and her ears were focused on Yuzu’s steady heartbeat, finding solace in the sound while she waited for the blonde to answer.

“Yeah, Mei?” Yuzu’s voice sounded peaceful and Mei could hear the smile in it.

Moving a bit closer, Mei kissed Yuzu's chest again and reapplied her grip on Yuzu's body as she said, “I just wanted you to know that..not matter what happens or what anyone says that I’m proud to be your wife. Please remember that."

There was a brief moment of silence, and Mei thought she’d said something wrong, but all that worry dissipated when she heard a loud sniffle followed by Yuzu choking out the words, “So am I, Mei.”

  
The following morning, Mei woke to the sound of a news report playing on the television while the bright early morning sunlight shone in her eyes. Groaning Mei sat up and felt a familiar, pleasant soreness throughout her body, and she couldn’t resist looking down at her chest and arms, smiling at the bruises while simultaneously dreading the fact that she'd have to find an outfit that could hide them from suspicious eyes.

Climbing to her feet, Mei had to take a moment to regain her balance as the soreness she felt made itself more apparent now that she was walking and she knew that any activities they’d do would not involve a lot of movement.

  
Once recovered, Mei looked around for any evidence of their activities and smirked when she saw that Yuzu had once again taken care of the cleanup. Heading to the dresser, Mei found an appropriate outfit and by the time she had her finished pulling on her long beige skirt and green long-sleeved button-up shirt.

When she put the shirt on, Mei heard the sound of paper rustling and saw a note fall on the ground and bent over to pick it up and saw Yuzu's familiar hasty scrawl.

  _Hey Mei,_

_Sorry for not waking you up, but you looked so cute sleeping like that that I didn't want to bother you. I'm sure by now you saw that I cleaned up and put everything away, including our gift from the hotel._

_In case you wondering, it's in the fridge and it's a really expensive bottle of champagne so I figure we can order some excellent takeout or eat at one of the restaurants in the hotel and ask them to serve the champagne along with our meal._

_Anyway, I'm blabbering, and if you're just getting up, I'm sure you want to get dressed._

_I love you and I'll see you soon!_

_Yuzu_

_P.S. I went to get us some coffee and tea._

Smirking at the letter, Mei kissed it and set it in her dresser before pulling out a long skirt and slid it on before going to the bathroom to finish preparing.

Once she finished combing her hair, Mei stepped into the bedroom just in time to hear the front door open and saw Yuzu walk in dressed in a pair of knee-length khakis along with a red blouse and a lightweight jean jacket holding what looked like two paper coffee cups. Mei could see a few bruises on her shoulders when Yuzu moved her arms but didn’t say anything. Instead, she walked toward her wife, placed the cups on the coffee table and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“H..hi,” stammered Yuzu after breaking the kiss, her red thanks to the sudden embrace, but smiling in spite of her surprise.

“Good morning,” said Mei, smiling back and resting her forehead against Yuzu’s. “When did you leave? I heard the television and thought you’d be in the living room?”

“About thirty minutes,” said Yuzu after kissing Mei’s forehead. “I woke up an hour ago, cleaned up, and figured you’d like some tea when you got up.”

“How thoughtful.” Mei walked over to the couch and sat down, and patted the seat next to her which Yuzu took eagerly not wasting the opportunity to cuddle up against Mei as they sipped their drinks.

“How are you,” asked Mei after a few moments of quietly watching the television and sipping their drinks.

“Sore,” chuckled Yuzu, kissing Mei’s shoulder and cheek, “but not too bad. Although I know we’re not going to be swimming for the next few days. I can’t remember the last time my body looked like this.”

“Neither can I.” Mei’s hand flew to her neck where she knew Yuzu had left a bruise and smiled. “Even with the clothes we’re wearing I know for certain Hideki, and a few of our friends are going to ask a lot of questions.”

“Matsuri, Rena, and Nina in particular,” chuckled Yuzu, setting her cup down and wrapping her arms around Mei’s waist.

“I’m sure a few others will have a couple of snide comments of their own.” Mei rested her head on Yuzu’s and exhaled a loud sigh of contentment as she began playing with Yuzu’s braided ponytail. “But I don’t mind. Since it was our wedding night, it’s only natural that they’d tease us, so long as they don’t do it in front of the kids.”

“I agree,” chuckled Yuzu before kissing Mei’s jaw and placing a hand on her thigh. “You enjoyed yourself last night, right?”

“I did,” said Mei, lifting Yuzu’s hands to her lips and kissing each of the fingers. “You were _very_   attentive.”

“Good.” Yuzu giggled and rested her head on Mei’s shoulder and began rubbing her thigh. “You were pretty good last night too, for your first time using the cuffs I mean.”

“Yes, well I thought since yesterday was the start of a new chapter of our lives we should try something new.”

“And people say I’m a romantic,” laughed Yuzu while Mei blushed.

“As I said it’s you and all those movies you’ve had us watch that are to blame.” Mei kept her eyes locked on the television, refusing to look at her wife, but that was soon blocked by Yuzu straddling her waist and taking Mei’s face in her hands and being forced to look into her wife's eyes.

“I’m not teasing you, Mei,” said Yuzu before kissing Mei’s forehead. “I love that you think about these things and you made yesterday one of the best days of my life, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not embarrassed Yuzu,” answered Mei as she palmed the back of Yuzu’s hand. “You know I have a difficult time doing things like this, especially in a place I’m unfamiliar with.”

“I know.” Yuzu pressed her head against Mei’s their eyes locked on one another's as they spoke. “I’m proud of you for stepping outside your comfort zone but remember, you don’t have to do things to make me happy. If you’re not sure you if you think I’ll like something or that it’ll upset someone, then talk to me, even if you want it to be a surprise.”

“All right,” said Mei, rubbing her nose against Yuzu’s as she spoke before smiling and kissing her wife. “I’m sorry we keep having conversations like this.”

“I’m used to it,” chuckled Yuzu, sitting back and stretching her arms above her head letting out a loud groan. “Not to mention that I love you and I got used to it years ago so don’t stress about it and take them as they come.”

“I like the sound of that.” Mei sat up and pulled Yuzu toward her, kissing her ring and chest through her shirt before resting her cheek against Yuzu’s breast while Yuzu once again began stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down with the only sound being the beginning of a movie that was about to start playing.

As the first orchestrations began to play a thought came to Mei’s mind that she was confident she knew the answer to, but couldn’t resist asking it.

“Yuzu?”

“What’s up,” answered the blonde, continuing to comb the long black strands of hair through her thin fingers.

Lifting her head, Mei looked into the green orbs that were staring down at her with that unconditional love Mei had never quite gotten used to but found herself getting so lost in that she nearly forgot what she was going to ask.

“Y...you said that yesterday was _one_   of the best days of your life, right?”

“Yeah,” asked Yuzu, smiling at the question. “Why? You worried about what I’m going to say was the best day of my life?”

“No,” said Mei shaking her head and smirking, “because I know what your answer is but I want to hear you say it.”

Laughing at her wife’s reply, Yuzu kissed her wife and nodded, ready to say what Mei wanted to hear but instead saying it, her answer came in the form of a hand slamming against the door to their room and a voice shouting at them.

“MOMMY! MAMA! I’m here! Are you up!?”

Both of them burst into a fit of laughter that lasted long enough that not only Hideki but Udagawa as well began knocking to make sure they were all right.

“We’re fine,” answered Yuzu after recovering.

Sliding off Mei’s lap, Yuzu tilted her head toward the door and said, “There’s your answer. What about you?”

“Same,” replied Mei as she fixed her skirt and pointed at the door. “Go on and let him in. I don’t want the other guests to call the front desk on us.”

After giving Mei a wink, Yuzu practically skipped toward the door and after undoing the locks, opened the door with a flourish and excitedly exclaimed, “Hi, Sweetie!”

“Hi, Mama!” Hideki threw himself into Yuzu’s waist, nearly knocking her over as he hugged her. “Did you miss me?”

“I sure did,” answered Yuzu, shaking Hideki back and forth as she hugged him. “Mommy did too. Did you have fun with Mama Rena, Daddy, and Yui?”

“Yep!” Hideki stepped back and smiled up at his mom. “We stayed up late and watched movies on Mama Rena and Daddy’s bed. It’s bigger than yours and Mommy’s bed at home!”

“That’s a pretty big bed,” laughed Yuzu before letting him go. “Go in and say ‘hi’ to Mommy. She’s in the living room on the couch waiting for you.”

Hideki nodded and bolted past Yuzu and into the living room where he wasted no time in catapulting himself onto the couch and wrapping his arms around Mei’s neck and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Mommy!”

“Hello, Hideki.” Yuzu watched as Mei pressed her forehead against their son’s. “How are you?”

While Hideki began reciting everything he’d done after he’d left, Yuzu turned her attention back to Udagawa who was smiling broadly at Yuzu.

“What,” asked the blonde looking down at her outfit and wondering if she had some stain she didn’t know about on her shirt. “Do I have something on me?”

“This.” Udagawa pushed the collar of Yuzu’s jacket away to reveal one of the _many_   bruises Mei had left on her body. “You forgot to cover this up.”

“Oh shut up,” laughed Yuzu smacking his hand away and taking a step back, her face growing a bit more serious. “You wanna come in for this?”

“I can't stay long, but I appreciate the offer,” said Udagawa, stepping past Yuzu and into the entryway. “I gotta get back to Rena and make sure she’s okay before we head to breakfast. We’re all still meeting at the brunch buffet right?”

“Yeah,” said Yuzu nodding and shutting the door. “You know you can bring her here for this talk. We’re not trying to exclude you two. You're his parents too.”

“We know,” said Udagawa turning his attention to Mei who was engrossed with the conversation she was having with Hideki about the kind of candy he’d been allowed to eat before bed while casting a disapproving sideways glance at her ex-husband. “But we trust you two, so we’re willing to take the backseat on this one.”

“Okay,” sighed Yuzu raising her hands in defeat. “If that’s what you two want then I won’t force you. But if he decides to...follow in Mei’s footsteps, are you two gonna be okay with that?”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it,” said Udagawa with a frustrated sigh. “Just promise me you won’t force him to, okay?”

“You know we won’t.” Yuzu placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the couch where Hideki was now regaling Mei with a story about the kind of movie they’d watched. “Come on.”

When they reached the couch, Hideki turned his attention to Yuzu and Udagawa and patted the sofa.

“Mama! Daddy! Are you two gonna sit?”

“I can’t, Pal,” said Udagawa before bending down to kiss him on the top of the head and rub his forehead against his son’s. “I gotta go take care of Mama Rena, but we’ll see you at breakfast, okay?”

“Okay,” said Hideki with a sigh and looking up at his dad. “Am I staying the night with you and Mama Rena again?”

“Yes, you are.” Udagawa nodded and winked at Mei who blushed and adjusted her collar. “Mommy and Mama are going to have one more night alone, and then you’re going to come back and spend the rest of your vacation with them.”

“’kay.” Hideki reached up and hugged his father by the neck before nuzzling his forehead. “Be safe, Daddy.”

“I will.” Udagawa chuckled and gave him a quick squeeze before turning to Mei and kissing her on her cheek. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Mei gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting him go.

Udagawa stopped and gave Yuzu a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room, leaving the three of them alone.

“Am I in trouble,” asked Hideki when he noticed the strained looks on his mother’s faces.

“Of course not,” said Mei with a smile. “Unless you did something wrong. Did you do something wrong?”

“Nope!” Hideki shook his head and kicked his feet as Yuzu sat down beside him. “I was good all night. You can even ask Daddy and Mama Rena.”

“I’m sure they’ll confirm it,” said Yuzu softly as she rubbed his back. “But why do you think you’re in trouble?”

“Because Daddy and Mama Rena said you had to talk to me about something.” Hideki looked between the two of them, an anxious look in his deep brown eyes. “So I thought I was in trouble for something I did at the wedding.”

“Well it's true you could have behaved better during some parts, that’s for certain,” said Mei earning her a disapproving look from Yuzu. “But no, you aren’t in trouble. Mama and I just needed to talk to you about a conversation that seemed to make you upset, and we wanted to clarify a few things for you. Is that okay?”

“I guess,” said Hideki as he tugged on his tiger tee-shirt and stared down at the picture. “Umm, what made me upset that you gotta talk to me about cus I talked to a lot of people, and I don’t remember a lot of it.”

“You sure did,” chuckled Yuzu before squeezing him and pulling his hand away from his shirt and into hers. “But it has to do with what said Yui about last names, do you remember that conversation?”

“Yeah.” Hideki nodded and kept his eyes focused on his tennis shoes with a forlorn look on his face. “I didn’t like that.”

“How come?” Mei joined Yuzu in comforting him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “What made you not like that conversation?”

“I dunno?” Hideki shrugged and began rubbing his hands together.

“Hideki.” Yuzu leaned down and rubbed her head against his and sighed. “Are you afraid to tell us?

“No,” said Hideki shaking his head while pulling on the bottom of his shirt.

“Then what are you afraid of?” Mei rubbed her thumb behind his ear and neck, knowing what her son was afraid of and wanting to make sure he didn’t clam up on them out of fear of being honest. “It’s okay to be honest with us, Hideki. I know you’re confused and Mama and I will do our best to explain it to you so that you don’t have to feel afraid of it. We’re here to help you.”

“I know.” Hideki sighed and gave both of them a couple of quick, nervous glances before caving in. “But umm...why do you gotta change your names? If you change your names does that mean we aren’t family anymore?”

“Oh, Sweetie.”

“Of course that’s not what it means.”

Both Mei and Yuzu leaned down and pressed their heads against his and wiped away a few tears that had flowed down his cheeks.

“Why on Earth would you think we wouldn’t be family if one of us changed our last names,” asked Mei, lifting his face to hers.

Hideki shrugged at Mei’s question and said, “I dunno. You guys always tell me that I gotta be good for the family but I’m an Udagawa, and since you married Mama that means you’re gonna be an Aihara again and if you’re an Aihara then what does that make me?”

“I see.” Mei nodded and looked at Yuzu who looked almost as upset as Hideki and felt her tears begin to form and became unable to contain them when he asked his next question.

“Do you still want to be my mommy?”

“Of course I do,” said Mei, pulling him close, tears rolling down her cheeks as she embraced him, holding him tight against her chest. “Hideki I’m always going to be your mother. Nothing is ever going to change that or how much I love you. You’re my son and no matter what my last name is we’re always going to be family, and you will be what you’ve always been.”

“What,” asked Hideki as he wiped the tears from his eyes trying to look strong in front of them.

“Our son,” said Yuzu simply before sliding off the couch and taking his hands and looking up into his and Mei’s red eyes. “You’re our son, Hideki. You’re both an Aihara and an Udagawa. Just because your family name is Udagawa doesn’t make you any less our son and make us love you less. You and I have always had last names, and you’re just as much my son as you are Mommy’s, Daddy’s and Mama Rena’s and you love me just as much as them, right?”

“Uh huh,” hiccuped Hideki once Yuzu finished talking. “But why’s Mommy gotta change her name? Can’t she stay an Udagwa like Daddy?"

“Hideki,” sniffed Mei sitting up and kissing his head. “I know you think Daddy's always been an Udagawa, but the truth is that when he and I got married, he changed his name to Aihara and was one until we divorced."

“Huh?” Hideki’s eyes widened, and he turned to Mei, shocked at this revelation. “Daddy was an Aihara?”

“Yes.” Mei nodded and smiled through her tears at his amazement. “Part of our marriage arrangement meant that Daddy was adopted into my family and when we decided to get divorced he changed it back and after I found out I was pregnant with you, I changed my last name to his family’s name.”

“Why,” asked Hideki as he proceeded to wipe his nose with the back of his hand only to have Yuzu hand him a tissue from the box on the coffee table. “Why’d you change your name?”

“It’s complicated, Hideki,” Mei asked Yuzu for a tissue and wiped her eyes. “Too complicated to explain everything, but in short, I changed it to protect you.”

Hideki looked at Mei for a minute, his face twisted in confusion at her answer before turning to Yuzu who nodded.

“It’s true,” said Yuzu with a shrug. “I was as surprised as you when she told me because I didn’t know the terms of the contract but she’s right and it is complicated, a bit more complicated than it needed to be, but it was necessary until now."

“But what’d you have to protect me from?”

“Some of it had to do with protecting your future,” explained Mei after a few seconds of quiet thought and caressing her son’s cheek. “Mine and your father’s marriage contract stated that if I were to get pregnant, and I was the primary reason for the divorce that I was to enter your father’s family until you were born and you were to take his last name, and if he wanted the divorce then you were to have my last name.”

“Oh,” said Hideki his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to process the information. “So if Daddy said he wanted a divorce I would have been an Aihara?”

“Yes,” said Mei with a proud smile at how quickly he’d grasped the concept. “If I still didn’t love your Mama then there’s a good chance that Daddy would have gone back to his family and you would have taken my last name.”

“So, because you loved Mama I’m an Udagawa?” Hideki gave both of them a suspicious look and shrugged. “That’s weird.”

“It’s a little weird,” said Yuzu in agreement. “But it’ll make sense if you decide to get married the same way Mommy and Daddy got married.”

“I guess.”

Hideki clicked his heels together and exhaled loudly before asking, “Umm, Mommy, if Daddy changed his name before you got divorced how come you didn’t change it back to Aihara? You said you loved Mama and her last name is Aihara so why didn’t you get married before last night?”

“If only it were that simple, Hideki.” Mei smiled at Yuzu who smiled back. “I didn’t change my name because we were a couple before the divorce happened and our family registry still states that Mama and I are related due to our parents being married and depending on the situation that can cause some problems. So, Mama and I agreed that my last name was going to stay the same as yours until we got married because we wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible."

“Okay.” Hideki looked at Yuzu who smiled at him and nodded, though that didn’t help his confusion much. “But umm since you're changing your name does that mean I have to call you, Aihara Mei now?”

“If you have to, yes,” said Yuzu excitedly at finally being able to introduce Mei as her wife. “But if you don’t want to that’s okay. We know it’s a big adjustment and you don’t have to do it until you’re ready, so don’t think you have to start doing it right away. Legally speaking Mommy and I aren’t married, which is a whole different conversation, but in matters of the heart, we are. Just like how in my heart you’re my son, and I’m your Mama. Does that make sense?”

“A little,” said Hideki as he rolled Yuzu’s rings around her fingers. “Being an adult is tough.”

“It is,” laughed Mei while Yuzu lowered her head and in an attempt to hide her laughter. “But with people who love you to help you along your way, it’s not so bad. I wouldn’t be here without Mama and our friends. Not to mention we have you and you make all of this worth it.”

“Quit it,” giggled Hideki as Mei proceeded to give him a long wet kiss on the cheek.

When Mei separated from him, she wiped his cheek and nuzzled her nose against where she kissed and placed her hand on top of his and Yuzu’s before asking, “Do you have any more questions for us? If you do, we can contact your father and tell him we’ll be a bit longer.”

“Umm just one,” said Hideki, looking up at his mother while Yuzu wiped away a few tears.

“What’s your question, Sweetie,” asked Yuzu once she’d cleaned her face.

“Since Mommy and you are married, how does Mommy change her name back to Aihara?”

“I’m glad you asked,” said Mei before turning to Yuzu and pointing at the door to the bedroom. “Yuzu can you go in my bag and pull out the brown leather folder that’s in the netting?”

“Sure.” Yuzu climbed to her feet and after kissing Mei and Hideki on the cheek rushed into the bedroom where she found the folder quickly along with a pen before returning to the living room where Mei was removing a small black case from inside her purse while Hideki stared up at the ceiling, looking bored.

“I’m back,” announced Yuzu, taking her spot next to Hideki and handing the folder to Mei who opened it and laid it out on the table in front of them.

“What’s this,” asked Hideki looking at the mostly completed form.

“This is the paperwork I need to do to change my name,” explained Mei as she laid the now opened ink case down and placing a shiny, albeit, dull piece of jade down on the table next to it.

“Oh.” Hideki picked up the folder in an attempt to read it only to have Mei take it away and set it down on the table and lean over him as she began filling in the last few lines of information.

“’Aihara Mei,’” read Hideki as Mei spelled out her name on the final line.

“That’s right,” said Mei, proud that he managed to read the characters properly, “and now that I’ve signed it, we only have one more thing left to do and that requires this.”

Mei lifted the seal and pressed the bottom of it into the ink and put the seal into her son’s hand. “Do you know what this is, Hideki?”

“It’s a seal,” said Hideki matter of factly. “You use it when you wanna sign something important.”

“That’s right,” said Mei joining Hideki on the ground and waving for Yuzu to join them, “and this is a particularly important one, do you know why?”

Hideki stared at the green stone and shook his head in reply.

“This is special because this particular stamp is called a ‘jitsujin,’ and I had this one made specifically to be used for the first time at this exact moment.” Mei reached behind Hideki and took Yuzu’s hand, and placed it on top of their son’s before wrapping hers around Yuzu’s. “People have this kind of seal made for a lot of reasons and my reason was that I’m starting a new chapter of my life with your Mama and I made this to celebrate that and soon I hope to take Mama to the woman I had to make mine so she can make one for her.”

“Got it,” said Hideki with a stiff nod. “Can I go with you?”

“Absolutely,” said Yuzu eagerly. “I want you and Mommy there when I get mine made. But only if it’s on a day off from school.”

“Cool,” giggled Hideki as before turning to the paper with a hopeful smile. “So do I get to stamp the paper?”

“We’re all going to stamp it,” said Mei after taking a deep breath, only calming when she saw the way Hideki and Yuzu were looking at her.

“Are you ready,” asked Yuzu quietly when she finally saw Mei’s arms lower in relaxation.

“Yes,” said Mei with an eager nod and began steering them toward the paper and gulping loudly. “On the count of three. One, two, three.”

Following Mei’s lead, Hideki and Yuzu lowered their hands toward the paper until finally, it came in contact with the parchment where they applied a bit of pressure, and after a couple of seconds they lifted the seal to reveal a shiny red stamp next to the blank ink that Mei had used to fill out her paperwork.

“’Aihara Mei,” read Hideki again while Mei placed the seal back in its box and carefully placed it in her purse. “Just like on the form.”

“Does saying it still bother you,” asked Mei, enjoying the sound of her son saying her name.

“A little,” said Hideki smiling at Yuzu who was staring at the paper alongside him. “But the more I say it, the more I like the sound of it. You like it though, don’t you Mama.”

“I do, Hideki.” Yuzu brushed some hair out of his eyes, smiling at both him and Mei. “I think it sounds lovely.”

“I bet you like how it sounds, huh Mommy?”

Mei nodded and joined the pair of them in staring down at the simple bit of parchment that would finally return her where she needed to be.

As she placed her hand on Hideki’s shoulder, Mei could see out of the corner of her eye, Yuzu following suit and turning her head. Smiling, Mei's eyes met the familiar green eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many nights, and as she watched the blush slowly creep up her wife’s cheeks, Mei couldn’t resist saying, “I do Hideki. I think it’s perfect.”

~fin~


	34. Epilogue: Five Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially sequel bait but I deleted the sequel because apparently, it made no sense. It was written for long-time readers and I fucked that up. I figured if they read this and saw the sequel they would understand why I wrote it this way but they didn't so now I have to revamp that.   
> also apparently I fucked up during the last half of this story...I'm sorry. I honestly thought what I wrote was some of the best stuff I've ever written and it helped me through a lot of problems I've had lately.   
> I wrote this the way I did so you'd all have a nice fun surprise and also I thought Hideki was a character people liked enough that they'd enjoy a Christmas kind of chapter with him and showing him a bit more grown up with a larger family and that you all will understand once Mei and Yuzu are introduced why it follows the path it does and if you don't like it that's okay and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to satisfy your itch but I hope there are other stories that do. 
> 
> So if you still wanna read cool, if you don't also cool. You've always had a choice in that matter.
> 
> And if you have questions ask me directly or comment or email me at marteltony2 on gmail. I've always encouraged it. So please ask away.

Epilogue

"Deki! Deki!"

Hideki lowered his book and removed his headphones and paused the old MP3 player his father had given him and turned in the direction of the voice just in time to see a miniature version of his father, dressed in flannel pajamas bolt across the living room. In his arms, he carried his stuffed elephant, TanTan, while an orange tabby cat sped across the living room floor before disappearing under the television stand.

"Deki! Get him!"

Hideki's little brother, Reo, stopped just before he ran into the stand and slammed his foot down and pointed at the small crack the cat had slid beneath.

"Why?" Hideki set his book onto the coffee table and stared at his little brother, wondering why he wanted him to move the furniture and risk getting in trouble for the sake of grabbing the cat. "What'd Frumpkin do?"

"Frumpy stole my toy!"

Reo dropped down and looked under the stand and pointed at the cat.

"Give it back, Frumpy! That's my toy! Deki bought me that! Give it!"

"Stop yelling at him, you know he's not going to listen to you." Hideki rolled his eyes and got off the couch and joined his little brother on the floor and began looking for his cat. It didn't take long since Frumpkin was rather fat and had a tendency to hide in the same spot any time he was running away from Reo after stealing one of his toys. He knew that Reo would one day figure out that the cat was playing with him, but until then, Hideki had to spend his time dealing with the ongoing feud the cat was perpetrating against his little brother.

"What are you two doing," laughed Rena, appearing with a freshly bathed baby who was giggling happily. "Did Frumpkin steal something from Reo again?"

"The same thing as last time, Mama Rena," grunted Hideki as he stretched his hand underneath the stand only for his cat to swipe at him.

"Quit it," warned Hideki, holding up a finger at the cat, "or no more wet food for the rest of my visit."

The cat meowed loudly at him but did not attempt to swat at Hideki when the ten-year-old managed to stretch his arm enough to grab the toy.

"There we go," sighed Hideki as sat back and held up the tiny stuffed cartoon elephant he'd given to Reo when got back from his summer trip to California.

"Yay!" Reo reached for the elephant but missed as Hideki pulled it away from him just in the nick of time, making him stamp his foot again and begin pulling on his brother's arm. "Give it back Deki, or I'm telling Mommy!"

"Hideki," warned Rena as she finished dressing the baby and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, "please stop teasing your brother and give him back the toy."

"I'm gonna," chuckled Hideki as Reo tried to pull his arm down in an effort to get his stuffed animal back, "but Reo didn't thank me yet, and you, Dad, and my other moms always said I had to thank people when they did something for me."

"Quit using that as an excuse to tease him." Rena walked over and smacked Hideki gently on his head, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Now give it back. You know he'll thank you when he gets so quit playing games and watch your sister; I need to get dinner started."

"All right," Hideki tossed his brother the large-eared elephant and accepted the baby who immediately let out a loud squeal of delight and began jumping up and down while Reo shouted happily at having his toy back.

"Thanks, Deki!" Reo ran forward and wrapped his arms around Hideki's neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"You're welcome," grunted Hideki as he tried to keep his sister's feet away from a delicate area. "Come on, Hina, watch where you're putting your feet."

Hina gurgled back something at Hideki; the same brown eyes all three of them had inherited from their father staring so adoringly at him that Hideki couldn't resist falling onto his back, balancing her on his feet while using his hands to support her and began acting like she was an airplane. At only six months, Hina was the spitting image of Rena, including having the same smile whereas Reo took after their father, so much to the point that he already needed glasses. But despite their differences in appearance, Reo never seemed bothered by the fact that Hideki didn't look like them and there were even instances where Reo had yelled at people who said that they weren't brothers.

"No fair," whined Reo jealously while clutching both his elephants tight to his chest. "I wanna do that too."

"I'll get you in a minute," laughed Hideki while Hina let out a squeal cream and kicked her legs happily. "I haven't done this with her in a long time."

"Fine," sighed Reo before getting up and running into the kitchen where Rena was cutting up some meat for the hot pot they were going to be eating for dinner. "Mommy, can I have a snack."

"Sure." Rena grabbed one of the green apples from the nearby fruit basket and cut it into slices before plating it. "Share this with your brother and sister, okay? We're going to be having dinner soon, and I don't want you filling up."

"'kay!" Reo shoved a slice into his mouth and smiled. "It's yummy. Are Auntie Yuyu and Auntie Mei coming for dinner?"

"Not tonight," said Rena after slicing up the mushrooms. "They're a bit busy right now, and because of the snow the trains are running late and you know Auntie Yuzu isn't in the best condition for traveling in this weather so they won't be visiting until the snows clear up."

"Mom and Mama aren't coming?" Hideki lowered Hina and stood up, staring worriedly at Rena. "When did they call? How come they didn't want to talk to me?"

"I didn't talk to them," said Rena calmly, setting the knife down and approaching Hideki, a look of frustration on her face. "Your dad talked to your mom earlier, and he called to tell me that they ended up having a few things they needed to do that would have made it too late and too cold for them to travel. But they promised, that if they're able, they'd come and get you tomorrow."

"But why didn't they call here?" Hideki stared outside at the pointed at the few lopsided snow people he and Reo had made earlier. "We were home all day, and Mama and Mommy are on vacation from work, and they promised we'd be together for Christmas."

"I know," said Rena, wishing she could make Hideki feel better about the whole ordeal. "Believe me Hideki, I know, and I wish I could make things better, but you know your moms wouldn't do this unless they had no choice. But I promise you when your dad gets home; he's going to talk to you about it since he's the one who talked to your mom and she made him promise not to say anything until we were all together."

"So why didn't Dad talk to me?" Hideki felt his jaw clench as he spoke while his head began to pound in frustration. "He could have talked to me and told me all this. Why'd you have to tell me and not him?"

"First off, it was when you were in the bath, and I wasn't going to risk you dropping the phone in the tub or damaging it." Rena stood up to her full height and took Hina away from her brother and began smoothing the baby's hair, a sign that Hideki knew meant he was getting on her nerves. "Second of all, if that's the tone of voice you're going to take with me, I'm going to take away all of your toys and electronics for the night, and we're going to postpone opening the rest of your presents until tomorrow."

Rena pointed at the large and orthodox tree where the last few presents she and Udagawa purchased for the children were waiting to be opened as the kids had opened the ones they'd placed next to their beds earlier in the day, hence Hideki's new headphones and book.

"You know what, you might as well wait for them since your other moms wanted to be here when you all opened the presents they bought for you, so I think the same will be done with the rest of the presents from your father and me as well."

"Like I care," shouted Hideki just as his father's voice echoed from the entryway, catching the attention of his brother and sister who both yelled at hearing his voice and distracting Rena long enough for Hideki to make a run for his room.

"Hey, Hideki," said his father happily only to be pushed aside. "Hey! What was that for?! Hideki get back here I'm talking to you!"

But Hideki didn't listen and instead bolted up the stairs and headed straight for his room, shutting and locking it while his father shouted for him until he heard his mama tell his dad to leave him alone.

He could hear his father and Mama Rena talking rather loudly about his attitude, but after a few minutes, their voices quieted to the point where he couldn't hear them at all. He knew that he'd have to talk to his parents eventually, and he waited in trepidation for his father's voice to come through the other end of the door but instead of his father, Hideki was rewarded with the sound of Reo slamming his hand against the door and asking for him to come out and play with him.

"Go away, Reo," pouted Hideki as he reached for Momotora and held the tiger tightly against his chest. "I don't want to play."

"How come?" Reo stopped his pounding and from the sound of it had his nose placed against the door. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Hideki groaned and sat up, staring at the door. "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you mad at Mommy and Daddy?"

"No, I'm not mad at Dad and Mama Rena."

Knowing his brother wouldn't relent, Hideki slid off the bed and walked over to his door, and when he opened, it watched his little brother stumble into the room. Thankfully, Hideki was prepared for this and managed to catch his little brother before he hit his head. Before shutting the door, Hideki looked to see if his dad was coming and when he saw that he wasn't, Hideki closed the door and locked it, only to immediately regret his decision.

As per usual, Reo was going through everything, but it was too late, and Hideki had no choice but to entertain him until his interest dwindled.

"What's this, what's it say," asked Reo, immediately running to the shelf where Hideki kept several of his favorite toys and souvenirs from trips they'd taken and picked up a hat with large mouse ears on it that had his name embroidered on it in English.

"It's a hat," Hideki walked over and put it on his brother's head and smirked when he saw it cover his face, "and it says my name in English."

"Where'd you get it?" Reo climbed onto the bed and began playing with Momotora while Hideki sat at his desk and started playing with a pencil.

"Disneyland," said Hideki with a chuckle. "Remember when I wasn't here over the summer and I went to visit my moms?"

"Oh yeah." Reo lifted the hat and pulled Momotora close to him and smiled. "That's where you got my elephant and Hina's giraffe, right?"

"Yep," answered Hideki, drawing out the length of his answer and sighed when he remembered how his mama had to leave to open a new resort near a beach in California.

"I missed Auntie Yuyu when she went away," said Reo quietly before pulling the hat off and setting it on Momotora's head. "Auntie Mei too. How come they left?"

"You know why they left," grunted Hideki, climbing into the bed behind his brother and pulling him into his lap. "My mama had to open a new hotel, remember?"

"Kinda." Reo began bouncing Momotora up and down, making Hideki laugh as the hat wobbled from side to side. "That's why Mommy and Daddy said Auntie Yuyu had work and Auntie Mei went to visit her cus she was sad. Is that why you went? Did we make you sad?"

"Nahhh," laughed Hideki as he took his tiger by the legs and began making him dance for his brother. "You get on my nerves and make me mad sometimes, but you don't make me sad. But I did miss my moms a lot that's why they planned the trip so we could all spend the summer together and then come home together."

"Is that why you yelled at Mommy? Because you miss them?" Reo pulled the mouse-eared hat off the tiger and leaned back and tried to put it on his brother's head only to succeed in hitting him in the eye.

"Sorry," apologized the five-year-old, dropping that hat and looking scared. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little." Hideki rubbed his eye and after blinking a few times put the hat on his head and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "But it'll get better. See? I'm not even crying, and I wasn't mad at Mama Rena...not really. I was mad because I haven't seen my moms in a few days and they didn't want to talk to me."

"Well you made Mommy sad," said Reo unabashedly. "She was crying a bit. She said you didn't like her and Daddy had to hug her."

"You know that's not true, right?" Hideki pulled the hat off and put it on the bedside table. "You know I love Mama Rena and you guys."

"I know," groaned Reo throwing his head back into his brother's chest, smiling cheerily. "I told Mommy that but Daddy told me to go play so they could talk. That's why I came up to make you feel better."

"Thanks." Hideki gave his brother a sad smile and patted him on the head making his brother giggle.

"Can I look at a picture book?" Reo pointed at Hideki's bookshelf and bounced eagerly.

"Which one?" Hideki let out a loud sigh but smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

Even though Reo was at an advanced reading level, like Hideki, he enjoyed having people read stories for him or flip through his big brother's old picture books and read loudly so he could show off just how advanced he was. Most of the time people indulged him, but there were moments when they had to remind him that he could get a little boastful and unlike Hideki, Reo usually took those criticisms with a bit more grace and humility.

"I dunno." Reo shrugged and pulled his brother's arms slid off the bed. "I'm gonna pick one."

"Okay," said Hideki with a submissive shrug, chuckling as he watched his little brother begin digging through the shelves just as his laptop began to alert him of a video call. "Reo, don't make a mess while I talk to Yui."

"Uh huh," answered the five-year-old as he dumped several dog-eared books on the ground and began sifting through them.

Rolling his eyes, Hideki climbed into his desk chair and smirked when he saw the picture of him and Yui at their school's start of year assembly and clicked on the button to receive the call.

"HIDEKI," shouted Yui in a deep voice, her face all smiles as she wore a Santa hat and a bright Christmas sweater and waving. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," chuckled Hideki waving back at her. "looks like you're having fun."

"I am!" Yui spun around in her chair arms waved in the air while Nodoka yelled at her in the background to keep her voice down. "I'm talking to Hideki!"

"I don't care," shouted back Nodoka even though she stepped into view long enough to wave at her daughter's best friend, "your dad and brothers are going to be home soon, and I need you to help me finish the dinner preparations."

"Why? We're having fried chicken bought from the store, and you already made the cake so what's left?"

"An empty place at the table if you don't get off the computer and help me," snapped back Nodoka making Hideki laugh. "Your dad is bringing home groceries, and you and your brothers are going to help me finish making the appetizers, so get up and get in the kitchen."

"Five minutes, please," begged Yui, bowing her head at her mother. "I haven't gotten to talk to Hideki since we got let out of school, five minutes and I promise I'll come and help."

"Five minutes," agreed Nodoka with a sharp nod as she began playing with her phone. "I set the timer on my phone, so the moment it beeps I start yelling."

"Thanks, Mom!" Yui clapped her hands excitedly and turned back around grinning at her best friend. "So whatcha up...is that Reo!? Hi Reo!"

"Hi, Yui-chan," said Reo half-heartedly as he finished putting the books he didn't want to read away.

"He okay?" Yui looked like she was trying to adjust her computer to see if she could get a better angle but gave up once she remembered it wouldn't do her any good.

"He's fine; he's just trying to find a book so he can read me a story to try and cheer me up."

"Aww, what's the matter?" Yui rested her cheek on her hand and stuck out her lower lip. "Is little Hideki sad cuz he didn't get what he wanted for Christmas?"

"Shut up," laughed Hideki before making a rude face at his best friend. "For your information, I got most of the things I asked for and a couple I didn't, but I kinda got into it with Mama Rena a little while ago."

"Dang," Yui bolted upright at hearing this news. "You and Rena-sam got into it? That's kinda weird."

"It's my fault," sighed Hideki, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face. "My other moms were supposed to be here already, but my dad called when Reo and I were in the bath saying my moms couldn't come and I got mad and kinda yelled at her and according to Reo I guess I made her cry and my dad's talking to her right now."

"That sucks," huffed Yui as she adjusted her Santa hat. "You know why your moms aren't coming? I thought you were supposed to leave with them for a New Years trip tomorrow?"

"That's also my fault," shrugged Hideki with a grin. "I kinda ran off without letting Mama Rena explain so...I don't know what's going on. I mean I kinda know that some of it has to do with the weather and how my mama's been feeling lately but outside of that...no clue."

"You may want to figure that out," suggested Yui with a wink, "and maybe apologize to Rena-san for yelling, oh and before I forget thanks for the book and the new shirt."

Yui lifted her Christmas sweater to show off the tee-shirt Hideki had bought her over the summer.

"Seriously I love this band! I don't know how Yuzu-san was able to get you tickets but thanks for getting it. Everyone I've talked to today from school who listens to them was freaking out. It's limited edition, like super limited and selling online for a buttload of cash."

"I don't know either." Hideki shrugged and smiled at his best friend and her reaction to the tee-shirt he'd bought her when they were on vacation. "Promise me you won't sell it."

"Oh I won't," laughed Yui hugging herself. " I'm gonna wear this until it's a rag."

Hideki laughed at his friend's excitement, and he couldn't help but laugh and say, "Sounds like a plan."

He'd never really been a fan of the band he'd gone to see with his mama but because he'd made an off-hand comment at some point about wanting a shirt from the show, his mama had bought the tickets, and he'd been lucky enough to snag one before they took their seats.

"Just make sure you write her a thank you card because the tickets were really expensive."

"I could tell from how close you were in the pictures you sent." They both laughed, but the sound of Nodoka's phone in the background and a shout from the woman telling them time was up.

"Hey, since you might not go on your trip tomorrow, you gonna be able to go to the festival at the shrine near the park? We were gonna dress in yukata and all that if you couldn't go on your trip, right?"

"Long as I'm not grounded, again."

They both laughed, and Nodoka yelled again.

"I'm coming," groaned Yui, with a roll of her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye." Hideki waved back at Yui and rubbed his hands over his face and turned around in perfect timing with Reo who slammed a heavy open book in his lap.

"What's that," asked the five-year-old oblivious to the groan of pain his brother was letting out.

"What's, what?" Hideki lifted the book and rubbed his knee as he looked down at the picture Reo was pointing at of him and his moms at the restaurant they'd taken him to on their first night together in California. Smiling, Hideki decided to that, as his family had done with him, he'd spend a little time telling his brother about some of the highlights of his visit to America.

It had been a long flight when Hideki had gone to visit his moms, which was only made longer by the fact that his dad and mama couldn't come with him, so they had to pay for someone to accompany him on the flight.

Hideki didn't mind since the lady was pretty laid back, and she didn't go out of her way to discipline him which Hideki took advantage of throughout the duration of his trip as the lady who'd flown with him was close to his grandparent's age and she ended up sleeping for the majority of the flight. Lucky for Hidkei, this allowed him, to order a few extra pieces of junk food to accompany his meals without her noticing.

When they landed in Hawaii however, Hideki was at the woman's mercy for the most part as they had to wait three hours for their next flight and he didn't dare leave her sight unless he wanted to get in trouble the moment he saw his moms. Luckily though a fair number of employees at the airport restaurants spoke some Japanese, and he was able to order something to eat, even if it was only a hot dog and a soda. But he did manage to get an ice cream cone from one of the shops which was more than enough to help lull him to sleep for the final leg of their journey, only waking when the captain came on to announce their arrival.

After landing, Hideki felt the sudden urge to break away from his caretaker but didn't when he remembered that he had to wait until they were in the terminal before he could find his moms. Thankfully his gate was close to where his moms were supposed to be waiting for him, and the moment he saw his mother, he let go of the woman and practically tackled her as she laughed and pulled him tight against her chest and began telling him how much she'd missed him. He was so caught up in seeing her that Hideki didn't notice while the attendant was saying how well behaved he was before talking to a tan woman with brown hair that Hideki didn't recognize.

"Thanks for taking care of him," said the woman with an all to familiar smile and voice. "Are you sure he wasn't too much trouble?"

"He got a little irritable during the layover, but he fell asleep the moment we took off so he should be fine to spend the day with you without needing some sleep." The attendant smiled at the strange woman looking woman and bowed at both Hideki and his mother. "Hideki-kun, it was lovely getting to know you. I hope you have a wonderful trip with your mothers."

"Thank you for taking care of me," responded Hideki with a bow and smile of his own, "and thanks for buying me ice cream. It was terrific."

The woman chuckled and said it wasn't a problem and after saying farewell to his mom left them alone leaving Hideki to ask, "Where's Mama? Did she get sick? Whose this weird lady?"

Both his mother and the woman smiled at him, earning his annoyance which he guessed was due to the look of frustration he felt form on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hideki," said his mother before she stroked his cheek and stepped toward the woman and took her hand. "But we couldn't help it. I know it's strange because I've only seen her look like this one other time, but believe it or not, this is your mama."

Yuzu bounced excitedly and let go of Mei's hand as she waved cheerily at him and said, "Hi Sweetie!"

Hideki's eyes grew wide when he heard the familiar sound of those words and felt like he was going to pass out but managed to catch himself before pointing at Yuzu and stammering, "Ma...mama?"

"Yeah, it's me." Yuzu scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously at him. "I guess I never told you that this is my natural hair color, not to mention I don't think you've ever seen any pictures of me without my hair dyed and I guess the tan doesn't help either."

Yuzu laughed, and Hideki stared at her, and after taking in the look of her shorts and tee-shirt, he noticed that on her wrists were a couple of simple gold bands that she liked to wear and that her hair was pulled back into a couple of small ponytails that were almost like pigtails. She was even wearing the same type of thin framed glasses she wore when working on a project or reading a book and after seeing her smile, Hideki finally recognized her, his feet moved on her own and before he knew it he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and was rubbing his face into her stomach.

"Mama, it's you."

"In the flesh," laughed Yuzu as she gave Mei a big smile before returning her focus to their son. "As you can see, I've been spending a lot of time outdoors since I got here. Oh and look," Yuzu flicked her earlobes and Hideki noticed that on each of her ears were a pair of studded earrings made out of two small blue seashells, "I'm wearing the earrings I had made out of the seashells you gave me when Mommy and I got married. I've been wearing them a lot since I've been here and a lot of people I've met are jealous of them. I missed you and Mommy so much that I thought I'd die from being loneliness."

"I've missed you too." Hideki squeezed her tighter and grunted. "I haven't seen you since the end of the school year, and you haven't called like you promised. You said you'd call more this trip!"

"I know." Yuzu stroked his hair, and Hideki felt her other hand begin to pat his back. "I've been busy with work but I've sent you lots cards and letters, and I know you've been getting my emails because you've been answering them. What about the presents? You got all those right? I'm sorry your birthday present wasn't very fancy, but we're going to make up for that this month. I promise."

"I got all of it," smiled Hideki, stepping back and opening his hoodie to reveal the tee-shirt he'd got in the mail a couple of weeks prior. "Everyone at school was jealous I got this and Akito got angry when I told him I was gonna buy a wand and uniform too."

"I heard," said Mei disapprovingly. "What have we told you about boasting about things like that?"

"But they asked if we were gonna go," replied Hideki defensively. "So I told them the truth. It's not my fault he got mad, and I've been saving my allowance, and I told him I'd buy him a present with it."

"Why do you always have to buy gifts," chuckled Yuzu as she rubbed her son's head affectionately. "You need to save your money, Sweetie."

"Because I promised him I would." Hideki shrugged as he stared up at his mama. "Also I have lots of money saved, and you also said great-grandpa left me some money so I thought I'd be nice and buy gifts for them since they can't come."

"Well, just be careful with how much you spend," answered Mei looking a bit more downtrodden. "You're going to be here for almost a month, and we're not going to buy you every little thing you want, so make sure you budget it. Also, you know the money from your great-grandfather is for when you're an adult, not to spend on frivolous purchases am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Hideki, realizing he'd messed up by mentioning his great-grandfather.

It'd only been a year since his death, and despite the turbulent relationship the rest of the family had had with him, it was still an awkward conversation to have with his mother and few people ever mentioned the man around her as it tended to put her in a dark state.

Over the past several years, his mother and great-grandfather had managed to salvage their relationship to the point where he'd become a regular visitor at their home and them at his in return. He had also been invited to several family gatherings and managed to get along well with Yuzu to the point where he even accepted her calling him "Gramps," and left her a fair amount of money in his will and had become a role model to Hideki alongside his parents. Granted it wasn't in the way his great-grandfather had intended as Hideki still wasn't sure if he wanted to take over the school. But like his mother and grandfather, he'd grown to respect the man and had mourned his passing and paid his respects regularly at the small shrine they'd set up in the apartment in his honor.

As they continued toward the carousel, Hideki noticed that an all too familiar contemplative look appear on his mother's face and felt the urge to grab her hand take hold of him.

"Mommy," he asked as he wrapped his he placed his hand in hers, "are you mad at me?"

"What?" Mei blinked a few times and turned to Hideki while ignoring Yuzu's quite laughs, "I'm sorry Hideki I wasn't ignoring you, my mind wandered for a moment. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you were mad," answered the boy quietly. "You know, cuz I mentioned Great-Grandpa?."

"I'm not mad," said Mei, stopping their walk so she could press her forehead to his; allowing the sense of calm to wash over her. "I was just thinking about work and some things involving my grandfather and how he'd handle them, that's all."

"Okay," Hideki nuzzled back and opened his eyes just in time to see a tranquil smile form on his mother's face. "But can I still buy you and Mama a gift; you know since we're on a trip?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Mei ran a hand through his hair before standing up and continuing their walk. "You have a talent for finding just the right kind of gift for us, and I cherish each one, but let's not worry about gifts right now. We need to get your luggage and head to the hotel. We don't have long before our reservation at the restaurant, and according to some of Mama's friends, you want to spend some time in the waiting area before you sit down and eat."

"Where are we going," asked Hideki, falling instep between them as they headed toward the baggage claim, his stomach rumbling as his excitement built. "Is it one of the hotel restaurants? Or are we going to one of those ramen shops you found sent me pictures from or one of those weird sushi restaurants?! Is it pizza? Or..."

"It's the kind of restaurant that's supposed to be really fun." smiled Yuzu at how excited her he was getting, "and from what I heard the food isn't bad, but that's not what you go for."

"Then why do people go if the food isn't good," asked Hideki enthralled at the mysterious tone his mama had adopted.

"You go for the show, that comes with the meal," grinned Yuzu winking at Hideki. "It's supposed to be super fun, and there's a lot of cool things to see and animals as well. Though I did spend a bit more on tickets than most people, so we get a few added perks and even an announcement for..."

"Keep talking, and you'll spoil the surprise," cautioned Mei as they approached the carousel. "Unless of course that's what you want and then we'll have wasted all that money for nothing."

"All right," groaned Yuzu before taking Mei by the shoulder and pulling her close for a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll shut up. Sorry, Hideki."

"It's okay." Hideki smiled at hearing them argue with each other. "It still sounds really fun, and I can't wait to see it!"

Despite their arguing, Hideki knew it was their way of teasing, but he didn't mind it since it meant that they were both in a good mood. If anyone had asked him, he would have guessed that it was merely their way of relaxing at the three of them finally being together again after almost five months apart and as long as they weren't yelling or throwing thinly veiled insults at one another, he was more than happy to ignore it.

However, something kept bugging him, and Hideki found himself staring up at his Mama who continued to cautiously drop hints about all the things they had planned while they were in America and that they didn't have much time to do all of it.

Even though they were technically on vacation, he knew both his moms had work to do and that there would be days where he'd have to entertain himself. Luckily he had some schoolwork he'd brought along, several books to read, and his dad had even let him pack his game console, laptop, and tablet, so he wasn't short on things to do. But he could tell something was a bit off just by the way his mama was talking and, most disturbingly to him, by the fact that she hadn't bothered to dye her hair before he arrived.

He'd seen one or two pictures of her as a kid with brown hair, but after a certain age all of those pictures disappeared, and the only image he had of her was the bright-eyed, smiling blonde woman who'd helped raise him for the past ten years and seeing her hair color like this was something he couldn't stop obsessing over.

His curiosity getting the better of him. Hideki looked up at his mama, and in the middle of her telling him that they'd be taking their rental car on a four day trip to a place called, Arizona, Hideki loudly asked, "Mama, how come you didn't dye your hair back?"

He heard his mother suppress a laugh behind a cough while his mama stopped talking, her face turning darker in embarrassment while a few people stared curiously at the shouting foreign boy.

"Sweetie, please don't shout." Yuzu tapped his nose making him jump. "You know better than to do that in an airport."

"Sorry." Hideki rubbed his nose and sniffed. "But it's weird seeing your hair that color. When are you gonna change it back?"

"I dunno," sighed Yuzu, wrapping her arms around the back of her head and staring at the now moving conveyer belt. "I've kinda gotten used to it. What do you think Mei?"

Mei's ears burned red, and her eyes narrowed at the inquiry.

"I think the sooner you change it back, the better," huffed the taller woman while she watched the luggage begin to arrive. "I've already told you I don't enjoy you with that hair color so why do you insist on keeping it that way?"

"Because I know it bugs you." Yuzu crept up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Mei's stomach and began kissing her neck making Hideki roll his eyes while several people did their best to ignore Yuzu's laughs as Mei started to push her off.

"Will you stop that," grunted Mei after finally freeing herself from her wife's grasp. "I understand that you're excited Hideki is here but is doing that necessary."

"No," laughed Yuzu as she grinned victoriously, "but you didn't mind it when I did it earlier, and it's not like I was trying to give you a hickey, they were just play kisses."

"Be that as it may," sighed the chairwoman as she noticed Hideki's oversized suitcase made it's approach, "please be more careful. Just because views are more relaxed here doesn't mean I'm going to start acting like you, Matsuri, and Harumi when we're in public. Not to mention that given your current condition, shouldn't you refrain acting so impulsively?"

"Mei!" Yuzu rushed forward and covered the roguish grin that had spread across her wife's face. "I thought we agreed to keep that a secret until we got Hideki settled?"

"Then quit teasing me." Mei lowered Yuzu's hands and gave her wife a gentle kiss that caught the shorter woman off-guard, causing Yuzu's ears to burn red while Hideki slid slowly away, trying to put some distance between him and his mothers.

"Also," said Mei, while patting Yuzu lovingly on the cheek after breaking the kiss, "I apologize for my comment about your hair. I've gotten used to it, and it's only hair. Besides, I know you'll dye it back eventually, so I'm not going to push the subject."

"Okay," pouted Yuzu, barely managing to grab Hideki's suitcase before it did another lap and they started walking toward the parking garage. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time you've seen me with hair this color, so if it weirded you out, I'd be worried."

"Yes, well," coughed Mei taking hold of Hideki's hand and gripping it tightly, "if you're referring to that incident involving that wig you wore in an attempt to avoid getting expelled, I don't count it."

"Who said I was referring to the hair on my head," snickered Yuzu, making Mei blush even more as Hideki began to ask her a long and awkward series of questions about why his mom was so embarrassed. Mei managed to deflect each one but eventually, she had to tell him to stop so they could load him and his luggage into the car, much to Hideki's disappointment.

He'd been expecting a fancy western car, but unfortunately, the car his moms had rented and save for the driver's seat being on the opposite side, the car was merely a larger version of the model they had at home. But Hideki didn't let that get him down.

The moment they left the parking garage, he pulled the compact digital camera he'd gotten for his birthday out of his bag and began trying to take as many pictures as possible while updating his moms about everything he'd been unable to tell them while they were apart. Most of them turned out fine, but he had his fair share of blurry ones, and by the time they'd reached the hotel he had deleted almost as many as he'd saved.

"Here we are," announced Yuzu as they pulled into the garage where she was greeted warmly by a security guard with incredibly dark skin who smiled at his moms and welcomed them back.

"Who's this," the man asked in English, smiling at Hideki who was keeping a wary eye on the man. "Is this….Hideki, right? Your son?"

"This is him," said Yuzu happily while Mei smiled briefly at the man before switching to Japanese. "Hideki, this is Russell. He's one of the security supervisors here during the day so if something happens you come and find him, or anyone else dressed like him, got it?"

"Yes, Mama." Hideki nodded at Yuzu and then bowed his head to the man and said in calculated English, "It's nice to meet you, Russell-san. Thank you for your help and protecting my moms."

"It's nice to meet you too," answered the man, tipping his hat. "You have a good stay with your moms and don't be afraid to ask me for help or talk to me if you see me in the hotel."

"All right," replied Hideki after a few moments of processing the words that he'd heard. He'd grown up listening to English regularly due to his parents work lives, but he rarely had a chance to converse with anyone who was a native speaker and hoped he didn't sound rude.

"Good boy," said the man with a smile before waving them in. "Be safe in the lobby, they had an issue with some plumbing, and I don't know if they fixed the leak yet."

"Thanks for the tip," answered Yuzu with a wave. "Drive home safe!"

"Did something break," asked Hideki as they drove up the steep concrete slopes of the parking garage.

"Probably," sighed Yuzu while Mei answered an email on her phone. "We're still not open, and we've been fixing a lot of the small problems, so chances are a someone just forgot to tighten a pipe properly. But it shouldn't cause any big problems, and we'll have most of the floor we're staying on to ourselves, along with the pool too."

"Cool," chuckled Hideki as he began tugging on his seat belt shortly after they parked. "So I'm the only kid here?"

"There are others," answered Mei, setting her phone aside and waving Yuzu away while she helped Hideki load the suitcase into the car. "But the only people staying here are the out of town staff and like you the kids aren't going to be here long term, so we don't know how many are here or when they'll be leaving as it varies by department."

"But you can still play with them," added Yuzu with a sigh at how callous her wife was appearing. "Just remember that not everyone is going to speak Japanese so you'll need to use English as much as possible in case Mom and I aren't with you."

"Makes sense," said Hideki while they made their way to the elevator where his mama immediately pressed the button for the seventeenth floor and let out a loud yawn. "Are you tired?"

"Very," chuckled Yuzu, rubbing his head. "But I have a lot more energy now that you're here so don't worry too much about me, okay?"

Hideki nodded just as the door opened to reveal a somewhat lavish looking hallway with large rugs, wooden side tables, and even small lounge areas made up of cushy armchairs and small tables.

They occasionally saw a random employee who greeted Mei and Yuzu warmly and introduced themselves to Hideki who replied as best he could, if a bit stiffly as it all had to be done in English. Luckily everyone was patient and waited calmly for him to find the words or ask his moms for the right response when he tried to answer their questions. Thankfully he managed to make it through each conversation without insulting anyone.

After the final person greeted him, this time a woman with a young daughter, the three of them finally made it to their room where Yuzu opened the door, her arms extended and a giant smile on her face as she loudly asked, "All right, Hideki, tell us what you think?

As was his custom, Hideki bolted into the room and began inspecting it and began trying to find something interesting.

Since it wasn't a resort like the first one he'd been to and they were higher up, it didn't have the outdoor tub and small yard like they'd gotten when his moms got married. However, it did have a full-size fridge, microwave, and a large television on the wall that was several inches bigger than the one they had at home in the living room and a large oak dresser and a huge walk-in closet. The bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub and a full sized shower with frosted glass, that would cover every inch of an adult's body except for where their head would normally appear. He could see that all of his moms toiletries had been placed neatly on the large marble counter and next to the sliding glass door that led to the large balcony that was connected to the room there were two comfortable looking armchairs and a small table holding both his moms laptops and a couple of books that he knew belonged to his mother.

When it came to the beds though, Hideki grew a little worried since there was only one. Sure it was a lot bigger than the one his moms had, and even though he was getting older, he didn't mind sharing a bed with them if it was necessary but he was beginning to feel weird about doing it and had been slowly moving away from it over the past few years.

"Umm, where am I gonna sleep," he asked perplexed at the lack of a second bed.

"What do you mean," asked Mei as she set his suitcase next to a door he hadn't noticed.

"There's only one bed?" Hideki pointed at the California king-sized bed and shrugged. "I don't mind sharing since it's a big bed, but I thought you and Mama said that you told her work I was coming?"

"We did?" Yuzu crossed her arms and scratched her chin; her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't...Mei, did we forget to tell my job Hideki was gonna come and visit?"

"I was almost certain you said you'd called them," hummed his mother staring, looking confused by their predicament.

"I was sure I did," continued his mama in an unconvincingly confused tone. "I mean we have these extra key cards, but I don't know what we're supposed to do with them. I mean, we could get a cot in here but let me double check what these cards say before we do that."

Hideki saw his mother's lip twitch when his mama pulled out a small envelope and waved it lazily before opening it and removing two smaller pouches so she could read them.

"Let's see we're in seventeen-twelve and this set is for seventeen-fourteen which means that these keys are for should be right next door."

"I get my own room?" Hideki ran toward them and began reaching for the keycards. "Lemme see, I wanna see it."

"Manners," said Mei, stepping closer to the door she had been standing near, "or else you'll have to wait until after dinner. Am I understood?"

"Can I please see my room," asked Hideki impatiently through gritted teeth.

This was the first time he'd ever gotten his own room when on vacation and he couldn't wait to see how big the room was.

"That doesn't sound nice enough," said Yuzu in a sing-song voice while dangling the cards temptingly above his head.

"Mom, Mama," Hideki bowed politely before reasserting eye contact, "may I please see my room?"

Yuzu turned her eyes to Mei who was chuckling to herself at their son's eager look and asked, "What do you think Mei? Think we should let him in?"

"I suppose." Mei gave him a gentle pat on the head and smiled. "All right, you've waited long enough. You can see your room."

Mei stepped aside and pointed at the door which Hideki wasted no time in pushing it open to reveal a slightly smaller, but no less ornate room. Inside it,he had his own king-sized bed, a television almost as big as the ones his moms had, a small personal fridge for him to keep his own snacks and drinks in, and a huge bathroom along with a large fluffy robe and his own pair of slippers.

"This is so cool," he shouted, pulling his shoes off and catapulting himself onto the bed and began the tradition of bouncing on the bed. "Mama, come on!"

"Okay!" Yuzu pulled her shoes off and began running to meet him but stopped when she heard Mei's voice.

"What do you think you're doing," snorted the black-haired, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Umm..."

Yuzu gave her wife a sheepish smile and shrugged and was ready to explain herself, but the glare Mei was giving her destroyed any plans she had of playing with their son.

"Sorry, Sweetie but we can't do that right now."

"How come?" Hideki stopped his bouncing and looked at his mama in disappointment.

"Because…we need to get you unpacked and then we need to know what we're going to do before dinner." Yuzu looked at Mei who nodded her approval before letting the older woman continued speaking. "We can hang out here and go swimming, or you can take a nap, or do you want to go exploring?"

"Exploring," shouted Hideki as he rolled off the bed and began pulling his suitcase into the room. "How long we got until dinner?"

"A few hours," said Mei as she helped him begin putting away his clothes and other items he'd brought with him. "So we'll have plenty of time to take pictures and show you around. There are a few places near the restaurant we can show you, including the outskirts of the amusement parks. But if you're good, we'll let you do a little shopping inside the restaurant before dinner."

"We can shop in the restaurant?" Hideki turned to his mama who was busy making sure his computer and other electronics were properly secured and connected. "How do you shop in a restaurant? Is it an arcade?"

"You'll see," laughed Yuzu and despite all his questions his mothers refused to answer him making him grow frustrated and pushed him into peppering them with questions about everything he saw.

Knowing what he was up to, his moms answered all of his questions and entertained him by stopping to let him take all the pictures he wanted of any building that caught his eye and the occasional odd street performer or exciting storefront. Many people gave him strange looks as he forgot that most of the people walking by him spoke either in English or languages he'd never heard before, but thankfully his moms explained what was going on and they had little trouble navigating through the streets until finally, Hideki's feet glued themselves to the ground when he saw what looked like a giant castle sitting off on the side of the road.

"What's that," he asked tugging carefully on his mother's skirt. He'd seen buildings like that before at the amusement parks in Japan but never one just out in the middle of the street.

"That," said Yuzu patting him on the head before taking his hand, "is where we're having dinner."

Before he could answer, his moms were leading him across the street and into the building where he saw several people dressed in clothes similar to the ones he'd seen with European knights and kings. Some spoke in a strange accent, and others used an American one while interjecting the words, "Milord," and "milady."

It was all a bit strange, but Hideki soon got used to it and after they gave him a badge that said he was something called a "V.I.P" and told them they would be seated in something called the "green section." After that, he and his moms stopped to get their pictures taken at a wooden throne big enough to hold all three of them before proceeding into the main area where Hideki let out a loud shout of excitement.

All along the walls were old fashioned weapons, swords, shields, spears, and even axes. Scrolls and maps were telling about the history about lands he'd never heard of told long stories of a nation that was ruled by a princess and how all these different knights from other countries were coming for a grand tournament in her honor. Each knight had a wall designated to them along with their histories and colors, which explained why Hideki and his moms were told to sit in the green section.

As he read the walls, Hideki did his best to get as many pictures as possible and nearly ran into a full suit of armor but was stopped by a sizeable tanned man with shoulder-length black hair dressed in a black and white tunic who laughed and said, "Careful, son. I doubt your parents would want to pay for that."

The man pointed at a sign that read, "Replica French Armor: $3,500.00."

Hideki took a minute to process that and looked up at the man and asked, "Is that a lot?"

The man stopped for a second and gave Hideki a curious look after hearing Hideki's accent and asked, "Where you from, son?"

"Japan," said Hideki proudly. "I'm on a trip with my moms."

His words were slow and heavily accented, but luckily the man was patient and after processing what Hideki had said nodded and said, "I see, well welcome to America and we're happy to accommodate you, milord. Please enjoy your visit. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare for the tournament."

The man bowed, and Hideki bowed back, unsure if that was proper etiquette but the man chuckled all the same, and when he was gone, Yuzu shouted for him to come over to where a large group of adults was standing. Several of them were holding what looked like large coffee mugs made of metal or ceramic while others drank from plastic cups.

He half expected his mama to be drinking a beer from one of them but to his surprise, it was his mother who was drinking some wine while his mama sipped was a diet soda from a large plastic mug with a picture of the restaurant and its name printed on the side of it. When he asked if he could have one, Yuzu ordered another soda and mug for Hideki who accepted it happily and began sucking it down.

"Slow down," sighed Mei as she watched him gulp half of it down in a matter of seconds. "You're going to make yourself sick, and we still haven't taken our seats."

"Sorry," gasped Hideki after he stopped drinking. "How come we aren't sitting? It's getting crowded."

"I think it's because they have to finish preparing," said Yuzu after another small sip. "Are you having fun exploring? Did you see anything cool?"

Hideki told them about all the pictures he took of the weapons and armor and how he nearly ran into one of the suits and about the man who'd helped him and asked what he meant by needing to prepare for a show. He could already tell this wasn't an ordinary restaurant from the way people were talking and buying things and thought it just had a bizarre theme to it. But when he noticed the horses behind a series of glass windows and a set up that was selling real weapons; he was beginning to wonder just how dangerous the restaurant was.

"You'll see soon enough," chuckled Yuzu. "But for now, why don't you go and pick out a few souvenirs. Mom and I already bought a couple of flags for the section we're sitting in, and you and I have our cups, so why don't you pick out a couple of more small things before we head inside."

With the promise of souvenirs, Hideki headed for the large shelf that held a series of tee-shirts, model dragons, cups, and other paraphernalia. He spent a good twenty minutes looking through everything before settling on one red wooden sword and shield set and one green one.

When asked why he wanted a red one, he said that it was for Yui. His moms didn't even argue after hearing his answer and allowed him to get a few extra small trinkets right before a man wearing armor, and several others appeared to announce that it was almost time for them to line up in preparation for the meal and tournament. As he listened to the man's speech, Hideki's excitement was beginning to boil over, and when it came time for them to get in line, Hideki pulled so hard on their arms that Mei thought her arm was going to pop out of its socket.

"Calm down Hideki," groaned his mother as she rubbed her shoulder. "We have assigned seats, so there's no reason to rush."

"But Mom, they said there was going to be a tournament!" Hideki jumped excitedly, his arms in the air as he tried to remember everything he'd learned about knights and medieval combat from the movies he'd seen and the books he read. "That means we get to see the horses! There's also gonna be swords and shields, do you think there'll be archery?!"

"I don't know about archery," laughed Yuzu as she placed a paper crown on his head. "But I think there will be enough to keep us entertained for the entire night."

Hideki's grin grew even wider at those words, and when the door opened, he let out a loud cheer when he saw the large dirt pit where the tournament was going to take place. They were seated in the front row, which gave them the perfect view and the moment the show started, Hideki couldn't remain in his seat.

When the knights were introduced, Hideki recognized the man from earlier riding a large brown horse, followed by the green knight he and his moms were supposed to be cheering for and while everyone else booed the black-and-white knight. Hideki cheered almost as loudly as he had cheered for the green knight, though he did manage to accidentally hit his mama in the back of the head with his wooden sword and had it taken away from him for the remainder of the show, which he didn't mind. Alongside the tournament, he got to see horses perform tricks, different games of horsemanship, a man guiding a falcon, and there was even a small plot of betrayal that had Hideki enthralled while his mothers made the occasional comment about its soap-opera-like writing. But they got lots of pictures, and Hideki even got some of the weapons sparking when they made contact, and his sections knight also won the tournament.

Not only that, but his moms had gotten him on the list of people whose birthdays were announced, and he laughed when the man had trouble pronouncing his name, but he and his moms were all given a slice of cake after their meal.

Afterward, he and his mom got pictures with everyone from the chancellor who'd betrayed the princess, the princess. He even got pictures with all the knights, where he was granted access to his sword once more, and he got to have a short mock fight with the green knight, who used the red sword he'd bought for Yui.

When they finished at the restaurant, they headed back to the hotel where they stayed up for a couple more hours playing games and watching movies before all three of them fell asleep in his moms bed. The following day they spent it staying close to the hotel and sight-seeing or playing on the beach while the next day promised more adventures.

Their first stop was the park that held a lot of things from movies where Hideki and all three of his moms managed to get a special visit where they got to hang out in a room and have snacks and drinks. They got to ride on a private bus with a personal guide. They saw movie sets, soundstages, and got to see a lot of things most people didn't. They even got to go on rides quicker, and when they reached the wizard stores, he and his moms all got their pictures taken wearing the new robes they'd bought along with their wands. For his robes, Hideki chose read since it was one of his favorite colors. His mama, on the other hand, bought yellow robes, and his mother, despite her insistence that she didn't care for them, reluctantly wore her blue ones for the remainder of their visit. When he'd woken up the following day, Hideki decided not to go in and wish them a good morning when he opened the door to find the robes on the ground in the same pile as their pajamas.

After the movie park they went to a zoo, an aquarium, a baseball game where Hideki was amazed at how loud both sides got even when it wasn't their turn to bat, that there were no cheerleaders, and also the fact that both teams didn't have designated sides of the stadium was baffling to him. Despite that, it was still a fun experience, and they even spent a couple of days driving along the coast and visiting different beaches, and also though it was almost a full days worth of driving, the trip was worth it when he saw the sun rise over the Grand Canyon.

He had been amazed at the insane amount of oranges and reds that made up the landscape and also by all the different plants and how the vastly different America's landscapes were from Japan. It was an incredible trip, and his moms had paid for them to take donkeys down into the canyon, so they could see all off the different types of rivers that wound around the rock formations along with several caves. Hideki even bought lots of different kinds of rocks and minerals, and when they left, he told his moms how he wanted to visit more places like that when he got older. When they heard this, they gave him their blessing to travel wherever he wanted as long as he didn't do anything illegal.

Hideki loved everything they did on their trip, and everywhere they went they bought toys and souvenirs but none of that compared to their final park and that was the one Hideki had been waiting for the most. They had to wake up incredibly early for that since they planned on staying over in a hotel since they were visiting two parks which was why Hideki had asked his dad to take so much out of his savings account. When he'd shown his moms the total amount at the airport for the conversion, he thought they were going to yell at him. Thankfully his dad had called them to confirm the amount, and he felt like he was going to pass out from the stress, but the moment they entered the park all of that was forgotten.

The first thing he did was go and buy a commemorative coin with some personal money his dad had given him. It was expensive for a medal, but once he saw it, Hideki could understand why his dad wanted it. It was incredibly well crafted and detailed and was part of a limited set, but after that, the first thing he and his moms did were begin looking at all the rides they wanted to go on, or at least he thought they wanted to go on. He knew his mom would go on them for his sake rather than her limited enjoyment, but the fact that his mama had refused to go on them was a bit jarring.

"I'm just not feeling well," Yuzu had said as she sipped a bottled water and stroked his cheek. "but I promise that when I'm feeling better, I'll go on a lot of the other rides. But I don't think I can handle something like a roller coaster right now. Can you forgive me?"

Hideki nodded his understanding, and after a quick nuzzle of their foreheads, he retreated with his mother onto the roller coaster. It wasn't as fun as some of the others he'd been on, but the scenery and everything that surrounded it more than made up for its lack of duration. As they rode it he heard his mother laugh and scream alongside him and when they exited his mama was waiting for them, and after telling her how fun it was, they moved onto the next ride. While they went on a lot of fast rides, one of them involving him and his mom going down a waterfall and something like a mountain, they went on just as many slow ones.

The first slow ride they went on was a riverboat tour that wasn't particularly exciting, but it was still interesting thanks to the animatronics, and he got a good view of the park and pointed out to his moms all the other rides and things he wanted to see. Following that, they went on a tour of the world filled with a bunch of creepy, outdated dolls. After a series of other rides, one of which involved them going through a haunted house and another involving pirates, they ate their lunch at a large outdoor auditorium so they could see a stage play involving several of his favorite cartoon characters. There he ate something called a "loaded baked potato" covered in cheese, onions, and sour cream, for the first time and found it to be delicious and shared it with his moms who shared their meals with him during the show.

When the show was over, they wandered through all the different aspects of the theme park, his favorite being the one filled with one of his favorite science-fiction movies and the other being appropriately named "Toon Town." While he got to run and play with a bunch of other kids, his mama rested her head in her mom's lap as they watched him play. They did a lot of shopping too, buying a few engraved glasses, and his mom even bought his mama an expensive looking simply because she said she'd liked it.

Throughout their visit, they got pictures with several characters, where Hideki insisted that they all wear their personalized mouse ear hats that he had picked out. They weren't anything too special as Hideki's was the regular black one with a big red patch on the front of it. His mama's was a black one with silver ears and polka dots with a big red bow, and his mom had gone with one that had blue ears, a black and white front with what looked like slotted blue eyes. But there was something about all three of them wearing the hats in the pictures that made each one of them extra special to Hideki, and he was glad his mothers had decided to amuse him, even if his mom looked uncomfortable in hers.

By the end of the day, they had so many bags that they had to turn them into a shop so that they could walk around. Finally, they were so tired they stooped to have dinner at a restaurant that had a band playing jazz music, and Hideki split a meal of cheesy garlic bread, crawfish cakes, a pasta version of a dish called jambalaya his mama had ordered, along with his mother's rosemary chicken. He'd eaten so much at dinner that he was almost too full to try the beignets his moms had ordered for dessert, but he made room for them, and the sugar gave him just the boost he needed to watch the firework show at the end of the night where they were all dazzled by the display as it was timed perfectly with all of the music.

Because he wanted to try the video function on his camera, Hideki, his mama, to take the pictures of the show with her camera while he recorded as best he could until his arms got tired from holding it up and asked his mom to record the rest of it. Agreeing to her son's request, Mei took the camera and recorded the show up until the last few minutes before handing the camera back to him and heard her say his mama's name. When he looked up at her to ask why she'd given it back, he caught his mom tapping his mama on the shoulder and leaned in to give her a loving kiss just as the last bit of fireworks began exploding like machine gun fire.

Snickering, Hideki raised his camera and managed to snap a picture of them just before the flash disturbed them, and when they looked down in embarrassment, he tried to feign innocence. However, they were used to his shenanigans, and it didn't take much for them to see through his deception and like they had at their wedding, his picked him up and cradled him in their arms so they could watch they could watch the remaining fireworks, savoring the what little time they had left of his childhood.

He didn't remember the trip back to the hotel, but he did remember his moms cuddling him until he fell asleep and when he woke up, he found they had left a note saying that they'd be back as they'd gone out for a short walk before heading to breakfast.

After shoving his arm back into the sleeve of his shirt, Hideki went about his morning routine and sat up reading until he heard his mama's laugh. Getting up, he cracked open the door between their rooms where he found his moms resting on their bed with his mother's head resting on his mama's stomach while she softly caressed.

"Come on, Mei," giggled Yuzu as his mom kissed Yuzu's stomach through the tee-shirt they'd bought in the park with a small blue alien on it. "I'm not even showing yet so why are you getting so clingy; not that I mind, but this is weird even for you."

"You have no room to argue," snorted Mei with a small smirk. "You did similar things to me, so it's only fair I do the same to you."

"I can't argue with that," chuckled Yuzu, brushing a few strands of dark hair out of Mei's face. "I have to admit; I'm already enjoying the extra attention and being spoiled."

"Yes, well, considering we never thought this would happen, I guess I have gone a little overboard." Mei's face turned a bright red, and Hideki ignored the conversation; instead choosing to into the bathroom to grab a glass of water.

"I'm sorry if I've been too protective," Hideki heard his mother say, prompting him to return to the door and listen to the conversation.

"It's okay," he heard his mama whisper as he approached the crack to see the former blonde's arms and legs wrapped around her wife's chest so she could kiss her neck and cheek. "I'm feeling the same way. We got lucky that everything went right the first time and I'm just glad that I'm going to be home before the doctors tell me I'm not allowed to fly."

"Why wouldn't you be able to fly," asked Hideki opening the door and causing both his moms to jump. "Why'd you have to go to the doctor, Mama? Are you sick?"

"No," chuckled Yuzu after catching her breath before patting a spot on the bed next to her, her rings glittering in the morning sunlight. "No, Sweetie I'm not sick. At least not really."

"Then why are you going to the doctor?" Hideki drained his glass and climbed up on the bed between them and looked down at his mama's stomach. "Did they have to take out your appendix like they did with Yui?"

"Uh..."

Yuzu looked to Mei who nodded at Hideki and with a heavy voice said, "I think we should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Hideki looked between both his mom's his voice short worried. "Are you two getting a divorce?"

"We're not getting a divorce, Hideki," chuckled Mei before kissing him on the top of his head. "Why would we go to a doctor to get a divorce?"

"I dunno," shrugged Hideki, kicking his feet in agitation. "Sometimes when people get sick they get a divorce cuz the person they married got them sick because they cheated on them."

"Where did you learn about that," asked Yuzu, both amused and worried about the kind of things his dad had allowed him to watch while she was gone.

"I saw it on one of those crime shows Mama Rena records," said Hideki with a shrug.

"Well, that's not the case with Mama and me," answered Mei reassuringly. "But we are going to have to talk to your dad and Mama Rena about putting a parental lock on their television. But, I can assure you that the only reason we went to the doctor is that something is happening that Mama and I have been talking about for a long time."

"What?" Hideki sounded hopeful at his mother's words, but he couldn't shake an annoying nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "What's going on?"

"Well," began his mama and he noticed how her hand began cautiously rubbing her stomach as she spoke, "the truth is there's no easy way to say this but..."

His Mama's voice trailed off, and Hideki could feel her hand on his shoulder, followed by his mother, both of them doing their best to reassure him with their contact as his mother slowly said, "The short answer is that Mom and I are going to have a baby."

Hideki's eyes narrowed his eyes turning to his mama and then to his mom. Both of them had smiles on their faces, but for some reason, he didn't believe them. Snorting, he gave a dry laugh and said, "No you aren't. There's no way you can have a baby, neither one of you is a boy."

"In most cases, you'd be correct," replied his mother, somewhat annoyed at his lack of empathy but holding back since they both knew he hadn't been educated on the matter. "But there are other ways for one of us to carry a child that doesn't involve...sharing a bed with a man."

"Like what?"

Hideki's voice had shifted from sarcastic to curious but was still heavy with disbelief.

"Lots of ways" answered Yuzu with a nervous grin. "Some of them involve a lot of tests and procedures that are experimental where your mom and I could give what's needed to get one of us pregnant, but those are expensive and kind of dangerous right now. So, we went with a more tried and true method which is why we went to the doctor."

"So what'd the doctor do," asked Hideki, focusing on his feet as he tried to absorb the information his moms were giving him.

"Well the way your mama and I went about it required us to do a lot of research before she came here for work," began his mother as she placed his hand on his. "We looked into all the clinics and doctors that specialized in the procedure, and we called a few of them and told them about our lives and how even though Japan recognizes our marriage we still can't adopt or have a baby together. We talked to them about what was going to be involved, and luckily we found one who was willing to help us and gave us a list of prospective donors that Mama and I looked through before making our decision?"

"What do you mean?" Hideki's lip curled in confusion at this, and he finally managed to look his mothers in the eye. "What do you mean you by 'donors'? What'd they donate? Blood?"

"No," chuckled Yuzu while Mei turned her face away in amusement. "No not blood, he donated...well you know what they had to donate, we've already had this talk Hideki. But for clarification he...he donated sperm."

"What?!" Hideki's eyes grew wide at the answer, and he climbed to his feet and stared at his moms in shock. "I thought you said..."

"Calm down, Hideki." Mei could tell where his mind was going and she took him by the hands and pulled him back toward the bed. "Mama and I didn't do anything with anybody, all right? What we meant by them donating is that the baby's father willingly gave it to the doctors through a different procedure and they froze it, and after we made our decision they waited until Mama was ready to have a baby and they used a tool to inject her with it, that's it. Mama and I didn't share a bed with anybody or do anything else like that, okay?"

"O...okay." Hideki nodded, his breaths were shaky, and his heart was pounding, but he could tell by the looks in their eyes and the sound of his mother's voice that they were telling the truth. "Do..do you...did you meet the...dad?"

"Yes," said Yuzu, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Before I left, your mom and I talked to the doctor, and she gave us his information, and we had several talks with him, and we've met him a few times since we've been here. That's why Mom's been here for the past few months so that we could do all of this together. He's very nice, and Mom and I spent a long time asking questions about him, his life and researching him to make sure everything he'd said was true, and luckily everything turned out fine, and he's even offered to help support the baby financially."

"Does he live in Japan? Is he gonna come to the house to visit us?" Hideki wasn't sure if he could handle some strange man constantly coming in and out of the apartment, but he knew that if his moms were okay with him then he had no reason to fear, not to mention the fact that he had his dad, Mama Rena and all his aunts and uncles protecting him as well. "Is he going to be around after the baby is born?"

"He asked that we keep him updated," said Yuzu after a couple of quiet moments. "But he's going to take more of a hands-off approach. He might show up if he's in town, but unless it's an absolute emergency or if the baby wants to get to know him when she's older, he's not going to be in our lives. Part of that is because he lives here in America, but the other part is that at this moment in his life he's not interested in raising kids but….well it's really complicated but he's a good man, and if you ever get the chance to meet him I'd think you'd like him. He works for a video game company, and I think you and your dad play some of their games. But, if it helps you, do you want to me him? He knows about our home life and he said he'd answer any questions if you have any."

"Not really," sighed Hideki without a second thought. "I'm mean, I want to, but at the same time, I don't. It's just bizarre, ya know? Does that make sense? Are you mad I don't know what I want to do?

"No," said both his moms at the same time, their hands gripping his so tightly that they hurt.

"Hideki we aren't mad that you don't want to meet him," said his mother comfortingly. "We understand that this is difficult for you to process and if you have any questions for us we'll answer them to the best of our ability, you know that."

"I know."

Hideki let out a relieved sigh and bounced on his toes for a moment and then quite suddenly asked, "Is he Japanese? Because I have some friends who aren't full Japanese and they get teased sometimes, and I don't want that to happen to the baby."

"He is not full Japanese," said Yuzu calmly, grateful that he was so worried about the baby's safety, " and we know about your friends, remember we've met them because you always invite them over and they've even stayed the night at our house, remember?

"Yeah," chuckled Hideki remembering the last sleepover he had and the mess they made and how mad his moms had got at them. "They like you."

"And we like them." Yuzu kissed the top of their sons head before resting her forehead against the side of it. "But to answer your question the baby's dad is only a quarter Japanese if I remember right. Like a lot of people outside of Japan, in fact, like most people, he's mixed. But he speaks the language and is aware of some of our country's more conservative views because he spent a lot of his childhood living in Japan and he was bullied for being mixed too. But Mom and I will do our best to protect the baby, just like we protect you, your brother, your sister, and your cousins. The baby isn't just mine, but Mom's as well, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you're so worried about it."

"Well, yeah," said Hideki with a grin reminiscent of Yuzu's, "it's my new little brother or sister so of course, I'm gonna be worried."

"Thank you," whispered Yuzu, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled Hideki close and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry we sprung this on you so suddenly, but Mom and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I know," gasped Hideki, forcing his mama to loosen her hug. "It's just going to suck because now I'm gonna have to change two babies diapers."

Both his mom's laughed at his joke, and he felt another wave of relief wash over him as his mother joined in on the hug and after a few minutes of quiet their embrace was broken by the sound of Hideki and Yuzu's stomachs growling.

"Okay," sighed Mei releasing the two of them and checking the clock. "How about we get something to eat, we have another long day at the park, and I'm sure you have plenty of questions for us, don't you?"

"Yeah," confirmed Hideki with a nod, "but I can wait. Right now I want to get some pancakes, can we have those for breakfast?"

Mei smiled and pressed her forehead against his, followed by Yuzu who rubbed his back lovingly while his mother said, "Pancakes sound perfect."

"So, is Auntie Yuyu having a boy or a girl," asked Reo as he looked at a picture of Hideki and his mama having a fake wand battle in the middle of one of the amusement parks.

"I don't know," answered Hideki, leaning back in his chair as he rocked them back and forth. "They said they didn't want to know so the only person that knows is the doctor and they won't tell anyone because they told her not to."

"Oh." Reo shut the book with a dull thud just as a series of knocks came from the door followed by a stern voice.

"Hideki, open up."

"Daddy!" Reo slid off the chair, the book dropping to the floor as he ran to the door and began trying to figure out how to unlock the door.

Groaning, Hideki set the book on his bed before unlocking his door to reveal his father staring down at him.

"Hi, Daddy!" Reo latched onto his dad's leg and began trying to climb up it.

"Reo," grunted their father as he picked the boy up and cradled him in his arm. "Were you good for your brother?"

"Yep!" Reo wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Hideki told me about his trip with my aunties and about how he found out about the baby. Am I gonna meet my new cousin soon."

"We'll talk about that later," replied Udagawa before setting Reo on the ground and pointing down the hallway. "Go downstairs and get cleaned up, dinner's ready."

"Okay." Reo turned around and waved at his brother. "Come on, Deki!"

"We'll be down in a moment," said their father in a stern voice. "Go help Mommy finish getting set up."

"Okay." Reo's voice shrank along with his body and the boy cast one last look at his brother before skittering down the hallway and heading down the stairs.

When his younger son was gone, Udagawa turned his gaze to his oldest and said, "Your Mama Rena told me what happened just before I came in and I'm going to tell you that I agree with her punishment for you. You will not have any electronics for the next few days, no television, no phone, nothing, and you will wait for the rest of your gifts until your mothers come back to get you."

"Yes, sir," answered Hideki quietly, though he kept his eyes locked on his father's. "Umm, do you know what's going on with Mama and Mom? How come they aren't here? I know the snow's causing problems, but they said they'd be here this afternoon and Mama wasn't feeling good when they dropped me off. Is she sick?"

"She's doing fine," answered Udagawa with a heavy sigh. "But she is in the hospital, but your mom is with her. They're going to be there for a couple of days, and they won't have a lot of time to talk so any calls they make will be through Mama Rena or me. If they have the time, however, they promised to talk to you and update you, and they wanted me to tell you that they're sorry and that they love you."

"All right." Hideki nodded and ground one of his toes into the carpet. "Are...are they going to call tonight?"

"No," said his father with a shake of his head, "and your mother won't be coming to visit. She managed to talk the doctors into letting her stay in your mama's room on a cot while they do all the tests. But she promised to come and get you as soon as she could, and if your mama is feeling better, she'll be here too."

Hideki said nothing, he only nodded and waited for his father to say something, but when he didn't answer, the ten-year-old quietly asked, "Is...the baby in trouble?"

"That's what the tests are for," said Udagawa after placing his hands on his son's shoulder, now that the suspicions he'd mentioned to about Hideki being scared about the baby were confirmed. "But from what your mom said, it's nothing serious, just a precautionary measure."

"'kay." Hideki wiped his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at Mama Rena."

"Then you need to tell her that," Udagawa gave his son a brief hug before stepping away from the door, "and I don't think you and your moms are going to go on your trip for the New Year and I wouldn't count on going to the shrine with Yui."

Hideki simply nodded and made his way down the hall with his father following closely behind.

The moment he made it to the dining room Hideki didn't waste any time running up to Rena and hugging her while telling her how sorry he was.

"Just make sure you get the facts before jumping to conclusions," she said after returning his hug. "I know you're disappointed, but that is not an excuse to yell at me for taking a few minutes to tell you some bad news. You know better than anyone your other moms don't want to be in the hospital on Christmas, but there's nothing we can do but be patient and wait. I take it your dad said he agreed with your punishment?"

"Yes," confirmed Hideki, taking his place at the table next to Hina who was chewing on a some pureed vegetables their father was feeding her. "He also said I couldn't go to the shrine with Yui."

"All right," nodded Rena as she began plating him some stew along with a small plate of fried chicken. "Since that's the case, we'll celebrate New Years here, and you'll help your father and me with cleaning and preparations until your mother comes to get you, understood?"

Hideki nodded and focused on his bowl, saying nothing throughout the remainder of the meal and did little more than help his parents with the housework and playing with his siblings for the next few days while he waited for news about what was going on with his moms. As much as it upset him, it seemed that the only time his mom was able to call was when he was too preoccupied with taking care of his siblings or while he was asleep or in the bath. But despite his disappointment, he kept his anger in check and took their updates in stride, and on the twenty-eighth, he'd gotten excited to hear that his mama had finally been released and that his moms would be there the following evening.

By the time he went to bed the following day, Hideki had accepted the fact that he probably wouldn't see his moms before the new year, causing him to skip dinner and go to bed early. When he woke up on the thirtieth, Hideki wasn't surprised to find Hina sitting up and laughing as she smacked him in the face while Reo snored loudly and kicked his side.

Grunting, Hideki rolled his eyes at his little brother and covered him up before picking a babbling and drooling Hina up and taking her into the nursery. With some difficulty, he changed her diaper and put her in a clean pair of pajamas before carefully making his way downstairs to see his mother sitting at the table talking in hushed tones to his dad and Mama Rena, all of them looking relieved.

"I can't wait to go home," sighed his mother, looking more tired than he'd ever seen her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, and her eyes were bloodshot with large bags under them from lack of sleep.

"I bet," chuckled Rena as she poured his mom another mug of coffee and added in the appropriate milk and sugar combination. "But we're both happy that Yuzu is safe and that everything turned out for the best."

"I am too," answered Mei quietly before taking a sip of coffee. "I now understand what she felt when I was...Hideki."

Despite her fatigue, Mei managed a smile when she saw her son and waved him forward.

If it weren't for him carrying Hina, Hideki would have run straight toward her, but thanks to his sister he took a more cautious approach and after handing her to his mother and once freed, Hidkei launched himself into his mother's arms and squeezed her.

"Mommy," he hiccuped as she massaged him, "you're okay."

"I am," said Mei soothingly while Rena and Udagawa stood up and headed to the living room to give them some time alone. "I'm sorry Mama and I haven't been able to talk to you. We thought Mama wasn't going to have to go back but after we got home, she ended up having some strange pains, and we ended up right back in the hospital."

"Is Mama okay," asked Hideki as he remembered what they told him about what his mother had to go through when she gave birth to him. "Did they have to take the baby out?"

"No," answered Mei, resting her forehead against his. "Mama didn't need to have surgery, but it was, and Mama has been resting the past couple of days, but now that she's awake, she wants to see you, and we both want to you to come and meet your new sister."

"Mama had the baby?" Hideki felt his smile appear on his face as his hands began to shake. "I have a new little sister."

"Yes," said Mei, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that you couldn't come sooner, but there were a lot of problems, and we didn't know how long we were going to be there. But thankfully, the doctors were able to get it under control, and your Mama had the baby early yesterday morning, and they are both safe, and they can't wait to see you, especially Mama."

"Okay," Hideki bounced excitedly and pointed at the stairs. "Can I go get dressed? I wanna see them."

"Of course," Mei waved him away and smiled. "Go and get dressed and I promise I'll be down here waiting for you."

Running upstairs, Hideki could hear his parents begin talking happily but ignored them as he ran through the hallways and burst into his room causing Reo to shoot up in the bed and ask why Hina had stolen his pickles.

"Deki," he asked through a yawn and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his glasses and looking at his brother. "Deki, what's the matter?"

"My mom's here," answered Hideki breathlessly as he pulled off his pajamas and struggled to pull his pants and shirt on.

"Auntie Mei's here," yawned Reo through a stretch. "Is Auntie Yuyu here too?"

"Nope," grunted Hideki while he pulled on a pair of thick socks. "She's at the hospital cuz she had the baby."

"Auntie had the baby?!" Reo tried to climb out of bed but was in such a hurry that his foot got caught in the sheets and comforter making him fall on the ground.

"Yeah," said Hideki as he helped his brother untangle himself. "So I gotta run. Can you help Mama Rena and Dad?"

"Uh huh," said Reo before jumping to his feet and following his brother out into the hallway. "Can you call me from when you see Auntie Yuyu?"

"I'll try," said Hideki as they ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat and backpack off the hook next to the kitchen door and threw it on. "I'm ready Mom!"

"All right," said Mei, before rubbing her nose against Hina's and handing her back to Rena. "Hello Reo, are you being good?"

"Yes Auntie," said Reo holding out his arms so Mei could give him a hug which she returned eagerly. "Congratulations on the baby! Can I go? Are we gonna open your presents soon?"

"You'll meet the new baby soon." Mei patted his head and gave him a tired smile. "Once the doctors clear them, Mama and I will invite you over to open your presents and to meet the new baby. But you need to be careful of how loud you are, like when your mother and father brought Hina home, promise?"

"Promise." Reo raised his pinkie and Mei nervously locked hers with his.

With that, Hideki and Mei took their leave and headed out into the chilly winter morning. Over the past few days, the snow had cleared up some, and there were several more cars out on the street and Mei had little difficulty in getting them a cab which Hideki practically threw himself into out of excitement, leaving Mei to apologize for his actions before giving the man their destination.

Typically, the drive wouldn't have taken that long, but due to the weather, traffic was much denser, and it took more than half an hour for them to reach the hospital but Hideki didn't notice. He was too excited to meet his new sister and finally be able to take her to the new house they'd moved into back in September.

Even though their old apartment had three bedrooms, they wanted some extra space in case guests came over as well as an office. So after several house visits and a couple of heated debates, they moved into a house similar to the one his dad and Mama Rena lived in shortly after they'd gotten back from their trip to America with some of the money they'd earned from the sale of his great-grandfather's house. Though it hurt his grandparents and moms to do it, the truth of the matter was that the house was much too big for any of them to live in and maintain. It hadn't been easy for them, but a few months after his great-grandfather's death they helped to make sure all the old employees had new jobs and were taken care of before setting aside most of the money from the sale for Hidkei and his sister while his moms used their money to pay for their new house.

It was a big house with huge bedrooms and had a tub big enough to hold all of them comfortably and a kitchen so large that his mothers had no problem entertaining both personal and business guests. The move proved to be beneficial in the fact that Hideki enjoyed all the extra space and the fact he didn't have to worry about his parents telling him, his friends, or siblings to be quiet and not annoy their neighbors when they played.

"Here we are," coughed the driver as they pulled into the hospital guest entrance. "I hope your visit is a pleasant one."

"Thank you," said Mei before handing over the payment and exited the car, taking a moment to make sure Hideki didn't slip on the ice.

"Which floor's Mama on," asked Hideki as they cautiously made their way into the hospital.

"The fifth," answered Mei as they stopped by the security desk to check Hideki and herself. When they approached a couple of hospital employees welcomed Mei back and smiled at Hideki and gave him a few pieces of leftover Christmas candy before he and his mom left the desk. "Now, remember we won't be the only people on the floor, so you need to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Mom," said Hideki after putting his visitor badge around his neck.

As they made their way up the elevator, Hideki hummed happily while his mom answered a few work email on her phone.

Finally, the elevator door dinged open, and Mei took Hideki's hand and began leading him through the halls. Several nurses and a couple doctor's acknowledged Mei and she greeted them warmly and introduced them to Hideki who did his best to be polite. However his anxiety soon got the better of him and after the fifth nurse stopped Mei to talk he began reading all the room signs looking for anything that read, "Aihara Yuzu."

Unfortunately, his mother knew what he was up to and caught him by his shirt collar and pulled him back to her until she finished her conversation.

"What have I told you about wandering off when we're in the hospital," asked his mother, pulling on a bit of his hair. "The last thing we need is you going into a room and causing problems."

"I want to see Mama," he whined, resting his back against the wall. "But all we've done is talk to doctors and nurses."

"I understand that listening to me talk to them isn't your idea of fun, but several of these people gave up their holidays to stay here and help your mama, and it's only right I take the time to express my thanks for all their hard work."

Hideki kicked his foot and stared up at his mother and sighed when he saw just how tired she was. He was used to seeing her overworked, but he hadn't seen her this upset in a long time, and he was confident that it was due to her spending the better part of the week in the hospital worrying about his mom and his new sister.

Sighing, Hideki reached out and squeezed his mom's wrist before taking her hand and muttering, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Mei squeezed his hand back, and with her free hand she lifted his gaze to hers and smiled. "You're a good boy, and I know you're worried, but as I said, your mama and sister are safe and resting so have some patience, and we'll get there soon."

"Okay. Hideki nodded and pulled carefully on his mother's hand and jerked his head down the hall. "Do you need to talk to anyone else?"

"No." His mother's eyes lit up at the question, and he felt her grip grow tighter as she once again began leading him down the hall.

When they reached the room that was his mama's name on it, Hideki reached for the doorknob only to be stopped by his mother who pointed at the wall and shook her head. "Stay here for a minute while I make sure she's awake and ready."

Hideki nodded and took his place on the side of the door that would keep him from seeing into the room.

His mother gave him a gentle pat on the head before heading into the room, and before she shut the door, Hideki was able to hear his mama welcome his mother back. She sounded tired, and her voice cracked as she spoke, but Hideki could tell she was happy to see his mother. Moving closer, he strained his ears and tried to hear what they were talking about or hear if the baby was in the room, but the most he could make out was his mama's laugh and their muffled words, forcing him to give up on his attempt to eavesdrop and wait.

While he waited, several employees walked by him and asked what he was doing and when he said who his mothers were a few of them snorted but most of them smiled sincerely and congratulated him. He remembered how difficult it had been a couple of times when he was younger when his mama hadn't been able to go into the doctor's office with him, even though the government had finally recognized his moms as a married couple a little over a year after they'd gotten married, but now it was different.

Now, most of the time they didn't have to worry about things like that, at least in restaurants or hospitals, though occasionally a few people still made rude comments. But he'd learned to ignore them, and if they got aggressively rude or hostile his moms dealt with it either by offering up a counter argument that eventually forced the other person to quit, and on the rare occasion; calling for a police officer but it rarely went that far as people came to their defense, helping to scare their assaulter off.

As he tugged on the straps of his backpack, his brain wondering if his new sister would like the gift it held, the door opened, and his mother stuck her head out, smiled, and said: "They're ready."

His heart was pounding, Hideki stepped away from the wall and took a deep breath in preparation for meeting his new sister. Even though he'd already done this with Hina and Reo, he was still nervous about doing something wrong and after giving his head a quick shake and slapping his hands on the sides of his cheeks, he entered the room and headed straight to where his mama's bed where he was greeted by the sight of her sitting up and holding her hand out for him.

"Hi, Sweetie," she said tiredly while giving his hand a weak squeeze once he took it.

Like his mother, Yuzu's eyes had big circles under them, and her eyelids were half-closed. She was dressed in a hospital gown and her still brown hair was a tangled mess that snaked it's way across her pillows, but the sight of her warm smile in the early morning sunlight was all Hideki needed to see to let him know she was doing well.

"Hi, Mama." Hideki climbed in the chair that was next to her bed and he nuzzled her hand. "I missed you and Mom too."

"I missed you too." Yuzu smiled and tried to shift herself up, but a flash of pain spread across her face causing Hideki to ask if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she chuckled weakly,"just really, really sore. Your sister didn't make things easy and it took a long time, but eventually she decided to make her appearance."

"How big is she," asked Hideki, following his mama's gaze to the small crib where he could see a small bundle of blankets and a bit of pink being covered by a white cap.

"Four kilos and forty-three centimeters," answered Yuzu with an exhausted sigh," and it didn't help that my body was being stubborn either. But the doctors gave me some medicine to help speed things up after about a day and once it kicked in she came pretty easily."

"Did it hurt?" Hideki already knew the answer to his question but he wanted to make sure that his mama hadn't suffered more than necessary.

"You bet it did," chuckled Yuzu while Mei sat down on a chair that was placed between Yuzu's bed and the baby. "She was a fighter, and I think she has a bigger head than you."

Hideki giggled and his mother smiled at the joke, both of them holding onto Yuzu's hands as the former blonde spoke.

"But," said his mama turning her head toward the crib where the baby began making small noises, "she was worth every second of it. I'm sorry we had to miss Christmas and that we won't be going on our trip, but we'll make it up to you once she's old enough to travel."

"It's okay," sighed Hideki as he adjusted his backpack. "As long as you're both okay, I'm fine with it and we didn't open the presents from you and Mom yet, plus I got in trouble for yelling at Mama Rena on Christmas so I can't do New Years stuff unless it's in the house."

"I know," sighed Yuzu, stroking her son's cheek. "Mom told me what happened, but I'm not going to say anything. I'm pretty sure your moms and dad already gave you an earful so how about you and me focus on you meeting your little sister."

"I like the sound of that," smiled Hideki, his eyes flashing briefly toward the small hospital crib causing his hand to flex anxiously. "Can I hold her?"

"Go wash your hands," chuckled Yuzu letting him go and resting against her pillows and sighing. "Thanks for bringing him, Mei."

"Of course." Mei brought Yuzu's hand to her lips and kissed it lovingly before rubbing it against her cheek. "I'm thankful that all of you are safe. It seems we can't go through one birth without there being a problem. First Hideki, then Reo and the issue with his umbilical cord, not to mention the worry that Hina might have been born blind, and now this weather and..."

Mei shook her head and squeezed Yuzu's hand, fighting back a torrent of tears, "But that doesn't matter anymore. All four of them are safe and happy, and that's what's important."

"Yeah it is," chuckled Yuzu, kissing Mei's hand as Hideki finished drying his hands and jogged back to his chair and waited patiently for his mom to hand him the baby. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Hideki nodded and pulled his backpack off and unzipped it in preparation.

"Okay." Yuzu smiled and then turned to his mom. "Mei, can you get her?"

Mei nodded and got up from her seat and carefully lifted the baby and made several quiet shooshing noises as the baby started to cry.

"It's okay," whispered Mei, holding the baby close to her chest and kissing the top of her newborn daughter's head. "You'll be safe, little one. You're just going to meet your big brother; you'll be safe with him, so please don't cry."

The baby continued to cry weakly for a few moments but eventually quieted, and when his mother arrived on his side of the bed, she handed the baby to Yuzu who adjusted the blanket enough so that Hideki could see her face, not that it showed off anything remarkable about his new sister.

Like Reo and Hina, the baby's eyes were closed and her face scrunched in annoyance at having been woken up. Her hands were tiny and her fingers were flexing involuntarily alongside her arms. From the way the blanket was sliding off her chest, he could see she was wearing a green zip-up onesie and now that he got a good look at her he could see that his mama wasn't lying about her size. Her head and body were much bigger than Reo and Hina had been and Hideki couldn't imagine how difficult it had been for his mama but now that he'd seen her he felt his respect for her grow even more.

"Hideki," said Yuzu, breaking him from his thoughts and smiled at him, "meet your sister, Aihara Airi. Airi, this is your big brother, Hideki. You might remember his voice from all the times he read you stories when you were in my tummy, and I want you to know that even though you two aren't related by blood or name, he'll love you just as much as he loves any other member of this family."

Holding up his arms, Hideki did his best to make sure his mama didn't have to stretch so far, and with the help of his mother, he managed to rest her head in the appropriate position and laughed as he cradled her.

"Hi, Airi," he said as he heard the sound of his mother's phone taking a picture of him, "I'm Hideki. Like Mama said, I'm your big brother, and well don't be afraid to ask me or anyone else for help, okay? We got a big family with lots of cousins and aunts and uncles, and I even have a little brother and sister that...I guess they are kinda like your other big brother and sister."

Airi grunted and smacked her lips, but she made no notion of acknowledging what he was saying to her, but he didn't care. He just liked holding her, and as his moms smiled and whispered to one another in between their first few pictures, Hideki managed to reach into his backpack to retrieve the small stuffed owl he'd bought for her while he was out shopping with his Mama Rena the previous morning.

"This is for you," he said, placing it in her arms. "His name's Winky. I know it's weird, but everyone in the family has a stuffed animal like him. Mom has bears, I have tigers, Mama has a lion, my dad has a dog, Reo has elephants, and Mama Rena has a seal, and Hina has a giraffe. We all have one, and they're kind of like members of the family, and they'll help you when you feel lonely. So remember if we're not around, hug one of your animals and they'll help you feel better."

Airi's arms spasmed again, knocking the owl out of her arms, but Yuzu managed to catch it and secure it between the baby's head and Hideki's body.

"Do you think she likes it," asked Hideki as he looked up at his moms who were both smiling at him.

"I think she does," said Yuzu with a yawn. "She just can't control her arms yet, but we'll make sure to place it in the crib with her so that she can hold onto it and I guarantee you she won't want to let it go."

"Okay." Hideki smiled down at his sister whose arms were beginning to flail as her face screwed up, followed by an incredibly loud cry.

"Breakfast time," chuckled Yuzu prompting Mei to retrieve the baby from their son and hand her off to Yuzu before placing a blanket over his mother's chest.

"Yeah, she's hungry all right," hissed Yuzu after a few moments causing Mei to smirk and Hideki to avert his gaze.

Despite seeing this before, Hideki still felt awkward around it, but he didn't raise any fuss. The baby needed feeding, and if this was how his moms wanted to feed her, then he wasn't going to say anything against it. However, he did smile when his mother asked him if he wanted to burp her.

When Airi was in Hideki's arms, Yuzu cleaned herself up and smiled at the sight and asked Mei to take a picture of them, which she did just at the moment Airi decided to burp allowing her to capture the apex of Hideki's laugh at the loud noise that erupted from his sister.

"He's a natural," chuckled Yuzu as Hideki laughed and cleaned up some of the spittle from his sister's chin.

"He is," sighed Mei taking Yuzu's hand, a smile affixed to her face as she watched their children. "Do you want to tell him about your decision to go work at the restaurant or do you want to wait?"

"Let's wait a little bit." Yuzu rested her head into her pillow and looked at her wife, giving her a tired smile. "We've had a rough few days so let's just enjoy the moment a bit longer."

"All right." Mei brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuzu's face and couldn't resist standing up and kissing her before pressing her head against her wife's. "I'm so proud of you, Yuzu. Thank you."

"Same to you," answered Yuzu as she closed her eyes, savoring the connection while from his seat, Hideki watched his moms and as his sister grunted and squirmed in his arms he couldn't help but feel that somehow, no matter what happened, everything would be okay.

__________________________________________

To be continued in another story.


End file.
